


We're all stories in the end

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 267,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot su Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro.





	1. The one with Rinald and the phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Qualcuno di voi sicuramente avrà già letto queste storielle su Wattpad o su Tumblr, ma mi è stato chiesto di postarle anche qui e sono ben felice di farlo (anche se mi ci vorrà un po' per aggiungerle tutte, considerato che ho appena iniziato a usare questo sito e sono davvero un frana).  
> Per chi invece le sta leggendo per la prima volta, buona lettura!

 

 

 

**The one with Rinald and the phone call**

 

 

 

 

Rinald era sempre felice di accompagnare suo fratello durante il tour.

Era così fiero di lui che lo avrebbe accompagnato anche sulla luna, se solo glielo avesse chiesto.

Ricordava ancora quando da bambini Ermal lo difendeva da suo padre, prendendosi le botte che erano destinate a lui o a sua madre. Rinald lo guardava con invidia, pensando a quanto fosse coraggioso il suo fratellino e sentendosi in colpa perché lui invece non sarebbe mai stato così impavido da mettersi in mezzo.

Così, quando tutto finiva, Rinald prendeva la cassetta del pronto soccorso e curava le ferite di suo fratello, cercando di lenire anche il suo senso di colpa.

"Un giorno avremo la nostra rivincita. Tu avrai la tua rivincita. Tutto questo finirà e le cose andranno meglio" gli diceva mentre gli premeva il ghiaccio sullo zigomo.

Glielo diceva continuamente, sperando che prima o poi quel desiderio sarebbe diventato realtà.

Da quel momento erano passati anni, ad un certo punto le cose avevano davvero iniziato a prendere una piega diversa e ad andare meglio e Rinald non poteva negare che vedere suo fratello così felice lo faceva sentire un po' meno in colpa per tutto ciò che era successo quando erano bambini.

Non che avesse motivo di sentirsi in colpa, in realtà. Ermal gli aveva detto più volte che tutto ciò che aveva fatto, lo aveva fatto perché voleva.

"Io ero il più grande, dovevo prendermi cura di te" gli aveva detto più di una volta, ma Rinald aveva continuato a sentirsi in colpa per anni. Forse era per quello che ci teneva ad accompagnare suo fratello in tour. Ermal c'era sempre stato per lui ed era arrivato il momento di ricambiare il favore.

Lo guardò sorridere mentre parlava con una fan inglese, poi riportò lo sguardo sul suo cellulare e iniziò a scorrere la home di Instagram.

La sua attenzione venne catturata da una foto di Fabrizio insieme alla piccola Anita. Gli venne spontaneo sorridere e lasciare un like alla foto.

Aveva avuto modo di conoscere Fabrizio e sapeva bene quando amasse quella bambina. Tutto il suo mondo girava intorno a lei.

"Che c'è da sorridere?" chiese Ermal avvicinandosi a lui.

Rinald girò il telefono nella sua direzione mostrandogli l'immagine e sul viso di Ermal si formò un sorriso che suo fratello aveva visto pochissime altre volte. E tutte quelle volte, era stato merito di Fabrizio.

All'improvviso, il sorriso di Ermal si spense lasciando il posto a un'espressione preoccupata.

"Che c'è?" chiese Rinald.

"Il compleanno di Anita. Non posso credere di aver dimenticato il compleanno di Anita!"

"Prova a chiamare Fabrizio, magari sono ancora insieme."

Ermal controllò l'ora sullo schermo del suo cellulare. "Ormai è passata mezzanotte, non avrebbe molto senso farle gli auguri ora."

"Meglio che non farli affatto."

Ermal sospirò. Sapeva che Rinald aveva ragione, ma si vergognava per avere dimenticato il compleanno di Anita.

Avviò la chiamata e si portò il cellulare all'orecchio sperando che Fabrizio non rispondesse, perché davvero non avrebbe saputo come giustificare quella dimenticanza. Ma dopo appena due squilli, Fabrizio rispose.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao, Bizio. Scusa se ti chiamo a quest'ora. Oggi non ho proprio avuto tempo e volevo fare gli auguri ad Anita."

Fabrizio sorrise dall'altro lato. "Non ti preoccupare. Le ho detto che eri impegnato con i concerti e che, anche se non le avevi fatto gli auguri, è sempre nei tuoi pensieri. Era comunque un po' triste ma ha capito."

"Mi dispiace davvero, Bizio."

"Ermal, tranquillo. So che vuol dire stare in tour. Non c'è tempo per pensare ad altro."

Ermal sospirò. C'erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire in quel momento, ma l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era che gli dispiaceva così tanto per non aver telefonato prima che si sentiva malissimo solo a pensarci.

"Allora, a che ora arrivi a Trento?" chiese Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

"Ancora non lo so, ti mando un messaggio domani mattina. Anzi, oggi. Ormai mezzanotte è passata."

"Che fai, conti le ore che mancano al concerto?" lo prese in giro Fabrizio.

_Conto le ore che mi separano da te_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Ermal. Invece disse semplicemente: "Sono felice di salire di nuovo sul palco con te."

"Mi manchi anche tu."

Rinald, che stava osservando la scena seduto accanto a Ermal, vide suo fratello arrossire e sorridere mentre abbassava lo sguardo e sussurrava: "Ci vediamo tra qualche ora."

Scosse la testa, domandandosi per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe dovuto sopportare la visione di Ermal e Fabrizio che continuavano a lanciarsi segnali esageratamente palesi ma senza mai fare una vera mossa l'uno verso l'altro.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal, voltandosi verso suo fratello mentre terminava la telefonata e rimetteva il cellulare in tasca.

"Niente" rispose Rinald continuando a sorridere.

"Hai la stessa faccia di quella volta che hai rotto il vaso preferito di mamma e hai dato la colpa a me. Che succede?"

"Niente, davvero! Pensavo solo a quanto sia bella la vostra amicizia."

Ma la verità era che Rinald non aveva mai visto solo amicizia tra suo fratello e Fabrizio e stava aspettando con ansia il momento in cui anche loro se ne sarebbero resi conto. Perché, Rinald ne era certo, quel giorno sarebbe arrivato.


	2. The one with the concert

 

 

 

**The one with the concert**

 

 

 

 

"Che c'hai? Tutto bene?"

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio, seduto accanto a lui in macchina, e annuì.

"Sicuro? Sembri pensieroso."

"Sono un po' stanco, Fabrì. Stanco, ma felice."

Avevano lasciato il luogo del concerto di Emergency circa dieci minuti prima e si stavano dirigendo in albergo.

Per Ermal quella settimana era stata un inferno, piena di impegni e di viaggi continui da una parte all'altra dell'Italia. Non vedeva l'ora di buttarsi sul letto e recuperare un po' di sonno ma, per come si erano messe le cose quella sera, era quasi certo che non avrebbe chiuso occhio.

Era iniziato tutto con una frase. Una cosa banale, una semplice frase di una canzone di Nek che entrambi avevano sentito mille volte. Eppure, in quel momento, qualcosa era cambiato.

Nek aveva detto: "Se vuoi ci amiamo adesso" mentre cantava uno dei suoi pezzi più famosi, e Ermal si era voltato spontaneamente verso Fabrizio, rendendosi conto che anche lui lo stava fissando.

Per un occhio esterno, poteva sembrare una cosa casuale. Due amici che si guardano e, del tutto casualmente, sul palco un loro collega sta cantando quella frase.

Ma non c'era nulla di casuale in quello scambio di sguardi in quel preciso momento.

Non c'era nulla di casuale perché entrambi, sentendo quella frase, avevano pensato che l'unica persona che avrebbero voluto amare in quel momento era proprio quella accanto.

Ermal aveva continuato a pensarci per tutta la sera, anche quando era arrivato il suo turno di salire sul palco. Forse era per quello che aveva abbracciato Fabrizio tre volte in appena cinque minuti.

Non era da lui. Lui che si teneva sempre distaccato ed evitava il contatto fisico quando poteva, lui che permetteva a Fabrizio di abbracciarlo ma che raramente lo abbracciava per primo.

Ma quella sera c'era qualcosa di diverso e quel qualcosa l'aveva spinto ad aprirsi di più, ignorando tutti gli sguardi puntati su di loro.

Sentiva il bisogno di averlo accanto, di sentirlo vicino a sé, di toccare la sua pelle, e un singolo abbraccio non poteva bastare a soddisfare quel bisogno. In realtà, nemmeno tre abbracci erano stati sufficienti.

Così, quando Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto di tornare in albergo insieme, Ermal non ci aveva pensato due volte ed era salito in macchina con lui senza preoccuparsi di avvertire nessuno. E ora, seduto accanto a lui, il mondo sembrava finalmente girare nel senso giusto.

"Sei troppo stanco per una pizza?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non sono mai stanco per la pizza."

_O per te_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere.

 

 

 

 

Come fossero finiti da mangiare pizza e bere birra seduti sul pavimento della camera di Fabrizio a chiacchierare sdraiati sul suo letto, in realtà non lo sapevano bene nemmeno loro.

Ciò che sapevano era che, nonostante entrambi fossero esausti e i loro occhi fossero ormai praticamente chiusi, non volevano allontanarsi da lì.

"Dovrei andare a dormire" sussurrò Ermal, con gli occhi già chiusi da un pezzo e la testa affondata nel cuscino.

"È tipo la quarta volta che lo dici" rispose Fabrizio sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti.

"Lo so. Sono troppo stanco per alzarmi."

"E allora dormi qua" disse Fabrizio, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Ermal aprì gli occhi. "Cosa?"

"Ma sì, non c'ho voglia di stare solo. Fammi compagnia."

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, semplicemente ad ascoltare il respiro l'uno dell'altro, fino a quando Ermal, ripensando a ciò che aveva detto Fabrizio, sorrise.

"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio, che non aveva distolto nemmeno per un attimo lo sguardo dal collega.

"Niente. Hai detto una cosa e mi è venuta in mente una canzone di Nek."

"Quale?"

" _Fammi un po' compagnia..._ " iniziò a intonare Ermal, perché in quel momento cantare era molto più semplice che cercare di ricordare il titolo di un brano che non era tra le sue canzoni preferite.

Fabrizio annuì riconoscendo la canzone e continuò: " _...dai baciami adesso._ "

Ermal cercò di ignorare lo stomaco che si stringeva sentendo la voce di Fabrizio sussurrare quelle parole e continuò: " _Io non so cosa sia, sto sul depresso._ "

" _È una noia bestiale che mi prende se solo non ci sei_ " aggiunse Fabrizio, sentendo improvvisamente suo un testo di una canzone a cui non aveva mai prestato particolarmente attenzione, se non in quelle occasioni in cui gli era capitato di sentirla in radio.

" _È una cosa normale o succede solo a me?_ " canticchiò Ermal, ormai con la voce ridotta a un sussurro.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. Sapeva come continuava quella canzone, ma cantare quel ritornello avrebbe significato porsi delle domande a cui non era certo di voler trovare delle risposte.

Domandarsi cosa c'era tra lui ed Ermal, così come diceva quella canzone, significava ammettere che c'era qualcosa di diverso da ciò che entrambi avevano sempre detto. E nessuno dei due in quel momento era pronto ad affrontare i propri sentimenti e le conseguenze che inevitabilmente li avrebbero travolti.

Così rimasero semplicemente in silenzio, sdraiati su quel letto e con le parole di una canzone sospese tra loro.

 

 

 

 

Il mattino seguente, salutarsi fu più difficile del solito.

Entrambi sapevano di avere oltrepassato un confine la sera precedente e che, pur non avendo parlato, si erano detti tante cose. Forse troppe.

"Non sparire" disse Ermal abbracciando Fabrizio nella hall dell'albergo.

"Me lo ripeti ogni volta" rispose Fabrizio.

"Lo so" rispose semplicemente Ermal.

Fabrizio non aggiunse altro.

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di parlare, di chiarire le cose tra loro, ma non era quello il momento.

Lo salutò con un sorriso e uscì dall'albergo, in testa le parole di una canzone che la sera precedente nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di pronunciare.

 

_Dimmi, dimmi, dimmi cos'è, cos'è che c'è._

_Dimmi, dimmi, dimmi cos'è che c'è tra noi._


	3. The one where the sun come out

 

 

 

**The one where the sun come out**

 

 

 

 

Ermal buttò l'ennesima occhiata sullo schermo, in cui poteva vedere Fabrizio nello studio radiofonico di Milano mentre se ne stava appoggiato al tavolo, con le maniche della maglia arrotolate fino ai gomiti e gli avambracci in vista.

Dopo una settimana a stretto contatto, tra Festival e interviste, era strano essere ospiti per la stessa radio ma in due città diverse.

Quel giorno, a causa dei rispettivi firmacopie, Ermal era partito per Roma mentre Fabrizio per Milano.

Era una cosa normale. In fondo, nonostante il Festival, restavano due cantautori separati con carriere separate.

Eppure Ermal non poteva fare a meno di fissare lo schermo e pensare che quell'intervista in radio sarebbe stata un po' più facile e un po' più divertente con Fabrizio al suo fianco. Al suo fianco davvero, nella stessa stanza e non con 700 km a dividerli.

Così come non poteva fare a meno di pensare che accettare il premio di RTL non lo avrebbe reso felice come avrebbe dovuto, non perché non reputasse quel premio importante ma semplicemente perché l'ultima volta che aveva accettato un premio l'aveva fatto con Fabrizio, stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio dopo aver vinto il Festival di Sanremo.

Avrebbe voluto restare a fissare Fabrizio per tutto il giorno, sperando che vederlo attraverso uno schermo potesse riempire quel senso di vuoto che sentiva da quando era finito il Festival, ma sapeva che non era possibile.

Spostò lo sguardo e si voltò verso la conduttrice davanti a lui, che stava ringraziando Ermal e Fabrizio per la loro partecipazione prima di chiudere il collegamento con gli studi di Milano, quando Fabrizio disse: "Salutami Roma, Ermal!"

"Qua c'è il sole, Fabrì" rispose Ermal, calcando un po' troppo sulla _b_. Che poi, nemmeno lui sapeva perché aveva risposto così. Fabrizio non gli aveva mica chiesto le condizioni meteorologiche della sua città.

"Pure qui. Stranamente, pure qui" rispose Fabrizio, iniziando a fare conversazione e ignorando completamente il fatto che i conduttori del programma li stessero congedando.

"Ah, sì? È uscito il sole? Stamattina c'era un tempo assurdo" disse Ermal, dandosi mentalmente del cretino. Davvero stavano parlando del tempo?! E oltretutto in radio, davanti a chissà quanti ascoltatori.

"C'è il sole anche a Milano."

"Hai fatto uscire il sole" disse Ermal, riportando lo sguardo sullo schermo e sorridendo.

Poteva sembrare una frase banale, un modo per scherzare sul fatto che a Milano il tempo fosse migliorato proprio quando era arrivato Fabrizio, ma in realtà c'era molto di più in quelle parole.

C'era la consapevolezza che Fabrizio era in grado di spazzare via le nuvole non solo dal cielo, ma soprattutto dal cuore di Ermal. La certezza che quel modo di dire, quel " _hai fatto uscire il sole_ ", non si limitava alle condizioni atmosferiche ma si riferiva soprattutto a Ermal, che risplendeva davvero come il sole quando era accanto a Fabrizio.

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare una risata e rispose: "Facciamo uscire il sole."

Perché anche Ermal era in grado di fare uscire il sole e di riportare il sereno per Fabrizio.

Erano l'uno il sole dell'altro, anche se non lo avevano ancora capito.


	4. The one with the "brother thing"

 

 

 

**The one with the “brother thing”**

 

 

 

 

_Febbraio 2018_

_"Il mio pensiero è stato: lui è mio fratello, io lo difendo e quindi lo abbraccio."_

Per quanto Fabrizio cercasse di non pensarci, quella frase continuava a tornargli in mente.

Durante un'intervista, giusto un paio di ore prima, Ermal l'aveva definito suo fratello e, mentre una parte di lui non poteva che essere felice di sapere che Ermal lo considerava così importante, c'era una parte del suo cuore che si era inevitabilmente incrinata.

Non riusciva a ricordare con esattezza quale fosse stato il momento in cui aveva smesso di vedere Ermal come un semplice collega o amico. Forse, non era mai stato solo quello. Forse fin da subito Fabrizio aveva provato qualcosa per lui.

Non aveva mai nascosto il fatto che gli piacessero anche gli uomini - ovviamente non aveva messo i manifesti in giro dichiarando la sua bisessualità, ma nemmeno l'aveva nascosto - quindi non era rimasto sorpreso di sentirsi attratto da Ermal.

Ecco, l'attrazione che provava per lui invece l'aveva tenuta nascosta, timoroso di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze se si fosse venuto a sapere. Terrorizzato dall'idea che Ermal si sarebbe allontanato da lui se avesse saputo che provava qualcosa di più di una profonda amicizia.

Non poteva permetterlo. Proprio ora che aveva trovato una persona che lo rendeva felice anche solo con la sua presenza, non se la sarebbe fatta sfuggire e se il prezzo da pagare era fingere che Ermal fosse nulla più di un amico - _un fratello_ \- allora lo avrebbe fatto.

 

 

_Giugno 2018_

_"Questo è un nostro fratello."_

Fabrizio quasi non ci aveva pensato quando aveva detto quelle parole.

Dopo aver trascorso mesi interi a rinnegare i suoi sentimenti per Ermal, alla fine era riuscito a convincere sé stesso che sarebbe stato più giusto considerarlo semplicemente un fratello. Più o meno.

In realtà, anche se razionalmente Fabrizio era sceso a patti con la consapevolezza che tra lui e Ermal non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla, il cuore aveva continuato a fermarsi e poi a battere improvvisamente più veloce ogni volta che si trovavano l'uno accanto all'altro.

Era successo anche quella sera, mentre cantavano insieme, mentre si stringevano in un abbraccio, mentre Fabrizio lo richiamava sul palco e gli prendeva la mano dicendo quelle parole.

Soprattutto, era successo mentre Ermal aveva fatto scorrere lentamente il suo pollice sulla mano di Fabrizio, accarezzandogli la pelle mentre il romano teneva ancora la mano stretta nella sua.

Per un attimo si era sentito così falso a definire Ermal un fratello mentre lo teneva per mano, che aveva deciso che gli avrebbe parlato. Gli avrebbe detto tutto, gli avrebbe confessato ciò che provava.

Ma doveva aspettarselo che le cose non sarebbero andate come previsto.

 

 

_"È nata una grande amicizia. Siamo praticamente direi quasi fratelli."_

Fabrizio aveva perso il conto di quante volte avesse mandato indietro il video per risentire quella frase.

Poco importava che Ermal avesse sbagliato ben due delle sue canzoni perché stava pensando a lui e che avesse tentato di giustificarsi come se fosse davvero colpevole di provare qualcosa per una persona che aveva sempre e solo definito un amico.

Nonostante tutto ciò, Fabrizio non riusciva a smettere di pensare che per l'ennesima volta Ermal l'aveva paragonato a un fratello e che si era nascosto dietro la sua solita giustificazione: "Ci vogliamo bene, ma non così tanto."

Sbuffò mentre riascoltava quella frase, ripensando alla sua decisione di appena qualche giorno prima di parlare con Ermal e dirgli ciò che provava per lui.

Non poteva farlo, non poteva dirglielo. Era disposto a sacrificare tante cose della sua vita, ma il rapporto con Ermal non era tra quelle e di certo non lo avrebbe rovinato solo per togliersi un peso dallo stomaco.

Con i rispettivi tour sarebbe stato difficile vedersi o anche solo sentirsi durante l'estate, e forse quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di rivedersi per Fabrizio sarebbe stato più facile. Forse il tour lo avrebbe aiutato a smettere di pensare a lui e ad accantonare i suoi sentimenti.

Forse.

 

 

_Settembre 2018_

_"sei sempre my brother."_

Scrivere quelle parole, dopo quello che era successo, per Fabrizio era stato più difficile del solito.

Quando era arrivato a Trento, qualche ora prima, Ermal era già in camerino.

Fabrizio era entrato scusandosi per il ritardo e Ermal gli aveva tirato una frecciatina sul fatto che lo avesse lasciato solo per il soundcheck.

"Ma io il soundcheck non lo faccio manco ai miei di concerti!" si era giustificato Fabrizio, sentendosi comunque un po' in colpa per non essere arrivato prima.

Ermal gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata ma non aveva replicato.

Quando Nek era salito sul palco all'inizio del concerto, erano finalmente rimasti soli.

"Ma sei davvero incazzato perché sono arrivato tardi?" aveva chiesto Fabrizio, seduto su una sedia accanto a Ermal.

Ermal aveva sorriso. "Ma va, figurati. Solo che sarebbe stato meglio se tu fossi arrivato prima."

"Sentivi la mia mancanza, eh?" aveva scherzato Fabrizio.

Ermal lo aveva colto di sorpresa rispondendo di sì con tono terribilmente serio. E così Fabrizio aveva mandato al diavolo tutti i suoi buoni propositi di accantonare i suoi sentimenti per Ermal.

Si era sporto verso di lui, posandogli una mano sulla nuca e spingendolo leggermente verso di sé. Ermal non aveva opposto resistenza e Fabrizio l'aveva preso come un via libera.

Aveva sorriso, consapevole che da lì a pochi secondi sarebbe scattato il bacio.

E poi erano stati interrotti.

Fiorella era entrata nel loro camerino e Ermal si era scostato bruscamente sentendo aprire la porta.

Non aveva più parlato con Fabrizio fino alla fine del concerto, anche se sul palco aveva cercato il contatto con lui più di una volta.

Fabrizio, d'altro canto, si sentiva in imbarazzo per ciò che era successo e non aveva la minima idea di come affrontare il discorso con Ermal. Forse sarebbe stato più semplice non affrontarlo affatto e comportarsi come sempre.

Ecco perché aveva pubblicato quella foto su Instagram con quella didascalia.

Fratelli. Ecco cos'erano.

Ermal buttò un'occhiata sul telefono di Fabrizio e disse: "Ah, l'hai postata?"

"Sì. Mi piace questa foto, era un peccato non metterla su Instagram" rispose Fabrizio girando lo schermo verso Ermal per permettergli di leggere la didascalia.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Ermal sospirò e disse: "Sai, dopo oggi non so se posso ancora considerarti un fratello."

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui appena in tempo per vederlo sorridere e arrossire leggermente.

Sorrise a sua volta, sollevato che ciò che era accaduto - o che stava per accadere - qualche ora prima non aveva rovinato il loro rapporto, ma anzi sembrava avergli dato la spinta di cui aveva bisogno.

"Io non t'ho mai considerato un fratello" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal gli prese la mano mentre Fabrizio continuava a guardarlo sorridente e con uno sguardo che di fraterno non aveva proprio nulla. "Forse in realtà nemmeno io ti ho mai considerato un fratello, Bizio."


	5. The one where Ermal fall in love

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal fall in love**

 

 

 

 

Ermal non aveva mai avuto problemi ad ammettere apertamente che Fabrizio fosse attraente.

Lo aveva detto fin dai tempi di Sanremo, quando si scherzava sul fatto che _Metamoro_ suonasse vagamente come il nome di un essere mitologico. Più volte Ermal aveva detto che, in un ipotetico mix tra loro due, la faccia sarebbe stata senza dubbio quella di Fabrizio perché lui era più bello.

Insomma, era una cosa oggettiva che Fabrizio fosse un bell'uomo.

Poi però era cambiato qualcosa e Fabrizio era diventato improvvisamente più bello.

Inizialmente, Ermal non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso. Si giustificava con sé stesso dicendosi che forse lo trovava più attraente perché era semplicemente vestito meglio, o perché per una volta i suoi capelli non sembravano quelli di uno che si è appena svegliato.

Era stato dopo il concerto al Forum che aveva iniziato a porsi delle domande, perché proprio non capiva come fosse possibile vedere Fabrizio più bello del solito anche quando era sudato marcio e con i capelli che non volevano saperne di stare al loro posto.

Poi c'era stato l'Eurovision e passare più di una settimana con Fabrizio non aveva fatto altro che alimentare i suoi dubbi.

Era stato soltanto dopo la finale, quando ormai lo stress per la gara era scemato, che Ermal si era reso conto della verità.

Provava qualcosa di profondo per lui, qualcosa che fino a quel momento aveva sempre definito amicizia ma che non era più certo di potere ancora definire in quel modo.

Lui non era mai stato geloso di un amico come lo era stato di Fabrizio ogni volta che era vicino a Elisa o che faceva apprezzamenti su qualche ragazza. Lui non si era mai perso nell'abbraccio di un amico come si perdeva in quelli di Fabrizio. Non aveva mai sentito la necessità di stare accanto ad Andrea o a Marco quanto sentiva la necessità di stare vicino a Fabrizio.

L'improvvisata di Fabrizio a bordo campo, il giorno della partita del cuore, non aveva fatto altro che rendere più chiaro ciò che provava per lui.

Nel momento in cui aveva sentito le braccia di Fabrizio stringersi attorno a lui, si era sentito improvvisamente felice.

Nonostante ormai fosse chiaro che ciò che sentiva per Fabrizio non era solo affetto, ammetterlo anche solo a sé stesso era molto più dura.

In trentasette anni aveva solo e sempre provato attrazione verso le donne. Trovarsi improvvisamente a provare qualcosa per un uomo lo confondeva. Il fatto che quest'uomo fosse un suo collega e un suo amico ovviamente non aiutava.

A peggiorare le cose, c'era il fatto che Fabrizio le mani a posto proprio non sapeva tenerle. Partecipare a un evento insieme a lui voleva dire ritrovarsi come minimo stretto in un abbraccio o con le mani intrecciate tra le sue e, se per Fabrizio questo era un atteggiamento normale, per Ermal era difficile dimostrarsi impassibile in situazioni del genere.

Come si fa a rimanere impassibili quando una persona per cui provi qualcosa ti abbraccia o ti prende la mano? Ermal non ne aveva idea, ma a quanto pare ci riusciva bene visto che Fabrizio non sembrava essersi accorto di nulla.

Ma non si può fingere per sempre, questo Ermal lo sapeva bene, e una sera d'estate a casa di Fabrizio semplicemente decise di smettere di essere impassibile.

Fabrizio gli aveva fatto sentire una nuova canzone e Ermal non era riuscito a smettere di fissarlo.

Gli era mancato in quei mesi. Tanto, forse troppo per due persone che si ostinano a dire a tutti di essere semplicemente amici. E l'unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era guardarlo, sperando di imprimere nella sua mente ogni più piccolo dettaglio, sperando che quell'unica serata insieme bastasse a farlo stare meglio dopo tutte quelle settimane trascorse lontani l'uno dall'altro.

"L'altro giorno ho letto una cosa su internet" disse a un certo punto, mentre entrambi erano accasciati sul divano con una bottiglia di birra tra le mani.

"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio voltandosi leggermente verso di lui.

"Era una citazione presa da un film o qualcosa del genere. Parlava di come, a volte, innamorarsi della personalità di qualcuno lo faccia diventare più bello anche esteriormente. Un po' come se l'aspetto fisico di una persona diventasse improvvisamente il riflesso di ciò che ha dentro."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, aspettando che Ermal proseguisse e curioso di sapere dove volesse andare a parare.

"A te è mai capitato, Bizio? Di innamorarti di qualcuno per com'è dentro e poi, solo dopo, innamorarti del suo aspetto?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No. E a te? Con Silvia?"

"No, non era a Silvia che mi riferivo."

"Però t'è successo?"

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo. "Credo di sì."

"Gliel'hai detto?"

"No."

"Perché?"

"Perché è la prima volta che ammetto ad alta voce di provare qualcosa per questa persona. Credo di avere bisogno di più tempo per convincermi a parlargliene" spiegò Ermal.

Fabrizio si portò la bottiglia di birra alle labbra, svuotandola.

Quando posò la bottiglia vuota sul tavolino di fronte al divano, si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Hai intenzione di dirmi chi è, prima o poi?"

"Forse" rispose Ermal.

Quel _forse_ sarebbe diventato un _sì_ un giorno, di questo Ermal ne era certo. Prima o poi.


	6. The one where Ermal is a light

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal is a light**

 

 

 

 

Ermal si passò un asciugamano sul collo, tamponandosi il sudore. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a fare in quel momento era starsene seduto dietro il palco su cui aveva appena cantato.

Marco si sedette accanto a lui e gli passò una birra ghiacciata dicendo: "Bevila piano, che è fredda."

"Sì, mamma" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

In realtà, gli faceva piacere vedere quanto i suoi amici si preoccupassero per lui, anche quando si trattava solo di piccole cose.

"Allora, visto che sono tua madre e come tale dovrei interessarmi ai fatti tuoi, c'è una cosa che devo chiederti" disse Marco.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui aspettando che continuasse.

"Hai cambiato la scaletta all'ultimo momento per inserire _Due lacrime_."

"E quindi?"

"E quindi ho pensato, ma potrei anche sbagliarmi, che tu lo abbia fatto per un motivo particolare."

Ermal si portò la bottiglia alle labbra bevendo un sorso di birra, poi disse: "Il motivo è che non cantavo quella canzone da un po' e avevo voglia di rifarla."

"Sei sicuro che sia solo per quello?"

"Marco, se c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi fallo e basta" sbuffò Ermal.

Era stanco, non aveva voglia di discutere e sapeva perfettamente dove aveva intenzione di arrivare Marco. Tanto valeva tagliare corto.

"Ho avuto l'impressione che cantare quella canzone sia stata una specie di risposta a quello che ha detto Fabrizio" disse Marco.

Ermal non rispose. Continuò semplicemente a sorseggiare la sua birra mentre Marco, ancora seduto accanto a lui, capiva di avere fatto centro.

"Mi ha definito una luce, un esempio da seguire. Non l'aveva mai fatto nessuno" disse Ermal dopo un paio di minuti.

"In realtà, la gente lo fa continuamente."

"Fabrizio non è la gente, non è una persona qualsiasi."

Marco annuì in silenzio. Sapeva quanto Fabrizio fosse importante per Ermal. Importante quanto per lui era importante Anna, la sua fidanzata.

Quel paragone l'aveva fatto riflettere spesso e più di una volta aveva cercato di parlare con Ermal per capire se tra lui e Fabrizio ci fosse più di una semplice amicizia. Alla fine, era arrivato alla conclusione che sicuramente c'era qualcosa di più ma quei due avevano troppa paura per ammetterlo.

Si limitavano a lanciarsi frecciatine - come quella storia della luce - o a fare un passo l'uno verso l'altro per poi tornare indietro di scatto impauriti.

Di quel passo, non sarebbero mai andati da nessuna parte.

Ma per quanto Marco volesse disperatamente aiutare il suo amico, sapeva anche che non poteva smuovere niente se lui non era pronto ed era ovvio che non lo fosse.

"È che volevo che in qualche modo capisse che ho letto quello che lui ha detto di me" disse ancora Ermal.

"Non potevi mandargli un messaggio?"

Ermal si voltò verso Marco e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Volevo evitare qualcosa di così palese."

"Ma perché? Non c'è niente di male a scrivergli: ciao, ho letto quello che hai detto di me e mi ha fatto molto piacere."

Ermal scosse la testa.

"Non penserai che con questa canzone lui abbia capito, vero? Tutti i tuoi fan vedranno il collegamento tra la canzone e quello che ha detto lui, ma Fabrizio no."

Ermal sospirò. Forse Marco aveva ragione, ma parlare direttamente con Fabrizio sarebbe stato troppo. Avrebbe implicato troppe cose.

Ermal non poteva negare di essersi emozionato quando aveva letto quelle parole. Quando Fabrizio l'aveva definito una luce, si era sentito felice come poche altre volte in vita sua. Poi, pochi attimi dopo, un pensiero aveva iniziato a solleticargli la mente.

Così aveva recuperato la sua raccolta di CD - che portava letteralmente ovunque - e ne aveva pescato uno tra quelli di Fabrizio, uno di quelli che aveva acquistato quando era semplicemente un suo fan e non sapeva che un giorno sarebbe diventato anche suo amico.

Lo sguardo era finito direttamente ai ringraziamenti, senza soffermarsi su nient'altro, e in un attimo aveva trovato la frase che gli era venuta in mente qualche attimo prima.

_A Libero che è la mia strada e Giada che la illumina._

Dava troppa importanza a sé stesso se pensava che essere definito una luce non fosse un caso? Probabilmente sì. Ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, qualche anno prima, la luce di Fabrizio era stata Giada e Ermal sapeva benissimo quanto Fabrizio fosse stato innamorato di lei.

Per questo non poteva parlare con Fabrizio di questa cosa. Conosceva troppo bene sé stesso, sapeva che il suo essere senza filtri l'avrebbe portato a chiedere a Fabrizio cosa significasse davvero per lui definirlo una luce. Probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi, avrebbe tirato fuori la storia del CD e di quella frase nei ringraziamenti e alla fine si sarebbe fatto sfuggire quel piccolo dettaglio che teneva nascosto da mesi: si era inevitabilmente innamorato di lui.

E a quel punto le cose sarebbero potute andare in due modi diversi. Fabrizio avrebbe potuto sorridere e dirgli che lo ricambiava, oppure avrebbe potuto passarsi una mano tra i capelli cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo mentre diceva qualcosa tipo: "Ermal, per me sei solo un amico."

Ermal scosse la testa cercando di scacciare quel pensiero mentre Marco lo fissava in silenzio. Non avrebbe parlato direttamente con Fabrizio, non di quella storia almeno.

Ma quello che poteva fare era quanto meno rispondere a tutta quella faccenda in maniera più palese.

 

 

_\- La vedi quella nebbia?_

_\- Forse non è nebbia, forse è solo anima che evapora, forse è solo un sogno in anticipo, forse è solo un respiro, forse è eccedenza straripante, forse sei tu, forse sono io._

_Forse._

_Fosse._

_Forze._

_Chissà..._

_\- Che significa?_

_\- Per te che significa?_

_\- Non saprei, per me è solo un'ombra._

_\- Allora vuol dire che c'è una luce da qualche parte qui vicino._

 

 

Fabrizio rimase a fissare lo schermo per qualche secondo.

Un post di Ermal che parlava di luce, proprio dopo che lui stesso lo aveva definito in quel modo, non poteva essere un caso. Giusto?

Così come non poteva essere stata casuale la scelta di cantare _Due lacrime_ , anche se in realtà quel dettaglio gliel'aveva fatto notare Roberto perché lui non ci aveva minimamente pensato.

Troppe cose insieme per essere semplici coincidenze.

Quando aveva definito Ermal una luce, non l'aveva fatto in modo impulsivo. Era stata una scelta di parole ponderata, la sua. Sapeva cosa avrebbe comportato definirlo in quel modo, attribuirgli un titolo che fino a quel momento pochissime altre persone nella sua vita avevano avuto.

Significava ammettere che per lui Ermal era molto più di ciò che aveva sempre dimostrato fino a quel momento, molto più di un collega o un amico.

Si era preso una grossa responsabilità a parlare di Ermal in quei termini, e proprio per quello non pensava di ricevere un qualsiasi segnale da parte sua. Sapeva che rispondere in qualsiasi modo avrebbe significato prendere una posizione all'interno del loro rapporto - che negli ultimi mesi era diventato sempre più confuso e ben distante da quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una semplice amicizia - e di certo Fabrizio non pretendeva niente del genere.

Ermal però di fatto un segnale gliel'aveva dato. Non molto chiaro, in realtà, e Fabrizio faticava a capire come comportarsi ma comunque era impossibile non pensare che quei riferimenti alla luce fossero per lui.

Con un improvviso slancio di coraggio, Fabrizio aprì la chat di Ermal - la prima della lista perché appena aveva capito come fissare le chat importanti in alto, l'aveva fatto proprio con la sua - e digitò velocemente: "Ho un pezzo nuovo da farti sentire, quando ci vediamo?"

 

 

Quella canzone, Fabrizio l'aveva scritta appena rientrato a Roma dopo l'Eurovision.

Ermal gli aveva ridato l'ispirazione e la voglia di scrivere ed era stato naturale per Fabrizio scrivere un pezzo del genere.

Era stato scrivendo quella canzone che Fabrizio aveva pensato per la prima volta a Ermal come a una luce. Gli aveva riportato la voglia di comporre, che per lui equivaleva a un faro in mezzo al buio.

E così, con quel pensiero in testa, era stato semplice scrivere il verso: "Stavo diventando quasi l'ombra dei miei anni."

Perché davvero Fabrizio aveva sentito per un po' quel senso di buio avvolgerlo, fino a farlo diventare l'ombra di sé stesso. E poi era arrivato Ermal e il buio era sparito.

La sera in cui Fabrizio aveva deciso di fargli ascoltare quel pezzo, Ermal era arrivato a casa sua nel tardo pomeriggio. Avevano cenato, bevuto un po' e poi finalmente Fabrizio gli aveva fatto sentire quella canzone che teneva chiusa in un cassetto da mesi.

Ermal aveva chiuso gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio sulla canzone, salvo poi riaprirli sentendo quella frase.

Fabrizio lo stava fissando quasi intimorito di sapere cosa gli stesse passando per la testa.

"Mi piace. Dovresti fare un piccolo spoiler ai tuoi fan" disse Ermal, ignorando l'unico argomento che Fabrizio avrebbe davvero voluto affrontare.

In realtà, anche una parte di Ermal avrebbe voluto affrontare quell'argomento, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva frenato.

Aveva colto il riferimento, ovviamente, ma non poteva essere certo che Fabrizio provasse le stesse cose che provava lui. Definirlo una luce non bastava a fargli capire quali fossero i suoi sentimenti, e Ermal preferiva non esporsi troppo senza la certezza che Fabrizio provasse almeno una piccola parte di ciò che provava lui.

"Dici?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Sì. Potresti fare una storia su Instagram e farne sentire un pezzo. Anzi, perché non la fai ora? Io intanto spengo qualche luce, che qua sembra giorno" disse Ermal alzandosi dal divano e cercando l'interruttore.

Fabrizio sospirò mentre faceva ripartire la canzone dall'inizio e iniziava a registrare la storia.

"Bizio, che vuol dire che stavi diventando l'ombra dei tuoi anni?" chiese Ermal poco dopo, quando Fabrizio aveva smesso di prestare attenzione al cellulare.

Riascoltare quel pezzo gli aveva fatto capire che non poteva diventare un'ombra per sé stesso, non poteva ostacolarsi da solo. Doveva parlare con Fabrizio, doveva essere sincero con lui.

"Vuol dire che ho passato un periodo in cui troppe cose non andavano come avrei voluto e mi sembrava di stare al buio. E quel che è peggio è che quel buio me lo stavo creando da solo" spiegò Fabrizio, sfregandosi le mani sulle cosce con fare nervoso.

"E poi che è successo?" chiese Ermal.

"E poi sei arrivato tu."

"Una luce" aggiunse Ermal con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

"È quello che sei, Ermal. O almeno, è quello che sei per me."

Un attimo dopo, le labbra di Ermal erano premute su quelle di Fabrizio.

 

 

"Hai intenzione di non rivolgermi la parola per tutta la sera?"

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Forse. Tanto dobbiamo solo cantare una canzone. Mica dobbiamo chiacchierare."

Il tono uscì un po' più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma in realtà non gli importava.

Non vedeva né sentiva Ermal dalla sera in cui gli aveva fatto sentire la sua nuova canzone. Dalla sera in cui si erano baciati. In cui Ermal l'aveva baciato, per essere precisi.

E quando qualcuno ti bacia, certamente non ti aspetti che qualche secondo dopo ti guardi terrorizzato mentre ti dice che è stato un errore ed esce dal tuo appartamento senza nemmeno darti modo di rispondere.

"Fabrì, non puoi ignorarmi" disse Ermal.

"Sì che posso. Tu l'hai fatto! Dopo che te ne sei andato quella sera, t'ho chiamato, mandato messaggi, e-mail... Ma tu non hai mai risposto. Quindi perché ora io dovrei comportarmi diversamente?"

"Bizio..."

"No. Non voglio sentire le tue spiegazioni. Quelle me le dovevi un mese fa, ora è tardi" disse Fabrizio uscendo dal camerino che condivideva con Ermal e Nek.

Se fosse dipeso da lui, si sarebbe finto malato e avrebbe rinunciato all'evento. Ma si era preso quell'impegno con Emergency mesi prima e non poteva annullare tutto solo perché Ermal si era comportato da cretino.

Ermal, d'altro canto, sapeva di avere sbagliato e di dovere almeno delle scuse a Fabrizio.

Quella sera, a casa di Fabrizio, Ermal si era letteralmente buttato fra le sue braccia senza riflettere troppo a ciò che stava facendo.

Ma nel momento esatto in cui le sue labbra avevano toccato quelle di Fabrizio, si era lasciato schiacciare dalle conseguenze che quel bacio - e soprattutto i suoi sentimenti - avrebbero avuto sulle loro vite professionali, oltre che private.

Ermal era all'apice della sua carriera e Fabrizio stava vivendo un periodo di grande successo. C'erano troppe cose in ballo, troppo da perdere.

O almeno, così aveva pensato Ermal. In realtà, si era reso conto quasi subito che avrebbe preferito perdere la musica piuttosto che Fabrizio.

Uscì dal camerino, raggiungendo Fabrizio che stava fumando un paio di metri più in là.

"Lo so che sei arrabbiato, ma possiamo cercare di comportarci come al solito? Almeno davanti alle telecamere. E poi, se ti va, più tardi parliamo" disse Ermal, sperando che Fabrizio rispondesse di sì.

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo, poi disse: "Sono incazzato quindi non ti aspettare che io riesca a fingere che vada tutto bene, ma posso comunque provarci. E dopo parliamo."

 

 

Ermal si guardò intorno. Aveva perso Fabrizio appena finito il concerto e non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse.

Sul palco erano riusciti a mantenere una parvenza di normalità. Più o meno.

A pensarci bene, in realtà, Ermal sapeva benissimo di essere stato più espansivo del solito mentre Fabrizio era sembrato quello più chiuso, quasi come se si fossero scambiati i ruoli per una sera.

Ma ora era arrivato il momento delle parole e delle spiegazioni e Ermal aveva bisogno di trovare Fabrizio al più presto.

Si voltò e improvvisamente lo vide.

Stava camminando verso di lui e sorrideva. Sorrideva davvero, ma soprattutto sorrideva a lui.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal, appena Fabrizio gli fu abbastanza vicino.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle continuando a sorridere. "È che mi sento sempre a casa quando canto con te. Mi dimentico di tutto il resto."

"Davvero?"

Fabrizio annuì. "Già. Sai, alla fine non mi interessa nemmeno poi tanto avere delle spiegazioni per quello che è successo. Tu sei qui adesso ed è abbastanza per ora."

Poi, senza dire altro, lo abbracciò mentre Ermal sorrideva così tanto da far diventare il suo sorriso una vera e propria risata.

Entrambi sentirono il familiare click di una macchina fotografica, ma nessuno dei due se ne curò.

L'unica cosa che contava in quel momento per Ermal era sentire il peso della testa di Fabrizio sulla sua spalla.

L'unica cosa che contava in quel momento per Fabrizio era il suono della risata di Ermal.

Tutto il resto poteva aspettare.


	7. The one with the wedding and the confession

 

 

 

**The one with the wedding and the confession**

 

 

 

 

"Il fumo uccide."

Ermal si voltò verso sua sorella e sorrise.

Era bella, la sua Sabina. Lo era sempre, ma con quell'abito bianco e lo sguardo felice lo era un po' di più.

Aspirò un'ultima boccata di fumo e poi gettò il mozzicone.

"C'è di peggio."

"Così dicono" disse Sabina sedendosi accanto a lui sulla panchina nel giardino del ristorante. Poi aggiunse: "Ma forse ti sbagli."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Quando dici che amare è peggio che bere o fumare, magari ti sbagli."

"Sì. Magari."

"Dai, Ermal, mi hai vista? Ti sembra che amare mi faccia male?" chiese Sabina sorridendo.

Ermal la osservò per un attimo. No, amare non le faceva male. Anzi, la rendeva ancora più bella.

C'era stato un periodo in cui anche per lui amare era qualcosa di bello, qualcosa che lo faceva stare bene. Ma ora, amare era solo qualcosa che lo faceva dubitare di sé stesso, di ciò che era sempre stato e che ora non era più sicuro di essere.

_Amare_ aveva sempre avuto il profumo di una donna. Per trentasette anni era stato così. Poi era arrivato Fabrizio e Ermal aveva iniziato a pensare che se ciò che provava per lui era amore, allora non aveva mai amato prima di quel momento.

Con Fabrizio era tutto più forte, più profondo, più felice e allo stesso tempo più doloroso. Più tutto.

"Tu sei l'eccezione che conferma la regola, Sabina."

Sabina oscillò leggermente verso destra, dando una spallata al fratello e dicendo: "Non dire cazzate."

Rimasero un po' in silenzio, seduti l'una accanto all'altro.

Lo facevano spesso da bambini, sedersi in giardino e non fare assolutamente nulla se non restare insieme.

"Grazie per avermi accompagnata all'altare" disse Sabina dopo un po'.

Ermal le circondò le spalle con un braccio. "Non devi ringraziarmi."

"C'è ancora un favore che dovrei chiederti."

"Cioè?" Sabina abbassò lo sguardo, indecisa se parlare o no.

"Ehi, che succede?" chiese Ermal cercando di guardarla negli occhi.

Sabina gli sorrise, facendogli capire che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi, poi disse: "Da quando siamo andati via da Fier, mi sono convinta che non avrei mai avuto il ballo padre-figlia al mio matrimonio. E mi andava bene così, non avrei mai ballato con una persona che mi ha fatto soffrire per tutta l'infanzia. Ma tu per me sei stato molto più di un fratello maggiore, quindi vorrei rispettare la tradizione e fare il ballo padre-figlia insieme a te."

"Sei sicura?" chiese Ermal con gli occhi lucidi.

Sabina annuì. Non aveva mai considerato quella tradizione una cosa essenziale per lei. Anche quando abitava ancora in Albania, era arrivata a odiare così tanto suo padre che non avrebbe mai accettato di ballare con lui per nessun motivo al mondo.

Con gli anni però Ermal aveva preso il posto di suo padre. La faceva ridere quando era triste, la sgridava quando combinava qualche guaio, le disinfettava le ginocchia sbucciate quando cadeva dalla bicicletta, ma soprattutto la amava come solo un padre avrebbe potuto fare.

Ermal la abbracciò. "Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto ballare con te."

 

 

Erano passati due giorni dal matrimonio di Sabina e Ermal continuava a pensare a quanto l'avesse vista felice. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il suo sorriso, il suo sguardo... Ed era tutto causato dall'amore.

Lui era mai stato così felice quando stava con Silvia? O con qualsiasi altra persona?

Era così felice da quando conosceva Fabrizio?

A primo impatto, avrebbe risposto che la felicità che provava con Fabrizio non l'aveva mai provata con nessun altro. Che i sorrisi che faceva a Fabrizio non li aveva mai fatti a nessun altro. Che il suo cuore si riempiva di gioia ogni volta che erano insieme e che sanguinava ogni volta che erano distanti, ma che poi bastava un suo messaggio per fargli tornare il sorriso.

Ma amare Fabrizio non era solo gioia. Era anche insicurezza, perché Ermal non sapeva mai fino a che punto spingersi con lui, non sapeva mai se poteva abbracciarlo senza fargli capire che provava qualcosa di più di un'amicizia. Era anche ansia, perché prima di ogni loro incontro Ermal sentiva lo stomaco chiudersi e voleva fermare il tempo e farlo scorrere più veloce allo stesso tempo. E poi era anche paura, perché Ermal era terrorizzato dall'idea che se solo si fosse fatto sfuggire un minimo indizio su ciò che provava per Fabrizio, lo avrebbe perso.

Quindi, nonostante le parole di Sabina, continuava a essere convinto che amare fosse più pericoloso di bere o fumare.

Quando arrivò davanti al suo camerino, Fabrizio lo stava già aspettando.

Ermal trattenne il respiro vedendolo appoggiato al muro, con la sigaretta tra le labbra e gli occhiali da sole appoggiati al naso.

Ogni volta che lo vedeva, era come la prima. Si sentiva sopraffatto dalla sua bellezza e non c'era proprio niente che potesse fare per impedire al suo cuore di battere così velocemente. Era sicuro che stesse battendo così forte che prima o poi anche Fabrizio se ne sarebbe accorto.

"Finalmente sei arrivato!" esclamò Fabrizio vedendo Ermal camminare verso di lui.

Ermal sorrise cercando di darsi un contegno mentre si avvicinava a Fabrizio e gli dava una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

"Hai già provato?" chiese mentre entrava nel camerino.

Fabrizio annuì mentre lo seguiva. "In realtà ho detto a tutti che non era il caso di provare, che tanto il soundcheck non lo faccio mai, ma non m'hanno ascoltato."

"E hanno fatto bene! Le prove sono importanti."

"Se va beh. Allora, com'è andato il matrimonio?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Gli occhi di Ermal si illuminarono come quelli di un bambino la mattina di Natale, mentre raccontava a Fabrizio tutto ciò che era successo.

Gli disse quanto si era emozionato ad accompagnare la sua _pallina bionda_ all'altare, gli raccontò del bellissimo discorso che aveva fatto Rinald e di quanto si era emozionata sua madre.

Fabrizio lo ascoltò rapito, interrompendolo di tanto in tanto per fare qualche domanda, fino a quando una ragazza dello staff chiamò Ermal per le prove.

"Finiamo di parlare dopo?" chiese Ermal mentre usciva dal camerino.

"Certo, Cespuglietto."

 

 

Quel dopo però non arrivò così presto come Ermal aveva sperato.

Dopo le prove, era stato spedito da una parte all'altra - sì, proprio spedito, peggio di un pacco postale - per interviste e foto varie e in poco tempo era arrivato il momento di prepararsi.

Dietro le quinte, lui e Fabrizio erano riusciti a passare qualche minuto insieme ma per poter passare un po' di tempo a chiacchierare tranquilli come quel pomeriggio, avevano dovuto aspettare la fine della serata.

Avevano concordato insieme, quando si erano sentiti qualche giorno prima, che Fabrizio avrebbe dormito a casa di Ermal. Giocava a favore di entrambi.

Per Fabrizio senz'altro era più comodo dormire a casa di Ermal piuttosto che tornare a Roma in piena notte o dormire in albergo.

Per Ermal poteva essere un'occasione di sentirsi di nuovo a casa in quell'appartamento milanese che aveva iniziato ad odiare. Perché, ne era certo, con Fabrizio avrebbe potuto sentirsi a casa ovunque, anche in un posto che odiava.

Arrivarono a casa di Ermal dopo un breve viaggio passato in quasi assoluto silenzio, entrambi troppo stanchi per parlare ma ancora abbastanza svegli da apprezzare la compagnia dell'altro.

"Ma chi è questa Angela?" chiese Fabrizio, lasciandosi cadere poco delicatamente sul divano mentre scorreva velocemente alcune foto sulla home di Instagram.

"Chi?" chiese Ermal sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Angela, una che ti ha taggato in un sacco di foto."

"Ah, sì. È la migliore amica di mia sorella."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio mentre continuava a guardare il profilo della donna in questione, poi dopo un po' disse: "È carina."

Ermal trattenne il respiro e sentì lo stomaco chiudersi, come succedeva ogni volta che sentiva Fabrizio fare apprezzamenti su qualcuno.

"Sì. Carina" rispose semplicemente.

"Era la testimone, giusto?"

Ermal annuì.

"E anche tu eri il testimone."

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio. "Sì, e quindi?"

"E quindi avrete passato sicuramente un sacco di tempo insieme."

Ermal continuò a fissarlo senza capire dove volesse arrivare.

"Te la sei fatta?" chiese Fabrizio sorridendo maliziosamente.

Nei suoi occhi però Ermal non poté fare a meno di notare qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che stonava con il sorriso che gli aveva appena rivolto. Per un attimo pensò che fosse gelosia, ma si diede mentalmente del cretino praticamente subito. Non era possibile che Fabrizio fosse geloso di lui.

"No, Bizio. Ti pare?!"

"Che c'è? L'hai detto anche tu che è carina!"

"Sì, beh... Non è il mio tipo" rispose Ermal passandosi una mano tra i capelli e sbuffando.

No, decisamente Angela - per quanto carina e simpatica - non era il suo tipo.

"Giusto. Il tuo tipo ideale è alta, bionda, con gli occhi azzurri..." iniziò a elencare Fabrizio, alludendo a Silvia.

"Tanto per cominciare, il mio tipo ideale non è una donna" lo interruppe Ermal, senza rendersi conto effettivamente di cosa fosse appena uscito dalla sua bocca.

Quando se ne accorse, ormai era troppo tardi.

Fabrizio lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati e un'espressione a metà tra il perplesso e il curioso.

"Come, scusa?"

"Niente, Fabrì. Niente" rispose Ermal alzandosi dal divano e percorrendo il corridoio fino alla sua stanza. Forse, se si fosse chiuso lì dentro, Fabrizio non avrebbe fatto altre domande e il discorso sarebbe finito accantonato in un angolo.

Per un attimo provò a vedere la situazione dall'esterno e si odiò, perché quello non era lui. Lui non aveva paura di dire la verità, di dire ciò che pensava. Lui se n'era sempre fregato delle conseguenze. E invece ora non faceva altro che scappare da ciò che pensava, da ciò che provava, da ciò che avrebbe disperatamente voluto dire ma che ancora non era riuscito a tirare fuori.

Fabrizio non lo seguì e non fece altre domande, consapevole che se Ermal avesse voluto parlargli di qualcosa lo avrebbe fatto da solo, senza che fosse lui a forzarlo.

Certo, avrebbe voluto che Ermal si fidasse di lui al punto da parlargli di qualcosa del genere, qualcosa che sembrava aver tenuto nascosto anche a sé stesso. Ma non poteva obbligarlo e gli avrebbe lasciato i suoi spazi.

 

 

Erano quasi le 4 del mattino quando Fabrizio, dopo essersi girato per l'ennesima volta tra le lenzuola, si arrese alla consapevolezza che non sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno.

Si alzò e uscì dalla camera degli ospiti strisciando i piedi. Era stanco, terribilmente stanco, e non riuscire a dormire lo rendeva nervoso.

La verità era che avrebbe voluto parlare con Ermal. Di qualsiasi cosa, anche di cose stupide come il tempo o quanto fosse difficile montare un mobile dell’Ikea. Gli sarebbe bastato semplicemente chiacchierare con lui cinque minuti e avere la certezza che stesse bene, perché quando si era ritirato in camera sua qualche ora prima sembrava tutto fuorché sereno.

Arrivato in cucina si riempì un bicchiere d'acqua e rimase a sorseggiarlo appoggiato al frigo, buttando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata verso la camera di Ermal, quasi sperando di vederlo uscire da lì da un momento all'altro.

Per un attimo valutò l'idea di andare a bussare alla sua porta, ma scacciò via il pensiero scuotendo la testa e ripercorrendo il corridoio per tornare alla camera degli ospiti.

Aveva già una mano sulla maniglia quando Ermal uscì dalla sua stanza.

"Ehi" sussurrò Fabrizio.

Ermal si bloccò a pochi passi da lui. "Ciao."

Il corridoio era completamente buio eppure Fabrizio riusciva a scorgere la sorpresa sul volto di Ermal.

"Non riesci a dormire nemmeno tu?" Ermal scosse la testa.

"No. Troppi pensieri."

"Vuoi parlarne?"

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, valutando l'offerta. Poteva davvero essere una cosa negativa dire tutto a Fabrizio?

Lo conosceva bene, anche meglio di quanto conoscesse sé stesso, e sapeva che anche se gli avesse confessato i suoi sentimenti non sarebbe cambiato niente tra loro. Fabrizio non si sarebbe allontanato da lui, non era proprio il tipo.

"Se non ti va non importa eh" aggiunse Fabrizio, preoccupato dal silenzio del collega.

"No, mi va. Anzi, credo di avere aspettato anche troppo."

"Che succede?" chiese Fabrizio appoggiandosi con la schiena alla porta.

Avrebbe potuto dire a Ermal di entrare in camera, o proporgli di sedersi sul divano del soggiorno, o dirgli di continuare il discorso davanti a un caffè, ma aveva paura che se si fosse mosso da lì il momento sarebbe passato e Ermal si sarebbe di nuovo chiuso in sé stesso.

E poi, qualunque fosse il problema di Ermal, era ovvio che si sentiva schiacciato da un peso e a volte è più facile sbarazzarsi dei pesi se lo si fa al buio, lontano da occhi che ti guardano come se volessero leggerti l'anima.

"Credo di essermi innamorato, Fabrì. E questo sentimento mi sta logorando, mi sta uccidendo. Me lo sono tenuto dentro perché pensavo che parlarne sarebbe stato peggio, che avrei rischiato di allontanare da me l'unica persona di cui mi importa davvero, ma non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti così. Un attimo mi sento l'uomo più felice del mondo e poi, appena mi rendo conto che quella persona mi è accanto ma non come vorrei, mi sembra che quella felicità mi venga strappata dal petto e io sono davvero stanco di sentirmi strappare via le cose."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, incapace di trovare le parole giuste da dire dopo quella confessione. Poi sentì Ermal avvicinarsi un po' di più.

Una folata di vento colpì la tenda del soggiorno attraverso la finestra aperta, spostandola e lasciando entrare un po' di luce. Fabrizio si perse per un attimo a guardare il volto di Ermal, riuscendo finalmente a vederlo grazie al bagliore dei lampioni che arrivava dall'esterno.

Sembrava preoccupato, quasi spaventato, ma c'era una determinazione nei suoi occhi che aveva visto poche altre volte.

"Bizio, ti conosco da un po' ormai e so che qualsiasi cosa io dica o faccia, tu non andrai via. Sei un vero amico e i veri amici non se ne vanno, di questo sono certo. Quindi tanto vale che te lo dica, no?"

Fabrizio trattenne il respiro, iniziando finalmente a capire in che modo sarebbe finito il discorso di Ermal. Eppure, nonostante ormai fosse ovvio cosa stesse cercando di dirgli, l'ansia gli stava lacerando lo stomaco.

Se da una parte era felice perché aveva sempre visto Ermal come qualcosa più di un amico, dall'altra era spaventato dall'idea di avere frainteso tutto.

Una parte di sé continuava a dirgli che aveva capito bene, che non c'era motivo di essere preoccupato perché i fatti parlavano da soli. Un'altra parte, invece, gli diceva di non crearsi aspettative e speranze perché se le cose fossero andate male avrebbe sofferto più di quanto potesse immaginare.

"Bizio, io..."

Ermal avrebbe voluto dirgli che era innamorato di lui, che andare al matrimonio di sua sorella lo aveva reso più consapevole dei suoi sentimenti e che non gli importava se lui non provava le stesse cose perché l'unica cosa che voleva era continuare a stargli accanto, anche solo come amico.

Ma nessuna di queste parole uscì dalla sua bocca perché Fabrizio l'aveva spinto contro la parete e lo aveva baciato.

Era stata una decisione impulsiva. Aveva semplicemente scollegato il cervello e aveva ragionato con il cuore: voleva baciare Ermal, voleva farlo da mesi in realtà.

Le labbra di Fabrizio si muovevano lente su quelle di Ermal, mentre la sua lingua scivolava nella sua bocca.

Ermal pensò che nessun altro bacio prima di quello l'aveva fatto sentire così, con le gambe che sembravano cedere da un momento all'altro e lo stomaco che si attorcigliava su sé stesso. Nessun altro bacio gli aveva fatto provare quelle cose che si leggono solo nei libri.

E quello fu il momento in cui Ermal capì che sua sorella aveva ragione e che, per una volta, era lui quello che aveva sbagliato.

Amare non era affatto peggio di bere o fumare.


	8. The one where they spend the night together

 

 

 

 

 

**The one where they spend the night together**

 

 

La prima volta era successo a Lisbona.

Non era stata una cosa improvvisa, semplicemente le cose non potevano andare diversamente.

Da Sanremo, da quando si erano ritrovati ad affrontare tutto quel polverone insieme, si erano avvicinati più di quanto entrambi credessero possibile. Da lì era stato naturale sentirsi tutti i giorni, chiamarsi per sapere come stavano andando i rispettivi firmacopie e vedersi di tanto in tanto.

Poi era arrivato l'Eurovision e vivere una settimana a stretto contatto aveva solo contribuito a rendere il loro legame ancora più stretto.

Quindi nessuno dei due si era stupito quando una sera, mentre rientravano nelle loro camere, erano finiti a baciarsi in mezzo al corridoio. E nessuno dei due si era stupito quando Fabrizio aveva spinto Ermal nella sua stanza continuando a baciarlo. E nessuno dei due si era stupito quando Ermal aveva iniziato a blaterare qualcosa sul fatto che non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in quella situazione e Fabrizio l'aveva rimproverato dicendo: "Oh, ma te stai zitto?!"

E c'erano stati baci, sospiri e mani che finivano un po' ovunque. E poi i vestiti che finivano a terra stropicciandosi e facendo ridere Ermal, che si immaginava già le sfuriate del suo stylist.

 

 

_I know that we are upside down_

_so hold your tongue and hear me out_

_I know that we were made to break_

_So what? I don't mind_

 

 

Poi c'era stata la partita del cuore e, anche se dopo Lisbona si erano detti che non sarebbe più successo, erano finiti di nuovo l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro in una stanza di un albergo di Genova.

"Mi sembrava avessimo deciso che era stato un errore" aveva sussurrato Ermal, reclinando la testa all'indietro mentre Fabrizio gli baciava il collo.

"Lo so" aveva risposto l'altro, la bocca ancora a contatto con la pelle di Ermal e le mani sotto la sua maglietta.

"Finiremo solo per farci del male" aveva risposto Ermal, anche se il suo tono diceva tutt'altro.

"Non mi interessa." Fabrizio si era allontanato giusto il tempo di tirare le tende, mentre Ermal spegneva la luce.

Poi si erano di nuovo incollati l'uno all'altro, levandosi i vestiti con urgenza e crollando sul letto incuranti di tutto il resto.

Dopo quella sera a Lisbona, avevano parlato ed erano giunti alla conclusione che stare insieme - o anche solo finire a letto insieme ogni tanto - avrebbe solo complicato le cose. Una relazione tra loro due avrebbe avuto conseguenze anche sulle persone che li circondavano, soprattutto sui figli di Fabrizio, e limitarsi ad andare a letto insieme ogni tanto sarebbe stato impossibile perché prima o poi avrebbe smesso di essere solo sesso e uno dei due - se non entrambi - avrebbe sofferto. Si erano giurati che non sarebbe più capitato perché proprio non potevano permettersi di creare casini e di rischiare di farsi del male, ma quando si erano rivisti era stato impossibile trattenersi.

Avrebbero finito per spezzarsi a vicenda, ma a nessuno dei due sembrava importare.

 

 

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we were made to break_

_So what? I don't mind_

 

 

"Dormi qui?" aveva chiesto Ermal mentre con un dito disegnava il contorno dei tatuaggi sul petto di Fabrizio.

L'altro aveva sospirato. "Sai che non posso."

Ermal era rimasto in silenzio. Sapeva che Fabrizio doveva tornare alla sua vita, doveva tornare da suo figlio - che in quel momento probabilmente era con Rinald a mangiare hamburger e patatine in un fast food - e che non poteva restare con lui.

"È già un miracolo che Rinald si sia offerto di portare Libero al McDonald's, lasciandoci un po' di tempo per noi" aveva aggiunto Fabrizio poco dopo, ancora leggermente stupito di come il fratello di Ermal avesse capito la situazione senza bisogno di parlare.

"Sì, lo so. Scusa, non avrei nemmeno dovuto chiederlo" aveva risposto Ermal, cercando di nascondere la delusione.

In fondo, lo sapeva benissimo che Fabrizio aveva una vita a cui tornare, una vita che andava avanti a prescindere da ciò che succedeva tra loro. Ma per un attimo, solo per un attimo, avrebbe voluto fare quelle cose che fanno le coppie normali, anche se loro in realtà non erano una coppia. Fare l'amore, addormentarsi insieme, svegliarsi insieme la mattina seguente.

Non voleva promesse, non voleva un futuro. Si sarebbe accontentato di qualche attimo e non poter avere nemmeno quello lo consumava e lo faceva riflettere su quanto fosse dolorosa la strada che continuavano a prendere lui e Fabrizio ogni volta che si vedevano.

 

 

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_

_So are you gonna stay the night?_

 

 

Con la storia del fotomontaggio su Instagram e la conseguente risposta alterata di Ermal, le cose tra loro si erano raffreddate.

Fabrizio aveva avuto quasi paura di mostrare interesse verso di lui, convinto che il fotomontaggio lo avesse turbato più per le allusioni collegate che per l'immagine in sé. Ermal, dal canto suo, si era chiuso in sé stesso e aveva contattato Fabrizio solo per parlare di lavoro e chiedergli a che ora avrebbe dovuto presentarsi all'Olimpico per le prove del suo concerto.

Non è che non provasse nulla per lui o che avesse perso interesse, semplicemente tutte quelle voci che giravano su di loro lo avevano fatto riflettere e si era reso conto che andarci a letto ogni tanto non gli bastava più. E se non poteva avere di più, che senso aveva continuare a fare sesso con lui ogni volta che lo vedeva?

Perché era quello che era, giusto? Solo sesso. In fondo, nessuno dei due aveva mai ammesso di provare qualcosa per l'altro.

Il concerto all'Olimpico era arrivato più in fretta di quanto pensasse, obbligandolo a uscire dalla sua bolla.

Durante le prove lui e Fabrizio non si erano quasi rivolti parola e il romano, teso com'era per quel concerto, non si era preoccupato di chiedere spiegazioni.

Ermal aveva provato a rimanere distaccato per tutto il giorno, ma poi il concerto era iniziato e aveva visto lo sguardo di Fabrizio. Non lo aveva mai visto così felice.

Quando era salito sul palco per cantare con lui, aveva smesso di essere impassibile. Non poteva continuare a essere freddo, a fingere che non gli importasse, quando l'uomo che amava - perché sì, ormai era innamorato di lui - stava vivendo il suo sogno e lo stava condividendo con lui.

Al termine del concerto, quando Fabrizio era rientrato nel camerino, Ermal gli aveva sorriso e Fabrizio si era sentito leggermente sollevato.

"Credevo fossi incazzato. Sembravi strano oggi" aveva detto, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

"Ero solo stanco."

"Sicuro?" Ermal aveva annuito, pensando di poter evitare l'argomento, ma quando Fabrizio si era avvicinato per baciarlo aveva capito che non avrebbe potuto evitare proprio nulla.

"Fabrì, aspetta."

"Che c'è?"

Ermal aveva fatto un passo indietro, consapevole che stare troppo vicino a Fabrizio non gli avrebbe permesso di pensare lucidamente, e aveva detto: "Dobbiamo smetterla."

Fabrizio aveva abbassato lo sguardo. "Lo so."

Appena trenta secondi più tardi, Ermal si era avvicinato a lui e l'aveva baciato.

"È l'ultima volta" aveva detto mentre si slacciava la cintura.

Fabrizio aveva annuito mentre lo aiutava a spogliarsi e poi l'aveva spinto sul divano del camerino.

Non c'era stato niente di romantico o di tenero, quella sera. Erano solo due anime che bruciavano per la voglia di completarsi e che allo stesso tempo avevano paura a fondersi.

 

 

_I am a fire gasoline_

_come pour yourself all over me_

_We'll let this place go down in flames_

_only one more time_

 

 

"In che senso la serata è annullata?"

Lo sguardo di Ermal era saettato verso Fabrizio appena lo aveva sentito fare quella domanda a uno degli organizzatori del Festival Show.

L'uomo di fronte a Fabrizio aveva risposto: "Mi dispiace, ma le condizioni meteorologiche sono troppo rischiose."

Fabrizio aveva sospirato e poi, voltandosi verso Ermal, aveva detto: "Va beh, andiamo a mangiare?"

Così si erano ritrovati in un ristorante del centro di Padova insieme al loro staff. Avevano scherzato tutta la sera, ma soprattutto avevano bevuto tanto.

Tornati in albergo, Fabrizio aveva fermato Ermal davanti alla porta della sua camera e lo aveva invitato a entrare. L'altro aveva fissato la porta ancora chiusa, combattuto tra il desiderio di accettare e la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi concludere la serata ognuno in camera propria.

"Dai, Ermal. Solo mezz'ora, giusto il tempo di due chiacchiere tra amici."

"Non sono mai due chiacchiere tra amici, Bizio. Lo sai anche tu come andrà a finire se entro in quella stanza" aveva risposto Ermal.

"No, te lo giuro. Abbiamo detto che all'Olimpico era l'ultima volta e così sarà."

Ma il fatto era che anche a Lisbona avevano detto che sarebbe stata la prima e ultima volta, e poi invece le cose erano andate diversamente.

Nonostante tutto, Ermal era entrato in camera con Fabrizio e all'inizio avevano davvero solo parlato. Avevano discusso di musica, dei loro tour in giro per l'Italia, Fabrizio aveva parlato dell'ultimo film che aveva visto e Ermal gli aveva fatto un sacco di domande al riguardo.

Tutto era filato liscio, fino a quando Fabrizio aveva preso un paio di birre dal frigo bar della stanza - come se il vino bevuto a cena non fosse stato sufficiente - ed entrambi si erano ritrovati ubriachi a ridere per una battuta stupida di Ermal.

Come fossero finiti a baciarsi e a levarsi i vestiti a vicenda per l'ennesima volta, non lo sapevano nemmeno loro.

Per la prima volta da quella sera a Lisbona, entrambi avevano pensato solo a vivere il momento senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. Entrambi si sentivano più leggeri.

Se fosse merito dell'alcol o del fatto che nessuno dei due si era aspettato di ritrovarsi in quella situazione dopo il concerto all'Olimpico, Ermal non lo sapeva.

Ciò che sapeva era che in quel momento, con le labbra di Fabrizio sul suo collo e le mani sui suoi fianchi, si era sentito felice e leggero e avrebbe voluto sentirsi in quel modo per il resto della vita.

 

 

La prima cosa che Ermal aveva percepito quando aveva aperto gli occhi, era il peso di un braccio che gli circondava la vita. Un attimo dopo aveva sentito la testa pulsare dolorosamente e i ricordi di ciò che aveva fatto invadergli completamente il cervello e in parte anche il cuore.

Aveva allungato il braccio verso il pavimento per recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e controllare l'ora. Erano passate solo tre ore da quando erano rientrati in albergo, eppure - probabilmente a causa dell'improvvisa lucidità - sembrava essere passato molto più tempo.

Si era alzato silenziosamente, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Fabrizio, e si era rivestito velocemente. Il bisogno di scappare da quella stanza era forte quasi quanto il bisogno di baciare Fabrizio ogni volta che se lo trovava vicino.

Non poteva restare. Non dopo che aveva promesso a sé stesso che avrebbe chiuso i suoi sentimenti per Fabrizio in una stanza isolata della sua mente.

Così, dopo avergli lanciato un'ultima occhiata, era corso via da quella camera, dai suoi sentimenti che ogni giorno sembravano più forti e da lui.

 

 

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we we're made to break_

_So what? I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_

_So are gonna stay the night?_

 

 

Da quella sera, non c'erano state occasioni di parlare di ciò che era successo e soprattutto del fatto che Ermal se ne fosse andato in piena notte senza nemmeno salutare Fabrizio.

Si erano visti qualche volta, ma sempre per lavoro e purtroppo - o per fortuna - non avevano avuto il tempo di parlare di altro.

Con il tour di mezzo, anche le loro telefonate erano diventate meno frequenti e luglio era passato in un attimo senza che loro se ne rendessero conto e quasi senza contatti, se non qualche messaggio ogni tanto.

Così quando a inizio agosto Fabrizio aveva telefonato al suo compare chiedendogli di andare a casa sua - ufficialmente con la scusa di vedere il suo nuovo appartamento e di sentire un nuovo pezzo a cui stava lavorando, in realtà perché non riusciva più a sopportare la lontananza - Ermal non aveva potuto evitare di promettergli che sarebbe andato da lui.

Aveva sentito la sua mancanza, non poteva negarlo, e quel mese di distacco gli era stato utile per provare ad andare oltre ciò che provava per lui.

Ma non è così facile andare avanti se il cuore resta indietro, e di questo Ermal se ne rese conto appena arrivato a casa di Fabrizio.

Non era cambiato niente. Il suo modo di passarsi le dita tra i capelli, il suo sorriso, il suo profumo... ma soprattutto, ciò che non era cambiato era come si sentiva Ermal insieme a lui.

Quindi Ermal non si stupì quando ormai in tarda serata, dopo che Fabrizio gli aveva fatto ascoltare la sua canzone, l'aveva attirato verso di sé e l'aveva baciato. Semplicemente non aveva potuto resistere.

Si erano ritrovati a fare l'amore nello studio di Fabrizio e poi di nuovo in camera da letto.

Era stato diverso da tutte le altre volte.

Non c'era fretta nei loro movimenti. Entrambi si erano presi il tempo necessario di studiare il corpo dell'altro, come se fosse la prima volta che si trovavano in quella situazione.

Quando, ormai in piena notte, crollarono esausti sul letto sfatto, Ermal si domandò se avesse nuovamente commesso un errore.

Si voltò verso Fabrizio e in un attimo tutte le immagini delle loro notti insieme gli affollarono la mente. E in ognuna di quelle immagini scattate dalla sua testa c'era una costante: entrambi erano esageratamente felici.

La felicità non può essere un errore, giusto?

Ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri, si accorse che Fabrizio gli stava parlando solo quando gli toccò delicatamente il braccio.

"Scusa, che hai detto?" disse Ermal, sentendosi un po' in colpa per non aver sentito una sola parola.

"Stai bene?"

"Sì, certo. Stavo solo pensando. Allora, che dicevi?"

Fabrizio sorrise. "Ho solo chiesto se ti va di fermarti a dormire qui."

Nonostante tutto ciò che era successo tra loro, non avevano mai passato una notte insieme, non avevano mai dormito insieme. Nemmeno a Lisbona perché rischiare che qualcuno si accorgesse che avevano passato la notte nella stessa stanza non era nei loro programmi, soprattutto perché nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di ascoltare uno degli assurdi discorsi di Pastorino sull'essere professionali.

Il fatto che Fabrizio gli stesse dando una parvenza di normalità, uno di quegli attimi che Ermal fino a quel momento aveva solo sperato di avere, rendeva tutto migliore.

"Ehi, non t'ho mica chiesto di stabilirti qua" disse Fabrizio, un po' preoccupato dal fatto che Ermal non gli avesse risposto. Poi aggiunse: "Dico solo che potresti fermarti a dormire qui, ogni tanto. Le coppie normali lo fanno."

"Le coppie normali? Siamo una coppia normale adesso?" chiese Ermal ridendo.

"Ti ammutolisci per tipo cinque minuti, ma poi per prendermi per il culo sei sempre pronto eh!"

Ermal scoppiò a ridere contagiando presto anche Fabrizio.

Era bello ridere insieme, sdraiati nello stesso letto dopo aver fatto l'amore, senza doversi preoccupare di vestirsi in fretta e andarsene.

"Come le coppie normali" sussurrò Ermal tra sé e sé. Poi riportò lo sguardo su Fabrizio e disse: "Va bene, rimango a dormire qui."

 

 

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_

_So are you gonna stay the night?_


	9. The one with the big mess

** The one with the big mess **

_"Nella mia testa che c'è, che c'è... C'è una playlist di canzoni nuove che parlano di me, di noi. E di un altro... Gran casino."_

 

 

Quella frase gli era scivolata fuori dalla bocca quasi senza accorgersene, provocando non poche occhiate e sorrisetti maliziosi da parte della sua band.

Ormai i suoi colleghi sapevano bene di quale _gran casino_ stesse parlando. Marco, in particolare, aveva speso parecchie parole per convincere Ermal a risolvere quel _gran casino_ , perché a trentasette anni non era accettabile che si comportasse come una ragazzina alla prima cotta.

Andrea era intervenuto dicendo: "È la prima volta che gli piace un uomo. È come se fosse la prima cotta, diamogli tregua!"

Inutile dire che Ermal aveva reagito tirandogli dietro un cuscino.

Però insomma, ormai sapevano che quel _gran casino_ era sinonimo di un nome di persona maschile, nello specifico Fabrizio Moro.

La prima volta che Ermal aveva ammesso di provare qualcosa per lui, era stato poco più di un mese prima, quando Twitter era invaso dall'hashtag _#MetaMoro5_ in occasione dei cinque mesi dalla vittoria a Sanremo.

Marco aveva notato subito il sorrisetto stampato sulla faccia di Ermal mentre fissava il cellulare, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse di così interessante da leggere per costringerlo a fissare lo schermo con così tanta attenzione. E alla fine gliel'aveva chiesto.

Ermal gli aveva fatto leggere qualche tweet e Marco aveva commentato: "Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che ti sei preso una cotta per Fabrizio e che sei segretamente compiaciuto che la gente vi voglia vedere insieme."

Ermal si era messo a ridere mentre le guance si arrossavano leggermente e aveva risposto: "Forse."

Poi, vedendo lo sguardo perplesso di Marco, aveva detto: "Marco, sto scherzando. Dai, ti pare?"

E Marco in effetti ci aveva creduto, salvo poi farsi venire i dubbi quando quella stessa sera Ermal aveva deciso di indossare la giacca che aveva messo in occasione del blue carpet a Lisbona.

Fabio aveva cercato di contraddirlo dicendogli che aveva già messo da parte delle cose da fargli mettere e la giacca bianca non era tra quelle, ma Ermal aveva semplicemente risposto: "Voglio quella giacca! Mi fa pensare a Lisbona."

E Marco in quel momento aveva capito due cose: la prima era che Ermal avrebbe continuato a fare i capricci come un bambino per tutta la vita, nonostante ormai fosse pericolosamente vicino ai quarant'anni; la seconda era che quella giacca non lo faceva pensare a Lisbona, bensì a lui e Fabrizio a Lisbona. Quando gliel'aveva fatto notare, Ermal aveva cercato di negare ma alla fine, sotto lo sguardo di quello che era uno dei suoi migliori amici, aveva ammesso che tra loro c'era più di un'amicizia.

Marco aveva cercato di fargli qualche domanda per saperne di più, ma Ermal non si era fatto sfuggire altro. Non quella sera, almeno.

Era stato un paio di settimane dopo, con qualche birra di troppo nello stomaco, che Ermal aveva ammesso davanti a tutta la sua band che le cose tra lui e Fabrizio si erano fatte complicate e che lui non aveva la minima idea di come risolvere quello che reputava un _gran casino_. L'aveva descritto proprio così, un gran casino. E da quel momento, da quando aveva confessato tutto ai suoi amici, aveva sempre parlato di Fabrizio usando quell'espressione, occasionalmente aggiungendoci anche un aggettivo possessivo perché gli piaceva pensare che Fabrizio fosse il _suo_ gran casino. Suo, e di nessun altro.

I suoi amici l'avevano presa piuttosto bene - a parte uno sguardo perplesso di Pace quando Ermal aveva esordito con: "A Lisbona ho baciato Fabrizio" mentre Andrea rispondeva: "Visto quanto tempo passavate insieme, ero convinto che aveste fatto anche altro. Siete deludenti." - e così Ermal si era sentito libero di parlarne più spesso.

Si era permesso di lasciarsi un po' andare, confessando che dopo Lisbona non era successo altro e la cosa lo rendeva nervoso perché non capiva se Fabrizio potesse essere interessato a lui e avesse solo paura, oppure se pensasse che quel bacio fosse stato un errore.

"Chiedilo direttamente a lui, no?" aveva detto Emiliano, dopo aver ascoltato attentamente i dubbi di Ermal.

"Ma non ci penso proprio!" aveva risposto Ermal, lasciando gli altri a domandarsi perché dovesse essere così orgoglioso e cocciuto.

Il fatto era che a Ermal piaceva quella situazione. O almeno, a una parte di lui estremamente masochista piaceva.

Gli sembrava di essere tornato a quando era un ragazzino, ai tempi in cui ci si prende una cotta per la compagna di banco e poi non si ha il coraggio di confessarglielo perché una vocina nella testa continua a sussurrare che lei sarà sempre troppo.

Dopo nove anni passati con Silvia, aveva voglia di sentirsi di nuovo adolescente - anche se anagraficamente parlando non lo era più da tempo - e l'idea di avere una cotta, una situazione sentimentale non del tutto chiara, lo faceva sentire più giovane di quanto fosse in realtà.

E lo faceva sentire vivo.

Aveva l'impressione che il cuore gli battesse più forte, che i colori fossero più accessi nei giorni buoni e più cupi nei giorni tristi, che le risate con i suoi amici fossero più limpide e che le parole sussurrate al telefono con Fabrizio fosse più profonde.

E quella sera, preso dalla spensieratezza e dalla sua ritrovata adolescenza, parlare del _suo gran casino_ era stato naturale.

"Quindi siamo già alla fase in cui scrivi canzoni per lui?" lo prese in giro Andrea alla fine del concerto.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Nella tua testa c'è una playlist di canzoni nuove che parlano del tuo gran casino. Quindi siamo arrivati alla fase in cui tu scrivi una canzone romantica dedicata a lui?" spiegò Andrea con un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Ma quanto sei coglione" rispose Ermal arrossendo, più perché gli avevano toccato l'orgoglio che perché fosse imbarazzato.

"Dai, Vige! Non eri tu quello che diceva di dargli tregua?" disse Marco.

"Sì, ma lo dicevo un mese fa! Adesso sto casino sta diventando sempre più grande e Ermal sempre più rompipalle" rispose Andrea.

"Sono ancora qui" borbottò Ermal lanciando un'occhiataccia ai suoi amici.

"E meno male che sei ancora qui, almeno mi senti" disse Andrea. Poi sospirò, rendendosi conto di essere stato un po' troppo brusco, e aggiunse: "Seriamente, per quanto tempo vuoi tirare avanti questa storia? Hai intenzione di parlare con Fabrizio oppure sarà come una di quelle cotte da ragazzini, quelle che ti prendi il primo giorno di liceo e poi ti porti avanti fino all'ultimo anno senza mai nemmeno provarci?" 

"E tu ne sai qualcosa, vero Vige?" lo prese in giro Marco, cercando di alleggerire la situazione.

Ermal sorrise mentre Andrea rispondeva: "Spiritoso."

"Comunque, Andrea ha ragione. Vuoi davvero continuare così?" disse Marco.

Ermal sospirò.

Non è che volesse continuare così. La situazione, per quanto piacevolmente nuova, iniziava a diventare pesante. Ma il suo improvviso ritorno all'adolescenza non aveva significato solo tornare a divertirsi con i suoi amici senza avere altro per la testa, come non succedeva da tempo. Aveva significato anche farsi prendere da quelle ansie e quelle paure che lui aveva sempre reputato troppo banali per prestarci attenzione.

Quando frequentava il liceo, era troppo impegnato con la scuola e con la musica per pensare al resto. Ovviamente, c'era stata qualche cotta e aveva frequentato qualche ragazza, ma non si era mai impegnato più di tanto.

Insomma, erano sempre state loro a provarci con lui perché Ermal teneva troppo la testa sui libri e sulla chitarra per pensare di chiedere alle ragazze di uscire.

La paura di un rifiuto e di mettere a repentaglio un'amicizia, erano tutte cose nuove per lui e non sapeva davvero come affrontarle. Ma aveva trentasette anni ormai, e sapeva che Marco aveva ragione a fargli notare che non poteva continuare così.

"Avete ragione. Questa storia deve finire" disse Ermal.

Il problema era che non aveva la minima idea di come farla finire.

 

 

L'occasione giusta arrivò qualche settimana più tardi. O meglio, Ermal si convinse che fosse l'occasione giusta anche se in realtà non lo era.

Quando sei ubriaco a un matrimonio non è mai l'occasione giusta per confessare i tuoi sentimenti a qualcuno.

Era da poco passata mezzanotte e non avevano ancora servito la torta. In compenso, Ermal aveva già ingerito una quantità imbarazzante di vino approfittando di ogni brindisi fatto dagli invitati. Rinald in particolare, sembrava averci preso gusto a vedere suo fratello bere e aveva fatto almeno una decina di brindisi nell'ultima mezz'ora pur di assistere a Ermal che scolava l'ennesimo bicchiere e poi si metteva a ridere per qualche stupidaggine.

"Ermal, forse è il caso di smetterla" disse Sabina, anche lei visibilmente ubriaca e con le lacrime agli occhi per le risate.

"Perché? Tu vuoi smettere?" chiese Ermal.

Sabina scosse la testa ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

Un attimo dopo, Ermal prese il cellulare dicendo: "Devo mandare un messaggio."

Rinald lo guardò preoccupato. "A chi?"

Era divertente vedere suo fratello lasciarsi andare per una volta, ma fargli usare il telefono in quelle condizioni non era una buona idea. Quando però Ermal disse che doveva scrivere a Fabrizio, Rinald non replicò. Forse sarebbe stata la volta buona in cui Ermal avrebbe finalmente confessato i suoi sentimenti all'uomo di cui era innamorato da mesi.

Ovviamente, non aveva considerato le conseguenze.

Fabrizio aveva visualizzato il messaggio - di cui Rinald ignorava il contenuto e di cui Ermal non voleva parlare - ma non aveva risposto, gettando Ermal nello sconforto.

"Ermal, mi sembra di avere a che fare con un ragazzino" disse Rinald, mentre qualche ora più tardi accompagnava suo fratello dentro casa con il terrore che da solo non sarebbe mai arrivato sano e salvo fino al letto.

Ermal non rispose, colpito nell'orgoglio.

Suo fratello aveva ragione, si stava comportando da ragazzino. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi - e tutto ciò che aveva fatto riguardo a Fabrizio - era da ragazzini. E lui non era più un adolescente da tempo.

Doveva parlare con Fabrizio, doveva dirgli quello che provava senza creare stupidi drammi da liceale. Doveva semplicemente dirgli che provava qualcosa per lui, che quel bacio a Lisbona era stato importante, che avrebbe voluto altri baci così. Doveva fare un sacco di cose, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu trascinarsi fino a letto e addormentarsi.

 

 

La mattina seguente, fu un suono acuto e particolarmente fastidioso a svegliarlo.

Si stropicciò gli occhi un paio di volte prima di rendersi conto che quel suono non era altro che la suoneria del suo cellulare che lo avvisava dell'arrivo di un messaggio.

Si rigirò tra le coperte, cercando di ignorare il mal di testa e rendendosi improvvisamente conto di ricordare molto poco della sera precedente, e afferrò il telefono sul comodino.

Un sorriso gli illuminò il viso leggendo il nome di Fabrizio come mittente del messaggio. Sorriso che sparì quasi subito quando si rese conto che faceva riferimento a un messaggio che a quanto pare gli aveva inviato la sera prima e di cui lui non ricordava assolutamente nulla.

Sospirò mentre si concentrava a leggere il messaggio terribilmente lungo di Fabrizio.

 

 

_Ciao Ermal, scusa se non t'ho risposto ieri sera ma... La verità è che non sapevo che dirti e ho avuto bisogno di qualche ora per capire quale fosse la risposta giusta e soprattutto quale fosse la risposta che meritavi._

_È che mi hai sorpreso. Io non ho mai pensato che quel bacio a Lisbona per te avesse significato qualcosa, è per quello che non ne ho mai parlato. Pensavo che fosse un gesto dettato dall'euforia del momento. Pensavo che non parlarne sarebbe stato meglio._

_Meglio per te perché magari te n'eri pentito. Meglio per me perché più ci pensavo, più stavo di merda. Meglio per tutti insomma._

_E poi dopo mesi tu mi dici queste cose e mi lasci senza parole. E l'unica cosa che posso fare è dirti: anch'io. A ogni cosa che hai detto, ti rispondo: anch'io._

 

 

Ermal rimase a fissare il telefono.

Non aveva minimamente idea di cosa avesse scritto, ma era ovvio che aveva parlato di quello che era successo a Lisbona.

E che diavolo aveva detto a Fabrizio per lasciarlo senza parole e poi farlo rispondere in quel modo?

Chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Il mal di testa era ancora lì, a martellargli le tempie, ma lui sembrava non sentirlo.

Si sentiva improvvisamente lucido e preoccupato.

Si fece coraggio e, con le mani che tremavano, fece scorrere la conversazione fino ad arrivare al suo messaggio della sera precedente.

 

 

_Ho pensato tante volte a come affrontare il discorso e alla fine ho capito che la soluzione migliore è la più facile._

_Quindi ecco: ricordi la sera in cui ti ho baciato? Ricordi che non ne abbiamo mai parlato? Ecco, penso che dovremmo farlo. Dovremmo parlarne perché io ti amo. Ti amo davvero, Bizio. Ti amo tanto, forse troppo._

 

 

Arrivato alla fine, Ermal rilesse il messaggio di Fabrizio. In un attimo, tutta la sua preoccupazione svanì.

Gli aveva detto che lo amava e Fabrizio aveva risposto: "Anch'io."

Non poteva negare di sentire il cuore più leggero.

Aveva ancora il cellulare tra le mani quando iniziò a suonare. Sul display era apparso il nome di Fabrizio insieme a una foto di loro due scattata a Lisbona, che Ermal aveva deciso di usare come foto del contatto (e per un po' l'aveva usata anche come sfondo del telefono, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso).

"Pronto?" disse portandosi il telefono all'orecchio.

"Ciao. Ho visto che hai letto il messaggio, quindi ho capito che eri sveglio."

Ermal sorrise sentendo la voce di Fabrizio dall'altra parte. C'era qualcosa di rassicurante nella sua voce, qualcosa che lo riportava alla notte in cui era scoppiata la polemica a Sanremo. La notte in cui Fabrizio l'aveva salvato, abbattendo tutti i muri che stava creando attorno a sé. La notte in cui Ermal aveva iniziato a innamorarsi di lui.

"Sì, mi sono appena svegliato."

"T'ho svegliato io?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato.

"No, figurati" mentì Ermal. Poi aggiunse: "Anzi, aspettavo una tua risposta."

"Scusa se c'ho messo tanto. Non sapevo cosa dire."

"Poi però le parole le hai trovate."

"Mi sono accorto che rispondere a quello che hai detto era più semplice di quanto pensassi, perché quello che senti tu lo sento anch'io. Anche se per me è un po' difficile dirlo, non ci sono abituato."

"Non devi dire niente, Fabrì" sussurrò Ermal. Gli bastava sapere che i suoi sentimenti non erano a senso unico, non importava che Fabrizio glielo dicesse.

"Ti amo, Ermal" lo interruppe Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise.

Se la felicità fosse stata un suono, sicuramente sarebbe stata il rumore del suo cuore che gli rimbombava nel petto e del respiro di Fabrizio dall'altro lato del telefono. E Ermal in quel momento ebbe l'assoluta certezza di non essere mai stato così felice.


	10. The one with Bianca's show

 

 

 

**The one with Bianca's show**

 

 

 

 

Ermal guardava raramente la televisione.

Principalmente perché non aveva tempo, ma anche perché non trovava mai nulla di interessante da guardare.

Era uno di quelli che perdono il telecomando perché, a forza di non usarlo, si dimenticano dove l'hanno messo e che quando lo ritrovano iniziano a starnutire per la troppa polvere depositata sopra.

Ma questo non significava che non la guardasse proprio mai. C'erano dei momenti in cui si lasciava cadere sul divano e iniziava a passare da un canale all'altro, senza soffermarsi davvero su nulla, giusto per passare quei dieci minuti di tempo libero che aveva.

Era successo anche quel pomeriggio, mentre aspettava che Andrea gli restituisse il cellulare che gli aveva praticamente rubato per telefonare a sua madre.

Ermal l'aveva sgridato per essersi dimenticato di ricaricare il telefono, ma poi gli aveva gentilmente ceduto il suo e, seduto sul divano e senza cellulare in mano, l'unica cosa che poteva fare a guardare la televisione.

Era capitato per caso su Rai 2 e si era soffermato vedendo Bianca Guaccero condurre un programma che sicuramente Ermal non avrebbe mai perso tempo a guardare. Ma c'era Bianca, e questo gli bastava.

Sapeva che aveva avuto una storia con Fabrizio - il _suo_ Fabrizio, come lui lo definiva nella sua testa - ed era sempre stato curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse di così speciale in lei. E soprattutto se era così speciale da attirare l'attenzione di Fabrizio, perché poi si erano lasciati?

Su quello, Fabrizio non aveva mai detto nulla. Si era limitato a stringersi nelle spalle e dire: "Non faceva per me."

Ermal la osservò per un attimo.

Era bella, su questo non c'erano dubbi. Ma la sua attenzione fu attirata da altro.

Aveva appena fatto il suo nome, parlando di abbigliamento, ma si rifiutava di fare il nome di Fabrizio. Era imbarazzata, ma non era quell'imbarazzo semplice che spesso ti rende più bella agli occhi degli altri - un po' come l'imbarazzo che colorava il volto di Fabrizio quando sorrideva, pensò Ermal - o che ti fa semplicemente sembrare timida. Quello era l'imbarazzo tipico di una ragazzina che cerca di mettersi in mostra. L'imbarazzo tipico degli adolescenti alle prime cotte, quando cercano di usare qualsiasi mezzo per attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno che gli piace.

Ermal fece una smorfia mentre aggrottava la fronte confuso.

Quindi davvero Fabrizio era stato con una del genere?

Un attimo dopo, sullo schermo apparve una foto di lui e Fabrizio a Sanremo.

Ermal sentì Bianca dire: "Ma vanno votati singolarmente o a coppia?"

"Eh questo lo devi sapere te, tesoro!" rispose Giovanni Ciacci con tono divertito.

Ermal sbuffò, convinto che stessero facendo riferimento ai gossip post-Sanremo secondo cui lui e Fabrizio avevano una relazione.

Ma se non fosse stato così?

Fabrizio aveva lasciato Bianca dopo il concerto all'Olimpico, di questo Ermal ne era certo. Ricordava ancora quando Fabrizio gliel'aveva raccontato, una sera in cui si erano visti per un evento. Non aveva detto molto, ma aveva detto di averla lasciata dopo il concerto all'Olimpico perché lei non faceva per lui e sarebbe stato meglio così per entrambi.

Ermal non poteva negare di essersi sentito più leggero.

Provava qualcosa per Fabrizio da mesi ormai e con l'Eurovision i suoi sentimenti non avevano fatto altro che intensificarsi.

Passare più di una settimana a stretto contatto, gli aveva fatto capire che non c'era niente che avrebbe desiderato di più di passare ogni giorno della sua vita accanto a Fabrizio. Ma al ritorno da Lisbona aveva dovuto fare i conti con la realtà: Fabrizio aveva una relazione con una donna e questo significava che non c'era posto per lui, se non come amico.

Da quel momento, però, le cose erano cambiate. Fabrizio era sempre più presente - a volte anche solo con un messaggio stupido che altro non era che una scusa patetica per sentirlo - e Ermal non poteva che esserne felice, nonostante continuasse a sentire lo stomaco attorcigliato ogni volta che pensava al fatto che Fabrizio avesse una relazione con Bianca.

Poco tempo dopo, però, quella relazione era finita. Era un dato di fatto che fosse finita dopo che Fabrizio aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui e Ermal non poteva negare che per un attimo - solo per un breve, insignificante attimo - aveva creduto che le cose potessero essere collegate. Si era smentito da solo quasi subito, convincendosi che fosse solo una coincidenza, ma quella battuta di Ciacci fatta in televisione gli aveva riportato alla mente tutta quella storia.

Un attimo dopo, Andrea rientrò nella stanza restituendo il cellulare a Ermal.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese notando l'espressione corrucciata dell'amico.

"Devo chiamare Fabrizio" rispose semplicemente Ermal, prima di cercare velocemente il numero nella rubrica e avviare la telefonata.

Fabrizio rispose quasi subito, strappando un sorriso a Ermal. Non poteva negare che gli facesse piacere che, ogni volta che lo chiamava o gli mandava un messaggio, Fabrizio rispondesse immediatamente mentre quando erano insieme sembrava dimenticarsi totalmente di possedere un cellulare. Lo faceva sentire importante.

La voce di Fabrizio era allegra, come ogni volta in cui si sentivano. Il sorriso di Ermal si allargò ulteriormente mentre lo sentiva chiedergli come stava, sapendo che a Fabrizio interessava davvero e non era solo una frase di circostanza.

"Sto bene. In realtà ti ho chiamato per chiederti una cosa" disse Ermal.

Stava per compiere un azzardo. Quello che avrebbe fatto poteva decretare l'inizio o la fine di tutto, Ermal lo sapeva bene, ma non poteva rimanere ancora con quel dubbio nella testa.

"Certo, dimmi" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sospirò. "Si tratta della tua storia con Bianca."

"Ermal, t'ho già detto che non c'è niente da dire. Ci siamo frequentati e non è andata bene. Basta, fine della storia. Che altro vuoi sapere?"

"È che lei ti piaceva e non riesco proprio a capire cosa ti abbia spinto a cambiare idea. Quando stavamo a Lisbona non vedevi l'ora di tornare a casa!"

"A Lisbona sono cambiate tante cose" mormorò Fabrizio, ma con un tono di voce sufficientemente alto da permettere a Ermal di sentire.

"Che vuoi dire?"

Fabrizio, dall'altra parte, rimase in silenzio rendendosi conto che con quella frase aveva appena aperto un argomento che avrebbe preferito evitare.

La verità era che il periodo a Lisbona aveva cambiato qualcosa in lui, soprattutto per quanto riguardava il suo rapporto con Ermal. All'improvviso aveva iniziato a pensare che forse tornare a casa da Bianca non era quello che voleva. Forse avrebbe preferito rimanere a Lisbona con il suo compare. E non c'entrava il fatto che Lisbona fosse una città che lo aveva affascinato fin da subito.

Per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbe potuto essere anche nel posto più brutto della Terra ma con Ermal al suo fianco sarebbe stato comunque la persona più felice al mondo.

Quando era tornato a Roma aveva riflettuto a lungo su quello. Si era accorto che vicino a Bianca non provava più le stesse cose e che un abbraccio con Ermal alla partita del cuore l'aveva emozionato di più che un abbraccio con quella che in teoria era la sua ragazza. Ma per un po' l'aveva negato anche a sé stesso.

All'Olimpico però, era diventato impossibile negare. Condividere con Ermal il suo sogno, l'aveva fatto sentire felice. Felice di averlo accanto, felice di condividere uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita con qualcuno che per lui era diventato così importante... Mentre nel suo giorno non aveva trovato nemmeno un piccolo spazio per Bianca. O meglio, non aveva voluto trovarlo perché le aveva chiesto espressamente di non raggiungerlo.

E poi c'era stato l'abbraccio con Ermal sul palco e il momento in cui l'aveva preso per mano. Quella era stata la conferma.

Quel momento gli aveva fatto sentire le farfalle allo stomaco più di qualsiasi bacio avesse mai dato, gli aveva fatto tremare le gambe più di qualsiasi orgasmo avesse mai avuto.

Un amico non dovrebbe farti sentire così, soprattutto se nella tua vita sentimentale c'è già qualcuno.

Il giorno seguente, con ancora le emozioni del concerto marchiate a fuoco sulla pelle, Fabrizio aveva lasciato Bianca. Aveva cercato di farlo con tatto, dicendole semplicemente che le cose non andavano bene, che si vedevano poco. Ma lei, che probabilmente aveva capito più di quanto Fabrizio pensasse, aveva risposto che se c'erano dei motivi alla base della loro rottura di certo non erano quelli.

E Fabrizio aveva detto tutto. Le aveva detto di Lisbona, di quanto fosse stato confuso al suo ritorno, di ciò che aveva iniziato a provare per Ermal.

Bianca si era messa l'anima in pace quasi subito dicendo: "Beh, di certo lui può darti qualcosa che io non ho." e Fabrizio sapeva bene che era una pessima battuta a sfondo sessuale, ma di fatto era la verità perché davvero Ermal poteva dargli qualcosa che Bianca non aveva: l'amore, la passione, la gioia e tutte le altre cose che Fabrizio provava accanto a lui e che non aveva mai sentito con Bianca.

Raccontare tutta quella storia a Ermal, però, significava rischiare e Fabrizio proprio non se la sentiva di mettere a rischio il loro rapporto. Per una volta voleva stare in un porto sicuro, senza rischi e senza mettere a repentaglio una delle poche cose che lo facevano stare bene.

Dall'altra parte però, era sempre stato convinto che ci fossero cose per cui valeva la pena rischiare e l'amore era una di quelle.

Prese un respiro profondo mentre si preparava a dire ciò che, in un modo o nell'altro, avrebbe cambiato il suo rapporto con Ermal. "Dico che Lisbona è stato un punto di svolta per me. Mi ha fatto capire delle cose e quando sono tornato a casa mi sono reso conto che Bianca non era la persona che volevo al mio fianco, che non mi faceva sentire le stesse cose che..."

Si bloccò per un attimo, ancora non del tutto convinto di proseguire.

"Che...?" chiese Ermal dall'altra parte. La voce gli tremava leggermente, ma aveva cercato di nasconderlo.

"Che mi fai sentire tu" concluse Fabrizio, chiudendo gli occhi come faceva spesso quando Ermal lo guardava perché aveva paura che potesse leggere i suoi sentimenti nel suo sguardo. E poco importava se Ermal non era di fronte a lui e non poteva guardarlo. Fabrizio si sentiva come se, anche a chilometri di distanza, Ermal potesse leggergli dentro.

"L'hai lasciata per me?" chiese Ermal, con il cuore un po' più leggero e la certezza che Fabrizio provasse qualcosa per lui.

"L'ho lasciata per me, perché non potevo continuare a stare con qualcuno e a pensare ad un'altra persona. Non era giusto nei confronti di nessuno, né in quelli di Bianca, né nei miei. Meritiamo di più."

"Lei non sembra averla presa bene" commentò Ermal, buttando uno sguardo verso il televisore.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Niente, ha fatto un po' di scena durante un programma. Non è importante."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire. Aveva appena confessato al suo collega di provare qualcosa per lui e lui non aveva ancora risposto. Doveva prenderla come una cosa positiva o negativa?

"Bizio, sei ancora lì?" chiese Ermal un attimo dopo.

"Sì, scusa. Stavo pensando."

"A cosa?"

Fabrizio sospirò. "Quello che ho detto creerà problemi tra noi?"

Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso, per poi rendersi conto improvvisamente che Fabrizio aveva ammesso di provare qualcosa per lui ma lui non aveva mai detto di ricambiarlo.

"No! Assolutamente no, Bizio! Però stavo pensando una cosa..."

"Cosa?"

"In questo momento vorrei davvero prendere un aereo per Roma solo per venire da te e baciarti."

Fabrizio sorrise sentendo finalmente il peso sullo stomaco sciogliersi. "Allora domani, appena finisci il concerto, corri da me."

In una situazione normale, Ermal l'avrebbe preso per il culo facendogli notare che correre dalla Sicilia fino al Lazio non sarebbe stato possibile. Ma in quel momento, riusciva solo a pensare a quanto si sentisse bene.

Avrebbe avuto altre occasioni per perculare il suo Bizio. 


	11. The one where Ermal goes to Fabrizio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguito della one-shot precedente "The one with Bianca's show"

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal goes to Fabrizio**

 

 

 

 

Quando Fabrizio aveva detto a Ermal di correre da lui, di certo non si aspettava che Ermal lo facesse davvero. Non subito, almeno.

Entrambi avevano ancora degli impegni - lui la serata a Ostia, Ermal il concerto a Lugano - e non potevano buttare tutto all'aria solo perché avevano voglia di vedersi.

Per questo Fabrizio rimase sorpreso quando quel sabato pomeriggio, Ermal si presentò davanti alla porta di casa sua.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di parlare che Ermal, con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia, gli si buttò letteralmente addosso stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi. Fabrizio sospirò sentendo il corpo di Ermal spalmarsi contro il suo e ricambiò l'abbraccio.

Nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre Ermal sussurrava: "Mi sei mancato."

"Anche tu" rispose semplicemente Fabrizio lasciandogli un bacio sul collo. Poi si scostò abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi e disse: "Ma che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a Milano?"

"Dovrei, ma avevo bisogno di vederti. Me l'hai detto tu di correre da te appena finito il concerto" rispose Ermal sciogliendo l'abbraccio e afferrando la valigia che aveva abbandonato a terra un attimo prima.

"Sì, ma non pensavo che lo avresti fatto sul serio. Non subito" disse Fabrizio spostandosi di lato per fare entrare Ermal.

"Abbiamo un discorso in sospeso e non potevo aspettare" rispose Ermal lasciando la valigia accanto alla porta. Poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e lo osservò mentre chiudeva la porta. I muscoli nella schiena erano tesi, così come la mano stretta sulla maniglia.

"Sei nervoso?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli ancora di più, e disse: "Un po'. Non so perché, in realtà."

C'era poco per cui essere nervosi, questo Fabrizio lo sapeva bene.

Ermal era stato abbastanza chiaro da fargli capire che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, quindi perché si stava preoccupando?!

In realtà, c'era una piccola parte della sua mente che si ostinava a non credere a ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi. Sentiva di non meritarsi Ermal, né come amico né tanto meno come qualcosa di più.

Eppure, se davvero non se lo meritava, perché Ermal lo stava guardando come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più bello?

"Non devi essere nervoso. Non con me" disse Ermal avvicinandosi a lui.

Quando Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui, Ermal era a pochi centimetri di distanza. Era talmente vicino che riusciva a vedere un accenno di barba che fino a quel momento non aveva notato. Talmente vicino che riusciva a sentire il suo respiro, facendogli ricordare improvvisamente che lui invece il respiro l'aveva trattenuto appena si era accorto della sua vicinanza.

Riprese a respirare lentamente - sperando che Ermal non se ne accorgesse, perché proprio non gli andava di fare figuracce simili alla sua età - e allungò la mano fino a sfiorare le dita di Ermal.

Il riccio sorrise mentre abbassava lo sguardo sulle loro mani, ormai intrecciate, e si avvicinò ulteriormente inclinando leggermente la testa. Voleva baciare Fabrizio, ne sentiva il bisogno.

Era qualcosa che sentiva da tempo ormai, ma dopo la loro telefonata - dopo che ormai si erano confessati tutto, o quasi - era diventata una necessità, qualcosa di cui proprio non poteva fare a meno.

Fabrizio sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo perché, dopo avergli posato la mano libera sulla nuca, lo avvicinò a sé facendo scontrare le labbra con le sue.

Sentendo il contatto con la bocca di Fabrizio, Ermal sospirò e si strinse maggiormente a lui, sciogliendo la stretta sulla sua mano per stringergli i fianchi.

Le dita fredde di Ermal scivolarono su una porzione di pelle scoperta, appena sopra la cintura, facendo rabbrividire Fabrizio e facendolo barcollare leggermente all'indietro fino ad appoggiarsi alla porta chiusa.

Era tutto esattamente come lo avevano immaginato.

Le labbra di Ermal si muovevano lente su quelle di Fabrizio mentre la lingua del più grande scivolava nella sua bocca, facendogli sentire il familiare sapore della nicotina.

Aveva immaginato quel momento così tante volte, che gli sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo stare lì, tra le braccia di Fabrizio, con le labbra premute sulle sue.

Quando si scostò per riprendere fiato, Fabrizio spostò le labbra sul suo collo facendolo sospirare ancora di più.

"Guai a te se mi lasci i segni" mormorò Ermal con il fiato corto e la testa inclinata per permettere a Fabrizio di baciarlo meglio.

"Perché? Hai paura che qualcuno li veda?" rispose Fabrizio contro la sua pelle.

"Eh direi di sì, Bizio."

Fabrizio sospirò mentre appoggiava la fronte sulla spalla di Ermal.

Era ancora incredulo. Aveva immaginato così tante volte di sentire Ermal pronunciare il suo nome con quel tono di voce, quasi sussurrandolo ma con la stessa intensità di un urlo. E ogni volta che l'aveva immaginato, poi era finito a toccarsi come un ragazzino.

"Tutto ok?" chiese Ermal sentendo Fabrizio appoggiarsi a lui e la sua mano, che stava ancora appoggiata alla sua nuca, irrigidirsi leggermente.

"Sì. Dammi solo un secondo" sussurrò Fabrizio.

Ermal si scostò da lui prendendogli il viso tra le mani. "Ehi, che succede?"

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo prima di riuscire a rispondere.

Era così vicino che avrebbe potuto contargli le piccole rughe che ormai iniziava ad avere intorno agli occhi. Gli venne da ridere pensando a quante volte proprio Ermal aveva scherzato sul fatto che Fabrizio fosse più vecchio di lui e a quante volte Fabrizio aveva risposto: "Non di molto. Tra pochi anni ci arrivi pure te alla mia età."

Fabrizio scosse la testa dicendo: "Non è niente, davvero."

"Bizio..."

"Ermal, sto cercando di mantenere l'autocontrollo ma me lo rendi difficile se fai così" lo interruppe Fabrizio.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un sorriso. "E chi ha detto che devi mantenere l'autocontrollo?"

L'attimo dopo Fabrizio si era nuovamente gettato sulle sue labbra strappandogli un gemito.

Avrebbe voluto essere gentile, romantico. Avrebbe voluto, solo per una volta, lasciare da parte l'impulsività e agire con calma, perché Ermal si meritava tutta la calma possibile.

Ma Ermal era lì, letteralmente tra le sue mani, e Fabrizio sentiva la pelle e il cuore andare a fuoco, bruciando tutta la sua voglia di fare le cose con calma.

Fece scivolare le mani lungo il corpo di Ermal, fino ad incastrare le dita tra i passanti dei jeans attirandolo più vicino a sé. Ermal gemette contro la sua bocca mentre portava le mani tra i capelli scompigliati di Fabrizio.

Quante volte aveva immaginato di immergere le dita in quei capelli mentre lo baciava? Tante, troppe per contarle tutte.

La camera da letto di Fabrizio era la prima stanza che si affacciava sul corridoio e distava pochi passi dalla porta di ingresso, eppure a entrambi doveva sembrare troppo lontana visto che avevano iniziato a spogliarsi a vicenda in mezzo al corridoio. Quando le gambe di Ermal toccarono il letto - mentre camminava all'indietro nella camera, ancora avvinghiato a Fabrizio - i vestiti di entrambi erano ormai sparsi ovunque.

"Se fossi romantico, questo sarebbe il momento in cui ti direi che se vuoi fermarti me lo devi dire adesso" disse Fabrizio, con il fiato corto e le dita che giocavano con il bordo dei boxer di Ermal.

"Ma...?" chiese Ermal, intuendo che il discorso di Fabrizio non fosse concluso.

"Ma onestamente credo di aver superato il momento in cui sarei stato in grado di fermarmi."

"Bene. Anch'io" disse semplicemente Ermal, riprendendo a baciare Fabrizio e trascinandolo sul letto con lui.

Ermal non era mai stato con un uomo prima di quel momento. Ma Fabrizio sapeva di casa, di vita e di amore ed era in grado di spazzare via tutti suoi dubbi in un attimo. Lo faceva sentire a suo agio anche se lui era sempre stato il tipo di persona che si fa prendere un po' dal panico di fronte alle novità. E quella era senz'altro una novità.

Eppure non ci fu incertezza nei baci a fior di labbra e nelle carezze che tracciavano il contorno dei tatuaggi come se non avessero mai fatto altro prima. Non ci fu incertezza nei gemiti e nei sospiri, nelle frasi sussurrate che chiedevano di più ogni volta che le mani di Fabrizio si avvicinavano alla sua erezione.

Non ci fu incertezza nemmeno quando Fabrizio gli passò il lubrificante e un preservativo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e abbassando lo sguardo.

Ermal non chiese a Fabrizio se fosse sicuro di affidarsi in quel modo a lui, non gli fece notare quanto le sue mani stessero tremando mentre apriva l'involucro del preservativo.

Era nervoso, ma non si sentiva inadeguato. Anzi, sentiva di essere nel posto giusto e soprattutto con la persona giusta.

Anche se in passato aveva sempre stretto tra le mani fianchi con forme ben diverse, in quel momento nulla gli sembrò più naturale di spingersi lentamente nel corpo di Fabrizio, di sussurrare il suo nome a occhi chiusi, di toccarlo lentamente mentre entrambi si avvicinavano inevitabilmente all'orgasmo.

E, quando crollò esausto sul letto sfatto, nulla gli sembrò più naturale di avvicinare le labbra al collo di Fabrizio, lasciargli un bacio leggero e sussurrargli: "Ti amo."

Fabrizio non rispose, ma lo strinse a sé in un abbraccio che non aveva bisogno di parole. Lo amava, ovviamente. Lo amava da tanto tempo, forse da quando l'aveva conosciuto. Ma dirlo ad alta voce... Beh, quella non era proprio roba per lui.

"A che pensi?" chiese dopo un po', notando un sorriso accennato sulle labbra di Ermal.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. "Pensavo al fatto che, se non mi avessi scelto per scrivere _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ , probabilmente ora non saremmo qui. Forse dovrei ringraziarti."

"Io ti ho scelto per quel pezzo, ma tu hai scelto di darmi fiducia e di collaborare con me. Non è solo merito mio, ci siamo scelti a vicenda" disse Fabrizio, prima di baciarlo.

Lo avevano detto tante volte anche davanti alle telecamere: si erano guardati, si erano annusati, si erano piaciuti. Si erano scelti, non solo artisticamente ma anche umanamente.

In mezzo a milioni di persone, si erano trovati.

 

 

_Tra tutte le variabili, incognite ed ipotesi,_

_tu hai scelto me e io ho scelto te._

_(Raige – La formula perfetta)_


	12. The one where Ermal is jealous

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal is jealous**

 

 

 

 

Che diavolo stava facendo?

Continuava a ripeterselo mentre fissava i giornali esposti nel reparto edicola del piccolo supermercato vicino a casa sua.

Lui non era così. Non comprava i giornaletti di gossip, non dava credito ai giornalisti _gossippari_ , come li chiamava lui.

Eppure, quando aveva visto quella foto su Twitter, non era riuscito a trattenersi. Si era infilato il giubbotto di pelle e un paio di occhiali da sole ed era uscito di casa.

E ora se ne stava lì, a fissare la copertina di _Oggi_ senza avere il coraggio di comprarlo.

Quando era successo? Quando si era trasformato in una ragazzina alle prese con la prima cotta?

Era stato a Trento, quando aveva riabbracciato Fabrizio dopo settimane di lontananza? O era stato quella sera a Roma, quando Fabrizio gli aveva fatto ascoltare i suoi inediti ripetendogli fino allo sfinimento che era la prima persona a lui ci faceva sentire?

No, a quel punto le cose - almeno per Ermal - erano già chiare.

Forse era stato la sera della partita del cuore, quando Fabrizio l'aveva stretto in un abbraccio. Oppure era successo a Lisbona.

Sicuramente quella settimana a stretto contatto aveva cambiato tante cose tra loro. Ma a pensarci bene, Ermal sapeva che il momento in cui le cose erano cambiate era da collocare molto tempo prima.

Prima della cartolina, prima degli instore, prima di Sanremo addirittura. Forse, inconsapevolmente, era sempre stato innamorato di Fabrizio. Forse era sempre stato un po' una ragazzina alla prima cotta quando si trattava di lui.

"Vuoi stare a fissare quel giornale ancora per molto?"

Ermal si voltò di scatto sentendo una voce alle sue spalle e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Andrea.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese sorpreso.

"Ho visto la foto su Twitter e ho pensato che ti stessi impanicando. Ero quasi certo che saresti andato a comprare il giornale per leggere quell'articolo, ma l'edicola sotto casa tua è chiusa quindi questo era il posto più vicino" spiegò Andrea.

"E hai pensato che avessi bisogno della babysitter, Vige?"

"Ho pensato che dici sempre che sono pronto a raccoglierti quando qualcosa non va" rispose Andrea. Poi si sporse e afferrò una copia del giornale, sfogliandolo velocemente fino a trovare l'articolo che parlava di Fabrizio.

"Dicono un sacco di cazzate, comunque" disse Andrea, dopo aver letto appena un paio di righe.

"Che vuoi dire?"

Andrea girò il giornale verso Ermal mostrandogli la foto che era apparsa su Twitter. "Dicono che questa è Giada. A te sembra Giada?"

Ermal scosse la testa. Ovviamente quella non era Giada.

L'aveva vista poche volte, ma abbastanza da ricordarsela e decisamente non era lei quella nella foto con Fabrizio.

"Ok, senti, non credi che sarebbe tutto molto più semplice se telefonassi a Fabrizio?" disse Andrea.

"Per dirgli cosa?"

"Per chiedergli chi è quella ragazza. Sono domande che si fanno tra amici."

Andrea non aveva torto, questo Ermal lo sapeva bene. Ma lui e Fabrizio erano mai stati davvero solo amici? Probabilmente no.

Quindi aveva senso che lo chiamasse e gli chiedesse una cosa del genere? Decisamente no.

Ma aveva già il cellulare in mano e le dita che scorrevano frenetiche alla ricerca del numero di Fabrizio, quindi aveva poco senso porsi domande.

Si allontanò di qualche passo - lasciando Andrea a guardare distrattamente i giornali, mentre ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche occhiata - e si portò il cellulare all'orecchio.

Fabrizio rispose dopo il terzo squillo e, sentendo la sua voce, Ermal quasi si dimenticò del motivo per cui l'aveva chiamato.

Era sempre così. La voce di Fabrizio aveva il potere di scacciare via ogni brutto pensiero. Se n'era accorto per la prima volta a Sanremo, quando era scoppiata la polemica.

Era stato male, quella sera. Emotivamente e fisicamente, e Fabrizio non l'aveva lasciato solo nemmeno per un attimo. Nemmeno quando era corso in bagno e aveva vomitato tutto ciò che aveva nello stomaco, comprese la rabbia e la sofferenza.

Fabrizio era rimasto con lui, una mano a tenergli indietro i capelli e l'altra ad accarezzargli la schiena, e per tutta la notte non aveva fatto altro che cercare di rassicurarlo. Non che Ermal ne avesse davvero bisogno, in fondo sapeva che non avevano fatto nulla di sbagliato.

Ma Fabrizio non se n'era andato e soprattutto non aveva smesso di parlare. Avevano parlato tutta la notte. Della loro canzone, della polemica, di cosa avrebbero fatto il giorno seguente... E alla fine Ermal era riuscito ad addormentarsi solo grazie alla voce di Fabrizio che gli diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

E davvero era andato tutto bene. Ma sarebbe andato tutto bene anche se fossero stati squalificati definitivamente.

Con Fabrizio accanto le cose non potevano andare male.

"Ehi, Bizio" disse Ermal sorridendo, dimenticandosi per un momento della foto e del giornale.

"Ciao, Ermal. Tutto a posto?"

"Sì, tutto bene. Tu come stai?" chiese Ermal, ignorando Vigentini che gli faceva segno di andare dritto al sodo senza perdersi in convenevoli.

"Tutto bene. Com'è andato il concerto ieri sera?"

"Bene, bene. Ma non è per questo che ti ho chiamato" rispose Ermal, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con fare nervoso.

Una parte di lui continuava a ripetergli che poco importava se Fabrizio aveva una relazione. Tanto, anche se fosse stato single, Ermal non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di dirgli che provava qualcosa per lui.

E poi, l'unica cosa che contava era che Fabrizio fosse felice. Giusto?

Beh, sì, in teoria.

Ermal ovviamente voleva solo la felicità di Fabrizio - e se lui l'aveva trovata tra le braccia di quella ragazza non poteva che supportarlo - ma non poteva negare che, forse un po' egoisticamente, avrebbe voluto che Fabrizio fosse felice con lui. E basta.

"Che succede?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

"Niente di che. Mi è capitato sott'occhio un articolo che parla di te. C'è una tua foto insieme a una ragazza e mi chiedevo come mai il mio compare non mi avesse detto nulla di questa nuova storia" rispose Ermal, cercando di non fare notare a Fabrizio la gelosia che lo stava divorando.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, poi disse: "Che foto?"

"La trovi un po' ovunque su internet. Io l'ho vista su Twitter" rispose Ermal.

"Ah, quella foto. Sì, lo so. È già scoppiato il dramma."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Che mi ha chiamato Giada incazzata nera perché hanno messo il suo nome quando quella ovviamente non è lei. Che poi ha ragione, ma io che ce posso fa'? Che poi con tutte le coppiette che c'erano hanno dovuto rompere le palle proprio a me."

"Evidentemente eravate la coppietta più interessante" rispose Ermal leggermente infastidito.

"Ma che coppietta?! Quella la conosco appena. Abbiamo solo chiacchierato un po' perché eravamo tutti e due lì da soli."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte.

Eppure la foto era abbastanza chiara. Non sembravano due persone che si conoscono appena.

"Ma la tenevi per mano..." mormorò Ermal.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio un attimo, prima di dire: "Sai, ti facevo più intelligente."

"Come, scusa?" chiese Ermal perplesso. Davvero Fabrizio gli aveva appena dato indirettamente dell'idiota?

"Ma che non l'hai notato che è un effetto ottico? Dai, con tutte le volte che ho preso per mano te, pensavo che te ne saresti accorto della differenza" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal arrossì vistosamente al pensiero delle sue dita intrecciate a quelle di Fabrizio. "Ma che ne so, sembrava la tenessi per mano."

"Ma figurati. E comunque, se tu fossi venuto a quel maledetto matrimonio, non avrei avuto bisogno di stare a chiacchierare tutta la sera con una sconosciuta" replicò Fabrizio, fingendosi offeso.

In effetti, un po' offeso lo era davvero.

Non gli erano mai piaciute le feste. Tendeva sempre a isolarsi e a fare la figura dell'asociale. Per quel motivo aveva sperato di trovare anche Ermal a quel matrimonio. E alla fine sperare non era servito a niente.

"Certo, come se la mia presenza potesse impedirti di provarci con le ragazzine" scherzò Ermal.

"Ma certo. Se ci fossi stato tu, non avrei avuto motivo di cercare altra compagnia."

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, con le implicazioni di quella frase sospese tra loro.

Ermal era tutto ciò che Fabrizio voleva al suo fianco. Era un amico, era un complice, erano due anime affini e non poteva negare di sentirsi attratto da lui.

Se Ermal fosse stato con lui a quel matrimonio, non solo non avrebbe cercato altra compagnia ma probabilmente, con un bicchiere di troppo, sarebbe finito per confessargli qualcosa che fino a quel momento si era tenuto dentro.

Ermal, da parte sua, si sentiva lusingato e l'idea che Fabrizio preferisse passare il tempo con lui piuttosto che chiunque altro lo faceva sentire al tempo stesso felice ma terribilmente agitato. Non capiva se lo stesse dicendo in modo amichevole o se dietro a quella frase si nascondesse molto di più.

"Magari ci sono occasioni in cui preferiresti avere vicino la ragazza della foto, piuttosto che il tuo compare" disse Ermal cercando di scherzare.

"No, non credo" rispose Fabrizio con tono serio.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire. Ironico. Proprio lui che era tanto bravo con le parole, non sapeva come rispondere.

"Ermal?" lo richiamò Fabrizio dopo qualche attimo.

"Eh?"

"Dico sul serio. Se ho te, non ho bisogno di nessun altro."

Ermal cercò di nascondere l'enorme sorriso che gli aveva illuminato il volto abbassando lo sguardo, mentre Andrea osservava la scena divertito a pochi passi da lui.

Andrea era certo che avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora parecchio prima che quei due si decidessero a mettere le cose in chiaro, ma era convinto che quel sorriso sul volto di Ermal sarebbe stato l'inizio di tutto.

Guardando il suo amico sorridere mentre parlava al telefono con Fabrizio, si rese conto per la prima volta di cosa significasse davvero: " _Nemmeno un'ombra nel tuo sorriso_."

In quel momento, davvero non c'erano ombre sul sorriso di Ermal.


	13. The one with the important thing

 

 

 

**The one with the important thing**

 

 

 

 

Ermal salì in macchina con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia.

Da quando aveva visto il video di Fabrizio, non aveva smesso di sorridere nemmeno per un attimo e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo. Anzi, l'idea che da lì a poco l'avrebbe chiamato lo faceva sorridere ancora di più.

Un po' se l'era aspettato che in qualche modo sarebbe venuto fuori il nome di Fabrizio durante l'intervista. Insomma, era impossibile evitarlo. Avevano vinto il Festival di Sanremo insieme, avevano diffuso un messaggio con una canzone che entrambi amavano e non solo perché era una canzone con un messaggio importante, ma anche - forse soprattutto - perché era la canzone che segnava l'inizio del loro viaggio insieme e della loro amicizia. Ammesso che si potesse ancora definire tale ciò che c'era tra loro.

Da qualche mese - precisamente da dopo l'Eurovision - Ermal aveva smesso di porsi domande su ciò che c'era tra loro. Sapeva che non poteva essere definita solo amicizia, ma non avrebbe saputo che altra definizione dare quindi era meglio evitare di pensarci e di darsi etichette.

Però, insomma, tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che un videomessaggio.

Era stato bello vedere Fabrizio, sentire la sua voce, sentirlo dire che voleva vederlo, che gli mancava. Era stato bello, ma non abbastanza da spazzare via quella sensazione di vuoto che sentiva ogni volta che erano lontani.

Sospirò mentre si sporgeva oltre il finestrino aperto per prendere il biglietto all'ingresso dell'autostrada, poi ripartì. Giusto il tempo di guardare rapidamente i cartelli stradali e, appena fu certo di aver preso la strada giusta, avviò la chiamata con Fabrizio azionando il vivavoce e posando il telefono sul cruscotto.

"Pronto?"

"Ehi!" esclamò Ermal.

Continuava a sorridere. Ormai sorrideva da così tanto tempo che gli facevano male le guance, ma era troppo felice per smettere.

"Compare! Come stai?"

"Bene, sto tornando a casa. Mi hanno fatto vedere il tuo video" rispose Ermal andando subito al dunque. Era terribilmente curioso di sapere quale fosse la cosa importante di cui doveva parlargli Fabrizio.

"Spero che l'abbiano interrotto prima che si notasse che non riuscivo a staccarlo."

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata.

"Ok, stai ridendo quindi immagino di no" aggiunse Fabrizio.

"Immagini bene. Bizio, com'è possibile che tu non sia in grado di interrompere un video?"

"Ma che ne so... Io sono abituato alle storie di Instagram, quelle si interrompono da sole!"

Ermal continuò a ridere sentendo Fabrizio che si fingeva alterato. Poi disse: "Va beh, comunque dicevi che ti dovevo chiamare, che dovevi parlarmi di una cosa importante..."

"Ma che stronzo, m'hai chiamato solo perché sei curioso!"

"Non è vero! Cioè, sono curioso ma non ti ho chiamato solo per quello" si difese Ermal.

"Davvero?"

"Davvero. Mi manchi anche tu, Bizio. Lo sai."

E lo sapeva davvero. Nelle ultime settimane, dopo che si erano rivisti a Trento, Ermal aveva sentito più volte il bisogno di dirgli quanto sentisse la sua mancanza e non si era mai trattenuto. A costo di sembrare patetico, glielo aveva sempre detto.

"Allora, sta cosa importante?" chiese Ermal.

"Ho scritto un po' in questi giorni e mi è venuta un'idea per un nuovo pezzo."

"Ah sì? Fantastico, Bizio! Non vedo l'ora di sentirlo!"

"Ecco, in realtà io stavo pensando che potremmo scriverlo insieme."

Ermal buttò un'occhiata al cellulare, quasi per assicurarsi di non essersi immaginato tutto e che la chiamata fosse ancora in corso.

"Vuoi fare un altro duetto con me?"

"Tu no?" chiese Fabrizio, sentendosi improvvisamente insicuro.

Forse non era stata una buona idea. Forse Ermal voleva staccarsi da lui, almeno dal punto di vista artistico. Forse non aveva nessuna intenzione di lavorare ancora con lui.

"Certo che voglio! Sono solo sorpreso" rispose Ermal.

"Abbiamo parlato tante volte di scrivere ancora insieme" disse Fabrizio, leggermente più tranquillo.

"Sì, è vero, ma poi non lo abbiamo mai fatto."

"È che non riesco a lasciare andare tutto."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Ormai la storia di _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ è finita, almeno per noi. Ma io non sono pronto a chiudere la nostra collaborazione. Siamo stati bene quest'anno, non voglio che finisca tutto" confessò Fabrizio.

"Non finirà niente, lo sai vero? Quello che abbiamo non finirà, anche se abbiamo ceduto i diritti della canzone" cercò di rassicurarlo Ermal. Ma la verità era che anche lui non voleva che il cerchio si chiudesse e forse Fabrizio aveva ragione a pensare che l'unico modo per stare bene fosse aprire un altro cerchio.

"Lo so. So che tu non te ne andrai, così come non me ne andrò io. Ma credi sia tanto sbagliato volere ripetere l'esperienza di fare una canzone insieme?"

Ermal ci pensò per un attimo.

Sbagliato? Sicuramente no.

Forse un po' rischioso. Quando le cose vanno bene la prima volta, è sempre un azzardo riprovarci. Quasi sempre finiscono per andare peggio.

Ma Ermal aveva voglia di rischiare. E con Fabrizio non era poi un rischio molto grande, a pensarci bene. Se le cose non fossero andate come speravano, avrebbero sempre avuto l'un l'altro.

Se anche fossero caduti, l'altro avrebbe attutito il colpo. Era sempre stato così. A Sanremo, all'Eurovision... Si erano sempre fatti da cuscino a vicenda, impedendosi di farsi male mentre cadevano.

Forse era proprio quella la cosa migliore che era uscita dalla loro collaborazione. Avevano imparato a cadere.

Per tutta la vita, entrambi erano scivolati sotto il peso dei loro errori e di quelli delle persone che gli stavano accanto. Erano caduti, si erano scheggiati ma mai distrutti. Però si erano fatti male. Tanto, a volte troppo.

Ma da quando si conoscevano, le cadute erano più dolci. E anche quando facevano male, erano un po' meno dolorose con un'altra persona al proprio fianco.

Ermal sorrise mentre nella sua testa si dipingeva lo scenario che già una volta l'aveva visto protagonista: lui e Fabrizio, due chitarre e la voglia di cantare.

Così, senza pensarci troppo e con un sorriso sulle labbra, disse: "Va bene, facciamolo. Scriviamo un'altra canzone."


	14. The one where what happens in Lisbon stays in Lisbon

 

 

 

**The one where what happens in Lisbon stays in Lisbon**

 

 

 

 

Ermal ricordava in modo piuttosto vivido la maggior parte degli episodi che aveva vissuto durante la sua adolescenza. Strano, visto che poi non ricordava nemmeno i testi delle sue canzoni. Eppure ricordava benissimo quasi ogni cosa che gli era accaduta tra i tredici e i vent'anni. Soprattutto le cose che gli erano successe in campo sentimentale, perché da ognuno di quegli episodi aveva imparato qualcosa.

Ma ce n'era uno in particolare che dopo anni ancora lo tormentava.

Aveva compiuto da poco diciotto anni e Luca - il suo compagno di banco - aveva organizzato una festa in un locale del centro di Bari perché, a detta sua, non era normale compiere diciotto anni e non festeggiare.

Ermal aveva cercato di spiegargli che per lui andava bene così, che non sentiva il bisogno di celebrare la maggiore età, ma i suoi amici non lo avevano ascoltato. Con il tempo, Ermal capì che la cosa importante per loro non era il suo compleanno ma semplicemente avere una scusa per bere e stare svegli fino a tardi.

Il locale che aveva scelto Luca era un semplice pub in cui occasionalmente qualche gruppo suonava dal vivo, quella sera però la musica proveniva da un vecchio stereo in un angolo della saletta che il proprietario del locale aveva riservato per loro.

Le ragazze, tutte compagne di scuola che Luca aveva invitato all'ultimo minuto con la promessa che ci sarebbero stati fiumi di alcol, erano visibilmente alticce e alcune di loro stavano ballando in piedi su un tavolo. Ermal le aveva guardate ridendo per un po' prima di accorgersi che Francesca - l'unica tra le presenti con cui avesse effettivamente scambiato più di un semplice: "Ciao" - se ne stava seduta da sola in un angolo.

Francesca gli piaceva fin dal primo giorno di scuola, quando erano capitati vicini di banco e lei gli aveva chiesto in prestito una penna. Però, insomma, lei era carina e simpatica e Ermal non aveva mai pensato di avere possibilità con una così.

Ma quella era la sera del suo compleanno, almeno teoricamente, e forse valeva la pena buttarsi. Se fosse andata male, avrebbe sempre potuto fingere di essere ubriaco e di non ricordarsi nulla.

Così si era seduto accanto a lei e avevano iniziato a parlare. Lei gli aveva detto che non le piacevano le feste e quando Ermal le aveva chiesto: "Allora per quale motivo sei qui?", lei aveva sorriso e aveva indicato le ragazze che ballavano sul tavolo dicendo: "Mi assicuro che tornino a casa sane e salve."

Avevano parlato tanto quella sera e poi - Ermal ancora non era sicuro di come fosse successo - si erano ritrovati a pomiciare in bagno.

Ed era tutto perfetto perché di solito Ermal era quello che alle feste suonava la chitarra mentre gli altri limonavano, mentre invece quella sera non c'era nessuna chitarra da suonare e finalmente anche lui si stava divertendo. O almeno era stato così, fino a quando Francesca si era allontanata da lui e aveva detto: "Quello che succede alla festa, rimane alla festa."

E così era stato. Il giorno seguente, Francesca sembrava non ricordarsi nemmeno di avere pomiciato con Ermal per quasi tutta la sera appoggiata al muro del bagno.

Ecco, quell'episodio aveva tormentato la mente di Ermal per anni. Lui proprio non capiva che senso avesse baciare qualcuno e poi dirgli che quell'episodio sarebbe finito lì.

Insomma, se baci qualcuno è perché ti piace. No?! Quindi perché accantonare il fatto come se fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi?

Per un po' di tempo, mentre stava con Silvia, non ci aveva più pensato. Silvia gli aveva dato la stabilità di cui aveva bisogno, l'aveva salvato e per anni l'aveva fatto vivere in una bolla in cui tutto sembrava perfetto.

Ma poi la bolla era scoppiata, erano iniziati i problemi e alla fine la decisione migliore per entrambi era stata quella di lasciarsi.

All'inizio era stato difficile. Concludere una storia dopo nove anni, cambia completamente la tua vita e le tue abitudini. Devi ricominciare da capo e, soprattutto, devi farlo da solo.

Ma la solitudine per Ermal non era durata a lungo.

La collaborazione con Fabrizio, la loro amicizia, il Festival gli avevano dato modo di distrarsi e di rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita con la consapevolezza di avere una spalla su cui appoggiarsi.

Forse era proprio per quello che a Sanremo, Ermal si era letteralmente aggrappato alla spalla di Fabrizio mentre cantava.

Aveva trovato un amico in Fabrizio. O almeno, questo era ciò che credeva all'inizio. Con il tempo si era accorto di aver trovato molto di più.

Fabrizio era un amico, un confidente, una spalla su cui piangere quando tutto andava storto, un braccio che gli circondava le spalle per proteggerlo quando il mondo gli crollava addosso, un sorriso in cui perdersi quando era felice e uno sguardo in cui nuotare ogni volta che aveva bisogno di rilassarsi. Fabrizio era amicizia, era stabilità, e con il tempo era diventato anche amore.

Ermal non glielo aveva mai detto, ma in poco tempo Fabrizio si era guadagnato il posto che per nove anni era stato di Silvia.

Poi c'era stato l'Eurovision ed era cambiato tutto.

Marco se n'era accorto quasi subito, ma non aveva detto niente. Almeno all'inizio, perché dopo qualche giorno la sua curiosità lo stava logorando ed era diventato impossibile trattenersi dal chiedere a Ermal che diavolo fosse successo a Lisbona per renderlo così intrattabile.

"Niente, Marco. Niente" rispose Ermal sbuffando.

Marco gli lanciò un'occhiata piuttosto eloquente e Ermal, sentendosi ormai in trappola, disse: "Ok, qualcosa è successo."

E così gli raccontò tutto.

Gli parlò di quanto si era avvicinato a Fabrizio, gli raccontò delle nottate passate a chiacchierare, delle volte in cui si erano nascosti in qualche vicolo di Lisbona solo per ritagliarsi qualche attimo lontani da tutto il caos dell'Eurovision. E poi gli raccontò anche della sera prima della finale, quando le chiacchiere, gli sguardi e le mani di Fabrizio tra i suoi capelli avevano smesso di essere gesti innocenti.

Marco lo guardò per un attimo con un'espressione confusa, poi disse: "Ma il giorno della finale stavate entrambi benissimo. Ho visto foto, video... Non c'era nulla di strano."

"Sì, lo so. I problemi sono arrivati dopo."

"Che vuoi dire?"

Ermal si passò una mano sugli occhi, come se servisse a scacciare via i brutti pensieri e la stanchezza. Poi risollevò lo sguardo su Marco. "La sera della finale eravamo entrambi felici. Non avevamo vinto, ma con il televoto eravamo riusciti a piazzarci bene nella classifica finale. Senza contare che ci portavamo dietro ancora l'entusiasmo per ciò che era successo la sera prima."

"Siete finiti a letto insieme di nuovo?" chiese Marco.

Ermal annuì.

"Ok, vediamo se ho capito bene. Siete partiti per Lisbona, avete avuto occasione di avvicinarvi ancora di più, avete fatto sesso... Ancora non capisco il problema" disse Marco.

"Il problema è che quello che succede a Lisbona, rimane a Lisbona" disse Ermal.

"E questa cazzata da dove esce?"

"Da Fabrizio."

Marco si ammutolì all'istante. Non pensava che proprio Fabrizio - che era sempre stato quello più sicuro, quello che sosteneva Ermal quando il mondo gli crollava addosso - sarebbe stato quello che in una situazione simile si sarebbe tirato indietro.

"Come hai capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava?" chiese Ermal.

Marco si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so, è stata una sensazione. Sei stato ospite a _Verissimo_ la settimana dopo l'Eurovision eppure non ne hai parlato. Mi è sembrato strano, ma ho pensato che forse volevi semplicemente che l'intervista si concentrasse su di te. Poi però ad _Amici_ hai salutato Fabrizio in quel modo..."

"Che modo?"

"Distaccato. _Ciao Fabri, ovunque tu sia_. Sembrava il saluto rivolto a qualcuno che non vedi da tanto tempo, ma voi vi eravate salutati appena una settimana prima" spiegò Marco.

Ermal sospirò rendendosi conto che Marco aveva ragione.

Dopo essere tornati da Lisbona, lui e Fabrizio non si erano più sentiti. Niente telefonate, niente messaggi.

Ermal sospettava che la causa fosse ciò che era successo tra loro, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo.

Come si fa a chiedere a qualcuno se il motivo per cui ti sta evitando è che si è pentito di essere venuto a letto con te?

In linea teorica, non sarebbe nemmeno stato difficile. Ma Ermal era terrorizzato dall'idea di sentirsi dire che era stato tutto uno sbaglio. Era meglio restare in quel limbo in cui le cose non stavano andando bene ma neppure male.

 

 

La consapevolezza che Fabrizio non avrebbe giocato alla Partita del Cuore, rendeva Ermal un po' più tranquillo. Non si sentiva ancora pronto ad affrontarlo e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto fingere che fosse tutto ok quando ovviamente non era così.

Fabrizio, d'altro canto, aveva avuto modo di riflettere su ciò che era successo con Ermal.

Si era reso conto di provare qualcosa per lui nel momento in cui si erano baciati la prima volta. In quell'istante tutto era diventato improvvisamente chiaro nella sua mente: Ermal non era solo un amico, forse non lo era mai stato. Ma insieme ai suoi sentimenti, era diventata chiara anche la paura.

Aveva paura che il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato, che le cose si sarebbero complicate e Fabrizio di cose complicate nella sua vita ne aveva avute abbastanza. E poi aveva paura della reazione dei suoi figli, di Giada, dei suoi genitori, dei suoi amici. Persone che sapeva che gli avrebbero voluto bene in qualsiasi caso, ma di cui comunque temeva il giudizio.

Di fronte alla paura e alla prospettiva di un rapporto destinato a cambiare, era stato più semplice fuggire. Godersi il momento, ma poi accantonarlo in un angolo. Dire a Ermal: "Quello che succede a Lisbona, resta a Lisbona" mentre si abbottonava la camicia dopo aver fatto l'amore. Notare lo sguardo deluso di Ermal e la tristezza che improvvisamente gli incupiva il volto, ma fare finta di niente e uscire da quella camera senza guardarsi indietro.

Era quello che aveva fatto. E poi aveva smesso di telefonargli, di mandargli messaggi, di cercarlo in qualsiasi modo. Fino a quando la lontananza e la mancanza avevano iniziato a pesargli sullo stomaco come un macigno e si era finalmente reso conto di non poter continuare così.

Doveva affrontare le sue paure e i suoi sentimenti. Doveva affrontare sé stesso e soprattutto doveva affrontare Ermal.

Ecco perché aveva deciso di accompagnare Libero alla Partita del Cuore. Sapeva che Ermal sarebbe stato lì e che avrebbe potuto provare a parlargli.

E se per caso fosse andata male con lui, almeno avrebbe avuto la certezza di non aver sprecato la giornata perché era certo che Libero sarebbe stato il bambino più felice del mondo.

Quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Ermal, nel corridoio che portava agli spogliatoi, il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

Non si vedevano da più di due settimane, ma nessuno dei due aveva smesso di pensare all'altro.

Libero salutò Ermal con un cenno, voltandosi poi verso suo padre dicendo: "Pa', mi accompagni da Totti?"

Fabrizio annuì senza spostare lo sguardo da Ermal. "Certo, ora andiamo."

"Non pensavo che saresti venuto" disse Ermal.

"Non sono qui per giocare. Ho accompagnato Libero e..." disse Fabrizio, bloccandosi un attimo dopo indeciso se dire o no a Ermal che una parte del motivo per cui era lì era proprio lui.

"E...?"

"Possiamo parlare?"

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, poi annuì e fece qualche passo, spostandosi in un punto del corridoio meno affollato.

Fabrizio lo seguì, dopo aver chiesto a Libero di aspettarlo mentre parlava con Ermal.

Quando si ritrovò davanti al riccio, fu impossibile non notare le occhiaie più profonde del solito, segno che negli ultimi giorni non aveva dormito. Ma d'altronde nemmeno lui l'aveva fatto.

Aveva perso il conto delle ore trascorse a pensare a Ermal, a come si era comportato con lui, a cosa era andato storto. Si era ridotto a mangiare poco e dormire anche meno.

"Sembri stanco" disse Fabrizio, constatando l'ovvio.

"Anche tu."

Fabrizio annuì mentre si infilava le mani in tasca. Poi disse: "Senti, dobbiamo parlare di Lisbona."

"Non credo ci sia nulla da dire. Siamo stati abbastanza chiari, no?"

Per un attimo Fabrizio fu tentato di dirgli che sì, erano stati abbastanza chiari e non c'era altro di cui parlare. Ma fare un passo indietro in quel momento, quando aveva la possibilità di cambiare le cose, avrebbe significato solo fare un passo indietro per sempre.

Quindi si fece coraggio e disse: "No, Ermal. Credevo di essere stato chiaro, ma in realtà non sono stato chiaro proprio per niente. Né con te, né con me stesso."

"Bizio, avevamo detto che quello che succede a Lisbona, resta a Lisbona" disse Ermal sforzandosi di sorridere.

Non voleva aprire quell'argomento, non voleva parlare di qualcosa che lo tormentava da settimane. Voleva solo chiudere il discorso e fingere che le cose tra loro non fossero inevitabilmente cambiate.

"In realtà, l'ho detto io. Tu non mi hai mai detto che ne pensavi" gli fece notare Fabrizio.

"Bizio..."

"No, ascoltami. Forse ho fatto una cazzata. Anzi sono certo di averla fatta, perché da quando siamo tornati da Lisbona non ci siamo più parlati."

Ermal, che aveva distolto lo sguardo un attimo prima, puntò di nuovo gli occhi su Fabrizio.

Era la prima volta che vedeva quello sguardo su di lui.

Sofferente.

Disperato.

Innamorato.

No, no, innamorato no. O almeno, Ermal si convinse che non poteva essere innamorato. Che se fosse stato innamorato, le cose sarebbero andate bene fin da subito e non si sarebbero ritrovati in quella situazione. Perché se sei innamorato di qualcuno non lo allontani, giusto?!

"Ermal, mi manchi" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio. Un sussurro che per una persona normale sarebbe stato appena udibile, ma Ermal l'aveva sentito chiaramente.

"Già. Anche tu."

"Se potessi tornare a Lisbona, farei tutto diversamente."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal preoccupato. Un conto era sentirsi dire che ciò che era successo tra loro doveva restare in quella camera, ma sentirsi dire che Fabrizio avrebbe fatto tutto diversamente era tutt'altra storia. Significava che se fosse tornato indietro, avrebbe fatto in modo che tra loro non succedesse nulla? Che se avesse avuto la possibilità di ritornare a quei giorni, avrebbe preso le distanze molto prima?

Che diavolo voleva dire?!

"Non ti chiederei di dimenticare tutto. Non ti chiederei di fare finta che non sia mai successo nulla. Io non ho dimenticato e non credo di poterci riuscire" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, perdendosi in quello sguardo che aveva sempre amato e in cui riusciva a vedere il cielo, anche se non erano azzurri come quelli di Silvia.

Anzi, forse proprio perché non erano azzurri riusciva a vederci molto più del cielo. Vedeva il mondo intero, la gioia, l'amore.

Le voci dei suoi colleghi che uscivano dallo spogliatoio, lo fecero ritornare alla realtà.

Fabrizio era ancora davanti a lui e Ermal proprio non sapeva come rispondere.

Era stato male in quelle due settimane, forse anche peggio di quando lui e Silvia si erano lasciati. E ora che avrebbe dovuto fare? Dimenticarsi di tutto? Fingere che quelle due settimane dopo l'Eurovision non fossero esistite?

"Vai. Possiamo parlare più tardi" disse Fabrizio abbozzando un sorriso.

Ermal fece qualche passo all'indietro, poi si voltò e raggiunse i suoi compagni di squadra.

Aveva sperato per giorni interi che Fabrizio dicesse certe cose, che riportasse a galla quello che era successo tra loro, e ora che l'aveva fatto non riusciva a pensare. Il suo cervello era completamente bloccato e non sapeva come reagire.

Così fece l'unica cosa che gli stava consigliando il cuore, che a quanto pare in quel momento funzionava meglio del suo cervello.

Si voltò e ritornò sui suoi passi, arrivando di fronte a Fabrizio che lo guardava perplesso. Senza rifletterci troppo, gli posò una mano sulla guancia e si avvicinò a lui facendo scontrare le loro labbra.

Fu un bacio leggero, veloce. Ma era quello di cui entrambi avevano bisogno.

 

 

Fabrizio sorrise riguardando per l'ennesima volta il video che aveva registrato poco prima.

Quando la Nazionale Cantanti era rientrata negli spogliatoi, aveva fatto un video a Libero insieme a Totti. Era certo che a suo figlio avrebbe fatto piacere avere un video insieme al suo idolo.

Poi, per puro caso, in quel video c'era finito pure Ermal.

Aveva un sorriso stampato in faccia che Fabrizio non vedeva da settimane. E quel sorriso era rivolto a lui.

Era un sorriso contagioso, che gli faceva venire voglia di sorridere a sua volta fino a sentire le guance tirare per lo sforzo.

Ancora sorridendo, sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere Ermal che usciva dal campo e si fermava a parlare davanti alle telecamere.

Si infilò il cellulare in tasca mentre raggiungeva silenziosamente Ermal a bordo campo.

Sentiva il bisogno di averlo vicino e anche quella breve mezz'ora in cui Ermal aveva giocato gli era sembrata eterna.

Gli arrivò alle spalle, cingendogli la vita con entrambe le braccia e lasciandogli un bacio tra le scapole - proprio nel punto in cui l'aveva lasciato la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, appena un paio di settimane prima - mentre il suo cuore si alleggeriva sentendolo di nuovo vicino a sé.

Appena sciolse la presa, Ermal si allontanò per poi ritornargli accanto come se anche lui volesse sentire il meno possibile la distanza tra loro. Fabrizio gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e si rivolse alla telecamera, prendendolo un po' in giro.

Sembravano due adolescenti e ad entrambi andava bene così. Era bello sentirsi di nuovo ragazzini, anche se ormai non lo erano più da anni.

Quando si allontanarono dalle telecamere Ermal si diresse verso la panchina della squadra insieme a Fabrizio, che gli camminava accanto tenendogli una mano sulla schiena. Ermal cercò di ignorare i brividi che lo scuotevano ogni volta che Fabrizio era vicino a lui e salutò Libero, che se ne stava seduto a terra, mentre afferrava un asciugamano e si tamponava il sudore.

"Ti stai divertendo?" chiese mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e richiamando la sua attenzione.

Libero sorrise e annuì, poi riportò lo sguardo sul campo.

"Io vado a farmi la doccia" disse Ermal voltandosi verso Fabrizio.

L'altro guardò prima Libero, poi Ermal, indeciso su cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto seguire Ermal perché sentiva il bisogno di recuperare il tempo perso - perso per colpa sua, tra l'altro - e sapeva che avevano ancora delle cose di cui parlare, cose da chiarire. Ma era lì con suo figlio e non poteva lasciarlo solo.

Ermal, capendo ciò che turbava Fabrizio, gli strinse delicatamente un braccio e disse: "Faccio una doccia veloce e poi torno qui, promesso."

Fabrizio sorrise riconoscente.

In realtà, si sentiva un po' un cretino. La situazione tra lui e Ermal si era creata per colpa sua e nonostante tutto era Ermal che stava cercando di essere quello più stabile tra i due, quello che non si fa sopraffare dalle emozioni.

Si sedette accanto a suo figlio e finse di prestare attenzione alla partita, mentre attendeva che Ermal tornasse da lui.

Gli era mancato così tanto in quei giorni. Aveva pensato a lui - a loro - continuamente. Aveva pensato a ciò che era successo a Lisbona, alle cose che aveva detto, al perché lo aveva allontanato.

Aveva pensato così tanto da farsi venire mal di testa e da sentire il cuore che si stringeva ogni volta che pensava a quanto Ermal fosse distante da lui, non solo fisicamente.

Poi aveva smesso di pensare. Si era reso conto che non poteva continuare a comportarsi da ragazzino, non poteva scappare dai problemi, soprattutto perché c'era di mezzo Ermal e Fabrizio proprio non voleva che Ermal stesse male per colpa sua o che il loro rapporto diventasse un comunissimo rapporto tra colleghi. Loro non erano mai stati semplicemente colleghi.

Ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri, Fabrizio ci mise qualche secondo ad accorgersi che Ermal era tornato. Si era messo dietro di lui, posandogli le mani sulle spalle e stringendole leggermente, come a volergli dire: "Sono qui."

Fabrizio sospirò mentre si lasciava cadere leggermente all'indietro, appoggiando la schiena sulle gambe tese di Ermal.

Rimasero così per qualche minuto, fingendo di guardare la partita ma in realtà completamente presi l'uno dall'altro.

Ermal continuava ad abbassare lo sguardo e a fissare Fabrizio sorridendo, mentre gli stringeva le spalle e ogni tanto gli scompigliava i capelli.

Fabrizio sorrideva sentendo le dita di Ermal scorrere su di lui come quelle sere a Lisbona, quando tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto e non esisteva altro se non loro due.

Poi Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e disse: "Va tutto bene, vero? Tra noi, intendo."

Ermal sospirò e si sedette accanto a lui. "Abbiamo ancora delle cose di cui parlare, cose che devi spiegarmi... Ma sì, andrà tutto bene."

Fabrizio sorrise prendendogli la mano e portandosela alle labbra per lasciare un bacio sul dorso, incurante delle persone che avevano intorno e che avrebbero potuto vedere la scena.

Ermal sorrise a sua volta, semplicemente perché non poteva fare altrimenti. Fabrizio gli faceva venire voglia di ridere, di essere felice, anche quando tutto sembrava andare storto.

Gli strinse la mano e poi, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra, tornò a guardare la partita.

Sì, ne era certo. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.


	15. The one where home is a person

 

 

 

**The one where home is a person**

 

 

 

 

"Ti ho mai detto che, anche se abito qui da anni, non riesco a considerare Milano la mia casa?"

Fabrizio sorrise mentre si appoggiava al davanzale e si accendeva una sigaretta. "L'hai accennato qualche volta."

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata.

Certo che l'aveva detto. Ormai chiunque gli stesse accanto sapeva che amava Milano, ma non abbastanza da sentirsi a casa.

"Oggi mi sento a casa, per la prima volta da anni. Forse da sempre" disse dopo un po', gettando un'occhiata verso Fabrizio.

Il più grande si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò incuriosito. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Che forse la casa non è un posto, ma una persona."

Fabrizio gettò il mozzicone nel posacenere e tornò a stendersi sul letto, dove Ermal era ancora sdraiato anche se ormai le lancette dell'orologio segnavano mezzogiorno.

"Mi stai dicendo che io ti faccio sentire a casa?" chiese Fabrizio, passandogli una mano tra i ricci.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi sentendo la mano di Fabrizio tra i suoi capelli e godendosi il contatto. E pensare che la prima volta che l'aveva fatto, lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo.

"Sto dicendo che tu sei la mia casa, Bizio."

Fabrizio sorrise compiaciuto. "Ah, sì? E da quando?"

"Forse la prima volta è stata a Sanremo."

 

***

 

_Febbraio 2018_

 

Ermal era seduto sul letto, in silenzio da almeno dieci minuti. Fabrizio, seduto su una sedia di fronte a lui, con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani, non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

Si sentiva responsabile per lui.

Era stato lui a trascinarlo in quel progetto, era stato lui a proporre di usare quel ritornello per la canzone. Era colpa sua se erano in quel casino. E con quel pensiero nella testa, proprio non ci riusciva a incontrare lo sguardo di Ermal.

"Sai che non è colpa tua, vero?" disse Ermal improvvisamente, parlando per la prima volta da quando avevano saputo di tutta la polemica nata attorno alla loro canzone.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo. Ermal lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi.

"Non hai fatto niente di male, Fabrì. Niente."

"Ti ho trascinato io in 'sto casino" disse Fabrizio con la voce più roca del solito.

"Quale casino? Scrivere una canzone insieme? Quello non è un casino. La gente che non sa di cosa parla, i giornalisti che danno fiato alla bocca prima di informarsi... Quello è il vero casino" disse Ermal.

"Sei arrabbiato" constatò Fabrizio.

"Non con te. Abbiamo fatto qualcosa di stupendo, non potrei mai avercela con te."

Fabrizio annuì non troppo convinto.

Sì, avevano fatto qualcosa di stupendo. Ma era quello il prezzo da pagare?

Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli.

Era stanco. Triste. Demoralizzato. E un po' arrabbiato.

Non tanto per tutta quella storia, ma perché quella storia stava facendo del male a Ermal. Lo vedeva nei suoi occhi lucidi, nel colorito pallido, nelle occhiaie sempre più profonde.

Aveva ancora lo sguardo rivolto a terra quando sentì Ermal alzarsi di scatto e correre verso il bagno. Istintivamente lo seguì, trovandolo chino sul water.

Si accovacciò accanto a lui tenendogli i capelli all'indietro e ignorando la mano di Ermal che tentava di spingerlo via.

"Vattene, non sono un bello spettacolo" disse Ermal un attimo dopo, mentre si alzava e si avvicinava al lavandino.

Aprì il rubinetto e si sciacquò la bocca, mentre Fabrizio lo osservava attraverso lo specchio.

"È colpa mia se stai così" sussurrò dopo qualche minuto Fabrizio, con lo sguardo basso e le mani sprofondate nelle tasche.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui. "Non è colpa di nessuno. Nemmeno dei giornalisti, stanno solo facendo il loro lavoro. Male, ma lo stanno facendo."

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e cercò di sorridere. Poi, senza dire altro, attirò Ermal a sé e lo strinse in un abbraccio.

"Ti giuro che ne varrà la pena, Ermal" sussurrò.

In quel momento, tra le braccia di Fabrizio in un bagno di un'anonima camera d'albergo di Sanremo, Ermal si sentì a casa.

 

***

 

"Ero davvero preoccupato per te, quella sera" disse Fabrizio. Era sdraiato un fianco, con una mano che gli reggeva la testa.

"E io ero preoccupato per te. Continuavi ad addossarti colpe che non avevi" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio non disse nulla. Si lasciò cadere sulla schiena e puntò lo sguardo sul soffitto.

Quanta strada avevano fatto lui ed Ermal, per arrivare a trovarsi insieme in un letto sfatto dopo aver fatto l'amore? Tanta, troppa perché Fabrizio riuscisse a ricordare ogni dettaglio.

Alcune cose però, le ricordava bene. Come la prima volta in cui si era sentito a casa insieme a Ermal.

"Succede anche a me, sai?"

Ermal si voltò leggermente verso di lui e aggrottò la fronte. "Cosa?"

Fabrizio non rispose alla domanda, troppo imbarazzato per ammettere che anche lui si sentiva a casa con Ermal, e disse semplicemente: "La prima volta è successo al Forum."

"Quella sera eri più sciolto di me. Sembrava che il concerto fosse il tuo" ricordò Ermal sorridendo.

"In realtà, ero nervoso. Mi sentivo un po' come quando la persona con cui stai ti deve presentare ai suoi genitori. Avevo un'ansia terribile!"

"L'hai mascherata bene, però."

"È che ero felice per te. Tutto il resto non contava."

"Cos'hai pensato quella sera?" chiese Ermal curioso.

"Ho pensato che ero felice di condividere un momento così importante con te. E anche se ero nervoso, appena mi sono trovato sul palco insieme a te mi sono sentito bene. Era la stessa sensazione che provo quando sto con Libero e Anita. Ecco perché quella sera ti ho mandato quel messaggio."

Ermal sorrise al ricordo.

Rileggeva quel messaggio ogni sera, prima di andare a dormire. Le cose che Fabrizio aveva scritto gli avevano scaldato il cuore e sapere che si teneva quel messaggio salvato da un anno lo faceva emozionare.

Lui, che le emozioni non sapeva tenersele dentro, non aveva proprio idea di come avesse fatto Fabrizio a tenere nascoste quelle parole per così tanto tempo. Forse era anche per quello che si era emozionato tanto. Per la consapevolezza che Fabrizio aveva pensato quelle cose la prima volta che si erano visti e che un anno dopo non era cambiato niente.

"Però sai, a casa non sempre le cose vanno bene. A volte succede qualcosa, le cose si fanno complicate e, anche se a casa ti senti al sicuro, preferisci scappare" disse Fabrizio dopo un paio di minuti, sperando che Ermal capisse la metafora.

"Parli di Lisbona?" chiese Ermal, sapendo già la risposta.

"Già."

"Beh, l'importante è riuscire a tornare a casa. Tu l'hai fatto."

 

***

 

_Maggio 2018_

 

Ermal si rigirò tra le coperte per l'ennesima volta, sperando di riuscire ad addormentarsi.

L'orologio sul comodino segnava le 3:50 e la consapevolezza che poche ore dopo avrebbe dovuto alzarsi lo rendeva ancora più inquieto.

Ma la cosa che più di tutte lo agitava, era ciò che era successo poche ore prima.

Quei giorni a Lisbona, erano stati un susseguirsi di prove e interviste che Ermal aveva fatto quasi senza rendersene conto. Si era semplicemente trascinato da una parte all'altra, senza davvero capire che giorno fosse o quale attività ci fosse in programma.

L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a prestare attenzione era Fabrizio.

Fabrizio che cercava di parlare inglese, fallendo miseramente. Fabrizio che gli metteva le mani tra i capelli. Fabrizio che non reagiva se lui si appoggiava alla sua spalla o se metteva una mano sulla sua pancia per richiamare la sua attenzione. Fabrizio che gli fregava la giacca di pelle, perché a detta sua la indossava meglio. Fabrizio che sorrideva, camminava, parlava, respirava.

E Fabrizio che lo faceva innamorare ogni giorno un po' di più.

Quella sera, quando erano tornati in albergo, era stato naturale per Ermal chiedere a Fabrizio di fermarsi in camera sua a parlare. Semplicemente Ermal non voleva separarsi da lui.

Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra erano finiti a parlare sul letto, entrambi sdraiati su un fianco e con la faccia rivolta verso l'altro.

E poi Fabrizio l'aveva baciato. Così, senza che ci fosse una particolare motivazione o un fattore scatenante.

Stavano parlando degli altri concorrenti e semplicemente Fabrizio si era avvicinato e l'aveva baciato.

Un attimo dopo, si era allontanato alzandosi dal letto di scatto, aveva mormorato qualcosa di vagamente simile a: "Scusa, non avrei dovuto", ed era uscito senza dare a Ermal il tempo di dire nulla.

Ermal era rimasto lì, senza sapere come reagire. Incapace di fare qualcosa e, allo stesso tempo, incapace di fare finta di niente.

Buttò l'ennesima occhiata all'orologio. Le 4:06.

Sbuffò rumorosamente e si portò una mano sugli occhi. Doveva assolutamente dormire.

Nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo e il telefono, appoggiato sul comodino, vibrò annunciando l'arrivo di un messaggio.

 

_[Bizio, 4:07]_

_Sei sveglio?_

 

Ermal rispose velocemente.

Meno di un minuto dopo, Fabrizio bussò alla porta.

Quando Ermal aprì e lo fece entrare in camera, notò subito che indossava ancora i vestiti di qualche ora prima, segno che nemmeno lui era riuscito ad addormentarsi.

"Tutto ok?" chiese Ermal chiudendo la porta.

"Sì. Cioè, non lo so."

"Bizio, se è per prima..."

"E certo che è per prima! Ho incasinato le cose, vero?" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sospirò. "Ma no, figurati."

Fabrizio rimase a fissarlo, come se quella risposta per lui non fosse abbastanza, e Ermal si decise a lasciarsi andare un po' di più.

"Anzi se è così che incasini le cose, sei libero di incasinarle quando vuoi!"

Nemmeno cinque secondi dopo, le labbra di Fabrizio erano premute su quelle di Ermal.

 

***

 

"Sai cosa mi fa sentire davvero a casa? Le sorprese" disse Ermal.

"Ah, sì?"

Ermal annuì. "Mia madre si spaccava la schiena per mantenerci. Non era facile, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per vederci felici. Il fatto era che noi lo sapevamo e ogni volta che insisteva per comprarci qualcosa, noi ci sentivamo in colpa. Così lei iniziò a farci delle sorprese. Comprava regali e ce li faceva trovare così, all'improvviso."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre collegava quel racconto all'episodio della tastiera che Ermal gli aveva raccontato mesi prima.

"Però nemmeno così andava bene. Sapevamo quanto fosse difficile per lei darci quello che volevamo, così restituivamo quasi tutti i regali che ci faceva. Però, abbiamo continuato a farci sorprese a vicenda. A volte era anche solo un pacchetto di caramelle, o una serata al cinema. Piccole cose."

"Le piccole cose spesso sono le più importanti."

Ermal sorrise. "Già. Fare 700 km in macchina solo per vedere una persona sembra una piccola cosa, ma in realtà vale molto."

"Stai parlando di me?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Non sono io quello che si è fatto tutta quella strada solo per andare ad aspettare che il proprio fidanzato tornasse a casa dopo un'intervista."

 

***

 

_Ottobre 2018_

 

Ermal scese dalla macchina con il sorriso ancora stampato in faccia.

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente Fabrizio che diceva davanti a tutti che gli mancava, che voleva sentirlo, vederlo.

Non si vedevano da un po', ognuno troppo preso dal proprio lavoro, e anche sentirsi a volte era difficile.

Quel videomessaggio gli aveva scaldato il cuore, lasciandogli un sorriso sul volto per tutta la durata dell'intervista e anche dopo.

E poco importava che appena era salito in macchina avesse chiamato Fabrizio e lui avesse risposto che stava guidando, e che quindi lo avrebbe richiamato da lì a poco, ma poi non l'aveva fatto.

Ermal era troppo felice per farsi rovinare la giornata. Sicuramente Fabrizio aveva avuto da fare con i bambini e con il lavoro, l'avrebbe richiamato appena avrebbe potuto.

Per il momento, Ermal si accontentava di un video registrato alle 3 di notte.

Si avviò verso il portone del palazzo cercando la chiave giusta nel mazzo che teneva in mano, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo si bloccò.

Fabrizio era davanti a lui, con gli occhiali da sole calati sugli occhi nonostante fosse notte e un sorrisino stampato sulle labbra.

"Bizio..."

Fabrizio sorrise ancora di più notando l'espressione sorpresa di Ermal.

Il riccio si avvicinò lentamente, quasi con la paura di essersi immaginato tutto e che Fabrizio non fosse davvero davanti a lui, e solo quando si ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza realizzò cosa stesse succedendo.

Fabrizio era a Milano. Aveva lasciato tutto, si era messo al volante e l'aveva raggiunto. Così, senza dirgli niente.

"Sei qui" sussurrò Ermal, più a sé stesso che a Fabrizio.

"Ti dispiace?"

"Direi proprio di no." Poi prese il volto di Fabrizio tra le mani e lo baciò.

Fabrizio sorrise sulle sue labbra mentre lo stringeva a sé. Era bello essere di nuovo insieme. Era bello stringerlo in un abbraccio, baciarlo, sussurrargli che lo amava.

Salirono le scale continuando a baciarsi, rischiando più volte di inciampare - cosa che poi in effetti successe sull'ultima rampa di scale - e non preoccupandosi minimamente degli altri abitanti del palazzo che avrebbero potuto vederli.

Si separarono soltanto quando arrivarono davanti alla porta e Ermal dovette prestare attenzione alle chiavi per capire quale fosse quella giusta da infilare nella serratura.

Entrati in casa, Ermal fece appena in tempo a posare le chiavi sul mobiletto nell'ingresso e a sfilarsi la giacca che Fabrizio si gettò su di lui reclamando attenzioni.

"Ehi, calmo" disse Ermal mentre Fabrizio si era scostato per baciargli un punto che sapeva essere particolarmente sensibile, appena sotto l'orecchio.

"Non ci vediamo da un mese" rispose il più grande, cercando di giustificarsi.

"Lo so, ma ora sono qui. Non vado da nessuna parte" rispose Ermal stringendogli i fianchi.

Fabrizio sospirò mentre appoggiava la fronte sulla spalla di Ermal. "Non capisci."

"Certo che capisco, Bizio. Quando non ci sei mi manchi così tanto che mi sento mancare l'aria e appena ti rivedo sento il cuore scoppiare. Sento la stessa mancanza che senti tu. Però ora siamo insieme. Facciamoci bastare questo." disse Ermal spostando le mani sulla schiena di Fabrizio.

E Fabrizio avrebbe davvero voluto farselo bastare, ma non era semplice.

Svegliarsi ogni mattina con un messaggio, piuttosto che con un bacio e un: "Buongiorno" sussurrato sulle labbra; addormentarsi ogni sera in un letto vuoto; arrabbiarsi con il proprio telefono perché non c'era abbastanza campo per chiamare Ermal... Stava diventando tutto troppo da sopportare e Fabrizio sentiva che da lì a poco avrebbe ceduto.

Ma, in fondo, Ermal aveva ragione. Dovevano godere di quei pochi momenti che riuscivano a ritagliarsi tra un impegno e l'altro.

Senza pensarci troppo, prese Ermal per mano e camminò lungo il corridoio fino a raggiungere la camera da letto.

Lasciò ad Ermal giusto il tempo di entrare nella stanza e poi lo spinse contro la porta riprendendo a baciargli il collo da dove si era fermato poco prima. Ermal sospirò mentre infilava le mani sotto la camicia di Fabrizio, accarezzandogli la schiena.

Pensare che Fabrizio fosse in grado di farlo tremare con così poco lo aveva imbarazzato fin da subito, ma aveva smesso di darci peso dopo che lo aveva sentito dire di essere innamorato dei suoi sospiri. E poi, un attimo dopo, gli aveva detto di essere innamorato di qualsiasi cosa lo riguardasse.

Reclinò la testa all'indietro, godendosi la sensazione delle labbra bollenti di Fabrizio sul suo collo e cercando di ignorare il desiderio - sempre più crescente - di sentirle anche in altri punti del suo corpo.

"Meno male che dicevi a me di stare calmo" ironizzò Fabrizio sentendo le dita di Ermal premere con forza sui suoi fianchi, oltre il tessuto della camicia.

"Non è colpa mia se mi provochi" rispose Ermal, ancora con gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata all'indietro.

Un attimo dopo, il calore del corpo di Fabrizio sparì costringendo Ermal ad aprire gli occhi.

Il più grande si era allontanato di scatto e lo fissava con un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Che stai facendo?"

"Smetto di provocarti" rispose Fabrizio stringendosi nelle spalle e sedendosi sul letto.

"E mi lasci così?" disse Ermal esasperato.

Fabrizio lo guardò per un attimo. Era convinto di non averlo mai visto così bello come in quel momento, con la camicia mezza sbottonata e una vistosa erezione chiusa nei pantaloni, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato crudele per entrambi interrompere quel gioco.

"Se tu potessi vederti con i miei occhi in questo momento..." disse Fabrizio continuando a sorridere.

Ermal si avvicinò a lui lentamente. "Cosa riuscirei a vedere?"

Fabrizio arrossì leggermente e abbassò lo sguardo, consapevole che se avesse risposto a quella domanda dalla sua bocca sarebbe senz'altro uscito qualcosa di volgare. Così si limitò a tirare Ermal verso di sé mentre si sdraiava sul letto.

I vestiti di entrambi scivolarono via velocemente, ma non abbastanza per due innamorati che aspettano da troppo tempo di sentire il calore della pelle dell'altro sulla propria.

In un attimo, quella stanza in un anonimo appartamento di Milano che Ermal non era mai riuscito a considerare veramente casa, si trasformò nel suo posto preferito. Ed era tutto merito di Fabrizio, dei suoi baci, delle carezze, dei sospiri. Fabrizio riusciva a colorare il mondo e, soprattutto, riusciva a colorare una città che per Ermal era sempre stata troppo grigia.

 

***

 

"Quindi era a questo che pensavi."

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio. "Te n'eri accorto?"

"Si vedeva che eri pensieroso, ma in senso buono. Solo che, insomma, ero un po' troppo impegnato per chiederti se era tutto ok" rispose Fabrizio cercando di nascondere un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Pensi che sia una cosa stupida?"

"No. Strana, forse. Il posto in cui vivi è l'ultimo posto in cui ti sei sentito a casa." constatò Fabrizio.

"Inizio a pensare di non essermi sentito davvero a casa in nessun posto, prima che arrivassi tu" confessò Ermal.

Ciò che provava con Fabrizio, non l'aveva mai provato prima. Quel senso di calore, di familiarità... Era tutto nuovo.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé senza dire nulla.

Lui era bravo a cantarli, i sentimenti. Parlarne era un po' più difficile e si sentiva un po' un idiota solo a pensare che anche per lui _casa_ non era più un luogo da tempo ormai.

_Casa_ erano Libero, Anita, la sua chitarra scordata. E Ermal.

E forse, un giorno, avrebbe avuto tutto insieme in un unico posto e quello sarebbe stato il giorno in cui anche lui si sarebbe sentito a casa.


	16. The one where they say "I love you"

 

 

 

**The one where they say “I love you”**

 

 

 

 

È difficile dire _ti amo_ , questo Fabrizio lo sapeva bene.

In più di quarant'anni di vita, poteva contarle sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui l'aveva detto.

C'era stata la sua prima vera storia importante, quella da cui era uscito scottato dalla delusione e dal tradimento. E poi c'era stata Giada.

Ricordava di averglielo detto per la prima volta quando lei gli aveva confessato di essere incinta di Libero. Poi glielo aveva detto un paio di altre volte. Forse non abbastanza, visto poi com'era andata a finire.

Sapeva che il problema era lui.

Giada non aveva mai avuto problemi a esternare i suoi sentimenti. Mentre lui... Beh, lui aveva esattamente il problema opposto.

Dire quelle due parole era difficile.

Le sentiva scivolare fino alla punta della lingua, ma quando era ora di tirarle fuori si ancoravano e non uscivano. E lui, Giada la amava davvero quindi non aveva mai capito per quale motivo fosse così difficile dirglielo.

Però, insomma, era una cosa che proprio non riusciva a fare.

O almeno era stato così fino a quando era arrivato Ermal.

Con Ermal, erano cambiate un sacco di cose ma soprattutto era cambiato lui.

Ermal aveva calmato le sue paure, gli aveva riportato la voglia di scrivere, gli aveva fatto capire cosa volesse dire sentirsi vivo.

E Fabrizio, un po' per volta, gli aveva ceduto un pezzo del suo cuore fino a quando una sera di giugno si era accorto che ormai Ermal non si era preso solo il suo cuore. Si era preso ogni più piccolo frammento della sua anima, si era insinuato silenziosamente nelle sue ossa. Era diventato la persona più importante dopo i suoi figli.

Quella realizzazione - esplosa nella sua testa senza che Fabrizio se lo aspettasse minimamente - lo aveva portato a una conclusione, forse l'unica possibile: era innamorato di lui, inevitabilmente e perdutamente. Forse era stato proprio per quel motivo che, quella stessa sera, aveva detto davanti a tutti che stava lavorando a un nuovo album e che voleva che Ermal fosse il primo a sentirlo.

Fabrizio provava per Ermal quell'amore che ti brucia e ti logora, che ti fa venire voglia di urlarlo e che allo stesso tempo ti chiude la gola e ti impedisce di parlare. E ancora una volta si era ritrovato a sentire quelle parole che scivolavano sulla punta della sua lingua ma che poi non uscivano fuori.

Per quanto si sforzasse, per Fabrizio era davvero troppo difficile dire _ti amo_.

 

 

Per Ermal, dire _ti amo_ era sempre un po' troppo facile.

In fondo, non erano altro che due parole messe insieme. Non era poi così complicato dirle, non più di quanto lo fosse dire qualsiasi altra parola.

Forse era proprio quello il problema. È tanto facile dirlo, ma il vero problema è sentirlo.

Quando era piccolo, aveva sentito suo padre dirlo spesso a sua madre. E poi però, per anni i fatti avevano espresso cose diverse dalle parole.

Una parte di lui - quella più irrazionale - gli continuava a ripetere che ogni uomo è il degno figlio di suo padre e c'erano giorni in cui Ermal si guardava allo specchio e notava così tante somiglianze con quell'uomo che iniziava a crederci. Con gli anni, quella di diventare come suo padre era diventata una vera e propria fobia e, per cercare di superarla, Ermal aveva cercato il più possibile di tenersi distante da ogni suo comportamento.

E così, le volte in cui aveva detto alle ragazze con cui era stato - in particolare a Silvia - che le amava erano state davvero poche. Ogni volta che lo faceva, nella sua mente tornava l'immagine di suo padre che lo diceva a sua madre dopo averla picchiata.

Quando ne aveva parlato con Silvia, lei era stata comprensiva. Aveva detto di non avere bisogno di sentirselo dire, che tanto lei sapeva cosa provasse Ermal e lui gliene era stato grato, convinto che dire quelle parole non sarebbe mai stata cosa per lui.

E poi era arrivato Fabrizio ed era cambiato tutto.

Aveva iniziato a sentire il bisogno di esternare ciò che sentiva per lui, anche se non riusciva a dargli un nome. Fabrizio gli dava un senso di pace costante, una pace che Ermal aveva provato poche volte in vita sua ma che avrebbe voluto provare per sempre.

Aveva raccolto tutte quelle emozioni sotto l'etichetta di _rapporto fraterno_ , anche se in fondo sapeva che di fraterno c'era poco. Ma almeno così era giustificato a mostrarsi più aperto e affettuoso nei confronti di Fabrizio.

Gli diceva spesso di volergli bene e gli andava bene così perché per lui un _ti voglio bene_ era sempre stato più importante di un _ti amo_.

Amare fa rima con odiare. Volere bene non fa rima con niente.

E poi, una sera di giugno, qualcosa era cambiato.

Durante una serata ad Assisi, Fabrizio aveva detto davanti a tutti che stava lavorando a un nuovo album e che la prima persona a lui l'avrebbe fatto ascoltare sarebbe stato proprio Ermal.

In quel momento, Ermal le aveva sentite quelle due paroline che si formavano nella sua testa e che premevano per uscire. A distanza di mesi, ancora non sapeva come avesse fatto a trattenersi.

 

 

Poi c'erano stati i tour, poco tempo per vedersi e i sentimenti che diventavano sempre più chiari per entrambi.

Ermal che diceva di avere un gran casino in testa, anche se in realtà ormai era tutto molto chiaro.

Fabrizio che decideva di cambiare casa e si domandava se la libreria che aveva comprato o il colore delle pareti potessero piacere a Ermal.

C'era stata una serata a casa di Fabrizio, in cui lui aveva fatto sentire dei nuovi pezzi a Ermal e in cui avevano scherzato e bevuto insieme. E a fine serata, Ermal aveva avuto l'impressione che quelle due parole non dette non fossero solo nella sua testa, ma anche in quella di Fabrizio. Ma non aveva detto niente, troppo impaurito dalla possibilità che il loro rapporto cambiasse e non nel senso che sperava.

E poi c'era stata la serata a Trento. Gli abbracci, gli sguardi, la mano di Fabrizio tra i capelli di Ermal, la mano di Ermal che dava pizzicotti dispettosi a Fabrizio.

E poi c'era stato Fabrizio che aveva insistito per cambiare la scaletta e aggiungere _Sono solo parole_ e Ermal che aveva guardato la sua esibizione con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso sulle labbra.

E poi c'era stata la tacita richiesta da parte di entrambi di andarsene insieme, le risate in macchina, la voglia di non separarsi arrivati davanti alle proprie stanze e, finalmente, Fabrizio che prendeva in mano la situazione avvicinandosi a Ermal e baciandolo.

C'era stata una notte insieme, piena di baci, di sospiri, di mani che lentamente scoprivano porzioni di pelle e gambe che si attorcigliavano tra le lenzuola.

E poi più nulla.

Il giorno seguente si erano salutati con un po' di tristezza, consapevoli che non si sarebbero visti per parecchio tempo.

Fabrizio aveva abbracciato Ermal nascondendo la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo e aveva detto: "Dopo questa notte mi mancherai ancora di più."

Ermal aveva di nuovo sentito il desiderio di dirgli che lo amava, di farsi sfuggire quelle parole, ma era rimasto in silenzio.

La settimana seguente si erano visti alla finale del Wind Summer Festival, ma Fabrizio aveva promesso ai bambini che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato con loro quindi si era rimesso al volante appena finita la serata. Si era scusato con Ermal più volte, dicendogli che gli dispiaceva non poter passare del tempo con lui, che avrebbe pagato oro per poter trascorrere una serata come quella della settimana precedente.

"I bambini hanno la precedenza" aveva detto Ermal con un sorriso, e Fabrizio si era innamorato di lui un po' di più. Ammesso che fosse possibile.

 

 

Le settimane seguenti erano state ricche di impegni per entrambi, al punto che quasi non si erano sentiti.

Non c'era mai abbastanza tempo oppure erano troppo stanchi. Altre volte cercavano di chiamarsi ma non c'era abbastanza campo ed entrambi finivano per arrabbiarsi con l'altro - anche se non ce n'era motivo - e rinunciavano alla possibilità di parlarsi pur di non rischiare di discutere.

Perciò, quando quel giorno Stefano Mannucci aveva iniziato a dire che doveva far vedere un video, Ermal aveva subito pensato che si trattasse di Fabrizio. Perché era ovvio che dopo settimane di lontananza, avrebbe fatto in modo di farsi sentire in qualche modo e se l'unico modo possibile era un video sotto gli occhi di Dio solo sa quante persone, andava bene lo stesso.

Sorrise ripensando a quel video. Vedere Fabrizio, anche se attraverso uno schermo, gli aveva fatto sussultare il cuore e quando lo aveva sentito dire che gli mancava aveva dovuto trattenersi dal rispondere: "Anch'io."

Sapeva, ovviamente, che lui non lo avrebbe sentito. Quella non era una videochiamata. Ma gli mancava così tanto che trattenersi dal dirlo ad alta voce sembrava impossibile.

Cercò rapidamente il numero di Fabrizio in rubrica e avviò la chiamata.

Mentre aspettava che rispondesse, si rese conto che in realtà non gli interessava poi così tanto sapere quale fosse quella cosa importante di cui doveva parlargli. L'unica cosa che contava davvero era sentirlo. 

"Ehi" rispose Fabrizio, con un tono di voce stanco ma sereno.

"Ciao. Ti ho svegliato?" chiese Ermal controllando l'ora. In effetti era passata la mezzanotte.

"No, figurati. Aspettavo la tua chiamata."

Ermal sorrise. "Come stai?"

"Ora meglio" rispose Fabrizio, e Ermal si sentì lusingato capendo immediatamente che era merito suo se stava meglio.

"Già. Sto meglio anch'io" rispose Ermal.

Rimasero un attimo in silenzio, semplicemente ascoltando il respiro l'uno dell'altro. Poi Fabrizio disse: "Hai visto il video?"

Sapeva già la risposta, aveva seguito la diretta su Facebook, ma non voleva fare la figura della ragazzina innamorata che seguiva Ermal in ogni suo passo.

"Sì. È stato molto carino da parte tua. E sappi che mi manchi anche tu e non vedo l'ora di vederti" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio gli mancava terribilmente ed era difficile accettare che non si sarebbero visti per un po', ma Ermal sapeva che non poteva fare altro.

"Ho anche detto che dovevo parlarti di una cosa importante."

"Hai ragione. Ero talmente preso a guardarti che all'inizio non l'avevo nemmeno notato. Allora? Di che si tratta?"

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, come se servisse a raccogliere il coraggio di cui aveva bisogno per tirare fuori quelle parole che prima di quel momento erano state così difficili da pronunciare. Poi sussurrò: "Ti amo, Ermal."

Solo dopo averlo detto, si rese conto di quanto in realtà fosse semplice dirlo. Forse perché per la prima volta, Fabrizio sentiva di averlo detto alla persona giusta.

Il cuore di Ermal cominciò a battere furiosamente.

"Cosa?" chiese incerto. Non era sicuro di averlo sentito davvero. Forse se l'era immaginato.

"Ti amo" ripeté Fabrizio, questa volta con il tono più sicuro e deciso.

Ed Ermal, per quanto convinto che quelle due parole fosse abusate e dette troppo spesso, si lasciò andare e sorridendo disse: "Ti amo anch'io, Bizio."

La verità è che dire _ti amo_ non è mai facile, né tanto meno difficile. Può essere semplicemente giusto oppure no.

Fabrizio e Ermal forse non avevano mai trovato la persona che lo facesse sembrare giusto, prima di quel momento.

"Davvero?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Davvero" confermò Ermal.

Il sorriso che entrambi avevano sul volto in quel momento racchiudeva tutto ciò che si erano tenuti dentro per anni: la paura di esprimere un sentimento così forte, la voglia di rischiare, la gioia di sentirsi dire quelle parole.

Ed entrambi capirono che forse il vero motivo per cui in passato avevano detto quelle due parole così poco spesso, era semplicemente che non avevano ancora incontrato qualcuno che davvero meritasse di sentirle. 


	17. The one where it's Halloween

 

 

 

**The one where it’s Halloween**

 

 

 

 

Ermal sbuffò contrariato mentre cercava sul suo cellulare una via alternativa per evitare il traffico.

Il maltempo dei giorni precedenti aveva provocato parecchi disagi nella capitale e nelle zone vicine, e raggiungere casa di Fabrizio seguendo l'unica strada che Ermal conosceva si era rivelato più difficile del previsto.

Certo, Ermal avrebbe potuto chiamare Fabrizio e spiegargli il problema e sicuramente il suo compare gli avrebbe consigliato una strada alternativa. Ma no, non poteva farlo perché Fabrizio non aveva la minima idea che Ermal fosse in città e non avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo. Non ancora, almeno.

Quando si erano sentiti al telefono, due giorni prima, Fabrizio aveva detto a Ermal che per Halloween i bambini sarebbero rimasti a casa sua. Giada aveva un appuntamento con un uomo che stava frequentando da un po', e Fabrizio ne avrebbe approfittato per portare Libero e Anita in giro per il quartiere a fare _dolcetto o scherzetto_.

Gli aveva raccontato di quanto fossero entusiasti i bambini, del cappello da strega che aveva comprato per Anita e gli aveva promesso di mandargli delle foto.

Poi aveva aggiunto: "Sarebbe bello se potessi venire con noi, compare. Non ci vediamo da un sacco. Ma so che non posso chiederti di mollare tutto per venire a raccogliere dolci."

"Mi piacerebbe, lo sai. Ma sono davvero impegnato in questi giorni" aveva risposto Ermal sentendosi un po' in colpa.

In effetti, di impegni ne aveva davvero tanti ed era solo colpa sua che, invece di prendersi un anno di pausa, aveva accumulato impegni su impegni rendendosi conto solo troppo tardi di quanto tempo gli avrebbero portato via.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto prendersi qualche giorno di pausa per andare a Roma. Non vedeva Fabrizio da più di un mese ed era passato ancora più tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva visto i bambini. Gli mancavano, non poteva negarlo.

Ma non poteva mollare tutto.

Forse.

In realtà, aveva rivalutato la cosa quando aveva chiesto a Fabrizio come stessero procedendo i preparativi per Halloween e lui aveva risposto che andavano male perché Anita aveva l'influenza e quindi la loro serata sarebbe saltata.

Ermal aveva impiegato meno di un minuto a chiamare Paolo e a dirgli che per due giorni sarebbe stato irraggiungibile. Paolo aveva cercato di dirgli che non poteva, che avevano delle cose da fare, ma Ermal era riuscito a convincerlo che due giorni non avrebbero cambiato nulla.

E così, aveva preparato velocemente uno zaino con un cambio ed era partito per Roma, senza avvertire Fabrizio e con tutte le intenzioni di fargli una sorpresa. 

Ermal sorrise vittorioso quando finalmente riuscì a trovare una strada alternativa per arrivare a casa di Fabrizio, evitando il traffico e le strade bloccate. Ancora pochi minuti e finalmente avrebbe rivisto quella che per lui era diventata un po' una seconda famiglia.

Ricordava bene il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Libero. Erano sul set del videoclip di _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ e ricordava di essere rimasto colpito da quel bambino che ascoltava con estrema attenzione tutto quello che diceva. Solo qualche minuto più tardi aveva scoperto che era il figlio di Fabrizio.

Ricordava anche che Fabrizio aveva detto qualcosa tipo: "I Mobrici hanno un debole per te" e che aveva dovuto girarsi dall'altra parte per non rischiare che qualcuno vedesse il rossore sulle sue guance.

La prima volta che aveva visto Anita invece era stata poco dopo Sanremo, quando Fabrizio aveva invitato Ermal a casa sua per un'informale cena tra amici. Era arrivato a casa di Fabrizio nel tardo pomeriggio, proprio poco prima che Giada andasse a riprendere i bambini che avevano passato la giornata con il padre.

Libero gli era corso incontro e l'aveva salutato sorridendo, mentre Anita lo aveva osservato curiosa per un po' prima di dire: "Questa volta non sei sudato!"

Ermal si era messo a ridere, ricordando il commento che la bambina aveva fatto dopo la loro prima esibizione al Festival.

Si era legato velocemente a loro, quasi troppo velocemente. Lui che amava i bambini ma spesso aveva rapporti difficili con gli adulti, aveva sempre cercato di tenersi distante dai figli dei suoi amici - forse timoroso che se mai avesse litigato con i suoi amici, avrebbe dovuto interrompere ogni rapporto anche con i figli - ma con Fabrizio e i suoi figli era andata diversamente. Forse perché in fondo Ermal era consapevole che il suo rapporto con Fabrizio era destinato a durare.

Quando Ermal parcheggiò di fronte a casa di Fabrizio, ormai era buio già da un po' nonostante non fosse molto tardi.

Dalla finestra del salotto si vedeva il bagliore del televisore, mentre in cucina la luce era accesa. Ermal immaginò Anita sdraiata sul divano a guardare i cartoni animati, mentre Fabrizio aiutava Libero con i compiti.

Un sorriso gli spuntò sulle labbra mentre quell'immagine si imprimeva nella sua mente e si decideva finalmente a suonare il campanello.

La sguardo di Fabrizio, appena si trovò di fronte a Ermal, passò rapidamente dal sorpreso al felice.

"Ma che ci fai qui?" chiese gettandogli le braccia al collo. In realtà, non gli interessava nemmeno la risposta. Era solo felice che Ermal fosse lì.

Ermal ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Hai detto che Anita stava male, quindi sono venuto a salvare la situazione."

Fabrizio si scostò da lui per guardarlo in faccia e disse: "Cioè?"

"Cioè tu porti Libero a raccogliere dolci e io rimango qui con Anita. Così puoi passare un po' di tempo con tuo figlio."

"Lo faresti davvero?"

Ermal si limitò a sorridere ed entrò in casa, sotto lo sguardo lucido di Fabrizio.

Era sinceramente commosso dal gesto del suo collega. Non gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato a Roma. Si era solo messo al volante ed era partito e l'aveva fatto per lui e per i suoi figli.

Fabrizio non poteva che esserne felice e forse anche un po' spaventato. Quel gesto non faceva altro che metterlo di fronte alla consapevolezza che il loro rapporto ormai non fosse più quello di un tempo.

Era inutile negarlo.

Fabrizio non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire con esattezza quando le cose avevano iniziato a mutare. Forse dopo la polemica a Sanremo.

Senza dubbio quella faccenda li aveva avvicinati, li aveva obbligati ad appoggiarsi l'uno all'altro e fare affidamento solo su di loro perché nessun altro poteva capire fino in fondo cosa stessero passando. Ma in quel momento - Fabrizio ne era abbastanza certo - il loro era ancora un rapporto fraterno.

Fabrizio aveva sentito un senso di responsabilità verso Ermal - un po' come lo sentiva per i suoi figli - e sentiva la necessità di proteggerlo.

Poi c'era stato un momento, tra il Festival e l'Eurovision, in cui tutto era cambiato senza cambiare davvero.

Erano stati separati per più di un mese a causa dei rispettivi firmacopie, si erano sentiti poco e questo non aveva fatto altro che far sentire a Fabrizio una mancanza che per un semplice amico non aveva mai sentito. Quando si erano rivisti, tra loro era cambiato tutto senza che in realtà ci fossero stati cambiamenti evidenti.

Era cambiato il modo in cui interagivano l'uno con l'altro, il modo in cui cercavano il contatto, il modo in cui si guardavano. Ed erano cambiati soprattutto i loro sentimenti, anche se entrambi erano inconsapevoli di ciò che provasse l'altro.

Nessuno dei due aveva mai toccato l'argomento, però. Forse per paura di un rifiuto o forse semplicemente per paura di scombinare un equilibrio che sembrava già abbastanza precario.

Erano semplicemente andati avanti con le loro vite, continuando a comportarsi in quel modo che lasciava pochi dubbi agli occhi esterni ma troppi a loro due che si trovavano in mezzo a quella situazione.

Ora però - di fronte a Ermal che si era precipitato a Roma solo per permettergli di passare una serata con suo figlio, nonostante l'influenza di Anita - Fabrizio non poteva fare finta di nulla.

Osservò Ermal inginocchiarsi di fronte al divano su cui era sdraiata Anita e lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte sussurrando: "Buongiorno, principessa."

Sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa al pensiero di voler vedere quella scena ogni singolo giorno della sua vita.

Anita sorrise e si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per gettarsi tra le braccia di Ermal, il quale la strinse a sé e poi si sedette sul divano tenendola in braccio.

"Sei sicuro che non ti secca? Non vorrei che ti attaccasse l'influenza" disse Fabrizio, in piedi in mezzo al salotto.

"Sono venuto qua da Milano apposta. Ora, per favore, goditi la serata con Libero. Io e Anita ce la caveremo. Vero, principessa?" disse Ermal, rivolgendosi alla bambina.

Anita annuì prima di appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Ermal.

Fabrizio sospirò. "D'accordo. Ma se ci sono problemi, chiamami subito!"

"Tranquillo, non ce ne saranno" rispose Ermal, guardando la bambina tra le sue braccia.

 

 

Dopo aver suonato al campanello dell'ultima casa della via, Libero stringeva tra le mani il suo sacchetto di caramelle con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia.

Fabrizio era certo di averlo visto così felice poche volte in vita sua.

"Sei contento, Lì?" chiese scompigliandogli i capelli mentre camminavano verso casa.

Libero annuì. "Sì, papà. Sai, io voglio bene ad Anita ma è bello passare un po' di tempo solo con te."

Fabrizio lo guardò per un attimo, sentendosi leggermente in colpa. Sapeva benissimo di essere più legato ad Anita che a Libero, ma questo non significava che preferisse passare del tempo con lei. Anzi, era sempre felice quando riusciva a passare un po' di tempo da solo insieme a Libero ed era profondamente grato a Ermal per essere rimasto con Anita quella sera.

"Lo so. Anche a me piace passare del tempo solo con te. Lo sai, vero?"

Libero annuì e gli passò una caramella sorridendo. Poi disse: "Lasciamo quelle gommose per Anita. Sono le sue preferite."

Quando entrarono in casa, circa mezz'ora più tardi, Fabrizio rimase stupito di non sentire nessun rumore.

Le luci e il televisore in salotto erano spenti quindi Fabrizio percorse il corridoio velocemente fino ad arrivare alla cameretta dei bambini, convinto di trovarci Ermal e Anita. Ma anche quella stanza era vuota.

Ritornando sui suoi passi, si accorse che la porta della sua camera da letto era socchiusa, e non chiusa completamente come invece ricordava di averla lasciata. Aprì lentamente la porta, cercando di non fare rumore, e ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato.

Ermal era sdraiato sul suo letto e stringeva Anita a sé, mentre sul piccolo televisore di fronte al letto andavano in onda le ultime scene di un cartone animato. Entrambi dormivano profondamente e non si erano accorti della presenza di Fabrizio nella stanza.

Fabrizio entrò in camera e si avvicinò cercando di non svegliarli. Raccolse la coperta - rimasta ai loro piedi, al fondo del letto - e li coprì entrambi, soffermandosi a fissarli per qualche minuto. Si stava innamorando di quella scena ogni secondo di più.

Un attimo dopo, Ermal aprì gli occhi accorgendosi della sua presenza.

"Ehi, sei tornato" mormorò con la voce leggermente roca per via del sonno.

"Scusa, non volevo svegliarti" rispose Fabrizio.

"No, figurati. Anzi, scusa se mi sono appropriato del tuo letto ma il divano è terribilmente scomodo."

"Non c'è problema" disse Fabrizio. Poi si sdraiò accanto a loro, sul lato libero del letto, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Libero?" chiese Ermal.

"In cucina. Credo si stia abbuffando di caramelle" rispose Fabrizio spostando una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte di Anita, la quale continuava a dormire tra le braccia di Ermal.

"Ti ha dato problemi?" chiese dopo un po'.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No. E la febbre è scesa, quindi sta meglio."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Grazie per essere venuto fin qui."

"Non mi sembrava giusto obbligarti a rinunciare ai tuoi programmi per una banale influenza. E poi mi mancavano i bambini, non vedevo l'ora di rivederli."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, continuando a fissare sua figlia dormire tranquillamente tra le braccia dell'uomo di cui ormai era inevitabilmente innamorato.

"Mi mancavi anche tu" aggiunse Ermal dopo qualche secondo.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e per un attimo - un brevissimo attimo, ma che fu sufficiente a fargli capire cosa provasse Ermal - vide nei suoi occhi sé stesso. Vide lo stesso sguardo che aveva lui quando guardava i suoi figli, quando pensava alla musica, quando guardava Ermal. Vide l'amore.

E così, senza pensarci troppo, disse: "Sto per fare una cosa che avrei dovuto fare mesi fa."

Ed Ermal, capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo, si limitò a spostare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e a trattenere il respiro.

Un attimo dopo, Fabrizio lo baciò.

Lo baciò lentamente, senza fretta, solo con la voglia di sentirlo vicino, di sentirlo suo. Ed Ermal, _suo_ ci si sentiva davvero.

Forse si sentiva così da sempre, dalla prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, anche se non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo.

Si baciarono a lungo, con la piccola Anita stretta tra loro e Fabrizio, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si sentì davvero felice e completo.

Quando si separarono, Fabrizio sorrise mentre si avvicinava ulteriormente a Ermal. Prese un lembo della coperta e si strinse a lui, mentre Anita - probabilmente disturbata dai loro movimenti - si rigirava tra loro e ancora con gli occhi chiusi abbracciava suo padre.

Ermal sorrise vedendo la scena e Fabrizio disse: "Halloween è appena diventata la mia festa preferita."

Ermal si spose verso di lui e gli lasciò un bacio leggero sulle labbra. "Dici? C'è sempre spazio per migliorare."

E forse, era davvero così.

Se il giorno di Halloween era andato così bene nonostante il brutto tempo e l'influenza, chissà cosa poteva riservargli il futuro.

Di una cosa però era certo. Tutto ciò che voleva nel suo futuro, era racchiuso in quella casa e non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nient'altro per essere felice.


	18. The one with Ermal's mom

 

 

 

**The one with Ermal’s mom**

 

 

 

 

Ermal lo sapeva che sarebbe successo. Se lo sentiva.

Aveva avuto quel presentimento fin dal momento in cui aveva accettato quell'incarico, ma poi si era ripetuto che non era possibile, che Fabrizio era un uomo maturo, che non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Certo, come no.

I problemi in realtà c'erano stati eccome, ed Ermal non poteva nemmeno incolpare Fabrizio. Era ovvio che se la fosse presa.

In fondo, aveva scoperto che il suo fidanzato sarebbe andato a Bilbao insieme a un altro. E poco importava che fosse per lavoro.

A peggiorare le cose, c'era stato il fatto che Fabrizio lo avesse scoperto per caso da Instagram.

Ermal aveva tentato di giustificarsi, prendendo la cosa di petto come al solito e rispondendo alle sue accuse dicendo: "E di chi è la colpa? Ho provato a chiamarti decine di volte questa settimana, ma tu eri sempre troppo impegnato per parlare con me."

Cosa vera, per altro. Ma questo non toglieva che Fabrizio fosse sinceramente urtato per aver scoperto quel nuovo impegno di Ermal da internet e non dal suo compagno.

Così erano passati giorni senza sentirsi. Zero messaggi, zero telefonate. Niente di niente.

Ermal si lasciò cadere sul divano dopo aver controllato il cellulare per l'ennesima volta, mentre sua madre lo fissava preoccupata.

Era andato a Bari per qualche giorno, prima di partire per Bilbao, e sua madre era stata felicissima di averlo a casa per un po' ma non in quelle condizioni. Ermal era nervoso, lo si vedeva a chilometri di distanza, e sua madre non ne sapeva il motivo.

"Che succede?" chiese, forse per la decima volta nell'ultima mezz'ora, sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Niente, mamma."

"Non è vero."

Ermal la guardò per un attimo, indeciso su cosa fare.

Avrebbe voluto sfogarsi con sua madre, ma c'erano troppe cose che lei non sapeva. Come avrebbe potuto dirle che aveva litigato con il suo fidanzato, quando sua madre nemmeno sapeva che stesse con qualcuno?

Anzi, a dirla tutta sua madre non sapeva nemmeno che aveva improvvisamente capito di essere interessato anche agli uomini. O almeno, a Fabrizio.

"È complicato, mamma."

"Prova a spiegarmelo lo stesso" rispose sua madre accennando un sorriso.

Ermal sospirò. "Sto frequentando una persona."

"Quindi sono problemi di cuore."

"Diciamo di sì. Ha scoperto che vado a Bilbao, ma non l'ha saputo da me. L'ha scoperto da Instagram e non l'ha presa bene" spiegò Ermal.

"Eh, direi. Nemmeno io l'avrei presa bene."

Ermal si voltò verso sua madre fingendosi offeso. "Ma tu da che parte stai?"

"Sempre dalla tua, tesoro. Ma credo che in questa situazione dovresti ammettere le tue colpe."

Forse sua madre aveva ragione.

Forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto mettere da parte il suo orgoglio e telefonare a Fabrizio, chiedergli scusa per non avergli detto niente di Bilbao e sperare che lui decidesse di perdonarlo.

"Questa ragazza con cui stai uscendo, ti piace davvero?" chiese sua madre dopo un po'.

Ermal la fissò per un attimo, indeciso su come rispondere.

Avrebbe potuto dire di sì e chiudere il discorso. Oppure avrebbe potuto dire la verità, ammettere che non stava con una donna e aprire un discorso ancora più grande al quale non sapeva come avrebbe reagito sua madre.

Sua madre c'era sempre stata per lui e l'aveva sempre supportato in ogni sua decisione. Ermal era certo che lo avrebbe supportato anche in quel caso, eppure era spaventato.

Ma non poteva farsi bloccare dalla paura.

Prese un respiro profondo e disse: "Non è una ragazza la persona che sto frequentando."

Sua madre lo guardò sorpresa, ma non disse nulla.

"So che sei stupita. Questa cosa ha stupito anche me all'inizio" disse Ermal passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Ricordava perfettamente il giorno in cui era iniziato tutto. Non il giorno in cui si era innamorato di Fabrizio, ma il giorno in cui aveva capito di esserlo.

Era un giorno come tanti altri, a Lisbona. Erano seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, mentre aspettavano di fare l'ennesima intervista, e Fabrizio si era sporto verso di lui per dirgli qualcosa. Si era appoggiato a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e l'altra sulla coscia, un gesto che non aveva nulla di malizioso o ambiguo ma che aveva fatto fremere Ermal.

Si era sentito andare a fuoco nei punti su cui Fabrizio aveva appoggiato le mani e quello era stato il momento in cui aveva capito di essere completamente spacciato. Lo amava e ormai non c'era modo di uscirne.

Erano passati mesi prima che Ermal prendesse la decisione di confessare tutto a Fabrizio, ma poi l'aveva fatto.

Una sera di ottobre, dopo l'ennesimo evento in cui si era lasciato sfuggire troppe parole, aveva chiamato Fabrizio e gli aveva detto tutto. Aveva messo da parte la paura e aveva tirato fuori le parole con calma.

Gli aveva raccontato del momento in cui, di fronte al pubblico dello showcase di quella sera, aveva detto che se sei amico di qualcuno e poi ti innamori non c'è più modo di uscirne. E poi gli aveva detto che, dicendo quella frase, aveva pensato a lui.

Fabrizio era rimasto in silenzio e Ermal aveva aggiunto: "Non te lo sto dicendo perché mi aspetto qualcosa da te. È solo che le cose stanno così: siamo stati amici per un po' e io alla fine mi sono innamorato di te. E ora non so come uscirne. Non so nemmeno se voglio uscirne."

E Fabrizio gli aveva semplicemente risposto: "Ti amo anch'io."

E quella frase lo aveva fatto sentire talmente bene che si era reso conto che tutte le paranoie dei mesi passati - sulla sua sessualità, su quella di Fabrizio, su un possibile rifiuto - erano davvero solo paranoie e niente di più.

"Non pensavo che fossi interessato anche agli uomini" disse sua madre con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

A parte un momento di stupore iniziale, non era rimasta scossa da quella notizia improvvisa. In fondo, lei voleva semplicemente che suo figlio fosse felice.

"Nemmeno io lo pensavo, prima che arrivasse lui."

"Deve piacerti davvero tanto se hai messo in discussione te stesso per lui."

"Sono innamorato, mamma" disse Ermal.

Sua madre lo guardò per un attimo, poi sorrise e disse: "Certo che lo sei. Dovresti vedere come ti brillano gli occhi."

Ermal sorrise imbarazzato. Era perfettamente consapevole dell'effetto che Fabrizio aveva su di lui, ma sentirselo dire da sua madre era tutt'altra storia.

"E proprio perché lo ami, forse dovresti chiamarlo e chiarire la situazione" aggiunse sua madre.

"Non credo voglia parlarmi" rispose Ermal, gettando un'occhiata al cellulare.

"Se ti ama quanto lo ami tu, certo che vuole parlarti. Probabilmente è solo arrabbiato e ha paura di dire la cosa sbagliata" disse sua madre alzandosi dal divano e allontanandosi per lasciare al figlio un po' di privacy.

Era quasi uscita dalla stanza quando Ermal richiamò la sua attenzione e disse: "Comunque la persona che sto frequentando è Fabrizio."

Il sorriso di sua madre si allargò. "Ottima scelta, tesoro."

 

 

Quando Ermal sentì Fabrizio rispondere dopo il primo squillo, fu quasi sorpreso.

"Ehi" disse semplice, con la voce un po' spezzata.

"Ciao" rispose Fabrizio dall'altra parte.

"Ti disturbo?"

"No. Anzi, stavo per chiamarti. Mi dispiace per come ho reagito."

Ermal si rilassò leggermente, sentendo svanire il rischio di una nuova discussione.

"No, è a me che dispiace. Avrei dovuto dirtelo."

"E io avrei dovuto darti modo di parlarmene, invece ultimamente sono stato sempre per conto mio. Quasi non ti ho calcolato."

"Hai tanti impegni, lo capisco" disse Ermal sincero.

"Non è solo quello."

"Che vuoi dire?"

Fabrizio sospirò ed Ermal sentì il cuore accelerare, timoroso che Fabrizio stesse per dirgli qualcosa che a lui a non sarebbe piaciuto.

"Era un modo per allontanarmi da te, per tenere le distanze."

"Perché?"

"Perché viviamo a 700 km di distanza, non ci vediamo mai! E le cose non cambieranno, non adesso almeno. Devo abituarmi a stare senza di te" disse Fabrizio.

In quelle parole, Ermal percepì tutta la sofferenza che purtroppo sentiva anche lui.

Nemmeno lui era bravo a gestire le relazioni a distanza. I suoi impegni e la sua assenza erano stati alcuni dei motivi per cui la sua storia con Silvia era naufragata poco più di un anno prima, ed era ovvio che la paura che potesse succedere di nuovo lo stesse uccidendo. Ma quella stessa paura stava uccidendo anche Fabrizio e Ermal non poteva permetterlo.

"Non devi abituarti a stare senza di me. Io ci sono sempre, anche se non sono fisicamente con te" disse, forse più a sé stesso che a Fabrizio.

"Prima o poi troverai qualcuno meglio di me e te ne andrai" mormorò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise leggermente compiaciuto e disse: "Allora è questo il problema. Sei geloso!"

"Non sono geloso!" replicò Fabrizio.

"Sì, lo sei. È questo il vero problema di tutta la storia di Bilbao? Sei arrabbiato perché ci vado con qualcuno che non sei tu?"

"Ma ti pare? Quello è un ragazzino, mica sono geloso di lui."

"Sicuro?" chiese ancora Ermal, ormai convinto di aver centrato il punto.

"Ovviamente non mi fa piacere che vai a farti un viaggio con un altro."

"Vado a lavorare, Bizio" rispose Ermal, divertito dal comportamento del suo fidanzato.

"Se, va beh. Andate a divertirvi e poi se avanza tempo lavorate."

Ermal cercò di soffocare una risata, ma appena riuscì a tornare serio si rese conto che la cosa migliore che poteva fare per Fabrizio era rassicurarlo.

"Non ho intenzione di andarmene. Non adesso che ho avuto il coraggio di dire a mia madre di noi" disse con tranquillità.

Fabrizio si ammutolì per qualche secondo prima di dire: "L'hai detto a tua madre?"

"Già."

"E come l'ha presa?"

"Bene, in realtà. Vuole solo che io sia felice e crede che tu sia un'ottima scelta."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre stringeva il telefono all'orecchio, cercando di impedire alle sue mani di tremare.

Sapeva quanto Ermal tenesse al giudizio di sua madre e sapere che lei approvava la loro relazione lo rendeva così felice da non riuscire nemmeno a parlare.

"Bizio?" lo richiamò Ermal.

"Mh?"

"Se mia madre avesse reagito male, l'avrei ignorata. Lo sai questo, vero? Io sarei rimasto con te comunque. Non posso lasciare qualcosa che mi rende così felice."

Fabrizio annuì muovendo la testa, poi si ricordò che Ermal non poteva vederlo e disse semplicemente: "Sì, sì."

La voce spezzata con cui aveva risposto non era altro che il risultato del discorso che gli aveva fatto Ermal.

La consapevolezza che sarebbe stato disposto a mettere da parte sua madre - letteralmente la persona che amava di più al mondo - solo per lui, lo rendeva felice e allo stesso tempo gli lacerava l'anima.

Cos'era successo? Com'era possibile che, in nemmeno un mese di relazione, fossero arrivati a quel punto?

Forse non contava poi molto da quanto tempo si stessero frequentando. Forse l'unica cosa che contava era l'intensità dei loro sentimenti.

"Ma che fai? Piangi?" chiese Ermal.

"No, ma va" rispose Fabrizio, senza però riuscire a ingannare il più piccolo.

"Sì, piangi. Ma perché?"

"Niente. È che sono felice."

Ermal sorrise. "Lo so. Anch'io sono felice."

E lo erano davvero.


	19. The one with Ermal, the sangria and the karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguito della one-shot precedente, "The one with Ermal's mom".

 

 

 

**The one with Ermal, the sangria and the karaoke**

 

 

 

 

"Continuo a chiedermi perché mi sono lasciato convincere" sbuffò Ermal nervoso.

Gordon, seduto accanto a lui, gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla e disse: "Perché in fondo ti sto simpatico!"

Ermal fece una smorfia contrariata. "Sì, ma comunque io non sono il tipo da karaoke."

"Cantare è letteralmente il tuo lavoro. Quindi, alza il culo e vieni a cantare con me" disse Gordon.

"No" rispose Ermal bevendo tutto d'un fiato il bicchiere di sangria che teneva in mano. Poi aggiunse: "Non sono ancora abbastanza ubriaco per il karaoke."

Chiunque conoscesse Ermal almeno un po', poteva ammettere che per passare dal _non sono ancora abbastanza ubriaco_ al _non mi reggo in piedi_ ci volesse davvero poco.

Infatti, poco più di mezz'ora più tardi - e con una caraffa di sangria vuota tra le mani - Ermal aveva iniziato a dare i primi segni di perdita della lucidità.

"Non prenderla male, però ho davvero voglia di tornare a casa."

Gordon lo guardò con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia. "Ah, sì? Come mai? C'è qualcuno che ti aspetta?"

Da quando aveva pubblicato su Instagram quel video in cui tentava di toccare i capelli a Ermal, Gordon aveva ricevuto decine di messaggi in cui gli veniva detto che c'era solo una persona da cui Ermal si lasciava toccare i capelli: Fabrizio Moro.

Ovviamente, Gordon ne era consapevole. Aveva un canale YouTube, la sua vita praticamente era su internet e gli era capitato - un po' come era successo a tutti almeno una volta - di imbattersi in qualche foto di Sanremo o dell'Eurovision o in qualche post in cui si parlava di Ermal e Fabrizio.

Alla fine, si era lasciato trascinare da tutte quelle teorie secondo cui tra i due cantanti ci fosse qualcosa di più di un'amicizia. E anche lui si era convinto che fosse così.

In realtà, tutta quella scena del volergli toccare i capelli era stata solo un'occasione per verificare la sua teoria. E alla fine si era convinto di avere ragione.

"Diciamo di sì" rispose Ermal.

"Ti manca?" chiese ancora Gordon.

"Cazzo se mi manca" rispose Ermal passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Stai facendo il sottone" disse Gordon bevendo un sorso del suo cocktail.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Eh?"

"Il sottone. Sei letteralmente sotto un treno per la persona con cui stai. E va bene, non è un problema. Però ti stai chiudendo e non ti stai divertendo, e questo è un problema."

Ermal sbuffò, consapevole che Gordon avesse ragione ma troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo.

"Dai, andiamo a cantare. Ora sei abbastanza ubriaco" disse Gordon tirandolo per un braccio.

"Cosa cantiamo?" chiese Ermal seguendolo svogliatamente.

"Una mia canzone."

Ermal lo fissò per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere, poi vedendo che Gordon era rimasto impassibile disse: "Ah, non stavi scherzando."

Gordon scosse la testa. "No. Cantiamo una mia canzone che credo sia adatta per la serata. _Non fare la sottona_."

"Oddio, ma tu guarda cosa mi tocca fare..." mormorò Ermal.

"Non è tutto!"

"Che altro c'è?"

Gordon sospirò. "Questa cosa non ti piacerà."

"Fino a adesso c'è qualcosa che mi è piaciuto?" chiese Ermal.

In realtà, quel viaggio non era poi così male e si stava anche divertendo. Ma senza Fabrizio, non era la stessa cosa.

Se razionalmente fare un viaggio da solo, senza il suo fidanzato, poteva essere sinonimo di una piccola vacanza senza problemi e senza limiti, in realtà Ermal si sentiva schiacciato dal peso della mancanza.

Stare senza Fabrizio non lo faceva sentire libero e senza limiti. Al contrario, lo faceva sentire chiuso in gabbia e ogni attimo sembrava durare ore.

"Le tue lupacchiotte mi hanno chiesto di farti indossare questa" disse Gordon passandogli una parrucca bionda.

Ermal se la rigirò tra le mani, poi riportò lo sguardo su Gordon e disse: "Stai scherzando?"

Ma no, ovviamente Gordon non stava scherzando.

 

 

Il livello di alcol presente nel sangue di Ermal era evidentemente alto.

Era l'unica spiegazione possibile alla scena che si stava svolgendo in quel momento: Ermal e Gordon, entrambi con una parrucca in testa, che ormai avevano monopolizzato il karaoke.

Dopo _Non fare la sottona_ erano passati a cantare _Bionda_ \- Gordon aveva approfittato della canzone per fare innervosire ulteriormente Ermal, passandogli le dita tra i capelli finti della parrucca a ogni ritornello - e avevano concluso con _Bello e impossibile_.

Al termine della canzone, Ermal si sfilò la parrucca e la abbandonò distrattamente su una sedia, mentre si allontanava con il cellulare in mano.

"Che fai?" chiese Gordon curioso.

Ermal sorrise. "Vado a fare il sottone."

"Ma come? Ma no, Ermal! Dai!" disse Gordon fingendosi contrariato, ma in realtà era felice per Ermal.

Il suo sguardo mentre usciva sul balcone e scorreva velocemente la rubrica del telefono, era lo sguardo di un uomo innamorato. E se è vero amore e l'altra persona ti ricambia, va pure bene essere sottoni ogni tanto.

 

 

Ermal si strinse nella giacca di pelle mentre si portava il telefono all'orecchio, aspettando che Fabrizio rispondesse.

L'aria gelida gli aveva ridato un po' di lucidità, anche se si sentiva ancora la mente un po' offuscata.

"Pronto?" rispose Fabrizio dall'altra parte con la voce un po' assonnata.

"Dormivi?"

"Ciao anche a te. E dormivo sì, è tardi. Dovresti dormire pure te. Che ci fai sveglio?"

"Stavo facendo il karaoke" rispose Ermal.

"Che bello. Vi divertite eh" replicò Fabrizio, con tono quasi annoiato.

In realtà, più che annoiato era geloso. Perché lo sapeva benissimo che Ermal lo amava, che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi e che si sarebbero visti presto, ma la gelosia non è una cosa che si può comandare.

Quel giorno aveva visto tutte le foto e le storie pubblicate su Instagram e non aveva potuto fare a meno di ripensare a Lisbona. Gli mancava tutto di quella settimana, ma soprattutto gli mancava stare a stretto contatto con Ermal.

L'idea che lui stesse condividendo un'esperienza simile con un'altra persona lo distruggeva.

"Sai, oggi Gordon ha fatto una cosa che mi ha fatto pensare a te" disse Ermal.

"Se mi dici che ti toccato in qualsiasi modo, giuro che taglio le mani prima a lui e poi a te."

Ermal scoppiò a ridere. "No. Ha provato a toccarmi i capelli, ma io non gliel'ho permesso. Puoi farlo solo tu."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre il suo tono si addolciva leggermente. "E io adoro che me lo lasci fare anche se ti dà fastidio."

"Non mi dà fastidio se lo fai tu."

"Beh meno male, perché lo faccio spesso. Se ti desse fastidio sarebbe un problema" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise appoggiandosi alla ringhiera del balcone e fissando il panorama.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto stare su quel balcone con Fabrizio, a ridere insieme, bere e prendersi in giro come facevano di solito. E poi passare la notte a baciarsi e a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, a sussurrarsi _ti amo_ e a dormire abbracciati.

E invece i chilometri a dividerli erano troppi, più del solito, e nessuno dei due poteva migliorare la situazione.

"Mi manchi, Bizio" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal.

Un sussurro che Fabrizio fece fatica a sentire, ma che al suo cuore arrivò forte e chiaro.

"Mi manchi anche tu" rispose Fabrizio tenendo il cellulare un po' più premuto contro l'orecchio, come se servisse a sentire Ermal più vicino a sé.

"Ho bisogno di vederti" disse Ermal.

L'alcol ormai aveva tolto ogni freno, rendendolo terribilmente sincero e mettendo a nudo i suoi sentimenti.

"Appena torni, ci vediamo. Vengo a prenderti all'aeroporto" disse Fabrizio sentendo il tono di voce improvvisamente triste di Ermal.

Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe preso il primo aereo e lo avrebbe raggiunto. Ma non poteva farlo. Non potevano permettersi azioni avventate.

Già andare ad aspettarlo al suo ritorno avrebbe destato dei sospetti, ma almeno quello poteva essere giustificato come il gesto di un amico.

Ma andare da lui in quel momento era fuori discussione, non sarebbe stato giustificabile. Un semplice amico non vola fino in Spagna solo per vederti.

"Sì, mi piacerebbe. Mi manchi troppo, Bizio."

"Lo so. Ma cerca di pensare a divertirti in questi giorni."

"Pensavo che ti desse fastidio vedere che mi diverto mentre sto qua" disse Ermal.

"Un po'. Ma non importa, io voglio solo che tu sia felice."

"Tu mi rendi felice."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre spostava lo sguardo sulla foto incorniciata sul comodino. Lui ed Ermal la sera della vittoria a Sanremo, abbracciati, persi nella loro bolla.

Nessuno dei due immaginava, quella sera di febbraio, che un giorno quella bolla sarebbe scoppiata solo per fare spazio a una bolla più grande, capace di contenere tutto l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altro.

E invece era successo.

E non importava se si trovavano in paesi diversi, a troppi chilometri di distanza e con troppa voglia di vedersi. Quella bolla non sarebbe scoppiata, Fabrizio ne era certo.


	20. The one where Ermal comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguito delle due one-shot precedenti, "The one with Ermal's mom" e "The one with Ermal, the sangria and the karaoke".

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal comes back**

 

 

 

 

_Tu con i tuoi pensieri, le angosce orrende ed i desideri._

_Io con le mie canzoni._

_Vicini eppure così lontani._

_(883 - La rana e lo scorpione)_

 

 

"Che stai a fa'?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua chitarra e fissò Roberto, che lo guardava incuriosito appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

"Suono. Non si vede?" chiese Fabrizio, riportando lo sguardo verso il basso.

"Si vede e si sente pure. Che è sta roba triste?" chiese Roberto, alludendo all'insieme di note che Fabrizio stava buttando un po' a caso e che stavano formando una melodia cupa e malinconica.

"Oggi va così."

Roberto sospirò e si sedette accanto a lui. "Dai, dimmi che succede."

"La storia di Ermal" mormorò Fabrizio posando la chitarra e poi passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Era stanco, era stressato e soprattutto sentiva la mancanza di Ermal.

Quando si erano sentiti, qualche giorno prima, gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato a prenderlo all'aeroporto. Finalmente si sarebbero visti e le cose sarebbero andate meglio.

Ma poi Ermal l'aveva chiamato quella mattina e gli aveva detto che non poteva fermarsi a Roma, come avevano deciso. Doveva tornare a Milano e proprio non c'era modo di modificare i suoi impegni.

Al telefono, Fabrizio aveva finto che andasse tutto bene. Aveva detto di essere ovviamente dispiaciuto ma che non c'era nessun problema, il lavoro aveva la precedenza e lui questo lo capiva. Ed era vero, o almeno lo era stato fino a quando aveva visto la storia di Ermal su Instagram.

Lui e Gordon erano insieme, in aeroporto, e scherzavano come se fossero amici da una vita. E poi Gordon aveva fatto una battuta sul fatto di essere una coppia e Ermal aveva riso.

Con lui tutto questo non lo aveva mai fatto. Anzi, ogni volta che qualcuno faceva supposizioni su loro due, Ermal sentiva il bisogno di giustificarsi. Come se il loro amore fosse qualcosa da cui difendersi.

Ironico, visto che quello che aveva fatto il primo passo era stato proprio lui.

E invece Ermal faceva un passo in avanti e due indietro, rimanendo sempre un po' ancorato alle sue angosce e alle sue paure, mentre Fabrizio rimaneva solo con le sue canzoni, a ragionare sul perché Ermal si comportasse così.

"Ti ha dato fastidio?" chiese Roberto, l'unico a cui Fabrizio aveva raccontato tutto della sua storia con Ermal.

"Un po'" ammise Fabrizio, stringendosi nelle spalle come se stesse parlando di qualcosa di poco importante.

"Gliel'hai detto?"

"No."

"Sei un cretino" concluse Roberto.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, consapevole che Roberto avesse ragione. Ma d'altra parte, era anche consapevole di non potere fare scenate di gelosie. Non di nuovo.

 

 

_Arrivato a Milano. Ti chiamo appena sono a casa._

Fabrizio rilesse il messaggio che Ermal gli aveva mandato poco prima, poi si sdraiò sul letto sbuffando.

Aveva voglia di sentirlo, di parlare con lui e ovviamente sarebbe stato in grado di farsi bastare una telefonata. Ma avrebbe voluto vederlo, baciarlo, stringerlo a sé e non poterlo fare era un peso che gli stava lacerando lo stomaco.

Roberto se n'era andato da un po', lasciandolo solo con la sua chitarra e i suoi pensieri. In realtà poi forse era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Restare solo, suonare, riflettere.

Non riusciva a capire che direzione stesse prendendo la sua relazione con Ermal, ammesso che ce l'avesse una direzione. A volte, Fabrizio si sentiva come se la loro fosse una di quelle storielle adolescenziali in cui ti innamori follemente di qualcuno che pensi di non potere avere e poi, quando ce l'hai, tutto l'interesse sparisce.

A volte, vedendo i comportamenti di Ermal, sembrava davvero che le cose stessero così.

Si sfregò gli occhi con una mano e sbuffò mentre affondava la testa nei cuscini e si insultava per i suoi stessi pensieri.

Sapeva quanto Ermal fosse innamorato di lui, e allora perché si sentiva così insicuro?!

Quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare, non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di leggere chi lo stesse cercando. Con la mano ancora sugli occhi, cercò il telefono - che aveva gettato da qualche parte sul letto - e rispose.

"Pronto?"

"Ehi."

La voce di Ermal lo riportò alla realtà strappandogli un sorriso, nonostante tutte le paranoie che si era fatto fino a quel momento.

"Ehi. Sei a casa?"

"Praticamente. Sono appena sceso dal taxi. Come stai?"

"Bene" mentì Fabrizio.

Non stava bene. Anzi, si sentiva di merda ma non poteva riempire Ermal con i suoi pensieri assurdi.

"Sicuro?"

"Ho visto la tua storia su Instagram" rispose senza riuscire a trattenersi.

"Ah, sì?"

"Già. Hai un nuovo fidanzato?" chiese Fabrizio, cercando il più possibile di mascherare la gelosia come se fosse semplice ironia.

"No" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

"Gordon sembrava piuttosto convinto di essere la tua bionda."

"Hai visto anche la storia di Gordon?"

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "No, perché?"

"Si è infilato una parrucca e ha fatto una delle sue solite scene in cui diceva di voler essere la mia bionda. L'ho cacciato via dicendo che mi faceva schifo."

"Non sei stato molto gentile" rispose Fabrizio, anche se in realtà stava sorridendo compiaciuto.

"Lo so, ma deve capire che le bionde non mi piacciono più. Preferisco i mori tatuati."

"Lo sai che pure lui in realtà ha i capelli scuri e i tatuaggi, vero?"

"L'hai guardato bene allora! Dovrei essere geloso?" chiese Ermal.

"Non sono io quello che ha passato il weekend in Spagna con un altro" rispose Fabrizio, pentendosi subito dopo del tono di voce estremamente ostile con cui aveva pronunciato quella frase.

Sentendo silenzio dall'altra parte, Fabrizio aggiunse: "È che con gli altri sei sempre più aperto di quanto lo sei con me. In pubblico, almeno."

"Con gli altri non corro il rischio di finire sui giornali di gossip. È anche se capitasse, non sarebbe la verità quindi non mi importerebbe."

"Lo so, però a volte mi sento come se mi mettessi da parte. Come se ci fosse un lato di te che mi vuole al suo fianco e un altro lato che invece si fa dominare dalla paura. Non so più a quale parte devo credere" ammise Fabrizio.

"A entrambe. E poi sai che lo faccio anche per proteggerti e per proteggere i bambini. Sai anche tu che si creerebbe un casino enorme se si venisse a sapere" rispose Ermal.

"Eppure non posso fare a meno di sentirmi uno schifo, a volte. Mi sento come se fossimo vicini, ma allo stesso tempo lontani anni luce."

"Bizio..."

"Lo so, scusa. Dimentica quello che ho detto. Allora, come stai?" disse Fabrizio, cercando di cambiare discorso.

"Stanco. Ma credo che tra poco starò meglio" rispose Ermal.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

"Apri la porta."

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi mentre tutto attorno a lui sembrava rallentare di colpo.

"Cosa?" chiese con la voce tremante e il telefono ancora premuto contro l'orecchio.

"Sono qui."

"Hai detto che saresti tornato a Milano" rispose Fabrizio, ancora incredulo.

"E invece sono qua fuori. Dai, vieni ad aprire" disse Ermal divertito dalla reazione sconvolta di Fabrizio.

"Hai detto che non ci saremmo visti per almeno altre due settimane, che eri impegnato..."

"So cos'ho detto, Fabrì! Ora vieni ad aprire questa cazzo di porta, prima che la tiri giù a calci" rispose Ermal, fingendosi infastidito ma in realtà con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Per qualche secondo, Ermal non sentì più nessun rumore. Poi Fabrizio interruppe la telefonata.

Meno di trenta secondi dopo, era davanti a lui. Aveva lo sguardo sorpreso, come se non si aspettasse davvero di trovarlo dall'altra parte della porta.

"Sei qui" sussurrò, mentre lo guardava come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

Ermal sorrise. "Sono qui."

Un attimo dopo - nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo spiegare come - erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro nel salotto di Fabrizio.

Le mani di Fabrizio ritrovarono il loro posto tra i capelli di Ermal, mentre il più piccolo sospirò e chiuse gli occhi godendosi il contatto.

"Mi sono mancate le tue mani tra i miei capelli."

Fabrizio sorrise stringendolo a sé e baciandolo lentamente. Voleva assaporare ogni secondo di quel momento, voleva sentire la gioia di riavere Ermal accanto esplodergli nel petto e voleva sentire i brividi lungo la schiena quando Ermal gli mordeva il labbro mentre rispondeva al suo bacio.

Ermal si aggrappò a lui, stringendogli i fianchi e avvicinandolo a sé sempre di più, come se il suo obiettivo fosse fondersi con lui fino a formare una persona sola.

E forse era davvero un po' così.

Fabrizio non era altro che la metà della sua mela. Quella che aveva cercato per tutta la vita, quella che per nove anni era stato convinto di aver trovato in Silvia.

Quella che invece alla fine aveva trovato quasi per caso in quello che inizialmente pensava fosse nient'altro che un collega.

"Ti amo, Bizio" disse Ermal, interrompendo improvvisamente il bacio e guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ti amo anch'io" rispose Fabrizio, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice.

"Davvero?" chiese Ermal sorpreso. Non che avesse davvero dei dubbi sui sentimenti di Fabrizio, ma non era mai stato particolarmente incline a lasciarsi andare in quel modo.

Fabrizio annuì. "Davvero. Ma guai a te se ti avvicini ancora a Gordon!"

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, ma non rispose.

In fondo, se passare un weekend con Gordon voleva dire ottenere un'accoglienza simile al suo ritorno, non poteva promettere nulla.

E forse rimanere a metà tra le sue paure e i suoi desideri non era poi così male, se il risultato era spingere Fabrizio ad aprirsi un po' di più con lui, a confessargli cosa lo stesse turbando, ad ammettere che il loro rapporto era a metà tra la vicinanza e la lontananza.

Ermal sapeva che avrebbero avuto tanto su cui lavorare, che ci sarebbero stati momenti in cui avrebbero litigato, in cui entrambi si sarebbero chiesti se ne valeva la pena, in cui si sarebbero domandati se l'amore fosse abbastanza. Ma sapeva anche che entrambi sarebbero stati disposti ad affrontare tutto e, con un po' di fortuna, prima o poi sarebbero andate via le paure, sarebbero rimasti i desideri e si sarebbero sentiti vicini anche se lontani.


	21. The one where they change each other's lives

 

 

 

**The one where they change each other’s lives**

 

 

 

 

Tra tutte le cose che erano successe nella sua vita, quella non era nemmeno la più assurda. Però di certo era una delle poche che Fabrizio non pensava gli sarebbe mai successa.

Era successo tutto in un attimo.

Un momento prima, stavano estraendo bigliettini da una boccia di vetro cercando di inventare una domanda coerente con quello che c'era scritto sul foglio. Un momento dopo, sia lui che Ermal ridevano come due adolescenti.

Il conduttore con cui stavano facendo quell'assurdo giochino aveva estratto un bigliettino con su scritto _Sì_.

Fabrizio aveva guardato Ermal e aveva detto: "Mi viene in mente una cosa, però non si può dire."

Ermal era scoppiato immediatamente a ridere - seguito a ruota da Fabrizio - pensando a ciò che era successo la sera prima e a ciò che, ne era convinto, aveva pensato anche Fabrizio.

"Sarebbe anche: _perché no_ " aveva aggiunto Ermal, cercando di trattenere le risate.

Il conduttore aveva cercato di intromettersi nel loro scambio di battute, ma Ermal e Fabrizio avevano continuato a ridere per conto loro, come se fossero all'interno di una bolla che nessuno poteva scoppiare.

Le risate continuarono anche quando uscirono dallo studio e si ritrovarono in mezzo al corridoio deserto.

Ermal si appoggiò al muro e continuò a ridere portandosi una mano sugli addominali, ormai doloranti per le troppe risate. Fabrizio, in piedi davanti a lui, si appoggiò alla sua spalla e nascose la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo continuando a ridere.

Quando entrambi riuscirono a calmarsi, Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e disse: "Mi sa che abbiamo pensato la stessa cosa."

"Era impossibile non farlo" rispose Ermal.

Lo sguardo di entrambi si era fatto più serio e, pur con i pensieri ancora rivolti a ciò che li aveva fatti ridere un attimo prima, la voglia di scherzare era sparita.

"Devo ancora abituarmi a questa cosa che mi leggi nella mente" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Io devo abituarmi a non pensare ad altro durante le interviste, altrimenti rischio di fare il casino di poco fa."

"Sì, devo abituarmi pure a quello" rispose Fabrizio.

Ma per quanto entrambi lo volessero, sapevano che non sarebbe stato affatto semplice smettere di pensare a ciò che era successo la sera precedente e che li aveva fatti tanto ridere poco prima.

 

***

 

"Ho un paio di birre in camera. Vieni da me?"

La proposta di Fabrizio arrivò alle orecchie di Ermal come se fosse la frase più bella del mondo. Non tanto perché fosse chissà che proposta ma perché dopo lo stress di quella giornata e ciò che li aspettava il giorno seguente, Ermal sentiva davvero il bisogno di rilassarsi un attimo e di bere una birra con un amico.

"Sì, perché no" disse seguendo Fabrizio nella sua stanza.

La camera di Fabrizio era più ordinata di quanto Ermal si aspettasse. C'erano giusto un paio di jeans e una maglietta buttati su una sedia, ma nient'altro sembrava essere fuori posto.

Fabrizio si avvicinò al tavolino nell'angolo, su cui c'era una confezione di birre ancora intera e ne tirò fuori due, tenendone una per sé e passando l'altra al più piccolo.

"Pronto per domani?"

Ermal sbuffò sentendo quella domanda. "Preferirei dormire tutto il giorno. Tu?"

"Sì, pure io" rispose Fabrizio prima di posare le labbra sulla bottiglia e berne un sorso.

"Però almeno non devo sopportarle da solo queste rotture di palle" disse Ermal.

"Se ti scoccia così tanto fare le interviste, pure quando dovrai farle da solo chiamami. Io arrivo e ti faccio compagnia" scherzò Fabrizio.

"Sì, perché no" rispose Ermal.

"Hai fatto l'abbonamento a 'sta frase?"

Ermal si mise a ridere. "Scusa, non so perché mi sia rimasta in testa."

Fabrizio sorrise e riprese a bere, lanciando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata al suo compare.

Era bello, Ermal. Con quei ricci, gli occhi scuri - quasi neri - che sembravano due pozzi, la carnagione chiara e il portamento impostato. Tutto l'opposto di ciò che era lui, eppure così compatibile.

L'aveva colpito fin da subito e con il tempo non aveva fatto altro che attirarlo sempre di più, incuriosirlo sempre di più, fino a quando Fabrizio si era sentito come se Ermal avesse una sorta di magnetismo che lo teneva legato a lui. E Fabrizio si sentiva fortunato a gravitargli intorno, a stare nella sua orbita.

"Forse è meglio se andiamo a dormire" disse Ermal alzandosi dal letto e andando verso il tavolino per posare la sua bottiglia vuota.

"Sì, perché no" rispose Fabrizio, prendendolo un po' in giro con quella frase che Ermal aveva detto più volte quella sera.

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso e appoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo, proprio nell'istante in cui Fabrizio posava la sua.

Le dita, con cui tutti e due tenevano ancora saldamente la propria bottiglia, si sfiorarono in un movimento leggero che provocò ad entrambi un brivido che li spinse a sollevare lo sguardo verso l'altro.

"Oppure potresti restare qui" disse Fabrizio.

"Si, perché no" mormorò Ermal, con lo sguardo fisso sulle labbra del collega.

Fabrizio seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo e si morse involontariamente il labbro inferiore.

Lo voleva, non poteva negarlo.

Desiderava Ermal più di quanto avesse mai desiderato qualcuno e, a giudicare dallo sguardo del più piccolo, la cosa era reciproca.

Nonostante tutto si avvicinò a Ermal lentamente, preoccupato che un solo movimento brusco sarebbe stato sufficiente a rompere l'atmosfera che si era creata.

Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino da sentire il suo respiro sulle sue labbra, sussurrò: "Ti prego, non andartene."

Poi, senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere, immerse una mano tra suoi ricci e lo attirò a sé.

Ermal si lasciò trascinare, premendo le labbra su quelle di Fabrizio e lasciandogli libero accesso quando sentì la sua lingua scivolargli nella bocca.

Lo baciò con foga e si lasciò baciare, mentre Fabrizio camminava all'indietro verso il letto senza staccarsi da lui.

Smise di baciarlo solo quando Fabrizio, ormai arrivato a toccare il bordo del letto, si separò da lui sedendosi e guardandolo dal basso.

"Cazzo, quanto sei bello" disse accarezzandogli distrattamente una coscia.

Il cavallo dei pantaloni di Ermal si era fatto più stretto, questo Fabrizio lo aveva notato bene, ma non voleva mettergli fretta.

L'aveva baciato senza che nessuno dei due avesse mai lasciato trasparire il minimo interesse per l'altro. Non poteva permettersi passi azzardati.

"Mai quanto te" rispose Ermal, afferrandogli la mano appoggiata sulla coscia e portandosela alle labbra.

Gli baciò le dita, quasi a lasciargli intendere che poteva toccarlo, che aveva il permesso di fare ciò che voleva.

E Fabrizio lo fece.

Gli sbottonò lentamente i pantaloni, mentre Ermal si liberava da solo della maglia, e poi li spinse verso il basso lasciandolo di fronte a sé con solamente un paio di boxer che facevano fatica a nascondere la vistosa erezione.

Fabrizio lo osservò per un attimo, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il desiderio nei suoi occhi, poi si alzò trovandosi di nuovo alla stessa altezza di Ermal e riprese a baciarlo mentre con una mano lo massaggiava sopra il tessuto dei boxer.

Ermal ansimò tra i suoi baci, mentre le sue mani scendevano a slacciare la cintura di Fabrizio così lentamente che il più grande si allontanò guardandolo scocciato.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal, fingendo di non sapere a cosa fosse dovuto quello sguardo di disappunto.

"C'è che mi stai facendo impazzire."

Ermal sorrise maliziosamente, tuffandosi di nuovo sulla bocca di Fabrizio e riprendendo a slacciargli la cintura, questa volta più velocemente.

Infilò le mani sotto la sua maglietta, toccandogli l'addome e ripensando a quante volte si era soffermato a pensare a cosa nascondessero quelle camicie quasi sempre sbottonate.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo le dita di Ermal scorrere sulla sua pelle.

Lo stava solo sfiorando, eppure si sentiva come se qualcosa bruciasse sotto la sua pelle.

"Toglimela" mormorò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise compiaciuto e lo accontentò. Lo faceva stare bene sapere di provocargli quell'effetto, sentirlo tremare sotto le sue mani.

Poi ritornò a concentrarsi sui pantaloni, lasciati sbottonati a metà un attimo prima, e li abbassò con un colpo secco insieme ai boxer.

"Sei impaziente" constatò Fabrizio.

"Tu no?" chiese Ermal, pur sapendo già la risposta.

Ricominciò a baciarlo, tenendogli una mano sulla nuca mentre con l'altra mano prendeva in mano la sua erezione e iniziava a massaggiarla lentamente. Troppo lentamente secondo Fabrizio, che preso dall'impazienza e dalla voglia di stare con Ermal - starci davvero - spinse il più piccolo sul letto e disse: "Ora si fa a modo mio."

"E cioè?" chiese Ermal sollevando il busto e puntellandosi sui gomiti.

Fabrizio non rispose. Si limitò a fissarlo mentre gli sfilava i boxer lentamente.

Poi, sempre con gli occhi puntati sul viso di Ermal, si abbassò accogliendo in bocca la sua erezione.

Ermal inclinò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi.

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto anche solo qualche ora prima, che si sarebbe ritrovato sdraiato sul letto di Fabrizio completamente nudo e con la bocca del suo collega addosso, sarebbe sicuramente scoppiato a ridere.

Perché ok, era vero che Fabrizio gli piaceva praticamente da sempre. Ma mai avrebbe immaginato che lui provasse lo stesso, e soprattutto mai avrebbe immaginato che una serata iniziata con una birra insieme potesse finire in quel modo.

Aprì gli occhi e li puntò su Fabrizio, che non aveva smesso di fissarlo nemmeno per un attimo, e si sentì morire.

Quella era decisamente la cosa più erotica che avesse mai visto. Non aveva nulla a che fare con l'atto in sé - che sicuramente Ermal si stava godendo, ma di certo non era il primo pompino che riceveva - ma c'era qualcosa nello sguardo di Fabrizio che gli stringeva il cuore e gli faceva desiderare di vedere quello sguardo per sempre.

Ormai era terribilmente vicino all'orgasmo quando Fabrizio si staccò di colpo, provocandogli non poche proteste.

"Non fare i capricci" disse il più grande, ritornando all'altezza di Ermal e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

"Faresti anche tu i capricci nella mia situazione" rispose Ermal leggermente offeso.

"No. Io nella tua situazione cercherei di prendermi quello che voglio" sussurrò Fabrizio sulle sue labbra.

Ermal si girò di scatto, invertendo le posizioni e bloccando Fabrizio sotto di lui.

"Credi che sia saggio sfidarmi?" chiese Ermal mentre si abbassava a baciargli il collo e lasciava scorrere una mano sul corpo di Fabrizio, tracciando distrattamente il contorno dei suoi tatuaggi.

Fabrizio sospirò godendosi il contatto, poi disse: "Se questo è il risultato..."

La voce gli morì in gola appena sentì le dita di Ermal sfiorare il suo sesso e poi scendere verso la sua apertura.

"Stavi dicendo?" disse Ermal, inserendo un dito.

"Sì!" esclamò Fabrizio, sorpreso per l'intrusione ma desideroso di un ulteriore contatto.

Ermal sorrise contro la sua pelle, soddisfatto di essere la causa delle reazioni di Fabrizio. 

Lo preparò lentamente, con un'attenzione quasi maniacale, perché per quanto fosse impaziente di fare l'amore con Fabrizio, dall'altra parte era spaventato di fargli male o che per lui non fosse abbastanza piacevole. Era preoccupato che avrebbe notato la sua inesperienza - perché era la prima volta che faceva l'amore con un uomo - e soprattutto temeva che quell'inesperienza gli avrebbe fatto commettere errori.

Fabrizio lo lasciò fare, consapevole che quella preparazione servisse più a Ermal che a lui. Nonostante i sorrisetti maliziosi e le frasi strafottenti, Fabrizio si era accorto di quanto fosse teso e di quanto avesse paura di ciò che stava per succedere.

Ma all'ennesimo colpo delle dita contro la sua prostata, Fabrizio si decise a bloccargli il polso.

"Se continui così, questa cosa finirà presto. Non so quanto ti convenga" scherzò Fabrizio, anche se in realtà di scherzoso in quella frase c'era ben poco.

Fabrizio si sentiva al limite da quando aveva baciato Ermal per la prima volta, quella sera. Non sarebbe durato a lungo comunque.

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata, mentre abbassava lo sguardo e le sue guance si coloravano di rosso.

Si spinse dentro di lui lentamente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere i gemiti, mentre Fabrizio sotto di lui teneva gli occhi chiusi. Era così bello che per un attimo Ermal credette di venire solo guardandolo.

Ad ogni spinta, Fabrizio si sentiva sempre più vicino al limite e temeva di fare la figura del ragazzino perché sapeva - ne era certo, come mai lo era stato prima di quel momento - che di quel passo sarebbe venuto senza toccarsi. O senza che Ermal lo toccasse.

Il fatto era che non era solo ciò che stava succedendo a portarlo sull'orlo del baratro. Il vero problema era tutto il resto.

Ciò che gli faceva sentire l'imminente arrivo dell'orgasmo non erano tanto le spinte, sempre più forti e mirate, ma era Ermal. Era la sua espressione, il suo mordersi le labbra, i ricci che gli coprivano la fronte, gli occhi pieni di desiderio - e di qualcos'altro che solo molto tempo dopo Fabrizio avrebbe capito che altro non era che amore - e le mani premute sui suoi fianchi.

Fabrizio puntò gli occhi sul viso di Ermal, concentrandosi sulla sua espressione, e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono capì di essere completamente perso.

Realizzò in un attimo che da quel momento in poi avrebbe avuto quello sguardo marchiato a fuoco nella sua testa e che quella sarebbe stata l'immagine a cui avrebbe pensato quando si sarebbe ritrovato solo, senza nient'altro che sé stesso a dargli piacere.

Senza preoccuparsi di trattenere i gemiti, Fabrizio venne, seguito un attimo dopo da Ermal.

Ci volle un po' prima che i loro respiri ritornassero regolari e i loro cuori tornassero a battere a un ritmo normale, ma quando accadde niente era come prima.

Sembrava che fosse cambiato tutto ed Ermal non capiva se fosse una cosa positiva o no.

Si voltò lentamente verso Fabrizio, il quale se ne stava sdraiato accanto a lui con gli occhi semichiusi, e disse: "Tutto ok?"

Fabrizio sorrise. "Mai stato meglio."

Poi allungò una mano verso Ermal, fino a quanto riuscì a intrecciare le dita con le sue.

Stava davvero bene in quel momento. Si sentiva sereno e tranquillo e sentiva di aver trovato quella pace che per anni aveva cercato.

E quella pace l'aveva trovata in Ermal.

Nel suo respiro, nelle sue carezze, nel suo sguardo.

Strinse leggermente la presa e sentì Ermal ricambiarla e farsi più vicino.

E mentre il sonno lo travolgeva, staccandolo dalla realtà, sentì Ermal lasciargli un bacio sul petto e dire: "Mi stai cambiando la vita."

 

***

 

"Credi che dovremmo parlarne?" chiese Fabrizio, mentre fissava ancora Ermal in mezzo a quel corridoio deserto.

"Non so. C'è qualcosa che vuoi dire?"

"No, è solo che..."

"Che?" chiese Ermal curioso.

Fabrizio era strano. Era sereno, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa che lo preoccupava.

"Ho pensato che magari potevi esserti pentito di quello che è successo" buttò fuori Fabrizio, per poi abbassare lo sguardo. Se Ermal avesse detto di sì, non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte senza capire da dove fosse uscito quel pensiero e disse: "Cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Non lo so. Magari è stata una di quelle cose che succedono perché si crea il momento giusto e poi ti rendi conto che invece è solo una cazzata" rispose Fabrizio stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Prima di addormentarmi, ti ho detto che mi stai cambiando la vita. Ti sembra una cosa che direi a chiunque?"

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio.

Ermal si guardò intorno e poi, resosi conto che non c'era nessun altro a parte loro, posò una mano sulla guancia di Fabrizio e lo accarezzò dolcemente. "Non mi sono pentito di niente, Fabrì."

Poi lo attirò a sé e lo baciò, consapevole che in quel momento un gesto sarebbe servito più di tutte quelle parole.

Lo baciò lentamente, sentendo Fabrizio che si aggrappava al suo giubbotto di pelle e si stringeva a lui.

Quando si separarono, Ermal rimase con la fronte appoggiata a quella di Fabrizio per qualche secondo, aspettando che il respiro si regolarizzasse.

"Se ogni volta che mi baci mi manca il fiato, prima o poi finirò in ospedale" disse Fabrizio, dando voce agli stessi pensieri di Ermal.

Il più giovane sorrise. "Il fiato ti manca perché sei vecchio."

"Ah, sì? Ti faccio vedere io se sono vecchio!" replicò Fabrizio prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo verso l'uscita.

"Dove stiamo andando?"

"L'albergo è prenotato fino a domani."

"Ma abbiamo ancora delle interviste da fare!"

Fabrizio si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio e disse: "Aspetteranno."

Poi lo baciò, mentre sentiva il sorriso farsi largo sulle labbra di Ermal e fargli venire voglia di sorridere a sua volta.

Quando si staccò da lui, entrambi sorridevano non solo con le labbra, ma con gli occhi e con il cuore.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal notando lo sguardo felice di Fabrizio, uno sguardo che aveva visto in poche altre occasioni.

"C'è che anche tu mi stai cambiando la vita."


	22. The one where Fabrizio reassures Ermal

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio reassures Ermal**

 

 

 

 

Non era la prima volta e - Fabrizio ne era certo - non sarebbe stata nemmeno l'ultima.

Capitava spesso, almeno una volta a settimana. Nelle settimane buone.

Nelle settimane storte, quelle che iniziavano nel modo sbagliato, succedeva anche più spesso.

Bastava un niente ed Ermal si accendeva come un petardo pronto a scoppiare e l'unica cosa che riusciva a calmarlo era Fabrizio.

Fabrizio che era quello più calmo, che era quello che cercava di farsi scivolare le cose addosso, che cercava di dire ad Ermal di fregarsene anche quando era difficile farlo.

Quel giorno, Ermal aveva sbottato per il raduno del suo fan club. Beh, non proprio per il raduno. Più che altro per le polemiche - alcune nemmeno poi così sbagliate - nate attorno a quel raduno.

E quel giorno, nemmeno la voce di Fabrizio sembrava calmarlo.

"Ermal, per favore..." cercò di dire Fabrizio, con il telefono premuto contro l'orecchio e una mano che si massaggiava la tempia. Ormai non sapeva nemmeno da quanti minuti Ermal stesse parlando ininterrottamente.

"Per favore? Per favore un cazzo, Fabrì!" sbottò Ermal dall'altra parte.

"Ermal, non puoi fare così ogni volta."

"Non ti ci mettere anche tu. Sempre tutti a dirmi cosa devo fare. La Mescal che decide i miei impegni e io che devo fingere di essere l'unico che ha voce in capitolo per non metterli nella merda, mia madre che mi dice che reagisco troppo male... Ora anche tu?"

"Sto solo dicendo che devi cercare di controllarti. Altrimenti sai meglio di me cosa succede. Iniziano a dire che sei permaloso, che sei arrogante..."

"Che si fottano! L'ho sempre detto che sono fatto così. Se alla gente non sta bene, non è un mio problema!" disse Ermal, ormai quasi senza voce ma con l'intenzione di urlare tutto quello che provava. Con l'intenzione di vomitare parole e, per una volta, non pulirle.

Era stanco.

Stanco di non essere capito, stanco di non sentirsi libero di dire nulla perché qualsiasi cosa avrebbe dato inizio a una polemica.

Si sentiva oppresso e c'erano giorni in cui avrebbe semplicemente voluto buttare tutto all'aria.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio.

Ormai conosceva Ermal più di sé stesso e sapeva che aveva bisogno di sfogarsi prima di poter ritornare a parlare in modo civile.

"Scusa. Non ce l'ho con te" disse Ermal dopo qualche secondo, il tono decisamente più calmo ma con l'ombra della rabbia che continuava a macchiarlo.

"Lo so. Non ho mai pensato che ce l'avessi con me" rispose Fabrizio.

"È che sai cosa succede se non mi sfogo con te. Finisce che scrivo tutto sui social con i miei soliti modi bruschi."

"E peggiori le cose."

"E peggioro le cose. Già."

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio ad ascoltare il respiro l'uno dell'altro. Fabrizio respirava lentamente, sperando che Ermal dall'altra parte seguisse il suo esempio e regolarizzasse il respiro calmandosi una volta per tutte.

"Il problema è che sono senza filtri e alla gente questo non piace" disse Ermal qualche secondo più tardi.

Era un po' più calmo ma ancora molto arrabbiato. Non capiva nemmeno più se era arrabbiato con la sua casa discografica, con le persone che si lamentavano senza sapere i fatti o semplicemente con sé stesso. Forse ce l'aveva un po' con tutti.

"Le persone che parlano senza rifletterci troppo sono sempre un po' scomode" disse Fabrizio.

"Stai dicendo che sono scomodo?"

"Sì. Parecchio. Però a me va bene così. Il fatto è che a me va bene perché ti conosco. Le persone là fuori invece non ti conoscono come ti conosco io."

Ermal sospirò. "Tu non hai idea di come mi sento in questo momento."

"Prova a spiegamelo."

Come se fosse facile.

Dentro la testa di Ermal c'era un groviglio di pensieri e di sentimenti e non sapeva come fare a tirarli fuori uno per volta, con calma.

Più cercava di spiegare come si sentiva, più la rabbia e la frustrazione prendevano il sopravvento.

"Ermal, prova a spiegamelo con calma. Non ho fretta, posso stare al telefono con te anche tutta la notte" disse Fabrizio. Ed era vero. Per Ermal, per farlo stare meglio, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. 

"Quando mi arrabbio, è come se avessi tutto quello che provo fermo in gola. Sento quel groviglio di cose bruciare e logorarmi e l'unico modo per stare meglio è parlare. Non c'è altro modo. Anche se provassi a stare zitto o a controllarmi, non ci riuscirei. È un impulso troppo forte, le parole escono e basta. E quando escono, precipita tutto."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Le persone non capiscono. Pensano che io dica certe cose solo perché sono stronzo. Non riescono a vedere le battute, l'ironia, non riescono a vedere perché dico certe cose. E così reagiscono male e io reagisco ancora peggio. È come se fosse un circolo vizioso. Così alla fine mi ritrovo combattuto tra la voglia di urlare e la voglia di chiudermi in me stesso."

"Nessuna delle due è la soluzione giusta, Ermal."

Ermal fece una smorfia, dovendo ammettere almeno a sé stesso che Fabrizio aveva ragione. "Lo so."

"Però devi ricordarti che i tuoi fan ti adorano, anche quando ti rispondono male sui social."

"Sì. Forse. Non è che me ne frega poi molto se non mi trovano simpatico. Faccio il musicista, mica il comico" disse Ermal fingendo che non gli importasse.

In realtà, gli importava eccome. Gli era sempre importato dei suoi fan.

"Tra qualche giorno, tutta questa storia si sarà sgonfiata" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì. Lo sapeva anche lui che quella storia si sarebbe sgonfiata. Come sempre.

Ma fino a quel momento avrebbe trattenuto il fiato in attesa del prossimo tweet o del prossimo commento che sicuramente lo avrebbe fatto sbottare.

"Va meglio?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

"Sì. Va meglio."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Bene. Allora che ne dici se andiamo a dormire? Si è fatto tardi."

"Certo. Buonanotte, Bizio."

"Buonanotte, Ermal."

Fabrizio chiuse la chiamata e posò il cellulare sul comodino.

Aveva un sorriso leggero - di quelli appena accennati, ma che non se ne vanno facilmente - mentre ripensava a quanto la voce di Ermal, alla fine della telefonata, sembrasse più tranquilla rispetto a quando l'aveva chiamato un'ora prima.

Aveva appena spento la luce, quando il display del cellulare si accese illuminando parte della stanza.

Fabrizio afferrò il telefono e il sorriso si allargò mentre leggeva il messaggio che Ermal gli aveva appena inviato.

 

_Non so cosa farei senza di te. Forse mi limiterei a rispondere male a tutti._

_So che non è facile starmi accanto, so che a volte ti pesa essere la mia valvola di sfogo, ma grazie per esserci sempre._

_Sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per stare bene._

 

E sì, Fabrizio doveva ammettere che non sempre era semplice stare accanto a Ermal. Ma non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nessun motivo al mondo.


	23. The one with the messages

 

 

 

**The one with the messages**

 

 

 

 

"Stanco?"

Fabrizio, steso a terra sul pavimento del teatro in cui avevano appena finito di girare la cartolina per l'Eurovision Song Contest, si voltò verso Ermal e sorrise. "No, in realtà. Anzi, mi sono divertito oggi."

Ermal si lasciò scappare un sorriso mentre continuava ad accarezzare lentamente le corde della sua chitarra. "Sì, anch'io."

"Ti ricordi com'eravamo all'inizio?"

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal.

"Quando ci siamo conosciuti, quando abbiamo iniziato a lavorare insieme... Eravamo impacciati, sembravamo quasi impauriti di stare l'uno accanto all'altro."

"Forse un po' lo eravamo. Io lo ero" ammise Ermal senza vergogna.

Lo era stato davvero all'inizio. Un po' perché non è mai facile collaborare con qualcuno per cui provi ammirazione, un po' perché collaborare con qualcuno vuol dire essere disposti a mettersi a nudo e non è mai facile farlo con qualcuno che non conosci bene.

"Un po' lo ero anch'io. Però poi le cose sono cambiate, ci siamo conosciuti meglio" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, con le dita sulla sua chitarra e le parole di Fabrizio in testa.

Già, si era conosciuti meglio e tutto era cambiato. Si era creato un legame che entrambi avevano definito _amicizia_ , ma che con il tempo era diventato molto di più.

Erano diventati complici, due anime affini che si completano.

"Quando abbiamo iniziato a lavorare insieme, l'anno scorso, l'avresti mai detto che saremmo finiti così?" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto.

"Intendi seduti sul pavimento di un teatro di Porto?"

Fabrizio si mise a ridere. "No. Parlo di tutto il resto. I messaggi, le telefonate in piena notte solo per chiederci come stiamo, i video stupidi sui social..."

"Ehi, i video stupidi non dipendono da me! Sei tu che fai quelle facce assurde!" disse Ermal.

"Va beh, hai capito che voglio dire."

"Sì, ho capito. E no, non avrei mai immaginato che saremmo arrivati a questo punto, ma sono contento che sia successo."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi si alzò e si spostò di qualche passo arrivando di fronte a Ermal e tendendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Quando furono l'uno di fronte all'altro, le mani ancora strette tra loro che sembravano non volerne sapere di staccarsi, Fabrizio disse: "Non c'è nessun altro con cui vorrei condividere tutto questo."

Ermal sorrise. "Vale lo stesso per me, Bizio."

 

 

Le Instagram Stories fatte insieme quel giorno, scorrevano sotto lo sguardo attento di Ermal.

Ormai aveva perso il conto di quante volte le aveva guardate, imprimendo nella sua memoria ogni dettaglio e domandandosi come avrebbe fatto ad abituarsi a stare lontano da Fabrizio quando sarebbe giunto il momento di tornare a casa.

Quel momento sarebbe arrivato presto e tra i vari impegni di entrambi, forse non sarebbe stato nemmeno difficile ritornare alla normalità. Il fatto era che Ermal non era sicuro di volerlo fare. Non era sicuro di sentirsi pronto a salutare quella pace e quella serenità che facevano parte di lui solo quando stava accanto a Fabrizio.

Durante quei giorni insieme, di cose ne avevano dette tante e alcune di quelle cose si erano annidate nella mente di Ermal e non volevano proprio saperne di sparire.

Continuava a ripensare alle foto scattate insieme, ai video stupidi, a Fabrizio che diceva di voler vivere a Lisbona e lui che pensava che sì, sarebbe stato bello vivere a Lisbona ma più di tutto sarebbe stato bello vivere con Fabrizio.

Sospirò mentre abbandonava il cellulare accanto a sé sul letto e si copriva la faccia con un cuscino.

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto quando era successo, quando aveva iniziato a vedere Fabrizio come qualcosa di così fondamentale per lui, probabilmente non avrebbe saputo rispondere.

Era successo lentamente, senza che se ne accorgesse.

Fabrizio gli era entrato nella mente, nel cuore e nell'anima senza chiedere permesso. Aveva invaso ogni angolo, lasciandosi dietro piccoli pezzi di sé che Ermal aveva raccolto e custodito con cura, fino ad arrivare ad amarli. E così, praticamente senza accorgersene, si era innamorato di lui e quando l'aveva capito ormai era troppo tardi per uscirne.

L'aveva negato a sé stesso, si era ripetuto più volte che stava solo confondendo l'amicizia e l'ammirazione con l'amore. Si era imposto di non vederlo diversamente da un amico, perché a lui non piacevano gli uomini e non gli sarebbero mai piaciuti. E poi semplicemente, un giorno aveva smesso di mentire a sé stesso. Aveva smesso di farsi domande e aveva iniziato ad accettare qualsiasi cosa provasse per Fabrizio.

Aveva affrontato l'esperienza a Lisbona con più leggerezza e, forse proprio grazie a quella leggerezza, era riuscito a legarsi ancora di più a Fabrizio. Avevano iniziato a scherzare di più, a prendersi in giro davanti alle telecamere, a ridere senza preoccuparsi troppo di quello che avrebbe pensato la gente.

Ed Ermal si era innamorato un po' di più ogni giorno.

La suoneria del cellulare che lo avvisava di un nuovo messaggio, lo riportò alla realtà costringendolo a smettere di farsi paranoie almeno per un attimo.

Sorrise quando si accorse che era un messaggio di Fabrizio, con allegato un link.

 

_Questa ti piace?_

 

Ermal aprì il link, accorgendosi che Fabrizio gli aveva mandato un annuncio di una casa in vendita a Lisbona.

Sorrise mentre digitava velocemente una risposta.

 

_Allora eri serio quando dicevi di voler vivere a Lisbona!_

 

_Sì, ma solo se vieni con me._

 

_E che facciamo? Molliamo tutto e ci trasferiamo qua?_

 

_Sarebbe bello._

 

Ermal sospirò leggendo la risposta.

Già, sarebbe stato bello.

Sarebbe stato bello staccarsi dalla realtà, avere un posto dove scappare quando la vita non andava nella direzione giusta, un posto in cui stare insieme, in cui condividere le giornate. Un posto in cui Ermal si sarebbe innamorato sempre di più di Fabrizio e magari, con il tempo, anche Fabrizio si sarebbe innamorato un po' di lui.

Ermal scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare via i pensieri, mentre Fabrizio gli inviava un altro messaggio.

 

_Vieni da me? Facciamo due chiacchiere..._

 

Ermal sospirò.

Passare del tempo con Fabrizio era una delle cose che preferiva ma non poteva farlo, non in quel momento, non con le immagini di loro due che condividevano una casa ancora in testa.

 

_Meglio di no, Bizio._

 

_Perché?_

 

Ermal rimase a fissare lo schermo, indeciso su cosa dire.

Avrebbe potuto semplicemente rispondere che era tardi, che era stanco e che voleva dormire. Ma la verità gli bruciava il cuore e premeva per uscire con una forza che Ermal faceva fatica a controllare.

Mentre aveva lo sguardo ancora fisso sul telefono, la schermata cambiò mostrando una chiamata in arrivo da parte di Fabrizio.

Prese un respiro profondo prima di rispondere, consapevole che più che di un respiro avrebbe avuto bisogno di autocontrollo.

"Ehi."

"Perché non vuoi parlare con me?"

Ermal sorrise sentendo Fabrizio porgli quella domanda con lo stesso tono di un bambino che chiede ai genitori di giocare con lui.

"Non è che non voglio parlare con te. È solo che è tardi."

"Sicuro che è solo per questo?"

"Sì" rispose Ermal dopo qualche secondo.

"C'è qualcosa che non va" disse Fabrizio.

Non era una domanda ed Ermal si stupì della facilità con cui Fabrizio gli leggeva non solo la mente, ma soprattutto il cuore.

"C'è qualcosa. Ma è troppo complicato da spiegare e avrebbe troppe conseguenze" rispose Ermal, ormai sentendosi messo alle strette e sperando che quella risposta bastasse a concludere il discorso.

"Tu non sei il tipo di persona che si preoccupa delle conseguenze prima di dire ciò che pensa. Non ti fai questi problemi."

"Con te me li faccio."

"Quindi questo qualcosa che non va... È colpa mia?"

Ermal smise per un attimo di respirare rendendosi conto di aver parlato troppo e di non sapere più come uscire da quella situazione.

"Ermal?" lo richiamò Fabrizio.

"Eh?"

"Ho fatto qualcosa?"

La voce di Fabrizio era solo un sussurro, il tono quasi timoroso.

"No, no. Non hai fatto niente. È un problema mio" si affrettò a rispondere Ermal.

"Ma hai paura di parlarne con me."

Ermal sospirò. "Se io te ne parlassi, potresti iniziare a vedermi diversamente e io non ho nessuna intenzione di complicare le cose."

"Potresti dirmi qualsiasi cosa e l'opinione che ho di te non cambierebbe."

"Forse" rispose Ermal.

Sapeva quanto Fabrizio tenesse a lui, quanto lo considerasse importante e sapeva anche che quello non sarebbe mai cambiato.

Ma cosa sarebbe successo se Fabrizio avesse saputo cosa c'era nella sua testa?

Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse saputo quante volte Ermal si perdeva a pensare a quanto fosse incredibilmente bello, a quanto stesse bene ogni volta che lo abbracciava?

Cosa sarebbe successo se Fabrizio avesse saputo quante volte Ermal, trovandosi da solo a riguardare foto e video fatti insieme, si era perso ad ammirare ogni dettaglio del suo viso?

E cosa sarebbe successo se avesse saputo quante volte Ermal si era toccato pensando a lui e poi era finito a sussurrare il suo nome mentre veniva nella sua mano?

C'erano troppi _se_ e Ermal non si sentiva pronto a rischiare tutto.

"Non credevo che pensassi questo di me, che mi ritenessi così superficiale" rispose Fabrizio, ferito dalle parole di Ermal.

"Non penso che tu sia superficiale."

"Credi che potrei vederti in modo diverso se tu mi dicessi cosa ti preoccupa quindi sì, pensi che io sia così superficiale da lasciarmi condizionare da qualcosa che a quanto pare crea problemi solo a te."

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un attimo. Ermal troppo sconvolto per dire qualcosa, Fabrizio troppo arrabbiato.

"Avevi ragione. È tardi ed è meglio andare a dormire. Scusa se ti ho disturbato" disse Fabrizio prima di interrompere la telefonata senza aspettare che Ermal rispondesse.

"Fanculo" mormorò Ermal lasciando cadere il cellulare accanto a sé e affondando la testa nel cuscino.

Aveva cercato di trattenersi, aveva evitato di dire a Fabrizio cosa provava per lui per non rendere le cose difficili, e poi alla fine si era complicato tutto comunque.

Anzi, _complicato_ era un eufemismo.

Fabrizio aveva frainteso tutto e Ermal non sapeva cosa fare per farglielo capire.

Fissò per un attimo il telefono, abbandonato accanto a lui sul letto, poi si decise ad afferrarlo e a scrivere un messaggio a Fabrizio.

Doveva parlargli, doveva dirgli tutto. Era disposto ad accettare che il loro rapporto cambiasse, che la situazione diventasse strana e imbarazzante, ma non poteva accettare che Fabrizio fosse arrabbiato con lui e che fosse convinto che Ermal lo considerasse in quel modo.

Per un attimo considerò l'idea di alzarsi e andare semplicemente a bussare alla sua porta, ma gestire l'imbarazzo attraverso uno schermo sarebbe stato più semplice per entrambi.

Digitò velocemente un messaggio e poi lo inviò senza nemmeno rileggerlo, convinto che se ci avesse riflettuto un secondo di più avrebbe cancellato tutto.

Solo dopo averlo inviato, si concesse di ricontrollare le parole che aveva scritto, mentre il peso di quel segreto lo abbandonava lentamente.

 

_Non credo che tu sia superficiale. Non l'ho mai creduto. Anzi, credo che tu sia una delle persone migliori al mondo. Ed è per questo che ti scrivo, anche se probabilmente quello che ti dirò cambierà le cose._

_Mi sono innamorato di te. All'inizio era davvero solo questo, solo un sentimento troppo forte che mi scaldava il cuore ogni volta che eravamo insieme. Poi è diventato anche altro e ho iniziato ad amare tutto di te, non solo la tua personalità e il tuo carattere. Ho iniziato ad amare il tuo sguardo, il tuo viso, il tuo corpo, ogni cosa di te._

_Quando mi hai chiesto di venire da te, dopo tutti quei discorsi ridicoli sul comprare una casa insieme a Lisbona, non potevo dirti di sì. Non potevo guardarti in faccia e fare finta di niente, mentre nella mia testa c'erano solo immagini di noi due insieme._

_Il problema non sei tu, sono io e per una volta è la verità e non la solita frase fatta._

_Spero che questo non renda le cose troppo complicate perché, nonostante tutto, resti uno dei miei migliori amici. Buonanotte._

 

Ermal rimase a fissare lo schermo, notando che Fabrizio aveva visualizzato il messaggio e stava rispondendo. Ma il messaggio che ricevette un attimo dopo non era di certo la risposta che si aspettava.

 

_Sei un cretino, Ermal._

 

_Scusa?_

 

_Sei un cretino perché se tu queste cose me le avessi dette un attimo fa al telefono, ti avrei risposto che ti amo anch'io e poi sarei venuto a bussare alla tua porta e ti avrei baciato._

 

Ermal rilesse il messaggio tre volte prima di rendersi conto di quale fosse il significato. Poi un enorme sorriso si aprì sul suo volto mentre rispondeva velocemente.

 

_Puoi farlo adesso._

 

_No._

 

_Ma come no?_

 

_Non ti sei fidato di me, non hai voluto dirmi cosa ti preoccupava. Sono ancora arrabbiato._

 

Ermal sorrise capendo immediatamente che Fabrizio stava scherzando. Sapeva che non era veramente arrabbiato - non così tanto da non volerlo vedere almeno - e che stava solo esagerando, probabilmente per scherzare e per spingerlo ad andare da lui.

 

_Vuoi che venga io da te?_

 

Poi mentre aspettava una risposta - che era convinto sarebbe stata positiva - prese una felpa dalla valigia e se la infilò velocemente.

Il cellulare, appoggiato sul comodino, vibrò segnalando un nuovo messaggio ma ormai per l'ennesima volta quella sera, non era ciò che Ermal si aspettava.

 

_No._

 

_Dai, Bizio. Smettila di fare l'offeso._

 

_Non faccio l'offeso. Voglio che tu capisca che se mi avessi detto tutto subito a quest'ora avresti ottenuto qualcosa, ma visto che non è andata così non avrai nulla._

 

_Ah, sì? E sentiamo, cosa avrei ottenuto se ti avessi detto tutto subito? A parte il bacio di cui parlavi prima, ovviamente._

 

Solo dopo aver inviato il messaggio, Ermal si rese conto di come sarebbe andata a finire la serata.

L'aveva fatto qualche volta - quando stava con Silvia e passavano tanto tempo senza vedersi - ma con Fabrizio era diverso.

Ciò che provava per lui era più profondo di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai provato e c'erano ancora troppe parole non dette tra loro. Non era sicuro che quello fosse il modo migliore di continuare quella conversazione.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

 

_Vuoi saperlo davvero?_

 

Ermal sorrise leggendo il messaggio di Fabrizio che, avendo capito che piega stesse prendendo la conversazione, aveva cercato di dargli un'ultima via d'uscita nel caso avesse voluto tirarsi indietro.

E fino a un attimo prima, Ermal avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per evitare che Fabrizio leggesse quel messaggio e che la conversazione finisse in quel modo, ma in quel momento si sentiva curioso - e leggermente eccitato - e voleva solo vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto Fabrizio.

 

_Sì, dimmelo._

 

_Ti avrei spinto in camera continuando a baciarti. Tu probabilmente mi avresti stretto i fianchi, lo fai sempre._

 

_Lo avrei fatto sicuramente._

 

_Poi ti avrei tolto la maglia._

 

_Ero senza maglia fino a un attimo fa, quindi non avresti avuto nulla da togliere._

 

_Fino a un attimo fa?_

 

_Pensavo di venire da te e mi sono infilato una felpa. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante se qualcuno mi avesse visto in corridoio senza maglia._

 

_Toglila._

 

Ermal rimase a fissare il messaggio incredulo.

Fino a un attimo prima stavano parlando in via del tutto ipotetica. Come erano passati da quello, a Fabrizio che gli ordinava di fare qualcosa?

Un altro messaggio di Fabrizio attirò la sua attenzione.

 

_Scusa, forse sono andato troppo oltre. Fai finta che non abbia detto niente._

 

Ma Ermal non avrebbe mai potuto fare finta di niente. Non a quel punto, almeno. Non quando se ne stava sdraiato sul suo letto con una dolorosa erezione tra le gambe e il bisogno di toccarsi, ma la voglia che fosse Fabrizio a chiedergli di farlo.

Si sfilò velocemente la felpa, come Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto un attimo prima, e poi riprese la conversazione.

 

_L'ho tolta._

 

_Non devi farlo se non ti va._

 

_Mi va. Avrei solo voluto che fossi stato tu a sfilarmela._

 

_Ermal, così mi uccidi._

 

Ermal sospirò pensando a quante volte anche lui aveva pensato che prima o poi Fabrizio lo avrebbe ucciso.

Fabrizio che portava sempre la camicia sbottonata e le braccia in vista, Fabrizio che si ostinava a indossare quei pantaloni terribilmente stretti che lasciavano davvero poco spazio all'immaginazione, Fabrizio che gli si buttava addosso per abbracciarlo e Ermal che moriva un po' ogni volta perché riusciva solo a pensare a Fabrizio che gli si buttava addosso per altri motivi.

Ripensò a quando Fabrizio lo aveva abbracciato mentre registravano la cartolina, buttandosi letteralmente tra le sue braccia e premendo ogni centimetro del suo corpo contro il suo. E poi ripensò a quando aveva detto di voler vivere a Lisbona, in quel video postato su Instagram, e subito nella sua mente si erano formate immagini di loro due che inauguravano la casa facendo l'amore in ogni stanza.

Una mano scese rapidamente a toccare il cavallo dei pantaloni, ormai troppo stretto, mentre l'altra digitava velocemente una risposta.

 

_Ora capisci come sto io ogni volta che ti vedo._

 

_Io non ti ho mai detto che volevo tu mi svestissi. L'ho pensato tante volte, ma non te l'ho mai detto. Quindi fidati, non sai cosa provo in questo momento._

 

Ermal distolse lo sguardo dal cellulare puntandolo verso il basso, dove la sua mano continuava a massaggiare la sua erezione attraverso i pantaloni della tuta. Se Fabrizio era convinto di essere l'unico sull'orlo del baratro, si sbagliava di grosso. Ma forse farglielo credere non sarebbe stata una cosa negativa.

 

_Allora spiegamelo. Dimmi cosa provi._

 

_Ho provato a immaginarti mentre sei davanti a me e io ti tolgo la maglia. E poi tu togli la mia._

 

_E poi?_

 

_Ho immaginato che tu avessi addosso quei pantaloni grigi, oppure quel pigiama orrendo che ti ostini a portarti ovunque. Comunque nelle mie fantasie, nemmeno quelli ti rimangono addosso per molto._

 

La mano di Ermal superò il bordo dei pantaloni, andando a sfiorare l'erezione ancora coperta dai boxer.

Immaginò la mano di Fabrizio al posto della sua e sapeva che sarebbe bastato poco per ottenere quello che voleva - avrebbe semplicemente dovuto bussare alla porta accanto - ma non poteva negare di sentirsi eccitato da quella situazione e di essere curioso di vedere fin dove sarebbe arrivata quella conversazione.

 

_E...?_

 

_E mi sto toccando come un ragazzino._

 

La consapevolezza che Fabrizio fosse nella sua stessa situazione - e che lo fosse per causa sua - fece sospirare Ermal, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi per un attimo.

Non era la prima volta che lo faceva, non erano i primi messaggi erotici che leggeva, eppure era come se lo fosse. Era tutto più intenso con Fabrizio.

Superò lentamente l'elastico dei boxer facendo scorrere la mano sulla sua erezione, immaginando che Fabrizio fosse lì a guardarlo, che gli dicesse come farlo, quando accelerare e quando fermarsi.

Immaginò la mano di Fabrizio sostituire la sua e poi ricoprirlo di baci su tutto il corpo, facendolo arrivare al limite, quasi costringendolo a supplicarlo di dargli di più.

Sulla conversazione di WhatsApp rimasta aperta, apparve un altro messaggio di Fabrizio. Come diavolo facesse a continuare a scrivere in quella situazione, Ermal proprio non riusciva a capirlo.

 

_Lo stai facendo anche tu, vero?_

 

_Sì._

 

Quando il telefono iniziò a squillare, appena un paio di secondi dopo, Ermal rispose senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse. Sapeva che era Fabrizio.

"Ti pare il momento?" disse Ermal, con il respiro leggermente più corto, mentre attivava il vivavoce e abbandonava il cellulare accanto a sé sul letto.

"Ho bisogno di sentirti mentre vieni."

"Cazzo, Fabrì. Non puoi dire queste cose."

"Se vuoi riattacco" rispose Fabrizio. Aveva la voce più roca del solito e Ermal per un attimo pensò di venire semplicemente sentendolo parlare.

"Non ci provare."

Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due disse altro. Ascoltare il loro respiro farsi sempre più corto e i gemiti uscire dalla loro bocca era più che sufficiente.

Poi Fabrizio disse: "A cosa stai pensando?"

La sua voce era talmente bassa che per un attimo Ermal credette di averla immaginata.

"A te" rispose semplicemente, mentre i movimenti della sua mano si facevano un po' più veloci.

"In particolare?" 

Ermal non rispose, troppo concentrato sulla voce di Fabrizio e sulle sue fantasie per pensare ad altro e troppo imbarazzato per dire ad alta voce ciò che gli passava per la testa.

"Ermal..."

La voce di Fabrizio arrivò alle orecchie di Ermal come una supplica, convincendolo a rispondere alla domanda di poco prima.

"Sto immaginando la tua bocca al posto della mia mano."

"Metti una mano tra i miei capelli, per darmi il ritmo. Sei prepotente anche a letto" scherzò Fabrizio, continuando il discorso di Ermal come se fosse lì con lui e tutto quello stesse succedendo davvero.

"Non immagini quanto" mormorò Ermal.

"Lo immagino bene, fidati."

"Non sembra che ti dispiaccia."

"Infatti non mi dispiace."

Ermal sospirò. "Bizio..."

Pochi attimi dopo si lasciò andare nella sua mano, mentre si mordeva il labbro per evitare di gemere. Fabrizio, dall'altra parte, lo seguì un attimo dopo.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po' ad ascoltare i propri respiri regolarizzarsi, fino a quando Fabrizio, con la voce un po' più bassa e roca del solito, disse: "Stai bene?"

"Sì. Tu?"

"Anch'io. Sto benissimo, in realtà."

Ermal sorrise. Sì, anche lui stava benissimo. Stanco, ma ne era valsa la pena.

"Pensi di farcela ad alzarti e ad aprire la porta della stanza? Tra cinque minuti sono da te" disse Fabrizio.

 

Quando pochi minuti dopo Fabrizio entrò nella sua stanza, Ermal non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sentirsi imbarazzato per ciò che era appena successo.

Fabrizio gli si buttò letteralmente addosso, circondandogli il viso con le mani e baciandolo lentamente.

"Scusa. Avevo voglia di baciarti da quando mi hai scritto quel messaggio" disse Fabrizio scostandosi leggermente.

Ermal sorrise prima di riprendere a baciarlo.

Aveva immaginato di farlo così tante volte che quasi aveva problemi a credere che stesse succedendo davvero.

Eppure, Fabrizio era davvero lì e lui lo stava davvero stringendo a sé mentre lo baciava in mezzo a una stanza d'albergo di Lisbona.

"Stavo pensando a una cosa..." disse Fabrizio, mentre si separava da Ermal e si sdraiava sul letto.

Ermal sorrise notando che il più grande aveva tutte le intenzioni di restare a dormire lì.

"Cosa?" disse sdraiandosi accanto a lui.

"Lisbona ha una buona influenza su di te. Sei più allegro, ti incazzi di meno, mi confessi di amarmi e poi stai al telefono con me mentre ho uno degli orgasmi migliori della mia vita... Ora capisci perché ho detto che voglio vivere qui?" scherzò Fabrizio.

"Che deficiente che sei" rispose Ermal mettendosi a ridere.

Forse Lisbona aveva davvero qualche potere su di lui, ma non era merito di una città se si sentiva così bene in quei giorni. Era merito di Fabrizio, dei suoi sorrisi, delle sue battute.

Non importava dove fosse, l'importante era che ci fosse Fabrizio con lui.

Anche se davvero a Lisbona doveva ammettere di aver trovato un'atmosfera speciale.

"Bizio?" lo richiamò Ermal.

"Dimmi" rispose Fabrizio, avvicinandosi a Ermal e circondandogli la vita con un braccio.

Ermal si lasciò stringere, mentre accarezzava distrattamente il braccio di Fabrizio. "Niente, volevo solo averti più vicino."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre si sporgeva su di lui per dargli un bacio. Poi tornò a posare la testa sulla sua spalla.

"E pensare che nemmeno volevi parlare con me. Se non lo avessi fatto, a quest'ora saremmo ognuno nella propria stanza" disse Fabrizio.

"Continuerai a rinfacciarmelo?"

"Probabilmente."

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, sentendosi leggero come non si sentiva da tempo.

Fabrizio aveva riportato nel suo cuore tutte le emozioni che Ermal pensava fossero sparite insieme a Silvia, e non poteva che essergliene grato.

Sapeva che le cose non sarebbero state facili, che ci sarebbero stati problemi enormi da affrontare, ma sapeva anche che l'avrebbero fatto insieme. E se la situazione fosse diventata troppi difficile, avrebbero sempre potuto scappare insieme nella loro Lisbona, lì dove tutto sembrava un po' più semplice e loro si sentivano un po' più felici.

 


	24. The one where Ermal surprises Fabrizio

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal surprises Fabrizio**

 

 

 

 

Vederlo arrivare in quel locale, dove stava passando una serata con i suoi figli e i suoi amici, era stata una sorpresa.

Si erano sentiti un paio d'ore prima, quando l'evento a cui aveva partecipato Ermal ad Arezzo era finito.

Avevano chiacchierato per qualche minuto e Fabrizio gli aveva detto che aveva portato i bambini in quel locale dove facevano gli arrosticini, lo stesso in cui aveva portato proprio Ermal l'ultima volta che era stato a Roma. Ed Ermal non aveva detto niente al riguardo, ma aveva inventato una scusa con Paolo - scusa alla quale ovviamente l'altro non aveva creduto - e si era messo al volante.

Poco più di due ore dopo era in quel locale, appoggiato al muro mentre guardava Fabrizio scherzare con i suoi figli.

Quando il più grande si era accorto della sua presenza, si era alzato e l'aveva raggiunto buttandosi letteralmente tra le sue braccia.

"Tu sei completamente pazzo" disse Fabrizio pochi attimi dopo, mentre Ermal si sedeva al suo stesso tavolo.

Ermal sorrise. Sì, forse era impazzito sul serio. Non aveva mai fatto un gesto simile per nessuno in vita sua.

Ma era stato più forte di lui. Quando si era reso conto che Roma non era poi così lontana, non ci aveva pensato due volte. Era semplicemente andato da Paolo con una scusa inventata su due piedi - scusa poco credibile che comprendeva un amico immaginario con un guasto alla macchina che aveva assolutamente bisogno di aiuto - e poi si era messo in viaggio.

"Non che io sia dispiaciuto di vederti, anzi! Però non me lo aspettavo" aggiunse Fabrizio.

"Sapevi che ero in zona e quando sono abbastanza vicino cerco sempre di passare a salutarti."

"Arezzo non è in zona. Sta a più di due ore da qua" rispose Fabrizio.

"Guarda che se vuoi me ne vado, eh!" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. "Non ci provare."

 

 

Avevano messo piede in casa di Fabrizio che ormai erano quasi le 2 di notte.

Giada non era stata particolarmente felice quando Fabrizio le aveva riportato i bambini così tardi, ma aveva lasciato correre. Ermal si era sentito in colpa per un attimo - consapevole che fosse anche a causa sua se Libero e Anita avevano insistito tanto per fermarsi con il padre più del solito - ma il senso di colpa era sparito quando Giada si era avvicinata per salutarlo e aveva detto: "Non faccio storie solo perché ci sei tu."

Ad Ermal, stava simpatica Giada.

Non aveva avuto molte occasioni di vederla, ma in quei pochi attimi passati insieme aveva capito come mai Fabrizio si fosse innamorato di lei tanti anni prima. Era solare, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra e la voglia di chiacchierare, ma senza mai essere invadente.

E poi, sembrava che anche Ermal fosse simpatico a Giada, il che non guastava.

Anzi, Ermal aveva notato più di una volta che Giada sembrava volerlo spingere a tutti i costi tra le braccia di Fabrizio. Non che Ermal fosse contrario - anzi, era una di quelle cose che avrebbe voluto così tanto da avere voglia di cavarsi il cuore dal petto pur di non desiderarlo più - ma il rapporto con Fabrizio era già abbastanza complicato senza che la sua ex si mettesse in mezzo.

Quella sera, mentre Fabrizio metteva a letto i bambini, Giada si era avvicinata a lui e con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia aveva sussurrato: "Dormi da Fabrizio?"

Ermal aveva annuito e Giada aveva aggiunto: "Allora meno male che i bambini stanno qui. Almeno non sarete disturbati."

Ermal era rimasto in silenzio, non sapendo come reagire, e aveva cercato di rimuovere l'idea di lui e Fabrizio insieme dalla sua mente. Ovviamente senza successo, perché appena entrati nell'appartamento di Fabrizio quel pensiero era di nuovo lì, pronto a tormentarlo.

"Sei stanco?"

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio scuotendo la testa. "In realtà, no."

Il sorriso che comparve sulle labbra di Fabrizio illuminò immediatamente tutta la stanza ed Ermal si chiese come avrebbe fatto a rimanere impassibile di fronte a lui, come avrebbe fatto a comportarsi come se fosse tutto normale quando l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato.

Non sapeva di preciso quando fossero cambiate le cose tra loro.

Il fatto era che il loro rapporto non aveva mai avuto dei confini ben definiti. Era sempre stato uno di quei rapporti in cui, man mano che prendi confidenza, ti prendi delle libertà che prima non ti saresti mai sognato e, soprattutto, l'altra persona te le concede quelle libertà.

A loro era successo così. Prima c'erano state le pacche amichevoli sulle spalle, poi gli abbracci, poi i baci sulle guance... Era stato un crescendo di gesti e di atteggiamenti sempre più liberi l'uno verso l'altro. Comportamenti che, solo a distanza di tempo, Ermal aveva capito essere frutto di qualcosa che - almeno da parte sua - andava oltre l'amicizia e l'affetto fraterno.

A Fabrizio questa cosa però non l'aveva mai detta. In parte perché ci aveva messo mesi per accettare quel nuovo lato di sé stesso, figurarsi parlarne con qualcun altro. E in parte perché sapeva che Fabrizio era estremamente espansivo con tutti e temeva che, di fronte a un suo discorso su come i loro comportamenti gli sembrassero tutt'altro che amichevoli, gli avrebbe risposto che per lui invece c'era solo una profonda amicizia.

E così, anche in quel momento, si costrinse a non dire nulla e a seguire semplicemente Fabrizio in salotto, accasciandosi sul divano e costringendosi a guardarlo come se non fossero altro che amici.

"Sono contento che tu sia qui" disse Fabrizio voltandosi verso Ermal, con il gomito appoggiato allo schienale del divano e la mano che gli reggeva la testa.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui mettendosi nella stessa posizione e disse: "Anch'io sono contento di essere qui."

Erano talmente vicini che Ermal riusciva a vedere tutte le lentiggini sparse sul volto di Fabrizio.

"I bambini erano felici di vederti."

Ermal sorrise nascondendo una leggera delusione perché, per quanto fosse felice di vedere Libero e Anita, il vero motivo per cui era andato fino a Roma era Fabrizio.

"E anch'io" aggiunse Fabrizio pochi secondi dopo.

Il sorriso di Ermal si allargò. "Meno male. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante se fossi venuto fino a Roma e poi tu mi avessi detto che non volevi vedermi."

"Come se fosse possibile. Se dipendesse da me, ti vorrei vedere ogni giorno" rispose Fabrizio.

"Ti stancheresti."

"Di te? No, non credo sia possibile."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo per impedire che Fabrizio vedesse il rossore sulle guance.

Quando risollevò il viso, si sorprese di vedere che Fabrizio si era avvicinato leggermente. Non di molto - forse giusto un paio di centimetri - ma quel tanto che bastava a far capire a Ermal che Fabrizio era più vicino. Forse troppo vicino.

Lo sguardo di Ermal si spostò sulle labbra di Fabrizio, poi di nuovo verso i suoi occhi.

Con Fabrizio così vicino non riusciva nemmeno a pensare, figurarsi se sarebbe stato in grado di controllarsi. Fabrizio, da parte sua, non sembrava intenzionato a spostarsi.

Anzi, seguì lo sguardo di Ermal e disse: "Mi stai fissando le labbra."

Ermal cercò di non pensare ai brividi che il respiro di Fabrizio, che si infrangeva sulle sue labbra, aveva appena causato e rispose: "È stato solo un riflesso. Ti sei avvicinato e mi è caduto lo sguardo."

La mano che fino a quel momento aveva sostenuto la testa di Fabrizio, si spostò tra i capelli di Ermal accarezzandogli la testa dolcemente.

"Niente tra noi è solo un riflesso. Lo sappiamo entrambi, ma abbiamo troppa paura di ammetterlo" disse Fabrizio, con la mano ancora immersa tra i capelli di Ermal.

"Paura di ammettere cosa?" sussurrò Ermal.

Se davvero Fabrizio provava le stesse cose - come sembrava dai suoi gesti - Ermal voleva che fosse lui a esporsi per primo. Perché se si fosse esposto lui e poi avesse solo frainteso le cose, sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere con Fabrizio quel rapporto di amicizia e affetto reciproco che c'era sempre stato alla base di tutto.

"Che entrambi abbiamo superato la fase dell'amicizia da un pezzo, ormai" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal puntò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla bocca di Fabrizio mentre parlava e, inconsciamente, si leccò le labbra.

Sentì la mano di Fabrizio sulla sua nuca farsi più salda e avvicinarlo leggermente a lui, mentre diceva: "Se non mi baci tu, lo faccio io."

Un attimo dopo, le loro labbra erano premute insieme.

Ermal non avrebbe saputo dire chi avesse baciato chi. Forse semplicemente si erano incontrati a metà strada, senza lasciare all'altro il compito di fare da solo quel passo che avrebbe cambiato tutto.

La mano di Fabrizio, che fino a quel momento era rimasta sulla nuca di Ermal, si spostò scivolando lentamente sul collo e fermandosi sul suo petto. Fabrizio riuscì a sentire il cuore di Ermal battere talmente forte che si separò da lui per chiedergli se stesse bene.

Ermal annuì velocemente prima di baciarlo di nuovo, ormai totalmente dipendente dalle sue labbra.

Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quale fosse stata l'ultima occasione in cui si era sentito così, l'ultima volta in cui aveva avuto i brividi per un bacio. Forse, a pensarci bene, non gli era mai successo. Forse Fabrizio era la prima persona in grado di fargli provare quelle cose.

Sospirò contro le sue labbra, mentre le mani di Fabrizio scorrevano veloci verso l'orlo della sua maglietta e si infilavano sotto il tessuto, tracciando distrattamente il contorno dei suoi fianchi.

Ermal si sentiva bruciare sotto le sue mani. Sentiva il bisogno di averlo più vicino, di sentire i suoi sospiri e di soffocare i suoi gemiti con un bacio.

Non era più solo un desiderio, ma una necessità che si faceva sempre più impellente.

Fabrizio sembrava essere della stessa idea perché quando Ermal - pochi attimi e parecchi sospiri dopo - gli sbottonò i jeans, non solo lo lasciò fare ma lo aiutò a sfilarli rapidamente.

Avere Ermal lì con lui, in quel modo, era qualcosa a cui Fabrizio aveva pensato per tanto tempo. Troppo tempo.

L'unico motivo per cui quei pensieri non erano mai diventati azioni, era che Fabrizio aveva imparato a conoscere Ermal e aveva visto la paura nei suoi occhi ogni volta che tra loro c'era qualche gesto più ambiguo del solito. Leggeva nel suo sguardo la paura di dover affrontare un sentimento troppo grande, di dover affrontare le persone che gli stavano intorno, di dover affrontare sé stesso. E Fabrizio voleva che Ermal accanto a lui provasse un sacco di cose, ma non la paura. Quella mai, per nessun motivo.

Così aveva imparato ad accontentarsi, a farsi bastare ciò che avevano e a trattenersi anche quando gli sembrava di scorgere negli occhi di Ermal la stessa luce che c'era nei suoi.

Ma quella sera - con Ermal che l'aveva sorpreso arrivando a Roma senza avvisare e che aveva posato lo sguardo sulle sue labbra più volte da quando erano rimasti soli - era diventato impossibile accontentarsi.

Voleva Ermal, lo voleva davvero e in ogni modo possibile. Voleva ogni cosa di lui. Il suo cuore, la sua anima e sì, anche il suo corpo. E ora che Ermal aveva chiarito che anche lui voleva le stesse cose, non aveva intenzione di fermarsi.

Si spogliò rapidamente dei pochi vestiti rimasti, mentre Ermal accanto a lui faceva la stessa cosa. Poi riprese a baciarlo, trascinandoselo addosso mentre si sdraiava sul divano.

"Forse dovremmo andare in camera" disse Ermal, riprendendo fiato tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Tranquillo, non arriverà nessuno" mormorò Fabrizio.

"Sicuro?"

Fabrizio sollevò leggermente il bacino e disse: "In queste condizioni non penso di arrivare fino alla camera."

Ermal arrossì vistosamente, mentre nascondeva il viso nell'incavo del collo di Fabrizio.

Sentì Fabrizio rabbrividire sotto di lui e dire: "Il tuo respiro sul mio collo non aiuta."

Ermal sorrise compiaciuto.

Sapere di provocare quelle reazioni a Fabrizio, lo faceva sentire estremamente sicuro di sé anche se si trovava di fronte a qualcosa di nuovo. Non solo perché era la prima volta che provava qualcosa di così forte per un uomo, ma perché era in assoluto la prima volta che si sentiva in quel modo.

Certo, in passato era stato innamorato altre volte, ma con Fabrizio era tutto diverso. Con Fabrizio, si sentiva di nuovo un ragazzino alle prese con la prima cotta.

C'era la voglia di scoprirsi, di fondersi insieme, di fare l'amore per tutta la notte. Ma non era solo qualcosa che Ermal voleva. Era qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno, qualcosa di cui non poteva fare a meno.

 

 

Quella notte, facendo l'amore con Fabrizio per la prima volta - e poi anche per la seconda, poco dopo in camera da letto -, Ermal si rese conto che per tutta la vita si era sempre sentito fuori posto con ogni persona con cui era stato, anche con Silvia. Anche se per nove anni era stato convinto che lei fosse la sua anima gemella, c'era sempre stata quella sensazione che sembrava volergli comunicare che qualcosa non andava.

Ma con Fabrizio, quella sensazione se n'era andata.

Tra le sue braccia - prima stretti su un divano troppo piccolo per entrambi, poi abbracciati per non sentirsi distanti in un letto che sembrava troppo grande - Ermal si era sentito finalmente bene. Davvero bene.

Aveva sentito finalmente tutte quelle sensazioni di cui aveva sempre solo sentito parlare nei film e che mai avrebbe pensato di trovare in una persona come Fabrizio.

Sospirò mentre sentiva le dita di Fabrizio scorrere sulla sua schiena e poi risalire fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.

"Mi è sempre piaciuta questa cosa" disse Fabrizio sdraiato su un fianco, con un braccio sotto il cuscino e l'altra mano che continuava a scorrere sulla pelle di Ermal.

"Cosa?" chiese il più piccolo. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e la voce leggermente assonnata, ma il suo cervello era ancora vigile e dubitava che si sarebbe addormentato dopo quello che era successo quella notte. Era troppo felice per dormire.

"Il fatto che eviti il contatto fisico con tutti ma non con me. Mi fa sentire speciale" disse Fabrizio.

"Lo sei, Bizio. Lo sei sempre stato."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre si avvicinava a lui e gli lasciava un bacio sulle labbra.

Se solo un anno prima gli avessero detto che si sarebbe innamorato di Ermal, probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto. E invece ora se ne stava lì, nel suo letto, ad accarezzare la schiena di Ermal e a sentirsi dire che per lui era sempre stato speciale.

Ma forse non era lui a essere speciale. Era il loro rapporto, ciò che li legava a essere speciale.

Era qualcosa che Fabrizio non aveva mai provato e che non aveva nessuna intenzione di provare con nessuno, se non con Ermal.

"A cosa stai pensando?" chiese Ermal, con gli occhi aperti ma visibilmente stanco.

Fabrizio sorrise e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé. "Niente. Sono solo contento che tu sia qui."

In realtà, stava pensando a un sacco di cose, ognuna delle quali aveva in comune una cosa: Ermal.

Pensava a quanto sarebbe stato bello dormire con lui ogni notte, svegliarsi accanto a lui ogni mattina. A quanto sarebbe stato bello suonare insieme durante una giornata di pioggia, mentre fuori scendeva il diluvio e loro erano nel salotto di Fabrizio a preoccuparsi solo delle loro chitarre.

A quanto sarebbe stato bello vedere Ermal ridere e scherzare con i suoi figli, come era successo la sera prima. E poi a quanto sarebbe stato bello dargli un bacio ogni volta che ne aveva voglia e trascinarlo in camera a fare l'amore nel bel mezzo di una discussione, solo per fare pace.

Sarebbe stato bello, ma in quel momento Fabrizio sapeva di doversi accontentare. Si sarebbe fatto bastare quella notte e avrebbe aspettato il giorno in cui le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto, perché - ne era certo - quel giorno sarebbe arrivato.


	25. The one with the Christmas present

 

 

 

**The one with the Christmas present**

 

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There's nothing else that I would need this Christmas_

_Won't be wrapped under the tree_

_I want something that lasts forever_

_So kiss me on this cold December night_

 

 

 

 

Erano passati più di due mesi da quando aveva avuto quell'idea assurda, ma solo in quel momento Fabrizio si rese conto della portata che avrebbero avuto gli eventi di quel giorno.

L'idea assurda in realtà non lo era poi nemmeno così tanto. O meglio, non sarebbe stata assurda se di mezzo non ci fossero state implicazioni sentimentali.

Ma forse sarebbe meglio andare con ordine.

Era l'inizio di ottobre quando Ermal, durante una delle sue solite telefonate con Fabrizio, aveva detto che Antonello Venditti lo aveva invitato a prendere parte al suo concerto a Roma il 21 e il 22 dicembre.

Fabrizio era felice per lui, sapeva quanto fosse importante Antonello per Ermal e sapeva quanto lo rendesse felice cantare con qualcuno che vedeva come la figura paterna che per anni non aveva avuto. E così, preso dall'entusiasmo che ormai l'aveva contagiato, quella proposta era semplicemente sfuggita dalle sue labbra.

"In quei giorni potresti stare da me."

"Sei sicuro?" aveva chiesto Ermal.

"Certo! Mi sembra assurdo farti andare in albergo. Puoi stare da me un paio di giorni, così riusciamo a vederci prima di Natale."

E Ermal, ovviamente, aveva accettato.

Con il passare del tempo, non avevano più toccato l'argomento e per un po' entrambi l'avevano addirittura dimenticato. Ma poi era arrivato dicembre e Ermal - sempre durante una delle loro telefonate, ormai talmente frequenti che entrambi parlavano di più tra di loro che con chiunque altro - aveva chiesto a Fabrizio se la sua proposta fosse ancora valida. E Fabrizio, ovviamente, aveva risposto di sì perché non vedeva l'ora di rivedere Ermal.

Solo qualche giorno più tardi - precisamente quando Anita aveva insistito per mettere sotto l'albero anche un regalo per _Zio Ermal_ , perché sicuramente bisognava fargli un regalo visto che sarebbe stato lì pochi giorni prima di Natale - Fabrizio si era reso conto di quante cose implicasse la sua proposta.

Il Natale non è una festa che si condivide con chiunque. Si sta in famiglia, con gli amici più stretti, con la persona che ami. E Ermal non rientrava in nessuna di quelle categorie. O meglio, rientrava nell'unica categoria che spaventava a morte Fabrizio.

Era stato poco dopo il Festival di Sanremo che Fabrizio si era accorto di provare per Ermal qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia, ma non ci aveva dato peso. A lui non piaceva dare etichette, definire le cose. Sapeva che per Ermal sentiva qualcosa di forte e quello gli bastava.

E poi, comunque, era una cosa che non avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce quindi non c'era bisogno di dare una definizione a tutto quel groviglio di sentimenti che occupavano la sua mente e il suo cuore. Con il passare del tempo, però, pur non ammettendo ad alta voce i suoi sentimenti, aveva dovuto ammettere almeno a sé stesso di essere innamorato. Era innamorato del suo sorriso, dei suoi occhi, dei suoi capelli, del suo modo di parlare, del modo in cui le sue mani accarezzavano i tasti del pianoforte. Semplicemente amava ogni cosa di lui. E nonostante tutto, Fabrizio si era convinto che quel sentimento dovesse restare un suo segreto e che non lo avrebbe mai confidato a nessuno.

Ma ora si ritrovava a poche ore dall'arrivo di Ermal - e a pochi giorni da Natale - con il cuore in gola e un paio di regali sotto l'albero, che non sapeva se avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dargli.

C'erano i plettri che Anita e Libero avevano insistito per comprare perché secondo loro era assurdo che Ermal suonasse la chitarra senza uno di quelli, ritrovandosi puntualmente con le dita sanguinanti.

E poi c'era quell'orologio costoso che Fabrizio aveva comprato qualche giorno prima, non perché gli piacesse o gli sembrasse adatto a Ermal ma solo perché era convinto che non avrebbe potuto regalargli ciò che avrebbe voluto. Il suo cuore, la sua mente, la sua anima.

Sé stesso. Pacchetto completo.

Perché ormai era ovvio che ogni cellula del suo corpo fosse inevitabilmente attratta da Ermal e non c'era nulla che lui potesse - o volesse - fare al riguardo.

Però, insomma, Fabrizio sapeva che consegnare quei regali a Ermal non avrebbe fatto altro che metterlo di fronte alla triste verità: non potergli dare ciò che avrebbe voluto.

Quindi, a conti fatti, non era stata poi una grande idea invitare Ermal a casa sua.

Ma il vero problema era che Fabrizio se n'era reso conto davvero solo in quell'istante, mentre il suo sguardo si soffermava sulla finestra del salotto da cui riusciva a vedere Ermal che scendeva dalla macchina con un piccolo trolley e camminava a passo spedito verso casa sua.

Sospirò mentre si avviava verso la porta dell'ingresso. In fondo, erano solo un paio di giorni. Poteva resistere.

Appena aprì la porta, Ermal gli sorrise e Fabrizio dovette trattenersi per non sembrare una ragazzina innamorata. Il sorriso di Ermal lo faceva innamorare un po' di più ogni volta che lo vedeva.

"Ciao, Bizio" lo salutò Ermal sorridendo, mentre entrava in casa trascinandosi dietro il trolley.

"Ciao. Allora? È andato bene il concerto?" chiese Fabrizio chiudendo la porta e poi seguendo Ermal in salotto.

"Benissimo. Mi spiace solo di non essere passato prima da te, ma non ce l'ho fatta."

"Non fa niente. Birra?"

Ermal annuì e rimase a fissare l'albero di Natale in mezzo al salotto, mentre Fabrizio andava in cucina a prendere due birre.

"Che hai?" chiese il più grande tornando nella stanza e notando il suo sguardo pensieroso.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Niente. Pensavo a quante cose sono cambiate in un anno. L'anno scorso a Natale ho scritto _Mi salvi chi può_. Mi sentivo come se stessi cercando di tenere il passo con il mondo ma ogni cosa fosse più veloce di me. Poi le cose si sono rimesse a posto e ora sono qua. È cambiato tutto."

"Forse riesci finalmente a correre a passo con il mondo" disse Fabrizio, mentre gli passava una birra.

"O forse è il mondo che ha smesso di correre" rispose Ermal.

Dopo la rottura con Silvia, tutto intorno a lui aveva iniziato a crollare. Pur essendo consapevole che lasciarsi fosse la scelta migliore per entrambi, concludere una storia di nove anni significava distruggere buona parte della propria vita.

Rimasto solo, Ermal non aveva fatto altro che pensare a ciò che aveva perso insieme a quella relazione. Non solo Silvia, la donna che per nove anni era stata il suo _per sempre_ , ma anche il suo futuro, la prospettiva di una famiglia insieme, le fantasie che avevano fatto tante volte su loro due che si sposavano e avevano dei bambini. Era sparito tutto e Ermal si era ritrovato, ormai più vicino ai quarant'anni che ai trenta, a dover ricominciare tutto da capo.

Gli era sembrato di sentire un orologio ticchettargli nella testa, come a dirgli che non era più un ragazzino e che il mondo continuava a girare anche se il suo si era fermato.

Era stato difficile, all'inizio.

Poi era arrivato Fabrizio, Sanremo, l'Eurovision, il tour estivo... E tutto aveva iniziato ad andare per il verso giusto. Il mondo finalmente andava al suo passo.

"Già. Forse è così" disse Fabrizio sedendosi sul divano.

"Un sacco di regali, eh?" disse Ermal indicando i pacchi sotto l'albero.

"La maggior parte sono dei bambini. Stanno da me a Natale, Giada me li porta la sera della vigilia" spiegò Fabrizio.

"Allora credo dovresti aggiungerne un paio" disse Ermal. Poi appoggiò la sua bottiglia sul tavolino di fronte al divano e aprì il trolley, che era rimasto abbandonato in mezzo alla stanza.

Tirò fuori tre pacchetti e li passò a Fabrizio. "I due più grandi sono per i bambini, l'altro è per te."

"In realtà, anch'io ho qualcosa per te" disse Fabrizio posando i pacchetti sotto l'albero e afferrando un pacchetto con la carta argentata.

Ermal riconobbe immediatamente l'adesivo di una nota catena di gioiellerie e disse: "Bizio, ma che hai comprato?"

"È solo un pensiero" rispose Fabrizio stringendosi nelle spalle. Poi prese il regalo dei bambini e lo porse a Ermal dicendo: "Questo è da parte di Libero e Anita."

Ermal gettò un'occhiata al regalo che aveva dato a Fabrizio, sentendosi improvvisamente un'idiota per l'idea che aveva avuto. Ma ormai non poteva tornare indietro.

"Credo che sia comunque troppo rispetto a quello che ti ho regalato io, ma grazie. Li aprirò a Natale" rispose infilando i regali nel trolley. Poi, con la scusa della stanchezza e del sonno arretrato, salutò Fabrizio e si chiuse nella camera degli ospiti.

Si sentiva imbarazzato e un po' in colpa.

Fabrizio gli aveva comprato qualcosa in una gioielleria, mentre lui... Beh, lui in realtà non aveva fatto nemmeno lo sforzo di andare a comprare un bigliettino d'auguri decente.

Certo, il suo era un regalo sentito ma a Fabrizio sarebbe piaciuto? Sperava di sì, ma in realtà non ne aveva idea.

 

 

Fabrizio buttò l'ennesima occhiata verso il regalo che Ermal gli aveva consegnato appena venti minuti prima.

Aveva promesso ad Anita che avrebbero aperto i regali insieme, la mattina di Natale, ma era troppo curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse all'interno di quel pacchetto.

Avrebbe potuto dare un'occhiata senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. In fondo, Ermal era già andato in camera e non c'era nessun altro in casa.

Cercando di non fare rumore, afferrò il pacchetto.

Era rettangolare, ricordava un po' la forma di un libro. L'aveva incartato Ermal - Fabrizio era certo che la carta blu e il nastrino giallo non fossero un caso - e già solo per quel motivo si sentiva in colpa per avergli regalato qualcosa di impersonale e che non era certo avrebbe gradito.

Aprì il pacchetto velocemente, impaziente di vedere il contenuto, e rimase sorpreso quando si trovò di fronte un quaderno. Era un semplice quaderno a spirale, con la copertina bianca e delle note musicali disegnate sopra.

Se lo rigirò tra le mani incuriosito e, proprio mentre passava il quaderno da una mano all'altra, dal suo interno scivolò fuori un foglietto di carta piegato a metà.

Fabrizio sorrise rendendosi conto che non era altro che il biglietto d'auguri di Ermal e sprofondò maggiormente nel divano mentre iniziava a leggere attentamente quelle parole.

 

 

_Forse ti stai domandando per quale motivo ho deciso di regalarti un quaderno. O forse hai già aperto la prima pagina e hai capito tutto._

_Se non l'hai ancora fatto, aspetta! Ho qualcosa da dire prima._

_Il 2018 è stato un anno stupendo per me e il merito è soprattutto tuo e di ciò che abbiamo fatto insieme. Sarebbe fantastico se il 2019 potesse essere altrettanto bello e, forse, questo potrebbe essere l'inizio._

_Buon Natale, Bizio._

 

 

Fabrizio spostò lo sguardo sul quaderno, sempre più curioso di cosa contenesse. Aprì la prima pagina e tutto fu improvvisamente più chiaro.

Il testo di una canzone, scritto a mano con la calligrafia di Ermal, occupava la prima facciata della pagina. Ma non era una canzone qualsiasi.

Era l'insieme delle parole e dei versi che entrambi si erano scritti tramite messaggio per mesi, dopo aver deciso di scrivere ancora qualcosa insieme.

Ermal gli aveva regalato una canzone. Ma non solo.

Gli aveva anche regalato la prospettiva di un futuro insieme - anche se forse solo a livello professionale - ed era più di quanto Fabrizio potesse sperare.

Senza pensarci troppo, si alzò dal divano e raggiunse rapidamente la camera di Ermal.

Rimase un attimo fermo davanti alla porta, cercando di mettere insieme tutti i pensieri che gli affollavano il cervello. Poi bussò e attese.

Ermal aprì la porta pochi secondi dopo, quasi come se stesse aspettando una visita di Fabrizio.

"Ehi. Tutto bene?"

"Ho aperto il tuo regalo" rispose Fabrizio.

"Avresti dovuto aspettare Natale."

"Non sono un tipo molto paziente."

Ermal sorrise. "Lo so. E so che il regalo che ti ho fatto non è nulla in confronto a quello che mi hai regalato tu, però..."

"No, aspetta!" lo bloccò Fabrizio. Poi sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli, indeciso se continuare a parlare o no.

Avrebbe voluto avere la forza di tenersi quel segreto, di dimenticare quanto fosse perdutamente innamorato dell'uomo che aveva davanti, ma si sentiva così egoista in quel momento. Non riusciva più a sopportare di non condividere quel segreto, si sentiva scoppiare. E se l'unico modo per stare meglio con sé stesso era dire tutto a Ermal, lo avrebbe fatto.

"Il tuo regalo mi piace da morire e non vedo l'ora di riempire tutte quelle pagine."

Il sorriso di Ermal si allargò. "Magari potremmo scrivere un intero album insieme."

"Sì, sarebbe bello" rispose Fabrizio, sorridendo a sua volta. Poi aggiunse: "Per quanto riguarda il mio regalo, in realtà è solo una cosa che ho comprato perché ero convinto che non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di regalarti ciò che avrei davvero voluto."

Ermal inclinò la testa di lato e lo guardò curioso. "Cioè?"

Fabrizio allargò le braccia sorridendo imbarazzato. "Me."

Lo sguardo curioso di Ermal lasciò il posto ad un'espressione sorpresa e, per un attimo, Fabrizio temette di avere fatto un'enorme cazzata.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal. La voce era ridotta a un sussurro, eppure Fabrizio aveva sentito quella domanda chiaramente.

"Niente. Scusa, non avrei dovuto disturbarti. Ci vediamo domani" rispose Fabrizio abbassando lo sguardo e voltandosi.

Un attimo dopo, la mano di Ermal si chiuse delicatamente attorno al suo polso fermandolo.

"Non scappare da me, Bizio" sussurrò Ermal, mentre faceva scorrere le dita sulla pelle di Fabrizio.

Il più grande sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

Stava combinando un casino, ne era certo, e ormai non c'era modo di uscirne.

"Di cosa hai paura?" chiese Ermal, cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione.

Aveva sentito cosa gli aveva detto poco prima, ovviamente. Ma era rimasto spiazzato. Insomma, quante possibilità ci sono che la persona che ami ti dica che vuole regalarti sé stessa?!

Ma poi Fabrizio aveva tentato di scappare da lui - ma soprattutto da quella confessione - e Ermal si era reso conto che doveva fermarlo, che non poteva permettere che Fabrizio pensasse che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in ciò che aveva appena detto.

"Di rovinare tutto" rispose Fabrizio.

E a quel punto Ermal capì che c'era una sola cosa che poteva fare per scacciare via quella paura.

Si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui, posandogli la mano libera sul collo e stringendo leggermente la presa sul polso. E poi, con una lentezza e una tranquillità che non credeva facessero parte di lui - almeno non quando c'era di mezzo Fabrizio - lo baciò.

Fabrizio si rilassò contro le sue labbra, appoggiando una mano sul suo fianco e sfuggendo dalla presa sul polso solo per intrecciare le dita con le sue.

Aveva immaginato quel momento così tante volte.

"Quindi, sei il mio regalo?" chiese Ermal separandosi da Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

Fabrizio arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. "È una cosa banale, vero?"

"No, per niente."

Un attimo dopo le labbra di Fabrizio erano di nuovo premute su quelle di Ermal, questa volta con più forza.

Ermal lo prese per i fianchi trascinandolo nella camera e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, appoggiandoci la schiena. Fabrizio, le cui labbra ancora non si erano staccate dalle sue, gli si premette addosso incastrandolo tra il suo corpo e la porta chiusa ed Ermal non riuscì a trattenere un gemito sentendo una gamba del più grande incastrarsi tra le sue.

Era strano trovarsi in quella situazione, quando entrambi avevano immaginato quel momento così tante volte da perdere il conto.

Ermal reclinò la testa all'indietro mentre Fabrizio si spostava a baciargli il collo, lasciando una scia umida al passaggio delle sue labbra.

Le mani di Ermal si spostarono velocemente sul bordo dei jeans di Fabrizio, cercando di sbottonarli più rapidamente possibile.

"Non eri tu quello che diceva di aspettare Natale per aprire i regali" scherzò Fabrizio.

Ermal allontanò le mani di scatto e, guardandolo curioso, disse: "Vuoi davvero che aspetti Natale?"

"Non ci provare" rispose Fabrizio prima di avventarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra.

Baciare Ermal, far scivolare le mani sul suo corpo, sentirlo ansimare... Tutto sapeva di novità e allo stesso tempo era così naturale che Fabrizio si sentiva come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita. 

Ermal si liberò della maglia che Fabrizio aveva iniziato a sollevare, poi riportò velocemente le mani sul bordo dei jeans del più grande. Lo guardò per un attimo titubante, sapendo che stavano camminando su un filo sottile e che sarebbe bastato pochissimo per cadere dall'altra parte. E a quel punto tornare indietro sarebbe stato impossibile.

Ma bastò uno sguardo perché Ermal capisse che ormai tornare indietro sarebbe stato comunque impossibile. Amava Fabrizio più di quanto avesse mai amato chiunque altro e l'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era sentire le sue mani su di sé, il suo respiro che si infrangeva sulle labbra, i brividi sulla pelle e il cuore che esplodeva di gioia.

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore e continuando a fissare Fabrizio, gli sbottonò lentamente i pantaloni e li spinse verso il basso lasciandoli cadere a terra.

"Tu non hai idea di cosa mi stai facendo" disse Fabrizio, con il fiato corto e gli occhi puntati sulle labbra di Ermal.

"Credo di saperlo piuttosto bene" rispose il più piccolo prima di baciarlo nuovamente.

Non poteva più farne a meno. Ogni bacio lo distaccava dalla realtà e gli faceva appannare i sensi, e Ermal non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così bene prima di quel momento.

Nessuno dei due sapeva con esattezza come fossero arrivati fino al letto e come fossero finiti l'uno sull'altro, ormai senza nulla che dividesse i loro corpi. Non che fosse importante.

L'unica cosa che contava era che fossero insieme.

Quando Ermal si spinse lentamente dentro Fabrizio, ad entrambi mancò il respiro e allo stesso tempo si sentirono come se avessero appena ripreso a respirare dopo aver trattenuto il fiato.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quella sensazione di completezza che non aveva mai provato prima di quel momento.

In fondo, l'aveva sempre saputo che Fabrizio sarebbe stato importante per lui. Solo non pensava così tanto, non al punto da farlo sentire davvero vivo per la prima volta in vita sua.

Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quando avesse iniziato a provare per lui qualcosa di più profondo. Forse perché non c'era stato un momento preciso, si era innamorato di Fabrizio lentamente. Ma ora che lo amava, non riusciva a pensare di poter vivere in un mondo in cui fossero soltanto amici.

Amare qualcuno - amare Fabrizio, nello specifico - lo rendeva più felice, più sorridente.

Lo faceva dormire sereno. Lui, che per anni, si era portato dietro le occhiaie e i sintomi del sonno arretrato.

Quando crollò esausto accanto a Fabrizio, dopo aver fatto l'amore, l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu che non avrebbe potuto desiderare un regalo migliore.

Osservò il più grande - che se ne stava sdraiato su un fianco accanto a lui, con un braccio sotto il cuscino e l'altro a circondargli la vita - e disse: "Posso avere lo stesso regalo l'anno prossimo?"

Fabrizio sorrise. "Ogni giorno, Ermal. Puoi averlo ogni giorno, per tutta la vita."

 

_They call it the season of giving_

_I'm here, yours for the taking_

_They call it the season of giving_

_I'm here, I'm yours_

 

 

 

 

 


	26. The one where Fabrizio calls Ermal after the interview

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio calls Ermal after the interview**

 

 

 

 

"Pronto?"

"Che è sta storia che dici agli altri che sono belli?"

Ermal allontanò il cellulare dall'orecchio per controllare chi lo stesse chiamando - visto che nella fretta di rispondere, non lo aveva fatto prima - poi disse con tono un po' stupito: "Bizio?"

Non era davvero una domanda, sapeva che era Fabrizio. Lo sapeva ancora prima di leggere il suo nome sul display, visto che la sua voce l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque. Ma era comunque sorpreso di sentirlo.

Si erano scambiati un paio di messaggi quel giorno, poi Fabrizio gli aveva mandato un video in cui Anita lo salutava e gli aveva detto che si sarebbero sentiti il giorno seguente.

Di certo, complice anche il fatto che Fabrizio fosse insieme a sua figlia, Ermal non si aspettava di sentirlo ancora quel giorno.

"Sì, il compare tuo. Il Fabrizio con cui hai vinto Sanremo eh! Mica quell'altro..." rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso. "Ma che stai dicendo?"

"Guarda che l'ho vista la tua intervista oggi. Hanno nominato Fabrizio Corona e tu subito a dire che è un bell'uomo."

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio cercando di ricordare l'intervista registrata qualche giorno prima.

Ricordava di aver parlato della sua famiglia, di aver parlato di Silvia - cosa che gli aveva quasi causato un crollo emotivo - e che poi avevano parlato vagamente di Fabrizio Corona, ma non ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio della conversazione.

Era quasi certo di aver fatto una battuta sul fatto che Corona gli dovesse i diritti per aver usato il titolo della loro canzone e sapeva di essersi bloccato per un attimo sentendo il nome _Fabrizio_ , convinto che avrebbe dovuto parlare del suo compare. Ma proprio non ricordava di aver detto che Corona fosse un bell'uomo.

La cosa però non lo stupiva. In fondo, era la verità.

"Sei geloso?" chiese Ermal divertito.

"Ma va, ma ti pare? Solo che mi sembra ovvio che sono più bello io di Corona!" replicò Fabrizio.

"In realtà, se vogliamo essere onesti, vi assomigliate. Però sì, sei più bello tu" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise.

Non aveva davvero bisogno che Ermal glielo dicesse. In fondo, i baci rubati ogni volta che si vedevano parlavano da soli e, anche se non avevano mai davvero chiarito cosa ci fosse tra loro, era chiaro che ci fosse una forte attrazione da parte di entrambi.

"È solo questo il problema, Bizio? Vuoi che sottolinei l'ovvio? Lo sa tutto il mondo che sei bello, non a caso eri stato eletto il più sexy dell'Eurovision" disse Ermal.

"Ma se me lo dici tu, è diverso."

Ermal ripensò alla prima volta che gliel'aveva detto - anche se indirettamente - giusto sei mesi prima, quando sul blue carpet di Lisbona aveva detto che Fabrizio era stato eletto il più sexy dell'Eurovision e poi si era lasciato sfuggire: "Ma io lo so perché scelgo bene."

Ricordava perfettamente come quella frase gli fosse scivolata fuori dalle labbra senza nemmeno accorgersene, così come ricordava la faccia di Fabrizio appena erano rimasti soli.

L'aveva guardato con un ghigno compiaciuto stampato in faccia e aveva detto: "Quindi tu scegli bene, eh?"

Ermal aveva cercato di mascherare l'imbarazzo con una risata, poi aveva detto: "Intendevo che scelgo bene con chi cantare. Fa sempre comodo che in un duo, ce ne sia almeno uno bello."

"Sai che in realtà sono io che ho scelto te, vero? Te la ricordi questa cosa?" aveva detto Fabrizio con un'espressione divertita.

"Dettagli."

"Va beh, comunque hai detto davanti alle telecamere che sono sexy. È una conquista" aveva scherzato Fabrizio.

"È la verità."

"Ma va, lo so che stavi scherzando come al solito."

Ma Ermal non stava scherzando, proprio per niente. E per fargli capire che tutto ciò che aveva detto era vero, aveva trascinato Fabrizio nel primo angolo appartato che aveva trovato e l'aveva baciato.

Quando si erano separati, Fabrizio l'aveva guardato perplesso e aveva sussurrato: "E questo per che cos'era?"

Ermal aveva sorriso. "Per farti capire che sei sexy davvero."

Quello era stato l'inizio di tutto.

La prima volta che Ermal aveva confessato a Fabrizio - e non solo - quanto fosse attraente, la prima volta che si erano baciati, la prima volta che avevano capito che le cose tra loro non sarebbero state mai più le stesse.

Da quel momento, gli abbracci erano stati più calorosi, la voglia di sentirsi l'uno vicino all'altro più incontrollabile.

E poi c'erano stati i baci. Tanti, così tanti da farsi venire le labbra gonfie, e scambiati in gran segreto ogni volta che riuscivano a rimanere soli.

Si era creato un rapporto confuso e complicato, ma che a entrambi sembrava andare bene perché in fondo anche quello che provavano era confuso e complicato.

"Allora, mi hai chiamato solo per fare l'offeso?" scherzò Ermal.

"In realtà, no" rispose Fabrizio. Il tono di voce era più serio e sembrava essere sparita quella sfumatura di ironia che l'aveva caratterizzato fino a un attimo prima.

"Che succede?"

"Ho visto il tuo sguardo mentre parlavi di Silvia. Stavi per piangere."

Ermal sospirò. Sapeva che a Fabrizio non sarebbe sfuggito quel dettaglio, a lui non sfuggiva mai nulla, ma sperava che non ne avrebbe parlato.

Silvia era stata importante per lui e probabilmente una piccola parte del suo cuore l'avrebbe amata per sempre. Non in senso romantico, ma semplicemente avrebbe amato ciò che aveva fatto per lui, ciò che era stata in grado di dargli senza che lui le chiedesse mai nulla.

Anche se si erano lasciati ormai da un anno, era sempre difficile parlare di lei e di ciò che c'era stato. Non perché lui desiderasse tornare con lei, ma perché quando una persona esce dalla tua vita - dopo quasi un decennio passato insieme - è come se una parte della tua anima se ne andasse con lei. Ed è sempre un po' doloroso pensare a tutto ciò che c'è stato e che poi è svanito.

Quindi, per quanto le cose con Silvia fossero archiviate, non era mai semplice parlare di lei.

Dall'altra parte però, Ermal aveva paura che ammettere questa sua debolezza facesse venire a Fabrizio un'idea sbagliata e lo facesse convincere che il cuore di Ermal apparteneva ancora a Silvia.

Non era così, non più. Non da quando aveva capito che il posto di Silvia si era ridotto a quello che avrebbe riservato a una semplice amica, per lasciare spazio a Fabrizio.

"Sì, beh... Non è come pensi. Non ho avuto quella specie di crisi perché sono ancora innamorato di lei" rispose Ermal.

"Io non sto pensando niente, Ermal. Voglio solo sapere come stai. È tutto quello che conta" rispose Fabrizio. Ed era davvero così.

Non gli importava se Ermal fosse ancora innamorato di Silvia e volesse tornare con lei. Non gli importava se avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a ciò che avevano costruito in quei mesi.

O meglio, gli importava ma la felicità di Ermal contava più della sua.

"È difficile lasciare andare del tutto qualcuno che è stato parte di te per tanto tempo. Ma sto bene" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio lo capiva. Aveva provato lo stesso quando la sua relazione con Giada era finita.

Sapeva che non avevano futuro, che non poteva continuare a stare con qualcuno che vedeva solo come la sua migliore amica, che era diventata tutto tranne che la sua compagna, eppure quando si erano lasciati era stata dura. E non solo perché entrambi avevano paura che Libero e Anita ne risentissero, ma soprattutto perché sapevano che i primi a risentirne sarebbero stati proprio loro. Sapevano che, dopo tanti anni insieme, non sarebbe stato facile riprendere a vivere ognuno per conto proprio.

"Capisco che vuoi dire. Ma tu stai bene davvero?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise sentendo Fabrizio preoccuparsi così tanto per lui e disse: "Sì, sto bene. Grazie a te."

Fabrizio gli aveva ridato la pace e la serenità che Silvia si era portata via ed Ermal gli sarebbe stato grato per sempre per essere stato la sua spalla ed essersi fatto lentamente spazio nella sua vita, fino a farlo sorridere di nuovo e a fargli ritrovare il coraggio e la forza di innamorarsi.

Fabrizio sorrise sentendo le parole di Ermal e, cercando di alleggerire la situazione, disse: "Allora visto che stai bene grazie a me, mi devi un favore."

"Di che hai bisogno?" chiese Ermal.

Sentì Fabrizio ridere dall'altra parte, facendogli capire che sicuramente nella sua testa era passata una richiesta quanto meno assurda o ridicola.

"Bizio?" lo richiamò Ermal, ormai curioso di sapere in cosa consistesse quel favore.

"Sì, scusa" disse Fabrizio. Poi, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, aggiunse: "Stavo pensando... Non è che quando Anita sarà grande e mi chiederà a che servono i preservativi, la posso mandare da te? Tanto ormai sei abituato!"

Ermal scoppiò a ridere. "Sei uno stronzo."

Sì, per prendersi gioco di Ermal in quel modo - usando un aneddoto imbarazzante - forse un po' stronzo lo era davvero.

Ma era pur sempre uno stronzo in grado di riportargli il sorriso.

 


	27. The one where Ermal thinks about his past

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal thinks about his past**

 

 

 

 

Ermal era sempre stato fiero delle sue origini. Ma nonostante questo, parlare dell'Albania e stare a contatto con una lingua e delle tradizioni che lo facevano ripensare alla sua infanzia, gli ricordavano inevitabilmente gli anni passati a difendersi - e a difendere la sua famiglia - da un uomo che aveva dimostrato di essere suo padre solo geneticamente.

Era più forte di lui. Ogni volta che diceva una parola nella sua lingua madre, ogni volta che vedeva la bandiera dell'Albania, il suo cuore scalpitava diviso tra l'orgoglio per le sue origini e i ricordi dolorosi legati ad esse.

Forse era anche per quello che quella sera, insieme ai suoi connazionali sul palco di uno splendido teatro di Roma, non vedeva l'ora di andarsene.

Voleva scendere da quel palco, uscire da quel teatro, riprendere a parlare italiano e riprendere a respirare. Perché lui amava parlare in albanese, amava ripensare alla sua terra, ma ogni volta che lo faceva gli si stringeva il cuore. E dopo una serata intera passata in quel modo, voleva solo staccare il cervello per un attimo e tornare a essere l'adulto che si sentiva italiano, smettendo di pensare al bambino che invece si sarebbe sempre sentito albanese.

Quando finalmente capì che poteva mettere fine alla serata, sospirò di sollievo mentre recuperava il cellulare dalla tasca e componeva velocemente il numero di Fabrizio.

Era sempre lui che chiamava quando sentiva il bisogno di ritrovare un po' di pace.

La sua famiglia e i suoi amici si sarebbero preoccupati troppo sentendo il suo tono di voce e percependo una sfumatura di malinconia.

Fabrizio era l'unico che, pur essendo preoccupato, cercava sempre di farlo sorridere e di tirargli su il morale senza fare troppe domande. Strano, considerata la sua ipocondria e il suo costante bisogno di sapere che le persone a cui teneva stessero bene.

Forse, aveva semplicemente capito quale fosse il modo giusto per farlo stare meglio ed era riuscito a mettere a tacere la sua preoccupazione pur di riuscirci.

Appena Ermal sentì Fabrizio rispondere alla chiamata, si sentì improvvisamente meglio.

Sorrise senza nemmeno rendersene conto mentre sussurrava: "Ciao, Bizio" e sentiva Fabrizio sorridere dall'altra parte. Sì, perché anche se non poteva vederlo riusciva a sentire il suo sorriso.

Il sorriso di Fabrizio faceva rumore, lo stesso rumore di un cuore che batte, del mare dentro una conchiglia, del vento che muove le foglie. Il sorriso di Fabrizio aveva il rumore di tutte le cose che Ermal amava e non aveva bisogno di vederlo per percepirlo.

"Ehi, come stai? Com'è andata la serata?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

"È andata... Bene dai, è andata bene" rispose Ermal, un po' titubante.

"Sicuro?"

Ermal evitò di rispondere e disse: "Posso passare da te?"

"Certo che puoi. Non dovresti nemmeno chiedere, c'è un motivo se ti ho dato una copia delle chiavi."

Ermal sorrise mentre la mano destra scivolava nella tasca e sfiorava il portachiavi a forma di lupo che Fabrizio gli aveva dato insieme alla copia delle sue chiavi di casa.

L'aveva fatto senza un particolare motivo. Non c'erano di mezzo compleanni o occasioni che giustificassero un regalo, soprattutto un regalo come quello. Semplicemente un giorno Fabrizio aveva dato ad Ermal quel mazzo di chiavi e, quando come risposta aveva ricevuto uno sguardo interrogativo, aveva detto: "Non si sa mai. Fa sempre comodo avere un posto in cui stare quando vieni a Roma."

Ermal però quelle chiavi non le aveva mai usate, consapevole che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe entrato a tutti gli effetti in ogni aspetto della vita di Fabrizio, invadendo anche una cosa intima come la privacy di casa sua. E poco importava che fosse stato proprio Fabrizio ad autorizzarlo a usare casa sua come se fosse la propria. Ad Ermal sembrava comunque qualcosa di troppo intimo, qualcosa a cui Ermal non era pronto.

Per quanto fosse consapevole di provare qualcosa per Fabrizio - e per quanto avesse il sospetto che Fabrizio ricambiava, anche se nessuno dei due aveva mai fatto davvero un passo verso l'altro - usare quelle chiavi era davvero troppo. Quindi si limitava a portarsele dietro ogni volta che andava a Roma - come se fossero una sorta di ancora a cui aggrapparsi, una specie di via di fuga quando la situazione diventava troppo pesante da sopportare - ma non aveva mai pensato davvero di usarle.

"Va bene, allora ci vediamo tra poco" rispose Ermal, ignorando volutamente il commento di Fabrizio a proposito delle chiavi.

Salutò velocemente Paolo, dicendogli che avrebbe fatto un giro e che non c'era bisogno che lo aspettasse per andare in albergo, e si mise al volante.

 

 

Roma di notte era ancora più bella, lo aveva sempre pensato. O forse, la vedeva semplicemente più bella perché i pensieri erano già rivolti a Fabrizio e al fatto che da lì a poco si sarebbero rivisti.

Parcheggiò la macchina lungo la strada e sospirò mentre spegneva il motore, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto gli tirassero le guance, segno che aveva sorriso fin dall'istante in cui aveva iniziato a guidare.

Ecco che potere aveva Fabrizio su di lui. Lo faceva sorridere senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

Quando arrivò alla porta, Fabrizio lo stava già aspettando all'ingresso ed Ermal sorrise di nuovo.

Si abbracciarono senza dire nulla, solo con la voglia di sentirsi l'uno vicino all'altro.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé come se non lo vedesse da anni - quando in realtà si erano visti poco più di una settimana prima - ed Ermal lo lasciò fare affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e inspirando il suo profumo.

Aveva detto tante volte che Fabrizio era l'uomo più profumato al mondo. Ciò che non aveva mai detto era che profumava di casa, di quotidianità, di amore.

"Sono felice di vederti" disse Fabrizio sciogliendo l'abbraccio e facendo cenno a Ermal di entrare in casa.

"Anch'io. E scusa se sono passato così tardi" rispose Ermal.

Si sentiva in colpa per aver costretto Fabrizio ad aspettarlo sveglio, ma non ne aveva potuto fare a meno. Aveva bisogno di vederlo, di parlare con lui.

"Ma ti pare? Mi sarei offeso se non fossi passato. Anzi, ancora non ho capito come mai hai prenotato l'albergo quando potevi venire qua."

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Non mi andava di lasciare Pastorino da solo."

"Così però lasci me da solo" replicò Fabrizio.

"Ora sono qui" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio ricambiò il sorriso.

Era vero, in quel momento Ermal era con lui e andava bene così.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere?" chiese entrando in cucina, mentre Ermal lo seguiva.

Ermal si sedette sul tavolo, con le gambe e penzoloni e disse: "No, grazie. Sto bene così."

Fabrizio sorrise vedendo Ermal seduto nella stessa posizione in cui si sedeva spesso Libero mentre lo guarda cucinare.

Pensò a quanto sarebbe stato bello vedere quella scena più spesso, a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che Ermal avesse più occasioni di interagire con i suoi figli. Ermal era straordinario con i bambini e Fabrizio si illuminava ogni volta che lo vedeva giocare con Libero e Anita.

La prima volta che era successo - un pomeriggio di circa un anno prima, quando stavano ancora lavorando alla loro canzone - era rimasto sorpreso di vedere quanto Ermal si sentisse a suo agio con i bambini.

Doveva ammettere che all'inizio aveva temuto che la presenza dei suoi figli avrebbe potuto disturbare Ermal. Si era fatto mille problemi pensando che, visto il suo passato - in particolare il fatto che qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto essere geneticamente programmato per amarlo, in realtà gli avesse dato tutt'altro che amore -, Ermal potesse sentirsi fuori luogo e che forse non si sarebbe sentito a suo agio. E invece, alla fine aveva finito per essere Fabrizio quello che si sentiva fuori luogo vedevo quanto i suoi figli si divertissero con Ermal.

"Allora, non mi racconti niente della tua serata?" chiese Fabrizio prendendo due birre dal frigo e porgendone una a Ermal, anche se gli aveva appena detto di non volere nulla.

Il più giovane sorrise e afferrò ugualmente la bottiglia, bevendone un sorso e poi appoggiandola accanto a sé sul tavolo.

Fabrizio si appoggiò al lavandino, rimanendo proprio di fronte a Ermal ma a qualche passo di distanza.

"Non c'è molto da dire. È stata una bella serata, ma sto meglio qui" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio non rispose.

Per quanto fosse felice che Ermal preferisse stare con lui che in un altro posto, era ovvio che ci fosse qualcosa che non gli stava dicendo.

"È che stare lì mi ha fatto un po' ripensare alla mia infanzia" aggiunse Ermal un attimo dopo.

"Non devi sentirti obbligato a parlarmene" disse Fabrizio.

"In realtà, sai già tutto quello che c'è da sapere" rispose Ermal abbozzando un sorriso.

Fabrizio era stato una delle poche persone con cui Ermal era riuscito ad aprirsi completamente sul suo passato. Gli aveva raccontato tutto ciò che era successo con suo padre, ogni dettaglio che riusciva a ricordare e Fabrizio l'aveva ascoltato in silenzio, sperando che anche solo il fatto di stare seduto accanto ad Ermal ad ascoltare il suo racconto servisse a curare le sue cicatrici.

"Mi piace stare a contatto con persone che hanno le mie stesse origini, non fraintendermi. Solo che è difficile farlo senza pensare a ciò che ho passato quando ero in Albania" spiegò Ermal.

"Hai mai pensato di scriverci qualcosa? Non intendo una canzone, ma magari un libro. Qualcosa in cui parlare di tutto ciò che hai passato, di come l'hai superato, di come stai ora... Qualcosa che vada oltre i quattro minuti e che magari possa servire a chi si è trovato in una situazione simile" suggerì Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non è una cosa di cui mi piace parlare. A parte la mia famiglia, tu sei l'unico che sa tutto."

"Perché l'hai detto solo a me?"

Ermal sorrise puntando lo sguardo verso Fabrizio. "Perché siamo due sopravvissuti, lo dici sempre anche tu. Siamo simili, il nostro modo di affrontare le cose è simile. E soprattutto tu hai sempre prestato più attenzione alla persona che sono e che sarò in futuro, piuttosto che alla persona che ero. Quando parlo con te non mi sento giudicato, non mi sento sotto pressione. Quando ti ho raccontato quella parte della mia vita, sapevo che potevo fidarmi di te, che mi avresti capito anche se ci conoscevamo solo da qualche mese."

Fabrizio strinse le dita attorno alla bottiglia che teneva ancora in mano, cercando di impedire a sé stesso di fare l'unica cosa che in quel momento avrebbe voluto: prendere il viso di Ermal tra le mani e baciarlo.

Nessuno si era mai affidato completamente a lui come aveva fatto Ermal, mettendo da parte i muri e le insicurezze e lasciandosi semplicemente andare. E Fabrizio, per quanto felice che Ermal si fosse fidato di lui fino a quel punto, continuava a chiedersi se ne fosse davvero degno, se davvero si meritasse che qualcuno gli mostrasse le sue debolezze.

Ermal osservò le dita di Fabrizio stringersi fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Si alzò in piedi e percorse rapidamente quei pochi passi che lo separavano da lui, sfilandogli la bottiglia dalle mani e appoggiandola sul ripiano accanto.

"Tutto ok?" chiese prendendo le mani di Fabrizio tra le sue.

Fabrizio annuì. "Sì, sono solo... Non so, colpito."

Ermal annuì, prendendo atto di ciò che aveva appena detto Fabrizio, e puntò lo sguardo sulle loro mani ancora unite.

Il calore della pelle di Fabrizio lo faceva stare bene. Lo calmava.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sentire quel calore per tutta la vita.

"Però su una cosa ti sbagli" disse Fabrizio un attimo dopo, costringendo Ermal a sollevare lo sguardo.

"Su cosa?"

"Sul fatto che faccio più attenzione a ciò che sei e che sarai, piuttosto che a ciò che eri. A me interessa il tuo passato, mi interessano sia le cose belle che le cose brutte. La persona che eri, quello che è successo quando stavi in Albania, tutte le esperienze che hai vissuto ti hanno reso l'uomo che sei oggi" disse Fabrizio. Poi, a voce un po' più bassa, aggiunse: "Ti hanno reso l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorato."

Il cuore di Ermal saltò un battito mentre Fabrizio di fronte a lui si mordeva il labbro, quasi come se servisse a rimangiarsi le parole che aveva appena detto.

Non che non le pensasse, ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Ermal.

"Davvero?" chiese Ermal, stringendo leggermente la presa sulle mani di Fabrizio.

L'altro annuì senza dire nulla ed Ermal - senza pensare ad altro se non alle ultime parole pronunciate da Fabrizio - gli accarezzò lentamente il collo, per poi posare una mano sulla sua nuca a spingerlo delicatamente verso di sé.

Quando le sue labbra si scontrarono con quelle di Fabrizio, tutto sembrava essersi rimesso a posto.

Mentre le sue labbra si muovevano su quelle di Fabrizio e la sua lingua scivolava nella sua bocca, mentre Fabrizio gli stringeva i fianchi, tutto ciò che era accaduto fino a quel momento sembrava improvvisamente avere un senso.

L'Albania, suo padre, tutto ciò che era successo nella sua vita...

All'improvviso, il suo passato non faceva più così male se pensava che ogni cosa lo aveva guidato fino a quel momento, fino a trovarsi in piedi in mezzo a una cucina con le labbra premute su quelle dell'uomo che amava.


	28. The one where Ermal is sick

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal is sick**

 

 

 

 

Ermal sbuffò leggendo l'ennesimo commento indecente sotto il suo post.

Bastava dire che era malato e subito decine di persone si improvvisavano medici ed erano pronte a elargire consigli, il più delle volte del tutto inappropriati.

Fece scorrere rapidamente la rubrica arrivando al numero di Fabrizio e avviò la chiamata senza pensarci due volte.

In quelle condizioni - e soprattutto dopo aver letto certe cose che lo avevano fatto a dir poco rabbrividire - sentiva il bisogno di parlare con lui, di sentire la sua voce, di sentirlo un po' più vicino anche se fisicamente erano lontani.

"Che c'è? È successo qualcosa?" rispose Fabrizio senza nemmeno salutare.

"No, perché?" replicò Ermal senza capire per quale motivo Fabrizio fosse così agitato.

"Mi avevi detto che avevi da fare oggi. Non mi aspettavo di sentirti. Ho pensato che fosse successo qualcosa di grave."

Ermal sorrise sinceramente commosso dal modo in cui Fabrizio si preoccupava costantemente per lui. "Niente di grave, Bizio. Ho solo un po' di febbre quindi ho posticipato l'evento."

"Febbre? Hai preso una tachipirina, un'aspirina...?"

"Bizio, calmati! Ho preso una tachipirina, ora aspetto che faccia effetto" rispose Ermal.

"Se non passa, chiama il medico."

"D'accordo. Anche se, in caso non passasse, mi hanno suggerito delle cure alternative" scherzò Ermal. Non avrebbe voluto ricordare di nuovo i commenti letti poco prima, ma l'ipocondria di Fabrizio stava prendendo il sopravvento e quello era l'unico modo per distrarlo.

"Cioè?"

"Tra le altre cose, mi è stato suggerito di sudare. Non importa come" disse Ermal.

"Sicuramente sarebbe più facile se fossi lì con te, ma si può fare lo stesso. Non sarebbe la prima volta" rispose Fabrizio alludendo a quella volta in cui, quando entrambi erano troppo presi dai rispettivi tour per riuscire a vedersi, erano rimasti al telefono sussurrandosi cosa avrebbero voluto fare all'altro nel buio di una camera d'albergo.

Era stato bello, Ermal doveva ammetterlo. E quando avevano finito la telefonata, entrambi si erano sentiti appagati come se davvero fossero insieme.

La voce roca di Fabrizio, anche se filtrata dal telefono, per Ermal restava il migliore afrodisiaco di sempre. E Fabrizio era rimasto sorpreso da quanto potesse diventare sfacciato Ermal quando c'era uno schermo a dividerli.

"Sto troppo male per il sesso telefonico, Bizio" rispose Ermal.

"Peccato, sudare ti avrebbe fatto bene davvero."

"Appena ci vediamo puoi farmi sudare quanto vuoi" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio si mise a ridere coprendosi la bocca con una mano, anche se non c'era nessuno con lui che potesse essere testimone del suo imbarazzo.

Che poi, ancora non capiva per quale motivo si imbarazzasse tanto di fronte ad un’allusione del suo fidanzato.

"Cerca di dormire un po' almeno" disse Fabrizio.

"Sì, certo. Ora dormo, mamma" scherzò Ermal prima di salutarlo e chiudere la conversazione.

Quando Fabrizio posò il cellulare sul tavolo, sulla sua faccia c'era ancora un enorme sorriso.

Non poteva farci niente. Sentire la voce di Ermal lo metteva sempre di buon umore.

Non era paragonabile a vederlo, a passare del tempo con lui, ma poteva accontentarsi.

O forse no.

Il suo sguardo venne catturato dalle chiavi della sua macchina, appoggiate accanto al cellulare.

Se fosse partito subito, sarebbe stato a Milano in sei ore. Non era poi molto.

Senza contare che Ermal stava veramente male se aveva deciso di rimandare un evento, quindi non era il caso che rimanesse da solo.

Senza pensarci troppo, afferrò le chiavi e il cellulare e uscì di casa.

 

 

Quando Ermal si svegliò, non sapeva con certezza quanto avesse dormito ma si sentiva come se un camion gli fosse passato sopra.

Ogni muscolo del suo corpo era indolenzito e la testa gli pulsava come nei suoi peggiori post-sbornia, al punto che faceva fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano, cercando di aprirli quel tanto che bastava per leggere l'ora sul display della sveglia sul comodino.

Aveva dormito quasi otto ore, eppure si sentiva uno straccio.

Richiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, cercando di prepararsi mentalmente a subire gli effetti di quella terribile influenza, ma si bloccò quasi subito quando un profumo familiare - ma che purtroppo raramente sentiva in casa sua - gli invase le narici, il cervello e soprattutto il cuore.

Era il profumo di Fabrizio, su quello non aveva dubbi.

Si voltò lentamente trovandolo seduto sull'altro lato del letto, con il cellulare tra le mani e un'espressione concentrata sul viso.

"Che ci fai qua?" chiese Ermal con la voce ancora assonnata.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo di scatto e abbandonò il cellulare sul comodino, rendendosi conto che Ermal era sveglio.

"Ehi, come stai?" chiese preoccupato.

"Sto bene. Che ci fai qua?" ripeté Ermal.

Era felice di vederlo, ovviamente. Ma non riusciva proprio a capire per quale motivo fosse lì.

"Non avevo niente da fare, così ho preso la macchina e sono venuto qui. Sono arrivato un'oretta fa più o meno, ho aperto con la copia delle chiavi che mi hai dato. Non volevo svegliarti" spiegò Fabrizio. Poi si sporse verso Ermal e gli posò le labbra sulla fronte.

Ermal sospirò sentendo il breve contatto delle labbra fresche di Fabrizio sulla sua pelle, mentre il più grande si allontanava leggermente dicendo: "Hai ancora la febbre."

Ermal fece una smorfia. "Lo so. Credo che le medicine che ho preso fino a adesso non abbiano fatto effetto."

"Misurala di nuovo, per precauzione" disse Fabrizio alzandosi dal letto. Poi aggiunse: "Ti ho lasciato sul comodino un bicchiere d'acqua e una tachipirina. Prendila! Intanto io vado a fare un po' di tè."

Ermal lo guardò sparire oltre la porta della camera da letto e non poté impedire a un sorriso di farsi largo sul suo volto.

Era bello avere Fabrizio a casa sua, vederlo muoversi tra quelle mura con estrema naturalezza, come se fosse esattamente dove avrebbe dovuto essere.

Le occasioni per vedersi non erano mai tante e la maggior parte delle volte capitava in anonime camere d'albergo, dopo eventi pubblici in cui era difficile nascondere agli occhi degli altri cosa ci fosse tra loro. Così appena arrivati nella camera di uno dei due, finivano per strapparsi di dosso i vestiti senza troppe cerimonie, solo con la voglia di sfogare tutto ciò che davanti agli altri erano costretti a reprimere.

Le volte in cui potevano stare insieme con tranquillità, come una coppia normale, erano davvero poche. Forse perché in fondo non erano una coppia normale.

Capitava quasi sempre a Roma, a casa di Fabrizio, perché erano più le volte in cui Ermal era da quelle parti che le volte in cui Fabrizio andava a Milano.

Ecco perché Ermal era ancora incredulo di fronte a Fabrizio che si aggirava per casa sua come se fosse una cosa normale.

Sarebbe stato bello se le cose tra loro fossero state sempre così. Se ad ogni risveglio fossero stati insieme, se quando uno dei due stava male l'altro fosse stato accanto a lui.

Ermal avrebbe fatto di tutto per un futuro del genere.

Quando Fabrizio tornò in camera e lasciò una tazza di tè sul comodino di Ermal, notò che il bicchiere d'acqua e la pastiglia che aveva lasciato non erano stati toccati.

"Ermal, prendi 'sta roba per favore!" disse lanciandogli la stessa occhiataccia che lanciava ai suoi figli quando non lo ascoltavano.

"Sì, scusa. Ora la prendo. È che mi sono un po' perso nei miei pensieri" disse Ermal, mentre Fabrizio prendeva posto accanto a lui.

"Che pensieri?"

"Niente. Pensavo che sono felice che tu sia qui" disse Ermal strisciando verso Fabrizio e appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.

Fabrizio sorrise mentre accarezzava lentamente i capelli di Ermal.

Anche lui era felice di essere lì.

Ogni momento passato con Ermal era un momento felice, anche se aveva la febbre e stava male.

Ogni momento passato insieme gli provocava una gioia indescrivibile, quel tipo di gioia che Fabrizio provava con i suoi figli oppure quando suonava davanti ai suoi fan. Quel tipo di gioia che si impadronisce di ogni cellula del tuo corpo e non ti permette di fare altro se non essere felice.

Aveva ancora la mano immersa nei suoi capelli, quando sentì Ermal sospirare sul suo petto.

"Tutto ok?" chiese interrompendo bruscamente il movimento della sua mano.

"Sì. Pure troppo" rispose Ermal con un altro sospiro.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Che non ci vediamo da un po' e sai che mi piace quando mi tocchi i capelli" mormorò Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise compiaciuto capendo cosa volesse dire Ermal e, ripensando a ciò che si erano detti al telefono, disse: "Forse, prima di prendere 'ste medicine che per adesso non ti sono servite a un cazzo, potremmo provare qualcos'altro."

"Cosa?" chiese Ermal sollevando lo sguardo.

"Ti hanno suggerito di sudare, giusto?" disse Fabrizio con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un verso che sembrava a metà tra una risata e un lamento e disse: "Fabrì, te l'ho già detto che sto troppo male per fare certe cose. Mi piacerebbe tanto, ma proprio non ho le forze."

"E chi l'ha detto che devi fare qualcosa? Posso fare tutto io."

"Seriamente?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio spinse leggermente Ermal di lato, fino a farlo distendere di schiena, e si portò lentamente sopra di lui. "Seriamente. Tu stai fermo, io intanto mi prendo cura di te."

Ermal chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, colpito più dal tono di voce di Fabrizio che dalle sue parole e dalle implicazioni nascoste in esse.

"Non ho ancora iniziato e già ti vedo sofferente. Mi devo fermare?" chiese Fabrizio mentre si abbassava leggermente per baciargli il collo.

"No..." sussurrò Ermal godendosi il contatto delle labbra fresche di Fabrizio contro la propria pelle bollente, ormai non solo a causa della febbre.

Fabrizio sorrise compiaciuto mentre continuava a baciargli il collo e infilava lentamente una mano oltre l'orlo della maglietta di Ermal.

Ermal rabbrividì sentendo le dita di Fabrizio scorrere lentamente sotto la sua maglia, facendo improvvisamente bloccare il più grande.

"Hai freddo?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, sto bene. Toglimela."

In realtà, aveva freddo davvero - segno che la febbre si stava alzando - ma aveva bisogno di sentire Fabrizio, di avere le sue mani a contatto con la sua pelle, e se doveva patire un po' di freddo per essere accontentato lo avrebbe fatto senza problemi.

Fabrizio gli sfilò la maglia, ritornando poi a baciargli il collo dal punto in cui si era fermato un attimo prima.

Lo baciò lentamente, percorrendo il collo, soffermandosi sulla spalla e poi scendendo sempre più in basso fino a fermarsi all'altezza del cuore.

La pelle di Ermal sotto le sue labbra era più calda del solito, cosa che lo fece allarmare per un attimo. Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di mettere a tacere la sua ipocondria almeno per qualche minuto, e continuò la sua scia di baci mentre una mano si insinuava oltre l'elastico dei pantaloni.

Ermal sospirò quando sentì la mano di Fabrizio toccarlo lentamente attraverso il tessuto dei boxer, stimolando un principio di erezione che aveva iniziato a formarsi qualche minuto prima, appena Fabrizio aveva iniziato a toccargli i capelli come era abituato a fare dopo aver fatto l'amore.

Odiava quando qualcuno gli toccava i capelli, odiava persino quando lo faceva sua madre. Ma se era Fabrizio a farlo, non solo non gli dava fastidio ma gli piaceva. Anzi, era una delle cose che aspettava con ansia ogni volta che si vedevano.

Le mani di Fabrizio sembravano fatte apposta per incastrarsi tra i suoi ricci, così come i suoi capelli sembravano fatti apposta per attorcigliarsi attorno alle dita tatuate del suo fidanzato. E quel gesto - che era nato come un gesto d'affetto quasi fraterno - era diventato presto un simbolo di fiducia totale, qualcosa che Ermal aveva usato per far capire a Fabrizio che era pronto ad affidarsi totalmente a lui. E con il tempo, era diventata un'abitudine.

Ogni volta che facevano l'amore, poi finivano abbracciati tra le lenzuola, con le mani di Ermal pronte a tracciare il contorno dei tatuaggi di Fabrizio e le dita di Fabrizio tra i ricci di Ermal.

"Sei pensieroso" constatò Fabrizio, sollevando leggermente lo sguardo.

"Sono sempre pensieroso" scherzò Ermal, ripensando a una volta in cui Fabrizio gli aveva detto che pensava troppo e che avrebbe dovuto provare a scollegare il cervello per qualche ora.

"Vediamo se riesco a farti smettere di pensare" rispose Fabrizio. Poi, senza aspettare una risposta, gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer insieme.

Ermal sospirò coprendosi il viso con un braccio. "Se continui di questo passo, ci riuscirai sicuramente."

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare una risata mentre con una mano iniziava a massaggiare l'erezione di Ermal, ormai libera da costrizioni.

Ed Ermal smise di pensare davvero.

Non riusciva a pensare a niente, se non alla mano di Fabrizio che scivolava lentamente - forse anche troppo - lungo la sua erezione, alle sue dita che si soffermavano sulla punta qualche secondo di troppo.

Ma la vera difficoltà nell'articolare pensieri di senso compiuto arrivò un attimo dopo, quando Fabrizio prese l'erezione di Ermal tra le labbra facendola scivolare lentamente nella sua bocca.

Ermal gemette, mentre spostava il braccio con cui si era coperto gli occhi fino a quel momento e spostava lo sguardo verso il basso.

Era convinto di non aver mai visto niente di più erotico, osceno e allo stesso tempo tenero in vita sua.

E no, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter definire un pompino con il termine _tenero_ , ma lo era. Lo era perché era Fabrizio a farlo, lo era perché lo stava facendo solo perché voleva prendersi cura di lui, perché voleva che anche con la febbre potesse stare bene per un attimo.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo per un attimo, puntando gli occhi in quelli del suo compagno, ed Ermal si sentì morire.

Ogni volta che Fabrizio lo guardava, si sentiva annegare. Era come se sprofondasse nei suoi occhi, senza possibilità di risalire in superficie. Non che volesse farlo, in realtà. Anzi, avrebbe voluto annegare negli occhi di Fabrizio per tutta la vita.

Non erano azzurri, non ricordavano il cielo o il mare, ma Ermal riusciva a sprofondarci dentro ugualmente.

Gli occhi di Fabrizio lo distaccavano dalla realtà. E in quel momento, oltre che distaccarlo dalla realtà, lo eccitavano più di quanto credesse fosse possibile.

I suoi occhi puntati su di lui, mentre le sue labbra e la sua mano si muovevano lentamente sulla sua erezione, era quanto di più erotico avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Con quell'immagine davanti agli occhi, non ci volle molto prima che Ermal arrivasse al limite gemendo il nome di Fabrizio e riversandosi nella sua bocca un attimo dopo.

Quando Fabrizio si distese accanto ad Ermal qualche secondo dopo, il più piccolo aveva ancora il respiro affannato e gli occhi chiusi, segno che si stava ancora godendo gli ultimi strascichi di un orgasmo che evidentemente era stato più forte del previsto.

"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio, afferrando un lembo della coperta e trascinandola sul corpo ancora nudo di Ermal.

Anche lui era stanco. Sentire Ermal tremare sotto di sé, sentirlo venire, gli faceva provare qualcosa che non aveva mai provato con nessun altro. Per un attimo, si era sentito come se quell'orgasmo lo stesse provando anche lui.

E invece, si ritrovava con una dolorosa erezione nei pantaloni e la necessità di risolvere il problema al più presto, ma allo stesso tempo con la voglia di restare in quel letto accanto a Ermal perché non c'era niente di meglio che ascoltare il suo respiro.

"E me lo chiedi? Se volevi farmi sudare, ci sei riuscito" rispose Ermal recuperando un po' di fiato.

Fabrizio sorrise, portando una mano sulla fronte di Ermal. Era sudato, su questo non c'erano dubbi, ma aveva ancora la febbre.

"La febbre mi sa che non è scesa. Prendi comunque la pastiglia e poi cerca di dormire" disse Fabrizio alzandosi dal letto.

"Tu dove stai andando?" chiese Ermal, mentre si sporgeva verso il comodino per afferrare il bicchiere d'acqua e la tachipirina che Fabrizio aveva lasciato lì.

Fabrizio si bloccò mentre usciva dalla stanza, abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzato. Quanto sarebbe stato patetico ammettere che stava andando in bagno a farsi una sega perché si era eccitato vedendo le espressioni da orgasmo sul volto del suo fidanzato?

Sarebbe stato decisamente imbarazzante, ma non era una cosa di cui vergognarsi.

"Vado un momento in bagno" disse semplicemente Fabrizio.

Lo sguardo di Ermal si soffermò sull'erezione del compagno - ormai evidente nonostante fosse ancora coperta dai jeans - e disse: "Vieni qua."

"Ermal, davvero ci metto un attimo. Tra pochi minuti sono di nuovo da te."

"Non mi interessa quanto ci metti. Non esiste proprio che, con il tuo fidanzato nudo in un letto, tu risolva quel problema da solo. Torna immediatamente qui."

Fabrizio sospirò contrariato ma tornò a stendersi accanto a lui.

"Stai male, hai ancora la febbre ed eravamo d'accordo che avrei fatto tutto io. Non fare i capricci, per favore" disse Fabrizio.

"Non sto facendo i capricci e puoi comunque fare tutto tu, non mi oppongo" disse Ermal con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. Da una parte fare l'amore con Ermal era l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare. Gli era mancato così tanto che sentiva il bisogno di averlo vicino, di sentire la propria pelle a contatto con la sua.

Ma dall'altra parte sapeva bene che Ermal stava male e lui si era fiondato lì per prendersi cura del suo compagno, non per approfittarsi di lui.

"Bizio, smettila di farti le tue solite seghe mentali" disse Ermal scostando il plaid con cui Fabrizio l'aveva coperto poco prima. Poi indicò la cassettiera di fronte al letto e disse: "Lubrificante e preservativi sono nel primo cassetto."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì. Ho ancora la febbre, quindi non ho sudato abbastanza" ironizzò Ermal, mentre Fabrizio si alzava dal letto e recuperava il necessario nel cassetto che gli era stato indicato.

"E poi, non sei l'unico che ha bisogno di attenzioni" aggiunse un attimo dopo.

Fabrizio si voltò incuriosito per poi ridacchiare imbarazzato vedendo Ermal che alludeva a sé stesso.

"Ermal, non è possibile però! Tu non sei umano! C'hai sempre voglia!"

"Sei solo geloso perché ormai sei vecchio e non sei più in grado di sopportare due amplessi di seguito. Io evidentemente sì" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio gli lanciò la scatola di preservativi con fare dispettoso e disse: "Taci. Fino a poco fa eri te quello che non aveva le forze per scopare."

"Ci sono parti di me che a quanto pare le forze le hanno" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

"Ho notato" rispose Fabrizio abbandonando il lubrificante sul letto e sdraiandosi nuovamente accanto a lui.

Gli spostò i ricci dalla fronte, facendo scorrere la mano tra i capelli mentre si avvicinava e gli lasciava un bacio sulle labbra.

Appena cercò di allontanarsi, Ermal lo spinse nuovamente verso di sé approfondendo il contatto, mentre con una mano percorreva lentamente il petto di Fabrizio fino ad arrivare all'orlo della t-shirt nera che indossava.

Capendo le sue intenzioni, Fabrizio si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a sfilarsi la maglietta e poi tornò a baciarlo.

Baciare Ermal era una delle cose che preferiva fare in assoluto. Lo rilassava e lo eccitava allo stesso tempo. Era come stare contemporaneamente sulle montagne russe e seduti sul divano a guardare la televisione.

Fabrizio non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, ma gli piaceva quella sensazione. Amava sentire lo stomaco attorcigliarsi e allo stesso tempo sentirsi a casa con le labbra di Ermal premute sulle sue.

Si allontanò per un attimo, giusto il tempo di slacciarsi la cintura e sbottonarsi i jeans, mentre Ermal lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi. E Fabrizio ne era certo, non erano lucidi per colpa della febbre.

Conosceva quello sguardo. Era lo sguardo che Ermal aveva ogni volta che facevano l'amore, lo sguardo che supplicava Fabrizio di andare oltre, che gli faceva capire che non poteva più aspettare.

Si sfilò i pantaloni e i boxer lentamente, sotto lo sguardo di Ermal che sembrava pregarlo di fare più in fretta.

"Ti vedo in difficoltà" scherzò Fabrizio.

"Sono malato, non puoi prendermi in giro" rispose Ermal coprendosi gli occhi con una mano, per evitare che Fabrizio vedesse nel suo sguardo quanto lo desiderasse.

"Dai, sto scherzando. Non sei l'unico ad avere qualche problema" rispose Fabrizio scostandogli la mano dagli occhi e accarezzandogli dolcemente una guancia.

"Lo so, infatti non capisco perché ci stai mettendo tanto" replicò Ermal.

"Ah, ci sto mettendo tanto?" disse Fabrizio. Un attimo dopo, la sua mano era sull'erezione di Ermal, mentre il suo compagno sotto di lui aveva smesso di parlare e se ne stava con la bocca leggermente aperta e la testa reclinata all'indietro, ormai a corto di fiato.

"Se ci metto tanto è solo perché voglio fare le cose con calma, perché voglio che tu ti goda il momento" mormorò Fabrizio all'orecchio di Ermal, mentre la sua mano si spostava lentamente dalla sua erezione e andava a sfiorare la sua apertura.

"Quello che dovrebbe godersi il momento sei tu. Io ho già dato" rispose Ermal con la voce spezzata.

"Che ne dici se ci godiamo il momento entrambi?" disse Fabrizio mentre prendeva il lubrificante e se ne versava un po' sulle dita.

Ermal annuì mentre fissava Fabrizio, facendo attenzione a non perdersi nemmeno uno dei suoi movimenti.

Quando le dita di Fabrizio iniziarono a prepararlo lentamente, Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre cercava - con quel poco di lucidità rimasta - di prendere un preservativo dalla scatola e scartarlo.

"Quanta fretta" commentò Fabrizio.

"Ti dispiace? Lo sto facendo per te, eh!"

Fabrizio scosse la testa mentre Ermal si mise seduto - ignorando il mal di testa lancinante che sembrava volergli intimare di stare sdraiato e non fare sforzi - e gli infilò il preservativo soffermandosi più del necessario con le mani sull'erezione del compagno.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo le mani di Ermal su di sé. Dopo tanti mesi, sentire Ermal che lo toccava gli faceva ancora lo stesso effetto della prima volta. Gli faceva mancare il respiro e gli faceva battere il cuore all'impazzata. E onestamente sperava di poter provare quelle sensazioni per il resto della sua vita.

Avrebbe voluto continuare per sempre a sentire il respiro che gli si bloccava in gola ogni volta che Ermal lo toccava, ogni volta che lo accoglieva dentro di sé proprio come in quel momento. Avrebbe voluto sentire per sempre i sospiri di Ermal, i gemiti che gli arrivavano dritti al cuore ogni volta che si spingeva un po' di più dentro di lui.

"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio a un certo punto. Le parole faticavano a uscire e fermarsi era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto, ma era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta in cui avevano fatto l'amore ed era terrorizzato dall'idea che Ermal potesse non godere di quel momento come invece stava facendo lui.

Ermal annuì mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mentre sentiva Fabrizio spingersi dentro di lui sempre più velocemente e massaggiare la sua erezione al ritmo delle sue spinte.

Quando Fabrizio venne - abbandonando la testa sulla spalla di Ermal esausto -, Ermal non poté trattenersi ulteriormente e si lasciò andare con un sospiro e il nome di Fabrizio tra le labbra.

Fabrizio non seppe dire per quanto tempo era rimasto con la fronte appoggiata sulla spalla di Ermal, ad ascoltare il suo respiro. Probabilmente per parecchi minuti, visto che quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo Ermal aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra leggermente aperte e il respiro ormai si era regolarizzato.

Si spostò di lato, trascinando Ermal con sé e facendogli posare la testa sul suo petto.

Ermal borbottò qualcosa continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi e Fabrizio, pur non capendo cosa aveva detto, si mise a ridere.

"Ma che ridi?" mormorò Ermal a voce un po' un più alta, con la faccia nascosta contro il petto di Fabrizio e gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Niente, è che non ho capito che hai detto."

"Dicevo che non stavo dormendo. Stavo solo riposando gli occhi."

Fabrizio ridacchiò. "Certo. Guarda che non ti fa male dormire un po' visto che stai male."

"Non voglio dormire mentre sei qui."

Fabrizio gli passò una mano sulla fronte, sospirando sollevato quando si accorse che non era più bollente come poco prima.

"La febbre è scesa" disse sorridendo. Poi aggiunse: "Dai, dormi un po'. Ti prometto che rimango qui. Non me ne vado."

Ermal sospirò cercando di mettersi più comodo tra le braccia di Fabrizio. "Va bene. Ma dormo solo un'oretta. Poi svegliami."

Fabrizio annuì, anche se era consapevole che non lo avrebbe svegliato.

Lo avrebbe lasciato dormire, permettendogli di recuperare le ore di sonno arretrato, e magari avrebbe dormito un po' anche lui. In fondo, entrambi sapevano che la vicinanza dell'altro non faceva altro che tranquillizzarli.

Qualche minuto dopo Fabrizio iniziò a sentire le palpebre farsi più pesanti, e proprio mentre stava per chiudere gli occhi sotto il peso del sonno, sentì Ermal dire: "Grazie."

Sorrise mentre lo stringeva maggiormente a sé a chiudeva gli occhi.

Un attimo prima di addormentarsi, dalle sue labbra sfuggì un sussurro. "Ti amo, Ermal."

Era la prima volta che lo diceva e non era sicuro che Ermal lo avesse sentito. Ma appena quelle parole lasciarono inconsciamente la sua bocca, il più giovane si strinse a lui approfondendo ulteriormente l'abbraccio.

Forse non l'aveva sentito davvero, forse dormiva troppo per percepire davvero le parole di Fabrizio.

Ma era ovvio che il suo cuore aveva sentito tutto forte e chiaro, ed era sufficiente.


	29. The one with the list

 

 

 

**The one with the list**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio si svegliò di scatto, sentendo l'ennesimo tuono squarciare il silenzio.

Ormai pioveva da giorni. Non che per lui fosse un problema, considerato che aveva approfittato del brutto tempo per chiudersi in casa insieme a Ermal.

Non lo facevano quasi mai, sempre troppo presi dal lavoro. Erano rare le occasioni in cui riuscivano a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per loro quindi, appena Roma era stata colpita da una forte perturbazione - casualmente proprio mentre Ermal si trovava in città per lavoro -, era stato spontaneo crearsi un'occasione per rimanere soli, lontani dal resto del mondo.

Si voltò verso Ermal, guardandolo dormire accanto a lui, e sorrise.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che avrebbe trovato la pace proprio in un uomo che era spezzato e pieno di cicatrici - sul corpo e nell'anima - quanto lui?!

E invece era successo. Si erano trovati, si erano capiti, si erano amati. Probabilmente si sarebbero amati per sempre, di questo Fabrizio ne era abbastanza certo.

Osservò il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi lentamente, mentre respirava ancora profondamente addormentato. Osservò la bocca semiaperta, gli occhi chiusi, i ricci che gli coprivano la fronte. Osservò ogni dettaglio dell'uomo sdraiato accanto a lui, memorizzando ogni particolare e innamorandosi sempre di più di ogni ruga, di ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Era una cosa banale - stare lì, in un letto senza fare niente - eppure era una cosa che lo rendeva felice. Una di quelle piccole cose per cui vale la pena vivere.

Si soffermò a pensare che se avesse davvero scritto una lista di piccole cose che per lui erano importanti, una lista di cose che gli facevano provare qualcosa di forte, Ermal sarebbe stato in almeno metà di quella lista. Nell'altra metà, ci sarebbero stati sicuramente Libero e Anita.

In quella lista ci sarebbero stati tutti i momenti passati con i suoi figli, anche quelli più insignificanti, anche quelli che all'apparenza non sembrano speciali. Ci sarebbero stati i compleanni, le favole della buonanotte, i pomeriggi passati a guardare i cartoni animati. Ci sarebbe stata la prima volta in cui lo avevano chiamato _Papà_ e la prima volta in cui gli avevano detto di volergli bene.

In mezzo alle piccole cose che riguardavano i suoi figli, ci sarebbero state le piccole cose che riguardavano Ermal a occupare gli spazi vuoti. Perché era ciò che Ermal aveva fatto con lui: aveva occupato un vuoto, entrandogli nel cuore in punta di piedi e facendosi spazio ogni giorno di più fino ad occupare quel posto speciale che per anni Fabrizio aveva creduto essere il posto di Giada, ma che poi aveva capito essere sempre stato un posto vacante. Non perché non avesse amato davvero Giada, ma semplicemente perché non l'aveva mai amata come amava Ermal.

Ogni momento passato con lui, era un momento per cui valeva la pena vivere. Anche i momenti tristi.

E, purtroppo, ce n'erano stati.

 

***

 

Fabrizio non riusciva a capire come fosse successo.

Tre minuti prima stavano parlando tranquillamente delle sue nuove canzoni. Un attimo dopo, Ermal se ne stava in piedi dalla parte opposta della stanza senza nemmeno rivolgergli lo sguardo.

"Oh, mi dici che hai?" chiese Fabrizio, dopo svariati minuti di silenzio.

"Non ho niente!" sbottò Ermal, continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.

"Niente? Ma se nemmeno mi guardi in faccia."

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo. "Ora ti guardo. Contento?"

E no, Fabrizio non era contento.

Non era contento perché, anche se Ermal finalmente gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo, aveva visto una tempesta nei suoi occhi.

Lo sguardo di Ermal gli aveva sempre dato un senso di calma e di tranquillità, ma in quel momento sembrava tutto tranne che tranquillo.

Nei suoi occhi riusciva a leggere confusione, stupore, forse anche un po' di rabbia. E non sapere quale fosse la causa lo uccideva.

"Ermal, che succede?"

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma la richiuse quasi subito, scuotendo la testa e passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Lascia stare, Fabrì."

"Ermal..."

"Ho detto lascia stare!"

Fabrizio lo fissò incredulo. Non lo aveva mai visto così sconvolto, così arrabbiato.

Ermal sospirò, poi guardò Fabrizio e disse: "Senti, è meglio se vado. Ci sentiamo."

Fabrizio era rimasto immobile al centro del suo studio - dove fino a pochi minuti prima avevano ascoltato le canzoni che sarebbero finite nel suo nuovo album - e aveva guardato Ermal uscire da casa sua senza dire niente.

Aveva semplicemente fissato la sua schiena allontanarsi, sentendo lo stomaco che si stringeva.

 

 

Ermal imboccò l'ennesimo vicolo senza sapere di preciso dove stesse andando. Sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di camminare e di schiarirsi le idee.

Era stato felice di andare a casa di Fabrizio a sentire i suoi nuovi pezzi. Era felice di sapere che, tra tutte le persone che gli stavano intorno, Fabrizio avesse scelto proprio lui come primo ascoltatore dei suoi inediti.

Quello che lo aveva spiazzato e gli aveva causato una lotta interiore non da poco, era stato cogliere dei riferimenti al loro rapporto - o semplicemente a lui - nella maggior parte delle canzoni che aveva ascoltato.

Razionalmente, sapeva che non era poi una cosa di cui stupirsi. Sapeva che il loro rapporto era qualcosa di forte, il genere di rapporto che ti dà l'ispirazione per scrivere canzoni, eppure la cosa lo turbava.

Più che altro lo turbava non sapere come si sentiva al riguardo.

Una parte di sé era felice e lusingata. Quella stessa parte di sé avrebbe voluto solo sorridere fino a sentire le guance tirare, gettarsi tra le braccia di Fabrizio e baciarlo. Ma era proprio quella parte a far scattare un campanello d'allarme nell'altra parte di sé stesso, quella più razionale e che dava poco ascolto alle emozioni.

Perché Ermal non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato di voler baciare un uomo, figurarsi uno dei suoi migliori amici. E invece dovette ammettere almeno a sé stesso, che desiderava farlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Tutto ciò lo faceva sentire confuso, ma più di tutto lo faceva sentire arrabbiato.

Arrabbiato con Fabrizio, per avergli sconvolto la vita.

Arrabbiato con le sue canzoni, per avergli fatto realizzare qualcosa a cui non aveva mai pensato.

Arrabbiato con sé stesso, per non essere in grado di mettere a tacere la sua razionalità e accettare quel lato di sé.

Di una cosa, però, era certo: non poteva scaricare la sua rabbia su Fabrizio. Ecco perché se n'era andato da casa sua senza dire una parola. Ed ecco perché aveva intenzione di allontanarsi il più possibile.

 

***

 

Fabrizio sospirò ricordando quella sera e ciò che era successo nei giorni seguenti.

A distanza di tempo, e con Ermal sdraiato accanto a lui, era quasi assurdo pensare a quante cose fossero successe e a come si fossero ritrovai a un passo dall'allontanarsi del tutto solo perché erano spaventati.

Ermal spaventato dai suoi sentimenti; Fabrizio spaventato dalla reazione di Ermal.

Ermal, accanto a lui, si mosse leggermente spostandosi verso Fabrizio. Il più grande sorrise, intenerito dall'esigenza di Ermal di cercarlo anche durante il sonno.

Era sempre stato così tra loro. Ogni volta che erano lontani - fisicamente o anche solo emotivamente - finivano per riavvicinarsi, come se non potessero restare distanti.

Ed era successo anche dopo quell'episodio.

 

***

 

Era stato un bene che in quel periodo entrambi fossero stati così impegnati con i rispettivi tour. Almeno, non avevano avuto tempo per pensare a ciò che era successo.

Con l'arrivo di settembre, però, ad entrambi fu chiaro che non potevano continuare così. Avrebbero dovuto cantare insieme a un evento per Emergency e sapevano che tutti avrebbero notato che c'era qualcosa di strano tra loro.

Fabrizio aveva pensato più volte di chiamare Ermal, di parlargli, di chiarire la situazione, ma ogni volta che stava per farlo si lasciava sopraffare dai dubbi. E un po' anche dalla rabbia perché, doveva ammetterlo, non sapere per quale motivo Ermal avesse reagito in quel modo lo faceva incazzare.

Così finiva per passare ore interminabili con il cellulare in mano e lo sguardo fisso sul numero di Ermal, combattuto tra la voglia di chiamarlo e il bisogno che fosse lui a fare il primo passo.

Le cose si erano finalmente smosse quando, qualche giorno prima dell'evento per Emergency, Ermal aveva finalmente deciso di chiamarlo.

Fabrizio aveva il cellulare in mano, la schermata fissa sul numero di Ermal - come ormai accadeva troppo spesso - e improvvisamente il telefono aveva iniziato a vibrare segnalando una chiamata in arrivo.

Una chiamata di Ermal.

"Pronto?" rispose Fabrizio cercando di nascondere il leggero tremore nella voce.

"Ehi. Come stai?"

"Bene. Tu?"

"Bene. Senti, volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto ok tra noi" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio avrebbe disperatamente voluto rispondere di sì, mettere una pietra sopra a tutto e lasciare perdere. Ma non poteva farlo, non ci riusciva.

"Non c'è niente di ok, Ermal."

"Bizio, ascolta..."

"No, ascoltami tu. Non puoi farti sentire dopo un mese senza dare un briciolo di spiegazione e pretendere che vada tutto bene."

Ermal sospirò. "Non posso parlartene per telefono. Preferisco farlo di persona."

"Va bene. Allora appena ci vediamo ne parliamo" rispose Fabrizio interrompendo la telefonata.

 

 

Il giorno dell'evento, Fabrizio era arrivato tardi e la sua conversazione con Ermal aveva dovuto slittare alla fine del concerto.

Nonostante fosse ancora arrabbiato con lui, era stato quasi impossibile fingere di non essere felice appena i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.

Gli era mancato terribilmente, nonostante tutto. E anche quando Ermal l'aveva abbracciato sul palco, Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare altro se non lasciarsi andare.

Ma la rabbia era ancora lì, ancorata alla sua anima, e sembrava non volersene andare nemmeno quando Ermal l'aveva stretto a sé più di una volta, dimostrandogli di fatto quanto tenesse a lui e quanto avesse sentito la sua mancanza.

Al termine del concerto, Fabrizio si avvicinò a Ermal e gli chiese di tornare in albergo con lui, così avrebbero potuto parlare. Ermal annuì e, senza dire altro, lo seguì.

Il viaggio verso l'albergo fu silenzioso. Nessuno dei due osava parlare, forse per paura di cosa avrebbe detto l'altro, ma quando arrivarono in hotel fu chiaro a entrambi che non potevano continuare a stare in silenzio.

Entrarono entrambi nella camera di Fabrizio e, prima che il più grande accedesse le luci, Ermal riuscì a trovare il coraggio di dirgli tutto.

Gli disse ciò che aveva provato sentendo le sue canzoni, la voglia irrefrenabile di baciarlo, la confusione nel realizzare che provava qualcosa di ben diverso dall'amicizia.

Fabrizio rimase ad ascoltare in silenzio, avvolto dal buio, e quando Ermal finì di parlare non ci pensò due volte a percorrere la stanza a grandi falcate per raggiungerlo, prendere il suo viso tra le mani e baciarlo.

C'era un motivo se nelle sue canzoni aveva parlato di lui, c'era un motivo se Ermal per lui era una luce.

Ma non si era mai lasciato andare troppo perché Ermal non era una persona qualsiasi. Non era una ragazza per cui si era preso una cotta senza importanza.

Ermal era un amico, un confidente, una spalla, era qualcuno di importante, e Fabrizio non avrebbe permesso a nulla - nemmeno a sé stesso - di rovinare il loro rapporto.

Così non si era mai esposto troppo, se non in quelle canzoni. E, con il senno di poi, meno male!

Quel bacio, in una camera d'albergo di Trento, era stato solo il primo di una lunga serie, l'inizio di qualcosa che Fabrizio - che sopportava poco i legami e che voleva sentirsi libero - non pensava avrebbe mai potuto avere.

 

***

 

"Buongiorno."

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal, che si era appena svegliato, e sorrise. "Buongiorno, piccolè."

Ermal si stiracchiò e voltò la testa leggermente per nascondere uno sbadiglio, poi tornò a fissare Fabrizio e disse: "A che pensi?"

"Niente di che" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Bugiardo."

"Ma davvero, non è niente di importante!" disse Fabrizio, sentendosi in imbarazzo per essere stato colto in flagrante.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male a perdersi a pensare a loro due, a ciò che avevano passato. Ma lo imbarazzava rendersi conto che Ermal l'aveva colto sul fatto.

"Io voglio sapere anche le cose che non sono importanti" rispose Ermal, appoggiando la testa sul petto di Fabrizio e disegnando distrattamente il contorno dei suoi tatuaggi.

"Pensavo che se dovessi fare una lista di cose per cui vale la pena vivere, in molte di quelle cose ci saresti tu."

Ermal si bloccò con una mano sulla croce tatuata sul petto del compagno, mentre il suo cuore accelerava di colpo.

Non si erano mai nemmeno detti _ti amo_ , non perché non lo provassero ma semplicemente perché non ce n'era mai stato bisogno. Non erano quel tipo di coppie da paroline dolci e smancerie. Avevano sempre preferito i baci, le notti passate a scoprire il corpo dell'altro, le carezze fugaci lontane dagli occhi di tutti. Non si erano mai detti nulla di particolarmente romantico, perché sapevano che non c'era bisogno di parole per descrivere ciò che provavano.

Quindi quella confessione di Fabrizio, quel suo volere inserire Ermal nella sua lista, era un fulmine a ciel sereno.

"E questa per te non è una cosa importante?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio fece scorrere lentamente una mano sulla schiena di Ermal, mentre si chinava quel tanto che bastava per lasciargli un bacio tra i capelli. Poi disse: "Non so, mi sembrava una cosa stupida."

"Non lo è. Allora, che c'è in questa lista?"

"Quella volta che sei venuto da me a sentire le mie canzoni e poi te ne sei andato senza motivo."

Ermal alzò la testa e lo guardò curioso. "Quello è un momento per cui vale la pena vivere?"

"Senza quel momento, probabilmente non ci saremmo mai decisi ad andare oltre" rispose Fabrizio.

"Giusto. E poi? Sanremo?"

"Quello, ovviamente. L'ho sempre detto che sarà sempre uno dei momenti più belli della mia vita. Poi c'è sicuramente questo momento."

"Questo? Intendi proprio ora?" chiese Ermal divertito. Non riusciva a capire come un momento così semplice e banale potesse guadagnarsi un posto in quella lista.

"Sì. Stare a letto con te, a non fare assolutamente niente mentre fuori piove, è una delle cose più belle che mi sia mai successa. Voglio passare così ogni giornata di pioggia per il resto della mia vita."

"Solo quelle di pioggia?" chiese Ermal con tono malizioso, mentre si allungava su di lui per baciargli il collo.

"Non posso mica rapirti e segregarti in casa. Accontentiamoci delle giornate di pioggia."

"E chi lo dice? A me piacerebbe se mi segregassi nel tuo letto!" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. "Sei sempre il solito maniaco."

Ermal non rispose ma si lasciò contagiare dalla sua risata.

Fabrizio aveva ragione. Era bello restare a letto abbracciati, mentre la pioggia batteva sui vetri e loro non avevano altro da fare se non amarsi.

"E tu? Che ci metteresti nella tua lista?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Ermal ci pensò per un attimo.

Nella sua lista ci sarebbe stato il sorriso di sua mamma, gli scherzi di suo fratello, il giorno in cui aveva accompagnato sua sorella all'altare. Ci sarebbe stata sua nipote e i bambini di Fabrizio, che ormai sentiva un po' come parte della sua famiglia.

E poi ci sarebbe stato Fabrizio in ogni sua sfaccettatura.

Ci sarebbe stato Fabrizio che cercava di tirargli su il morale durante la finale dell'Eurovision, quando sembrava che la loro canzone stesse finendo al fondo della classifica.

Ci sarebbe stato Fabrizio che lo abbracciava dopo ogni esibizione, Fabrizio che gli sorrideva, Fabrizio che gli toccava i capelli.

Ci sarebbe stato il loro primo bacio, la loro prima volta, la loro prima lite.

Ci sarebbero state tutte quelle piccole cose che amava di lui e che rendevano il suo mondo migliore e la sua vita meno cattiva.

E un giorno gliele avrebbe dette tutte quelle cose, forse gliele avrebbe scritte in una canzone. Ma non era ancora il momento.

"Non lo so, ci devo pensare. Però appena farò questa lista, sarai il primo a leggerla."

 

_Ho una lista di piccole cose da dividere con te,_

_è la mia lista di piccole cose per cui vale la pena vivere._

_(Una lista di piccole cose – Raige)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa one-shot prende spunto dalla canzone di Raige "Una lista di piccole cose".   
> Non è proprio una song-fiction, ma diciamo che se avrete modo di sentire la canzone coglierete qualche riferimento che ho messo più o meno casualmente nella storia.


	30. The one where is New Year's Eve

 

 

 

**The one where is New Year’s Eve**

 

 

 

 

Il 2018 stava per finire, portando con sé tutte le esperienze di quei dodici mesi e lasciando spazio a qualcosa di nuovo.

Ermal si ritrovò a considerare - ormai per l'ennesima volta quella sera - che quell'anno era trascorso più velocemente di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Aveva iniziato il 2018 avvolto da un senso di malinconia, ancora leggermente scottato dalla rottura con Silvia, e con la voglia di voltare pagina. E in effetti l'aveva fatto.

Aveva vinto il Festival di Sanremo, era andato all'Eurovision Song Contest, aveva riempito il Forum di Assago, aveva diffuso in tutto il mondo una canzone con un messaggio di pace e di speranza.

Già, ma tutte quelle cose non le aveva fatte da solo.

Fabrizio era sempre stato al suo fianco, a sorreggerlo quando ne aveva bisogno e a farsi sorreggere quando era lui quello in difficoltà.

Grazie a Fabrizio, Ermal aveva trascorso uno degli anni più spensierati della sua vita. Almeno fino a quel momento.

Aveva iniziato a pensarci qualche giorno prima, quando si era reso conto che la familiare sensazione di malinconia dell'anno precedente stava di nuovo prendendo il sopravvento, ma questa volta per un motivo ben diverso.

Si era domandato più volte se fosse il caso di sbarazzarsi di quella sensazione, dicendo a Fabrizio ciò che ormai da troppi mesi provava per lui, oppure se fosse meglio tacere e sopportare in silenzio quell'alone di malinconia e tristezza che ormai gli erano entrati fin sotto la pelle.

Aveva sempre cercato di concludere l'anno con il cuore leggero, senza questioni in sospeso. Era sempre stato il suo unico proposito per l'anno nuovo.

Ma gli anni precedenti era stato più facile, non si era mai trovato di fronte a un bivio del genere.

Sollevò lo sguardo sui suoi amici che ballavano e ridevano in mezzo al suo salotto e vide Andrea camminare verso di lui e poi sedersi al suo fianco.

"Tutto bene?" gli chiese con un bicchiere di vino in mano - e molti di più nello stomaco - mentre gli sorrideva con gli occhi già lucidi per il troppo alcol.

Ermal lo guardò per un momento, indeciso su come comportarsi. Si era sempre un po' sentito un fratello maggiore per Andrea e spesso l'aveva sgridato esattamente come faceva con Rinald quando erano bambini, ma in quell'occasione proprio non se la sentiva di farlo.

D'altronde aveva tutto il diritto di affogare i suoi dispiaceri nel vino per il risultato di Sanremo Giovani.

"Tutto bene. E tu?"

"Alla grande!" esclamò Andrea bevendo ciò che era rimasto nel suo bicchiere e poi accasciandosi malamente contro lo schienale del divano.

Ermal si mise a ridere mentre lanciava distrattamente un'occhiata al cellulare.

Le 22:40.

Mancava meno di un'ora e mezza all'anno nuovo e lui ancora non aveva deciso come comportarsi.

Rispolverare il suo solito buon proposito e chiudere le questioni in sospeso, compresa quella con Fabrizio? Oppure, solo per una volta, lasciare perdere?

"Sei un bugiardo" mormorò Andrea, seduto accanto a lui.

"Come, scusa?" chiese Ermal, convinto di aver sentito male.

"Hai detto che va tutto bene, ma non è vero. Si vede che c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa."

Ermal sorrise. Anche da ubriaco, Andrea cercava sempre di salvarlo da sé stesso e dai suoi pensieri.

"Non è niente di importante, Vige. Davvero" rispose Ermal, stringendogli affettuosamente un ginocchio.

Andrea lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa dicendo: "Non sono convinto."

Ermal non rispose e abbassò lo sguardo.

Era davvero diventato così trasparente agli occhi degli altri?

"Sto cercando di decidere se portarmi un peso nell'anno nuovo, oppure disfarmene prima di mezzanotte" disse Ermal.

"Tu non ti porti mai pesi nell'anno nuovo" gli fece notare Andrea.

"Lo so, ma questa volta non si tratta solo di me."

"È una cosa che potrebbe ferire qualcuno?" chiese Andrea.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. Magari dire certe cose a Fabrizio avrebbe potuto rendere un po' imbarazzante il loro rapporto, ma non era di certo qualcosa che avrebbe ferito qualcuno. Forse solo sé stesso.

"No" rispose Ermal.

"E allora levati questo peso, altrimenti finirai per pentirtene."

Ermal annuì tra sé e sé, consapevole che Andrea avesse ragione. Eppure continuava a esserci qualcosa che lo tratteneva.

E non era la paura di esporsi e di ammettere finalmente di provare qualcosa per qualcuno che non solo era un suo amico, ma era un uomo. E non era nemmeno la paura che Fabrizio gli rispondesse che non provava le stesse cose.

Era qualcosa di molto più profondo.

Era paura di essere felice.

Lui, che davvero felice lo era stato poche volte in vita sua, non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a gestire tutta la felicità che Fabrizio avrebbe portato nella sua vita. O forse, all'inizio, ci sarebbe riuscito ma poi sarebbe scappato terrorizzato da tutto quell'amore che avrebbe ricevuto in cambio e da cui non avrebbe saputo difendersi. I suoi sentimenti - e i sentimenti di Fabrizio, soprattutto - avrebbero finito per schiacciarlo sotto il loro peso, facendolo essere così felice da rischiare di distaccarsi dalla realtà e questo gli faceva troppa paura.

Certo, se Fabrizio lo avesse rifiutato non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di tutte queste cose.

Era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri, quando Andrea gli fece notare che il suo cellulare stava squillando.

Si sporse verso il tavolino di fronte al divano, su cui aveva appoggiato il telefono, e fece appena in tempo a leggere il nome _Bizio_ che smise immediatamente di suonare. Fissò per un attimo lo schermo del cellulare indicare una chiama senza risposta, poi si rilassò nuovamente contro lo schienale del divano.

"Non lo richiami?" chiese Andrea curioso.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle, come se non gli importasse. In realtà, gli importava eccome.

Moriva dalla voglia di sentire Fabrizio e gli scaldava il cuore sapere che la sera di capodanno, quando non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che divertirsi con i suoi amici, in realtà aveva pensato a lui. Però, preso dalle sue preoccupazioni e dalle sue indecisioni, era finito per prendere quella chiamata - interrotta prima che potesse rispondere - come un segno del destino. Un segno che forse sarebbe stato meglio non parlare con Fabrizio, evitare di dirgli ciò che lo affliggeva.

Lo schermo del suo cellulare si illuminò di nuovo, questa volta con un messaggio del suo operatore telefonico che lo avvisava di un nuovo messaggio in segreteria.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso. Fabrizio non era il tipo da lasciare messaggi in segreteria. Era il tipo di persona che ti telefonava e che, se non riceveva risposta, al massimo mandava un messaggio su WhatsApp.

Afferrò il telefono e si chiuse nella stanza accanto, mentre digitava velocemente il numero della segreteria e seguiva le indicazioni per ascoltare il messaggio.

Quando sentì la voce di Fabrizio nell'orecchio, si sedette sul letto e ascoltò con attenzione.

"Ehi... Speravo di poterti parlare ma a quanto pare sei impegnato. Beh, in effetti è Capodanno. Comunque, ecco..."

Ermal sorrise sentendo Fabrizio inciamparsi nelle sue stesse parole. Lui che era così bravo a scrivere canzoni, a dare voce a ciò che aveva dentro quando cantava, riusciva sempre a bloccarsi quando invece doveva semplicemente parlare.

Lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo, come se avesse bisogno di cercare le parole giuste, e poi riprendere a parlare.

"Scusa se ti disturbo proprio stasera, è che ho una cosa in testa che devo assolutamente dirti e non potevo aspettare. Non voglio finire l'anno senza avertelo detto. Quest'anno è stato pazzesco ed è anche merito tuo. Ma non solo perché hai deciso di lavorare con me, di essere la mia spalla in questa avventura. È anche perché mi hai fatto capire davvero cosa significa amare qualcuno."

Il cuore di Ermal si fermò per un attimo, così come la voce di Fabrizio.

Che diavolo stava dicendo?

Sentì Fabrizio sospirare e poi continuare dicendo: "Scusa, so che questo potrebbe complicare le cose ma io proprio non me la sentivo di iniziare l'anno con questo peso. Io ti amo. E devo ammettere che è bello dirlo. Pensavo di non essere in grado di farlo e invece mi sono accorto che, se lo dici alla persona giusta, non c'è niente di più semplice. Quindi, ecco... Ti amo, Ermal. Spero di non averti spaventato con questa confessione. Magari fatti sentire quando ascolti il messaggio. Ciao."

Ermal rimase con il telefono premuto all'orecchio anche quando ormai il messaggio era terminato.

Nella stanza accanto, la festa stava continuando. Si sentiva la musica uscire dalla casse e la voce di Andrea - sempre più ubriaco - che cercava di convincere Marco a bere con lui. Ma ogni suono arrivava ovattato alle orecchie di Ermal.

Era come se fosse chiuso in una bolla in cui l'unica cosa che riusciva a sentire era il messaggio di Fabrizio.

Quel _ti amo_ continuava a ronzargli nella testa, sbattendo da una parte all'altra del suo cervello e strappandolo alla realtà al punto tale che non si accorse nemmeno che Marco era entrato nella stanza.

"Che fai?" chiese vedendo Ermal seduto sul letto con il telefono tra le mani e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Ermal si voltò verso Marco e, con lo sguardo ancora smarrito, disse: "Niente."

Marco chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si sedette accanto a lui. "Che succede?"

"La prima volta che Anna ti ha detto che ti amava, te lo aspettavi?"

"Diciamo che ci speravo, visto che gliel'ho detto prima io. Perché me lo chiedi?"

Ermal sospirò e porse il suo cellulare a Marco, permettendogli di ascoltare il messaggio. Lo osservò attentamente mentre ascoltava le parole di Fabrizio, stupendosi di non trovare un'espressione sorpresa sul suo volto.

Quando Marco gli riconsegnò il telefono, Ermal disse: "Non mi sembri sorpreso."

"Dovrei?"

"Lo sapevi?" chiese Ermal confuso.

"Diciamo che lo sospettavo. Fabrizio non si è mai trattenuto molto nei tuoi confronti. Così come ho sempre sospettato che tu provassi lo stesso."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato per essere stato colto in flagrante dal suo amico.

"Quindi, Ermal, se le cose stanno così mi chiedo quale sia il problema."

In realtà, Ermal non aveva idea di quale fosse il problema. Forse semplicemente la paura di essere finalmente felice, di stare finalmente bene, stava prendendo il sopravvento e lui non si sentiva pronto.

"Non lo so, Marco. È che non me lo aspettavo. Non mi aspettavo un sacco di cose, in realtà. Un anno fa non avrei mai pensato di vincere il Festival, di andare all'Eurovision, di innamorarmi di nuovo di qualcuno che non fosse Silvia... Sono successe tante cosa che non mi aspettavo, questa è solo l'ultima della lista" disse Ermal.

"Però sei felice? Perché sai, questa in realtà è l'unica cosa che conta."

Ermal sorrise. "Sì. Sono felice."

"Allora chiama Fabrizio. E poi torna a festeggiare con noi."

 

 

Dieci minuti a mezzanotte.

Ed Ermal ancora non aveva chiamato Fabrizio.

Non che non avesse avuto voglia o tempo, semplicemente non sapeva cosa dire.

Come si risponde a qualcuno che ti dice che ti ama?

In una situazione normale basterebbe dire: "Ti amo anch'io."

Ma quella non era una situazione normale.

Fabrizio aveva deciso di confessargli i suoi sentimenti senza sapere quali sarebbero state le conseguenze e l'aveva fatto proprio quella sera. Non poteva ricevere in cambio una risposta banale.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo notando Marco e Anna che chiacchieravano in un angolo. Lei stava con la schiena appoggiata al muro, mentre Marco - con una birra nella mano destra e la mano sinistra appoggiata accanto alla testa di Anna - si chinava verso di lei dicendole qualcosa che la fece arrossire vistosamente.

Per un attimo, Ermal si ritrovò a immaginare sé stesso e Fabrizio nella stessa situazione.

Controllò l'ora sul display del cellulare e vide che mancavano pochi minuti all'anno nuovo.

I suoi amici si era radunati attorno al tavolo e Rinald teneva saldamente le mani sulla bottiglia di spumante, pronto a strapparlo al termine del conto alla rovescia.

Nessuno sembrava prestargli molta attenzione, quindi Ermal si allontanò rapidamente e si chiuse in camera. Prese il cellulare con mani tremanti - ormai convinto di cosa fare, ma comunque spaventato - e chiamò Fabrizio.

Una parte di lui non si aspettava nemmeno che rispondesse. Dopotutto, era Capodanno e sicuramente anche Fabrizio stava festeggiando con famiglia e amici.

"Ermal! Aspetta un secondo" disse Fabrizio, rispondendo alla chiamata dopo il secondo squillo.

Ermal sentì le voci dall'altra parte farsi più lontane e Fabrizio chiudere una porta dietro di sé.

"Eccomi. Scusa, ma di là c'è un casino assurdo. Roberto sta cercando di insegnare a Libero a suonare la chitarra e Anita ha praticamente monopolizzato il karaoke" disse Fabrizio, appena riuscì a isolarsi dal rumore della stanza accanto.

"Sì, anche qua è un casino" disse Ermal.

"Già. Immagino" rispose Fabrizio.

Era imbarazzato, Ermal l'aveva capito fin da subito.

"Puoi stare al telefono con me fino a mezzanotte?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, probabilmente valutando la richiesta, poi disse: "Certo, mancano solo un paio di minuti. Non vuoi fare il conto alla rovescia con gli altri?"

"Non è quello. È che preferisco farlo con te."

"È un peccato che non siamo riusciti ad organizzare qualcosa insieme per Capodanno."

"Già. Almeno certe cose me le avresti dette di persona."

"Ermal..." iniziò Fabrizio, in realtà senza sapere come continuare la frase. Non voleva giustificarsi, né scusarsi. Non ne aveva motivo. Eppure, aveva paura della reazione di Ermal a quel messaggio e sentiva il bisogno di dire qualsiasi cosa pur di non farlo parlare.

"Stai zitto un momento" disse Ermal gettando un'occhiata all'orologio digitale sul comodino. Mancavano 15 secondi a mezzanotte.

Fabrizio si ammutolì, rimanendo ad ascoltare il respiro di Ermal.

I secondi passavano lenti, troppo lenti. Ermal si ritrovò a pensare che quei 15 secondi stavano diventando più lunghi di una vita intera.

Quando a mezzanotte sentì i suoi amici urlare nella stanza accanto, Ermal prese un respiro profondo e disse: "Ti amo, Bizio."

Il più grande rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, convinto di non aver sentito bene. Poi disse: "Cosa?"

Ermal sorrise sentendo il suo tono perplesso. "Ho detto che ti amo. Scusa, solo che volevo che ti ricordassi di queste parole come le prime che hai sentito nel 2019."

"Sei serio?"

"Pensi che ti mentirei su una cosa del genere?"

"No, no. Solo che... Non lo so, non pensavo che tu ricambiassi i miei sentimenti" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise realizzando che Fabrizio aveva avuto per mesi la sua stessa paura. O almeno, una delle sue paure.

"In realtà, avevo pensato di chiamarti" disse Ermal.

"Quando?"

"Prima. Poco prima che mi chiamassi tu, in effetti. Anch'io volevo dirtelo prima che finisse l'anno."

"Poi però non l'hai fatto" constatò Fabrizio.

"Ho avuto paura."

"Di cosa?"

"Di tutto. Che tu non mi ricambiassi, che le cose sarebbero cambiate... E il fatto che invece tu potessi ricambiarmi mi spaventava ancora di più."

Fabrizio sapeva perfettamente cosa voleva dire. Anche lui aveva le stesse paure. Anche lui aveva avuto paura della reazione di Ermal - sia che fosse positiva o negativa - e anche lui aveva avuto paura che il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato.

In quel momento, più che in ogni altro momento della sua vita, la frase " _ma le sento un po' mie le paure che hai_ " - scritta anni prima, in circostanze diverse e per una persona diversa - gli sembrò cucita addosso.

Era esattamente così che si sentiva. Schiacciato da paure che in realtà non erano solo sue.

"Hai ancora paura?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Da morire" rispose Ermal sinceramente.

"Anch'io. Ma è meglio avere paura insieme che restare al sicuro separati."

Ermal sorrise. Sapeva che Fabrizio aveva ragione.

Non c'era niente in quel momento che potesse renderlo più felice che stare con Fabrizio, avere la possibilità di amarlo e di lasciarsi amare. La paura c'era e di certo non lo avrebbe abbandonato, ma avere paura in due è un po' più semplice che averla da solo.

"Ti va se domani scendo a Roma?" chiese Ermal all'improvviso, preso dalla necessità di rivedere Fabrizio e di dirgli di persona tutto ciò che si erano detti in quella telefonata.

"Certo che mi va."

"Bene. Allora ci vediamo domani" rispose Ermal.

"Non vedo l'ora. Mi manchi."

"Anche tu mi manchi, Bizio."

Si salutarono e terminarono la chiamata entrambi con il cuore più leggero e il sorriso sulle labbra.

Ermal sospirò ricordando quante paranoie si era fatto, giusto un paio d'ore prima. Se non fosse stato per Fabrizio, probabilmente avrebbe continuato a farsi quelle paranoie ancora per molto.

Uscì dalla stanza diretto in cucina - dove i suoi amici stavano festeggiando - ma il cellulare nella sua tasca vibrò facendolo fermare in mezzo al corridoio per leggere il messaggio appena arrivato.

Un sorriso lo illuminò leggendo il nome di Fabrizio.

 

_Questo è stato il capodanno più bello della mia vita. Ti amo._

 

Sì, decisamente quello era ufficialmente diventato il Capodanno più bello della vita di entrambi.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa one-shot era salvata nelle bozze da più di un mese e avevo quasi deciso di non pubblicarla, un po' perchè era stata scritta prima di sapere che effettivamente Ermal e Fabrizio passeranno capodanno insieme (almeno una gioia!) e un po' perchè la frase in cui si fa riferimento a Vige e Sanremo Giovani in realtà era stata scritta in modo diverso (con il mio solito ottimismo mi ero convinta che sarebbe passato).   
> Però poi l'ho riletta e mi sono detta che nonostante tutto ero soddisfatta di quello che avevo scritto, quindi ho modificato quella frase (mi piace il cuore se ci penso) ed eccola qua!  
> E chissà, visto che Ermal e Fabrizio saranno insieme a capodanno magari più avanti arriverà un'altra storiella a tema "New Year's Eve".


	31. The one where is the first day of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguito della one-shot precedente, The one where is New Year's Eve.

 

 

 

**The one where is the first day of the year**

 

 

 

 

Quando la mattina del 1 gennaio Fabrizio aprì gli occhi, gli sembrava di aver dormito per giorni interi.

Era da troppo tempo che non riusciva a dormire tranquillo. Ogni volta che stava per addormentarsi finiva a pensare a Ermal, a ciò che provava per lui, e iniziava a interrogarsi su come dirglielo, se dirglielo...

Il risultato era che finiva per dormire giusto un paio d'ore, per poi alzarsi nuovamente schiacciato da quei pensieri.

Ma quella mattina - quando ormai si era tolto quel peso e le cose erano andate anche meglio di quanto si sarebbe aspettato - gli sembrava di essere la persona più riposata al mondo, anche se guardando la sveglia aveva dovuto constatare di aver dormito solo quattro ore.

Si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla stanza, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per non svegliare Libero e Anita, che la sera precedente avevano insistito per dormire con lui.

Faceva freddo - anche troppo nonostante fosse inverno - ma Fabrizio aveva comunque dormito con un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta a maniche corte, e nonostante le basse temperature non sentiva freddo.

Anche dopo essersi alzato, continuava ad aggirarsi per casa a piedi nudi e con le braccia scoperte come se il freddo non potesse scalfirlo.

Forse era davvero così. Forse sentire Ermal dirgli che lo amava la sera precedente, lo aveva distaccato così tanto dal mondo reale da non fargli sentire nulla.

Una cosa però la sentiva bene.

Ermal.

Non importava che fosse a 700 km di distanza da lui. Fabrizio lo sentiva come se fosse lì.

Sentiva rimbombargli nelle orecchie quel _ti amo_ sussurrato a mezzanotte, sentiva il cuore accelerare sentendo le parole di Ermal, sentiva gli occhi farsi lucidi pensando che l'uomo che amava ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.

Afferrò il cellulare, che la sera precedente aveva abbandonato sul divano, e sorrise vedendo che Ermal gli aveva scritto qualche ora prima.

 

 

_Gli altri se ne sono andati. Il tempo di rendermi presentabile e parto. Non vedo l'ora di vederti._

 

 

Se solo ventiquattro ore prima avesse pensato a come avrebbe trascorso il primo giorno del 2019, di certo non avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stato con Ermal.

Nemmeno nella più ottimistica delle sue previsioni, quel capodanno si sarebbe concluso con Ermal che gli diceva che lo avrebbe raggiunto a Roma.

Rispose rapidamente al messaggio, raccomandandogli di guidare piano e dicendogli che lui e i bambini lo stavano aspettando, poi si sedette sul divano continuando a sorridere.

Quella giornata era appena iniziata eppure sembrava già una delle migliori della sua vita.

 

 

I bambini si erano alzati da poco più di mezz'ora quando sentirono suonare il campanello.

Fabrizio, che era intento ad apparecchiare la tavola per la colazione, si voltò verso i bambini e disse: "Andate voi? Credo sia Ermal."

Libero, ancora troppo addormentato per articolare frasi di senso compiuto, appoggiò la testa sul tavolo lasciando intendere che non aveva nessuna intenzione di alzarsi.

In una situazione normale, Anita avrebbe sbuffato e si sarebbe lamentata perché toccava sempre a lei aprire la porta. Ma non quel giorno.

Quel giorno, sapendo che dall'altra parte avrebbe trovato Ermal, era più che felice di aprire la porta.

Corse velocemente fino alla porta, facendo un enorme sorriso appena la aprì e trovò Ermal di fronte a lei.

"Sei arrivato!" urlò Anita, mentre Ermal si abbassava per essere alla sua stessa altezza e la stringeva in un abbraccio.

"Mi sei mancata, principessa" disse mentre la stringeva e la sollevava da terra, entrando poi in casa e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Anita gli circondò il collo con le braccia. "Anche tu mi sei mancato."

Poi, notando solo in quel momento ciò che Ermal teneva in mano, disse: "Quello cos'è?"

Ermal seguì lo sguardo della bambina per capire di cosa stesse parlando e poi, cercando di nascondere una risata nervosa, disse: "È un rametto di vischio."

"E a che ti serve?"

"C'è una tradizione secondo cui se due persone si trovano insieme sotto un rametto di vischio devono baciarsi" spiegò Ermal. Poi sollevò il rametto sopra le loro teste e aggiunse: "Era una scusa per dare un bacio alla mia principessa."

Anita sorrise mentre si sporgeva verso Ermal per fare in modo che lui le baciasse la guancia, poi scoppiò a ridere divertita.

Stavano ancora ridendo ed Ermal teneva ancora il rametto sospeso sopra di loro, quando Fabrizio li raggiunse.

"Che c'è da ridere?" chiese curioso.

"Ermal ha portato una cosa che serve per dare i baci" disse Anita.

Fabrizio sorrise guardando prima sua figlia e poi Ermal e disse: "Ah, sì?"

La bambina annuì mentre prendeva il rametto di vischio dalle mani di Ermal. "Guarda, si fa così!"

Anita alzò il braccio tenendo il rametto in alto come aveva fatto Ermal poco prima e poi, ancora tra le sue braccia, si sporse verso Fabrizio e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Amore mio, lo sai che non hai bisogno di questo per darmi un bacio" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Anita si strinse nelle spalle. "Lo so, ma è divertente. Ora vado a dirlo anche a Libero!"

Ermal la posò a terra, mentre Fabrizio metteva in guardia la figlia dicendo: "Libero si è addormentato sul tavolo. Se lo svegli con sta storia del vischio, secondo me finisce male."

Ma ad Anita sembrava non importare e corse velocemente in cucina dal fratello, lasciando Fabrizio ed Ermal da soli.

I due uomini rimasero un momento a fissare la bambina sparire oltre la porta della cucina, poi Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Nemmeno tu hai bisogno del vischio se vuoi baciarmi."

Ermal sorrise mentre abbassava lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzato. "Mi sembrava un'idea carina."

"Lo è. Ma ieri sera ti ho detto che ti amo, quindi non hai bisogno di scuse per baciarmi. Puoi farlo ogni volta che vuoi."

Ermal non se lo fece ripetere.

Si avvicinò a Fabrizio e, dopo aver preso il suo viso tra le mani, lo baciò.

Fabrizio approfondì immediatamente il bacio, troppo stanco di aspettare ancora. Aveva aspettato abbastanza per quel momento.

Si era innamorato di Ermal così tanto tempo prima che aveva quasi la sensazione di essere stato innamorato di lui da sempre, dal primo momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.

Ermal si lasciò trasportare dal bacio barcollando leggermente all'indietro e finendo per appoggiarsi contro la porta chiusa, con il corpo di Fabrizio completamente premuto contro il suo.

"Ci sono i bambini..." mormorò Ermal con il fiato corto, quando si separarono.

"Lo so. Scusa, mi sono lasciato un po' trasportare."

"Ti capisco" rispose Ermal, abbandonando poi la testa sulla spalla di Fabrizio.

Sentiva il cuore scoppiare. Era troppo, tutto insieme.

Ermal non avrebbe mai pensato di iniziare l'anno nella stessa città di Fabrizio, men che meno con la schiena premuta alla sua porta e le labbra di Fabrizio sulle sue.

"Ti amo" disse risollevando lo sguardo.

Era la prima volta che glielo diceva guardandolo in faccia e, anche se Fabrizio aveva già sentito quelle parole la sera precedente, in quel momento l'effetto fu completamente diverso.

Sentire Ermal dirgli che lo amava era una novità, ma lo faceva sentire come se fosse appena tornato a casa dopo un lungo viaggio o come se fosse tornato a suonare dopo aver passato mesi senza toccare la chitarra.

Era qualcosa di nuovo e allo stesso tempo gli dava una sensazione di familiarità che non aveva mai provato prima.

"Hai già fatto colazione?" chiese Fabrizio, accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia.

Ermal sorrise notando un leggero tremore nelle sue mani. Era ovvio che avesse cambiato discorso perché si sentiva sopraffatto dalle emozioni.

"Non ancora" disse posando una mano su quella di Fabrizio, che si muoveva lentamente sulla sua guancia.

"Allora vieni a mangiare qualcosa" rispose Fabrizio.

Poi, con le dita intrecciate a quelle di Ermal e il cuore leggero come mai prima di quel momento, si diresse in cucina.

 

 

Fabrizio era convinto di non aver mai visto Ermal sorridere per tanto tempo di seguito.

Da quando era entrato in casa sua, non aveva smesso di sorridere nemmeno per un attimo.

E poi aveva giocato con Libero e Anita, aveva guardato insieme a loro i cartoni animati, si era fatto mostrare tutti i giochi che avevano ricevuto per Natale.

Fabrizio aveva guardato Ermal interagire con i suoi figli con un'espressione felice e serena sul volto, anche se con una punta di gelosia perché pur di stare con loro l'aveva praticamente ignorato.

Nel pomeriggio, i bambini si erano addormentati sul divano mentre guardavano la televisione ed Ermal si era addormentato accanto a loro subito dopo. Fabrizio si stupiva che fosse riuscito a reggere così tanto, visto che si era messo in viaggio appena finito di festeggiare con i suoi amici e non aveva chiuso occhio quella notte.

Così, anche se di certo avrebbe preferito passare la giornata parlando con Ermal, o baciandolo, o facendo qualsiasi cosa insieme a lui, Fabrizio si era messo l'anima in pace e lo aveva lasciato dormire.

Anche quando Libero e Anita si erano svegliati, Fabrizio li aveva praticamente costretti ad andare a giocare nella loro cameretta e a non fare rumore, in modo che Ermal potesse continuare a dormire sul divano senza essere disturbato. In fondo, Ermal era andato fino a Roma solo per vederlo e il minimo che poteva fare era prendersi cura di lui.

Si sedette sul divano trascinando Ermal - che dormiva seduto, con la testa ciondolante da un lato - verso di sé, in modo da fargli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e farlo stare più comodo.

Certo, non era ciò che aveva immaginato quando Ermal gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato a Roma, ma andava bene anche così.

Ermal che dormiva accanto a lui, con i capelli scompigliati e la bocca semiaperta, era qualcosa che Fabrizio non pensava avrebbe mai visto in vita sua. E invece era lì e non c'era niente di più bello.

Lo guardò divertito mentre si muoveva contro di lui, stropicciandosi gli occhi e stiracchiandosi mentre si svegliava e, di nuovo, Fabrizio pensò di non avere mai visto niente di più bello. E, pur di vedere quella scena ogni giorno, avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra.

"Ehi" mormorò Ermal, con gli occhi ancora semichiusi e la voce assonnata.

"Ehi. Dormito bene?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non proprio. Ho male ovunque."

"Ormai sei troppo vecchio per dormire sul divano" scherzò Fabrizio.

"Ti ricordo che sei tu il vecchio della coppia!"

"Ah, siamo una coppia?"

Ermal lo fissò preoccupato. "Non lo siamo?"

In effetti, aveva parlato senza riflettere. Gli era semplicemente venuto spontaneo definirsi una coppia, ma in realtà lui e Fabrizio non ne avevano parlato quindi non aveva idea di come lui la pensasse al riguardo.

La sera precedente gli aveva detto di amarlo, ma quello non significava volere una relazione.

Fabrizio sorrise e si avvicinò ulteriormente a Ermal, lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. "Certo che siamo una coppia. Solo che è strano sentirtelo dire."

"Strano in senso positivo, spero."

"Sì. È bello sentirtelo dire, ma mi ci devo ancora abituare. Fino a ieri, noi eravamo una coppia solo nella mia testa" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal si mise a ridere abbandonando la testa sulla spalla di Fabrizio, mentre il più grande abbassava lo sguardo e lo stringeva a sé.

Rimasero abbracciati in silenzio per un po', fino a quando sentirono Anita entrare nel soggiorno.

Ermal cercò di scostarsi leggermente - ancora incerto su come volesse comportarsi Fabrizio di fronte ai bambini - ma Fabrizio lo tenne stretto a sé, facendogli capire che non voleva che si spostasse.

"Che succede, amore?" chiese Fabrizio osservando la bambina.

Anita aveva le mani dietro la schiena e un sorrisetto furbo - che Ermal aveva visto decine di volte sulle labbra di Fabrizio - stampato in faccia.

"Cosa nascondi lì dietro?" chiese Ermal curioso.

Anita si avvicinò e mostrò ad Ermal il rametto di vischio che gli aveva letteralmente strappato dalle mani qualche ora prima.

"Puoi tenerlo, se vuoi" disse Ermal.

Anita scosse la testa e disse: "Lo devi prendere tu."

"Perché?" chiese Ermal afferrando il rametto che Anita gli stava porgendo.

"Perché così hai una scusa per baciare papà."

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio, senza sapere come reagire a quella frase.

Fabrizio, che sembrava perplesso quanto lui, disse: "Cos'è sta storia che Ermal deve darmi un bacio?"

Anita si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so. Libero dice state sempre vicini. E quando tu stavi sempre vicino alla mamma, poi lei ti dava sempre un bacio. Quindi magari adesso può farlo Ermal."

"E a te e a Libero sta bene se Ermal mi dà un bacio?" chiese Fabrizio, curioso e un po' spaventato per l'opinione di sua figlia.

Anita sembrò pensarci per un momento, poi disse: "Sì. Basta che poi dopo da un bacio anche a me."

Ermal prese la bambina in braccio e le stampò un baciò sulla guancia. "Ti do tutti i baci che vuoi."

Anita rise mentre Ermal continuava a tempestarle le guance di baci, mentre Fabrizio osservava la scena rapito.

Non sapeva se essere più felice perché Ermal e i suoi figli andavano così d'accordo, perché Anita sembrava non avere alcun tipo di problema con la loro relazione o perché in quel momento si sentiva esattamente nel posto giusto e al momento giusto. E sapeva che non era merito del luogo o del momento, ma avvertiva quella sensazione perché in realtà la cosa veramente giusta erano le persone accanto a lui.

Aveva iniziato a pensare che il 2019 fosse iniziato per il verso giusto nel momento in cui Ermal gli aveva detto di amarlo, ma ora - guardando l'uomo che amava e sua figlia scherzare insieme - ne aveva la certezza.

Il 2019 era decisamente iniziato nel migliore dei modi e Fabrizio sapeva che, con Ermal al suo fianco, sarebbe continuato allo stesso modo.


	32. The one where Fabrizio meets Ermal after the fanclub meeting

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio meets Ermal after the fanclub meeting**

 

 

 

 

Ermal si stiracchiò mentre cercava con lo sguardo una sedia su cui accasciarsi.

I raduni del suo fanclub, per quanto lo riempissero di gioia ogni volta, lo stancavano terribilmente.

Come se non fosse sufficiente, il giorno successivo avrebbe dovuto prendere un aereo - maledetto il momento in cui aveva deciso di non fare l'anno sabbatico e si era preso così tanti impegni da non riuscire a ricordarli tutti - e non avrebbe nemmeno potuto riposarsi quanto avrebbe voluto.

Avrebbe solo voluto sdraiarsi su un letto - possibilmente in compagnia di Fabrizio - e dormire per qualche ora.

Beh, forse in compagnia di Fabrizio in realtà non avrebbe dormito. Ma almeno sarebbe stato accanto a lui.

Gli mancava terribilmente e non sapeva più come fare a sopportare quella mancanza.

Quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi entrambi avevano considerato che sarebbe stato difficile gestire la lontananza e i continui impegni che li avrebbero tenuti separati, ma avevano deciso comunque di provare a stare insieme perché ciò che sentivano era qualcosa di troppo grande e di troppo forte per passare oltre senza nemmeno fare un tentativo.

Le difficoltà c'erano, non potevano negarlo. Spesso non riuscivano a vedersi per così tanto tempo che Ermal iniziava a dimenticare la sensazione delle mani di Fabrizio su di sé, o il suo profumo. A volte passavano settimane in cui anche solo riuscire a mandarsi un misero messaggio sembrava una conquista.

Entrambi si erano ritrovati più di una volta a pensare se davvero ne valesse la pena.

E poi bastava vedersi per un attimo per far sparire tutti i dubbi, per rendersi conto che ne valeva la pena, che ogni attimo di lontananza era stato ripagato anche solo con un minuto trascorso insieme.

Ovviamente, appena si separavano le difficoltà tornavano a farsi sentire ma ogni volta facevano un po' meno paura perché sapevano di poterle affrontare insieme.

E così Ermal si ritrovava a scrivere tweet in cui definiva Fabrizio il suo _fratellone_ pur di non pensare a ciò che avrebbe davvero voluto scrivere, soffocando le paure sotto una piccola bugia e pensando che tutto quel nascondersi, tutto quel fare finta di essere solo amici avrebbe avuto un senso nell'attimo in cui sarebbero stati nuovamente insieme.

A volte si domandava se le sue bugie, le cose che diceva pur di nascondere ciò che c'era davvero tra lui e Fabrizio, avessero un senso. O se almeno la gente ci credesse.

Probabilmente no. In fondo, non ci credeva nemmeno lui e quando non credeva in qualcosa gli risultava difficile mentire. Ci provava, certo, ma non era sicuro di riuscirci.

Giusto poco prima, Marco gli aveva fatto notare un paio di cose successe durante il raduno ed Ermal aveva dovuto ammettere che davvero il definire Fabrizio un fratello iniziava a essere poco credibile.

Era poco credibile quando gli chiedevano se avrebbero ancora collaborato e Ermal rispondeva con estrema convinzione, senza nemmeno riflettere, mentre ripensava a quante volte avevano iniziato a scrivere qualcosa insieme per poi finire a fare l'amore sul letto di Fabrizio, con gli spartiti abbandonati a terra e le parole di una nuova canzone incastrate tra labbra che in quel momento avevano di meglio da fare.

Era poco credibile quando gli chiedevano se volesse diventare padre e lui rispondeva di sì e aggiungeva che però sarebbe stato problematico. E ad un orecchio qualsiasi poteva risultare una frase di circostanza, detta semplicemente perché non aveva una donna al suo fianco. Ma ad un orecchio più attento - come lo era quello di Marco - quella frase era facilmente traducibile con: "Sono innamorato di un uomo, quindi in questo momento escludo di diventare padre."

Sarebbe arrivato un momento in cui il solo nominare Fabrizio gli avrebbe fatto arrossare le guance più del normale, un momento in cui il sentimento che provava per lui sarebbe stato così grande da non poter più essere nascosto, e a quel punto il suo definirlo _fratello_ non sarebbe più stato credibile per nessuno.

Si sedette pigramente su una sedia vuota, mentre afferrava il cellulare dalla tasca e lo sbloccava, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso nel vedere sul display una foto della sua nipotina.

Tra i messaggi ricevuti, ce n'erano anche un paio di Fabrizio.

Le classiche cose tipo: "Chiamami quando hai finito" e "Mi manchi".

E poi ce n'era un altro che fece sorridere Ermal, mentre dentro di lui si faceva largo la consapevolezza che Fabrizio - chissà grazie a chi, vista la sua scarsa conoscenza dei social - aveva seguito ogni passo di quel raduno.

 

 

_E così ti sei fatto il piercing per una ragazza? Interessante!_

 

Ermal digitò velocemente una risposta, con il sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra.

 

 

_Cosa si fa pur di attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno..._

 

La risposta di Fabrizio arrivò pochi secondi dopo, segno che non era nemmeno uscito dalla conversazione, facendo bloccare per un attimo il respiro di Ermal.

 

 

_Cosa faresti per attirare la mia attenzione?_

 

Ermal rimase a fissare la schermata per un attimo.

Tra lui e Fabrizio c'erano state fin troppe conversazioni iniziate in quel modo, con domande casuali del tipo: "Cosa faresti se...?"

Ed erano tutte finite nello stesso modo: a un certo punto la domanda smetteva di essere qualcosa di casuale, la conversazione smetteva di essere solo una chiacchierata tranquilla. Uno dei due finiva sempre per fare una pessima battuta a sfondo sessuale che ne innescava un'altra, e poi un'altra ancora, fino a quando smettevano di essere battute e diventavano consigli, desideri...

Ed ogni volta, Ermal si ritrovava a toccarsi pensando a ciò che gli aveva scritto Fabrizio.

Ma in quel momento, mentre era ancora all'interno dell'Estragon, non poteva permettersi che la conversazione prendesse quella piega.

Sospirò mentre digitava velocemente una risposta.

 

 

_Niente. Non ho bisogno di attirare qualcosa che ho già._

 

Era consapevole che quella risposta avrebbe dato inizio a una catena di eventi di cui probabilmente si sarebbe pentito, ma era stato più forte di lui. Di fronte a una provocazione di Fabrizio non poteva non rispondere.

Infilò il cellulare in tasca e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Marco.

Doveva andarsene da lì al più presto. Doveva tornare a casa, dove avrebbe finalmente potuto continuare la conversazione con Fabrizio senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.

"Montanari, ce la facciamo ad andarcene prima di domani mattina?" disse Ermal, appena vide il suo amico avvicinarsi a lui.

Marco lo guardò sorpreso. "Cos'è tutta sta fretta? Hai da fare?"

"No, voglio solo tornare a casa e riposarmi" rispose Ermal, anche se era sicuro che non si sarebbe riposato affatto.

Appena tornato a casa avrebbe chiamato Fabrizio e probabilmente sarebbero rimasti al telefono per ore, sperando che sentirsi attraverso il cellulare bastasse a colmare la mancanza che entrambi sentivano.

Marco gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica, ma non disse nulla e si limitò a camminare verso l'uscita.

Ermal lo seguì tenendo le mani affondate nelle tasche e cercando di ignorare la vibrazione del cellulare che ogni tanto si faceva sentire avvisandolo dell'arrivo di un messaggio, sicuramente di Fabrizio.

Quando salirono in macchina - Ermal seduto al lato del passeggero e Marco al volante - Ermal aveva contato almeno quattro vibrazioni, corrispondenti ad altrettanti messaggi, e fremeva dalla voglia di leggerli ma allo stesso tempo era preoccupato da ciò che avrebbe potuto leggere.

Era pur sempre seduto accanto a Marco, doveva cercare di mantenere un contegno.

Fu solo durante una breve sosta in autogrill, che Ermal si concesse di controllare il cellulare.

I messaggi di Fabrizio erano effettivamente quattro, inviati a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo e, notando che Marco era al telefono e che quindi non lo stava minimamente degnando della sua attenzione, aprì la conversazione per leggere i messaggi del suo fidanzato.

 

 

_Stai scherzando con il fuoco. Lo sai cosa mi provoca questo tuo essere sempre così sfrontato e sicuro di te._

 

_Non rispondi? Allora non sono l'unico che si trova in una situazione difficile._

 

_Non è divertente se parlo da solo._

 

_Mi manchi._

 

Il respiro di Ermal si era bloccato al primo messaggio.

Sapeva benissimo di cosa parlava Fabrizio, sapeva benissimo che aveva un debole per lui quando si comportava un po' da stronzo.

Lesse velocemente gli altri messaggi, sorridendo quando arrivò alla fine.

Anche nel mezzo di una conversazione come quella, Fabrizio riusciva a mostrare il suo lato tenero che iniziava a non sopportare più la loro lontananza.

 

 

_Sarò a casa tra un'oretta. Ti chiamo appena arrivo. Mi manchi anche tu, Bizio._

 

Ermal rilesse un'ultima volta il messaggio appena inviato, poi infilò il cellulare in tasca e salì in macchina sbuffando.

Con la consapevolezza che arrivato a casa avrebbe parlato con Fabrizio, Milano sembrava ancora più lontana.

 

 

 

Ermal continuava a sbuffare, mentre la radio trasmetteva una canzone di Dolcenera.

Non che avesse qualcosa contro la cantante o contro quella canzone, ma sentire la frase: "qualunque cosa accada, noi ci vediamo a casa" in un momento in cui sapeva benissimo che a casa sua non avrebbe trovato Fabrizio, lo rendeva nervoso.

Aveva pensato tante volte a quanto sarebbe stato bello tornare in una casa in cui c'era qualcuno ad aspettarlo - in cui c'era Fabrizio ad aspettarlo - e magari passare la serata senza fare nient'altro che restare abbracciati sul divano, dimenticandosi di qualsiasi problema. Oppure a quanto sarebbe stato bello poter raccontare a Fabrizio la giornata appena trascorsa guardandolo negli occhi, osservando il suo viso, invece che farlo attraverso un telefono.

"Che hai?" chiese Marco mentre accostava davanti a casa di Ermal.

"Niente" rispose Ermal, anche se era ovvio che stesse mentendo.

"Sarà meglio, perché non sei proprio nella posizione di poterti lamentare" replicò Marco.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui aggrottando la fronte, senza capire cosa intendesse.

"Quella è la macchina di Fabrizio, giusto?" disse Marco sorridendo e indicando davanti a sé.

Ermal si voltò e sgranò gli occhi guardando fuori dal parabrezza.

Quella parcheggiata davanti a loro era davvero l'auto di Fabrizio. Ricordava la targa a memoria meglio dei testi delle sue stesse canzoni, non poteva sbagliarsi.

"Ma che diavolo ci fa qui?" mormorò Ermal, forse più a sé stesso che a Marco.

"Andando a intuito, aveva voglia di vederti. Mi chiedo per quale motivo non hai ancora portato il tuo culo fuori da questa macchina" rispose Marco.

Ed era la stessa cosa che si stava domandando Fabrizio, mentre osservava la scena dalla finestra del salotto di Ermal.

Quando quella mattina si era svegliato e si era reso conto di non avere nessun impegno, ci aveva messo meno di un secondo a decidere come occupare la giornata.

Sapeva benissimo che Ermal avrebbe passato la giornata a Bologna per il raduno, che probabilmente sarebbe tornato a casa stanco e con la voglia di chiudere gli occhi e dormire fino al giorno seguente, ma non gli importava.

Sentiva talmente tanto la sua mancanza, che era disposto anche a guardarlo semplicemente dormire se questo significava stargli accanto.

Così era partito per Milano senza prendere con sé nient'altro che il portafoglio, il cellulare e la copia delle chiavi che Ermal gli aveva dato l'ultima volta che si erano visti.

Non gli importava nemmeno di dover attraversare mezza Italia per poter stare solo qualche ora con Ermal. Non gli importava che il suo fidanzato dovesse prendere un aereo il giorno successivo, che sarebbe stato esausto dopo la giornata appena trascorsa, che probabilmente si sarebbe addormentato prima ancora che Fabrizio potesse chiedergli come stava.

L'unica cosa che davvero gli importava era stare con lui, anche solo per un paio d'ore.

Lo osservò mentre scendeva dall'auto di Marco e alzava lo sguardo verso la finestra.

Ermal sorrise e sollevò la mano in segno di saluto, per poi camminare velocemente verso il portone del palazzo.

Quando entrò in casa, appena un minuto più tardi, Fabrizio non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di salutarlo. Ermal era già tra le sue braccia, con le mani strette sui suoi fianchi e il viso affondato nel suo collo.

Fabrizio sorrise mentre lo stringeva a sé. "Mi sei mancato tanto."

"Anche tu, Bizio" rispose Ermal allontanandosi leggermente. Poi aggiunse: "Vorrei che fosse sempre così."

"In che senso?"

"Io che torno a casa e tu sei qui ad aspettarmi."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Lo vorrei anch'io. Ma per ora non si può."

"Già" disse semplicemente Ermal, appoggiando la fronte a quella di Fabrizio e chiudendo gli occhi.

Era strano stare lì con lui, in una casa che solitamente era troppo vuota e in cui invece in quel momento conteneva l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto al suo fianco per il resto della vita.

Prese un respiro profondo sentendo il profumo di Fabrizio riempirgli i polmoni, non solo a causa della loro estrema vicinanza ma anche e soprattutto perché il suo profumo si era fatto largo in ogni angolo dell'appartamento. Probabilmente, Fabrizio era lì già da qualche ora.

Colpito da quella riflessione, Ermal si allontanò di scatto.

"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Tu eri già qui."

"Eh?"

"Quando mi hai scritto quei messaggi, quando cercavi di provocarmi al telefono... eri già qui!" esclamò Ermal.

"Io? Sei stato tu a provocarmi per primo!" si difese Fabrizio.

"Ma non scherzare! Vuoi dirmi che quel ‘ _cosa faresti per attirare la mia attenzione?’_ non era una provocazione?"

"Non lo so, tu l'hai presa come una provocazione?" chiese Fabrizio con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato in faccia.

"Sei uno stronzo" disse Ermal, prima di attirare Fabrizio a sé e baciarlo.

Fabrizio continuò a sorridere mentre sentiva le labbra di Ermal aderire perfettamente alle sue.

Ogni bacio sapeva di casa, di amore, e gli dava quella serenità e quella pace che per anni aveva cercato.

Ma sapeva anche di passione, di fuoco e di fiamme, di un desiderio che Fabrizio sentiva bruciargli l'anima ogni volta che aveva Ermal vicino.

Continuando a baciarlo, lo spinse verso la camera da letto.

Anche con gli occhi chiusi e l'attenzione completamente rivolta a Ermal, non fu difficile percorrere i pochi passi che li separavano dalla stanza. In fondo, non era la prima volta che si spostavano dal salotto alla camera senza riuscire a staccarsi le mani di dosso e le labbra da quelle dell'altro.

"Sono venuto fino a Milano solo per vederti. Se questo è essere stronzi..." disse Fabrizio, mentre si separava da Ermal giusto il tempo di sfilarsi la maglia.

Ermal seguì il suo esempio sfilandosi la giacca e sbottonando velocemente la camicia, poi tornò a prestare attenzione alle labbra di Fabrizio.

Gli erano mancate da morire.

Gli era mancato sentirle premute sulle sue, sentirle schiudersi mentre la sua lingua scivolava nella sua bocca. Gli era mancato sentirle scorrere sul suo corpo, facendolo rabbrividire e bruciare allo stesso tempo.

Ma soprattutto, gli era mancato Fabrizio. Non solo baciarlo o fare l'amore con lui, aveva proprio sentito la mancanza della sua presenza.

Gli era mancato sentire il lato del letto accanto a lui caldo, perché Fabrizio ci aveva dormito.

Gli era mancato vederlo muoversi in casa sua, sgridarlo perché premeva il tubetto del dentifricio a metà piuttosto che al fondo.

Gli era mancato addormentarsi sul divano accanto a lui mentre guardavano un film.

Gli era mancata ogni singola cosa di Fabrizio al punto da non riuscire a rendersi conto del tutto che fosse davvero lì con lui, anche se in quel momento la pressione delle sue dita sul suo petto la sentiva benissimo.

Si lasciò spingere sul letto, mentre Fabrizio - ancora in piedi di fronte a lui - lo guardava con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi lucidi.

"Cazzo, quanto sei bello" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio, mentre Ermal arrossiva.

Era normale che Fabrizio dicesse certe cose, che gli facesse quei complimenti, ma Ermal non era ancora riuscito ad abituarsi.

C'era sempre una parte di lui che rimaneva incredula di fronte al fatto che Fabrizio avesse scelto proprio lui, che si fosse innamorato proprio di lui tra tante persone. Proprio lui, che era convinto di non avere nulla di speciale. Nulla per cui Fabrizio potesse innamorarsi, almeno.

"Su una cosa avevi ragione comunque" disse ancora Fabrizio, chinandosi fino ad avere il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Ermal.

"Su cosa?" chiese Ermal.

"Sul fatto che non hai bisogno di attirare la mia attenzione" disse Fabrizio prima di baciarlo.

Ermal gemette appena sentì la lingua di Fabrizio accarezzargli le labbra e la sua mano posarsi sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, stringendolo leggermente.

Fabrizio sorrise compiaciuto, scostandosi leggermente per baciargli il collo.

Sentì Ermal sospirare sotto di lui e avvertì il battito del suo cuore accelerare mentre portava entrambe le mani sulla sua cintura e la slacciava velocemente.

"Mi sei mancato" mormorò Ermal.

"Sì, lo vedo" scherzò Fabrizio, mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni e i boxer insieme.

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e disse: "Smettila di prendermi per il culo."

"Quello lo faccio dopo, se vuoi" scherzò di nuovo Fabrizio, e questa volta Ermal non poté non ridere.

Quella era un'altra delle cose che gli erano mancate. Gli scherzi, le battute che in realtà non facevano ridere nessuno se non lui, l'essere così affiatati da potersi permettere di ridere anche mentre stavano per fare l'amore.

Ermal attirò Fabrizio verso di sé e lo baciò lentamente, mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni con non poche difficoltà, visto che Fabrizio aveva iniziato a toccarlo lentamente. Troppo lentamente, secondo Ermal che stava decisamente perdendo il contatto con la realtà.

"Tu non hai idea di quanto ho sentito la tua mancanza" disse Fabrizio sfilandosi da solo i boxer.

"Fidati, lo so."

"Tutte quelle notti da solo, a immaginare che ci fossi tu al mio fianco... e invece non c'eri e dovevo fare tutto da solo" mormorò Fabrizio, con le labbra accanto all'orecchio di Ermal e la mano che riprendeva a scorrere sulla sua erezione.

"Se ci mettevi lo stesso impegno che ci metti con me, non era poi tanto male fare da solo" rispose Ermal.

"Ma quando lo fai tu è molto meglio."

Ermal trattenne un gemito sentendo Fabrizio parlargli nell'orecchio, con un tono di voce più basso e più roco del solito.

"Fabri..." sospirò Ermal.

Si sentiva pericolosamente vicino al limite. Avrebbe voluto dire a Fabrizio di fermarsi, di andare oltre perché non poteva più aspettare, ma non riusciva a farlo.

"Dimmi" sussurrò Fabrizio fermando per un attimo il movimento della mano.

Ermal sospirò e, con quel poco di lucidità che era riuscito a recuperare, invertì le posizioni e trascinò Fabrizio sotto di lui.

"Ci siamo mancati abbastanza, Bizio. Adesso basta."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Va bene. Basta."

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso mentre faceva scorrere lentamente le mani lungo il corpo di Fabrizio, fino a sfiorare la sua erezione a poi a fermarsi sulla sua apertura.

Lo preparò lentamente, anche se avrebbe solo voluto prenderlo in quell'istante, senza perdere tempo. Ma Fabrizio contava più di ciò che desiderava lui ed Ermal voleva che Fabrizio si sentisse amato, che capisse quanto aveva sentito la sua mancanza e quanto l'avrebbe sentita nei giorni seguenti, quando sarebbero stati di nuovo separati.

Tutto ciò che voleva fare, in quelle poche ore che avrebbero passato insieme, era farlo stare bene.

Entrò dentro di lui con calma, ignorando la voglia di affondare sempre più velocemente nel corpo dell'uomo che amava.

Assaporò ogni momento, ascoltò attentamente ogni gemito di Fabrizio mescolarsi con i suoi mentre si spingeva dentro di lui e allo stesso tempo lo toccava al ritmo delle sue spinte.

Quando entrambi vennero - quasi contemporaneamente - Ermal crollò esausto su Fabrizio mentre il più grande lo stringeva in un abbraccio.

"Vorrei che tutti i miei ritorni a casa fossero così" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio gli accarezzò i capelli. "Un giorno lo saranno."

Quella frase aveva il suono di una promessa ed Ermal non era mai stato il tipo di persona che crede alle promesse.

Ma se era Fabrizio a farle, ci credeva un po' di più.


	33. The one with Niccolò

 

 

 

**The one with Niccolò**

 

 

 

 

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto per quale motivo si sentiva così, Ermal non avrebbe saputo rispondere.

Non sapeva nemmeno quando aveva iniziato a sentirsi in quel modo, figurarsi se sapeva per quale motivo.

L'essere geloso di qualcuno che considerava importante, era qualcosa che faceva parte del suo carattere praticamente da sempre, ma sapeva che c'erano situazioni in cui essere gelosi non aveva alcun senso.

Come quella in cui si trovava proprio in quel momento.

Quella giornata era iniziata come tante altre.

Si era svegliato accanto a Fabrizio, l'aveva guardato dormire per qualche minuto e poi si era alzato ed era andato a preparare la colazione.

Le goccioline di condensa che scendevano lungo il vetro della cucina, gli avevano fatto intuire quanto la temperatura esterna fosse bassa rispetto a quella interna. Era un bene che fosse riuscito a ritagliarsi qualche giorno libero per andare a Roma. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopportare il freddo dell'inverno da solo nel suo appartamento a Milano.

Qualche minuto più tardi, Fabrizio l'aveva raggiunto in cucina.

Avevano fatto colazione in silenzio, ma non uno di quei silenzi imbarazzanti. Era un silenzio piacevole, di quelli che riesci a sopportare solo se sei in compagnia della persona giusta.

Fabrizio aveva allungato una mano sul tavolo per afferrare la sua e aveva detto: "Ma quanto sei bello stamattina."

E Ermal aveva sorriso perché Fabrizio gli diceva la stessa frase ogni volta che si svegliavano nello stesso letto. E sapeva benissimo che non la diceva tanto per dire.

Lo pensava davvero. Pensava davvero che fosse bello e pensava che fosse importante farglielo sapere.

Insomma, la giornata era iniziata nel migliore dei modi ed era continuata così almeno fino all'ora di pranzo.

A quel punto, mentre stavano apparecchiando la tavola, Fabrizio aveva detto: "Oggi pomeriggio viene Nic."

Ermal aveva sollevato lo sguardo, convinto di non aver capito bene. "Chi?"

"Niccolò. Vuole farmi sentire la canzone per Sanremo e vorrebbe qualche consiglio su un nuovo pezzo che sta scrivendo."

"E tu gli hai detto di venire oggi?" aveva chiesto Ermal.

"Sì. È un problema?"

"No, nessun problema."

Ma in realtà il problema c'era, altrimenti in quel momento Ermal non si sarebbe ritrovato con una valigia tra le mani e i suoi vestiti buttati dentro senza nemmeno prendersi il disturbo di piegarli.

Non era arrabbiato, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi infastidito perché Fabrizio aveva invitato Niccolò a casa sua proprio mentre c'era anche lui. Non che avesse problemi con Niccolò, anzi aveva sempre riconosciuto in lui e nel suo talento molte delle qualità che amava di Fabrizio.

Il fatto era che non erano molti i momenti in cui lui e Fabrizio riuscivano a stare insieme e quando - probabilmente grazie a qualche miracoloso segno del destino - riuscivano a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per loro, Ermal si rifiutava di dover condividere Fabrizio con altre persone.

Insomma, era geloso anche se sapeva di non averne motivo.

Sapeva benissimo che il rapporto tra Fabrizio e Niccolò era un rapporto fraterno, anzi forse quasi simile a un rapporto padre-figlio, e che quindi lui non aveva nulla da temere. Sapeva che la sua relazione con Fabrizio non era in pericolo e sapeva che non aveva senso sentirsi minacciati da Niccolò.

Eppure, la gelosia lo stava divorando.

Era geloso del tempo che passavano insieme, del fatto che fossero cresciuti nello stesso quartiere e che avessero avuto esperienze di vita simili, del fatto che il modo di fare musica di Niccolò fosse più simile a quello di Fabrizio di quanto lo sarebbe mai stato il suo.

E di fronte a quelle constatazioni, per Ermal diventava quasi scontato chiedersi cosa ci facesse Fabrizio con lui, cosa ci facesse Fabrizio con una persona con cui a conti fatti aveva poco in comune.

La gelosia lo portava a essere triste, freddo e ad allontanare da lui le persone. Ed era proprio per quello che, senza pensarci troppo, aveva deciso di tornare a Milano appena aveva saputo della visita di Niccolò.

"Che stai facendo?"

Ermal si voltò di scatto sentendo la voce di Fabrizio e rispose: "La valigia."

"Sì, lo vedo. Ma perché? Pensavo che saresti rimasto ancora qualche giorno" disse Fabrizio, rimanendo appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

Ermal si voltò prestando nuovamente attenzione alla sua valigia. "Mi sono ricordato che ho un impegno a Milano questa sera."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte confuso ed entrò nella stanza, sedendosi sul letto proprio accanto alla valigia aperta di Ermal. "Che impegno?"

"Devo andare a cena con Andrea" disse Ermal, inventandosi una scusa che in fondo sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe retto.

"E non puoi rimandare?"

"Potrei, ma è un sacco di tempo che non vedo Andrea. Mi spiace dargli buca."

"Se è per questo, pure io e te ci vediamo poco" rispose Fabrizio, cercando di convincerlo a cambiare i suoi programmi.

"Già. Lo so" disse Ermal chiudendo la valigia.

Lo sapeva benissimo ed era proprio per quello che si sentiva così infastidito. Probabilmente, se lui e Fabrizio si fossero visti più spesso, la presenza di Niccolò non l'avrebbe turbato. Avrebbe semplicemente pensato che tanto ci sarebbero stati altri momenti per stare da solo con Fabrizio.

Ma nella loro relazione, quei momenti erano rari e sprecarli in quel modo lo urtava più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.

"Mi chiami quando arrivi?" disse Fabrizio, mentre accompagnava Ermal alla porta.

Non che si aspettasse davvero una risposta, visto che credeva fosse scontato che Ermal lo avrebbe chiamato appena giunto a Milano.

"Certo" rispose Ermal. Poi gli diede un bacio veloce e uscì, lasciando Fabrizio a fissare la sua schiena mentre si allontanava da lui.

 

 

Erano passate più di otto ore e Fabrizio non aveva ancora ricevuto nessuna telefonata da parte di Ermal.

Niccolò - che aveva deciso di fermarsi a cena, vedendo che Fabrizio sembrava tutt'altro che sereno - aveva cercato di convincerlo che forse Ermal era rimasto imbottigliato nel traffico, mettendoci più tempo del previsto. Ma otto ore sarebbero state troppe anche in quel caso, senza contare che Fabrizio aveva cercato su internet la condizione del traffico sul tratto di autostrada che avrebbe dovuto percorrere Ermal.

Non poteva essergli successo qualcosa, di questo Fabrizio ne era certo.

Sul cellulare di Ermal, il suo numero di telefono era impostato come contatto preferito quindi se avesse avuto un incidente o qualcosa del genere sarebbe stato avvertito.

La soluzione restava una sola: Ermal aveva deciso di non chiamarlo.

"Perché non lo chiami tu?" chiese Niccolò.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più, e rispose: "Perché dovrei? È ovvio che non mi vuole parlare!"

"E perché non ti vuole parlare?"

"Ma che ne so. Questa mattina mi sembrava che andasse tutto bene."

"E poi che è successo?"

Fabrizio ci pensò per un momento.

In effetti, quella mattina era andato tutto bene, tutto come al solito. Doveva essere per forza successo qualcosa.

Ripercorse nella sua testa ogni attimo di quella giornata, senza riuscire a trovare il momento in cui Ermal aveva cambiato umore.

E poi improvvisamente capì.

Ermal era diventato freddo da quando aveva saputo della visita di Niccolò.

Eppure, ancora non riusciva a capire quale fosse il motivo.

Perché la visita di Niccolò avrebbe dovuto infastidirlo così tanto da spingerlo ad andarsene?

"Va bene, lo chiamo" disse improvvisamente Fabrizio, afferrando il cellulare e uscendo dal soggiorno e camminando velocemente verso il suo studio, in modo da poter telefonare tranquillamente.

Niccolò lo guardò con un sorrisetto soddisfatto stampato in faccia, ma non disse nulla.

Il telefono squillò per un tempo insolitamente lungo prima che Ermal decidesse di rispondere. Per un attimo Fabrizio pensò addirittura che non l'avrebbe fatto e forse, sentendo il tono di voce freddo e scostante, sarebbe stato meglio.

"Dimmi."

"Posso sapere che ti prende?" chiese Fabrizio, ignorando la freddezza nella sua voce.

"Niente, perché?"

"Perché non ci credo che devi andare a cena con Andrea. E non ci credo che te ne sei andato così all'improvviso senza un motivo. O meglio, un motivo sicuramente c'è ma non capisco perché non vuoi dirmelo."

Ermal sospirò. "Non c'è niente, Fabri."

"È per Nic?"

Ermal rimase in silenzio, sorpreso che Fabrizio avesse capito tutto, poi disse: "Che c'entra Niccolò?"

"Non lo so, dimmelo tu. Andava tutto bene, poi ti ho detto che sarebbe passato a trovarmi ed è cambiato tutto."

Ermal non rispose.

Non voleva che Fabrizio sapesse perché si sentiva infastidito dalla visita di Niccolò, non voleva fare la figura della ragazzina gelosa.

Voleva soltanto rimanere per conto suo e farsi passare quella crisi di nervi in pace.

"Ermal, ti prego. Dimmi che succede, parliamone" disse Fabrizio addolcendo il tono di voce.

Ermal era una delle persone più importati della sua vita. Forse era la più importante, dopo i suoi figli. E non poteva permettere che tra loro ci fossero fraintendimenti o discussioni che non venissero chiarite.

E poi voleva che Ermal si sentisse libero di dirgli qualsiasi cosa, anche e soprattutto le cose che lo infastidivano.

"È che ultimamente non riusciamo mai a stare insieme. Ci vediamo sempre meno e in quelle poche occasioni in cui riusciamo a vederci vorrei che ci fossimo solo noi. Vorrei poter stare con te senza condividerti con nessuno" ammise Ermal.

"Mi stai dicendo che sei geloso?"

"Certo che sono geloso! Sono geloso di chiunque ti sta intorno. Sono geloso del tempo che passi con qualcuno che non sono io."

"Ermal..."

"Lo so che non ho motivo di essere geloso di Niccolò, solo che voi due siete così simili che a volte mi sento come se fossi io il terzo incomodo tra voi due."

Fabrizio sorrise sentendo che finalmente Ermal si era fidato di lui, spogliandosi delle sue paure e ammettendo le sue debolezze.

"Stai pensando che sono un deficiente, vero?" chiese Ermal, sentendo che Fabrizio era rimasto in silenzio.

"No, sto pensando a una cosa importante che abbiamo in comune io e te."

"E cioè?"

"Cioè che anch'io sono geloso del tempo che passi con gli altri. E non hai idea di quanto mi dia fastidio leggere tutte quelle sviolinate che ti scrive l'amico tuo."

"Chi sarebbe l'amico mio?" chiese Ermal curioso e leggermente sollevato dalla consapevolezza di non essere l'unico a farsi quei problemi.

"Cordio. State sempre a commentarvi le cose, lui ti chiama _fratello_... devo ricordarti com'è finita con l'ultimo che hai chiamato _fratello_?"

"Pier lo considero davvero un fratello. Tu no, non sei mai stato un fratello e lo sai benissimo. Sai che era solo un modo di dire" rispose Ermal.

Non voleva che Fabrizio fosse geloso di qualcuno che davvero Ermal vedeva come un fratello e nulla di più.

Il vero significato di quel pensiero lo colpì direttamente al cuore, facendogli realizzare che ciò che Fabrizio provava nei confronti del suo rapporto con Cordio era esattamente ciò che Ermal provava nei confronti del rapporto che Fabrizio aveva con Niccolò.

C'era quel senso di gelosia, di esclusione, di fastidio che gli stringevano lo stomaco e il cuore fino a farlo smettere di respirare e per tanto tempo Ermal era stato convinto di essere l'unico a provarlo, quando in realtà erano in due.

"Lo so, e infatti non ti ho mai detto niente. Te lo sto dicendo ora perché voglio farti capire che, anche se all'apparenza ho più cose in comune con Nic che con te, sei tu la persona con cui voglio stare. Sempre e comunque, lo sai" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise sentendosi finalmente libero da un peso che lo stava opprimendo ormai da troppo tempo.

"Però Ermal, potevi dirmelo subito invece di prendere le tue cose e tornare a Milano" lo rimproverò Fabrizio.

"Non sono tornato a Milano."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte confuso. "Cosa?"

"Ho iniziato a guidare e poi mi sono accorto che in realtà non volevo andarmene da Roma. Forse, in fondo, speravo che mi chiamassi e che la situazione si risolvesse."

"Quindi sei ancora a Roma?" chiese Fabrizio, afferrando il giubbotto che era rimasto abbandonato su una sedia dello studio e cercando con lo sguardo le chiavi della macchina.

"Sì. Ho prenotato una stanza in un albergo fuori città. Sono stato un po' lì, poi ho fatto un giro in macchina. Ora sono fermo in un parcheggio a Ostia. Si sta bene, si vede il mare."

"Mandami l'indirizzo. Ti raggiungo."

 

 

Fabrizio aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva suonato il clacson, cercando di spronare il traffico romano a smuoversi. E aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva imprecato quando si era accorto che suonare il clacson non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Non che fosse una sorpresa. Viveva a Roma da sempre e sapeva benissimo che c'era poco che potesse fare. Di certo non poteva obbligare tutti gli automobilisti romani a farsi da parte perché lui doveva raggiungere il suo fidanzato.

Quando arrivò nel parcheggio, Ermal era appoggiato al cofano della sua auto. Aveva lo sguardo fisso verso il mare e una sigaretta tra le dita.

Fabrizio parcheggiò accanto a lui e scese dalla sua macchina lentamente.

Aveva avuto così tanta fretta di raggiungere Ermal, ma ora che era lì con lui non sapeva come comportarsi.

Si erano detti tante cose al telefono, si erano confessati delle paure che non avevano mai esternato prima di quel momento e ora tutte quelle paure erano sospese tra loro.

Ed entrambi sapevano che quelle paure avrebbero potuto rafforzare il loro rapporto, rendendo entrambi consapevoli di quanto l'altro tenesse alla loro relazione, ma allo stesso tempo avrebbero potuto schiacciarli e distruggerli.

"Ciao" disse Fabrizio appoggiandosi al cofano, accanto a Ermal.

Ermal buttò fuori una boccata di fumo e gettò il mozzicone a terra. "Ehi. Saliamo in macchina? Fa un po' freddo fuori."

Fabrizio annuì e si sedette in auto, mentre Ermal si sedeva dalla parte del guidatore.

"Mi dispiace per come ho reagito oggi. Non rifletto mai abbastanza su quello che faccio" disse Ermal.

"Dispiace anche a me. Avrei dovuto dire a Nic di venire un altro giorno. E invece alla fine mi sono comportato male con te, non dandoti le attenzioni che meriti, e mi sono comportato male pure con Nic perché l'ho praticamente sbattuto fuori casa per raggiungerti" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise immaginando Fabrizio che diceva a Niccolò che doveva andarsene, quando era stato proprio lui a dirgli di andare a trovarlo quel giorno.

"Sono contento che non sei tornato a Milano" disse Fabrizio dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

"Me ne sono andato da casa tua perché mi sentivo troppo nervoso per continuare a stare lì, ma allo stesso tempo non riuscivo ad andarmene davvero. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare che tutto ciò che volevo era stare con te e che forse avevo solo bisogno di tempo per tranquillizzarmi e poi sarei potuto tornare. E se fossi davvero tornato a Milano, come mi diceva di fare la mia testa, sarebbe stato più complicato tornare da te" disse Ermal tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

Fabrizio si sporse verso di lui e gli accarezzò una guancia, spingendolo a voltarsi. Gli sorrise, non solo con le labbra ma soprattutto con gli occhi e con il cuore, e disse: "La prossima volta non andartene, così non avrai bisogno di tornare da me."

Ermal sorrise rilassandosi contro il sedile. Non si era nemmeno accorto di essere rimasto teso e rigido fino a quel momento.

"Ora me lo dai un bacio?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal non se lo fece ripetere e colmò rapidamente la distanza tra loro, premendo le labbra su quelle di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé - per quanto la posizione scomoda di entrambi lo permettesse - e sospirò contro le sue labbra.

Avrebbe preferito non avere mai nemmeno un motivo per discutere con Ermal, ma sarebbe stato chiedere troppo. Quindi, se proprio dovevano litigare, almeno voleva che ogni discussione si concludesse con un bacio.

Gli sarebbe bastato quello e sarebbe stato felice.

La mano di Ermal - che fino a quel momento era rimasta sulla nuca di Fabrizio, impegnata a spingerlo verso di sé per baciarlo - scivolò lentamente sulle sue spalle e poi sul petto, fino a insinuarsi oltre il giubbotto di pelle lasciato aperto.

Fabrizio si scostò leggermente e, capendo dove volesse arrivare Ermal, disse: "Dai, andiamo a casa."

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, spostando lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, poi riprese a baciarlo con foga come se Fabrizio non avesse detto nulla.

"Ermal, andiamo a casa" sussurrò di nuovo Fabrizio, sentendo le labbra del suo fidanzato che scivolavano lentamente sul suo collo.

Fabrizio sapeva benissimo che di quel passo non avrebbe mantenuto il suo autocontrollo ancora per molto. Voleva andarsene, voleva tornare a casa al più presto e fare l'amore con Ermal fino a quando entrambi sarebbero stati esausti.

"Non posso aspettare" mormorò Ermal, staccandosi dal collo di Fabrizio solo il tempo necessario per rispondergli.

"Siamo in un parcheggio!" esclamò Fabrizio.

Ermal si allontanò leggermente e lo guardò. "E quindi? Ti senti troppo vecchio per scopare in macchina?"

"Non t'azzardare a dirmi che sono vecchio per certe cose" disse Fabrizio, continuando a fissare Ermal mentre con la mano cercava la leva per abbassare il sedile.

Ermal si mise a ridere.

Adorava prendere in giro Fabrizio, nonostante non fosse davvero così vecchio come diceva e avesse soltanto sei anni in più di lui. Però sembrava che la sua età fosse un nervo scoperto, era sempre stato così. Ed Ermal si divertiva a farglielo pesare ogni tanto, solo per il gusto di vedere Fabrizio che si offendeva, solo per il gusto di spazzargli poi via quell'espressione contrariata con un bacio.

Fabrizio stava ancora cercando di abbassare il sedile, quando sentì le dita di Ermal sbottonargli velocemente i pantaloni e infilarsi al loro interno.

Si bloccò per un momento, sentendo la mano del più giovane toccarlo sopra i boxer e disse: "Cazzo, Ermal! Dammi almeno il tempo di abbassare 'sto coso!"

"Non abbiamo tempo. Siamo in un parcheggio, potrebbe arrivare chiunque" disse Ermal superando l'elastico dei boxer.

In realtà, non era affatto vero che non avevano tempo.

Ermal era rimasto in quel parcheggio per più di un'ora prima che Fabrizio gli telefonasse, e non era passata anima viva. Era abbastanza certo che avrebbero potuto fare tutto con calma, senza essere visti.

La verità era che, per una volta, non voleva fare le cose con calma.

Era stata una giornata strana, in cui aveva permesso che i suoi dubbi e le sue paure prendessero il sopravvento, e tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per sentirsi meglio era sentire Fabrizio. Sentirlo davvero.

Per una volta, non gli interessava prendersi il suo tempo per amarlo come meritava e non voleva che lo facesse nemmeno Fabrizio.

"Vedi che allora era meglio tornare a casa" disse Fabrizio, che finalmente era riuscito ad abbassare lo schienale.

Ermal ritrasse la mano guadagnandosi un'occhiata contrariata da parte di Fabrizio. Occhiata che sparì velocemente quando Fabrizio si rese conto che aveva tolto la mano per portarla su sé stesso e spogliarsi velocemente.

Ogni volta che vedeva Ermal spogliarsi, rimaneva incantato.

Il modo in cui le sue dita sbottonavano velocemente la camicia o afferravano il bordo della maglietta per sfilarla, il modo in cui si agganciavano al bordo dei pantaloni per trascinarli verso il basso, i suoi occhi che lo fissavano mentre si toglieva i vestiti lentamente...

Vederlo spogliarsi, per Fabrizio era allo stesso tempo uno spettacolo e una tortura.

Lo vide calciare via le scarpe - lasciandole abbandonate da qualche parte accanto ai pedali - e poi sfilarsi pantaloni e boxer insieme.

"Fa troppo freddo per togliermi anche la maglia" disse Ermal, mentre lanciava i suoi vestiti sui sedili posteriori e si sedeva sul bacino di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio fece scivolare lentamente le mani sulle sue cosce, fino a sfiorargli l'inguine e l'erezione bisognosa di attenzioni.

Ermal sospirò mentre si sollevava leggermente per riuscire ad abbassare i jeans e i boxer di Fabrizio fino a metà coscia.

Fabrizio continuò a toccarlo lentamente con una mano, mentre l'altra scivolava verso la sua apertura.

"Bizio, non abbiamo tempo..." mormorò Ermal.

"Non voglio farti male" rispose Fabrizio continuando a prepararlo lentamente.

"Non mi interessa" disse Ermal scostandosi.

Ed era vero, non gli importava. Voleva solo sentire Fabrizio dentro di sé.

Prese tra le mani l'erezione di Fabrizio e la guidò lentamente dentro di sé, ignorando il fastidio e il dolore iniziali.

In quel momento, nulla sembrava importare. L'unica cosa di cui davvero Ermal sembrava rendersi conto era la presenza di Fabrizio sotto di sé, dentro di sé, le sue mani che gli stringevano i fianchi e gli occhi puntati su di lui.

E un po' di dolore c'era ovviamente - nonostante ormai Ermal fosse abituato - ma non era importante.

Quel giorno aveva buttato a terra una maschera, aveva confidato a Fabrizio una delle poche cose - forse l'unica - che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli. E dopo che Fabrizio lo aveva rincuorato - facendogli capire che non solo quelle sue paure e quei suoi sentimenti non erano qualcosa da cui nascondersi, ma che soprattutto il provava anche lui - Ermal sentiva la necessità di sentirsi a casa.

E _casa_ , per lui, non era un posto.

Non era Milano, non era Bari e non era nemmeno la casa di Fabrizio.

_Casa_ era Fabrizio. Erano i suoi sguardi, erano i suoi gesti e soprattutto era fare l'amore con lui.

Era sentirsi stringere tra le sue braccia, sentirlo ansimare sotto di lui, sentire le sue labbra scorrere sul suo corpo, sentirlo dentro di lui e attorno a lui.

E Fabrizio doveva pensarla allo stesso modo, perché in quella macchina e con Ermal su di sé, non gli importava minimamente che qualcuno potesse vederli, anche se poco prima aveva fatto qualche storia al riguardo. E non gli importava nemmeno che Ermal gli si fosse praticamente buttato addosso, impedendogli di fare le cose con calma come piaceva a lui. Così come non gli importava nemmeno che, nella fretta di fare l'amore come due adolescenti, non avesse pensato di sfilarsi la felpa e Ermal gliel'avesse macchiata venendo su di lui.

"Mi dispiace" sussurrò Ermal senza fiato appena si rese conto del danno.

Fabrizio gli accarezzò il fianco, facendogli capire che non era un problema. "Quando arrivo a casa la butto in lavatrice, non ti preoccupare."

Ermal annuì mentre cercava di recuperare fiato.

"A proposito di casa..." disse a un certo punto.

"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

"Stavo pensando che magari domani potresti invitare Niccolò a pranzo, se non ha da fare."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte senza capire per quale motivo Ermal gli stesse dicendo una cosa simile.

"Considerato che mi fermerò ancora a Roma per qualche giorno, magari potrei provare a conoscerlo meglio. Magari se lo conosco e ci passo del tempo insieme, potrebbe passarmi questa assurda gelosia che provo per il vostro rapporto" spiegò Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise sinceramente commosso dal fatto che Ermal volesse a tutti i costi entrare in sintonia con qualcuno che per lui era così importante.

Ma anche Ermal era importante e Fabrizio non voleva che si ripetesse ciò che era successo quel giorno.

"Finché rimani a Roma, staremo solo io e te" rispose Fabrizio con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

"Non voglio che quello che è successo oggi succeda ancora, quindi credo che passare un po' di tempo con Niccolò sia la cosa migliore. E poi, credo che potremmo avere delle cose in comunque quindi non sarà difficile entrare in sintonia."

"Quali cose in comune?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

"Entrambi ti guardiamo come se al mondo non esistesse nessuno migliore di te."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre gli occhi gli diventavano lucidi sentendo quelle parole.

"Ti amo, lo sai vero?" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Lo so. Ma puoi dirmelo ancora."

Ma Fabrizio non glielo disse, non in quel momento almeno.

Era troppo impegnato a baciare l'uomo che amava e che probabilmente avrebbe continuato ad amare per molto tempo.


	34. The one where they spend New Year's Eve in Bari

 

 

 

**The one where they spend New Year’s Eve in Bari**

 

 

 

 

"Ma tu lo sapevi che c'era gente che aspettava le nostre prove?"

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio guardandolo curioso. "Eh?"

Fabrizio voltò il cellulare verso di lui per fargli leggere uno dei tanti direct ricevuti su Instagram quel giorno.

"Stavano in piazza ad aspettare che provassimo" disse, mentre Ermal si sporgeva verso di lui per leggere il messaggio.

"Eh, mi dispiace" rispose Ermal.

Ma in realtà, non era davvero dispiaciuto.

Non aver dovuto fare il soundcheck quel pomeriggio, aveva significato avere la possibilità di ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per stare insieme ed Ermal non avrebbe potuto esserne più felice.

In realtà, non era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che si erano visti.

Quando Ermal era stato a Roma per il concerto di Venditti, era passato a salutare Fabrizio ed erano stati insieme per qualche ora. Ma ormai Ermal era arrivato a un punto in cui iniziava a sentire la sua mancanza nel momento esatto in cui si salutavano, e dieci giorni di lontananza sembravano essere un'infinità.

Quel giorno, quando Fabrizio era arrivato a Bari, Ermal gli aveva giusto dato il tempo di sistemarsi nella sua vecchia camera - sua madre aveva insistito affinché Fabrizio fosse loro ospite e non dormisse in albergo, così Ermal lo aveva fatto sistemare nella camera che da adolescente condivideva con Rinald - e poi lo aveva trascinato in giro per Bari.

Moriva dalla voglia di fargli conoscere la città, di fargli vedere i luoghi in cui era cresciuto, esattamente come tante volte aveva fatto Fabrizio con lui quando si erano visti a Roma.

Non era stato semplice camminare per le vie di una città così grande senza che qualcuno li riconoscesse, ma Ermal conosceva ogni vicolo e sapeva come spostarsi da una parte all'altra senza essere visto.

Gli aveva fatto vedere la sua vecchia scuola, il parco in cui andava con gli amici, il primo locale in cui aveva suonato... gli aveva mostrato tutti i pezzi della sua Bari che si portava nel cuore e Fabrizio lo aveva ascoltato attentamente mentre raccontava qualche storia sulla sua adolescenza.

Erano tornati a casa esausti, al punto che Fabrizio si era infilato una tuta sgualcita e aveva detto di non avere nessuna intenzione di uscire per la festa che ci sarebbe stata quella sera. E ad Ermal andava benissimo così.

Quindi, a conti fatti, era contento di non aver dovuto fare le prove quel pomeriggio.

Osservò Fabrizio per un attimo, riflettendo su come comportarsi, se dire o no tutti quei pensieri che gli ronzavano nella testa da quel pomeriggio.

E poi si decise.

In fondo, era quasi Capodanno. Non c'era momento migliore per liberarsi di un peso.

"Sono stato bene oggi" disse Ermal, come se stesse facendo una semplice constatazione, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa di poco importante.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono e disse: "Anch'io. È stato bello vedere la tua città, conoscere qualcosa in più di te..."

"L'avevo fatto solo con Silvia."

"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio senza capire di cosa stesse parlando.

"I posti che ti ho fatto vedere, le cose che ti ho raccontato di quando ero un ragazzino... Sono cose che avevo fatto solo con Silvia."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, intuendo che dietro quella frase si nascondesse molto di più.

"Ci sono cose della mia vita che ho condiviso con lei perché pensavo che sarebbe stata la persona con cui sarei stato per sempre. E ora quelle stesse cose ho voluto condividerle con te."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Sono felice che tu le abbia condivise con me."

"Bizio, quello che sto cercando di dirti..."

"Lo so cosa stai cercando di dirmi, ci siamo già passati" lo interruppe Fabrizio.

Era successo a Lisbona, poco più di sette mesi prima, quando la sera prima della finale avevano bevuto un po' ed Ermal era finito a dire a Fabrizio che era bello, che gli piaceva guardarlo e che era la prima volta che gli capitava di provare quelle cose per un uomo. E Fabrizio, che ormai da tempo provava le stesse cose per Ermal, si era lasciato andare.

L'aveva baciato, nel buio di una camera d'albergo di Lisbona, e aveva passato la notte a dirgli quanto fosse bello stare al suo fianco e quanto si sentisse fortunato.

Il giorno seguente, entrambi si portavano dietro i postumi di una sbronza e di una serata in cui erano state dette e fatte troppe cose, cose per cui Ermal aveva iniziato a sentirsi insicuro ed in imbarazzo.

Così Fabrizio, per non complicare le cose tra loro, non aveva detto nulla. Non aveva cercato di dirgli che provava qualcosa per lui e non lo aveva fermato quando Ermal aveva detto che ciò che era successo a Lisbona avrebbe dovuto rimanere a Lisbona.

E ora non aveva intenzione di ripetere lo stesso errore.

"Ermal, io faccio quello che mi dici tu, lo sai. Se vuoi fare finta che tra noi non ci sia niente, io mi faccio da parte. Ma ci siamo già passati e ormai mi sembra inutile continuare a negare" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

Era bello, Fabrizio. Era bello in modo oggettivo, perché aveva dei lineamenti dolci che sarebbero piaciuti a chiunque. Ma aveva anche una bellezza nascosta, qualcosa che Ermal riusciva a leggere sul suo viso solo quando suonava, quando stava con i suoi figli e in quel momento, mentre stava guardando lui.

La bellezza che illuminava il suo viso quando guardava qualcosa che amava.

Sollevò lentamente una mano per accarezzargli la guancia e vide Fabrizio chiudere gli occhi e abbandonare il viso contro il suo palmo.

Era bellissimo, perfetto come mai l'aveva visto prima di quel momento. E lo amava. Non glielo aveva mai detto apertamente, ma Ermal se n'era accorto che Fabrizio si era innamorato di lui ogni giorno di più da quando si conoscevano.

"Non voglio negare niente" sussurrò Ermal prima di avvicinarsi e baciarlo.

Era un bacio diverso da tutti quelli che Ermal aveva dato fino a quel momento e - nonostante non fosse un grande esperto - in trentasette anni ne aveva dati parecchi.

Le labbra di Fabrizio erano screpolate, ben distanti dalle labbra morbide sempre ricoperte di lucidalabbra di Silvia o di qualsiasi altra ragazza avesse baciato fino a quel momento. Ma ad Ermal andava bene così.

Anzi, si rese conto che preferiva di gran lunga baciare le labbra screpolate di Fabrizio, sentire la sua barba sotto le dita, piuttosto che le labbra morbide e la pelle liscia di qualsiasi ragazza avesse baciato in vita sua.

 

 

La prima cosa di cui Fabrizio si accorse la mattina seguente - ancora prima di aprire gli occhi - fu un peso sul petto.

La seconda fu il profumo dello shampoo di Ermal.

Sorrise, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, ricordando ciò che era successo la sera precedente.

Ricordò i baci, le carezze, gli sguardi. Ricordò che, a un certo punto, erano entrambi esausti ma nessuno dei due voleva smettere di guardare l'altro. Poi ricordò che Ermal aveva ceduto per primo, addormentandosi con la testa sul suo petto.

Lo guardò dormire per qualche minuto, poi si alzò cercando di non svegliarlo e si preparò per le prove.

Era già molto tardi, e in effetti avrebbe dovuto svegliare Ermal e trascinarlo fuori casa, ma proprio non se la sentiva di disturbarlo. Così, dopo avergli lasciato un baciò sulla fronte, uscì di casa.

 

 

Ermal si svegliò con un doloroso mal di schiena.

Non era stata una grande idea dormire con Fabrizio in un letto singolo. Ancora non capiva come fosse possibile che a nessuno dei due fosse venuto in mente di unire i due letti presenti nella stanza.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e, dopo aver notato l'assenza di Fabrizio, afferrò il cellulare.

Aveva un paio di messaggi tra cui uno di Elisa D'Ospina che diceva: "Ermal, ma dove sei? Ti cercano tutti!"

Ma Ermal ignorò ogni conversazione su WhatsApp, concentrandosi solo sul messaggio di Fabrizio.

 

_Buongiorno. Scusa se non ti ho svegliato, ma ci siamo addormentati tardi e ho preferito lasciarti riposare. Sono a fare le prove, chiamami quando arrivi qui._

 

Poi in un altro messaggio, come se meritasse uno spazio tutto suo, gli aveva inviato un cuore giallo.

Ermal sorrise e si affrettò a rispondere.

 

_Mi sono appena svegliato. Arrivo._

_Comunque stavo pensando a una cosa..._

 

_Cosa?_

 

_Ho un amico che lavora in un hotel qua a Bari. Sono sicuro che riuscirà a trovarmi una camera all'ultimo momento. Ti va se stiamo lì dopo il concerto?_

 

_Non vuoi tornare a casa?_

 

_Voglio stare un po' con te._

 

_Allora prendi anche le mie cose. Stanotte stiamo dove vuoi tu._

 

Ermal sorrise leggendo la risposta.

La giornata era appena iniziata e già non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato il capodanno migliore della sua vita.

 

 

La giornata era stata lunga e piena di impegni - tra prove e interviste per la radio - soprattutto per Ermal, che era arrivato tardi.

Ermal e Fabrizio non erano riusciti nemmeno a incontrarsi in camerino, perché erano andati a cambiarsi in orari diversi.

Erano ormai quasi le 21 quando Ermal riuscì a fermare Fabrizio dietro le quinte e prenderlo da parte per un attimo.

"Ehi! Dove sei stato fino a adesso?" chiese Fabrizio, anche lui felice di rivedere il suo fidanzato.

Ammesso che potesse definirlo così. In fondo, si erano baciati, avevano dormito insieme, ma non ne avevano ancora parlato.

"In giro. Ho dovuto recuperare tutto quello che non ho fatto questa mattina" rispose Ermal. Poi, dopo essersi guardato intorno e aver notato che non c'era nessuno vicino a loro, affondò una mano nella tasca del cappotto e recuperò la chiave della camera d'albergo.

"Cerca di non farti notare troppo quando arrivi" disse Ermal passando la chiave a Fabrizio.

Fabrizio afferrò la chiave e se la mise in tasca, senza riuscire a impedire che un enorme sorriso gli illuminasse la faccia e contagiasse presto anche Ermal.

Non vedeva l'ora di passare un po' di tempo con Ermal, di iniziare l'anno insieme a lui, consapevole che sarebbe stato bello tanto quanto lo era stato il 2018.

Ermal gli aveva dato tanto senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Era stato un collega, un buon amico, l'aveva fatto innamorare. E Fabrizio non aveva dubbi che il 2019 sarebbe stato altrettanto pieno di cose belle.

 

 

Finita l'esibizione insieme ad Ermal, Fabrizio si sentiva ubriaco anche se non aveva ancora toccato nemmeno una goccia di alcol.

La vicinanza di Ermal, cantare insieme a lui una canzone che per loro significava tutto, circondargli le spalle con un braccio alla fine della canzone e sentire Ermal stringerlo a sua volta... Tutte quelle cose lo facevano sentire così felice da fargli provare la stessa sensazione che si prova quando si ha un bicchiere di troppo.

Ancora offuscato da quelle sensazioni, quasi non si accorse di Ermal che lo prendeva malamente per un braccio e lo trascinava nel loro camerino, chiudendo la porta a chiave appena entrati.

"Che succede?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal non disse nulla, si avvicinò semplicemente a Fabrizio e lo baciò.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé, mentre apriva leggermente le labbra per permettere alla lingua di Ermal di scivolare nella sua bocca.

Era bello baciare Ermal. Era dolce, lo baciava lentamente, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo. Ma proprio quel baciarlo lentamente, scatenava in Fabrizio la voglia di avere di più, di andare oltre.

E di questo Ermal se ne accorse un attimo più tardi, mentre Fabrizio si stringeva maggiormente a lui premendogli contro una quasi dolorosa erezione, che fino a quel momento non si era nemmeno accorto di avere.

"Sei felice di vedermi, eh!" scherzò Ermal staccandosi per un momento da lui.

"Pensa a quanto sarò felice più tardi, quando saremo soli" disse Fabrizio. Poi si allontanò da Ermal e aggiunse: "Ora però dobbiamo darci una calmata. Non posso salire sul palco in questo stato."

"No, infatti" concordò Ermal con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra.

Si avvicinò a Fabrizio e lo spinse fino a farlo sedere sul divanetto del camerino. Poi si inginocchiò davanti a lui e disse: "Non posso farti salire sul palco in questo stato."

Fabrizio non rispose, completamente catturato dalle parole di Ermal e dal suo modo di fare così sicuro che lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire.

Si limitò a guardarlo mentre gli slacciava la cintura e gli sbottonava i jeans e ad alzare leggermente i fianchi per permettergli di abbassare pantaloni e boxer.

Lo guardò impugnare la sua erezione, facendo scorrere lentamente la mano su di essa, e poi lo fissò mentre abbassava la testa su di lui e lo accoglieva nella sua bocca.

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare un gemito mentre chiudeva gli occhi e portava una mano tra i ricci di Ermal.

Se solo un paio di giorni prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe concluso l'anno con Ermal inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, sicuramente non ci avrebbe creduto. Una parte di lui, in realtà, faticava a crederci anche in quel momento, nonostante riuscisse benissimo - anche troppo bene - a percepire le labbra e la lingua di Ermal scorrere sulla sua erezione.

"Ermal..." lo richiamò qualche attimo dopo, per avvertirlo che ormai era al limite.

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiata e, capendo la situazione, accelerò il ritmo fino a quando, con un gemito più forte degli altri, Fabrizio si riversò nella sua bocca.

"Bene, ora puoi andare sul palco senza problemi" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo mentre si sedeva sul divano accanto a Fabrizio.

Fabrizio, ancora con gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata sullo schienale del divano, disse: "E per forza. M'hai prosciugato. Non aspettarti grandi cose più tardi, mi hai lasciato senza forze."

Ermal si mise a ridere, mentre Fabrizio - che aveva riacquistato un minimo di lucidità - aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.

"No, scherzavo. Più ti guardo, più penso a dove stava la tua bocca un attimo fa e più mi rendo conto che le forze le posso recuperare e pure in fretta!" disse Fabrizio.

"Stai bravo, che ora non c'è tempo" rispose Ermal.

Appena un attimo dopo, bussarono alla porta del camerino intimando a Fabrizio di uscire al più presto e di salire sul palco.

Fabrizio sospirò mentre si alzava dal divano e si riabbottonava i jeans, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Ermal. "Hai ragione, non c'è tempo. Ma recuperiamo più tardi."

 

 

Era passata l'una di notte già da un po' quando finalmente Ermal riuscì ad allontanarsi da amici e colleghi.

Non vedeva Fabrizio da prima di mezzanotte.

All'inizio non era stato un problema, sapeva che Fabrizio voleva fare il conto alla rovescia con i suoi figli quindi si erano salutati qualche minuto prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno, poi Ermal era salito sul palco mentre Fabrizio tornava in camerino per chiamare i bambini.

Ma dopo il conto alla rovescia, Ermal aveva perso ogni traccia di Fabrizio e se fino a quel momento era stato troppo impegnato a cantare e chiacchierare con i colleghi che continuavano a fermarlo dietro le quinte, ora che ormai era passata più di un'ora iniziava a domandarsi dove fosse finito.

Si stava ancora guardando intorno - con il telefono tra le mani pronto a chiamare Fabrizio se non lo avesse trovato - quando sentì una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene fare il suo nome.

Silvia lo stava chiamando da almeno un paio di minuti - anche se lui aveva tentato di fare finta di non sentirla - per convincerlo a fare una foto di gruppo.

"Ma è proprio necessario che ci sia anch'io?" disse Ermal.

Non che non volesse fare foto, ma in quel momento la sua priorità era trovare Fabrizio.

"Dai, solo una foto veloce!" disse Silvia.

Ermal sospirò. "E va bene. Solo una!"

Si sistemò accanto alla sua ex fidanzata, rendendosi conto che starle accanto non gli faceva più l'effetto di una volta. Starle accanto non gli faceva più battere il cuore come sarebbe successo un anno prima.

Ed Ermal era più che felice.

Voleva bene a Silvia, gliene avrebbe voluto per sempre. Ma quella era solo la conferma che ormai Fabrizio si era insediato così tanto nel suo cuore da permettergli di stare accanto a quella donna - con cui era stato per nove anni - senza provare assolutamente nulla, se non tranquillità. Quel tipo di tranquillità che provi vicino agli amici o alle persone che conosci da tanto tempo, ma niente di più.

"Scusate, non è che per caso avete visto Bizio?" chiese Ermal appena scattata la foto, mentre si distaccava leggermente dal gruppo.

"Credo se ne sia andato" disse Silvia.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso. Era convinto che sarebbero andati via insieme.

Ovvio, non sarebbero entrati in albergo nello stesso momento per non creare troppi pettegolezzi ma era convinto che Fabrizio lo avrebbe almeno aspettato prima di andarsene.

"Ermal, tutto ok?" chiese Silvia avvicinandosi a lui e mettendogli affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla.

Ermal annuì. "Sì, sì. Solo che ero convinto che mi avrebbe aspettato."

Silvia lo guardò per un attimo e, senza che Ermal parlasse, capì tutto.

Non erano più semplicemente Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro, amici e colleghi che avevano fatto una canzone insieme.

Erano diventati molto di più.

Silvia era stata con Ermal per nove anni, avrebbe riconosciuto quello sguardo innamorato ovunque. Era lo stesso sguardo che per anni Ermal aveva riservato a lei.

"Raggiungilo" disse semplicemente.

"Come, scusa?"

Silvia sorrise. "Hai fatto il conto alla rovescia, hai cantato tutti i pezzi che avevi in programma... Insomma, la tua presenza qui non è più necessaria e tu non hai intenzione di rimanere qui senza Fabrizio. Quindi vattene, raggiungilo."

Ermal sorrise, colpito da quanto Silvia riuscisse ancora a leggergli dentro nonostante si fossero lasciati da più di un anno.

La abbracciò e le baciò teneramente una guancia.

"Buon anno, Silvia" disse prima di allontanarsi in fretta, diretto all'albergo in cui sicuramente Fabrizio lo stava già aspettando.

 

 

Come previsto, Fabrizio era già in hotel.

Ermal aveva fatto l'offeso per un po', dicendogli che non era stato educato andarsene senza avvertirlo, e Fabrizio aveva tentato di giustificarsi spiegando che visto che non doveva più cantare aveva pensato di arrivare in albergo un po' prima, evitando la maggior parte dei giornalisti e curiosi vari che da lì a poco si sarebbero accampati fuori dall'edificio.

Ma nonostante quella spiegazione, Ermal aveva continuato a comportarsi come un bambino a cui hanno appena rotto un giocattolo nuovo. Aveva continuato a borbottare tra sé e sé - anche se Fabrizio l'aveva sentito benissimo - che non era quello il modo di comportarsi, che non era stato carino da parte sua lasciarlo lì da solo.

E Fabrizio l'aveva lasciato parlare.

Principalmente perché credeva che fosse più saggio lasciarlo sbollire che interromperlo, e poi perché non poteva negare che vedere Ermal arrabbiato lo eccitasse.

Solo quando Ermal sembrava essersi tranquillizzato, Fabrizio si azzardò a dire: "Hai finito?"

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e Fabrizio aggiunse: "Te lo chiedo perché questo tuo voler sempre dettare legge, voler sempre avere ragione, ha avuto delle conseguenze."

Lo sguardo di Ermal scivolò lungo il corpo di Fabrizio - che se ne stava sdraiato sul letto praticamente da quando Ermal era entrato in camera - e si soffermò sull'evidente erezione coperta dai pantaloni.

"Fammi capire: sei in quelle condizioni perché mi hai visto arrabbiato?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio arrossì, sentendosi come un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale. Ma in fondo era esattamente così che Ermal lo faceva sentire. Gli sembrava di essere tornato ragazzino.

Ermal si sfilò rapidamente il cappotto e raggiunse Fabrizio a letto, mettendosi seduto sul suo bacino.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendolo strusciarsi sopra la sua erezione.

"Vuoi farmi morire?" chiese mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, quasi sentisse il bisogno di tenerlo fermo per paura che potesse alzarsi e andarsene.

"Te ne sei andato senza aspettarmi. Non ti meriteresti niente da me questa sera" disse Ermal. Poi si chinò su Fabrizio e, appena prima di dargli un bacio, disse: "Però visto che dicono che chi fa l'amore a capodanno lo fa tutto l'anno, diciamo che è nel mio interesse non lasciarti in questo stato."

"Mi stai dicendo che vuoi fare l'amore con me?" disse Fabrizio, accarezzandogli una guancia.

Ermal sorrise, lasciando perdere per un attimo quella maschera da spaccone arrabbiato che aveva usato fino a un momento prima. "Sì, Bizio. Voglio fare l'amore con te."

Entrambi si tolsero i vestiti rapidamente, guidati dalla voglia di stare insieme, di sentire la pelle dell'altro a contatto con la propria.

Per un attimo Ermal rischiò di scoppiare a ridere per quanto era nervoso.

Si sentiva come se stesse facendo l'amore per la prima volta, e in un certo senso era così.

Con Fabrizio tutto sapeva di novità.

Era come se prima di lui non avesse mai baciato veramente qualcuno, come se non avesse mai fatto davvero l'amore, come se non avesse mai amato davvero.

Fissò Fabrizio negli occhi mentre entrava lentamente dentro di lui, rendendosi conto - forse per la prima volta - di quanto tempo aveva sprecato facendo finta di non provare niente per Fabrizio, nascondendosi dietro stupide scuse, fingendo che fossero solo amici quando in realtà solo amici non lo erano mai stati.

E quando alla fine si ritrovarono l'uno accanto all'altro, dopo quello che per entrambi era stato decisamente l'amplesso più soddisfacente della loro vita, per Ermal fu naturale voltarsi verso Fabrizio e dirgli: "Ti amo, Bizio."

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò un po' sorpreso.

Poco più di 24 ore prima, Ermal non aveva ancora nemmeno avuto il coraggio di fare il primo passo verso di lui mentre ora gli stava dicendo di essere innamorato di lui.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio cingendogli la vita con un braccio e attirandolo a sé.

Ermal annuì. "Sì. Ci ho solo messo un po' a capirlo."

"Meglio tardi che mai" rispose Fabrizio. Poi lo baciò e aggiunse: "Comunque ti amo anch'io."

E quello fu il momento in cui entrambi capirono che il 2019 sarebbe stato un anno perfetto. 


	35. The one with the new song

 

 

 

**The one with the new song**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio ricordava il giorno in cui Ermal gli aveva detto che avrebbe collaborato con J-Ax per un pezzo.

Ricordava il suo entusiasmo, ricordava che fremesse all'idea di iniziare a lavorarci.

E ricordava anche di avergli chiesto di cosa avrebbe parlato la canzone e che Ermal era stato evasivo al riguardo, e che quando gli aveva chiesto di fargliela sentire in anteprima - cosa che per loro ormai era un'abitudine - Ermal aveva risposto: "No, questa preferisco che la ascolti quando esce."

E ora Fabrizio capiva perché.

Capiva per quale motivo Ermal temeva il suo giudizio, per quale motivo aveva preferito che la ascoltasse da solo piuttosto che insieme a lui.

Voleva che si prendesse il suo tempo per ascoltarla con attenzione, per rifletterci su, per fare tutte le sue considerazioni con calma senza farsi prendere dalla fretta di dirgli subito cosa ne pensasse.

Ora, dopo aver ascoltato la canzone ormai per la terza volta, Fabrizio capiva.

Capiva che in quella canzone non c'era solo Ermal, ma c'era anche lui.

C'era ciò che li legava, ciò che non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di dirsi ma che entrambi provavano.

Fabrizio rivedeva sé stesso in quel qualcuno a cui era riferita la canzone.

Rivedeva sé stesso quando sentiva Ermal dire: "Avevi fatto pace pure con i demoni", riportandogli alla mente i giorni in cui la pace non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse e i giorni in cui invece finalmente l'aveva trovata, un po' anche grazie a Ermal.

Rivedeva pezzi del loro rapporto quando lo sentiva cantare: "Sono come sono e non ti chiederò perdono", perché se lo erano detto tante volte quando litigavano. E litigavano spesso, un po' per il caratteraccio di Ermal e un po' perché Fabrizio tendeva sempre a prendere tutto un po' troppo alla leggera. E così finivano per giustificarsi dicendo che erano fatti così, che non avevano intenzione di chiedere perdono per quello e che non potevano cambiare.

E la risposta dell'altro - che fosse Ermal o Fabrizio aveva poca importanza - finiva sempre per essere: "Va bene così."

Perché davvero andava bene così. Si sarebbero accettati a vicenda, sempre e comunque.

Fabrizio rivedeva sé stesso - e rivedeva Ermal - anche e soprattutto nella frase: "Sono quello che non ti aspettavi, ma che forse in fondo ci speravi", perché lui davvero non si sarebbe mai aspettato una persona come Ermal nella sua vita, ma era come se avesse sempre sperato di incontrarlo.

Da quando si erano conosciuti, Fabrizio si era sempre sentito nel posto giusto ogni volta che stava accanto a Ermal. Quindi sì, forse non si aspettava di incontrarlo, di avere a che fare con una persona all'apparenza così diversa da lui, ma forse il suo cuore aveva sempre sperato che quella persona arrivasse.

Ma tra lui ed Ermal c'era sempre stato un limite, un confine che si erano imposti senza nemmeno dirselo apertamente e quindi certe cose - nonostante entrambi le provassero - non se le erano mai dette.

Prima di quel momento.

Perché ora, con quella canzone, Ermal aveva tirato fuori tutto e non c'era più modo di tornare indietro.

Fabrizio buttò un'occhiata al cellulare.

Avrebbe voluto chiamare Ermal, dirgli che aveva ascoltato la canzone, che aveva sentito quelle parole entrargli nel cuore con la potenza di una bomba, che aveva colto i segnali e che provava le stesse cose.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se aveva fatto pace con i demoni era merito suo, che lo avrebbe accettato e amato sempre per quello che era, che davvero non era quello che si aspettava ma che in fondo aveva sempre sperato di avere. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lui nel suo cuore ci era annegato la prima volta che l'aveva visto, la prima volta che avevano parlato, e che non aveva minimamente provato a evitare che quel sentimento lo travolgesse perché a lui andava bene così. A Fabrizio andava bene annegare se lo faceva nel cuore di Ermal.

E avrebbe voluto dirgli che davvero c'era ancora tutto da imparare, ma non vedeva l'ora di imparare insieme a lui.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, eppure non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.

Era paralizzato dalla paura, perché Ermal era stato coraggioso e aveva fatto un passo enorme verso di lui e Fabrizio non sapeva se ne sarebbe stato all'altezza, se sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo stare bene tanto quanto Ermal faceva stare bene lui.

Ma proprio perché Ermal era stato coraggioso, proprio perché si era esposto così tanto, non poteva fare finta di niente.

Si fece coraggio e cercò il numero di Ermal tra le ultime chiamate effettuate, poi si portò il telefono all'orecchio aspettando che rispondesse.

"Ehi, Bizio."

La voce di Ermal era sicura, decisa, come se stesse aspettando la telefonata di Fabrizio, come se avesse già chiaro nella sua testa come rispondere e cosa dire.

"Ehi. Dormivi?" chiese Fabrizio, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che ormai era passata la mezzanotte già da un po'.

"No, figurati. In realtà, stavo aspettando che mi chiamassi."

"Ah, sì?"

Ermal annuì. "Sì. Volevo sapere che ne pensi della canzone."

Fabrizio sospirò, cercando di prendere tempo per trovare le parole giuste. Poi disse: "È bella. Tanto bella. E l'ho sentita. Non nel senso che ho sentito la musica, le parole... L'ho sentita nel senso che mi è entrata dentro, che mi sono rivisto in quelle parole."

Poi, dopo un attimo di silenzio, aggiunse: "Ho rivisto noi."

Ermal dall'altra parte sorrise. "Era quello che speravo. Che tu vedessi noi in quelle parole, intendo."

"Perché non me l'hai fatta sentire quando te l'ho chiesto?" chiese Fabrizio, anche se pensava di sapere già la risposta.

"Non so, forse avevo paura che tu non capissi davvero cosa c'è dietro questa canzone. Avevo paura che tu mi facessi delle domande, che avrei dovuto risponderti e che magari a quel punto mi sarei reso conto che mi ero immaginato tutto."

"Tutto? Di che parli?"

"Di noi. Di quello che provo per te e che penso che anche tu provi per me, visto che hai capito cosa vuol dire questa canzone" ammise Ermal.

"L'ho ascoltata tre volte prima di decidermi a chiamarti" confessò Fabrizio.

"Perché avevi paura di aver frainteso?" chiese Ermal, anche se in realtà non era una vera domanda.

Conosceva Fabrizio più di quanto conoscesse sé stesso, sapeva che era così. Sapeva che quella canzone l'aveva colto di sorpresa e che aveva avuto paura, anche solo per un attimo, di non averla capita o di non aver letto bene tra le righe.

Fabrizio sorrise, felice di sentire che Ermal riusciva a leggergli l'anima anche se erano a chilometri di distanza e stavano semplicemente parlando al telefono. "Già. Mi sono chiesto se davvero fosse riferita a me oppure se mi stessi immaginando tutto. E quando mi sono convinto che non stavo immaginando niente, ho iniziato a chiedermi se meritavo di stare accanto a qualcuno che ha fatto un passo così grande per me."

"Tu per me hai fatto molto di più, Bizio" disse Ermal.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Fabrizio, non capendo di cosa stesse parlando.

"Mi hai fatto innamorare di nuovo quando ormai non credevo più nell'amore."

Fabrizio era stato il suo salvagente in mezzo al mare.

Gli era stato vicino quando la storia con Silvia era finita e, cosa ancora più importante, l'aveva fatto innamorare senza fare nulla, semplicemente essendo sé stesso.

Dopo la fine della sua relazione con Silvia, Ermal si era sentito come se gli ultimi nove anni della sua vita fossero stati accartocciati e buttati in un angolo.

Non pensava che fossero stati una perdita di tempo, anzi era consapevole che stare con Silvia l'avesse aiutato a crescere, ma aveva iniziato a vedere la fine di quella relazione un po' come un fallimento personale.

E dopo che la storia con quella che per nove anni era stata la donna della sua vita - quella con cui aveva programmato non solo il presente, ma soprattutto il futuro - era finita, Ermal aveva perso un po' fiducia nell'amore. O meglio, aveva perso fiducia nell'amore se riguardava sé stesso.

Aveva perso la voglia di innamorarsi di nuovo, di affidarsi completamente a qualcuno, di buttare giù i muri e lasciar cadere le maschere senza avere paura di farsi vedere completamente da un'altra persona.

E Fabrizio, senza fare assolutamente nulla, aveva cambiato tutto.

Fabrizio era semplicemente stato sé stesso, con tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti, con il suo voler sempre vedere il bello in ogni cosa, con quel suo entusiasmo che presto lo aveva contagiato. Ed Ermal, quasi senza accorgersene, si era innamorato di lui.

Si era innamorato proprio quando era convinto che non sarebbe più successo, e non poteva che essergliene grato.

"Quando possiamo vederci? Ho bisogno di vederti, Ermal" disse Fabrizio. Aveva la voce leggermente spezzata, profondamente colpito da ciò che Ermal aveva detto.

Sentiva la necessità di vederlo, di abbracciarlo, di dirgli che anche per lui annegare nel suo cuore sarebbe stato il miglior modo per morire.

Sentiva il bisogno di dirgli che lo amava e voleva farlo di persona, non attraverso un telefono. Voleva dirglielo guardandolo in faccia, voleva vederlo sorridere e poi voleva baciarlo fino a fargli gonfiare le labbra.

Ermal sospirò. "Non lo so, Bizio. Nelle prossime settimane ho un sacco di impegni."

"Vediamoci nel weekend" disse Fabrizio, senza nemmeno pensare prima di parlare.

"Bizio, è il weekend dell'Epifania. Devi stare con i bambini, non con me" disse Ermal.

Per quanto volesse passare del tempo con Fabrizio, era consapevole che Libero e Anita avrebbero sempre avuto la precedenza. Era giusto così ed Ermal era felice che fosse così, perché vedere quanto Fabrizio fosse amorevole con i suoi figli gli faceva un po' vivere quell'infanzia che in fondo lui non aveva mai avuto davvero.

"Posso stare anche con te."

"Bizio..."

"No, ascoltami. I bambini stanno da me solo domenica. Se non hai da fare, noi potremmo vederci sabato. Oppure domani, cioè oggi visto che è passata mezzanotte. Se mi metto in macchina subito, sarò a Milano verso le 8 al massimo" disse Fabrizio.

"Bizio, non ti faccio guidare di notte solo per venire da me" disse Ermal.

Non voleva che Fabrizio si facesse una nottata intera in macchina per andare a Milano e lui non poteva andare a Roma perché, con l'inizio del tour ormai alle porte, aveva troppe cose da sistemare per potersi allontanare anche solo per un giorno.

"Non mi interessa" disse Fabrizio sospirando.

Si sentiva mancare il fiato all'idea di non poter vedere Ermal, di doversi far bastare le parole di quella canzone fino a una data indefinita.

Semplicemente non poteva aspettare.

Le parole di quella canzone erano tutto ciò che aveva sperato di sentirsi dire da quando conosceva Ermal, da quando si era innamorato di lui, e ora che le aveva sentite voleva solo sentirgliele dire ancora, ma non attraverso una canzone.

Voleva sentirlo mentre gli diceva quelle cose all'orecchio, mentre se ne stavano stretti in uno dei loro abbracci senza fine.

Voleva sentirlo mentre gli faceva provare quelle parole, baciandolo fino a togliergli il fiato.

E non poteva avere niente di tutto quello restando a Roma.

"Ermal, devo vederti" ripeté Fabrizio.

Ed Ermal, per quanto si sentisse in colpa pensando a tutta la strada che avrebbe dovuto fare Fabrizio per raggiungerlo, aveva la stessa necessità.

Si ritrovò ad annuire, ormai sconfitto dall'insistenza di Fabrizio, e disse: "Va bene. Ti aspetto."

 

 

L'arrivo di Fabrizio a Milano, era stato un insieme di emozioni così grande che Ermal non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare con precisione il momento in cui aveva aperto la porta di casa e se l'era trovato davanti.

Tutto ciò che ricordava, era di non essere nemmeno riuscito a salutarlo perché Fabrizio gli aveva buttato le braccia al collo e aveva premuto le labbra sulle sue senza dargli modo di parlare.

Si erano baciati a lungo - sulla porta dell'appartamento di Ermal, senza preoccuparsi che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli - e si erano sussurrati con i gesti tutte quelle parole che avrebbero voluto dirsi da tempo ma che non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di tirare fuori.

Ed era così che poco dopo si erano ritrovati entrambi ansimanti, Ermal con la schiena appoggiata alla porta - che aveva chiuso poco prima con un calcio - e Fabrizio con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata alla sua.

"Sognavo di farlo da un sacco di tempo" mormorò a un certo punto Fabrizio.

"Cosa? Sbattermi contro una porta?" ironizzò Ermal.

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare una risata. "Anche. Ma intendevo dire che era un sacco di tempo che volevo baciarti."

"Però non l'hai mai fatto."

"Nemmeno tu."

Ermal sorrise, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, e disse: "Lo faccio ora."

Fabrizio ricambiò il sorriso, mentre faceva scontrare per l'ennesima volta le sue labbra con quelle di Ermal.

Baciare Ermal, dopo tutto quel tempo trascorso semplicemente a immaginare di poterlo fare, lo faceva sentire davvero felice per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

"Lo sai perché la canzone si intitola _Un'altra volta da rischiare_?" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo, quando Fabrizio aveva smesso di torturargli le labbra con i suoi baci.

Fabrizio lo guardò curioso, aspettando che Ermal andasse avanti a parlare.

"Principalmente perché quando si parla di amore è tutto un rischio. Se non rischi, non ami. Non del tutto, almeno. Se non ti senti pronto a buttarti, a rischiare un po', è come se amassi a metà. Ma per me ha anche un altro significato, e cioè che dirti le cose che ho detto in quella canzone è solo l'ennesimo rischio che ho corso per te, per noi. Da quando ci conosciamo, abbiamo affrontato un sacco di cose insieme, questa era solo una delle tante. Solo una volta in più in cui mi sono preso qualche rischio. Il rischio che tu non capissi, il rischio che mi rifiutassi, il rischio che mi dicessi che mi ero immaginato tutto..." spiegò Ermal.

Fabrizio gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, mentre cercava di guardarlo attraverso gli occhi lucidi. "Rischiare a volte paga."

"Con te paga sempre, Bizio. Abbiamo rischiato a Sanremo, all'Eurovision, e guarda com'è andata. Questo era un rischio un po' più grande, e guarda cos'ho ottenuto. A rischiare con te, si ottiene sempre qualcosa di bello."

"Ah, quindi sono qualcosa di bello?" scherzò Fabrizio, un po' per mascherare l'imbarazzo.

"Bellissimo" rispose Ermal prima di stringerlo a sé e baciarlo.

E tra le braccia di Ermal, Fabrizio la sentì davvero sua quella canzone.

Si sentì di nuovo in pace con sé stesso.

Sentì l'abbraccio di Ermal fare un rumore assordante e poi trasformarsi nel suono più dolce che avesse mai sentito, riempiendo ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Sentì che i suoi quarantatré anni alla fine non contavano poi così tanto se insieme a Ermal si sentiva come un ragazzino alla prima cotta.

E si sentì pronto a rischiare tutto pur di stare insieme a lui, pur di essere felice.

In fondo, Ermal aveva ragione. Di rischi ne avevano già corsi tanti insieme, quello sarebbe stato uno dei tanti. Solo un'altra volta da rischiare.


	36. The one where Ermal takes a break

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal takes a break**

 

 

 

 

"Sei sicuro di questa decisione?"

Fabrizio gli aveva posto la domanda con tono preoccupato.

Quando Ermal gli aveva comunicato la sua intenzione di prendersi una pausa per poter lavorare con calma al suo prossimo album, Fabrizio lo aveva lasciato parlare senza dire nulla.

Non era la prima volta che Ermal parlava di prendersi una pausa, ma poi finiva sempre per ripensarci.

Aveva parlato per mesi di un anno sabbatico che in realtà sembrava non iniziare mai, quindi quando Ermal disse a Fabrizio che era davvero intenzionato a fare un ultimo concerto e poi prendersi un po' di tempo per sé stesso, Fabrizio non gli aveva creduto.

Ma quando Ermal aveva comunicato la notizia sui social, Fabrizio aveva capito che questa volta la pausa ci sarebbe stata davvero. E così - mentre se ne stava accasciato sul divano di casa sua, a guardare i bambini che aprivano i dolci trovati nelle calze della Befana - aveva preso il telefono, lo aveva chiamato e con tono preoccupato gli aveva chiesto se fosse davvero certo della sua scelta.

"Sì, Bizio. Ho bisogno di riposarmi un po'. Sono esausto e allo stesso tempo non voglio fermarmi, ma se non mi prendo una pausa va a finire che impazzisco" disse Ermal.

"Non sei in grado di stare lontano dal palco per troppo tempo" gli fece notare Fabrizio.

"Lo so" disse Ermal sospirando.

La musica, il palco, i suoi fan erano la sua vita. Sarebbe stato difficile prendersi una pausa, ma doveva farlo.

Si sentiva come se negli ultimi tre anni fosse invecchiato più velocemente che in tutto il resto della sua vita e non poteva continuare così. Doveva fermarsi, riprendere fiato, concentrarsi sulle altre cose importanti della sua vita: la sua famiglia - che ormai vedeva fin troppo di rado -, il nuovo album, e Fabrizio.

Fabrizio era il pensiero che lo assillava maggiormente.

Le cose tra loro avevano iniziato a prendere una piega diversa a Lisbona.

Ermal non ricordava nemmeno bene come fosse successo, semplicemente una sera si erano ritrovati a baciarsi nella sua stanza come due ragazzini ed Ermal si era sentito così bene che aveva capito che Fabrizio era quello giusto.

Era la persona che lo avrebbe sempre accettato, nonostante tutto. Era la persona su cui avrebbe potuto appoggiarsi nei momenti difficili, che lo avrebbe salvato quando ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Ma il loro lavoro, il fatto che abitassero in città diverse e soprattutto le paure di entrambi - che non sapevano come affrontare una situazione simile senza creare troppo scalpore - li avevano frenati, spingendoli a godere dei piccoli momenti che riuscivano a ritagliarsi ma senza mai andare troppo oltre.

Non avevano mai detto di stare insieme, anche se facevano tutto ciò che avrebbe fatto una coppia. Non avevano mai detto di amarsi. Non avevano mai fatto progetti che includessero la loro vita privata.

E ad Ermal quella situazione iniziava a stare stretta.

Prendersi una pausa avrebbe significato avere più tempo, avere la possibilità di ritagliarsi più momenti per stare con Fabrizio, riuscire a fare dei progetti e magari riuscire a farsi passare le paure.

Perché - Ermal ne era certo - se avesse passato più tempo con Fabrizio, si sarebbe reso conto di cosa si stava perdendo e le paure sarebbero passate in secondo piano.

Quindi era anche - forse soprattutto - per Fabrizio che Ermal aveva preso quella decisione. E sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stata dura, ma per Fabrizio, per stare anche solo un po' di più insieme a lui, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

 

 

La sera del 19 aprile, la casa di Ermal era diventata il luogo di ritrovo della band.

Beh, la band più Fabrizio, che a differenza degli altri ospiti previsti per il concerto del giorno successivo era arrivato a Milano con un giorno di anticipo.

Marco aveva insistito per vedersi quella sera e aspettare la mezzanotte insieme per festeggiare il compleanno di Ermal, visto che il giorno seguente sarebbe stata una giornata pesante per tutti e probabilmente non avrebbero avuto modo nemmeno di bere qualcosa insieme con calma.

Ermal avrebbe preferito di gran lunga passare la serata da solo con Fabrizio, visto che non si vedevano da parecchio tempo, ma nessuno dei suoi amici era a conoscenza di quale fosse davvero la situazione tra loro due quindi non aveva potuto tirarsi indietro.

Così, appena dopo cena - e fortunatamente dopo che Fabrizio aveva avuto l'accortezza di infilarsi qualcosa addosso e di smettere di girare per l'appartamento di Ermal in mutande - i ragazzi della band si erano fiondati lì, carichi di birre.

E anche se all'inizio Ermal aveva immaginato di passare la serata a recuperare il tempo perso con Fabrizio, dovette ammettere che era felice che i suoi amici fossero lì.

Si sentiva leggero e sapeva che non era merito delle birre che aveva bevuto.

Semplicemente era felice di stare con i suoi amici e con Fabrizio, era felice di vedere come Fabrizio si sentisse a suo agio con la sua band e gli sembrò, per la prima volta, di vivere una vita normale in cui per avere una bella serata bastava restare a casa insieme ai suoi amici e al suo fidanzato.

Si voltò verso Fabrizio, seduto alla sua sinistra, e sorrise vedendolo chiacchierare tranquillamente con Andrea.

"Scusa, ma che dovrei vedere? Io non vedo un cazzo!" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto, mentre stava guardando un video sul cellulare di Andrea.

"E certo, sei vecchio! E con la vecchiaia, la vista peggiora" disse Ermal, non perdendo l'occasione di prenderlo un po' in giro.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e disse: "Non sei tanto più giovane di me."

"Giovane quanto basta per non avere problemi di vista. Tu, alla mia età, già li avevi!"

"Hai sempre detto che sono carino con gli occhiali!" rispose Fabrizio fingendosi offeso.

Ermal sorrise. "È vero. È una delle tante cose che mi ha fatto innamorare di te."

Poi, come se non fosse successo niente, come se non avesse appena confessato a tutti di essere innamorato di Fabrizio, si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina per prendere un'altra birra.

Fabrizio rimase immobile a fissare il punto in cui un momento prima era seduto Ermal.

Non gli aveva mai detto di essere innamorato di lui. Non se l'era mai lasciato sfuggire nemmeno mentre facevano l'amore.

Fabrizio non pensava nemmeno che la provasse, una cosa del genere. In fondo, Ermal non aveva mai dato segno di voler ufficializzare la loro relazione - ammesso che il loro rapporto potesse essere definito in quel modo - o di volerne parlare con le persone a lui care.

Sollevò lo sguardo notando lo stesso stupore sulle facce dei ragazzi della band.

"Ci siamo persi qualcosa?" chiese Dino a un certo punto.

Fabrizio non fece in tempo a rispondere che Ermal tornò a sedersi accanto a lui, come se niente fosse.

"Che succede?" chiese Ermal notando tutti gli sguardi dei presenti su di sé.

"C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarci?" chiese Marco.

Poi Andrea aggiunse: "O magari qualcosa di cui non vorresti parlare, ma che ormai sei obbligato a dirci."

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio, cercando di capire di cosa stessero parlando, ma lui teneva lo sguardo basso e sembrava voler evitare di guardarlo.

Il fatto era che Fabrizio aveva paura. Anzi, era spaventato a morte!

Ermal non gli aveva mai detto di essere innamorato di lui e non poteva credere che lo avesse fatto per la prima volta nel bel mezzo di una battuta, quindi si era convinto che fosse una di quelle frasi dette così, tanto per scherzare. Temeva che se i ragazzi avessero fatto altre domande, Ermal si sarebbe giustificato dicendo che stava solo scherzando. E temeva che a quel punto la delusione nei suoi occhi sarebbe stata impossibile da nascondere.

Lui era innamorato di Ermal dalla prima volta che si erano baciati - una sera di maggio a Lisbona - e da lì non aveva smesso di amarlo nemmeno per un secondo.

Ma non glielo aveva mai detto perché sapeva che per Ermal era una situazione nuova, che non aveva mai provato attrazione per un uomo prima di lui. All'inizio semplicemente non voleva complicare le cose e poi, quando ormai si frequentavano da un po', avevano raggiunto un equilibrio che Fabrizio non avrebbe voluto rovinare per niente al mondo. Nemmeno per i suoi stessi sentimenti.

"Ma di che state parlando?" chiese Ermal, riportando lo sguardo sui suoi amici.

"Non ti sei accorto di quello che hai detto?" chiese Dino, ovviamente conoscendo già la risposta. Se Ermal si fosse reso conto di ciò che era uscito dalla sua bocca, di certo in quel momento non sarebbe stato così tranquillo.

Ermal continuava a guardarli perplesso. "Ma quando?"

"Ermal, hai detto che sei innamorato di Fabrizio" disse Emiliano.

Ermal spalancò gli occhi, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver detto una cosa simile.

Gli era semplicemente sfuggito. Quel pensiero si era formato nella sua testa ed era uscito dalle sue labbra in maniera così naturale che nemmeno se n'era accorto.

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal e, vedendo che tardava a rispondere, ingoiò il nodo che gli si era formato in gola e disse: "Dai, mi pare ovvio che stava scherzando. Allora, facciamo una partita a carte?"

Gli altri, seppur non convinti che quella di Ermal fosse una battuta, annuirono e lasciarono cadere il discorso.

Nessuno parlò di ciò che era successo per il resto della serata, ma quando poco dopo l'una i ragazzi iniziarono a dire che si stava facendo tardi e che sarebbe stato meglio andare a dormire, Ermal capì che non poteva continuare a scappare. Poteva evitare l'argomento con i suoi amici, ma non con Fabrizio.

Appena i ragazzi uscirono dall'appartamento, Ermal sospirò e raggiunse Fabrizio - che stava riordinando la cucina - con l'intenzione di riprendere il discorso di qualche ora prima. Ma Fabrizio continuava a evitarlo, cercando di tenersi impegnato e di non rivolgergli nemmeno uno sguardo.

"Bizio..." lo richiamò Ermal.

"Vai pure a dormire, io finisco di rimettere a posto qui" rispose Fabrizio senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo.

Ermal gli tolse dalle mani una bottiglia vuota di birra e la appoggiò sul tavolo, costringendo Fabrizio a prestargli un minimo di attenzione.

"Dobbiamo parlare, Bizio."

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Non c'è niente da dire. È tutto ok."

Cercò di allontanarsi da lui, di sfuggire da quella conversazione che lo stava mettendo con le spalle al muro, ma Ermal lo trattenne per un polso.

"Ti amo" sussurrò Ermal.

Sentì il battito di Fabrizio accelerare di colpo e vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi sorpresi.

Sorrise e poi ripeté: "Ti amo, Bizio. Non so per quale motivo non te l'ho mai detto. Forse perché avevo paura. Ma questa sera c'è stato un attimo in cui mi sono sentito così bene che i miei sentimenti sono semplicemente usciti, senza che io potessi controllarli. E so che farti sapere che sono innamorato di te dicendolo davanti a tutti non è proprio il massimo, ma è una cosa talmente naturale, amarti è una cosa così semplice, che nemmeno mi sono accorto di averlo detto."

"Quando gli altri hanno chiesto spiegazioni e tu sei rimasto in silenzio, ho pensato davvero che lo avessi detto per scherzo" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, è solo che non ne abbiamo mai parlato e non sapevo se tu saresti stato d'accordo a dirglielo oppure no. Non sapevo come reagire."

"Sono i tuoi amici. Se vuoi dirgli di noi, per me va bene" disse Fabrizio.

"Allora c'è un _noi_ " disse Ermal sorridendo.

"C'è sempre stato" disse Fabrizio prima di baciarlo. Poi si allontanò per un attimo e disse: "Ah, comunque ti amo anch'io."

 

 

Il giorno seguente, stare vicino ad Ermal era impossibile.

Era un fascio di nervi e ogni cosa sembrava andare storta.

Prima se l'era presa con la sveglia che non aveva suonato, spingendolo ad insultare il suo cellulare come se servisse a fare miracolosamente tornare indietro il tempo.

Poi se l'era presa con Fabrizio, incolpandolo di averlo fatto andare a dormire tardi e proprio per quel motivo le sue occhiaie erano più profonde del solito.

Fabrizio aveva cercato di ironizzare, facendogli notare che erano andati a dormire tardi perché avevano passato la notte a fare l'amore a sussurrarsi che si amavano come due ragazzini. A quel punto, la cosa era peggiorata ulteriormente, Ermal si era innervosito ancora di più e aveva detto: "Ecco, forse sarebbe stato meglio se tu fossi arrivato solo per il concerto."

Fabrizio non aveva replicato - consapevole che Ermal avesse parlato senza riflettere e che in realtà non pensasse davvero quelle cose - ed era rimasto in silenzio per quasi tutto il giorno, proprio per evitare di peggiorare le cose.

Ermal aveva iniziato a calmarsi solo quando erano arrivati al Forum.

Per quanto fosse visibilmente agitato, stare sul quel palco - anche solo per le prove - gli dava un senso di tranquillità e di pace.

Fabrizio lo aveva guardato per tutto il tempo, godendosi la sua espressione felice e il suo sorriso.

Nel frattempo, al Forum erano arrivati gli altri ospiti della serata ed Ermal - grazie alla presenza di tutte quelle persone, che non solo erano suoi colleghi ma soprattutto erano suoi amici - aveva iniziato sentirsi meno teso.

Non vedeva l'ora di salire sul palco, di cantare con loro e di salutare il suo pubblico.

"Visto che è il compleanno di Ermal, io proporrei un brindisi" disse ad un certo punto J-Ax, afferrando una bottiglia di vino e dei bicchieri di plastica.

Elisa lo aiutò a riempire i bicchieri e a distribuirli ai presenti, fino a quando tutti si ritrovarono con un bicchiere pieno tra le mani in attesa che il festeggiato parlasse.

"Credo di non avere niente da dire, se non: grazie. Davvero, grazie a tutti. Non solo perché siete degli ottimi colleghi, ma soprattutto perché siete dei buoni amici" disse Ermal. Poi si voltò verso Fabrizio, che era in piedi accanto a lui, e aggiunse: "Qualcuno è anche più di un amico."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre faceva scivolare una mano in quella di Ermal e intrecciava le dita con le sue.

Tutti notarono lo scambio di sguardi e le loro mani che si univano, ma nessuno disse nulla. Forse perché in fondo tutti avevano sempre saputo che tra Ermal e Fabrizio c'era qualcosa.

Forse alcuni di loro lo sapevano da prima che se ne rendessero conto loro stessi.

"Buon compleanno" disse Elisa alzando il bicchiere, seguita subito dopo da tutti i presenti.

Ermal sorrise e, mentre tutti bevevano e riprendevano a chiacchierare tra loro, si voltò di nuovo verso Fabrizio.

Il più grande non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un attimo e, anche in quel momento, continuava a guardarlo con il sorriso sulle labbra.

"Buon compleanno" mormorò a un certo punto.

"È il compleanno migliore di sempre" disse Ermal. Poi si avvicinò a Fabrizio e lo baciò, senza preoccuparsi degli sguardi degli altri.

Era il suo compleanno, aveva accanto la persona che amava e stava per festeggiare cantando davanti ai suoi fan. Tutto il resto non aveva importanza.

 

 

"Non sei preoccupato?"

"Per cosa?" chiese Ermal voltandosi curioso verso Marco.

"Per quello che dirà la gente."

"Ma di che parli?"

"Lo so io di che parla" disse J-Ax accasciandosi malamente sul divano di Ermal.

Dopo il concerto, Ermal aveva invitato tutti a casa sua per passare ancora un po' di tempo insieme. L'adrenalina continuava a scorrergli nelle vene e non si sentiva nemmeno lontanamente stanco.

"Cioè?" chiese ancora Ermal, cercando di capire quale fosse il problema.

"Credo che tutti si siano accorti che nel nostro pezzo hai detto _lui_ invece di _lei_ " disse J-Ax.

Ermal sospirò.

Non sapeva nemmeno lui per quale motivo lo avesse fatto.

In parte, forse, era perché ora che i suoi amici sapevano tutto gli sembrava più semplice uscire allo scoperto. In parte, semplicemente aveva cantato con il cuore e il suo cuore ormai era di Fabrizio.

"Lui, lei... non c'è poi molto differenza, cambia solo una vocale. Se qualcuno dirà qualcosa, potrei sempre dire che hanno capito male" rispose Ermal.

"Potresti. Ma la vera domanda è: lo farai?" chiese Andrea.

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio, che sembrava totalmente preso da ciò che gli stava dicendo Elisa, e disse: "No, non lo farò."

Fabrizio era uno dei motivi per cui aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa.

Non gli importava di ciò che avrebbe detto la gente, non gli importava se le persone avrebbero capito perché aveva deciso di cambiare il testo e se questa cosa gli avrebbe portato delle conseguenze.

In quel momento non gli importava di nient'altro se non di Fabrizio e della loro storia. E un po' anche del suo nuovo album, che sicuramente sarebbe stato pieno di riferimenti a quell'uomo fantastico che aveva la fortuna di avere al suo fianco.

"Sei ancora sicuro della tua decisione?" gli chiese Fabrizio qualche minuto più tardi, sedendosi accanto a lui e facendogli di nuovo quella domanda che gli aveva posto poco più di tre mesi prima.

Nella mente di Ermal si formarono le immagini di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto avere in quel periodo di pausa.

Più tempo per stare con la sua famiglia, più tempo per scrivere, più tempo per stare con Fabrizio.

Sorrise e, con una sicurezza che non aveva mai avuto prima quando si parlava di quell'argomento, disse: "Sì, sono sicuro."


	37. The one where they get back together

 

 

 

**The one where they get back together**

 

 

 

 

_26 ottobre 2019_

 

Fabrizio si svegliò presto quella mattina.

Si sentiva turbato e non sapeva nemmeno bene perché. O meglio, lo sapeva ma era molto più semplice ignorare il problema che affrontarlo.

Quando - ormai quasi un anno prima - aveva annunciato le date del suo tour, Fabrizio aveva un'idea ben precisa di cosa sarebbe successo durante la data a Milano.

Aveva un bel ricordo del Forum di Assago. Era un posto che collegava ad Ermal, al suo concerto e soprattutto a ciò che era successo dopo. A quel messaggio inviato in piena notte a cui era seguito un messaggio altrettanto intenso da parte di Ermal.

Quel messaggio era stato l'inizio di tutto.

Si erano spogliati delle proprie maschere, facendo cadere i muri e mostrando all'altro i propri sentimenti e le proprie debolezze. Da lì, il loro rapporto era mutato passando dall'amicizia e dall'affetto fraterno all'amore, quello vero.

Ma non era stato uno di quei cambiamenti che ti colgono impreparato. Anzi era stato un cambiamento naturale.

Talmente naturale che Fabrizio non ricordava la prima volta che lui ed Ermal si erano baciati. Non perché non fosse stato importante, ma semplicemente perché era stata una cosa naturale, come quando abbracci un amico così senza motivo, semplicemente perché ti va.

Insomma, per Fabrizio, Assago era il simbolo del giorno in cui tra lui ed Ermal era cambiato qualcosa.

Ecco perché fin da subito aveva sentito lo stomaco stringersi sapendo che avrebbe cantato lì. Ecco perché aveva chiamato Ermal e gli aveva chiesto di stargli vicino quel giorno, di salire sul palco con lui, di cantare con lui, di esserci.

Ed Ermal aveva risposto di sì senza nemmeno pensarci.

Ma da quel giorno era passato quasi un anno e in quei mesi erano cambiate tante cose.

Avevano parlato alle loro famiglie della loro relazione, avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme... E poi era finito tutto.

La cosa triste era che era finita così come era iniziata. Come se fosse una cosa ovvia, come se fosse semplicemente il corso naturale delle cose.

Fabrizio non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire per quale motivo o quando avevano iniziato ad allontanarsi.

Tutto ciò che sapeva era che era passato dal pianificare un futuro insieme a Ermal, a vivere di nuovo da solo in una casa troppo grande e troppo piena di ricordi.

Forse è semplicemente così che vanno le cose. In fondo, era successo anche con Giada.

Si erano amati tanto e per tanto tempo, si erano dati tutto, si erano fatti promesse. Poi, un giorno, si erano resi conto di non amarsi più come prima, di avere smesso di darsi tutto e di avere infranto le promesse.

Fabrizio sospirò mentre si alzava dal letto e fissava la città fuori dalla finestra.

Gli era sempre piaciuta Milano, forse perché la associava ad Ermal. Ed era proprio per quello che aveva insistito tanto per arrivare il giorno prima del concerto.

Ingenuamente, sperava di incontrarlo in giro. Come se in una città di oltre un milione di abitanti fosse possibile incontrare proprio lui.

Eppure Fabrizio ci aveva sperato davvero. Ovviamente, senza successo.

"Stai bene?"

Fabrizio si voltò sentendo la voce di Roberto. Non lo aveva nemmeno sentito entrare in camera.

"Sì, sto bene" rispose, poi tornò a osservare fuori dalla finestra.

Roberto si appoggiò al davanzale accanto a lui e disse: "Ok, questa è la risposta che darai a chiunque ti farà questa domanda oggi. A me invece rispondi sinceramente: stai bene?"

Fabrizio sospirò. Non poteva scappare, non da Roberto o dagli altri della band. Non da persone che lo conoscevano più di quanto lui conoscesse sé stesso.

"No. Sto da schifo."

"Hai provato a chiamarlo?"

"Non vuole parlarmi."

"Come lo sai?" chiese Roberto.

"Ha smesso di seguirmi su Instagram, mi ha bloccato su WhatsApp... Mi sembra ovvio che non vuole sentirmi e io non sono il tipo di persona che impone la propria presenza a chi non la vuole" rispose Fabrizio mettendosi sulla difensiva, come faceva sempre quando si parlava di Ermal.

"Fabri, tu lo ami ancora..."

"E quindi? L'amore non basta, Roberto. Soprattutto se è solo da parte mia."

Lo pensava davvero.

Se fosse bastato l'amore, Ermal sarebbe stato accanto a lui in quel momento.

Si sarebbero svegliati insieme, entrambi un po' agitati per il concerto, Ermal sicuramente più agitato di Fabrizio perché cantare davanti a gente che non era sua fan lo metteva sempre un po' a disagio.

Avrebbero fatto l'amore appena svegli, avrebbero fatto insieme le prove e poi Ermal avrebbe guardato Fabrizio cantare da dietro le quinte.

Sarebbero tornati in hotel esausti e si sarebbero addormentati ancora prima di riuscire a spogliarsi e, la mattina seguente, avrebbero riso per quell'episodio dicendosi a vicenda che ormai erano troppo vecchi per reggere un concerto.

E invece si era svegliato da solo, avrebbe affrontato quel concerto senza l'appoggio di Ermal e probabilmente quella notte non avrebbe dormito, schiacciato dal peso dei pensieri e del suo cuore che ogni giorno si spezzava un po' di più.

 

 

 

"Fabrizio è a Milano."

Marco si voltò verso Ermal, distogliendo gli occhi dalla partita a FIFA e permettendo ad Andrea di segnare il suo primo goal da quando avevano iniziato a giocare.

Ovviamente sapeva che Fabrizio era a Milano. I cartelloni del suo concerto erano sparsi per tutta la città.

Quello che non si aspettava era sentire Ermal pronunciare il suo nome.

Da quando si erano lasciati, alcuni mesi prima, Ermal si era chiuso in una bolla e non aveva più nominato Fabrizio nemmeno per sbaglio.

"Lo so" rispose Marco, non sapendo che altro dire.

"È strano sapere che siamo nella stessa città" disse Ermal con lo sguardo fisso sul televisore, come se fosse davvero interessato al videogioco.

"Da quant'è che non vi parlate?" chiese Andrea continuando a giocare.

"Non lo so."

Marco e Andrea si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Andrea interruppe la partita e disse: "In che senso non lo sai? Non ricordi l'ultima volta che vi siete parlati?"

"Non so, credo fosse verso metà luglio ma non ne sono sicuro. È successo tutto così lentamente che non riesco a ricordare di preciso quando è finita la nostra storia" ammise Ermal.

"Ma scusa se te lo chiedo: ma perché è finita?" chiese Andrea, ignorando l'occhiataccia di Marco che gli intimava di lasciare perdere.

Ermal sospirò. "Non lo so. Probabilmente perché siamo due idioti che non si dicono ciò che pensano. È iniziato tutto dopo l'uscita del suo album. Fabrizio era sempre stanco dopo i firmacopie, quasi non parlava quando tornava a casa. E io, invece di stargli dietro, ho pensato che fosse giusto lasciargli i suoi spazi e alla fine ci siamo allontanati. Siamo arrivati a un punto in cui ormai eravamo due estranei. Io non mi sentivo più a mio agio a casa nostra e così ho iniziato a tornare a Milano più spesso, finché alla fine ci sono tornato e basta. Fabrizio non ha mai detto nulla, ha lasciato che io mi allontanassi da lui senza dire una parola."

"E tu non hai provato a parlarci dopo che sei tornato a Milano?" chiese Marco.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No. Anzi, ho smesso di seguirlo sui social, l'ho bloccato su WhatsApp, ho cancellato le nostre foto. Ho cercato di dimenticarlo, di costruirmi una vita in cui lui non esiste."

"Ma non ci sei riuscito" constatò Andrea.

"No. E oggi lui è a Milano. È a un passo da me e io non so che fare, perché vorrei andare a riprendermelo e allo stesso tempo so che non posso riprendermi qualcosa che ormai non è più mio."

Se avesse ascoltato il cuore, sarebbe andato al Forum senza nemmeno pensarci troppo. Ma la testa gli diceva che non poteva fingere che andasse tutto bene, che quei mesi di lontananza non esistessero.

Marco lo osservò per qualche attimo, consapevole del casino che Ermal aveva in testa. Lo conosceva bene ormai, sapeva che stava facendo mentalmente una lista di pro e di contro per decidere come comportarsi.

Gli posò una mano sul ginocchio per richiamare la sua attenzione e disse: "Smettila di ascoltare il cervello. Spegnilo per un attimo e ragiona con il cuore. Quando c'è di mezzo Fabrizio, l'unica cosa che conta è ciò che senti per lui. Tu lo ami ancora?"

"Certo che lo amo ancora."

"E allora che ci fai ancora qui?"

 

 

 

Quando Fabrizio e la band arrivarono al Forum, la prima cosa che notarono fu la musica. Arrivava da uno dei camerini ed era il suono inconfondibile di una chitarra.

La seconda fu una voce. Non una qualsiasi, ma nello specifico quella di Ermal.

Fabrizio si bloccò all'istante e si voltò verso gli altri, giusto per essere sicuro di non essersi immaginato nulla.

I ragazzi della band si scambiarono occhiate preoccupate, consapevoli che la presenza di Ermal avrebbe potuto essere la causa di un crollo nervoso da parte di Fabrizio.

"Quindi non lo sento solo io" disse Fabrizio, notando lo sguardo dei suoi amici.

Roberto gli mise una mano sulla spalla e disse: "Ermal è qui. Vorrà pur dire qualcosa."

"È solo molto bravo a mantenere la parola. Ecco perché è qui" rispose Fabrizio.

Non voleva illudersi che Ermal fosse lì per lui.

Non poteva permettersi di sperare e poi di rimanerci male. Aveva sofferto abbastanza nei mesi passati.

Prese un respiro profondo e abbassò la maniglia aprendo la porta.

Ermal era seduto sul piccolo divanetto bianco, teneva tra le mani la sua chitarra e canticchiava _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_.

Appena sentì la porta che si apriva, sollevò lo sguardo trovandosi di fronte gli sguardi perplessi di Fabrizio e della sua band.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese Fabrizio senza mezzi termini.

Aveva bisogno di sapere perché era lì.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire che era lì per lui, che voleva recuperare le cose tra loro, ma se invece era lì solo per rispettare un impegno preso mesi prima voleva saperlo subito. Anche se avrebbe fatto un male cane.

Ermal appoggiò la chitarra a terra e si alzò in piedi. "Fabri..."

Era ovvio che non volesse parlare di fronte agli altri e Fabrizio lo capiva.

Ciò che era successo riguardava solo loro due.

"Lasciateci un momento da soli. Ci vediamo dopo" disse Fabrizio ai suoi colleghi.

Gli altri annuirono e si allontanarono, lasciando Fabrizio ed Ermal da soli all'interno del camerino.

"Che ci fai qui?" disse di nuovo Fabrizio.

Ermal si passò una mano tra i ricci, spettinandoli. "Ti avevo detto che ci sarei stato."

"Sei qui solo per questo?" chiese Fabrizio cercando di mantenere una maschera di freddezza, anche se il suo cuore stava lentamente iniziando a sanguinare proprio come ogni giorno da quando Ermal se n'era andato.

"Speravo anche che potessimo parlare di quello che è successo" disse Ermal.

"Non adesso" rispose Fabrizio.

Per un momento, Ermal ebbe paura che quella frase significasse che ormai era troppo tardi per parlare, troppo tardi per risolvere.

Poi Fabrizio aggiunse: "Magari finito il concerto, se ti va."

Ermal sorrise. "Certo."

E Fabrizio, rivedendo quel sorriso, sentì il cuore riprendere a battere.

 

 

 

Il concerto era andato benissimo, anche meglio di quanto Fabrizio avrebbe immaginato.

Gli piaceva pensare che la presenza di Ermal avesse contribuito, almeno in parte, a farlo sentire più tranquillo.

Cantare di nuovo insieme a lui, gli aveva fatto sentire i brividi esattamente come la prima volta e quando, prima di scendere dal palco, Ermal lo aveva abbracciato, Fabrizio si era di nuovo sentito al posto giusto.

Si era sentito a casa perché per lui _casa_ era sempre stato Ermal.

Sapeva che avevano ancora tante cose da chiarire, tante cose di cui parlare, ma per il momento quell'abbraccio era sufficiente ad andare avanti. Almeno per un po'.

Il concerto ormai era al termine.

La band se n'era andata, Fabrizio aveva salutato e ringraziato tutti ma poi era tornato sul palco trascinandosi dietro uno sgabello e la sua chitarra.

"Sapete, quest'anno sono successe tante cose. Alcune belle, altre un po' meno. C'è stato un momento in cui mi sembrava che tutto stesse andando storto e non facevo altro che ascoltare una canzone, che in realtà più che tirarmi su il morale me lo ammosciava ancora di più."

Il pubblico rise, mentre Fabrizio sistemava l'asta del microfono e si sedeva sullo sgabello.

"Io questa canzone vorrei suonarvela stasera. Anche se non l'ho scritta io, anche se non è mia. Però insomma, è questo il bello delle canzoni. A volte le senti tue anche se le ha scritte qualcun altro" concluse Fabrizio, iniziando a scorrere le dita sulle corde della chitarra.

Ermal - che osservava la scena da sotto il palco - riconobbe subito le note di quella canzone e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

Per mesi aveva creduto di essere stato l'unico a soffrire.

Aveva creduto che Fabrizio avesse iniziato a comportarsi in modo distaccato perché forse preferiva stare da solo, piuttosto che con lui. Aveva creduto che, dopo essere tornato a Milano, Fabrizio non si fosse fatto sentire perché non voleva lottare per il loro rapporto.

E invece aveva sofferto quanto lui, avevano provato le stesse cose, erano stati vittime delle stesse paure.

Al termine della canzone, Fabrizio aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Salutò nuovamente il pubblico e uscì mentre i suoi fan applaudivano.

Appena incrociò lo sguardo di Ermal e si accorse che aveva pianto, disse: "Tutto bene?"

"Hai cantato _Le luci di Roma_ " disse Ermal, senza rispondere davvero alla sua domanda.

"Scusa, forse avrei dovuto chiedertelo. E so che non parla di noi quella canzone, però negli ultimi mesi l'ho sentita un po' nostra" disse Fabrizio.

"Sono stato un cretino. Non avrei dovuto andarmene. Avrei dovuto parlarti, dirti subito cosa non andava" disse Ermal, ormai incapace di tenersi dentro delle colpe che per mesi aveva nascosto anche a sé stesso.

"E io non avrei dovuto lasciarti andare. Avrei dovuto chiederti cosa non andava quando hai iniziato a tornare a Milano sempre più spesso, avrei dovuto fermarti quando mi sono accorto che ogni volta che te ne andavi portavi via qualcosa fino a quando non mi è rimasto più niente di tuo" rispose Fabrizio avvicinandosi a lui, fregandosene del fatto che erano sotto al palco e che chiunque avrebbe potuto sentire cosa si stavano dicendo.

"Ti ho lasciato la maglietta dei Metallica" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Quella in realtà è sempre stata mia."

"Però ero io che la usavo come pigiama."

"Lo so. È per quello che non ho avuto il coraggio di lavarla da quando sei andato via" ammise Fabrizio.

Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, entrambi troppo sopraffatti dalle proprie emozioni per parlare.

Stavano lasciando uscire per la prima volta tutto ciò che avevano provato - e che in parte provavano ancora - senza paura di come potesse reagire l'altro. Forse perché, per la prima volta, non avevano paura di perdersi. In fondo, si erano già persi da mesi.

"Perché te ne sei andato?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Eri sempre così nervoso e stressato. Tornavi a casa e quasi non mi rivolgevi parola. Ho iniziato a pensare che avessi bisogno dei tuoi spazi e alla fine mi sono allontanato troppo, quasi senza accorgermene."

"Io pensavo che ti stessi allontanando perché non mi amavi più."

Ermal scosse la testa. "In fondo sai anche tu che è impossibile che io smetta di amarti, Bizio."

Fabrizio sorrise sentendo quel soprannome che usava solo Ermal e che non aveva sentito per troppo tempo.

"Quindi è per quello che non mi hai mai cercato? Eri convinto che io non ti amassi più?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì. "Già. E quando mi hai bloccato su WhatsApp e hai smesso di seguirmi sui social, mi sono convinto che fosse davvero così."

"Faceva troppo male vederti attraverso uno schermo e sapere che era finita."

Fabrizio allungò una mano, prendendo quella di Ermal tra le sue e sorridendo leggermente quando si accorse che lui non solo non l'aveva rifiutato, ma gli stava stringendo le mani a sua volta. "Non è finito niente, Ermal."

Ermal lo guardò negli occhi e si accorse che davvero non era cambiato niente.

Erano gli stessi occhi di cui si era innamorato, gli stessi occhi in cui voleva perdersi per il resto della sua vita.

Lo amava ancora come il primo giorno. Nonostante tutto, nonostante il tempo, l'amore era ancora lì e forse era proprio vero che è più forte l'amore.

Sorrise, continuando a stringergli le mani, facendo scorrere le dita sui tatuaggi come aveva fatto centinaia di volte. "Già, non è finito niente."

 

 

 

A Fabrizio era sempre piaciuta Milano.

Ma in quel momento, a soltanto 24 ore da quando aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra della sua camera d'albergo per la prima volta, gli piaceva un po' di più. E sapeva che non era merito del sole che stava sorgendo all'orizzonte e delle nuvole che finalmente erano sparite, lasciando un cielo azzurro decisamente inusuale per quella stagione.

No, il merito era solo di Ermal.

"Che fai in piedi? Torna a letto" mormorò proprio Ermal, con la faccia affondata nel cuscino e il corpo nudo ancora avvolto nelle lenzuola.

Fabrizio sorrise e lo raggiunse.

Per quanto gli piacesse Milano, Ermal era decisamente più bello da osservare.

"Perché sei già sveglio?" chiese Ermal con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Ho sognato che facevo l'amore con te" rispose Fabrizio scostandogli i ricci dalla fronte.

"Non era un sogno. L'abbiamo fatto davvero."

"Lo so, ma io l'ho anche sognato. Ed era così bello che non mi sembrava vero, così quando mi sono svegliato sono rimasto a fissarti perché anche tu sei così bello che non sembri vero."

Ermal sorrise aprendo finalmente gli occhi. "E invece sono vero. E sono qui."

"Ancora non ci credo" disse Fabrizio.

"Lo so..." disse Ermal, interrompendo la frase a metà a causa di uno sbadiglio. Poi continuò: "Vado a lavarmi i denti, così posso finalmente darti un bacio."

Fabrizio annuì osservandolo mentre si alzava dal letto e, senza nemmeno indossare un paio di boxer, si dirigeva lentamente verso il bagno.

Fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo sorprendendosi di ricordare ogni dettaglio, ogni cicatrice, ogni neo, nonostante fossero passati mesi dall'ultima volta in cui l'aveva visto. E solo in quel momento si accorse che ogni volta in cui - durante quei mesi di solitudine - aveva cercato di soddisfarsi da solo, aveva sempre immaginato Ermal.

Era stato un pensiero sfuggente, qualcosa di cui Fabrizio non si era mai reso veramente conto. E invece Ermal era sempre stato lì, anche quando non c'era davvero.

Ma in quell'istante, Ermal era fisicamente vicino a lui e Fabrizio non voleva sprecare nemmeno un momento.

Si alzò velocemente e raggiunse Ermal in bagno.

Il più giovane aveva appena finito di lavarsi i denti e stava rimettendo lo spazzolino dentro il beauty case di Fabrizio.

"Non ci posso credere che hai ancora questa assurda abitudine di portarti due spazzolini" disse Ermal osservandolo attraverso lo specchio.

"Succede quando stai per tanto tempo con qualcuno che sarebbe in grado di dimenticare anche la propria testa, se non fosse attaccata al corpo" rispose Fabrizio ricambiando il suo sguardo e avvicinandosi a lui.

"Spiritoso" disse Ermal fingendosi offeso.

Fabrizio lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, continuando a guardarlo attraverso lo specchio sopra il lavandino.

Ermal si abbandonò contro il suo petto, desideroso di avere quel contatto a cui aveva rinunciato per mesi.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto che vorrei fare di nuovo l'amore con te. Sento il bisogno di averti vicino il più possibile" ammise Fabrizio, con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Ermal e una mano che scorreva lenta sul suo fianco.

Ermal cercò il suo sguardo attraverso lo specchio e, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, lasciò scivolare la sua mano su quella di Fabrizio. Bloccò il suo movimento sul fianco e trascinò lentamente la mano tra le sue gambe, fino a sfiorare la dolorosa erezione con cui si era svegliato poco prima.

"Fallo. Fai l'amore con me" disse Ermal, con lo sguardo sempre rivolto verso Fabrizio.

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere.

Lo accarezzò lentamente, mentre Ermal abbandonava la testa sulla sua spalla ansimando.

Fabrizio portò le labbra sul suo collo, baciandolo e mordendolo mentre lo sentiva gemere e la sua erezione tra le sue mani pulsava sempre di più.

"Girati" sussurrò Fabrizio all'orecchio di Ermal facendolo rabbrividire.

Ermal fece come gli era stato detto, appoggiandosi al lavandino, convito che altrimenti sarebbe crollato a terra.

Dopo tutti quei mesi di lontananza da Fabrizio, ancora non riusciva a realizzare che fossero insieme, che avessero fatto l'amore per tutta la notte, che si fossero addormentati abbracciati.

Fabrizio continuò a baciargli il collo, poi una spalla, il petto, fino a fermarsi su un capezzolo.

Sentì Ermal sospirare mentre lo torturava leggermente con i denti e non poté fare a meno di sorridere compiaciuto.

Continuò a baciarlo, mentre si abbassava sempre di più fino a ritrovarsi di fronte alla sua erezione.

Cercò lo sguardo di Ermal, ma aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all'indietro. Aveva sempre quell'espressione stampata in faccia quando riceveva quel tipo di attenzioni, e Fabrizio era convinto di non averlo mai visto più bello che in quel momento.

Rimase a fissarlo mentre prendeva in bocca la sua erezione, godendosi l'espressione sul viso di Ermal.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere i gemiti e mise una mano tra i capelli di Fabrizio, cercando di impedirsi di spingerlo ulteriormente verso di sé.

Fabrizio aumentò il ritmo, intenzionato a sentire Ermal gemere più forte, a sentirlo stringergli i capelli e mormorare il suo nome.

Gli era mancato tutto quello. Gli era mancato più del sesso vero e proprio.

"Bizio..." sussurrò Ermal, e Fabrizio capì che era giunto al limite.

Un attimo dopo, Ermal si riversò nella sua bocca mentre cercava di non crollare a terra sotto il peso di un orgasmo che lo aveva lasciato quasi completamente senza forze.

"Posso avere questo buongiorno ogni mattina?" scherzò Ermal ancora senza fiato, mentre Fabrizio si rimetteva in piedi e lo stringeva a sé.

"Se torni a casa con me, sì" disse Fabrizio, nascondendo dietro una battuta il desiderio di riavere Ermal accanto a sé ogni giorno.

Ermal non rispose. Si limitò a nascondersi maggiormente in quell'abbraccio, mentre la sua mano scivolava tra loro per dare sollievo all'erezione di Fabrizio, che in quel momento premeva contro di lui.

"Aspetta, torniamo a letto" disse Fabrizio bloccandogli il polso.

"Non è necessario" rispose Ermal voltandosi e fissandolo attraverso lo specchio come pochi minuti prima.

"Vuoi farlo qui?" chiese Fabrizio abbassandosi sul suo collo e stuzzicando un punto particolarmente sensibile sotto l'orecchio, in cui poco prima aveva lasciato un segno violaceo piuttosto grande.

Ermal annuì piegandosi in avanti e appoggiandosi al lavandino, mentre dietro di lui Fabrizio aveva iniziato a stimolare la sua apertura.

Inserì lentamente un dito, senza incontrare troppa resistenza - probabilmente grazie alla nottata appena trascorsa a riscoprirsi a vicenda - e osservò attentamente Ermal attraverso lo specchio.

Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore, i ricci gli cadevano davanti agli occhi chiusi e si stava mordendo furiosamente il labbro. Le mani tenevano saldamente il bordo del lavandino, così forte da fargli sbiancare le nocche.

Fabrizio lo osservò per qualche minuto, mentre continuava a prepararlo, fino a quando Ermal aprì gli occhi e li puntò nei suoi.

Nonostante il filtro dello specchio, Fabrizio ci lesse dentro la voglia di sentirlo vicino, di sentirsi amato e di amare a sua volta.

Senza smettere di guardarlo, si spinse lentamente dentro di lui.

Ermal sospirò, stringendo maggiormente la presa sul bordo del lavandino facendo risaltare le vene delle sue mani.

Fabrizio le guardò distrattamente per un attimo, ricordandosi quante volte aveva notato quelle stesse vene risaltare sulle mani di Ermal mentre lo masturbava.

Affondò maggiormente dentro di lui, mentre sentiva Ermal implorarlo di andare più veloce, più forte.

Fabrizio lo accontentò accelerando il ritmo delle spinte, mentre portava una mano tra le sue gambe.

"Non ci posso credere che ce l'hai di nuovo duro" disse Fabrizio, massaggiandolo mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui.

"È colpa tua" sospirò Ermal.

Bastarono poche altre spinte affinché Fabrizio venisse dentro Ermal soffocando un gemito, ed Ermal venisse tra le sue mani.

Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo - Ermal ancora piegato sul lavandino e Fabrizio accasciato sulla sua schiena - mentre cercavano di riprendere fiato.

"Doccia?" mormorò Fabrizio, mentre si allontanava da Ermal dopo avergli lasciato un bacio tra le scapole.

Ermal annuì. "Sì, ma non insieme. Non posso reggere un altro round."

"E poi il vecchio sarei io" scherzò Fabrizio entrando nella doccia.

 

 

 

Quando uscì dal bagno, dopo essersi fatto la doccia, Fabrizio notò Ermal - avvolto nell'accappatoio dell'hotel - che scriveva qualcosa sul cellulare con espressione particolarmente concentrata.

"La doccia è libera" disse avvicinandosi alla valigia per cercare qualcosa da mettersi.

"Finisco di scrivere questo messaggio a Vige e vado."

"Ci siamo appena ritrovati e mi tradisci già con Andrea?" scherzò Fabrizio.

Ermal finì di scrivere e poi abbandonò il cellulare sul letto. "Gli ho solo chiesto di impacchettare le mie cose. Credo che a breve me ne andrò da Milano, per la gioia di Vige che ormai non mi sopporta più. Dice che sono un pessimo coinquilino."

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo. "Che vuol dire che vai via da Milano?"

"Pensavo di tornare a Roma, se per te va bene" disse Ermal titubante.

In realtà, aveva preso quella decisione senza prima parlarne con Fabrizio e non aveva idea di come la pensasse al riguardo.

Certo, poco prima aveva fatto quella battuta ed Ermal si era convinto che dietro quella frase ci fosse nascosto ciò che davvero voleva Fabrizio. Ma se non fosse stato così? Se fosse stata solo una semplice battuta?

Si erano appena ritrovati, forse era troppo sperare di far tornare tutto come prima.

Fabrizio sorrise mentre gli occhi gli diventavano lucidi. "Torni a casa?"

Ed Ermal si rese conto che non era troppo, che Fabrizio voleva esattamente quello che voleva lui. Voleva stare insieme, rimettere le cose a posto, tornare a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto.

Così ricambiò il sorriso - il suo primo vero sorriso da mesi - e disse: "Sì. Torno a casa."


	38. The one where Ermal is a father

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal is a father**

 

 

 

 

Ermal parcheggiò in doppia fila, davanti alla scuola di Libero. Probabilmente avrebbe trovato una multa al suo ritorno, ma in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Quando Fabrizio l'aveva chiamato, circa venti minuti prima, chiedendogli di andare a prendere Libero a scuola, Ermal aveva subito capito dal suo tono di voce che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

"Non lo so" aveva risposto Fabrizio sospirando. Poi aveva aggiunto: "M'ha chiamato la maestra. Dice che è successa una cosa oggi a scuola ma non mi ha spiegato niente di più. Io sono bloccato in studio, Giada sta accompagnando Anita al compleanno di una sua amichetta..."

Ermal aveva fermato il suo fiume di parole dicendogli di stare tranquillo, che ci sarebbe andato lui da Libero.

In fondo, Fabrizio era stato così gentile da ospitarlo a casa sua mentre si trovava a Roma per un evento. Il minimo che poteva fare era ricambiare il favore andando a prendere suo figlio a scuola.

Entrò all'interno dell'edificio ignorando le occhiate curiose degli altri genitori e si diresse a passo spedito lungo il corridoio, cercando la classe di Libero.

Rimase fermo sulla porta a guardare qualche secondo Libero, che se ne stava seduto al primo banco con lo sguardo basso, e la sua maestra, seduta alla cattedra davanti a lui.

"Salve" disse Ermal, entrando nell'aula timidamente.

Sembravano passati secoli dall'ultima volta in cui era stato in una scuola per qualcosa che non riguardasse il suo lavoro.

La maestra, una donna sulla cinquantina, alzò lo sguardo e sorrise. "Salve. Il padre di Libero mi ha avvertito che avrebbe mandato lei a prenderlo."

"È successo qualcosa?" chiese Ermal curioso, mentre Libero sbuffava continuando a tenere lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.

La maestra sospirò gettando un'occhiata a Libero, poi rivolse l'attenzione a Ermal e disse: "Avrei preferito parlarne con i genitori. Anzi, sicuramente li contatterò per un colloquio. Ma, per farla breve, oggi c'è stato un litigio piuttosto intenso tra Libero e un suo compagno di classe."

"Che significa _intenso_?" chiese Ermal.

"Si sono spintonati durante l'ora di ginnastica e Libero ha detto delle parole che non mi sarei aspettata di sentire da un bambino della sua età" spiegò l'insegnante.

"Cioè?" disse Ermal guardando Libero, incerto se in quella situazione fosse più corretto continuare a parlare con l'insegnante o rivolgersi direttamente al bambino.

"Le parole precise sono state: _brutto stronzo_."

Ermal si passò una mano tra i capelli sospirando.

Non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi, di cosa dire.

"Senta, so che non è suo figlio, ma non potevo chiudere un occhio questa volta. E visto che i genitori di Libero l'hanno autorizzata ad occuparsi di lui in loro assenza..." iniziò la maestra.

"Questa volta?"

"Non è la prima volta che succede."

 

 

Se c'era una cosa che Ermal non era mai stato in grado di fare, era guidare in silenzio.

Era sempre stato abituato a chiacchierare con chi c'era in macchina con lui o semplicemente a canticchiare una canzone alla radio.

Ecco perché rimanere in totale silenzio, mentre Libero accanto a lui fissava il finestrino, lo stava rendendo nervoso.

Il fatto era che proprio non sapeva come comportarsi.

Avrebbe dovuto sgridarlo? Chiedergli perché l'aveva fatto? Fargli un discorso ispirato sul perché si era comportato male?

Nessuno di quei compiti spettava a lui.

Lui era semplicemente il fidanzato di suo padre - anzi agli occhi di Libero era un semplice un amico, visto che Fabrizio non gli aveva ancora detto di avere una relazione con Ermal - che era andato a prenderlo a scuola.

"Lo dirai a papà?" chiese Libero a un certo punto.

Ermal sospirò. "Sì. Tanto lo saprà dalla maestra prima o poi. E io non me la sento di nascondere le cose a tuo padre."

Libero rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre Ermal si fermava a un semaforo e gli rivolgeva un'occhiata curiosa.

C'era qualcosa che Libero non stava dicendo, qualcosa che stava tenendo nascosto su quella storia.

"Ti va di raccontarmi cos'è successo?" chiese Ermal mentre il semaforo diventava verde.

"Te l'ha già detto la maestra."

"Sì, ma io vorrei saperlo da te" rispose Ermal, probabilmente con un tono più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto perché sentì Libero sbuffare.

"Libero..."

"Senti, tu non sei mio padre!" sbottò il bambino, cercando di chiudere la conversazione.

Ermal si ammutolì. In fondo, Libero aveva ragione.

Non era suo padre, non poteva permettersi di sgridarlo o di dire qualsiasi cosa su quella faccenda.

Quando arrivarono a casa, pochi minuti più tardi, Fabrizio non era ancora rientrato.

Ermal sospirò mentre lasciava le chiavi sul mobile dell'ingresso, consapevole che in mancanza di Fabrizio spettasse a lui dire qualcosa a Libero. Se non sgridarlo, almeno cercare di capire per quale motivo avesse agito in quel modo.

Libero, da parte sua, non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare di ciò che era successo a scuola, tanto meno con Ermal.

Non aveva nulla contro di lui, anzi gli stava simpatico e vedeva quanto suo padre fosse felice ogni volta che erano insieme. Però se c'era qualcuno che doveva dire qualcosa su quella storia, dovevano essere suo padre o sua madre. Non Ermal.

"Hai ragione" disse Ermal a un certo punto, mentre si sedeva accanto a Libero sul divano.

"Su cosa?"

"Sul fatto che non sono tuo padre. Anzi, io non so nemmeno come si fa a fare il padre. Non ho avuto un buon esempio."

Libero si voltò verso di lui. "Non vai d'accordo con lui?"

"Diciamo che non si è comportato bene" rispose Ermal cercando di addolcire la situazione. Poi aggiunse: "Insomma, io non so come si fa il padre e non voglio cercare di farlo con te. Voglio solo capire che succede."

Libero si strinse nelle spalle. "Niente. Abbiamo litigato, stop."

"Vi siete spintonati. Hai detto delle cose che non avresti dovuto dire. I gesti e le parole, a volte fanno più male di quanto credi" disse Ermal.

Quella situazione lo stava facendo inevitabilmente ripensare alla sua infanzia.

Aveva riportato a galla i ricordi degli anni passati in Albania, con un padre che non l'aveva amato, un padre che era quasi riuscito a convincerlo che la violenza fosse una cosa normale.

Era stato fortunato a saper leggere lo sguardo di sua madre, a vedere oltre il sorriso che cercava di stamparsi in faccia nonostante tutto. Era stato bravo a leggerle dentro e a rendersi conto, anche se era solo un bambino, che c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto quello.

E quando l'aveva capito, quando con l'ingenuità tipica di un bambino aveva affrontato suo padre sperando che le parole avrebbero potuto cambiare le cose, le botte erano arrivate anche per lui.

C'erano stati schiaffi, c'erano stati segni sulla pelle che aveva faticato a nascondere, c'erano state le parole di suo padre che lo avevano ferito più delle sue mani.

Sua madre lo aveva truccato un paio di volte - mettendogli il suo fondotinta per cercare di coprire i lividi - ma non aveva potuto fare nulla per le altre ferite, quelle che Ermal si portava nel cuore, quelle causate da un uomo che lo definiva _nullità_ e che cercava di denigrarlo in qualsiasi modo.

Aveva impiegato anni per disfarsi degli incubi su suo padre, per avere una vita normale. Ma ciò che aveva vissuto lo aveva segnato e lo aveva portato a provare repulsione per qualsiasi tipo di violenza, mettendolo in difficoltà dovendo affrontare una discussione simile proprio con un bambino che mai avrebbe creduto potesse avere quei problemi.

"C'è una bambina nella mia classe che ha problemi a camminare" disse Libero improvvisamente.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte - domandandosi cosa c'entrasse con il loro discorso - ma non disse nulla.

"I nostri compagni la prendono in giro, ridono di lei... Oggi a ginnastica hanno iniziato a ridere perché lei non riusciva a fare un esercizio. Un mio compagno rideva più degli altri, così me la sono presa con lui" spiegò Libero tenendo lo sguardo basso.

"E l'hai spintonato e chiamato con quelle parole?"

Libero annuì senza alzare lo sguardo.

Si vergognava per quello che era successo, anche se era ancora convinto di averlo fatto per un buon motivo. Ripensandoci però forse avrebbe potuto evitare di alzare le mani o di insultare il suo compagno di classe. Forse avrebbe potuto semplicemente dire alla maestra cosa stava succedendo e non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Ma in quel momento, aveva agito di istinto e proprio non ci aveva pensato.

Ermal gli strinse affettuosamente una spalla, tirandolo verso di sé in un goffo abbraccio.

"Va tutto bene, è tutto ok. Volevi solo difendere una tua compagna" cercò di rassicurarlo Ermal.

"Ma l'ho fatto nel modo sbagliato" mormorò Libero.

"Questo è vero" disse Ermal, cercando di nascondere gli occhi lucidi.

Le prime volte in cui era stato picchiato da suo padre, avevano tutte un'unica costante: suo padre che andava da lui e gli diceva che aveva solo cercato di dargli una lezione, anche se nel modo sbagliato.

Prometteva di non rifarlo più, diceva che se avesse dovuto dargli un'altra lezione non avrebbe più alzato le mani, ma poi lo faceva comunque.

Si scusava - a modo suo - e ammetteva di avere sbagliato, solo per poi comportarsi nello stesso modo appena qualche giorno più tardi.

Ermal avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che le parole di Libero non gli avevano ricordato quelle di suo padre. Ma sapeva anche che, per quanto quella situazione fosse simile a qualcosa che aveva vissuto, Libero non sarebbe mai stato come suo padre.

Lo strinse a sé ricacciando indietro le lacrime, mentre il bambino sollevava lo sguardo e lo fissava curioso.

"Perché piangi?"

Ermal si asciugò in fretta gli occhi e rispose: "Non sto piangendo."

"Non si dicono le bugie."

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata di fronte a quella frase. "E va bene, sto piangendo. Ma è solo perché ho ripensato a una cosa triste che mi è successa quando avevo più o meno la tua età."

Erano ancora stretti in un abbraccio - con Libero che teneva il viso affondato nel petto di Ermal e il più grande che gli accarezzava i capelli - quando Fabrizio entrò in casa.

"Allora, che succede?" chiese entrando in salotto, per poi bloccarsi di fronte alla visione di Ermal con gli occhi lucidi abbracciato a Libero.

"Libero, potresti andare un po' in camera tua? Ci parlo io con papà" disse Ermal.

Il bambino annuì e uscì dal salotto mentre Fabrizio si sedeva accanto a Ermal.

"Che ha combinato?" chiese Fabrizio sospirando.

"La maestra l'ha visto mentre spintonava un compagno e lo chiamava _brutto stronzo_."

Fabrizio sgranò gli occhi. "Stai scherzando?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "No. La maestra ha detto che è successo altre volte. Non che alzasse le mani, ma che dicesse cose che non avrebbe dovuto dire."

"Ora mi sente..." iniziò a dire Fabrizio alzandosi dal divano.

Ermal lo fermò prendendogli il polso e costringendolo a sedersi nuovamente.

"Bizio, aspetta. L'ha fatto per difendere una sua compagna. Non voglio giustificarlo, ha fatto una cosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Però sa di avere sbagliato e si sente in colpa per quello che ha fatto."

Fabrizio si passò una mano sul volto, cercando di trascinare via la stanchezza accumulata nel corso della giornata e pensare in maniera più lucida, ma senza successo.

Come poteva pensare in modo lucido, sapendo che suo figlio aveva spintonato e insultato un coetaneo? Come poteva pensare in modo lucido, sentendosi in colpa per aver coinvolto Ermal in quella storia?

Proprio Ermal, che non tollerava la violenza in nessuna circostanza. Proprio Ermal, che la violenza l'aveva vissuta.

Da quando si conoscevano - e ancora di più da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi come più che amici - Fabrizio aveva sempre sentito un fortissimo senso di protezione verso Ermal.

Si sentiva responsabile per lui, sentiva il bisogno di dargli quella sicurezza che non aveva mai avuto da bambino, sentiva la necessità di fargli capire che con lui e con la sua famiglia sarebbe sempre stato al sicuro.

E poi però, era proprio la sua famiglia a far vacillare quell'equilibrio.

Improvvisamente, lo sguardo di Ermal mentre stringeva Libero, gli occhi lucidi e il leggero tremore che continuava ad avere alle mani acquistarono un senso.

"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio. Il tono di voce era basso e un po' incerto, ma arrivò forte e chiaro alle orecchie di Ermal.

Ermal annuì.

Fabrizio si avvicinò ulteriormente a Ermal, stringendolo a sé. "Non devi fare il duro. Puoi permetterti di essere debole quando sei con me."

"Lo so. Ma sto bene, davvero. Ho parlato con Libero, l'ho guardato mentre mi spiegava cos'era successo. È davvero pentito per avere reagito così, anche se l'ha fatto per un motivo."

"Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Non è così che io e Giada l'abbiamo cresciuto."

Ermal gli accarezzò delicatamente una guancia sorridendo. "Sempre ad addossarti il peso del mondo, eh."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Fabrizio confuso.

"Ti stai prendendo colpe che non hai. Tu e Giada avete fatto un lavoro splendido con Libero e Anita. Sono due bambini svegli, educati, socievoli... E ok, magari a volte fanno delle cose che non dovrebbero fare. Ma chi non lo fa? Tutti sbagliano, Bizio. L'importante è rendersene conto" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise.

Ancora non capiva cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi una persona come Ermal al suo fianco.

"T'ho mai detto che ti amo? T'ho mai detto che non so come farei senza di te?" disse Fabrizio con lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Ermal.

"Tutti i giorni. Ma non mi offendo se lo dici ancora."

 

 

Quando Giada aveva riaccompagnato Anita a casa di Fabrizio e aveva saputo cos'era successo, Libero si era beccato l'ennesima ramanzina della giornata e una punizione non da poco.

Ma, a differenza di tutte le altre volte in cui i genitori lo sgridavano per qualcosa e lui cercava di ribattere, era rimasto in silenzio.

"Sicuro che va bene se resta qui? So che i bambini dovrebbero stare con te in questi giorni, ma magari preferisci..." iniziò a dire Giada, ma Fabrizio la bloccò quasi subito.

"Giadì, i bambini restano. Non ti preoccupare."

Ermal non poté fare a meno di notare lo sguardo preoccupato che Giada gli aveva rivolto.

Certo, era felice che in quella famiglia si preoccupassero tutti così tanto per lui, ma non c'era bisogno di trattarlo con i guanti di velluto ogni volta che c'era di mezzo quell'argomento.

"D'accordo. Se ci sono problemi chiamami" disse lei prima di uscire di casa.

Quando Fabrizio richiuse la porta e tornò in salotto, Ermal era accasciato sul divano e stava passando velocemente da un canale all'altro senza soffermarsi davvero su niente.

Si sedette accanto a lui e abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre sentiva il corpo di Ermal rilassarsi accanto al suo.

"Andiamo a dormire?" disse Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto.

Ermal annuì e spese il televisore, mentre Fabrizio si alzava dal divano.

Ermal era ancora seduto quando si accorse che Libero era entrato nella stanza.

"Tutto bene, Lì?" chiese Fabrizio, sorpreso di vederlo ancora sveglio.

Libero annuì e poi si diresse a passo svelto verso Ermal, buttandosi letteralmente tra le sue braccia.

Ermal lo strinse a sé mentre lanciava uno sguardo sorpreso a Fabrizio, senza capire per quale motivo Libero si stesse comportando in quel modo.

"Stai bene?" chiese Ermal abbassando lo sguardo verso Libero.

Il bambino annuì, poi sollevò lo sguardo e disse: "Non è vero che non sei capace a fare il padre. Con me sei bravo."

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, sciolse l'abbraccio e corse in camera sua.

Ermal rimase seduto sul divano, gli occhi lucidi per la seconda volta in quella giornata - sempre a causa di Libero - e lo sguardo di Fabrizio puntato su di sé.

"Hai detto a Libero che non sei in grado di fare il padre?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Non sapeva se sentirsi più stupito perché Ermal - la persona che più di ogni altro si inteneriva di fronte ai bambini - fosse convinto di non saper fare il padre, oppure se sentirsi leggermente geloso perché il suo fidanzato aveva scelto di confessare una cosa così intima e personale a suo figlio piuttosto che a lui.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Non ho figli, quindi è ovvio che io non sappia fare il padre. E non ho avuto un grande esempio, quindi..."

"Quando Anita si è beccata l'influenza, sei stato vicino a lei tutta la notte per assicurarti che non le salisse troppo la febbre. Oggi, quando Libero aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli spiegasse i suoi errori, tu eri lì. Sei un padre anche se geneticamente non sono figli tuoi. Lo sai, vero?"

Sì, lo sapeva anche se prima di quel momento non se n'era mai reso conto davvero.

Quando lui e Silvia si erano lasciati - e ancora di più quando si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Fabrizio - la prospettiva di diventare padre era svanita.

Non che per Ermal fosse davvero un problema.

Si era autoconvinto di non essere pronto a fare il padre, di non esserne in grado. E poi, avere Fabrizio era più che sufficiente. Non aveva bisogno di altro.

E invece in quel momento, seduto sul divano e con le parole di Libero ancora nelle orecchie, Ermal si rese conto che Fabrizio gli aveva dato qualcosa che nemmeno lui pensava di desiderare così tanto.

Gli aveva dato una famiglia. Gli aveva dato due figli, che pur non essendo davvero suoi erano diventati parte di lui. Gli aveva dato l'amore, la gioia, i regali scartati tutti insieme la mattina di Natale, i pranzi in famiglia. E poi gli aveva dato anche la responsabilità di andare a prendere i suoi figli a scuola, l'autorità di sgridarli se facevano qualcosa di sbagliato e il permesso di metterli in punizione, anche se Ermal non l'aveva mai fatto.

Gli aveva lasciato abbastanza spazio per ritagliarsi dei momenti con i bambini, degli attimi solo per loro, come leggere la favola della buonanotte ad Anita o guardare i film dei supereroi con Libero.

Ed Ermal non ci aveva mai fatto caso. In tutto quel tempo, non si era mai reso conto di essere entrato così tanto nella vita di Fabrizio e di quei due bambini al punto da comportarsi come si sarebbe effettivamente comportato un padre.

Sollevò lo sguardo osservando Fabrizio - che tendeva una mano verso di lui mentre gli chiedeva di andare a dormire - e sorrise.

Era solo grazie a Fabrizio se la sua vita era diventata improvvisamente perfetta.

Afferrò la sua mano e si alzò dal divano, sentendo un familiare brivido lungo la schiena mentre le dita di Fabrizio si intrecciavano con le sue.

"Grazie" mormorò mentre seguiva il più grande in camera da letto.

"Per cosa?"

"Per tutto. Per la nostra canzone, Sanremo, l'Eurovision... Ma soprattutto grazie per i baci, le carezze, le nottate passate al telefono. E grazie per avermi reso un padre."

Fabrizio sorrise avvicinandosi a Ermal e sfiorandogli le labbra in un bacio appena accennato. "Grazie a te per essere il padre che i miei figli meritano."


	39. The one with the sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: questa one-shot è un missing moment ambientato dopo l'epilogo di "è sempre più buio prima dell'alba".  
> Non è necessario averla letta, ma ci sono dei riferimenti all'altra storia quindi è consigliabile.

 

 

 

**The one with the sunrise**

 

 

 

 

C'era stato un periodo in cui Ermal aveva amato Roma che si colorava con le luci dell'alba. E poi, c'era stato un periodo in cui invece l'alba su Roma aveva iniziato ad odiarla.

Non perché odiasse davvero uno spettacolo così bello, ma perché era infastidito da ciò che rappresentava.

Con Silvia, aveva cambiato un sacco di case e per un po' erano stati anche a Roma.

Capitava spesso che Ermal si svegliasse in piena notte per scrivere una canzone che gli ronzava in testa e che non voleva saperne di lasciarlo dormire, e ogni volta - proprio quando fuori dalla finestra iniziava a vedersi l'alba - Silvia si svegliava e lo raggiungeva.

Guardavano l'alba insieme, abbracciati. E per un po', qualsiasi problema sembrava sparire.

Poi le cose tra loro erano cambiate.

C'erano stati i primi sintomi di un allontanamento che poi era sfociato nella loro rottura, ed Ermal ci aveva messo un po' a capire che la decisione di Silvia di lasciarlo era davvero la cosa migliore per entrambi.

Così, aveva iniziato a non sopportare tutte quelle piccole cose che gli ricordavano lei, come il tè troppo zuccherato, i viaggi in treno - che solitamente terminavano con lei che lo andava a prendere alla stazione - e anche l'alba su una delle città più belle al mondo.

Ma ora le cose erano diverse. Lui era diverso.

E l'alba su Roma era di nuovo bellissima.

Ermal si voltò sentendo Fabrizio muoversi tra le coperte e sorrise guardandolo mentre abbracciava il cuscino e si accoccolava sul lato del letto su cui fino a poco prima c'era lui, probabilmente sentendo ancora il suo calore.

Faceva ancora fatica a credere a tutto ciò che gli era successo, a credere che tra tutte le persone al mondo Fabrizio si fosse innamorato proprio di lui e che, nonostante tutti i problemi che avevano dovuto affrontare, lui fosse ancora lì.

Eppure c'era. Erano insieme.

Tornò a puntare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, mentre gli eventi della sera precedente gli tornavano in mente colpendolo dritto al cuore.

La riappacificazione con Fabrizio, dopo una settimana di silenzio e di lacrime.

Lo Stadio Olimpico, i fan di Fabrizio che avevano accolto anche lui con estrema facilità, Fabrizio che lo abbracciava e gli prendeva la mano sul palco.

E poi Fabrizio che, dopo il concerto, gli diceva di tornare a casa con lui ed Ermal che finalmente accettava di prendersi quel pezzo di armadio che Fabrizio voleva lasciargli da tempo, facendo diventare quella casa un po' anche sua.

"Che fai già sveglio?" mormorò Fabrizio, con la testa ancora affondata nel cuscino e lo sguardo addormentato rivolto verso Ermal.

Ermal si voltò per un attimo verso di lui. "Guardo l'alba. È bellissima."

"Io preferisco guardare te" disse Fabrizio reggendosi la testa con una mano e fissando il suo fidanzato.

Ermal sorrise e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lui.

Rimasero così, occhi negli occhi, per un tempo incalcolabile che ad entrambi sembrava troppo poco per poter distogliere lo sguardo, ma allo stesso tempo così tanto da aver memorizzato ogni sfumatura degli occhi dell'altro.

"Pensavi davvero quello che hai detto ieri?" chiese Fabrizio a un certo punto.

"Ho detto tante cose ieri" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Sai di che parlo. Tutta quella storia sul voler stare con me, sul volerci provare davvero."

Ermal sorrise notando una leggera insicurezza nella voce di Fabrizio, e allo stesso tempo gli si spezzò il cuore rendendosi conto che quell'insicurezza l'aveva causata lui quando appena una settimana prima lo aveva lasciato, apparentemente senza nessun motivo.

Gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, sentendo Fabrizio abbandonarsi totalmente a quel contatto. "Certo che lo pensavo. Lo penso. Non posso dirti che sarà sempre tutto come oggi, che sarà sempre facile. Le difficoltà ci saranno e io sono una testa di cazzo, lo sai, quindi ci saranno giorni in cui sarò insopportabile. Ma voglio davvero stare con te."

"Non mi interessa se sarai insopportabile. Dimmi solo che non te ne andrai. Promettimelo."

Ermal sospirò.

Lui non faceva promesse. Non le aveva mai fatte, sapeva quanto fossero fragili e quanto poco bastasse a distruggerle.

Ma Fabrizio lo stava guardando implorante, gli stava chiedendo di rassicurarlo. E in fondo, Ermal sapeva che dopo quello che avevano passato non lo avrebbe più lasciato solo. Semplicemente non avrebbe potuto, lo amava troppo.

Così sorrise e disse: "Te lo prometto."

 

 

Quando Fabrizio aprì gli occhi, qualche ora dopo, fu sorpreso di non trovare Ermal accanto a lui.

Si erano riaddormentati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro qualche ora prima, mentre il sole iniziava a illuminare il cielo, e Fabrizio non si era minimamente accorto che Ermal era scivolato dalle sue braccia.

La stanchezza accumulata durante la settimana passata - in cui a stento era riuscito a dormire - aveva preso il sopravvento prendendo il posto dell'adrenalina che lo aveva tenuto in piedi negli ultimi giorni, facendolo crollare in un sonno così pesante da non rendersi nemmeno conto che Ermal si era svegliato, era scivolato fuori dalla sua presa ed era uscito dalla stanza.

E considerato che la porta della sua camera da letto faceva un terribile cigolio ogni volta che veniva aperta o chiusa, Fabrizio era davvero sorpreso di non essersi accorto di nulla.

Per un attimo il pensiero che Ermal se ne fosse andato senza dire nulla, che lo avesse abbandonato di nuovo senza un perché, lo colpì con la forza di uno schiaffo.

Ma poi si ricordò della promessa che Ermal gli aveva fatto poche ora prima, di quel sorriso e quella luce negli occhi mentre gli prometteva che non se ne sarebbe andato.

Si alzò dal letto e si diresse lentamente verso la cucina, stropicciandosi gli occhi ancora assonnati.

Ermal era davanti ai fornelli e aspettava pazientemente che il caffè fosse pronto.

Fabrizio si soffermò a guardarlo per un attimo. Indossava un paio di pantaloncini e una maglietta sgualcita che aveva preso dall'armadio di Fabrizio - che ora in effetti era anche il suo - e aveva i capelli arruffati, ma per Fabrizio era comunque bellissimo.

Si avvicinò a lui cercando di non fare rumore e, solo quando fu alle sue spalle, si fece notare appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e circondandogli la vita con un braccio.

Ermal sussultò per la sorpresa, ma subito dopo si rilassò contro il petto di Fabrizio.

"Buongiorno" disse Fabrizio lasciandogli un bacio sul collo.

Ermal sorrise mentre spegneva il fornello e versava il caffè in una tazzina.

Poi appoggiò la caffettiera sul fornello spento e si girò tra le braccia di Fabrizio. "Buongiorno a te."

"Mi hai lasciato solo" disse Fabrizio nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata, mentre faceva scorrere lentamente le mani sulle braccia tatuate di Fabrizio. "Saranno stati cinque minuti, a dire tanto."

"Non voglio svegliarmi senza di te" disse Fabrizio con il tono di un bambino capriccioso. Però lo pensava davvero.

Si strinse maggiormente a Ermal, nascondendo ancora di più il viso nel suo collo, sentendo il bisogno di averlo vicino.

Erano stati separati per una settimana eppure a entrambi era sembrata una vita intera.

Fabrizio doveva ammettere che un po' lo spaventava questo suo essere così dipendente da Ermal, questo suo non riuscire a stargli lontano nemmeno per un attimo. Ma lo rendeva anche infinitamente felice.

Ermal sospirò. "Nemmeno io, Bizio."

"Questa settimana senza di te è stata uno schifo" sussurrò Fabrizio, premendo poi le labbra sul collo di Ermal.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi godendosi quel contatto che gli era mancato così tanto nei giorni precedenti. Lasciò che Fabrizio lo baciasse, che succhiasse la porzione di collo scoperto appena sotto l'orecchio, che gli lasciasse il segno e lo marchiasse.

Per la prima volta da quando si frequentavano, Ermal non protestò per i segni violacei che sicuramente Fabrizio gli stava lasciando.

Dopo aver trascorso una settimana lontano da lui, l'unica cosa che voleva era sentirsi di nuovo suo.

Strinse leggermente la presa sulle sue braccia quando Fabrizio gli lasciò l'ennesimo succhiotto.

"Che c'è? Qualcosa non va?" chiese Fabrizio allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava a guardarlo in faccia.

Ermal si perse nel suo sguardo, rendendosi conto forse per la prima volta di quanto la presenza di Fabrizio nella sua vita lo avesse cambiato, di quanto lo avesse migliorato.

Scosse la testa, mentre con una mano risaliva lungo il braccio di Fabrizio fino a fermarsi sulla sua guancia.

"Va tutto bene, Bizio. È tutto perfetto. Tu sei perfetto."

Fabrizio sorrise.

Si sentiva molto lontano dall'essere perfetto, ma ogni volta che Ermal diceva una cosa del genere Fabrizio riusciva a vedersi con i suoi occhi. Per un brevissimo attimo, Fabrizio riusciva a vedersi con gli occhi di Ermal e capiva cosa volesse dire quando Ermal gli diceva che era perfetto. Lo capiva perché lui pensava lo stesso di Ermal.

Forse il fatto era che semplicemente erano perfetti insieme.

Si gravitavano intorno rendendo l'universo dell'altro migliore, tirando fuori quella perfezione che nessuno dei due aveva mai avuto prima di conoscersi.

"Non hai idea di quanto mi sei mancato" disse Fabrizio, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Ermal e prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

Gli sembrava di riuscire finalmente a respirare di nuovo e allo stesso tempo sentiva i polmoni bruciare ogni volta che inspirava e sentiva il profumo di Ermal entrargli nelle narici.

Era come se avesse paura che da un momento all'altro Ermal se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo e lui non avrebbe più sentito il suo profumo o la sua pelle sotto le dita. Così si costringeva a respirarlo il più possibile, fino a farsi male.

Non solo a respirare il suo profumo, ma proprio a respirare lui. Respirare la sua presenza, la sua vita, il calore che emanava.

"Sono qui, Bizio. Non me ne vado. Te lo giuro, non ti lascio più" mormorò Ermal.

Poi annullò quel poco di distanza rimasta premendo le labbra su quelle di Fabrizio.

Portò una mano sulla sua nuca, spingendolo verso di lui quasi con prepotenza, cercando di trasmettergli tutta la voglia che aveva di stare con lui e di non andarsene.

Fabrizio si abbandonò a quel bacio, lasciando che la lingua di Ermal invadesse la sua bocca e lo lasciasse senza fiato.

Quel bacio sapeva di dentifricio alla fragola - il fatto che Ermal avesse sbagliato tubetto, prendendo quello di Anita, aveva fatto sorridere Fabrizio sulle sue labbra - e di tabacco. Sapeva di caffè, anche se Ermal ancora non lo aveva bevuto - e probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto, perché ormai si era raffreddato - e soprattutto sapeva di casa.

Quel bacio sapeva di tempo perso che stava per essere recuperato e di promesse che entrambi non vedevano l'ora di mantenere.

Ma soprattutto quel bacio aveva il sapore della felicità e della pace che finalmente Fabrizio era riuscito a ritrovare tra le braccia di Ermal.

 

 

Quando un paio d'ore più tardi entrambi se ne stavano di nuovo sdraiati a letto e i vestiti erano stati abbandonati da qualche parte tra la cucina e la camera, Ermal si ritrovò a riflettere sugli eventi che lo avevano portato lì.

Ripensò alla telefonata di Fabrizio che gli chiedeva di collaborare, a Sanremo, al primo bacio dato a Fabrizio in un'anonima camera d'albergo di Milano, alla prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore. Ripensò ai suoi dubbi - che avevano rischiato di distruggere il loro rapporto -, alla sua insicurezza, al suo timore di accettare sé stesso, alla lite che li aveva portati a lasciarsi una settimana prima per colpa di uno stupido fotomontaggio visto su internet.

E poi ripensò alla sera precedente, a come Fabrizio lo aveva accolto di nuovo nella sua vita nonostante tutto il dolore che sicuramente aveva provato per colpa sua.

E poi ripensò all'alba, che quella mattina aveva guardato di nuovo per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. E si rese conto che sì, l'alba su Roma era uno spettacolo stupendo, di cui lui per troppo tempo si era privato associandolo a una relazione ormai finita. Ma piuttosto che l'alba, preferiva la mattina.

Quel momento della giornata in cui il sole ormai illuminava tutto o in cui, anche durante una giornata di pioggia, la città era sveglia. Quel momento in cui poteva rigirarsi tra le lenzuola e vedere Fabrizio con gli occhi aperti, guardarlo con quell'espressione innamorata che a lui piaceva tanto.

Si rese conto che qualsiasi momento della giornata in cui Fabrizio fosse sveglio e pronto a guardarlo in quel modo, sarebbe stato il momento perfetto.

Sorrise mentre Fabrizio gli accarezzava dolcemente la schiena, percorrendo con le dita il profilo della sua spina dorsale.

"A che pensi?" chiese fermando le dita sulla nuca per un attimo e poi facendole scorrere tra i ricci.

"Pensavo che anch'io preferisco guardare te piuttosto che l'alba."

Fabrizio sorrise imbarazzato, mentre le guance gli si arrossavano leggermente rendendolo ancora più bello del solito.

Ermal sorrise a sua volta e in quel momento gli tornò in mente quella volta, appena un paio di mesi prima, in cui aveva detto che Fabrizio aveva fatto uscire il sole. E lo aveva fatto davvero, lo faceva ogni giorno.

E allora forse lui l'alba l'aveva sempre vista, solo che era un'alba diversa.

Non era un'alba che colorava il cielo, che faceva uscire il sole e illuminava il mondo, ma era semplicemente una persona che illuminava il suo mondo.

Fabrizio aveva la stessa bellezza di quell'alba che Ermal aveva smesso di guardare. Fabrizio _era_ quell'alba.

"Fai sempre uscire il sole" mormorò Ermal.

Il sorriso di Fabrizio si allargò e, ricordando come aveva risposto a Ermal la prima volta che gli aveva detto una cosa simile, disse: "Lo facciamo uscire entrambi."

Quella mattina, il sole splendeva su Roma. Ma soprattutto, splendeva in quella camera in cui si erano amati tante volte e in certamente si sarebbero amati ancora.


	40. The one with heaven and hell

 

 

 

**The one with heaven and hell**

 

 

 

 

_"Il mio concetto di paradiso è fatto di cose per cui si va all'inferno."_

 

La prima volta che Fabrizio sentì Ermal dire quella frase, fu convinto di aver sentito male.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel pensarla in quel modo, in fondo anche lui condivideva quel pensiero. Ma sentirlo dire da Ermal - una persona che Fabrizio aveva sempre considerato più morale di quanto avrebbe mai potuto esserlo lui - era strano.

La prima volta che si erano visti, Fabrizio aveva pensato che fosse un burbero con manie di perfezione, con quella sua espressione cupa e le camicie sempre abbottonate fino all'ultimo bottone.

Poi lo aveva conosciuto meglio, ci aveva parlato, avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme e con il passare del tempo aveva capito che non era davvero così. Ermal non era per niente burbero - anzi, in sua compagnia rideva più di quanto Fabrizio credeva fosse umanamente possibile - e, per quanto fosse fissato con la perfezione su alcune cose, non era poi così precisino.

Eppure quella frase, l'aveva stupito.

Era stata questione di un attimo.

Entrambi erano profondamente urtati per le accuse mosse alla loro canzone e, in un momento di rabbia, Ermal aveva iniziato a imprecare contro tutti i giornalisti che si erano permessi di dire qualcosa su quella storia.

Dalle sue labbra erano uscite espressioni piuttosto colorite che Fabrizio mai si sarebbe aspettato di sentire da Ermal e, quando glielo aveva fatto notare, Ermal aveva risposto: "E quindi? Almeno mi sono sfogato, mi sento meglio. Ora sono leggero come se stessi in paradiso."

"In paradiso non ti ci farebbero manco entrare, dopo tutte le cose che hai detto" gli aveva fatto notare Fabrizio.

E a quel punto, quella frase era uscita dalle labbra di Ermal con una facilità tale che Fabrizio pensò che quelle parole giacessero sulla lingua di Ermal da una vita, aspettando solo di essere usate.

"Il mio concetto di paradiso è fatto di cose per cui si va all'inferno."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte, stupito che proprio Ermal avesse detto una cosa simile, e chiese: "E questa dove l'hai letta?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Su Instagram. Però è una cosa che penso. La maggior parte delle cose che mi fanno stare bene, di certo non mi aprirebbero le porte del paradiso."

Fabrizio annuì e di limitò a rispondere: "Già, capisco che vuoi dire."

Ciò che non disse era che c'era una cosa in particolare che lo faceva sentire in paradiso ma che probabilmente lo avrebbe catapultato dritto all'inferno, ed era Ermal.

Ermal che si sedeva accanto a lui durante le interviste, Ermal che sorrideva, Ermal che parlava.

Semplicemente Ermal che gli mandava in tilt il cervello e il cuore anche solo respirando.

Ma tutto questo, Fabrizio non lo disse. Si impose di tenerlo per sé, evitando che l'ennesima cosa della sua vita che lo avrebbe portato all'inferno fosse anche la causa della di un'amicizia distrutta. 

 

 

 

Poco più di due mesi dopo, fu Fabrizio a dire quella stessa frase. Anzi, a scriverla.

I suoi sentimenti per Ermal non si erano affievoliti, anzi se possibile si erano intensificati.

Continuava a sentire il cuore scoppiare ogni volta che erano insieme, le mani gli tremavano per quanto era forte la necessità di toccarlo. E anche quando lo toccava, quando lo stringeva a sé, quando gli scompigliava i capelli, il desiderio di toccare Ermal non spariva. Anzi, diventava più forte, quasi incontrollabile.

E Fabrizio ne era certo, sarebbe finito dritto all'inferno perché sentiva tutte quelle cose per un amico, ma la sensazione che provava ogni volta che erano insieme lo faceva sentire in paradiso.

Quella sera, cantare con lui sul palco del Forum di Assago, lo aveva fatto sentire vivo.

Gli era bastato guardare Ermal negli occhi per sentirsi bene, in pace.

Si era sentito così orgoglioso di lui, dei suoi traguardi e del fatto che Ermal avesse voluto condividere quel momento con lui.

E quando alla fine della loro esibizione lui ed Ermal si erano abbracciati, Fabrizio aveva di nuovo sentito quella sensazione divorarlo. Quella fame, quella voglia di stargli vicino che lo consumava ogni volta che erano insieme.

Era andato in albergo continuando a pensare a quella serata, allo sguardo di Ermal, alla sua felicità e a un certo punto semplicemente non aveva più potuto trattenersi.

Nelle note del suo cellulare ce n'era una scritta più di un anno prima. Un appunto su ciò che Fabrizio aveva pensato la prima volta che aveva visto Ermal, qualcosa che Fabrizio aveva scritto perché sentiva la necessità di tirare fuori quelle sensazioni ma che era certo non gli avrebbe mai mandato.

Ma quella sera, con l'adrenalina del concerto ancora addosso, si sentiva pronto a rischiare.

Aprì la conversazione di Ermal e senza pensarci troppo digitò velocemente un messaggio.

 

 

_Una volta mi hai detto che il tuo concetto di paradiso è fatto di cose per cui si va all'inferno. È così anche per me. E se devo andare all'inferno per le cose che sto per dirti, per le cose che mi tengo dentro da più di un anno, allora va bene. Perché sono cose che mi fanno sentire bene, che mi fanno sentire in paradiso e che credo tu debba sapere._

 

 

Poi, dopo aver inviato quel messaggio, inoltrò ciò che aveva scritto nelle note del suo telefono tanto tempo prima, senza nemmeno rileggerlo. Non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, ricordava ogni singola parola.

La risposta di Ermal impiegò più tempo di quanto Fabrizio si aspettasse ad arrivare. Non poteva dargli torto, in fondo ci va tempo a metabolizzare un messaggio che un amico ha scritto la prima volta che ti ha visto e che poi non ha mai avuto il coraggio di inviare.

Soprattutto visto che il senso del messaggio era facilmente riassumibile con due parole: "Mi emozioni."

Fabrizio aveva scritto un messaggio chilometrico per dire semplicemente quello. Perché era la semplice e cruda verità, ma dirlo così - senza fronzoli e senza altre parole - sarebbe stato troppo, soprattutto riferito a qualcuno che aveva appena conosciuto.

Così aveva usato mille parole per dirgli che si era sentito smuovere dalla sua canzone, dal suo modo di interpretarla, ma anche dal suo modo di parlare, di ragionare, di rapportarsi con gli altri. Semplicemente, Ermal lo aveva emozionato fin dal primo momento non facendo nient'altro se non essere sé stesso.

Vedendo lo schermo del cellulare illuminarsi, Fabrizio lo sbloccò tremando leggermente. Aprì la conversazione e sorrise leggendo la sua risposta.

 

 

_Quello che mi hai scritto significa molto. È uno di quei messaggi che mi porterò sempre nel cuore e che probabilmente rileggerò quando mi sentirò giù di morale. E sappi che io penso lo stesso di te._

 

 

Fabrizio sorrise.

Andare all'inferno non sembrava poi tanto male, in fin dei conti.

 

 

 

Di certo Fabrizio non avrebbe mai pensato che quella frase avrebbe di nuovo fatto capolino tra loro. Almeno non in quella circostanza.

Forse semplicemente perché non si aspettava che le cose tra loro sarebbero andate in quel modo.

Stare per così tanto tempo insieme a Ermal - oltretutto in una città straniera, in cui doveva per forza stare al suo fianco se voleva sperare di capire qualcosa - aveva messo a dura prova Fabrizio.

Ogni secondo passato accanto a Ermal durante un'intervista, o durante le prove all'Altice Arena, non faceva altro che fargli desiderare qualcosa in più che Fabrizio sapeva di non potersi permettere. Così si limitava a toccatine fugaci, pacche sulle spalle, mani che gli scompigliavano i capelli... insomma, cercava di toccarlo quel tanto che bastava ad abbassare le fiamme che gli incendiavano il cuore, ma senza spegnerle davvero. Sempre ammesso che fosse possibile, perché arrivato a quel punto Fabrizio aveva seri dubbi che esistesse qualcosa in grado di spegnere del tutto il fuoco che gli ardeva dentro.

Ermal, da parte sua, non era sembrato scocciato o infastidito dalle attenzioni di Fabrizio. Anzi, aveva iniziato a lasciarsi andare un po' di più a sua volta, ricambiando i suoi gesti, i suoi sguardi, facendo battute.

E ad ogni gesto di Ermal, Fabrizio si era innamorato un po' di più.

La sera prima della finale, però, non c'era spazio per pensare ai sentimenti.

Entrambi erano visibilmente agitati, al punto che Ermal quasi non aveva toccato cibo e Fabrizio non faceva altro che girarsi tra le mani una pallina antistress che Libero gli aveva regalato prima della partenza per Lisbona.

"Forse dovreste dormire un po'" disse Roberto, mentre si alzavano da tavola dopo la cena.

"Non credo riuscirei a dormire" sbuffò Ermal.

"Già, nemmeno io" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò per qualche secondo. Aveva il viso stanco e le occhiaie più profonde del solito.

"Da quanto non dormi?" chiese affiancandolo, mentre Roberto e Andrea si erano fermati davanti agli ascensori pochi passi più avanti.

Già, da quanto non dormiva? Probabilmente da quando aveva messo piede a Lisbona, da quando Ermal aveva iniziato a essere meno impassibile alle sue attenzioni e lui aveva iniziato inconsapevolmente a sperare che potesse esserci qualcosa tra loro.

"Dormo poco se non sono nel mio letto. Questione di abitudine" disse Fabrizio, mentendo ma allo stesso tempo cercando di dire qualcosa che potesse essere plausibile.

Ermal lo guardò sospettoso, ma poi disse: "Ti va di fare due chiacchiere? Magari a forza di sentirmi parlare ti viene sonno."

Dieci minuti più tardi erano entrambi accasciati sul letto di Ermal, a rischiarare la stanza solo la televisione accesa su un canale a caso.

"Tanto non capiamo niente di quello che dicono" disse a un certo punto Fabrizio, con lo sguardo fisso sul televisore.

"Parla per te!"

Fabrizio sollevò le mani in segno di resa. "Chiedo scusa, Signor Grande Maestro delle Lingue!"

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, assimilando la frase che Fabrizio aveva appena detto, e poi scoppiò a ridere.

Solo dopo qualche attimo, Fabrizio si rese conto che aveva iniziato a ridere perché aveva visto un doppio senso in quella battuta.

"Ma dai, non intendevo quello! Che malizioso che sei! Altro che anima pura, come pensano le tue fan!" disse Fabrizio, unendosi però alle risate dell'amico.

"No, è che effettivamente hai ragione. Sono bravo con le lingue" scherzò Ermal.

"Non lo metto in dubbio" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio, riuscendo finalmente a smettere di ridere.

Ermal cercò di nascondere un sorriso compiaciuto senza successo. "Ah, sì? Non lo metti in dubbio?"

"Beh, fai il maestrino saputello in ogni cosa. E il più delle volte lo fai perché effettivamente te lo puoi permettere, quindi..." disse Fabrizio, cercando di non lasciarsi sfuggire la verità.

E cioè che il vero motivo per cui era convinto che fosse bravo anche in quel campo, era che si era perso a fissarlo più di una volta mentre si leccava le labbra prima di parlare e la sua mente aveva prodotto film degni dei migliori registi di cinema erotico.

Ermal si lasciò scappare l'ennesima risata di quella sera e disse: "È carino da parte tua. Mi aumenti l'autostima."

"Per aumentartela davvero, dovrei avere la certezza di avere ragione" disse Fabrizio, dicendo quella frase come uno scherzo anche se in realtà non era mai stato così serio.

Non sapeva se fosse colpa della tensione o se fosse semplicemente impazzito all'improvviso, ma flirtare così apertamente con Ermal non lo spaventava più così tanto.

"Per avere la certezza dovresti provare" gli fece notare Ermal, continuando a scherzare.

Fabrizio non rispose.

Scherzare andava bene, flirtare un po' pure, ma non poteva dire a Ermal che avrebbe davvero voluto provare a baciarlo.

Non poteva confessargli che aveva sognato i suoi baci, le sue carezze, che più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere si era svegliato con una dolorosa erezione che era riuscito a soddisfare solo pensando a lui.

Ermal, d'altra parte, non era più convinto che quelle frasi scherzose tra loro fossero davvero scherzose.

Le cose per lui erano cambiate dopo il concerto al Forum, dopo che Fabrizio gli aveva mandato quel messaggio confessandogli cose che nessuno gli aveva mai detto prima.

Aveva iniziato a vederlo sotto una nuova luce e non poteva dire che la cosa non lo sconvolgesse.

Non aveva mai provato attrazione o sentimenti romantici per un uomo, ed ecco che all'improvviso arrivava Fabrizio nella sua vita ed Ermal provava tutto insieme.

Ed ecco che gli sguardi, i sorrisi, ogni volta che gli era stato vicino, ogni volta che lo aveva toccato con una scusa... niente di tutto quello era più un caso. Anzi, erano gesti fatti con il solo scopo di sentire Fabrizio più vicino, di prendersi anche solo un piccolo pezzetto di lui.

E in quella camera d'albergo quasi totalmente buia, Ermal sapeva che quella che dalle sue labbra era uscita come una frase scherzosa, in realtà di scherzoso aveva ben poco.

"Bizio?" lo chiamò, notando che aveva smesso di parlare.

"Eh?" disse Fabrizio, voltando la testa verso di lui.

Ermal deglutì il vuoto, rendendosi conto di non avere più saliva e di essere a corto di fiato, poi si fece coraggio e disse: "Vuoi provare?"

Fabrizio arrossì imbarazzato e, con un filo di voce, chiese: "Provare? Intendi a... a baciarti?"

Ermal annuì senza parlare.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio, avvicinandosi leggermente.

"Lo sai che il mio concetto di paradiso è fatto di cose per cui si va all'inferno" replicò Ermal con un sorrisetto malizioso. Poi allungò una mano verso il viso di Fabrizio e aggiunse: "Se baciarti significa andare all'inferno, allora a me va bene. Non mi interessa dove vado a finire, se sono con te."

Fabrizio si avvicinò ulteriormente, sporgendosi verso Ermal e sfiorando le labbra con le sue in un timido contatto.

La mano di Ermal, ancora appoggiata sulla guancia di Fabrizio, scivolò lentamente sulla sua nuca e lo spinse verso di sé provocandogli un gemito sorpreso.

"Scusa" mormorò Ermal sulle sue labbra.

Poi riprese a baciarlo lentamente, lasciando che le loro labbra si muovessero insieme.

Fabrizio, incoraggiato dal comportamento di Ermal, lasciò che la sua lingua scivolasse nella sua bocca mentre faceva scorrere lascivamente una mano sul suo fianco.

Un attimo dopo, Fabrizio si ritrovò con la schiena schiacciata contro il materasso ed Ermal sopra di lui che continuava a baciarlo lentamente, come se non avesse alcuna fretta. E in effetti non ce l'aveva, ma Fabrizio si sentiva andare a fuoco e iniziava a desiderare di più.

Aprì leggermente le gambe per permettere ad Ermal di sistemarsi meglio su di lui e si lasciò scappare un gemito quando lo sentì strusciarsi, sfiorando la sua crescente erezione.

Ermal sorrise compiaciuto, mentre scendeva a baciargli il collo.

"Non lasciarmi i segni" disse Fabrizio, mentre sentiva le labbra di Ermal incendiargli la pelle.

"Hai paura di non riuscire a nasconderli?"

"Ho paura di non riuscire a spiegare per quale motivo mi sono presentato sul palco, a un festival europeo, con dei succhiotti enormi sul collo."

Ermal rise contro il suo collo, provocando a Fabrizio l'ennesimo brivido di piacere.

Fabrizio però aveva la sensazione che non fosse solo il respiro di Ermal sulla pelle a provocargli i brividi, bensì tutta la situazione. L'essere lì con lui - quando per mesi aveva solo sognato di potersi trovare in quella situazione - lo faceva sentire così bene che i brividi sembravano essere l'unica reazione possibile da parte del suo corpo per sfogare tutte le sensazioni che si teneva dentro ormai da troppo tempo.

Appena sentì le dita di Ermal infilarsi oltre il bordo della sua maglietta, cercò di mettersi seduto per riuscire a sfilarsela. Ermal si allontanò leggermente per lasciare che si svestisse e lo imitò, sfilandosi la camicia senza sbottonarla e lanciandola in un punto imprecisato della stanza.

"Torna qui" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio, non riuscendo a sopportare che Ermal fosse così vicino a lui ma allo stesso tempo non abbastanza da poterlo toccare.

Ermal si chinò di nuovo su di lui, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca e baciandolo in modo quasi osceno, mentre con una mano cercava di slacciargli la cintura velocemente.

Fabrizio sospirò quando sentì la mano di Ermal aprirgli i jeans e poi insinuarsi al loro interno, toccandolo attraverso la stoffa dei boxer.

Era un contatto timido, appena accennato e, allontanandosi per un attimo dalle sue labbra, Fabrizio notò una leggera insicurezza nello sguardo di Ermal.

Sorrise dolcemente, mentre gli accarezzava una guancia, e disse: "Che succede? Dov'è finita tutta la tua spavalderia di poco fa?"

Ermal cercò di mascherare l'imbarazzo con una risata e rispose: "È una situazione nuova, non so bene come fare."

Fabrizio sollevò leggermente il bacino, andando incontro alla mano di Ermal e facendogli sentire l'effetto che i suoi baci e le sue carezze avevano avuto su di lui.

"Credo che tu non abbia niente di cui preoccuparti" disse prima di tornare a baciarlo.

Ermal sorrise sulle sue labbra mentre riprendeva a toccarlo, questa volta con più sicurezza.

Sentendo la mano di Ermal superare il bordo dei boxer, Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Ermal continuava a toccarlo con movimenti incerti - seppur più audaci di pochi attimi prima - e intanto continuava a sfiorargli il collo con le labbra, facendo desiderare a Fabrizio sempre di più.

Non solo di più in quell'istante, ma di più sempre.

Voleva svegliarsi ogni mattina con il respiro di Ermal sulla pelle, sentire il peso del suo corpo su di lui, sentire le sue mani che lo toccavano così lentamente da farlo impazzire.

Non era qualcosa che voleva che finisse, non era un desiderio del momento che sarebbe svanito una volta soddisfatto.

Ma sapeva anche che per il momento avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi e, forse proprio a causa di quella consapevolezza, non riuscì a mantenere ulteriormente il suo autocontrollo.

Raggiunse il bordo dei suoi jeans e, sollevando leggermente i fianchi, li spinse verso il basso insieme ai boxer.

Ermal lo aiutò a sfilarli e poi rimase a fissarlo per un attimo, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe.

Non aveva mai visto Fabrizio più bello di quanto lo fosse in quel momento, completamente nudo sul suo letto, con il fiato corto e i capelli più scompigliati del solito.

Tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui, Ermal si sfilò gli ultimi indumenti rimasti, abbandonandoli sul pavimento della stanza.

Fabrizio non si era perso nemmeno un movimento e, quasi senza rendersene conto, aveva iniziato a toccarsi da solo mentre Ermal si spogliava con una lentezza estenuante.

"Dio, Fabri..." mormorò Ermal vedendo che Fabrizio aveva iniziato a masturbarsi senza nemmeno avere la pazienza di aspettare che lui si spogliasse.

Fabrizio sembrò non averlo nemmeno sentito e continuò a muovere lentamente la mano sulla sua erezione sotto lo sguardo eccitato di Ermal.

Pochi secondi dopo, Ermal era di nuovo spalmato su di lui, con la lingua affondata nella bocca di Fabrizio e una mano che bloccava i movimenti di quella di Fabrizio.

"Ermal..." sussurrò Fabrizio, desideroso di raggiungere l'orgasmo.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, impedendo ai gemiti - causati semplicemente dal sentire Fabrizio pronunciare il suo nome in quel modo - di uscire dalla sua bocca.

Lasciò il polso di Fabrizio e iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente, mentre Fabrizio si godeva la sensazione delle lunghe dita di Ermal avvolte attorno a lui.

Chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa all'indietro, affondandola maggiormente nel cuscino e godendosi semplicemente il momento, fino a quando si sentì avvolgere da qualcosa che certamente non poteva essere la mano di Ermal.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, puntandoli verso il basso, e ciò che vide gli fece mancare il fiato: Ermal aveva preso la sua erezione tra le labbra e la stava succhiando in un modo che fece dubitare Fabrizio che quella fosse la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere.

Senza nemmeno pensarci ma lasciandosi semplicemente guidare dal momento, Fabrizio portò una mano tra i capelli di Ermal accompagnando i suoi movimenti fino a quando, ormai al limite, fu costretto a chiedergli di fermarsi.

"Tutto ok?" chiese Ermal passandosi una mano sulle labbra.

Fabrizio lo fissò mentre con estrema naturalezza si asciugava un rivolo di saliva sfuggito dalle sue labbra poco prima e non poté evitare che un gemito uscisse dalle sue labbra.

"Cazzo, Ermal. Non puoi fare così" disse coprendosi gli occhi con una mano.

"Così come?"

"Così! Mi fai un pompino, poi ti pulisci le labbra... Tu nemmeno te ne rendi conto dell'effetto che mi fai" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise compiaciuto vedendo Fabrizio così sconvolto da quella situazione.

"Certo che me ne rendo conto. È lo stesso effetto che tu fai a me" disse Ermal, facendo scorrere lentamente le dita lungo l'erezione di Fabrizio e poi andando a sfiorare la sua apertura.

Fabrizio sospirò continuando a tenersi una mano sugli occhi, convinto che se avesse guardato Ermal sarebbe potuto venire all'istante.

"Ce la fai a prendere il lubrificante e i preservativi nel cassetto?" chiese Ermal, mentre continuava a massaggiare l'apertura di Fabrizio, fino a far scivolare un dito al suo interno.

Fabrizio lo guardò sorpreso, mentre allungava una mano verso il cassetto del comodino. "Non so se voglio chiederti per quale motivo hai sentito il bisogno di portarti dietro questa roba. Diciamo che sono solo contento che tu l'abbia fatto."

Dietro quella frase c'era una punta di gelosia.

Fabrizio era certo che il fatto che Ermal avesse deciso di portare a Lisbona preservativi e lubrificante, non avesse niente a che fare con lui.

Era convinto che Ermal avesse semplicemente pensato che avrebbe potuto divertirsi mentre era in Portogallo, ed era solo un caso che si stesse divertendo proprio con lui.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, indeciso se ammettere il vero motivo per cui aveva deciso di aggiungere quella roba in valigia all'ultimo momento.

Poi, con un sospiro, disse: "Diciamo che ci speravo. Che succedesse qualcosa tra noi, intendo."

Fabrizio sorrise leggermente incredulo.

Non si aspettava che Ermal fosse anche solo lontanamente attratto da lui.

"Però magari ne parliamo dopo, che ne dici?" disse Ermal, muovendo leggermente la mano e strappando un gemito a Fabrizio.

Il più grande annuì mentre gli passava la boccetta di lubrificante, totalmente rapito non solo dai gesti di Ermal, ma anche e soprattutto dalle sue parole.

Quella frase - detta quasi sussurrando, lasciando trasparire un certo imbarazzo - celava non solo una forte attrazione fisica, ma nascondeva qualcosa in più. Nascondeva dei sentimenti che Fabrizio non poteva fare a meno di sperare che fossero anche solo vagamente comparabili a ciò che provava lui.

Ermal ritrasse lentamente la mano - ricevendo un verso di disapprovazione da parte di Fabrizio - e si cosparse le dita con il lubrificante, prima di tornare a dedicare le sue attenzioni a Fabrizio.

Le sue dita scivolarono nuovamente dentro di lui, incontrando meno resistenza di qualche minuto prima, ed Ermal si concentrò sull'espressione di Fabrizio mentre muoveva le dita dentro di lui.

Aveva la testa affondata nel cuscino, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semiaperte da cui uscivano sospiri lenti e gemiti di approvazione.

Ermal lo preparò con calma e attenzione, conoscendo quei gesti solo in teoria.

Non era mai stato con un uomo, prima di Fabrizio. Non aveva mai nemmeno provato anche solo lontanamente il desiderio di stare con un uomo.

Era tutto nuovo, ma con Fabrizio sembrava anche tutto estremamente naturale.

Quando Fabrizio iniziò ad implorarlo di andare oltre, Ermal si sporse per prendere la scatola di preservativi che Fabrizio aveva abbandonato sul letto poco prima, ma il più grande lo fermò.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal.

"Mi fido di te. Non c'è bisogno che lo metti."

Fabrizio voleva sentirlo. Sentirlo davvero, senza che ci fosse una barriera di lattice a dividerli.

Ed era vero ciò che aveva detto. Si fidava ciecamente di Ermal e forse era l'unica persona al mondo con cui avrebbe accettato di non prendere precauzioni senza nemmeno rifletterci un secondo.

"Sei sicuro?"

Fabrizio annuì. "Sono sicuro. Ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu."

Ermal sorrise notando che, anche in un momento come quello, la preoccupazione principale di Fabrizio era ciò che voleva lui.

Senza dire altro, cosparse la propria erezione di lubrificante - mettendone anche più del necessario, secondo Fabrizio che lo osservava divertito e allo stesso tempo eccitato - e si riposizionò tra le gambe del più grande.

Si spinse dentro di lui con calma, godendosi il calore del corpo di Fabrizio.

Non voleva essere frettoloso, aveva paura di fargli male. Ma allo stesso tempo sentiva la necessità di affondare dentro di lui sempre di più, sempre più velocemente.

"Guarda che non mi rompo, non sono mica fatto di vetro" mormorò Fabrizio notando una lieve incertezza nei movimenti di Ermal.

"Non voglio farti male."

"Smettila. Tu puoi farmi solo bene."

Ermal sorrise e, rincuorato da quella frase, affondò con più forza andando a colpire la prostata di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio gemette, incoraggiando Ermal a colpire di nuovo quello stesso punto.

"Ermal..."

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di gemere, sentendo Fabrizio sussurrare il suo nome dopo l'ennesimo affondo. Di quel passo, non sarebbe durato ancora per molto.

Continuando a spingersi dentro di lui, portò una mano alla sua erezione iniziando a massaggiarla al ritmo delle spinte.

Poco dopo, Fabrizio venne sul suo stesso stomaco ed Ermal dentro di lui.

Fabrizio rimase con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di riprendere fiato, per qualche minuto, mentre sentiva il materasso accanto a lui abbassarsi sotto il peso di Ermal.

"Bizio?"

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Ermal.

Era bellissimo anche così, con la faccia stanca e i ricci sudati appiccicati alla fronte.

"Dimmi."

Ermal rimase in silenzio.

Sapeva di dover dire qualcosa, di dover affrontare l'argomento che era stato portato a galla poco prima, di dovere delle spiegazioni a Fabrizio sul perché aveva sperato che tra loro succedesse qualcosa.

Sapeva di dover dire a Fabrizio che quel messaggio dopo il concerto al Forum aveva avuto un effetto ben più grande di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare e che si stava inevitabilmente innamorando di lui.

Eppure non riusciva a dire una parola, consapevole che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato e lui non sapeva se era pronto a un cambiamento.

Fabrizio gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte sorridendo. "Forse abbiamo fatto un po' di cose per cui potremmo finire all'inferno."

Ermal sorrise per quella battuta e disse: "Praticamente tutto quello che abbiamo fatto questa notte ci farebbe finire all'inferno."

"Già. Ma in realtà a me non interessa. Mi interessa solo sapere se tu stai bene" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì. "Sto bene. E tu?"

"Non mi sentivo così bene da un po', in realtà. Credo di doverti ringraziare."

"Mi ringrazi per averti trascinato all'inferno con me?" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio si sporse verso di lui, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi ritornò con la schiena premuta sul materasso, ma questa volta un po' più vicino a Ermal, e disse: "Abbiamo sempre detto che ciò che per noi è il paradiso, è fatto di cose per cui si va all'inferno. Non so tu, ma io mi sento talmente bene che se chiudo gli occhi mi sembra davvero di stare in paradiso."

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo la stessa sensazione.

Si sentiva leggero, libero da ogni peso, da ogni preoccupazione. Nemmeno la finale dell'Eurovision sembrava spaventarlo.

E sapeva che era solo merito di Fabrizio se si sentiva così.

Con lo sguardo fisso su di lui, cercò la sua mano tra le lenzuola e quando la afferrò, Fabrizio lo guardò sorridendo e stringendo la presa a sua volta.

"Paradiso, inferno... Non mi importa. Mi importa solo del presente. E di te" disse Ermal.

Nella testa di Fabrizio, non c'erano più i pensieri e le paure che l'avevano tormentato nei mesi passati. Ermal aveva spazzato via tutto e l'aveva sostituito con i baci, con le carezze, con gli sguardi.

E quella notte, finalmente Fabrizio riuscì a dormire.

Forse grazie al fatto che aveva finalmente la testa libera da ogni timore, o forse grazie al fatto che il letto di Ermal era più comodo del suo.

O forse, semplicemente, dormire era più facile se c'era Ermal accanto a lui.


	41. The one with the photograph

 

 

 

**The one with the photograph**

 

 

 

 

La luce del mattino iniziava a filtrare nella stanza, complice la tapparella che la sera precedente Fabrizio aveva dimenticato di abbassare.

E dire che erano automatiche, sarebbe bastato premere un pulsante. Però, insomma, c'erano state delle cose che avevano distolto la sua attenzione.

Si coprì gli occhi con una mano e si girò trattenendo un lamento. Non aveva più l'età per dormire a terra e, per quanto il tappeto del suo salotto fosse comodo, non lo era così tanto da poterci dormire sopra.

Accanto a lui, Ermal dormiva ancora profondamente.

I ricci gli coprivano gli occhi e le labbra erano leggermente aperte. Un accenno di barba dava al suo viso qualche anno in più, ma agli occhi di Fabrizio lo rendeva anche terribilmente sexy.

Fabrizio lo osservò per un momento, ricordando con il sorriso sulle labbra ciò che era successo la sera precedente.

Ciò che Fabrizio mai avrebbe pensato potesse accadere tra loro.

 

***

 

Erano passate settimane prima che Ermal riuscisse a trovare un momento libero per andare a casa di Fabrizio.

Tra i suoi mille impegni, era già tanto riuscire ad avere il tempo di respirare.

Fabrizio non aveva preso bene la lontananza degli ultimi mesi - e in realtà nemmeno Ermal - e non aveva fatto altro che tempestare il suo compare di messaggi e telefonate in cui gli chiedeva di andarlo a trovare.

Sentiva il bisogno di averlo vicino, di vederlo in casa sua, tra le sue cose. Forse era proprio per quello che, dall'ultima volta che Ermal era stato lì, Fabrizio aveva riempito la casa di foto e di oggetti che gli ricordavano lui.

Era stato così bello vederlo a casa sua, quella sera di agosto, mentre cercava di capire come funzionavano le luci dello studio, che aveva sentito il bisogno di avere un pezzetto di Ermal sempre lì, anche quando lui non c'era.

Ma avere delle foto sparse per casa non significava avere Ermal, e questo Fabrizio lo aveva capito bene e faceva i conti con quella consapevolezza ogni giorno di più.

Quando Ermal finalmente gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto prendersi un paio di giorni di pausa e andare a trovarlo, Fabrizio si era sentito come se stesse di nuovo respirando a pieni polmoni.

Era un po' come se senza Ermal avesse vissuto a metà e finalmente, dopo la sua telefonata che annunciava il suo arrivo, avesse ripreso a vivere davvero.

 

 

"Vedila così: se mai la tua carriera finisse, potresti fare il cuoco."

Fabrizio rise per la battuta di Ermal e disse: "Non esagerare."

"Non esagero. Sono solo sincero" disse Ermal, alzandosi da tavola e posando il piatto vuoto sul ripiano della cucina.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Aveva difficoltà ad accettare i complimenti senza imbarazzarsi, e se i complimenti arrivavano da Ermal era ancora più difficile.

Da quando si conoscevano, aveva sempre messo Ermal su un piedistallo. Si era quasi imposto di vederlo come qualcuno di inarrivabile - forse per evitare di illudersi che prima o poi avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti - e quindi gli risultava difficile accettare i suoi complimenti.

Era un meccanismo di difesa, qualcosa che gli consentiva di tenere le distanze quel tanto che bastava a non sperare che tra loro le cose sarebbero cambiate.

Perché - Fabrizio ne era certo - Ermal non avrebbe mai provato le stesse cose che provava lui.

"Preparo il caffè" disse Fabrizio mentre si alzava da tavola, più per concentrarsi su altro e smettere di pensare che perché avesse davvero voglia di preparare il caffè.

"Non ce n'è bisogno, non voglio che lo prepari solo per me" rispose Ermal, ricordandosi che Fabrizio non era abituato a berlo e non volendo che si disturbasse solo per lui.

"Tu non ti preoccupare. Ci metto un attimo a prepararlo. Intanto, puoi aspettarmi in salotto" disse Fabrizio sorridendo, mentre prendeva una tazzina e ci aggiungeva due cucchiaini di zucchero.

La consapevolezza di sapere con certezza quanto zucchero mettere nel caffè di Ermal, lo colpì dritto al cuore.

Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma ormai Ermal gli era entrato dentro così tanto che Fabrizio conosceva ogni singola cosa di lui. Anche e soprattutto quei dettagli che a primo impatto potevano sembrare insignificanti.

Sbuffò contrariato, rendendosi conto che arrivato a quel punto non c'era più modo di tornare indietro. Non c'era più speranza di smettere semplicemente di essere innamorato di Ermal.

Ormai tutto ciò che faceva parte di Ermal era entrato a far parte anche della sua vita.

Come si scappa da una cosa del genere? Fabrizio non ne aveva idea e iniziava a sospettare che addirittura ormai non fosse possibile. E che forse in fondo, nemmeno volesse farlo.

Perché, per quanto frustrante, a Fabrizio piaceva essere innamorato di Ermal.

Era una sensazione che gli scaldava l'anima, che lo teneva in vita, e non era certo di essere pronto a rinunciarci, anche se Ermal non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti.

Il solo averlo lì, in quella casa, non faceva altro che alimentare quei sentimenti e a Fabrizio andava bene così.

Quando arrivò in salotto e appoggiò la tazzina piena di caffè sul tavolo, notò che Ermal era in piedi accanto al camino.

Non ci fece molto caso inizialmente, pensando che Ermal si stesse solo guardando intorno come faceva spesso quando andava a casa sua. Ma quando Ermal parlò, si rese conto che non si stava semplicemente guardando intorno. Anzi, la sua attenzione era stata catturata da qualcosa di ben preciso.

"Questa non c'era l'ultima volta che sono stato qui."

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che la sua attenzione era totalmente rivolta alla fotografia appesa al muro che raffigurava loro due insieme allo Stadio Olimpico.

"No, in effetti non è da molto che ce l'ho."

Ermal rimase in silenzio continuando a fissare la fotografia, fino a quando Fabrizio disse: "Qualcosa non va?"

"Stavo pensando una cosa..."

Fabrizio lo fissò aspettando che continuasse a parlare, ma Ermal rimase in silenzio.

Sembrava confuso e continuava a fissare la foto davanti a lui.

"Ermal, che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato.

Forse Ermal non era così felice che Fabrizio avesse delle loro foto sparse per casa, forse era addirittura infastidito. Sicuramente avrebbe spiegato per quale motivo si stava comportando in quel modo.

"Non è l'unica foto di noi due che hai in casa" constatò Ermal.

"In effetti, no" rispose Fabrizio, anche se Ermal non gli aveva posto nessuna domanda. Poi chiese: "È un problema?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, figurati. Anzi, è una cosa carina. Però mi chiedevo come mai questa foto non è nello studio."

Già, perché non l'aveva messa nello studio? Fabrizio se l'era chiesto tante volte prima di riuscire a trovare una risposta.

Semplicemente, gli era sembrato che stesse meglio lì, in quello spazio vuoto sopra uno scaffale.

Solo dopo averci riflettuto attentamente aveva capito che il posto giusto non sarebbe mai stato nel suo studio, semplicemente perché ciò che c'era tra lui ed Ermal non si limitava al rapporto lavorativo.

Certo, c'era anche quello e Fabrizio aveva ammesso che Ermal fosse una delle cose che gli avevano ridato la voglia di scrivere - non a caso, la copertina di _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ aveva un posto d'onore sul pianoforte, proprio accanto alla copertina di _Pensa_ e a una foto dei suoi figli - ma soprattutto tra loro c'era un rapporto profondo, che andava oltre il lavoro e per cui Fabrizio aveva ritenuto necessario riservare a quella foto un posto nel salotto, la stanza in cui stava quando aveva bisogno di rilassarsi o quando gli amici andavano a trovarlo.

"Pensi che stia meglio nello studio?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò per un attimo, poi disse: "Bizio, è casa tua, puoi metterla dove ti pare. Ero solo curioso! Perché sei così sulla difensiva?"

Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo, incapace di rispondere a quella domanda.

Non poteva dirgli che era sulla difensiva perché aveva paura che lui potesse sentirsi infastidito dal fatto che avesse riempito casa sua con foto di loro due. Non poteva dirgli che era sulla difensiva perché cercava di nascondere il vero motivo per cui aveva sentito la necessità di mettere tutte quelle foto, e cioè che almeno così avrebbe sentito un po' meno la sua mancanza. E soprattutto non poteva dirgli che quella mancanza spesso diventava insopportabile perché quando ami qualcuno non riesci a starci lontano per troppo tempo.

Ermal lo osservò per un attimo, intuendo che c'era qualcosa che Fabrizio non gli stava dicendo.

Si mise di fronte a lui, in modo da riuscire a guardarlo in faccia, e disse: "Bizio, che succede?"

Fabrizio gettò un'occhiata alla foto appesa alla parete.

Quella foto racchiudeva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per stare bene. La musica, i suoi fan, i suoi sogni, Ermal.

E ciò che era rappresentato in quella foto era anche ciò che gli dava la voglia di andare avanti, di continuare a scrivere, di continuare a suonare, di continuare ad amare.

Gli metteva allegria nei giorni tristi, gli riportava alla mente bei ricordi e gli faceva sperare di avere un futuro altrettanto bello.

E gli infondeva coraggio.

Così sospirò e ritornò a guardare Ermal. "È solo che ci sono giorni in cui mi manchi troppo. Se vedo delle tue fotografie sparse per casa, mi illudo che tu sia con me."

Ermal lo fissò per qualche secondo - anche se a lui parve che il tempo si fosse fermato - prima di decidersi a reagire a quella confessione. E poi reagì nel modo più sincero possibile, nell'unico modo in cui poteva far capire a Fabrizio che non era l'unico a sentirsi soffocare dalla mancanza dell'altro.

Gli posò una mano sulla nuca, delicatamente ma in modo fermo, e lo spinse verso di sé facendo in modo che le loro labbra si scontrassero.

Fabrizio rimase impietrito per un attimo, sorpreso dal gesto di Ermal.

Era sempre stato convinto che Ermal non provasse le stesse cose, che non l'avrebbe mai fatto, e quel bacio lo aveva spiazzato. Una parte di lui non era nemmeno sicura che stesse accadendo davvero.

Ermal, sentendo l'insicurezza di Fabrizio, rafforzò la presa e fece scorrere lentamente il pollice lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli, in una sorta di massaggio che riuscisse a tranquillizzarlo.

Sentendo le sue dita scorrergli sulla pelle, Fabrizio si rilassò e ricambiò il bacio lentamente, ancora incredulo e timoroso che Ermal si allontanasse.

Solo nell'istante in cui sentì la lingua di Ermal scivolare tra le sue labbra, Fabrizio si rilassò davvero.

Ermal fece scivolare la mano dalla nuca prima sulle spalle e poi sul petto, fino ad agganciarsi ai suoi fianchi. Lo strinse maggiormente a sé mentre Fabrizio gli circondava il collo con le braccia, ripetendo un gesto che aveva fatto mille altre volte quando si abbracciavano.

Ma questa volta era diverso, questa volta tra loro non c'era un abbraccio fraterno. Questa volta c'era un bacio.

Un bacio che Fabrizio non aveva minimamente idea di cosa avrebbe comportato, di come avrebbe cambiato il loro rapporto, ma era comunque un bacio e lui non aveva intenzione di sprecarlo.

Si staccò leggermente da Ermal per riprendere fiato, ma rimase con la fronte appoggiata alla sua e le mani allacciate al suo collo, quasi come se temesse che Ermal potesse allontanarsi.

"Mi hai detto una cosa bellissima, lo sai?" disse Ermal sorridendo, mentre continuava ad accarezzargli il fianco.

"Ho solo detto che le foto mi aiutano a sopportare la tua mancanza."

"È comunque una cosa bellissima."

"Quindi tu ti metti a limonare con tutti quelli che ti dicono cose bellissime?" scherzò Fabrizio.

"Solo con i romanacci che appendono nostre foto in giro per casa" disse Ermal. Poi riprese a baciarlo.

Fabrizio sorrise sulle sue labbra e, preso dalla foga, spinse Ermal facendogli sbattere la schiena contro il muro dietro di lui.

Ermal sussultò sentendo il bordo dello scaffale conficcarsi nella sua schiena.

"Scusa" mormorò Fabrizio sulle sue labbra, infilando una mano tra la schiena di Ermal e lo scaffale per impedirgli di sbatterci contro di nuovo.

"Non scusarti. Baciami" rispose Ermal con il fiato corto, attirando nuovamente Fabrizio a sé.

Non aveva niente in comune con il bacio gentile e romantico di poco prima.

Erano lingue che si incontravano, che invadevano la bocca dell'altro. Erano denti che mordevano le labbra, sospiri che si mescolavano e gemiti trattenuti a fatica.

Le dita di Ermal scivolarono lungo i fianchi di Fabrizio, fino a incastrarsi sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta, mentre Fabrizio continuava a premere il suo corpo contro quello del più giovane.

"Ti sono mancato tanto, se per un paio di baci stai così" disse Ermal sentendo l'erezione di Fabrizio premere contro di lui.

"Tu non sei messo tanto meglio" rispose Fabrizio, abbassandosi sul suo collo e concentrandosi su un punto appena sotto l'orecchio.

Ermal gemette sentendo le labbra di Fabrizio posarsi sulla sua pelle.

Avrebbe voluto sentire quella sensazione - quell'eccitazione, quel calore, quell'amore - ogni secondo della sua vita.

Gli abbassò velocemente i pantaloni, mentre lui continuava a torturargli il collo e portava le mani sotto l'orlo della sua maglia cercando di sfilargliela.

Un attimo dopo Ermal iniziò a slacciarsi la cintura e ad abbassarsi i jeans.

"Sei impaziente" scherzò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise, a metà tra l'imbarazzato e l'eccitato, e scalciò via i pantaloni mentre Fabrizio di fronte a lui faceva lo stesso.

Riprese a baciarlo con foga, mentre una mano scendeva tra le sue gambe e lo toccava attraverso i boxer.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Cazzo, Ermal..."

"Dimmi" disse Ermal, sorridendo compiaciuto.

"Non hai idea delle cose che vorrei farti."

"Sono qui, puoi fare quello che vuoi" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere. Con un gesto secco e veloce, abbassò i boxer di Ermal e poi si inginocchiò davanti a lui.

Quasi si vergognava ad ammettere anche solo a sé stesso quante volte aveva immaginato di trovarsi in quella situazione. Quante volte aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato provocare quelle reazioni sul corpo di Ermal e prendersi cura di lui, come sarebbe stato farlo gemere sotto le sue mani e le sue labbra.

Ermal puntò lo sguardo su di lui - intenzionato a non perdersi nemmeno un movimento - ma nell'istante in cui Fabrizio prese la sua erezione tra le labbra, fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e ad abbandonarsi con la schiena contro il maledetto scaffale che aveva colpito poco prima.

Sentire le labbra fresche di Fabrizio sulla sua erezione calda e pulsante era già abbastanza per portarlo sull'orlo di un precipizio in cui, ne era certo, sarebbe caduto nell'istante in cui Fabrizio lo avrebbe fatto venire.

Colpito da quel pensiero, Ermal fermò Fabrizio appena sentì l'orgasmo avvicinarsi. Non era così che doveva andare, non la prima volta.

"Bizio, forse dovremmo spostarci in camera" sussurrò Ermal senza troppa convinzione, mentre Fabrizio si rimetteva in piedi di fronte a lui.

"Troppo lontana" mormorò Fabrizio un secondo prima di riportare le labbra su quelle di Ermal.

I gemiti di Ermal - scaturiti dalla sola idea di fare l'amore con Fabrizio in mezzo al salotto perché nessuno dei due riusciva più ad aspettare - vennero soffocati dai baci di Fabrizio, che continuava ad affondare la lingua nella sua bocca.

Continuando a rispondere al bacio, Ermal invertì le posizioni facendo scontrare la schiena di Fabrizio contro lo scaffale.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Ermal allontanandosi leggermente.

Sentiva di non potere più aspettare e l'erezione che pulsava in mezzo alle sue gambe non faceva che ricordarglielo, ma allo stesso tempo voleva essere certo che a Fabrizio andasse bene e che si godesse quel momento tanto quanto se lo stava godendo lui.

Fabrizio annuì abbassandosi i boxer con urgenza e voltandosi. "Ho aspettato per troppo tempo."

Ermal sorrise mentre faceva aderire il suo petto alla schiena di Fabrizio e iniziava a tempestargli il collo di baci e di morsi.

Anche lui aveva aspettato per troppo tempo.

Non sapeva dire con precisione quando avesse iniziato a vedere Fabrizio da un punto di vista diverso, ma ricordava il momento in cui se n'era accorto.

Era stato una domenica sera, all'inizio di giugno.

Fabrizio aveva partecipato a una puntata di _Amici_ ed Ermal si era reso conto che per tutta l'esibizione si era concentrato solo su di lui, e non su Irama come avrebbe dovuto.

Aveva iniziato a porsi delle domande, a chiedersi per quale motivo non era stato in grado di togliergli gli occhi di dosso, e poi si era reso conto che in realtà qualcosa tra loro era cambiato da molto tempo prima che lui se ne accorgesse. Non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza quando. Forse a Lisbona, o dopo il concerto al Forum. O forse addirittura dopo Sanremo.

Forse in realtà non era cambiato niente e le cose era state così fin dall'inizio, ma Ermal non se n'era mai accorto.

Continuò a lasciargli baci sul collo, mentre una mano scendeva a toccare la sua erezione e l'altra preparava lentamente la sua apertura.

Fabrizio si appoggiò allo scaffale davanti a lui, piegandosi in avanti per facilitargli il compito.

Quando sentì Ermal entrare dentro di lui sospirò, sentendosi finalmente bene.

Era tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava, stava facendo l'amore con lui e non poteva chiedere di meglio.

Ermal affondò dentro di lui sempre più velocemente, mentre con una mano continuava a masturbarlo e con l'altra gli teneva con forza un fianco. Per un attimo temette che sarebbero rimasti i segni delle sue dita sulla pelle e allentò la presa, ma la strinse nuovamente appena Fabrizio portò una mano sulla sua, come a dirgli che non c'era problema, che tutto ciò che voleva era sentire la sua presa salda sul suo fianco.

Pochi attimi dopo sentì Fabrizio ansimare più forte e poi venire nella sua mano sussurrando il suo nome.

Bastò la sua voce affinché, con un ultimo affondo, anche Ermal si svuotasse dentro di lui.

Rimasero immobili per un attimo, cercando di riprendere fiato, mentre entrambi si chiedevano come avessero fatto fino a quel momento a vivere senza il calore dell'altro addosso.

"Ti amo" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal, ancora con il fiato corto.

Quel sentimento se lo era tenuto dentro per tanto tempo, senza mai dargli un nome, forse spaventato dal fatto che definire ciò che provava lo avrebbe reso reale.

Ma in quel momento, dopo aver fatto l'amore con Fabrizio, non era più spaventato e definire _amore_ ciò che provava per lui sembrava solo una cosa naturale.

Fabrizio gli strinse la mano che fino a quel momento era stata sul suo fianco e intrecciò le dita con le sue. "Ti amo anch'io."

 

***

 

Se qualcuno, tempo prima, gli avesse detto che si sarebbe innamorato di Ermal, probabilmente Fabrizio ci avrebbe anche creduto. Fin dalla prima volta in cui avevano parlato, Fabrizio era rimasto affascinato da lui.

Ciò a cui non avrebbe mai creduto, era che Ermal ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. E invece era così, Ermal gli aveva davvero detto che lo amava dopo aver fatto l'amore con lui.

Non era stato un sogno.

Avevano davvero fatto l'amore, avevano davvero confessato i propri sentimenti e poi si erano addormentati davanti al camino, troppo stanchi per arrivare fino alla camera da letto.

"Smettila di fissarmi" disse Ermal a un certo punto, ancora con gli occhi chiusi

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "Come sai che ti sto fissando?"

"Perché ti sento. Mi accorgo di tutto quello che fai anche se non ti guardo. È come se fossi una parte di me ormai."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre sentiva gli occhi farsi lucidi sentendo quella confessione.

Si avvicinò ad Ermal stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra ed Ermal sorrise di riflesso.

Quello era ciò che entrambi avevano sempre cercato.

Quell'amore che ti incendia di passione, ma che allo stesso tempo ti tranquillizza, ti rilassa, ti da quel senso di pace che poche persone al mondo hanno la fortuna di provare.

Fabrizio gettò un'occhiata alla fotografia appesa al muro, guardando lui ed Ermal sul palco dell'Olimpico circondati da migliaia di cuori rossi che i suoi fan tenevano in mano.

Sapeva bene che quei cuori erano per la canzone, ma era come se quelle persone avessero capito prima di loro quale sentimento li legasse e quanto fosse forte.

Era come se, in quella fotografia, migliaia di cuori battessero per loro.

Fabrizio si portò una mano sul petto. Aveva la sensazione che il suo cuore battesse più forte del solito ed era certo che quella sensazione fosse dovuta alla vicinanza di Ermal.

Ermal che lo baciava, Ermal che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, Ermal che lo amava esattamente allo stesso modo.

"Che succede?" chiese Ermal accanto a lui, vedendolo pensieroso.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. "Niente. Sono solo felice."


	42. The one with the anniversary of the victory

 

 

 

**The one with the anniversary of the victory**

 

 

 

 

"Sono cambiate tante cose dall'ultima volta che sono stato qui."

Simone Cristicchi si voltò verso Ermal e poi seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo.

Stava fissando Fabrizio che, a pochi metri da loro, stava parlando con Niccolò. Gesticolava animatamente, probabilmente cercando di dare qualche consiglio al più piccolo su come cantare la canzone.

Simone guardò Ermal e rispose: "Ad esempio che quest'anno non sei in gara?"

In realtà, sapeva benissimo che Ermal non si riferiva a quello.

L'anno precedente aveva notato le continue occhiate tra Ermal e Fabrizio, e nel corso dell'anno non gli erano sfuggiti i continui gossip su di loro e le reazioni per niente pacate di Ermal, tipiche di chi ha qualcosa da nascondere.

Ma lui non era il tipo di persona che si faceva gli affari degli altri, quindi l'unica reazione possibile era una risposta disinteressata come quella che aveva appena dato.

Ermal sorrise. "Sì, tra le altre cose."

Simone nascose un sorriso notando lo sguardo di Ermal.

Era lo sguardo di una persona felice, lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha tutto ciò che desidera e che non potrebbe avere una vita migliore di quella che ha.

Ermal si voltò di nuovo verso Fabrizio nell'esatto momento in cui anche lui si voltava nella sua direzione. Sorrise e, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato, gli fece cenno di allontanarsi per un attimo dalla folla che popolava il backstage.

Fabrizio annuì e, dopo aver rassicurato Niccolò dicendogli che sarebbe tornato subito, seguì Ermal.

"Che succede?" chiese appena furono abbastanza lontani dagli altri.

"Niente, avevo solo voglia di stare un po' con te."

Fabrizio sorrise prendendo una mano di Ermal tra le sue. "Più tardi stiamo un po' insieme, solo io e te. Promesso."

Ermal sbuffò come un bambino capriccioso provocando la curiosità di Fabrizio, che si rese conto che c'era sicuramente qualcosa che il suo fidanzato gli stava nascondendo.

"Mi dici che hai?" disse Fabrizio stringendogli la mano.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Lascia stare, Bizio."

"Non lascio stare. Dimmi che ti prende."

"Mi sento un egoista del cazzo anche solo a pensarlo" mormorò Ermal a voce così bassa che Fabrizio faticò a sentirlo.

"A pensare cosa? Lo sai che a me puoi dire tutto. Non penserò mai che tu sia un egoista" disse Fabrizio con un sorriso.

"Non partire" rispose Ermal di getto.

"Cosa?"

"So che hai promesso ai bambini che domani saresti stato con loro, so che poter stare con te questa notte è già tanto perché la tua idea iniziale era di partire appena finita la serata. Lo so questo. Ma ti sto chiedendo di restare. E credimi, mi sento una merda a chiederti una cosa del genere, ma domani c'è la finale e passata la mezzanotte sarà il 10 febbraio e io voglio essere con te in quel momento. Voglio essere con te qui, dove è iniziato tutto."

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo senza sapere come rispondere.

Anche lui avrebbe voluto stare con Ermal, rivivere i ricordi del Festival dell'anno precedente, ricordare insieme tutto ciò che era successo in quell'anno. Ma non poteva.

Aveva fatto una promessa ai suoi figli e, cosa ancor più importante, aveva fatto una promessa a sé stesso: non avrebbe mai deluso Libero e Anita, per nessun motivo.

"Ermal, non posso."

Era sinceramente dispiaciuto e non avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli di no, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

"Certo, lo so. Dimentica che te lo abbia chiesto" disse Ermal, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso e di non farsi vedere deluso.

In fondo, sapeva di non poter avanzare nessuna pretesa. Sapeva che i bambini sarebbero sempre stati al primo posto e non poteva prendersela per questo. Anzi, gli piaceva vedere quanto Fabrizio fosse totalmente dipendente dai suoi figli.

Allo stesso tempo però, non poteva negare che per un attimo aveva sperato che Fabrizio cambiasse i suoi programmi per lui. E si era sentito egoista a pensarlo, ma l'aveva fatto.

"Ti va comunque di stare con me stasera? Oppure in questo momento mi odi troppo?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Certo che mi va di stare con te. Il numero della mia stanza lo sai" disse Ermal, prima di raggiungere nuovamente Simone.

Fabrizio lo guardò allontanarsi e, per un brevissimo attimo, ebbe la sensazione che non si stesse allontanando da lui solo fisicamente.

Ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare?

Sembravano non esserci soluzioni possibili per accontentare tutti e, se proprio doveva fare una scelta, Libero e Anita avrebbero sempre avuto la precedenza su tutto.

 

 

Al termine della serata, Ermal sembrava molto più tranquillo. Ma Fabrizio lo conosceva bene ormai, sapeva che era solo una facciata.

Era solo un modo per non farlo sentire in colpa, per fargli credere che fosse tutto ok.

Cosa che paradossalmente aumentava i sensi di colpa di Fabrizio, il quale - pur sapendo di non avere colpe - continuava a domandarsi se ci fosse una soluzione che potesse accontentare tutti.

Quel pensiero continuava a tormentarlo, al punto che quando si trovò solo con Ermal nella sua camera d'albergo, anche lui si rese conto che qualcosa non andava. E si rese anche conto di quale fosse il problema.

"Senti, riguardo a quello che ho detto prima..." iniziò Ermal.

"Ermal, ti giuro che sto cercando di trovare una soluzione ma..."

"Fammi parlare" lo interruppe Ermal.

Fabrizio si zittì di colpo e aspettò che l'altro continuasse.

"Sono un cretino. Non avrei mai dovuto chiederti una cosa del genere. Ci ho riflettuto su e mi sono accorto che non è poi così importante stare insieme, perché in realtà tu sei sempre con me" disse Ermal sorridendo. Poi aggiunse: "E poi, ci sono altri anniversari che potremo passare insieme. L'anniversario della vittoria è solo uno dei tanti."

"Mi dispiace comunque non poterlo passare con te."

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Possiamo sentirci al telefono."

In fondo, avevano passato un anno a sentirsi al telefono e a vedersi pochissimo. Farlo anche in quell'occasione non sarebbe stato un problema.

Fabrizio circondò il collo di Ermal con le braccia, attirandolo a sé in un abbraccio. "Sai, Sanremo mi ha dato tanto in questi anni. Ma la cosa migliore me l'ha data l'anno scorso, e non parlo della vittoria" disse un attimo dopo, scostandosi leggermente. 

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di nascondere gli occhi lucidi, ma Fabrizio gli risollevò il viso con una mano.

"Mi ha dato te. O meglio, la possibilità di innamorarmi di te. Prima di Sanremo, eravamo solo colleghi, forse amici. Ma grazie a Sanremo, siamo stati costretti a passare molto più tempo insieme, a fare interviste, l'Eurovision... Senza tutto questo, forse non avremmo mai avuto l'occasione di conoscerci così bene e di iniziare ad amarci" disse Fabrizio.

"Vaffanculo, Bizio. Ti pare il caso di farmi piangere?" disse Ermal, cercando di nuovo di spostare lo sguardo.

"Guardami" disse Fabrizio, costringendolo a riportare lo sguardo su di lui. "Non nasconderti da me per nessun motivo. Non voglio che ti allontani quando piangi, o quando hai paura di chiedermi qualcosa, o quando io ti do una risposta diversa da quella che speravi. Perché prima, per un attimo ho avuto paura che ti stessi allontanando da me, che te ne stessi andando, e non lo posso sopportare. Ti amo troppo, Ermal. Ed è una cosa che mi spaventa da morire, ma se tu resti con me non ho paura."

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di allontanarmi da te" rispose Ermal prima di attirare Fabrizio a sé e baciarlo.

Lo baciò a lungo e senza fretta, in mezzo a quella camera d'albergo che non faceva altro che ricordare a entrambi che quello era tutto ciò che avevano.

Perché va bene, c'era l'amore e tutti i bei momenti passati insieme. Ma poi?

Non c'erano le passeggiate mano nella mano, non c'erano i like e i commenti sotto le foto sui social, non c'erano i _ti amo_ detti ad alta voce, non c'erano le giornate trascorse l'uno a casa dell'altro.

Non c'era niente di tutto quello perché la gente avrebbe iniziato a parlare vedendoli passeggiare insieme o uscire furtivamente da casa dell'altro, le interazioni sui social sarebbero state notate da tutti, e i _ti amo_ dovevano restare frasi sussurrate lontane da orecchie indiscrete.

Così tutto quello che rimaneva erano camere d'albergo, baci rubati, telefonate e messaggi nascosti.

Entrambi avrebbero voluto di più, ma sapevano di non poterlo avere.

Le loro carriere, i figli di Fabrizio... c'erano troppe cose da considerare, troppe cose che avrebbero subito delle conseguenze se avessero deciso di uscire allo scoperto.

Quindi avevano imparato a farsi bastare quei pochi momenti insieme e, quella notte a Sanremo, si fecero bastare i loro sospiri e i loro sussurri tra le mura di quella stanza.

 

 

La mattina del 10 febbraio, Ermal si svegliò presto.

In realtà, sarebbe stato più corretto dire che si alzò dal letto presto visto che non aveva dormito affatto.

La mattina precedente, Fabrizio l'aveva salutato con un bacio mentre lui ancora dormiva e se n'era andato per tornare a Roma e raggiungere i suoi figli il più in fretta possibile. Quando Ermal si era svegliato, aveva trovato un biglietto sul cuscino - scena che fino a quel momento aveva visto solo nelle peggiori commedie romantiche - e l'altro lato del letto ormai freddo.

Insomma, la giornata non era iniziata proprio benissimo ed era rimasto di cattivo umore per tutto il giorno.

Aveva pranzato insieme a Simone - che aveva cercato di tirargli su il morale senza fargli pesare troppo il fatto che la causa del suo pessimo umore fosse visibile a chilometri di distanza - cercando di ignorarlo ogni volta che gli proponeva di accompagnarlo all'Ariston quella sera. Aveva ignorato anche Niccolò, che pochi minuti più tardi li aveva raggiunti e aveva avanzato la stessa proposta.

Ermal sapeva che lo facevano per lui, per farlo sentire meglio.

Sapeva che Niccolò, in quanto amico di Fabrizio, sapeva tutto di loro due ed era quasi certo che Fabrizio gli avesse chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio - come se a quasi trentotto anni avesse bisogno di essere controllato da un ventitreenne - e sapeva che Simone, pur non sapendo niente, si era accorto di tutto e aveva cercato di comportarsi da amico senza intromettersi troppo.

Era grato ad entrambi per essersi preoccupati per lui, ma tutto ciò che voleva fare quella sera era restare in camera e magari guardare il Festival in televisione.

E così aveva fatto.

A mezzanotte, appena aveva visto apparire sul suo cellulare la scritta _10 febbraio_ , aveva telefonato a Fabrizio ma lui era stato frettoloso e scostante. Aveva detto di essere stanco, di avere bisogno di dormire, e aveva chiuso la chiamata in meno di cinque minuti.

Ermal non aveva fatto domande e aveva cercato di non mostrarsi deluso, ma il pensiero che Fabrizio non avesse avuto voglia di parlargli si era insediato in un angolo della sua testa e non l'aveva lasciato dormire.

Si era rigirato tra le coperte per tutta la notte fino a quando, verso le 6 del mattino, si era infilato una tuta ed era uscito.

E dopo aver corso per un po', si era seduto in spiaggia - con il sudore che aveva iniziato a congelarsi sulla sua pelle appena si era fermato - a guardare l'alba e a cercare di smettere di pensare a Fabrizio e alla telefonata della sera precedente.

Sospirò ricordando che l'ultima volta che aveva visto l'alba in quello stesso punto, era stata la mattina dopo la vittoria dell'anno precedente.

Lui e Fabrizio aveva festeggiato tutta la notte, poi Ermal l'aveva trascinato in spiaggia a vedere l'alba.

Era un po' triste che, un anno dopo, lui si trovasse nello stesso punto ma completamente solo.

"Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui."

Ermal rimase immobile per un attimo, convinto di avere immaginato la voce di Fabrizio, convinto che lui non fosse veramente su quella spiaggia.

Poi l'istinto lo costrinse a girarsi.

Fabrizio lo guardava sorridente, con le mani affondate nelle tasche del giubbotto di pelle - Ermal proprio non riusciva a capire per quale motivo Fabrizio continuasse a indossarlo anche in pieno inverno - e lo sguardo di chi non ha chiuso occhio ma è felice di non averlo fatto.

"Bizio..." mormorò Ermal incredulo.

Fabrizio continuò a sorridere, mentre si sedeva accanto a Ermal sulla sabbia.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo senza capire come fosse possibile che Fabrizio fosse lì, quando ventiquattro ore prima era tornato a Roma.

"Non c'hai freddo qua fuori?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal lo ignorò, ancora troppo sconvolto dalla sua presenza su quella spiaggia, e disse: "Ma che ci fai qui?"

"Secondo te?"

"E i bambini?"

"Coi bambini ci sono stato ieri. Sono arrivato a Roma dopo pranzo, siamo stati insieme tutto il pomeriggio" spiegò Fabrizio.

"E poi che è successo?"

"E poi mi sono accorto che non potevo passare questa giornata lontano da te. Mi sono messo in macchina poco dopo mezzanotte e ho fatto un paio di soste per evitare di addormentarmi in strada. Ed eccomi qua. Ah, e ti ho detto una cazzata prima: non è vero che ero sicuro di trovarti qui. Sono passato in albergo e mi hanno detto che eri uscito presto. Ho girato quasi tutta la città prima di riuscire a trovarti." 

"Tu sei completamente pazzo" disse Ermal con un sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi lucidi.

Fabrizio si mise a ridere, nascondendosi la bocca con una mano come se fosse imbarazzato. "Mi sa di sì."

E in effetti un po' imbarazzato lo era.

Non aveva mai fatto una cosa simile per nessuno, se non per i suoi figli. E questo era solo l'ennesimo segno di quanto Ermal gli fosse entrato dentro, di quanto gli avesse sconvolto la vita, di quanto lo avesse fatto innamorare.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', seduti sulla sabbia umida a fissare il mare davanti a loro.

"Potremmo farlo tutti gli anni" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto.

"Cosa?" chiese Ermal, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso di fronte a lui.

"Venire qui a vedere l'alba. Potrebbe diventare una tradizione. Magari il prossimo anno, se a te va bene, potrei portare pure i bambini."

Ermal sorrise voltandosi per un attimo verso di lui. "Sarebbe bello."

In realtà, entrambi sapevano che non l'avrebbero mai fatto. Sapevano che fare i bagagli e partire per una vacanza era una cosa che non faceva per loro, perché loro non erano una coppia con una relazione normale. E forse non lo sarebbero mai stati.

Ma sognare non costava nulla e sognare un futuro insieme era una delle poche cose che potevano permettersi di fare, quindi rimasero lì a fissare il mare e a fare progetti per il futuro, consapevoli che sarebbero rimasti solo sogni.

"Hai già fatto il check-out?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "Devo farlo entro le 10. Ho ancora il tempo di farmi una doccia."

"La facciamo insieme?" disse Fabrizio sorridendo maliziosamente.

Ermal sorrise e annuì mentre si alzava in piedi e si avviava verso l'albergo seguito da Fabrizio.

Le strade di Sanremo erano ancora deserte - fatta eccezione per un giornalaio che stava sistemando una pila di riviste fuori dalla sua edicola - e, lontano da occhi indiscreti, Ermal si sentì incoraggiato a far scivolare una mano su quella di Fabrizio, che gli camminava a fianco, e intrecciare le dita con le sue.

Fabrizio lo guardò sorpreso, ma strinse la presa godendosi il contatto con la pelle calda di Ermal mentre passeggiavano per le vie della città.

Non era molto, ma era un inizio. E forse, di quel passo, tutti i progetti che avevano fatto fino a quel momento non sarebbero rimasti semplicemente i sogni di due innamorati.


	43. The one with "Ercole"

 

 

 

**The one with “Ercole”**

 

 

 

 

Ermal si rigirò tra le coperte e controllò l'ora sul cellulare per l'ennesima volta.

Le 3:24.

Si era messo a letto da almeno tre ore e non era ancora riuscito a chiudere occhio.

La sua nuova canzone era online da mezzanotte, anche se sapeva che alcune persone erano riuscite ad ascoltarla già da prima. Aveva ricevuto diversi feedback - sia positivi che negativi - ma in realtà l'unico che gli interessava davvero non l'aveva ancora ricevuto e la cosa iniziava a preoccuparlo. 

Fabrizio era sempre tra i primi a chiamarlo per dirgli cosa ne pensava di un suo nuovo pezzo, ma non quella sera ed Ermal non riusciva a darsi pace.

Certo, aveva lavorato molto al nuovo album nelle ultime settimane quindi probabilmente era andato a letto presto. Probabilmente la canzone non l'aveva nemmeno sentita.

Probabilmente era per quello che non l'aveva chiamato e lui si stava solo facendo delle seghe mentali senza senso.

Sì, probabilmente.

Sbuffò mentre sbloccava lo schermo del cellulare e apriva WhatsApp, leggendo velocemente alcuni messaggi che gli erano arrivati nelle ultime ore.

Dopo aver letto l'ultimo - un messaggio di Pier che gli chiedeva un consiglio su alcune canzoni che aveva inserito nella scaletta per il tour in teatro - rimase a fissare la schermata principale di WhatsApp, particolarmente catturato dal nome di Fabrizio.

Sentiva la necessità di sentirlo, di sapere cosa pensasse della canzone, di ascoltare la sua voce o anche solo di leggere un suo messaggio.

Con un sospirò, aprì la conversazione mentre rifletteva su cosa scrivergli e si bloccò di colpo nell'istante in cui vide il suo ultimo accesso.

3:12.

Quindi non stava dormendo.

Ermal digitò velocemente un messaggio e lo inviò senza nemmeno rileggerlo, sperando di ricevere una risposta affermativa.

 

 

_Ehi. Sei sveglio?_

 

 

Vide apparire la scritta _online_ sotto il nome di Fabrizio e un attimo dopo le spunte del suo messaggio diventare blu. Poi Fabrizio uscì dalla conversazione senza rispondere, lasciando Ermal a farsi mille domande.

Nemmeno cinque minuti dopo, il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare.

Ermal rispose appena vide il nome di Fabrizio apparire sullo schermo.

"Pronto?"

"Ehi. Che ci fai sveglio?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal lo sentì trafficare con un accendino e riuscì quasi a vederlo, mentre si accendeva una sigaretta usando l'accendino quasi scarico che teneva sul ripiano della cucina.

"Potrei farti la stessa domanda" rispose Ermal.

"Avevo un po' di cose per la testa."

"Già, anch'io."

"Vuoi parlarne?" chiese Fabrizio dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

"No. Cioè, in realtà c'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti."

"Dimmi."

Ermal sospirò passandosi una mano sulla faccia. Poi disse: "Per caso hai sentito la canzone?"

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, prima di sospirare e dire: "Sì, l'ho sentita."

Ermal si sistemò meglio appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto.

Sentiva improvvisamente le mani tremare e l'aria nella stanza stava diventando irrespirabile, sintomo di un'ansia che lo stava logorando nell'attesa che Fabrizio dicesse qualcosa di più.

"E che ne pensi?" chiese Ermal cercando di non far sentire l'insicurezza nella sua voce.

Teneva molto al giudizio di Fabrizio.

Sapeva dare buoni consigli e non si era mai fatto problemi a dirgli cosa pensasse davvero dei suoi pezzi, e quindi Ermal non si era mai fatto problemi a chiedergli cosa pensasse delle sue canzoni, anche quando sapeva che magari a Fabrizio non sarebbero piaciute.

Negli ultimi tempi però, le cose tra loro erano cambiate. O almeno, per Ermal erano cambiate. Non aveva la certezza di cosa pensasse Fabrizio, anche se spesso aveva pensato che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.

Però non ne avevano mai parlato e l'unica cosa di cui Ermal era certo era che aveva iniziato a vedere Fabrizio sotto una nuova luce, e questa cosa lo faceva stare bene e allo stesso tempo lo rendeva nervoso.

Si sentiva come un adolescente alla prima cotta, come quando ti piace qualcuno è cerchi di fare di tutto affinché la gente non lo sappia ma poi puntualmente ti sfugge qualcosa e le persone iniziano a capire. E non lo fai apposta, ma semplicemente quella persona ti piace così tanto che vorresti urlarlo al mondo e non poterlo fare ti logora l'anima.

Sentiva la necessità di apparire sempre perfetto ai suoi occhi, motivo per cui avere la sua opinione su quella canzone lo rendeva più nervoso del solito.

"Non lo so, è diversa da quelle che scrivi di solito" rispose Fabrizio.

"Diversa in senso positivo o negativo?"

"Diversa, Ermal. È diversa e basta."

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio, colpito dal tono quasi scontroso che aveva appena usato Fabrizio.

"Che hai?" si azzardò a chiedere.

"Niente. È che... Non lo so, non riesco a capirla questa canzone. O forse la capisco anche troppo."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Sai quando senti la prima strofa di una canzone e ti sembra di capire subito di cosa stia parlando, poi però continui ad ascoltarla e ti fai un'idea diversa e quando arrivi alla fine non sai quale sia l'interpretazione giusta. Ecco, mi è successo così quando ho sentito la tua" disse Fabrizio.

"Quindi? Che idea ti sei fatto?" chiese Ermal curioso.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Sicuramente un'idea che vorrei fosse sbagliata."

Ermal rimase in silenzio, cercando di capire cosa volesse dire Fabrizio.

Ma appena riaprì la bocca per chiedergli ulteriori spiegazioni, sentì Fabrizio dire: "Devo andare. Anita si è svegliata e sta piangendo, credo abbia fatto un incubo. Ne parliamo in un altro momento."

"Va bene, non preoccuparti" disse Ermal prima di chiudere la chiamata.

E andava bene davvero. Anita aveva bisogno del suo papà e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di tenerlo al telefono ulteriormente.

Ma non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi cosa intendesse dire Fabrizio.

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti, Ermal ebbe la sensazione di non avere nemmeno il tempo necessario per respirare.

Il tour nei teatri era ormai alle porte, le prove occupavano la maggior parte del suo tempo, al punto tale che aveva smesso di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il lavoro.

Fino a quando la mattina della sua prima data del tour, il suo cellulare si illuminò segnalando la presenza di un messaggio da parte di Fabrizio e il ricordo della loro ultima conversazione lo colpì riportandogli alla mente le parole che si erano detti e tutta la sua confusione.

Sbloccò lo schermo e una familiare sensazione di calore si diffuse nel suo petto quando lesse il messaggio.

 

 

_Buona fortuna per stasera. So già che andrà benissimo._

 

 

Ermal sorrise mentre pensava a come rispondere. Poi, non riuscendo a trovare le parole giuste, avviò la chiamata.

Sentendo la sua voce, forse sarebbe riuscito a dire qualcosa di più di un semplice _grazie_. E poi non poteva negare di essere nervoso e sapeva che la voce di Fabrizio lo avrebbe calmato.

"Ehi."

Ermal sospirò sentendo la tensione scivolare via solo grazie al suono della voce di Fabrizio.

"Ehi. Ti disturbo?"

"Ma ti pare? Non disturbi mai" disse Fabrizio.

"Volevo ringraziarti per il messaggio. E sentire la tua voce."

"Sei nervoso?"

"Sì, un po'" ammise Ermal.

"Ermal, sai che..." iniziò a dire Fabrizio, venendo poi interrotto da Ermal.

"Sì, lo so che tu pensi che io sia in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa e che mi basterebbe salire sul palco e stare in silenzio e la gente penderebbe dalle mie labbra comunque. Lo so, me lo dici in continuazione. Ma mi sento comunque nervoso."

Fabrizio sospirò, consapevole che quelle parole che lui amava ripetere ad Ermal per rassicurarlo in quel momento non sarebbero servite.

"Posso fare qualcosa per farti stare meglio?" chiese dopo qualche secondo.

"Ti andrebbe solo di stare un po' al telefono con me?"

Fabrizio sorrise di fronte a quella richiesta, avanzata quasi timidamente. "Certo che mi va."

Non c'era momento della giornata in cui non avrebbe avuto voglia di parlare con Ermal. Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe passato ogni singolo momento anche solo a parlare con lui.

"Senti, già che siamo qui..." iniziò a dire Ermal.

"Sì?"

"Non abbiamo finito di parlare della canzone."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio.

Se avessero iniziato a parlare di quella canzone, avrebbe dovuto dire delle cose che non era sicuro di riuscire a tirare fuori. Non ancora, almeno.

Avrebbe dovuto dire che si aspettava di ascoltare una canzone che avesse qualche riferimento a lui, a loro. Non perché avesse manie di protagonismo, ma semplicemente perché negli ultimi mesi le cose tra loro erano cambiate. Fabrizio se n'era accorto, anche se non lo aveva mai detto ad Ermal perché voleva che se ne accorgesse da solo.

Si erano trasformati in due adolescenti con una cotta, completamente succubi l'uno dell'altro, disposti a qualsiasi cosa pur di far sentire bene l'altro.

E Fabrizio ormai conosceva bene Ermal, al punto che quando aveva iniziato ad accorgersi di quel cambiamento, quando aveva iniziato a capire che non era più solo un amico, aveva anche iniziato ad osservare meglio Ermal per capire se anche lui sentisse lo stesso. E gli era bastato uno sguardo per capire che sì, anche lui si trovava nella sua stessa situazione.

Però nessuno dei due aveva mai fatto un passo verso l'altro, forse troppo spaventati che rendere reale ciò che c'era tra loro avrebbe distrutto quell'equilibrio perfetto che erano riusciti a creare.

E poi era arrivata quella canzone.

Quella canzone che Fabrizio aveva iniziato ad ascoltare con il sorriso sulle labbra per poi rendersi conto pochi secondi più tardi che non parlava assolutamente di lui. Parlava di Silvia, era chiaro.

E allora forse tutte le cose che aveva provato e che era convinto che anche Ermal provasse, non valevano niente.

"Ermal, non c'è molto da dire. Non è ciò che mi aspettavo, ma questo non vuol dire che sia brutta" disse Fabrizio.

Perché forse quella era la parte peggiore di tutto. Escludendo il fatto che la canzone non fosse per lui - come aveva pensato e sperato -, a lui quella canzone piaceva.

"Qualche giorno fa hai detto che ti eri fatto un'idea che speravi fosse sbagliata" disse Ermal, riportando a galla la conversazione di qualche giorno prima.

"L'hai scritta per Silvia, vero?" chiese semplicemente Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio, spiazzato da quella domanda arrivata all'improvviso. Poi rispose: "Sì. Perché?"

"Volevo solo capire se la mia intuizione era giusta."

Il tono di voce di Fabrizio era cambiato. Era diventato improvvisamente più freddo e scostante, cosa che fece insospettire Ermal.

"Che succede, Bizio?"

"Niente" rispose Fabrizio con un sospiro.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, avrebbe voluto spiegargli qual era il problema. Se non per avere delle spiegazioni - che a questo punto non era nemmeno certo di volere - almeno per togliersi un peso. Ma sapeva anche che dopo quella confessione le cose tra loro sarebbero cambiate e non era certo di riuscire a sopportarlo.

D'altra parte però, le cose erano già cambiate. Almeno per lui.

"Bizio, riesco a capire quando menti anche se non ti guardo in faccia" disse Ermal.

"È solo che... Tutte le cose successe tra noi, il cambiamento nel nostro rapporto, questo nostro comportarci da ragazzini con una cotta enorme da nascondere... tutte queste cose le ho viste solo io?" chiese sinceramente curioso.

Perché era sempre stato convinto che tutto ciò che provava lo provasse anche Ermal, ma ora che Ermal aveva fatto uscire un nuovo pezzo dedicato alla sua ex fidanzata iniziava a pensare che non fosse così e aveva bisogno di conferme. Aveva bisogno di mettersi il cuore in pace.

Ermal non si aspettava una domanda del genere. In realtà, non si aspettava nemmeno che Fabrizio si fosse davvero accorto di quanto il loro rapporto fosse cambiato. Ed era talmente spiazzato da non riuscire a dire nulla.

Ironico, per uno che con le parole ci vive.

"Fabri..." mormorò soltanto, come se quel nome fosse qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per trovare le parole giuste per spiegare ciò che sentiva.

"Senti, non importa. A quanto pare ho capito male io, va bene così. Ora non è il caso di pensare a queste cose. Concentrati sul concerto di stasera, noi ci vediamo a Sanremo" disse Fabrizio intenzionato a chiudere quella conversazione al più presto.

Ermal, ancora destabilizzato dal suo discorso di poco prima, si limitò ad annuire. "Va bene. Ci vediamo a Sanremo."

Ma sarebbe stata davvero una cosa positiva rivedersi a Sanremo, dove tutto era iniziato, dopo le cose che si erano detti?

Ermal non ne era convinto - così come non lo era Fabrizio - ma sperava che prima di Sanremo sarebbe riuscito a trovare le parole giuste per spiegare a Fabrizio ciò che provava.

 

 

Tornare a Sanremo non era come Ermal l'aveva immaginato.

Aveva immaginato di tornarci con il sorriso e il cuore leggero, di ricordare con Fabrizio i momenti trascorsi insieme l'anno precedente, magari di scattare una foto alla loro targa e postarla sui social con una didascalia strappalacrime.

E invece, quel venerdì mattina aveva solo voglia di restare in albergo. Non voleva fare altro se non rimanere nella sua camera fino all'ora di pranzo e poi trascinarsi pigramente fino al Teatro Ariston per le prove.

Avrebbe voluto trovare il tempo di parlare con Fabrizio, ma non era certo che lui volesse riaprire quell'argomento e questo non faceva altro che aumentare la sua ansia e la sua voglia di chiudersi in camera fino al momento in cui sarebbe stato obbligato da cause di forza maggiore - quali Simone Cristicchi, che non l'avrebbe mai perdonato se non si fosse presentato all'Ariston - a uscire da quella stanza.

Ma si sa, il destino è beffardo e quella mattina sembrava particolarmente incline a rovinare i piani di Ermal.

Quando Ermal arrivò in albergo, capì subito che non avrebbe potuto scappare dai suoi problemi per molto.

A Fabrizio era stata assegnata la camera accanto alla sua, quindi era ovvio che si sarebbero almeno incrociati nel corridoio un paio di volte ed Ermal non aveva la minima idea di come affrontarlo.

Nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo.

Mentre Ermal stava per entrare nella sua camera, vide Fabrizio uscire dalla sua.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata quasi stupita, come se non si aspettassero di incontrarsi anche se entrambi erano consapevoli che sarebbe successo.

"Ciao" disse Ermal, aprendo la porta della camera e mettendo in mezzo il suo trolley per impedire che si chiudesse.

"Ciao. Stavo per andare a prendere un caffè" disse Fabrizio, senza sapere per quale motivo avesse sentito il bisogno di dare delle spiegazioni.

Ermal indicò la sua valigia in mezzo alla porta e disse: "Io sono appena arrivato."

"Vedo. Va beh, ci vediamo più tardi" rispose Fabrizio prima di iniziare a percorrere il corridoio che portava agli ascensori.

Voleva andarsene da lì dal più presto, non avrebbe potuto sopportare quell'imbarazzo un minuto di più.

"Bizio, aspetta!"

Fabrizio si voltò sentendo la voce di Ermal e sperando che non volesse rimettersi a parlare della loro ultima conversazione.

Speranze vane ovviamente perché non appena si voltò, Ermal disse: "Puoi venire un momento da me? Dovrei parlarti."

Per quanto Fabrizio avrebbe voluto dire di no, sapeva di non poterlo fare. Sospirò e raggiunse Ermal infilandosi nella sua stanza subito dopo di lui e chiudendo la porta.

Ermal sembrava nervoso e Fabrizio non riusciva a capire perché.

Insomma, che altro c'era da dire?

Aveva fatto uscire l'ennesima canzone per Silvia e lui si era immaginato tutto.

Stop. Non c'era altro di cui parlare.

"Che devi dirmi?" chiese Fabrizio fingendo indifferenza.

In realtà, indifferente non lo era affatto. Anzi, sentiva le gambe cedere sotto il peso dell'ansia e di una crisi di nervi che probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto sbottare da lì a poco.

Per evitare che Ermal si accorgesse del suo stato d'animo, si sedette sul letto con le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia, sperando che almeno così avrebbero smesso di tremare.

"Ti devo delle spiegazioni su quella canzone."

Fabrizio sbuffò. "Tu non mi devi niente, Ermal."

"Sì, invece!" esclamò Ermal, in piedi di fronte a lui.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio e aspettò che Ermal continuasse.

"Quella canzone l'ho scritta più di un anno fa. Una parte almeno, visto che in realtà lì sopra ci abbiamo lavorato in cinque. E hai ragione, l'ho scritta per Silvia. L'ho scritta in un momento in cui le cose tra noi ormai andavano male e io sapevo che ci saremmo lasciati, ma continuavo a sperare che sarebbe arrivato un giorno in cui ci saremmo ritrovati. Ero talmente disperato che ho scritto un testo in cui faccio promesse, quando invece io di promesse non ne faccio mai. E l'ho fatto solo perché speravo che sentendomi dire che le promettevo di aspettarla per sempre, lei non se ne sarebbe mai andata. Ma poi la nostra storia è finita e quella canzone è rimasta chiusa in un cassetto. Fino a adesso, fino al momento in cui ho deciso di pubblicare il CD e il DVD del concerto" spiegò Ermal.

"Se l'hai lasciata in un cassetto tutto questo tempo, perché tirarla fuori ora?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Perché devo chiudere un cerchio. Devo mettere fine a questa storia una volta per tutte e l'unico posto in cui poteva stare quella canzone, era quello. Non avrei mai potuto pubblicarla in un altro album, perché la mia storia con Silvia è finita con questo. La fine della nostra relazione è tutta in _Non Abbiamo Armi_ , non avrebbe avuto senso pubblicarla in un altro disco in cui sicuramente parlerò di nuove esperienze e..."

Ermal si interruppe e abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto di essere andato troppo oltre, di essersi esposto troppo.

"E...?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo.

Fabrizio aveva parlato di un cambiamento nel loro rapporto, di aver notato che entrambi sembravano comportarsi come due adolescenti con una cotta.

A conti fatti, Ermal dovette ammettere che era stato Fabrizio il primo a esporsi e forse allora poteva farlo anche lui.

"E di un nuovo amore" disse guardandolo negli occhi.

Fabrizio rimase a fissarlo in silenzio, sentendo le mani sudare contro il tessuto dei jeans.

Sperava che Ermal si riferisse a lui, in un certo senso ne era quasi certo. Ma dopo tutto il casino che si era creato per quella canzone, non voleva esserne troppo sicuro.

Ermal si avvicinò a lui, costringendolo a puntare lo sguardo verso l'alto per riuscire a guardarlo, e gli accarezzò una guancia. "Il nuovo disco sarà pieno di canzoni che parlano di te, Bizio."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Allora tutte quelle cose non le ho viste solo io."

"No, non le hai viste solo tu" disse Ermal prima di chinarsi e baciarlo.

Fabrizio rispose al bacio con entusiasmo, per poi sdraiarsi sul letto e trascinare Ermal su di sé.

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata mentre rotolava sul letto, sistemandosi accanto a Fabrizio.

"È davvero finita con Silvia? Non provi più niente per lei?" chiese Fabrizio allungando una mano verso Ermal e scostandogli un riccio dalla fronte.

"Proverò sempre qualcosa per lei. Siamo rimasti amici, le voglio molto bene e le sono grato per tutto quello che ha fatto per me. Ma non la amo più e non ho intenzione di aspettarla tutta la vita, come dice quella canzone" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì, mentre continuava a passare le dita tra i suoi ricci.

"Bizio" disse Ermal fermando la sua mano e attirando la sua attenzione.

"Eh?"

"Qualche settimana fa ho detto davanti a un sacco di persone che mi sono innamorato di Lisbona. Non l'ho detto tanto per dire. L'ho detto perché penso che quando vai in un posto nuovo insieme alla persona giusta, quel posto diventa speciale. Io a Lisbona ci sono andato con te e credo sia stato il posto in cui ho iniziato a capire che non eri solo un amico. Quindi forse mi sono innamorato di Lisbona perché prima di tutto mi sono innamorato di te" disse Ermal, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio deglutì a vuoto, cercando di ingoiare il nodo in gola che gli avevano provocato le parole di Ermal.

Era vero che aveva notato un cambiamento nel loro rapporto, ma mai avrebbe creduto che Ermal si fosse innamorato di lui.

In fondo, lui cosa aveva da offrirgli se non il suo cuore?

E allora, visto che il suo cuore era l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto dargli, fu una cosa naturale per Fabrizio posare di nuovo le sue labbra su quelle di Ermal.

Lo baciò lentamente, sentendo la mano di Ermal sciogliere la presa con la sua e poi scivolare sul suo fianco e insinuarsi oltre il bordo del suo maglione.

Sospirò sentendo le dita fredde di Ermal a contatto con la sua pelle e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, si ritrovò con la schiena premuta sul materasso ed Ermal su di sé.

Era una sensazione piacevole avere il corpo di Ermal addosso.

Gli dava calore e lo faceva sentire come se si trovasse davvero nel posto giusto, al momento giusto.

Appena Ermal si scostò da lui per riprendere fiato, Fabrizio si perse a guardarlo domandandosi come avesse fatto fino a quel momento a fingere che fosse solo un amico. Non riusciva proprio a capirlo, perché in quell'istante - sdraiato sotto di lui in una camera d'albergo di Sanremo - avrebbe solo voluto urlare al mondo quanto fosse innamorato di lui.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal notando il suo sguardo.

"Voglio fare l'amore con te" rispose semplicemente Fabrizio, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

E forse lo era davvero perché, senza dire altro, Ermal riprese a baciarlo interrompendosi solo il tempo necessario a sfilargli i vestiti.

Quando si ritrovarono senza più alcuna barriera a dividerli, Ermal si prese il suo tempo per guardare Fabrizio, per imprimere nella sua mente ogni più piccolo dettaglio del corpo dell'uomo che amava. E poi si chinò su di lui baciando ogni singolo tatuaggio, scoprendo nuove macchie di inchiostro di cui fino a quel momento aveva ignorato l'esistenza.

Fabrizio gemette sentendo la sua mano massaggiargli una coscia e poi posarsi delicatamente sulla sua erezione, mentre la sua bocca continuava a esplorare il suo petto.

"Mi farai morire" mormorò Fabrizio.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo sorridendo imbarazzato.

Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter far quell'effetto su Fabrizio. Proprio lui, che si era sempre sentito come se non fosse alla sua altezza.

Continuò a toccarlo lentamente, mentre ritornava all'altezza del suo viso e riprendeva a baciarlo.

Fabrizio sussultò quando Ermal, sistemandosi meglio su di lui, fece scontrare l'erezione con la sua.

"Ti prego" mormorò Fabrizio scostandosi da lui e interrompendo il bacio.

"Addirittura mi stai pregando?" lo prese in giro Ermal, anche se in realtà si trovava nella stessa situazione.

"Stronzo" rispose Fabrizio chiudendo gli occhi. Un attimo dopo li aprì di scatto sentendo che Ermal aveva smesso di toccarlo.

"Che succede?" disse vedendo Ermal seduto tra le sue gambe con lo sguardo pensieroso.

Ermal sospirò. "Non ho i preservativi. E nemmeno il lubrificante."

Fabrizio gli prese la mano e lo attirò verso di sé. "A te va bene farlo senza? Io non ho problemi, mi fido di te. Ma se a te non va, ci fermiamo."

"Certo che mi va, ma..."

"Niente _ma_. E il problema del lubrificante, lo risolviamo subito" disse Fabrizio.

Tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui, portò alle sue labbra la mano che aveva stretto tra le sue un attimo prima.

Ermal lo guardò totalmente ipnotizzato, mentre Fabrizio prendeva tra le sue labbra due dita e iniziava a succhiarle, continuando a guardarlo. E per un attimo si domandò come avrebbe fatto a trattenersi, perché solo lo sguardo di Fabrizio era sufficiente a portarlo al limite.

Quando Fabrizio fu abbastanza soddisfatto, sfilò le dita di Ermal dalla sua bocca e con un sorrisetto malizioso disse: "Problema risolto."

"Smettila di fissarmi così" rispose Ermal, mentre portava le dita verso l'apertura di Fabrizio e iniziava a massaggiarla lentamente.

Fabrizio si morse il labbro mentre sentiva le dita scivolare dentro di lui.

Aveva immaginato quel momento così tante volte da perdere il conto, ma la realtà superava di gran lunga la sua immaginazione.

Ermal lo preparò con calma, lasciandosi guidare dalle espressioni sul volto di Fabrizio, e quando fu abbastanza convinto di poter andare oltre lanciò un'occhiata a Fabrizio e con la sua solita spavalderia disse: "Credo che ci sia di nuovo la questione del lubrificante da risolvere."

Fabrizio sorrise capendo a cosa stesse alludendo Ermal, e disse: "Sei furbo, eh. Dai, vieni qua."

Ermal si avvicinò a Fabrizio, il quale non perse tempo e senza preavviso fece scivolare quasi tutta la sua lunghezza tra le labbra.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un sospiro, mentre chiudeva gli occhi godendosi la sensazione delle labbra di Fabrizio attorno a lui. E avrebbe voluto godersi quella sensazione ancora per molto, se non avesse avuto il timore che di quel passo sarebbe finito tutto in tempi estremamente brevi.

"Fabri, basta..." mormorò richiamando l'attenzione di Fabrizio, anche se con tono non troppo convinto.

Fabrizio si allontanò da lui con un sorriso compiaciuto. "Paura di finire subito?"

"Vediamo se tra poco avrai ancora voglia di ridere" rispose Ermal, vagamente offeso dal fatto che Fabrizio si fosse reso conto di quella sua debolezza.

"Spero di no, amò" rispose Fabrizio, bloccandosi subito dopo sentendo Ermal entrare dentro di lui con un colpo secco.

Ermal rimase per un attimo immobile, memorizzando non solo la sensazione del corpo di Fabrizio attorno al suo ma soprattutto il nomignolo con cui l'aveva chiamato. Perché in quel momento - e soprattutto dopo le cose che si erano detti - per Ermal sentirsi chiamare così dall'uomo che amava era la cosa migliore che potesse succedergli.

Era meglio di Sanremo, dell'Eurovision, di ogni concerto avesse fatto in vita sua.

Era meglio di un bacio, di un sorriso e probabilmente anche meglio di un orgasmo.

Anche quando iniziò a spingersi lentamente dentro Fabrizio, quella parola continuava a occupargli la mente rendendolo più euforico ed eccitato di quanto lo sarebbe stato normalmente in quella situazione.

Sentendo che Fabrizio andava incontro alle sue spinte, Ermal accelerò il ritmo portando una mano tra di loro e massaggiando l'erezione del compagno.

Pochi minuti dopo, Ermal si riversò dentro di lui e Fabrizio lo seguì un attimo dopo, mordendosi le labbra per trattenere i gemiti.

Ermal crollò accanto a Fabrizio un attimo dopo, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Non riusciva a credere a ciò che fosse appena successo, quando fino a poco prima era convinto che con Fabrizio stesse andando tutto a rotoli.

E invece ora erano insieme, dopo aver fatto l'amore, dopo che Ermal gli aveva confessato di essersi innamorato di lui e Fabrizio l'aveva chiamato usando un appellativo che Ermal non era riuscito a immaginare nemmeno nella più ottimistica delle sue fantasie.

"Prima mi hai chiamato _amò_ " disse Ermal a un certo punto, voltandosi verso Fabrizio.

"È un problema?"

"No, anzi mi piace. Non sono uno a cui piacciono molto i nomignoli, ma questo mi piace. Forse mi piace solo perché sei tu a dirlo" rispose Ermal, vergognandosi un po' per quella ammissione.

Fabrizio appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore, e disse: "Di solito non do nomignoli a nessuno. Ma con te mi viene spontaneo. Direi che siamo pari."

Ermal lo strinse a sé sorridendo.

Sì, erano pari ed Ermal non poteva esserne più felice.

Sentiva che tutto ciò che era successo con Silvia ormai era chiuso definitivamente e che quel nuovo capitolo della sua vita - il capitolo che aveva il nome di Fabrizio - sarebbe stato fantastico. Non vedeva l'ora di viverlo e di scrivere canzoni su di lui, su di loro, su ciò che provava.

E un giorno sarebbe stato pronto a dire a tutti il vero significato delle sue canzoni, a spiegare cosa le aveva ispirate e a cosa si riferivano. Ma per ora stava bene così, in una camera d'albergo di Sanremo, con Fabrizio tra le braccia e la consapevolezza che, nonostante le difficoltà, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Perché finché avrebbero avuto l'un l'altro, non avrebbero avuto nulla di cui preoccuparsi.


	44. The one with the new tattoo

 

 

 

**The one with the new tattoo**

 

 

 

 

Ermal rimase a fissare l'ultima foto postata su Instagram da Fabrizio per qualche secondo.

Non c'erano dubbi, quell'ombra sul collo era decisamente un tatuaggio. Un tatuaggio che fino a pochi giorni prima - quando si erano visti - non c'era. Un tatuaggio di cui Ermal non sapeva niente, di cui Fabrizio non gli aveva mai parlato.

Non aveva mai nemmeno accennato al fatto di volersi fare un nuovo tatuaggio.

Ermal dovette ammettere di sentirsi un po' offeso per non esserne stato informato.

Insomma, ormai condividevano tutto. E il fatto che Fabrizio non l'avesse reso parte di quella faccenda, lo faceva sentire escluso e un po' triste.

Ormai erano passati un po' di mesi da quando il loro rapporto era cambiato, evolvendosi in qualcosa che andava oltre l'affetto fraterno. Ammesso che tra loro ci fosse mai stato solo affetto fraterno.

In quei mesi avevano davvero condiviso qualsiasi cosa. I loro sentimenti, le loro paure, i loro sogni.

Avevano condiviso la casa - a volte l'appartamento a Milano di Ermal, a volte la casa di Fabrizio a Roma - ogni volta che avevano avuto l'occasione.

Avevano condiviso qualsiasi cosa passasse nella loro testa e nel loro cuore, senza porsi il problema di ciò che avrebbe pensato l'altro perché entrambi sapevano che si sarebbero supportati a vicenda in qualsiasi situazione.

E poi capitava una cosa banale come quella - una semplice macchia di inchiostro in mezzo a tante altre - e Fabrizio decideva di non condividerla.

Ermal sbuffò mentre chiudeva l'applicazione di Instagram e si rigirava il telefono tra le mani, indeciso su come comportarsi.

"Che hai?" chiese Marco, notando il suo improvviso cambiamento di umore.

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, indeciso su cosa dire.

Tutti i suoi amici sapevano che aveva una storia con Fabrizio, ma non perché glielo avesse detto lui. Semplicemente, lo conoscevano talmente bene da averlo capito senza bisogno di parole.

E quindi Ermal, per quanto sapesse che non doveva temere il giudizio o l'opinione dei suoi amici, non era mai riuscito a parlare liberamente con loro di Fabrizio. Probabilmente perché in fondo si sentiva un po' in colpa per non essere stato chiaro con loro fin da subito, per non essersi confidato quando aveva iniziato a capire di provare qualcosa di più profondo di un'amicizia.

"Se Anna si facesse un tatuaggio senza dirti niente, tu come la prenderesti?" chiese Ermal sollevando lo sguardo sull'amico che stava di fronte a lui.

Marco ci pensò per un attimo, poi disse: "Non saprei. Vorrei che me lo dicesse, ma non posso nemmeno pretendere che mi dica ogni singola cosa che succede nella sua vita. In fondo, sarebbe solo un tatuaggio, non una questione di vita o di morte."

Ermal rimase in silenzio.

Già, effettivamente era solo un tatuaggio. Non capiva nemmeno lui perché se la stesse prendendo tanto.

"Però, Ermal, se per qualche motivo mi desse davvero tanto fastidio sapere che lei si è fatta un tatuaggio senza dirmelo, glielo farei sapere" disse Marco.

Ermal sorrise rendendosi conto che il suo amico aveva capito il problema senza che lui nemmeno parlasse.

Aprì la conversazione di WhatsApp con Fabrizio e scrisse velocemente:

 

_Com'è che hai un nuovo tatuaggio e io non ne sapevo nulla?_

 

Poi abbandonò il cellulare accanto a sé sul divano e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo.

Dopo la fine della relazione con Silvia, si era ripromesso che non si sarebbe mai più fatto prendere così tanto. Aveva giurato a sé stesso che avrebbe fatto attenzione ad innamorarsi di nuovo, che avrebbe cercato di fare tutto il possibile per non soffrire.

E poi però era arrivato Fabrizio, con tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti, ed Ermal si era innamorato di ogni singola cosa di lui.

A quel punto, tutti i suoi buoni propositi erano crollati come un castello di carte.

Si era innamorato di nuovo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto e senza poterlo impedire. Ed ora si ritrovava lì a impazzire per un tatuaggio.

Quando il suo cellulare vibrò segnalando un nuovo messaggio, Ermal sbloccò lo schermo ansioso di leggerlo.

Un sorriso appena accennato gli incurvò le labbra leggendo la risposta di Fabrizio.

 

_Perché preferisco che tu lo veda di persona. Penso che ti piacerà._

 

Ovviamente, Ermal era ancora vagamente infastidito dal fatto che Fabrizio non gli avesse detto nulla di quel tatuaggio. Ma il fastidio stava lasciando il posto alla curiosità.

Non vedeva l'ora di sapere per quale motivo Fabrizio ci tenesse a farglielo vedere di persona, piuttosto che tramite una fotografia. E soprattutto, non vedeva l'ora di sapere per quale motivo Fabrizio pensasse che gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Era certo che nei giorni seguenti la curiosità l'avrebbe divorato e temeva che, quando avrebbe rivisto Fabrizio, non avrebbe avuto nemmeno la pazienza di salutarlo prima di ispezionargli il collo e scoprire finalmente il nuovo tatuaggio.

A dire il vero, non lo temeva soltanto. Era abbastanza certo che sarebbe andata così.

 

 

Tra l'inizio del tour in teatro e gli impegni di Fabrizio con la preparazione del nuovo album, riuscire a trovare un momento per vedersi era diventato praticamente impossibile.

Ermal - ormai divorato dalla propria curiosità e consapevole che sarebbe passato un po' di tempo prima che riuscissero a vedersi - aveva cercato in tutti i modi di convincere Fabrizio a dargli qualche informazione in più su quel tatuaggio, ma era stato irremovibile.

Così, a un certo punto, si era semplicemente messo l'anima in pace e aveva aspettato pazientemente il giorno in cui sarebbero riusciti a incontrarsi.

La fortuna, però, non sembrava girare dalla sua parte.

Quel venerdì mattina, il giorno in cui finalmente Ermal avrebbe rivisto Fabrizio in occasione della serata dei duetti a Sanremo, Fabrizio era arrivato in ritardo. Così aveva dovuto fiondarsi direttamente all'Ariston per le prove, senza nemmeno riuscire a salutare Ermal.

Quando finalmente riuscirono a scambiarsi più di un'occhiata veloce, ormai era pomeriggio inoltrato.

Sul palco stavano provando Fiorello e Paola Turci, mentre Ermal aspettava pazientemente il suo turno seduto accanto a Simone Cristicchi, quando Fabrizio si avvicinò a loro.

Lo sguardo di Ermal si illuminò nel momento in cui si accorse della presenza di Fabrizio e, senza nemmeno pensare a tutte le persone presenti, si alzò e lo abbracciò di slancio.

"Mi sei mancato" gli sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre Fabrizio ricambiava l'abbraccio.

Allontanandosi da lui, notò la piccola striscia di garza che copriva il punto in cui sapeva esserci il nuovo tatuaggio.

Puntò gli occhi su Fabrizio e chiese: "Perché l'hai coperto?"

"Non volevo che gli altri lo vedessero prima di te" rispose Fabrizio leggermente imbarazzato.

Anche nelle foto pubblicate nei giorni passati aveva cercato di non farlo notare troppo, consapevole che Ermal dovesse essere il primo ad avere l'opportunità di osservarlo da vicino.

Ermal si guardò intorno per un attimo, cercando di capire se potesse allontanarsi senza destare troppi sospetti. Solo dopo essersi assicurato che nessuno stava prestando attenzione a loro due, prese la mano di Fabrizio e lo trascinò in un angolo, lontano da tutti.

"Posso?" chiese sorridendo mentre appoggiava lentamente una mano sulla garza.

Fabrizio annuì mordendosi il labbro, impaziente di vedere la reazione di Ermal.

Il più giovane sorrise, spostando lo sguardo sul collo del compagno e rimuovendo la garza.

Sulla sua pelle era bel leggibile la scritta _Guerriero_.

Ermal rimase a fissare il tatuaggio per qualche secondo, mentre nella mente si sovrapponevano le immagini di tutte le volte in cui Fabrizio l'aveva chiamato in quel modo. Una volta l'aveva fatto addirittura durante un'intervista per una radio.

Passò lentamente le dita sulla scritta, come se avesse bisogno di toccarla per rendersi conto che fosse veramente lì.

"Guerriero?" disse sollevando lo sguardo verso Fabrizio, chiedendogli una spiegazione per quella parola.

Perché anche se la sua mente gli aveva suggerito che fosse riferito a lui, non poteva esserne certo. Non voleva esserne certo.

Se si fosse convinto che quella scritta fosse rivolta a lui e poi avesse scoperto che non era così, ci sarebbe rimasto troppo male. Tanto valeva scoprirlo subito.

Fabrizio sorrise. "È una delle tante cose che sei. Avevo bisogno di averti addosso, di sentirti vicino anche quando non sei con me. Tatuarmi il tuo nome sarebbe stato troppo esplicito, oltre che banale."

Ermal abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, cercando di nascondere gli occhi lucidi.

Non poteva credere che Fabrizio avesse fatto una cosa del genere, che avesse voluto marchiarsi la pelle con qualcosa che riguardava lui.

"Come mai l'hai fatto sul collo?" chiese Ermal, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul tatuaggio.

"Anche se vorrei farlo, non posso dire pubblicamente che ti amo. Però farmi un tatuaggio che parla di te in un punto visibile, è un po' come dire a tutti ciò che provo per te. Anche se in realtà nessuno lo capirà mai" spiegò Fabrizio.

"Tu sei completamente matto" disse Ermal, mentre una lacrima sfuggiva dai suoi occhi e gli rigava la guancia.

Fabrizio la asciugò con il pollice, poi fece scivolare la mano sulla nuca di Ermal e lo attirò a sé premendo le labbra sulle sue.

"Forse sì, ma non mi interessa" mormorò un attimo dopo, con la fronte ancora appoggiata a quella di Ermal.

Ermal sorrise, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata alla sua, mentre sentiva le lacrime scivolargli dagli occhi nonostante avesse cercato di trattenerle.

"Dovrei dirti ancora una cosa, ma se piangi non te la dico" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal si mise a ridere scostandosi da lui per guardarlo in faccia. "Mi stai ricattando?"

"Non è un ricatto. È che certe cose non te le posso dire mentre piangi."

"Va bene" rispose Ermal asciugandosi le guance. "Visto? Non piango più."

Fabrizio sorrise soddisfatto. Poi prese un respiro profondo e disse: " _Guerriero_ è anche il titolo del nuovo album. Non potevo chiamarlo diversamente, è pieno di canzoni che parlano di te."

"Stai scherzando?" disse Ermal con tono sorpreso.

Sapeva benissimo che Fabrizio aveva riempito le sue nuove canzoni di rifermenti a lui e alla loro storia, ma non si aspettava che avrebbe usato come titolo una parola che parlava di lui.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Volevo un titolo che riassumesse ciò di cui parla l'album e ovviamente non potevo intitolarlo con il tuo nome."

Ermal sorrise accarezzando la scritta sul collo di Fabrizio, rabbrividendo al pensiero che sarebbe stato per sempre sulla sua pelle.

Un marchio indelebile visibile a chiunque, un segno che Fabrizio si sarebbe portato dietro per tutta la vita, che gli avrebbe ricordato ogni giorno ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altro.

Improvvisamente si rese conto di quanto fosse stato stupido infastidirsi perché Fabrizio non gli aveva parlato di quel tatuaggio.

Non l'aveva fatto per un buon motivo e, a conti fatti, Ermal era felice che avesse voluto fargli una sorpresa non rivelandogli in anticipo le sue intenzioni di tatuarsi addosso quella parola.

Si avvicinò a lui, posando le labbra sul tatuaggio e lasciando un bacio proprio alla fine della parola, mentre sentiva Fabrizio tendersi sotto le sue labbra.

"Avevi ragione. Mi piace questo tatuaggio" disse ritornando a guardarlo.

Fabrizio sorrise toccandosi il punto in cui poco prima si erano posate le labbra di Ermal. "Meno male, anche perché ormai l'ho fatto."

"Almeno anche se dovessimo lasciarci, mi avrai sempre addosso."

"Tanto non ci lasceremo, tranquillo. Ormai sei sulla mia pelle, mi tocca tenerti legato a me per sempre. Oppure dovrò iniziare a pensare di cancellare il tatuaggio con il laser, ma preferisco la prima opzione" scherzò Fabrizio mentre seguiva Ermal, che si stava allontanando per raggiungere nuovamente Simone. Se la memoria non lo ingannava, avrebbero dovuto essere i prossimi a salire sul palco per le prove.

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia di rimprovero per la pessima battuta, ma poi sorrise.

Parlare pubblicamente della loro relazione era fuori discussione, almeno per il momento.

Ma il tatuaggio di Fabrizio era un buon punto di partenza e magari un giorno, avrebbero spiegato insieme il vero significato della parola _Guerriero_ impressa sulla sua pelle.


	45. The one with the B plan

 

 

 

**The one with the B plan**

 

 

 

 

"Fabri, onestamente non capisco quale sia il problema!"

Fabrizio sbuffò sentendo Ermal ripetere quella frase ormai per l'ennesima volta quella sera.

"Sì, me ne sono accorto che non capisci. Guarda, lasciamo perdere che è meglio" disse Fabrizio prendendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto ormai quasi vuoto e uscendo sull'ampio terrazzo.

Ermal lo seguì. "No, ora parliamo. È evidente che c'è un problema, quindi mi spieghi cosa c'è che non va e lo risolviamo."

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo vagamente simile a una risata, mentre accendeva la sigaretta e poi abbandonava l'accendino sul tavolo di plastica.

Parlare.

Ermal voleva parlare, mentre Fabrizio in realtà era stanco di farlo. Era stufo di dire sempre le stesse cose e non essere ascoltato, era stanco di ripetere per l'ennesima volta a Ermal quale fosse il problema in tutta quella situazione.

Lo aveva già fatto ed Ermal non aveva capito, quindi gli sembrava inutile provarci ancora.

"Bizio..." disse Ermal, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Cosa?"

"Parlami. Dimmi che c'è che non va."

"Vuoi sapere che c'è che non va?" disse Fabrizio, voltandosi verso di lui. Poi spense la sigaretta nel posacenere e aggiunse: "Quante volte abbiamo parlato di convivenza, di poter passare più tempo insieme sotto lo stesso tetto? Tante, così tante che nemmeno le ricordo tutte. E quante volte ti ho detto che potevi trasferirti qua? Che non c'era bisogno di comprare un'altra casa, che tanto questa è nuova e poteva diventare non solo _casa mia_ ma _casa nostra_? L'ho detto tante volte e da te ho sempre ricevuto risposte vaghe, quasi come se non ti importasse più di vivere con me. E ora mi dici che domani vai a vedere un appartamento fuori Roma e che saresti intenzionato a comprarlo. Perdonami, ma io mi sento vagamente preso per il culo e non in senso buono!"

"Mi sembrava un posto carino! Sarei più vicino a te, potremmo vederci tutti i giorni, ogni tanto potresti venire da me…" replicò Ermal.

"E perché non possiamo stare qui? Che senso ha comprare una casa nuova se abbiamo questa?"

Ermal rimase in silenzio, cercando di trovare una risposta sensata a quella domanda. Ma lui non aveva risposte.

O meglio, le aveva ma aveva anche paura di dire la verità a Fabrizio e, per quanto facesse male, preferiva ometterla.

"Va beh, Ermal. Lasciamo stare. Ne riparliamo in un altro momento, ora dobbiamo lavorare" disse Fabrizio, rientrando in casa senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di rispondere.

Ermal lo seguì sbuffando, consapevole che non sarebbero riusciti comunque a rimettersi a lavorare.

Quella nuova canzone che stavano scrivendo insieme parlava di loro, della loro storia, delle difficoltà che avevano affrontato e poi superato.

Ma in quel momento c'erano delle nuove difficoltà da affrontare ed Ermal sapeva che non sarebbero riusciti a finire quella canzone se prima non avessero chiarito i loro problemi.

 

 

Come Ermal aveva sospettato, erano passate due ore e non erano riusciti a fare praticamente nulla, entrambi ancora bloccati sulla discussione di poco prima.

Ermal nemmeno riusciva a capire come ci fossero arrivati a quella discussione. Aveva semplicemente detto a Fabrizio che il giorno seguente sarebbe andato a vedere un appartamento, e lui era esploso.

Fabrizio, d'altra parte, non riusciva a capire per quale motivo Ermal avesse bisogno di andare in giro a vedere case.

Avevano parlato per mesi dell'eventualità di vivere insieme - o almeno Fabrizio ne aveva parlato, mentre Ermal si era sempre tenuto sul vago dicendo che ovviamente gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere insieme ma senza mai dire nulla di più - e Fabrizio aveva sempre detto che Ermal poteva trasferirsi da lui in qualsiasi momento, che quella casa in effetti era troppo grande per viverci da solo e che gli sarebbe piaciuto condividerla con lui.

Insomma, una casa c'era già e Fabrizio proprio non capiva per quale motivo Ermal sentisse il bisogno di cercarne un'altra.

Appoggiò la chitarra a terra e si alzò dal divano sbuffando, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Ermal.

"Vado a fumare" disse senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, e uscì dalla stanza.

Ermal rimase fermo per un attimo, cercando di capire come comportarsi. Poi, consapevole che altrimenti non avrebbero mai superato quel problema, si alzò e raggiunse Fabrizio.

Il più grande se ne stava in balcone, con gli avambracci appoggiati alla ringhiera e una sigaretta già fumata a metà tra le dita.

Ermal si appoggiò alla ringhiera accanto a lui e si voltò a fissarlo, ma Fabrizio teneva lo sguardo basso, come se non volesse essere guardato.

"Bizio" disse Ermal avvicinandosi e prendendogli la mano, mentre Fabrizio gettava il mozzicone nel posacenere.

"Che c'è?"

Solo in quel momento, sentendo la sua voce spezzata, Ermal si accorse di quanto Fabrizio stesse male per quella situazione.

Lo attirò a sé avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al corpo, anche se Fabrizio non sembrava voler ricambiare l'abbraccio.

"Non prenderla sul personale, Bizio. Non è che non voglio venire a stare qui, è solo che..." iniziò a dire Ermal.

"Che...?" chiese Fabrizio, continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso per non fargli notare gli occhi lucidi.

Ermal sospirò. "Ho bisogno di avere un piano B, nel caso in cui le cose tra noi andassero male."

Fabrizio si irrigidì tra le sue braccia. "Che vuol dire che hai bisogno di un piano B?"

"Dico solo che le cose tra noi potrebbero non andare, magari potremmo lasciarci... Ho bisogno di sapere che se le cose andranno storte, non dovrò fare i bagagli in fretta e tornarmene a Milano."

Fabrizio scivolò via dalle braccia di Ermal e si allontanò, cercando di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra loro.

Sollevò lo sguardo, fregandosene del fatto che così Ermal avrebbe visto che stava per piangere, e lo fissò per qualche secondo. Poi disse: " È rassicurante sapere che pensi che le cose potrebbero andare male."

"Io non penso che le cose potrebbero andare male" sbuffò Ermal.

"Come no? L'hai appena detto!"

Ermal rimase in silenzio cercando di leggere lo sguardo di Fabrizio.

In quegli occhi che tanto amava, in quel momento non vedeva altro che tristezza e rabbia e, rendendosi conto che era solo colpa sua, sentì anche i suoi occhi farsi lucidi.

"Forse è meglio se chiudiamo il discorso" disse Fabrizio, sperando che se avessero smesso di parlarne avrebbe smesso di soffrire.

"Fabri, cerca di capirmi. Ci sono già passato. Ho già avuto una relazione lunga, una convivenza, progetti per il futuro, e poi guarda com'è andata a finire. Non ti sto dicendo che non voglio vivere qui, che non voglio vivere con te. Ti sto dicendo che, anche se verrò a stare qui, voglio avere comunque un posto mio. Voglio solo avere la certezza di avere le spalle coperte se qualcosa andrà storto. Riesci a capirmi?" spiegò Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì. "Lo capisco. Tu però cerca di capire me. Da quando ti conosco, io un piano B non l'ho mai voluto. Non l'ho mai nemmeno preso in considerazione. Mi sono buttato in questa storia a capofitto, con la paura di bruciarmi ma senza cercare di mettermi al sicuro. E sai perché? Perché evidentemente in questa storia e in noi, ci credo più di te. Quindi io ti capisco, ma tu cerca di capire il fatto che in questo momento sei l'ultima persona con cui ho voglia di parlare."

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, rientrò in casa chiudendosi in camera da letto. Un chiaro segno che voleva rimanere solo.

Ermal sospirò mentre si avviava verso la porta di ingresso per andarsene.

Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe visto quella casa, che avrebbe visto Fabrizio. Per un attimo pensò di aver buttato via una delle poche cose belle che la vita gli aveva dato.

E non poteva fare altro che incolpare sé stesso.

 

 

"Avanti, parla."

Fabrizio si voltò di scatto verso Giada. "Eh?"

L'aveva sentita parlare ma, perso com'era nei suoi pensieri, non aveva capito una sola parola.

"Dimmi che c'è che non va" disse lei.

Fabrizio sbuffò mentre tornava a fissare i suoi figli che giocavano nel parco giochi vicino a casa sua.

Quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente giù di morale, così aveva chiesto a Giada se poteva passare un po' di tempo con i bambini. Lei aveva subito capito che c'era qualcosa che lo preoccupava, quindi aveva accettato a patto che Fabrizio le raccontasse cosa stava succedendo.

Teneva molto a lui, anche se non stavano più insieme da tempo, e non sopportava l'idea di vederlo soffrire per qualcosa.

"Niente, Giada. Davvero, è tutto ok" rispose Fabrizio.

"Ci conosciamo da più di dieci anni. Capisco quando menti" disse lei.

Fabrizio dovette ammettere che Giada aveva ragione. Probabilmente era la persona che lo conosceva meglio ed era forse l'unica persona che non si sarebbe fatta alcun tipo di problema a dirgli sinceramente cosa pensava, quindi forse era l'unica con cui valeva la pena parlare.

"Oggi Ermal va a vedere una casa" disse Fabrizio.

"Una casa? Dove?"

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so, fuori Roma. Non ho chiesto, in realtà. Mi da fastidio già solo il fatto che abbia preso in considerazione l'idea di comprare una casa, non voglio sapere altri dettagli."

"Non dovrebbe essere una cosa positiva? Insomma, sta cercando casa qui per starti più vicino" azzardò Giada.

"Non capisco il senso di cercare una casa se può stare da me."

Giada annuì capendo finalmente quale fosse il problema.

"Gliel'hai detto?" chiese.

"Certo che gliel'ho detto. M'ha risposto che ha bisogno di avere un piano B nel caso in cui le cose andassero male" disse Fabrizio. Poi si voltò verso Giada, con gli occhi lucidi mentre ripensava a ciò che Ermal aveva detto il giorno precedente, e aggiunse: "Che ci faccio ancora con lui? Come faccio a fare progetti per il futuro con una persona che ha bisogno di un piano B perché teme che le cose possano andare male?"

Giada sospirò. "Fabrizio, cerca di capirlo. Ha già avuto una storia che pensava durasse per sempre e guarda com'è finita. Forse ha solo bisogno di tempo."

"Anch'io ho avuto una storia che pensavo durasse per sempre e poi è finita. Lo sai meglio di me, Giadì. Eppure con Ermal mi sono buttato, non ho mai pensato a un piano B. Perché da quando sto con lui non esistono piani alternativi. C'è lui e basta" rispose Fabrizio.

Giada abbassò lo sguardo, consapevole di essere quella storia che Fabrizio credeva sarebbe durata per sempre e poi invece era finita.

Anche lei aveva creduto che sarebbe durata per sempre, anche lei aveva fatto progetti per quella relazione, per il loro futuro insieme. E poi le cose non erano andate bene, erano finite ed entrambi per un po' erano stati male. Un po' forse Giada ci stava ancora male.

Ma poi Fabrizio aveva conosciuto Ermal e il cambiamento era stato sotto gli occhi di tutti. Giada avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che ciò che Fabrizio provava per Ermal era anche solo vagamente simile a ciò che aveva provato per lei.

Quindi riusciva a capire per quale motivo Fabrizio non avesse bisogno di un piano B, per quale motivo fosse pronto a buttarsi in quella storia a capofitto. E dall'altra parte, guardando la situazione da un punto di vista razionale, riusciva a capire anche Ermal, che dopo nove anni passati a costruire un futuro con una persona si era ritrovato solo e che quindi probabilmente aveva solo paura di buttarsi di nuovo e di ritrovarsi in quella stessa situazione.

"Quando vi rivedrete?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Non lo so. Eravamo d'accordo che sarebbe tornato a Roma la prossima settimana, ma dopo la discussione di ieri non ci siamo più sentiti. Non so nemmeno se lui abbia voglia di vedermi. Francamente non so nemmeno se io lo voglio vedere. Non so se riesco a passare oltre questa faccenda e fare finta che vada tutto bene."

Si sentiva come se un peso lo stesse schiacciando, e quel peso altro non era che la consapevolezza che Ermal non era disposto a rischiare, a buttarsi come invece stava facendo lui.

E se da una parte continuava a ripetersi che lo amava troppo per lasciarlo, che sarebbe stato disposto ad accettare che lui avesse il suo piano B pur di stare con lui, dall'altra parte non era poi così sicuro di riuscire a sopportarlo.

 

 

Fabrizio aveva passato i giorni seguenti oscillando tra la voglia di chiamare Ermal e il bisogno che fosse Ermal a cercarlo per primo.

Sentiva la sua mancanza e non voleva che tra loro restassero questioni in sospeso, ma allo stesso tempo continuava a pensare di essere lui quello dalla parte della ragione e quindi si era convinto che il primo passo spettasse a Ermal.

Così era passata una settimana. Una lunga, noiosissima settimana in cui nessuno dei due aveva fatto un passo verso l'altro.

Una settimana in cui Fabrizio non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi se le cose sarebbero mai tornate come prima.

Fabrizio sbuffò sentendo il rumore del campanello.

Quella settimana era praticamente sparito, dicendo a tutti di volere rimanere solo e l'unica a sapere il motivo del suo pessimo umore era Giada, che però gli aveva promesso di non disturbarlo. Quindi proprio non aveva idea di chi potesse esserci dall'altro lato della porta.

Quando andò ad aprire - con l'espressione di uno che stava andando al patibolo - e si ritrovò davanti Ermal, dovette stropicciarsi gli occhi un paio di volte prima di capire che fosse effettivamente davanti a lui e non stesse sognando.

"Ciao" sussurrò Ermal, quasi spaventato di trovarsi davanti all'uomo che amava ma che aveva ferito appena una settimana prima.

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento dell'enorme trolley che si portava dietro.

"Stai andando in vacanza?" chiese indicando la valigia, con un tono di voce più acido di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo incassando il colpo. In fondo, un po' se lo meritava.

"In realtà, pensavo di lasciare qualcosa qui. Se per te va bene" disse risollevando lo sguardo.

Fabrizio si spostò di lato per farlo entrare in casa e poi richiuse la porta.

"Vado a liberarti un paio di cassetti" rispose camminando velocemente verso la camera da letto.

Ermal lo seguì trascinandosi dietro il trolley e disse: "Non devi farlo adesso. Solo... ecco, pensavo che potrebbe essere un inizio."

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò. "Un inizio per cosa? Una convivenza di prova, in attesa che qualcosa vada male e che tu possa ripiegare sul tuo piano B?"

Ermal sospirò, ma prima che potesse rispondere Fabrizio aggiunse: "Scusa, non volevo tornare su quel discorso. In realtà, sono contento che tu sia qui. Anche se abbiamo opinioni diverse sul nostro futuro."

"Non voglio avere opinioni diverse dalle tue, non su di noi almeno" disse Ermal abbandonando la valigia in mezzo alla stanza e avvicinandosi a Fabrizio.

Gli prese la mano, disegnando distrattamente con le dita il contorno della parola _Pace_.

Quella pace che Ermal aveva trovato con Fabrizio e che non era disposto a farsi sfuggire.

"Lo so, Ermal. Ma non possiamo farci niente."

"Non voglio avere un piano B" disse Ermal all'improvviso.

"Cosa?"

"Ho pensato un po' in questi giorni e ho capito che non mi serve e che non lo voglio. Voglio stare con te e mi piace casa tua, quindi non ho intenzione di comprarne un'altra."

Fabrizio lo guardò incredulo.

Appena una settimana prima stavano litigando, e ora improvvisamente Ermal sembrava vedere le cose da un'altra prospettiva.

"Tu vuoi ancora che io venga a stare qui?" chiese Ermal, timoroso che dopo la discussione della settimana precedente Fabrizio avesse cambiato idea.

"Certo. Ma solo se tu sei sicuro. Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Sei mai riuscito a obbligarmi a fare qualcosa?"

"In effetti, no" constatò Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Appunto. Quindi non mi sento obbligato. Vengo a vivere qui perché è qui che voglio stare. E non voglio un piano B perché sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene" disse Ermal.

Poi attirò Fabrizio a sé e lo baciò.

Non era stato facile per lui superare tutte le paure che si portava dietro dalla sua rottura con Silvia, ma l'aveva fatto.

L'aveva fatto semplicemente perché Fabrizio ne valeva la pena. Ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena ed Ermal non poteva permettere che le sue paure lo allontanassero.

E poi Fabrizio era sempre stato in grado di allontanarle le sue paure. Ermal era certo che lo avrebbe fatto anche in quel caso.

Sorrise sulle sue labbra, mentre continuava a baciarlo.

Era sempre stato convinto che avere un piano B fosse una sicurezza, un giubbotto di salvataggio in mezzo a un naufragio.

E allora per quale motivo in quel momento, anche se non aveva un piano B, si sentiva al sicuro come mai prima?

Forse, ed Ermal finalmente se n'era reso conto, per sentirsi al sicuro basta non essere soli.


	46. The one with the right person

 

 

 

**The one with the right person**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio sbuffò sentendo il telefono squillare.

Allungò la mano sul pavimento per recuperare il cellulare che aveva abbandonato lì poco prima tenendo gli occhi chiusi, infastidito dalla luce che illuminava lo studio.

L'influenza era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno, ma meglio ammalarsi in quel momento piuttosto che la settimana successiva, quando sarebbe dovuto andare a Sanremo, duettare con Niccolò e soprattutto rivedere Ermal.

Puntò uno sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare nascondendo una smorfia quando vide il nome di Ermal. Sicuramente aveva visto la sua storia su Instagram e lo stava chiamando per rimproverarlo di non avergli detto di essere malato.

Accettò la chiamata mentre si schiariva la voce, cercando di non sembrare in fin di vita come invece si sentiva in quel momento.

"Ehi."

"Perché non mi hai detto che stavi male?"

Fabrizio si strofinò gli occhi. "Perché non sto così tanto male. Ho qualche linea di febbre, ma niente di che."

"Ci siamo sentiti al telefono meno di un'ora fa, potevi dirmelo."

"Hai altro a cui pensare" rispose Fabrizio, coprendosi meglio con la sciarpa.

Sentiva un freddo terribile nonostante il riscaldamento fosse piuttosto alto.

"Bizio, onestamente non me ne frega un cazzo del concerto. Cioè, ovvio che me ne frega ma tu sei più importante" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise. Non poteva negare che lo facesse stare bene sentirlo così preoccupato per lui.

All'inizio era sempre stato lui quello che si preoccupava per Ermal.

Si era preoccupato per lui quando avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme e Fabrizio temeva che per Ermal fosse un problema andare fino a Roma. Anche quando Ermal gli aveva detto che non c'erano problemi, Fabrizio aveva continuato a preoccuparsi e a chiedergli continuamente se la cosa gli andasse bene.

Si era preoccupato a Sanremo, quando attorno a loro e alla loro canzone si era accesa la polemica. Si era preoccupato talmente tanto da finire nel bagno di una camera d'albergo a tenere i capelli di Ermal mentre vomitava. Si era preoccupato talmente tanto che aveva iniziato a sentire lo stomaco fargli male per la rabbia, ma non era rabbia per ciò che stava accadendo a sé stesso. Era rabbia perché non era disposto a vedere Ermal ridotto in quel modo per qualcosa in cui lo aveva trascinato lui.

Si era preoccupato durante il concerto al Forum di Assago, quando Ermal aveva avuto una piccola crisi prima di salire sul palco e lui l'aveva semplicemente abbracciato cercando di fargli capire che sarebbe andato tutto bene. E poi si era preoccupato pochi giorni dopo, alla finale dell'Eurovision, quando Ermal sembrava particolarmente depresso dai punteggi delle giurie, che sembravano intenzionate a premiare tutti tranne loro.

Si era preoccupato per tutta l'estate, chiamando Ermal almeno un paio di volte a settimana per sapere come stesse.

Si era preoccupato per lui quando l'aveva chiamato dopo l'intervista fatta a _Verissimo_ , in cui aveva dovuto parlare di Silvia.

E ovviamente si era preoccupato quando Ermal, una sera d'agosto, era andato a trovarlo a Roma e poi, dopo aver ascoltato uno dei suoi inediti, l'aveva baciato e gli aveva detto di provare qualcosa per lui. Fabrizio gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato difficile stare insieme, che Ermal meritava una relazione da poter vivere alla luce del sole. Si era preoccupato più dei sentimenti di Ermal che dei suoi.

Insomma, era sempre stato Fabrizio quello che sentiva di più il senso di responsabilità verso l'altro, quello che si sentiva quasi in dovere di preoccuparsi.

Ma doveva ammettere che gli faceva piacere che anche Ermal si preoccupasse per lui, rubandogli ogni tanto il suo ruolo da fidanzato iperprotettivo.

"Stai tranquillo, non sto così male. Anzi, ora mi metto a lavorare un po'" disse Fabrizio, sperando di rassicurare Ermal.

"Vorrei essere lì con te."

Fabrizio sospirò. "Lo vorrei anch'io. Pensami stasera."

"Ti penso sempre, Bizio."

"E allora stasera fallo un po' di più."

Ermal si ritrovò ad annuire, anche se consapevole che pensare a Fabrizio durante un concerto poteva essere un rischio.

Pensare a Fabrizio, lo estraniava dal mondo, facendogli dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ma avrebbe corso il rischio. Solo per quella sera, la sua testa e il suo cuore sarebbero stati totalmente rivolti a lui e non alla musica.

 

 

Alla fine era successo.

Pensare a Fabrizio durante il concerto aveva avuto le sue conseguenze. Niente di compromettente o di troppo palese, ma Ermal era certo che gli occhi più attenti avessero notato quel dettaglio.

Era successo mentre cantava l'ultimo ritornello di _Le luci di Roma_.

In un attimo si era ritrovato con la mente a una calda serata di giugno, in cui era stato ospite di Radio Subasio.

Anche quella volta aveva pensato a Fabrizio mentre cantava - anche se in quel caso non era stata una cosa voluta, ma semplicemente una conseguenza del continuo nominare Fabrizio da parte del conduttore - e aveva sbagliato un pezzo di quella canzone. E lo aveva anche ammesso con estrema tranquillità, come se non ci fosse nulla di ambiguo nell'ammettere che aveva sbagliato un pezzo perché pensava a Fabrizio.

E in effetti, almeno all'epoca, di ambiguo non c'era ancora nulla.

I ricordi di quell'evento lo avevano colpito mentre faceva scorrere le dita sulle corde della chitarra, inducendolo inevitabilmente a sorridere proprio sul punto in cui quella volta aveva sbagliato.

Era stata questione di un attimo, un dettaglio che alla maggior parte delle persone sarebbe passato inosservato. Ma non a tutte, e questo Ermal lo sapeva bene. E onestamente non gli importava, anzi gli andava bene così.

Non gli importava poi molto che la gente facesse supposizioni sul perché aveva sorriso in quel punto preciso della canzone.

Ciò che contava davvero era che aveva sorriso e che lo aveva fatto perché aveva pensato a Fabrizio per tutto il tempo. E ciò che contava era che di questa cosa ne fossero a conoscenza lui e Fabrizio. Di ciò che pensavano gli altri, gli importava poco.

Si infilò una maglietta pulita e poi si accasciò malamente su una sedia del camerino. Finalmente poteva rilassarsi un attimo.

Afferrò il cellulare controllando rapidamente le notifiche e sorrise leggendo un paio di tweet di persone che erano state al concerto quella sera.

Era la prima volta che faceva un concerto simile, che dava una nuova veste ai suoi brani, e per un attimo aveva avuto paura che ai suoi fan potessero non piacere quelle nuove versioni. Leggere che invece tutti si erano emozionati tanto quanto si era emozionato lui a cantare, lo faceva sentire bene.

Così bene, che sentiva il bisogno di condividere quella gioia con qualcuno.

Cercò velocemente il numero di Fabrizio tra le ultime chiamate e si portò il telefono all'orecchio sorridendo, impaziente di sentirlo.

Era tardi e Fabrizio aveva la febbre, quindi probabilmente si era già addormentato. Ma Ermal lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che aveva volutamente lasciato il telefono acceso e con la suoneria al massimo perché anche lui era impaziente di sentirlo.

Infatti, rispose dopo appena due squilli.

"Ehi. Com'è andato il concerto?"

Ermal sorrise sentendo la voce di Fabrizio. Era incredibile come il solo sentirlo parlare gli scaldasse il cuore.

"Bene, Bizio. Benissimo. È stato... Non lo so, non riesco nemmeno a descriverlo" rispose Ermal entusiasta.

"Sei felice" constatò Fabrizio sorridendo.

Sentire Ermal così felice per qualcosa, era una delle cose che Fabrizio preferiva di più al mondo.

Il solo sentirlo parlare in quel modo, gli faceva venire voglia di sorridere a sua volta.

"Sì, sono felice. E tu sei stato con me tutto il tempo."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Che ti ho pensato. Ti ho pensato così tanto che ho sorriso mentre cantavo _Le luci di Roma_ , perché mi è tornata in mente quella volta in cui l'ho sbagliata per colpa tua" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risata. "Colpa mia? Ma se non ero nemmeno lì!"

"Era come se ci fossi. E continuava a uscire il tuo nome, continuavano a parlare di te..."

"Cazzate" lo interruppe Fabrizio. "Sono tutte cazzate, Ermal. L'ho vista quella diretta. Mi hanno nominato una volta, poi hai fatto tutto tu e così gli hai dato modo di continuare. Addirittura quando il conduttore ha cercato di cambiare discorso, tu ti sei messo a specificare il punto preciso della canzone in cui avevi sbagliato. Assumiti le tue colpe."

Ermal sbuffò, consapevole che Fabrizio avesse ragione.

Gli costava ammetterlo, ma era così.

Bastava che qualcuno facesse il suo nome anche solo una volta, ed Ermal iniziava a pensare e parlare per conto suo senza rendersi conto che facendo così peggiorava soltanto la situazione.

"Va beh. Comunque pensavo a te" disse Ermal dopo qualche secondo.

"Anch'io ho pensato a te questa sera."

"Ah, sì? Che pensavi?" chiese Ermal curioso, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.

"Che mi manchi. E che vorrei averti qui."

Ermal sentì il cuore battere improvvisamente più veloce di fronte a quell'ammissione

Sorrise e disse: "Non ti facevo così."

"Così come?"

"Romantico. Attaccato alla persona con cui stai, quasi succube della sua presenza. Mi sei sempre sembrato più il tipo di persona che vuole i suoi spazi, che si sente limitato dalle relazioni" spiegò Ermal, tirando fuori per la prima volta un pensiero che aveva tenuto nascosto per tanto tempo.

"Lo ero. Poi sei arrivato tu e mi sono accorto che si sta bene anche se si hanno dei limiti. E anzi, forse quando stai con la persona giusta, i limiti non li hai. Quindi inizio a pensare che avessi tutti questi problemi con le relazioni solo perché non avevo ancora trovato la persona giusta."

"E ora l'hai trovata?" chiese Ermal, consapevole che Fabrizio stesse parlando di lui ma avvertendo la necessità di sentirselo dire apertamente.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un attimo.

L'aveva trovata, quella persona. Anche se ad Ermal non l'aveva mai detto chiaramente, anche se non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirgli che lo amava.

Tra loro era sempre stato così. Sapevano ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altro, ma non avevano mai detto nulla apertamente.

Fabrizio non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dire ad Ermal che si era innamorato di lui così tanto da cambiare la sua idea sulle relazioni; così come Ermal non aveva mai detto a Fabrizio di aver ritrovato in lui quell'amore che ti consuma ma che ti completa, quell'amore che non pensava avrebbe potuto ritrovare dopo la fine della sua storia con Silvia.

Non avevano mai detto le cose chiaramente, forse per paura di rendere troppo grande e difficile da gestire un sentimento che fin da subito aveva fatto paura a entrambi. Ma questo non voleva dire che ciò che provavano non fosse sincero.

Anzi, forse non parlarne aveva reso ancora più importanti i loro sentimenti.

Ma dopo tutto quel tempo passato insieme, Fabrizio iniziava a pensare che valesse la pena dire certe cose. Anche se non era da lui, anche se lui non era mai stato il tipo che dice certe parole.

"L'ho trovata" rispose un attimo dopo. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, aggiunse: "Ti amo, Ermal."

Ermal si premette maggiormente il telefono contro l'orecchio, come se servisse a sentire meglio, a sentire Fabrizio più vicino. "Dillo di nuovo."

"Ti amo" ripeté Fabrizio sorridendo.

Sentì Ermal sospirare dall'altro lato e per un attimo temette di aver sbagliato a dirglielo. Per un attimo pensò che forse in quella relazione era un passo più avanti, che forse Ermal non si sentiva ancora pronto a dirgli ciò che provava, che forse addirittura non provava le stesse cose.

Ma i dubbi svanirono nel momento in cui Ermal parlò di nuovo.

"Tu non hai idea di quanto mi dia fastidio non potertelo dire di persona, guardandoti in faccia. Ma ora che tu me l'hai detto, mi sembra di non potere più aspettare."

Prese un respiro profondo, consapevole che ciò che avrebbe detto avrebbe segnato un punto di svolta - perché un conto era sapere di essere innamorato, un altro era dirlo ad alta voce -, e disse: "Ti amo anch'io, Bizio."

Fabrizio sorrise mentre sentiva gli occhi farsi un po' più lucidi, e non a causa della febbre.

Quelle parole gli erano state dette altre volte, da altre persone, e ogni volta a modo suo era stata speciale. Ma nessuna volta prima di quella, aveva sentito il cuore fermarsi e poi riprendere a battere velocemente come in quel momento. Nessuna volta prima di quella, si era sentito così felice di essere amato da qualcuno che lui amava con la stessa intensità.

Quella fu la prova che davvero aveva trovato la persona giusta.

Probabilmente si erano trovati a vicenda, accettando i pregi e i difetti dell'altro, facendosi carico di problemi che prima non li riguardavano, entrando lentamente l'uno nella vita dell'altro senza fare rumore ma sconvolgendola del tutto.

E nessuno dei due era mai stato così felice che qualcuno gli sconvolgesse la vita.


	47. The one with the fight, the jealousy and the reconciliation

 

 

 

**The one with the fight, the jealousy and the reconciliation**

 

 

 

 

Si faceva un po' pena per essersi ridotto così.

Il fatto era che non aveva potuto farne a meno.

Da quando lui ed Ermal avevano litigato - la sera di Capodanno, per qualcosa che Fabrizio non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare con precisione - non si erano più visti né sentiti.

Per i primi giorni era andata bene. Anzi, Fabrizio era convinto che finché entrambi erano arrabbiati non avesse senso sentirsi. Avrebbero solo finito con il dire di nuovo cose che non pensavano davvero, rischiando di ferire l'altro.

Ma poi i giorni erano passati, Fabrizio aveva smesso di essere arrabbiato e aveva iniziato a fissare insistentemente il telefono sperando che Ermal lo chiamasse.

Ma Ermal non l'aveva fatto. E nemmeno Fabrizio, in realtà.

Entrambi troppo orgogliosi e testardi per mettere da parte una stupida discussione e cercare di chiarire.

Così era passato quasi un mese, in cui nessuno dei due aveva cercato l'altro.

E Fabrizio, per cercare di colmare la mancanza, si era ridotto a controllare il profilo Instagram di Ermal continuamente - sperando che postasse qualcosa di nuovo - e aveva iniziato a cercare sue foto e video su internet come se fosse la più sfegatata delle sue fan.

E sì, si faceva un po' pena per essersi ridotto in quel modo.

Soprattutto si faceva pena in quel preciso istante, mentre fissava completamente rapito un video trovato per caso su YouTube in cui Ermal cantava _A parte te_ durante un concerto a Brescia. E il vero motivo per cui si faceva pena, non era tanto il fatto che fosse finito a cercare video del suo fidanzato - ammesso che dopo quel mese di silenzio potesse ancora definirlo tale - solo per poter sentire la sua voce o vederlo sorridere mentre cantava. Il vero motivo per cui in quel momento Fabrizio avrebbe voluto darsi una botta in testa, era che non riusciva a fare a meno di tenere lo sguardo fisso su Ermal pensando a quanto fosse terribilmente sexy vestito in quel modo.

Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva vestito così, con i pantaloni di pelle e una semplice t-shirt. Ma in quel momento c'erano altri piccoli dettagli che catturavano la sua attenzione e che, messi insieme, lo destabilizzavano così tanto da non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo.

I ricci sudati appiccicati alla fronte, la maglietta sformata che sembrava di una taglia in più rispetto alla sua, i pantaloni di pelle che gli fasciavano le gambe. E non solo le gambe.

Fabrizio sbuffò rendendosi conto che, nonostante fosse infastidito dal fatto che Ermal non si fosse fatto sentire, gli mancava così tanto che si stava eccitando solamente vedendo un video di un suo concerto.

Dentro di sé aveva mille sentimenti e sensazioni differenti, che gli logoravano l'anima e lo facevano sentire come se stesse per esplodere.

Si sentiva triste e arrabbiato perché Ermal non l'aveva chiamato nemmeno una volta nelle ultime settimane; si sentiva un po' colpevole perché, nonostante fosse convinto di aver ragione e che spettasse a Ermal fare il primo passo, doveva ammettere che nemmeno lui si era fatto sentire; sentiva la sua mancanza e quel senso di vuoto che provava ogni volta che pensava a lui lo faceva stare male; si sentiva eccitato perché gli sembrava di non aver mai visto Ermal più bello di quanto lo fosse in quel video; e poi si sentiva frustrato perché non riusciva a controllare il suo corpo e ad imporsi di mantenere un minimo di autocontrollo di fronte a una persona con cui in quel momento era arrabbiato.

"Vaffanculo, Ermal" mormorò infastidito, sentendo i pantaloni farsi più stretti mentre continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul video.

Era bello, Ermal. Una bellezza non convenzionale forse, ma proprio per quello agli occhi di Fabrizio era la persona più bella che avesse mai visto.

I lineamenti spigolosi resi più dolci da quella cascata di ricci, che spesso gli coprivano gli occhi; il sorriso, che aveva fatto innamorare Fabrizio la prima volta che l'aveva visto; le mani, che Fabrizio si perdeva a fissare ogni volta che si muovevano tra le corde della chitarra, sui tasti del pianoforte o sulla sua pelle sudata dopo aver fatto l'amore; il suo modo di parlare, con cui riusciva ad attirare l'attenzione di chiunque.

E Fabrizio non poteva negare che ognuna di quelle cose lo facesse innamorare un po' di più ogni giorno, al punto che anche in quel momento - con i nervi tesi per una discussione che ancora non era stata chiarita - Fabrizio non desiderava altro se non avere Ermal con sé, stringerlo in un abbraccio e fare l'amore con lui fino a togliergli il fiato.

Si massaggiò lentamente il cavallo dei pantaloni, sperando che bastasse ad alleviare quella fastidiosa erezione. Proprio non aveva voglia di masturbarsi pensando a Ermal in quel momento.

Gli mancava, questo era vero. Ma era ancora nervoso per quello che era successo e non aveva nessuna voglia di cedere in quel modo. Soprattutto non aveva voglia di farlo davanti a un video trovato online come un ragazzino, e poco importava se quello nel video era il suo fidanzato.

Ovviamente però, il suo sangue scorreva più veloce di quanto lo facesse la sua razionalità e ben presto si portò via anche l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità rimasta.

In un attimo, Fabrizio si ritrovò a stringere tra le mani la sua erezione mentre nella sua testa continuava a esserci l'immagine di Ermal sudato, con addosso un paio di pantaloni di pelle e una maglietta bianca.

Immaginò quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto spostare leggermente il bordo della maglia per baciargli il collo, ascoltare i suoi sospiri mentre lo toccava attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni. Immaginò Ermal supplicarlo di dargli di più, bloccargli la mano solo per fargliela infilare all'interno dei pantaloni con il desiderio di essere toccato meglio, senza stoffa tra le loro pelli.

E mentre immaginava tutto quello, Fabrizio fece scorrere lentamente la mano su di sé, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto che al posto della sua mano ci fosse stata quella di Ermal.

Aumentò il ritmo, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che un gemito uscisse dalla sua bocca mentre immaginava Ermal - ancora vestito in quel modo che aveva provocato a Fabrizio pensieri indecenti - inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e accoglierlo nella sua bocca.

Poco dopo, Fabrizio venne nella sua mano sussurrando il nome di Ermal.

Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e la bocca semiaperta che cercava di recuperare fiato.

Poi sbuffò.

Alla fine, non importava quanto Ermal lo facesse incazzare. In qualche modo, Fabrizio rimaneva comunque sempre stregato da lui.

E la cosa lo spaventava da morire.

 

 

La settimana del Festival era arrivata in un attimo.

Fabrizio quasi non si era reso conto di quanto in fretta fosse arrivato il giorno della sua partenza per Sanremo. Di quanto in fretta fosse arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe rivisto Ermal.

Non aveva minimamente idea di come si sarebbe comportato quando lo avrebbe visto.

Non sapeva se parlare della discussione che avevano avuto a Capodanno - ma forse sarebbe stato meglio di no, visto che Fabrizio non era nemmeno sicuro di ricordarsi il motivo - o se comportarsi come se nulla fosse. Non sapeva se fosse il caso di fargli notare che non si era fatto sentire per più di un mese, o se fosse meglio semplicemente buttarsi tra le sue braccia e riprendere a respirare.

Perché quella era l'unica cosa di cui era sicuro. In quel mese di lontananza, Fabrizio non aveva respirato.

Era stato come vivere sott'acqua. Con i polmoni che bruciano per la mancanza di ossigeno, gli occhi che cercano di vedere ma che rimangono comunque offuscati, la voglia di tornare a galla ma sentirsi schiacciati da qualcosa che, almeno nel suo caso, non era la pressione dell'acqua ma semplicemente la pressione dei loro errori.

Sbuffò mentre scendeva dalla macchina che si era appena fermata davanti all'albergo, senza nemmeno accorgersi che l'auto su cui viaggiava Ermal era arrivata un attimo prima della sua.

Fu la sua voce a farlo sobbalzare, chiamandolo un attimo più tardi.

"Bizio!"

Fabrizio si voltò vedendo Ermal a pochi passi da lui che lo guardava sorridendo, con quella luce negli occhi che Fabrizio riusciva a vedere ogni volta che lo guardava.

Sospirò di sollievo rendendosi conto che sembrava felice di vederlo, che anche lui sembrava aver dimenticato la loro discussione, ma allo stesso tempo Fabrizio non poteva negare di non sentirsi del tutto tranquillo ripensando al mese passato, in cui da Ermal non aveva ricevuto nemmeno una telefonata o un messaggio.

"Ehi" mormorò Fabrizio abbozzando un sorriso mentre seguiva Ermal all'interno dell'albergo.

Ermal lo fissò per qualche secondo mentre cercava di decidere cosa dire.

Non era stato semplice passare più di un mese senza avere contatti con Fabrizio, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva potuto farne a meno.

All'inizio aveva lasciato che la rabbia lo divorasse, impedendogli di trovare la calma necessaria a chiamare Fabrizio e cercare di risolvere i loro problemi con tranquillità. E quando aveva smesso di essere arrabbiato, gli sembrava che fosse passato troppo tempo e che non avesse senso chiamarlo e magari discutere di nuovo al telefono.

Preferiva aspettare di averlo davanti a lui, parlargli guardandolo in faccia, in modo che sarebbe bastato guardarsi negli occhi per capire che nonostante tutto si amavano ancora, che non sarebbe bastato un litigio a dividerli.

"Come stai?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Abbastanza bene. Tu?"

"Sì, anch'io" rispose Ermal fermandosi nell'atrio dell'hotel e avviandosi verso il bancone della reception per prendere la chiave della sua stanza.

Fabrizio lo osservò per qualche secondo rendendosi conto che gli era mancato così tanto che non riusciva a realizzare del tutto che fosse lì davanti a lui.

"Possiamo parlare un attimo?" chiese Fabrizio, appena Ermal tornò da lui rigirandosi la chiave tra le mani.

Ermal fece una smorfia. "Non adesso, sono in ritardo per le prove."

Fabrizio annuì, cercando di nascondere quanto fosse deluso.

Poi sentì Ermal avvicinarsi a lui e prendergli la mano, sfregandogli il pollice sul dorso.

Fabrizio si guardò intorno preoccupato. Erano in un angolo, nessuno avrebbe notato che si stavano tenendo per mano, ma Fabrizio non poteva negare di essere comunque preoccupato. Non tanto per lui, quanto per Ermal.

Non voleva che la sua carriera potesse risentirne a causa di qualche pettegolezzo.

"Mi sei mancato" sussurrò Ermal, continuando a stringergli la mano.

"Allora perché non mi hai mai chiamato, nelle scorse settimane?"

Ermal sospirò. "Sono stato impegnato."

Era la verità, ma non era l'unico motivo. Ma Ermal avrebbe voluto parlargliene con calma e con un po' di privacy, non nell'atrio di un albergo di Sanremo.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo.

Si sentiva ancora ferito per il comportamento di Ermal, per non aver avuto sue notizie per un intero mese, ma non poteva negare che sentire il calore della sua pelle lo faceva stare respirare di nuovo.

"Oggi sarà un gran casino. Tra le prove, la serata... Ma dopo parliamo" disse Ermal stringendogli la mano.

Fabrizio sorrise.

In fondo, avrebbe dovuto avere pazienza solo per qualche ora.

 

 

Tornare al Festival - anche se non come concorrente - un anno dopo la vittoria e tutto ciò che era venuto dopo, faceva provare a Fabrizio una strana sensazione di gioia mista a malinconia.

Era felice di essere di nuovo lì, nel posto in cui un anno prima era iniziato tutto, dove lentamente era diventato amico di Ermal, dove era partito quel percorso che poco tempo dopo lo aveva portato ad innamorarsi di lui. Allo stesso tempo, non poteva negare che sentisse la mancanza di quei giorni trascorsi insieme, delle interviste, delle nottate passate a parlare e cercare di risollevarsi il morale quando si erano trovati a rischio esclusione.

Il fatto che anche Ermal fosse lì, però, lo faceva sentire un po' più leggero. Soprattutto, lo faceva sentire più leggero sapere che più tardi avrebbero parlato, si sarebbero chiariti e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

Tra una prova e l'altra, aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a Ermal, di passare un po' di tempo con lui, semplicemente per sentirlo vicino e per respirare di nuovo il suo profumo che tanto gli era mancato nelle settimane passate, ma Ermal era stato scostante.

Si era giustificato dicendo che non avevano tempo per stare insieme, che dovevano pensare a lavorare, concentrarsi sul vero motivo per cui erano lì, e Fabrizio sapeva che aveva ragione quindi non aveva replicato.

Ma ora, che se ne stava seduto in un angolo accanto a Niccolò, a fissare Ermal ridere tranquillamente insieme a Simone, non poteva negare di sentirsi messo da parte.

Una fastidiosa vocina nella sua testa continuava a dirgli cose del tipo: "Per stare con te non ha tempo, ma per ridere con Simone sì!" e Fabrizio non riusciva a ignorarla.

"Che hai?" disse Niccolò, vedendolo muoversi nervosamente sulla sedia per l'ennesima volta.

"Niente."

"Dovrei essere io quello nervoso."

"Non sono nervoso, Nic" borbottò Fabrizio, ma era evidente che non ci credeva nemmeno lui.

Niccolò lo fissò per qualche secondo. "Se lo dici tu..."

"Vado a prendere da bere" replicò Fabrizio alzandosi, più per allontanarsi dalle domande di Niccolò che perché avesse realmente sete.

Aveva bisogno di passare un po' di tempo con Ermal, di baciarlo, di stringerlo a sé, o anche solo di guardarlo, di ascoltarlo. Andava bene qualsiasi cosa, gli bastava stare con lui.

Il suo orgoglio non glielo avrebbe mai fatto ammettere a voce alta, ma non sopportava che Ermal sacrificasse minuti preziosi che avrebbe potuto passare con lui, per stare con Simone. Ed egoisticamente, non gli importava che fossero amici, né che Ermal si trovasse a Sanremo per cantare proprio con Simone.

In quel momento, a Fabrizio non importava di nulla se non di loro due e della loro storia che sembrava appesa a un filo.

"Tutto ok?"

Fabrizio si voltò di scatto, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere rimasto fermo per troppo tempo davanti al boccione dell'acqua senza fare nulla, se non fissare il vuoto.

Simone, accanto a lui, lo fissava con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione.

"Sì, tutto bene" rispose Fabrizio prendendo un bicchiere d'acqua, giusto per non sembrare un completo idiota che rimane semplicemente a fissare una boccia piena d'acqua senza motivo.

Simone iniziò a parlare di qualcosa successo la prima sera del Festival, ma Fabrizio non lo ascoltò, troppo preso a fissare Ermal seduto poco distante da loro.

Se ne stava con le gambe distese davanti a sé, gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all'indietro. Si portava dietro i segni della stanchezza dovuta al tour e Fabrizio si diede mentalmente del cretino per non avergli nemmeno chiesto come stesse andando quella nuova avventura.

Stava quasi per allontanarsi per raggiungere Ermal - semplicemente per dirgli quanto fosse fiero di lui e che voleva sapere ogni dettaglio del tour nei teatri - quando sentì Simone dire qualcosa sul fatto che lui ed Ermal si erano visti nelle settimane precedenti.

"Come, scusa?" chiese Fabrizio, prestandogli improvvisamente attenzione.

"Dicevo che quando sono andato da Ermal..."

"Sei andato da lui?"

Simone lo guardò confuso, senza capire il perché di tutte quelle domande, e rispose: "Sì. Dovevamo lavorare sulla canzone e gli ho chiesto se potevamo vederci. Per Ermal non sarebbe nemmeno stato un problema venire a Roma, ma con l'inizio del suo tour alle porte mi sembrava più giusto che fossi io ad andare a Milano."

Fabrizio si voltò di nuovo verso Ermal, mentre Simone continuava a parlare.

Quindi Ermal non si sarebbe fatto problemi ad andare a Roma da Simone, ma era troppo impegnato per mandargli anche solo un messaggio.

Fabrizio sapeva che non doveva temere il rapporto tra Ermal e Simone, eppure sentiva la gelosia chiudergli lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa.

Era geloso del tempo che avevano trascorso insieme, tempo che Ermal aveva sottratto a loro due, alla loro relazione e alle loro questioni in sospeso. Sapeva che era un pensiero egoista - e non era da lui, perché non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente concentrato su sé stesso - ma non poteva fare a meno di pensarla in quel modo.

E in quel momento, Ermal che faceva segno a Simone di raggiungerlo - ignorando completamente la sua presenza - non faceva che peggiorare una situazione già abbastanza precaria.

 

 

"Camera mia o camera tua?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo. "Cosa?"

La serata dei duetti era finita da poco e lui ed Ermal erano tornati in albergo. Stavano percorrendo il corridoio che portava alle loro stanze, quando Ermal fece quella domanda.

"Andiamo in camera mia o tua? Per parlare, stare insieme... Insomma, quello che vuoi" disse Ermal.

"È uguale" rispose Fabrizio con un'alzata di spalle.

Non gli importava in quale camera sarebbero andati. Anzi, non era più nemmeno tanto sicuro di avere voglia di parlare con Ermal.

Sapeva di essere pericolosamente vicino a sbottare come un ragazzino geloso nei confronti della sua prima cotta e voleva evitare che accadesse, ma sapeva di non poterlo evitare per sempre, soprattutto se si fosse fermato a parlare con Ermal.

Avrebbero iniziato a dirsi tutto ciò che pensavano, finché Fabrizio sarebbe esploso e avrebbero litigato di nuovo. E Fabrizio avrebbe davvero voluto evitarlo.

"Che ti prende?" chiese Ermal entrando nella sua camera e chiudendo la porta appena Fabrizio lo seguì.

"Niente. Sono un po' stanco."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte.

Una parte di lui - quella che conosceva ogni sfaccettatura del carattere di Fabrizio - sapeva che non era colpa della stanchezza se stava così, ma non disse nulla.

"Mi sei mancato" disse avvicinandosi a lui e accarezzandogli una guancia.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo la mano di Ermal sulla sua pelle, ma non si mosse.

Era arrabbiato, non poteva negarlo, e il fatto che Ermal gli dicesse che aveva sentito la sua mancanza non migliorava le cose.

"Allora perché non mi hai cercato?" si lasciò sfuggire.

Ermal si bloccò con la mano ancora appoggiata alla guancia di Fabrizio. "Cosa?"

"Non mi hai mai cercato nell'ultimo mese" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal ritrasse la mano, capendo che Fabrizio non era in vena di smancerie e che non sarebbe bastata qualche carezza a rimettere a posto le cose.

"Ho avuto da fare" disse abbassando lo sguardo.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli la verità. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che, quando la rabbia era passata e aveva avuto voglia di chiamarlo, ormai sembrava essere passato troppo tempo e non sapeva come comportarsi.

Eppure non ci riuscì. Quella frase era bloccata da qualche parte tra il suo cervello e la sua bocca e non riusciva a farla uscire.

Probabilmente perché un po' si sentiva in colpa per non averlo cercato per tutto quel tempo.

"Però avevi tempo per stare con Simone."

Ermal risollevò lo sguardo mentre le labbra si piegavano in un sorrisetto compiaciuto. "Sei geloso di Simone?"

"No!" si affrettò a rispondere Fabrizio. Poi sospirò. "Forse. Sono geloso del tempo che passate insieme."

"È lavoro" disse Ermal.

"Anche per noi due all'inizio era lavoro."

Ermal lo guardò sorpreso. "Stai paragonando il nostro rapporto a quello che ho con Simone?"

Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo.

Sapeva che non aveva senso, che il rapporto con Simone non aveva nulla in comune con quello che c'era tra loro, eppure la rabbia lo stava accecando talmente tanto da non farlo ragionare.

"Non posso farne a meno, Ermal. Prima mi ha detto che vi siete visti nelle scorse settimane, e lo capisco! Ma mi ha anche detto che tu eri disposto ad andare da lui a Roma. Capisci? Saresti andato a Roma per lui e non per me. Anzi, a me non hai nemmeno mandato un messaggio! Nemmeno uno da Capodanno!"

"Nemmeno tu, Fabrizio!" esplose Ermal.

Rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che Fabrizio trovasse la forza di dire: "Ero arrabbiato."

"Sì, anch'io!" replicò Ermal. "Quindi, spiegami, con quale diritto vieni a fare la morale a me per non averti cercato, quando tu hai fatto esattamente la stessa cosa?"

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo.

In fondo, Ermal aveva ragione.

Nessuno dei due aveva fatto un passo verso l'altro ed entrambi continuavano ad essere convinti di avere ragione.

"Forse è meglio se me ne vado" disse Fabrizio, consapevole che di quel passo non avrebbero chiarito nulla. Anzi, avrebbero solo rischiato di farsi ancora del male.

"Sì, è meglio" rispose Ermal senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Fabrizio uscì dalla stanza senza dire altro, lasciando Ermal solo.

Come avrebbero fatto a uscire da quella situazione, se anche quando avevano i buoni propositi di chiarire finivano per urlarsi contro?

 

 

Per Ermal non era mai semplice riuscire a dormire dopo una discussione.

Anche quando credeva di avere ragione, anche quando pensava che fosse l'altra persona ad aver sbagliato, continuava a domandarsi se avesse potuto fare qualcosa per impedire che le cose andassero male.

Passava ore sveglio, a rigirarsi tra le coperte senza riuscire a spegnere il cervello e senza riuscire a trovare una soluzione.

Ma in quella circostanza, la soluzione c'era ed era dall'altra parte del muro.

Fabrizio dormiva nella stanza accanto ed Ermal sapeva che sarebbe bastato mettere da parte l'orgoglio e andare a chiedergli scusa per rimettere a posto le cose.

Ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare allo sguardo ferito di Fabrizio, al modo in cui aveva sbattuto la porta quando se n'era andato, e non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'idea che forse lui non aveva intenzione di chiarire, forse non voleva vederlo, forse se lui si fosse presentato davanti alla sua camera gli avrebbe sbattuto la porta in faccia.

Ed Ermal si stava facendo divorare da quei _forse_ , al punto che senza nemmeno accorgersene aveva iniziato a piangere sfogando la rabbia e il nervoso accumulati nelle ultime settimane.

Lui e Fabrizio avevano dovuto affrontare tante difficoltà - un po' per il fatto che non potessero vivere liberamente la loro relazione, un po' per la distanza - ma erano sempre riusciti a superarle. In quel momento, invece, sembrava che fosse troppo difficile mettere da parte i problemi.

Eppure Ermal non voleva arrendersi. Non voleva buttare via quello che avevano costruito, non voleva lasciare perdere tutto.

Si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla sua stanza. Doveva parlare con Fabrizio e, se lui non avesse voluto stare a sentirlo, lo avrebbe costretto ad ascoltarlo comunque.

Non ebbe tempo di bussare che la porta della camera di Fabrizio si aprì di scatto.

Il più grande lo guardò sorpreso. Non si aspettava di vederlo lì.

"Ehi" mormorò Ermal.

Fabrizio piegò un angolo della bocca abbozzando un sorriso. "Ehi. Stavo venendo da te."

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso sentendo quelle parole. "Anch'io. Non mi va di litigare ancora, Bizio."

"Nemmeno a me."

Ermal si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo e stringendo i suoi fianchi.

"Non andartene più" disse.

"E tu non mandarmi via" rispose Fabrizio ricambiando l'abbraccio.

Ermal scosse la testa mentre tornava a puntare lo sguardo su Fabrizio. "Non ti ho mandato via. Ero solo..."

"Arrabbiato. Lo so" concluse Fabrizio al posto suo.

Ermal annuì, poi si avvicino ulteriormente a Fabrizio e lo baciò.

Non gli importava che fossero ancora sulla porta della stanza, che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli. Ermal voleva solo baciarlo e sentirsi di nuovo vivo tra le sue braccia.

Con le labbra ancora incollate a quelle di Fabrizio, si sentì trascinare all'interno della stanza.

Fabrizio chiuse la porta e ci si appoggiò contro continuando a baciare Ermal, che intanto aveva iniziato a stringersi di più contro di lui.

In quel mese passato, aveva dovuto sopportare la mancanza non solo fisica di Fabrizio e ora voleva solo sentirlo il più vicino possibile.

Fabrizio si chinò a baciargli il collo, mentre Ermal inclinava la testa di lato per lasciargli più spazio e chiudeva gli occhi godendosi la pressione delle labbra di Fabrizio sulla sua pelle.

Infilò le mani sotto la sua maglietta e Fabrizio rabbrividì sentendo le dita fredde di Ermal sfiorargli i fianchi. Ma non gli importava. Sapeva che la sensazione di freddo sarebbe durata solo per un secondo e un attimo dopo sarebbe divampato l'incendio.

Ne era certo, perché con Ermal era sempre così. Bastava poco perché entrambi si sentissero andare a fuoco tra le braccia dell'altro.

"Non immagini quanto mi sei mancato" mormorò Fabrizio, mentre spingeva Ermal verso il letto.

Ermal gli sfilò la maglietta e poi disse: "Ne ho una vaga idea."

Quel mese trascorso senza Fabrizio, senza la sua voce, senza i suoi messaggi pieni di emoticon messe a caso, era stato un inferno.

"No, fidati" rispose Fabrizio, bloccandogli le mani che avevano iniziato a scorrere sul suo petto.

Non era certo di volergli confessare quella cosa, non era certo di voler ammettere che gli era mancato così tanto che si era masturbato davanti a un video di un suo concerto come un ragazzino in piena tempesta ormonale. Ma voleva che Ermal capisse come si era sentito, voleva che sapesse che pur di sentirlo vicino - anche in un momento di rabbia - si era ridotto in quel modo.

Voleva spogliarsi completamente di ogni paura, di ogni freno e di ogni maschera e far vedere ad Ermal ogni cosa di lui, anche quelle che lo imbarazzavano.

Ermal lo fissò in silenzio, capendo che c'era qualcos'altro che Fabrizio avrebbe voluto dire.

Sentì il suo petto alzarsi sotto le sue mani, mentre prendeva un respiro profondo, e poi lo sentì dire: "Mi sono fatto una sega davanti a un tuo video."

"Come, scusa?" chiese Ermal, a metà tra il lusingato e il divertito.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato. "Ce l'avevo a morte con te, ma mi mancavi così mi sono messo a cercare cose su di te su internet. Ed è successo."

Poi sbuffò mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli e aggiunse: "Mi sto vergognando da morire. Forse non avrei dovuto dirtelo."

Ermal gli sollevò il mento con due dita costringendolo a guardarlo. "Non devi vergognarti. Anzi..."

Gli prese una mano portandosela sul cavallo dei pantaloni e facendogli sentire l'effetto che aveva avuto quella confessione.

Fabrizio lo toccò lentamente attraverso i pantaloni del pigiama, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Ermal.

"Non hai idea di come mi fa sentire sapere che ti faccio questo effetto" sussurrò Fabrizio con voce roca, mentre superava la stoffa infilandosi oltre i pantaloni e i boxer e prendeva in mano la sua erezione.

Ermal sospirò. "Come ti fa sentire?"

"Mi fa sentire molto fortunato" rispose Fabrizio baciandogli il collo, mentre continuava a toccarlo sempre più velocemente.

"Sono io quello fortunato" disse Ermal, riacquistando un minimo di lucidità e infilando i pollici oltre il bordo dei pantaloni di Fabrizio con l'intento di abbassarli insieme ai boxer.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo Ermal liberare la sua erezione e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando, pochi secondi dopo, Ermal si inginocchiò davanti a lui e la prese tra le labbra.

Le sue mani finirono immediatamente tra i ricci del più piccolo, accompagnando i suoi movimenti e tirandoli leggermente per farlo scostare quando aveva iniziato a sentirsi troppo vicino al limite.

Ermal si rialzò senza nemmeno prendersi il disturbo di nascondere il sorriso compiaciuto che aveva sulle labbra nel vedere Fabrizio in difficoltà per colpa sua.

Si tolse gli ultimi vestiti rimasti - che gli impedivano di sentire il calore della pelle di Fabrizio a contatto con la sua - e poi riprese a baciare Fabrizio trascinandolo sul letto insieme a lui, senza staccare le labbra dalle sue.

Anche se avevano già fatto l'amore molte altre volte, entrambi si sentivano come se fosse la prima.

Entrambi si sentivano bruciare, consumare dal desiderio di tenere l'altro tra le braccia, di farlo gemere e sospirare. Entrambi sentivano il bisogno di stare bene ma soprattutto di far sentire bene l'altro, di colmare in qualche modo la mancanza delle ultime settimane.

Fabrizio rotolò su un fianco, trascinando Ermal su di sé.

Continuò a baciarlo, bloccandosi quando sentì le dita di Ermal raggiungere la sua apertura.

Si fece sfuggire un gemito quando sentì un dito scivolare dentro di lui e gettò la testa all'indietro mentre Ermal continuava a prepararlo lentamente.

Quando Ermal si allontanò da lui per prendere il preservativo e il lubrificante, Fabrizio sospirò rumorosamente, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il fiato. Ma con Ermal era sempre così.

Ogni volta che erano insieme, che si baciavano, che facevano l'amore, o anche solo che semplicemente stava ad ascoltare Ermal che raccontava qualcosa, Fabrizio perdeva ogni contatto con la realtà e non si rendeva più conto di nulla.

Sollevò leggermente la testa vedendo Ermal infilarsi il preservativo e poi cospargere la sua erezione con il lubrificante, e per un attimo credette di venire semplicemente guardandolo.

Quando era successo? Quando si era innamorato di lui così tanto da non riuscire a controllare le sue emozioni?

Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo rispondere a quelle domande. Ciò che sapeva era che, per quanto quella sensazione lo terrorizzasse, lo rendeva anche felice come mai prima.

Quando sentì Ermal entrare dentro di lui, chiuse gli occhi trattenendo un gemito.

"Non trattenerti" disse Ermal spingendosi dentro di lui.

Glielo diceva ogni volta, e ogni volta Fabrizio cercava di trattenersi comunque, quasi imbarazzato dalle reazioni che Ermal gli provocava.

Ma quella sera, appena Ermal gli chiese di non trattenersi, Fabrizio non ci pensò due volte ad accontentarlo. Aveva la necessità di fargli capire quanto lo facesse stare bene fare l'amore con lui, e in quel momento non gli interessava se si sentiva in imbarazzo.

Gemette ad ogni suo affondo, mentre Ermal faceva scivolare una mano tra loro toccando la sua erezione.

Quando Fabrizio venne nella sua mano - gemendo in un modo così osceno che Ermal pensò che avrebbe voluto sentirlo gemere così per il resto della sua vita - bastò poco affinché Ermal venisse a sua volta, crollando esausto accanto a Fabrizio un attimo dopo.

Il tempo di riprendere fiato e Fabrizio attirò Ermal a sé stringendoselo addosso.

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata. "Sei stato un mese senza di me, e ora non riesci a staccarti nemmeno per cinque minuti?"

"È proprio per quello che è successo nell'ultimo mese che non riesco a starti lontano" disse Fabrizio.

"Non voglio passare mai più un mese senza parlarti."

"Nemmeno io. Facciamo che da adesso in poi, anche quando siamo arrabbiati, anche quando ci odiamo, continueremo a parlarci. Piuttosto ci insultiamo, ma non smettiamo di parlarci."

Ermal annuì. "D'accordo. E devo anche chiederti un'altra cosa."

"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Smettila di essere geloso di chiunque mi stia intorno. Soprattutto di Simone!"

"Non te lo posso promettere."

"Bizio!" esclamò Ermal pizzicandogli un fianco.

"Davvero, Ermal. Non posso prometterti di non essere geloso. Però posso evitare di essere geloso di Simone" disse Fabrizio. Poi aggiunse scherzosamente: "Anche perché già fai fatica a gestire i tuoi di ricci. Pensa che dramma se ti mettessi con uno che ha un cespuglio in testa che è il doppio del tuo!"

"Sei un deficiente" rispose Ermal, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Fabrizio rise a sua volta, mentre stringeva Ermal a sé, e pensò a quanto fosse felice di essere di nuovo a Sanremo con lui, a quante cose belle erano successe nell'anno passato.

Ma soprattutto pensò a quante cose belle dovevano ancora succedere, a quanti momenti avrebbe ancora condiviso con lui, a quanti litigi avrebbero affrontato e a quante volte avrebbero fatto pace.

E, onestamente, non vedeva l'ora di affrontare tutto ciò che il futuro aveva da offrirgli.


	48. The one with the festival

 

 

 

**The one with the festival**

 

 

 

 

Non è che Ermal fosse arrabbiato o geloso perché Fabrizio aveva deciso di duettare con Niccolò.

Anzi, in fondo doveva ammettere di averlo sempre saputo che sarebbe andata così.

E poi, ormai aveva quasi quarant'anni e aveva imparato a sopprimere la gelosia, soprattutto in situazioni come quella, in cui era del tutto ingiustificata.

Però, doveva ammettere che un po' di fastidio lo provava.

C'era una parte di lui - quella parte un po' egoista che ognuno di noi ha, quella caratterizzata da quello spirito di autoconservazione che fa di tutto per farci sentire bene, anche a discapito degli altri - che era un po' scocciata per quella situazione, che era infastidita dal fatto che Fabrizio avesse rinunciato alla possibilità di cantare di nuovo con lui su quel palco.

E non lo faceva nemmeno apposta, ma quel senso di fastidio tendeva a saltare fuori all'improvviso e a fargli dire cose che non avrebbe dovuto.

Come quel pomeriggio, durante l'intervista a Radio Bruno, quando aveva detto che quella stessa sera avrebbe visto Fabrizio e gli avrebbe dato "due ciuffetti, così, giusto per ricordarci dei bei tempi."

E non ci voleva un genio per capire che i bei tempi di cui aveva parlato erano tutti quegli attimi in cui era stato insieme a Fabrizio. Solo loro due, contro tutti gli altri.

I bei tempi comprendevano una quantità enorme di momenti, così tanti che Ermal non era nemmeno sicuro di ricordarli tutti.

In quei bei tempi c'era Sanremo, le parole rassicuranti di Fabrizio quando lui era stato male, la vittoria, il loro abbraccio sul palco.

Nei bei tempi c'era Lisbona, l'Eurovision, le interviste fatte insieme, tutti i momenti condivisi lontani dal resto del mondo.

Nei bei tempi c'era la prima volta in cui Fabrizio l'aveva baciato, in un camerino del Forum di Assago, senza dargli nessuna spiegazione se non un messaggio - che Ermal custodiva ancora gelosamente - qualche ora più tardi.

Nei bei tempi c'era la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, in una camera d'albergo a Lisbona, la sera prima della finale dell'Eurovision.

C'erano le risate, i litigi, i sorrisi, gli sguardi... E, dopo ormai un mese di lontananza, Ermal sentiva mancanza di tutto quello.

Forse era stato un po' anche per quello che aveva accettato la proposta di Simone di cantare con lui alla serata dei duetti.

Quando Simone lo aveva chiamato, appena aveva saputo che avrebbe partecipato a Sanremo, chiedendogli di cantare con lui durante la serata dei duetti, Ermal non aveva potuto fare a meno di rispondere di sì.

Lo aveva fatto per Simone, che era un caro amico.

Lo aveva fatto perché conosceva il testo della sua canzone e se lo sentiva cucito addosso come se parlasse di lui.

E lo aveva fatto perché Simone gli aveva detto che voleva ricambiare il gesto che lui e Fabrizio avevano fatto l'anno precedente, quando lo avevano invitato a cantare con loro, ed Ermal non vedeva l'ora di salire di nuovo su quel palco insieme ad un suo caro amico e all'uomo che amava.

Quando poi, il giorno successivo, aveva parlato con Fabrizio e aveva saputo che lui aveva già dato disponibilità a Niccolò e quindi non avrebbe cantato con loro, Ermal non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi un po' infastidito, quasi tradito da quel gesto.

Ma non aveva detto nulla. Si era ripromesso di vedere solo il lato positivo della cosa, e cioè che in qualsiasi caso si sarebbero ritrovati di nuovo insieme a Sanremo, dove era iniziato tutto.

Però, anche se riusciva a vedere il lato positivo della faccenda, non poteva controllare le sue emozioni e i suoi sentimenti, e non c'era molto che potesse fare per impedire che ciò che provava venisse a galla.

Si portò il telefono all'orecchio, mentre strisciava la tessera magnetica sulla porta della sua camera ed entrava all'interno, aspettando che Fabrizio rispondesse.

Non aveva idea di che fine avesse fatto, ma gli sembrava strano che non fosse ancora arrivato a Sanremo. E soprattutto che non lo avesse avvertito del suo arrivo.

"Pronto?" rispose Fabrizio dopo un paio di squilli.

Aveva la voce stanca, ma Ermal non ci diede troppo peso.

"Ehi. Sei arrivato?" chiese Ermal sorridendo.

Il fastidio, la gelosia, la tensione... Tutto sembrava svanire ogni volta che sentiva la voce di Fabrizio.

"No, sono in aeroporto" sbuffò Fabrizio.

"A Genova?"

"A Fiumicino."

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio, convinto di aver capito male. Poi chiese: "A Fiumicino? Che ci fai ancora lì?"

"L'aereo è in ritardo. Non so quando riuscirò ad arrivare."

Ermal sospirò portandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose, non erano quelli i loro programmi. E sapeva benissimo che non era colpa di Fabrizio, che in quella situazione era impotente e che nessuno poteva farci nulla, ma non poteva negare di sentirsi frustrato.

C'era stata una frase della canzone di Simone che l'aveva colpito fin dal primo ascolto.

_Siamo in equilibrio sulla parola "insieme"._

In quel momento, più che in ogni altro, Ermal si rese conto di quanto quella frase sembrasse riferita a Fabrizio e alla loro storia.

Erano davvero in equilibrio e bastava poco per cadere.

Facevano programmi, spostavano impegni pur di riuscire a vedersi anche solo per cinque minuti. E poi bastava una minima cosa al di fuori del loro controllo - come un aereo in ritardo - per scombinare tutto.

Ermal iniziava a sentirsi stanco di tutta quella situazione. L'unica cosa che gli permetteva di andare avanti era ciò che provava per Fabrizio, un amore totalizzante mai provato prima, e il fatto che era certo che nonostante quell'equilibrio fosse la cosa più fragile del mondo, sarebbero sempre stati disposti a prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro. Non importava quanto fosse difficile.

"Ermal..."

"Lo so, non è colpa tua. Lo so" disse Ermal cercando di rassicurare Fabrizio, che sembrava infastidito quanto lui per quella situazione.

"Ti mando un messaggio prima di imbarcarmi, va bene?" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Va bene. Non vedo l'ora di vederti."

"Anch'io."

Ermal interruppe la chiamata e appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino, sedendosi poi sul letto un momento più tardi.

Sentiva la mancanza di Fabrizio. Tanto, troppo se considerava che l'ultima volta si erano visti poco più di un mese prima.

Avevano passato molto più tempo senza vedersi, in passato, eppure quel mese era stato più lungo di ogni altro periodo di lontananza.

Ermal non avrebbe nemmeno saputo spiegare il motivo. Forse semplicemente, più passavano i giorni e più lui si innamorava di Fabrizio. Più passavano i giorni e più Ermal gli regalava un pezzetto del suo cuore, un pezzetto che Fabrizio si portava via ogni volta che si salutavano, rendendo insopportabile per Ermal stargli lontano per troppo tempo.

Era difficile portare avanti una relazione in quelle condizioni, ma Ermal sapeva di non poter fare altrimenti. Anzi, di non voler fare altrimenti.

Avrebbe potuto tirarsi fuori da quella situazione in qualsiasi momento. Nessuno lo teneva legato e aveva già superato la fine di una relazione importante, avrebbe tranquillamente potuto farlo di nuovo.

Il punto era che non voleva farlo.

Per quanto difficile fosse quella storia, lui voleva continuare a viverla.

Nonostante le difficoltà, la lontananza, il doversi nascondere. Nonostante tutto, Ermal non avrebbe voluto nulla di diverso.

 

 

Fabrizio si rigirò il telefono tra le mani, mentre teneva lo sguardo su un punto fisso davanti a sé.

Era pensieroso e infastidito. E anche un po' teso.

Quando Niccolò gli aveva chiesto di cantare con lui alla serata dei duetti a Sanremo, Fabrizio non aveva esitato a rispondere di sì.

Voleva bene a Niccolò come ne voleva ai suoi figli e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare bene, per supportarlo. Anche andare a Sanremo, un luogo con cui da anni aveva un rapporto di amore/odio.

Il palco dell'Ariston è uno di quei posti che, anche se ci canti sopra per anni, continuerà sempre a fare un po' paura. È uno di quei posti che non riesci mai ad amare del tutto perché, nonostante sia un posto magnifico, ti lascia sempre quel senso di inquietudine, di inadeguatezza che non riesci a scrollarti di dosso.

Allo stesso tempo, Fabrizio amava quel palco. Gli riportava alla mente un sacco di bei ricordi, molti dei quali legati al festival dell'anno precedente.

Partecipare al festival di Sanremo insieme ad Ermal l'aveva cambiato.

Non sapeva dire con esattezza in che modo, ma dopo quell'esperienza si era sentito più maturo. E soprattutto si era sentito pronto ad amare di nuovo.

Dopo la fine della storia con Giada, non aveva più avuto nessuna storia importante. Ma con Ermal era stato tutto diverso.

Ermal si era fatto spazio nel suo cuore senza che lui se ne rendesse nemmeno conto, e quando se n'era accorto ormai era troppo tardi.

Fabrizio se lo ricordava bene quel momento.

Era successo al concerto di Ermal al Forum di Assago, l'anno precedente.

Avevano cantato insieme e Fabrizio aveva sentito i brividi, come mai prima di quel momento. Si era reso improvvisamente conto che stare accanto a Ermal lo faceva sentire come se stesse sulle montagne russe, con lo stomaco attorcigliato e l'adrenalina che scorre nelle vene.

E così alla fine del concerto, in uno dei pochi momenti in cui Ermal non aveva nessuno attorno, Fabrizio l'aveva baciato.

Senza dire nulla né prima né dopo, semplicemente aveva premuto le labbra sulle sue.

Quasi subito aveva temuto di aver fatto un errore, ma poi aveva sentito Ermal rilassarsi contro di lui e schiudere le labbra. E allora Fabrizio l'aveva baciato ancora, questa volta con più sicurezza, facendo scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca.

Ricordava che pochi attimi dopo erano stati interrotti da Marco, e Fabrizio ne aveva approfittato per andarsene.

Era scappato, non sapendo bene come comportarsi e volendo evitare un confronto con Ermal. Ma appena arrivato in albergo, non aveva potuto evitare di mandargli quel messaggio che aveva tenuto salvato nelle note del suo telefono per più di un anno.

A quel punto il confronto era inevitabilmente arrivato, perché Ermal aveva risposto a quel messaggio e poi lo aveva chiamato. Gli aveva chiesto il perché di quel bacio, perché lo avesse fatto proprio in quel momento e Fabrizio non aveva saputo dargli una risposta se non una confessione - mormorata a voce bassissima - che suonava come qualcosa di vagamente simile a: "Se tornassi indietro lo rifarei."

Ermal aveva sorriso, premendosi maggiormente il telefono all'orecchio, e aveva risposto: "E io vorrei che lo rifacessi."

Quando si erano rivisti, qualche giorno dopo, era stato Ermal a baciarlo per primo. E da quel momento il loro rapporto era stato un susseguirsi di baci rubati, di notti passate a fare l'amore in qualche camera d'albergo o a casa di Fabrizio, di parole sussurrate al telefono, di programmi fatti insieme, di litigi e di occasioni per fare pace.

Quindi Fabrizio era grato a Sanremo e a ciò che il festival gli aveva dato, ma era comunque terrorizzato da quel palco. Senza contare che sentiva un enorme senso di responsabilità verso Niccolò.

Ecco perché lui ed Ermal avevano deciso di andare a Sanremo un giorno prima.

Ermal voleva passare un po' di tempo con lui e Fabrizio aveva bisogno di ritrovare la sua pace e la sua tranquillità, e riusciva a farlo solo insieme ad Ermal.

E invece, in quel momento, si trovava seduto scomposto su una sedia all'aeroporto di Fiumicino. Bel modo per ritrovare la pace e la tranquillità.

 

 

Nel buio di una camera di Sanremo, con solo la televisione accesa a illuminare la stanza, Ermal aveva passato la serata a guardare distrattamente il festival mentre buttava continuamente occhiate al cellulare nella speranza di trovare un messaggio di Fabrizio.

Sbuffò per l'ennesima volta vedendo che non gli era arrivato nessun messaggio.

Quella mancanza stava diventando un peso sul petto insopportabile. E, ciò che era peggio, era che Ermal non era abituato a quella sensazione.

Quando la storia con Fabrizio era iniziata, Ermal si era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a gestirla con facilità.

Aveva già avuto una storia lunga e importante, una storia in cui spesso aveva dovuto fare i conti con gli impegni e la lontananza che essi comportavano, ed era sempre riuscito a farla funzionare. Almeno fino a quando erano venuti fuori altri problemi.

Con Fabrizio, invece, era tutto più difficile.

Non riusciva a sopportare la lontananza, non riusciva a mettersi il cuore in pace sapendo che in quel momento avrebbe potuto essere insieme a Fabrizio e invece era da solo, a guardare il festival sdraiato su un letto troppo grande per una persona sola.

Afferrò il cellulare e sbloccò lo schermo, perdendosi un attimo a fissare la foto della sua nipotina che aveva come sfondo.

Poi iniziò a frugare nella galleria alla ricerca di foto di lui e Fabrizio.

Era una cosa banale, ma riguardare le foto fatte insieme lo faceva sentire meno solo e per un attimo gli sembrava che Fabrizio fosse più vicino.

Evitò volutamente di guardare quelle scattate nel periodo di Sanremo. Sapeva che avrebbero scatenato troppi ricordi - soprattutto perché si trovava proprio in quella città - e non si sentiva pronto a rivivere tutto ciò che era successo l'anno precedente.

Passo velocemente le foto di Lisbona, quelle che racchiudevano i ricordi di una delle più belle settimane della sua vita.

Salire su un palco internazionale era stata una grande soddisfazione sia per lui che per Fabrizio. Ma soprattutto in quella settimana avevano imparato a scoprire ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altro, ciò che quel bacio scambiato di nascosto nel camerino del forum aveva innescato. Avevano imparato ad amarsi e a capire che ormai non potevano fare a meno dell'altro.

E finalmente arrivò alle foto che cercava, quelle che lo facevano sentire bene perché erano solo sue, quelle che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di pubblicare perché erano venute mosse o semplicemente perché Fabrizio le aveva scattate appena dopo aver fatto l'amore.

Le fissò per un po', concentrandosi sullo sguardo innamorato di Fabrizio, sul suo sorriso, sulle guance leggermente arrossate.

Fabrizio era arrivato nella sua vita come un temporale. Era stato qualcosa di improvviso, che gli aveva sconvolto l'esistenza facendo un gran rumore.

Era stato il primo uomo per cui Ermal aveva capito di provare qualcosa che andava oltre l'affetto, il primo uomo che Ermal aveva desiderato di baciare e di toccare come prima di quel momento aveva fatto solo con persone del sesso opposto.

Aveva confuso tutta la sua vita, mescolando ogni cosa, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava che l'avesse messa in ordine.

Con Fabrizio, Ermal si sentiva euforico e felice come lo era stato poche volte e l'unica cosa che voleva era continuare a provare quelle sensazioni per tutta la vita.

Non sarebbe stato facile, lo sapeva benissimo e quel giorno aveva avuto la prova di quanto fosse difficile riuscire a vedersi anche quando facevano dei programmi con largo anticipo, ma Ermal non avrebbe rinunciato a tutto quello per niente al mondo.

Le palpebre si abbassarono lentamente, facendogli chiudere gli occhi e facendolo sprofondare nel sonno mentre ancora teneva in mano il cellulare. L'immagine di lui e Fabrizio sullo schermo si oscurò qualche attimo più tardi, rimanendo però ben impressa nella memoria di Ermal che, nonostante dormisse, aveva la sensazione di sentire Fabrizio accanto a sé.

Non riuscì mai a capire se fosse stato merito di quelle foto guardate un secondo prima di addormentarsi o della consapevolezza che da lì a poche ore Fabrizio sarebbe davvero stato con lui, ma gli bastava sentirlo vicino e tutto sembrava andare meglio.

 

 

La mattina seguente, Ermal si svegliò presto.

Sentiva un peso sul petto, provocato dall'ansia per l'esibizione di quella sera ma soprattutto dal fatto che non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare Fabrizio.

Afferrò il cellulare - rimasto abbandonato tra le coperte quando si era addormentato qualche ora prima - sorridendo appena vide che Fabrizio gli aveva mandato un messaggio poco prima.

 

_Sono arrivato. Vado a riposarmi un paio d'ore, poi ci vediamo?_

 

Ermal digitò in fretta la risposta, mentre sentiva il peso sul petto affievolirsi rendendosi conto che Fabrizio era letteralmente a pochi passi da lui.

 

_Buongiorno. Faccio colazione poi vado a fare un paio di interviste. Magari riusciamo a vederci per pranzo._

 

 

Ovviamente, Ermal aveva fatto in modo di trasformare quel _magari_ in una certezza.

Aveva bisogno di vedere Fabrizio e, sapendo che ormai si trovavano nella stessa città, quel bisogno era diventato ancora più impellente.

Quando all'ora di pranzo riuscì finalmente ad allontanarsi da Paolo e Marco senza destare troppi sospetti, si fiondò in albergo.

Qualche ora prima Fabrizio aveva risposto al suo messaggio scrivendogli il numero della sua stanza - in modo che Ermal riuscisse a raggiungerlo senza problemi - e aveva avvertito Niccolò che non avrebbe pranzato insieme a lui.

Insomma, per una volta tutto sembrava andare secondo i piani ed Ermal non poté evitare di sentirsi sollevato quando finalmente raggiunse la camera di Fabrizio e bussò alla sua porta.

Quando Fabrizio aprì la porta, Ermal entrò in camera e senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di salutarlo si gettò tra le sue braccia.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu" scherzò Fabrizio mentre ricambiava l'abbraccio e chiudeva la porta della camera spingendola con un piede.

Ermal rise tenendo la testa nascosta nell'incavo del suo collo e disse: "Scusa. Non ce la facevo più."

"Ti capisco" rispose Fabrizio, prima di sollevargli il viso e baciarlo.

Ermal sospirò sentendo le labbra di Fabrizio sulle sue, sentendosi finalmente rilassato.

Gli erano mancati i suoi baci, gli era mancato sentire le sue braccia stringersi attorno al suo corpo. Gli era mancata ogni cosa di lui e quasi non riusciva a realizzare che fossero davvero insieme.

"Quanto tempo abbiamo?" mormorò Fabrizio tra un bacio e l'altro, mentre spingeva Ermal verso il letto.

"Non lo so. Ho un paio di interviste nel pomeriggio, quindi non molto."

"Anch'io ho un'intervista più tardi, ma mi sa che do buca" disse Fabrizio mentre faceva scorrere le mani sulle spalle di Ermal, sfilandogli il giubbotto di pelle.

"Perché?"

"Perché sono esausto. E dopo che sarai uscito da questa stanza credo che lo sarò ancora di più" disse Fabrizio con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Ermal sorrise e riprese a baciarlo, mentre infilava le mani oltre il bordo della felpa di Fabrizio.

Gliela sfilò velocemente, gettandola poi su una sedia dove Fabrizio aveva già abbandonato disordinatamente altri vestiti.

"Sei appena arrivato e questa camera è già un cesso" lo prese in giro Ermal. Poi, dopo aver guardato meglio il mucchio di vestiti sulla sedia, aggiunse: "Ma quello è il mio maglione?"

Fabrizio si voltò seguendo lo sguardo di Ermal e disse: "Sì. L'hai lasciato a casa mia l'ultima volta che sei stato da me. L'ho messo per il viaggio, spero non sia un problema."

"Ti mancavo così tanto?" chiese Ermal, accarezzandogli dolcemente una guancia.

"Da morire" rispose Fabrizio, prima di gettarsi di nuovo sulle sue labbra.

Ermal sospirò sentendo le dita di Fabrizio sfilargli la camicia dai pantaloni e poi sbottonarla velocemente.

Appena Fabrizio ebbe tolto anche quello strato di stoffa, Ermal si sdraiò trascinando il più grande sul letto insieme a lui.

Gemette quando Fabrizio iniziò a baciargli il collo, soffermandosi su un punto particolarmente sensibile appena sotto il pomo d'Adamo.

"Non lasciarmi i segni" mormorò Ermal, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e la testa affondata nel cuscino.

Fabrizio si staccò leggermente da lui, osservando la porzione del collo che aveva appena baciato - forse con un po' troppa irruenza - e si morse il labbro inferiore per evitare di confessare a Ermal che era troppo tardi e che ormai il segno glielo aveva lasciato. Sapeva che il suo fidanzato lo avrebbe ucciso se se ne fosse accorto e di certo Fabrizio non intendeva andare incontro alla morte di sua spontanea volontà.

Facendo finta di nulla riportò le labbra sulla sua pelle, questa volta facendo più attenzione a non lasciare altri segni.

In pochi attimi, Fabrizio spogliò entrambi dei vestiti rimasti sotto lo sguardo divertito di Ermal.

"Che c'hai da sorridere?" chiese Fabrizio, mentre si avvicinava ad Ermal come se avesse avuto l'intenzione di baciarlo ma senza far scontrare le loro labbra.

"Pensavo al fatto che poco fa hai detto di essere stanco, eppure stai facendo tutto tu."

"Che c'è? Vorresti averlo tu il controllo della situazione?" chiese Fabrizio.

Non che gli dispiacesse. Anzi, era sempre felice quando Ermal assumeva il controllo in camera da letto.

Ma gli era mancato talmente tanto e aveva immaginato per settimane di fare talmente tante cose, che in quel momento - soprattutto visto che avevano poco tempo a disposizione - voleva essere lui a dettare le regole.

Ermal scosse la testa sorridendo. "No, fai pure. Ricordati solo che non abbiamo molto tempo."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte, mentre faceva scorrere lentamente una mano sul corpo di Ermal fino a circondare la sua erezione. "Mi stai dicendo che non vuoi i preliminari?"

Ermal trattenne il fiato per un attimo, gettando la testa all'indietro e godendosi la sensazione della mano di Fabrizio su di lui.

"Ermal?" lo richiamò Fabrizio, leggermente compiaciuto per l'effetto che aveva su di lui.

"Non c'è tempo per i preliminari" riuscì a dire Ermal, dopo aver ripreso fiato.

Fabrizio fece scorrere lentamente la mano, strappandogli un gemito, e disse: "E quindi cosa vuoi che faccia?"

Ermal arrossì di colpo. "Lo sai. Non farmelo dire."

Fabrizio sorrise vedendolo così imbarazzato e non poté impedirsi di chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo.

Era assurdo come dopo tutto quel tempo, tutti quei mesi passati insieme, Ermal si imbarazzasse ancora quando doveva dirgli cosa gli piaceva o cosa voleva che Fabrizio facesse in certe circostanze.

Doveva ammettere che gli piaceva quel lato di lui. Quel suo dimostrarsi un po' sfacciato agli occhi di tutti, ma imbarazzarsi per ogni piccola cosa quando erano soli.

Lo faceva sentire speciale, un po' come se Ermal tirasse fuori il vero sé stesso solo quando era insieme a lui.

Interrompendo per un attimo il bacio, allungò una mano sul comodino e afferrò il lubrificante. Ne versò un po' sulle sue dita e poi iniziò a massaggiare lentamente l'apertura di Ermal, cercando di farlo abituare a quell'intrusione.

Ermal gemette e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si mosse andando incontro alle sue dita.

Voleva di più, anzi ne aveva bisogno.

Sentiva la necessità di avere Fabrizio il più vicino possibile, di sentirlo dentro di sé, di toccare la sua pelle.

Fabrizio lo preparò attentamente ma cercando di fare in fretta, consapevole che non avevano molto tempo a disposizione e soprattutto che entrambi aspettavano quel momento da più di un mese.

Quando si spinse dentro di lui, entrambi si lasciarono sfuggire un gemito.

Ermal lo incitò a muoversi più veloce, a non fare le cose con calma come al solito. Aveva aspettato per troppo tempo di sentire di nuovo quella sensazione, di sentirlo di nuovo affondare dentro di lui.

Dopo l'ennesimo affondo, Fabrizio iniziò a sentire la stanchezza. In fondo, non era più un ragazzino e la notte precedente non aveva dormito.

Rotolò su un fianco trascinando Ermal con sé, fino a ritrovarsi con la schiena schiacciata contro il materasso.

"Stanco?" chiese Ermal spostandosi i ricci dalla fronte.

"Un po'. E mi piace vederti su di me" rispose Fabrizio stringendogli un fianco e accompagnando i suoi movimenti, mentre l'altra mano scorreva velocemente sulla sua erezione.

Ermal gemette quando, muovendosi su di lui, sentì Fabrizio toccare il punto giusto.

Vedendo l'espressione sul viso di Ermal, Fabrizio sollevò il bacino cercando di colpire di nuovo lo stesso punto fino a quando, dopo qualche minuto, si riversò dentro di lui ed Ermal venne sul suo petto.

Rimasero per qualche minuto sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro, cercando di riprendere fiato, entrambi finalmente più tranquilli e con il cuore più leggero.

"Che ore sono?" chiese Ermal tenendo gli occhi chiusi e una mano sul petto, come a volersi assicurare che il suo cuore fosse ancora al suo posto e stesse ancora battendo.

"Non lo so. Guarda sul mio cellulare, è sul comodino" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal afferrò il telefono e buttò un'occhiata allo schermo, poi sbuffò. "È tardi. Devo andare."

"Ma come? Di già?"

Ermal annuì mentre si alzava dal letto e recuperava i suoi vestiti sparsi per la stanza. "Non ho nemmeno il tempo di farmi una doccia. Spero che i miei capelli non siano troppo disastrosi."

"Io non mi preoccuperei dei capelli" disse Fabrizio fissando i segni rossi sul suo collo, mentre Ermal si abbottonava velocemente la camicia.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese distrattamente Ermal.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Niente. Sei bellissimo e i capelli sono a posto."

Prima o poi Ermal si sarebbe accorto di quei succhiotti sul collo, ma fino a quel momento Fabrizio preferiva fare finta di nulla.

 

 

Alla fine, Ermal i succhiotti li aveva notati. O meglio, glieli avevano fatti notare.

E per quanto una parte di lui volesse seriamente rimproverare Fabrizio per non averlo avvertito di essere in quelle condizioni prima di uscire dalla sua stanza, era anche consapevole che non lo aveva fatto di proposito.

In fondo, poteva capirlo. Aveva voglia di vederlo, di fare l'amore con lui, di stare insieme. La stessa voglia che aveva sentito lui, e non poteva fargliene una colpa.

Quando arrivò all'Ariston, Fabrizio era già lì. Stava parlando con Niccolò nel corridoio dei camerini.

Appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Fabrizio sorrise e, dopo essersi scusato con Niccolò, raggiunse Ermal e lo abbracciò come se non lo vedesse da mesi.

Simone - che se ne stava qualche passo più in là - sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi spettatore di un momento che, nonostante la presenza di almeno cinquanta persone, sembrava troppo intimo per continuare a guardare.

"Sei consapevole di come hai ridotto il mio collo, vero?" disse Ermal a bassa voce, ancora stretto in quell'abbraccio.

Fabrizio si irrigidì tra le sue braccia, ma non disse nulla.

"Tranquillo, Bizio, non sono arrabbiato" disse Ermal sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

"Strano. Di solito ti incazzi per queste cose" disse Fabrizio leggermente sorpreso.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Non questa volta. So che non l'hai fatto apposta."

Fabrizio sorrise, mentre si voltava a salutare Simone e Niccolò li raggiungeva facendo un cenno di saluto con la testa.

Ermal gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla e disse: "Nervoso?"

Niccolò sbuffò. "Un po', ma la presenza di Fabrizio aiuta a sentirmi un po' più calmo."

"Andrà bene, hai una bella canzone" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise guardando l'uomo di cui era innamorato chiacchierare tranquillamente con il ragazzo che ormai per lui era come un figlio.

Si sentiva felice e sereno e sapeva che in qualsiasi modo sarebbe andata quella serata, nessuno avrebbe potuto portargli via quella sensazione.

Forse.

Era ancora preso dalla conversazione tra Ermal e Niccolò, quando vide Morgan passare accanto a loro.

Simone, con il suo solito modo di fare tranquillo e pacifico, sollevò una mano per salutarlo e Morgan ricambiò sorridendo e dicendo: "Ciao."

Poi si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, lanciò un'occhiata prima ad Ermal e poi a Fabrizio, infine si rivolse a Niccolò e disse: "In bocca al lupo per questa sera. Spero che la scelta di avere Fabrizio come partner in questo duetto non giochi a tuo sfavore."

Niccolò aprì bocca per replicare, ma si zittì immediatamente sentendo la mano di Fabrizio posarsi sulla sua spalla. Ingoiò tutti gli insulti che gli erano venuti in mente e rimase in silenzio, mentre Morgan si voltava e continuava a camminare lungo il corridoio.

"Non ne vale la pena, Nic" mormorò Fabrizio.

Nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase, ed Ermal si era già allontanato dal gruppo cercando di raggiungere Morgan.

"Scusa, che vorresti dire?" disse, ignorando gli sguardi curiosi delle altre persone che camminavano lungo il corridoio dei camerini.

Morgan si voltò verso di lui continuando a sorridere e disse: "Niente, solo che il ragazzo ha una bella canzone, una bella voce... Tutto ciò che Fabrizio non ha, quindi non so quanto la sua presenza potrà essergli utile."

"Tu non sai proprio di che cazzo parli" disse Ermal.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto reagire, che avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Morgan se ne andasse senza dargli quella soddisfazione, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi.

Fabrizio l'aveva protetto in più di un'occasione, senza mai chiedere niente in cambio, e da quando stavano insieme Ermal sentiva verso di lui lo stesso bisogno di proteggerlo, anche da provocazioni stupide come quella.

Fabrizio lo raggiunse cercando evitare che Ermal dicesse qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi.

"Sei carino a difendere il tuo fidanzato" disse Morgan, proprio mentre Fabrizio si avvicinava a loro.

Fabrizio si irrigidì e puntò lo sguardo verso Ermal, preoccupato per come avrebbe reagito.

Sapeva che Ermal odiava i gossip su di loro, che quasi sembrava si vergognasse. Non perché provasse davvero vergogna per la loro storia, ma più che altro perché non era ancora riuscito ad accettare del tutto il fatto di essersi innamorato di un uomo.

Questo Fabrizio lo sapeva bene, ne avevano parlato.

Ermal gli aveva confessato di amarlo più di quanto credesse fosse possibile amare qualcuno, ma che allo stesso tempo non riusciva ad accettarsi del tutto. Sapeva di non essere sbagliato, sapeva che non c'era niente di strano se si era innamorato di un uomo piuttosto che di una donna, ma non sempre riusciva a far comandare la razionalità. E per quanto razionalmente sapesse di non avere motivo di nascondere quello che provava per Fabrizio, non poteva farne a meno.

Fabrizio lo sapeva e lo accettava.

Conosceva le sue paure e se ne era fatto carico come se fossero state le sue. E gli andava bene così. Lo avrebbe aspettato fino a quando sarebbe stato pronto, e lo avrebbe aspettato anche se quel momento non fosse mai arrivato.

Ma in quel momento, messo alle strette da una provocazione di Morgan, Fabrizio non aveva idea di come Ermal avrebbe potuto reagire.

"Non c'è nulla da difendere. Che Fabrizio sia un grande artista è un dato di fatto. Se poi non rispecchia i tuoi gusti musicali, è un altro discorso. Ma non mi sembra un buon motivo per criticare il suo modo di fare musica o per mettere ancora più ansia addosso a un ragazzo che questa sera deve esibirsi su un palco importante" disse Ermal tutto d'un fiato. Poi aggiunse: "Ma per rispondere a quello che hai detto, sì. Lo difendo. È quello che faccio da sempre: difendo le persone che amo."

Morgan rimase in silenzio, colpito da quell'ammissione, mentre Ermal gli voltava le spalle e si allontanava seguito da Fabrizio.

Il più grande gli afferrò il polso e lo trascinò dentro il camerino di Niccolò - che aveva osservato tutta la scena con la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo infuocato dalla rabbia per ciò che aveva detto Morgan - chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal confuso.

"Ma ti sei reso conto di quello che hai detto?"

Ermal sospirò. "Sì. Mi è sfuggito."

"E non sei preoccupato?"

"Morgan non dirà a nessuno di questa discussione. Gli piace attaccarsi alle cazzate, non alle cose serie come una presunta relazione di un suo collega" disse Ermal.

"È comunque un rischio. Non per me, di me sai che non me ne frega nulla. Ma per te" considerò Fabrizio.

Ermal si avvicinò a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani. "So che spesso mi sono comportato come se quello che provo per te fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, ma in realtà mi sono reso conto che non c'è niente di più giusto."

Poi lo baciò.

Lo fece con calma, assaporando ogni momento, dimenticandosi che da lì a poco sarebbero risaliti su quel palco che per loro era così importante.

 

 

Al termine della serata - mentre nel backstage regnava il caos più totale, nell'attesa dei risultati e del premio della giuria per il miglior duetto - Fabrizio sentì la mano di Ermal appoggiarsi sulla sua schiena e spingerlo verso il camerino di Niccolò.

"Ti devo parlare. Ho già parlato con Niccolò, mi ha detto che possiamo stare nel suo camerino" disse Ermal, dopo aver notato l'espressione sorpresa di Fabrizio.

"Ma che succede?" chiese Fabrizio, continuando a non capire.

Arrivati in camerino, Ermal chiuse la porta dietro di sé e disse: "Ogni parola che ho cantato questa sera, era per te. Volevo che tu lo sapessi, perché a volte mi sembra di non dimostrarti abbastanza."

"Ermal..."

"No, fammi finire" disse Ermal. Poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e continuò: "La prima volta che ho sentito la canzone di Simone, ho pensato a noi. Ho pensato a quante volte tu ti sei preso cura di me, a quante volte ti sei fatto carico dei miei problemi. Avrei voluto cantarla insieme a te, lo sai, ma era giusto che tu cantassi con Niccolò. Quindi, non potendo cantarla con te, l'ho cantata per te. Voglio che tu lo sappia, voglio che tu sappia che quella canzone è tua."

Fabrizio non perse tempo e lo baciò, premendo il suo corpo contro la porta chiusa e facendo vagare le sue mani sul corpo di Ermal, insinuandosi sotto quella giacca così simile a quella portava anche lui.

Nonostante fosse così bravo con le parole, Ermal non si era mai sbilanciato troppo su ciò che provava per lui. Erano rari i momenti in cui faceva dichiarazioni di quel tipo e Fabrizio non poteva non sentirsi toccato da ciò che Ermal gli aveva appena detto.

Ermal sospirò mentre portava entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Fabrizio. Le fece scorrere leggermente verso il basso - con l'intenzione di farle scivolare sotto il bordo della sua maglietta - e si bloccò di colpo.

Si staccò da Fabrizio, abbassando lo sguardo velocemente, e disse: "Ti sei messo i miei pantaloni di pelle?"

"Te ne sei accorto solo ora?" chiese Fabrizio trattenendo una risata.

"Sì. Fammi capire, quanti vestiti mi hai rubato?"

"Più che altro, pensa a quanti vestiti hai lasciato a casa mia!"

Ermal abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, godendosi la vista di Fabrizio con addosso i suoi pantaloni.

"Ti stanno bene" disse Ermal, passandosi poi la lingua sulle labbra.

"Ah, sì?"

"Sì, ma stai meglio senza."

Fabrizio si mise a ridere, coprendosi la bocca con la mano come faceva ogni volta che era imbarazzato.

"Dico sul serio, Bizio" disse Ermal attirandolo di nuovo a sé e baciandolo.

Fabrizio gemette mentre sentiva Ermal sbottonargli frettolosamente i pantaloni e abbassarli insieme ai boxer.

"Ermal, non lo possiamo fare qui" disse Fabrizio, cercando di mantenere un minimo di lucidità.

"Chi lo dice?" chiese Ermal, anche se in realtà non gli interessava.

Erano nel camerino di Niccolò, chiusi a chiave. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto della loro assenza e soprattutto nessuno avrebbe notato qualcosa di strano.

"Ermal..." iniziò Fabrizio con l'intenzione di rimproverarlo, ma si bloccò nel momento in cui vide Ermal inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui e prendere in bocca la sua erezione.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, gettando la testa all'indietro e facendo scorrere le mani tra i capelli di Ermal.

Si morse le labbra per impedirsi di gemere sentendo la lingua di Ermal scorrere sulla sua pelle, ma quando abbassò lo sguardo e vide che Ermal si era abbassato leggermente i propri pantaloni e i boxer e si stava dando piacere da solo non riuscì a trattenersi.

Un gemito uscì dalle sue labbra e Fabrizio si rese conto che in quel momento non gli interessava nemmeno che qualcuno lo sentisse.

Pochi minuti dopo sentì Ermal ansimare più forte, mentre continuava a tenere la bocca su di lui, e gli bastò vederlo venire nella sua stessa mano per arrivare al limite. Con un ultimo gemito si riversò nella bocca di Ermal, mentre allungava un braccio per appoggiarsi al muro temendo che altrimenti il suo corpo avrebbe ceduto e sarebbe crollato sotto il peso di quell'orgasmo.

"Tu mi manderai al manicomio, prima o poi" disse Fabrizio, ancora senza fiato, mentre Ermal cercava di ricomporsi.

Ermal sorrise, mentre gettava nel cestino i fazzoletti che aveva usato per darsi una pulita veloce, e disse: "Esagerato."

"Quando impazzirò del tutto, vedremo se dirai ancora che sono esagerato" scherzò Fabrizio.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata sorridendosi a vicenda, entrambi felici come due ragazzini alle prese con la prima cotta, poi Ermal girò la chiave facendo scattare la serratura e uscì.

"Ermal!" lo chiamò Fabrizio, bloccandolo sulla porta.

Il più piccolo si voltò verso di lui. "Dimmi."

"Nonostante tutto siamo ancora insieme."

Ermal corrugò la fronte senza capire per quale motivo Fabrizio avesse detto quella frase.

E poi capì.

_Abbi cura di me_ parlava davvero di loro, in ogni parola c'era racchiuso qualcosa che avrebbero potuto collegare alla loro storia. E forse quella era proprio la frase che più li rappresentava, la frase che più di tutte sembrava descriverli.

Perché dopo un anno, nonostante tutto, erano ancora insieme davvero.

 


	49. The one where they are at Antonello's house

 

 

 

**The one where they are at Antonello’s house**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio aveva capito che quella serata sarebbe andata storta.

Lo aveva capito nel momento in cui quel pomeriggio, Ermal lo aveva chiamato dicendogli che quella sera sarebbe stato a casa di Antonello Venditti a vedere la partita della Roma - e Fabrizio si era domandato perché, visto che a Ermal non gliene fregava poi molto di calcio - e che, se gli andava, avrebbe potuto raggiungerli. Fabrizio aveva risposto: "Sì, lo so. Contavo già di venire. Antonello ha invitato Nic, e Nic ha invitato me."

Ed Ermal aveva risposto semplicemente: "Ah."

Era stato quello il momento in cui Fabrizio aveva iniziato a pensare che la serata non sarebbe andata nel migliore dei modi.

Ma in quel momento - mentre guardava Ermal seduto accanto a lui, che lanciava occhiate ad Antonello e Niccolò che registravano insieme delle instagram stories - ne ebbe la conferma.

Quella serata sarebbe stata un disastro.

Non riusciva a capire che problema avesse Ermal nei confronti di Niccolò.

Ogni volta che si erano incontrati, Ermal era stato gentile nei suoi confronti e aveva sempre avuto parole buone per lui. Sempre!

Tranne quando Niccolò passava troppo tempo attaccato a Fabrizio o, come in quel caso, attaccato ad Antonello.

Insomma, nonostante fosse evidente che Ermal volesse bene a Niccolò e lo stimasse, era come se una parte di lui lo temesse e lo vedesse come una minaccia.

Dopo aver colto l'ennesima occhiata di Ermal, Fabrizio svuotò completamente il proprio bicchiere, sperando che almeno il vino potesse essere una magra consolazione per quella serata che sicuramente non sarebbe stata delle migliori.

Allungò un braccio verso il centro del tavolo per prendere la bottiglia e riempirsi nuovamente il bicchiere, quando Antonello disse: "Aspetta, Fabrizio. Vado a prendere un'altra bottiglia, quella è quasi finita."

Appena Antonello terminò la frase, Ermal si alzò in piedi e disse: "Tranquillo, vado io. Tanto so dove tieni il vino."

L'occhiataccia di Ermal nei confronti di Niccolò non sfuggì a nessuno, tanto meno al diretto interessato che si voltò verso Fabrizio con espressione confusa.

Non capiva per quale motivo Ermal fosse così ostile, quando in molte altre occasioni si era dimostrato tranquillo e disponibile nei suoi confronti.

Fabrizio scosse la testa, in un chiaro segno che intimava a Niccolò di lasciare perdere, e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo piatto mentre Antonello - che sembrava non essersi accorto del clima di tensione che c'era a tavola - continuava a raccontare aneddoti sui primi anni della sua carriera.

Quando Ermal ritornò a tavola, qualche secondo più tardi, sembrava essersi calmato. Era più tranquillo, più sorridente e sembrava anche più disponibile verso Niccolò.

Ma la tregua durò poco.

 

 

La partita era iniziata da circa venti minuti quando Fabrizio si accorse che Ermal era nuovamente di cattivo umore.

Erano tutti seduti sul grande divano del soggiorno: Antonello e Niccolò - seduti l'uno accanto all'altro - se ne stavano leggermente protesi in avanti, pronti a esultare se la Roma avesse segnato; Fabrizio - seduto accanto a Niccolò - se ne stava comodamente affondato nel divano, con un braccio teso sopra lo schienale e la mano che di tanto in tanto si perdeva nei ricci di Ermal, seduto vicino a lui.

Ermal, seppur rilassato dal tocco di Fabrizio, aveva lo sguardo scocciato e continuava a fissare Antonello e Niccolò con sguardo severo.

Quando la Roma finalmente segnò la prima rete, Antonello e Niccolò si alzarono in piedi di scatto, esultando e dandosi amichevoli pacche sulle spalle.

Fabrizio osservò la scena sorridendo, vedendo in Niccolò lo stesso sguardo felice che spesso vedeva in Libero, e si accorse che Ermal si era alzato ed era uscito dal salotto solo nel momento in cui la sua mano toccò il vuoto anziché i ricci del suo compare.

Si guardò intorno cercando di capire dove fosse finito, quando lo vide recuperare un pacchetto di tabacco dalla tasca del giubbotto e uscire in balcone.

Lo osservò per un attimo mentre metteva il tabacco nella cartina e la girava velocemente, con un gesto a cui ormai era abituato, e poi accendeva la sigaretta. Si soffermò a fissare gli avambracci tesi, appoggiati sulla ringhiera, e il fumo che usciva dalla sua bocca.

Fabrizio aveva sempre pensato che Ermal fosse bello, ma in quel momento c'era qualcosa in più. Era come se la sua bellezza fosse sporcata da un'ombra che gli incupiva lo sguardo.

Rimase con lo sguardo fisso su di lui, mentre Antonello e Niccolò continuavano a discutere della partita.

Quando lo vide gettare il mozzicone nel posacenere e poi sedersi sul dondolo in balcone, chiaramente intenzionato a restare fuori, Fabrizio ebbe la certezza che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Si alzò dal divano e percorse il salotto velocemente, fino a uscire sul balcone e sedersi poi sul dondolo accanto a Ermal.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

"Sicuro? È tutta la sera che sei strano" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase in silenzio.

Era consapevole che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, così come era consapevole che il suo comportamento sembrasse più quello di un bambino che quello di un uomo di quasi quarant'anni. Eppure non c'era nulla che potesse fare per evitare di reagire così.

Fabrizio posò una mano sulla gamba di Ermal, stringendogliela leggermente per richiamare la sua attenzione. "Se c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa o che ti turba, sai che me ne puoi parlare."

Ermal sbuffò, mentre sentiva Antonello e Niccolò esultare di nuovo.

"È per Nic? Ha fatto qualcosa che non va? Guarda che è un po' come se fosse mio figlio, se fa qualcosa di sbagliato lo posso sgridare!" disse Fabrizio, cercando almeno con quell'ultima frase di far sorridere Ermal.

"Non è colpa di Nic. Non direttamente, almeno. Sono io che sono un coglione" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio distese il braccio lungo lo schienale del dondolo - come poco prima aveva fatto sul divano - e iniziò ad accarezzare lentamente i capelli di Ermal.

Sorrise compiaciuto sentendolo rilassarsi sotto le sue dita. Sapeva che Ermal non permetteva a nessuno di toccare i suoi capelli, ma a lui sì. Lui poteva farlo ed era felice di avere questa esclusiva.

"Sai che ho sempre visto in Antonello una figura paterna" iniziò a dire Ermal.

Fabrizio, accanto a lui, annuì senza dire nulla.

Non capitava di frequente che Ermal decidesse di aprirsi, quindi non voleva interromperlo.

"Mio padre... Beh, sai cosa mi ha fatto passare. Quando ho conosciuto Antonello, ho iniziato a pensare che avrei voluto un padre come lui. E ho iniziato davvero a trattarlo più come se fosse mio padre che un amico. Credo che vederlo mentre scherza con Niccolò, mi faccia sentire un po' geloso. Senza contare che questa sera siete tutti romani, io no. Mi sento un po' un intruso, tra voi. Non posso fare a meno di pensare che sia tu che Antonello abbiate più affinità con Niccolò che con me" spiegò Ermal.

Fabrizio smise di accarezzargli i capelli e lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse sulla sua spalla, stringendo Ermal in un abbraccio. "Il rapporto che abbiamo con Niccolò, è totalmente diverso da quello che abbiamo con te."

"Certo, come no."

"Dico davvero, Ermal. Niccolò è un collega, un amico. Con te è diverso. Antonello ti vede come un figlio, ha un rapporto speciale con te, un'ammirazione che ho visto poche volte tra colleghi soprattutto in un lavoro come il nostro, in cui la competitività è altissima. E io..." disse Fabrizio, bloccandosi ad un certo punto.

Continuare a parlare avrebbe significato ammettere che il rapporto che aveva con Ermal era diverso da quello con Niccolò semplicemente perché provava cose diverse. Perché Ermal aveva smesso di essere solo un amico parecchio tempo prima e quindi Fabrizio non avrebbe mai potuto sostituirlo con Niccolò.

"Tu...?" chiese Ermal curioso.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Io non ti vedo più come un amico da tanto tempo, ormai."

Ermal si voltò verso di lui.

Fabrizio lo stava guardando con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, come se gli avesse appena detto una cosa di poco conto.

Ma quella non era affatto una cosa di poco conto. Era una rivelazione che, in un modo o nell'altro, avrebbe sconvolto per sempre il loro rapporto, avrebbe spezzato quell'equilibrio che Ermal aveva cercato di mantenere tra loro da quando si conoscevano.

Perché, in fondo, nemmeno Ermal era mai stato immune al fascino di Fabrizio, ma si era sempre convinto che sarebbe stata una pessima idea innamorarsi di un collega. Così si era imposto di vederlo solo come un amico e alla fine ce l'aveva fatta.

Aveva sotterrato in un angolo nascosto del suo cervello quella vocina fastidiosa che gli ricordava continuamente quanto Fabrizio fosse bello, quanto fosse divertente, quanto lo facesse sentire bene stare insieme a lui, ed era riuscito a essergli semplicemente amico.

Ma dopo una rivelazione del genere, sarebbe cambiato tutto. Era inevitabile.

"Insomma, ora capisci perché il rapporto che c'è con Niccolò non sarà mai come quello che c'è con te" disse Fabrizio, riprendendo il discorso di poco prima.

Ma Ermal non lo stava ascoltando.

Il suo primo pensiero non era più Niccolò, ma era ciò che Fabrizio gli aveva detto.

Non riusciva a capire come comportarsi, come reagire.

Razionalmente, sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio fare finta di nulla e continuare a essere semplicemente amici, colleghi. Qualcosa di più avrebbe rischiato di complicare le cose tra loro, soprattutto se poi le cose non fossero andate bene.

Ma in quel momento, Ermal proprio non se la sentiva di essere razionale.

Voleva rischiare, voleva almeno per una volta prendersi ciò che desiderava senza pensare a nient'altro.

Quindi, senza dire una parola, si sporse verso Fabrizio e posò le labbra sulle sue.

Il più grande si irrigidì - inizialmente sorpreso dal suo gesto - poi, sentendo la lingua di Ermal accarezzargli le labbra, lo strinse maggiormente a sé e gli permise di approfondire il bacio.

"Ti senti più tranquillo adesso?" sussurrò Fabrizio quando si separarono per riprendere fiato, ma tenendo ancora le labbra pericolosamente vicine a quelle dell'altro.

Ermal annuì senza spostarsi di un millimetro.

Fabrizio sorrise, mentre gli accarezzava una guancia. "Bene. Allora ti va se torniamo dentro? Qua inizia a fare un po' freddo."

"Sei così vecchio da non riuscire a sopportare un po' di freddo?" scherzò Ermal.

"Stronzo" rispose Fabrizio mentre scioglieva l'abbraccio e si alzava dal dondolo.

Ermal sorrise e lo seguì all'interno del salotto, chiudendo la portafinestra dietro di sé.

La partita intanto era giunta alla fine del primo tempo e Antonello e Niccolò stavano chiacchierando animatamente seduti sul divano.

Appena videro Fabrizio ed Ermal ritornare nella stanza, sollevarono lo sguardo su di loro e Antonello chiese: "Tutto bene?"

Il comportamento di Ermal di quella sera lo aveva incuriosito e un po' preoccupato, anche se non aveva detto nulla.

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal, lasciando che fosse lui a rispondere.

Ermal sorrise e allungò la mano verso di quella di Fabrizio, intrecciando le dita con le sue e facendo sorridere a loro volta tutti i presenti nella stanza. "Sì. Ora va tutto bene."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani e strinse la presa.

Andava davvero tutto bene.


	50. The one where Fabrizio goes to Milan

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio goes to Milan**

 

 

 

 

_Quattro amici che citofonano giù_

_Da mercoledì non ti si vede più_

_Hanno aperto un posto strano, un disco pub_

_Perché non si va? Perché non si va?_

 

Il rumore del campanello risuonò nell'appartamento per l'ennesima volta, costringendo Ermal ad alzarsi dal divano e trascinarsi fino alla porta.

Non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno, ma sentiva le voci dei suoi amici bisbigliare sul pianerottolo da almeno un quarto d'ora e avevano già suonato il campanello almeno una decina di volte.

Se non avesse aperto la porta per fargli vedere che era ancora vivo, non se ne sarebbero mai andati.

Buttò un'occhiata attraverso lo spioncino, vedendo Andrea e Marco che parlottavano tra loro e Dino e Roberto che ogni tanto di scambiavano uno sguardo preoccupato.

Prese un respiro profondo e aprì la porta.

Andrea e Marco si zittirono all'improvviso, mentre Ermal li guardava scocciato e diceva: "Che volete?"

"Non rispondevi al telefono" disse Andrea, come se bastasse a giustificare la loro presenza davanti alla sua porta.

"Lo so. Non mi va di parlare" rispose Ermal.

"Ermal, che succede? È quasi una settimana che non ti fai sentire" disse Roberto.

Ermal sospirò.

In realtà, nemmeno lui sapeva bene cosa stesse succedendo.

Tutto ciò che sapeva, era che aveva litigato con Fabrizio e da quel momento non si erano più sentiti.

Ermal aveva provato a chiamarlo, a mandargli messaggi, ma Fabrizio non aveva mai risposto e a un certo punto Ermal si era chiuso in sé stesso, spaventato dal fatto che forse Fabrizio avesse intenzione di chiudere definitivamente la loro storia.

Ammesso che potesse essere considerata tale.

Non avevano mai stabilito dei confini nel loro rapporto, non si erano mai detti esplicitamente che erano una coppia.

C'era semplicemente stato un momento in cui avevano smesso di essere amici, un momento in cui i baci sulla guancia si erano spostati un po' più in là ed erano finiti sulla bocca, un momento in cui avevano iniziato a sentire la voglia di togliersi i vestiti e di toccare la pelle dell'altro. Però, nessuno dei due ne aveva mai parlato. Avevano semplicemente abbracciato quel cambiamento senza dire nulla.

Quindi, a conti fatti, Ermal aveva paura che Fabrizio chiudesse qualcosa che forse nemmeno esisteva.

"Sono solo un po' stanco. Mi sa che sto covando qualcosa" mentì Ermal. Poi, vedendo che all'appello mancava il suo batterista, aggiunse: "Emiliano?"

"Ha l'influenza" rispose Dino.

"Ecco, mi sa che l'ho presa pure io. Quindi grazie per essere passati, non sto morendo ma credo sia meglio se ve ne andate. Non vorrei attaccarvi qualcosa" disse Ermal.

Marco appoggiò una mano sulla porta, per impedire a Ermal di chiuderla, e disse: "Senti, io non so che ti sia successo in questi giorni, ma è ovvio che il problema non è l'influenza. Quindi hai due possibilità: puoi stare a casa e piangerti addosso, oppure puoi uscire con noi a bere qualcosa. Non devi nemmeno parlare o dirci cosa succede, se non ti va. Ma magari uscire un po' ti aiuterà a non pensare a qualunque cosa sia la causa del tuo pessimo umore."

Ermal sbuffò.

Non aveva voglia di uscire, ma restare chiuso in casa non era sicuramente la soluzione ai suoi problemi. E, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, sapeva che Marco aveva ragione.

Stare con la sua band lo faceva sempre sentire meglio, anche quando andava tutto storto.

"D'accorto. Andiamo."

 

_Senza troppa voglia ordiniamo un drink._

_Io che penso: "Che cos'è che faccio qui?"_

_Gli altri che mi guardano e si chiedono:_

_"Che cosa non va? Che cosa non va?"_

_Senza averti qui_

_senza problemi, senza limiti_

_non è così bello come dicono._

 

Il locale che gli altri avevano scelto, era a qualche isolato da casa di Ermal.

Era aperto da un paio di settimane e l'inaugurazione era stata pubblicizzata parecchio, con volantini e manifesti sparsi per tutta la città, al punto che più volte Marco aveva detto che avrebbero dovuto assolutamente andarci, giusto per vedere che posto fosse.

Ermal era stato d'accordo con quell'idea fin da subito, curioso di vedere nuovi posti, eppure quella sera - con l'umore sotto le scarpe e nessuna voglia di parlare con i suoi amici - Ermal non riusciva a vedere nessun lato positivo in quella serata. Nemmeno andare in un nuovo locale sembrava interessargli.

Si sedettero a un tavolo in fondo alla sala - il più lontano possibile dalla porta, per evitare che la gente riconoscesse Ermal e lo disturbassero per tutta la sera - e ordinarono da bere.

Ermal aveva ordinato svogliatamente la prima birra che aveva trovato sul menu, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di leggere le pagine successive, mentre i suoi amici continuavano a fissarlo a metà tra il curioso e il preoccupato.

Nessuno di loro stava insistendo per sapere che problema avesse, ma Ermal riusciva a sentire tutte le domande che vorticavano nelle loro teste.

Cos'ha Ermal?

Perché non parla?

Perché è sparito per giorni, senza dare una spiegazione?

E una parte di Ermal avrebbe davvero voluto parlare con loro e spiegare quale fosse il problema, per quale motivo si fosse chiuso in sé stesso. Ma dall'altra parte, non sapeva come fare.

Non aveva idea di come spiegare ai suoi amici, quelli che lo conoscevano da una vita, che si era innamorato di qualcuno, che aveva vissuto per mesi una storia clandestina e che ora stava male perché non capiva se quella storia esisteva ancora o no. 

Non sapeva come fare a dirglielo, non tanto perché aveva paura di come avrebbero reagito - beh, un po' effettivamente aveva paura anche di quello - ma più che altro perché non voleva che pensassero che non si era fidato abbastanza di loro da confessare subito che si era innamorato di Fabrizio.

La fiducia non c'entrava. Ermal si fidava della sua band più di quanto si fidasse di sé stesso.

Non sapeva spiegarsi per quale motivo avesse tenuto nascosto quello che c'era tra lui e Fabrizio, ma l'aveva fatto e ora sembrava essere passato troppo tempo per iniziare a sfogarsi su quella faccenda.

Sospirò rendendosi conto che in quel momento, l'unica cosa che lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio era Fabrizio.

Ma Fabrizio non c'era, e forse non ci sarebbe stato più.

Le immagini della discussione avvenuta qualche giorno prima - durante una delle solite visite a Roma, che Ermal mascherava come viaggi di lavoro ma che in realtà di lavoro avevano ben poco - occuparono improvvisamente la mente di Ermal, ricordandogli tutte le cose che si erano detti e soprattutto ricordandogli l'espressione delusa di Fabrizio mentre gli diceva di andarsene da casa sua.

Ermal non ricordava nemmeno come fosse iniziato tutto.

Ricordava solo di aver fatto una battuta sul fatto che con Silvia aveva sempre dovuto fare attenzione a cosa diceva e a cosa faceva, perché la loro era una relazione seria e stabile e ogni parola o azione rischiava di creare un effetto domino senza fine, mentre con Fabrizio era tutto più semplice perché tra loro non c'era quel tipo di rapporto. Ricordava che Fabrizio, seduto accanto a lui sul divano, si era irrigidito e aveva chiesto cosa intendesse dire e lui aveva detto che la loro non era una relazione fissa, che non avevano obblighi l'uno verso l'altro e che quindi non sentiva il bisogno di preoccuparsi per ogni singola cosa che usciva dalla sua bocca.

Col senno di poi, Ermal non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se si fosse preoccupato di più di ciò che usciva dalla sua bocca, non si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione.

Ricordava bene il volto di Fabrizio, lo sguardo scuro, la mascella contratta e la nota di delusione e rabbia mentre gli diceva che forse avevano una visione diversa di ciò che c'era tra loro e che forse era il caso che Ermal se ne andasse, perché lui voleva rimanere solo.

Quello era stato il momento in cui Ermal aveva capito che in realtà con Fabrizio avrebbe voluto tutto ciò che aveva sempre temuto della sua relazione con Silvia.

Con Fabrizio avrebbe voluto la relazione fissa, avrebbe voluto sentire la necessità di ponderare le parole, avrebbe voluto avere dei limiti.

Avrebbe voluto quel tipo di rapporto che aveva avuto con Silvia, ma con lei aveva sempre sentito troppo stretto, quasi soffocante.

Con Fabrizio, ne era certo, non sarebbe stato soffocante.

 

_Suoni e immagini dal video-jukebox_

_Questo posto non mi piace neanche un po'_

_Forse non è il posto, forse sono io_

_quello che non va, quello che non va._

_E voi perché fate quelle facce lì?_

_Lo so che non ci si comporta così,_

_che dovrei essere un po' di compagnia_

_non è colpa mia, non è colpa mia._

 

Ermal tirò giù un altro sorso di birra, sperando che servisse a fargli sembrare quella serata più sopportabile.

Non riusciva a trovare niente che gli piacesse in quel locale.

La musica era troppo alta, le immagini che passavano nel televisore appeso sopra al bancone non erano sincronizzate alle canzoni che si sentivano provenire dalle casse, la sala non era abbastanza illuminata e il gruppo di studenti seduti nel tavolo accanto al loro faceva un gran casino.

Che poi, a pensarci bene, la colpa non era nemmeno del locale. Non era poi così diverso dai posti che frequentava di solito, dai posti che gli erano sempre piaciuti.

Era lui quello che aveva un problema, quella sera. Era lui quello che non sopportava niente di tutto ciò che gli stava intorno, non era colpa del posto.

Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Andrea - seduto di fronte a lui - che lo fissava preoccupato.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal scocciato.

Andrea si strinse nelle spalle. "Niente. Sono solo preoccupato per te."

"Sto bene, non ho niente che non va" rispose Ermal, avvicinando di nuovo la bottiglia alla bocca e tirando giù un ultimo sorso.

"Sappiamo tutti e due che non è vero" disse Andrea.

Ermal sbuffò, attirando l'attenzione degli altri che fino a quel momento avevano parlottato tra loro, e disse: "So che non sono di compagnia stasera. Mi dispiace."

"Ermal, onestamente non ci interessa se sei di compagnia o no. Non ci interessa nemmeno sapere perché stai così, se non ce lo vuoi dire. Però siamo preoccupati" disse Dino, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, indeciso su come comportarsi.

Forse quello era il momento giusto per dire tutta la verità, per sfogarsi e per raccontare ai suoi amici per quale motivo stesse così male.

 

_Senza averti qui_

_senza problemi, senza limiti_

_non è così bello come dicono._

_Senza averti qui_

_non è che ci si senta liberi._

_Non ti passa, dura ore un attimo._

 

"Ho litigato con Fabrizio, qualche giorno fa, e dopo lui ha smesso di rispondere alle mie chiamate e ai miei messaggi" disse Ermal.

Gli altri si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Marco disse: "Probabilmente ce l'ha ancora con te. Chissà quale cazzata è uscita dalla tua bocca."

Marco l'aveva detto con ironia, cercando di far capire a Ermal che non era poi così grave se Fabrizio non voleva parlargli, che forse aveva semplicemente bisogno di tempo.

Ma Ermal non poté fare a meno di annuire e dire: "Già, magari è così. Magari non mi parlerà più."

"Non è solo quello il problema, vero?" disse Andrea.

Ermal lo guardò mentre un sorriso amaro gli incurvava le labbra. "È così palese?"

"Diciamo che abbiamo sempre sospettato che non foste solo amici" rispose Andrea.

"Non lo so nemmeno io cosa siamo. Non abbiamo mai dato un'etichetta a quello che c'era tra noi, pensavamo solo a goderci del tempo insieme. E io pensavo che a Fabrizio andasse bene, di solito è lui quello che non vuole definire le cose."

" È per questo che avete litigato?" chiese Roberto.

"Non lo so" rispose Ermal sbuffando. Poi aggiunse: "Mi sembrava che le cose tra noi andassero bene anche così, senza definizioni, senza etichette, con il nostro rapporto senza limitazioni. Forse per Fabrizio non era così e forse ormai non lo è più nemmeno per me. Non è poi così bello non avere dei limiti, non ti fa sentire libero come sembrerebbe."

In quel momento, Ermal i limiti li avrebbe voluti eccome.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi in dovere di non sorridere troppo alla cameriera che aveva preso le loro ordinazioni.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi obbligato a indossare una maglietta in particolare solo perché piaceva a Fabrizio, invece di mettere la prima cosa che aveva pescato dall'armadio.

Avrebbe voluto avere la certezza che non sarebbe tornato a casa da solo e che quella notte, anche se gli fosse venuta improvvisamente l'ispirazione per un nuovo pezzo, non avrebbe potuto mettersi a suonare perché avrebbe rischiato di svegliare l'uomo che dormiva nel suo letto.

Ermal li voleva quei limiti. Li voleva per il semplice fatto che averli avrebbe significato che Fabrizio era insieme a lui.

"Ok, ora senti che facciamo" iniziò Marco. "Ordiniamo un'altra birra, chiacchieriamo ancora un po' e poi ce ne andiamo a dormire. E tu domani chiami Fabrizio. E se non ti risponde, vai a Roma e ci parli di persona."

Ermal sorrise.

In fondo il piano di Marco non era poi tanto male ed Ermal non aveva alcun problema ad andare a Roma, se c'era anche solo una piccola possibilità che Fabrizio decidesse finalmente di parlargli di nuovo.

Quello che ancora non sapeva, era che non sarebbe stato necessario.

 

***

_Cadono dall'orologio i battiti_

_e non finiscono._

_Mi dividono da quegli immensi attimi_

_rinchiusi nelle braccia tue._

_Corrono manovre incomprensibili_

_che poi si perdono_

_nel telefono quegli occhi tuoi invisibili_

_ancora più distante tu_

 

Fabrizio sbuffò controllando l'ora sul cellulare per l'ennesima volta.

Era arrivato a Milano da quasi un'ora e la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata andare a casa di Ermal.

Doveva vederlo, doveva parlargli, doveva scusarsi per ciò che era successo tra loro e spiegargli perché aveva reagito in quel modo.

Ermal però non era in casa, e così Fabrizio aveva inviato immediatamente un messaggio a Marco per chiedergli se sapesse dove fosse.

E poi aveva aspettato.

Ma ora i minuti continuavano a passare e Marco continuava a non rispondere.

Fabrizio si sedette a terra, proprio accanto alla porta dell'appartamento di Ermal, e si prese la testa tra le mani.

Era stanco e sentiva la testa pulsare dolorosamente, ma non gli importava. L'unica cosa che contava in quel momento era vedere Ermal e vista la mancata risposta di Marco, rimanere lì era l'unica cosa che potesse fare.

Prima o poi sarebbe tornato a casa, no?

Sbloccò lo schermo del telefono, aprendo WhatsApp e controllando se Marco avesse almeno visualizzato il messaggio.

Risposta negativa, le lineette sul messaggio non erano ancora diventate blu.

Poco più in basso, c'era la chat di Ermal.

Fabrizio rimase a fissare per qualche minuto la sua foto profilo - una delle tante foto bellissime che gli venivano scattate durante i concerti - e poi spostò lo sguardo sull'ultimo messaggio della chat.

Ermal gli aveva scritto messaggi ogni giorno, da quando avevano litigato.

Nella maggior parte gli chiedeva semplicemente di rispondere alle sue chiamate, diceva che voleva parlargli, chiarire. Ma quell'ultimo messaggio - inviato quella mattina - era diverso da tutti i precedenti.

Suonava come un addio, come l'ultimo tentativo di salvare ciò che c'era tra loro, come se Ermal avesse perso definitivamente le speranze di salvare il loro rapporto e volesse farglielo sapere. Ed era stato quel messaggio a spingere Fabrizio a mettersi in viaggio per Milano.

Lui ed Ermal avevano litigato, questo era vero, e Fabrizio si sentiva ancora ferito per ciò che era successo, ma mai - nemmeno per un istante - aveva pensato di buttare via la loro storia.

Si era arrabbiato e aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per calmarsi, ecco perché non aveva risposto alle sue chiamate e ai suoi messaggi. Ma questo non significava che volesse lasciar perdere tutto.

 

_Ma tu dove sei?_

_Ogni giorno più difficile_

_il tempo senza te_

_Ma tu tornerai, io posso già distinguere_

_più vicini ormai, io sento i passi tuoi._

 

Fabrizio sospirò rimettendosi il telefono in tasca.

Si sentiva un idiota per aver reagito in quel modo, per aver mandato via Ermal da casa sua, ma in quel momento era ferito e aveva agito di impulso.

Le cose tra lui ed Ermal erano cambiate così velocemente e in modo così naturale, che quasi non se ne erano accorti. Non c'era stato bisogno di parole, di discorsi su quanto ciò che provavano fosse diverso dall'affetto fraterno di cui parlavano davanti alle telecamere. Avevano semplicemente vissuto ogni attimo insieme senza pensare a cosa sarebbe successo dopo, senza pensare al fatto che forse prima o poi sarebbe stato il caso di parlare di ciò che stava succedendo tra loro.

E così alla fine, a forza di rimandare continuamente, non ne avevano mai parlato.

Razionalmente, Fabrizio capiva perché Ermal pensasse certe cose. Capiva perché Ermal vedesse ciò che c'era tra loro come una cosa senza impegno.

Ma non poteva evitare di sentirsi ferito quando aveva capito che Ermal non sentiva obblighi verso di lui. Perché lui invece li sentiva.

Ed era felice di sentirli.

Ecco perché, quella sera, gli aveva detto di andarsene. Ecco perché non aveva risposto alle sue chiamate e ai suoi messaggi.

Era ferito.

Ora che però sentiva Ermal allontanarsi sempre di più, quello che sentiva passava in secondo piano. L'unica cosa che voleva era che Ermal capisse che senza di lui non poteva stare e che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi rapporto Ermal volesse, purché lui non se ne andasse dalla sua vita.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre finalmente sentiva il dolore alla testa affievolirsi, e fu in quel momento che lo sentì.

Il portone del palazzo che si apriva, qualcuno che cercava di richiuderlo - con scarsi risultati, visto che era rotto dal almeno un mese e nessuno si era preso l'impegno di chiamare l'amministratore di condominio per avvisarlo - e poi dei passi sulle scale.

Non dei passi qualsiasi.

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi di colpo, riconoscendo all'istante il rumore di quei passi e aspettando di vedere Ermal sbucare dalle scale da un momento all'altra.

 

_E poi finalmente tu_

_tirar tardi sotto casa_

_e di corsa sulle scale insieme a te_

_Un minuto ancora e poi uno sguardo tra di noi_

_Voglio guardare addormentarsi gli occhi tuoi._

 

Quando Ermal arrivò sul pianerottolo e vide Fabrizio seduto accanto alla sua porta, il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

Fabrizio si alzò in piedi lentamente, come se avesse paura che un movimento brusco avrebbe fatto scappare via Ermal, e rimase a fissarlo per un tempo che a entrambi sembrò infinito.

"Ciao" trovò il coraggio di dire a un certo punto.

Ermal aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Sembrava che volesse dire tantissime cose, ma che allo stesso tempo non riuscisse a pronunciare nemmeno una sillaba.

Si schiarì la voce e poi rispose: "Ciao."

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché era lì, perché non aveva risposto ai suoi messaggi, perché l'aveva mandato via da casa sua quella sera, ma ogni parola gli era rimasta incastrata in gola.

"Scusa se sono piombato qui all'improvviso, ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio parlare di persona" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì, mentre una sensazione di panico si diffondeva rapidamente in lui.

Parlare di persona? Parlare di cosa?

Forse Fabrizio voleva davvero dirgli che tra loro era finita e aveva preferito evitare di farlo al telefono.

Tirò fuori le chiavi dalla tasca e, cercando di non far notare a Fabrizio quanto gli stessero tremando le mani, aprì la porta e gli fece cenno di entrare in casa.

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e sospirò.

In un modo o nell'altro, quella situazione si sarebbe risolta.

Il fatto era che Ermal temeva che non si sarebbe risolta nel migliore nei modi, o perlomeno non nel modo in cui avrebbe voluto lui.

 

_Corrono dell'orologio i battiti_

_che mi riportano_

_per un attimo a ricordare i fremiti_

_Irraggiungibile realtà._

_Ma tu dove sei?_

_Ogni giorno più difficile_

_il tempo senza te_

_Ma tu tornerai, io posso già distinguere_

_più vicini ormai, io sento i passi tuoi._

 

Ermal rimase per un attimo a fissare Fabrizio che entrava nel salotto e si guardava intorno, incerto su come comportarsi.

Nella sua mente fecero capolino tutti i ricordi dei bei momenti passati insieme.

La vittoria a Sanremo, il Forum, l'Eurovision, il loro primo bacio, la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore...

Ogni istante era marchiato a fuoco nella sua memoria e in quel momento lo stava tormentando, quasi a volergli dire che Fabrizio lo avrebbe lasciato e che non avrebbe più vissuto nessuno di quei momenti.

Tutti quei momenti a Ermal sembravano così lontani che quasi aveva l'impressione di non averli vissuti davvero, e allo stesso tempo li ricordava così vividamente da sentire ancora quelle emozioni sulla propria pelle.

E in quel momento, l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare davvero era rivivere quei momenti, sentire di nuovo la pelle di Fabrizio sulla sua, le sue labbra e le sue mani addosso, la sua voce che gli sussurrava all'orecchio. Invece si ritrovava a fissare Fabrizio in trepidante attesa, spaventato di sentire per quale motivo si fosse presentato a casa sua.

"Ti posso offrire qualcosa?" chiese Ermal, cercando di comportarsi da bravo padrone di casa, mentre attraversava il salotto e andava verso la cucina.

Fabrizio lo fermò prendendolo delicatamente per un braccio. "Dobbiamo parlare."

Ermal annuì, tenendo lo sguardo basso, e attese che Fabrizio continuasse a parlare.

"Pensavi davvero le cose che hai scritto?"

"Quali cose?" chiese Ermal. Gli aveva scritto un sacco di messaggi negli ultimi giorni, nemmeno li ricordava tutti.

Fabrizio prese il cellulare e, dopo aver aperto la chat di Ermal, lesse l'ultimo messaggio: "Scusa se ti sto disturbando, prometto che non lo farò più. Mi sembra evidente che non mi vuoi parlare, quindi questo sarà l'ultimo messaggio che ti manderò. Voglio solo che tu sappia che mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Non so di preciso quale delle cose che ho detto ti abbia fatto scattare in quel modo e perché, ma mi dispiace. Sei una delle persone a cui tengo di più al mondo e sai che non farei mai nulla per farti del male. Proprio per questo, credo sia meglio per entrambi che io smetta di cercarti. Quindi ciao, Bizio. E scusami."

Ermal spostò lo sguardo, cercando di non far notare a Fabrizio gli occhi lucidi.

Ricordava ogni parola di quel messaggio, ma più di tutto ricordava come il suo cuore si era spezzato a ogni parola.

"Allora, le pensi davvero queste cose?" chiese Fabrizio con la voce leggermente incrinata.

Ermal annuì. Le pensava davvero, per quando facesse male.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che Fabrizio si allontanasse da lui, ma non voleva nemmeno che stesse male per colpa sua o che si sentisse ferito da qualcosa che lui aveva detto. Quindi forse era davvero meglio per entrambi restare separati.

Fabrizio si sfregò gli occhi, cercando di impedire a una lacrima di scorrergli sulla guancia, poi disse: "Sai perché ho reagito così, quel giorno? Perché ho pensato di esserci dentro più di te, in questa storia. E ho avuto paura. Ho avuto paura perché non sono abituato a queste cose, perché io di solito non mi faccio trascinare dai sentimenti così tanto e mi spaventava l'idea che tu non fossi sulla mia stessa lunghezza d'onda. Ecco perché ti ho mandato via, ecco perché non ho risposto alle tue chiamate e ai tuoi messaggi. Poi mi hai scritto questo e la paura che tu non provassi le stesse cose è sparita, è stata sostituita dalla paura che tu ti allontanassi per sempre."

Ermal continuava a tenere lo sguardo il più lontano possibile da Fabrizio, ma fu costretto a riportarlo su di lui quando si sentì sollevare il meno con due dita.

Fabrizio gli prese il viso tra le mani e sorrise dolcemente. "Non voglio che ti allontani da me."

Ermal, ormai incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa, si limitò ad avvicinarsi a lui e stringergli i fianchi, mentre appoggiava la fronte sulla sua spalla e permetteva finalmente alle lacrime di uscire dai suoi occhi.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé, sussurrandogli all'orecchio che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Quando Ermal risollevò la testa, fu automatico per entrambi cercare le labbra dell'altro e unirsi in un bacio disperato. Un bacio in cui era racchiusa tutta la sofferenza dei giorni passati, tutto ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altro.

 

_E poi finalmente tu_

_tirar tardi sotto casa_

_e di corsa sulle scale insieme a te._

_Un minuto ancora e poi uno sguardo tra di noi_

_voglio guardare addormentarsi gli occhi tuoi_

_gli occhi tuoi, gli occhi tuoi._

 

Non era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, eppure per entrambi sembrava passata una vita.

Quella notte fecero le cose con calma, come se si stessero scoprendo per la prima volta.

Si presero tutto il tempo necessario di sfiorare il corpo dell'altro, di farlo gemere e sospirare sotto le proprie mani, di assaporare la loro pelle.

Si presero tutto il tempo necessario per amarsi, per dirsi senza bisogno di parole quando avessero bisogno l'uno dell'altro.

Quando si ritrovarono entrambi ansimanti, aggrovigliati nelle lenzuola e con gli ultimi strascichi dell'orgasmo a offuscare il loro cervello, Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio e disse: "Ti amo."

Non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di pensarci.

Quelle due parole erano sempre state dentro di lui - anche quando lui aveva creduto che la loro fosse una storiella passeggera, senza importanza - ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirle, spaventato da un sentimento troppo grande.

Fabrizio ricambiò lo sguardo mordendosi il labbro inferiore, nel tentativo di nascondere un sorriso che premeva per illuminagli il volto.

"Davvero?" chiese incredulo.

Ermal annuì. "Ti amo praticamente da sempre, solo che non me ne ero mai reso conto davvero."

"Ti amo anch'io" rispose Fabrizio.

Poi attirò Ermal a sé, facendogli posare la testa sul suo petto, e lo fissò mentre le sue palpebre si chiudevano lentamente.

Lo guardò dormire per qualche minuto, poi chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, stremato dalla stanchezza accumulata nei giorni passati - in cui non aveva chiuso occhio - e dal viaggio in macchina di qualche ora prima.

L'ultima cosa a cui pensò, prima di abbandonarsi definitivamente a un sonno profondo, fu che avrebbe voluto guardare Ermal dormire accanto a lui per sempre. E per la prima volta, quel pensiero sembrava avvicinarsi alla realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le parti in corsivo sono pezzi di canzoni, nello specifico "Senza averti qui" degli 883 e "Finalmente tu" di Fiorello.


	51. The one where Ermal listens the new album

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal listens the new album**

 

 

 

 

Quando, durante un'intervista fatta a Sanremo, Ermal aveva affermato di andare spesso a Roma e Fabrizio aveva aggiunto che ormai lo avevano adottato, nessuno dei due stava scherzando.

Negli ultimi mesi, le visite a Roma da parte di Ermal erano aumentate. Spesso erano viaggi di lavoro, a volte era una semplice visita a qualche amico.

Nella maggior parte dei casi, era per entrambe le cose.

Era capitato anche quel giorno.

Ermal era a Roma per la data del tour in teatro prevista nella capitale e aveva deciso di approfittarne per passare un po' di tempo con Fabrizio.

In realtà, nessuno dei due aveva chiesto all'altro di vedersi. Era stata una cosa naturale.

Ogni volta che Ermal andava a Roma, anche semplicemente per lavoro, poi si fermava a dormire da Fabrizio.

L'unica volta in cui non l'aveva fatto - semplicemente perché era ospite a casa di Antonello Venditti e gli era sembrato scortese anche solo pensare di andare a salutare Fabrizio - il suo compare non gli aveva rivolto parola per giorni e, anche a distanza di mesi, non faceva che tirare fuori l'argomento facendo ancora un po' l'offeso per il comportamento di Ermal in quella circostanza.

Così, quando qualche mese prima, aveva avuto il calendario ufficiale del tour tra le mani, Ermal aveva subito inviato un messaggio a Fabrizio scrivendogli la data del concerto a Roma e Fabrizio gli aveva risposto con un semplice: "Ti aspetto."

Ecco perché quella mattina, il giorno dopo il concerto, Ermal se ne stava tranquillamente seduto al tavolo della cucina di Fabrizio a sorseggiare il caffè che il padrone di casa gli aveva preparato poco prima.

La sera precedente, Fabrizio lo aveva aspettato sveglio, avevano chiacchierato un po' ma dopo nemmeno mezz'ora Ermal aveva sentito le palpebre chiudersi e quindi, dopo essersi scusato, era andato a dormire.

Quella mattina, però, si era svegliato insolitamente presto. Aveva tentato di girarsi dall'altra parte e continuare a dormire, ma poi aveva sentito la voce di Fabrizio.

Si era alzato e aveva camminato lentamente fino alla cucina, trovando Fabrizio che canticchiava tra sé e sé mentre preparava la colazione.

L'aveva guardato per un po', completamente rapito dal suo insolito buon umore - era strano che Fabrizio fosse così allegro appena sveglio, soprattutto se si svegliava prima delle 10 del mattino - e poi, quando ormai si era accorto di averlo fissato abbastanza, si era seduto a tavola dicendo: "Buongiorno, Bizio."

L'altro aveva ricambiato il saluto sorridendo e poi gli aveva messo una tazzina piena di caffè davanti alla faccia.

"So che senza caffè il tuo cervello non parte" aveva detto, ed Ermal aveva sorriso riconoscente.

Quindi ora se ne stava lì, a sorseggiare caffè, mentre continuava a guardare Fabrizio.

C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, quel giorno.

Era contento, allegro, ma sembrava anche inquieto. Era come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo preoccupava, ma che allo stesso tempo lo rendeva felice.

"Che hai stamattina?" chiese Ermal dopo un po', con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia.

"Niente, perché?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so, sembri strano."

A quel punto, Fabrizio si grattò la nuca imbarazzato e disse: "Ricordi quando ho detto che volevo che fossi la prima persona a sentire il nuovo album?"

"Credo che se lo ricordi tutta Italia" disse Ermal, riferendosi alla serata ad Assisi e al fatto che Fabrizio avesse detto quella cosa davanti a tutti.

"Sì, beh, ho finito l'album."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Mi hai mandato le canzoni mentre le scrivevi, ho praticamente già sentito tutto."

Effettivamente, Ermal si sentiva come se avesse partecipato alla produzione di quell'album.

Fabrizio lo aveva reso partecipe di tutto, mandandogli i testi delle canzoni, gli spartiti, inviandogli messaggi vocali in cui suonava e cantava quelle canzoni, chiedendo consigli. Quindi Ermal aveva praticamente già ascoltato il nuovo album, anche se non tutto insieme.

"Non tutto. C'è un pezzo che non ti ho fatto sentire" disse Fabrizio.

"Perché?"

"Perché volevo vedere la tua reazione."

Ermal gli rivolse un'occhiata curiosa, prima di alzarsi e dire: "Dai, allora. Fammi sentire questa nuova traccia."

Era curioso, non poteva negarlo, e anche un po' nervoso perché non aveva idea del motivo per cui Fabrizio avesse deciso di aspettare che il disco fosse finito per fargli sentire quell'ultima traccia.

O meglio, un'idea se l'era fatta ma non era certo che fosse quella giusta.

In un angolino del suo cervello si era formato questo pensiero secondo cui Fabrizio avesse preso tempo perché quella canzone parlava di lui, di loro.

Ermal aveva colto dei riferimenti a cose dette o successe tra di loro in quasi tutte le canzoni che Fabrizio gli aveva mandato, ma non c'era mai stato niente di troppo esplicito, niente che avrebbe giustificato Ermal se avesse deciso di chiedere a Fabrizio se quelle canzoni parlassero di lui.

Forse in quell'ultimo pezzo c'erano più riferimenti, o forse c'era qualcosa che Fabrizio avrebbe voluto dirgli ma che non gli aveva mai detto.

O forse si stava solo facendo un sacco di seghe mentali senza senso.

Però, insomma, visto ciò che c'era stato tra loro era normale che Ermal facesse tutti quei pensieri.

Ermal ricordava bene i giorni trascorsi a Lisbona, ricordava bene i baci scambiati nel buio di una camera d'albergo, i sospiri e i gemiti che non erano riusciti a trattenere mentre lentamente scoprivano il corpo dell'altro. Così come ricordava lo sguardo che si erano scambiati la mattina dopo la finale, quando Fabrizio si era rivestito di fretta ed era tornato nella sua stanza, quando la bolla in cui avevano vissuto nell'ultima settimana era improvvisamente scoppiata. Uno sguardo che sembrava voler dire che tutto ciò che era successo a Lisbona, sarebbe rimasto a Lisbona.

Ed Ermal era sicuro che anche Fabrizio ricordasse ogni singola cosa, anche se non ne avevano mai parlato.

Quindi, con quei precedenti, era normale che Ermal pensasse che quella nuova canzone fosse per lui ed era normale che ne fosse spaventato. Anche se forse temeva di più che la canzone in realtà non parlasse affatto di lui, ma di qualcun altro. In quel caso, sarebbe stato peggio perché avrebbe significato che Fabrizio aveva dimenticato ciò che c'era stato tra loro, che era andato avanti.

Arrivati nello studio, Ermal si sedette sul divano e accavallò le gambe, tenendo le mani pressate tra una gamba e l'altra per fare in modo di non torturarsele in prede all'ansia.

Rimase in silenzio mentre Fabrizio accendeva il computer e faceva partire la traccia.

E poi, improvvisamente, l'ansia scivolò via.

Ogni parola lo colpì dritto al cuore, facendo sentire quella canzone completamente sua. Anzi, loro.

Ogni parola, ogni frase sembrava parlare di loro. C'erano riferimenti a cose che solo loro sapevano, ma che proprio per questo rendevano la canzone speciale e soprattutto rendevano Ermal sicuro di cosa significasse.

Fabrizio aveva scritto un intero album su di loro. E in particolare, aveva scritto quella canzone parlando di tutte le cose che era successe tra loro.

Quando la canzone terminò, Fabrizio rimase in silenzio aspettando il giudizio di Ermal.

Ma Ermal, in quel momento si sentiva incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa.

Non riusciva nemmeno a capire cosa stesse provando. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che voleva sentire Fabrizio il più vicino possibile, voleva premere le labbra sulle sue, toccare la sua pelle.

Si alzò dal divano e raggiunse Fabrizio, seduto sulla sedia girevole di fronte al computer. Girò la sedia fino a trovarsi di fronte a Fabrizio e si chinò su di lui, facendo scontrare le sue labbra con quelle del più grande.

Fabrizio sorrise sulle sue labbra, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi e attirandolo a sé fino a spingerlo a sedersi sulle sue gambe.

"Immagino che ti sia piaciuta" disse Fabrizio, mentre continuava a tenere le mani sui fianchi di Ermal e ad accarezzare una porzione di pelle scoperta tra la maglietta e i pantaloni della tuta, che aveva usato come pigiama.

Ermal annuì mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Dimmi cosa pensi. Lo vedo che muori dalla voglia di dire qualcosa" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

"È che dopo Lisbona..." iniziò Ermal. "Non lo so, Bizio. Pensavo di non piacerti in quel senso. Pensavo che Lisbona fosse solo una parentesi e che non sarebbe mai più successo nulla. Ci speravo, ovviamente, ma non me lo aspettavo."

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé, sentendo il senso di colpa scavargli l'anima.

Non che ci fosse davvero qualcosa per cui sentirsi in colpa, ma quell'ultima mattina a Lisbona era stato Fabrizio a uscire da quella stanza senza dire una parola, quindi era inevitabile che ora si sentisse in colpa perché per mesi Ermal era stato convinto che ciò che era successo tra loro non avesse significato nulla.

"È che a Lisbona sembrava tutto più facile. Potevamo passeggiare senza che la gente ci fermasse per strada, potevamo comportarci come due persone normali. Quando è stata ora di tornare a casa, mi è presa paura" disse Fabrizio.

"Paura di cosa?"

"Paura di non essere in grado di gestire quello che provavo. Paura che quando saremmo tornati alla nostra vita, ti saresti reso conto di aver fatto un errore... Non lo so nemmeno io di cosa avevo paura, in realtà."

Ermal gli accarezzò lentamente una guancia. "E poi cos'è cambiato?"

"Mi hanno fatto leggere una cosa su Twitter."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso e attese che Fabrizio continuasse.

"Parlavano del tuo concerto a Reggio Emilia e dicevano che avevi fatto il mio nome, ricordando quanto fossi negato con l'inglese mentre stavamo a Lisbona. Non so, ho semplicemente pensato che se dopo quasi un anno pensavi ancora a quel periodo, forse valeva la pena fare un tentativo" spiegò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise, mentre si avvicinava nuovamente a lui facendo incontrare di nuovo le loro labbra.

Lo baciò lentamente, mentre ripensava a ogni attimo trascorso insieme, a ogni sorriso, ogni sguardo, ogni carezza.

Ripensò a quando si erano rivisti a Sanremo due settimane prima, a quando avevano passato insieme il Capodanno a Bari, al concerto di Emergency, alla prima volta in cui era stato nella sua nuova casa e Fabrizio gli aveva fatto sentire i primi pezzi del nuovo album. Ripensò ai messaggi, alle telefonate, ai _mi manchi_ intrappolati in gola che non aveva tirato fuori per paura delle conseguenze. E poi ripensò al concerto di Fabrizio all'Olimpico e al modo in cui l'aveva supportato, come lui aveva fatto al Forum. E alla fine ripensò anche all'Eurovision e al festival di Sanremo che avevano vinto insieme.

Un viaggio a ritroso nei loro ricordi che aveva portato Ermal a concentrarsi su quella singola frase, che aveva segnato il momento esatto in cui si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Fabrizio.

E così, ripensando a quella frase e a ciò che Fabrizio aveva detto poco prima che Ermal riprendesse a baciarlo, il più piccolo si separò lentamente e disse: "Hai visto? Ne valeva la pena, sei contento?"

Fabrizio rimase un secondo a fissarlo, prima di rendersi conto di cosa significasse davvero quella frase. Poi sorrise e riprese a baciare Ermal.

Sì, ne valeva la pena.

E sì, era contento. Anzi, era molto di più: era felice come poche volte prima di quel momento.


	52. The one where they are essential for each other

 

 

 

**The one where they are essential for each other**

 

 

 

 

_Dicono le previsioni che_

_oggi non dovrebbe piovere_

_e che il tempo resterà così_

_minimo almeno fino a lunedì_

_Si aprono scenari interessanti_

_per il prossimo weekend,_

_si aprono scenari interessanti_

_anche per noi due insieme._

_Ne avevo un gran bisogno sai_

_di staccare un po' la spina, non lo faccio mai_

_di pensare solo a ciò che è essenziale._

 

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Ermal entrando in cucina, con la faccia ancora assonnata e il segno del cuscino su una guancia.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono e, con un gran sorriso stampato in faccia, disse: "Guardo le previsioni del tempo. Pare che farà bello fino a lunedì."

Ermal si sedette di fronte a lui e afferrò un biscotto dal pacchetto aperto sul tavolo.

Non era ancora completamente sveglio e i suoi neuroni faticavano a lavorare, motivo per cui proprio non riusciva a capire per quale motivo il suo fidanzato fosse così interessato alle previsioni meteo.

Gli lanciò un'occhiata e, finendo di masticare il biscotto, chiese: "E quindi?"

"E quindi potremmo fare qualcosa questo weekend."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. Non riusciva a capire cosa avesse in mente Fabrizio.

Erano rari i weekend in cui riuscivano a passare del tempo insieme e di solito ne approfittavano per restare a casa a non fare assolutamente nulla, se non stare insieme.

"Che vuoi fare?" chiese curioso.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so. Sento solo il bisogno di staccare un po' la spina, di stare insieme a te in qualche posto tranquillo."

Ermal annuì, capendo cosa intendesse Fabrizio.

Anche lui aveva quel bisogno.

C'erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto fare con Fabrizio e che purtroppo non poteva fare perché la loro relazione - almeno per il momento - era destinata a restare nascosta.

Avrebbe voluto passeggiare con lui mano nella mano, portarlo a cena fuori, andare al cinema. Avrebbe voluto fare tutte quelle cose che fanno le coppie normali, ma si era abituato a fare tesoro di quei pochi momenti insieme - spesso in qualche albergo o a casa di Fabrizio - e a non pretendere nulla di più.

Sapere che però anche Fabrizio sentiva la necessità di fare programmi con lui, come qualsiasi coppia normale, gli faceva venire voglia di mettere per un attimo da parte la paura di essere scoperti. Gli faceva venire voglia di organizzare semplicemente qualcosa con il suo fidanzato, senza preoccuparsi di nient'altro.

"Potremmo andare al mare" disse Ermal a un certo punto.

"Al mare?"

"Hai detto che è previsto bel tempo fino a lunedì. Sarebbe bello."

Fabrizio sorrise. "E allora andiamo al mare."

 

_Carichiamo solo il minimo_

_in moto e partiamo subito_

_senza prenotare niente che_

_la strada è l'unico limite._

_Niente orari stabiliti,_

_ne telefonate: "dove sei?"_

_Solo asfalto, un bel paesaggio e noi_

_un bel paesaggio ed in mezzo noi._

_Ne avevo un gran bisogno sai_

_di ascoltare i miei pensieri, non lo faccio mai_

_di pensare solo a ciò che è essenziale._

 

Ermal inclinò la testa lanciando un'occhiata alla moto di Fabrizio. "Davvero vuoi andare con quella?"

"Dai, per una volta che c'è bel tempo! Ti giuro che la so guidare!" rispose Fabrizio passandogli un casco.

Ermal sospirò mentre si aggiustava lo zaino sulle spalle e si infilò il casco.

Si fidava di Fabrizio, sapeva che era perfettamente in grado di guidare la moto, ma non poteva negare di sentirsi un po' nervoso e più volte aveva cercato di convincere Fabrizio ad andare in macchina.

Il più grande però aveva insistito.

Aveva detto che non guidava la moto da un po' e che non vedeva l'ora di condividere anche quella parte della sua vita con Ermal, e a quel punto il più piccolo non aveva potuto replicare.

Aveva preso uno zaino, ci aveva messo dentro qualche vestito - il minimo indispensabile per un paio di giorni - e aveva ceduto all'idea di Fabrizio.

"E sei sicuro anche di non voler prenotare un bed & breakfast, un campeggio... Niente?" chiese ancora Ermal.

Fabrizio salì sulla moto e, mentre si infilava il casco, disse: "Sicuro. Ti porto in un posto che conosco. Lì c'è una signora, un'amica di mia madre, che ha una pensione vicino al mare. Sono certo che una stanza per noi ce la trova pure se non prenotiamo."

Ermal sbuffò e si sistemò dietro Fabrizio.

Non era da lui partire così all'improvviso, senza un programma.

Lui era abituato ad avere sempre il controllo della situazione, ad organizzare ogni minimo dettaglio dei viaggi che faceva.

Fabrizio gli afferrò le braccia e se le strinse sulla vita, poi si voltò leggermente verso di lui e disse: "Rilassati e smettila di pensare a orari, programmi e cose organizzate. Per una volta, cerca di non pensare a niente."

"Va bene" acconsentì Ermal.

Non sarebbe stato facile ma ci avrebbe provato.

 

 

Il piccolo paesino sul mare verso cui erano diretti, distava circa un paio d'ore da Roma.

Per raggiungerlo, Fabrizio aveva preferito evitare l'autostrada, scegliendo strade alternative ed Ermal non poteva che essere felice di quella scelta.

Stavano percorrendo una strada tranquilla, in mezzo alle campagne laziali. Non avevano incrociato molte macchine su quel tratto di strada ed Ermal ne aveva approfittato per godersi il paesaggio mentre stringeva dolcemente i fianchi di Fabrizio.

Probabilmente se glielo avessero chiesto avrebbe negato, ma quel viaggio in moto gli stava piacendo.

Per la prima volta nelle ultime settimane, si stava davvero rilassando e aveva davvero smesso di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Fabrizio e il loro weekend insieme.

Sospirò stringendosi di più a lui e sorrise.

Aveva la sensazione che quel weekend sarebbe davvero stato uno dei più belli della sua vita.

 

_Il mare non si vede però c'è,_

_al buio si sente infrangere_

_nel semi-silenzio che c'è già_

_sul lungomare in vacanza._

_Tutti già fuggiti nei locali a parte i fortunati che_

_hanno di meglio da fare in spiaggia_

_o in sella a moto ferme._

 

_Ne avevo un gran bisogno sai_

_di ascoltare le emozioni, non lo faccio mai_

_di pensare solo a te che sei essenziale._

 

Appena arrivati, Fabrizio aveva parcheggiato la moto sul lungomare e aveva insistito per fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia.

Faceva ancora abbastanza fresco da indossare il giubbotto, ma il sole era caldo ed Ermal aveva accolto il suggerimento con entusiasmo.

Avevano camminato un po' in silenzio, godendosi semplicemente la compagnia l'uno dell'altro, fino a quando avevano deciso di ritornare indietro ed andare alla ricerca di una camera.

Come Fabrizio aveva previsto, l'amica di sua madre era stata felice di lasciargli una stanza specificando più volte che per il figlio di una cara amica sarebbe sempre stata disponibile a trovare una sistemazione.

Avevano lasciato la moto nel parcheggio dell'albergo, abbandonato lo zaino in camera, e poi erano usciti di nuovo.

Fabrizio si era fermato in un bar vicino alla spiaggia a prendere due panini e qualche birra e poi, mentre iniziava a fare buio aveva trascinato Ermal in riva al mare.

Avevano mangiato seduti sulla sabbia, circondati dal profumo di salsedine e dal rumore delle onde che si infrangevano a riva.

Avevano fatto delle cose semplici, niente di particolare, ma Ermal non riusciva a ricordare un altro momento della sua vita in cui si fosse sentito così tranquillo e in pace.

"A che pensi?" chiese Fabrizio a un certo punto.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. "A niente, in realtà. Sono solo felice di essere qui con te."

Fabrizio si guardò intorno. La spiaggia era deserta, fatta eccezione per un ragazzo e una ragazza sdraiati su un asciugamano a qualche metro da loro, che sembravano troppo impegnati a baciarsi per accorgersi di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Così, il più grande si prese la libertà di far scivolare la sua mano sopra a quella di Ermal appoggiata sulla sabbia.

Ermal sorrise e girò il palmo verso l'alto, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Fabrizio e godendosi la sensazione di poter finalmente tenere per mano il suo fidanzato in un luogo pubblico.

Rimasero sulla spiaggia per un altro po', ascoltando il rumore del mare e tenendosi per mano. Poi Fabrizio si alzò, tirando su con sé anche Ermal, e disse: "Torniamo in camera?"

Ermal annuì e iniziò a camminare al suo fianco tenendolo per mano fino alla strada che costeggiava la spiaggia.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata mentre le loro mani si separavano. Un tacito _mi dispiace_ detto con gli occhi, mentre abbandonavano la spiaggia buia - e con essa anche quella piccola bolla di privacy che si erano creati - e mettevano piede sulla strada illuminata.

"Sono solo 500 metri" disse Fabrizio, scorgendo nello sguardo di Ermal la stessa necessità che sentiva lui di toccarlo, baciarlo, stringerlo a sé.

Ermal sorrise. "Lo so. Ma saranno 500 metri molto lunghi."

 

 

Avevano iniziato a baciarsi appena superata la reception, come due adolescenti impazienti di scoprire il corpo dell'altro.

Ermal aveva addirittura rischiato di cadere mentre salivano le scale, troppo impegnato a baciare Fabrizio per prestare attenzione ai gradini.

Quando entrarono in camera, Ermal non diede a Fabrizio nemmeno il tempo di chiudere la porta che già aveva ripreso a baciarlo.

"Ehi, calmo" disse Fabrizio sorridendo, mentre chiudeva finalmente la porta della stanza e ci si appoggiava contro.

Ermal non diede segno di averlo sentito e iniziò a baciargli il collo, mentre si sfilava il giubbotto di pelle e lo abbandonava a terra, riservando poi lo stesso trattamento anche a quello di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio inclinò la testa di lato, lasciandogli più spazio, e sospirò sentendo Ermal succhiare una porzione di pelle appena sotto l'orecchio.

Le mani di Fabrizio finirono velocemente sotto la maglia di Ermal, tirandola verso l'alto e sfilandogliela un secondo più tardi.

Con l'intenzione di non perdere altro tempo, Ermal si sfilò velocemente le scarpe e si sbottonò in jeans mentre Fabrizio faceva lo stesso continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e sorrise. "Niente. Sei bello."

"Ma vaffanculo" rispose Ermal soffocando una risata, mentre si levava i pantaloni e li abbandonava a terra, rimanendo di fronte a Fabrizio con solo i boxer addosso.

"Dico sul serio. Sei l'uomo più bello che abbia mai visto" disse Fabrizio, mentre i suoi vestiti finivano a fare compagnia a quelli di Ermal sparsi sul pavimento.

"Allora vuol dire che non ti sei mai guardato allo specchio" rispose Ermal, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e ricominciando a baciarlo.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo la lingua di Ermal farsi spazio nella sua bocca. Infilò entrambe le mani oltre l'elastico dei boxer e li abbassò lentamente, liberando l'erezione del più piccolo.

Ermal si staccò da lui e gemette appena sentì le sue mani circondarlo e scorrere lentamente sulla sua pelle.

Fabrizio ne approfittò per baciargli la linea della mascella e poi scendere verso il collo, soffermandosi a succhiare e mordere un punto preciso che sapeva essere particolarmente sensibile per Ermal.

"Bizio... i segni..." mormorò Ermal, ormai senza fiato a forza di sentire la mano di Fabrizio tra le sue gambe e le sue labbra sulla sua pelle.

Fabrizio si allontanò leggermente e disse: "Ma che ti frega? Tanto ti chiudi sempre le camicie fino all'ultimo bottone, mica si vede."

Poi tornò a concentrarsi sul suo collo, mentre spostava le mani dalla sua erezione solo per prendere Ermal per i fianchi e spingerlo verso il letto.

Appena le sue gambe toccarono il bordo del materasso, Ermal vi si sedette e, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Fabrizio, gli abbassò i boxer.

Li lasciò scivolare a terra, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati su di lui e le mani strette sulle sue cosce. Poi, senza spostare lo sguardo, prese in bocca la sua erezione dandole finalmente le attenzioni che meritava.

Fabrizio buttò la testa all'indietro e immerse le mani tra i capelli di Ermal accompagnando i suoi movimenti fino a quando, facendo affidamento a un autocontrollo che non credeva di avere, lo allontanò da lui.

Si abbassò per baciarlo, spingendolo poi ad appoggiare la schiena sul materasso e sdraiandosi su di lui.

Ermal gemette sentendo la sua erezione sfregare contro quella di Fabrizio e, stanco di aspettare, prese il controllo della situazione invertendo le posizioni e facendosi spazio tra le gambe del più grande.

Fabrizio allungò un braccio verso lo zaino - che giaceva ancora in un angolo del letto da quando Ermal lo aveva abbandonato lì qualche ora prima - e prese un preservativo e il lubrificante dalla tasca esterna.

Stava per aprire l'involucro del profilattico, quando sentì le dita di Ermal farsi lentamente spazio dentro di lui.

"Ermal..."

"Tutto ok?" chiese il più piccolo fermandosi di colpo.

Fabrizio annuì mordendosi con forza il labbro inferiore, al punto da lasciare un leggero solco con gli incisivi.

Ermal si sporse su di lui - mentre le sue dita continuavano a prepararlo - e lo baciò lentamente, leccando il punto in cui Fabrizio si era appena morso.

"Sono pronto" disse Fabrizio, quasi senza fiato.

"Bizio..." cercò di contraddirlo Ermal. Per quanto non vedesse l'ora di affondare dentro di lui, sapeva di non averlo preparato abbastanza.

"Ermal, ti prego."

Ermal sospirò. "Va bene. Non lamentarti se ti faccio male."

"E chi si lamenta..." rispose Fabrizio passandogli il preservativo.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un sorriso mentre si metteva il preservativo e poi cosparse la propria erezione di lubrificante, sotto lo sguardo attento e impaziente di Fabrizio.

Un attimo dopo entrò dentro di lui lentamente, timoroso che la preparazione di poco prima non fosse sufficiente, mentre Fabrizio reclinava la testa affondandola maggiormente nel cuscino.

Iniziò a muoversi solo quando fu sicuro che Fabrizio stesse bene, e il più grande non poté fare a meno di sentirsi leggermente commosso per quella premura che Ermal aveva sempre nei suoi confronti. Lo faceva sentire amato e gli faceva capire quanto fosse fortunato ad avere una persona come Ermal al suo fianco.

Quando sentì Fabrizio tendersi sotto di lui e ansimare più forte, Ermal portò una mano tra i loro corpi e la mosse velocemente sulla sua erezione. Poco dopo, Fabrizio venne nella sua mano.

Ermal lo seguì poco dopo riversandosi nel preservativo e accasciandosi accanto a lui.

Fabrizio si portò una mano al petto e chiuse gli occhi, mentre Ermal al suo fianco lo guardava curioso.

"Stai bene?" chiese.

Fabrizio annuì e disse: "Controllavo che il mio cuore ci fosse ancora."

"Esagerato" disse Ermal soffocando una risata.

Fabrizio si girò su un fianco e lo guardò sorridendo. "Davvero. Per un attimo ho pensato mi stesse venendo un infarto."

"Il mare mi mette di buon umore" disse Ermal, come se il luogo in cui erano fosse una giustificazione sufficiente per la voglia che aveva di sentire la pelle di Fabrizio sotto le sue dita e la sua carne stringersi attorno a lui.

"Ti ci devo portare più spesso allora" rispose Fabrizio attirando Ermal a sé.

Il più piccolo appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente colpito dalla stanchezza.

"Ermal?" lo richiamò Fabrizio.

Ermal aprì gli occhi e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. "Dimmi."

"Grazie."

"Per cosa?"

"Per essere venuto qui con me. Per aver assecondato la mia folle idea di partire senza fare programmi. So che non è il modo in cui ti piace gestire le cose di solito."

Ermal si sporse verso di lui lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, poi disse: "A me basta stare con te, non importa dove."

" È che ne avevo proprio bisogno. Intendo di staccare la spina, di pensare solo alle cose essenziali. Di stare con te" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Ne avevamo bisogno entrambi."

Fabrizio strinse Ermal a sé e chiuse gli occhi.

Avrebbe voluto restare così per sempre, con Ermal accanto a sé in una camera d'albergo vicino al mare, ma sapeva di non poter fermare il tempo.

Ma in fondo, andava bene anche così.

Nelle giornate tristi, avrebbe sempre potuto ripensare a quel weekend al mare, a quel viaggio in moto, a quella volta in cui aveva pensato solo a ciò che per lui era essenziale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le parti in corsivo sono pezzi della canzone "Essenziale" di Max Pezzali.


	53. The one with "C'è posta per te"

 

 

 

**The one with “C’è posta per te”**

 

 

 

 

Ermal sbuffò cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, mentre si toglieva la giacca che aveva indossato per la trasmissione.

Quella serata era stata più intensa di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. Aveva cercato di nascondere le sue emozioni, all'inizio, di mostrarsi impassibile di fronte alle telecamere, ma poi si era reso conto di non riuscirci. Quando la vista aveva cominciato ad offuscarsi sotto il peso delle lacrime che tentavano di uscire, aveva capito di non potersi trattenere. Così aveva ironizzato davanti a tutti, ammettendo di essersi commosso e di aver dovuto ingoiare qualche lacrima.

In realtà, non era solo quello.

Non c'era stata solo commozione in quelle lacrime che aveva trattenuto.

C'erano stati anche i ricordi che lo avevano colpito al petto con la potenza di un pugno, e la rabbia che lui da sempre collegava a quei ricordi.

E ora, che finalmente era solo nel suo camerino, poteva finalmente smettere di trattenersi.

Dopo l'ennesimo sbuffo, si lasciò cadere sul piccolo divanetto del camerino e finalmente permise alle lacrime di uscire.

Vedere un uomo amare così tanto la propria moglie e le proprie figlie - proprio come l'uomo che aveva fatto quella sorpresa alla sua famiglia poco prima - gli faceva ricordare che tipo di uomo avrebbe voluto che fosse suo padre. Gli faceva ricordare quanto invece suo padre fosse stato diverso, quanto poco amore avesse dato a sua moglie e ai suoi figli.

Vedere quel tipo di amore in una famiglia gli scaldava il cuore, lo riempiva di gioia, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva evitare di provare rabbia e tristezza perché lui un amore del genere negli occhi di suo padre non l'aveva mai visto.

Si prese la testa tra le mani, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendergli lentamente sulle guance.

Ormai completamente isolato dal mondo e chiuso in un'enorme bolla formata dai suoi pensieri, nemmeno si accorse che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta del suo camerino.

 

 

Fabrizio aveva perso di vista Ermal da parecchi minuti ormai.

L'aveva visto andarsene in fretta verso i camerini, senza dire una parola, e non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a fermarlo.

Sospirò mentre si avvicinava al camerino e chiudeva la mano a pugno, pronta per bussare alla porta. Sentiva che qualcosa non andava, che c'era un motivo se Ermal se n'era andato di corsa in quel modo ma non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse.

Bussò un paio di volte senza mai ricevere risposta, ma Fabrizio era certo che Ermal fosse lì. Riusciva a vedere la luce filtrare da sotto la porta.

"Ermal, sei qui?" chiese appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia e abbassandola.

Aprì la porta lentamente, senza sapere come comportarsi. In fondo, Ermal non gli aveva detto che poteva entrare. Anzi, non aveva detto nemmeno una parola da quando si erano allontanati dalle telecamere.

Quando Fabrizio mise piede nella stanza, si rese conto che Ermal non lo aveva nemmeno sentito entrare.

Se ne stava seduto sul divano, con la testa tra le mani e lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.

Richiuse la porta dietro di sé e si avvicinò lentamente.

"Ermal, tutto ok?"

Solo in quel momento, il più giovane si accorse che Fabrizio era entrato nel suo camerino.

Si passò velocemente una mano sulle guance e sugli occhi, portando via le lacrime, e poi disse: "Tutto bene, Fabrì."

"Hai gli occhi rossi. Quindi o ti sei appena fatto una canna, e conoscendoti non credo che sia possibile, oppure hai pianto" rispose Fabrizio, andando a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un sorriso e poi disse: "Davvero, è tutto ok."

Fabrizio non rispose. Si limitò a restare seduto su quel divano accanto a Ermal, abbastanza vicino da fargli capire che era lì per lui ma non così tanto da risultare invadente.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po', mentre sentivano in lontananza la gente continuare a fare avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio.

Poi Ermal sospirò e si coprì il volto con le mani, tenendo i gomiti puntellati sulle ginocchia e il busto piegato in avanti.

Fabrizio continuò a rimanere in silenzio, ma si prese il diritto appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla. Un gesto semplice che sperava fosse sufficiente a fargli capire che era lì per lui.

"Sto bene, sono solo un po' scosso" disse Ermal, togliendosi le mani dalla faccia ma continuando a rimanere in quella posizione.

Non voleva che Fabrizio vedesse i suoi occhi, non voleva che si accorgesse di quanto quella storia lo avesse turbato.

Parlarne era un conto, fargli vedere la sua fragilità era tutt'altra questione.

Fabrizio strinse leggermente la presa sulla sua spalla. "Lo so. Ha scosso anche me."

Solo in quel momento Ermal parve ricordarsi che Fabrizio, oltre che essere un uomo, un amico, un collega, era anche un padre e come tale non poteva non essere rimasto colpito da quella storia.

Si voltò verso di lui - fregandosene degli occhi rossi e dell'espressione da funerale che sicuramente aveva in quel momento - e lo guardò senza dire nulla, sperando che uno sguardo bastasse a sostituire le parole che sembravano essergli rimaste bloccate in gola.

Fabrizio si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e guardando Ermal più da vicino.

"Quando ho sentito quell'uomo parlare di quanto ama la sua famiglia, di quanto adora le sue figlie e soprattutto di quanto le figlie siano così affezionate a lui, ho pensato ad Anita" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise mentre vedeva gli occhi di Fabrizio farsi lucidi.

"A volte penso a come sarà il nostro rapporto quando crescerà. Se mi adorerà ancora come adesso, oppure se con il tempo per me diventerà più difficile capirla e finiremo per allontanarci. Ho una paura tremenda che succeda" disse Fabrizio.

"Anita ti adorerà sempre. È impossibile smettere di amarti" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal, appoggiandogli una mano sulla gamba.

Fabrizio sorrise mentre appoggiava una mano sulla sua. Poi lo guardò e disse: "E tu come ti senti?"

Ermal sospirò. "Triste, arrabbiato. Un po' geloso, forse. Non sai cosa avrei dato per avere un padre così, un padre che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per i propri figli."

"Sei un uomo coraggioso, Ermal. So che per te non è facile questa situazione" disse Fabrizio.

"Mi ha tolto tutto quello che poteva togliermi" disse Ermal, e pur non facendo nomi Fabrizio capì che si riferiva a suo padre.

"Mi ha tolto la voglia di vivere per tanto tempo, ha tolto il sorriso dalle labbra di mia madre, mi ha portato via la capacità di amare e di fidarmi delle persone. Ci ho messo anni a superare queste cose e forse nemmeno le ho superate del tutto" disse ancora Ermal.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e lo abbracciò, incurante del fatto che Ermal probabilmente lo avrebbe spinto via.

Ma Ermal non lo allontanò, anzi si rilassò nelle sue braccia.

"Non ti ha portato via niente. Sei uscito da quella situazione e sei una delle persone più forti che conosco. Sei un sopravvissuto, l'hai detto anche tu" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Credo che per colpa sua non sarò mai in grado di fare il padre. Mi porterò sempre dietro tutto quello che mi ha fatto."

Fabrizio gli sollevò il viso e lo guardò per un attimo, poi disse: "È proprio perché ti porterai dietro tutto quello che ti ha fatto che sono sicuro che un giorno sarai un ottimo padre."

 

***

 

_Un anno dopo. Circa._

 

"Anita, hai messo in ordine i tuoi giocattoli?"

La bambina sollevò lo sguardo sul padre e annuì. "Ieri sera, dopo che me l'ha detto Ermal."

Fabrizio incurvò le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato e, fingendosi offeso, disse: "Perché quando te lo dico io non lo fai mai, ma se te lo dice Ermal sì?"

Anita fece spallucce e rispose: "Ermal mi sta più simpatico."

"Ah, è così? Ti faccio vedere io!" disse Fabrizio prendendo Anita tra le braccia e iniziando a farle il solletico.

La bambina iniziò a ridere mentre cercava di sfuggire dalla presa del padre, mentre Ermal - la cui attenzione era stata catturata dalle voci che provenivano dalla cameretta della bimba - se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

Li fissò per un attimo, con un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra, poi disse: "Ne avete ancora per molto?"

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui allentando la presa su Anita, che così riuscì ad allontanarsi da suo padre e a correre verso Ermal.

Il riccio la prese in braccio e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, poi disse: "Allora, perché papà ti ha punita con il solletico?"

La bambina ridacchiò. "È geloso perché ho detto che tu sei più simpatico."

"Quando ti ho sgridata perché facevi i capricci, però, mi hai detto che papà era più simpatico di me" disse Ermal.

"Ogni tanto vi scambiate" disse Anita, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

Ermal sorrise e si abbassò per farle rimettere i piedi a terra. Le scompigliò i capelli in un gesto affettuoso e disse: "Vai a chiamare Libero, che tra poco si mangia."

La bambina corse via, lasciando soli Fabrizio ed Ermal.

"E così sei geloso" disse Ermal avvicinandosi a Fabrizio.

"Non sono geloso."

"Ah, no?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa mentre si avvicinava a Ermal e lo stringeva tra le braccia.

"Sono felice che i mie figli stiano così bene con te" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Ermal sorrise. Si scostò leggermente e lo guardò per un attimo.

Erano cambiate tante cose in un anno.

Si erano conosciuti meglio, si erano capiti, si erano ritagliati degli spazi nella vita dell'altro, si erano innamorati.

Si erano innamorati al punto tale che un giorno Fabrizio aveva detto tutto ai suoi figli e da lì era diventata un'abitudine che Ermal passasse del tempo con loro.

Ermal gli lasciò un bacio veloce sulle labbra, poi lo prese per mano e disse: "Dai, andiamo a mangiare."

Non sapeva mai come reagire quando Fabrizio gli faceva notare quanto i suoi figli fossero legati a lui.

Lui, che era sempre stato convinto che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare il padre.

Lui, che per quanto avesse desiderato di avere dei figli non si era mai sentito davvero all'altezza.

Lui, che aveva sempre avuto paura che il suo passato si ripercuotesse sul suo futuro.

"Comunque avevo ragione" disse Fabrizio mentre uscivano dalla cameretta e camminavano verso la cucina.

"Su cosa?"

"Sul fatto che un giorno saresti stato un ottimo padre" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal sorrise ricordando quando Fabrizio gli aveva detto quella frase, circa un anno prima.

Lui non gli aveva creduto. Aveva sorriso, aveva lasciato che quella frase gli entrasse nel cuore e risanasse le ferite che si erano riaperte quella sera, ma in realtà non aveva creduto nemmeno a una parola.

Un po' perché la sua storia con Silvia era finita da poco, un po' perché era convinto che il suo passato lo avrebbe condizionato, Ermal aveva pensato che quella frase detta da Fabrizio non sarebbe mai diventata realtà.

In un certo senso, aveva avuto ragione. Non aveva figli, non era veramente un padre.

Eppure, almeno in parte, era successo. Quella frase si era realizzata.

Ermal se ne rendeva conto nelle piccole cose.

Lo vedeva nei disegni in cui Anita rappresentava la sua famiglia, disegnando lei e Libero tra la mamma e il papà e aggiungendo sempre anche lui accanto a Fabrizio. Lo vedeva nello sguardo supplicante di Libero quando gli chiedeva di aiutarlo con i compiti. Lo vedeva in ogni momento trascorso insieme, in ogni piccola discussione, in ogni abbraccio.

Era diventato un papà pur non essendolo davvero e doveva ammettere che gli riusciva piuttosto bene. E l'unica persona che doveva ringraziare Fabrizio.

Non solo per averlo fatto entrare nella sua vita, ma soprattutto per avergli dato la fiducia necessaria per diventare un buon padre.

"Senza di te non ci sarei mai riuscito" disse Ermal, fermandosi lungo il corridoio.

Fabrizio si avvicinò a lui, sussurrandogli all'orecchio: "Puoi ringraziarmi più tardi, quando saremo soli."

Poi si allontanò di scatto, senza dare a Ermal il tempo di replicare, ed entrò in cucina.

Ermal sorrise per quella battuta e lo seguì, senza riuscire a togliersi nemmeno per un secondo quella felicità dagli occhi.

Avrebbe voluto che suo padre lo vedesse in quel momento, che vedesse che nonostante tutto il male che gli aveva fatto lui era felice. Avrebbe voluto che vedesse che non lo aveva distrutto, non lo aveva nemmeno piegato.

Avrebbe voluto che vedesse che, anche se era quasi riuscito a convincerlo di essere danneggiato, di essere vagamente simile a un giocattolo rotto, in realtà non gli aveva fatto niente.

Ma più di tutto, Ermal avrebbe voluto che il sé stesso di un anno prima lo vedesse. Il sé stesso che era così insicuro e così convinto che non sarebbe mai stato un padre, che non avrebbe mai provato la gioia del ricevere amore da un figlio.

Avrebbe voluto sedersi sul divano di quel camerino, accanto a quell'Ermal così scosso dopo una puntata di _C'è posta per te_ , e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che Fabrizio lo avrebbe salvato e che lasciarsi salvare da Fabrizio sarebbe stata una delle migliori decisioni della sua vita.

"Grazie" disse Ermal fissando Fabrizio, mentre si sedeva a tavola.

Il più grande lo guardò confuso. "E di che?"

Ermal scosse la testa e non rispose.

Un giorno glielo avrebbe detto. Un giorno gli avrebbe detto quanto gli era grato per avergli dato quella vita, per avergli dimostrato che il suo passato non condizionava ciò che era.

Ma per il momento si sarebbe accontentato di quella giornata in famiglia, con il suo fidanzato e con i suoi figli.


	54. The one with Ermal's concert in Rome (and Fabrizio is there)

 

 

 

**The one with Ermal’s concert in Rome (and Fabrizio is there)**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio non aveva idea di come fosse possibile sentirsi così felice solo vedendo una persona cantare.

Si chiese per un attimo se anche i suoi fan provassero lo stesso quando assistevano ai suoi concerti, o se fosse qualcosa che provava solo lui in quel momento e solo perché la persona che stava guardando era Ermal.

Era così bello vederlo cantare su quel palco, di fronte a tutte quelle persone che tenevano accese le torce dei cellulari sulle note di _Le luci di Roma_.

Fabrizio sorrise, mentre notò Ermal voltarsi per un secondo verso di lui.

Gli occhi gli diventarono lucidi improvvisamente, pensando a quanto si sentisse fortunato per avere al suo fianco una persona come Ermal.

Lo amava più di quanto credesse fosse possibile amare qualcuno, lo amava così tanto da sentire il cuore scoppiare.

Continuò a osservarlo per tutta la durata del concerto, nascosto dietro le quinte, fino a quando Ermal finì di cantare e lo raggiunse.

"Sei stato qui tutto il tempo?" chiese Ermal mentre Fabrizio gli passava una bottiglietta d'acqua e un asciugamano.

Fabrizio annuì. "Dove avrei dovuto andare, scusa?"

"Ma che ne so, non ti sei annoiato? Sai che potevi venire a cantare con me, mi avrebbe fatto piacere" disse Ermal.

"Era la tua serata. Non spettava a me cantare."

"Antonello l'ha fatto" disse Ermal, come se fosse una giustificazione sufficiente.

Fabrizio si mise a ridere. "Sì, va beh ma Antonello è Antonello. Lui può fare quello che vuole."

Ermal non rispose, consapevole che tanto Fabrizio avrebbe trovato comunque il modo di avere ragione in quella piccola discussione.

Apprezzava il suo gesto, il suo non volergli rubare la scena, ma non poteva negare che gli mancava cantare la loro canzone insieme a lui.

"Comunque mi ha fatto piacere che tu abbia deciso di accompagnarmi" disse Ermal, mentre entrava nel camerino seguito da Fabrizio.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Avevo detto che non avrei cantato, mica che sarei rimasto a casa a fissare il soffitto mentre tu stavi qua a divertirti. Era ovvio che sarei venuto."

Ermal si mise a ridere, poi abbandonò l'asciugamano e la bottiglia d'acqua sul tavolo e si avvicinò a Fabrizio. Gli strinse i fianchi, insinuandosi sotto il giubbotto di pelle e sollevando leggermente il bordo della maglietta che indossava, e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

"Mi stai dicendo che non sei il tipo di uomo che aspetta il suo fidanzato a casa? E io che speravo che prima o poi, rientrando a casa tua dopo un concerto, ti avrei trovato ad aspettarmi. Magari a letto, possibilmente svestito" disse Ermal, lasciando poi un bacio sul collo del compagno.

"Ermal, stai giocando col fuoco" lo avvertì Fabrizio.

Ermal sbuffò e si staccò da lui contrariato, ma consapevole che Fabrizio aveva ragione e che non potevano di certo lasciarsi andare dentro quel camerino.

"D'accordo. Riprendiamo il discorso più tardi."

 

 

Quando uscirono dal teatro, ormai erano quasi le due.

Marco salì al posto di guida della macchina che avevano noleggiato, mentre Roberto - che da chitarrista di Fabrizio, ormai si era guadagnato il titolo di amico fidato di Ermal - si sedeva nel posto del passeggero ed Ermal e Fabrizio prendevano posto sui sedili posteriori.

"Sono esausto" mormorò Ermal accasciandosi sul sedile e chiudendo gli occhi.

"Eh, caro mio, non hai più l'età" lo prese in giro Fabrizio.

Roberto si voltò verso di loro e, rivolto a Fabrizio, disse: "Ma senti chi parla!"

"Oh, ma tu da che parte stai?" disse Fabrizio, facendo ridere tutti.

Un attimo dopo, Ermal appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Fabrizio e sospirò. "Domani mattina devo anche andare a Radio2."

"Lo so. Ho già impostato la sveglia, tu non devi preoccuparti di nulla. Devi solo andartene a dormire" rispose Fabrizio, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e facendolo sistemare meglio contro di sé.

Ermal sollevò il volto verso di lui e, anche se con gli occhi quasi chiusi e un'espressione assonnata, fece un sorriso malizioso e disse: "A dormire? Subito?"

"Avevi altri programmi?" chiese Fabrizio ricambiando il sorriso.

"Qualcuno" rispose Ermal. Poi si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò.

Fabrizio sorrise sulle sue labbra, mentre sentiva la mano di Ermal scorrergli maliziosamente sulla coscia.

Lo strinse di più a sé, posandogli una mano sulla nuca per tenerlo più vicino, e affondò la lingua nella sua bocca facendolo gemere.

"Ehm, scusate, potete almeno aspettare di arrivare a casa? Grazie" li interruppe Marco, gettando un'occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore e facendo ridere Roberto.

Ermal e Fabrizio si allontanarono ridendo. Avevano passato da parecchio la fase dell'adolescenza, eppure da quando stavano insieme non riuscivano a fare a meno di comportarsi come ragazzini, non riuscendo a stare lontani l'uno dall'altro.

Sentivano la necessità di stare vicini, di sentire il calore dell'altro, di toccare la pelle dell'altro, di respirarsi a vicenda, di viversi.

 

 

Arrivati a casa di Fabrizio, salutarono Roberto e Marco - dopo che quest'ultimo aveva ripetuto almeno cinque a volte a Ermal di non fare tardi la mattina seguente - ed entrarono in casa velocemente.

Ermal non diede a Fabrizio nemmeno il tempo di sfilarsi il giubbotto, che aveva già ripreso a baciarlo spingendolo contro la porta chiusa.

"Ma tu non eri stanco?" chiese Fabrizio mentre Ermal spostava le labbra sul suo collo, baciando la porzione di pelle in cui risaltava il suo nuovo tatuaggio.

"Un po'. Ma mi sei mancato così tanto" rispose Ermal stringendosi a lui.

"Ci siamo visti due settimane fa" disse Fabrizio divertito.

In effetti, avevano passato periodi molto più lunghi lontani l'uno dall'altro.

Però l'ultima volta che si erano visti era stata a Sanremo, in una città piena di ricordi e che per loro significava tutto, quindi Fabrizio un po' capiva come mai Ermal avesse sentito così tanto la sua mancanza in quei giorni. In fondo, per lui era stato lo stesso.

"Lo so. Cazzo, forse dovrei prendere casa a Roma. Sta diventando una tortura starti lontano" mormorò Ermal, allontanandosi da Fabrizio giusto il tempo di sfilarsi il cappotto e di permettere al compagno di togliersi il giubbotto di pelle.

"Oppure potresti semplicemente stare qui. Metà dei tuoi vestiti già sta nel mio armadio" gli fece notare Fabrizio, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui e iniziando sbottonargli la camicia.

Ogni bottone sfilato dalla propria asola corrispondeva a un bacio che Fabrizio lasciava sulla sua pelle, fino a ritrovarsi inginocchiato davanti a lui a lasciare un ultimo bacio nel punto in cui la camicia si infilava oltre il bordo dei pantaloni.

Si rialzò in piedi baciandogli di nuovo il petto, facendo a ritroso lo stesso percorso che le sue labbra avevano fatto poco prima, e quando fu di nuovo alla sua stessa altezza disse: "Che me ne faccio dei tuoi vestiti nell'armadio, se poi tanto tu non ci sei?"

Ermal sorrise. "Da quello che ho visto, alcuni dei miei vestiti te li sei messi. Ricordo in particolare un maglione verde, oppure quel giubbotto marrone che avevo a Lisbona. Ah, ti sei messo pure i miei pantaloni di pelle!"

"Vero, ma solo perché sentivo troppo la tua mancanza" rispose Fabrizio.

"Ora sono qui" disse Ermal prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo.

Si spostarono fino alla camera da letto senza smettere di baciarsi, rischiando più volte di inciamparsi nei vestiti che si stavano sfilando velocemente e che stavano abbandonando sul pavimento.

"Sai qual è la cosa più bella di quando ti fermi da me?" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto, mentre si sfilava anche i boxer e li lasciava a terra, dove giacevano quelli di Ermal tolti un secondo prima.

Ermal si sedette sul letto, trascinando Fabrizio su di sé e facendolo sedere a cavalcioni.

"Il sesso?" chiese, stringendogli le cosce e baciandogli il collo.

"Anche, ma non era quello a cui stavo pensando."

"Cosa, allora?"

"La mattina dopo."

Ermal si allontanò leggermente e lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata, così Fabrizio aggiunse: "Quando mi sveglio e tu sei vicino a me."

Ermal sorrise. Aveva gli occhi leggermente lucidi e le guance arrossate, sentiva la testa girare come se fosse ubriaco ma in realtà era solo colpito da ciò che Fabrizio aveva appena detto.

Non che fosse la prima volta che diceva una romanticheria del genere, ma Ermal rimaneva sempre colpito come se fosse una novità.

"Ho rovinato l'atmosfera?" chiese Fabrizio, vedendo la reazione di Ermal.

Ermal scosse la testa e si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di nascondere un sorrisetto malizioso.

"No? Sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio incerto.

"No, anzi muoio dalla voglia di fare l'amore con te."

Fabrizio sorrise facendo scontrare le sue labbra con quelle di Ermal. Lo baciò a lungo, continuando a restare seduto su di lui e muovendosi di tanto in tanto, sentendo l'erezione di Ermal premere contro di lui.

Ermal gemette contro la sua bocca, mentre faceva scivolare entrambe le mani sulle natiche di Fabrizio, premendoselo addosso ancora di più.

"Dove hai messo il lubrificante?" chiese Fabrizio smettendo di baciarlo per un attimo.

Ermal si guardò un momento intorno, cercando di ricordare dove lo avesse messo, poi disse: "Cazzo, non me lo ricordo."

Poi guardò Fabrizio per un attimo, cercando di capire se valesse la pena interrompersi proprio in quel momento per cercare il maledetto lubrificante.

Fabrizio, se possibile, sembrava più impaziente di lui. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e liquidi di eccitazione, e continuava a mordersi le labbra a sangue.

No, decisamente non potevano interrompersi in quel momento.

"Fanculo il lubrificante" disse Ermal portando due dita davanti alla bocca di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio sorrise maliziosamente, prima di accogliere le dita nella sua bocca.

Le succhiò lentamente, guardando compiaciuto Ermal che non aveva distolto un attimo lo sguardo dalla sua bocca.

"Riesci a mandarmi fuori di testa anche senza fare niente" mormorò Ermal, mentre toglieva le dita dalla bocca di Fabrizio e le avvicinava alla sua apertura.

Fabrizio gemette sentendo le dita di Ermal scivolare con facilità dentro di lui e si ritrovò ben presto a muovere il bacino, andando incontro alle sue dita.

Dopo averlo preparato adeguatamente, Ermal spostò le dita sentendo Fabrizio lamentarsi sommessamente.

"Pazienza, amore" sussurrò divertito.

"No, non riesco ad avere pazienza" rispose Fabrizio inginocchiandosi tra le gambe di Ermal e prendendo in bocca la sua erezione.

Ermal gemette portando una mano tra i capelli di Fabrizio, accompagnando i suoi movimenti e cercando di non cedere alla tentazione di spingersi nella sua gola.

Gettò la testa all'indietro, mentre Fabrizio continuava a far scorrere le labbra e la lingua sulla sua pelle.

"Bizio, basta..."

"Vedi?! Nemmeno tu hai pazienza" rispose Fabrizio, mentre si sedeva nuovamente a cavalcioni su di lui.

Indirizzò l'erezione del compagno verso la sua apertura, accogliendola dentro di sé con un gemito.

Ermal gli strinse i fianchi con forza e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando la testa contro la spalla di Fabrizio.

Stare dentro di lui era ogni volta meglio della prima. Lo faceva sentire come se non esistesse posto migliore di quello in cui era - che fosse una camera da letto, il tavolo della cucina o i sedili posteriori della sua auto aveva poca importanza -, come se non esistesse niente di meglio che stare con Fabrizio, a contatto con la sua pelle e con i suoi gemiti nelle orecchie.

Fabrizio si sollevò leggermente, per poi riabbassarsi sull'erezione del compagno facendo gemere entrambi.

Lo fece prima lentamente - quasi troppo - e poi, appena sentì Ermal mettere una mano attorno alla sua erezione e iniziare a toccarlo, si mosse con più foga.

"Cazzo, Fabrì" sussurrò Ermal, muovendo la mano su di lui sempre più velocemente.

Dopo pochi minuti, Fabrizio venne sporcando il petto di entrambi. Ermal lo seguì qualche attimo dopo.

Rimasero immobili per qualche minuto, Fabrizio ancora seduto su Ermal e quest'ultimo che lo teneva stretto a sé.

Ormai esausto, Ermal si lasciò cadere all'indietro appoggiando la schiena al materasso e Fabrizio si accasciò accanto a lui senza avere nemmeno la forza di trascinarsi fino al bagno e darsi una pulita.

"Ce la fai a prendere i fazzoletti sul comodino?" disse Fabrizio dopo qualche secondo.

"Che schifo, Fabrì. Vai a farti una doccia" rispose Ermal ma gli passò comunque i fazzoletti, probabilmente consapevole che in quel momento Fabrizio non aveva la forza - né tanto meno la voglia - di raggiungere il bagno.

Fabrizio lo ignorò e pulì grossolanamente prima sé stesso e poi Ermal. Poi si allungò verso il cestino accanto al letto e gettò i fazzoletti sporchi.

"La facciamo domani mattina la doccia, ora dormiamo" disse attirando a sé Ermal - che aveva già gli occhi chiusi - e coprendo entrambi con il piumone.

Ermal mormorò qualcosa di vagamente simile a un: "Va bene" e crollò esausto tra le braccia di Fabrizio.

Ed ecco un'altra cosa che Fabrizio amava di quando Ermal si fermava a casa sua.

Non solo vederlo la mattina appena sveglio, ma anche vederlo addormentarsi accanto a lui.

 

 

Quel martedì mattina, Ermal si sentiva estremamente euforico nonostante in realtà avesse dormito poche ore.

Era arrivato a Radio2 con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia, aveva chiacchierato con tutti, riso alle battute e nascosto un sorriso imbarazzato quando Andrea Perroni, entrando nello studio, gli aveva chiesto come facesse a essere così sveglio il giorno dopo un concerto.

Il fatto era che si sentiva estremamente felice e non gli importava di aver dormito pochissimo e di aver dovuto nascondere le occhiaie tenendo gli occhiali da sole anche all'interno di uno studio radiofonico.

Era arrivato in studio con largo anticipo e ora se ne stava lì, dietro a un microfono, a sorridere mentre Luca e Andrea parlavano di lui come se non fosse presente.

"In attesa di Ermal Meta, che chissà quando arriverà perché, oh diciamo la verità, quello fa la vita della rockstar..."

Ermal si mise a ridere sentendo Luca pronunciare quelle parole.

Un po' rockstar a volte ci si sentiva davvero, ma non così tanto. E anche quando si sentiva davvero un po' rockstar, faceva quasi fatica a crederci.

"...pensa che bello, con la vestaglia di seta che avrà Ermal Meta. Come ce l'avrà la vestaglia?" disse Luca, mentre dietro di lui Ermal continuava a ridere.

"Come le camicie!" rispose Andrea.

"Bella... Lui e Fabrizio Moro! C'hanno due vestaglie bellissime. Dormono insieme..."

Ermal scosse la testa mentre sulla sua faccia si dipingeva un'espressione divertita, un po' perché proprio non riusciva a non ridere immaginandosi Fabrizio con una vestaglia di seta e un po' perché il ricordo della notte precedente - del fatto che davvero lui e Fabrizio avevano dormito insieme, ma senza niente addosso - continuava a fare capolino nella sua mente.

Cercò di ignorare quel pensiero e continuò la trasmissione concentrandosi su altro, riuscendo ad arrivare alla fine senza fare troppi danni.

Quando, alla fine del programma, si avviò verso l'uscita, Luca lo seguì e disse: "Ehi, che per caso ti ha dato fastidio la battuta su te e Fabrizio?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, figurati. Perché me lo chiedi?"

"So che ci sono sempre gossip su di voi, non volevo esagerare" disse Luca.

Ermal sorrise riconoscente. Luca era una brava persona e non poteva non essere felice che si stesse preoccupando per lui in quel momento.

"Non ti preoccupare, Luca. Ora però scappo che ho un impegno per pranzo!" disse Ermal. Poi, notando che Luca ancora non sembrava convinto che andasse tutto bene, aggiunse: "Con Fabrizio."

Quella battuta bastò a rilassare Luca, che sorrise a sua volta e lo salutò allegramente.

In realtà, quella non era solo una battuta ed Ermal aveva davvero un impegno con Fabrizio. Ma questo nessuno lo avrebbero saputo.

Così come nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai indossato una vestaglia in presenza dell'altro, semplicemente perché - come qualsiasi altro indumento - sarebbe sparita fin troppo velocemente.

Quello sarebbe rimasto un segreto solo loro, solo di Ermal e di Fabrizio.


	55. The one with Ermal's concert in Rome (and Fabrizio isn't there)

 

 

 

**The one with Ermal’s concert in Rome (and Fabrizio isn’t there)**

 

 

 

 

Lo sguardo arrabbiato - e un po' deluso - di Ermal, lo stava uccidendo.

Avrebbe voluto vedere di nuovo gli occhi sereni e il sorriso di poco prima illuminargli il viso, e invece si trovava a sostenere il suo sguardo ferito in mezzo alla camera da letto in cui giusto qualche ora prima avevano fatto l'amore.

"Ti prego, non guardarmi così."

"Non pregarmi, Fabrizio."

Fabrizio sospirò. "Ne avevamo già parlato, Ermal."

"E io pensavo che, nel frattempo, tu ti fossi reso conto di quanto fosse stupida questa cosa e avessi cambiato idea!"

"Ermal..."

"Dimmi almeno perché."

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo senza avere il coraggio di rispondere.

Già, perché? Perché aveva declinato l'invito di Ermal di salire sul palco con lui quella sera?

Ne avevano già discusso quando si erano visti a Sanremo, quando con estrema naturalezza Ermal gli aveva detto: "Allora, il 25 febbraio suono a Roma. Te ci sei, vero?", come se fosse una cosa ovvia. E Fabrizio aveva risposto in modo vago all'inizio, per poi dire definitivamente di no dopo le continue richieste di Ermal.

Poi non ne avevano più parlato, fino a quel giorno.

Ermal glielo aveva di nuovo chiesto, Fabrizio aveva di nuovo detto di no.

Aveva usato la scusa dell'essere stanco, di non avere voglia di cantare, di sentire i sintomi dell'influenza e quindi di non voler sforzare troppo la voce.

Tutte scuse, ed Ermal se n'era accorto praticamente subito.

Ma il vero motivo, Fabrizio non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Il motivo per cui non voleva cantare con lui quella sera, non aveva niente a che fare con la sua salute o con la sua mancanza di voglia di cantare. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per cantare con Ermal.

Il fatto era che non voleva rubargli l'attenzione. Soprattutto non voleva farlo in un teatro, con un'atmosfera più raccolta e più intima.

Voleva che quella serata fosse solo di Ermal, che fosse qualcosa tra lui e i suoi fan.

E poi non era un segreto che lui non andasse a genio a molti dei fan di Ermal, quindi sapeva che salire su quel palco con lui lo avrebbe solo fatto sentire a disagio, così non sarebbe riuscito a dare il massimo ed Ermal avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi il doppio per rendere la loro esibizione decente.

Non poteva farlo. Non poteva rovinargli la serata.

E non poteva dirglielo. O meglio, non voleva.

Agli occhi di Ermal era sempre stato quello forte, quello che non si fa abbattere, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di mostrarsi debole.

"Te l'ho detto. Sono stanco, non mi sento tanto bene. Non mi va di cantare" disse Fabrizio.

"Non ti va di cantare o non ti va di farlo con me?"

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi. "Ma che stai dicendo?"

"Sto dicendo che stai lavorando a un nuovo album, canti tutti i giorni! E improvvisamente, per cantare una sola canzone con me, ti senti stanco e non hai voglia di cantare?! A me sembra veramente strano, scusa se te lo dico" disse Ermal. Aveva parlato con un tono basso e pacato, ma Fabrizio riusciva a sentire la sua rabbia come se gli avesse appena urlato addosso.

"Va beh, io vado. Ci vediamo più tardi. Non aspettarmi sveglio, non so quando torno" disse infilandosi la giacca.

"Vai già via?" chiese Fabrizio rendendosi conto che era ancora abbastanza presto.

"Sono ospite da Fiorello a Radio Deejay. Dopo vado direttamente in teatro" rispose Ermal.

Poi, senza dare a Fabrizio il tempo di rispondere, uscì di casa sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

 

Quanto era patetico?

Fabrizio continuava a chiederselo mentre accendeva la radio e si sintonizzava su Radio Deejay.

Quanto doveva essere patetico per ascoltare il programma di Fiorello, solo per sentire la voce di Ermal senza quel tono rabbioso che aveva sentito poco prima rivolto a lui? La risposta era: tanto, troppo.

E in realtà, non gli importava di essere patetico.

Si sedette sul divano e iniziò a scorrere la home di Instagram sul suo cellulare, mentre sentiva la voce di Fiorello parlare di cose che in realtà a lui non interessavano minimamente.

Ma appena sentì le prime note di _Ercole_ risuonare alla radio, abbandonò il cellulare accanto a sé e prestò la sua attenzione totalmente al programma radiofonico, consapevole che da lì a poco avrebbe sentito la voce di Ermal.

Sorrise quando un paio di minuti dopo sentì Fiorello chiamarlo ironicamente _Ermal Metal_ e il suo sorriso si accentuò sentendo la voce del suo compagno, più leggera e più calma di com'era quando era uscito da casa sua nemmeno un'ora prima.

"...a un certo punto sei proprio esploso, hai vinto Sanremo nel 2018 con Ermal Moro..."

Fabrizio sorrise sentendo Fiorello dire quella frase, consapevole che già in altre occasioni lo aveva chiamato in quel modo parlando con Ermal, e il suo cuore perse un battito sentendo la risata del suo fidanzato. Una risata che non era rivolta a lui, ma di cui lui si sentiva indirettamente responsabile visto che era stato nominato.

Continuò ad ascoltarlo con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre raccontava aneddoti che già conosceva e cantava la loro canzone, fino a quando sentì Fiorello - con il tono di chi conosce già la risposta - domandare: "Sei fidanzato, Ermal? Sì adesso...?"

Ermal rispose ironicamente, dicendo di essere fidanzato con la musica, e Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' ferito.

Non si aspettava che Ermal dichiarasse davanti a chissà quanti ascoltatori di avere una relazione, ma la facilità con cui aveva detto: "Ma figurati!" un po' lo spaventava.

Sapeva che Ermal lo amava, sapeva quanto la loro relazione fosse importante per lui, ma dopo la discussione di poco prima gli veniva naturale farsi qualche problema di troppo di fronte a certe risposte.

Si alzò dal divano sbuffando mentre sentiva Ermal iniziare a cantare _Vietato morire_ sulla base di _Happier_ e si trascinò fino in cucina.

Prese una birra dal frigo e ritornò a sedersi in salotto.

La tentazione di spegnere la radio e smettere di ascoltare ciò che Ermal stava dicendo era forte. Non aveva più alcuna voglia di starlo a sentire dopo quella risposta.

Aveva già la mano protesa verso il pulsante di spegnimento, quando sentì Fiorello chiedere a Ermal il titolo della prima canzone italiana che aveva sentito.

Si bloccò immediatamente, ansioso di sentire la risposta.

Era una delle poche cose che Ermal non gli aveva mai detto. Probabilmente non ce n'era mai stata l'occasione, ma in quel momento Fabrizio non poté evitare di pensare che non gliene avesse parlato volutamente.

Scosse la testa per scacciare via quel pensiero e si accasciò di nuovo sul divano, sentendo Ermal rispondere alla domanda dicendo: "Almeno tu nell'universo."

Fabrizio sorrise. Sapeva che Ermal amava quella canzone, ma non aveva mai capito il motivo prima di quel momento.

Fiorello propose di cantarne un pezzo ed Ermal si unì subito a lui cantando un paio di versi del ritornello, ma quando Fiorello si fermò - dicendo che fino a lì erano stati fortunati ed era andata bene e non era il caso di esagerare - Ermal continuò a cantare da solo.

_"...per sempre sarai sincero e che mi amerai davvero, davvero di più._ "

L'applauso dei presenti al programma di Fiorello fu d'obbligo, e anche Fabrizio avrebbe voluto applaudire se non fosse stato completamente pietrificato da ciò che aveva appena sentito.

Era stata solo una frase ma l'aveva sentita fin sotto la pelle, come se fosse proprio per lui. Ermal l'aveva cantata con una forza e allo stesso tempo una delicatezza che aveva fatto smuovere qualcosa nel cuore di Fabrizio.

Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per non aver detto ad Ermal il vero motivo per cui non aveva voluto partecipare al concerto. Si sentì in colpa per non essere stato sincero con lui, come invece Ermal gli aveva appena chiesto di fare con quel breve verso di quella canzone che amava.

Nascose il volto nelle mani, mentre sperava che al suo ritorno a casa Ermal sarebbe stato più tranquillo e avrebbero potuto parlare.

E, a quel punto, Fabrizio sarebbe stato sincero così come Ermal gli aveva chiesto.

 

 

Fabrizio si stropicciò gli occhi e posò la chitarra sul divano dello studio.

Aveva suonato un po' per tenersi sveglio mentre aspettava Ermal, ma ormai era notte inoltrata e il suo compagno non era ancora rientrato.

Sospettava che lo avesse fatto di proposito, in realtà.

Sapeva che Ermal non tornava mai a casa appena finito il concerto, ma iniziava ad essere troppo tardi anche per lui.

Probabilmente - così si era ritrovato a pensare Fabrizio - sospettava che lo avrebbe trovato ancora sveglio al suo ritorno e voleva evitare di parlargli, quindi più tardi rientrava e più c'erano probabilità che Fabrizio stesse già dormendo.

Controllò un'ultima volta il cellulare e, dopo aver notato che non c'erano messaggi o chiamate da parte di Ermal, uscì dallo studio e si diresse verso la camera da letto.

Stava già aprendo la porta della camera, quando sentì scattare la serratura e la porta di ingresso aprirsi.

Ermal entrò in casa silenziosamente, per poi bloccarsi quando vide che Fabrizio era davanti a lui, fermo in mezzo al corridoio.

"Pensavo stessi già dormendo" disse semplicemente.

Nessun sorriso, nessun "ciao, amore, sono tornato", nessun bacio, nessun abbraccio.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo cercando di mascherare la delusione.

Una piccola parte di lui si era davvero convinta che quando Ermal sarebbe tornato a casa, avrebbero potuto mettere una pietra sopra alla discussione di qualche ora prima.

"Stavo per andare a dormire proprio adesso" rispose, con la mano ancora sulla maniglia.

"Ok, io vado a farmi una doccia. Buonanotte" disse Ermal sparendo oltre la porta del bagno.

Fabrizio si portò una mano sulla fronte, massaggiandola lentamente come se quello bastasse a fargli passare il mal di testa. Ma in fondo sapeva che non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Quel mal di testa era solo la conseguenza dello stress accumulato nelle ultime ore e l'unico modo per far andare via quello stress era parlare con Ermal. E sembrava che fosse proprio ciò che Ermal stava evitando di fare.

Entrò in camera e si buttò sul letto.

Una parte di lui gli diceva di lasciare perdere, di andare a dormire e di riprendere il discorso il giorno seguente. Ma la parte che gli diceva di non mollare era quella che urlava più forte ed era quella che Fabrizio avrebbe ascoltato.

Pochi minuti dopo, Ermal entrò in camera avvolto in un accappatoio verde.

"Ah, sei ancora sveglio" disse lanciando un'occhiata a Fabrizio.

Si piazzò davanti alla cassettiera e si guardò nello specchio appeso alla parete, iniziando a frizionarsi i capelli con un asciugamano, mentre Fabrizio disse: "Dovremmo parlare."

"Non c'è niente da dire, Fabrizio."

"Io ho qualcosa da dire e tu starai in silenzio e mi ascolterai" disse Fabrizio con fermezza, alzandosi dal letto e arrivando alle spalle di Ermal.

Ermal lo guardò attraverso lo specchio e continuò a tamponarsi i capelli, aspettando che Fabrizio parlasse.

"Mi dispiace per questa sera. Non era mia intenzione ferirti o farti pensare che non mi va di cantare con te. Solo che volevo che tutte le attenzioni fossero rivolte a te, e sappiamo entrambi che se fossi stato con te non sarebbe stato così. E poi..."

"Poi?" chiese Ermal curioso. Aveva abbandonato l'asciugamano sulla cassettiera e fissava Fabrizio attraverso lo specchio.

Non poteva negare che il suo cuore avesse iniziato a battere un po' più veloce sentendo che uno dei motivi per cui Fabrizio non aveva cantato con lui, era che semplicemente non voleva rubargli attenzioni.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Avevo paura di sentirmi a disagio con il tuo pubblico."

Ermal annuì. Conosceva quella sensazione, l'aveva provata anche lui ogni volta in cui era stato ospite di qualche altro cantante. Anche quando era stato ospite di Fabrizio all'Olimpico, l'anno precedente.

"Perché non me l'hai detto?"

"Non so, forse non volevo apparire debole davanti a te" disse Fabrizio, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Ermal e stringendogli i fianchi.

Ermal si appoggiò con la schiena al suo petto e portò le mani sulle sue, abbandonandosi a quell'abbraccio e guardando il loro riflesso nello specchio.

"Non devi mai avere paura di apparire debole davanti a me" rispose Ermal.

"Lo so, è che non sono abituato a poter mostrare le mie debolezze con qualcuno" mormorò Fabrizio nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Ermal.

Gli lasciò un bacio sotto l'orecchio, un gesto che - almeno inizialmente - doveva essere qualcosa di tenero ma che fece gemere Ermal e lo fece abbandonare ancora di più in quell'abbraccio.

Fabrizio si strinse maggiormente a lui, risalendo con le labbra fino all'orecchio e sussurrando: "Lascia che mi prenda cura di te."

Ermal annuì, ormai completamente succube delle attenzioni di Fabrizio. Lasciò che Fabrizio gli slacciasse l'accappatoio e che iniziasse a stuzzicarlo, mentre reclinava la testa sulla sua spalla abbandonandosi a quelle piccole attenzioni che lo stavano eccitando sempre di più.

Sentì il suo sesso inturgidirsi e pulsare tra le mani di Fabrizio, e iniziò a pensare che se ogni litigio con il suo compagno doveva finire in quel modo forse avrebbero dovuto litigare più spesso.

Fabrizio allontanò le mani dal suo corpo - provocando un lamento da parte di Ermal - giusto il tempo di sfilargli l'accappatoio e abbandonarlo a terra. Poi tornò a stringerlo a sé, posando le labbra sul suo collo e una mano sulla sua erezione.

Ermal gemette sentendo quanto Fabrizio lo desiderasse - anche se a dividerli c'erano ancora i pantaloni del suo pigiama e i boxer - e portò una mano sulla sua nuca, cercando di avvicinarlo ulteriormente.

"Bizio, non ce la faccio più" mormorò Ermal, sentendo il bisogno di avere Fabrizio dentro di sé. In quelle condizioni non era nemmeno certo che sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare al letto, anche se era a pochi passi da loro.

Fabrizio smise di toccarlo e afferrò il lubrificante - che fortunatamente era sulla cassettiera - versandosene un po' sulle dita.

Iniziò a massaggiare l'apertura di Ermal, mentre lui si appoggiava alla cassettiera piegandosi leggermente in avanti, e con l'altra mano riprese a toccare la sua erezione.

Quando sentì Ermal iniziare ad andare incontro alle sue dita, smise di prepararlo. Si abbassò i pantaloni del pigiama abbastanza da esporre la sua erezione e, dopo averla cosparsa di lubrificante, penetrò il compagno lentamente, stringendogli i fianchi e osservando nello specchio di fronte a loro la sua espressione.

Vedere entrambi riflessi in quello specchio mentre facevano l'amore lo eccitava più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, motivo per cui - appena si accorse che Ermal si era abituato all'intrusione - iniziò a muoversi velocemente.

Ermal ormai era quasi completamente chinato sulla cassettiera, con le mani strette sul bordo al punto da far sbiancare le nocche. Continuava a mordersi le labbra per impedirsi di gemere troppo forte, mentre Fabrizio si spingeva dentro di lui sempre più rapidamente.

"Bizio..."

Il modo in cui Ermal aveva appena richiamato l'attenzione del suo fidanzato era a metà tra una supplica e un lamento, e Fabrizio si ritrovò a sorridere compiaciuto mentre diceva: "Dimmi."

"Toccami."

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere.

Fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe del compagno e iniziò a masturbarlo velocemente, mentre sentiva che ormai per entrambi mancava poco all'orgasmo.

Pochi minuti dopo, Fabrizio sentì Ermal gemere più forse e riversarsi nella sua mano.

Fabrizio puntò lo sguardo nello specchio, osservando l'espressione sul volto di Ermal durante l'orgasmo, e con un’ultima spinta venne dentro di lui.

"Stai bene?" chiese un attimo dopo, appoggiando la fronte sulla schiena di Ermal e cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Mai stato meglio. Ma credo di avere bisogno di un'altra doccia" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Sì. Mi sa che ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi."

 

 

"Mi fa piacere che tu ti sia divertito" disse Fabrizio, dopo che Ermal aveva finito di raccontargli ogni singolo dettaglio del concerto di quella sera.

Erano sdraiati sull'enorme letto matrimoniale, entrambi avvolti nel proprio accappatoio dopo aver fatto una rapida doccia.

"Sì, è stato davvero molto bello. Sarebbe stato meglio se ci fossi stato tu, però..."

Fabrizio sbuffò. "Ti prego, chiudiamo il discorso."

"Stavo per dire che comunque sei riuscito a farti perdonare per la tua assenza" disse Ermal sorridendo e sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo.

"Posso farmi perdonare ogni volta che vuoi" rispose Fabrizio, appena prima che le loro labbra si unissero.

Ed era la verità.

Avrebbe passato la vita a farsi perdonare e a chiedere scusa - anche quando non aveva motivo per farlo - se avesse significato passare la vita intera con Ermal.

"Che ne dici di farti perdonare adesso?" disse Ermal, insinuando una mano sotto il tessuto dell'accappatoio di Fabrizio.

"Di nuovo, Ermal?"

Il più giovane non rispose, limitandosi a sistemarsi meglio con la schiena contro il materasso e a tirarsi addosso Fabrizio, il quale ormai aveva capito che replicare non sarebbe servito a nulla.

"Di nuovo. Tanto dovrei svegliarmi alle 8 domani mattina, ormai non vale più nemmeno la pena dormire" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio lo guardò come se volesse rimproverarlo, ma in realtà doveva ammetterlo: se proprio doveva restare sveglio quella notte, tanto valeva farlo tra le braccia di Ermal.


	56. The one where Ermal read a post about him

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal read a post about him**

 

 

 

 

Non era un segreto che nel tempo libero, Ermal leggesse tutto ciò che lo riguardava sui social.

Non riusciva nemmeno lui a capire come facesse a leggere ogni singolo tweet che parlava di lui, anche quando non era stato taggato. Probabilmente aveva una dote naturale e fare il ficcanaso gli riusciva piuttosto bene.

Nella maggior parte dei casi, si trattava di post in cui gli venivano fatti dei complimenti. Al massimo c'era qualche tweet in cui veniva preso in giro perché aveva dimenticato il testo di una canzone, per una camicia troppo eccentrica, però non gli era mai capitato di leggere qualcosa di troppo cattivo nei suoi confronti.

Fino a quel giorno.

Non aveva idea di come fosse successo, in realtà. Non sapeva come fosse finito dal leggere cazzate su Twitter a scorrere i post di Tumblr, una piattaforma di cui tra l'altro lui sapeva poco o nulla.

Però, insomma, già che c'era finito per caso tanto valeva dare un'occhiata.

Aveva digitato il suo nome nella barra di ricerca e aveva iniziato a scorrere velocemente i risultati, sorridendo di tanto in tanto di fronte ai collage di foto che avevano come didascalia una sua frase.

E poi era arrivato a quel post.

Non sapeva nemmeno per quale motivo si fosse soffermato a leggere.

Lui non era il tipo di persona che dava peso alle critiche - non a quel tipo di critiche, almeno - eppure vedendo quel post aveva improvvisamente raddrizzato la schiena contro il divano e aveva iniziato a leggere con attenzione.

Una persona - un anonimo, e già solo il fatto che non avesse messo la faccia per dire una cosa simile avrebbe dovuto far capire ad Ermal che non era qualcosa a cui dare peso - aveva fatto un commento sul suo aspetto fisico, mettendolo a confronto con Fabrizio e dicendo che, rispetto a lui, Ermal era _un cesso_.

Testuali parole.

Una ragazza aveva risposto a quel post esprimendo il suo disappunto, non solo perché non era d'accordo con le parole dell'anonimo, ma anche perché affermava che il suo modo di esprimersi fosse totalmente fuori luogo e maleducato. Cosa con cui Ermal si sarebbe trovato senz'altro d'accordo, se non fosse stato troppo concentrato a riflettere su quelle parole.

In effetti non era un segreto che lui si sentisse sempre un gradino più giù di Fabrizio, almeno quando si parlava di aspetto fisico.

Non aveva mai tenuto nascosto questo pensiero, soprattutto nel periodo del Festival di Sanremo, quando più di una volta aveva definito Fabrizio come quello bello tra i due - era quasi certo di aver usato il termine _bonazzo_ almeno una volta - e aveva sminuito sé stesso definendosi un nerd magrolino.

Era consapevole del fatto che Fabrizio fosse considerato più bello - lui stesso lo considerava l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto, e questo giudizio non aveva nulla a che vedere con il fatto che fosse innamorato di lui - e la cosa non gli aveva mai dato problemi, eppure in quel momento non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente le parole di quel post.

Cominciò a domandarsi cosa ci vedesse Fabrizio in lui, per quale motivo si sentisse così attratto da lui.

Si domandò se Fabrizio non si rendesse conto che poteva avere di meglio. Perché doveva essere quella l'unica spiegazione per cui, tra tante persone, aveva scelto proprio lui.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Fabrizio entrando in salotto e sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano.

Ermal si affrettò a bloccare lo schermo del telefono e a posarlo sul tavolino di fronte a lui. "Niente. Cazzeggiavo su internet."

"Ah, ho capito. Facevi uno dei tuoi soliti post su Instagram" lo prese in giro Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise ma non disse nulla, cosa che allarmò per un attimo Fabrizio. Di fronte a battute del genere, solitamente Ermal rispondeva a tono. Nella maggior parte dei casi finivano a insultarsi scherzosamente e Fabrizio, pur di farsi perdonare per cose di cui non aveva colpa, iniziava a baciarlo fino a quando entrambi restavano senza fiato.

Ma quel giorno, Ermal sembrava non avere nemmeno voglia di parlare.

"Che succede?"

"Niente, sono solo un po' stanco" disse Ermal, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso che non facesse preoccupare Fabrizio.

In realtà, non era affatto stanco. Anzi, tutti i pensieri che gli vorticavano in testa probabilmente lo avrebbero tenuto sveglio anche se avesse preso un sonnifero.

Osservò Fabrizio per un attimo - che lo stava guardando con la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo leggermente preoccupato - e si ritrovò a pensare che era scontato che alla fine si fosse innamorato di lui.

Nella sua vita, non aveva mai provato attrazione per gli uomini.

Gli erano sempre piaciute le donne. Ai tempi del liceo aveva avuto una cotta per tutte le ragazze della sua classe. Tutte, letteralmente, senza distinzioni.

Il suo stesso sesso non aveva mai suscitato quel tipo di interesse. Certo, sapeva riconoscere un bell'uomo quando lo vedeva, ma era un semplice parere estetico. Niente di più.

E poi era arrivato Fabrizio, con i suoi tatuaggi, la sua barba che iniziava a ingrigirsi, gli occhi profondi.

Era arrivato Fabrizio, e tutto si era capovolto. E lui si era innamorato di nuovo, e per la prima volta si era innamorato di un uomo.

E ora, mentre lo fissava seduto sul divano accanto a lui, capiva che era ovvio che si fosse innamorato di lui perché se proprio nella sua vita doveva innamorarsi di un uomo, doveva per forza essere l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto. E Fabrizio lo era.

Di nuovo - condizionato da quella riflessione - Ermal si domandò perché Fabrizio avesse scelto proprio lui, cosa avesse visto in lui di così speciale e di nuovo non riuscì a darsi una risposta.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, poi lo avvicinò a sé e lo strinse in un abbraccio.

"Non è vero che sei stanco."

"E tu che ne sai?" chiese Ermal, divertito dal fatto che Fabrizio pretendesse di sapere meglio di lui come si sentisse.

"Hai un'espressione diversa quando sei stanco."

Ermal lo guardò sorpreso e arrossì.

Quanto tempo aveva perso Fabrizio a guardarlo, se addirittura sapeva riconoscere il suo stato d'animo in base alle sue espressioni?!

"E adesso che espressione ho?"

"Hai la faccia di uno che ha qualcosa che non va, ma che non vuole parlarne con il proprio fidanzato."

Ermal sospirò mentre cercava di sfuggire allo sguardo di Fabrizio, che sembrava volergli leggere dentro.

Fino a quel momento non era mai stato un problema che Fabrizio riuscisse a capirlo così bene anche solo con uno sguardo, anzi Ermal era sempre stato felice di avere accanto una persona che lo conoscesse così bene. Ma in quel momento, quando l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era nascondere i suoi pensieri anche a sé stesso, non era poi così utile che Fabrizio riuscisse a capire ogni sua emozione.

"Guardami" disse Fabrizio prendendogli il volto tra le mani. "Sai che puoi parlarmi di ogni cosa, vero?"

Certo che lo sapeva.

Fabrizio era - e sarebbe sempre stato - il porto sicuro in cui rifugiarsi, l'unica persona da cui sapeva di non doversi nascondere perché lo avrebbe sempre accettato così com'era, con i suoi pregi e soprattutto con i suoi difetti. Ed Ermal, mai come in quel momento, si chiedeva il perché.

Sospirò mentre si sporgeva verso il tavolino e afferrava il cellulare. Sbloccò o schermo e lo passò a Fabrizio.

Fabrizio lesse il post con attenzione, con la fronte aggrottata e l'espressione di chi proprio non capisce il senso di ciò che sta leggendo.

"Che è sta roba?" chiese poco dopo.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Una cosa che ho letto su internet."

"E da quando dai peso a quello che leggi su internet?"

"Non ci do peso, Bizio. Però mi viene spontaneo farmi delle domande."

"Che domande?" chiese Fabrizio restituendogli il cellulare.

Ermal rimase con lo sguardo basso per qualche secondo, poi disse: "Tipo che ci trovi di bello in me? Perché sei innamorato di me, quando potresti avere chiunque altro?"

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo.

Avrebbe semplicemente voluto dirgli che era un cretino a farsi quelle domande, ma si rese conto che Ermal aveva davvero bisogno di essere rassicurato.

Non lo aveva mai visto così.

Certo, aveva sempre fatto battute su di sé, sul fatto che non si vedesse attraente. Non era la prima volta che dimostrava di essere insicuro del suo aspetto.

Ma era senza dubbio la prima volta che questa sua insicurezza diventava causa di una crisi. E solo Fabrizio poteva risolvere quella crisi e riportare il sereno.

"La prima volta che ti ho visto non ho avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi a te" disse Fabrizio a bassa voce, come se stesse confessando un segreto.

Ermal lo guardò confuso. "Seriamente? Perché?"

"Perché, anche se non avevo idea del motivo, sentivo che c'era qualcosa di particolare in te, qualcosa che mi attirava. E mi sono spaventato. Tu eri così bello e gentile con tutti e io ero... Beh, io."

"Ma poi alla fine mi hai parlato" disse Ermal.

"Sì, ma ci ho messo sette anni a decidermi!"

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, cercando di capire se quella frase fosse solo un modo esagerato per dire che ci aveva messo un po' di tempo a trovare il coraggio. Doveva esserlo per forza.

"Dai, quanto ci avrai messo? Un paio di giorni, a esagerare? Vedi che non ero poi così affascinante da paralizzarti" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Ermal, la prima volta che ti ho visto è stata nel 2010. Ci ho messo davvero sette anni prima di trovare il coraggio di parlarti."

Ermal inclinò la testa di lato, guardandolo confuso. Poi, come colto da un'illuminazione improvvisa, disse: "C'eri anche tu a Sanremo nel 2010."

Fabrizio annuì. "Già. E ti avevo notato ma non avevo il coraggio di parlarti. Io sembravo perennemente incazzato, mentre tu avevi sempre il sorriso. Ogni volta che ti vedevo, tu sorridevi a qualcuno. Ho pensato che c'era qualcosa di veramente bello in te. Poi, tipo due minuti dopo, mi sono dato del cretino da solo perché stavo insieme a Giada ed ero diventato papà da poco e mi sembrava assurdo pensare certe cose di qualcuno che nemmeno conoscevo. Così sono stato in disparte, mi sono fatto i fatti miei, ti lanciavo qualche occhiata ogni tanto ma niente di più."

"Io non ti avevo notato. Cioè, sì, ovviamente sapevo che eri tra i concorrenti ma non ci avevo fatto troppo caso. Forse ero troppo agitato per pensare a qualcosa che non fosse la mia esibizione" disse Ermal, sentendosi vagamente in colpa per non essersi accorto di Fabrizio in quella circostanza.

"Non è questo il punto. Alla fine ci siamo trovati, è quello che conta" disse Fabrizio prendendo la mano di Ermal e intrecciando le dita con le sue. Poi aggiunse: "Il punto è che volevo farti notare che, anche se la gente scrive su internet certe cose e tu ci credi, io ho notato quanto eri bello dalla prima volta che ti ho visto."

Ermal cercò di abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato, ma Fabrizio glielo impedì mettendogli una mano sotto il mento e riportando lo sguardo su di lui.

"Tu sei bello in un modo che non riesco a spiegare. Ogni cosa di te è bella. Il tuo viso, il tuo corpo, il modo in cui mi guardi, il modo in cui mi baci... Non devi dare peso a ciò che pensa la gente. Dai peso a ciò che penso io, e io penso che tu sia l'uomo più bello che abbia mai visto" disse Fabrizio.

Senza rispondergli, Ermal si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò.

Si baciarono a lungo, seduti su quel divano come due adolescenti alle prese con il primo amore, mentre Ermal non faceva altro che pensare alle parole di Fabrizio.

Si sentiva ancora estremamente insicuro ed era certo che non sarebbe mai stato all'altezza di Fabrizio, ma se lui pensava che fosse l'uomo più bello se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

In fondo, non gli importava di essere bello per chiunque. L'importante era esserlo per Fabrizio.


	57. The one with the fight and the "I love you"

 

 

 

**The one with the fight and the “I love you”**

 

 

 

 

Quando Ermal aveva saputo che Fabrizio sarebbe stato a Milano per ultimare la produzione dell'album, avrebbe voluto come minimo riempirlo di insulti.

Perché proprio non era possibile che Fabrizio non trovasse mai il tempo di andare a Milano, che pur di stare un po' insieme dovesse sempre essere lui quello che si spostava, e che l'unica volta in cui Fabrizio muoveva il culo da casa sua - certo, per lavoro e non per piacere ma questo era un insignificante dettaglio - lo faceva proprio mentre lui era in tour.

La fortuna, però, sembrava girare almeno leggermente dalla sua parte visto che proprio quella sera avrebbe suonato a Cremona. Non era esattamente dietro l'angolo, ma avrebbe potuto raggiungere Milano in meno di due ore.

Così alla fine, nonostante fosse problematico per entrambi, avevano deciso di vedersi a casa di Ermal. Vedersi nell'albergo in cui alloggiava Fabrizio sarebbe stato troppo rischioso, chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli.

L'appartamento di Ermal - facilmente raggiungibile ma abbastanza lontano dal centro per garantire la giusta privacy - era la scelta migliore.

Quando Ermal arrivò a casa sua - ormai a notte inoltrata - le luci della camera da letto erano accese, segno che Fabrizio era arrivato prima di lui.

Mai come in quel momento, la scelta di dare a Fabrizio una copia delle chiavi di casa sua - che mesi prima gli era sembrata avventata e l'aveva fatto restare in pensiero per giorni, a domandarsi se fosse la cosa giusta da fare o no - gli sembrò così sensata.

Entrò nell'appartamento senza preoccuparsi di non fare rumore, consapevole che Fabrizio lo stesse aspettando sveglio, e abbandonò in un angolo la giacca e la valigia. Avrebbe dovuto usare quel poco tempo che aveva per farsi una doccia, riposarsi, magari svuotare la valigia e mettere qualcosa in lavatrice prima della partenza per Tirana il giorno seguente, ma l'unica cosa che voleva fare era vedere Fabrizio e stare con lui.

"Bizio?" lo chiamò mentre si sfilava le scarpe e le abbandonava accanto alla porta.

"In camera!" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise sentendo la risposta.

Adorava il fatto che, almeno in quelle poche occasioni in cui Fabrizio stava a Milano, si comportasse come se quella fosse casa sua. Si era ritagliato i suoi spazi con calma, senza risultare invadente. Ermal gliene era grato perché dopo la rottura con Silvia era stato difficile vivere in quella città, ma la presenza di Fabrizio glielo rendeva molto più facile.

Percorse il corridoio lentamente, sentendo improvvisamente tutta la stanchezza accumulata.

Avrebbe semplicemente voluto dormire per un giorno intero, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile.

"Ciao" disse entrando in camera e vedendo Fabrizio, con addosso semplicemente i boxer e una maglietta, seduto sul lato del letto che occupava ogni volta che stava a casa sua.

Fabrizio sorrise e, indicando il lato del letto vuoto, disse: "Ehi. Vieni subito qui vicino a me."

Ermal non se lo fece ripetere. Si tolse velocemente la camicia e i pantaloni, restando con addosso solo i boxer, e si buttò a peso morto sul letto, a pancia in giù e con la faccia affondata nel cuscino.

Fabrizio si mise a ridere. "Stanco?"

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?" disse Ermal ironico sollevando leggermente la testa.

Fabrizio gli passò una mano tra i capelli, massaggiandogli dolcemente la testa come era abituato a fare ogni volta che cercava di farlo rilassare. "Il concerto è andato bene?"

"Sì, ma qui sto molto meglio" disse Ermal sospirando e godendosi quelle piccole attenzioni.

"Forse non è stata una grande idea venire qui. Hai bisogno di riposarti" disse Fabrizio.

"Posso riposarmi anche se ci sei tu" borbottò Ermal, affondando di nuovo la faccia nel cuscino.

Fabrizio fece un sorriso malizioso e disse: "Sicuro?"

"Sicuro. Non ho le forze per fare qualcosa di diverso dal restare sdraiato qui e dormire" rispose Ermal.

Era ovviamente dispiaciuto di non avere più le forze per stare un po' con il suo compagno, soprattutto visto che non si vedevano da un po', ma nel momento in cui il suo corpo aveva toccato il materasso si era sentito come se la stanchezza avesse preso il sopravvento, portandogli via la voglia di fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Fabrizio sorrise comprensivo. Conosceva bene quella sensazione di stanchezza post-concerto, che si insinua in ogni muscolo appena l'adrenalina se ne va.

"Allora dormi. Ne hai bisogno" disse accarezzandogli la schiena.

Ermal sospirò sotto la sua carezza, sentendo improvvisamente un po' di quella stanchezza scivolare via.

Fabrizio si sistemò meglio accanto a lui, continuando ad accarezzargli lentamente la schiena e soffermandosi poi sulle spalle, stringendole leggermente tra le dita.

"Ti prego, non smettere" mormorò Ermal con gli occhi chiusi.

"Hai la schiena rigida. Ti sei riposato un po' in questi giorni?" disse Fabrizio mettendosi seduto a cavalcioni su di lui e cercando di massaggiarlo meglio.

Ermal non rispose ma gemette appena sentì le dita di Fabrizio premere sulle sue spalle.

"Male?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato. In fondo, non aveva la minima idea di come si facesse un massaggio e aveva il terrore di peggiorare la situazione.

"No, continua."

Fabrizio continuò a massaggiargli le spalle per qualche minuto, poi fece scorrere lentamente le mani lungo la schiena. Lo massaggiò per un po', come se con le sue mani potesse portare via tutta quella stanchezza, fino a quando Ermal disse: "È meglio che ti fermi, Bizio."

Fabrizio sollevò le mani di scatto, allarmato. "Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?"

"No, tutt'altro" si lamentò Ermal.

Era esausto, voleva solo dormire. Non era proprio il momento adatto per farsi venire un'erezione.

E per cosa poi? Solo perché il suo fidanzato gli aveva massaggiato la schiena per qualche minuto.

Si sentiva come un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale.

Fabrizio sorrise rendendosi conto dell'effetto che le sue carezze avevano avuto su Ermal.

Si chinò su di lui, spalmandosi sulla sua schiena, e gli baciò il collo mentre con le mani gli stringeva leggermente i fianchi.

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un verso a metà tra un gemito e un lamento e Fabrizio - comprendendo la sua frustrazione, il suo voler semplicemente riposare - disse: "Non ti preoccupare, faccio tutto io."

A quel punto, Ermal non ebbe più la forza - né la voglia - di dire di no.

Quasi non si accorse che Fabrizio gli aveva sfilato i boxer.

Ciò di cui invece, nonostante la stanchezza, si era accorto fin troppo bene erano le mani di Fabrizio che erano passate dal massaggiargli innocentemente la schiena a palpeggiargli le natiche.

Sospirò sentendo le mani di Fabrizio su di sé e strinse il bordo del cuscino tra le dita, mentre sentiva la sua erezione premere contro il materasso.

Fabrizio tornò a sdraiarsi su di lui - facendo leva sulle braccia per non pesargli troppo addosso - e iniziò a lasciare una scia di baci dalle sue spalle, seguendo poi la linea della spina dorsale da cima a fondo.

Ermal sotto di lui continuava a sospirare - complice anche il fatto che, quando Fabrizio si era sdraiato su di lui, aveva sentito chiaramente la sua erezione premere contro di lui - e a desiderare un contatto maggiore.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di finire di pensarlo, che Fabrizio si era cosparso le dita di lubrificante - Ermal era talmente stanco che non si era nemmeno accorto che Fabrizio si fosse allontanato da lui per recuperare la boccetta nel cassetto del comodino - e aveva iniziato a massaggiare lentamente la sua apertura.

Un gemito scappò dalle sue labbra sentendo Fabrizio penetrarlo lentamente con un dito e poi aggiungerne un altro poco dopo.

Superato il breve fastidio iniziale, Ermal si ritrovò ad andare incontro alle sue dita, sollevandosi leggermente e tenendosi appoggiato sugli avambracci.

"Calmo. Ho detto che avrei fatto tutto io, cerca di avere pazienza" disse Fabrizio divertito.

In realtà, anche lui avrebbe voluto di più. Anche Fabrizio non vedeva l'ora di fare l'amore con Ermal, ma vederlo così succube delle sue attenzioni lo stava divertendo - e anche un po' eccitando - più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.

"Bizio, ti prego" mormorò Ermal.

"Addirittura mi stai pregando?" disse Fabrizio, allontanandosi da lui giusto il tempo di sfilarsi la maglietta e i boxer che aveva ancora addosso.

Ermal affondò la faccia nel cuscino, evitando di rispondere.

Lo metteva in imbarazzo quella situazione, il fatto di essere ridotto a supplicare il suo fidanzato di fare l'amore con lui perché non riusciva più ad aspettare. Lui non era così, non lo era mai stato.

Eppure con Fabrizio forse un po' era cambiato. Fabrizio era diventato una dipendenza, un qualcosa di cui proprio non poteva fare a meno, ed Ermal non poteva negare di essere spaventato da tutto ciò che provava per lui, al punto da non averglielo mai detto chiaramente.

Gli aveva fatto capire di tenere a lui, di provare qualcosa di forte, ma non glielo aveva mai detto perché nel momento in cui avrebbe deciso di dirlo ad alta voce sarebbe diventato reale e le cose reali fanno molta più paura di quelle che rimangono confinate nella testa e nel cuore.

Risollevò la testa, rendendosi conto che Fabrizio si era allontanato da lui da molto più tempo di quanto gliene servisse effettivamente per spogliarsi, e quando puntò lo sguardo su di lui rischiò di venire all'istante.

Fabrizio se ne stava in piedi davanti al letto e lo fissava con gli occhi liquidi di eccitazione, masturbandosi lentamente mentre cospargeva la sua erezione di lubrificante.

"Cazzo, Fabri" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal.

"Tu non hai la minima idea dell'effetto che mi fai" disse Fabrizio, ritornando a letto e posizionandosi dietro di lui.

Ermal sospirò sentendo la punta già umida dell'erezione di Fabrizio appoggiarsi alla sua apertura e trattenne il respiro quando lo sentì scivolare facilmente dentro di sé.

Fabrizio rimase immobile per un attimo, aspettando che Ermal si abituasse, poi appena sentì Ermal muoversi contro di lui, affondò maggiormente strappandogli un gemito sorpreso.

"Scusa" disse, mentre però continuava a spingersi in lui allo stesso modo.

"No, continua" sussurrò Ermal tra i gemiti.

Fabrizio gli strinse un fianco, mentre portava l'altra mano tra le sue cosce e iniziava a toccarlo al ritmo delle sue spinte.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore trattenendo un gemito, mentre Fabrizio affondava dentro di lui sempre più velocemente e con più forza, fino a quando Ermal venne nella sua mano.

Sentendolo stringersi attorno alla sua erezione, Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenersi e poco dopo venne dentro di lui.

Quando la sua schiena toccò il materasso, un attimo più tardi, un sospiro rilassato uscì dalle sue labbra. Poi si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Sei ancora stanco?"

Il più giovane si girò su un fianco per guardarlo meglio e rispose: "Più di prima, in realtà. Ma non importa."

Fabrizio sorrise e lo attirò a sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e stringendolo in un abbraccio.

No, non importava.

Nulla era importante quando erano insieme.

 

 

La mattina seguente, Fabrizio fu il primo a svegliarsi.

La sveglia che aveva impostato sul cellulare suonava già da almeno mezzo minuto, ma Ermal accanto a lui non dava segno di averla sentita.

Allungò una mano sul comodino per prendere il cellulare e spegnere la sveglia, poi si alzò dal letto cercando di non fare troppo rumore.

Ermal era esausto e poteva permettersi di dormire ancora qualche minuto.

Si trascinò fino alla cucina sbadigliando e stropicciandosi gli occhi ancora assonnati. Aveva dormito non più di tre ore e non si sentiva minimamente pronto ad affrontare la giornata. Probabilmente, appena tornato in albergo, si sarebbe rimesso a dormire.

Stava riempiendo la caffettiera, quando sentì Ermal entrare in cucina.

"Buongiorno. Potevi dormire ancora un po', ti avrei svegliato più tardi" disse Fabrizio voltandosi per un attimo verso di lui.

Ermal scosse la testa e si sedette a tavola. "No, ho troppe cose da fare. Devo svuotare la valigia, rifarla buttandoci dentro qualche vestito pulito... Ammesso che sia rimasto qualcosa nell'armadio. Ah, e poi devo assolutamente fare la lavatrice. Tutto prima di andare in aeroporto."

"Adesso la devi fare la lavatrice? Poi te ne stai lontano da casa per almeno altre tre settimane, non mi pare che sia così urgente" disse Fabrizio mettendo la caffettiera sul fornello.

"Bizio, dopo quello che è successo stanotte non esiste proprio che lascio quelle lenzuola dove stanno" rispose Ermal sbuffando.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisetto malizioso dipinto in faccia, poi disse: "Ti stai lamentando di quello che è successo?"

Ermal sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato. "No. Ovviamente non mi sto lamentando, anzi..."

"Sai, abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo..." disse Fabrizio spegnendo il fornello - consapevole che di quel passo il caffè non lo avrebbero bevuto - e avvicinandosi pericolosamente a Ermal.

 

 

Come previsto, non era passato molto prima di ritrovarsi di nuovo nudi e aggrovigliati tra le lenzuola.

"Sei ancora in tempo per l'aereo, vero? Non ti sto facendo fare troppo tardi?" chiese Fabrizio, mentre Ermal se ne stava ancora sdraiato addosso a lui dopo l'amplesso.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, tranquillo. Ho ancora qualche minuto. Dovrò saltare la colazione e probabilmente dovrò infilare in valigia le prime cose che capitano, senza nemmeno guardare cosa pesco dall'armadio, ma è per un buon motivo."

Fabrizio sorrise e si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo ma, proprio quando le loro labbra stavano per toccarsi, il cellulare di Ermal iniziò a squillare.

Il più giovane allungò una mano verso il comodino e, dopo aver gettato una rapida occhiata al display, sorrise e rispose dicendo: "Ciao, mamma!"

Colpito dall'improvvisa voglia di comportarsi come un ragazzino - cosa per altro gli capitava spesso da quando frequentava Ermal, e allo stesso modo anche Ermal aveva iniziato a comportarsi più come un adolescente che come un uomo di quasi quarant'anni - Fabrizio si sporse verso Ermal e, rivolto al telefono, disse: "Salve, signora!"

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, mentre posava una mano sulla sua bocca nel tentativo di zittirlo.

"Scusa, ma sono un po' impegnato ora. Ti richiamo più tardi" disse continuando a tenere la mano ferma sulla bocca di Fabrizio.

Solo quando fu certo che sua madre avesse riattaccato, spostò la mano sospirando.

Fabrizio lo fissò in silenzio per un attimo, mentre Ermal ne approfittava per controllare un paio di messaggi che gli erano arrivati. Poi disse: "Mi hai zittito."

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo, abbandonando il telefono sul letto accanto a lui.

Fabrizio lo stava fissando con la fronte aggrottata e uno sguardo che gli aveva visto raramente, forse solo quando sgridava i suoi figli per qualcosa di veramente grave.

Così si affrettò a dire: "No. Cioè sì, l'ho fatto. Ma non perché mi vergogno di te. È che non voglio che mia madre lo venga a sapere così."

"Pensi che non le piacerò? O che magari non approverà perché sono un uomo?" chiese Fabrizio.

"No, niente di tutto questo. Solo che non voglio che venga a sapere di te mentre sei nudo nel mio letto" rispose Ermal con un sorriso, cercando di alleggerire la situazione.

Fabrizio sospirò, poi si alzò dal letto e, dopo aver recuperato i suoi vestiti, disse: "Tranquillo. Ora non sono più nudo nel tuo letto."

Non diede nemmeno il tempo ad Ermal di rispondere.

Si chiuse in bagno e quando uscì qualche minuto più tardi - perfettamente vestito e pronto per iniziare la giornata - si limitò a gettare un'occhiata veloce ad Ermal mentre recuperava il portafoglio e il cellulare dal comodino.

"Vai via?" chiese Ermal con un filo di voce, preoccupato che Fabrizio se ne stesse andando per colpa sua.

Aveva capito che Fabrizio non aveva preso bene il fatto che sua madre ancora non sapesse di loro, ed Ermal lo capiva.

Ma non era semplice per lui dire a sua madre che stava uscendo con qualcuno, soprattutto perché in quel caso avrebbe dovuto ammettere i suoi sentimenti per Fabrizio e non sapeva se si sentiva pronto a farlo.

"Sì. Torno in albergo, magari riesco a riposare qualche ora. Tanto tu tra poco devi andare in aeroporto" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì e lo seguì fino alla porta. Poi, mentre Fabrizio usciva, disse: "Allora ti chiamo quando arrivo a Tirana."

"Ok, ciao" rispose Fabrizio, iniziando a scendere le scale del palazzo di corsa.

Non lo aveva nemmeno baciato prima di andarsene, e quello per Ermal era un campanello d'allarme sufficiente.

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti, le cose tra Fabrizio ed Ermal sembravano essere cambiate radicalmente e allo stesso tempo non essere cambiate affatto.

Ermal l'aveva chiamato appena arrivato a Tirana, ma Fabrizio aveva rifiutato la chiamata e gli aveva mandato un messaggio dicendo che proprio non poteva rispondere. E così si erano solo scambiati qualche messaggio in cui Fabrizio sembrava sempre il solito, ma allo stesso tempo Ermal capiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Tornato in Italia - per il concerto a Bari - Ermal aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più semplice mettersi in contatto con Fabrizio, che forse la sua mancanza di tempo per stare al telefono con lui era una cosa limitata ai giorni passati. Ma ovviamente dovette ricredersi.

Fabrizio non rispondeva alle sue chiamate, si limitava a mandargli messaggi veloci con qualche frase banale e non gli aveva chiesto nemmeno una volta come stesse.

Quel giorno, mentre se ne stava sul balcone a casa di sua madre a fumare l'ennesima sigaretta, Ermal per un attimo ebbe paura che qualunque cosa ci fosse tra lui e Fabrizio stesse volgendo al termine.

"Tutto bene?"

Ermal si voltò sentendo la voce di sua madre. Abbozzò un sorriso e disse: "Sì, tutto bene."

"Sicuro?"

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva mentire a sua madre, e non solo perché probabilmente si sarebbe sentito in colpa fino al giorno della sua morte. Non poteva farlo perché lei riusciva a capire quando mentiva.

"Ho un po' di pensieri per la testa. Niente di grave" disse buttando il mozzicone nel posacenere e appoggiando gli avambracci sulla ringhiera.

Sua madre rimase in silenzio, ma non se ne andò.

Ermal aveva bisogno di parlare, di sfogarsi su qualcosa, era chiaro. E lei non aveva intenzione di forzarlo, ma allo stesso tempo voleva essere lì quando finalmente lui avrebbe deciso di aprirsi.

"Sto frequentando una persona" disse Ermal, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé.

"In effetti, mi sei sembrato più sereno ultimamente. A parte oggi" disse sua madre sorridendo.

"Abbiamo avuto una piccola discussione, qualche giorno fa. Cioè, in realtà non so nemmeno se definirla discussione. Lui continua a dire che va tutto bene, ma a me non sembra."

Alla madre di Ermal ovviamente non era sfuggito il fatto che suo figlio si fosse riferito a un uomo, e in realtà non era nemmeno stupita.

Aveva notato un attaccamento sempre maggiore tra suo figlio e Fabrizio ed era certa che prima o poi tra loro ci sarebbe stato qualcosa.

A conti fatti, sarebbe stata molto più sorpresa se avesse scoperto che quel _lui_ nominato da Ermal non era Fabrizio che il contrario.

"Lui, eh?" disse giusto per provocarlo un po', con il tono di chi in realtà ha già capito tutto.

Ermal si voltò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati e un po' di ansia nello sguardo.

Sua madre sorrise ancora, cercando di rassicurarlo, e disse: "Fabrizio?"

Ermal annuì senza parlare.

"Credo che sia una brava persona. E ti fa stare bene, lo ha sempre fatto" disse lei.

Ermal sospirò, sentendosi un po' più tranquillo. Poi disse: "E se fossi io quello che sbaglia? Lui fa stare bene me, ma non è detto che io faccia stare bene lui."

"Te l'ha detto lui questo?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "No. Solo che a volte mi sembra che lui sia un passo più avanti di me in questa relazione e io non riesco a raggiungerlo, rimango sempre bloccato un po' più indietro. Prima che partissi per Tirana, abbiamo discusso perché io non ti avevo ancora parlato di lui e della nostra relazione. Non lo so, mami, mi sembra che lui si sia buttato in questa storia senza nemmeno pensarci, ma io non sono così."

"Hai solo paura di ammettere che ti sei innamorato di nuovo. Sei stato talmente male l'ultima volta che hai amato qualcuno, che ora hai paura che succeda ancora" disse sua madre, capendo in un attimo ciò che Ermal provava.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, mentre sua madre aggiunse: "Però non devi farti fermare dalla paura. Tu non sei così, non ti fai sconfiggere così facilmente. Quindi digli semplicemente quello che provi e vedrai che si risolverà tutto."

Ermal sapeva che sua madre aveva ragione, che l'unico modo per risolvere le cose con Fabrizio era parlare chiaro.

Doveva dirgli cosa provava e doveva dirgli per quale motivo non glielo aveva detto prima, per quale motivo era così spaventato all'idea di amare di nuovo e per quale motivo non aveva parlato a sua madre della loro relazione.

Fabrizio meritava di saperlo.

 

 

Le settimane seguenti furono un inferno per entrambi.

Un inferno piacevole - pieno di concerti per Ermal e di riprese del nuovo videoclip e l'uscita della nuova canzone per Fabrizio - ma pur sempre un inferno.

Se prima di quel momento telefonarsi era stato praticamente impossibile, durante quelle settimane era diventato difficile anche solo sentirsi per messaggio.

In realtà, Ermal credeva che fosse un bene. Entrambi avevano bisogno di pensare a fare al meglio il proprio lavoro, senza distrazioni.

Ma non poteva negare che Fabrizio gli mancasse e che un misero messaggio al giorno non fosse sufficiente a fargli sopportare quella mancanza.

Forse era per quello che quando Fabrizio aveva annunciato l'uscita del suo nuovo singolo, Ermal aveva commentato il post con un: "Daje Fabri!" seguito da un cuore. Le interazioni tra loro erano talmente poche che Ermal cercava di trovare un pretesto qualsiasi per parlargli.

Eppure, nonostante quello, avevano continuato a sentirsi poco.

Certo, Fabrizio aveva risposto al commento scrivendo: "Bello compare mio" e aggiungendoci a sua volta un cuore rosso, facendo notare a tutti quanto ancora lui ed Ermal fossero uniti. Ma la realtà era ben diversa, e questo Ermal lo sapeva bene.

L'ultima data del tour era arrivata velocemente e allo stesso tempo con una lentezza estenuante, perché sembravano passati secoli da quando Ermal aveva visto Fabrizio nel suo appartamento a Milano.

Sentiva la mancanza di Fabrizio farsi sempre più forte, al punto che gli sembrava di avere un buco nello stomaco. Non riusciva a mangiare, a volte gli sembrava di non riuscire nemmeno a respirare.

Cantare era l'unica cosa che ancora, nonostante tutto, gli riusciva bene.

Ed era proprio per quel motivo, proprio perché ormai si sentiva come se non fosse in grado di fare niente se non cantare, che in quel momento si trovava davanti a casa di Fabrizio.

Era mattina presto, il sole era appena sorto e lui non aveva dormito. Si era messo in macchina appena finito l'instore a Torino e aveva guidato per tutta la notte, facendo una sosta ogni tanto giusto per non addormentarsi.

Marco lo aveva sgridato come una mamma premurosa quando aveva saputo le sue intenzioni, dicendo che avrebbe dovuto almeno dormire qualche ora prima di partire. Ma Ermal non poteva più aspettare.

Doveva parlare con Fabrizio e doveva farlo al più presto.

Suonò il campanello, fregandosene del fatto che fosse presto e che forse Fabrizio stava ancora dormendo, e attese pazientemente.

Quando la porta si aprì poco dopo e il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Fabrizio, Ermal sospirò.

Gli era mancato così tanto che ora che lo aveva di fronte a sé gli sembrava di non riuscire più a respirare.

Fabrizio si stropicciò gli occhi, convinto che non fosse ancora del tutto sveglio, ma quando spostò la mano dalla faccia Ermal era ancora lì.

Non stava sognando. Era davvero davanti a lui.

Senza dargli il tempo di parlare, Ermal fece un passo in avanti costringendo Fabrizio a spostarsi per farlo passare e farlo entrare in casa.

Fabrizio sospirò chiudendo la porta. Non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi da quella visita improvvisa.

Le cose con Ermal erano diventate strane dopo la discussione di qualche settimana prima, e in realtà Fabrizio non sapeva nemmeno perché.

Ovviamente non poteva negare di essersi sentito un po' ferito sapendo che Ermal non aveva parlato di lui a sua madre, nonostante si frequentassero da mesi. Dall'altra parte però, dopo un po' di fastidio iniziale, aveva dovuto riconoscere che non era un motivo valido per allontanarsi così tanto.

Il problema era che se n'era reso conto quando ormai sembrava essere troppo tardi. Ed ora non sapeva come comportarsi e, come se non fosse abbastanza, aveva paura che Ermal si fosse presentato a casa sua per dirgli che era finita.

"Ti amo."

Fabrizio si votò lentamente verso Ermal, convinto di aver sentito male.

Non glielo aveva mai detto. Anche se si frequentavano da mesi, anche se entrambi avevano dimostrato di provare quei sentimenti.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi sospirò e disse: "Non ho parlato di te a mia madre perché lei è la persona più importante della mia vita e prima di dirle una cosa del genere dovevo essere sicuro."

"Sicuro di cosa?"

"Del fatto che tu sei importante almeno quanto lei. Ho sempre saputo che saresti stato una persona importante per me, fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti, ma non riuscivo ad ammettere che lo fossi così tanto. L'ultima volta che mi sono innamorato di qualcuno, che ho fatto progetti con qualcuno, non è andata bene. Avevo paura che potesse succedere di nuovo" disse Ermal.

Aveva parlato velocemente, quasi senza prendere fiato tra una frase e l'altra, e aveva lasciato Fabrizio senza parole.

Era troppo, tutto insieme. Sapere che Ermal lo amava, che non glielo aveva mai detto perché aveva paura di soffrire di nuovo, lo aveva lasciato a bocca aperta, senza sapere cosa dire.

E così, Fabrizio non disse niente.

Percorse la stanza velocemente, fino a raggiungere Ermal, e lo baciò.

Ermal sorrise contro le sue labbra, felice che le cose tra loro si fossero rimesse a posto.

Non aveva dubbi che Fabrizio lo amasse tanto quanto lo amava lui, ma non era mai stato del tutto convinto che l'amore vincesse su tutto e aveva avuto paura che la discussione di qualche settimana prima avesse incrinato il loro rapporto.

"Mi ami davvero?" chiese Fabrizio allontanandosi leggermente da lui ma continuando a circondargli il viso con le mani, quasi avesse paura che altrimenti sarebbe svanito nel nulla.

Ermal annuì sorridendo e Fabrizio lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta più appassionatamente spingendolo contro il muro del salotto e premendo il corpo contro il suo.

"E tu non me lo dici?" disse Ermal scostandosi improvvisamente.

Voleva sentirselo dire, non poteva negarlo.

Fabrizio sorrise e disse: "Tra un po'. Preferisco lasciarti un po' in sospeso."

Poi riprese a baciarlo ed Ermal non protestò.

In fondo, avevano una vita intera per dirsi _ti amo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi seguisse Grey's Anatomy, ci sono riferimenti più o meno palesi a due scene dell'episodio 15x16.


	58. The one with the first time

 

 

 

**The one with the first time**

 

 

 

 

Confuso. Ecco come si sentiva Fabrizio.

E la cosa non lo stupiva nemmeno, perché quando si trattava di Ermal era quasi ovvio sentirsi così.

Si era sentito in quel modo fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva parlato con Ermal, fin da quando avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme e lui pian piano si era reso conto di quanto gli piacesse passare del tempo con lui e di quanto forte battesse il suo cuore quando erano insieme.

Si era innamorato. E per mesi non aveva saputo come fosse stato possibile innamorarsi di qualcuno così in fretta. Poi si era semplicemente accorto che Ermal era una persona così speciale che non avrebbe potuto evitare di innamorarsi di lui.

Si era sentito confuso anche la prima volta che aveva l'aveva baciato e, contro ogni previsione, Ermal aveva ricambiato il bacio invece di allontanarlo.

Sapere che Ermal provava la stessa attrazione e lo stesso interesse che provava lui, l'aveva spiazzato ma aveva accolto quella novità a braccia aperte, convinto che da lì le cose sarebbero solo migliorate.

E invece, mesi dopo quel giorno, Fabrizio era più confuso di quanto lo fosse prima.

Era confuso perché il rapporto tra lui ed Ermal non era poi cambiato così tanto da quel bacio. Certo, entrambi si sentivano più liberi di invadere lo spazio dell'altro, di abbracciarsi, di toccarsi. Spesso lo facevano senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Ma a parte quello - e qualche sporadico bacio scambiato in un camerino o in una camera d'albergo - non era cambiato nulla.

E Fabrizio non capiva perché.

Era ovvio che stessero bene insieme, che entrambi provassero qualcosa per l'altro, ma allora perché Ermal sembrava fuggire ogni volta che le cose diventavano più serie?

Fabrizio se n'era reso conto per la prima volta qualche settimana prima, mentre stavano sdraiati sul suo letto in una camera d'albergo, dopo aver partecipato a un evento.

Avevano passato la serata a chiacchierare di tutto e niente, e a un certo punto si erano ritrovati l'uno sull'altro a baciarsi come due ragazzini impazienti. Ma appena Fabrizio aveva azzardato ad infilare le dita sotto la maglietta di Ermal, il più giovane si era allontanato di scatto borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che fosse molto tardi ed era uscito dalla stanza.

Fabrizio non aveva detto nulla, né in quel momento né il giorno seguente, e aveva cercato di non pensarci. Ma il ricordo di quella sera era tornato a fargli visita qualche settimana dopo, quando si erano ritrovati a baciarsi contro la portiera della sua macchina, troppo impazienti addirittura per entrare in casa.

Non si vedevano da qualche settimana ed entrambi avevano sentito la mancanza dell'altro, così quando Ermal era arrivato davanti a casa di Fabrizio, il più grande non gli aveva dato nemmeno il tempo di entrare. L'aveva baciato premendo il corpo di Ermal contro la macchina e premendosi a sua volta su di lui, facendogli sentire quando fosse felice di vederlo.

Era stato proprio nel momento in cui Fabrizio si era schiacciato di più contro di lui - premendogli inevitabilmente la sua erezione contro la coscia - che Ermal lo aveva allontanato da lui di colpo. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo imbarazzato ed era entrato in casa, e per tutto il resto della serata aveva cercato di mantenersi a debita distanza.

Non avevano mai parlato di tutto quello, entrambi troppo spaventati per affrontare il discorso, ma ormai era passato parecchio tempo e Fabrizio cominciava a farsi delle domande sul loro rapporto. E più lo faceva, meno capiva per quale motivo Ermal scappasse in quel modo ogni volta che sembravano vicini a fare il passo successivo.

Sollevò lo sguardo e fissò Ermal per un attimo.

Era seduto sul divano di fronte a lui, con la chitarra tra le mani, e stava cercando di trovare la melodia giusta per quei versi che gli erano venuti in mente poco prima.

Fabrizio si perse a guardarlo, innamorandosi un po' di più di ogni piccolo dettaglio che lo riguardava.

Il modo in cui toccava la chitarra, il movimento che faceva con la testa per spostare un riccio finito davanti agli occhi, la ruga sulla fronte che gli veniva ogni volta che era preso a riflettere su qualcosa... Ogni singolo dettaglio di Ermal faceva battere il cuore di Fabrizio un po' più forte.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal sollevando lo sguardo per un attimo.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Niente."

Ermal rimase a fissarlo con la fronte aggrottata, confuso.

Fabrizio era strano quel giorno. Era palese che avesse dei pensieri per la testa e che sentisse il bisogno di parlargli di qualcosa, eppure c'era qualcosa che lo frenava.

Posò la chitarra e poi disse: "Bizio, che hai?"

Fabrizio sospirò mentre si grattava la nuca imbarazzato, e andò a sedersi sul divano accanto a Ermal.

Non aveva idea di cosa dire, di come affrontare il discorso, ma sapeva di doverlo fare.

"Non so da dove iniziare" disse Fabrizio, senza avere il coraggio di guardare Ermal.

Il più giovane gli posò una mano sulla gamba, stringendo leggermente per fargli capire che era lì e che non se ne sarebbe andato.

"Ho paura che, dopo che ti avrò parlato, penserai che voglio metterti fretta o che penso solo a _quello_... ma ti assicuro che non è così!"

Ermal non aveva la minima idea di dove volesse andare a parare Fabrizio, ma non disse nulla e aspettò che continuasse a parlare.

Fabrizio prese un respiro profondo e poi, facendosi coraggio, disse: "Voglio fare l'amore con te."

Ermal trattenne il fiato per un attimo di fronte a quella confessione, ma continuò a rimanere in silenzio.

"Lo vorrei davvero tanto. Ma ogni volta che le cose tra noi sembrano andare verso il passo successivo, tu scappi. Non capisco se lo fai perché non ti senti pronto, o perché non provi quello che provo io, o chissà per quale altro motivo, ma vorrei che ne parlassimo. E se davvero non ti va di andare oltre, a me va bene. Però vorrei saperlo" disse Fabrizio quasi senza respirare tra una frase e l'altra.

Ora che aveva finalmente tirato fuori ciò che lo preoccupava da mesi, si sentiva molto meglio. Si sentiva più leggero e, anche se temeva la risposta di Ermal, non poteva negare di essere pentito di non aver trovato il coraggio di parlare prima.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo.

Si era reso conto dei tentativi di Fabrizio di andare oltre e non poteva negare di essere felice che lo desiderasse così tanto, eppure era scappato. Fabrizio aveva ragione.

Si era fatto prendere dalla paura di quella situazione che per lui era così nuova ed era scappato.

Ma ora non poteva più scappare.

"Non mi era mai capitato di sentirmi così, di tenere così tanto a qualcuno. Tu hai sconvolto tutto il mio mondo e mi fai sentire come se fossi di nuovo un ragazzino impacciato che non sapeva come provarci con una per cui aveva una cotta" disse Ermal arrossendo di fronte a quella ammissione.

Fabrizio allungò una mano verso di lui e gliela passò lentamente tra i capelli, come faceva sempre quando cercava di farlo rilassare.

Ermal sorrise abbandonandosi a quel contatto, poi continuò dicendo: "È per questo che scappo e ti allontano ogni volta che le cose si fanno serie. Mi sento di nuovo come un adolescente che deve fare sesso per la prima volta. Mi sembra di non sapere più nemmeno come si fa, e forse non lo so davvero perché tu sei il primo uomo per cui provo qualcosa che va oltre l'amicizia. E quindi mi faccio un sacco di paranoie sul fatto che non sarò all'altezza, che sarò troppo impacciato, che farò la figura del cretino..."

Fabrizio bloccò il suo discorso posando gentilmente le labbra sulle sue e baciandolo lentamente, mentre teneva una mano affondata tra i suoi capelli.

Quando lo sentì rilassarsi contro di lui, si staccò e disse: "Sei perfetto in ogni cosa che fai. Lo sarai anche in questo."

Quella frase fu sufficiente a far rilassare completamente Ermal, che sentendosi improvvisamente più sicuro attirò Fabrizio a sé e lo baciò, mentre faceva scorrere le mani lungo il suo petto.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo le dita del compagno scivolare su di lui - anche se la sua pelle era ancora coperta dalla stoffa della maglietta - e, tenendolo per la nuca, lo trattenne contro di sé.

Un attimo dopo, senza smettere di baciarsi, Fabrizio si alzò dal divano trascinando Ermal con sé e camminò lentamente fino alla camera da letto.

Era quasi certo di aver fatto cadere qualcosa lungo il corridoio, ma era talmente preso a baciare Ermal che quasi non se n'era accorto. E onestamente nemmeno gli importava.

Tutto ciò che contava davvero era tra le sue braccia.

"Se faccio qualcosa che ti dà fastidio, fermami" disse Fabrizio facendo scivolare le mani sotto la maglietta di Ermal.

Il più giovane annuì con un cenno della testa, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si abbandonava totalmente alle attenzioni di Fabrizio.

Inclinò la testa di lato appena sentì le labbra di Fabrizio scivolare sul suo collo e, senza riuscire a nascondere un leggero tremore, infilò le dita sotto la maglia di Fabrizio accarezzandogli i fianchi.

Fabrizio sorrise contro la sua pelle sentendo quanto Ermal fosse impacciato ma allo stesso tempo desideroso di avere di più, di scoprire più porzioni di pelle, di amarlo totalmente.

Si allontanò leggermente da lui e si sfilò la maglietta, mentre Ermal percorreva con lo sguardo ogni traccia di inchiostro sul suo petto.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Fabrizio premuroso, mentre sollevava il viso di Ermal con una mano spingendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

Ermal annuì. "Sì. Credo solo di essere un po' nervoso."

"Vuoi fermarti?" chiese Fabrizio con un filo di voce.

Sperava che Ermal dicesse di no, sperava che gli dicesse di continuare. Ma allo stesso tempo vedeva l'agitazione nei suoi occhi e temeva di averlo spinto a fare qualcosa per cui in realtà non era ancora pronto.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No. Ma non ho idea di cosa fare, ho bisogno che mi guidi."

Senza dire altro, Fabrizio riprese a baciarlo mentre gli stringeva delicatamente i fianchi.

Ermal si rilassò contro di lui, facendo scivolare le mani sulla schiena di Fabrizio e tracciando linee immaginarie sulla sua pelle.

Sentire le dita di Ermal su di sé, fece sospirare Fabrizio, che si staccò leggermente da Ermal giusto per sfilargli la maglia e dire: "Mi sa che non hai bisogno della mia guida. Sai esattamente cosa fare."

Ermal arrossì imbarazzato e sorrise, mentre iniziava a slacciare la cintura e i jeans di Fabrizio con fare incerto.

Fabrizio lo aiutò sfilandosi in fretta i jeans, e poi liberò anche Ermal degli ultimi indumenti rimasti fino a trovarsi inginocchiato di fronte a lui e con le dita incastrate nell'elastico dei boxer.

Cercò lo sguardo di Ermal, chiedendogli tacitamente se potesse andare avanti, ed Ermal lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi e carichi di aspettativa.

Quando Fabrizio gli sfilò anche quell'ultimo strato - provocando un sospiro quasi liberatorio al suo compagno - lanciò un'ultima occhiata verso Ermal, poi iniziò a toccare lentamente la sua erezione.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui, sentendo il respiro bloccarsi in gola quando Fabrizio sostituì la bocca alla mano.

Lo fissò per tutto il tempo, incapace di spostare lo sguardo da quegli occhi, incapace di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa che non fossero le labbra di Fabrizio su di sé.

Non che volesse davvero concentrarsi su altro, in realtà.

Ma quando Fabrizio si soffermò a stuzzicare la punta della sua erezione, Ermal capì che di quel passo sarebbe finito tutto troppo velocemente quindi si costrinse ad allontanarlo da lui.

Fabrizio si rialzò in piedi sorridendo e disse: "Tutto bene?"

"Anche troppo" disse Ermal prima di baciarlo.

Lasciò che Fabrizio lo spingesse verso il letto, che lo facesse sdraiare e che poi si appoggiasse delicatamente su di lui.

Era una sensazione strana avere addosso il corpo di Fabrizio quando, per tutta la vita, era stato abituato ad avere al suo fianco corpi femminili, totalmente diversi da quello del compagno.

Eppure, per quanto strano, Ermal doveva ammettere che non si era mai sentito a suo agio come in quel momento.

Fece scivolare le mani lungo il corpo di Fabrizio, arrivando all'elastico dei boxer che ancora indossava e spingendoli verso il basso.

Fabrizio lo aiutò a togliere quell'ultimo strato di stoffa e poi, finalmente pelle contro pelle, si prese un attimo per fissare Ermal.

Era così bello mentre se ne stava sotto di lui, con le guance arrossate per l'imbarazzo e i denti che continuavano a torturare il labbro inferiore.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise e scosse la testa, come a indicare che era tutto ok. Poi si sporse verso il comodino e afferrò un preservativo e la boccetta di lubrificante.

Si versò un po' di lubrificante sulle dita e poi iniziò a massaggiare lentamente l'apertura di Ermal.

Lo preparò con calma, mentre con l'altra mano toccava la sua erezione cercando di farlo rilassare e gli sussurrava all'orecchio che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Poco dopo, fu proprio Ermal a chiedere di più, a desiderare un contatto più profondo.

E anche se fino a quel momento Fabrizio era stato sicuro di ogni sua mossa, di ogni suo movimento, improvvisamente si sentì impacciato e insicuro, come se temesse di fare qualche errore.

Cercò di ignorare le mani che improvvisamente avevano iniziato a tremare - era certo che Ermal fosse già abbastanza agitato per entrambi, non voleva che credesse anche che non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse facendo - e afferrò il preservativo.

Ma Ermal era un uomo attento ai dettagli, lo era sempre stato, ed era stato impossibile per lui non notare l'agitazione che improvvisamente aveva colpito Fabrizio.

"Ehi, tutto bene?" chiese tirandosi su leggermente, facendo leva sulle braccia.

"Sono un po' nervoso" ammise Fabrizio.

"Va tutto bene" disse Ermal, prendendogli dalle mani il preservativo e scartandolo.

Lo srotolò sulla lunghezza di Fabrizio, cercando di non imbarazzarsi all'idea che sicuramente il suo compagno non si era perso nemmeno uno dei suoi movimenti.

Quando risollevò lo sguardo, Fabrizio lo stava fissando con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato in faccia.

"Che hai da sorridere?"

"Niente, solo che sei bravo considerato che è la prima volta" disse Fabrizio divertito.

Ermal soffocò una risata, poi disse: "È la prima volta che metto un preservativo a qualcuno che non sia io, ma ricordo ancora come si mettono!"

"Me ne sono accorto" rispose Fabrizio abbassandosi su di lui e baciandolo, mentre avvicinava la sua erezione all'apertura del compagno.

Si spinse dentro di lui lentamente, consapevole che a Ermal sarebbe servito un po' di tempo per abituarsi all'intrusione.

Baciò ogni centimetro di pelle del suo viso - mentre rimaneva immobile dentro di lui - fino a quando, dopo un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, Ermal disse che poteva muoversi.

Fabrizio iniziò a muoversi lentamente, cercando di non cedere alla tentazione di spingersi sempre di più nel corpo del compagno, aspettando pazientemente che Ermal assecondasse le sue spinte, che gli venisse incontro.

"Fabri..." mormorò a un certo punto Ermal, sollevando il bacino.

Fabrizio affondò più velocemente, strappando a Ermal un gemito.

Continuò a muoversi sempre più velocemente, accompagnando le spinte con i movimenti della mano sull'erezione gonfia di Ermal.

Pochi minuti dopo Fabrizio si lasciò andare e mentre, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, si godeva gli ultimi strascichi dell'orgasmo, sentì Ermal venire nella sua mano.

Sapeva che era banale, ma si sentiva completo. Si sentiva bene come poche altre volte nella vita, e sapeva che il merito era solo di Ermal.

Ermal si era fidato di lui, permettendogli di guidarlo in una situazione completamente nuova. E lo aveva amato.

Ermal lo amava come nessuno lo aveva mai amato prima. Forse solo Giada lo aveva amato allo stesso modo, con la stessa intensità.

Si voltò verso Ermal e lo strinse a sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli.

"Stai bene?" chiese mentre accarezzava lentamente la sua pelle sudata.

"Sì. Sto bene, grazie."

Fabrizio lo strinse un po' di più a sé. "Ti amo, lo sai?"

Ermal sollevò la testa e annuì. "Lo so. Ti amo anch'io."

E dire quelle parole, appena dopo aver fatto l'amore, fu come dirle per la prima volta.

A quel punto Ermal si rese conto che il sentirsi come un adolescente alle prime esperienze, non si limitava al sesso. Ogni cosa insieme a Fabrizio lo faceva sentire come se fosse tutto nuovo.

E faceva paura. Era terrificante ritrovarsi alla soglia dei quarant'anni e dover affrontare di nuovo quelle sensazioni che ormai sembravano sparite dopo l'adolescenza.

Ma se il prezzo da pagare per stare con Fabrizio - per essere felice - era sentirsi di nuovo un ragazzino ogni volta che erano insieme, Ermal lo avrebbe pagato volentieri. Avrebbe continuato a pagarlo ogni giorno.


	59. The one with the closet and the bruises

 

 

 

**The one with the closet and the bruises**

 

 

 

 

Nessuno dei due sapeva con esattezza come fossero arrivati a quel punto, come fosse possibile che in quel momento fossero sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro sul letto di Ermal dopo aver fatto l'amore.

Non che fossero stupiti che fosse successo. Al contrario, dopo tutti i baci che si erano dati di nascosto durante la settimana dell'Eurovision, sapevano che era solo questione di tempo prima di arrivare a quel punto.

Il fatto era che quel momento era arrivato senza che se ne rendessero conto.

Un attimo prima stavano tranquillamente cenando insieme e discutendo di un nuovo pezzo che Fabrizio aveva iniziato a scrivere, un attimo dopo si erano ritrovati con le mani sul corpo dell'altro e le labbra che tracciavano percorsi sulla pelle bollente.

Si erano abbandonati l'uno all'altro senza fretta, ma con la voglia di scoprirsi a vicenda, di imparare a conoscere il corpo dell'altro. Si erano studiati e poi si erano amati, con calma e un po' di incertezza nei movimenti.

E quando, alla fine, si erano ritrovati ansimanti l'uno accanto all'altro, si erano resi conto di non essere mai stati così felici.

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio, trovandolo già con il viso rivolto nella sua direzione e un sorriso radioso sulle labbra.

Era bello quando sorrideva.

Lo era sempre in realtà, ma quando sorrideva lo era di più. Era come se il suo sorriso illuminasse tutta la stanza e sapere che quel sorriso era rivolto a lui, faceva sentire Ermal felice a sua volta.

"Sei contento?" chiese Ermal avvicinandosi a lui e appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.

"Che fai, mi rubi le frasi?" rispose ironicamente Fabrizio, alludendo alla sera della loro vittoria a Sanremo e al fatto che fosse stato proprio lui a pronunciare quelle parole all'orecchio di Ermal.

"Dai, dico sul serio!" disse Ermal fingendosi offeso.

Fabrizio si mise a ridere. Una risata di quelle che partono dal cuore, che presto contagiò anche Ermal.

"Certo che sono contento. Era da tanto che non mi sentivo così" confessò Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto del tono serio che aveva assunto il suo compagno.

Fabrizio gli accarezzò una guancia, perdendosi a fissare ogni dettaglio del suo viso, poi puntò gli occhi nei suoi e disse: "Stare con te mi fa bene."

Ermal sorrise.

Era pronto a dirgli che per lui era lo stesso, che anche lui si sentiva bene al suo fianco, ma appena prima di poter parlare sentì la porta di ingresso aprirsi.

Rimase per un attimo in silenzio, quasi convinto di esserselo immaginato, e poi sentì la voce di suo fratello. "Ermal? Sei in casa?"

Ermal sbiancò di colpo. "Cazzo, è mio fratello."

"Che cazzo ci fa tuo fratello qui?" chiese Fabrizio a bassa voce.

Ermal si alzò di scatto dal letto cercando con lo sguardo i boxer che Fabrizio gli aveva tolto poco prima. Se li infilò in fretta e disse: "Non lo so, ma non deve sapere che sei qui."

"Come, scusa?" chiese Fabrizio perplesso.

Non credeva di certo che a quarantatré anni avrebbe dovuto nascondersi, come se fosse un adolescente che viene beccato dal padre della propria fidanzatina.

"La mia famiglia ancora non sa di noi. Non voglio che mio fratello lo scopra così" spiegò Ermal.

"Quindi cosa proponi?"

Ermal si guardò intorno per un attimo.

Passava talmente poco tempo in quell'appartamento da non avere idea di dove guardare per trovare una soluzione.

E poi la vide.

La cabina armadio sembrava essere la soluzione migliore.

Fabrizio seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo e, notando cosa stesse fissando, disse: "Ma seriamente? Vuoi farmi nascondere nell'armadio?"

"Ti prego!" lo supplicò Ermal, mentre sentiva i passi di Rinald nel corridoio farsi più vicini.

"Ermal..."

"È una cabina armadio, starai comodissimo!" disse Ermal spingendo Fabrizio al suo interno.

Appena il tempo di chiudere la porta e suo fratello entrò nella stanza.

"Ma allora ci sei!" disse Rinald.

"Sì. Stavo per andare a dormire" rispose Ermal, usando la prima scusa che gli era venuta in mente che potesse giustificare il fatto che fosse in camera da letto con addosso solo un paio di boxer.

"A quest'ora? È un po' presto" disse Rinald scettico.

In realtà, passando dalla cucina, aveva notato i due bicchieri di vino mezzi vuoti sul tavolo, così come aveva notato i due piatti sporchi nel lavandino e le due coppie di posate. E non gli erano sfuggiti nemmeno i vestiti appallottolati sul pavimento, troppi per appartenere solo a Ermal.

Suo fratello stava nascondendo qualcuno e Rinald lo conosceva abbastanza bene da non avere dubbi su chi fosse quel qualcuno, ma avrebbe aspettato che fosse lui a dirglielo, senza fargli troppe pressioni.

"Sì, beh, sono stanco. Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?" disse Ermal impaziente.

Aveva bisogno che Rinald se ne andasse al più presto. Non poteva lasciare Fabrizio chiuso nell'armadio per tutta la sera.

"Devo per forza avere bisogno di qualcosa per fare visita a mio fratello?" chiese Rinald.

Era vero che non aveva intenzione di obbligare Ermal a parlare di qualsiasi relazione clandestina stesse nascondendo, ma non poteva negare che si stava divertendo da morire a vedere suo fratello farsi prendere dal panico in quel modo.

"Se entri in casa mia con le copia delle chiavi che ti ho dato per le emergenze, direi di sì."

Rinald sbuffò. "E va bene. Ho dimenticato dei vestiti l'ultima volta che mi sono fermato qui. Pensavo che non fossi a casa, quindi ho usato le chiavi."

"Ah, sì! La felpa rossa e quei jeans orrendi che ti ostini a mettere" disse Ermal ricordandosi di aver visto da qualche parte una borsa con i vestiti di suo fratello.

"Esatto. Dove li hai messi? Nell'armadio?" disse Rinald dirigendosi verso l'enorme porta scorrevole che nascondeva la cabina armadio.

Ermal annuì. Poi si voltò di scatto e superando suo fratello - che aveva già una mano sulla maniglia della porta scorrevole - disse: "Lascia, faccio io. Questo armadio è un casino, non li troveresti mai."

Rinald si spostò di lato nascondendo un sorrisetto. Almeno ora aveva capito che, chiunque avesse passato la serata con Ermal, ora se ne stava nascosto nell'armadio come in una delle peggiori commedie.

Ermal aprì la porta quel tanto che bastava per recuperare la roba di Rinald - che era certo di aver lasciato in bella vista, proprio per non avere difficoltà a trovarla quando suo fratello si fosse deciso a riprendersi le sue cose - e il suo sguardo incrociò subito quello di Fabrizio.

Lo stava fissando con un'espressione indecifrabile, un misto tra stupore - perché in fondo Fabrizio non riusciva a credere che Ermal lo avesse davvero nascosto in un armadio - e rabbia, per essere davvero finito lì dentro.

Ermal ricambiò lo sguardo con espressione amareggiata, supplicandolo silenziosamente di sopportare quella situazione solo per qualche minuto, poi afferrò il borsone che conteneva i vestiti di suo fratello e richiuse l'armadio.

"Tieni" disse passandolo a Rinald. Poi aggiunse: "Ti accompagno alla porta."

Percorrendo il corridoio di casa sua fino alla porta d'ingresso, Ermal non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto in fretta fosse cambiata quella serata, a quanto in fretta fosse cambiato lo sguardo di Fabrizio nei suoi confronti.

E non poteva negare che era terrorizzato all'idea di tornare in camera e di vedere di nuovo quello sguardo che aveva visto pochi istanti prima, quando aveva aperto l'armadio.

"Ermal" lo chiamò suo fratello, mentre spingeva la maniglia della porta verso il basso e si preparava a uscire.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. "Dimmi."

Rinald sospirò, non sapendo come affrontare il discorso. Poi disse semplicemente: "Sai che puoi dirmi tutto, vero?"

Ermal rimase in silenzio. Era ovvio che Rinald avesse capito la situazione, era troppo intelligente per non accorgersi di nulla.

Senza contare che sicuramente sia lui che Fabrizio avevano lasciato tracce palesi della presenza di due persone in casa, visto che nessuno dei due si aspettava che qualcuno li disturbasse quella sera.

"Sono tuo fratello, Ermal. Non devi avere paura di raccontarmi cosa succede nella tua vita."

"Lo so. Solo che è una cosa nuova anche per me" rispose Ermal.

"Quando vorrai parlarne, sai dove trovarmi" disse Rinald. Poi uscì dall'appartamento, lasciando Ermal impalato sulla porta con la paura di ritornare in camera e affrontare Fabrizio.

Percorse nuovamente il corridoio fino alla camera da letto ed entrò al suo interno con lo sguardo basso, il timore di alzarlo e vedere negli occhi di Fabrizio qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Il più grande era seduto sul bordo del letto, con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e il busto proteso in avanti.

Appena sentì Ermal tornare in camera, sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui ma non disse nulla.

Ermal si sedette accanto a lui in silenzio.

Sapeva di dover dire qualcosa, sapeva che spettava a lui parlare, che quella situazione l'aveva causata lui, ma non sapeva cosa dire.

Dopo qualche minuto - reso interminabile dal silenzio che era piombato tra loro - Ermal disse: "Mi dispiace."

"Ti vergogni di me?" chiese Fabrizio, dando voce ai dubbi che lo avevano assalito nel momento esatto in cui Ermal aveva sentito il bisogno di nasconderlo da suo fratello.

Ermal si voltò di scatto verso di lui. "No, certo che no! Solo che non ho ancora detto a nessuno di noi e non volevo che mio fratello lo scoprisse in questo modo."

Poi sospirò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, e aggiunse: "Cazzo, Fabri, non lo so che mi è preso. Mi sono fatto prendere dal panico senza motivo."

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si addolcì all'istante. Attirò Ermal a sé e lo strinse in un abbraccio, poi disse: "Non ti preoccupare, è tutto ok."

In realtà, non lo era. Non era tutto ok.

Perché per un attimo Fabrizio aveva davvero pensato che Ermal si vergognasse di lui. Per un attimo si era sentito sbagliato, aveva avuto la sensazione che tutto ciò che c'era tra loro fosse sbagliato, e odiava il fatto che fosse stato proprio Ermal - l'uomo che amava - a farlo sentire in questo modo.

Ma riusciva anche a capire Ermal.

Riusciva a capire quanto la famiglia fosse importante per lui, quanto temesse il loro giudizio anche se sapeva benissimo che non lo avrebbero mai giudicato e che lo avrebbero supportato in ogni sua decisione. E Fabrizio non poteva fargliene una colpa, soprattutto perché lui aveva esattamente la stessa paura.

"Non sei arrabbiato?" chiese Ermal sollevando lo sguardo.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Forse un pochino. Magari puoi farti perdonare."

E in una situazione diversa, probabilmente Ermal gli avrebbe tirato una cuscinata perché sapeva di non avere nulla da farsi perdonare.

Ma in quel momento, gli bastava sapere che le cose con Fabrizio erano a posto. E forse l'idea di farsi perdonare non era poi così male, soprattutto se lo faceva su quel letto su cui avevano fatto l'amore poco prima.

 

 

Fabrizio si coprì la bocca con una mano per soffocare uno sbadiglio, mentre chiudeva la portiera della macchina e si avviava verso il portone.

Aveva dormito un paio d'ore al massimo e poi, appena sveglio, era tornato a Roma. Si sentiva a un passo dall'addormentarsi in piedi e l'unica cosa che lo faceva restare vigile, mentre suonava il campanello dell'appartamento di Giada, era sapere che di lì a poco avrebbe riabbracciato i suoi figli.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò Giada aprendo la porta. Poi lo guardò meglio e si corresse: "O forse dovrei dire buonanotte. Ma hai dormito?"

"Poco" mormorò Fabrizio entrando in casa.

Giada lo osservò mentre si trascinava pigramente nell'ingresso, domandandosi per quale motivo Fabrizio fosse così stanco. E poi, quando Fabrizio si voltò verso di lei chiedendole dove fossero i bambini, capì.

Lo sguardo finì sul collo del suo ex compagno e su due segni violacei piuttosto visibili appena sotto l'orecchio.

Cercò di trattenere un sorriso pensando al fatto che Fabrizio aveva detto che sarebbe andato da Ermal a Milano per lavorare. Beh, magari avevano anche lavorato, ma visti i segni sul collo era ovvio che non avessero fatto solo quello.

"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio notando lo sguardo di Giada.

"Niente. I bambini sono in salotto" rispose lei, ormai incapace di trattenere il sorrisetto che si stava formando sulle sue labbra.

Avrebbe sicuramente potuto dire a Fabrizio di coprirsi, di nascondere in qualche modo quei segni... Ma a quel punto, non sarebbe stato altrettanto divertente.

Fabrizio ignorò lo strano comportamento di Giada e raggiunse Libero e Anita, che stavano guardando la televisione seduti sul divano.

Si sedette in mezzo a loro stringendoli a sé, sentendo sparire improvvisamente la stanchezza. Era incredibile il potere che avevano i suoi figli su di lui.

"Ciao, papà" lo salutò Libero senza spostare lo sguardo dal televisore, che evidentemente - almeno per lui - era più interessante della presenza di suo padre.

"Papà?" lo chiamò invece Anita, l'attenzione rivolta completamente a suo padre.

"Dimmi, amore" disse Fabrizio sorridendo, voltandosi verso di lei.

La bimba indicò un punto sul suo collo e disse: "Ti sei fatto male?"

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi e si toccò il punto indicato da Anita, ricordando improvvisamente quanta passione ci avesse messo Ermal nel farsi perdonare la notte precedente.

"Evidentemente papà non ha fatto molta attenzione mentre giocava con Ermal, ieri sera, e si è fatto qualche livido" disse Giada lanciando un'occhiata a Fabrizio.

Fabrizio spostò lo sguardo imbarazzato, mentre lei, rivolta alla figlia, aggiunse: "Anche a voi succede a volte."

"Sì, ma non mi sono mai fatta lividi sul collo" puntualizzò Anita.

"Prima o poi te li farai anche tu, amore" disse Giada divertita.

"Prima dovranno passare sul mio cadavere" borbottò Fabrizio, alzandosi dal divano e facendo segno a Giada di seguirlo in cucina.

Giada si mise a ridere per la battuta di Fabrizio - che forse non era poi tanto una battuta - tipica di un padre geloso della propria figlia e lo seguì, chiudendo poi la porta alle sue spalle.

"Non potevi dirmelo che avevo un succhiotto sul collo?" disse Fabrizio lanciandole un'occhiata.

"E perdermi questo spettacolo? Assolutamente no. E poi è una giusta punizione visto che, per quel che ne sapevo io, eri a Milano per lavorare. Lavorate proprio bene te ed Ermal!" rispose Giada con il tono di un'accusa, anche se in realtà si vedeva benissimo che era divertita.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli più di quanto già lo fossero. "Ci frequentiamo da poco, non c'è stata l'occasione per parlartene."

Giada si prese un momento per osservarlo meglio.

C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, nel suo sguardo. Era qualcosa che Giada aveva già visto, durante i primi tempi della loro relazione.

Era innamorato.

Si vedeva dai suoi occhi, che brillavano quando parlava di Ermal.

Si vedeva dalle guance che si arrossavano e dai suoi movimenti imbarazzati.

Si vedeva dal fatto che ormai, sempre più spesso, parlava di Ermal. Anche quando apparentemente non c'entrava nulla, Fabrizio trovava il modo di nominarlo.

"Sono felice per te, Fabrizio. Davvero" disse Giada avvicinandosi a lui e abbracciandolo.

Fabrizio la strinse a sé sorridendo. "Grazie, Giadì."

"Però una cosa te la devo dire" disse lei scostandosi leggermente.

"Cosa?"

"Se non vuoi che i tuoi amici ti facciano domande, mettiti una sciarpa."

 

 

Nonostante facesse caldo, Fabrizio aveva seguito il consiglio di Giada e si era avvolto una sciarpa intorno al collo.

Non che avesse paura delle domande dei ragazzi della band o del loro giudizio, anzi era certo che a loro non facesse alcuna differenza che lui frequentasse Ermal piuttosto che qualcun altro.

Il fatto era che quel pomeriggio dovevano lavorare. A breve sarebbe partito il tour, dovevano provare e Fabrizio sapeva che se i suoi amici avessero iniziato a fargli domande non avrebbero concluso nulla.

Con loro era sempre così: se si iniziava a parlare di cazzate, si finiva per non lavorare più per tutto il resto della giornata.

Gliene avrebbe parlato - anzi dopo la conversazione con Giada sentiva il bisogno di dirlo a tutti, come se ormai lo scoglio più grande fosse stato superato - ma non era ancora il momento. Non con il tour di mezzo, non con tutto il lavoro che c'era da fare.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano, esausto dopo aver provato tutto il pomeriggio, e si passò una mano sul viso, mentre con l'altra allentava leggermente la sciarpa. Stava morendo di caldo, ma non aveva intenzione di toglierla.

Lanciò un'occhiata ai suoi amici. Sembravano stanchi almeno quanto lui.

"Ragazzi, per oggi basta. Tanto la scaletta è sempre la stessa, i pezzi li sappiamo... Ci sono dubbi? Domande?" disse guardando i ragazzi della band.

I suoi amici si scambiarono un'occhiata, come se tutti stessero pensando la stessa cosa, ma alla fine solo Roberto ebbe il coraggio di parlare. "Una domanda in effetti ci sarebbe."

"Dimmi."

"Perché ti sei messo una sciarpa in piena estate?"

Fabrizio sospirò.

Aveva finito di lavorare, ma vista la domanda di Roberto, quella giornata sembrava ben distante dal concludersi. E onestamente, non gli importava.

Andava bene così.

Anche se era presto, anche se le cose tra lui ed Ermal erano solo all'inizio, anche se forse sarebbe stato meglio aspettare ancora un po'.

In realtà, non gli importava.

Era felice e non vedeva l'ora di condividere quella felicità con i suoi amici.

Così si sfilò la sciarpa senza dire una parola, lasciando scoperti i segni violacei lasciati da Ermal.

Vide i ragazzi sorridere e poi sentì Andrea dire: "Guarda, nemmeno te lo chiedo chi te li ha fatti perché se ci dici un nome diverso da Ermal, potremmo rimanerci seriamente male!"

Fabrizio si mise a ridere, consapevole che non avrebbe potuto avere amici migliori di loro.

Stava ancora ridendo per la battuta di Andrea, quando sentì il telefono vibrargli nella tasca dei jeans, annunciando l'arrivo di un messaggio.

Sbloccò lo schermo notando che il messaggio era da parte di Ermal e sorrise leggendolo.

 

_Ho parlato a Rinald di noi. A quanto pare l'aveva già capito prima che glielo dicessi io. Mi sa che siamo stati un po' palesi._

 

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo sui suoi amici, ancora intenti a discutere su chi tra loro fosse stato il primo a sospettare che ci fosse qualcosa tra lui e Ermal.

Sì, forse erano stati un po' troppo palesi. Ma, in fin dei conti, non sembrava essere una cosa negativa.


	60. The one where Ermal talks to Rinald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa OS è collegata alla precedente, anche se non è necessario averla letta per capire questa. Diciamo che è consigliato :)

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal talks to Rinald**

 

 

 

 

_Più tardi puoi passare da me? Ti devo parlare._

 

 

Rinald lesse per l'ennesima volta il messaggio che suo fratello gli aveva inviato quella mattina.

Aveva capito che qualunque cosa Ermal avesse intenzione di dirgli, aveva a che fare con ciò che era successo la sera precedente e onestamente non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto reagire.

Ormai aveva capito da tempo che Ermal aveva una relazione e non era stato difficile capire anche con chi ce l'avesse.

Ogni volta che parlavano, in un modo o nell'altro, veniva fuori il nome di Fabrizio. Anche quando non c'entrava assolutamente nulla.

Semplicemente, Ermal sentiva il bisogno di nominarlo. E quando Rinald glielo faceva notare, borbottava qualche scusa e arrossiva.

Quindi, ormai era ovvio che Ermal fosse innamorato di Fabrizio. E Rinald non aveva idea di come comportarsi quando Ermal gliene avrebbe parlato.

Doveva fingersi stupito? Fare finta di non essersi accorto di nulla? Magari mentire dicendo qualcosa di stupido tipo: "Ah, io credevo che ti vedessi di nuovo con Silvia"?

Oppure doveva dirgli la verità? Ammettere che in realtà l'aveva capito fin da subito?

Senza avere la minima idea di come comportarsi, Rinald suonò il campanello e attese che suo fratello aprisse la porta.

Ermal lo salutò abbozzando un sorriso e si spostò di lato per farlo passare, chiudendo poi la porta dietro di lui.

Era visibilmente nervoso, cosa che fece sorridere Rinald.

Sembrava che non vedesse l'ora di parlare e che, allo stesso tempo, ci fosse qualcosa che lo tratteneva.

"Vuoi bere qualcosa?" chiese Ermal entrando in cucina.

Rinald lo seguì e si sedette su una delle quattro sedie attorno al tavolo. "No, grazie. Va tutto bene?"

"Sì, perché?"

"Non so, dal tuo messaggio sembrava che dovessi parlarmi di qualcosa di importante."

Ermal sospirò e si sedette di fronte a lui. "Si tratta di ieri sera."

Rinald gli fece cenno di continuare. Ermal, troppo imbarazzato - e forse un po' spaventato - per sostenere lo sguardo di suo fratello, iniziò a prestare particolare attenzione a una pellicina accanto all'unghia del pollice e disse: "Da un po' di tempo mi vedo con una persona. Non ti ho detto niente perché non sapevo se fosse una cosa seria o no, e poi mi sentivo un po' confuso da tutto perché è una situazione nuova... Però, insomma, ora pare che stia diventato una cosa seria, o comunque io vorrei che lo fosse, quindi è il caso di parlartene."

"Ok, ti ascolto" disse Rinald sorridendo.

Voleva che Ermal si sentisse a suo agio, che non avesse paura di parlargli della sua vita.

Ermal sospirò. "Sto con Fabrizio."

Il sorriso di Rinald si allargò mostrando i denti ed Ermal lo guardò perplesso per un attimo, notando che sul suo viso non c'erano segni di stupore.

"Tu lo sapevi!" esclamò Ermal dopo qualche secondo, puntando il dito contro suo fratello.

Rinald scosse la testa. "Non lo sapevo. Lo sospettavo, è diverso. Ultimamente sei più felice e hai iniziato a nominare Fabrizio molto più spesso. Ieri sera ho capito che c'era qualcuno qui e ho immaginato fosse lui, ma non ne avevo la certezza."

"Grazie per non avermi costretto a parlarne" disse Ermal.

Era davvero riconoscente nei confronti di suo fratello per non avergli messo pressione, per non averlo costretto a parlare prima, quando lui ancora non si sentiva pronto.

Aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per abituarsi all'idea di essere innamorato di Fabrizio e ancora di più per abituarsi al fatto che Fabrizio provasse le stesse cose, e aveva avuto bisogno di affrontare tutto da solo perché era una cosa che riguardava solo lui.

Non aveva condiviso ciò che provava e pensava con nessuno ed era felice che Rinald, pur conoscendolo forse meglio di quanto lui conoscesse sé stesso, non lo avesse forzato a parlare.

"Ti andrebbe di raccontarmi qualcosa adesso?" chiese Rinald.

Ermal sorrise.

Sì, in effetti non vedeva l'ora.

 

 

***

 

 

Quando Ermal si era reso conto di provare qualcosa per Fabrizio, ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Si era innamorato di lui in modo così semplice a naturale da non accorgersene nemmeno.

Non prima di quel momento, almeno. Non prima di quel messaggio.

In realtà doveva ammettere che i brividi che aveva provato quella sera - quando sul palco del Forum di Assago aveva cantato con Fabrizio, quando Fabrizio lo aveva abbracciato, quando si era sporto verso di lui per baciarlo sulla guancia, quando si erano presi la mano un attimo prima che Fabrizio se ne andasse - non li aveva mai provati prima.

All'inizio aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente dovuto all'emozione di cantare di fronte a tutta quella gente, su quel palco. Ma poi si era reso conto che, per quanto fosse stato emozionato per tutta la serata, in nessun altro momento aveva provato ciò che aveva sentito mentre Fabrizio era al suo fianco.

E poi, mentre rifletteva su tutto questo, Fabrizio gli aveva inviato un messaggio.

Non c'era scritto niente di strano. Era semplicemente una riflessione che Fabrizio aveva scritto sulle note del suo telefono quando lui ed Ermal si erano conosciuti, al festival del 2017. Era un insieme sconclusionato di pensieri e di sensazioni che Fabrizio aveva provato sentendolo cantare, un insieme di parole che a primo impatto non sembravano nemmeno collegate da un filo logico.

Eppure ad Ermal era bastato leggere quel messaggio una sola volta per sentire il cuore iniziare a battere velocemente e il respiro bloccarsi in gola.

E in un attimo aveva capito.

Era innamorato di Fabrizio e nemmeno riusciva a rendersi conto da quanto tempo. Forse da sempre. Ed era per quel motivo che quel messaggio l'aveva smosso così tanto.

 

 

***

 

 

"E tu che hai risposto a quel messaggio?"

Ermal sorrise e scosse la testa. "Niente. Cioè, gli ho risposto che quel messaggio era importante, che mi aveva fatto piacere leggere quelle cose, ma non gli ho detto che mi aveva anche fatto capire che ero innamorato di lui."

"Però da quel momento le cose sono cambiate. Tutti hanno notato che a Lisbona eravate più sciolti."

"Appunto. A Lisbona."

 

 

***

 

 

L'Eurovision non era come Ermal l'aveva immaginato.

Aveva sempre proiettato nella sua mente un'immagine che solo in quel momento - giunti ormai quasi alla fine - si rendeva conto di quanto fosse sbagliata.

Aveva immaginato che fosse un festival. Nulla di più.

Aveva immaginato che fosse una versione più grande e forse un po' più eccentrica di Sanremo.

E invece no.

Erano state giornate così piene, quelle trascorse a Lisbona, che c'era stato un momento in cui aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e aveva dovuto chiedere a Fabrizio che giorno fosse perché non riusciva a ricordarlo.

Era un continuo susseguirsi di interviste, prove, blue carpet, servizi fotografici. I ritmi delle attività da fare erano serrati e c'erano regole specifiche da seguire, e né lui né Fabrizio erano abituati a un'organizzazione di quel tipo.

Per dieci giorni, Ermal non aveva avuto tempo di pensare a nulla che non fosse l'attività che aveva da fare in quell'esatto momento. Non c'era stato il tempo materiale per pensare ad altro. E se questo aveva sciolto un po' Ermal - che non potendo tenere ogni cosa sotto controllo, aveva iniziato a lasciarsi andare - allo stesso tempo gli aveva fatto fare una serie di passi verso Fabrizio che in una situazione normale non si sarebbe mai permesso di fare.

Il contatto fisico era stato sempre maggiore, sempre meno controllato. Le parole erano sfuggite dalla sua bocca prima che se ne rendesse conto.

E alla fine, arrivati al giorno prima della finale, Ermal si rese finalmente conto di quanto si fosse spinto verso il suo collega senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Allo stesso modo, Fabrizio aveva notato un cambiamento nel loro rapporto ma non riusciva a capire se fosse dovuto alla particolare esperienza che stavano vivendo o se fosse davvero cambiato qualcosa tra loro.

Sperava nella seconda opzione, ma non ne era certo.

Ormai aveva superato da un po' la fase di negazione dei sentimenti che provava per Ermal ed era chiaro - a lui come ad almeno la metà delle persone che lo conoscevano - che ciò che provava per lui era qualcosa che andava ben oltre l'amicizia.

Ma Fabrizio non si era mai esposto, troppo impaurito che un passo verso Ermal avrebbe rischiato di rovinare tutto.

Quella sera però, mentre se ne stavano in camera sua - Ermal seduto su una poltroncina accanto alla finestra e Fabrizio seduto sul bordo del letto - a chiacchierare, Fabrizio ebbe la sensazione che fosse il momento giusto per fare qualcosa, per smuovere le acque. Ebbe la sensazione che, se non avesse fatto nulla in quel momento, allora non lo avrebbe fatto mai.

"Sei agitato per domani?" chiese Ermal a un certo punto.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. "Non molto. Cioè, un po' ma a Sanremo stavo peggio. Perché?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so, mi sembravi pensieroso."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un attimo, indeciso su cosa dire. Avrebbe potuto parlare a cuore aperto, almeno per una volta, e dire ad Ermal tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa. Ma era come se, in quel preciso istante, tutto il suo coraggio fosse scivolato via.

"Ma no, è che stavo pensando che domani finisce tutto e un po' mi dispiace" disse semplicemente.

"Già. Dispiace anche a me" disse Ermal.

Quei giorni a stretto contatto con Fabrizio lo avevano fatto sentire così bene, che non era certo di avere il coraggio di rinunciarci e tornare alla vita reale.

"Prima che finisca tutto, vorrei fare una cosa. Ma non voglio che complichi le cose tra noi" disse Fabrizio titubante.

Non poteva continuare a stare così, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo se avesse avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti.

Ermal inclinò la testa guardandolo curioso. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte all'idea che quel qualcosa che avrebbe voluto fare Fabrizio fosse la stessa cosa che avrebbe voluto fare lui, ma che aveva avuto solo il coraggio di immaginare.

"Le cose tra noi sono sempre state complicate" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal a bassa voce, ma abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da Fabrizio.

Aveva ragione, e questo Fabrizio lo sapeva bene.

Il loro rapporto era sempre stato tutt'altro che limpido. C'era sempre stato qualcosa tra loro a cui nessuno dei due aveva mai voluto dare un nome, ma che allo stesso tempo rendeva il loro rapporto difficile da capire, non solo per le persone esterne ma soprattutto per loro due.

Non sapevano mai quale fosse il limite da non superare, perché in realtà fin da subito il loro modo di interagire, di starsi accanto, di toccarsi, era stato qualcosa che va ben oltre l'amicizia ma che allo stesso tempo non arriva al livello successivo.

E allora, in quella sorta di limbo in cui si trovavano, dove stava il limite oltre il quale non dovevano spingersi? Ammesso che ci fosse davvero un limite.

Fabrizio fissò Ermal per qualche secondo, cercando di valutare i pro e i contro delle azioni che avrebbe voluto compiere.

Quando finalmente si accorse che non gli importava dei pro e dei contro, ma gli importava solo di Ermal, si alzò dal letto e lo raggiunse.

"Hai ragione. Le cose sono già complicate, quindi tanto vale..." disse chinandosi su di lui.

Senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, posò le labbra sulle sue e lo baciò.

Ermal rispose immediatamente al bacio, posando una mano sulla nuca di Fabrizio e attirandolo maggiormente a sé.

Sembrava che ogni cosa intorno a loro fosse sparita. Non esisteva altro se non le loro labbra premute insieme.

Quando si separarono - dopo così tanto tempo che Fabrizio sentiva la schiena indolenzita per la posizione che aveva assunto per baciare Ermal - il più giovane sorrise e disse: "Volevo farlo da un po', ma non ne avevo il coraggio."

"Anch'io" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal si alzò dalla poltrona, strinse le mani sui fianchi del collega e lo attirò a sé. Fabrizio sorrise mentre le loro labbra si congiungevano di nuovo ed Ermal non esitò a schiudere le labbra e lasciare che la lingua di Fabrizio invadesse la sua bocca.

Era bello baciare Fabrizio.

Era come se prima di quel momento non avesse mai baciato nessuno, come se Fabrizio fosse il primo bacio ad avere davvero un senso.

Come se Fabrizio, in realtà, fosse l'unica cosa al mondo ad avere un senso.

 

 

***

 

 

"Quindi è così che è iniziato tutto."

Ermal sorrise e annuì. "Già. Un bacio scambiato in una camera d'albergo a Lisbona."

Poi sollevò lo sguardo su Rinald e aggiunse: "Sai, è stato strano. Era come se fino a quel momento avessimo vissuto entrambi in una bolla, come se in questa bolla avessimo racchiuso le nostre paure e i nostri sentimenti. E con quel bacio, la bolla è scoppiata. Tutto ciò che avevamo provato nei mesi passati è venuto fuori e non potevamo fare altro se non assecondarlo."

Rinald sorrise.

Era raro vedere Ermal così felice e innamorato. Nemmeno ai tempi della sua relazione con Silvia l'aveva mai visto così.

"Sei innamorato" constatò il più giovane.

Ermal arrossì, ma non rispose.

Sì, era innamorato. Ma ancora non si sentiva pronto ad ammetterlo con suo fratello.

"Il giorno dopo, è stato un casino cercare di restare separati" disse Ermal sorridendo mentre ricordava quell'ultima giornata a Lisbona. "Cercavamo di comportarci come sempre, di stare insieme ma non troppo, ma non era proprio possibile. Ormai entrambi ci sentivamo talmente liberi, che era impossibile comportarsi come sempre."

"Sì, lo so. Ho visto una diretta su Facebook, non facevate altro che toccarvi" disse Rinald.

Ermal sorrise ricordando che dopo quella diretta, erano rimasti soli in camerino ed erano passati meno di trenta secondi prima che Fabrizio gli prendesse il viso tra le mani e lo baciasse.

"E quindi, mi pare che capire che state insieme" disse Rinald sorridendo.

Ermal annuì. Poi aggiunse: "Sai, è strano perché in realtà nessuno dei due l'ha detto esplicitamente. Non c'è stata una di quelle conversazioni in cui si decide di comune accordo di stare insieme. È semplicemente stata una cosa naturale. Ci siamo baciati e da quel momento era come se appartenessimo l'uno all'altro."

"Senza bisogno di parole."

"Già. Senza bisogno di parole."

Ermal ancora stentava a crederci.

Con Silvia, le parole c'erano sempre state. Per tutto, dalle cose serie a quelle più banali.

Sentiva il bisogno di spiegare ogni cosa, con la perenne paura di non essere capito che incombeva su di lui.

Con Fabrizio invece era tutto semplice. Si guardavano negli occhi e si capivano, senza che ci fosse bisogno di dire una singola parola.

E forse era così che doveva essere, forse ti rendi conto di stare con la persona giusta quando non c'è bisogno di parole.

"Ma senti un po', come ha reagito quando sono arrivato io?" chiese Rinald curioso.

Ermal fece una smorfia. "Diciamo che non ha preso molto bene il fatto che io lo abbia costretto a nascondersi nell'armadio."

"Non posso dargli torto!"

"Non sapevo che fare! Mi sono fatto prendere dal panico" si giustificò Ermal. Poi aggiunse: "Però gli ho promesso che appena possibile ne avrei parlato almeno con te. Ecco perché ti ho chiesto di venire qui, oggi."

"Sono contento che tu lo abbi fatto. E poi si vede che sei felice, non vedo perché dovresti tenerlo nascosto."

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "È che non ero sicuro di come avresti reagito."

"Pensavi che non avrei accettato la tua relazione con Fabrizio? Ermal, per chi mi hai preso? E poi, anche nella remota possibilità in cui io fossi stato così deficiente da reagire male, tu sai bene che questa cosa riguarda solo te e Fabrizio. Devi fregartene di quello che pensano gli altri. Chi tiene davvero a te, vuole solo la tua felicità" rispose Rinald.

Ermal sorrise, improvvisamente più tranquillo rispetto alla sera precedente.

Afferrò il cellulare e cercò rapidamente la conversazione con Fabrizio.

"Che fai?" chiese Rinald curioso.

"Scrivo a Bizio" rispose Ermal con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Era felice come non mai, si sentiva finalmente libero da un peso che lo aveva soffocato per settimane e, soprattutto, non vedeva l'ora che Fabrizio sapesse che aveva parlato con suo fratello della loro relazione.

Sapeva che dopo ciò che si erano detti la sera precedente, gli avrebbe fatto piacere. E in realtà, faceva piacere anche a lui.

Era bello poter parlare liberamente con Rinald e si sentiva un idiota per aver anche solo pensato che avrebbe potuto reagire male.

Rilesse il messaggio che aveva appena scritto, poi lo inviò e appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo.

La risposta di Fabrizio non si fece attendere.

 

_Anche Giada e i ragazzi della band lo sanno. Mi sa che a questo punto non si torna indietro._

 

No, ormai non si poteva tornare indietro.

Ma per una volta né Fabrizio né Ermal erano spaventati da ciò che comportava aver ufficializzato la loro relazione.

Non erano spaventati da nulla, se avevano l'un l'altro.


	61. The one where Fabrizio takes care of Ermal

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio takes care of Ermal**

 

 

 

 

Faceva insolitamente caldo per essere marzo. Il termometro segnava una temperatura che solitamente non si percepiva prima di giugno ed ormai era normale vedere persone vestite con pantaloncini e magliette a maniche corte, anche se secondo il calendario era ancora inverno.

Così quel pomeriggio, dopo che Fabrizio era andato a prendere Libero a scuola, la decisione di andare a prendere un gelato fu quasi ovvia.

"Non dire a mamma che t'ho preso il gelato. Sai che poi si incazza se lo mangi in inverno" disse Fabrizio, sedendosi su una panchina e invitando il figlio a fare altrettanto.

"Ma fa caldo!" rispose il bambino come se volesse giustificare il fatto che, pur essendo ancora inverno, aveva senso mangiare il gelato.

"Lo so, ma te non dirglielo comunque."

Libero non disse altro e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo gelato.

"Cosa fai nei prossimi giorni?" chiese a un certo punto, mentre masticava l'ultimo pezzetto di cono.

Vedeva suo padre talmente poco che ormai si era abituato a fare quelle domande "da grandi", quelle cose che chiedono gli adulti senza in realtà essere davvero interessati alla risposta. Ma a Libero interessava davvero. Voleva sapere ogni cosa della vita di suo padre, ogni dettaglio di ciò che faceva mentre non era con lui.

"Niente di particolare, in realtà. Sto un po' con zio Ermal, ma sarà a Roma per lavoro quindi credo che passeremo poco tempo insieme. E tu? Mamma mi ha detto che nel weekend vai al mare con i nonni. Sei contento?" disse Fabrizio voltandosi verso di lui.

Libero annuì. "Sono contento. Me lo saluti zio Ermal? È da tanto che non lo vedo, un po' mi manca."

Fabrizio sorrise.

Non poteva che essere felice di quanto i suoi figli - soprattutto Libero, che faticava a legarsi a persone nuove - si fossero affezionati a Ermal, fin dai primi giorni della loro collaborazione.

Ermal aveva questo potere sui bambini che proprio Fabrizio non riusciva a comprendere. Entrava in sintonia con loro, più di quanto avrebbe fatto un loro coetaneo.

Fabrizio sospettava che fosse perché in fondo una parte di Ermal - quella che era stata obbligata a crescere troppo in fretta per prendersi cura della sua famiglia - conservava ancora l'entusiasmo tipico dei bambini.

"Ti va di salutarlo adesso? Gli telefoniamo, se vuoi" propose Fabrizio.

Libero annuì sorridendo, mentre suo padre prendeva il cellulare a cercava il numero di Ermal in rubrica. Si portò il telefono all'orecchio e, appena Ermal rispose, disse: "C'è una persona che ti vuole parlare."

Poi passò il telefono a Libero, che lo avvicinò all’orecchio sorridendo.

"Ciao, zio Ermal!"

"Ehi, campione! Come stai?" disse Ermal dall'altra parte.

Era felice di sentire la voce di Libero e sarebbe stato ancora più felice di vederlo, ma già era difficile riuscire a trovare il tempo di vedere Fabrizio, figurarsi quello di vedere i suoi figli.

Si era affezionato subito a loro e, quando le cose con Fabrizio erano cambiate e avevano cominciato a frequentarsi, aveva iniziato a considerare Libero e Anita come una parte fondamentale della sua famiglia.

Non erano i suoi figli, non lo sarebbero mai stati, ma era come se lo fossero.

Amava passare del tempo con loro, anche solo a guardarli giocare, ed era certo che l'affetto che provava nei loro confronti era esattamente ciò che un padre prova - o almeno dovrebbe provare - per i propri figli.

"Sto bene. Papà mi ha comprato il gelato oggi" disse Libero.

Poi Ermal iniziò a fargli domande sulla scuola e su ciò che aveva fatto da quando si erano visti l'ultima volta, e Libero si perse a raccontare ogni singolo dettaglio delle sue giornate.

Fabrizio osservò la scena sorridendo, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sentirsi felice ed estremamente fortunato per essersi innamorato di un uomo che amava così tanto i suoi figli.

Quando Libero gli restituì il telefono, qualche minuto dopo, Fabrizio ormai sentiva le guance tirare per quanto stava sorridendo.

"Questa storia che passi più tempo al telefono con Libero che con me, deve finire" disse Fabrizio ironicamente.

"Che c'è? Sei geloso?" lo provocò Ermal.

"Ovviamente."

Ermal rimase un momento in silenzio, percependo una nota di serietà in quello scambio di battute.

Non erano molte le volte in cui Fabrizio ammetteva di essere geloso e, le poche volte in cui lo faceva, cercava sempre di mascherare tutto dietro una battuta.

"Allora, arrivi domani?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì. "Sì, nel pomeriggio."

"Vengo a prenderti."

"No, Bizio. C'è troppo casino in aeroporto, poi sai che macello succede se ci vedono insieme. Marco ha noleggiato una macchina, mi faccio portare direttamente a casa tua."

Fabrizio sospirò. Sperava che un giorno sarebbe finita tutta quella storia assurda del doversi nascondere a tutti i costi.

"Va bene. Allora ti aspetto a casa."

"Mi piace quando lo dici così" disse Ermal sorridendo.

"Così come?"

"Come se casa tua fosse anche casa mia."

Fabrizio sorrise.

Il fatto era che ormai davvero casa sua era anche casa di Ermal.

Lo si vedeva nelle foto appese al muro, nei vestiti che Ermal aveva messo nel suo armadio, nel mobiletto del bagno in cui Ermal aveva lasciato un asciugacapelli e un diffusore.

Ormai quella casa non era più solo sua. Era di entrambi.

E Fabrizio non era mai stato così felice di condividere le sue cose con qualcuno.

 

 

"Ti senti bene?"

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo sentendo la voce di Fabrizio. "Sì, perché me lo chiedi?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa e si accasciò accanto a lui sul letto. "No, niente. Solo che sei un po' pallido."

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, a cui Fabrizio rispose con una risata e disse: "Intendo più pallido del solito."

Ermal sorrise per la battuta, poi si passò una mano sulla fronte.

Era sudato - nonostante in camera da letto la temperatura non fosse alta - e a dire la verità era già da prima di imbarcarsi sull'aereo che non si sentiva in perfetta forma, ma aveva dato la colpa allo stress eccessivo delle ultime settimane.

Come sempre, lui non era in grado di fermarsi, di prendersi pause, e questo influiva ogni volta sulla sua salute.

Ma non aveva intenzione di far preoccupare Fabrizio dicendogli che in realtà si sentiva poco bene già da qualche ora, quindi abbozzò un sorriso e disse: "Sto bene, Bizio. Sono solo un po' stanco."

"Lavori troppo" sentenziò Fabrizio sfilandosi gli occhiali da vista e posandoli sul comodino.

"Lo so. Infatti, per quanto io sia certo che mi mancherà il palco, non vedo l'ora di prendermi questa pausa. Ne ho bisogno" rispose Ermal, affondando la testa nel cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi al contatto con le lenzuola fresche.

"Magari è la volta buona che riusciamo a passare insieme più di un giorno ogni due mesi" scherzò Fabrizio.

In realtà, non poteva nemmeno lamentarsi. Nelle ultime settimane erano riusciti a trovare modo di vedersi - anche se spesso solo per qualche ora - molto più frequentemente del solito.

"Magari. Sarebbe bello" rispose Ermal, gli occhi ancora chiusi e il respiro che lentamente si stava regolarizzando.

Fabrizio si chinò su di lui e gli lasciò un bacio leggero sulle labbra. "Buonanotte, amore."

Ma Ermal non rispose. Si era già addormentato sotto il peso della stanchezza che ormai si portava dietro da troppo tempo.

 

 

Erano da poco passate le 4 del mattino, quando Fabrizio si svegliò.

Il lato del letto che di solito era occupato da Ermal, era stranamente vuoto.

Non che la cosa lo preoccupasse. Probabilmente era semplicemente andato in cucina a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.

Allungò una mano verso l'altro del letto, quasi come se si aspettasse che Ermal si materializzasse all'improvviso accanto a lui, e si accorse che il lenzuolo era freddo, segno che Ermal si era alzato già da parecchio.

Si alzò dal letto guardandosi intorno spaesato e si trascinò lentamente - e ancora un po' addormentato - fuori dalla camera da letto.

Il corridoio era completamente buio. L'unica luce era quella che filtrava dalla porta socchiusa del bagno.

Fabrizio si avvicinò alla porta e ci batté sopra le nocche, bussando. "Ermal, sei qui?"

"Sto bene, torna a letto" mormorò Ermal.

Ma era chiaro che non stesse bene. La voce era bassa, quasi spezzata. Non era il tono di una persona che stava bene.

Aprì la porta ed entrò all'interno del bagno.

Ermal era seduto a terra, accanto al water, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e gli occhi chiusi, i ricci appiccicati alla fronte sudata e il viso più pallido del solito.

Fabrizio gli fu accanto in un attimo.

"Che succede?" gli chiese, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

Ermal cercò di scostarsi senza riuscirci. Non aveva nemmeno le forze per allontanarsi.

"Lasciami solo" disse mettendo una mano tra loro in un goffo tentativo di allontanare Fabrizio da lui.

Non voleva che lo vedesse in quello stato, dopo che aveva vomitato anche l'anima.

Si vergognava di farsi vedere così, soprattutto da Fabrizio. Aveva sempre cercato di essere perfetto ai suoi occhi, e di certo in quel momento era tutto tranne che perfetto.

"Stai male. Col cazzo che ti lascio solo" disse Fabrizio afferrando un asciugamano e bagnandolo sotto il getto dell'acqua fredda.

Poi tornò accanto a Ermal e gli tamponò la fronte.

Ermal sospirò al contatto con l'asciugamano, mentre Fabrizio continuava a passarglielo delicatamente sulla faccia.

"Non voglio che tu mi veda in questo stato" mormorò aprendo gli occhi, sentendosi leggermente meglio rispetto a qualche minuto prima.

"Come se fosse la prima volta che ti vedo vomitare" replicò Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, mentre il ricordo di quella notte a Sanremo l'anno precedente lo colpiva.

Quella sera, dopo che era scoppiata la polemica, Ermal si era arrabbiato e aveva fumato così tanto che a un certo punto lo stomaco si era chiuso, solo per poi aprirsi di nuovo e fargli vomitare quel poco che aveva ingerito nelle ore precedenti.

Fabrizio - che poco prima era entrato in camera sua, mentre fumava l'ennesima sigaretta - lo aveva raggiunto in bagno un attimo dopo. Gli aveva tenuto indietro i capelli e lo aveva stretto a sé quando era scoppiato in un pianto disperato, dettato dalla rabbia e dallo sconforto.

Quindi, Fabrizio aveva ragione. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva in quelle condizioni.

Anzi, almeno in quel caso, la causa di tutto era probabilmente una banalissima influenza. Non c'erano di mezzo stupide polemiche che facevano male più al cuore che allo stomaco.

"Che ti senti? Nausea? Mal di stomaco?" chiese Fabrizio, preoccupato ma con lo stesso tono serio di un dottore che chiede i sintomi al proprio paziente.

"Un po' di nausea, ma ora va meglio. Ho sete" rispose Ermal, alzandosi a fatica e avvicinandosi al lavandino.

Fabrizio gli bloccò la mano prima che potesse aprire il rubinetto. "Sciacquati la bocca, ma non bere."

"Ma ho sete!" protestò il più giovane, come un bambino capriccioso.

"Lo so, ma se bevi ti torna la nausea e vomiti di nuovo."

Ermal sbuffò ma fece come gli era stato detto, prendendo quel poco di acqua che bastava a sciacquarsi la bocca e poi sputandola nel lavandino.

Fabrizio lo osservò attentamente per tutto il tempo, poi lo scortò fino alla camera da letto.

Lo fece sdraiare e poi gli rimboccò le coperte, assicurandosi che rimanesse abbastanza al caldo.

Ermal si ritrovò a sorridere pensando che probabilmente quello era lo stesso trattamento che riservava ad Anita e Libero quando erano malati.

"Che hai da sorridere?" chiese Fabrizio, stendendosi al suo fianco.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Niente. È che mi piace il modo in cui ti prendi cura di me."

"A me piace prendermi cura di te."

Ermal continuò a sorridere mentre sentiva la stanchezza prendere il sopravvento. Chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò a Fabrizio, sistemandosi tra le sue braccia.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', Ermal tra le sue braccia e Fabrizio che lo teneva stretto, fino a quando entrambi si addormentarono.

 

 

La mattina seguente, Ermal sembrava sentirsi molto meglio, anche se il fatto di aver dormito poco non faceva che peggiorare la sua salute.

Si portava dietro da settimane una stanchezza fuori dal comune e, nonostante fosse felice di come stesse andando il tour, si sentiva sempre più affaticato e bisognoso di una pausa. La notte passata non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione.

"Buongiorno! Come ti senti?" disse Fabrizio, vedendo Ermal entrare in cucina.

Aveva un aspetto orribile, sembrava che un camion lo avesse investito ed era più pallido del solito. Ma questo Fabrizio non aveva intenzione di dirglielo.

"Meglio" disse Ermal sedendosi a tavola. Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si prese la testa tra le mani, massaggiandosi le tempie.

La nausea e il mal di stomaco erano passati, ma dopo aver passato quasi tutta la notte sveglio iniziava ad avere un terribile mal di testa.

"Dovresti tornare a dormire" disse Fabrizio sedendosi accanto a lui e passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non posso, non ho tempo. Ho un instore oggi pomeriggio."

Fabrizio si mise a ridere attirando l'attenzione di Ermal. "Scusa, tu pensi veramente di uscire in queste condizioni? No, non se ne parla, Ermal. Senza contare che forse non ti sei visto allo specchio, ma ti assicuro che se fossi un tuo fan proprio non vorrei farla una foto con te ridotto così."

"Grazie, molto gentile" disse Ermal fingendosi offeso.

In realtà, sapeva che Fabrizio aveva ragione.

Si sentiva uno schifo. Era ovvio che il suo aspetto rispecchiasse il suo stato d'animo.

"Sono serio, Ermal. Non puoi andare a fare un instore in questo stato" disse Fabrizio, questa volta con il tono più serio e preoccupato.

"Ho già rimandato un instore qualche giorno fa. Non posso farlo di nuovo" si lamentò Ermal.

"Non me ne frega un cazzo" borbottò Fabrizio, mentre si alzava e prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca.

Ermal lo guardò confuso, mentre scorreva la rubrica e poi si portava il telefono all'orecchio, chiedendosi chi stesse chiamando.

"Marco, sono Fabrizio."

Appena sentì quelle parole, Ermal sbuffò rendendosi conto che Fabrizio aveva telefonato a Montanari.

"Volevo avvertirti che oggi Ermal all'instore non ci viene. No, Marco, è una cosa seria! È stato male stanotte, non si regge in piedi" disse Fabrizio, buttando un'occhiata a Ermal. Poi disse ancora: "Sì, glielo dico. Ciao."

"Era necessario?" disse Ermal mentre Fabrizio si sedeva di nuovo accanto a lui, appena terminata la chiamata.

Fabrizio lo ignorò e disse: "Marco ha detto che avverte quelli del centro commerciale, però tu devi scrivere qualcosa sui social così i tuoi fan stanno tranquilli."

"E quando mai sono tranquilli i miei fan?!" disse Ermal accennando un sorriso.

"Chissà da chi hanno preso" scherzò Fabrizio.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui facendo una smorfia e Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere.

Erano belli quei momenti, in cui non facevano assolutamente nulla se non prendersi in giro come due bambini.

Perché stare con Ermal era così.

Era come tornare bambini, ritrovare entusiasmo nelle piccole cose e innamorarsi della vita solo perché ogni momento condiviso insieme sembrava speciale, anche se in realtà non succedeva nulla di particolare.

"È ironico che, per una volta che ci vediamo, io non riesca nemmeno a reggermi in piedi" disse Ermal dopo qualche attimo.

Fabrizio gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Ironico come la canzone di Alanis Morissette."

"Conosci Alanis Morissette? Mi stupisci!" disse Ermal, prendendolo un po' in giro.

"Non è il mio genere, ma non vivo su Marte. Certo che so chi è. Comunque vedo che, pure se stai male, la voglia di rompere i coglioni non è andata via" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Dai, in fondo ti piace quando ti prendo in giro."

Fabrizio sorrise, ma non disse nulla.

In fin dei conti, Ermal aveva ragione. Amava ogni cosa di lui, anche quando lo prendeva in giro.

Anzi, forse amava soprattutto quello.

Amava quegli scambi di battutine, il prendersi cura di lui quando stava male, addormentarsi nello stesso letto, litigare per chi doveva fare la lavatrice. Amava ogni singola cosa che facesse sembrare la loro relazione normale, e non una di quelle storielle in cui ci si vede una volta ogni tanto per pomiciare o andare a letto insieme.

A volte Fabrizio aveva avuto l'impressione che davvero la loro relazione fosse solo quello: un insieme di momenti passati insieme a baciarsi o a scoprire il corpo dell'altro. Perché era inevitabile, dopo settimane o addirittura mesi separati, occupare il tempo in quel modo quando si rivedevano.

E per quanto Fabrizio adorasse fare l'amore con Ermal, era certo di non volere solo quello.

Quindi non poteva essere dispiaciuto se in quel momento se ne stavano entrambi seduti al tavolo della cucina, a prendersi in giro e a preoccuparsi perché uno dei due stava male. Quel momento era ciò che rendeva normale la loro storia.

"A che pensi?" chiese Ermal appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano e guardando Fabrizio curioso.

"Pensavo che vorrei più momenti come questo" ammise Fabrizio.

"Momenti in cui io sono uno straccio perché ho passato la notte a vomitare?"

"No, momenti in cui siamo semplicemente una coppia normale che fa cose normali."

Ermal allungò una mano sul tavolo e afferrò quella di Fabrizio, sfregandogli il dorso con il pollice. "Sai che non saremo mai una coppia normale. Però possiamo comunque fare ciò che fanno le coppie normali. Ti basta?"

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un momento, mentre fissava le dita di Ermal accarezzare la sua pelle.

Non sarebbero mai stati una coppia normale, quello era certo.

Sarebbero sempre stati sotto i riflettori, con i giornalisti pronti a parlare della loro vita. Però potevano comunque avere dei momenti di normalità.

Potevano dormire insieme, guardare la televisione, discutere perché uno dei due si era dimenticato di caricare la lavastoviglie, lamentarsi perché nella pasta non c'era abbastanza sale o perché uno dei due aveva lasciato la finestra aperta.

Quella era normalità e nessuno avrebbe potuto portargliela via.

Quindi, dopo qualche secondo, Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su Ermal e sorrise.

"Sì, piccolè. Mi basta."


	62. The one where Ermal has a crush

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal has a crush**

 

 

 

 

La prima volta che Ermal aveva visto Fabrizio, era stato attraverso lo schermo del televisore durante il festival di Sanremo del 2007.

Se ne stava accasciato sul divano, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per concentrarsi meglio sulle canzoni che ascoltava. E poi, appena aveva sentito quella voce graffiante cantare quelle parole così profonde, aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto.

Non sapeva nemmeno per quale motivo lo avesse fatto, ma aveva sentito immediatamente il bisogno di dare un volto a quella voce.

E così lo aveva visto.

Un ragazzo - un uomo - che sembrava non molto più grande di lui, con i capelli scuri, la carnagione olivastra e gli occhi che sembravano bucare lo schermo per quanto erano profondi.

Aveva raddrizzato la schiena di colpo, sistemandosi meglio sul divano e guardando il televisore con attenzione sotto lo sguardo divertito di suo fratello.

Rinald l'aveva notato subito quel cambiamento nello sguardo di suo fratello, prima ancora che se ne accorgesse lui.

Aveva capito subito che non era semplicemente rimasto colpito dalla sua voce, ma che c'era dell'altro. Lo aveva capito dall'attenzione che riservava a quel concorrente - diversa da quella che aveva riservato a tutti gli altri - ma soprattutto lo aveva capito dalle guance che si erano arrossate leggermente mentre fissava quel giovane cantante a bocca aperta.

Nonostante tutto, Rinald non aveva detto nulla. Si era limitato a sorridere quando l'esibizione era finita ed Ermal era tornato ad accasciarsi contro lo schienale del divano chiudendo gli occhi, rendendosi conto davvero di quanto quel Fabrizio lo avesse colpito.

Ermal, da parte sua, non aveva capito subito per quale motivo Fabrizio avesse attirato così tanto la sua attenzione.

Sapeva solo che la sua voce lo aveva colpito dritto al cuore e credeva che avesse un carisma non da poco. Lo trovava incredibilmente attraente, da un punto di vista puramente oggettivo e senza malizia - o almeno così credeva Ermal - ed era rimasto affascinato da lui come poche altre volte gli era successo.

Da quel momento erano passati tre anni prima che Ermal si rendesse conto di avere una leggera cotta per Fabrizio Moro e decidesse di confessarlo a suo fratello.

Per tre anni aveva nascosto quella cotta - degna delle cottarelle che sua sorella si era presa per letteralmente tutti gli attori di Beverly Hills 90210 - anche a sé stesso, senza avere il coraggio anche solo di pensare che fosse possibile che proprio lui si fosse invaghito di un cantante.

Ma poi era arrivato a Sanremo senza minimamente considerare che l'oggetto della sua cotta sarebbe stato nella stessa città, allo stesso festival. E appena l'aveva visto, tutto era tornato a galla ed Ermal non aveva potuto fare a meno di trascinare Rinald in un angolo e raccontargli tutto.

Rinald l'aveva ascoltato pazientemente, senza interromperlo, mentre Ermal vuotava fiumi di parole per descrivere un sentimento che forse fino a quell'istante nemmeno lui si era accorto di provare.

Quando aveva finito di parlare, Rinald aveva cercato di confortarlo dicendogli che non c'era niente di strano, che capitava a tutti di prendersi delle cotte per qualcuno per cui oltretutto si prova profonda ammirazione. Anche quando Ermal aveva tentato di dire che lui ormai era felicemente fidanzato con Silvia e quindi non poteva avere una cotta per qualcuno, Rinald lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che era una cosa che poteva succedere, che non doveva sentirsi colpevole nei confronti di Silvia e nemmeno nei confronti di sé stesso.

Aveva parlato tranquillamente, senza accennare al fatto che lui si era accorto di tutto quel bagaglio di sentimenti che Ermal si portava dietro ormai molto tempo prima.

Ed Ermal, finalmente, si era rilassato. Non così tanto da viversi quel festival con assoluta tranquillità, ma abbastanza da non impazzire se Fabrizio entrava nella stessa stanza in cui c'era lui.

Nonostante tutto, però, aveva cercato di tenersi alla larga da lui. Aveva fatto in modo di restare sempre in compagnia degli altri ragazzi del gruppo o di suo fratello, in modo da non trovarsi solo e da avere una via d'uscita se fosse stato necessario.

Insomma, aveva evitato Fabrizio cercando di non essere troppo palese.

E così aveva fatto anche negli anni seguenti. Fino al 2017.

 

 

Ermal era arrivato a Sanremo già da un paio di giorni e, da quando aveva messo piede in quella città, nessuno era riuscito a togliergli il sorriso dalle labbra. Nemmeno per un secondo.

Era felice di essere lì - anche se aveva dovuto passare le feste natalizie chiuso in studio per finire l'album, con estremo disappunto di sua madre e di Silvia - ed era felice di portare su quel palco importante una canzone che racchiudeva tanto di lui.

Era talmente felice che non si era nemmeno preoccupato di controllare chi fossero gli altri partecipanti, come se la cosa non lo toccasse minimamente.

Così, quando quella mattina vide Fabrizio Moro attraversare la hall dell'albergo, quasi rischiò di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva.

Rinald, seduto accanto a lui su una delle poltroncine dell'atrio, gli batté una mano sulla schiena e disse: "Tutto bene?"

Ermal si limitò a girarsi verso di lui e rispondere: "Fabrizio Moro."

Rinald lo guardò perplesso, come se non capisse quale fosse il problema, ed Ermal si affrettò ad aggiungere: "È qui. Partecipa anche lui."

"Non lo sapevi?"

"No, io... Onestamente no, non ho nemmeno guardato chi fossero gli altri partecipanti."

Rinald si guardò intorno per un attimo e, dopo essersi assicurato che Silvia non fosse nei paraggi, disse: "Ti piace ancora?"

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Sto con Silvia."

"Lo so, ma lui ti piace ancora?" insistette Rinald.

Ermal sbuffò. "Rinald, non ho più quindici anni."

Era spazientito da quel discorso, da quel ridurre ciò che sentiva verso Fabrizio a una stupida cotta. Perché in fondo lui lo sapeva che c'era molto di più, anche se gli costava ammetterlo.

Quindi, tanto valeva chiudere il discorso facendo credere a suo fratello che non gliene fregasse niente.

"Beh, che c'entra? Mica devi avere quindici anni per prenderti una sbandata per qualcuno" disse Rinald stringendosi nelle spalle.

Ermal non rispose, consapevole che suo fratello avesse ragione.

Poi, qualche attimo più tardi, si voltò verso di lui e disse: "Sto con Silvia. La amo. Tanto! A volte così tanto che mi sembra di impazzire se non è accanto a me."

Rinald annuì, come se quella giustificazione appena pronunciata da suo fratello fosse sufficiente a fargli credere che davvero non sentiva più niente per Fabrizio.

Quando però, qualche minuto dopo, Silvia andò a sedersi accanto ad Ermal e nel mezzo della conversazione lui voltò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio che stava uscendo dall'albergo, per Rinald fu quasi impossibile trattenere un sorriso divertito.

 

 

Evitare Fabrizio, durante quel festival, non fu così semplice come qualche anno prima.

Ovunque andasse Ermal, sembrava che Fabrizio lo seguisse oppure che avesse avuto la sua stessa idea e fosse andato nello stesso posto un attimo prima di lui. E così, a un certo punto, Ermal si era messo l'anima in pace e aveva smesso di evitarlo lasciando che le cose facessero il loro corso.

E il loro corso evidentemente portava ad un'unica conclusione, che avvenne durante un pomeriggio di prove al Teatro Ariston sotto lo sguardo divertito di Rinald e quello perplesso di Silvia.

Ermal aveva appena finito di provare, quando sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi a lui e richiamare la sua attenzione con un colpo di tosse.

Rinald e Silvia sollevarono lo sguardo - il primo cercando di nascondere un sorriso, la seconda aggrottando le sopracciglia e domandandosi per quale motivo Fabrizio Moro fosse davanti da loro - mentre Ermal si voltò e sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti l'uomo che per dieci lunghi anni aveva avuto un posto speciale nei suoi pensieri, senza che nemmeno si conoscessero davvero.

"Ehm, ciao. Scusa se ti disturbo..." iniziò Fabrizio titubante, buttando un'occhiata verso Rinald e Silvia e poi tornando a concentrarsi su Ermal. "Ho sentito la tua canzone e... Non lo so, magari ti sembra una cazzata però ho sentito il bisogno di dirti che è davvero bella. Mi ha colpito."

Ermal deglutì a vuoto, sentendo la gola bruciare per quanto era secca, e poi mormorò un flebile: "Grazie."

"Fabrizio" disse il più grande allungando la mano verso di lui.

Ermal rimase a fissare la sua mano per qualche secondo prima di decidersi a stringerla e dire: "Ermal, piacere."

Fabrizio sorrise radioso, mentre continuava a stringere la mano di Ermal.

"Anche la tua canzone è molto bella, comunque" disse Ermal un attimo dopo, mentre le loro mani si separavano lasciando in entrambi un inspiegabile senso di vuoto.

"L'ho scritta per mia figlia" rispose Fabrizio orgoglioso.

Lo sguardo di Ermal si rabbuiò per un attimo mentre ricordava che Fabrizio aveva due figli e che, senza dubbio, un padre di famiglia non avrebbe mai prestato attenzione a lui.

Certo, non che lui avesse bisogno delle attenzioni di Fabrizio. Lui aveva Silvia, la sua fidanzata, l'amore della sua vita, la sua ragazza paradiso... Giusto?

Dal momento in cui la sua pelle aveva toccato quella di Fabrizio, Ermal non era più sicuro di nulla. Soprattutto non era più sicuro di ciò che provava per Silvia.

"Beh, comunque ero venuto solo per dirti questo. E per augurarti buona fortuna" disse Fabrizio. Poi, dopo un breve cenno di saluto, si allontanò.

Ermal rimase a fissarlo mentre se ne andava, poi si voltò verso la sua ragazza e suo fratello, che non avevano smesso di fissarlo nemmeno per un attimo.

"È stato carino a farti i complimenti" constatò Silvia.

Rinald si voltò di lato, nascondendo un sorriso che ormai proprio non voleva saperne di andarsene dalla sua faccia.

"Sì, certo" mormorò Ermal.

"E poi tu sei un suo fan, quindi significa molto per te" disse ancora Silvia.

Ermal non rispose. Se solo Silvia avesse saputo cosa stava provando in quel momento, non sarebbe stata così tranquilla.

Un attimo dopo, il cellulare di Silvia iniziò a squillare e la ragazza si allontanò per rispondere.

Rimasti soli, Rinald si voltò verso Ermal continuando a guardarlo divertito.

"Non dire niente" disse Ermal, evitando il suo sguardo.

"È stato imbarazzante" disse Rinald, ignorando completamente ciò che aveva detto suo fratello.

"Rinald..."

"Non intendo imbarazzante per te. Cioè, quello immagino di sì. Intendo imbarazzante per me! Tu non hai idea di come fosse quella scena vista da fuori" disse Rinald soffocando una risata.

Ermal lo fissò preoccupato. "Perché? Com'era?"

"Sembravate due quindicenni che flirtano. Imbarazzante."

"Ma vaffanculo" disse Ermal sbuffando e voltandosi dall'altra parte.

Ciò che nessuno - nemmeno Rinald - notò era che Ermal aveva iniziato a sorridere con gli occhi e con il cuore, oltre che con le labbra.

 

 

_Aprile 2019_

 

Ermal si sfregò le mani sudate sui pantaloni e sospirò.

"Nervoso?" chiese Fabrizio, sedendosi accanto a lui sul divanetto del camerino.

Mancava meno di un'ora all'inizio del concerto, all'inizio di quel momento importante che avrebbe inevitabilmente segnato la chiusura di una fase importante della sua vita e l'apertura di un'altra, che Ermal sperava sarebbe stata altrettanto meravigliosa come lo erano stati quegli ultimi anni.

"Un po'. Ma se siamo insieme va tutto bene, è tutto più facile" rispose Ermal sorridendo e prendendo una mano di Fabrizio tra le sue.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Ricordi la prima volta che mi hai detto questa frase?"

Ermal annuì. "L'anno scorso a Sanremo."

"Già. La sera dopo l'accusa di plagio. È stato il momento in cui ho capito che ero innamorato di te" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal lo guardò curioso. "Davvero?"

Non ne avevano mai parlato, non si erano mai detti in quale momento avevano iniziato a guardarsi con occhi diversi.

"Sì, beh, non so di preciso quando ho iniziato a provare qualcosa. Ma quello è stato il momento in cui me ne sono accorto" rispose Fabrizio. Poi osservò Ermal e aggiunse: "E tu invece?"

"Io cosa?"

"Quando hai capito che provavi qualcosa per me?"

Ermal trattenne una risata. "Da molto prima di te, fidati."

"Non ci credo" rispose Fabrizio. Era sempre stato convinto di essere stato il primo a rendersi conto di un cambiamento nel loro rapporto.

Ermal sospirò, poi disse: "C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto."

"Cosa?"

"Ricordi la prima volta che abbiamo parlato?"

Fabrizio annuì, con la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo perplesso, senza capire dove volesse arrivare.

"Ecco, erano esattamente dieci anni che avevo un cotta per te" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi. "Scusa?"

Ermal sorrise per la reazione del suo fidanzato - ancora non riusciva a credere di poterlo definire così - e disse: "Mi sono preso una cotta per te la prima volta che ti ho sentito cantare. E pensavo mi sarebbe passata, ma invece è solo diventato qualcosa di sempre più forte."

"Non lo sapevo" mormorò Fabrizio, leggermente sconvolto dalla rivelazione.

Non riusciva a credere che Ermal si fosse preso una cotta per lui ormai dodici anni prima e che per tutto quel tempo non avesse detto niente. Soprattutto non riusciva a crederci visto che, quando Fabrizio lo aveva baciato - una sera di maggio di un anno prima, mentre erano a Lisbona - Ermal era quasi scappato in preda al panico.

"Era difficile per me ammettere di avere una cotta per un uomo. Aggiungici anche il fatto che nemmeno ti conoscevo e che stavo con Silvia..." disse Ermal, quasi come se fosse una spiegazione al fatto che non avesse detto nulla fino a quel momento.

"Non lo hai mai detto a nessuno?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Improvvisamente sentiva il bisogno di sapere ogni dettaglio di quel piccolo segreto che Ermal si era tenuto dentro per tutti quegli anni.

"Solo a Rinald, e anche con lui ho fatto fatica ad ammetterlo."

"E perché non l'hai mai detto a me? Non subito, intendo dopo che abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci..." chiese Fabrizio.

Era curioso e non poteva negare che un po' fosse anche dispiaciuto che Ermal non gli avesse confidato prima quelle cose.

Era sempre stato convinto che non ci fossero segreti tra loro, e improvvisamente si rendeva conto che non era così.

"Sarebbe stato imbarazzante dirti che avevo una cotta per te da anni, che mi ero preso una sbandata senza nemmeno conoscerti, come se fossi una ragazzina" disse Ermal abbassando lo sguardo.

Fabrizio gli prese il viso tra le mani, spostandolo verso di lui e lo baciò.

All'inizio fu solo un leggero sfioramento, poi entrambi schiusero le labbra e approfondirono il bacio ritrovandosi in pochi secondi senza fiato.

"Sai, è carino che tu abbia avuto una cotta per me prima che stessimo insieme. Soprattutto visto che credo di averla avuta anch'io" disse Fabrizio appena si separarono.

Ermal lo guardò curioso. Poco prima gli aveva detto di essersi reso conto di provare qualcosa per lui solo a Sanremo, come era possibile che avesse avuto una cotta per lui tempo prima?

"È una cosa strana, credo di averci fatto caso solo adesso, ma quando ti ho sentito cantare a Sanremo due anni fa non ho solo pensato che fossi bravo. Ho pensato anche che fossi bello. E non l'avevo mai realizzato del tutto fino a oggi" disse Fabrizio.

"Avevi una cotta per me e nemmeno te n'eri accorto?!" disse Ermal divertito.

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. Erano proprio una coppia di idioti.

Anni passati a rincorrersi, quando avrebbero potuto semplicemente iniziare a camminare insieme molto tempo prima.

Ma andava bene anche così.

Forse avevano preso la strada più lunga per riuscire a trovarsi, ma il solo fatto che si fossero trovati bastava a renderli felici. Non importava quanto tempo ci avessero messo.

Più tardi, quella sera, mentre stavano cantando insieme sul palco del Forum, Ermal si ritrovò a pensare agli ultimi anni della sua vita.

Si ritrovò a pensare a quanto velocemente fosse cambiata la sua vita, a quante sorprese avesse avuto in quegli anni.

Di certo, fino a qualche anno prima, non avrebbe mai creduto di ritrovarsi su quel palco, di avere così tante persone che credevano in lui, di avere finalmente realizzato il suo sogno.

Ma soprattutto non avrebbe mai creduto che, quella che all'inizio sembrava una banale cotta per un cantante che ammirava e che credeva non avrebbe mai nemmeno conosciuto, si tramutasse nell'amore della sua vita.

Rivide sé stesso, dodici anni prima, seduto sul divano mentre ascoltava le canzoni del festival. Rivide sé stesso spalancare gli occhi sentendo la voce di Fabrizio. Rivide sé stesso innamorarsi di quella voce, di quel viso, di ogni cosa che riguardasse quell'uomo quasi senza accorgersene.

Rivide le sue paranoie quando lo aveva visto al festival nel 2010, i suoi sensi di colpa verso Silvia, tutte le volte in cui era rimasto imbambolato a guardare un suo video su YouTube.

E poi rivide il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, il giorno in cui Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto di collaborare, la loro esperienza a Sanremo.

E infine rivide il loro primo bacio, nella sua camera a Lisbona la sera prima della finale dell'Eurovision. Il senso di panico quando aveva capito che Fabrizio provava le stesse cose, e il successivo senso di pace quando aveva finalmente deciso di abbandonarsi totalmente a quei sentimenti.

E dopo aver rivisto tutto nella sua mente, si voltò verso Fabrizio e lo trovò intento a fissarlo dall'altra parte del palco e si rese conto di quanto il destino fosse stato incredibilmente buono con lui, dandogli la possibilità di incontrare quell'uomo fantastico che, dopo tutto quegli anni, poteva finalmente definire _suo_.


	63. The one where their songs talk about them

 

 

 

**The one where their songs talk about them**

 

 

 

 

_Hai capito finalmente cosa siamo noi_

_molto di più di quello che credevi, che speravo anch'io_

_E adesso che un saluto ci divide ognuno prende la sua strada_

_inseguendo nuovi sogni di libertà._

_Prima che inizi un altro viaggio voglio dirti che_

_ti prometto che ti aspetterò tutta la vita_

_ti prometto che ti penserò tutta la vita_

_ti prometto che, ti prometto che_

_è per sempre finché non è finita._

 

 

Le discussioni tra loro c'erano sempre state.

A volte più intense, a volte meno, ma alla fine erano sempre riusciti a chiarirsi. Sempre, fino a quel momento.

Ermal non ricordava nemmeno come fosse iniziata quella discussione. Ricordava solo che a un certo punto erano finiti a urlarsi contro di tutto, mentre Fabrizio si lamentava per la sua decisione di tenere nascosto ciò che c'era tra loro anche ai loro amici e alle loro famiglie ed Ermal cercava di spiegargli che ancora non si sentiva pronto.

"Non ti senti pronto? Cazzo, Ermal, è passato quasi un anno! Arriverà mai il giorno in cui ti sentirai pronto?" sbottò Fabrizio esasperato.

"Forse no! Forse non sarò mai pronto per dire alla mia famiglia che improvvisamente mi piacciono gli uomini. Forse vorrò continuare per sempre a vivere questa relazione di nascosto! E se tu mi ami davvero, come dici, dovresti rispettare questa scelta" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, cercando di calmarsi prima di rispondere.

"Io ti amo, ma così non può andare avanti, Ermal. Sono stanco di non poter raccontare nemmeno ai miei amici quanto io stia bene con te e quanto sia felice di stare insieme a te. Sono esausto, non ce la faccio più" disse Fabrizio a bassa voce.

"Che vuol dire che non ce la fai più?" chiese Ermal con la voce incrinata, improvvisamente impaurito dal significato nascosto di quelle parole.

"Vuol dire che forse questa storia non ha futuro. E se è così, credo sia meglio se ci lasciamo."

Ermal non replicò, troppo sconvolto dal fatto che fosse stato proprio Fabrizio a prendere quella decisione. Proprio lui, che era quello che si era fatto avanti per primo, che era stato il primo tra i due a dire _ti amo_ , il primo tra i due ad ammettere quanto il loro rapporto fosse cambiato.

Ed ora era anche il primo tra i due a dichiarare la fine di quella relazione.

Ingenuamente, Ermal aveva sempre pensato che la loro storia fosse una di quelle destinate a durare. Anche se lui ancora non ne aveva parato con nessuno - e aveva chiesto a Fabrizio di fare lo stesso - era davvero convinto che sarebbero durati.

"Fabrizio..." iniziò Ermal, senza in realtà sapere come terminare la frase. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non lasciarlo, di restare con lui, ma dalla sua bocca non usciva alcun suono.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e disse: "Ermal, è meglio così. Almeno per un po', stiamo lontani. Farà bene a entrambi, servirà a dimenticare."

"Io non voglio dimenticare niente" disse Ermal, ormai con la voce ridotta a un sussurro.

"Nemmeno io. Ma ne ho bisogno" rispose Fabrizio.

Poi, senza dire altro, afferrò il giubbotto di pelle che aveva lasciato abbandonato sul divano e uscì dall'appartamento.

Ermal rimase a fissare la porta chiusa da cui era appena uscito Fabrizio chiedendosi se quella fosse davvero la fine per loro.

L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che, a prescindere da tutto, non avrebbe smesso di amarlo, non lo avrebbe dimenticato e, una parte di sé, lo avrebbe comunque aspettato probabilmente per sempre.

 

 

_Ho capito finalmente chi eravamo noi_

_navigatori esperti alla ricerca di felicità_

_Prima che si alzi ancora il vento voglio dirti che_

_ti prometto che ti aspetterò tutta la vita_

_ti prometto che ti penserò tutta la vita_

_ti prometto che, ti prometto che_

_per lasciarti andare non basterà una vita_

_Ti prometto che ti aspetterò tutta la vita_

_Ti prometto che ti sentirò tutta la vita_

_Io ti giuro che, ti prometto che_

_Ti prometto che mi ritroverai tutta la vita_

_Qui dove il petto fa rumore_

_Ma sei lì dove io non voglio stare_

_Ti prometto che ti aspetterò tutta la vita_

_Ti prometto che ti penserò tutta la vita_

_Io ti giuro che se fossi Ercole_

_a lasciarti andare farei una gran fatica_

_Mi prometti che mi aspetterai tutta la vita_

_E che niente mai ti può distrarre dalla meta_

_Mi prometti che, io ti giuro che_

_Sarà per sempre almeno finché non è finita_

 

 

I primi giorni erano stati difficili.

Stare senza vedersi, senza sentirsi, sembrava troppo difficile, quasi insostenibile. Ed Ermal non faceva altro che colpevolizzarsi, perché in fondo sapeva benissimo che era solo colpa sua se era finita.

Allo stesso tempo, però si sentiva incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa per riavere indietro Fabrizio.

Riusciva solo a pensare al fatto che forse, se Fabrizio davvero lo amava, sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi. Si sarebbe di nuovo presentato a casa sua dicendo che non importava se non si sentiva pronto ad uscire allo scoperto, che l'importante era stare insieme.

Razionalmente sapeva di non poter pretendere nulla, sapeva che se tra i due c'era qualcuno che doveva rincorrere l'altro doveva essere lui, non certo Fabrizio. Eppure non riusciva a muovere un muscolo, paralizzato dalla paura che Fabrizio non lo amasse abbastanza per tornare con lui, per sopportare i suoi timori, per rispettare i suoi tempi.

Così era semplicemente rimasto lì, immobile, senza fare niente.

Era rimasto a domandarsi cosa stesse facendo Fabrizio, se in quei giorni lo avesse pensato oppure se lo avesse già dimenticato. E per quanto faticoso fosse scendere a patti con l'idea che la loro storia fosse davvero giunta al capolinea, iniziò ad abituarsi al fatto che ormai aveva perso Fabrizio. Forse per sempre.

 

 

***

 

 

_Ho fede nei silenzi colti a un passo dal coraggio_

_quando cerco di capire il senso del mio viaggio_

_Ho fede nelle cose che mi aspettano domani_

_nelle scarpe che porto, ho fede in queste mani_

_Ho fede mentre sento la mia fede che fluisce_

_energia imbarazzata che costruisce_

_uno spazio illuminante che da scopo a questa vita_

_La fede è come un'arma per combattere ogni sfida_

_Ho fede in te e ho fede nell'amore_

_Per descrivere la fede poi non servono parole_

_La fede è un conduttore fra un dubbio e questo immenso_

_quando il resto perde il senso_

_A un passo da domani, a un passo ormai da te_

_Ma cosa rende umani se non un limite?_

_A un passo dalla voglia che avevamo e ora non c'è_

_Ho bisogno di credere, ho bisogno di te_

 

 

Non era stato semplice all'inizio.

Anche se era stato proprio lui a decidere per entrambi, anche se era stato lui a mettere fine alla loro storia, Fabrizio non poteva fare a meno di svegliarsi ogni mattina con il pensiero di Ermal impresso nella mente.

Aveva passato giornate intere a cercare di non pensarlo, fino a quando si era reso conto che non sarebbe stato possibile.

Ermal ormai era parte di lui e cercare di rimuoverlo dalla sua vita di certo non lo avrebbe fatto andare via del tutto.

Stare con lui l'aveva cambiato. Aveva smussato i suoi angoli e i suoi spigoli, aveva riempito il suo cuore di un amore totalizzante che prima di quel momento aveva provato solo con Giada.

Lo aveva reso vulnerabile, ma non in senso negativo.

Lo aveva reso più aperto a ciò che l'amore aveva da offrire, più incline a credere che l'amore potesse essere davvero eterno come si dice nei film.

Così a un certo punto, aveva smesso di provare a dimenticare Ermal. Aveva iniziato ad abituarsi a svegliarsi ogni mattina pensando a lui, guardare le loro foto sul cellulare aveva iniziato a fare meno male.

Aveva considerato un paio di volte l'idea di scrivergli un messaggio, di chiedergli banalmente come stesse, ma poi si era fatto frenare dalla paura che dopo che ciò che era successo Ermal non avesse la minima voglia di sentirlo.

Aveva ripensato più volte all'inizio della loro relazione, al dover stare separati per mesi per i rispettivi tour, ma anche al fatto che comunque erano sempre riusciti a trovare il modo di far funzionare le cose. Semplicemente perché era ciò che volevano.

E quella voglia di far funzionare le cose, adesso dov'era finita?

Da qualche parte, Fabrizio era certo che entrambi sentissero ancora quella necessità di stare l'uno accanto all'altro, quel bisogno di sentirsi vicini.

O almeno, Fabrizio era certo di sentirlo.

Ma Ermal?

 

 

_Ho fede nelle buche dove sono inciampato_

_nelle mie ginocchia rotte e nei giorni che ho sbagliato_

_Perché oggi non mi spezzo e non abbasso mai lo sguardo_

_e se sono così forte lo devo solo al mio passato_

_Ho fede in te e ho fede nel colore_

_delle tue risposte acerbe che trasmettono stupore_

_La fede è l'impressione di averti sempre accanto_

_quando ho camminato tanto_

_A un passo da domani, a un passo ormai da te_

_Ma cosa rende umani se non un limite?_

_A un passo dalla forza che avevamo e ora non c'è_

_Ho bisogno di credere, ho bisogno di te_

_Mi manca l'aria, l'aria sotto i piedi_

_Da una prigione senza sbarre lasciami scappare_

_Quello che cerco io lo so ma non lo so spiegare_

_Allora ascolta il mio respiro, io aspetto_

_A un passo da domani, a un passo ormai da te_

_Ma cosa rende umani se non un limite?_

_A un passo dalla rabbia che avevamo e ora non c'è_

_Ho bisogno di credere, ho bisogno di te_

 

 

Nonostante Fabrizio non avesse minimamente idea di cosa provasse o di cosa pensasse Ermal, di una cosa era certo: credeva in lui e soprattutto credeva in loro.

Sapeva che, anche se la decisione di allontanarsi era stata sua, ciò che c'era tra loro era troppo forte per finire. In un modo o nell'altro si sarebbero ritrovati e le cose sarebbero tornate a posto.

Lo sapeva perché non aveva smesso di credere in loro nemmeno per un attimo, nemmeno mentre litigavano e mandavano a puttane tutto quello che avevano costruito.

Lo sapeva perché, nonostante tutto, riusciva ancora a vedere Ermal in ogni cosa, riusciva ancora a sentirlo al suo fianco anche se in realtà non era lì.

A volte gli sembrava addirittura di sentire la sua risata, di avvertire il suo calore mentre dormiva, di sentirlo suonare nella stanza accanto quando si svegliava.

Lo sentiva talmente presente in lui e nella sua vita, che anche se erano separati - e oltretutto per sua scelta - non poteva evitare di sentire quella sensazione che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che le cose sarebbero tornate al loro posto.

Che, dopo aver messo via la rabbia, sarebbero ritornati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro colmando il vuoto che entrambi sentivano.

 

 

***

 

 

Il tempo era passato lentamente all'inizio. Poi, quando entrambi avevano iniziato ad abituarsi all'assenza dell'altro, aveva ricominciato a scorrere normalmente.

Alla fine erano passate settimane intere e quasi non se ne erano accorti.

La mancanza che entrambi sentivano continuava a consumarli, ma avevano imparato a conviverci.

Sapevano che in realtà non erano poi così lontani, che avrebbero potuto almeno tentare di fare un passo verso l'altro e sperare di incontrarsi a metà strada, ma entrambi si sentivano bloccati.

L'amore che provavano e la speranza che ancora avevano che le cose si aggiustassero erano forti, ma la paura di un possibile rifiuto lo era di più e li teneva con i piedi ancorati a terra, impedendo ad entrambi di correre verso l'altro.

Era stato solo dopo qualche mese che Ermal si era accorto che non poteva andare avanti così. Non poteva perché si era guardato allo specchio e aveva visto quanto gli stesse facendo male quella situazione.

Apparentemente sembrava sempre lo stesso, con le stesse occhiaie e lo stesso sorriso, ma lui si rendeva conto che non era così.

I suoi occhi erano più spenti, il sorriso meno ampio, le occhiaie più accentuate. Attorno agli occhi si erano formate nuove rughe ed era certo che la causa non fosse il passare del tempo. Non solo, almeno.

Stava invecchiando e lo stava facendo più velocemente perché accanto a lui non c'era più la persona che lo manteneva vivo.

Così, spinto da un senso di vuoto che ormai era diventato insopportabile - nonostante con il tempo si fosse abituato a conviverci -, si era messo in macchina senza pensarci troppo, aveva preso l'autostrada verso Roma e aveva iniziato a sperare che Fabrizio avesse voglia di vederlo almeno la metà di quanta ne aveva lui.

 

 

_Sono quello che non ti aspettavi_

_Quella sera in cui la luna cadde nei tuoi occhi_

_Quella volta in cui non solo ci credevi, ma avevi fatto pace pure con i demoni_

_Sono quel rumore che diventa suono_

_Sono come sono e non ti chiederò perdono_

_Sono quello che non ti aspettavi, ma che forse in fondo ci speravi_

_In un mondo senza regole_

_Io sono un sasso e tu il mare_

_Annegare nel tuo cuore per me è il miglior modo di morire_

_Dicono che tutto quello che sappiamo dell'amore_

_Non ci serve sai perché_

_In fondo è tutto da scoprire_

_Non siamo i primi né gli ultimi_

_Io sorrido spesso mentre tu mi vedi un po' già grande_

_L'esperienza è niente se c'è ancora tutto da imparare_

 

 

Quando Ermal arrivò davanti a casa di Fabrizio, dovette aspettare qualche minuto prima di avere il coraggio di scendere dalla macchina e suonare il campanello.

Erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti. Forse in tutto quel tempo, le cose erano cambiate. Forse Fabrizio non lo amava più, forse stava con qualcun altro.

Forse semplicemente non gli andava di vederlo.

Scese dall'auto con il cuore in gola e si avvicinò lentamente al cancello della villetta. Premette il dito sul tasto del citofono e aspettò qualche secondo prima di sentire la voce di Fabrizio.

"Sì? Chi è?"

Ermal sospirò, poi rispose: "Bizio, sono io. Ermal."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, poi riagganciò il ricevitore e aprì il cancello permettendo ad Ermal di entrare.

Ermal percorse rapidamente il vialetto che separava il cancello dalla casa, ripetendosi nella mente un discorso che aveva provato e riprovato decine di volte, ma le parole sembravano essersi mescolate e nulla di ciò che pensava sembrava avere un senso.

Riusciva solo a pensare a quante volte aveva percorso quello stesso vialetto, a quante giornate aveva passato in quel giardino, a tutte le volte in cui aveva maledetto Fabrizio per aver preso quella casa appena fuori Roma in cui il cellulare non prendeva e sembrava di essere isolati dal mondo, solo per poi pentirsene perché ogni volta che erano insieme era un bene restare isolati dal mondo.

Quando arrivò davanti alla porta, Fabrizio era già lì ad aspettarlo.

Se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite, con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans, i capelli arruffati e la faccia di uno che si è appena svegliato.

Ermal non seppe dire se fosse perché non si vedevano ormai da troppo tempo, ma era convinto di non averlo mai visto bello come in quel momento.

"Ciao" sussurrò avvicinandosi a lui.

Fabrizio non disse nulla. Si limitò a spostarsi di lato e a fargli cenno di entrare.

La casa era esattamente come Ermal la ricordava. Non era cambiato niente ed Ermal non poté fare a meno di sorridere notando che le loro foto erano ancora appese al muro del salotto come l'ultima volta in cui era stato lì.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto, mentre Ermal era ancora intendo a guardarsi intorno.

Il più giovane si voltò verso di lui. "Dobbiamo parlare."

Fabrizio annuì.

Certo, dovevano parlare. Ma da dove si comincia in queste situazioni?

Si parte chiedendo scusa? Ma poi, scusa di cosa? Non potevano chiedere scusa perché semplicemente avevano necessità diverse. Fabrizio non poteva scusarsi per il suo bisogno di parlare della loro relazione, e di certo non poteva pretendere che Ermal si scusasse per il motivo opposto.

E allora, se non si inizia dalle scuse, che si fa? Si parte dicendosi che ci si ama ancora? Dopo mesi di lontananza, sembrava sbagliato anche quello.

"Mi manchi" disse Ermal.

E il cuore di Fabrizio saltò un battito rendendosi conto che Ermal provava esattamente ciò che provava lui e che, in quel momento, non c'era niente di più giusto da dire.

"Anche tu" rispose Fabrizio.

La voce di entrambi era ridotta a un sussurro, ma il bisogno di parlare era troppo per fermarsi.

"Non posso chiederti scusa per quello che è successo. Non posso nemmeno chiederti scusa per non averti fermato quando sei andato via, lo sai che io non rincorro le persone. Però posso dirti che questi mesi senza di te sono stati un inferno, che mi manchi e che ti amo. E posso dirti che voglio stare con te e che se per farlo dobbiamo parlare di noi almeno ai nostri amici e alle nostre famiglie, allora va bene."

Fabrizio scosse la testa e abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di nascondere gli occhi lucidi. Poi disse: "Non voglio che tu faccia qualcosa che non vuoi. Voglio solo stare con te, non mi interessa se mi devo nascondere per il resto della vita."

Ermal sorrise mentre percorreva il soggiorno velocemente, fino a trovarsi di fronte a Fabrizio. Gli prese il viso tra le mani costringendolo a guardarlo e disse: "Possiamo rimettere le cose a posto, allora?"

Fabrizio annuì, mentre appoggiava le mani su quelle di Ermal che ancora stringevano il suo viso.

Era strano sentire di nuovo il suo calore sulla sua pelle. Sembrava una sensazione nuova e allo stesso tempo era come tornare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio.

Di una cosa però era certo: era la sensazione migliore che avesse provato negli ultimi mesi.

 

 

_L'amore è uno sport violento senza elmetto_

_danno la vittoria all'un per cento, novantanove volte è fallimento_

_Giochi perché vincere dà un senso al tuo passaggio_

_E quando perdi il premio è che diventi un po' più saggio_

_Non è una cosa da proteggere, è rischiare_

_Altrimenti è un vuoto che non puoi colmare_

_col successo e il rispetto, vestiti di lusso e collane_

_Prima di incontrare un principe sai quante rane che devi baciare?_

_Un minuto per lasciarsi, anni a cancellarne la memoria_

_È un gioco d'azzardo, è questo che ci salva dalla noia_

_Gli altri con il corpo in mostra e l'anima nascosta_

_Noi con l'anima che ci fa muovere le ossa_

_Dicono che tutto quello che sappiamo dell'amore_

_Non ci serve e sai perché_

_In fondo è tutto da scoprire_

_Non siamo i primi né gli ultimi_

_Io sorrido spesso mentre tu mi vedi un po' già grande_

_L'esperienza è niente se c'è ancora tutto da imparare_

_C'è ancora un sogno da sognare_

 

 

Come fossero finiti a baciarsi e a levarsi i vestiti mentre si spostavano in camera da letto, restava un mistero.

Un attimo prima stavano parlando tranquillamente, si stavano dicendo che avrebbero rimesso a posto le cose, e un attimo dopo i vestiti giacevano a terra e le mani di entrambi esploravano il corpo dell'altro.

Forse semplicemente quello era il loro modo di rimettere a posto le cose, il loro modo di colmare quel vuoto che avevano sentito negli ultimi mesi.

Ci avevano impiegato meno di minuto a lasciarsi, a buttare via tutto, e poi avevano passato mesi a cercare di andare oltre prima di rendersi conto che non potevano andare oltre qualcosa di così grande, come ciò che ancora provavano l'uno per l'altro.

Non importava che entrambi avessero già avuto storie importanti in passato e che fossero riusciti a superarle.

Ciò che c'era tra loro non era paragonabile ed era da ingenui pensare che sarebbero riusciti a superare quella rottura.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un gemito quando la sua schiena si scontrò con il muro della camera da letto.

"Scusa" mormorò Fabrizio mentre si chinava a baciargli il collo.

Ermal inclinò la testa di lato, scoprendo maggiormente il collo, e strinse con forza i fianchi di Fabrizio appena lo sentì mordicchiargli leggermente il lobo dell'orecchio.

Si sentiva come se quella fosse la prima volta che Fabrizio lo toccava e lo baciava in quel modo, anche se in realtà avevano già fatto l'amore centinaia di volte prima di quel momento.

Eppure con Fabrizio era sempre così. Era sempre tutto nuovo, c'era sempre qualcosa da scoprire. Non importava quante volte si fossero trovati con i corpi premuti l'uno contro l'altro e i propri sospiri che invadevano la stanza.

E non importava se ormai entrambi erano due uomini adulti. Quando si trovavano insieme, era sempre come tornare ragazzini.

Ermal, in particolare, si sentiva sempre come un adolescente alle prime armi.

Non importava che avesse avuto relazioni - anche piuttosto importanti - in passato e che fosse ormai vicino ai quarant'anni.

Fabrizio gli faceva provare cose che non aveva mai sentito per nessuno, nemmeno per Silvia.

Infilò le mani sotto la sua maglietta, ansioso di sentire la pelle di Fabrizio sotto le sue dita dopo così tanti mesi di lontananza.

Lo sentì rabbrividire leggermente nonostante la temperatura nella stanza fosse alta, segno che anche Fabrizio non era affatto indifferente a quelle attenzioni.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal, mentre tirava l'orlo della maglia di Fabrizio verso l'alto.

Fabrizio si lasciò spogliare, poi ritornò a dedicare le sue attenzioni al collo del più giovane e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Anche tu mi sei mancato tanto. Ogni giorno, ogni minuto."

"Mi hai pensato?" chiese Ermal trattenendo un gemito mentre sentiva le labbra di Fabrizio sfiorargli la pelle.

L'altro si allontanò leggermente e lo guardò negli occhi.

Sapeva cosa si nascondeva davvero dietro quella domanda. Ormai conosceva Ermal troppo bene ed era certo che ciò che intendesse davvero non era se l'aveva pensato in generale, ma se l'aveva pensato in momenti ben specifici.

"Ti ho appena detto che mi sei mancato. Mi sembra ovvio che mi è capitato di pensarti" disse Fabrizio sorridendo, senza rispondere davvero alla domanda di Ermal.

"Sai che voglio dire" disse Ermal chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la sensazione delle dita di Fabrizio che gli sbottonavano lentamente la camicia.

"No, non lo so. Spiegamelo" rispose Fabrizio sfilandogli del tutto la camicia e lasciandola cadere a terra, dove già giaceva la sua maglia.

Ermal sospirò tenendo gli occhi chiusi, nascondendosi dietro un velo di imbarazzo che in realtà non aveva mai sentito nei confronti di Fabrizio, ma che ora - dopo mesi di lontananza - gli era impossibile non provare. Poi disse: "Mi hai pensato mentre ti toccavi?"

Non sapeva nemmeno per quale motivo glielo avesse chiesto.

Forse perché lui, nonostante tutto, lo aveva fatto. Lo aveva pensato ogni volta in cui si era svegliato con un'erezione da soddisfare, ogni volta che si era ritrovato sotto la doccia a pensare a quante volte avevano fatto l'amore premuti contro la parete. E forse sentiva il bisogno di sapere che lo aveva fatto anche lui, che non era l'unico che nonostante la distanza aveva sempre avuto la mente e il cuore fermi sull'immagine di loro due insieme.

Fabrizio fece scorrere le dita lungo il corpo di Ermal, soffermandosi per qualche attimo sui capezzoli e poi scorrendo sempre più in basso, fino a fermarsi sul bordo dei pantaloni.

Con una lentezza estenuante fece uscire il bottone dall'asola e poi abbassò la cerniera, mentre sentiva il respiro di Ermal farsi più veloce.

Lasciò che una mano si intrufolasse dentro i pantaloni ormai slacciati e iniziò a toccarlo sopra i boxer.

Solo a quel punto - quando Ermal ormai sembrava si fosse dimenticato della domanda appena posta e si stesse abbandonando completamente alle sue attenzioni - Fabrizio rispose: "Certo che ti ho pensato."

Ermal gemette, anche se a Fabrizio non fu del tutto chiaro se la causa fosse la sua mano sulla sua erezione oppure il fatto di aver appena ammesso di essersi masturbato pensando a lui.

"Cos'hai pensato?" disse Ermal cercando di trattenere i gemiti.

Fabrizio continuò a toccare lentamente la sua erezione attraverso il tessuto dei boxer, mentre riprendeva a baciare il collo di Ermal.

"Perché vuoi saperlo?" chiese in un sussurro, mentre faceva in modo che la sua mano oltrepassasse la stoffa e iniziasse a toccare direttamente l'erezione del compagno.

Ermal trattenne il respiro per un attimo, sentendo finalmente le dita di Fabrizio a contatto con la sua pelle bollente. Avrebbe voluto rispondere che lo eccitava sapere a cosa avesse pensato Fabrizio quando era solo, ma le parole gli morirono in gola.

"Ora sei qui con me. Non sarebbe meglio se te lo facessi vedere, piuttosto che dirtelo?" disse ancora Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì con un cenno della testa, ormai a corto di fiato.

Senza aggiungere altro, Fabrizio spogliò completamente Ermal, poi si sfilò velocemente i jeans e i boxer con un unico movimento restando nudo di fronte al compagno.

Ermal si prese qualche secondo per far scivolare lo sguardo lungo il corpo di Fabrizio, esaminandolo con cura e senza vergogna, cercando nuove macchie di inchiostro o segni di quel tempo che avevano trascorso separati. Ma Fabrizio era sempre lo stesso, non era cambiato niente.

E non era cambiato nemmeno l'effetto che aveva su di lui, quella capacità di accenderlo e di farlo bruciare lentamente, di consumarlo e allo stesso tempo di alimentarlo.

"Ermal..."

Il più giovane sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Fabrizio. "Che c'è?"

Fabrizio non rispose mai si avventò nuovamente sulle sue labbra, tenendogli il viso tra le mani e premendo il corpo contro il suo.

Ermal gemette nella sua bocca sentendo l'erezione di Fabrizio sfiorargli la coscia e un brivido carico di aspettativa gli percorse la spina dorsale.

Gli era mancato tanto, troppo. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo dentro di lui, addosso a lui, ti toccare la sua pelle e di sentirsi toccare a sua volta.

Fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi e iniziò a farla scorrere lentamente sull'erezione di Fabrizio, sorridendo appena quando lo sentì interrompere il bacio e gemere sulle sue labbra.

"È molto meglio quando lo fai tu" sussurrò Fabrizio mentre cercava di indietreggiare verso il letto, cosa non semplice visto che l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era la mano di Ermal che lo stava masturbando lentamente.

Quando si ritrovarono sdraiati sul letto - Fabrizio con la schiena premuta sul materasso ed Ermal sopra di lui - entrambi si domandarono per un attimo come avessero fatto a sopravvivere per così tanto tempo separati, senza sentire quel calore. Non solo il calore del corpo dell'altro, ma anche e soprattutto quella sensazione di trovarsi nel posto giusto, al momento giusto e con la persona giusta.

Le mani di Fabrizio scivolarono lentamente lungo la schiena di Ermal, sfiorandolo quasi come se avesse paura che potesse sparire da un momento all'altro, fino a fermarsi sulle natiche e stringerle leggermente.

Ermal, con il volto affondato nell'incavo del collo di Fabrizio, ansimò sulla sua pelle appena sentì le dita del compagno farsi strada verso la sua apertura e stuzzicarla lentamente.

"Dopo tutto questo tempo, mi aspettavo più resistenza" scherzò Fabrizio, mentre faceva scivolare facilmente un dito nell'apertura del più giovane.

"In mancanza del mio fidanzato, ho dovuto fare da solo" mormorò Ermal, con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte, mentre si godeva quelle piccole attenzioni.

"E mi hai pensato?" chiese Fabrizio, ponendogli la stessa domanda che proprio Ermal gli aveva fatto poco prima.

"Sempre."

Fabrizio gemette all'idea di Ermal che si dava piacere pensando a lui, mentre accelerava i movimenti delle sue dita per cercare di prepararlo più in fretta, desideroso di andare oltre.

Sentiva il bisogno impellente di amarlo completamente, di recuperare tutto il tempo che avevano perso in quei mesi.

Ermal doveva pensarla allo stesso modo, perché un attimo dopo disse: "Bizio, basta, ti prego."

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso notando l'impazienza del compagno ma non disse nulla, lasciando che Ermal scivolasse via dalla sua presa solo per tracciare con le labbra il contorno dei suoi tatuaggi, riprendendo un'abitudine che entrambi avevano sempre amato.

Ermal l'aveva fatto fin dalla loro prima volta, quando alcuni di quei tatuaggi erano ancora un mistero per lui. Li aveva esaminati uno a uno, tracciandone il contorno con le dita e con la lingua, imprimendo nella memoria ogni macchia di inchiostro. E da lì, lo aveva sempre fatto.

Quando Ermal terminò il suo percorso, Fabrizio invertì le posizioni facendogli posare la schiena sul materasso e posizionandosi tra le sue gambe.

Lo guardò per un attimo, vedendolo incredibilmente bello mentre se ne stava sotto di lui, con i ricci sparsi sul cuscino e gli occhi lucidi di eccitazione. E poi, con gli occhi persi nei suoi, si spinse lentamente dentro di lui.

Ermal sospirò, reclinando la testa all'indietro e chiudendo gli occhi, mentre sentiva Fabrizio spingersi sempre più a fondo.

Un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando con una spinta mirata gli colpì la prostata e, nonostante fosse tentato, dovette trattenersi dal chiedergli di muoversi più velocemente. Voleva che quell'amplesso - il primo dopo tutti quei mesi - durasse il più possibile e non poteva permettere che giungesse al termine solo per la sua voglia di provare ancora quel piacere.

Fabrizio, quasi leggendogli nella mente e cercando di contrastare i suoi pensieri, iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, portando una mano tra di loro e iniziando a toccare l'erezione di Ermal.

"Lo vedo quando cerchi di trattenerti" disse Fabrizio, senza rallentare il ritmo nemmeno per un attimo.

Ermal non rispose, ma si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere un gemito.

"Non devi preoccuparti, abbiamo tempo per un altro round. Lasciati andare" sussurrò Fabrizio all'orecchio di Ermal.

E a quel punto Ermal, quasi fosse vittima di un incantesimo che lo costringeva a fare ciò che ordinava Fabrizio, iniziò ad andare incontro alle sue spinte fino a venire poco dopo nella mano di Fabrizio.

Dopo un paio di spinte, anche il più grande raggiunse l'orgasmo lasciandosi poi cadere accanto a Ermal un attimo dopo.

 

 

_E non serve scomodare Dio ed ammazzarsi per i sogni di gloria_

_Da quando lei sa bene chi sono io_

_non mi importa se la gente lo scorda, no_

_Dicono che non ti devi proprio mai fidare_

_Ma chi lo dice non sa che c'è ancora spazio nel suo cuore_

_Non siamo i primi né gli ultimi_

_Mentre io mi chiedo ancora cosa poi farò da grande_

_Tu sorridi e dici che c'è ancora tempo per pensare_

_Un'altra volta da rischiare_

_E non serve scomodare Dio ed ammazzarsi per i sogni di gloria_

_Da quando lei sa bene chi sono io non importa._

 

 

Il sorriso di Fabrizio faceva rumore, di questo Ermal se n'era accorto subito.

Quando Fabrizio sorrideva, era impossibile non notarlo. Era come un temporale con il sole: illuminava tutto e allo stesso tempo faceva un gran casino, attirava l'attenzione.

Per questo appena Fabrizio sorrise, Ermal se ne accorse e si voltò verso di lui.

"Che c'è?" chiese curioso.

Fabrizio si sporse verso il fondo del letto e afferrò una coperta, buttandola malamente sui corpi nudi di entrambi, poi disse: "Pensavo che quando sei con me, non me ne frega niente di tutto il resto. Mi interessa solo cosa pensi tu."

Ermal sorrise a sua volta. "E pensare che quando ci siamo conosciuti eravamo così diffidenti. Come cambiano le cose."

"Cambiano tanto e in fretta. Tra noi talmente tanto che quasi non ce ne siamo accorti" disse Fabrizio.

"Chissà quanto cambieranno ancora" rispose Ermal, leggermente intimorito da cosa avrebbe potuto riservargli il futuro.

Il loro rapporto era crollato qualche mese prima. Nessuno poteva garantire che non sarebbe successo di nuovo.

Fabrizio lo attirò a sé avvolgendolo in un abbraccio. "Non ci pensare."

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', ad ascoltare i loro respiri sincronizzarsi.

Poi Ermal disse: "Ho riflettuto in questo periodo. Avevi ragione, non possiamo continuare a nasconderci."

"Ermal, c'è tempo per pensare. Nessuno ti corre dietro, ne parliamo domani" replicò Fabrizio, troppo spaventato dall'idea che avrebbero discusso ancora.

"No, ascoltami. Voglio che lo diciamo ai nostri amici e alle nostre famiglie, se tu sei ancora d'accordo."

Fabrizio lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata. "Sicuro?"

"Prima hai detto che quando sei con me, non ti interessa di nient'altro. Per me è lo stesso. Ci sei solo tu e non mi importa niente di cosa pensano le altre persone. E credo che ci siano relazioni per cui vale la pena prendersi qualche rischio" disse Ermal.

"La nostra è una di quelle relazioni?"

"La nostra è un rischio enorme. Ma un bel rischio" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé e poi, citando una canzone del più giovane, disse: "Un'altra volta da rischiare."

Ermal sorrise. Quella era senza dubbio un'altra volta da rischiare, ma il rischio non era mai stato tanto bello.


	64. The one where they meet after Ermal's tour

 

 

 

**The one where they meet after Ermal’s tour**

 

 

 

 

Roma non gli era mai sembrata così bella come quella mattina.

Non c'era niente di diverso dall'ultima volta che era stato lì, in realtà, ma il solo fatto che avesse appena terminato un tour strepitoso e stesse andando a casa di Fabrizio lo rendeva felice, facendogli apprezzare ogni più piccolo dettaglio di quella città che ormai da tempo custodiva il suo cuore.

Era partito da Torino la sera precedente, appena terminato il firmacopie. Non poteva più aspettare.

Fabrizio gli mancava e, con tutte le polemiche scoppiate nelle ultime ore, sentiva il bisogno di avere accanto qualcuno che lo amasse incondizionatamente.

Non poteva negare di esserci rimasto male per i commenti sui social dopo che aveva annunciato il concerto a Trezzo sull'Adda.

Lo avevano accusato di avere fatto qualcosa di sbagliato - cosa che ormai avveniva sempre più spesso - quando invece lui non aveva fatto altro che cercare di andare incontro a tutte quelle persone che gli avevano fatto notare quanto fosse difficile andare a un concerto nei giorni di Pasqua.

Non aveva pensato al luogo, quello era vero. Si era soffermato su chi aveva detto di non poterci essere per colpa della data e non del luogo, e aveva cercato una soluzione che fosse comoda per più persone possibili.

Aveva fatto quell'annuncio con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia e poi il sorriso se n'era andato a puttane nel giro di poche ore.

Come al solito aveva reagito prendendo le cose di petto, senza pensare, e aveva fatto commenti che poi si era costretto a cancellare per evitare ulteriori problemi.

Ma la tristezza, la rabbia, la delusione... quelle non le aveva cancellate.

Aveva chiamato Fabrizio la mattina dopo l'ultima data del tour. Gli aveva raccontato cos'era successo, gli aveva detto di non aver dormito quella notte.

E Fabrizio, con il tono di un genitore preoccupato, gli aveva semplicemente detto di andare da lui appena possibile.

Così Ermal l'aveva fatto.

Appena terminato l'instore a Torino, aveva inventato una scusa poco credibile con Marco e si era messo al volante.

E ora se ne stava lì, di fronte alla porta della casa di Fabrizio rigirandosi le chiavi di casa - che lui stesso gli aveva regalato qualche mese prima - senza avere il coraggio di entrare.

Voleva vedere Fabrizio. Lo voleva davvero. Ma non voleva costringerlo a farsi carico dei suoi problemi.

"Che fai? Non entri?"

Preso com'era dai suoi pensieri, non si era nemmeno accorto che Fabrizio aveva aperto la porta ed ora era davanti a lui.

Lo stava guardando sorridendo, appoggiato allo stipite della porta e con le braccia conserte.

Appena lo vide, Ermal si sentì inspiegabilmente meglio. Era come se ogni problema fosse scivolato via, relegato in un angolo in cui non poteva più preoccuparlo o farlo stare male.

Sorrise ed entrò in casa, riempiendosi i polmoni di quell'odore familiare che sentiva ogni volta che si trovava tra quelle mura.

C'era il profumo di Fabrizio, ma non solo. C'era anche qualcosa che Ermal non riusciva bene a identificare - forse era un miscuglio tra il deodorante per ambienti del salotto, l'ammorbidente con cui Fabrizio lavava il suo accappatoio e il caffè che gli faceva sempre trovare pronto ogni volta che arrivava - e che lo faceva sentire a casa, lo faceva sentire al sicuro.

"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Si erano sentiti al telefono la mattina precedente, proprio poco dopo che erano scoppiate le polemiche sui social.

Ermal si era sfogato dicendo di sentirsi amareggiato per alcuni commenti che aveva letto. A un certo punto aveva pianto, mormorando tra le lacrime che si sentiva come se qualsiasi cosa facesse fosse sbagliata.

Fabrizio lo aveva rassicurato quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a fargli affrontare la giornata con tranquillità, ma in fondo sapevano entrambi che la tempesta non era passata del tutto.

Ermal sospirò e si sfilò la giacca, abbandonandola sul divano. "Diciamo di sì, vedere un po' di fan ieri mi ha fatto bene. Ma non posso negare che continuo a pensare a quei commenti."

Fabrizio lo raggiunse e, senza dire niente, lo strinse tra le sue braccia.

Ermal sospirò, mentre sentiva finalmente la tensione scivolare via, e si abbandonava a quell'abbraccio.

Erano sempre stati così gli abbracci con Fabrizio: avevano il potere di riportare il sereno in un giorno di pioggia, di farlo stare bene quando tutto andava storto.

Gli strinse le braccia attorno ai fianchi e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, respirando a fondo il profumo del compagno.

"Ora va meglio?" sussurrò Fabrizio, senza staccarsi da lui.

Ermal annuì muovendo la testa.

"Sicuro? Perché ho qualcosa che forse potrebbe farti stare ancora meglio" replicò Fabrizio.

Ermal si scostò da lui guardandolo curioso. "Cosa?"

Fabrizio non rispose. Si limitò a prenderlo per mano e a trascinarlo verso il bagno.

Ermal lo seguì senza dire niente, curioso di sapere cosa avesse combinato il suo fidanzato.

Quando aprì la porta e notò l'enorme vasca da bagno piena quasi fino all'orlo, si voltò verso Fabrizio sorridendo e disse: "Mi hai preparato il bagno."

"So che sei stressato. E so che questa è una delle cose che ti rilassa" spiegò Fabrizio.

Sapeva quanto quel tour fosse stato stressante per Ermal e quanto bisogno avesse di recuperare un po' di forze dopo la notte trascorsa a guidare per arrivare a Roma. E Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare altro che cercare di farlo stare bene.

Era tutto ciò che voleva: che Ermal stesse bene, che fosse felice.

"Anche stare con te mi rilassa" mormorò Ermal avvicinandosi a Fabrizio, quasi soffiandogli quelle parole sulle labbra.

Fabrizio sorrise prima di far scontrare le sue labbra con quelle di Ermal.

Lo baciò lentamente, con una calma che solitamente non gli apparteneva, ma in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di assaporare ogni secondo.

"Nella vasca c'è abbastanza spazio per entrambi" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo, scostandosi da lui.

Si svestì lentamente, senza spostare lo sguardo da Fabrizio, perdendosi nei suoi occhi che si facevano sempre più lucidi man mano che strati di stoffa abbandonavano il suo corpo.

"Allora? Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato" disse Ermal. Addosso ormai aveva solo i boxer e nello sguardo una luce che Fabrizio aveva visto nei suoi occhi ogni volta che avevano fatto l'amore.

"Certo che ci ho pensato. C'è un motivo se ho comprato una vasca così grande" rispose Fabrizio sfilandosi velocemente i pantaloni della tuta e la maglietta.

Poi si avvicinò ad Ermal e gli posò le mani sui fianchi, appena sopra l'elastico dei boxer. Posò le labbra sulla sua pelle - leggermente sudata a causa del vapore che ormai aveva invaso il bagno - e gli mordicchiò leggermente il collo, sentendo Ermal sospirare.

Senza fretta, incastrò le dita nel bordo dei boxer e li spinse verso il basso e poco dopo ripeté lo stesso movimento su sé stesso.

Ermal trattenne il respiro per un attimo, come ogni volta in cui vedeva il corpo di Fabrizio.

Ancora non riusciva a credere che un uomo bello come lui, che poteva avere letteralmente chiunque, avesse scelto proprio lui. Amasse proprio lui.

Era così strano e, nonostante ormai stessero insieme da parecchio tempo, Ermal aveva ancora difficoltà a crederci.

Non era mai stato particolarmente fiero del suo aspetto. Quando era ragazzo, era abituato a provarci più o meno con tutte le ragazze gli capitassero a tiro e raramente una di loro rispondeva alle sue attenzioni. E anche quando capitava, Ermal passava il tempo a domandarsi per quale motivo avesse scelto proprio lui.

Poi c'era stata Silvia.

Con lei era stato diverso. Fin da subito, lei lo aveva abituato a guardarsi attraverso i suoi occhi piuttosto che attraverso uno specchio ed Ermal aveva iniziato a sentirsi più sicuro di sé. Non che gli servisse davvero, visto che ciò che contava era che Silvia lo trovasse attraente.

Ma poi con Silvia era finita ed Ermal non aveva più i suoi occhi per guardarsi. Aveva ripreso ad affidarsi agli specchi, aveva ricominciato a non vedersi particolarmente bello o speciale. Ci aveva scherzato sopra, aveva fatto finta che non gli importasse.

E poi era arrivato Fabrizio.

Fabrizio che gli aveva detto che era bello per la prima volta mentre tornava in camerino dopo aver cantato al Forum, con i ricci sudati appiccicati alla fronte e la stanchezza che gli si leggeva in faccia. Ed Ermal ci aveva creduto.

Senza _se_ e senza _ma_ , semplicemente lo aveva guardato e ci aveva creduto.

Eppure, quella parte di lui che lo faceva dubitare era sempre in agguato, sempre pronta a mettergli in testa quella fastidiosa domanda: perché tra tutti, Fabrizio aveva scelto proprio lui?

E l'unico in grado di scacciare via quei dubbi era proprio Fabrizio, con i suoi sguardi e le sue carezze.

Quasi come se potesse leggergli nella mente, Fabrizio gli posò un bacio sul collo e poi sussurrò: "Entriamo nella vasca, prima che l'acqua diventi fredda."

Ermal annuì con un sorriso, mentre tutti i dubbi lasciavano la sua mente. Aspettò che Fabrizio si fosse seduto comodamente nella vasca e poi lo raggiunse, sedendosi tra le sue gambe e appoggiando la schiena al suo petto.

Un sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra appena sentì le dita di Fabrizio farsi spazio tra i suoi capelli, districando i ricci e massaggiandogli dolcemente la cute.

Si rilassò contro il corpo del compagno, godendosi quelle piccole attenzioni e sentendo finalmente la tensione scivolare via del tutto lasciando dietro di sé solo un alone di stanchezza.

Fabrizio chinò la testa appoggiando le labbra su una spalla umida di Ermal, baciando la sua pelle con lentezza mentre la sua mano continuava a scorrere tra i suoi capelli.

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre inclinava la testa di lato per permettere a Fabrizio di avere più spazio per baciarlo.

"Sarebbe bello avere questo trattamento ogni giorno" mormorò con gli occhi chiusi, ormai completamente rapito dalle attenzioni del compagno.

"Ogni giorno? Esagerato!"

"Vuoi dirmi che non vorresti fare il bagno con me ogni giorno?" chiese Ermal fingendosi offeso.

Fabrizio rise coprendosi la bocca con una mano, poi disse: "Non era quello che intendevo."

Ermal sorrise sentendo il petto di Fabrizio vibrare mentre rideva e si appoggiò ulteriormente a lui, rilassandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Allora, quanto è stato stancante questo tour?" chiese Fabrizio, il mento appoggiato sulla spalla di Ermal e le braccia strette intorno al suo corpo.

"Un po'. È stato bellissimo, ma sono esausto" rispose Ermal.

"E la faccenda del concerto a Trezzo? Si è sgonfiata?" chiese Fabrizio incerto, temendo che Ermal non se la sentisse di toccare l'argomento.

Ermal sbuffò. "No. E non credo si sgonfierà. Ma ora non mi va di pensarci."

Fabrizio non replicò.

Capiva il desiderio di Ermal di evitare un argomento che in quel motivo era una ferita aperta, e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo stare male. Anzi, tutt'altro.

Riprese a baciargli il collo, riprendendo il percorso interrotto poco prima, e fece lentamente scivolare una mano sul suo fianco accarezzandolo lentamente.

Quando sentì il respiro di Ermal farsi più affannato - segno che stava gradendo quelle attenzioni - spostò la mano tra le sue gambe.

Lo toccò lentamente, sentendolo pulsare tra le sue mani, e nutrendosi dei suoi sospiri.

Ermal gemette mentre, nel tentativo di sistemare la posizione e sedersi più comodo, sentì l'erezione di Fabrizio premere contro di lui.

"Non sono l'unico che ha bisogno di attenzioni" disse con un sorriso malizioso stampato in faccia.

"Sei tu quello che ha bisogno di rilassarsi. Non preoccuparti di me" sussurrò Fabrizio al suo orecchio.

Ermal non poté fare a meno di innamorarsi ancora un po' di più - ammesso che fosse possibile - rendendosi conto di quanto Fabrizio tenesse a lui, al punto che in quel momento tutto ciò che voleva era farlo stare bene e non gli importava di tutto il resto.

Si distaccò leggermente da lui e si voltò, ritrovandosi dopo pochi attimi seduto a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Fabrizio e con una quantità d'acqua non indifferente sparsa sul pavimento del bagno.

Ma onestamente in quel momento, l'acqua che aveva fatto uscire dalla vasca muovendosi era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

"Hai ragione, ho bisogno di rilassarmi. E credo di poter decidere in che modo" rispose Ermal, mentre con le dita percorreva il contorno dei tatuaggi sul petto di Fabrizio.

La sua mano accarezzò ogni lettera di _Via delle Girandole_ , poi sfiorò il contorno della croce fino ad addentrarsi nell'acqua e scendere lentamente verso il basso, fino a toccare con delicatezza l'erezione di Fabrizio.

Il più grande chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa all'indietro, mentre spostava entrambe le mani dalle cosce di Ermal alle natiche, stringendole leggermente appena sentì il compagno iniziare a masturbarlo.

Ermal intanto con la mano libera aveva iniziato a toccarsi lentamente, sopraffatto dall'espressione di Fabrizio. Non era ancora riuscito ad abituarsi al fatto che fosse lui la causa del piacere che vedeva dipinto sul suo viso ogni volta.

Fabrizio riaprì gli occhi per un istante, accorgendosi che Ermal si stava toccando mentre teneva lo sguardo completamente perso fisso su di lui.

"Cazzo, Ermal. Prima o poi mi farai impazzire" disse Fabrizio.

Poi avvicinò le dita all'apertura del compagno e iniziò a massaggiarla lentamente, fino a quando riuscì ad infilare un dito con facilità.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di trattenere un gemito e, quasi senza rendersene conto, si mosse andando incontro alle dita di Fabrizio.

Capendo che Ermal desiderava di più - e condividendo il suo stesso desiderio - Fabrizio lo preparò attentamente ma cercando di fare in fretta, impaziente di fare l'amore con il suo fidanzato.

Ermal sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo. Quando fu convinto che Fabrizio lo avesse preparato abbastanza, si sollevò leggermente facendo leva sulle ginocchia e, indirizzando l'erezione di Fabrizio verso la sua apertura, si risedette su di lui.

L'erezione di Fabrizio scivolò dentro di lui senza sforzo ed entrambi sospirarono sentendosi di nuovo uniti in quel modo.

Quando Ermal iniziò a muoversi su di lui - incurante di tutta l'acqua che stava smuovendo e che usciva dalla vasca a ogni movimento - Fabrizio gli strinse i fianchi accompagnandolo.

Si perse a fissare il suo sguardo lucido, i ricci umidi che gli cadevano sulla fronte, la bocca leggermente aperta da cui continuavano a uscire gemiti e si rese conto di quanto gli fosse mancato in quelle settimane di lontananza. Si rese conto di quante volte avesse aperto gli occhi la mattina sperando di specchiarsi nel suo sguardo; o di quante volte si fosse addormentato con addosso una delle tante camicie che aveva lasciato nel suo armadio, solo per poterlo sentire più vicino.

Portò una mano sulla sua nuca e lo avvicinò a sé, baciandolo con urgenza e quasi con prepotenza.

"Ti amo" sussurrò Fabrizio sulle sue labbra.

Ermal, con il fiato corto e la voce spezzata, rispose semplicemente: "Anch'io."

Bastarono poche spinte affinché entrambi venissero, quasi contemporaneamente.

Ermal si abbandonò esausto contro il corpo di Fabrizio, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e sospirando contro la sua pelle.

Fare l'amore con lui era un'esperienza destabilizzante. E lo era ogni volta.

Non c'era modo di abituarsi alle sensazioni che riusciva a provare sentendo la pelle di Fabrizio a contatto con la sua, sentendo Fabrizio dentro di lui o attorno a lui. Era sempre la stessa cosa, con la stessa intensità, eppure Ermal non riusciva ad abituarsi.

E in realtà gli andava bene così.

Aveva paura che se si fosse abituato a quelle sensazioni, prima o poi avrebbe rischiato di stancarsi e non voleva che accadesse.

Quindi gli andava bene sentire il cuore esplodere ogni volta che Fabrizio era vicino a lui, sentire i brividi quando lo toccava, sentire le gambe cedere quando lo baciava.

Non avrebbe sostituito quelle sensazioni con nient'altro.

"C'è più acqua sul pavimento che nella vasca" constatò Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo, quando entrambi ormai avevano recuperato fiato ma nessuno dei due aveva avuto la forza di muoversi.

Ermal sorrise. "Scusa. Dopo rimetto a posto."

"Non mi interessa" disse Fabrizio, stringendo le braccia attorno al corpo di Ermal. "L'importante è che ora stai bene."

Ermal non rispose.

Non era certo di stare bene. I commenti ricevuti meno di due giorni prima gli ronzavano ancora nella testa, per non parlare dei tweet che aveva letto prima che Marco lo obbligasse a spegnere il cellulare almeno per qualche ora.

No, non stava bene.

Però stava meglio, ed era solo merito di Fabrizio.

Lo aveva sempre detto che Fabrizio era in grado di riportare il sole.

Con Fabrizio accanto, Ermal non aveva paura delle nuvole. Non aveva paura delle cose brutte che lo avrebbero inevitabilmente aspettato dietro l'angolo, delle giornate storte che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

Fabrizio avrebbe riportato il sereno e, pian piano, Ermal sarebbe stato bene di nuovo.


	65. The one with the Gnu Quartet

 

 

 

**The one with the Gnu Quartet**

 

 

 

 

Affiancare Ermal nel tour in teatro, per i Gnu Quartet, era stata un'esperienza bellissima.

Ermal aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra, anche nelle giornate un po' storte.

Non era mai ansioso prima di salire sul palco. Anzi, riusciva a mettere di buon umore tutti mentre si aggirava dietro le quinte, con il sorriso stampato in faccia e la voglia di salire sul palco che gli si leggeva negli occhi.

Aveva sempre addosso un velo di agitazione, ma quell'agitazione sana che ti mette allegria, non quella che ti fa sentire schiacciato da un peso.

E tutti quelli che lo circondavano riuscivano a trarre beneficio dalla sua serenità, calmandosi a loro volta se per caso avevano un po' di ansia prima di salire sul palco.

Ecco perché quel sabato pomeriggio, Raffaele era rimasto particolarmente sorpreso di vedere Ermal in preda a una vera e propria crisi di ansia.

Non era la classica agitazione positiva che gli aveva visto addosso per tutta la durata del tour. Era ansia, preoccupazione, pessimo umore.

Ermal si aggirava per il Forum guardandosi intorno preoccupato, come se si aspettasse di vedere improvvisamente spuntare fuori qualcosa - o qualcuno - in grado di tranquillizzarlo.

"Che problemi ha?" chiese Stefano avvicinandosi a Raffaele, che continuava a osservare Ermal con la fronte aggrottata.

"Allora l'hai notato anche tu."

"È impossibile non notarlo, non sembra nemmeno lui."

"Forse è semplicemente agitato per questa sera. Suonare al Forum di Assago è un po' diverso dal farlo in un teatro" disse Francesca, raggiungendoli insieme a Roberto.

"Non è mica la prima volta che suona qui" disse Stefano.

Francesca si strinse le spalle. "Magari anche l'altra volta era così nervoso. Noi non c'eravamo, non possiamo saperlo."

"No, non è per il posto. C'è qualcos'altro" disse Raffaele con lo sguardo ancora fisso su Ermal.

Roberto si voltò verso di lui pronto a chiedergli di cosa stesse parlando, ma non ebbe il tempo di aprire bocca.

Fabrizio Moro aveva appena fatto la sua apparizione nel corridoio dei camerini e stava camminando verso Ermal con un sorriso radioso stampato in faccia.

Ermal sembrava essersi calmato di colpo, aveva iniziato a sorridere e sembrava che tutta l'ansia - che fino a un attimo prima lo aveva reso inquieto - fosse scivolata via in un attimo.

Pochi secondi dopo, Ermal percorse i pochi passi che lo separavano da Fabrizio e si buttò tra le sue braccia. Fabrizio lo strinse a sé passandogli una mano tra i capelli e sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio.

I Gnu Quartet erano troppo distanti per capire cosa Fabrizio avesse appena detto ad Ermal, ma a nessuno di loro sfuggì l'enorme sorriso sulle labbra del riccio.

"Mi sa che avevi ragione. Non era il posto, il problema" disse Francesca sorridendo.

"Ma quindi, secondo voi, le voci sono vere?" chiese Roberto curioso.

Stefano scoppiò a ridere, poi disse: "Robi, non mi sembravi uno interessato al gossip!"

"Non è gossip se si tratta di un nostro amico" si difese Roberto.

Francesca rimase in silenzio mentre gli altri continuavano a prendere in giro Roberto.

Fissò Ermal e Fabrizio con insistenza e attenzione, rendendosi conto di quanto Ermal fosse diverso quando c'era il romano al suo fianco.

Era più sciolto, visibilmente a suo agio, sorrideva con gli occhi oltre che con le labbra. Era felice.

"Francesca, tutto bene?" chiese Stefano posandole una mano sulla spalla e richiamando la sua attenzione.

Lei annuì e sorrise.

Non sapeva se i gossip su di loro fossero veri. Quel che era certo era che guardando Ermal, lei si era fatta un'idea ben precisa.

Doveva solo capire se era la sua immaginazione o le cose stavano davvero come pensava.

 

 

Il concerto era finito da qualche minuto ed Ermal aveva insistito per aprire qualche bottiglia e festeggiare il suo compleanno - e la splendida serata appena conclusa - con tutti i suoi ospiti.

Francesca se ne stava in un angolo del camerino, con un bicchiere in mano e lo sguardo rivolto verso Ermal, cercando ancora di capire se le sue deduzioni di qualche ora prima fossero esatte.

Ermal intanto stava parlando con Fabrizio ed entrambi sembravano completamente presi dalla conversazione, al punto da non accorgersi minimamente di ciò che capitava attorno a loro, il che comprendeva anche lo sguardo insistente di Francesca.

Ermal rise di qualcosa che Fabrizio aveva appena detto, abbassò leggermente la testa stropicciandosi gli occhi con le dita mentre continuava a ridere e quando rialzò lo sguardo un riccio ribelle si era depositato davanti ai suoi occhi. Con estrema naturalezza, come se fosse un gesto che aveva già compiuto milioni di volte, Fabrizio passò una mano tra i capelli di Ermal spostandogli il ricciolo e poi lasciò che la mano si soffermasse sulla sua guancia.

Ermal arrossì e inclinò leggermente la testa, andando incontro alla mano dell'altro.

E a quel punto Francesca fu certa di non essersi immaginata nulla, le cose erano davvero come pensava.

Raggiunse gli altri sorridendo e, quando fu abbastanza vicina da non farsi sentire da nessun altro a parte loro, disse: "Ermal è innamorato."

"Seriamente? Ma di chi? E soprattutto, tu come lo sai?" chiese Stefano curioso.

Francesca fece un cenno con la testa, indicando il punto in cui Ermal e Fabrizio stavano ancora parlottando tra loro, fregandosene di tutte le altre persone presenti nella stanza.

"Allora i gossip sono veri!" esclamò Roberto.

"Non lo so, ma è palese che Ermal non sia indifferente alle attenzioni di Fabrizio" rispose Francesca.

"E casualmente da quando è arrivato Fabrizio, pare che Ermal si sia tranquillizzato all'istante" disse Raffaele.

Di certo, era un dato di fatto che la vicinanza di Fabrizio rendesse Ermal più tranquillo.

Non era una novità, tutti ormai sapevano quanto fossero legati, quanto Ermal fosse diverso in presenza di Fabrizio. Ma saperlo era una cosa, vederlo con i propri occhi era tutt'altra faccenda.

"Quindi Ermal è innamorato di Fabrizio" concluse Stefano.

Francesca, in piedi accanto a lui, annuì.

"E Fabrizio?"

"Nemmeno lui mi sembra tanto indifferente" disse Francesca.

"Però non sappiamo se stanno insieme, giusto?" disse Roberto.

Raffaele annuì. "Giusto. Ma comunque, anche non stessero insieme, direi che sono sulla buona strada."

 

 

Dall'altro lato della stanza, ad Ermal sembrava di sentire la schiena bruciare a causa delle continue occhiate che - ormai lo sapeva - gli stavano rivolgendo Francesca, Roberto, Stefano e Raffaele.

Aveva notato i loro sguardi insistenti più di una volta quel giorno e ormai aveva capito quale fosse la causa.

Non aveva parlato a nessuno di loro della sua relazione con Fabrizio. Non perché non si fidasse abbastanza o perché non volesse dirlo, semplicemente non c'era stata l'occasione.

Le cose tra lui e Fabrizio ormai erano diventate serie.

All'inizio era stata una cosa a cui nemmeno loro erano riusciti a dare un nome.

Era iniziato tutto con un bacio dopo il concerto al Forum, poi un altro bacio a Lisbona, qualcosa di più dopo il concerto di Fabrizio all'Olimpico, nottate trascorse in una camera d'albergo dopo qualche evento estivo...

Era stato solo dopo il concerto per Emergency a Trento che entrambi avevano deciso di mettere un punto alla situazione. Ne avevano parlato, si erano resi conto di non poter più tornare indietro, che ormai entrambi erano innamorati l'uno dell'altro, e così la cosa era diventata ufficiale.

All'inizio lo avevano detto solo agli amici più stretti.

Poi Fabrizio ne aveva parlato con Giada e qualche settimana dopo con i suoi genitori. A quel punto Ermal si era fatto coraggio e lo aveva detto a sua madre, suo fratello e sua sorella.

Insomma, non è che Ermal avesse paura di dirlo. Solo non era mai uscito l'argomento.

Ma quella sera aveva notato i loro sguardi - soprattutto quelli di Francesca - sempre rivolti a lui e a Fabrizio e ormai era chiaro che avessero capito cosa c'era tra loro. O che almeno avessero qualche dubbio.

"Quando hai intenzione di dirglielo?"

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Di che parli?"

"Di noi e del fatto che ormai praticamente tutti in questa stanza lo sanno, tranne i tuoi amici del teatro che ci fissano da mezz'ora" disse Fabrizio lanciando un'occhiata ai Gnu Quartet.

Ermal soffocò una risata sentendo Fabrizio definirli _i suoi amici del teatro_ , quasi come se si stesse riferendo a uno di quei gruppi di attività extrascolastiche per liceali.

"In realtà, ci stavo giusto pensando. Magari sarebbe ora di dirlo anche a loro" disse Ermal.

Poi senza attendere la risposta di Fabrizio, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò.

L'altro sorrise sulle sue labbra e continuò a baciarlo, dimenticandosi totalmente del luogo in cui si trovavano.

Se avessero prestato più attenzione, probabilmente avrebbero sentito Francesca esultare e dire: "Avevo ragione!"

Ma nessuno dei due si accorse di nulla, troppo impegnati a dedicarsi l'uno all'altro, troppo presi da loro stessi per accorgersi del resto.

E andava bene così, perché finalmente si stavano baciando in mezzo a una stanza piena di gente, senza preoccuparsi della reazione dei presenti. Esattamente come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.


	66. The one with Enrico

 

 

 

**The one with Enrico**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio non era mai stato particolarmente geloso.

O meglio, un po' lo era nei confronti delle persone che gli stavano vicino, ma era più un sentimento legato a un senso di protezione che altro.

Eppure, almeno nei confronti di Ermal, le cose erano sempre state diverse.

Nei suoi confronti aveva sempre sentito una dolorosa morsa allo stomaco ogni volta che faceva apprezzamenti su qualcuno, ogni volta che passava troppo tempo con Marco, ogni volta che qualche ragazza gli si avvicinava anche solo per chiedergli una foto.

I primi tempi aveva semplicemente ignorato quella sensazione, senza nemmeno farsi troppe domande sul perché provasse certe cose.

Ma poi era arrivato un momento in cui ignorare ciò che provava non era più un'opzione. Quel sentimento - qualunque fosse, perché inizialmente Fabrizio si era rifiutato di dargli una definizione - era diventato qualcosa di troppo grande, troppo invasivo, troppo ingombrante per continuare a fare finta che non esistesse.

Così aveva iniziato ad ammettere, almeno a sé stesso, di essere geloso.

Si era ripetuto fino allo sfinimento che la causa della sua gelosia fosse semplicemente il timore di perdere un amico, anche se era ben consapevole che ci fosse un'altra spiegazione.

In fondo non bisognava poi essere dei geni per capire che per Ermal provava qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia e forse anche oltre l'amore.

E in quel momento, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare, Fabrizio si rese conto di dover essere sincero almeno con sé stesso.

Era innamorato di Ermal. Ed era geloso.

E si odiava per aver scelto proprio quel giorno per entrare su Twitter.

Non lo faceva mai. Certo, aveva un account ma solitamente lo gestiva il suo staff.

Lui entrava su Twitter solo ogni tanto, giusto per ingannare la noia.

L'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto era stata talmente tanto tempo prima che nemmeno riusciva a ricordarla. Così quel giorno, colpito dalla noia, aveva afferrato il cellulare ed era entrato nel suo account.

Quasi senza accorgersene si era ritrovato sul profilo di Ermal. Ed era stato in quel momento che l'aveva visto.

Non era poi nemmeno un tweet così strano. Semplicemente Enrico Nigiotti si era congratulato con Ermal per un suo pezzo, non avendo mai avuto occasione di dirglielo di persona, ed Ermal aveva risposto in modo estremamente cordiale.

Eppure Fabrizio si sentiva divorare lo stomaco dalla gelosia.

Si odiava per questo. Proprio lui che non aveva mai sentito di appartenere a qualcuno - nemmeno a Giada, la donna che aveva amato più di chiunque altro - ora sentiva quella sensazione terribile che gli apriva il petto, come se qualcuno si fosse appena appropriato di qualcosa che gli apparteneva.

Ma Ermal non era suo, non lo era mai stato e probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato mai nemmeno in futuro. In realtà, Fabrizio nemmeno voleva che lo fosse.

Non era bravo con le relazioni, le aveva sempre fatte finire tutte e aveva distrutto buona parte delle persone con cui era stato. Non poteva rischiare di distruggere anche Ermal.

Quindi avrebbe semplicemente ingoiato la gelosia e sarebbe andato avanti, facendo finta che fosse tutto ok.

Forse.

 

 

Le cose erano andate bene per un po'.

Fabrizio aveva cercato di sopprimere ciò che ormai era certo di provare per Ermal e, complici i numerosi impegni di entrambi che li avevano tenuti distanti, sembrava essere riuscito ad andare oltre.

Era stato solo alcuni mesi dopo, durante un evento a cui entrambi avevano deciso di partecipare, che le cose tra loro avevano preso una piega diversa.

Non si erano visti per parecchi mesi. Si erano scambiati qualche messaggio, qualche telefonata, ma era stato inevitabile allontanarsi soprattutto considerata la pausa che Ermal aveva deciso di prendersi dopo il concerto al Forum e il viaggio che aveva fatto insieme a suo fratello e che lo aveva tenuto lontano dall'Italia per un po'.

Si era creata una crepa nel loro rapporto, una leggera ferita che aveva in qualche modo scalfito quel legame che ad entrambi era sempre sembrato indissolubile. Eppure, quando quel giorno si incontrarono nel backstage dell'evento, fu come se il tempo non fosse trascorso.

Il primo ad accorgersi della presenza dell'altro fu Fabrizio.

Stava percorrendo il lungo corridoio che portava ai camerini, quando vide Ermal qualche metro più avanti.

Stava parlando con Marco, ma appena sollevò lo sguardo e lo vide interruppe la conversazione con l'amico e raggiunse Fabrizio velocemente.

Si gettarono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, cercando di colmare in quel modo i mesi di lontananza e Fabrizio, finalmente, riprese a respirare.

Stringere Ermal a sé era una delle cose che Fabrizio amava di più. Gli ricordava il loro primo abbraccio a Sanremo, il modo in cui tra loro era cominciato tutto.

Era in quegli abbracci che Fabrizio si era lentamente innamorato di lui.

"Mi sei mancato" sussurrò Ermal, ancora stretto tra le sue braccia.

Fabrizio lo strinse un po' più forte. "Anche tu."

Marco, a qualche metro di distanza, aveva abbassato lo sguardo sentendosi di troppo.

Quando Ermal e Fabrizio si separarono e si guardarono negli occhi, improvvisamente la crepa che c'era tra loro svanì.

Non era cambiato niente. Erano sempre loro, con le stesse debolezze e con gli stessi sentimenti di qualche mese prima.

 

 

Le prove erano finite da qualche minuto, quando Fabrizio riuscì a vedere nuovamente Ermal.

Il riccio era vicino al tavolo del buffet che era stato allestito nel backstage e si stava guardando intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa. O qualcuno.

Appena vide Fabrizio, sollevò una mano in aria e gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo. Ovviamente, Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere.

"Come sono andate le prove?" chiese Ermal appena Fabrizio fu davanti a lui.

Fabrizio sorrise.

Poteva sembrare una frase di circostanza quella di Ermal, ma sapeva benissimo che non era così. Ermal era davvero interessato a chiedergli come fossero andate le prove, così come era interessato ogni volta che gli faceva una qualsiasi domanda, anche un semplice: "Come va?"

"Sono andate bene. Le tue?" chiese Fabrizio sporgendosi verso il tavolo e afferrando una pizzetta.

Incredibile come fino a qualche ora prima avesse lo stomaco chiuso, mentre dopo aver rivisto Ermal si sentisse nuovamente tranquillo.

Sentiva addosso di nuovo quel senso di pace che negli ultimi mesi aveva sentito solo accanto ai suoi figli.

"Sì, bene. Senti, so che non ci hanno fatto provare insieme, però stavo pensando che magari potremmo cantare anche la nostra canzone" disse Ermal con un sorriso timido - che di certo non era da lui - stampato in faccia.

Fabrizio sorrise notando un leggero imbarazzo da parte del collega, quasi come se temesse il suo rifiuto.

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto rispondergli che non vedeva l'ora di cantare di nuovo con lui, di condividere il palco, ma non ebbe tempo di aprire bocca.

Enrico Nigiotti era appena entrato nella stanza e li aveva raggiunti, attirando subito l'attenzione di Ermal.

"Ermal, ciao! Finalmente ti posso parlare di persona!" disse avvicinandosi e tendendo la mano destra verso Ermal.

Ermal la strinse ed Enrico lo attirò verso di sé battendogli una pacca sulla spalla con la mano libera.

"Ciao, Enrico. È bello vederti, non sapevo ci fossi anche tu" rispose Ermal allontanandosi e sorridendogli.

Fabrizio rimase a fissare la scena come uno spettatore al cinema.

Nessuno dei due sembrava prestargli attenzione. Si limitavano a parlare tra loro come se lui non fosse lì.

Ma non era quello che lo infastidiva. Era il sorriso di Ermal a fargli chiudere nuovamente lo stomaco.

Ermal ed Enrico non si conoscevano, non personalmente almeno. Per quel che ne sapeva lui, i loro rapporti si fermavano a uno scambio di tweet.

E allora perché Ermal era sorridente, come se stesse parlando con un vecchio amico?

Nella mente di Fabrizio si affollarono le immagini del loro primo incontro, al festival di Sanremo del 2017.

Quando si erano parlati per la prima volta - quando Fabrizio si era avvicinato a lui esattamente come aveva fatto Enrico pochi minuti prima - Ermal non era stato così disponibile.

Gli aveva parlato tranquillamente, lo aveva ringraziato per i complimenti, elogiato per la sua canzone, e nei giorni seguenti lo aveva cercato più volte, ma non aveva mai sorriso così. Non all'inizio almeno.

Cosa c'era di diverso in Enrico? Cosa aveva Enrico in più rispetto a lui?

In un attimo, Fabrizio sentì di nuovo la gelosia - la stessa che lo aveva colpito mesi prima, quando aveva letto quei tweet - lacerargli l'anima.

Si voltò verso il buffet e afferrò un bicchiere di vino, scolandolo completamente in un attimo.

"Bizio, che ne pensi?"

Solo sentendo Ermal chiamarlo in quel modo, Fabrizio ritornò a prestare attenzione al collega.

"Scusa, cosa?"

"Stavo dicendo a Enrico che, anche se non è in scaletta, giusto poco fa ti ho proposto di cantare la nostra canzone. Allora, ti va?" chiese Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio sospirò. "No, non credo sia il caso."

Il sorriso di Ermal sparì in un attimo. "Perché no?"

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto dirgli che semplicemente era geloso e arrabbiato e non aveva intenzione di stargli vicino un minuto di più, ma l'unica cosa che uscì dalla sua bocca fu: "Ormai quel cerchio si è chiuso. Dobbiamo staccarci."

Ermal lo fissò per qualche secondo, impietrito dalla sua reazione, ma prima che potesse rispondere, Fabrizio aggiunse: "Scusate, vado in albergo a riposarmi un po'. Ci vediamo questa sera."

Si allontanò velocemente, lasciando dietro di sé Ermal a fissarlo con espressione stupita e a domandarsi per quale motivo Fabrizio si stesse comportando in quel modo.

 

 

A svegliarlo, furono un paio di colpi sulla porta della sua camera e una voce che lui conosceva bene che chiamava il suo nome.

Era tornato in albergo un paio d'ore prima.

Si era fatto una doccia, sperando che l'acqua lavasse via anche quel senso di vuoto che sentiva del petto, e poi si era infilato una vecchia tuta e si era sdraiato a letto.

Non erano passati molti minuti prima che le sue palpebre si abbassassero sotto il peso della stanchezza.

E ora, dopo un paio d'ore di sonno tutt'altro che tranquillo - non aveva fatto altro che rigirarsi tra le coperte per tutto il tempo - era di nuovo sveglio per cause di forza maggiore.

Impiegò qualche secondo per capire che la persona dall'altro lato della porta - che continuava a bussare e a dire il suo nome - non era altro che Ermal.

Si alzò pigramente dal letto e si trascinò fino alla porta, strascicando i piedi a terra.

Era certo che Ermal avesse notato un cambiamento nel suo umore poco prima e che sicuramente fosse lì per chiedergli se era tutto ok, quindi si costrinse ad indossare la sua maschera migliore e aprì la porta.

"Ehi" lo salutò Fabrizio passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte e senza chiedere permesso entrò nella stanza.

"Che ci fai qui? Sono in ritardo?" chiese Fabrizio mentre richiudeva la porta.

"Mi dici che ti prende?"

Fabrizio sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe finita così.

Ermal non aveva mezzi termini. Se doveva chiedere una cosa, la chiedeva e basta.

"Niente, Ermal. Non so di che parli."

"È la prima volta che ti sento dire che non ti va di cantare la nostra canzone."

"Non è che non mi va, è che non ho voglia di fare altre prove" rispose Fabrizio, inventandosi una scusa.

"E non proviamola! L'abbiamo fatta decine di volte, non abbiamo bisogno delle prove" disse Ermal.

"Va bene" acconsentì Fabrizio sbuffando.

Ermal lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo, consapevole che ci fossero delle cose che Fabrizio gli stava tenendo nascoste, ma non disse altro.

Solo quando ormai era vicino alla porta, disse: "Bizio, lo sai che se c'è qualche problema me ne puoi palare, vero?"

Fabrizio annuì. "Certo che lo so."

"Io credo che ci sia qualcosa che non va, ma tu non me ne parli e non capisco perché."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, sentiva le parole scorrergli sulla punta della lingua. Ma dire ciò che provava avrebbe cambiato tutto ed era una cosa che lo terrorizzava.

Ermal tornò sui suoi passi, fino a trovarsi di fronte a Fabrizio. Gli sollevò il mento e lo costrinse a guardarlo, poi disse: "Sono sempre io. Anche se negli ultimi mesi ci siamo allontanati, anche se forse il nostro rapporto non è più lo stesso, sono sempre la stessa persona. Sai che puoi dirmi tutto."

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Questo non posso dirtelo."

"Perché?"

"Cambierebbe tutto."

"Bizio, guardami" disse Ermal, tenendo il viso di Fabrizio tra le mani. "Potresti dirmi qualsiasi cosa e io continuerei a volerti bene comunque. Certe cose non cambiano."

"A volte mi comporto come un ragazzino" iniziò Fabrizio.

Ermal avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa intendesse dire, ma si costrinse a rimanere in silenzio.

"Non lo so, Ermal. Ti ho visto parlare con Nigiotti e mi sono scazzato."

"Sei geloso?" chiese Ermal con un sorriso appena accennato. Stava facendo di tutto per nasconderlo, ma era compiaciuto.

Fabrizio sbuffò e, ignorando ciò che aveva appena detto Ermal, disse: "È che eri tutto sorridente."

"Stai dicendo che di solito sono imbronciato? Grazie eh!" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. "Non dico questo. Solo che, da quello che so, era la prima volta che vi parlavate e tu eri così sorridente che sembrava che la stanza si fosse illuminata. Quando hai conosciuto me, non eri così."

"Allora ho ragione a dire che sei geloso."

Fabrizio non rispose. Tentò di riabbassare lo sguardo, ma Ermal glielo impedì.

"Hai ragione, Bizio. Quando ho conosciuto te, non sorridevo così tanto. In generale, intendo. Ero più cupo e nemmeno me ne rendevo conto. Sorrido di più con tutti da quando ti conosco, ma soprattutto sorrido tanto quando sei vicino a me. Oggi, quando è arrivato Enrico, tu eri lì. Eri vicino a me dopo mesi di lontananza, non potevo non sorridere" spiegò Ermal.

Teneva ancora il viso di Fabrizio tra le mani e non aveva smesso nemmeno per un attimo di accarezzargli le guance.

"È merito tuo se sorrido" disse ancora Ermal, sperando che quella frase bastasse a rassicurare Fabrizio.

Erano passati da parecchio i tempi in cui Fabrizio era solo un amico.

Aveva impiegato del tempo per ammettere a sé stesso quanto quell'uomo gli avesse sconvolto la vita con il suo sorriso, i suoi tatuaggi, la sua voce roca. Aveva impiegato del tempo per ammettere a sé stesso di essersi innamorato di lui.

E quando finalmente era sceso a patti con quella novità, non era passato molto prima che iniziasse a capire che Fabrizio provava esattamente le stesse cose.

Eppure Ermal non era mai riuscito a fare il primo passo.

Aveva aspettato pazientemente che lo facesse Fabrizio, fino a quando era stato troppo tardi.

C'era stato il Forum, la pausa, loro si erano allontanati...

Ma ora si trovava in mezzo a quella stanza, Fabrizio davanti a lui e le mani che circondavano il suo volto. Tra di loro c'erano parole non dette, parole che forse nessuno dei due era pronto a dire, ma per Ermal era abbastanza.

Riusciva a capire Fabrizio con uno sguardo, non c'era bisogno di parole.

"Davvero?" mormorò Fabrizio, gli occhi persi in quelli di Ermal.

Ermal annuì e appoggiò la fronte alla sua. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il respiro di Fabrizio infrangersi sulle sue labbra e rimase immobile a godersi un momento che, per quanto banalmente semplice, era la cosa migliore che gli fosse successa in tutta la giornata.

Un attimo dopo, le labbra di Fabrizio si posarono sulle sue.

Fu un contatto veloce, più simile a uno sfioramento che a un vero e proprio bacio, al punto che Ermal per un attimo credette di averlo immaginato.

Solo quando riaprì gli occhi e vide Fabrizio fissarlo quasi impaurito, capì che era successo davvero.

"Scusa, non avrei dovuto" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa, poi lo attirò a sé e lo baciò.

Questa volta fu un bacio vero, non un timido sfioramento di labbra. Erano lingue che si scontravano, denti che mordevano le labbra, sospiri intrappolati tra una bocca e l'altra.

Quando si separarono, entrambi a corto di fiato, Ermal sorrise e poi disse: "Vedi che è sempre merito tuo se sorrido."

Fabrizio ricambiò il sorriso, sentendosi finalmente meglio.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che le cose con Ermal potessero andare in quel modo. E invece era successo e lui non poteva esserne più felice.

"Comunque non devi essere geloso di Enrico" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo.

Fabrizio fece una smorfia. "L'hai detto tu che è bono."

"L'ho detto anche di te. C'è solo una differenza."

"Quale?"

"Che è di te che sono innamorato, non di lui."

Fabrizio lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo.

Considerava già un vero e proprio miracolo essere riuscito a baciarlo. Scoprire che Ermal era innamorato di lui, era una di quelle cose che non si sarebbe mai aspettato potesse succedergli.

Lo attirò di nuovo a sé e riprese a baciarlo, sorridendo sulle sue labbra con la consapevolezza che entrambi provavano le stesse cose.

E forse, a conti fatti, non era poi tanto male essere gelosi ogni tanto se quelle erano le conseguenze.


	67. The one where they are puzzle pieces

 

 

 

**The one where they are puzzle pieces**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio sbuffò appena sentì il suono del campanello.

Si sentiva indolenzito praticamente ovunque - le iniezioni fatte due giorni prima, a causa degli strappi muscolari che Dio solo sa come se li era procurati, non avevano avuto molti risultati - e l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel venerdì pomeriggio era restare sul divano.

Si alzò svogliatamente, trascinandosi fino alla porta di ingresso e aprì la porta, convinto di trovare davanti a sé uno dei ragazzi della band o Niccolò, che ormai sempre più spesso passava da casa sua.

Ma oltre la porta non c'erano i suoi amici, né tanto meno Niccolò.

C'era Ermal.

Fabrizio lo guardò sorpreso.

Si erano parlati al telefono meno di ventiquattro ore prima ed Ermal gli aveva detto che si sarebbero visti sabato per la puntata di _Amici_ a cui entrambi avrebbero partecipato.

Avevano anche discusso a proposito della decisione di Ermal di dormire in albergo, per evitare troppi pettegolezzi nel caso in cui qualcuno li avesse visti arrivare agli studi o andarsene via insieme. Fabrizio non aveva preso bene la decisione, visto che le occasioni di vedersi erano già poche, ma non aveva reso troppo palese la sua delusione.

Quindi cosa ci faceva Ermal davanti a casa sua con un giorno di anticipo?

"Mi fai entrare?" chiese Ermal sorridendo, felice di essere riuscito per una volta a fare una sorpresa al suo fidanzato.

Fabrizio si spostò di lato, per permettere a Ermal di entrare in casa, e chiuse la porta dietro di sé dicendo: "Credevo arrivassi domani."

"Lo credevo anch'io, ma poi ho saputo che non sei in forma. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino controllare come stai" rispose Ermal.

In effetti, le cose erano andate davvero così.

Ermal avrebbe dovuto prendere un aereo per Roma solo il giorno seguente, avrebbe lasciato la valigia in albergo e sarebbe andato direttamente agli studi per le prove. Avrebbe cenato insieme a Fabrizio, poi avrebbero trascorso un po' di tempo insieme dopo la trasmissione, e infine Ermal sarebbe tornato in albergo per non destare troppi sospetti.

Ma poi, qualche giorno prima, aveva scoperto da Instagram che Fabrizio era rimasto vittima di uno - forse più di uno, in realtà non aveva capito bene - strappo muscolare.

Quando si erano sentiti al telefono, Ermal lo aveva preso in giro dicendogli che era colpa della vecchiaia, ma nel frattempo aveva già cambiato i suoi programmi decidendo di partire con un giorno di anticipo per prendersi cura di lui.

"Hai pensato che mi servisse un badante?" disse Fabrizio, ancora leggermente offeso dal fatto che pochi giorni prima Ermal lo avesse definito vecchio.

"Effettivamente ne avresti bisogno" lo prese in giro Ermal. Poi si avvicinò a lui, gli circondò il collo con le braccia e disse: "Però no, non sono qui per fare il badante. Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene."

Fabrizio sorrise e gli cinse i fianchi. "Sono felice che tu sia qui."

Poi si avvicinò a lui e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Anch'io. Come ti senti?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio fece una smorfia. "Indolenzito. Le iniezioni non sono servite a molto."

"Se mi dici dove ti fa male, posso farti un massaggio" propose Ermal, accarezzandogli il collo lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli.

La smorfia di Fabrizio si trasformò in un sorrisetto malizioso. "Mi fa male ovunque, amore."

 

 

In fondo, Ermal sapeva che sarebbe finita così. Anzi, in realtà lo aveva anche sperato.

Non vedeva Fabrizio da settimane, quindi non era poi nemmeno così strano che il massaggio che aveva proposto di fargli poco prima fosse terminato con entrambi nudi nel letto di Fabrizio.

"Stai meglio?" chiese Ermal mentre Fabrizio iniziava a torturare il suo collo con baci e piccoli morsi, lasciando qualche segno.

"Sì, anche se ci sono ancora parti di me che andrebbero massaggiate."

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, mentre gli pizzicava il fianco. "Sei un cretino."

Fabrizio rise a sua volta, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Ermal.

Aveva sempre creduto che non fosse normale scoppiare a ridere durante il sesso, eppure in quel momento non esisteva nulla di più normale.

Con Ermal aveva trovato una complicità tale che ridere in un momento simile non faceva spegnere la passione tra loro, anzi se possibile aumentava la loro voglia di stare insieme, di sentirsi uniti.

Continuò a baciargli il collo, scendendo poi sulla spalla, sul petto.

Si soffermò qualche secondo in più su un capezzolo, sentendo il respiro di Ermal accelerare.

"Credevo di dover essere io a prendermi cura di te, non il contrario" mormorò Ermal, mentre Fabrizio scendeva sempre più in basso riempiendo il suo corpo di baci.

"Ti sei preso cura di me fino a un attimo fa. Ora è il mio turno."

Continuò il suo percorso fino all'inguine poi, dopo aver gettato un'occhiata al compagno e aver visto il suo sguardo che lo implorava di andare oltre, prese tra le labbra la sua erezione.

Ermal affondò la testa nel cuscino, mentre sentiva la bocca di Fabrizio su di sé, consapevole che se avesse lasciato che Fabrizio continuasse per troppo tempo sarebbe venuto all'istante.

Non si vedevano da settimane, visto che entrambi erano stati sommersi dagli impegni.

Ermal quasi non aveva avuto il tempo di mangiare, figuriamoci di masturbarsi in modo decente. Quindi avere la bocca di Fabrizio sulla sua erezione pulsante, lo stava mettendo decisamente in difficoltà.

"Bizio, fermati" mormorò tra i gemiti.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, interrompendo ciò che stava facendo giusto il tempo di dire: "Sei già al limite?"

"Sì, cazzo, Fabri!" disse Ermal, riacquistando la lucidità necessaria per avere la forza di spingere via Fabrizio.

Il più grande soffocò una risata e si sdraiò accanto ad Ermal, mentre l'altro si inginocchiava tra le sue gambe.

Ermal si chinò su di lui stampandogli un bacio umido sulle labbra, mentre faceva scorrere lascivamente una mano lungo il corpo di Fabrizio, fino a sfiorargli l'erezione ma senza dargli il sollievo che lui avrebbe voluto.

"E meno male che eri venuto qui per prenderti cura di me" lo provocò Fabrizio, cercando di afferrare il polso di Ermal e riportare la mano sulla sua erezione.

Ermal spostò la mano verso la sua apertura, iniziando a massaggiarla lentamente. "Lo sto facendo, Bizio."

Fabrizio gemette mentre le dita di Ermal continuavano a prepararlo lentamente.

Quando sentì Fabrizio iniziare ad andare incontro alle sue dita, cercando un contatto più profondo, Ermal si allontanò da lui provocandogli una smorfia di disappunto.

"Stai buono" disse Ermal divertito, mentre allineava la sua erezione all'apertura del compagno e iniziava a spingersi lentamente dentro di lui.

Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di trattenere un gemito.

Dopo poche spinte, però, per Fabrizio fu quasi impossibile trattenersi. Iniziò a gemere sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto di Ermal, che si muoveva sempre più velocemente dentro di lui.

Pochi attimi dopo, Fabrizio portò una mano tra loro e iniziò a toccare la sua erezione, ormai diventata quasi dolorosa.

Ermal lo osservò rapito.

Non lo aveva mai ammesso - non con qualcuno che non fosse sé stesso, almeno - ma vedere Fabrizio toccarsi era una di quelle cose che avrebbe voluto vedere per il resto della vita.

Si spinse dentro di lui più rapidamente e con sempre più forza, fino a quando sentì Fabrizio stringersi attorno a lui e lo vide venire nella sua stessa mano.

Un attimo dopo, anche Ermal raggiunse l'orgasmo riversandosi dentro di lui.

Rimase qualche secondo immobile, ancora dentro di lui, a godersi la familiare sensazione di calore e di pace che provava ogni volta che facevano l'amore, poi rotolò al suo fianco e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ormai completamente esausto.

"Non hai futuro come badante" disse Fabrizio dopo un po'.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui fingendosi offeso. "Cosa? Stai dicendo che non mi sono preso cura di te?"

"Non così bene. Mi sa che mi sono stirato un pettorale."

"E sarebbe colpa mia?"

"Ti ci sei appoggiato mentre mi scopavi!" esclamò Fabrizio, incolpandolo per l'ennesimo strappo muscolare.

"Non è colpa mia se i tuoi muscoli ormai sono in fase di decadimento" rispose Ermal.

"Ora fammi capire che racconto se mi chiedono che ho. Mica posso dire che mi sono fatto male mentre facevo l'amore con il mio fidanzato!"

"Ma che ne so, Bizio. Racconta che ti sei fatto male mentre facevi le flessioni!" rispose Ermal allacciando un braccio alla vita di Fabrizio e trascinandolo più vicino a sé. "Ora dormi però, che è tardi."

Fabrizio non disse altro. Si limitò a sospirare e a rilassarsi contro il corpo di Ermal, ritrovando finalmente una posizione comoda in cui dormire nonostante il suo corpo fosse ancora indolenzito.

 

 

La mattina seguente, quando Fabrizio si svegliò, Ermal se n'era già andato da un pezzo.

Gli aveva lasciato un post-it sul frigorifero - come uno dei peggiori cliché visti al cinema - in cui spiegava che aveva preferito tornare in albergo per non dare adito a pettegolezzi inutili.

Fabrizio non poteva negare di sentirsi dispiaciuto, ma capiva la scelta di Ermal. In fondo, ad entrambi non erano mai piaciuti i gossip - anche se veri - su di loro, quindi era ovvio che cercassero di evitarli. E se per farlo Ermal doveva tornare al suo albergo in piena notte, Fabrizio lo avrebbe accettato.

E poi quella sera stessa si sarebbero rivisti, quindi non avrebbero dovuto passare molto tempo separati.

In fondo, entrambi erano abituati a distanze ben peggiori.

Si erano abituati a stare separati per settimane, a colmare i vuoti con messaggi e telefonate, ad abituarsi a dormire da soli e a non specchiarsi nello sguardo dell'altro appena svegli.

Non andava bene, non era quello che avrebbero voluto, ma avevano imparato a farselo bastare.

Fabrizio sperava che sarebbe arrivato un momento in cui, magari troppo stanchi per continuare a nascondersi, avrebbero finalmente deciso di vivere la loro storia alla luce del sole, ma allo stesso tempo temeva che quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Ermal aveva troppa paura di perdere ciò che aveva costruito negli ultimi anni e Fabrizio non sapeva come affrontare il discorso con la sua famiglia.

Entrambi si trovavano in una posizione scomoda in cui, per quanto fossero esausti di dover tenere segreto ciò che c'era tra loro, sapevano anche di non poter fare altrimenti.

 

 

Fabrizio arrivò agli studi televisivi pochi minuti prima di Ermal. Era ancora fuori dall'edificio a finire la sua sigaretta quando vide il fidanzato scendere dall'auto.

"Ciao" lo salutò sorridendo.

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso, poi indicò la sigaretta che Fabrizio teneva in mano e disse: "Me ne offri una?"

Fabrizio annuì e gli porse il pacchetto e l'accendino.

Lo osservò mentre sfilava una sigaretta dal pacchetto, se la portava alle labbra e poi la accendeva riparando la fiamma dell'accendino, più per abitudine che perché ci fosse davvero vento.

Ermal aspirò e poi sbuffò una nuvola di fumo in faccia a Fabrizio, con un sorrisetto dispettoso stampato in faccia.

Se lo avesse fatto qualcun altro, probabilmente Fabrizio si sarebbe incazzato. Ma vedere Ermal fumare era una delle cose più erotiche che avesse mai visto, al punto che non gli interessava nemmeno se per dispetto lui gli sputava il fumo in faccia.

"Dopo le prove stiamo un po' insieme?" chiese Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

"Non so se avremo tempo" disse Ermal con una smorfia. E in più sarebbero stati circondati da altre persone, non potevano permettersi errori, ma questo Ermal non lo disse.

Fabrizio però capì comunque cosa si nascondeva davvero dietro quella frase.

"Bizio, io vorrei davvero passare del tempo con te, ma..." iniziò Ermal cercando di giustificarsi.

Fabrizio scosse la testa, come se stesse provando a non sentire ciò che Ermal stava dicendo, poi disse: "Lo so, Ermal. Lo so."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo. Faceva male anche a lui quella situazione, ma non poteva farci niente.

Spense la sigaretta, sfregando il mozzicone contro il bordo del cestino della spazzatura, e poi lo gettò.

Fabrizio lo osservò in silenzio e, quando fu di nuovo di fronte a lui, mormorò un semplice: "Va beh, allora ci si vede più tardi magari."

Senza lasciare ad Ermal il tempo di rispondere, entrò nell'edificio.

Almeno provare con i ragazzi lo avrebbe distratto per qualche ora.

 

 

"Ehi."

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo vedendo Fabrizio entrare nel suo camerino.

"Ciao" rispose sorridendo. Poi si piazzò davanti allo specchio e si aggiustò la giacca che Fabio aveva scelto per lui.

"Bella giacca" disse Fabrizio avvicinandosi.

Ermal sorrise e lo fissò attraverso lo specchio. "Grazie."

"Mi hanno detto che dobbiamo girare una specie di video. Non so, non ho capito bene" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì. "Sì, è un dietro le quinte della puntata. Non so bene cosa dovremo dire, ma non abbiamo mai avuto problemi a improvvisare."

"Su questo ho dei dubbi" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal sbuffò e si voltò verso di lui. "Ok, forse quando all'Eurovision ho detto che eri stato eletto il più sexy e che io già lo sapevo perché scelgo bene, mi sono fatto un po' prendere la mano. Però c'è un lato positivo."

"Ah, sì? Quale?" chiese Fabrizio divertito.

"Non può andare peggio di quella volta."

"Sono convinto che se ti impegni puoi riuscire a fare di peggio" scherzò Fabrizio.

E alla fine quella battuta si rivelò profetica.

 

 

Ermal non aveva proprio idea di come quella frase fosse uscita dalla sua bocca.

O meglio, un'idea ce l'aveva ma non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto a non controllarsi davanti alle telecamere.

Il fatto era che quella battuta lui la faceva spesso.

Ogni volta che Fabrizio cercava di fare quello sguardo tenero per ottenere qualcosa o farsi perdonare qualcosa, Ermal rispondeva con frasi come quella.

Non era sempre quella frase specifica, a volte c'erano delle varianti come: "Non guardarmi così, tanto questa sera vai in bianco comunque" oppure "È inutile che mi fissi in quel modo, tanto da me non otterrai nulla."

Con il senno di poi, se Ermal avesse usato quell'ultima frase sicuramente sarebbe stato meglio.

E invece, non avendo un filtro tra cervello e bocca, appena Fabrizio lo aveva guardato in quel modo lui aveva detto: "Non mi guardare così, non ti limono mica sai!"

E ovviamente lo aveva detto davanti alle telecamere.

Si passò una mano sulla faccia, quasi come se sperasse che servisse a portare via la figuraccia che era certo di aver appena fatto, e quasi non si accorse che Fabrizio lo aveva seguito fino a quando lo sentì parlare.

"Che è sta storia che non mi limoni? Già non passiamo insieme il mio compleanno, almeno una pomiciata credo di meritarla."

Ermal sorrise per quel goffo tentativo di risollevargli il morale, poi disse: "Mi sa che ho fatto un casino."

"Non è certo che lo manderanno in onda, e se anche lo facessero la gente penserà che stai facendo una battuta e basta. Non è la prima volta che diciamo cazzate del genere" lo rassicurò Fabrizio.

"Prima o poi la gente capirà che non sono solo battute."

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Prima o poi, ma per ora no."

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, Ermal accasciato sul divanetto del suo camerino e Fabrizio seduto sul bracciolo e con la mano affondata nei suoi ricci.

"Quindi niente pomiciata?" disse Fabrizio dopo un po'.

Ermal gli tirò una leggera gomitata nello stomaco.

"Che c'è? Tra pochi giorni è il mio compleanno, me lo merito!" replicò Fabrizio.

"In realtà, per il tuo compleanno ho preparato qualcos'altro" disse Ermal, mentre si alzava dal divanetto e andava a frugare nelle tasche del giubbotto che aveva indossato quel pomeriggio per andare gli studi televisivi.

Fabrizio lo osservò curioso senza dire nulla.

Solo quando lo vide tornare da lui con un pacchetto tra le mani, lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e disse: "Mi hai fatto un regalo?"

Ermal sorrise e gli porse il pacchetto. "Sei il mio fidanzato, mi sembra il minimo. Dai, aprilo!"

Fabrizio aprì il pacchetto lentamente, senza avere la minima idea di cosa aspettarsi.

Lui ed Ermal non si erano mai fatti regali.

A Natale si erano concessi un paio di giorni nella casa al lago di un amico di Fabrizio. Quello era stato il regalo che si erano fatti.

E l'anno precedente si conoscevano da poco e non avevano ritenuto necessario regalarsi qualcosa per il compleanno.

Quindi di fatto quello era il primo vero regalo che uno dei due faceva all'altro.

Quando Fabrizio finì di scartare il pacchetto, si ritrovò tra le mani una collana con un ciondolo a forma di pezzo di puzzle. Se lo rigirò tra le mani cercando di capire che significato avesse.

Gli piaceva, solo non capiva cosa avesse spinto Ermal a fargli quel regalo.

Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Ermal prese tra le dita la catenina in argento che aveva al collo e che si era infilata all'interno della maglietta. La sfilò, permettendo a Fabrizio di vedere il ciondolo: un pezzo di puzzle che si incastrava perfettamente con il suo.

"Io ho l'altro pezzo" disse Ermal, come se fargli vedere il ciondolo non fosse una spiegazione sufficiente.

Fabrizio annuì e poi abbassò lo sguardo sul ciondolo.

Non sapeva cosa dire, Ermal l'aveva lasciato senza parole.

In fondo la spiegazione di quel regalo era semplice.

Loro due erano sempre stati due pezzi di un piccolo puzzle, destinati ad incastrarsi solo tra loro e con nessun altro.

"È bellissimo, Ermal. Davvero" mormorò Fabrizio con un filo di voce.

Poi si allacciò la collana al collo e la nascose sotto la maglia, esattamente come aveva fatto Ermal, facendo in modo che fosse lontana da occhi indiscreti e che allo stesso tempo stesse vicino al cuore.

"Non ho mai sentito di appartenere così tanto a qualcuno. Sei l'unico pezzo di puzzle con cui riesco a incastrarmi. Con cui voglio incastrarmi" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio non rispose. Si limitò a gettare le braccia al collo di Ermal e stringerlo a sé, come faceva sempre quando non sapeva cosa dire.

Ermal ricambiò l'abbraccio e sorrise nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Fabrizio, respirando il suo profumo e sentendo il suo cuore battere così forte da sentire vibrare il petto contro il suo.

"Ti amo" sussurrò Fabrizio.

"Anch'io, Bizio."

Rimasero abbracciati in mezzo al camerino fino a quando, qualche minuto dopo, Marco li interruppe dicendo che era quasi il loro turno di esibirsi.

"So che hai prenotato l'albergo, però..." iniziò a dire Fabrizio un attimo dopo, mentre percorrevano il lungo corridoio appena fuori dai camerini.

Sentiva il bisogno di stare insieme ad Ermal, di dirgli quanto stesse bene quando era insieme a lui, di baciarlo, abbracciarlo, amarlo. E sapere di non avere il tempo di fare tutte quelle cose lo stava uccidendo.

"Sì, vengo da te questa sera. Non me ne frega niente dell'albergo. Domani mattina vado a prendere le mie cose e poi me ne torno a Milano, ma questa notte rimango con te" rispose Ermal, capendo perfettamente cosa volesse dirgli Fabrizio e sentendo la sua stessa necessità di stare insieme.

Fabrizio allungò la mano verso di lui, intrecciando le dita con le sue per un breve attimo, notando per la prima volta quanto le loro mani fossero simili a quei pezzi di puzzle che aveva comprato Ermal: si incastravano alla perfezione, come se fossero state create apposta per intrecciarsi.

"Ricordi cos'è successo l'ultima volta che siamo stati qui insieme?" chiese Fabrizio a un certo punto.

Ermal annuì sorridendo. "Siamo finiti a baciarci dietro le quinte come due ragazzini. E Maria stava per beccarci."

"È tutta colpa tua. Per quei pochi minuti in cui sono stato lì, non mi hai tolto gli occhi di dosso. Appena ho avuto l'occasione, ho dovuto baciarti per forza" si giustificò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise e sciolse la presa sulla mano del fidanzato, prima che qualcuno potesse notare qualcosa. Poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e disse: "Allora questa sera cercherò di non guardarti."

"Sappiamo entrambi che non ce la farai" disse Fabrizio divertito, mentre si avvicinava a un membro dello staff per farsi dare gli auricolari da usare durante l'esibizione.

Ermal lo osservò per qualche attimo con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

Fabrizio era troppo bello per non guardarlo e loro si vedevano così di rado che non poteva perdere quell'occasione per posare gli occhi su di lui.

Se solo un anno prima gli avessero detto che si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione - innamorato di un suo amico e senza riuscire a togliergli occhi di dosso - Ermal non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

E invece ora era lì, a guardarlo e a sperare che quella serata finisse in fretta solo per poter andare a casa insieme.

 

 

"Stanco?"

Ermal aprì gli occhi per un attimo e si voltò verso Fabrizio.

Lo stava fissando, mentre se ne stava sdraiato su un fianco con il lenzuolo che lo copriva fino alla vita.

Dopo la fine della trasmissione erano andati via in fretta, ognuno con la propria macchina, e appena entrati in casa di Fabrizio avevano iniziato a togliersi i vestiti. Avevano fatto l'amore lentamente, prendendosi il tempo di esplorare il corpo dell'altro come se fosse la prima volta.

E poi erano crollati entrambi esausti sul materasso.

"Un po'. Tu?" chiese a sua volta Ermal, mettendosi anche lui su un fianco e chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

Avrebbe voluto restare a guardare Fabrizio per tutta la notte, ma la stanchezza non gli permetteva di tenere le palpebre alzate.

"Anch'io. Dovremmo dormire" rispose Fabrizio. Poi attirò Ermal a sé, facendogli posare la testa sul suo petto e intrecciando le gambe con le sue, in un modo che chiunque altro avrebbe trovato scomodo ma che per loro era perfetto.

Ermal sorrise mentre, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, si accoccolava contro Fabrizio circondandogli i fianchi con un braccio.

Fabrizio lo accolse tra le sue braccia con facilità, come aveva sempre fatto da quando si conoscevano. Da sempre, le braccia dell'altro erano state per loro il posto perfetto in cui rifugiarsi, con naturalezza, senza bisogno che uno dei due si adattasse al corpo dell'altro perché semplicemente erano compatibili.

Si erano subito trovati, piaciuti. Si erano ritagliati un posto nella vita dell'altro senza fatica, come se fosse semplicemente naturale.

Come se davvero fossero pezzi di puzzle destinati a incastrarsi.


	68. The one where the love is...

 

 

 

**The one where the love is…**

 

 

 

 

_L'amore è il tasto di un interruttore_

_Una risposta che non ha parole_

_È solo un tratto di strada passato_

_che tu hai capito ma non ti ho spiegato_

_È la tua mano nella mia_

_dopo un giorno di lotta interiore_

_La sensazione di averti vicino_

_quando il silenzio fa troppo rumore_

_L'amore è un passo verso di te_

 

 

Avere Ermal nel suo letto era una delle cose che, nonostante ormai stessero insieme da tempo, continuava a stupire Fabrizio.

Era come se una parte di lui non avesse ancora realizzato del tutto che ciò che c'era tra loro era reale.

Eppure lo era. Lo era sempre stato, in realtà.

Anche quando ancora nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di dare un nome a ciò che provavano.

Fabrizio, in particolare, ci aveva messo mesi per ammettere che ciò che sentiva per Ermal non poteva essere definito in altro modo se non _amore_.

Ma nel momento in cui lo aveva ammesso, tutto aveva acquistato un senso e soprattutto si era reso conto che davvero ogni cosa tra loro sapeva d'amore.

Anche il semplice fatto che la sera precedente Ermal si fosse alzato dal letto per spegnere la luce appena aveva visto che Fabrizio stava per addormentarsi, era un gesto d'amore.

Così come lo erano tutte le volte in cui Ermal diceva di amarlo e Fabrizio, invece di rispondere a parole, rispondeva con un bacio.

Fabrizio si girò su un fianco reggendosi la testa con una mano e rimase a fissare Ermal.

Si era innamorato di lui talmente in fretta che all'inizio non se n'era nemmeno reso conto. Ma ora, dopo tutto quel tempo trascorso insieme, riusciva a vedere le cose con chiarezza.

Si accorse che anche all'inizio della loro collaborazione, probabilmente c'era già amore tra loro anche se ancora non lo vedevano.

 

 

Ermal era andato a casa sua per scrivere la loro canzone, quel giorno.

Per tutto il giorno erano stati talmente immersi nei loro pensieri da non rendersi conto del passare del tempo. Quando avevano controllato l'orologio, ormai l'ora di cena era passata da un pezzo e così Fabrizio si era offerto di portare Ermal a mangiare in un posto che conosceva e in cui era andato spesso da ragazzino. Gli aveva spiegato che era la trattoria di un amico dei suoi genitori, che restava sempre aperta fino a tardi e che sicuramente avrebbe avuto un tavolo per loro.

Ermal aveva accettato sorridendo. Si erano messi in macchina e Fabrizio aveva percorso velocemente la strada che portava a San Basilio.

Non aveva detto una parola durante il viaggio ed Ermal non aveva fatto domande mentre percorrevano quelle strade. Solo durante il viaggio di ritorno, Fabrizio si era azzardato a dire che quella era la zona in cui era cresciuto.

Ermal aveva annuito e aveva risposto semplicemente: "Lo so."

E non era grazie ai giornali o ai siti internet che sapeva che quello era il luogo in cui Fabrizio aveva passato la sua infanzia e la sua adolescenza. Lo sapeva semplicemente perché lo aveva osservato mentre guidava e aveva visto il suo sguardo. Lo stesso che aveva lui ogni volta che tornava in Albania.

Fabrizio in quel momento non ci aveva dato troppo peso, ma dopo mesi capiva che il fatto che avesse permesso a Ermal di leggergli dentro senza che lui parlasse poteva solo significare che si stava innamorando di lui.

 

 

Poi c'era stato Sanremo e a quel punto le cose erano diventate un po' più chiare.

La sera in cui era scoppiata la polemica, Fabrizio si era ritrovato a preoccuparsi per Ermal quasi più di quanto si preoccupava per i suoi figli.

Si era precipitato in camera sua, era stato insieme a lui, gli aveva tenuto i capelli indietro mentre vomitava. E poi sera rimasto seduto accanto a lui sul pavimento del bagno, la mano stretta nella sua senza ricordare nemmeno come le loro dita fossero finite per intrecciarsi.

Erano rimasti lì, entrambi ad ascoltare attentamente il respiro dell'altro, rincuorati dal fatto che almeno in quel terribile silenzio ci fosse qualcosa da ascoltare che non fosse solo il rumore dei loro stessi pensieri.

E la sera della finale, mentre Ermal aveva cantato l'ultimo verso della canzone e Fabrizio aveva fatto un passo verso di lui circondandogli il collo con un braccio, era stato tutto più chiaro.

Si era innamorato di Ermal.

 

 

_L'amore è frutto della costanza_

_perché è una meta ma senza distanza_

_È una carezza ispirata dall'alba_

_mentre nel freddo il tuo sangue si scalda_

_È il suono pigro del tuo respiro_

_i tuoi pensieri che sanno di vino_

_La descrizione perfetta del tempo_

_Tutto lo spazio in un solo frammento_

 

 

Fabrizio fece scorrere lentamente una mano sulla guancia di Ermal, sorridendo quando vide la sua pelle imporporarsi sotto le sue dita.

Per un attimo si chiese se fosse possibile farlo arrossire anche se stava dormendo, solo per poi accorgersi un attimo dopo del lieve sorriso sulle labbra del compagno.

"Lo so che sei sveglio" sussurrò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise ancora di più, ma i suoi occhi rimasero chiusi. "Lasciami tranquillo ancora un po'. Sai quanto mi piace dormire nel tuo letto."

Fabrizio non replicò. Appoggiò nuovamente la schiena sul materasso e fissò il soffitto, sentendo il respiro di Ermal accanto a sé farsi più lento.

Sapeva che non si era riaddormentato. Era semplicemente in quel momento in cui il suo cervello era perfettamente sveglio, ma il suo corpo avrebbe ancora voluto dormire. E quindi, pur consapevole di tutto ciò che lo circondava, il suo respiro era lento e pigro come se stesse dormendo.

Fabrizio ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che aveva notato quel dettaglio di Ermal.

Era successo a Lisbona, dopo che avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Anche se quella volta, sentendo il respiro lento di Ermal, Fabrizio aveva dato la colpa al vino bevuto a cena.

 

 

Erano tornati in albergo, dopo aver cenato in un locale del centro di Lisbona con i loro collaboratori, ancora troppo euforici per pensare di andare a dormire.

Il giorno seguente ci sarebbe stata la finale e anche quell'avventura sarebbe giunta al termine. Era un po' triste pensarla così ma d'altro canto quella settimana trascorsa insieme in una delle città europee più belle, era stata una delle esperienze più entusiasmanti della loro vita e non potevano che esserne felici.

Senza nemmeno mettersi d'accordo, erano entrati entrambi nella camera di Ermal e si erano gettati sull'enorme letto matrimoniale ridendo per qualcosa che in realtà nemmeno loro erano convinti di sapere.

A un certo punto Ermal si era voltato, aveva guardato Fabrizio e con la voce strascicante - tipica di chi ha bevuto un po' troppo - gli aveva detto: "Sei l'uomo più bello che abbia mai visto. Capisco come mai le donne si innamorano di te continuamente."

Fabrizio, seppur stupito dalle parole di Ermal, aveva lasciato che l'alcol parlasse per lui e aveva ammesso che non gli importava se le donne si innamoravano di lui o no. E poi aveva aggiunto: "L'unica persona che vorrei si innamorasse di me, sei tu."

E poi era semplicemente successo.

Ermal si era avvicinato e lo aveva baciato. Da lì a togliersi i vestiti e rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, il passo era stato breve.

Poco più tardi, mentre se ne stavano ancora stretti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, Fabrizio aveva avvertito il respiro di Ermal farsi lento e pigro. Per un attimo si era convinto che si fosse addormentato, ma Ermal aveva aperto gli occhi e gli aveva detto: "Non sto dormendo. Però inizio a essere stanco."

Qualche minuto dopo, erano crollati entrambi.

Fabrizio aveva pensato che quel respirare lento - che riusciva a calmarlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa - fosse semplicemente causato dalla stanchezza e dal troppo vino, ma aveva dovuto ricredersi. Ogni volta che avevano dormito insieme, c'era sempre un momento in cui Ermal era sveglio ma respirava in quel modo.

E Fabrizio si sentiva un cretino per essersi innamorato anche del suo modo di respirare, ma non poteva farci niente.

 

 

_L'amore è_

_un vuoto aperto se l'aria è finita_

_L'amore è_

_il grande salto di tutta la vita_

_Un po' come te, un po' come te_

 

 

"A che pensi?"

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal, che ora aveva finalmente aperto gli occhi e lo guardava curioso.

Scosse la testa e sorrise. "A niente."

"Bugiardo."

Fabrizio sbuffò senza smettere di sorridere. "Pensavo a te, a noi. Alla prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore."

Ermal sorrise ripensando a quella sera a Lisbona, la sera in cui era cominciato tutto.

"Credo di dover ringraziare il vino per quello che è successo quella sera. Se non avessi bevuto un po', probabilmente non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di farlo" disse Ermal.

"Io non avrei avuto il coraggio comunque. Avevo troppa paura di rovinare le cose."

"È stato un salto nel vuoto per entrambi" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì.

Di salti nel vuoto nella vita ne aveva fatti tanti: decidere di dedicare la sua vita alla musica senza sapere come sarebbe andata, costruire una relazione seria con Giada anche se era consapevole di non essere poi così bravo con le relazioni, diventare padre senza avere la minima idea di come farlo...

Però innamorarsi di Ermal e permettere che lui lo amasse a sua volta era stato il salto più difficile, quello più alto, quello più rischioso. Ed era stato anche il salto per cui si sarebbe fatto più male se le cose fossero andate storte.

Però, appena aveva visto Ermal saltare, non aveva potuto fare a meno di seguirlo.

"Sono contento di aver fatto questo salto, però."

"Anch'io Bizio."

 

 

_L'amore è ogni cosa che hai fatto_

_che da imperfetto mi ha reso adatto_

_L'ingenuità che provi a ingannare_

_quando non sai ma provi a spiegare_

_È la risposta che dai ogni volta_

_che cadi davanti a un grande avversario_

_Il tuo sorriso che segna il confine_

_di tutto quello che è necessario_

_L'amore è_

_è un aeroplano che fa avanti e indietro_

_L'amore è_

_è la coscienza nascosta da un vetro_

_Un po' come te, un po' come te_

_Come te_

_Un po' come te, un po' come te_

 

 

Quando Ermal entrò in cucina, dopo aver fatto una doccia tremendamente lunga, Fabrizio aveva già preparato la colazione.

Ermal sorrise vedendo che aveva riempito di caffè una tazzina gialla e l'aveva posata sul tavolo, accanto a un pacchetto di biscotti al cioccolato.

Sembrava una sciocchezza, un dettaglio da poco, ma Ermal non poteva evitare di sentirsi felice di fronte a tutte quelle accortezze che Fabrizio aveva nei suoi confronti: il caffè senza cui non poteva iniziare la giornata, la tazzina del suo colore preferito, i biscotti al cioccolato.

"Sei di buon umore?" chiese Fabrizio, notando il sorriso sul suo volto.

Ermal scosse la testa e si sedette a tavola. "È solo che devo ancora abituarmi a tutti i vizi che mi dai ogni volta che sono qui."

"Non ti sto viziando" rispose Fabrizio.

Ed era la verità.

Non voleva viziarlo, voleva solo dargli ciò che meritava e fare qualche gesto carino per lui.

Prima di Ermal, Fabrizio aveva sentito quel bisogno di prendersi cura di qualcuno solo per i suoi figli.

Ma con Ermal era diverso. Era come se qualsiasi cosa facesse, anche semplicemente essere lì con lui, lo spronasse a cercare di dare il massimo per la loro relazione, lo spronasse a essere migliore.

E così gli veniva spontaneo preparargli la colazione, fargli trovare quei biscotti che gli piacevano tanto. Gli veniva spontaneo perché avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo felice.

Non c'era niente di più bello che vedere Ermal sorridere e Fabrizio si era imposto di farlo sorridere il più possibile.

Ogni volta che Ermal sorrideva, Fabrizio dimenticava tutto il resto. Proprio come in quel momento.

"Ehi, mi stai ascoltando?" chiese Ermal sventolandogli una mano davanti alla faccia.

"Sì, scusa" rispose Fabrizio scuotendo la testa. In realtà non aveva sentito nemmeno una parola di quello che aveva detto.

"Ah, sì. E che ho detto?" chiese Ermal divertito.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio ed Ermal scoppiò a ridere vedendo la sua faccia impanicata, come se fosse preoccupato di essersi appena perso una parte importante di ciò che aveva detto il compagno.

"Ho detto che l'aereo parte oggi pomeriggio alle 16. E che forse riesco a tornare a Roma la prossima settimana, ma non sono ancora sicuro. Ti faccio sapere appena torno a Milano e controllo i miei impegni" ripeté Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì pensieroso.

Vivere una relazione a distanza - continuamente in viaggio su un aereo, un treno o una macchina - non era certamente la cosa ideale. Ma era una condizione a cui aveva dovuto abituarsi per poter stare con Ermal e, sempre per quel suo bisogno di vederlo sorridere il più possibile, non gli aveva mai fatto notare quanto quella situazione iniziasse a pesargli.

Fabrizio, di certo, non poteva trasferirsi a Milano. Tutta la sua vita era a Roma, i suoi figli erano a Roma.

Ermal, d'altro canto, non aveva poi molto che lo teneva legato a Milano ma Fabrizio non se l'era mai sentita di affrontare l'argomento e di metterlo di fronte a una scelta. Così era semplicemente sceso a patti con il fatto che la loro relazione fosse fatta anche di aerei che vanno e vengono.

"So che non è l'ideale, Bizio" disse Ermal allungando una mano sul tavolo e afferrando quella del compagno. "So che entrambi meritiamo di più, so che vivere una relazione viaggiando continuamente non è il massimo, ma..."

"Ma non possiamo fare diversamente, lo so" disse Fabrizio abbozzando un sorriso e stringendogli la mano.

"La situazione inizia a starti stretta, vero?" chiese Ermal, riuscendo a capire con uno sguardo cosa stesse pensando.

"Non è quello. Solo che non siamo più ragazzini, inizia a essere stancante tutto questo viaggiare continuamente."

Ermal sorrise. "Ma di che ti lamenti? Te stai sempre sul divano, sono io quello che viaggia."

Fabrizio sorrise per quel goffo tentativo di risollevargli il morale e poi, guidato da un coraggio che nemmeno sapeva di avere, disse: "Magari potresti ridurre i viaggi anche tu."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Voglio dire che potresti lasciare qualcosa qui, io potrei liberare qualche cassetto per mettere i tuoi vestiti. Così potresti sentirti libero di fermarti più tempo, senza avere il pensiero di dover tornare a casa perché non ti sei portato abbastanza vestiti o cose del genere" disse Fabrizio, parlando come se stesse proponendo qualcosa di banale e non quello che a tutti gli effetti sembrava un principio di convivenza.

"Mi stai chiedendo di trasferirmi qui?" chiese Ermal incredulo.

Non che non ci avesse mai pensato, anzi. Però lui e Fabrizio non avevano mai parlato di vivere insieme o di ufficializzare la loro storia anche solo con le loro famiglie.

"No. Cioè mi piacerebbe, ma so che non posso chiederti tanto perché per te è più comodo stare a Milano, sei più vicino alla tua casa discografica, ai tuoi amici... A Roma non c'è niente di tutto questo, per te sarebbe sicuramente più scomodo, però magari potresti fermarti qui un po' di più."

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, valutando quella proposta.

Fabrizio aveva ragione. Per lui sarebbe stato senz'altro più comodo restare a Milano.

Ma era anche vero che aveva la fortuna di fare un lavoro che poteva essere svolto ovunque e avrebbe comunque trovato il modo di restare in contatto con i suoi amici. Certo, avrebbe comunque dovuto passare del tempo a Milano ogni tanto, ma questo non gli vietava di ritagliarsi più tempo per stare a Roma, la città in cui ormai risiedeva il suo cuore.

"A Roma ci sei tu, Bizio. Mi sembra un motivo sufficiente per stare qui."

 

 

_Come te, come te_

_Come te che sembri persa dentro a un mondo da rifare_

_Con i tuoi conflitti interni mentre provi a costruire_

_Come te, come te_

_Come te che resti l'unica ragione per cambiare_

_Come te che cerchi sempre la risposta che non c'è_

_L'amore è_

_un vuoto aperto se l'aria è finita_

_L'amore è_

_il grande senso di tutta la vita_

_Un po' come te, un po' come te_

 

 

Per quanto potesse sembrare il punto di svolta della loro relazione, in realtà non fu così.

Ermal aveva iniziato a passare più tempo a Roma, aveva riempito con le sue cose la metà dell'armadio che Fabrizio gli aveva lasciato, aveva iniziato a comportarsi come se quella fosse casa sua.

Il suo appartamento a Milano era diventato semplicemente un posto che gli faceva comodo avere quando doveva ritornare lì per lavoro. Ma ormai si sentiva a tutti gli effetti un cittadino romano.

Eppure tutto questo non aveva cambiato niente.

Le cose tra loro erano sempre le stesse. Migliori, certo, ma sempre le stesse.

I primi giorni in cui Ermal si era trasferito a Roma, Fabrizio aveva cercato di farlo sentire un ospite.

Si alzava prima di lui per fargli trovare la colazione pronta, non gli faceva toccare niente, non gli permetteva nemmeno di caricare la lavatrice.

Non perché non si fidasse di Ermal o non volesse che toccasse le sue cose, solo che voleva cercare di essere gentile. Senza contare che era sempre stato abituato a farle da solo certe cose.

Dopo anni dalla sua separazione con Giada, non era semplice condividere di nuovo la casa con qualcuno. Ne era felice, ovviamente, ma doveva abituarsi.

Poi Ermal gli aveva fatto notare che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sentirsi a casa se Fabrizio non gli permetteva di fare nulla. E allora Fabrizio aveva fatto un passo indietro e gli aveva permesso di entrare a tutti gli effetti nella sua quotidianità. Ed era stato felice di farlo, anche se questo voleva dire cambiare le sue abitudini.

Se c'era di mezzo Ermal, era disposto a cambiare qualsiasi cosa pur di far funzionare le cose tra loro.

 

 

"Mi ha chiamato mia madre, questa mattina. Voleva sapere se mi ero già sistemato" disse Ermal un pomeriggio, mentre se ne stavano entrambi pigramente seduti sul divano.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui aspettando che continuasse a parlare, intuendo che il discorso non fosse finito lì.

Sapeva che Ermal aveva detto a sua madre che si sarebbe trasferito a Roma, ma senza dire nulla di più. Non perché si vergognasse di lui o della loro storia, ma perché non c'era ancora stata l'occasione per dire a sua madre che stavano insieme e credeva che non fosse il massimo dirle che stava andando a convivere con un fidanzato del quale lei non sapeva nulla.

"Le ho risposto di sì e lei mi ha chiesto se poteva venire a trovarmi. Le ho detto che prima ne avrei parlato con te."

"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio stupito.

"Sì, è la stessa reazione che ha avuto lei. Così a quel punto le ho spiegato che dovevo parlarne con te perché ora vivo a casa tua. Le ho raccontato tutto: che stiamo insieme da un po', che ti amo da morire, che mi rendi felice..."

"E lei?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle: "Era tranquilla. Mi ha detto che è felice per me, che immaginava che stessi frequentando qualcuno perché ultimamente mi vedeva più sereno, ma che non ha mai fatto domande perché voleva che fossi io a parlargliene. E poi ha detto che le stai simpatico e che ho fatto un'ottima scelta."

Fabrizio si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano, poi attirò Ermal verso di sé. "Allora puoi dire a tua madre che può venire a trovarci quando vuole."

Ermal sorrise mentre cercava una posizione comoda tra le braccia del compagno.

Fabrizio lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi tornò a prestare attenzione al film che avevano deciso di guardare insieme quel giorno.

E anche se sullo schermo scorrevano le immagini di una scena drammatica, Fabrizio sorrise comprendendo finalmente tutte le persone che in passato gli avevano detto che l'amore è il senso della vita.

In quel momento, con Ermal tra le braccia, finalmente anche lui riusciva a capirlo.


	69. The one where Fabrizio is late for the interview

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio is late for the interview**

 

 

 

 

"Fabrizio, finalmente! Ti stavamo aspettando. Iniziavamo a pensare che ti fossi dimenticato."

Fabrizio lanciò un'occhiata scocciata all'uomo che lo stava scortando verso lo studio di RadioNorba in cui avrebbe dovuto fare l'intervista.

Sapeva perfettamente di essere in ritardo, sapeva anche che il suo non era un comportamento professionale, ma quella notte non aveva chiuso occhio ed era riuscito ad addormentarsi soltanto all'alba. Risultato: non aveva sentito la sveglia e ora era in ritardo.

Sapeva che non era una giustificazione e sapeva che in quella situazione era lui ad essere dalla parte del torto, ma proprio per quello non sopportava che la gente glielo facesse notare.

Che poi, a essere proprio onesti, non era nemmeno del tutto colpa sua se non aveva dormito.

 

***

 

Le relazioni a distanza non erano semplici da gestire. Questo Fabrizio lo aveva sempre saputo e se n'era reso conto fin dal primo istante in cui aveva capito di essere innamorato di Ermal.

Non era facile essere innamorati di qualcuno che abita dalla parte opposta dell'Italia. Non era facile essere innamorati di qualcuno con cui, a conti fatti, non si hanno poi molte occasioni per passare del tempo insieme.

Quando le cose tra loro si erano smosse - Fabrizio non ricordava nemmeno chi dei due avesse fatto il primo passo; forse si erano semplicemente incontrati a metà strada - la situazione era diventata ancora più difficile.

Ogni giorno trascorso distante l'uno dall'altro, era un pugno nello stomaco. Ogni _mi manchi_ sussurrato al telefono, faceva stringere il cuore.

Avevano iniziato a godersi ogni attimo trascorso insieme, a ritagliarsi almeno un momento solo per loro ogni volta che si trovavano allo stesso evento, a vedersi anche solo per un saluto veloce se erano a pochi chilometri di distanza.

Era successo anche quel giorno.

Fabrizio si trovava a Bari per un instore; Ermal era atterrato all'aeroporto di Bari quella stessa mattina e poi sarebbe andato a Foggia per partecipare a un evento.

Fabrizio aveva sentito il cuore esplodere di gioia quando Ermal l'aveva chiamato e gli aveva detto: "Sono a Bari. Ci vediamo per pranzo?"

Avevano pranzato in un locale in cui Ermal andava spesso quando si trovava in città. Avevano mascherato quell'incontro come un pranzo tra amici, coinvolgendo anche Marco e i collaboratori di Fabrizio, ma non erano mancati i baci rubati mentre uscivano dal locale per fumare una sigaretta o le mani che si sfioravano sotto il tavolo.

Ma nonostante tutto, non era stato abbastanza.

Quella sera, nel buio della sua camera d'albergo, Fabrizio continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e a chiedersi per quanto tempo ancora sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare quella situazione. Per quanto tempo ancora sarebbe riuscito a farsi bastare un pranzo veloce insieme all'uomo che amava, per poi vederlo andare via quasi senza salutarlo pur di non destare sospetti.

Sospirò, mentre con una mano si stropicciava gli occhi stanchi, e si rigirò tra le coperte cercando di prendere sonno. Ma la sua testa era talmente piena di pensieri che prendere sonno sarebbe stato impossibile.

Si sforzò di tenere gli occhi chiusi, convinto che prima o poi si sarebbe addormentato, ma la suoneria del suo cellulare lo costrinse ad aprirli nuovamente.

Afferrò il telefono e, dopo aver letto il nome di Ermal sullo schermo, accettò la chiamata.

"Ciao" disse semplicemente, cercando di usare un tono neutro e di non far preoccupare Ermal. Non voleva che, con tutti gli impegni di quei giorni, si mettesse anche a pensare alle sue paranoie.

"Ciao. Ti ho svegliato?"

"No, tranquillo. In realtà, non riuscivo a dormire" disse Fabrizio.

"Nemmeno io."

Fabrizio si mise a sedere, sistemandosi meglio il cuscino dietro la schiena, e chiese: "Come mai? Pensieri per la testa?"

"Più o meno. Volevo sapere se stai bene."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte sentendo quella frase, non capendo minimamente per quale motivo Ermal stesse dicendo una cosa simile. "Sì, perché?"

"Perché ho visto il tuo sguardo mentre andavo via, oggi. Non è lo sguardo di una persona che sta bene."

Ancora una volta, Ermal stava dimostrando di conoscerlo meglio di quanto lui conoscesse sé stesso.

Era riuscito a capire tutto con uno sguardo e, se da un lato Fabrizio non poteva negare di sentirsi completamente messo a nudo e a disagio, dall'altro doveva ammettere che era rassicurante sapere che Ermal lo avrebbe sempre capito senza che lui parlasse.

"È solo che mi manchi" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase in silenzio.

Mancava anche a lui, ovviamente, ma cercava di non pensarci. Doveva imporsi di non pensarci, perché altrimenti era certo che avrebbe mandato tutto al diavolo e sarebbe corso da lui. Avrebbe buttato nel cesso tutti i sacrifici fatti per la sua carriera e avrebbe preso il primo mezzo - treno, aereo o macchina, poco importava - e sarebbe andato da lui, fregandosene di tutto il resto. E non poteva farlo.

"Lo so, è patetico" disse ancora Fabrizio.

"No, non lo è. Un po' triste, ma non patetico. E sai che anche tu mi manchi. Siamo in questa situazione insieme" rispose Ermal cercando di rassicurarlo.

"A volte penso che se fossimo due persone normali, sarebbe tutto più semplice."

"Se fossimo due persone normali, probabilmente non ci saremmo mai incontrati" gli fece notare Ermal.

Fabrizio sospirò, trattenendo le parole che rischiavano di scivolargli dalla bocca, e cioè che forse sarebbe stato meglio.

Perché vivere quella relazione stava distruggendo entrambi, e allora che senso aveva andare avanti così?

 

_And when, when I was off, which happened a lot_

_you came to me and said: "that's enough"_

_Oh, I know that this love is pain_

_but we can't cut it from out these veins, no_

 

"Fabrizio, adesso basta" disse Ermal con tono fermo, capendo di nuovo quali fossero i pensieri del suo fidanzato. "Sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe stato difficile quando abbiamo iniziato questa storia, sapevamo che ci sarebbero state delle difficoltà."

"Non credevo così tante."

"Tu mi ami?" chiese Ermal all'improvviso.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, non perché sentisse il bisogno di pensare alla risposta ma perché era stupito dalla domanda.

"Certo che ti amo. Perché me lo chiedi?" chiese dopo un po'.

"Perché è tutto quello che conta. Sappiamo che sarà difficile, esattamente come lo è stato fino a adesso, ma se mi ami come ti amo io si può fare. Lo sai anche tu."

"Ermal..." cercò di interromperlo Fabrizio, senza in realtà sapere bene cosa dire.

C'erano momenti in cui non aveva idea di come avesse fatto a diventare così masochista. Perché l'amore che provava per Ermal a volte era davvero una sofferenza. Il solo fatto di non poterlo vedere quanto avrebbe voluto era una sofferenza.

E allo stesso tempo sapeva che sarebbe stato altrettanto doloroso stargli lontano.

"Fabrizio, per favore. Lo so che ogni tanto hai questi momenti in cui ti sembra che sia più facile mandare tutto a puttane, ma sai che non è così. Sai che non sarà più facile, anzi." disse Ermal.

Lo sapeva. Eccome se lo sapeva.

Solo che a volte era difficile rendersene conto.

"Vorrei che fossi qui" sussurrò il più grande, mentre scivolava fino a rimettersi sdraiato sul materasso.

"Credimi, lo vorrei anch'io. Marco sta russando, riesco a sentirlo anche se è nella stanza accanto."

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere, poi disse: "Beh, se fossimo insieme mi sa che saremmo noi a tenere sveglio Marco, non il contrario."

"Almeno non lo sentirei russare" replicò Ermal.

"Sai che puoi tenerlo sveglio comunque, anche se non sono lì..." disse Fabrizio, lasciando volutamente la frase in sospeso, senza specificare ciò che davvero gli era passato per la testa ma consapevole che Ermal avrebbe capito.

"Bizio..." disse Ermal coprendosi la faccia con una mano, come se volesse nascondere il rossore che improvvisamente gli aveva colorato le guance.

E poco importava che fosse solo, che nessuno lo stesse vedendo e che ormai stesse con Fabrizio da tempo. Alcune cose lo imbarazzavano ancora e probabilmente lo avrebbero imbarazzato sempre.

"Sei a letto?" lo interruppe Fabrizio.

Ermal sospirò capendo come si sarebbe conclusa quella telefonata. "Sì."

"Scommetto che hai addosso quella tuta grigia che ti sta enorme."

Ermal scosse la testa sorridendo. "Sbagliato."

"Davvero?"

"Davvero. Fa un caldo infernale in questa camera. Ho addosso solo una maglietta e i boxer" disse Ermal abbassando lo sguardo per un attimo, assicurandosi che fosse davvero così. Quella situazione lo aveva costretto a scollegare completamente il cervello, al punto che non era più nemmeno sicuro di cosa stesse indossando.

Poi aggiunse: "Scommetto che tu hai solo i boxer."

Fabrizio annuì. "Mi conosci bene."

"Meglio così. Meno vestiti da togliere" disse Ermal, cercando di abbandonarsi a quel gioco che Fabrizio aveva iniziato.

"Se fossi qui con me, non avrei nemmeno quelli addosso. E nemmeno tu."

"Probabile" rispose Ermal, abbassando lo sguardo per un attimo e notando come i suoi boxer si fossero fatti improvvisamente più stretti.

Sfiorò lentamente la sua crescente erezione attraverso la stoffa, immaginando che al posto della sua mano ci fosse quella di Fabrizio.

Gli mancava da morire - anche se si erano visti poche ore prima - e gli mancava fare l'amore con lui. Gli mancava sentirlo sospirare sotto le sue carezze, sentirlo pulsare dentro di lui, attorno a lui. Gli mancavano i suoi gemiti, i suoi baci, i segni che gli lasciava sul collo ogni volta.

"Ermal?" lo richiamò Fabrizio.

"Sì?"

"Ti stai toccando, vero?"

Ermal arrossì. Era assurdo come Fabrizio riuscisse a capire ogni cosa anche se non erano insieme, anche se c'erano chilometri a dividerli.

Si ritrovò ad annuire, quasi sentendosi in colpa pur sapendo che non ce n'era motivo e che quello era stato l'obiettivo di Fabrizio fin da quando avevano iniziato quella conversazione.

"Anch'io" sussurrò Fabrizio un attimo dopo.

Ermal sospirò all'idea di Fabrizio che si dava piacere da solo mentre stava al telefono con lui.

Era una di quelle cose che trovava incredibile - perché mai avrebbe pensato che un uomo come Fabrizio si sarebbe mai masturbato pensando a lui - e che, forse proprio per quello, lo eccitava più di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile.

"A cosa stai pensando?" chiese Ermal mentre spostava la mano sull'elastico dei boxer e li abbassava abbastanza da riuscire a toccarsi decentemente.

Fabrizio si morse le labbra mentre faceva scorrere lentamente la mano sulla sua erezione.

A cosa stava pensando?

A tutto e a niente, in realtà.

Pensava ad Ermal, a tutte le volte in cui avevano fatto l'amore, a tutte le volte in cui aveva sentito la pelle del suo fidanzato a contatto con la sua. Pensava al fatto che, in quello stesso istante, Ermal stava facendo esattamente quello che faceva lui anche se a dividerli c'erano 500 km.

E allo stesso tempo non pensava a niente, perché la voce affannata di Ermal nelle sue orecchie era più che sufficiente.

"Vorrei solo che fossi qui" disse Fabrizio senza rispondere davvero a quella domanda, perché sarebbe stato troppo difficile spiegare cosa gli passava per la testa in quel momento.

"Anch'io. Voglio fare l'amore con te" disse Ermal trattenendo un gemito, mentre la sua mano prendeva a scorrere più velocemente.

"Lo stai facendo. Anche se non siamo davvero insieme" rispose Fabrizio.

Ed era la verità. Anche se non erano insieme, anche se l'unica presenza dell'altro era una voce al telefono, si stavano comunque amando.

"Vorrei che fossi tu a toccarmi" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa all'indietro mentre faceva scorrere la mano sulla propria erezione e stimolava la punta già umida con il pollice. Nella mente aveva solo l'immagine di Ermal, sdraiato sul letto con la propria eccitazione tra le mani, la necessità di toccarsi ma la voglia che fosse Fabrizio a farlo.

"Non sai quanto vorrei farlo."

Ermal accelerò il movimento della sua mano sentendo la voce affannata di Fabrizio. Lo immaginò tra le sue gambe, mentre sostituiva la bocca alla sua mano. E poi lo immaginò sedersi sul suo bacino, abbassarsi lentamente mentre lo accoglieva dentro di lui.

Immaginò di perdersi nel suo sguardo, nei suoi occhi liquidi di eccitazione, e di gemere il suo nome.

"Bizio..." mormorò Ermal ormai al limite.

Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di impedire a un gemito di uscire dalla sua bocca, ma senza riuscirci. La voce di Ermal - che ormai era vicino all'orgasmo - aveva avuto un effetto devastante, costringendolo a muovere la mano sempre più veloce fino a venire copiosamente sul suo stomaco e nella sua mano.

Quando, poco dopo, sentì attraverso il telefono il respiro affannato di Ermal, capì che anche per lui era stato lo stesso.

"Ti senti meglio?" chiese Ermal qualche attimo dopo, il respiro ancora irregolare e spezzato.

"Secondo te?" ironizzò Fabrizio.

"Non mi riferivo a quello."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un attimo.

Sì, lo aveva capito che non si riferiva a quello. Aveva capito benissimo che in realtà voleva solo chiedergli se i pensieri erano andati via o se almeno lo preoccupavano meno di poco prima.

"Sì. Mi manchi, ma mi sento meglio."

Ciò che c'era tra loro, spesso rischiava di essere doloroso, di farli soffrire per la lontananza. Ma era qualcosa di troppo grande per rinunciarci ed entrambi lo sapevano bene.

 

_They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

_If this love is pain, then honey, let's love tonight_

 

***

 

"Allora, come stai? Dai, ti perdoniamo per il ritardo."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo - nonostante gli occhi fossero nascosti dalle lenti scure degli occhiali da sole - e cercò di trattenere un sorriso mentre rispondeva: "Non è colpa mia! Se mi dicono: ci vediamo alle undici giù in albergo, io scendo alle undici giù in albergo. E poi recuperare sonno sai quanto è importante in questi frangenti di vita, no?"

In fondo, non era totalmente una bugia. Davvero non era del tutto colpa sua se era arrivato in ritardo e davvero aveva avuto la necessità di recuperare il sonno perso quella notte.

Non che gli fosse dispiaciuto perdere ore di sonno, ovviamente. Anche se non poteva fare a meno di pensare che le avrebbe perse molto più volentieri se lui ed Ermal fossero stati davvero insieme.

 

 

Al termine dell'intervista, Fabrizio recuperò il cellulare - che per tutto il tempo aveva lasciato appoggiato al tavolo dello studio radiofonico, in modalità silenziosa - e sbloccò lo schermo controllando i messaggi in arrivo.

Uno in particolare, da parte di Ermal, catturò la sua attenzione.

 

_Questa mattina non ho sentito la sveglia. Ero troppo stanco, forse per colpa tua._

 

Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di sorridere vedendo il cuore che Ermal aveva aggiunto alla fine del messaggio e leggendo che, anche se lontani, entrambi continuavano a fare le stesse cose, come collegati da un filo invisibile.

E anche se la lontananza a volte diventava davvero difficile da sopportare, almeno sapere di essere sempre sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda rendeva tutto un po' più semplice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le frasi in inglese scritte in corsivo che trovate nel testo, sono versi della canzone "Let's hurt tonight" dei One Republic.


	70. The one with the "Ciao, Bizio"

 

 

 

**The one with the “Ciao, Bizio”**

 

 

 

 

_Questa sera mi sei mancato, ma ho fatto una cosa per sentirti più vicino. Domani ti mando il video. Buonanotte, ti amo._

 

Fabrizio rilesse il messaggio per l'ennesima volta, sorridendo come un ragazzino alle prese con la prima cotta ogni volta che si soffermava su quel _ti amo_ e sul cuore rosso che Ermal aveva messo nel messaggio successivo.

Quella domenica mattina si era svegliato così, con il pensiero di poter finalmente trascorrere la giornata con i suoi figli e un messaggio che il suo fidanzato gli aveva inviato la sera precedente.

Digitò in fretta una risposta - in cui gli diceva di mandargli quel famoso video e che lo avrebbe chiamato nel pomeriggio - e poi si alzò dal letto.

Era stato difficile rifiutare l'invito di Ermal al Forum, sia perché sapeva che sarebbe stata una serata importante per lui, sia perché probabilmente si sarebbe sentito in colpa per mesi per non essere stato insieme a lui il giorno del suo compleanno.

Ma, per quanto amasse Ermal, i suoi figli avevano la precedenza e non poteva di certo rinunciare a passare la Pasqua con loro.

Ermal ovviamente aveva capito la situazione e aveva ripetuto più volte a Fabrizio di non preoccuparsi, eppure il senso di colpa c'era lo stesso.

C'erano giorni in cui Fabrizio avrebbe semplicemente voluto avere una vita normale, in cui non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nascondere la sua relazione, in cui avrebbe potuto declinare l'invito per il compleanno del suo fidanzato dicendogli: "Devo stare con i bambini, ma magari potresti raggiungerci."

E invece non c'era nulla che potesse fare, se non vivere quella storia lontana dai riflettori, tenerla nascosta il più possibile.

Ermal gli ripeteva continuamente che non era un problema, che anche per lui - pur non avendo figli - sarebbe stato difficile vivere quella storia liberamente, che era meglio per entrambi continuare a tenere quella relazione segreta. E Fabrizio sapeva che era giusto così, che era la scelta migliore per tutti, ma c'erano giorni in cui avrebbe semplicemente voluto avere una vita normale.

 

 

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato quando Fabrizio riuscì a trovare un momento di tranquillità per telefonare ad Ermal.

I bambini si erano addormentati - esausti, dopo aver passato la giornata a giocare - e Fabrizio ne aveva approfittato per sedersi fuori e fumare una sigaretta mentre si godeva qualche timido raggio di sole.

Prese il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e cercò il numero di Ermal tra i preferiti, avviando immediatamente la telefonata.

Ermal rispose dopo un paio di squilli.

"Ehi, Bizio!"

Fabrizio sorrise sentendo la sua voce. Sembrava allegro - forse anche troppo, sicuramente a pranzo aveva esagerato con il vino - e Fabrizio era sempre felice di sentirlo così. Allegro, spensierato, senza preoccupazioni.

"Ciao, amò. Come stai?"

Dall'altra parte, Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo mentre si allontanava dalla cucina - in cui la sua famiglia era ancora seduta a tavola a chiacchierare di qualche argomento a cui Ermal non aveva prestato attenzione - ed entrava in camera da letto.

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e poi disse: "Bene, ora che ti sento. Tu?"

Fabrizio aspirò un'ultima boccata di fumo prima di gettare il mozzicone nel posacenere, poi rispose: "Bene. Ti disturbo?"

"No, figurati. Sono a casa con la mia famiglia, ma non credo noteranno la mia assenza. Stavano discutendo di qualcosa, nemmeno ho capito cosa, ma non era nulla di importante."

Fabrizio sorrise ed Ermal aggiunse: "Hai visto il video che ti ho mandato?"

Solo in quel momento Fabrizio ricordò il video che Ermal gli aveva inviato su WhatsApp poco prima e che lui non aveva ancora guardato.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sbuffò. "Non ancora. Mi dai qualche anticipazione?"

"Non vuoi che sia una sorpresa?"

"Tanto appena stacco la chiamata, lo vedo. Dai, dimmi cos'è!" disse Fabrizio, con lo stesso tono che spesso usavano i suoi figli quando volevano ottenere qualcosa.

Ermal sospirò.

Avrebbe preferito che Fabrizio vedesse con i suoi occhi cos'era successo la sera precedente e che capisse da solo perché lo aveva fatto. Spiegarglielo avrebbe significato ammettere troppe cose, mettersi a nudo. E anche se ormai Ermal non aveva più segreti con Fabrizio, non poteva negare di sentirsi sempre un po' a disagio ad ammettere certe cose.

Ma proprio perché era con Fabrizio che stava parlando, decise di rispondergli.

"Sai che per me non è mai facile cantare la nostra canzone quando non ci sei tu. Lo faccio perché è una canzone che per me significa tanto, ma è difficile. Sento troppo la tua mancanza" disse dopo qualche secondo.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, lasciandogli il tempo di raccogliere le idee per continuare il discorso.

Sapeva che per Ermal era difficile dimostrarsi debole di fronte a lui - di fronte a tutti, in realtà - e non voleva mettergli fretta.

"Se dico il tuo nome ad alta voce, mi sembra di averti più vicino. So che è una cazzata, ma è così. E allora, dopo aver cantato _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ , ho chiesto a tutti di salutarti. Abbiamo urlato tutti insieme: _Ciao, Bizio_. E per un attimo, è stato come se fossi lì con me" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise di fronte a quella confessione e cercò di ingoiare il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

Capiva perfettamente come si sentiva Ermal. Per lui era lo stesso.

Ogni volta che cantava quella canzone senza di lui, era come se il mondo per un attimo non girasse nel verso giusto. E anche lui pensava ad Ermal mentre cantava, giusto per sentirlo più vicino.

Ma la sera precedente, durante una serata che era tra le più importanti della sua vita, Ermal non si era limitato a pensarlo. Lo aveva salutato e aveva chiesto ai suoi fan di fare lo stesso.

"Non so cosa dire" mormorò Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

Ermal sorrise. "Non devi dire niente. Volevo solo che sapessi che, anche se siamo distanti, tu sei sempre con me."

"Lo so, Ermal. È lo stesso per me."

"Ora devo andare. Ci sentiamo più tardi?" disse Ermal.

Avrebbe voluto restare al telefono con Fabrizio per ore, ma non poteva continuare a ignorare la sua famiglia proprio il giorno di Pasqua.

"Certo. Chiamami tu quando vuoi." rispose Fabrizio.

Poi, dopo un breve saluto, terminò la chiamata e ritornò in casa.

Aveva ancora il telefono stretto tra le mani e non riusciva a decidere se guardare o no il video che Ermal gli aveva mandato.

Si era emozionato semplicemente sentendo il racconto del suo fidanzato, non aveva idea di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione vedendo davvero cosa era successo la sera precedente.

Però una parte di lui, quella più curiosa, voleva davvero sapere cos'era successo.

Senza sapere bene cosa aspettarsi - nonostante Ermal glielo avesse detto - fece partire il video che gli era stato inviato poco prima.

Sorrise immediatamente vedendo Ermal circondato dal suo pubblico, da tutte quelle persone che erano lì per lui.

Se lo meritava davvero e Fabrizio non poteva evitare di sentirsi estremamente fiero di lui vedendo quanti cuori fosse riuscito a conquistare.

Il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente sentendo Ermal dire: "Allora, al mio 3: ciao, Bizio! Così poi glielo mandiamo."

Il pubblico esultò e al segnale di Ermal esplose urlando: "Ciao, Bizio!"

Ermal si fece sfuggire una risata e riprese il concerto con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Al termine del video, Fabrizio rimase a fissare lo schermo immobile.

Sapeva cosa avrebbe visto, Ermal glielo aveva detto poco prima, eppure vederlo con i suoi occhi aveva fatto tutt'altro effetto.

Vedere Ermal così felice, sentire i suoi fan fare il suo nome, salutarlo con il solo scopo di renderlo partecipe di quel momento, gli aveva smosso qualcosa dentro.

Si sentiva come se, insieme a Ermal, fosse in grado di raggiungere molte più persone. Come se grazie a lui, la sua famiglia - formata dai suoi _ragazzi delle transenne_ \- si fosse improvvisamente allargata.

E quella sensazione gli scaldava il cuore.

 

 

Il cellulare di Fabrizio iniziò a squillare nell'esatto momento in cui lui aveva spento il televisore, pronto per andare a buttarsi sul letto e scaricare la stanchezza accumulata durante la giornata.

Amava passare del tempo con i suoi figli, ma ormai non era più un ragazzino e stare dietro a due bambini non era così facile come poteva sembrare.

Controllò il nome sul display del telefono e sorrise quando lesse il nome del suo fidanzato.

"Ciao. Iniziavo a pensare che non mi avresti più chiamato" disse, accettando la telefonata.

Ermal, dall'altra parte, sbuffò contro il microfono del telefono provocando un fastidioso fruscio, poi disse: "Lo so, scusa. Mia madre è andata via solo ora."

"Hai passato una bella giornata?" chiese Fabrizio sinceramente interessato, raddrizzandosi contro lo schienale del divano.

"In effetti, sì. Anche se avrei preferito stare con te."

"Bugiardo. Tu adori stare con la tua famiglia."

"Allora diciamo che avrei voluto passare la giornata con la mia famiglia, ma anche con te. Tutti insieme."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un attimo, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello farlo davvero. Passare le feste tutti insieme, con Ermal, la sua famiglia, magari anche Libero e Anita.

Un sorriso gli curvò le labbra mentre diceva: "Magari l'anno prossimo."

"Già. Magari" rispose Ermal.

"Ho visto il video" disse Fabrizio qualche secondo dopo.

"Ah, sì? E che ne pensi?"

"Penso che sei completamente matto. E nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per me."

Ed Ermal non aveva mai fatto niente di simile per nessuno.

Prima di Fabrizio, non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di condividere il palco con qualcuno.

Gli piacevano le collaborazioni, l'idea di scrivere e di cantare insieme a qualcuno, ma non aveva mai sentito così forte la necessità di avere quel qualcuno accanto a lui sul palco.

Quella era una cosa che sentiva solo per Fabrizio.

"Quindi ti ha fatto piacere?"

"E me lo chiedi?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise.

Per qualche attimo rimasero semplicemente in silenzio, con il telefono premuto all'orecchio e gli occhi chiusi, quasi illudendosi di essere davvero l'uno accanto all'altro.

Poi Ermal sentì Fabrizio sbadigliare e disse: "Stanco?"

"Un po'. Mi piace fare gli instore, incontrare la gente, ma mi stanno buttando a terra. Non ho più l'età per certe cose."

"Sempre detto che sei un vecchietto" scherzò Ermal. "Però ti capisco, anch'io mi sento esausto."

"Ora finalmente ti puoi riposare. Era quello che volevi" disse Fabrizio.

Negli ultimi mesi, Ermal non aveva fatto altro che dire quanto avesse bisogno di una pausa, quando sentisse la necessità di fermarsi per un attimo. E finalmente era arrivato il momento di farlo.

"Magari così avremo più tempo per stare insieme" disse Ermal.

"Già" rispose Fabrizio.

Era quello che sperava.

Con i loro impegni di mezzo, avevano avuto poche occasioni per stare insieme negli ultimi mesi. Ma ora finalmente Ermal si era preso una pausa e, terminati gli instore, anche Fabrizio sarebbe stato più tranquillo.

E allora forse sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui finalmente quel _Ciao, Bizio_ , che Ermal aveva urlato con i suoi fan al Forum, sarebbe diventato un saluto sussurrato all'orecchio quando ancora non era del tutto sveglio, o una buonanotte pronunciata appena prima di chiudere gli occhi.

E quel saluto, che già nel video inviatogli da Ermal lo aveva emozionato così tanto, avrebbe assunto tutt'altro sapore.


	71. The one with Cristina D'Avena

 

 

 

**The one with Cristina D’Avena**

 

 

 

 

Quando Ermal e Fabrizio avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, avevano lasciato che le cose facessero il loro corso.

Non si erano imposti nulla, non si erano dati dei limiti. Avevano semplicemente vissuto le cose giorno per giorno.

Si erano imposti solamente una regola: niente segreti.

Con il loro lavoro, sapevano che era fondamentale fidarsi l'uno dell'altro senza riserve. Non potevano permettersi scenate di gelosia perché uno dei due non era stato sincero e soprattutto non potevano permettersi di avere ogni aspetto della loro storia sotto controllo. Quindi l'unico modo per riuscire ad andare avanti insieme era fidarsi, e l'unico modo per fidarsi era non avere segreti.

Su quello, erano stati entrambi irremovibili.

Eppure, in quel momento, Ermal si trovava costretto a mantenere un segreto con Fabrizio.

Un segreto che non era altro che la conseguenza di una cosa - sicuramente poco importante e che Ermal avrebbe potuto tranquillamente ignorare, ma che non era stato in grado di farlo - che Fabrizio aveva nascosto a Ermal.

Era iniziato tutto nel momento in cui Fabrizio aveva ammesso di avere avuto - o forse ce l'aveva ancora, Ermal non era sicuro di aver capito bene - una cotta per Cristina D'Avena.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di strano. In fondo, Cristina era una bella donna ed Ermal era consapevole che Fabrizio avesse avuto una vita prima della loro storia. Non pretendeva di certo di essere l'unica persona al mondo per cui Fabrizio avesse mai provato qualcosa!

Che diavolo, prima di stare con lui aveva avuto una relazione importante da cui erano nati due bellissimi bambini.

Quindi, no, ovviamente non era affatto un problema che Fabrizio avesse espresso interesse verso Cristina.

O meglio, razionalmente non era un problema.

Ma quando si trattava di Fabrizio, la razionalità di Ermal tendeva a vacillare.

Senza contare che la donna in questione non era una persona lontana dalle loro vite, qualcuno che non avrebbero mai visto dal vivo. Cristina era una collega, un'amica, una donna con cui entrambi avevano lavorato.

E forse era proprio quel dettaglio a turbare Ermal. Il fatto di sapere che Fabrizio avesse accettato di lavorare con Cristina soprattutto perché spinto dalla profonda ammirazione - non solo professionale - che provava nei suoi confronti. E il fatto che questa cosa fosse successa quando lui ed Ermal stavano già insieme. E beh, sì, anche il fatto che Fabrizio non avesse mai menzionato di sentirsi attratto da Cristina e che Ermal lo avesse scoperto da un'intervista.

Insomma, c'era un insieme di cose che rendeva quella situazione - all'apparenza quasi comica - profondamente disturbante per Ermal.

D'altro canto, ormai arrivato alla soglia dei quarant'anni, Ermal non avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura di essere geloso.

Quindi non restava che mantenere quel piccolo segreto, anche se significava non rispettare quell'unica regola che lui e Fabrizio si erano sempre imposti.

 

 

Le cose si erano complicate qualche mese dopo.

Per un po' di tempo - forse anche troppo - Ermal era riuscito a nascondere tutte le sue paranoie su ciò che Fabrizio poteva aver provato nei confronti di Cristina piuttosto bene.

Gli impegni di entrambi - quelli di Fabrizio per la promozione del disco e quelli di Ermal, che tra una partita a calcio e un concerto in piazza cercava di prendersi la sua meritata pausa - li avevano costretti a isolarsi per un po' dal loro giro di amicizie comuni, approfittando di ogni momento possibile per restare soli.

In questo modo, c'era stato davvero poco tempo per pensare a quel piccolo - e in realtà sciocco - segreto che Ermal si portava dietro.

Ma alla fine dell'estate - quando ormai Ermal aveva ufficialmente messo in pausa la sua carriera e Fabrizio si stava godendo un po' di riposo prima dell'inizio del tour - entrambi avevano ricevuto una telefonata da parte di Cristina, e per Ermal era stato chiaro che quel segreto non poteva più essere ignorato.

La proposta di Cristina era stata chiara e, in una situazione diversa, Ermal non ci avrebbe pensato due volte ad accettare.

Aveva in programma un concerto e stava contattando alcuni degli artisti con cui aveva lavorato, proponendo di dividere il palco con lei per quella sera.

Fabrizio si era subito mostrato entusiasta dell'idea, dicendo che sarebbe stata una scusa in più per passare del tempo insieme senza che la cosa risultasse troppo sospetta. Ermal, d'altro canto, aveva iniziato di nuovo a sentire quella pungente gelosia e si era fatto mille paranoie, convinto che Fabrizio fosse così entusiasta di partecipare a quella serata solo ed esclusivamente per Cristina.

Aveva cercato di declinare l'invito, di inventarsi degli impegni che lo avrebbero obbligato a rinunciare alla proposta di Cristina, ma alla fine aveva dovuto cedere allo sguardo supplichevole di Fabrizio che gli chiedeva di partecipare con lui a quell'evento.

Aveva davvero fatto di tutto per evitarlo, ma ogni sua intenzione svaniva di fronte a Fabrizio che gli chiedeva di fare qualcosa con lui e per lui.

Ed ecco che ora si trovava nel backstage di un concerto di Cristina D'Avena, a guardarsi intorno smarrito, senza avere la minima idea di come avrebbe potuto reagire trovandosi nella stessa stanza con la donna per cui il suo fidanzato aveva ammesso di aver avuto una cotta.

Nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo, e la voce di Cristina che li salutava dall'altro lato della stanza arrivò forte e chiara alle sue orecchie.

La donna si avvicinò a loro velocemente e il salutò sorridendo, sporgendosi verso entrambi per lasciare sulle loro guance due baci amichevoli.

"Sono davvero contenta che siate qui" disse continuando a sorridere, sinceramente felice di vederli.

"E noi siamo contenti che tu ci abbia invitato" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal cercò di sorridere a sua volta, rinunciando all'impresa quasi subito rendendosi conto che il suo sorriso sarebbe risultato fin troppo finto. 

Cristina si voltò verso di lui, forse aspettandosi che dicesse qualcosa, ma Ermal spostò immediatamente lo sguardo e disse: "Scusate, ci sono delle persone che vorrei salutare."

Poi si allontanò senza dire altro, raggiungendo J-Ax che poco distante da loro stava chiacchierando con Max Pezzali.

Cristina e Fabrizio lo fissarono straniti per qualche secondo.

"Che cos'ha?" chiese Cristina, a metà tra il curioso e il preoccupato.

Conosceva Ermal da un po', ormai. Non benissimo, ma abbastanza da sapere che quello non era un comportamento normale per lui.

Fabrizio rimase a fissare il compagno per qualche attimo, ponendosi inconsapevolmente gli stessi dubbi che si stava ponendo la donna accanto a lui.

"Non lo so, Cristina. Non ne ho proprio idea."

 

 

Alla fine del concerto, la situazione non era migliorata. Anzi.

Ermal in fondo lo sapeva che probabilmente era tutto nella sua testa, che si era semplicemente immaginato un sacco di cose.

Ad esempio, era certo che il fatto che la performance con Fabrizio fosse stata più calorosa di quella insieme a lui - nonostante la sua fosse una canzone d'amore e quella di Fabrizio no - fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Sapeva che era semplicemente un'impressione data dal fatto che Fabrizio rendeva caloroso anche un semplice _ciao_ , mentre lui non era mai stato in grado di farlo anche provandoci.

Però c'erano delle cose che erano successe davvero, che non erano solo pensieri distorti dalla gelosia.

Ad esempio, l'abbraccio tra Fabrizio e Cristina alla fine della canzone e poi di nuovo dietro le quinte in un momento di pausa. E poi la mano di Fabrizio che sembrava indugiare un po' di più sulla schiena di Cristina, i suoi occhi che si posavano quasi accidentalmente - ma forse non poi così tanto accidentalmente - sulla sua scollatura.

Tutte quelle cose erano successe davvero, Ermal le aveva viste. E di certo non poteva dire che non gli avessero fatto nessun effetto.

Sbuffò mentre si portava la bottiglietta d'acqua alle labbra e per un attimo quasi sperò che il liquido nella bottiglia si trasformasse in qualcosa di più forte, qualcosa che almeno per un attimo potesse farlo smettere di pensare.

Si sentiva un cretino perché gli sembrava di essere tornato adolescente con quelle scenate di gelosia che per il momento, fortunatamente, si svolgevano solo nella sua testa. E allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a passare oltre e ad ignorare quella situazione.

"Ehi, tutto bene?"

Ermal si voltò trovando Cristina al suo fianco, che lo guardava sorridente in attesa di una risposta.

Era una bella donna, non poteva negarlo, e un po' capiva per quale motivo Fabrizio avesse avuto una cotta per lei. Non poteva biasimarlo.

Anzi, ora che aveva modo di stare accanto a Cristina senza che Fabrizio fosse con loro, riusciva a ragionare più lucidamente e a vedere le cose con più chiarezza.

Abbozzò un sorriso e rispose: "Sì, tutto bene. È stata una bella serata."

"Sì, hai ragione. Grazie per essere venuto, mi ha fatto davvero piacere cantare con te" rispose Cristina.

Ermal sorrise.

"A proposito..." disse Cristina un attimo dopo. "Si pensava di andare a mangiare qualcosa tutti insieme. Vieni?"

Di fronte allo sguardo e al sorriso di Cristina, Ermal avrebbe risposto di sì.

Lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente, se non ci fosse stata quella assurda gelosia ad attanagliargli lo stomaco.

"Non lo so. Cioè, sono venuto qua con Fabrizio, dovrebbe decidere lui" rispose senza esporsi troppo.

In fondo, era la verità.

Il concerto di Cristina si era svolto a Roma, motivo per cui Ermal aveva colto l'occasione per fermarsi qualche giorno a casa di Fabrizio. E Fabrizio, come ogni volta che Ermal stava da lui, gli aveva imposto di rilassarsi il più possibile, arrivando anche a sequestrargli le chiavi della macchina e a obbligarlo a fare il passeggero ogni volta che dovevano spostarsi.

Quindi, nonostante volesse davvero andare a casa, la decisione in realtà spettava a Fabrizio.

Un secondo più tardi, quasi come se avesse sentito il suo nome, Fabrizio arrivò alle spalle di Ermal e disse: "No, andiamo a casa. Sono un po' stanco."

Poi, passando una mano tra i ricci del più giovane, aggiunse: "Se per te va bene."

Ermal annuì, leggermente sorpreso che Fabrizio avesse deciso di rinunciare a quell'invito.

"Va bene. Allora vado un attimo in bagno e poi andiamo" disse Fabrizio prima di allontanarsi di nuovo.

Ermal lo guardò allontanarsi e poi sorrise, sentendosi finalmente più tranquillo all'idea che sarebbero tornati a casa, in un luogo in cui non avevano altro a cui a pensare se non a loro stessi.

"Sai, all'inizio ci sono rimasta un po' male" disse Cristina continuando a sorridere, ma questa volta con un'espressione furba sul viso.

"Per cosa?" chiese Ermal curioso.

"Per il tuo comportamento. Sembrava che ce l'avessi con me e non riuscivo a capire il motivo."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato e scosse la testa. "No, figurati. Non ho nessun problema con te."

"Lo so. Ho avuto bisogno di un po' di tempo, ma poi l'ho capito."

Ermal risollevò lo sguardo, ma non disse nulla.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle scusa per come si era comportato, per averle fatto credere che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. E avrebbe voluto chiederle come aveva fatto a capire che in realtà non aveva alcun problema con lei.

Ma rimase in silenzio, aspettando che Cristina continuasse a parlare.

"Ho visto come guardi Fabrizio. Sembra che tutto il tuo mondo giri intorno a lui. Credo che sia normale essere un po' gelosi quando si tiene così tanto a qualcuno, solo che non capivo come mai tu fossi così geloso solo di me. Poi però mi sono ricordata un'intervista di Fabrizio di qualche mese fa" disse Cristina.

Ermal continuò a tenere lo sguardo fissò su di lei senza dire niente, troppo preoccupato di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze se avesse confermato o smentito quello che Cristina stava dicendo.

"Quello che ha detto in quell'intervista, non conta niente. E non te lo sto dicendo solo perché ho questo assurdo istinto di protezione nei confronti dei miei amici, un po' come se fossi una sorella maggiore. Te lo sto dicendo perché vedo come ti guarda. E cioè esattamente come lo guardi tu" concluse Cristina con un sorriso.

Razionalmente, Ermal sapeva che Cristina aveva ragione.

Vedeva lo sguardo di Fabrizio e sapeva che era lo specchio del suo.

Sapeva che lo amava come non aveva mai amato nessuno e che nessuna cotta avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose. Ma non era così semplice essere razionale.

 

 

Il viaggio di ritorno verso casa di Fabrizio, fu insolitamente silenzioso.

Di solito, ogni volta che erano in macchina insieme, finivano per cantare a squarciagola una canzone sentita in radio, oppure chiacchierare di qualsiasi argomento gli passasse per la testa.

Ma quella sera no.

Ermal si sentiva ancora frastornato dalla conversazione avuta con Cristina e non sapeva come comportarsi con Fabrizio, se confessargli o no il motivo del suo pessimo umore.

Fabrizio, d'altro canto, aveva notato lo strano comportamento di Ermal ma non aveva detto nulla per evitare che lui si sentisse costretto a parlare di qualcosa che forse preferiva continuare a tenergli nascosto.

Così erano semplicemente rimasti in silenzio, avvolti da una quiete che mai prima di quel momento aveva fatto parte del loro rapporto.

Entrarono in casa senza dire una parola, fino a quando Fabrizio finalmente interruppe il silenzio mentre si sfilava il giubbotto di pelle e lo abbandonava sul divano.

"Dobbiamo parlare."

Ermal si voltò verso di lui e sospirò. "Lo so."

Era stato sciocco da parte sua credere che Fabrizio non si fosse accorto di nulla o che almeno avrebbe lasciato perdere. E a quel punto tanto valeva dire la verità, anche se Ermal non aveva la minima idea di come farlo.

Fabrizio si massaggiò l'attaccatura del naso, mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste. Poi disse: "Che è successo 'sta sera?"

"Niente di importante, davvero" disse Ermal, cambiando idea all'ultimo secondo. Non poteva ammettere di essersi comportato da idiota perché era geloso.

Aveva quasi quarant'anni, doveva mantenere un minimo di dignità!

"Senti, Ermal. Se non vuoi parlarne, di qualunque problema si tratti, a me va bene. Però me ne sono andato da un concerto dicendo che ero stanco, solo ed esclusivamente perché ho capito che tu lì non volevi più starci. Non pretendo delle spiegazioni, ma non dirmi che non è successo niente perché non ci credo" rispose Fabrizio.

Non era arrabbiato. Era semplicemente preoccupato.

Si era accorto che Ermal aveva qualcosa che non andava, che sembrava più nervoso del solito, che non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa. E quel comportamento non era da lui.

Non quando si trovava a un evento e aveva la possibilità di passare del tempo con amici che, soprattutto vista la sua pausa, non aveva molte occasioni di vedere.

Ermal sospirò, sentendosi ormai messo alle strette, e disse: "Ero geloso."

"Geloso?" chiese Fabrizio aggrottando la fronte.

La gelosia non era qualcosa che faceva parte della personalità di Ermal, non aveva mai dimostrato di esserlo. Senza contare che, considerata la lontananza e il tipo di lavoro che entrambi facevano, non sarebbe stato semplice gestire una relazione se di mezzo ci fosse stata anche la gelosia di uno dei due.

Ermal annuì. "Sì. Di te e Cristina."

Fabrizio inclinò la testa di lato, continuando a guardarlo confuso come se Ermal avesse appena detto la cosa più assurda al mondo.

"Non riesco a capire."

"Tempo fa hai detto di aver avuto una cotta per lei. Hai detto che eri attratto da lei" spiegò Ermal.

"E tu una volta mi hai detto di avere una cotta per Dua Lipa, ma non mi pare di averne fatto un dramma!" si difese Fabrizio.

In effetti, Ermal ricordava bene di aver detto a Fabrizio in più occasioni di apprezzare il fascino di Dua Lipa, ancora di più dopo averla conosciuta. E Fabrizio aveva semplicemente commentato con un: "Sì, bella ragazza" senza aggiungere altro.

Quindi la differenza dov'era?

Di fatto, la situazione era la stessa ed Ermal lo sapeva bene.

Ma il fatto era che Fabrizio con Cristina ci aveva lavorato e aveva ammesso che, quando Cristina lo aveva contattato, in lui erano riaffiorati i ricordi di quella cotta mostruosa che aveva avuto per lei.

Insomma, per Ermal la differenza c'era, non poteva negarlo.

"Io e Dua Lipa non siamo amici. Tu e Cristina sì."

"Quindi è questo il problema? Ti urta il fatto che io abbia avuto una cotta per una che ora è una mia amica?"

Ermal sbuffò senza sapere cosa dire.

In realtà, non si sentiva urtato. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa provasse in quel momento e il non riuscire a spiegarlo a Fabrizio era la cosa che lo innervosiva di più.

Sapeva che Fabrizio lo amava, sapeva che lo trovava più attraente di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo - e a volte Ermal ancora faticava a crederci - e sapeva anche che quella cotta per Cristina era acqua passata e non aveva motivo di essere geloso. Eppure lo era, non poteva controllarlo.

"Senti, lasciamo perdere, andiamo a dormire. Scusa se ti ho parlato di questa cosa, scusa se ti sei sentito costretto ad andare via prima per colpa mia. Non era mia intenzione farti passare una brutta serata o scaricarti addosso le mie paranoie inutili. Per favore, mettiamoci una pietra sopra e facciamo finta che non sia successo niente" disse Ermal un attimo dopo, con tono quasi supplichevole.

Voleva solo chiudere quella conversazione e smettere di pensare a quella storia.

Fabrizio sospirò e percorse i pochi passi che lo separavano da Ermal. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e disse: "Non mi dà fastidio che tu mi abbia parlato di questa faccenda. Anzi, mi sarei offeso se non lo avessi fatto. Sai bene che puoi parlarmi di tutto, soprattutto di queste cose. E non mi dà nemmeno fastidio il fatto che tu sia geloso. Voglio solo che tu sappia che non hai motivo di esserlo."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi in colpa per tutta quella discussione assurda che aveva causato, ma Fabrizio lo richiamò costringendolo a guardarlo.

"Ermal, io ti amo. Ti amo così tanto che non riesco nemmeno a pensare di avere al mio fianco qualcuno che non sia tu. È vero, ho avuto una cotta per Cristina ed era pure una cotta bella forte, devo essere sincero. Ma è passata. Ci sei solo tu ora."

Ermal sorrise e si avvicinò ulteriormente a Fabrizio, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

"Mi dispiace" mormorò contro la sua pelle.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé. "E di cosa? Non è successo niente."

"So quello che provi per me, so che non devo farmi certi problemi" disse Ermal scostandosi leggermente e guardandolo in faccia.

"Beh, in fin dei conti, Cristina è davvero una bella donna. È normale che tu ti faccia certi problemi" lo provocò Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal gli pizzicò un fianco cercando di infastidirlo, mentre si fingeva offeso per quella battuta e fece per allontanarsi, ma Fabrizio continuò a tenerlo stretto tra le sue braccia.

"E fammi finire!" esclamò mentre cercava di impedire a Ermal di sgusciare via dalla sua presa. "Stavo dicendo che Cristina è una bella donna, è normale che tu ti faccia certi problemi. Ma da quando sto con te, non me ne frega più niente di nessun altro. E tu questo lo sai bene!"

Ermal si ritrovò ad annuire.

Sì, lo sapeva bene. Sapeva che Fabrizio aveva occhi solo per lui, se ne rendeva conto ogni giorno.

Se ne accorgeva quando si svegliava accanto a lui e lo trovava intento a fissarlo, o quando si addormentava tra le sue braccia mentre lui gli accarezzava i capelli.

Se ne accorgeva quando lasciava che prendesse l'ultimo biscotto, quando gli permetteva di suonare la sua chitarra, quando gli chiedeva di indossare una delle sue magliette perché così avrebbe avuto il suo profumo addosso.

Se ne accorgeva anche quando erano lontani. Quando Fabrizio gli mandava foto e video per fargli vedere cosa stesse facendo, quando lo chiamava per chiedergli consigli su una nuova canzone, quando gli chiedeva di mandargli un messaggio per avvertirlo che era a casa perché altrimenti si sarebbe preoccupato.

Ermal lo sapeva e Fabrizio non poteva trovare modo migliore per dimostrargli quanto lo amasse.

"Ti amo" disse, poi lo attirò a sé e lo baciò.

Fabrizio sorrise sulle sue labbra e lasciò che, qualche secondo dopo, Ermal approfondisse il bacio.

Quando si staccarono, entrambi a corto di fiato, rimasero per qualche attimo ad ascoltare semplicemente i propri respiri mescolarsi, consapevoli che finalmente quella piccola discussione era passata.

"Allora la prossima volta che nomini Dua Lipa, posso fartela io la scenata?" disse Fabrizio improvvisamente.

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, contagiando presto anche Fabrizio.

Forse la discussione non era del tutto archiviata, forse si sarebbero portati dietro gli strascichi di quella storia per parecchio tempo.

Ma finché riuscivano a scherzarci sopra, non era poi così male.


	72. The one with the summer holidays

 

 

 

**The one with the summer holidays**

 

 

 

 

Ermal aveva riflettuto parecchio prima di accettare quella proposta che Fabrizio aveva avanzato una sera, quasi scherzando, mentre finivano la bottiglia di vino che avevano aperto a cena.

Aveva riflettuto parecchio perché, per quanto desiderasse accettare, doveva mettere per un attimo da parte l'entusiasmo e ragionare con lucidità.

In fondo, Fabrizio non gli aveva chiesto di passare una giornata a casa sua o di lavorare insieme a una nuova canzone.

Gli aveva proposto di passare l'intera estate insieme. Al mare. Con i suoi figli.

Ed Ermal non era sicuro di come avrebbe dovuto rispondere a una cosa del genere, perché in realtà nemmeno si aspettava che la loro relazione fosse già al punto in cui si fanno le vacanze insieme con i figli al seguito.

Stavano insieme da parecchio tempo, questo era vero, ma la maggior parte di quel tempo l'avevano trascorso separati per cause di forza maggiore quindi Ermal si sentiva sempre un po' come se la loro relazione fosse ancora all'inizio.

Quindi, quando Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto di passare l'estate con lui, Ermal era rimasto in silenzio, poi aveva detto di doverci riflettere e, solo dopo un attento esame dei pro e dei contro di quella situazione, aveva accettato.

E così, quella mattina di inizio agosto, Ermal si ritrovò a respirare l'odore del mare che entrava dalla finestra, mentre Fabrizio al suo fianco dormiva ancora profondamente.

Avevano affittato una casa in Sardegna, in un piccolo paesino sul mare che sembrava un angolo di paradiso, visto quante poche persone si aggiravano per le vie.

Erano arrivati lì qualche giorno prima - Ermal e Fabrizio carichi di bagagli, mentre Libero e Anita si erano trascinati dietro un materassino gonfiabile e una borsa piena di giochi da spiaggia - e avevano subito capito che tornare a casa dopo quella vacanza sarebbe stata una delle cose più difficili della loro vita.

C'era tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno: la possibilità di divertirsi, di rilassarsi e soprattutto di farlo insieme.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, riempiendosi i polmoni del profumo di salsedine che arrivava dalla finestra aperta, poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e lo osservò per un attimo mentre dormiva accanto a lui.

Sembrava molto più giovane della sua età e, nonostante qualche capello grigio, aveva l'espressione di un ragazzino dipinta su volto.

Aveva quella luce addosso che di solito hanno gli adolescenti, quando credono di poter conquistare il mondo e di poter realizzare tutti i loro sogni.

Poi crescendo, quella luce di solito tende a spegnersi. Si arriva a un punto in cui si capisce che non si può vivere di sogni e non si può conquistare il mondo, si inizia a costruire una realtà in cui per sognare non c'è più spazio.

Ma Fabrizio i suoi sogni li aveva realizzati tutti e quindi quella luce non si era mai spenta.

Lo osservò per un po', rendendosi conto che lo avrebbe potuto osservare anche per tutta la vita perché non c'era niente di più bello che guardare il suo fidanzato dormire accanto a lui.

Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete, constatando che probabilmente i bambini erano già svegli. Si alzò dal letto cercando di non fare troppo rumore e uscì dalla stanza.

Come immaginava, Libero e Anita erano seduti sul divano del soggiorno e stavano guardando i cartoni animati.

"Ehi, siete svegli da tanto?" chiese Ermal, preoccupato che i bambini stessero aspettando che qualcuno preparasse la colazione mentre lui e Fabrizio avevano continuato a dormire.

Libero scosse la testa. "Non molto."

"Potevate svegliarci" rispose Ermal entrando in cucina.

Anita balzò giù dal divano e corse verso di lui. "Io volevo, ma Libero mi ha detto di non farlo. Dice che non è educato disturbare qualcuno che dorme."

Ermal sorrise mentre si abbassava leggermente e prendeva Anita in braccio. Le lasciò un bacio sulla punta del naso e disse: "Tuo fratello ha ragione, ma con noi è diverso. Potete svegliarci quando volete."

Libero osservò la scena mentre si sedeva a tavola, con un'espressione quasi disgustata sul volto.

Appena Ermal se ne accorse, rimise a terra Anita e si avvicinò a Libero dicendo: "Che c'è? Sei geloso? Vuoi anche tu un bacio del buongiorno?"

"No, ti prego" rispose Libero ridendo mentre cercava di scappare via da Ermal, il quale sembrava intenzionato a riservargli lo stesso trattamento affettuoso che poco prima aveva riservato ad Anita.

La bambina scoppiò a ridere vedendo Ermal e Libero rincorrersi in mezzo alla cucina, e continuò a ridere ancora più forte quando vide suo padre che, appoggiato allo stipite della porta e con le braccia conserte, osservava la scena divertito.

"Che sta succedendo?" chiese Fabrizio avvicinandosi alla figlia e lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Ermal mi ha dato un bacio del buongiorno e ora vuole darlo anche a Libero, ma lui non vuole" spiegò Anita.

"Ah, sì? Ermal sta dando baci del buongiorno a tutti, a quanto pare. E a me invece no" disse Fabrizio con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato in faccia.

Ermal spostò lo sguardo arrossendo vistosamente.

Nonostante i bambini ormai sapessero della loro relazione - Anita una volta aveva chiesto se Ermal sarebbe diventato un sostituto della sua mamma, qualcuno che aiutava il suo papà a fare le faccende di casa e che gli rimboccava le coperte prima di andare a dormire -, Ermal non si era mai permesso di baciare Fabrizio davanti a loro.

Sapeva che entrambi avevano sofferto per la separazione dei genitori e lui voleva cercare di mettersi in mezzo il meno possibile.

Il solo fatto di aver accettato di andare in vacanza insieme a loro, era un grande passo avanti.

Anita si voltò verso Ermal in attesa e, quando vide che lui non accennava a muoversi, guardò suo padre e disse: "Mi sa che non vuole dartelo."

"E che problema c'è? Glielo do io" disse Fabrizio con naturalezza, avvicinandosi a Ermal.

Ermal spalancò gli occhi e, appena Fabrizio fu abbastanza vicino, sussurrò: "Bizio, dai, ci sono i bambini..."

"E quindi? Sono sopravvissuti alla morte della mamma di Bambi, non credo che un bacio li traumatizzerà" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal non ebbe il tempo di replicare. Un attimo dopo, si ritrovò le labbra di Fabrizio premute sulle sue.

"Buongiorno" mormorò Fabrizio allontanandosi leggermente, ma tenendo ancora lo sguardo fisso sulle labbra del compagno.

Ermal deglutì a vuoto.

Era incredibile come anche solo un semplice bacio a stampo, se era Fabrizio a darglielo, riuscisse a fargli mancare il respiro.

"Allora, che volete fare oggi?" chiese Fabrizio sedendosi a tavola e rivolgendo l'attenzione ai suoi figli.

I bambini iniziarono a parlare, proponendo attività da fare insieme e dimostrando che quel bacio non aveva avuto nessun effetto su di loro.

Ermal si rilassò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse teso, e sorrise.

Improvvisamente, si sentiva davvero parte di quella famiglia.

 

 

"Continua pure a dire quello che vuoi, ma io e Libero vi abbiamo stracciato!" disse Ermal mentre se ne stava sdraiato sul letto e con lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare.

Quel giorno, dopo essere stati in spiaggia, avevano improvvisato una partita a calcio nel piccolo giardino della villetta che Fabrizio aveva affittato per quelle vacanze.

Ermal e Libero contro Fabrizio e Anita. E ovviamente Ermal e Fabrizio, da bravi bambini quali erano, a un certo punto avevano perso il conto dei punti ma entrambi continuavano a sostenere di avere vinto.

"Certo, ti piacerebbe" disse Fabrizio divertito sdraiandosi accanto a lui.

Ermal abbandonò il cellulare sul comodino e poi si rotolò su un fianco, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Fabrizio. Lo osservò per qualche secondo, innamorandosi sempre di più - ammesso che fosse possibile - di ogni più piccolo dettaglio del suo viso: le lentiggini sparse sulle sue guance, le ciglia lunghe, il naso perfetto, gli occhi che sembravano capaci di leggergli l'anima.

"Per questa volta, facciamo che hai ragione tu. Ma domani voglio la rivincita."

Fabrizio sorrise. "E va bene. Domani avrai la rivincita."

Poi attirò Ermal a sé, facendogli posare la testa sul suo petto.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, mentre circondava i fianchi di Fabrizio con un braccio. Stava per addormentarsi quando sentì il compagno fare il suo nome.

Riaprì gli occhi lentamente e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, in attesa che continuasse.

"Volevo solo dirti che sono contento che tu sia qui."

Ermal sorrise. "Anch'io, Bizio."

"C'è un motivo se ho deciso di non prendermi impegni quest'estate, di lasciar passare così tanto tempo tra l'uscita dell'album e l'inizio del tour. Non è solo per poter passare più tempo con i bambini" confessò Fabrizio.

Ermal si sfregò gli occhi assonnati, poi si sollevò leggermente puntellandosi su un gomito. "Che vuoi dire?"

"L'ho fatto anche per te. Per noi."

Ermal continuò a fissarlo, senza capire fino in fondo il senso di quel discorso.

"Abbiamo sempre fatto fatica a incastrare i nostri impegni, a trovare del tempo per vederci con tutte le cose che c'erano di mezzo. Quando mi hai parlato di volerti prendere una pausa, ho pensato che forse avrei potuto farlo anch'io. Certo, non una pausa di un anno e mezzo come la tua, ma sapevo che qualche mese per stare con te mi avrebbe fatto solo bene" spiegò Fabrizio.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi.

Nessuno aveva mai messo in pausa un momento importante della sua vita - come lo era stato il lancio del nuovo disco per Fabrizio - solo per lui.

Ed Ermal si sentiva così piccolo e insignificante di fronte a quel gesto, che invece rendeva Fabrizio un supereroe ai suoi occhi.

"Credevo lo avessi fatto per i bambini" rispose Ermal. La voce gli uscì più spezzata di quanto avrebbe creduto.

Fabrizio sorrise, accarezzandogli dolcemente una guancia e asciugando una lacrima che era scesa dai suoi occhi lucidi, e disse: "L'ho fatto anche per loro. Ma in realtà, l'ho fatto più che altro per me. Non potevo sopportare altro tempo lontano da loro e lontano da te, e sarebbe successo se avessi deciso di fare il tour in estate."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Quando hai annunciato le date del tour, la mia pausa non era ancora stata decisa."

"Non definitivamente, ma me ne avevi parlato. Diciamo che ho sperato che non avresti cambiato idea. E poi mi sono detto che anche se lo avessi fatto, anche se alla fine avresti passato l'estate tra mille impegni, magari avrei potuto seguirti. Avrei comunque trovato il modo di stare con te" disse Fabrizio.

Stare con Ermal era una delle cose più belle e una delle più difficili che Fabrizio avesse mai fatto in vita sua.

Era qualcosa che gli faceva esplodere il cuore di gioia e, allo stesso tempo, glielo stritolava in una morsa ogni volta che stavano lontani per troppo tempo.

Prendersi qualche mese di pausa tra l'uscita del disco e il tour, era stata solo la decisione più ovvia per riuscire a conciliare ogni aspetto della sua vita.

In quel modo, era riuscito a ritagliarsi del tempo con i suoi figli, era riuscito a dedicare ai suoi bambini tutte le attenzioni di cui avevano bisogno. Ed era riuscito finalmente a trovare il tempo anche per Ermal, per vivere la loro relazione in modo più sereno e tranquillo.

E alla fine, era riuscito anche a gestire le due cose insieme, organizzando una vacanza che comprendesse tutto ciò che lui considerava _famiglia_.

"Vorrei ringraziarti, ma credo che un grazie non sia abbastanza" disse Ermal.

"E dove sta scritto che mi devi ringraziare a parole?" disse Fabrizio sorridendo malizioso, prima di attirare Ermal a sé e baciarlo.

Ermal sorrise sulle sue labbra.

Quella pausa stava decisamente dando i suoi frutti e, per quanto iniziasse a sentire la mancanza del palco, Fabrizio rendeva tutto più semplice.

Fabrizio rendeva qualsiasi cosa più semplice.

E lui, che si era sempre sentito un'anima complicata, non poteva che sorridere e ringraziarlo.


	73. The one with Fabrizio's birthday

 

 

 

**The one with Fabrizio’s birthday**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio controllò l'ora sul cellulare per l'ennesima volta.

Gli sembrava fossero passate ore da quando era entrato in quella stanza, da quando gli avevano messo davanti una torta con sopra una sua foto e una scritta di auguri. Invece era passata solo mezz'ora e lui già voleva andarsene.

Sapeva perfettamente di avere l'espressione di uno che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che in quel posto e sapeva che non era carino da parte sua, dopo la sorpresa che gli aveva organizzato negli studi della Sony.

Il fatto era che, quando aveva saputo che sarebbe andato a Milano il giorno del suo compleanno, aveva sperato di riuscire a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per vedere Ermal.

Non chiedeva tanto. Gli bastava un'ora, giusto il tempo di un saluto, di abbracciarlo, di stare un po' con lui.

E invece, in tutta la giornata, non aveva avuto un minuto libero.

"Che hai?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo, trovandosi davanti Maurizio che lo guardava pensieroso.

Scosse la testa e mormorò: "Niente."

"Certo, come no. Pare che sia morto qualcuno dalla faccia che hai!"

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risata ma non rispose.

In fondo, che avrebbe potuto dire?

Che voleva andarsene perché aveva bisogno di vedere il suo fidanzato? Fidanzato di cui, tra l'altro, non aveva parlato a nessuno se non ai suoi amici più stretti.

"Guarda che si vede che non ti va di stare qui" disse Maurizio qualche attimo dopo.

"Ma no, figurati, non è quello" cercò di dire Fabrizio, senza sapere come continuare la frase perché in realtà Maurizio ci aveva visto giusto.

"Ho provato a mettermi un attimo nei tuoi panni. Se fosse il giorno del mio compleanno e io fossi nella stessa città in cui abita una persona che considero importante, sicuramente vorrei passare del tempo con questa persona. Non poterlo fare mi renderebbe nervoso, come minimo."

Fabrizio lo osservò in silenzio.

Non gli aveva mai detto nulla di Ermal. Aveva fatto attenzione a non nominarlo troppo spesso, per evitare che i suoi collaboratori si insospettissero; aveva sempre cercato di allontanarsi abbastanza quando era al telefono con lui, in modo che nessuno potesse sentire qualcosa di fraintendibile.

Eppure Maurizio sembrava aver capito tutto.

Lo vide buttare un'occhiata all'orologio che teneva al polso e sbuffare, mentre sembrava riflettere attentamente su qualcosa.

"Senti, se vai via adesso, hai circa un'ora e mezza prima che parta il treno. Le chiavi della macchina con cui siamo venuti dalla stazione fino qui, le ho io. Posso dartele. Pensi di farcela?"

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi, dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali da sole, e disse: "Sei sicuro?"

"Onestamente, no. Sono terrorizzato dall'idea che decine di persone mi chiederanno che fine hai fatto e io dovrò inventarmi qualche cazzata. Senza contare che se riporti la macchina con un solo graffio, succede un casino. E se arrivi tardi in stazione, sappi che te la farò pagare. Ma mi sono rotto le palle di vederti con 'sta faccia."

Fabrizio sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, prima di dire: "Ti prometto che arriverò in tempo."

Maurizio non fece nemmeno in tempo a rispondere.

Fabrizio gli aveva già sfilato le chiavi dalla mano ed era uscito, talmente veloce che nessuno sembrava essersene accorto.

 

 

Negli ultimi mesi, Fabrizio era stato a Milano così spesso da conoscere quelle strade quasi quanto conosceva quelle di Roma, motivo per cui non fu così difficile raggiungere l'appartamento di Ermal in breve tempo.

La macchina del compagno era parcheggiata lungo la strada, di fronte al palazzo, segno che si trovava in casa.

Fabrizio parcheggio appena più avanti, nel primo posto libero, e poi corse rapidamente fino all'appartamento, passando per il portone principale che qualcuno prima di lui aveva lasciato aperto.

Arrivato sul pianerottolo, non fece nemmeno in tempo a suonare il campanello che la porta dell'appartamento si aprì.

Ermal lo fissava con un'espressione stupita ma felice. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e indossava una tuta sformata che Fabrizio aveva dimenticato a casa sua l'ultima volta che era stato lì.

Vedendolo con addosso i suoi vestiti, fu impossibile non sorridere.

"Ero affacciato alla finestra e ti ho visto scendere dalla macchina, ma non ero sicuro che fossi tu. Pensavo di avere le allucinazioni" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio scosse la testa sorridendo. "E invece sono proprio io."

Ermal si spostò per permettergli di entrare in casa. Poi, mentre chiudeva la porta, disse: "Che ci fai qui? Mi avevi detto di avere la giornata piena di impegni."

Fabrizio gli diede appena il tempo di terminare la frase, prima di spingerlo contro la porta chiusa e fiondarsi sulle sue labbra.

"Sono riuscito a liberarmi giusto il tempo di un saluto veloce" rispose Fabrizio, scostandosi leggermente. "È il mio compleanno e mi sono trovato circondato da decine di persone, quando in realtà l'unico che volevo con me, sei tu."

"Ora sono con te" rispose Ermal prima di baciarlo nuovamente.

La mancanza che sentivano ogni volta che erano separati, era così tanta che quando si rivedevano, quando finalmente erano di nuovo insieme, il cuore di entrambi sembrava scoppiare.

"Cazzo, Ermal..." mormorò Fabrizio mentre si allontanava da lui e appoggiava la fronte contro la sua, cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Che c'è?"

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa. "Non posso andare avanti così."

Ermal si immobilizzò, sentendo un'improvvisa sensazione di panico prendere il sopravvento.

Che diavolo stava succedendo? Che voleva dire che non poteva andare avanti così?

"Che significa?" chiese con un filo di voce.

"Che sto impazzendo a stare lontano da te. E ci siamo visti tre giorni fa! Tre giorni senza di te e io già mi sento morire. Ti voglio con me ogni secondo della giornata, cazzo" disse Fabrizio stringendo Ermal tra le due braccia e nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del suo collo.

Ermal si rilassò contro di lui, rendendosi conto che Fabrizio si stava semplicemente sfogando per qualcosa che sentiva anche lui, che non voleva lasciarlo o mettere dei limiti alla loro relazione.

"Che c'è? Che pensavi?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata, sentendosi improvvisamente uno stupido per aver anche solo pensato che Fabrizio volesse lasciarlo.

"Onestamente? Ho pensato che stessi per mollarmi" disse coprendosi il volto con una mano, quasi vergognandosi per aver anche solo pensato una cosa simile.

"Mai. Non ti lascerei mai" confessò Fabrizio.

"Meno male, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato un po' imbarazzante darti il mio regalo" rispose Ermal, allontanandosi da Fabrizio e avvicinandosi al mobile del soggiorno.

"Ti ho già detto che non voglio nessun regalo" disse Fabrizio ma lo seguì comunque, curioso di sapere cosa avesse escogitato il suo compagno.

Ermal aveva lo sguardo fisso su un ripiano del mobile, sopra il quale era solito abbandonare il portafoglio e le chiavi di casa.

Ma quel giorno, i mazzi di chiavi sul ripiano erano due.

Ermal sospirò prima di afferrarne uno - quello con il portachiavi di Rocky Balboa - e si voltò verso Fabrizio.

"Non so se può essere considerato un vero regalo, però ho pensato che forse sarebbe ora di farti avere una copia delle chiavi di casa mia" disse Ermal porgendogli il mazzo di chiavi.

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si spostò velocemente e più volte dal volto di Ermal alle chiavi che lui teneva ancora in mano.

Le afferrò, cercando di nascondere il leggero tremore che si era impossessato di lui.

"La chiave lunga è della porta di casa, quella tonda è del portone di ingresso, l'altra è quella del portoncino sul retro. Il portachiavi non è il massimo, lo so, ma l'ho trovato in un negozio qualche giorno fa e ti ho pensato" disse Ermal leggermente imbarazzato.

Fabrizio non aveva aperto bocca ed Ermal era a un passo dall'avere una crisi di nervi di fronte a quel silenzio. O meglio, si sentiva a metà tra una crisi di nervi e la voglia improvvisa di scavare una fossa e sotterrarsi, convinto di aver fatto un passo troppo importante senza considerare le conseguenze.

"No, ma figurati, mi piace il portachiavi" mormorò Fabrizio rigirandoselo tra le dita. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Ermal e aggiunse: "Scusa, mi piacciono tanto anche le chiavi. È davvero un regalo stupendo, solo che non me lo aspettavo."

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa di poco conto, e disse: "Ho solo pensato che vieni spesso a Milano, a volte anche per lavoro, e ti farebbe comodo avere un posto in cui stare. Da quando stiamo insieme, casa mia è sempre stata anche casa tua, quindi farti avere le chiavi è solo una formalità."

"Sei sicuro? È un passo importante" disse Fabrizio passandosi nervosamente il mazzo di chiavi da una mano all'altro.

Non si aspettava un gesto del genere da Ermal, non dopo che aveva sempre dato l'impressione di essere quello più insicuro, quello con più dubbi, quello che si faceva più problemi quando c'era di mezzo la loro relazione.

Eppure, nonostante i dubbi e le insicurezze, Ermal aveva appena fatto un salto nel vuoto. E non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto di saltare con lui.

Non lo aveva messo di fronte a una scelta o a un obbligo, non gli aveva chiesto di trasferirsi da lui. Lo aveva semplicemente invitato a passare più tempo in quell'appartamento. Lo aveva invitato a condividere con lui un pezzo della sua vita.

"Sono sicuro. Ma se ti sembra troppo, o non ti va..." iniziò a dire Ermal.

Aveva deciso di regalare le chiavi di casa sua a Fabrizio senza pensarci troppo. Gli era sembrato semplicemente un gesto naturale.

Fabrizio era spesso a Milano e ad Ermal sembrava assurdo che dovesse stare in albergo, quando avrebbe tranquillamente potuto fermarsi a casa sua.

E poi non poteva nascondere che l'idea che Fabrizio passasse più tempo in quella casa, gli piaceva.

Amava Fabrizio. Lo amava più di quanto avesse mai amato chiunque altro e avrebbe voluto averlo accanto ogni secondo della sua vita.

Però, quando aveva deciso di dargli una copia delle chiavi, non aveva considerato la sua possibile reazione. Non aveva considerato che avrebbe potuto ricevere un rifiuto come risposta.

"No, no, fermo! Mica ho detto che hai avuto una brutta idea! Solo che è una cosa grossa, voglio che tu sia assolutamente convinto" lo bloccò Fabrizio.

"Bizio, ti ho regalato le chiavi di casa mia! Ti pare che l'avrei fatto se non fossi stato convinto?"

Di fronte alla consapevolezza che Ermal aveva fatto quel gesto rendendosi conto chiaramente di ciò che significava, Fabrizio sorrise e lo abbracciò di slancio.

"Quindi sei contento del regalo?" chiese Ermal stringendolo a sé, mentre Fabrizio affondava la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo.

"Certo che sono contento. Non vedo l'ora di tornare a Milano e usare 'ste chiavi, entrare qua come se fosse casa mia..."

"Lo è. Questa è casa tua, Fabrizio."

Fabrizio sorrise, con il volto ancora nascosto contro il collo di Ermal.

Per essere il tipo di persona che diceva di non saper gestire le relazioni importanti, era sorprendentemente felice di quell'impegno.

Sapere che Ermal era disposto a farlo entrare così tanto nella sua vita, a condividere la casa con lui nonostante le cose con Silvia non fossero andate bene e lui fosse rimasto scottato, rendeva Fabrizio più felice di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.

Si scostò leggermente da Ermal, quel tanto che bastava a guardarlo in faccia, e nel momento in cui vide il suo sguardo capì.

Non era solo quell'appartamento a essere casa sua. Era ciò che avrebbe ottenuto insieme a quell'appartamento.

Le serate sul divano a guardare un film insieme; le giornate passate a cucinare non solo per sé stesso, ma per un'altra persona; le canzoni suonate insieme in un pomeriggio di pioggia; le notti trascorse nello stesso letto.

Quello era casa sua. Non l'appartamento, ma Ermal e tutto ciò che era disposto a dargli.

Fabrizio sorrise, stringendo in mano il mazzo di chiavi come per assicurarsi che fosse reale, poi guardò Ermal.

"Tu sei casa mia" disse.

Ed Ermal sorrise. Per lui era esattamente la stessa cosa.


	74. The one with the jacket

 

 

 

**The one with the jacket**

 

 

 

 

Gli erano sempre piaciuti i matrimoni.

Non che fosse il tipo di persona che sognava di sposarsi, anzi aveva sempre preferito la convivenza al matrimonio, ma gli piaceva vedere le persone felici di iniziare una nuova fase della vita insieme.

E se la persona in questione era uno dei suoi più cari amici, tanto meglio.

Quindi, ormai a ricevimento inoltrato, Ermal iniziava a sentire le guance tirare per quanto aveva sorriso. Ma proprio non aveva potuto farne a meno, perché Dino era felice e la felicità di Dino era un po' anche la sua.

Si avvicinò al bancone del bar e ordinò una birra - una Tennent's, perché ormai era così abituato a sentirne il sapore sulle labbra di Fabrizio che aveva iniziato ad apprezzarla anche lui - mentre scorreva rapidamente le home dei social sul suo cellulare.

Rimase per un attimo impietrito vedendo una foto di Fabrizio - che quel pomeriggio si trovava all'instore a Torino - con addosso una sua giacca.

Una giacca che Ermal non ricordava nemmeno di avergli prestato.

E come se non bastasse, ovviamente tutti si erano accorti che quella giacca era la stessa che Ermal aveva indossato l'anno precedente nel periodo di Sanremo.

Ermal sorrise tra sé e sé rendendosi conto che, anche non vivendo la loro relazione alla luce del sole, tutti sembravano essersene accorti.

Ancora completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri - e nella contemplazione del suo fidanzato con addosso una sua giacca - non si era minimamente accorto che Silvia si era avvicinata a lui.

Le cose con Silvia erano state strane da quando si erano lasciati.

Per un po' non si erano sentiti, entrambi troppo scottati dalla fine di una relazione che credevano sarebbe durata per sempre. Poi avevano ripreso a parlarsi, a vedersi ogni tanto.

Erano riusciti a recuperare quel rapporto amichevole che era sempre stato la parte migliore della loro relazione.

Poi però si erano allontanati di nuovo. Un po' per i loro impegni, un po' forse perché a entrambi faceva ancora male ripensare a come fosse finita la loro storia, avevano smesso di vedersi e poi anche di sentirsi.

L'ultima volta che avevano parlato risaliva a Capodanno.

E ora erano lì, al matrimonio di amici, quegli stessi amici che più di una volta avevano insinuato che sicuramente i primi del gruppo a sposarsi sarebbero stati proprio Ermal e Silvia.

"Ciao" disse lei sorridendo.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, bloccando il cellulare e rimettendolo in tasca. "Ehi, ciao."

"Ti trovo bene" disse lei, mentre faceva scorrere lo sguardo lungo il corpo di quello che una volta era stato l'amore della sua vita. "Più magro, ma bene."

"In realtà, vado molto fiero dei chili che ho perso" scherzò Ermal.

Silvia sorrise per la battuta e spostò lo sguardo verso destra, osservando per un attimo gli sposi intenti a chiacchierare con alcuni invitati.

Sarebbe stata bugiarda a dire di non aver mai sperato quel futuro anche per lei ed Ermal.

"E tu come stai?" chiese lui ad un certo punto.

Silvia si voltò nuovamente verso di lui continuando a sorridere. "Bene."

"Ho visto che hai preso un cane."

"Sì, Nike. È un terremoto" rispose lei sorridendo.

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso e abbassò lo sguardo.

Come era successo? Come erano passati dall'essere il confidente l'uno dell'altra, al parlare di argomenti futili pur di riuscire a dire mezza parola?

Ermal non credeva che sarebbe successo. Era sempre stato convinto che, anche dopo la loro rottura, sarebbero rimasti amici. E invece...

Il cameriere interruppe i suoi pensieri lasciando davanti a lui la bottiglia di birra che aveva ordinato poco prima.

Ermal lo ringraziò - non solo per avergli portato la birra, ma anche per aver interrotto la conversazione con Silvia - e si portò immediatamente la bottiglia alle labbra.

Silvia lo guardò per un attimo, studiandolo attentamente.

Aveva notato qualcosa di diverso in lui fin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto, quel giorno.

I capelli scompigliati, la camicia sbottonata... Non erano da lui, soprattutto in un'occasione come quella.

Quelli erano tratti distintivi di qualcun altro, qualcuno che era così vicino a Ermal da fare in modo che lui facesse suoi quei piccoli dettagli che prima di quel momento non lo avevano mai caratterizzato.

E c'era solo un nome a cui Silvia riusciva a pensare.

Fabrizio Moro.

Aveva il sospetto che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa da mesi ormai. Da quando si erano visti in occasione del compleanno di un'amica in comune ed Ermal non si era staccato un attimo dal cellulare e, in un momento in cui erano casualmente seduti vicini, Silvia aveva gettato un'occhiata sullo schermo leggendo il nome di Fabrizio - o meglio, _Bizio_ \- mentre Ermal rispondeva a un messaggio.

Ma fino a quel momento era stato solo un sospetto infondato.

Eppure, quel giorno, c'era qualcosa di diverso in Ermal. Qualcosa che le faceva pensare che il suo sospetto non fosse poi così infondato.

 

 

Ermal appoggiò la bottiglia vuota sul bancone - la seconda Tennent's della serata - mentre Silvia continuava a osservarlo curiosa.

Avevano parlato un po', di tutto e niente, aggiornandosi su cosa era successo nelle loro vite, sul lavoro, su come stavano le rispettive famiglie. Ma Silvia non aveva smesso di studiarlo nemmeno per un momento, ed Ermal ovviamente se n'era accorto.

"Ok, avanti, dimmi che c'è" disse a un certo punto, stanco dello sguardo inquisitore della sua ex.

Silvia si strinse nelle spalle e disse: "Niente. Pensavo al fatto che quella birra non ti è mai piaciuta."

Ermal spostò lo sguardo sulla bottiglia che aveva finito poco prima, constatando che Silvia aveva ragione.

A lui, la Tennent's non era mai piaciuta. Aveva iniziato a berla solo dopo essersi messo con Fabrizio e solo quando restavano separati per tanto tempo. E non perché gli piacesse, ma semplicemente perché gli ricordava il sapore dei suoi baci.

"Sai, quando si sta tanto a contatto con qualcuno, si tende a prendere alcune delle sue abitudini" disse Silvia.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Solo che oggi ho notato tante cose che non sembrano far parte di te, dettagli che sembra siano diventati tuoi solo perché te li ha trasmessi la vicinanza con qualcun altro. Un po' come quando stavi con me e ti mettevi quelle collane."

"Le metto ancora!" si difese Ermal, infastidito dal fatto che Silvia stesse insinuando che il contatto prolungato con qualcuno gli facesse cambiare abitudini.

"Non così tanto. Ma guarda che non è una cosa negativa! Anzi, è bello che tu abbia fatto entrare qualcuno nella tua vita così tanto da far diventare le sue abitudini anche tue" disse Silvia sorridendo.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte senza capire di cosa - o di chi - stesse parlando. Ma appena fece per chiedere spiegazioni, il cellulare nella sua tasca iniziò a vibrare segnalando una chiamata in arrivo.

Ermal prese il telefono e, dopo essersi scusato con Silvia, si allontanò mentre accettava la chiamata.

Silvia lo sentì dire: "Ciao, Bizio" mentre si allontanava e lo osservò mentre chiacchierava al telefono con un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra e gli occhi che brillavano.

E quella fu la conferma di tutto.

Tutti i segnali che aveva colto, sommati a quel sorriso che aveva solo mentre parlava con Fabrizio, erano la prova che tra loro non c'era solo un'amicizia. C'era molto di più.

Quando Ermal tornò al bancone, finita la telefonata, Silvia non disse nulla. Si limitò a fissarlo sorridendo.

"Era Fabrizio" disse Ermal, in realtà senza nemmeno sapere per quale ragione perché non aveva nessun motivo per giustificarsi con Silvia.

"Sì, l'avevo capito."

Ermal rimase un momento in silenzio, lo sguardo puntato sull'etichetta mezza staccata sulla bottiglia di birra, poi disse: "E avevi ragione sulla birra. Ho preso l'abitudine da lui."

"Avevo capito anche questo."

Ermal sorrise, per niente sorpreso dal fatto che Silvia fosse stata in grado di leggergli dentro senza che lui parlasse. In fondo, erano stati insieme per nove anni e forse lei davvero lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

"E che altro hai capito?" chiese Ermal curioso.

"Credo che anche la camicia sbottonata sia merito suo" rispose lei.

"Beccato" commentò Ermal sorridendo. Poi aggiunse: "Però non sono l'unico che ha preso abitudini da qualcun altro."

"Ti prego, non dirmi che Fabrizio ha iniziato a mettersi le tue camicie" disse Silvia fingendosi inorridita.

"Quelle no, ma le giacche sì."

"Va beh, quelle vanno bene."

Rimasero per qualche secondo in silenzio, semplicemente sorridendosi a vicenda.

"Sai, sono contento che abbiamo parlato. A volte mi manca parlare con te" disse Ermal.

"Manca anche a me. Ma possiamo ancora farlo. Nonostante tutto, io sono ancora tua amica" disse Silvia. Ed era sincera, Ermal glielo leggeva negli occhi.

"Magari possiamo prendere un caffè, qualche volta. Chiacchierare un po'..." propose Ermal.

"Certo. Quando vuoi."

"Nei prossimi giorni vado a trovare mia cugina a Creta. Ti chiamo quando torno" disse Ermal, aggiustandosi la giacca e preparandosi ad andare via.

"E ora dove vai?" chiese Silvia curiosa.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendosi un po' in imbarazzo. "Da Fabrizio. Ha finito da poco l'instore. Giusto il tempo di mangiare qualcosa e poi mi raggiunge a Milano."

Silvia sorrise vedendo negli occhi di Ermal quello sguardo innamorato che una volta era stato per lei.

Provava un po' di nostalgia per quei giorni, ma era felice che Ermal avesse trovato qualcuno in grado di farlo stare bene.

"Sembri felice" commentò lei.

"Lo sono, Silvia. Da morire."

 

 

Avevano deciso di incontrarsi a casa di Ermal, a metà strada tra Torino e il luogo in cui si era svolto il matrimonio.

E poi, Fabrizio considerava quell'appartamento un po' la sua seconda casa, quindi era sempre felice di tornarci.

Quando entrò nell'appartamento - usando la copia delle chiavi che Ermal gli aveva dato una delle prime volte in cui Fabrizio era stato lì - Ermal lo stava aspettando accasciato sul divano.

Aveva ancora addosso i vestiti del matrimonio, giacca compresa, segno che non era arrivato da molto.

Si sedette sul divano accanto a lui ed Ermal sospirò mentre appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla, sentendo finalmente il profumo di Fabrizio riempirgli i polmoni.

"Finalmente sei arrivato" mormorò chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi contro di lui.

"Ti sono mancato?" chiese Fabrizio circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e stringendoselo addosso.

Ermal annuì. "Mi manchi sempre quando non siamo insieme."

Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e, solo in quell'istante, notò il segno rosso sul collo di Fabrizio.

Cercò di soffocare una risata, mentre Fabrizio si girava a guardarlo con la fronte aggrottata.

"Che hai da ridere?"

"Ti sei guardato allo specchio questa mattina?" chiese Ermal, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

"In realtà, no. Ero di fretta. Perché?"

"Perché se lo avessi fatto ti saresti accorto di questo" disse Ermal premendo il dito sul suo collo, in corrispondenza della _u_ della parola _nessuno_ tatuata sulla sua pelle.

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi, ricordando immediatamente cosa fosse successo appena qualche giorno prima, quando si era fermato a casa di Ermal dopo l'instore in Friuli.

"Mi hai lasciato i segni!" disse Fabrizio.

"Ci credi se ti dico che non me ne ero accorto?" disse Ermal mordendosi il labbro con fare colpevole.

Gli dispiaceva davvero avergli lasciato un succhiotto così vistoso, e sapeva che nella loro situazione - mentre cercavano il più possibile di mantenere segreto ciò che c'era tra loro - non era il massimo avere il collo ridotto in quel modo.

Ermal per primo se l'era presa a morte quando Fabrizio gli aveva riempito il collo di segni rossi qualche mese prima, quando si erano visti a Sanremo per la serata dei duetti.

Il fatto era che non si era davvero reso conto di ciò che aveva combinato.

Quando Fabrizio lo aveva chiamato, dopo l'instore a Villesse, dicendogli che sarebbe rimasto a Milano per un paio di giorni - ufficialmente perché gli era comodo, visto che l'instore successivo sarebbe stato a Torino; in realtà perché voleva passare del tempo con il suo fidanzato - Ermal aveva accolto la notizia con entusiasmo. E poco dopo aveva accolto anche Fabrizio con lo stesso entusiasmo.

E forse l'entusiasmo era stato un po' troppo, visti i risultati.

"Ma si vede tanto?" chiese Fabrizio, massaggiandosi il collo come se servisse a cancellare le tracce lasciate da Ermal.

"Un po'. Se vuoi ho del fondotinta in bagno. Sabina l'ha dimenticato qui l'ultima volta che è venuta a trovarmi."

Fabrizio ci pensò per qualche secondo, poi disse: "No, lascia stare. Non mi dispiace poi così tanto che la gente sappia che sono impegnato."

 

 

Svegliarsi accanto a Fabrizio, era una di quelle cose a cui Ermal faceva ancora fatica ad abituarsi.

Ogni volta che succedeva - purtroppo non così spesso come entrambi avrebbero voluto - Ermal impiegava sempre qualche secondo di troppo a rendersi conto di non essere solo e che quel peso sul petto tutt'altro che fastidioso, non era altro che la testa di Fabrizio.

Anche quella mattina, svegliandosi con Fabrizio quasi completamente sdraiato addosso a lui, Ermal impiegò qualche attimo per realizzare che non era solo e che il suo fidanzato dormiva placidamente nel suo letto.

Buttò un'occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino per controllare che ora fosse, poi prese ad accarezzare lentamente la schiena nuda di Fabrizio e a sussurrare il suo nome cercando di svegliarlo.

"Lasciami dormire" mormorò Fabrizio dopo qualche attimo, rannicchiandosi maggiormente contro il corpo di Ermal.

"Non posso, Bizio. Tu devi andare a un instore, e anch'io ho degli impegni. Dobbiamo alzarci."

Fabrizio sbuffò mentre si sfregava gli occhi ed Ermal sorrise vedendo sul volto di un quarantaquattrenne i capricci di un bambino.

"Dai, vado a preparare la colazione. Tu intanto cerca di svegliarti" disse Ermal alzandosi dal letto e lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Avrebbe voluto svegliarsi così ogni mattina: con Fabrizio che faceva storie perché non voleva alzarsi, lui che lo convinceva promettendogli in cambio la colazione. E poi magari le discussioni perché uno dei due occupava per troppo tempo il bagno e l'altro rischiava di fare tardi. Discussioni che poi sarebbero terminate con un bacio prima di uscire di casa.

Sarebbe stato bello, ma per il momento avrebbero dovuto accontentarsi di ciò che avevano.

"Ti ho lasciato la giacca sul letto" disse Fabrizio entrando in cucina qualche minuto più tardi.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo e si perse a fissarlo.

Si era infilato i pantaloni che aveva indossato il giorno precedente e una maglietta che aveva lasciato tempo prima nel suo armadio. Nulla di speciale, eppure Ermal lo vedeva comunque bellissimo.

"Ehm, quale giacca?" chiese, cercando di recuperare un minimo di dignità.

Fabrizio era il suo compagno, ma questo non voleva dire che poteva permettersi di fare la figura dell'idiota ogni volta che se lo trovava davanti.

"Quella che ho messo ieri. È tua."

"Ah, sì, quella con le paillettes sul colletto. A proposito, quando me l'hai fregata?" chiese Ermal versando il caffè in una tazzina e sedendosi a tavola.

Fabrizio si sedette accanto e a lui e sorrise vedendo che Ermal gli aveva preparato una tazza di tè e aveva messo a tavola i suoi biscotti preferiti.

"Ieri mattina, prima di partire per Torino. In realtà cercavo una felpa, ma quando ho aperto l'armadio e ho visto quella giacca ho pensato che forse non stava tanto male sulla mia maglietta."

Ermal sorrise. "Potresti metterti addosso un sacco dell'immondizia e staresti bene comunque."

Fabrizio sorrise coprendosi la bocca con la mano, come faceva sempre quando si sentiva in imbarazzo.

"Comunque stavo pensando che potresti tenerla tu" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui. "Parli della giacca?"

Ermal annuì con un cenno della testa, poi aggiunse: "Sta meglio a te che a me. Soprattutto ora che, come mi è stato fatto notare, sono dimagrito."

"Chi te l'ha detto?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Lo aveva notato anche lui, anche se non glielo aveva mai fatto notare, e ora era curioso di sapere chi altro avesse avuto la sua stessa impressione.

"Silvia."

"Ah."

"L'ho incontrata al matrimonio. Abbiamo parlato un po'."

"E lei ne ha approfittato per dirti che sei dimagrito? Simpatica" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal ignorò la battuta, ma non poté impedire che un sorrisetto compiaciuto gli illuminasse il volto. Adorava vedere Fabrizio così geloso.

"Sa di noi."

Fabrizio lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati. "Gliel'hai detto?"

Di certo non si aspettava che, tra tutte le persone che conosceva, Ermal andasse a raccontare i fatti suoi proprio alla sua ex fidanzata. Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi egoisticamente era felice che finalmente Silvia sapesse che Ermal stava con qualcuno.

"In realtà, l'ha capito da sola. Credo lo sospettasse da un po'. Ha detto che è felice per noi."

"E tu le credi?"

"Non dovrei?"

Fabrizio non rispose.

Silvia aveva sempre avuto a cuore il benessere di Ermal, era normale che fosse felice se anche lui lo era. Eppure restava sempre la sua ex e un po' di timore che tra loro ci fosse ancora qualcosa, c'era sempre.

D'altra parte però, si fidava di Ermal e sapeva che se aveva deciso di stare con lui era perché lo amava, quindi non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

"Comunque, visto che sono dimagrito, quella giacca sta sicuramente meglio a te" disse Ermal, riprendendo l'argomento di poco prima.

"Non voglio tenermi le tue cose, era solo un prestito."

"Il mio giubbotto di pelle te lo sei tenuto" gli fece notare Ermal.

"Appunto, mi sentirei in colpa a fregarti un'altra giacca."

"Non me la stai fregando. Te la sto regalando."

Fabrizio sorrise e non disse altro.

Non poteva negare che indossare i vestiti di Ermal lo rendesse felice. Lo faceva sentire vicino a lui anche quando erano lontani.

E quella giacca, Ermal l'aveva indossata nel periodo di Sanremo, il periodo che aveva segnato l'inizio di tutto. Quindi, a maggior ragione, era felice di indossarla.

Ed Ermal era felice di vederla addosso a lui, piuttosto che abbandonata nell'armadio.

Quando circa un'ora più tardi, Fabrizio si avviò verso la porta di ingresso con la giacca tra le mani, Ermal sorrise e disse: "La metti anche oggi?"

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Hai detto che mi sta bene. E poi adesso è mia, giusto?"

Ermal annuì sorridendo.

Sì, era sua. Come ogni piccola parte di Ermal, ormai.

A conti fatti, se Ermal era stato in grado di donargli prima il suo cuore e poi tutto sé stesso, una giacca non faceva poi molta differenza.


	75. The one with Ermal's birthday

 

 

 

**The one with Ermal’s birthday**

 

 

 

 

Era stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto, quella di andare a Milano.

Una di quelle prese senza pensare, dettate solamente dall'istinto.

L'istinto di Fabrizio quel giorno si era ribellato alla ragione - o almeno a quel poco di ragione che gli rimaneva quando c'era di mezzo Ermal - e gli aveva imposto di mettersi al volante e guidare fino a Milano, anche se Ermal non sapeva del suo arrivo. Anche se Ermal quella sera aveva altro da fare.

Anche se Ermal, quella sera, avrebbe affrontato uno dei concerti più importanti della sua vita.

O forse, era proprio quello il motivo.

Fabrizio non riusciva ad accettare l'idea di non essere presente, di essere lontano da Ermal in un giorno così importante.

In realtà, era stata una cosa che avevano deciso insieme.

Ermal ovviamente gli aveva chiesto di partecipare e Fabrizio si era ritrovato a un bivio: da una parte il compleanno di Ermal e il suo concerto, dall'altra la possibilità di passare le feste con i suoi figli. E alla fine aveva scelto i suoi figli.

Ermal aveva capito, anzi aveva anche detto che era certo che Fabrizio avrebbe declinato il suo invito e che per un momento aveva pensato di non invitarlo affatto.

E quando Fabrizio gli aveva detto che gli dispiaceva non passare il suo compleanno insieme a lui, Ermal aveva risposto che in fin dei conti era solo un giorno come gli altri in cui improvvisamente aveva un anno in più.

Però Fabrizio aveva continuato a pensarci. Per giorni interi, quello era stato il suo chiodo fisso.

Continuava a chiedersi se avesse fatto la scelta giusta, se fosse davvero la cosa migliore, se non ci fosse il modo di poter passare quella serata con Ermal e allo stesso tempo passare le feste con i bambini.

Alla fine, guidato solo dal suo istinto, era giunto alla conclusione che avrebbe potuto passare comunque la serata con lui e tornare a casa il giorno successivo.

Probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito presto, probabilmente la stanchezza accumulata durante il viaggio lo avrebbe fatto collassare sul divano appena rientrato a Roma. Ma in quel momento non sembrava importare.

Mentre la sua auto scorreva velocemente sull'autostrada sgombra, nulla sembrava importare se non la consapevolezza che da lì a poco avrebbe rivisto Ermal.

 

 

Quando Ermal rientrò a casa, dopo il concerto e i festeggiamenti con la band nel backstage del Forum, era talmente stanco che non si accorse di tutti quei piccoli dettagli che indicavano la presenza di Fabrizio in casa sua.

Non si accorse di aver aperto la porta con un unico giro di chiave, pur essendo consapevole di averne dati tre quando era uscito dall'appartamento qualche ora prima.

Non si accorse della giacca di pelle marrone - che una volta era stata sua - appesa sull'attaccapanni dell'ingresso.

Non si accorse nemmeno della luce accesa in cucina.

Per questo motivo, quando si trovò davanti Fabrizio - intento ad aprire una bottiglia di vino - rimase immobile in mezzo alla sua cucina credendo di avere qualcosa di vagamente simile a un'allucinazione.

"Ehi, finalmente sei arrivato! Buon compleanno! Anche se in realtà è già passata mezzanotte" disse Fabrizio mentre si avvicinava a Ermal e gli porgeva un bicchiere.

"Che ci fai qui?" mormorò Ermal ancora incredulo.

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si addolcì mentre diceva: "Avevo voglia di vederti."

Senza dire altro, Ermal appoggiò il bicchiere ancora pieno sul tavolo e si gettò tra le braccia di Fabrizio.

Quando lo aveva invitato al suo concerto e Fabrizio aveva declinato l'invito, Ermal aveva finto che non gli importasse.

In realtà, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per passare quella serata con lui. Perché era vero che odiava il suo compleanno, ma era convinto che lo avrebbe odiato un po' meno con Fabrizio al suo fianco.

D'altra parte però, sapeva anche che Fabrizio doveva pensare prima di tutto ai suoi figli e quindi non si era messo in mezzo, aveva finto che per lui non fosse indispensabile la sua presenza e aveva minimizzato la cosa.

Ma ora, che si trovava tra le braccia del suo compagno, non aveva più bisogno di fingere.

"Allora, com'è andato il concerto?" chiese Fabrizio, stringendo ancora Ermal tra le braccia.

Ermal sorrise. "È stato stupendo. Il compleanno migliore di sempre."

"Mi dispiace non esserci stato."

"Tranquillo" disse Ermal accarezzandogli una guancia. "E poi, J-Ax è stato un ospite più che sufficiente."

Fabrizio si finse offeso dalla provocazione e disse: "Ah, sì?"

"Sì. E dovevi vedere quanto era felice il pubblico! E poi alla fine della canzone, ha detto un sacco di cose carine su di me, mi ha abbracciato..." disse Ermal.

"Scusa, che ha fatto?"

Fabrizio sapeva perfettamente che Ermal lo stava provocando. Era stato geloso della sua collaborazione con J-Ax fin dal primo giorno ed Ermal lo sapeva benissimo. L'aveva preso in giro tante volte per quella gelosia e Fabrizio, invece di ammettere che era davvero geloso, si era sempre nascosto dietro il fatto che avrebbe preferito che Ermal avesse sbattuto i suoi sentimenti per lui in una canzone solo sua, piuttosto che in un duetto.

Ma ovviamente Ermal non aveva mai creduto a quella giustificazione, e anzi più di una volta si era divertito a provocare Fabrizio tirando fuori quell'argomento.

E Fabrizio lo sapeva. Sapeva benissimo che Ermal lo stava solo provocando, eppure non riusciva a fare finta che non gli importasse.

"Mi ha abbracciato. Davanti a più di diecimila persone, un po' come hai fatto tu l'anno scorso."

"Sei uno stronzo" mormorò Fabrizio, allontanandosi da lui e appoggiandosi al tavolo con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo incazzato.

Poteva sopportare tutto ma che Ermal paragonasse una cosa successa con J-Ax a ciò che era accaduto tra loro, proprio no.

"E tu sei carino quando fai il geloso" rispose Ermal con un sorrisetto strafottente stampato in faccia.

Fabrizio sbuffò e spostò lo sguardo. Non valeva nemmeno la pena cercare di negare. Era palese che fosse geloso, non poteva nasconderlo.

"Smettila di prendermi per il culo" disse semplicemente.

"Veramente non ho ancora iniziato."

Fabrizio, sentendo il tono di Ermal improvvisamente più basso e roco, risollevò lo sguardo verso di lui.

Se ne stava in piedi di fronte a lui, con quello sguardo eccitato che Fabrizio gli aveva visto addosso centinaia di volte e la mano destra che toccava distrattamente il cavallo dei pantaloni.

"Seriamente?" disse Fabrizio con tono quasi scocciato.

Non che non avesse voglia di fare l'amore con lui, tutt'altro! Ma proprio non capiva come Ermal avesse fatto a farsi venire un'erezione proprio in quel momento.

"Te l'ho detto, mi piaci quando fai il geloso. E credimi, ho davvero voglia di prenderti per il culo. Anche se non nel senso che intendevi tu."

"Sai che questa battuta non fa ridere, vero?" disse Fabrizio, ignorando il brivido lungo la schiena e l’aspettativa che le parole di Ermal gli avevano causato.

Ermal si avvicinò a lui e fece scivolare una mano tra loro, andando a toccarlo tra le gambe. Poi disse: "Non fa ridere, ma qualche reazione a quanto pare l'hai avuta anche tu."

Fabrizio non rispose, ormai completamente rapito dall'atteggiamento di Ermal che sembrava davvero non volere altro se non prenderlo sul tavolo della cucina.

Lo attirò a sé prendendolo per i fianchi, gemendo sulle sue labbra quando sentì il suo bacino scontrarsi con il proprio.

Ermal lo baciò, lasciando scivolare la propria lingua nella bocca del compagno con prepotenza, e Fabrizio lo strinse maggiormente a sé, sentendo sempre più impellente il bisogno di averlo vicino.

La mano di Ermal - ancora tra loro, premuta sulla crescente erezione di Fabrizio - si spostò leggermente, arrivando fino al bordo dei jeans e iniziando a slacciare la cintura con lentezza estenuante, al punto che qualche attimo dopo Fabrizio scacciò via malamente Ermal e prese a spogliarsi da solo.

Ermal lo fissò divertito e disse: "Hai fretta?"

"Ho fretta di arrivare alla parte interessante."

"E quale sarebbe?"

Fabrizio, ormai con i jeans e i boxer aggrovigliati alle caviglie, afferrò Ermal per il polso facendogli rimettere la mano sulla sua erezione, questa volta senza inutili strati di stoffa di mezzo.

"Questa" sussurrò, mentre Ermal cominciava a muovere lentamente la mano su di lui.

Fabrizio si appoggiò con entrambe le mani al tavolo dietro di lui, mentre Ermal continuava a toccarlo lentamente.

Gettò la testa all'indietro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e il labbro inferiore pizzicato tra i denti, godendosi il contatto delle dita di Ermal sulla sua pelle.

"Guardami" sussurrò Ermal, costringendo Fabrizio a riportare lo sguardo su di lui.

Voleva vederlo, voleva guardare la sua espressione mentre lo toccava.

Vedendo gli occhi di Fabrizio puntati su di lui - liquidi di eccitazione, che sembravano solo supplicarlo di andare più veloce - Ermal non poté fare a meno di gemere e di infilare la mano libera nei suoi pantaloni, cercando di darsi piacere da solo.

Fabrizio gli afferrò il polso, bloccando i movimenti che Ermal stava facendo su sé stesso.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, senza capire per quale motivo Fabrizio lo avesse fermato, ma appena lo vide afferrare la sua mano e portarsi due alla bocca iniziando a imitare un rapporto orale, capì.

Non era l'unico a essere impaziente.

"Vuoi farlo qui?" chiese Ermal con un filo di voce, mentre osservava Fabrizio succhiare avidamente le sue dita.

Come se poi, ormai arrivati a quel punto, spostarsi in camera da letto fosse un'opzione possibile.

Fabrizio annuì con un cenno, mentre Ermal sfilava le dita dalla sua bocca e le indirizzava lentamente verso la sua apertura.

Lo preparò lentamente, sentendo la sua stessa erezione pulsare dolorosamente all'idea che da lì a poco avrebbe sostituito le sue dita.

Ricordava ancora perfettamente la prima volta che aveva fatto l'amore con Fabrizio, la prima volta che era stato dentro di lui.

Era stato imbarazzante, i movimenti di Ermal erano stati per tutto il tempo impacciati e confusi, anche se Fabrizio aveva cercato di guidarlo. Ed era stato vergognosamente veloce per entrambi.

Però la sensazione di stare dentro di lui, di sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita e i suoi muscoli stringersi attorno a lui, era stata una delle cose migliori che Ermal avesse mai provato in vita sua.

Appena sentì Fabrizio andare incontro ai suoi movimenti - segno che lo aveva preparato adeguatamente - Ermal si allontanò da lui e si sbottonò velocemente i pantaloni, che non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di togliere.

Fabrizio posò le mani sulle sue, accompagnando i suoi movimenti e abbassandogli i pantaloni e i boxer con un unico gesto, ritrovandosi inginocchiato di fronte a lui.

Sollevò lo sguardo rivolgendogli un sorriso malizioso, prima di prendere in bocca la sua intera lunghezza.

Ermal gemette mentre continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso su Fabrizio e una mano tra i suoi capelli.

Non poteva negarlo: avrebbe davvero voluto che Fabrizio non si fermasse, che continuasse fino a quando le sue gambe avrebbero ceduto sotto il peso dell'orgasmo. Ma allo stesso tempo Ermal aveva altri piani, quindi si costrinse ad allontanare Fabrizio da sé, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui si stava leccando le labbra e si stava pulendo gli angoli della bocca dalla saliva in eccesso.

"Ancora convinto di volermi prendere per il culo?" scherzò Fabrizio.

"Non dovresti nemmeno chiedermelo" rispose Ermal, prendendo Fabrizio per i fianchi e spingendolo a voltarsi.

Gli baciò il collo continuando a tenerlo saldamente per i fianchi, quasi avesse paura che da un momento all'altro sarebbe svanito.

Il fatto era che aveva immaginato così tante volte nelle ultime settimane che Fabrizio cambiasse idea e decidesse di passare quella serata con lui, e in quel momento gli sembrava ancora impossibile che fosse successo davvero e che Fabrizio fosse veramente tra le sue braccia.

Sentì Fabrizio abbandonarsi contro di lui, alla ricerca di un contatto più profondo che non tardò ad arrivare.

Ermal lo spinse delicatamente in avanti e posò una mano sulla base della sua schiena, costringendolo a piegarsi sulla superficie del tavolo, e poi si spinse lentamente dentro di lui.

Lasciò a Fabrizio il tempo di abituarsi all'intrusione, cercando di resistere alla tentazione di affondare dentro di lui immediatamente e senza porsi troppi problemi.

Quando finalmente sentì i muscoli di Fabrizio rilassarsi attorno a lui, iniziò a muoversi, tenendo le mani strette sui fianchi del compagno.

Fabrizio - piegato sul tavolo e con la fronte già imperlata di sudore - iniziò a gemere e ad andare incontro alle sue spinte fino a quando entrambi si ritrovarono contemporaneamente prossimi all'orgasmo.

Ermal portò una mano tra le gambe del compagno, accarezzando la sua erezione al ritmo delle sue stesse spinte e pochi attimi dopo - mentre Ermal riversava il suo piacere dentro di lui - Fabrizio venne copiosamente sporcando la mano di Ermal e il pavimento.

Rimasero fermi per un attimo, cercando di recuperare fiato.

Poi Fabrizio, ancora accasciato sul tavolo, mormorò: "Sono talmente stanco che potrei quasi addormentarmi qui."

"Sì, anch'io. Ma preferisco trascinarmi fino al letto, almeno per dormire" rispose Ermal, mentre si scostava da Fabrizio e cercava di ricomporsi quel tanto che bastava per arrivare fino alla camera da letto.

Fabrizio si risollevò un attimo dopo, senza riuscire a trattenere un lamento. "Cazzo, che mal di schiena. Non ho più l'età per queste cose."

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata.

Forse non era stata una buona idea farlo sul tavolo della cucina.

 

 

Nonostante la stanchezza, non avevano dormito nemmeno un minuto.

Avevano passato tutta la notte sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro a parlare.

Era cominciato tutto con Ermal che aveva raccontato ogni singolo dettaglio del concerto appena concluso. Da lì erano finiti a parlare degli instore di Fabrizio, del suo nuovo album, di quanto fosse difficile stare separati e di quanto fosse difficile per Fabrizio stare anche lontano dai suoi figli oltre che da Ermal.

Senza rendersene conto, la notte era passata. E andava bene così.

Si vedevano talmente poco che sarebbe stato stupido sprecare quelle poche ore insieme dormendo.

"Quando riparti?" chiese Ermal a un certo punto, con la testa affondata nel cuscino e gli occhi che ormai facevano fatica a restare aperti.

Fabrizio controllò l'ora sul cellulare, poi disse: "Tra un paio d'ore, così riesco a essere a Roma dopo pranzo."

Ermal annuì e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, sentendo la stanchezza impossessarsi improvvisamente di lui.

"Ehi, non dormire" disse Fabrizio.

"Solo cinque minuti."

"No. Prima devo darti il tuo regalo."

"Regalo?" chiese Ermal stupito, riaprendo gli occhi.

"Pensavi davvero che sarei venuto a casa tua, la sera del tuo compleanno, senza nemmeno portarti un regalo?" disse Fabrizio alzandosi dal letto e andando a frugare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.

Ermal lo guardò curioso, mentre Fabrizio tornava a letto tenendo tra le mani un foglio di carta piegato a metà.

"Cos'è?"

Fabrizio sospirò porgendogli il foglio. "Il tuo regalo. Cioè, non so se considerarlo proprio un regalo, però credo sia giusto che lo abbia tu."

Ermal, sempre più incuriosito, afferrò il foglio e lo aprì.

Impiegò meno di un secondo a capire che quello che aveva davanti agli occhi era il testo di _Come Te_ , scritto con la calligrafia disordinata di Fabrizio.

Sorrise, consapevole che Fabrizio avesse scritto quella canzone per lui e che ora gli stesse dicendo a tutti gli effetti che era sua, che tutto ciò che c'era tra quelle righe era per lui.

"È il testo di _Come Te_ " mormorò Ermal, la voce rotta per l'emozione.

"Non esattamente" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal lo guardò interrogativo. "Che vuoi dire?"

"È la prima bozza. La primissima stesura della canzone. Vedi che i versi non sono in ordine" disse Fabrizio indicando un punto su un foglio in cui, in effetti, i versi erano invertiti rispetto alla canzone che ormai Ermal conosceva bene.

"E c'è anche la data in cui l'ho scritta" aggiunse Fabrizio, indicando l'angolo in alto a destra del foglio che Ermal teneva tra le mani.

Ermal spostò lo sguardo e lesse la data tra sé e sé, poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio e, quasi come se avesse bisogno di una conferma, disse: "8 settembre 2018. Il giorno del concerto di Emergency."

Fabrizio annuì. "Sì. La prima bozza l'ho scritta quel giorno."

"Non lo sapevo" mormorò Ermal riportando lo sguardo sul foglio.

Credeva di sapere tutto su quella canzone.

Sapeva che Fabrizio l'aveva scritta per lui, che parlava di loro e della loro storia. Sapeva anche che Fabrizio era stato indeciso fino all'ultimo momento sul destino di quella canzone, perché credeva che fosse talmente intima da dover restare chiusa in un cassetto e allo stesso tempo sentiva il bisogno di condividere i suoi sentimenti con il mondo.

Però non sapeva quando era stata scritta. Si era fatto una sua idea, ipotizzando che Fabrizio l'avesse scritta in un giorno qualunque, magari in un periodo in cui erano lontani e sentivano un po' di più la mancanza dell'altro.

E invece Fabrizio aveva scritto quella canzone più di sette mesi prima, in un giorno che non era stato uno qualunque e in cui avevano trascorso tantissimo tempo insieme.

"Quando l'hai scritta? Siamo stati insieme quasi tutto il tempo, quel giorno" chiese Ermal curioso.

"Un paio di versi mi sono venuti in mente durante il viaggio, mentre tu mi mandavi quei messaggi pieni di faccine arrabbiate perché ti avevo detto che non sarei arrivato in tempo per il soundcheck."

Ermal sorrise al ricordo.

"Il resto l'ho scritto quella sera, in albergo" disse ancora Fabrizio.

"Sei il tipo di persona che scrive cose romantiche sul proprio fidanzato, guardandolo dormire?" disse Ermal, prendendolo un po' in giro.

"Ma figurati! Mi avevi fregato le coperte e russavi come un trattore. Non riuscivo a dormire, tanto valeva scrivere qualcosa" rispose Fabrizio.

In risposta, Ermal gli lanciò in faccia un cuscino ritrovandosi ben presto coinvolto in una lotta a cuscinate senza precedenti.

Quando qualche minuto dopo, si ritrovarono esausti l'uno accanto all'altro, entrambi sorridevano.

Sapevano che avrebbero dovuto separarsi da lì a poco e che sarebbe passato un po' di tempo prima di rivedersi, ma non potevano fare a meno di sorridere se erano insieme.

 

 

"Sicuro di riuscire a guidare? Siamo stati svegli tutta la notte, sei stanco..."

"Sono sicuro" affermò Fabrizio, appena un attimo prima di bere l'ultimo sorso di tè e di mettere la tazza vuota nel lavandino. Poi si avvicinò a Ermal e gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra, quasi a volerlo rassicurare.

"Sarei più tranquillo se tornassi a casa in treno."

"Non posso lasciare la macchina qui, Ermal. Mi serve!"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Almeno avresti una scusa per tornare."

"Allora è questo il problema. Vuoi che io abbia una scusa per tornare qui" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Forse."

"Ma io ce l'ho già una scusa per tornare qui" rispose Fabrizio.

Poi attirò Ermal a sé e lo baciò.

Ermal gli strinse i fianchi, mentre lasciava che Fabrizio approfondisse il bacio e lo spingesse contro il tavolo su cui poche ore prima avevano fatto l'amore.

"Ho ancora un po' di tempo" mormorò Fabrizio sulle sue labbra, mentre infilava le dita sotto la sua maglietta.

"Allora cerchiamo di sfruttarlo" rispose Ermal.

Appena terminata la frase, Ermal non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di riprendere a baciare Fabrizio. Il suono del campanello risuonò nell'appartamento, costringendoli ad allontanarsi.

"Aspetti qualcuno?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal sbuffò. "Mia madre e mia sorella. Credevo sarebbero arrivate più tardi."

Si avviò lentamente verso la porta seguito da Fabrizio, il quale non aveva proprio idea di come comportarsi.

Sapeva che Ermal aveva parlato alla sua famiglia della loro relazione e sapeva anche che la famiglia di Ermal aveva preso bene la notizia, soprattutto sua madre.

Lui però non aveva avuto modo di incontrarla - ad esclusione di quel breve attimo in cui Ermal gliel'aveva presentata la sera della loro vittoria a Sanremo - e non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi.

Rimase qualche passo più indietro, in disparte, a guardare Ermal aprire la porta e sorridere a sua madre.

La donna non sembrava essersi accorta della sua presenza e stava informando Ermal che sua sorella sarebbe arrivata più tardi, mentre lei aveva pensato di arrivare prima per dargli una mano a cucinare.

Fabrizio sorrise tra sé pensando a quanto effettivamente Ermal avesse bisogno di una mano in cucina per non combinare un completo disastro.

"Oh, non pensavo avessi ospiti" disse a un certo punto Mira, accorgendosi di Fabrizio.

"Fabrizio mi ha fatto una sorpresa per il mio compleanno" spiegò Ermal.

Sua madre sorrise, poi si rivolse a Fabrizio e disse: "Ti fermi a pranzo con noi?"

"Mi piacerebbe molto, ma devo tornare a Roma. Ho promesso ai miei figli di passare un po' di tempo con loro" disse Fabrizio, parlando per la prima volta da quando la madre di Ermal era arrivata.

"Certo, capisco. I figli vengono prima di tutto" disse lei sorridendo. Poi aggiunse: "Capisco come mai Ermal ti ama così tanto."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato dal fatto che sua madre stesse parlando di lui come se nemmeno fosse presente. Anche se aveva detto solo la verità.

Ermal amava Fabrizio più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile, e una delle cose che lo avevano fatto innamorare di più era stato proprio il rapporto che aveva con i suoi figli, così diverso da quello che lui aveva avuto con suo padre.

"Sicuramente non quanto io amo lui" rispose Fabrizio, spostando lo sguardo verso Ermal.

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiata prima di dire: "Ancora con questa storia? Non puoi esserne davvero convinto."

"Infatti non lo sono, ma mi piace farti arrabbiare."

Mira sorrise per quello scambio di battute, rendendosi conto davvero di quanto si amassero e di quanto suo figlio fosse felice insieme a Fabrizio.

Mentre continuava a guardarli discutere, non poté fare a meno di ripensare a quante volte in passato aveva promesso a Ermal che un giorno sarebbe stato felice e avrebbe trovato qualcuno con cui condividere la sua vita, qualcuno che lo avrebbe amato davvero. Ermal era sempre sembrato titubante di fronte a quel discorso, come se vedere gli atteggiamenti di suo padre gli avesse fatto perdere fiducia nell'amore.

Eppure ora era lì, davanti a lei, a scherzare con un uomo che lo amava esattamente come meritava di essere amato.

Alla fine, nonostante tutto, aveva vinto l'amore. 


	76. The one where they come out

 

 

 

**The one where they come out**

 

 

 

 

"Sono ancora convinto che non sia una buona idea."

Ermal, seduto accanto a Fabrizio, sbuffò e appoggiò la testa al finestrino. "Eppure stai guidando verso Bari. Chissà come mai."

"Lo sto facendo perché me l'hai chiesto. Il fatto che abbia deciso di farti un favore, non vuol dire che io sia d'accordo" rispose Fabrizio mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui.

Era teso, lo vedeva dall'espressione sul suo viso.

"Perché pensi che non sia una buona idea?" chiese.

Fabrizio aveva continuato a ripeterglielo da quando Ermal gli aveva chiesto di andare a Bari con lui per qualche giorno, approfittando della presenza di tutta la famiglia, per passare un po' di tempo tutti insieme. E per rivelare a tutti che Fabrizio non era solo un amico.

"Perché credo che sia meglio che tu faccia questa cosa da solo."

"Non posso farlo da solo, Bizio."

Fabrizio sospirò. "Ermal, è la tua famiglia. Io sono di troppo."

Ermal appoggiò una mano su quella di Fabrizio - appoggiata sul cambio - e disse: "Anche tu sei la mia famiglia."

Fabrizio sorrise rivolgendo per un breve attimo lo sguardo verso di lui. Poi tornò a guardare la strada e disse: "Per la tua famiglia, sarà una novità enorme. Dico solo che forse reagirebbero meglio se io non fossi presente. Si sentirebbero più liberi di farti domande, di capire la situazione."

"Io ti amo e tu ami me. Che altro c'è da capire?"

Già, che altro c'era da capire?

In realtà niente, ma Fabrizio c'era già passato e sapeva che ci sarebbero state domande e che magari non tutti avrebbero capito subito la situazione. E soprattutto, che una situazione del genere era troppo intima per essere affrontata in coppia.

 

 

***

 

 

Era successo un pomeriggio di febbraio, appena dopo il Festival di Sanremo.

Fabrizio era tornato a casa felice come non mai. Troppo felice, per essere uno che nemmeno aveva partecipato al Festival.

La prima ad accorgersene era stata Giada ma, almeno all'inizio, aveva attribuito quella felicità al fatto che Fabrizio fosse entusiasta di aver cantato con Niccolò alla serata dei duetti. Poi però i giorni erano passati e la felicità di Fabrizio invece no, così Giada aveva iniziato a farsi qualche domanda.

A Fabrizio però, non aveva detto nulla.

Qualche giorno più tardi - in un pomeriggio di febbraio, appunto - Fabrizio era andato a trovare i suoi genitori e a quel punto anche loro avevano notato quanto fosse allegro e quanto i suoi occhi si fossero illuminati quando gli avevano chiesto come fosse andata l'esperienza a Sanremo.

Fabrizio aveva esitato un attimo prima di rispondere, come se ci fosse qualcosa di cui avrebbe voluto parlare ma si sentisse bloccato.

"C'è qualcosa che vuoi raccontarmi?" chiese sua madre a un certo punto, quando ormai erano rimasti soli.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Vorrei. Ma non so come potresti reagire."

"Alla tua età ti preoccupi ancora di cosa penso?"

Fabrizio sorrise. In effetti, non si era mai preoccupato molto del parere degli altri e nella sua vita aveva fatto cose ben peggiori che innamorarsi di un uomo.

"Fabrizio, che succede?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e in un attimo trovò il coraggio di dire tutto. Sua madre lo stava guardando in quel modo tipico delle mamme, come se qualsiasi cosa facesse il proprio figlio non fosse mai così grave da farle smettere di amarlo.

"A Sanremo è andata bene soprattutto perché c'era anche una persona con cui mi frequento da un po'. Purtroppo non riusciamo a vederci spesso, quindi sono stato felice di passare un paio di giorni in sua compagnia" disse Fabrizio senza sbilanciarsi troppo.

"E chi è?" chiese sua madre curiosa.

"Ermal."

Sua madre lo guardò stupita per un attimo. "Ermal?"

Fabrizio annuì con un cenno, poi disse: "Stiamo insieme da qualche mese ormai."

"Beh, mi sembra un bravo ragazzo" disse sua madre. Il tono era piatto, quasi privo di emozioni.

"Tutto qui?"

"Che devo dirti? Che mi spiace che frequenti qualcuno da mesi e me l'hai detto solo ora?! Fabrizio, che pensavi? Che avrei reagito male?"

"Non lo so che pensavo. Forse avevo solo paura che se te lo avessi detto, poi tu lo avresti detto a papà. E ci ho messo anni per recuperare un rapporto con lui, non voglio che si rovini ora" disse Fabrizio, sentendosi quasi ridicolo per mostrarsi così debole davanti a sua madre.

"Tuo padre ti vuole bene e, esattamente come me, vuole solo che tu sia felice. E non gli dirò niente di questa cosa, ma tu invece dovresti farlo."

 

 

A quella frase, Fabrizio ci aveva pensato ininterrottamente per una settimana e alla fine era arrivato alla conclusione che sua madre aveva ragione.

Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto difficile con suo padre e solo dopo la nascita di Libero le cose tra loro erano migliorate, quindi il timore di rovinare ciò che erano riusciti a costruire era sempre lì, in agguato.

Ma d'altra parte, sapeva che suo padre avrebbe solo voluto la sua felicità e in quel momento - e Fabrizio sperava anche per gli anni a venire - la sua felicità era Ermal.

Così, dopo una settimana di elucubrazioni mentali che lo avevano portato quasi sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, aveva preso la sua decisione. Avrebbe parlato di Ermal alla sua famiglia.

L'occasione giusta arrivò una domenica pomeriggio.

Fabrizio era andato a pranzo dai suoi genitori insieme a Libero e Anita. Appena finito di mangiare, mentre erano ancora tutti seduti a tavola, Fabrizio si schiarì la voce e disse: "Dovrei parlavi di una cosa."

Sua madre sorrise, consapevole di ciò che il figlio avrebbe detto da lì a poco, mentre suo padre e i suoi figli lo guardavano curioso.

Si era preparato un discorso - anche grazie all'aiuto di Giada, che aveva cercato di consigliargli le parole migliori per spiegare ai loro figli quella situazione - eppure in quel momento gli sembrò di non ricordare più nulla.

"Che c'è, papà? Stai male?" chiese Anita preoccupata, allungando una mano verso suo padre nel tentativo di toccarlo.

Fabrizio sorrise. "No, amore, sto bene. Molto bene, in realtà."

Poi si voltò verso suo padre, rivolgendogli la sua completa attenzione. Anche se il discorso era rivolto anche ai suoi figli, gli sembrava più semplice parlare direttamente con suo padre che con due bambini.

"Sto frequentando una persona."

"Che vuol dire?" chiese Anita curiosa, inclinando la testa di lato.

"Vuol dire che ha una fidanzata" mormorò Libero, rispondendo alla sorella.

Fabrizio sospirò, cercando di raccogliere il coraggio necessario a continuare il discorso, poi disse: "Un fidanzato, in realtà."

Anita aggrottò la fronte, come se non riuscisse a capire la differenza, mentre Libero rimase a fissarlo senza dire niente.

Suo padre, d'altro canto, si irrigidì contro lo schienale della sedia. Non sembrava stupito, forse solo un po' contrariato.

"Chi è? Lo conosciamo?" chiese Libero dopo qualche secondo.

Fabrizio annuì. "Sì, è Ermal."

Anita sorrise e disse: "Ermal mi sta simpatico."

"Quindi sei contenta se stiamo insieme?" chiese Fabrizio, scompigliandole affettuosamente i capelli.

La bambina annuì con un cenno e Fabrizio sorrise, felice dell'approvazione di sua figlia.

Poi guardo Libero e chiese: "E tu, Lì? Che ne pensi?"

"Anche a me sta simpatico" rispose il bambino accennando un sorriso.

Fabrizio sospirò di sollievo, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che in realtà il giudizio di cui aveva sempre avuto paura era quello dei suoi figli, non di suo padre.

Suo padre che, oltretutto, non aveva ancora detto una parola.

"Papà?" lo chiamò Fabrizio. Voleva comunque sapere cosa pensava, anche se ormai era certo di aver affrontato lo scoglio più grande.

L'uomo si alzò e afferrò il pacchetto di sigarette appoggiato sul ripiano della cucina. Poi lanciò un'occhiata a Fabrizio e disse: "Ne vuoi una?"

Fabrizio annuì, capendo che quella della sigaretta non era altro che una scusa per affrontare il discorso da soli.

Uscirono in balcone, sentendo improvvisamente il freddo di febbraio entrargli nelle ossa. Ma in quel momento Fabrizio aveva altri pensieri e il freddo non sembrava preoccuparlo.

Suo padre si accese una sigaretta, poi porse il pacchetto al figlio. Aspettò che anche Fabrizio avesse acceso la sua, e poi disse: "Lo sapevo già."

"Te l'ha detto mamma?" chiese Fabrizio.

Suo padre scosse la testa. "No. L'avevo capito da solo."

Fabrizio lo guardò stupito e suo padre si fece sfuggire una risata notando la sua espressione.

"Ti conosco meglio di quanto credi, Fabrizio. Magari a volte sembra che non sto attento alle cose che fai, ma in realtà non è così. Faccio attenzione a tutto, semplicemente poi non ne parlo. Il tuo modo di sorridere cambia quando c'è Ermal, l'ho notato fin da subito. E tu sei più felice quando passi del tempo con lui. Basta guardarvi per capirlo."

"Perché non me l'hai mai detto?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Perché volevo che lo facessi tu."

Fabrizio era rimasto in silenzio mentre finiva la sua sigaretta, riflettendo sulle parole di suo padre. Era stato preoccupato per la sua reazione, quando in realtà lui aveva capito tutto molto prima di chiunque altro.

"Com'è iniziata?" chiese suo padre a un certo punto.

E a quella domanda ne seguirono molte altre.

Suo padre sembrava essere interessato a ogni aspetto di quella storia: com'era iniziata, chi tra i due aveva fatto il primo passo, cos'aveva Ermal di così speciale da fare innamorare suo figlio...

E Fabrizio fu felice di rispondere a ognuna di quelle domande e di raccontare a suo padre quel pezzo della sua vita che, fino a quel momento, aveva sempre tenuto nascosto.

 

 

***

 

 

"Bizio?"

"Eh?"

"Ti eri incantato, non rispondevi più."

Fabrizio sospirò guardando per un secondo lo specchietto retrovisore e poi mise la freccia verso destra, entrando nel parcheggio dell'area di servizio.

Parcheggiò in uno dei pochi posti liberi e spese il motore, poi si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Mio padre mi ha fatto un sacco di domande, quando gli ho parlato di noi. Ho risposto a ogni cosa senza problemi, anzi ero felice che lui mi facesse domande sulla mia vita. Ma non sono sicuro che, se tu fossi stato con me, avrei reagito allo stesso modo."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Mi sono sentito libero di parlare di ogni cosa, di come mi sono innamorato di te, di come mi fai sentire... Se tu fossi stato presente, forse mio padre non mi avrebbe fatto tutte quelle domande e forse io non mi sarei sentito così libero di raccontargli tutto" disse Fabrizio. Poi afferrò la mano di Ermal e aggiunse: "Io sono con te, sempre e comunque. Però continuo a pensare che dovresti affrontare questo discorso con la tua famiglia in un momento in cui io non sarò presente. Per loro potrebbe essere già abbastanza difficile accettare la situazione, immagina se dovessero farlo mentre io sto lì davanti a loro. Si sentirebbero giudicati, messi sotto pressione, come se io fossi attento a ogni loro reazione. E sarà così, perché non posso evitare di stare attento a come reagiranno. Fidati, Ermal, è meglio per tutti se questo discorso lo affronti senza di me."

Ermal non rispose.

In fondo, sapeva che Fabrizio aveva ragione e sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio parlare con la sua famiglia in un altro momento. Eppure, da solo non era certo di farcela.

Era stata una novità enorme per lui. Quando si era accorto di essersi innamorato di Fabrizio, si era sentito prima di tutto spaventato.

Non aveva idea di come gestire la cosa, di come fosse anche solo possibile che si fosse innamorato di un uomo. Aveva impiegato mesi ad accettarlo - nonostante non avesse problemi a farsi baciare ogni volta che c'era l'occasione - e, quando Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto di stare insieme davvero, aveva impiegato altrettanto ad abituarsi all'idea di loro due insieme.

Era stato difficile per lui, poteva solo immaginare come sarebbe stato per la sua famiglia.

In teoria non doveva essere così difficile accettare quella situazione. Si era semplicemente innamorato, cosa c'era di così difficile? Ma la pratica è qualcosa di diverso, nella realtà le cose sono diverse.

Razionalmente era consapevole che sarebbe stato meglio affrontare il discorso in un altro momento, mentre Fabrizio non era con lui. Ma una parte di lui era convinta che, senza Fabrizio al suo fianco, non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno ad iniziare il discorso.

"Lo so, Bizio. Hai ragione. Ma ho comunque bisogno che tu sia lì."

Fabrizio annuì e gli strinse la mano.

Continuava a pensare che non fosse una buona idea, ma di certo non lo avrebbe lasciato solo.

 

 

Prima di quel giorno, Fabrizio non era mai stato a casa della famiglia di Ermal.

Anzi, in realtà a parte Rinald - che aveva avuto modo di incontrare piuttosto spesso - non conosceva nessun altro membro della famiglia.

Certo, aveva incontrato la madre di Ermal l'anno precedente al Festival di Sanremo, ma non si erano praticamente rivolti parola se non un breve saluto.

Quel giorno invece, nella casa in cui Ermal era cresciuto, era presente tutta la famiglia, compresa la sorella di Ermal con il marito e la figlia.

Fabrizio - il quale si sentiva intimorito già solo dal fatto di essere nella casa in cui Ermal era cresciuto, circondato dalle sue cose e da pezzi della sua vita che lui non conosceva - aveva cercato di apparire tranquillo, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo che la madre di Ermal continuava a rivolgergli non credeva di esserci riuscito.

Effettivamente, il semplice fatto che Ermal avesse deciso di portare con lui un amico a un pranzo di famiglia il giorno della festa della mamma, appariva abbastanza sospetto ed era più che normale che la sua famiglia si stesse ponendo delle domande.

L'unico che sembrava tranquillo era Rinald. Scontato, visto che era anche l'unico ad essere a conoscenza della verità.

Ermal glielo aveva detto un paio di mesi prima quando, dopo un litigio con Fabrizio, aveva sentito il bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno. Rinald era lì per lui, come sempre, ed Ermal si era fatto coraggio e gli aveva confessato tutto.

Rinald, d'altra parte, aveva sempre sospettato che tra suo fratello e Fabrizio ci fosse qualcosa di più profondo di una semplice amicizia, ma aveva ascoltato Ermal in silenzio, promettendogli di non parlarne con nessuno fino a quando non fosse stato lui stesso a decidere di farlo.

E quel momento, alla fine, era arrivato.

Per tutto il pranzo, l'atmosfera era stata leggera.

Sabina si era congratulata con Fabrizio per il nuovo album, dicendo di averlo comprato senza esitazione perché Ermal le aveva assicurato che le sarebbe piaciuto e in effetti era stato così. Fabrizio l'aveva ringraziata, seppur leggermente imbarazzato.

Mira gli aveva chiesto come stessero i suoi figli e Rinald aveva cercato di alleggerire le conversazioni riportando a galla aneddoti divertenti risalenti alle volte in cui aveva avuto modo di vedere Fabrizio.

Solo verso la fine del pranzo la tensione iniziò a farsi a sentire.

Ermal stava giocando con la sua nipotina, tenendola seduta sulle sue ginocchia e facendole il solletico sulla pancia, quando Sabina disse: "Ermal, smettila di farla agitare così."

"Non sto facendo niente" rispose lui, quasi senza degnare sua sorella di uno sguardo.

"Quando tu avrai dei figli e io sarò la zia che li fa agitare e loro non dormiranno per colpa mia, poi ne riparleremo" rispose Sabina.

Ermal si bloccò all'istante, consapevole che quella visione del futuro che Sabina aveva appena espresso non si sarebbe mai avverata.

Lui amava Fabrizio, contava di passare con lui il resto della vita e questo voleva dire che non avrebbe avuto figli.

Si voltò lentamente verso Fabrizio, il quale lo stava fissando in attesa di una sua reazione, poi sospirò e disse: "Devo parlarvi di una cosa."

Tutti gli sguardi furono subito puntati su di lui, escluso quello di Fabrizio che, consapevole di ciò che Ermal stava per dire e ancora convinto che non fosse una buona idea che lo facesse in sua presenza, aveva convinto la nipotina del suo fidanzato ad andare a guardare la televisione con lui in salotto.

Appena Fabrizio e la bimba uscirono dalla cucina, Ermal sospirò mentre sua madre preoccupata disse: "Che succede?"

Ermal lanciò un'occhiata a Rinald, l'unico seduto a quel tavolo che non sarebbe rimasto stupito dalla notizia che stava per dare, e suo fratello gli sorrise incoraggiandolo.

"Si tratta di Fabrizio. Cioè, di me e Fabrizio" disse Ermal.

Sabina lanciò un'occhiata stupita a suo marito, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo, e poi tornò a fissare suo fratello.

Lo sguardo di Ermal però era puntato su sua madre, come se fosse l'unica persona di cui gli importava davvero la reazione.

Mira sorrise e allungò una mano sul tavolo, prendendo quella del figlio e incitandolo a continuare il discorso.

"Stiamo insieme" disse Ermal a voce bassa, guardando prima sua madre e poi sua sorella.

"Da quanto?" chiese Sabina curiosa e un po' perplessa.

Lei era stata la prima a fare ipotesi su una presunta cotta di Ermal nei confronti di Fabrizio, era stata la prima ad aver creduto alle voci che giravano su di loro e ad avere dei dubbi quando suo fratello diceva di volergli bene ma non così tanto.

Eppure Ermal aveva sempre negato ogni coinvolgimento emotivo che andasse oltre l'amicizia, quindi scoprire che in realtà le sue ipotesi erano sempre stata giuste la stupiva parecchio.

Ermal abbassò la testa per un attimo - consapevole che la risposta che avrebbe dato avrebbe sicuramente fatto arrabbiare sua sorella - poi risollevò lo sguardo verso di lei e disse: "Quasi un anno."

Sabina aggrottò la fronte. Non poteva credere che suo fratello avesse una relazione da così tanto tempo e che non glielo avesse mai detto.

"E in tutto questo tempo, non hai mai pensato di dirmelo?" chiese lei. Non era arrabbiata, solo un po' delusa.

Aveva sempre raccontato tutto a Ermal e sapere che lui non riponeva in lei la stessa fiducia, la feriva più di quanto le costasse ammettere.

"Certo che ho pensato di dirtelo, ma non è facile" rispose Ermal.

Sua madre gli strinse la mano, facendogli capire che non c'erano problemi, che aveva fatto bene a non parlarne prima se non si era sentito pronto.

Sabina scosse la testa scocciata e si voltò verso Rinald. "E tu? Non sei arrabbiato perché non ce l'ha detto prima?"

Rinald guardò Ermal, indeciso se dire o no la verità a sua sorella, ma non ci fu bisogno di dire altro. Sabina aveva già capito.

"Tu lo sapevi" mormorò lei.

Rinald annuì. "Sì, ma non da molto. Un paio di mesi."

Sabina sospirò.

Si sentiva tradita, non poteva negarlo.

Aveva sempre saputo che Ermal e Rinald avevano un rapporto diverso da quello che avevano con lei. Non sapeva se fosse dovuto al fatto che lei era una femmina o che era la più piccola, ma era così.

Lei era sempre quella da proteggere, da difendere, da tenere lontana dai casini, mentre loro due nei casini ci finivano sempre insieme.

E per l'ennesima volta, Sabina si era sentita esclusa.

"Hai trovato il tempo di dirlo a Rinald e non a me" disse qualche attimo dopo. Poi si alzò e, appena Ermal cercò di fermarla, aggiunse: "Ho bisogno di stare sola."

Ermal la guardo uscire dalla cucina, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi sotto il peso del senso di colpa.

Odiava discutere con sua sorella, anche quando era fermamente convinto di non avere colpe.

"Lasciale un po' di spazio. Ha solo bisogno di quello" disse Mira.

Intanto il marito di Sabina si era alzato e l'aveva raggiunta, lasciando in cucina solamente Ermal, sua madre e Rinald.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo su sua madre, aspettandosi una reazione da parte sua per ciò che aveva detto. A parte rassicurarlo per la reazione di Sabina, non aveva detto altro. Ancora.

"Mami...?"

Lei sorrise e disse: "Non sono cieca, tesoro. Vedo come vi guardate. Me lo aspettavo, ma volevo che me lo dicessi tu."

"Quindi a te sta bene?"

"Certo! E anche se non mi stesse bene, chi sono io per dirti cosa devi fare? È la tua vita, devi sentirti libero di amare chi vuoi. Però una cosa te la devo dire."

Ermal la guardò interrogativo.

"Fabrizio mi piace e so che è una brava persona. Ma se ti farà soffrire, allora non mi interesserà più tutto il discorso del: _questa è la tua vita e te la gestisci tu_. Se ti farà soffrire, mi metterò in mezzo anche se ormai sei adulto."

Ermal sorrise e si alzò, facendo il giro del tavolo e andando ad abbracciare sua madre.

La sua approvazione contava più di qualsiasi altra cosa e sapere che lei sarebbe sempre stata pronta a proteggerlo nonostante tutto, gli scaldava il cuore come se fosse ancora un bambino.

 

 

Qualche attimo dopo Ermal uscì dalla cucina ed entrò in salotto, andando a sedersi sul divano accanto a Fabrizio.

"Com'è andata?" chiese il più grande, tenendo un tono di voce abbastanza basso da non svegliare la nipotina di Ermal che si era addormentata sulla poltrona.

"Poteva andare meglio. Sabina non ha preso molto bene il fatto che gliel'abbia tenuto nascosto per così tanto e che lo abbia detto a Rinald prima che a lei" rispose Ermal appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo strinse a sé. Voleva fargli capire che non era solo, che in quella situazione c'era anche lui, e qualsiasi problema lo avrebbero affrontato insieme.

Anche se all'inizio non era stato d'accordo, anche se aveva pensato che fosse una pessima idea essere presente quando Ermal avrebbe deciso di dire tutto alla sua famiglia, ora non riusciva a pensare a un posto migliore in cui stare.

In fondo, era colpa sua se erano in quella situazione. Era stato lui a iniziare tutto.

Era stato lui il primo a baciare Ermal, la sera della vittoria a Sanremo. Era stato lui a dire che era stato solo un gesto dettato dall'euforia, la mattina seguente.

Ed era stato sempre lui a baciarlo dopo il concerto al Forum, ad andarsene senza dire nulla e poi a mandargli un messaggio strappalacrime in cui, tra le altre cose, gli confessava che l'euforia quella volta non c'entrava nulla. L'aveva baciato perché voleva farlo, perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui.

E poi, meno di due settimane dopo, era stato sempre Fabrizio a invitare Ermal nella sua stanza con la scusa di bere qualcosa, finendo poi per fare l'amore sul letto della sua camera d'albergo.

E alla fine, era stato lui a dire a Ermal di volere qualcosa di più il giorno della Partita del Cuore. Era stato lui a dirgli che si stava innamorando e che non voleva più solo dei baci rubati nei camerini o nelle camere degli alberghi.

Ermal lo aveva semplicemente assecondato, ma era sempre partito tutto da lui.

"So cosa stai pensando" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise. "Ah, sì? Che sto pensando?"

"Ti stai colpevolizzando. Pensi che questa situazione sia solo colpa tua, ma in realtà ci siamo dentro insieme fin dall'inizio. Ho ricambiato ogni bacio che mi hai dato, anche il primo. Non è mai stata una cosa partita solo da te. Se c'è qualcuno che deve farsi delle colpe, quello sono io. Avrei potuto parlarne prima e magari ora Sabina non sarebbe così arrabbiata con me."

"Non credo sia arrabbiata. Un po' dispiaciuta, magari" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sospirò, sistemandosi meglio tra le braccia di Fabrizio.

Sperava solo che la situazione con sua sorella si risolvesse al più presto.

 

 

A pomeriggio inoltrato, Sabina era ancora chiusa nella sua vecchia cameretta.

Dario, suo marito, aveva cercato di convincerla a parlare con Ermal e a non comportarsi da bambina - anche se con lei aveva usato altri termini, per evitare che se la prendesse anche con lui - ma Sabina era stata irremovibile.

Per un paio d'ore, Ermal aveva lasciato perdere. Le aveva lasciato il suo spazio, sapendo che in quelle situazioni Sabina preferiva restare sola.

Ma a un certo punto non aveva più resistito.

Era passato troppo tempo ed Ermal iniziava ad essere stanco di essere trattato in quel modo da sua sorella, quando l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era il suo supporto.

Così, ignorando la vocina nella sua testa che gli diceva di lasciarla stare, bussò alla porta della sua stanza e senza aspettare il suo permesso abbassò la maniglia aprendo la porta.

Sabina era sdraiata sul suo letto, aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava stesse dormendo, ma Ermal sapeva che non era così. Lo vedeva dal torace che si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo del suo respiro irregolare, lo vedeva nei muscoli che si erano irrigiditi nel momento in cui era entrato in camera.

Anche se aveva gli occhi chiusi, Sabina si era accorta che qualcuno era entrato nella stanza e si era accorta di chi fosse quel qualcuno.

"Possiamo parlare?" chiese Ermal chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Sabina sbuffò scocciata, ma si spostò sul bordo del letto per lasciare spazio a Ermal.

Lui sorrise e le si sedette accanto.

"Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima."

"Non è quello che mi infastidisce, Ermal" rispose Sabina, aprendo finalmente gli occhi e tenendosi leggermente sollevata sugli avambracci. "Io l'ho sospettato fin da subito che tra voi ci fosse qualcosa ma ogni volta che te ne parlavo, tu non facevi altro che dirmi che non era vero, che mi stavo sbagliando. E io ti ho creduto perché sei mio fratello e non ci siamo mai detti bugie. E invece oggi scopro che, non solo mi hai mentito guardandomi negli occhi più di una volta, ma ne hai parlato con Rinald prima che con me. Non pretendo di essere la prima persona a cui racconti ciò che ti succede, ma io con te l'ho sempre fatto e mi sono sentita messa da parte."

Ermal rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare lo sfogo di sua sorella, rendendosi conto di quanto lei stesse male per una cosa che all'apparenza sembrava una banalità.

Si sdraiò accanto a lei e, appena finì di parlare, la attirò a sé stringendola in un abbraccio.

Sabina gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, mentre sentiva le dita di Ermal incastrarsi tra i suoi capelli e cercare di tranquillizzarla.

"Scusa, so di avere esagerato" disse lei dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

"Avrei dovuto parlartene" rispose Ermal. "Solo che non sapevo come fare. Nemmeno io sapevo come comportarmi all'inizio, era tutto nuovo anche per me."

"Mi prometti che non mi nasconderai mai più nulla?"

"Sabina..."

"Lo so che tu non fai promesse, ma questa non è tanto difficile da mantenere" disse lei, con il tono che ricordava vagamente quello che usava da bambina quando cercava di convincere Ermal a giocare con lei.

Ermal sorrise. "Va bene, te lo prometto."

Non amava fare promesse. Aveva il terrore di non riuscire a mantenerle e lui, meglio di chiunque altro, sapeva come ci si sentiva di fronte all'illusione di una promessa non mantenuta.

Ma sua sorella aveva ragione. Quella promessa non era poi tanto difficile da mantenere.


	77. The one where Fabrizio gets mad and Ermal needs his forgiveness

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio gets mad and Ermal needs his forgiveness**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio era infastidito, quasi arrabbiato.

Non aveva altri modi per descrivere il suo stato d'animo in quel momento.

Forse anche il termine _frustrato_ lo descriveva abbastanza bene, ma più che altro era infastidito.

"Bizio, dai..."

Fabrizio non si preoccupò nemmeno di rispondere ad Ermal, limitandosi a lanciargli un'occhiata scocciata mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprivano e lui si infilava al suo interno.

Ermal lo seguì sbuffando e si appoggiò alla parete, accanto a Fabrizio.

"Vuoi evitare di parlarmi ancora per molto?" chiese appena l'ascensore iniziò a muoversi.

"Purtroppo non credo servirebbe a qualcosa" borbottò Fabrizio ed Ermal sorrise per essere quanto meno riuscito ad ottenere una risposta.

Fabrizio aveva il broncio da almeno venti minuti e Ermal continuava a non capire quale fosse il motivo.

"Allora mi dici che ti prende?"

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, mentre aspettava che l'ascensore raggiungesse il loro piano.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli?

Che era arrabbiato semplicemente perché Ermal gli aveva accidentalmente sfiorato il collo durante un'intervista? Che ce l'aveva a morte con lui perché sapeva benissimo che effetto gli faceva essere toccato in quel punto - sicuramente Fabrizio glielo aveva fatto capire la notte precedente - e soprattutto sapeva quanto odiasse essere provocato in quel modo in un momento in cui non poteva rispondere alle provocazioni?

Appena le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Fabrizio sgusciò fuori e iniziò a percorrere il lungo corridoio che portava alle loro stanze.

Ermal lo seguì in silenzio fino a quando lo vide fermarsi di fronte alla sua camera ed estrarre la tessera magnetica dalla tasca.

Senza pensarci troppo - e dopo una brevissima occhiata per assicurarsi che nessuno stesse assistendo alla scena - lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò di fronte alla porta successiva, quella della sua camera.

Fabrizio - capendo che Ermal lo avrebbe comunque costretto ad entrare in camera con lui e probabilmente lo avrebbe sottoposto a un interrogatorio per capire che problemi avesse - non oppose resistenza ed entrò nella stanza.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ricordando come si era sentito quando era entrato nella stessa stanza appena ventiquattro ore prima, quando le cose con Ermal erano ancora confuse e nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di dire all'altro cosa provasse.

Si era sentito ansioso, come se tutti i baci che si erano scambiati da Sanremo fino a quel momento non avessero importanza e fossero stati solo momenti di debolezza, come se ogni volta in cui erano stati nello stesso letto a fare l'amore non avesse nessuna importanza.

E invece poi in quella stanza era cambiato tutto. Ermal lo aveva baciato, aveva trovato il coraggio di dirgli che avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo per sempre e Fabrizio aveva risposto che per lui era lo stesso. E poi avevano fatto l'amore fino a togliersi il fiato, promettendosi che quando sarebbero tornati in Italia, quando avrebbero accantonato l'esperienza dell'Eurovision, tra loro non sarebbe cambiato niente.

Sembrava passata una vita da quel momento.

L'unica cosa che teneva Fabrizio con i piedi ancorati a terra, con la certezza che erano passate solo poche ore dal momento in cui avevano deciso di fare sul serio, era il fatto che fino al giorno precedente non si sarebbe mai permesso di fare una scenata perché credeva che Ermal lo avesse volutamente provocato. Quello era un limite che fino a quel momento non si era mai permesso di oltrepassare.

"Sei arrabbiato e non riesco a capire perché" disse Ermal, mentre si sfilava la giacca e la abbandonava sullo schienale di una sedia.

Fabrizio sospirò.

Non era nemmeno più arrabbiato, in realtà.

Il fatto era che in quel momento - in quel breve istante appena dopo l'intervista, in cui avevano fatto un paio di foto ed Ermal aveva accarezzato il suo collo con le dita - gli erano tornati in mente tutti i momenti in cui avevano fatto l'amore e si era sentito morire all'idea di non poterlo baciare all'istante. E un po' si era arrabbiato perché era quasi certo che Ermal lo avesse fatto volutamente, con il solo scopo di provocarlo in un momento in cui lui non poteva fare niente se non cercare di rimanere impassibile.

Ma poi la rabbia era sparita - come ogni volta in cui Ermal era vicino a lui - ed era rimasta solo quella tremenda frustrazione e quella voglia di baciarlo fino a fargli mancare il respiro.

"Non sono arrabbiato" disse Fabrizio ancora in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, mentre Ermal si sedeva sul letto.

"Ok, allora dimmi che ti prende" rispose Ermal continuando a fissarlo.

Fabrizio sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli con fare nervoso.

Le cose tra lui ed Ermal si erano appena chiarite e stabilizzate, non sapeva ancora quale fosse il modo più giusto di comportarsi e se fosse il caso di confessargli ciò che gli passava per la testa oppure no.

"Sei uno stronzo" disse qualche attimo dopo, decidendosi a dire semplicemente ciò che pensava.

"Come, scusa?" chiese Ermal perplesso.

"Sei uno stronzo. Perché sai benissimo che effetto mi fa anche solo starti vicino, sai benissimo cosa provo quando mi tocchi. E prima, mentre facevamo quelle foto... Cazzo, Ermal, avrei voluto baciarti lì, davanti a tutti."

Ermal lo guardò mentre un sorriso gli incurvava leggermente le labbra. Sapere di fare quell'effetto a Fabrizio, lo faceva sentire bene come poche altre cose nella vita.

"Puoi baciarmi ora" disse Ermal alzandosi e camminando verso di lui.

"No."

Ermal si bloccò a pochi passi da lui, senza capire il motivo del suo rifiuto. "Cosa?"

Fabrizio cercò di restare serio, mentre quell'idea assurda continuava a ronzargli nella testa.

Non voleva davvero mostrarsi arrabbiato con Ermal, ma continuava a pensare a come sarebbe stato fingere di essere così arrabbiato da spingere Ermal a farsi perdonare.

Perdonare per cosa poi? Per averlo accidentalmente toccato più del normale durante un'intervista?

L'idea era assurda anche solo a pensarci, eppure Fabrizio non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a tutti i risvolti che avrebbe potuto avere quella situazione, mentre sentiva i suoi jeans farsi sempre più stretti.

"Tu non hai idea di come mi sono sentito. I brividi lungo la schiena mentre sfregavi la mano sul mio collo, l'esigenza di baciarti e toccarti ma non poterlo fare..." disse Fabrizio con voce più roca del solito.

"Quindi vuoi vendicarti? Tu non hai potuto baciarmi quando volevi e io ora devo subire la stessa cosa?" disse Ermal divertito.

Ormai aveva capito che Fabrizio non era veramente arrabbiato e che lo stava solo prendendo un po' in giro.

"No, però credo di avere il diritto di togliermi qualche soddisfazione, quindi ora si fa a modo mio. Devi farti perdonare" disse Fabrizio con tono fermo, anche se in realtà non era mai stato così insicuro.

Sapeva quanto Ermal amasse avere il controllo della situazione in quei momenti, e non era certo che avrebbe accettato di lasciargli fare ciò che voleva.

Ma Ermal sembrava più che d'accordo a lasciare che, per una volta, fosse Fabrizio a gestire quella situazione.

Camminò lentamente all'indietro, tornando a sedersi sul letto con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato in faccia, e disse: "Va bene, Bizio. Cosa vuoi che faccia?"

Fabrizio sorrise per un attimo, felice che Ermal lo avesse assecondato in quella folle idea che gli era passata per la mente, e poi si avvicinò a lui sbottonandosi i jeans e abbassandoli abbastanza da lasciar vedere l'enorme rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer.

Ermal seguì ogni suo movimento, aspettando che Fabrizio gli dicesse chiaramente cosa desiderava.

Aveva voluto iniziare quel gioco e ora Ermal non vedeva l'ora che lo portasse a termine.

Ogni volta che erano stati a letto insieme, era sempre stato lui ad avere il controllo della situazione.

Inizialmente perché era una situazione nuova e lui si sentiva insicuro, quindi Fabrizio gli aveva lasciato prendere il controllo in modo da sentirsi a suo agio. E poi semplicemente le cose erano continuate in quel modo.

Quella era una svolta nel loro rapporto e, nonostante una piccola parte di Ermal temesse ancora di fare certe cose nel modo sbagliato e volesse avere il controllo della situazione, non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto che per una volta fosse Fabrizio a guidarlo.

Osservò Fabrizio toccarsi distrattamente attraverso il tessuto dei boxer e, il solo vedere la sua mano tatuata stretta sulla sua erezione ancora coperta, gli provocò un familiare brivido di aspettativa lungo la schiena.

Iniziava a sentire il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni tirare dolorosamente e non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non al sollievo che avrebbe provato quando finalmente la sua erezione sarebbe stata libera da ogni costrizione, ma in quel momento non era lui a decidere cosa fare.

Era Fabrizio ad avere il comando ed Ermal voleva che fosse lui a dirgli se e quando avrebbe potuto finalmente spogliarsi.

In un attimo, si rese conto di quanto quella situazione - seppure nuova e completamente sconosciuta per Ermal - lo stesse eccitando più di ogni altra cosa.

Fabrizio infilò i pollici oltre il bordo dei boxer e li spinse verso il basso insieme ai jeans, sfilandoseli un attimo dopo.

Ermal deglutì a vuoto mentre Fabrizio, ormai nudo dalla vita in giù, si sfilava lentamente la giacca e la maglia e le abbandonava sul pavimento.

Ogni volta che Ermal si trovava di fronte al corpo nudo di Fabrizio, non poteva evitare di fissarlo e imprimere nella sua memoria ogni suo particolare.

Gli sembrava ancora strano che un uomo così bello - bello davvero, e non solo esteticamente - avesse deciso di stare proprio con lui.

Fabrizio intanto si stava toccando svogliatamente, ormai senza strati di stoffa a coprire la sua erezione, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Ermal.

"Lo sai cosa vorrei. Ormai mi conosci" disse Fabrizio avvicinandosi ulteriormente.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo, abbastanza da poterlo guardare negli occhi, e rispose: "Lo so, ma voglio sentirtelo dire. Se vuoi che io faccia qualcosa per farmi perdonare, devi chiedermelo."

"Che stronzo che sei" mormorò Fabrizio trattenendo un sorriso.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle, come a confermare che era effettivamente uno stronzo ma che non gli importava.

"D'accordo, se proprio vuoi sentirtelo dire... Voglio che mi tocchi. E poi voglio sentire la tua bocca su di me, tanto lo sappiamo entrambi che la storia che non ti piacciono i lecca-lecca è una cazzata" disse Fabrizio.

"Pessima battuta" constatò Ermal, senza però farsi ripetere da Fabrizio ciò che desiderava.

Gli spostò delicatamente la mano, sostituendola con la sua, e iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente, sentendo l'erezione del compagno pulsare tra le mani.

Quando lo sentì iniziare a gemere - mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata - Ermal fece un ghigno soddisfatto. Sapere che Fabrizio gemeva così per lui, a causa di ciò che lui gli stava facendo, lo faceva sentire potente. E anche se in quel momento era Fabrizio a decidere cosa fare, ad avere il controllo della situazione, Ermal in realtà sapeva bene che era lui ad avere tutto sotto controllo, che se solo avesse smesso di fare ciò che stava facendo Fabrizio lo avrebbe letteralmente supplicato di continuare.

Continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lui, prese in bocca la sua erezione, facendola scivolare fino in gola.

Dalla bocca di Fabrizio uscì un gemito più forte degli altri, mentre abbassava lo sguardo e puntava gli occhi in quelli di Ermal.

"Cazzo, potrei venire solo guardandoti" mormorò facendo scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli e accompagnando i suoi movimenti.

Ermal accelerò il ritmo, stuzzicando la punta con la lingua e massaggiandogli i testicoli pieni con la mano, fino a quando Fabrizio - ormai vicino all'orgasmo - lo costrinse a fermarsi.

"Sei già al limite? Peccato, iniziavo a divertirmi" disse Ermal, pulendosi gli angoli della bocca con il dorso della mano.

"Al tuo posto, non farei troppo lo spavaldo" rispose Fabrizio.

La sua erezione pulsava così tanto da fargli male e sentiva il bisogno di raggiungere l'orgasmo il prima possibile, ma non voleva dare ad Ermal quella soddisfazione.

"Potrei abituarmi a questa versione di te. Non sono abituato a vederti fare il prepotente in queste situazioni, però mi piace" disse Ermal, iniziando a toccarsi distrattamente attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni che ancora indossava.

"Smettila di toccarti" ordinò Fabrizio. Se a Ermal piaceva che lui facesse un po' il prepotente in camera da letto, di certo lui non glielo avrebbe negato.

Ermal sollevò le mani all'istante, mentre sulle sue labbra continuava a esserci l'ombra di un sorriso malizioso.

"Spogliati" ordinò nuovamente Fabrizio, facendo un passo indietro per permettere ad Ermal di alzarsi dal letto e spogliarsi di fronte a lui.

Lo osservò mentre si toglieva i vestiti lentamente - troppo lentamente per essere un movimento casuale - e cercò di resistere all'impulso di masturbarsi di fronte a lui, conscio che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe venuto in un attimo.

"E adesso?" chiese Ermal provocandolo.

Fabrizio non rispose. Si limitò a far tacere anche Ermal avvicinandolo a sé e baciandolo.

Affondò la lingua nella sua bocca, lasciandosi scappare un gemito nel momento esatto in cui il suo bacino si scontrò con quello del compagno.

Ermal posò le mani sui fianchi di Fabrizio, facendole poi scivolare sulle sue natiche e stringendole, obbligando il compagno a emettere una serie di altri gemiti osceni.

"Voglio essere io a prenderti, questa volta" sussurrò Fabrizio, mentre si allontanava dalle labbra di Ermal solo per iniziare a torturargli il collo.

Ermal annuì con un cenno, mentre inclinava la testa per lasciare a Fabrizio più spazio.

Qualche attimo dopo, si ritrovò con la schiena premuta sul materasso e Fabrizio inginocchiato tra le sue gambe che lo fissava eccitato.

Fabrizio si chinò su di lui, appoggiandogli due dita sulle labbra e invitandolo a leccarle, e Ermal non poté fare a meno di assecondarlo, tenendogli il polso fermo e facendo scivolare le dita del compagno nella sua bocca.

Fabrizio rimase incantato a fissare le labbra di Ermal chiuse attorno alle sue dita, mentre sentiva la lingua del compagno scivolare sulla sua pelle cospargendola di saliva. Al solo pensiero, sentì la sua erezione pulsare dolorosamente.

Voleva fare l'amore con Ermal, lo voleva disperatamente, e quell'attesa - per quanto lo avesse stuzzicato all'inizio - lo stava innervosendo.

Ormai stanco di aspettare, ritrasse le dita dalla bocca di Ermal e le indirizzò verso la sua apertura.

Ermal cercò di trattenere una smorfia di leggero fastidio sentendo le dita del compagno farsi lentamente spazio dentro di lui, ma pochi attimi dopo - non appena Fabrizio sfiorò la sua prostata - si ritrovò a gemere e ad andare incontro alle sue dita.

Fabrizio lo preparò con calma, consapevole che Ermal non fosse abituato a trovarsi in quella situazione e, solo quando fu convinto che Ermal non stesse più provando alcun fastidio, decise di sostituire alle sue dita la sua erezione.

Appena iniziò a spingersi lentamente in lui, Ermal chiuse gli occhi cercando di mostrarsi impassibile a quel dolore iniziale che sapeva benissimo avrebbe sentito, e Fabrizio - nonostante fino a quel momento avesse cercato di impartirgli degli ordini e di mostrarsi più autoritario del solito - non riuscì a evitare di sporgersi verso di lui lasciandogli un bacio su una guancia e sussurrando: "Ora passa, amore mio."

Ermal annuì mentre sentiva i suoi muscoli abituarsi lentamente all'intrusione e dopo qualche attimo sentì finalmente il dolore svanire.

"Muoviti" mormorò qualche secondo dopo.

Fabrizio - che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto le labbra premute sulla sua pelle, come a volerlo rassicurare - lo guardò e disse: "Sicuro?"

Ermal annuì con un cenno, desideroso di sentire Fabrizio muoversi dentro di sé.

"Chiedimelo" disse Fabrizio, usando di nuovo il tono autoritario di qualche minuto prima.

"Ti prego, Bizio..."

Fabrizio sorrise, soddisfatto di aver costretto Ermal a supplicarlo per ottenere qualcosa, e iniziò a muoversi lentamente.

Avrebbe voluto affondare in lui più velocemente, far raggiungere a entrambi l'orgasmo che desideravano, ma allo stesso tempo voleva che fosse Ermal a chiederglielo. Voleva che arrivasse al punto di supplicarlo ancora.

"Bizio, più forte..." sussurrò Ermal dopo qualche attimo. Aveva i capelli scompigliati, alcuni ricci erano appiccicati alla fronte sudata e aveva la faccia stanca.

Eppure Fabrizio non riuscì a evitare di divertirsi ancora per un attimo. Finse di non averlo nemmeno sentito, rallentando ancora di più di movimenti e obbligando Ermal a pregarlo di avere di più.

Solo dopo l'ennesima supplica, Fabrizio si decise ad accontentarlo accelerando il ritmo delle spinte e portando una mano tra loro, muovendola rapidamente sull'erezione di Ermal.

Pochi minuti dopo, Ermal venne nella mano di Fabrizio e sul suo stesso stomaco. Per Fabrizio fu necessario semplicemente guardare Ermal venire sotto di lui e gemere il suo nome, affinché lo seguisse a ruota riversandosi dentro di lui.

Quell'orgasmo era stato più intenso di qualsiasi cosa avessero provato prima di quel momento e per entrambi furono necessari parecchi minuti prima di riuscire a recuperare il fiato necessario ad emettere anche solo un sospiro.

Il primo a ritrovare la forza di parlare - e la capacità di articolare una frase di senso compiuto - fu Ermal.

Si voltò verso Fabrizio - steso accanto a lui, con gli occhi chiusi e il cuore che ancora non aveva ripreso a battere normalmente - e disse: "Eri davvero arrabbiato prima?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa, poi aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui. "No, figurati. Cioè, ero un po' arrabbiato perché ero convinto che tu mi avessi provocato volutamente e perché di fronte a tutte quelle persone non potevo fare ciò che avrei voluto. Però, insomma, non è che fossi arrabbiato davvero. Infastidito, frustrato... ma arrabbiato, no. Non veramente, almeno."

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio, come se in quel momento il suo cervello avesse bisogno di qualche secondo in più per elaborare quel discorso, poi sorrise.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "Che hai da sorridere?"

"Niente, solo che un po' mi spiace che tu non fossi davvero arrabbiato."

"Perché?" chiese Fabrizio sempre più confuso.

Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore e arrossì, quasi vergognandosi di ciò che stava pensando. Poi disse: "Perché mi è piaciuto questo metodo per cercare di farmi perdonare."

E in quel momento Fabrizio ebbe la certezza che forse da lì in poi avrebbe finto di essere arrabbiato molto più spesso.


	78. The one where Ermal goes to Fabrizio's concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seguente OS è collegata a "The one where Ermal has a crush" (capitolo 62)

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal goes to Fabrizio’s concert**

 

 

 

 

"Che hai?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, sentendo la voce del suo fidanzato.

Ermal se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta dello studio e fissava Fabrizio, il quale era seduto su una sedia con la chitarra in mano.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Niente."

"Sicuro? Sembri pensieroso" disse Ermal entrando nella stanza e sedendosi di fronte a Fabrizio, sullo sgabello del pianoforte.

"Ripensavo a quando mi hai detto che hai avuto una cotta per me per dieci anni, prima di conoscermi" rispose Fabrizio, posando la chitarra all'interno della custodia appoggiata sul pavimento.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte, senza capire per quale motivo Fabrizio stesse pensando proprio a quello a distanza di oltre un mese da quando avevano avuto quella conversazione.

"Sei mai stato a un mio concerto?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Sì. All'Olimpico, lo scorso anno."

"Intendevo a parte l'Olimpico."

"Una volta. Perché me lo chiedi?" chiese Ermal, sempre più confuso.

"Stavo pensando al fatto che tu avevi una cotta per me ed eri un mio fan. E così ho iniziato a pensare che forse eri stato a qualche mio concerto, che forse ci siamo trovati nello stesso posto più di una volta prima di conoscerci e io nemmeno lo sapevo. E ora che ho la certezza che è così, mi sembra di aver sprecato tempo. Avremmo potuto incontrarci molto prima" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal si allungò verso di lui prendendo una mano tra le sue.

Disegnò con le dita il contorno delle lettere della parola _Pace_ , pensando a quanto fosse ironico che proprio la pace fosse una delle cose che si erano regalati a vicenda, e poi sollevò lo sguardo su Fabrizio.

"Non abbiamo sprecato tempo, Bizio. Ci siamo incontrati nel momento giusto, quando entrambi eravamo pronti per aprire un nuovo capitolo della nostra vita."

"Se ci fossimo conosciuti prima, forse questo capitolo lo avremmo aperto prima."

"No, non sarebbe stato possibile" replicò Ermal.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte senza capire cosa volesse dire, e Ermal aggiunse: "Va bene, mettiti comodo. Ora ti racconterò cos'è successo quella volta in cui sono stato a un tuo concerto."

 

***

 

_Settembre 2013_

 

Ermal gettò l'ennesimo mozzicone nel posacenere e sbuffò mentre controllava l'ora sul cellulare.

Era tardi, troppo tardi per riuscire a rispettare il programma che si era appuntato mentalmente e che consisteva nel conquistare la transenna a un concerto che aspettava da mesi.

E la colpa del ritardo, ovviamente non era sua.

Ricontrollò l'orario e, nel momento esatto in cui il numero dei minuti cambiò raggiungendo la cifra tonda, bussò poco delicatamente alla porta del bagno e urlò: "Ne hai ancora per molto?"

Andrea aprì la porta e lo guardò scocciato: "Che c'è? Hai fretta?"

"Un po', in effetti."

"Tanto ormai la transenna non la prendiamo" disse Andrea uscendo dal bagno e afferrando portafoglio e cellulare dal mobiletto dell'ingresso.

"E di chi è la colpa?" disse Ermal, mentre seguiva Andrea fuori dall'appartamento.

Andrea scosse la testa scendendo le scale dietro l'amico e disse: "Chissà poi perché hai tutta questa fissa di volere a tutti i costi stare attaccato alla transenna."

Ermal fece finta di non aver sentito e non rispose.

Rispondere a quella frase avrebbe implicato ammettere qualcosa che fino a quel momento era riuscito a stento ad ammettere a sé stesso e a suo fratello.

Non poteva - e non voleva - dirlo a nessun altro.

Senza contare il peso del senso di colpa, che diventava ogni volta più grande e che lo faceva vergognare, come se stesse nascondendo un segreto indicibile e pericoloso. E invece l'unica cosa che stava nascondendo era una cotta per un cantante.

"Come mai Silvia non viene con noi? Non le piace Fabrizio Moro?" chiese Andrea qualche minuto più tardi, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso sul finestrino dell'auto di Ermal.

Ermal strinse leggermente il volante, sentendo il senso di colpa farsi più pesante al solo sentire nominare la sua fidanzata.

"In realtà, non gliel'ho detto."

"Perché?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so, mi andava di andarci con te. Mica devo fare tutto con la mia ragazza. A volte preferisco stare con i miei amici."

Ma la vera spiegazione era che sarebbe stato molto più semplice giustificarsi con un amico che con la propria fidanzata, se per caso fosse rimasto imbambolato a fissare un cantante su un palco.

 

 

Come previsto, alla transenna non erano riusciti nemmeno ad avvicinarsi.

Ermal se lo aspettava, ma non poteva negare di aver sperato che almeno per una volta la fortuna fosse dalla sua parte.

"Va beh, dai, si vede bene anche da qui" disse Andrea mentre si guardava intorno.

Ermal seguì il suo sguardo, constatando che in effetti - nonostante il ritardo - erano riusciti a guadagnare una buona posizione. Non erano così indietro come avrebbe immaginato e il palco si vedeva bene, ma sembrava non essere abbastanza.

Avrebbe preferito essere in prima fila, appoggiato alla transenna, con la speranza di incrociare lo sguardo di Fabrizio, di vederlo da vicino...

Che poi, a che sarebbe servito? Forse solo a farsi del male, ad aumentare i sensi di colpa, a rendersi conto sempre di più che quella storia gli stava sfuggendo di mano.

Forse, a conti fatti, non era poi così male non essere attaccati alla transenna.

 

 

Al termine del concerto, Ermal era rimasto appoggiato alla sua auto per almeno mezz'ora, fissando il vuoto e fumando una sigaretta dietro l'altra sotto lo sguardo confuso e preoccupato di Andrea.

Quel concerto era stato un pugno dritto nello stomaco, un aggrovigliarsi di sentimenti che non facevano altro che farlo sentire più agitato e confuso.

C'era stata la sorpresa nel vedere Fabrizio dal vivo, perché pur sapendo che se lo sarebbe trovato davanti aveva sentito quel tuffo al cuore tipico delle cose che succedono senza preavviso; c'era stata la sensazione di libertà, la voglia di svuotare la mente da ogni pensiero; c'era stata la sensazione di trovarsi nel posto giusto ma soprattutto con la persona giusta, come se non ci fosse nessun altro a parte lui e Fabrizio in quel posto. Alla fine c'era stata la consapevolezza di essere completamente e perdutamente cotto di Fabrizio - molto più di quanto aveva immaginato fino a quel momento - anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva.

Quella consapevolezza era arrivata di colpo, lasciandogli una fastidiosa sensazione di vuoto nello stomaco. Un po' come quando si solleva un piede convinti di appoggiarlo su uno scalino, ma poi sentiamo solamente il vuoto sotto le nostre scarpe.

Stessa sgradevole sensazione, che in realtà poi tanto sgradevole non lo sarebbe nemmeno stata in circostanze normali. Ma quelle non erano circostanze normali.

Ermal era sempre stato innamorato dell'amore, convinto che non ci fosse niente di più bello di amare qualcuno e permettere di farsi amare a propria volta, quindi sarebbe stato ovvio per lui accettare con facilità il fatto di essersi preso una cotta piuttosto forte per qualcuno.

Ma lui era fidanzato da anni con una ragazza che amava, e avere una cotta per qualcuno non faceva altro che farlo sentire colpevole di qualcosa che non poteva nemmeno controllare.

"Ermal, stai bene?" chiese Andrea, vedendolo accendere l'ennesima sigaretta.

Ermal non rispose. Sì limitò ad annuire con un cenno.

"A me non sembra. Nell'ultima mezz'ora hai fumato almeno una decina di sigarette!"

Ermal continuò a rimanere in silenzio e Andrea sbuffò scocciato.

Era ovvio che Ermal non stesse bene, si vedeva lontano un miglio. E Andrea avrebbe davvero voluto capire cosa lo facesse stare in quel modo, ma non poteva continuare a insistere se Ermal non voleva rispondergli.

Qualche minuto dopo, delle voci concitate attirarono la loro attenzione.

Fabrizio Moro si stava avviando verso la macchina, non prima di aver sorriso e chiacchierato per qualche minuto con i fan che erano rimasti ad aspettarlo.

Ermal si immobilizzò, osservandolo da lontano come se fosse qualcosa di irraggiungibile, per poi farsi prendere dal panico quando lo vide camminare nella loro direzione.

"Perché viene verso di noi?"

Andrea indicò la macchina nera parcheggiata davanti a loro e rispose: "Credo sia la sua."

E se Ermal aveva già ringraziato sufficientemente l'uomo che aveva lasciato il parcheggio libero un attimo prima che arrivasse lui - consentendogli di parcheggiare vicino al luogo del concerto, nonostante fossero arrivati tardi - in quel momento fu costretto a ringraziarlo di nuovo - anche se solo nella sua testa - per avergli lasciato il posto vicino alla macchina di Fabrizio.

Ermal gettò a terra il mozzicone della sigaretta e rimase appoggiato all'auto, cercando di mostrarsi impassibile.

Ma quando poco dopo Fabrizio gli passò davanti e gli sorrise, non poté impedire alle sue guance di imporporarsi come quelle di una ragazzina alla prima cotta.

E in realtà, nemmeno gli importava di essere arrossito e che Andrea se ne fosse accorto. Contava solo quel breve attimo in cui i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli di Fabrizio e lui gli aveva sorriso.

 

***

 

"Non ci posso credere" mormorò Fabrizio al termine del racconto.

"Non l'avevo mai raccontato a nessuno, nemmeno a mio fratello."

"Perché?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so. Forse ero convinto che fosse tutto frutto della mia immaginazione, che mi fossi immaginato il tuo sguardo e il tuo sorriso, che mi fossi convinto che fossero rivolti a me anche se non era così."

"Non riesco a credere che ci siamo già incontrati, che addirittura ti ho sorriso e io nemmeno me lo ricordo" disse Fabrizio, quasi colpevolizzandosi.

"Ora capisci perché ti dico che ci siamo incontrati esattamente nel momento giusto e che non abbiamo sprecato tempo?"

"No, cazzo. Se fossi stato più attento, forse quella sera non mi sarei limitato a sorriderti. Magari ti avrei parlato e le cose sarebbero andate diversamente."

"Forse. Ma io sono contento di come sono andate. Alla fine ci siamo trovati comunque, è già molto di più di ciò che mi aspettavo" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise.

Ermal in fondo aveva ragione. Avevano avuto entrambi molto più di ciò che avevano sperato, molto più di ciò che si aspettavano dalla vita.

E forse era vero che avevano sprecato tempo, ma Fabrizio doveva ammettere che forse semplicemente si erano incontrati nel momento giusto, che forse c'era un motivo se a quel concerto del 2013 gli aveva semplicemente sorriso e non si era fermato a parlare. Forse inconsciamente sapeva di non essere pronto, forse sapeva che quello non era il momento giusto.

Erano passati anni affinché arrivasse il momento giusto per loro, ma alla fine era arrivato.

E allora, a conti fatti, andava bene anche così. Anche se erano passati anni, anche se Fabrizio avrebbe voluto incontrare Ermal prima, passare più tempo con lui.

Andava bene lo stesso. L'importante era che fossero riusciti a trovarsi.


	79. The one where Fabrizio meet Silvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è collegato alla fanfiction 74, The one with the jacket.

 

 

 

**The one where Fabrizio meet Silvia**

 

 

 

 

Quando Silvia si era svegliata quella mattina, le era sembrata una giornata come tante altre.

Aveva coccolato un po' Nike prima di uscire, aveva registrato qualche storia su Instagram andando al lavoro ed era entrata negli studi radiofonici con il sorriso sulle labbra, come tutti gli altri giorni.

Ma appena arrivata in studio, era cambiato tutto.

Attorno al solito tavolo dello studio in cui lei e Katia conducevano il loro programma, c'erano tre sedie e non due come al solito.

Aggrottò la fronte confusa e poi disse: "Abbiamo qualche ospite di cui mi sono dimenticata?"

Katia sbuffò mentre si avvicinava a Silvia e rispose: "Non siamo noi ad averlo dimenticato. Sono quelli ai piani alti che dimenticano di dirci le cose."

Silvia sospirò. Non era la prima volta che si ritrovava a dover gestire un'intervista con un ospite inatteso, ma era pur sempre una scocciatura dover improvvisare delle domande con il rischio di chiedere la cosa sbagliata.

"Chi abbiamo?" chiese togliendosi il giubbotto e appoggiandolo sullo schienale della sedia.

"Fabrizio Moro."

Silvia si immobilizzò, sentendo per un attimo il sangue raggelarsi nelle vene.

Non aveva nulla contro Fabrizio, anzi lo reputava un ottimo artista. Ma, anche se quello doveva essere un incontro di lavoro, Silvia era consapevole che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto evitare di sentirsi in imbarazzo.

C'erano delle implicazioni personali di mezzo, questioni che in un certo senso li accomunavano e allo stesso tempo li dividevano, e Silvia non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto affrontare quell'intervista senza sembrare impacciata.

 

 

Come previsto, Silvia non era l'unica a essere imbarazzata per la situazione.

Da quando Fabrizio aveva messo piede nello studio, non aveva detto nulla di più dello stretto necessario, rispondendo alle domande che gli venivano fatte senza dilungarsi troppo.

Per tutta la durata dell'intervista, era stata più che altro Katia a parlare - cosa di cui Silvia le era profondamente grata - togliendo così un po' di imbarazzo a entrambi e alleggerendo la tensione.

Nonostante tutto, però, non era semplicemente per nessuno dei due stare lì, seduti l'uno accanto all'altra.

Silvia non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che il posto che per nove anni era stato suo, ora apparteneva a Fabrizio. Tutte le cose che Ermal aveva fatto con lei, ora le faceva con Fabrizio.

E Fabrizio, allo stesso modo, non poteva evitare di pensare che quella accanto a lui era la donna che lo aveva preceduto, la persona che Ermal aveva amato per quasi un decennio.

"Silvia, sei silenziosa oggi!" disse Katia a un certo punto, cercando di coinvolgere la collega nella conversazione.

Fabrizio si voltò verso Silvia, aspettandosi una domanda da parte sua, ma lei si limitò a dire: "Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, non mi sembrava carino interrompere."

Katia le lanciò un'occhiata incerta, consapevole che in realtà ci fosse molto di più dietro quella risposta, poi disse: "La nostra Silvia evidentemente vuole lasciarmi sola oggi. Allora, Fabrizio, stavamo dicendo..."

Silvia trattenne a stento un sospiro di sollievo mentre Katia riprendeva le redini della trasmissione.

Non era certa di riuscire a mantenere la professionalità necessaria con Fabrizio. Proprio non ce la faceva! Non riusciva a non pensare al fatto che quell'uomo fosse il nuovo fidanzato del suo ex.

Qualche attimo dopo, sentì Katia dire: "Fabrizio, grazie per essere stato con noi. Spero che tornerai a trovarci."

"Grazie a voi per avermi ospitato qui" rispose Fabrizio, rivolgendo lo sguardo però solo verso Katia.

A quel punto Silvia, per mantenere almeno una parvenza di normalità, disse: "Noi ovviamente torniamo domani alla solita ora. Adesso vi lasciamo con l'ultimo singolo di Fabrizio Moro, _Ho bisogno di credere_."

Le prime note della canzone risuonarono nello studio, mentre Silvia si toglieva le cuffie e le appoggiava al tavolo.

Katia e Fabrizio fecero lo stesso un attimo dopo e, mentre Katia continuava a parlare con il loro ospite, Silvia uscì velocemente dallo studio.

Non poteva restare dentro quella stanza un minuto di più.

Non era gelosa, né tanto meno arrabbiata per la presenza di Fabrizio. Come aveva detto a Ermal qualche giorno prima, era felice per loro. Vedeva dai loro sguardi, dai loro gesti quanto fossero innamorati l'uno dell'altro e lei voleva solo che Ermal fosse felice.

Eppure si sentiva strana, come se una mano invisibile le stesse stritolando lo stomaco.

Rimase per qualche minuto appoggiata al muro del corridoio, con gli occhi chiusi e una mano premuta sul petto, cercando di recuperare fiato e di ignorare quella sensazione sgradevole che si era impossessata di lei.

"Tutto bene?"

Silvia spalancò gli occhi sentendo la voce di Fabrizio terribilmente vicina.

Il cantautore se ne stava davanti a lei e la osservava leggermente confuso e preoccupato.

"Sì, tutto bene, grazie" mormorò Silvia.

Fabrizio annuì e fece per allontanarsi, per poi cambiare idea all'ultimo momento.

Ritornò davanti a lei e, vagamente indeciso, disse: "So che è stato un po' imbarazzante prima. Avrei voluto evitarlo, ma purtroppo questo tipo di decisioni non spettano a me."

"Lo so, non preoccuparti. Ti capisco."

"È per questo che hai 'sta faccia da funerale?"

Silvia si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Chissà che espressione aveva se Fabrizio le stava dicendo una cosa del genere.

"Scusa, è che non avevo proprio idea di come comportarmi. Sai, dopo che Ermal mi ha detto di voi, le cose sono diventate un po' strane. Lo sospettavo da un po', ma incontrarti ora che ne ho la certezza è un po' più difficile" spiegò lei.

Fabrizio sospirò e si appoggiò alla parete opposta, rimanendo di fronte a Silvia. "Ermal mi ha detto che avete parlato al matrimonio di Dino. Mi è sembrato strano che tra tutte le persone che conosce, lui avesse deciso di dirlo proprio a te."

"Siamo ancora amici" replicò lei, vagamente infastidita. Le sembrava che Fabrizio stesse insinuando che lei ed Ermal non avessero diritto di raccontarsi cose della loro vita privata.

"Lo so. Ma tu come ti sentiresti se il tuo fidanzato si confidasse con la sua ex? E non una ex qualsiasi, ma una con cui ha condiviso quasi dieci anni della sua vita."

Lei non rispose.

Non poteva immaginare come si sentisse Fabrizio. Lei non aveva mai dovuto fare i conti con un fidanzato che si portava dietro gli strascichi di una relazione importante, come quella che avevano avuto lei ed Ermal.

"Credo che una parte di me sarà sempre un po' gelosa di te e del rapporto che hai con Ermal. So che state cercando di restare amici e io non voglio mettermi in mezzo. Non sono il tipo di persona che vieta al proprio fidanzato di uscire con un'amica. Però non è semplice stare al mio posto" disse Fabrizio, ammettendo una debolezza che non era riuscito ad ammettere nemmeno ad Ermal.

Era sincero. Non avrebbe mai impedito a Ermal di frequentare Silvia, se era quello che voleva.

Ma allo stesso tempo, non poteva negare che la cosa lo turbasse e che più di tutto lo turbasse il non poterne parlare con Ermal. Sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, Ermal avrebbe rinunciato a qualsiasi rapporto potesse ancora avere con Silvia.

Fabrizio ne era certo, sapeva che Ermal avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui. E non voleva che lui si privasse di un'amicizia solo per farlo stare più tranquillo.

"Conosco Ermal da tanto tempo e posso assicurarti che, anche se capisco cosa provi, non hai niente di cui preoccuparti" disse Silvia.

Fabrizio sospirò ma non disse nulla.

"Ho visto il suo sguardo mentre parlava con te al telefono, il giorno del matrimonio. Poche volte l'ho visto felice come in quel momento. E, se la cosa può farti stare più tranquillo, io voglio solo che sia felice e non ho intenzione di allontanarlo da te. Tu lo rendi felice come io non ho mai saputo fare" aggiunse, cercando di rassicurare Fabrizio.

Lui sorrise, sentendosi effettivamente più tranquillo.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che proprio la ex fidanzata di Ermal avrebbe potuto rassicurarlo in quel modo.

Però, lo aveva fatto. Stentava a crederci ma era così.

 

 

Aveva impiegato tutto il pomeriggio per decidersi a chiamare Ermal.

Non gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato ospite nel programma di Silvia ed era certo che non gli fosse giunta voce di quell'intervista, preso com'era a fare il turista a Creta.

Però sentiva il bisogno - quasi il dovere - di dirglielo.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male o di strano in ciò che era successo quella mattina, nulla che in realtà valesse la pena di essere raccontato, eppure Fabrizio si sentiva nervoso all'idea di tenere nascosta una cosa simile a Ermal. E si sentiva ancora più nervoso all'idea di parlargliene.

Così ci aveva pensato per tutto il pomeriggio, cercando di decidere quali fossero le parole più giuste da utilizzare oppure se fosse il caso di non utilizzare parole per nulla e di non dirgli niente.

Alla fine aveva deciso di dirgli semplicemente ciò che era successo, niente di più e niente di meno. Anche se era consapevole che non sarebbe stato facile, che la sua voce sarebbe stata tremante e che avrebbe faticato a trovare le parole.

Avviò la videochiamata e si sistemò meglio contro la testiera del letto mentre aspettava che Ermal rispondesse.

"Bizio!" rispose Ermal entusiasta.

Sorrideva con gli occhi, oltre che con le labbra, e dietro di lui si vedeva il mare.

"Ti disturbo?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Assolutamente no! Come stai?" chiese Ermal, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e spostandoli all'indietro.

"Bene. Tu? Che hai fatto oggi?"

Ermal iniziò a raccontare la sua giornata, mentre camminava sorridendo per le vie della città e ogni tanto si fermava per far vedere a Fabrizio il panorama dietro di lui.

Fabrizio lo ascoltò attentamente, rapito dall'entusiasmo con cui Ermal raccontava ciò che aveva fatto quel giorno.

Era una delle cose che amava di più di lui, quel suo raccontare con gioia ed entusiasmo anche le cose più banali.

"E tu invece? Hai fatto qualcosa di interessante oggi?" chiese Ermal al termine del suo racconto.

Fabrizio sospirò. Era arrivato il momento di dirglielo, non poteva più rimandare.

"Ho fatto un'intervista in radio, questa mattina. A R101."

Ermal rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

Era una radio importante, piena di speaker e di trasmissioni diverse, eppure il tono di Fabrizio gli aveva già detto indirettamente in quale programma era stato ospitato.

"Eri al programma di Silvia?" chiese qualche attimo dopo.

Fabrizio annuì con un cenno, poi disse: "In realtà, lei non ha parlato molto durante il programma. È stato un po' imbarazzante per entrambi."

"Mi dispiace, Bizio" rispose Ermal.

In quel momento avrebbe voluto essere insieme a lui, sdraiato sul suo stesso letto, con le braccia attorno al suo corpo e le labbra premute sulle sue, con la sola intenzione di farlo smettere di pensare a quella giornata. Ma purtroppo non era così.

"Tranquillo, è tutto ok. Abbiamo parlato un po' dopo il programma."

"Ah, sì?" chiese Ermal stupito.

Sapeva benissimo che Fabrizio era sempre stato un po' geloso di Silvia, anche se aveva sempre cercato di nasconderlo.

"Sì, beh, eravamo entrambi un po' tesi e in quel momento nessun altro avrebbe capito come ci sentivamo. Parlarne tra noi è stata la cosa migliore" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Molto maturo da parte vostra."

"Avevi dubbi?" chiese Fabrizio fingendosi offeso.

"Qualcuno, in effetti" scherzò Ermal, provocando una smorfia sul volto di Fabrizio.

"Quando torni, ti faccio vedere io..."

"Ah, sì? Che mi fai vedere?" chiese Ermal, con il tono improvvisamente più basso e lo sguardo lucido.

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. "Sicuramente non _quello_ , visto che non fai altro che prendermi in giro."

Ermal si unì alla sua risata, constando forse per la prima volta quanto fosse contagiosa.

Gli piaceva ridere con Fabrizio, forse più di ogni altra cosa. Lo rendeva felice il solo sentire quel suono uscire dalla sua bocca, anche se a dividerli c'era lo schermo di un telefono.

"Ti amo. Lo sai, vero?" disse Ermal a un certo punto.

Quei momenti, quelli in cui si trovavano lontani, erano quelli in cui aveva la sensazione di non riuscire a dimostrare abbastanza i suoi sentimenti a Fabrizio. Come se la distanza accentuasse ogni cosa e rendesse tutto più difficile.

"Certo che lo so, Ermal. Ti amo anch'io" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo. "Però questo non cambia le cose. Quando torni, sicuramente non ti faccio vedere quello che pensi tu!"

Ermal scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.

Se anche solo un anno prima gli avessero detto che Fabrizio lo avrebbe reso così felice, avrebbe stentato a crederci.

Certo, fin dal loro primo incontro aveva capito che sarebbe stata una persona importante nella sua vita, ma non avrebbe mai creduto fino a quel punto.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che Fabrizio che sarebbe diventato l'unica persona al mondo con cui avrebbe voluto trascorrere il resto della vita, l'unica persona al mondo in grado di risollevargli il morale e di farlo ridere di cuore, in grado di sopportarlo nei momenti difficili e supportarlo nelle cose belle.

E invece era successo.

Fabrizio era diventato quella persona in così poco tempo che Ermal quasi non se n'era accorto e si era appropriato di un posto che Silvia in realtà non aveva mai avuto, perché Ermal ne era certo: per quanto avesse amato Silvia, ciò che provava per Fabrizio era qualcosa di diverso.

Era qualcosa di più, qualcosa che andava oltre l'amore. Qualcosa che nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegare.

Qualcosa di cui, ormai, non poteva più fare a meno.


	80. The one where they meet Fabrizio's ex

 

 

 

**The one where they meet Fabrizio’s ex**

 

 

 

 

Ermal uscì sulla terrazza dell'albergo, riempiendosi i polmoni del profumo di salsedine che impregnava l'aria.

Adorava quel posto e più di tutto adorava stare lì con Fabrizio.

Era stata una decisione presa all'improvviso, giusto qualche giorno prima.

Fabrizio gli aveva detto di avere qualche giorno libero e di volerlo passare con lui ed Ermal aveva accettato immediatamente. E così a Fabrizio era venuta l'idea di andare al mare, in un posto in cui era andato spesso da ragazzino e che non vedeva l'ora di mostrare a Ermal.

Erano partiti in fretta, portandosi solo l'indispensabile ed Ermal si era stupito di quanto spirito di adattamento avesse se c'era di mezzo Fabrizio.

Solitamente era il tipo di persona che tendeva a fare mille programmi prima di un viaggio. Ma in quella situazione, c'era un solo programma che voleva rispettare: godersi la vacanza con Fabrizio.

Si appoggiò alla ringhiera, osservando il mare davanti a lui e sorridendo.

Si sentiva felice e sereno come poche altre volte nella vita.

Fabrizio lo affiancò un attimo dopo. Si assicurò che fossero soli e poi gli lascio un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

"Ti ho ordinato un caffè, dovrebbe arrivare tra poco. Intanto ho preso un paio di cornetti" disse indicando il piatto con i croissant che aveva lasciato su un tavolino poco distante.

Ermal sorrise riconoscente e lo seguì verso il tavolo.

Quella era un'altra cosa che amava: fare colazione davanti al mare.

Fabrizio gli stava regalando la vacanza migliore di sempre senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

"Cioccolato o marmellata?" chiese Fabrizio, passandogli il piatto con i cornetti.

Ermal afferrò quello al cioccolato e disse: "Non dovresti nemmeno chiedermelo."

"Non si sa mai. Potresti avere improvvisamente cambiato gusti. Sai poi quanto rompevi se io avessi preso il cornetto che volevi tu..."

"Ah, stai dicendo che rompo?" disse Ermal fingendosi offeso.

Fabrizio iniziò a ridere coprendosi la bocca con una mano, mentre Ermal addentava il cornetto.

"C'è poco da ridere" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo, mentre Fabrizio stava ancora ridendo.

Ma non riuscì a fingersi serio per molto. Vedere Fabrizio ridere, gli faceva venire voglia di ridere a sua volta.

Si unì alla sua risata, il cornetto ormai abbandonato sul tavolo, e gli occhi chiusi per le troppe risate.

Stavano entrambi ancora ridendo quando il cameriere si avvicinò a loro per lasciare sul tavolo il caffè di Ermal e il tè di Fabrizio.

"Grazie" disse Fabrizio, cercando di soffocare le risate per un attimo e di darsi un contegno.

Il cameriere lo fissò per un attimo, prima di aggrottare la fronte e dire: "Fabrizio?"

Sentendo il suo nome, Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo mentre Ermal smetteva improvvisamente di ridere, spostando l'attenzione sul cameriere.

"Alessandro..." disse Fabrizio dopo qualche secondo, riconoscendo l'uomo davanti a lui.

"Sembra passato un secolo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Come stai?" chiese Alessandro sorridendo.

Fabrizio lanciò un'occhiata a Ermal, poi tornò a fissare Alessandro.

Sembrava nervoso, a disagio, e Ermal non riusciva a capire perché.

"Sto bene, tu?"

"Bene, bene. Come vedi lavoro ancora qui. Certe cose non cambiano mai" rispose Alessandro continuando a sorridere.

Era un sorriso diverso da quello di poco prima, però.

Ermal non poté fare a meno di notare i denti che per un attimo avevano pizzicato il labbro inferiore, in quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un sorrisetto malizioso.

C'erano cose che sicuramente Ermal non sapeva di quell'uomo e di cosa lo legasse a Fabrizio, cose che - pur non sapendole - stavano facendo suonare un fastidioso campanello d'allarme nel suo cervello.

"Alcune invece cambiano" rispose Fabrizio, facendo incuriosire - e insospettire - Ermal ancora di più.

Alessandro guardò velocemente Ermal, poi tornò a fissare Fabrizio e disse: "Lo vedo. Beh, vi lascio alla vostra colazione. Buona giornata."

Ermal lo osservò mentre si allontanava da loro.

C'era qualcosa che non gli tornava.

Sembrava che Alessandro e Fabrizio si conoscessero piuttosto bene, eppure quella era la prima volta che Ermal lo sentiva nominare. Fabrizio non aveva mai parlato di lui, prima di quel momento.

"È un tuo amico?" chiese Ermal voltandosi nuovamente verso Fabrizio.

"Non proprio" rispose il più grande. Teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla sua tazza di tè e sembrava voler evitare a tutti i costi lo sguardo di Ermal.

"Che vuoi dire? A me è sembrato che vi conosceste piuttosto bene."

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza. "Lavorava qui quando ci venivo in vacanza. All'epoca avevamo una ventina d'anni, a volte dopo che aveva finito di lavorare andavamo a bere qualcosa insieme. Però non direi che siamo amici."

Ermal non chiese altro, anche se una fastidiosa domanda aveva iniziato a formarsi in un angolino del suo cervello ed era certo che prima o poi sarebbe venuta fuori.

Si fidava di Fabrizio, credeva alla sua versione, eppure continuava a essere convinto che la storia fosse molto più complessa di così, che ci fossero molte cose che Fabrizio aveva preferito tenergli nascoste.

E Ermal non capiva se lo aveva fatto perché erano cose senza importanza o se, al contrario, avevano più importanza di quanto immaginasse.

 

 

Durante il resto della giornata, avevano avuto modo di incontrare Alessandro un paio di volte e ogni volta Fabrizio sembrava sempre più teso, cosa che aveva messo Ermal in agitazione.

Aveva cercato di non pensarci, di credere che ciò che gli aveva raccontato Fabrizio quella mattina fosse tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere, ma una piccola parte di sé non ne era del tutto convinta.

A peggiorare le cose, aveva cercato di chiedere a Fabrizio altre informazioni su Alessandro e Fabrizio aveva sempre accantonato il discorso, prima come se fosse qualcosa di poca importanza e poi come se fosse un segreto da nascondere.

Così, quando poco dopo cena si erano ritrovati soli nella loro camera, Ermal semplicemente non era più stato in grado di reggere e quella domanda - la stessa che gli ronzava nella testa da quella mattina - uscì prima che se ne rendesse conto.

"Ci sono dei trascorsi tra te e Alessandro?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e fissò Ermal attraverso lo specchio del bagno. "Come, scusa?"

"È una domanda semplice. Avete dei trascorsi? Qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia?" disse ancora Ermal.

Sentiva il cuore martellargli nel petto, al punto che sembrava stesse per esplodere.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui, appoggiandosi al lavandino e incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Te l'ho detto che rapporto avevo con lui."

"Sei sicuro di avermi detto tutto?"

"Che c'è, non ti fidi?" chiese Fabrizio scocciato.

"Ho la sensazione che ci sia molto di più di quello che mi hai detto. Voglio solo sapere se è così" disse Ermal. Poi, con il tono di voce un po' più basso e quasi come se fosse una supplica, aggiunse: "Ti prego, dimmi che mi sbaglio."

Fabrizio sospirò.

Avrebbe davvero voluto farlo. Avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli che si sbagliava, che tra lui e Alessandro non c'era mai stato niente.

Ma Ermal gli aveva fatto una domanda specifica e non poteva mentirgli.

Abbassò lo sguardo e disse: "Abbiamo avuto una storia."

Ermal trattenne il fiato sorpreso, nonostante Fabrizio gli avesse dato la risposta che in realtà si aspettava.

"Era una cosa seria?" chiese con un filo di voce.

"Ermal, avevo vent'anni. La maggior parte delle cose che ho fatto quell'estate, nemmeno me le ricordo" disse Fabrizio, cercando di fargli capire che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa con Alessandro ormai era acqua passata.

"Ci sei andato a letto?"

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. Non si aspettava quella domanda, anche se vista la piega che aveva preso quella discussione avrebbe potuto prevederlo.

"Bizio, ti prego, rispondimi" disse Ermal. La voce era ridotta a un sussurro e gli occhi erano lucidi.

Per un attimo sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato.

Fabrizio era consapevole che qualsiasi risposta fosse uscita dalla sua bocca, avrebbe cambiato le cose tra loro.

Se avesse detto la verità, probabilmente Ermal non si sarebbe più fidato di lui. Se avesse mentito, sarebbe stato lui a odiare sé stesso per aver nascosto qualcosa a Ermal.

"Sì" disse semplicemente dopo qualche attimo.

Ermal lo fissò per qualche secondo, incapace di parlare.

Una parte di lui si aspettava quella risposta, eppure era comunque arrivata come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Uscì dal bagno senza dire una parola, sentendo le mani tremare e ogni muscolo del suo corpo cedere sotto il peso di quella nuova consapevolezza.

'"Ermal..." lo chiamò Fabrizio, seguendolo nella stanza e cercando di fermarlo.

Ermal si sedette sul letto, temendo che altrimenti sarebbe caduto a terra, e con un filo di voce disse: "La prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore, mi hai detto che ero il primo. Che non eri stato con nessun uomo prima di me."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo colpevole.

Ermal aveva ragione. Glielo aveva detto anche se non era la verità, ma aveva avuto i suoi motivi per farlo. Motivi che pensava non avrebbe mai dovuto spiegare a Ermal, ma che ora era costretto a fare.

"Lo so, ti ho mentito."

"Perché?" chiese Ermal.

Non era nemmeno arrabbiato. Solo deluso.

Improvvisamente gli sembrava di non potersi più fidare di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, chiedendogli silenziosamente di non continuare quel discorso, anche se sapeva perfettamente che Ermal meritava una spiegazione.

"Non ricordo quasi niente di quell'estate..." iniziò a dire.

"Non mi interessa se è stato un flirt estivo senza importanza!" sbottò Ermal.

"Intendo dire che davvero non ricordo niente! Ero quasi sempre strafatto! Sai perché so di esserci andato a letto? Perché una mattina ho trovato i suoi boxer nella mia macchina. E in qualche occasione ricordo di averci fatto sesso, ma non ho idea di cosa ho sentito in quel momento, delle sensazioni che ho provato. Sono quelle le cose importanti, e tu sei stato il primo uomo con cui le ho sentite. Su questo non ho mentito. Forse non sei il primo con cui ho fatto sesso, ma sei senza dubbio il primo con cui ho fatto l'amore."

Ermal rimase in silenzio, seduto sul bordo del letto, mentre cercava di elaborare le parole che Fabrizio aveva appena detto.

In un attimo, tutta la rabbia era sparita e, anche se avrebbe preferito sapere fin da subito tutta la verità, non poteva incolpare Fabrizio per non avergliene parlato.

Era un periodo della sua vita di cui non andava fiero e glielo aveva tenuto nascosto solo perché desiderava che Ermal vedesse solo la sua parte migliore.

"Ho sbagliato a non dirtelo, Ermal, lo so. Ho sbagliato a dirti che eri il primo con cui facevo certe cose, perché non era così. Però ti assicuro che sei il primo, anzi sei l'unico, che mi ha fatto provare certe cose. E spero che possa bastarti" disse Fabrizio con la voce incrinata.

In ogni parola detta da Fabrizio, in ogni suo sguardo, Ermal poteva vedere il senso di colpa per non avergli detto prima la verità, ma più di tutto riusciva a vedere quanto stesse male a rivangare un periodo della sua vita di cui non andava particolarmente fiero.

"Perché non me l'hai detto?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio si sedette al suo fianco e sospirò. "Non mi vergogno del mio passato, lo sai. Ogni cosa che ho fatto, mi ha portato a essere ciò che sono oggi. Però, quando sono con te, sento sempre il bisogno che tu veda solo il meglio di me. Non vorrei che tu conoscessi tutti gli errori che ho fatto, che scoprissi quanto mi sono sentito sbagliato in certi momenti della mia vita. Vorrei che tu conoscessi solo il meglio di me."

"Non voglio che tu sia una persona perfetta, Bizio. Nessuno lo è! Mi sono innamorato di te anche per i tuoi difetti. Voglio che tu ti senta libero di condividere tutto con me, anche le cose del tuo passato di cui non vai fiero" disse Ermal appoggiandogli una mano sulla gamba e stringendola leggermente, cercando di rassicurarlo.

"Non avrei dovuto mentirti."

"No, non avresti dovuto. Però l'hai fatto per un motivo. Un motivo del cazzo, certo, ma per te era un motivo valido quindi facciamo finta che non sia successo nulla e passiamoci sopra. Va bene?" disse Ermal.

Finalmente sorrideva e la tempesta, che fino a pochi minuti prima era nei suoi occhi, sembrava svanita.

"Quindi non sei incazzato?" chiese Fabrizio.

Anche se ormai conosceva bene Ermal e sapeva che tra loro era tutto ok, sentiva il bisogno di avere una conferma.

Ermal sorrise. "No. Ma basta segreti."

Poi gli posò una mano sulla nuca e lo attirò a sé, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Fabrizio rispose al bacio con entusiasmo, spingendo Ermal con la schiena contro il materasso e sovrastandolo con il suo corpo.

"D'accordo, basta segreti" sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

Poi riprese a baciarlo, consapevole - in quel momento più che in ogni altro della sua vita - che Ermal sarebbe sempre stato il primo.

Forse non il primo con cui era stato a letto, ma sicuramente il primo in grado di farlo sentire in quel modo, il primo in grado di incendiarlo anche solo con un bacio, in grado di amare i suoi difetti prima dei suoi pregi.

Sarebbe sempre stato il primo e probabilmente sarebbe stato anche l'unico.


	81. The one where Ermal's soulmate is patient

**The one where Ermal's soulmate is patient**

 

 

Ermal sbuffò mentre riguardava il video che aveva condiviso tra le sue Instagram Stories qualche ora prima.  
Gli avevano chiesto come dovesse essere la sua donna ideale e lui, di getto e senza nemmeno rifletterci, aveva risposto che doveva essere paziente. Era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, forse perché Silvia per anni lo era stata - cosa per cui Ermal le era profondamente grato - e a un certo punto aveva smesso di esserlo.  
Non poteva nemmeno biasimarla, in realtà.  
Un po' il lavoro che lo costringeva spesso a stare lontano da casa, un po' il suo carattere tutt'altro che semplice da gestire...  
A conti fatti, non poteva incolpare nessuno se dopo un po' le persone con cui stava perdevano la pazienza.  
Avrebbe davvero desiderato, prima o poi, trovare qualcuno che non si stancasse di essere paziente, che lo sopportasse anche quando le cose diventavano difficili.  
Anzi, in realtà era convinto di aver già conosciuto quel _qualcuno_ ma anche solo pensare una cosa simile lo terrorizzava.  
Quello con Fabrizio, era sempre stato un rapporto tutt'altro che limpido.  
Dalla sera in cui erano stati quasi squalificati al Festival di Sanremo, le cose tra loro erano diventate più intime.  
Ermal all'inizio non aveva nemmeno saputo bene come spiegarlo. Sapeva semplicemente che non riusciva più a considerarlo solo un amico, che c'era qualcosa di più, eppure allo stesso tempo non aveva mai visto una sfumatura romantica in ciò che c'era tra loro.  
Fino alla settimana trascorsa a Lisbona.  
A Lisbona erano cambiate tante cose e talmente in fretta che nessuno dei due se n'era reso conto, almeno fino a quando non era stato troppo tardi.  
Si erano avvicinati tanto, più di quanto avrebbero mai creduto possibile. Ogni intervista, ogni prova, ogni momento passato insieme li aveva fatti sentire come due studenti in gita scolastica e loro - che la gita non l'avevano mai fatta ai tempi della scuola - avevano fatto tesoro di ogni momento passato insieme. Forse anche troppo, visto che la sera prima della finale si era conclusa per entrambi tra le lenzuola del letto di Ermal.  
Il giorno seguente avevano affrontato la cosa da persone mature, decidendo di archiviare quell'episodio come una semplice svolta imprevista, qualcosa che era successo perché si erano lasciati andare un po' troppo e che non sarebbe accaduto mai più.  
E così era stato. Non era più successo niente che non fosse puramente amichevole tra loro.  
Eppure, nel momento in cui quella sera Ermal aveva descritto la sua donna ideale definendola paziente, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che una persona che corrispondeva a quella descrizione c'era già nella sua vita.  
Fabrizio era sempre stato paziente con lui, aveva sempre sopportato i suoi sbalzi di umore, il suo essere permaloso, quel suo modo di fare a volte un po' scontroso di cui spesso nemmeno si rendeva conto. Aveva sempre sopportato tutto pazientemente, facendogli notare i suoi errori ma senza mai farglieli pesare.  
Ed era proprio quello che Ermal aveva sempre cercato in una relazione.  
Pensare a Fabrizio in quei termini, però, faceva paura. Non solo perché Fabrizio era il primo e unico uomo con cui era stato e aveva archiviato quella piccola parentesi come una semplice _sbandata_ per alleviare la tensione, ma anche perché non aveva idea di cosa provasse Fabrizio. Anzi, era quasi certo che ormai lui nemmeno ci pensasse più a ciò che era successo a Lisbona.  
Ma nonostante la paura, sentiva la bruciante necessità di sapere, di avere almeno la certezza di essere l'unico a pensare e provare certe cose.  
Dall'altra parte però gli mancava il coraggio.  
Perché, insomma, come si fa a chiedere a un tuo collega, un tuo amico, cosa prova per te? O meglio, se ti vede solo come un amico o come qualcosa di più?  
E come si fa a chiederlo se, pur essendo praticamente certi della risposta, si continua a sperare che le cose - almeno per una volta - vadano per il verso giusto?  
Ermal affondò la testa nel cuscino e chiuse gli occhi.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio restare in silenzio, come aveva fatto nell'ultimo anno.  
Forse, almeno per il momento, sarebbe stato meglio non complicare le cose.

  
La telefonata di Fabrizio, mentre Ermal era ancora in Canada, arrivò all'improvviso e senza che Ermal se la aspettasse minimamente.  
Ermal osservò il display del cellulare per un attimo prima di rispondere, stranito dal fatto che Fabrizio lo stesse chiamando - pur sapendo che era impegnato e che avrebbe probabilmente avuto poco tempo per parlare - e soprattutto stranito dal fatto che lo stesse chiamando a quell'ora.  
A Toronto erano le 10 del mattino, il che significava che in Italia era notte fonda ed Ermal proprio non capiva per quale motivo Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo a quell'ora.  
Un'improvvisa ondata di panico lo colpì al solo pensiero che l'unico motivo per cui Fabrizio avrebbe potuto chiamarlo a quell'ora era che sicuramente era successo qualcosa di grave.  
Accettò la chiamata accorgendosi solo in quel momento che le mani gli stavano tremando. "Pronto?"  
"Ermal! Ti disturbo?"  
La voce di Fabrizio era titubante, come se non fosse davvero sicuro di voler fare quella telefonata, ma sembrava tranquilla e quello bastò a calmare Ermal.  
"No, figurati. Tu piuttosto che ci fai sveglio? A Roma non sono tipo le 4 del mattino?"  
"Non riuscivo a dormire. Troppi pensieri per la testa" disse Fabrizio.  
Ermal sorrise sentendosi sinceramente commosso all'idea che in quel momento il primo pensiero di Fabrizio fosse stato telefonare proprio a lui.  
"Vuoi parlarne?" chiese Ermal.  
Fabrizio sospirò. "Vorrei, ma non credo sia giusto parlarne al telefono."  
Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso. Doveva essere qualcosa di serio se Fabrizio non voleva parlarne al telefono.  
"È successo qualcosa?" chiese.  
"Niente di grave. È solo una cosa che mi gira nella testa da un po', ma non è giusto per nessuno dei due parlarne al telefono" rispose Fabrizio.  
Quindi era qualcosa che riguardava entrambi, concluse Ermal tra sé e sé. Qualcosa di importante, se Fabrizio non voleva parlarne al telefono.  
"Bizio, sai che puoi dirmi tutto."  
"Lo so, ma davvero Ermal, non è giusto parlarne al telefono. Fidati di me. Appena ci vediamo ti dico tutto. E anzi, scusa se ti ho disturbato così, senza motivo."  
"Ma ti pare? Non mi disturbi mai, lo sai benissimo" rispose Ermal sincero. Fabrizio avrebbe anche potuto svegliarlo in piena notte per parlare di qualsiasi cazzata ed Ermal sarebbe stato felice di chiacchierare con lui. Non sarebbe mai stato un disturbo.  
"È che avevo bisogno di sentirti. Mi fa bene sentire la tua voce" disse Fabrizio a bassa voce, quasi come se volesse confessare un segreto e allo stesso tempo non volesse che Ermal lo sentisse.  
Ermal si premette il telefono contro l'orecchio, quasi illudendosi che così lo avrebbe sentito più vicino.  
"È lo stesso per me" sussurrò.  
"Davvero?"  
Ermal annuì poi, rendendosi conto che Fabrizio non poteva vederlo, disse: "Sì. È sempre stato così, da quando ci conosciamo."  
"Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire" disse Fabrizio.  
Ermal era sicuro che in quel momento Fabrizio stesse sorridendo imbarazzato, quasi incredulo che qualcuno davvero si sentisse bene solo grazie alla sua voce.  
"Sei sicuro che non vuoi parlarne? Qualsiasi cosa ti preoccupi, puoi parlarne con me, in qualsiasi momento" disse Ermal, tentando di offrigli di nuovo la possibilità di sfogarsi.  
"È meglio se te ne parlo di persona, davvero."  
"Sai che ci vorrà un po'."  
Fabrizio sospirò.  
Lo sapeva benissimo. Sapeva che Ermal aveva deciso di approfittare del concerto in Canada e della pausa - che finalmente sarebbe iniziata subito dopo - per fare quel viaggio negli Stati Uniti che sognava da sempre. Sicuramente sarebbe passato un po' di tempo prima del suo ritorno in Italia e ancora di più prima di riuscire a organizzare un incontro con lui, ma Fabrizio non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Quello non era un argomento che voleva affrontare al telefono.  
"Lo so, Ermal. Ma non c'è problema. Posso aspettare."  
_Io no_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Ermal ma rimase in silenzio.  
Non era il caso che Fabrizio sapesse che in quel momento sentiva la sua mancanza e che l'unico motivo per cui voleva tornare in Italia era proprio lui.  
"D'accordo. Allora appena torno ti chiamo e ci vediamo, va bene?"  
Non andava bene, non davvero.  
Fabrizio si portava dietro quel peso da troppo tempo ormai e sentiva il bisogno di disfarsene.  
Ma in quel momento, l'unica cosa che potè fare fu annuire e rispondere: "Va bene. Ci sentiamo quando torni."

  
Appena tornato in Italia, Ermal non si era preso nemmeno il disturbo di chiamare Fabrizio.  
L'aereo era atterrato a Fiumicino stranamente in perfetto orario, ma invece di prendere il treno che lo avrebbe portato alla stazione Termini e successivamente il treno per Milano - come aveva concordato con suo fratello settimane prima - aveva deciso di prendere un taxi e farsi portare a casa di Fabrizio.  
Rinald non aveva fatto domande. Anche se Ermal non gli aveva detto nulla su ciò che provava per Fabrizio, conosceva suo fratello abbastanza bene da capire che in quel momento nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea e che passare del tempo con Fabrizio era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Ermal gli era grato per quello, per il fatto di lasciargli spazio ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno, per non fare domande a cui ancora non si sentiva pronto a rispondere.  
Arrivato davanti a casa di Fabrizio, Ermal sentì l'impulso improvviso di andarsene.  
Era felice di essere lì, di essere a pochi passi da Fabrizio, di fargli una sorpresa presentandosi a casa sua, ma allo stesso tempo era agitato e non riusciva a capire fino in fondo il perché.  
Sapeva che Fabrizio doveva parlargli di qualcosa che in un certo senso lo coinvolgeva, ma non aveva la minima idea di cosa aspettarsi.  
E a peggiorare le cose, quella situazione non faceva altro che ricordargli che anche lui aveva qualcosa da dire a Fabrizio. Qualcosa che non sapeva quando avrebbe avuto l'occasione di dire, che ormai si portava dietro da troppo tempo e che era sempre presente in un angolo della sua testa.  
Suonò il campanello quasi tremando, non ancora del tutto convinto di ciò che stava facendo e timoroso che Fabrizio non fosse nemmeno in casa, ma tutti i suoi pensieri si interruppero nel momento in cui Fabrizio aprì la porta e se lo tirò addosso, stringendolo in un abbraccio.  
"Ma che ci fai qui?" chiese Fabrizio emozionato, parlando direttamente all'orecchio di Ermal.  
"Avevo voglia di vederti" rispose Ermal sincero.  
Fabrizio lo strinse un po' più forte, poi si scostò e gli fece cenno di entrare in casa.  
Casa di Fabrizio - quella che Ermal aveva rinominato ironicamente _bunker_ perché sembrava essere isolata da qualsiasi forma di vita e di tecnologia - era sempre stato uno dei posti preferiti di Ermal. Si era sentito a suo agio fin dal primo giorno in cui era stato lì.  
All'inizio aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente perché in effetti, per quanto sembrasse un bunker, era accogliente. Niente a che vedere con la casa di Formello in cui avevano scritto _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ , ma comunque accogliente.  
Con il tempo si era reso conto che invece forse il merito era solo della presenza di Fabrizio.  
Entrando nel nuovo appartamento di Fabrizio - l'ennesima casa che aveva deciso di cambiare negli ultimi anni e che Ermal non aveva ancora avuto modo di vedere - il riccio si rese conto che era davvero Fabrizio che lo faceva sentire così.  
Aveva visto a malapena l'ingresso dell'appartamento eppure già si sentiva a casa. E sapeva benissimo - ora gli era chiaro - che il merito non era della casa, ma di Fabrizio stesso.  
"Scusa il disordine, non ho ancora riordinato niente" disse Fabrizio, indicando un paio di scatoloni impilati nell'ingresso.  
"Conoscendoti, traslocherai di nuovo prima di riuscire a mettere tutto a posto" scherzò Ermal.  
Fabrizio si coprì la faccia con una mano, quasi imbarazzato, e annuì. "Probabilmente hai ragione."  
Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio, prima che Ermal si decidesse a dire: "Scusami se sono piombato qui senza avvisarti. Nella mia testa sembrava una buona idea, ma forse avrei dovuto avvertirti."  
"Ma non scherzare! Sono contento che tu sia qui, mi fa piacere vederti. E poi eravamo d'accordo sul sentirci appena saresti tornato dal tuo viaggio."  
"E infatti eccomi qua" concluse Ermal.  
Fabrizio sorrise.  
Era così felice di vedere Ermal, che quasi non gli sembrava vero.  
E allo stesso tempo sapeva di dovergli parlare, di dovergli confessare quel peso che si portava dietro da mesi e non aveva idea di come Ermal avrebbe reagito.  
Sospirò quasi senza rendersene conto ed Ermal, dopo averlo studiato per un attimo, disse: "La mia offerta di raccontarmi cosa ti passa per la testa, è ancora valida."  
Fabrizio annuì. "Lo so e voglio farlo. Voglio davvero dirti cosa mi passa per la testa, ma ho anche un po' paura di come potresti reagire."  
"Hai ucciso qualcuno?"  
Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "No, perché?"  
"Allora non capisco perché la mia reazione ti preoccupa."  
Fabrizio sorrise sentendosi vagamente più tranquillo, anche se una piccola parte di lui restava comunque preoccupata.  
"Il nostro rapporto potrebbe cambiare" disse Fabrizio.  
Ermal sentì una familiare stretta allo stomaco, ritrovando sé stesso nei dubbi di Fabrizio.  
Non aveva idea del motivo, ma Fabrizio si faceva i suoi stessi problemi, si poneva le stesse domande e si lasciava divorare dagli stessi dubbi.  
Quindi, senza pensarci troppo, Ermal agì nel modo in cui sperava agisse Fabrizio quando sarebbe toccato a lui parlare di ciò che lo preoccupava.  
Si sporse verso di lui prendendogli la mano. Fabrizio lo lasciò fare, limitandosi a puntare lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate.  
"Smettila di preoccuparti" disse Ermal.  
Erano ancora in piedi nell'ingresso dell'appartamento, non avevano mosso un passo e sembravano non volerlo fare, entrambi troppo presi da quella conversazione.  
Fabrizio strinse leggermente la presa sulla mano di Ermal, come se servisse a farsi forza, poi disse: "Ho ripensato a Lisbona ultimamente."  
Ermal si irrigidì all'istante. Ora davvero non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi da quel discorso.  
"Anzi, in realtà non ho smesso di pensarci da quando è successo. Però ultimamente c'ho pensato un po' di più. C'è una cosa che non capisco."  
"Cosa?" chiese Ermal sussurrando.  
"Perché abbiamo deciso di fare finta che non fosse successo niente? Cioè, io mi sono adeguato alla tua decisione, ma tu perché l'hai deciso? Non ti andava di avere una relazione dopo quello che era successo con Silvia? Volevi semplicemente divertirti e niente di più? Oppure sono proprio io che non ti piaccio in quel senso?" disse Fabrizio buttando fuori tutti i suoi dubbi.  
Ermal lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati, aspettandosi tutto tranne che una domanda simile.  
"Scusa, lo so che sembro un ragazzino con tutte 'ste domande e 'sti dubbi, però continuo a pensarci. Continuo a pensare che se fosse dipeso da me, probabilmente non ti avrei mai chiesto di ignorare quello che è successo."  
"Cosa avresti fatto? Se avessi deciso di non assecondarmi, cosa avresti fatto?" chiese Ermal con un filo di voce.  
Le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate, i loro corpi si erano fatti sempre più vicini, le voci di entrambi erano ridotte a un sussurro.  
Fabrizio deglutì a vuoto e poi, con ormai la salivazione ridotta a zero per l'ansia, ammise: "Ti avrei baciato e ti avrei chiesto di continuare a farlo."  
"Sei serio?"  
Fabrizio annuì. "L'ho sempre pensato, in realtà, ma ultimamente di più. Ho visto un video in cui dicevi che la donna dei tuoi sogni deve essere paziente, perché tu non hai un carattere facile. Sai che ho pensato? Che io sono paziente e che adoro il tuo carattere proprio perché non è facile. Non sono una donna, è vero, ma non mi pare che in altre circostanze quello fosse un problema. E quindi alla fine mi sono chiesto come sarebbe stato se quella mattina a Lisbona avessimo preso una decisione diversa."  
Ermal sospirò sentendosi al tempo stesso sollevato e ansioso.  
Sicuramente la confessione di Fabrizio lo rendeva più tranquillo e gli rendeva più semplice confessare tutto ciò che aveva avuto in testa soprattutto nell'ultimo periodo. Allo stesso tempo, però, la consapevolezza di dover affrontare quel discorso in quel preciso momento - molto prima di quanto si sarebbe aspettato - lo faceva sentire nervoso.  
Ma sapeva anche che ormai non poteva rimandare.  
"Mi hai chiesto perché ho deciso di fare finta che a Lisbona non fosse successo niente. La risposta più sincera che posso darti, è che ho avuto paura" ammise Ermal.  
"Di cosa?"  
"Di tutto. Di rovinare il nostro rapporto, di innamorarmi di te... Dopo Silvia era già difficile pensare di innamorarmi e basta. Figurati quanto mi ha spaventato anche solo l'idea di provare qualcosa per qualcuno che è anche un mio collega e un mio amico. Era più semplice fare finta che non fosse successo nulla" spiegò Ermal.  
"Ed è quello che è successo? Alla fine, ciò che è successo a Lisbona ti ha fatto... innamorare?" disse Fabrizio, quasi bloccandosi sull'ultima parola.  
Gli sembrava così strano che Ermal potesse provare qualcosa di così grande nei suoi confronti, che quasi non riusciva a dirlo.  
Ermal non rispose.  
Qualsiasi parola avesse deciso di pronunciare, sarebbe stata decisiva per il loro rapporto ed Ermal non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi terrorizzato.  
Fabrizio gli strinse leggermente la mano - che ancora teneva intrecciata alla sua - come a fargli capire che in qualsiasi caso lui sarebbe stato lì per lui, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto.  
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite, rendendosi conto di quanto avrebbe voluto vederle intrecciate ogni giorno, di quanto avrebbe voluto Fabrizio nella sua vita ogni giorno, di quanto nonostante la paura fosse ormai completamente e perdutamente innamorato di lui.  
Risollevò lo sguardo e annuì senza parlare. Perché in fondo non c'era niente da dire.  
Lo amava e si vedeva in ogni gesto, anche senza dirlo apertamente.  
Fabrizio non esitò ad attirarlo a sé - prendendolo per la nuca con la mano libera - e baciarlo, ed Ermal si ritrovò a ricambiare all'istante.  
La lingua di Fabrizio si fece spazio nella sua bocca facendolo gemere ed Ermal lasciò la presa sulla sua mano giusto il tempo di aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi e spingerlo contro il muro.  
Dopo quella che a entrambi sembrò un'eternità, si separarono per riprendere fiato.  
Ermal chiuse gli occhi tenendo la fronte appoggiata a quella di Fabrizio, mentre il più grande aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli dolcemente la nuca fino a risalire tra i suoi ricci.  
"Hai ancora paura?" chiese Fabrizio, riferendosi al discorso che avevano affrontato poco prima.  
Ermal si allontanò leggermente e lo guardò.  
No, non aveva più paura.  
Non aveva paura di innamorarsi di qualcuno che, ormai lo sapeva, lo amava allo stesso modo.  
Scosse la testa e sorrise. "No. Ora non più."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi è stato fatto notare che ho fatto un errore sul fuso orario. Sono imperdonabile, lo so, abbiate pietà.   
> Scrivere con il caldo è una pessima idea, soprattutto per una che il caldo non lo sopporta e finisce per scrivere cazzate.  
> Solo per questa volta fate finta che il fuso orario sia al contrario, vi prego.


	82. The one with the photograph at the Niagara Falls

 

 

 

**The one with the photograph at the Niagara Falls**

 

 

Di certo Ermal non aveva previsto che quella giornata prendesse quella piega.   
Era iniziata come una tranquilla giornata in cui poteva, per una volta tanto, fare il turista. Niente di speciale.   
O almeno, questo era quello che aveva creduto fino a poco prima.   
Era stato alle cascate del Niagara, aveva fatto un sacco di foto e poi aveva chiesto a Pier di scattargli una foto con le cascate come sfondo. Perché in fondo, anche se quando qualcuno gli diceva che era bello lui negava, c'erano dei momenti in cui gli piaceva postare sue foto e leggere i commenti dei suoi fan. Anzi, sarebe stato più giusto dire che spesso lo faceva con il solo scopo di farsi qualche risata mentre leggeva certi commenti al limite dell'osceno.   
E poi, un attimo dopo aver postato la foto su Twitter, Ermal aveva deciso di inviarla anche a Fabrizio.   
E quello era stato l'attimo in cui le cose erano degenerate portandolo a quel preciso momento, in cui se ne stava seduto in macchina, con lo sguardo fisso sulla risposta di Fabrizio e la felpa appoggiata ai pantaloni, posata in quel punto in modo da sembrare una casualità e allo stesso tempo da riuscire a coprire l'erezione che aveva iniziato a formarsi all'interno dei suoi boxer.   
Ermal chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e sospirò bloccando lo schermo del telefono. Doveva smettere di pensare a quella risposta, almeno fino al suo arrivo in albergo.   
Quasi convinto di aver immaginato quel messaggio - e in parte speranzoso che fosse davvero così - sbloccò nuovamente il telefono, ritrovando la schermata che aveva fissato fino a un attimo prima.   
No, nessuna immaginazione.   
Davanti ai suoi occhi c'era chiaramente un messaggio da parte di Fabrizio che diceva: "Ti sei tirato i capelli indietro come quando mi fai un pompino."   
E nei suoi pantaloni continuava a esserci un'erezione. Anzi, la situazione sembrava sempre più _dura_.

  
Il percorso fino all'albergo risultò molto più lungo di quello fatto all'andata. O almeno questa era l'impressione che aveva avuto Ermal, che in quel momento non vedeva l'ora di rientrare in camera e di chiamare Fabrizio.   
Gli aveva mandato quella foto senza doppi fini, semplicemente con l'intento di renderlo partecipe di ciò che stava facendo, e Fabrizio invece aveva colto al volo l'occasione per provocarlo.   
Ermal capiva anche il perché. Fabrizio non era stato molto entusiasta della sua partenza per il Canada proprio in un momento in cui lui aveva pochi impegni e avrebbero potuto passare del tempo insieme.   
Quello non era altro che il suo modo di vendicarsi, e ci stava riuscendo benissimo. Ed Ermal non poteva biasimarlo, se non fosse che di solito era lui quello che provocava, quello che di fronte a una foto innocente faceva un commento spinto. Era sempre stato lui, non Fabrizio, e questa inversione improvvisa dei ruoli lo faceva innervosire.   
Allo stesso tempo però si sentiva intrigato e incuriosito, forse proprio perché non era abituato a quel lato del suo compagno.   
Entrò in camera sbattendo la porta dietro di sé e poi afferrò il cellulare per cercare il numero di Fabrizio tra le ultime chiamate, mentre con la mano libera si sbottonava i jeans e li abbassava giusto il necessario per tirare un sospiro di sollievo.   
E fu in quel momento - con il cellulare in mano e l'erezione ancora costretta nei boxer - che si rese conto che in quella situazione una telefonata non sarebbe stata sufficientemente.   
Fabrizio gli mancava troppo ed era stanco di masturbarsi affidandosi solo alla sua fantasia, come era successo praticamente ogni giorno dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti. Aveva bisogno di vederlo.   
Senza pensarci troppo avviò la videochiamata, mentre scalciava via i pantaloni e si accasciava sul letto tenendo il cellulare davanti a sé.   
Quando Fabrizio rispose e sullo schermo del cellulare apparve l'immagine del compagno a petto nudo, Ermal quasi rischiò di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva.   
Per quanto possibile, cercò di mantenere un briciolo di dignità e, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, disse: "Se proprio dobbiamo essere onesti, non sono io che mi tiro indietro i capelli mentre ti faccio un pompino. Fai tutto tu!"   
Fabrizio si lasciò scappare una risata strizzando leggermente gli occhi. "Ah, così proprio? Manco un _ciao_?"   
"Ciao. Comunque ho ragione, fai tutto tu. E che ci fai senza maglietta? Fa così caldo a Roma?"   
"Ho appena fatto la doccia" rispose Fabrizio, spostando leggermente il telefono per far notare a Ermal che non indossava altro che un asciugamano legato alla vita.   
Ermal si ritrovò per l'ennesima volta a deglutire a vuoto di fronte a ciò che stava vedendo.   
Fabrizio era sempre un bel vedere. Anche a chilometri di distanza e attraverso lo schermo di un cellulare.   
"Non hai risposto al mio messaggio" gli fece notare Fabrizio un attimo dopo.   
"Ero insieme agli altri, ovviamente non potevo rispondere alle tue provocazioni."   
"Puoi farlo ora. È per quello che mi hai chiamato, no?"   
Ermal arrossì sentendosi scoperto. Possibile che le sue intenzioni fossero così chiare?   
"Sei uno stronzo. Io non avevo nessuna intenzione di provocarti con quella foto" disse Ermal, quasi cercando di incolpare Fabrizio, di fargli capire che se stavano per fare una videochiamata erotica era solo colpa sua.   
"Lo so che non volevi provocarmi. Io sì, però" rispose Fabrizio sollevando l'asciugamano davanti allo schermo del telefono e poi gettandolo sul pavimento, facendo capire a Ermal che in quel momento non c'era più nulla a coprirlo.   
Ermal non rispose, sperando silenziosamente che Fabrizio abbassasse il telefono quel tanto che bastava a vedere le porzioni di pelle che aveva appena scoperto.   
"Ora tocca a te" sussurrò Fabrizio con lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo del telefono, in cui vedeva chiaramente Ermal mordersi le labbra, quasi indeciso su cosa fare.   
Senza farselo ripetere, il più piccolo appoggiò il cellulare sul materasso e si sfilò la maglietta bianca, abbandonandola in un angolo del letto.   
Quando riprese in mano il telefono, Fabrizio lo guardò confuso e disse: "Ti sei tolto solo la maglietta?"   
"Un indumento a testa. Non è colpa mia se togliendoti l'asciugamano sei già rimasto senza nulla addosso" replicò Ermal stringendosi nelle spalle con noncuranza.   
"E poi lo stronzo sono io..." disse Fabrizio sdraiandosi sul letto. "Quindi ora io che faccio?"   
"Toccati."   
Fabrizio sorrise malizioso. Gli piaceva quando Ermal andava dritto al punto.   
Continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lui, lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse lentamente sul suo petto e poi sempre più giù, scomparendo dall'inquadratura.   
"Bizio, voglio vederti mentre lo fai" lo ammonì Ermal.   
Fabrizio sollevò il telefono, facendo in modo che lo schermo riprendesse un'immagine abbastanza ampia da contenere tutto ciò che Ermal desiderava vedere.   
Vedendo la mano tatuata di Fabrizio stretta attorno alla sua erezione, Ermal non poté evitare di iniziare a toccarsi distrattamente da sopra i boxer.   
"Voglio sapere cos'hai pensato quando hai visto la mia foto" disse Ermal curioso, con il respiro già leggermente affannato.   
"Lo sai, quando ti vedo con i capelli raccolti penso solo a una cosa."   
"Cosa?" chiese Ermal fingendo di non sapere di cosa stesse parlando.   
Voleva sentirglielo dire. Leggere quelle parole in un messaggio gli aveva provocato un brivido lungo la spina dorsale - oltre che un problema non trascurabile nelle mutande - e poteva solo immaginare l'effetto che avrebbe avuto sentire quelle parole pronunciate direttamente da Fabrizio.   
"Ho immaginato la tua bocca attorno al mio cazzo" rispose Fabrizio senza mezzi termini.   
"Ogni volta che lo faccio, mi sposti i capelli indietro in quel modo."  
"Perché voglio vederti bene mentre lo fai."   
"Non è solo per quello. L'ultima volta mi sembrava che ci avessi preso gusto a tirarmi indietro i capelli mentre mi scopavi la bocca" disse Ermal abbassandosi i boxer e toccandosi finalmente senza la stoffa di mezzo.   
"Cazzo, Ermal..." sospirò Fabrizio, reclinando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo.   
"Dopo però io ho scopato te. Due volte" aggiunse Ermal.   
"Vorrei che mi scopassi anche adesso" disse Fabrizio, alzandosi per un attimo solo per sistemare il telefono su una sedia di fronte al letto.   
Aveva voglia di fare l'amore con Ermal e sapeva di non poterlo fare, ma poteva almeno illudersi per un attimo che Ermal fosse lì con lui.   
Si sdraiò di nuovo sul letto, allargando oscenamente le gambe e - finalmente con entrambe le mani libere - riprese a masturbarsi, mentre con l'altra mano iniziava a stimolare la sua apertura.   
Non si era nemmeno preoccupato di prendere il lubrificante. In quelle condizioni, l'unica cosa che non aveva era la pazienza.   
Voleva tutto e subito. Non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo, anche a costo di sentire quel leggero - e ormai familiare - fastidio.   
"Vorrei essere lì con te" mormorò Ermal, mentre la sua mano si muoveva sempre più velocemente su di sé.   
Fabrizio lo guardò per qualche istante, mentre si penetrava lentamente con un dito e poi ne aggiungeva un altro, immaginando che fossero le dita di Ermal a toccarlo così.   
Un urletto poco virile scappò dalla sua bocca appena sfiorò la prostata ed Ermal gemette di rimando, ripensando a quante volte era stato proprio lui a farlo urlare in quel modo.   
Fabrizio continuò a masturbarsi sempre più velocemente, penetrandosi con le dita e facendo scorrere l'altra mano sull'erezione ormai sempre più dura e gonfia.   
Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare di fronte a sé, sulle dita di Ermal avvolte attorno alla sua erezione, e continuava a immaginare a quando finalmente lo avrebbe rivisto e avrebbe fatto davvero l'amore con lui, senza essere divisi dallo schermo di un telefono.  
Ermal gettò la testa all'indietro, affondandola nel cuscino, sentendosi ormai sempre più vicino all'orgasmo alla sola idea di quando finalmente sarebbe stato di nuovo tra le cosce del compagno a farlo gemere in quel modo.   
"Non trattenerti" mormorò Fabrizio, notando che Ermal sembrava voler rimandare l'orgasmo a tutti i costi.   
Ermal puntò di nuovo lo sguardo sullo schermo appena in tempo per vedere Fabrizio chiudere gli occhi e venire nella sua mano con un gemito.   
Un paio di secondi più tardi, anche Ermal si svuotò nella sua mano e abbandonò il cellulare sul materasso esausto.   
Rimase per qualche attimo con gli occhi chiusi, il respiro corto e la mano sporca del suo stesso rilascio ancora su di sé. Solo quando sentì la voce di Fabrizio riaprì gli occhi e afferrò il cellulare che aveva lasciato accanto a lui, sul letto.   
"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio con un sorriso stanco sulle labbra.  
Ermal annuì, poi afferrò un paio di fazzoletti dalla scatola sul comodino e cercò di darsi una pulita velocemente.   
"Sto bene, sono solo stanco. E sudato" disse qualche attimo dopo.   
"Rimettiti la maglietta, che lo sai che se poi ti becchi qualcosa mi preoccupo" disse Fabrizio, lasciando che la sua ipocondria e il suo costante senso di preoccupazione verso Ermal parlassero per lui.   
"Guarda che sei tu il vecchio tra noi due. Io non mi ammalo per così poco" rispose Ermal. Un attimo dopo, però, lasciò di nuovo il telefono sul materasso e si infilò la maglietta.   
Fabrizio non replicò ma sorrise vittorioso quando notò che Ermal aveva seguito il suo consiglio.   
"Ermal" lo richiamò Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.  
"Dimmi."  
"Battutacce a parte, sei bellissimo nella foto che mi hai mandato."   
Ermal sorrise.   
I commenti sui social, per quanto divertenti, non erano niente paragonati a quello. Nulla sarebbe mai stato paragonabile a Fabrizio che gli diceva una cosa del genere.


	83. The one with the necklace

 

 

 

**The one with the necklace**

 

 

Fabrizio sbuffò per l'ennesima volta richiudendo il primo cassetto del comodino.   
"Eppure ero sicuro che fosse qui" borbottò guardandosi intorno.   
"Che stai cercando?" chiese Ermal curioso.   
Fabrizio non diede nemmeno segno di averlo sentito e continuò a far vagare lo sguardo nella camera da letto, nella speranza di trovare ciò che stava cercando.   
Ermal lo osservò per un attimo, curioso di sapere quale oggetto meritasse così tanta attenzione da parte del compagno, ma non disse nulla almeno finché Fabrizio - impegnato a frugare in un cassetto - disse: "Ma per caso hai visto la mia collana?"   
Ermal si irrigidì per un attimo. "Quale?"   
"Quella che avevo l'altro giorno, con le palline tipo di legno."   
Nonostante la descrizione data da Fabrizio fosse quasi incomprensibile, Ermal capì immediatamente a quale collana si stesse riferendo. Era la stessa che indossava lui in quel preciso istante, cosa che non sarebbe nemmeno stata un problema se non per il fatto che Ermal gliel'aveva praticamente rubata.   
Era stato un prestito senza permesso, provocato dal fatto che lui e Fabrizio erano stati separati per settimane e ora che finalmente potevano vedersi, Ermal era rimasto incastrato in così tanti impegni da non avere nemmeno il tempo di respirare.   
Per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo e infantile, avere qualcosa di Fabrizio con sé lo faceva sentire più vicino a lui.   
La scelta era ricaduta su quella collana un po' perché Fabrizio l'aveva abbandonata nel cassetto del comodino quasi senza darci peso, come se fosse qualcosa di poco importante e di cui non avrebbe notato l'assenza, e un po' perché quella collana era così simile a quelle che Ermal indossava abitualmente che era convinto che nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso.   
Ok, forse non proprio _nessuno_.   
Cercando di non farsi notare, nascose la collana all'interno della maglietta e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "No, non so proprio dove potrebbe essere."   
Avrebbe semplicemente potuto dire a Fabrizio la verità, ma una parte di sé si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo per essersi ridotto a comportarsi come una ragazzina con una cotta.   
Non aveva ancora nemmeno avuto il coraggio di dirgli che era innamorato di lui. Confessargli di aver preso la sua collana per sentirlo più vicino a sé, era fuori discussione.

 

  
Ospitare Ermal a casa sua, era una delle cose che Fabrizio preferiva di più.   
Condividere con lui la quotidianità, addormentarsi accanto a lui, svegliarsi con il profumo del caffè che si diffondeva in casa, fare colazione insieme, litigare su chi dei due dovesse cucinare e chi invece dovesse lavare i piatti.   
Se solo fosse stato possibile, Fabrizio avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra per avere quella vita ogni giorno.   
Doveva ammettere che a volte gli pesava il fatto che ogni volta in cui Ermal era a Roma dovesse correre da una parte all'altra della città per interviste o ospitate in radio, ma pur di averlo a casa con lui era disposto a sopportarlo.  
Non erano molte le occasioni che avevano per stare insieme, e Fabrizio aveva imparato a godersi ogni attimo.   
In quel momento se ne stava comodamente seduto sul divano del soggiorno a curiosare sui social, mentre aspettava che Ermal tornasse a casa dall'ennesima intervista.   
Era assurdo quanto sentisse la sua mancanza anche se era uscito da casa sua meno di due ore prima. Eppure era così.  
Se fosse dipeso da lui, avrebbe voluto averlo sempre intorno.   
Cercò su Instagram il profilo di Ermal - ancora non aveva iniziato a seguirlo, cosa che faceva infuriare Ermal e motivo per cui Fabrizio, pur di innervosirlo, continuava a non premere il pulsante _segui_ \- e diede uno sguardo alle ultime foto postate.   
Non c'era immagine in cui Fabrizio non riuscisse a vederlo bellissimo.   
Sorrise scorrendo velocemente le foto, rivedendo attimi della vita di Ermal, momenti che avevano condiviso e poi, quando ormai aveva raggiunto le foto del periodo di Sanremo, si decise a dare uno sguardo alle storie.   
Il cerchietto rosso attorno alla foto profilo segnava la presenza di una storia non ancora visualizzata.  
Non appena Fabrizio ci cliccò sopra, sullo schermo apparve una foto di Ermal nello studio radiofonico in cui era ospite quel giorno.   
Fabrizio si perse a fissarlo, imprimendo nella memoria ogni dettaglio di quel volto che tanto amava.   
E poi, dopo uno sguardo più approfondito, la vide.   
Era nascosta sotto la maglietta, ma quel poco che era visibile e che circondava il suo collo pallido fu sufficiente a far capire a Fabrizio che Ermal indossava la sua collana.  
La stessa che aveva cercato qualche ora prima. La stessa che Ermal aveva detto di non sapere dove fosse.   
La stessa per cui, al suo ritorno a casa, Ermal sarebbe stato punito. O quanto meno, sgridato.

 

  
Fu il rumore della porta di ingresso che si richiudeva e di un mazzo di chiavi abbandonato nel portaoggetti a svegliare Fabrizio, che si era addormentato mentre guardava l'ennesimo episodio di Game of Thrones.   
Si stropicciò gli occhi e sorrise vedendo Ermal che entrava in salotto e si sedeva accanto a lui sul divano.   
"Com'è andata?" chiese cercando di sedersi in modo un po' meno scomposto.   
"Bene" rispose Ermal. Poi si avvicinò a lui e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.   
Fabrizio lo attirò maggiormente a sé tenendogli una mano sulla nuca e improvvisamente, sentendola sotto le sue dita, si ricordò della collana.   
Continuò a baciare Ermal, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca e facendo scorrere le dita lungo il suo corpo, fino a insinuarsi sotto l'orlo della maglietta.   
Ermal gemette sulle sue labbra, fino a quando si irrigidì sentendo le dita di Fabrizio chiudersi attorno alla collana e tirarla leggermente.   
"Questa è mia" disse Fabrizio, soffiando quella frase direttamente sulle labbra di Ermal.   
"Lo so, avrei dovuto dirti che l'avevo presa io" rispose Ermal, cercando di riavvicinarsi e di riprendere a baciare il compagno.   
Fabrizio si scostò nuovamente e disse: "Sì, avresti dovuto. Soprattutto quando hai saputo che la stavo cercando."   
"Volevo solo avere addosso qualcosa di tuo" ammise Ermal.  
Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si addolcì e, dopo avergli lasciato una carezza sulla guancia, disse: "Allora diciamo che sei quasi perdonato."   
"Quasi?"   
"Puoi impegnarti di più."  
Ermal sorrise maliziosamente capendo subito l'implicazione di quella frase.   
Appoggiò delicatamente una mano sui pantaloni di Fabrizio, sentendo già un principio di erezione spingere contro la stoffa.   
Senza nessuna voglia di aspettare, Fabrizio infilò le dita oltre il bordo dei pantaloni e li spinse verso il basso insieme ai boxer, calciandoli via un attimo dopo.   
Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata, anche se capiva benissimo come si sentisse Fabrizio in quel momento. Era impossibile avere pazienza in certi momenti.   
Fece scorrere lentamente la mano sull'interno coscia, aumentando ulteriormente l'aspettativa di Fabrizio, che ormai non desiderava altro che le mani di Ermal si prendessero cura di lui.   
"Devi farti perdonare, non farmi impazzire del tutto" lo rimproverò Fabrizio.   
"Scusa" rispose Ermal prima di prendere in mano la sua erezione.   
Fabrizio non fece in tempo a gemere. Ermal si era già gettato sulle sue labbra raccogliendo ogni suo ansito e sospiro.  
Lo accarezzò lentamente per un po', mentre con la bocca si spostava prima sulla mandibola, poi sul collo, lasciando una scia umida dietro di sé.   
Quando sentì il respiro del più grande accelerare, smise di toccarlo per un attimo, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Fabrizio, a cui lui rispose prontamente inginocchiandosi tra le sue cosce.   
Si portò due dita alle labbra inumidendole con la sua stessa saliva e poi iniziò ad accarezzare l'apertura del compagno, mentre si abbassava per lasciare una leccata lungo tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Fabrizio reclinò la testa sprofondando ancora di più nel divano, mentre sentiva Ermal circondare la sua erezione con le labbra e infilare lentamente un dito dentro di lui.   
Portò una mano tra i suoi capelli, accompagnando i movimenti e suggerendogli silenziosamente quale ritmo seguire, mentre Ermal sollevava lo sguardo e si godeva le espressioni del compagno.   
Fabrizio era uno spettacolo per gli occhi. Lo era sempre, ma in quei momenti Ermal era convinto che sarebbe potuto venire anche solo guardandolo.   
Introdusse un altro dito e, dopo aver aspettato per qualche attimo che Fabrizio si abituasse all'intrusione, iniziò a muoversi lentamente, cercando di colpirgli la prostata con colpi attenti e mirati.   
Sentiva l'erezione di Fabrizio pulsare nella sua bocca, mentre qualche goccia di liquido preseminale aveva già iniziato a depositarsi sulla sua lingua.   
Non gli mancava molto a raggiungere l'apice, Ermal lo sapeva bene.   
Accelerò i movimenti, toccandogli la prostata a un ritmo sempre più serrato e reprimendo i conati ogni volta che cercava di accogliere l'intera lunghezza del compagno.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Fabrizio si riversò nella sua bocca con un gemito.   
Ermal si scostò da lui solo quando fu sicuro di aver raccolto ogni singola goccia del suo rilascio, poi si pulì la bocca e si accasciò di nuovo sul divano accanto a Fabrizio.   
"Allora? Mi sono fatto perdonare?"   
Fabrizio gli sorrise e annuì. "Direi proprio di sì, cazzo."   
Ermal sorrise tronfio. Se c'era una cosa che più di ogni altra accresceva il suo ego, era la consapevolezza di fare stare bene Fabrizio sotto ogni punto di vista.   
Dopo qualche attimo, Fabrizio si rivestì frettolosamente e si alzò dal divano sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Ermal.   
"Dove stai andando?" chiese il più piccolo, quasi infastidito. In fin dei conti, anche lui aveva una dolorosa erezione che aspettava di essere soddisfatta.   
"A preparare la cena. È tardi."   
"Non mi importa della cena, ci sono cose più importanti."   
Fabrizio gli lanciò un'occhiata confusa. Poi, notando il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, disse: "Sei un ladro di collane. Oggi niente sesso per te."   
Ermal lo guardò uscire dal soggiorno, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca semiaperta. "Bizio, ma veramente vuoi lasciarmi così? Amore?"   
Fabrizio ghignò soddisfatto mentre entrava in cucina.   
Ermal gli aveva fregato la sua collana preferita, ma almeno lui si era preso una piccola rivincita. 


	84. The one with the Black Mirror episode

 

 

 

**The one with the Black Mirror episode**

 

 

Ermal avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, se solo fosse stato Fabrizio a chiederglielo.   
Pendeva dalle sue labbra in un modo che lo faceva quasi vergognare di sé stesso, al punto che qualsiasi cosa Fabrizio gli chiedesse di fare lui avrebbe risposto di sì.   
Ed ecco per quale motivo ora si trovava seduto sul suo divano a vedere un episodio di _Black Mirror_ insieme a lui.  
Lui non guardava molti film o serie TV, aveva sempre preferito immergersi in un libro piuttosto che in uno schermo.   
Aveva un abbonamento a Netflix - condiviso insieme ad Andrea e Marco - e ogni tanto andava al cinema, ma non era un consumatore abituale di film e serie. Non come Fabrizio, almeno.   
Fabrizio, al contrario, sembrava attratto da ogni serie TV con una trama anche solo vagamente interessante. Divorava un telefilm dietro l'altro, appassionandosi a trame e personaggi come se fossero qualcosa di reale.   
Tutto l'opposto di Ermal, insomma.   
D'altra parte, Ermal era anche disposto a restare incollato al televisore se questo significava passare del tempo con Fabrizio, quindi non aveva replicato quando l'amico gli aveva chiesto se potevano guardare insieme quell'episodio.   
Ermal aveva semplicemente acconsentito, mentre Fabrizio gli spiegava che aveva letto delle recensioni molto positive su quella puntata e che proprio non vedeva l'ora di guardarla.   
Certo, se Ermal gli avesse detto che preferiva fare altro, Fabrizio lo avrebbe subito accontentato. Però ci teneva davvero a vedere quell'episodio e non poteva che essere entusiasta del fatto che Ermal avesse accettato di fargli compagnia.  
Di certo nessuno dei due si aspettava un risvolto simile. Nessuno dei due si aspettava che un banalissimo episodio di una serie TV, li avrebbe fatti riflettere sul loro rapporto.   
"Credi che sia possibile?" chiese Fabrizio all'improvviso, mettendo in pausa l'episodio nel mezzo di una scena in cui i due protagonisti erano seduti a tavola e stavano discutendo.   
Ermal si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata, fingendo di non capire. In realtà aveva capito benissimo, lui si era posto esattamente la stessa domanda. E si era dato una risposta.   
"Dico, credi che sia possibile una cosa così?" chiese ancora Fabrizio indicando il televisore.   
"Giocare con un videogioco talmente realistico da avere la sensazione di vivere davvero cosa stanno vivendo i personaggi? Non so, forse non ora. Ma in futuro..."   
"Non parlo di quello, lo sai" lo interruppe Fabrizio.   
"Di che parli, allora?" chiese Ermal.   
Lo sapeva. Sapeva benissimo di che parlava, ma una parte di lui avrebbe davvero voluto evitare il discorso.   
Era certo che se ne avessero parlato, il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato per sempre.   
"Di quello che succede a loro. Cioè, sono talmente immersi in questo gioco da diventare a tutti gli effetti i loro personaggi, da sentire ciò che sentono loro, giusto? E a un certo punto, i personaggi del videogioco finiscono a letto insieme. E ok, non sono davvero loro che lo fanno, ma le emozioni... quelle le sentono davvero. E le sentono così tanto che fare sesso per finta diventa meglio che farlo davvero. Tu credi che sia possibile? Credi che possa esistere qualcuno con cui siamo così compatibili da voler fare l'amore con la sua anima, indipendentemente dal suo corpo?" disse Fabrizio, gettando fuori i suoi dubbi tutti insieme.   
Poi si sfregò le mani sulle faccia e reclinò la testa. "Cazzo, non so nemmeno se quello che ho appena detto ha senso. Ma 'sta serie mi manda il cervello in palla ogni volta."   
Quelle stesse domande, se le era poste anche Ermal per tutto l'episodio. E ciò che era peggio, era che si era dato delle risposte.   
"Credo che possa capitare, sì. O almeno mi piace pensare che esista qualcuno con cui siamo così in sintonia, da amarlo a prescindere dall'aspetto esteriore, qualcuno che renda il sesso, anche se virtuale, meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa" rispose Ermal, esternando solo in parte le sue considerazioni.   
Fabrizio sembrò soddisfatto della risposta e fece ripartire l'episodio da dove lo avevano interrotto, ponendo fine ala conversazione.   
Ermal tirò un sospiro di sollievo.   
C'era un'altra considerazione che aveva fatto, ma che non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire a Fabrizio.   
Se c'era qualcuno con cui Ermal avrebbe fatto l'amore a prescindere dall'aspetto fisico, solo e unicamente perché si trovava in sintonia, solo perché in un certo senso amava ciò che aveva dentro senza fare caso a ciò che c'era fuori... Beh, quel qualcuno per Ermal era e sarebbe sempre stato Fabrizio. 

 

  
Da quel giorno, erano passati mesi.   
Nessuno dei due aveva più toccato l'argomento - in parte forse facilitati dal fatto che in quei mesi si erano visti poco - ma Ermal non aveva smesso di pensarci.   
Si era chiesto se ciò significasse che era innamorato di Fabrizio o che semplicemente era rimasto condizionato da quel discorso. Si era chiesto se fosse improvvisamente diventato gay, se in fondo lo fosse sempre stato oppure se Fabrizio fosse semplicemente un'eccezione, qualcuno per cui provava qualcosa di forte a prescindere dal sesso.   
E alla fine era giunto alla conclusione che non gli importava.   
In qualsiasi caso, i sentimenti per Fabrizio non sarebbero spariti, questo Ermal ormai lo sapeva benissimo.   
Dall'altra parte, non credeva nemmeno che fosse saggio parlarne con lui, troppo impaurito che una confessione del genere avrebbe cambiato le cose tra loro. Ma quella sera non ci fu bisogno di dire niente.   
Ermal aveva raggiunto Fabrizio al Mediolanum Forum di Assago in occasione del suo concerto.   
Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto di cantare con lui, di salire sul palco insieme quella sera. Aveva sentito la sua mancanza in quei mesi, e ancora di più gli mancava cantare la loro canzone insieme.   
Ma Ermal aveva rifiutato. Quella serata doveva essere solo di Fabrizio e non voleva rubargli attenzioni. Però voleva essere presente almeno in qualità di un amico che vuole supportare un collega.   
Così se n'era stato silenziosamente dietro le quinte ad assistere al concerto con le lacrime agli occhi. Era assurdo come Fabrizio riuscisse ad emozionarlo in ogni cosa che faceva.   
Al termine del concerto, Fabrizio era euforico.   
Continuava a dire che era felice che Ermal fosse lì, che senza di lui non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, e più Ermal cercava di dirgli che in realtà non aveva fatto poi molto - se non starsene in un angolo a guardare - più Fabrizio gli ripeteva che anche solo la sua presenza per lui era importante.   
Ed ecco come si erano ritrovati a casa di Ermal a bere vino e festeggiare la serata.   
Era iniziato tutto con una birra in camerino, poi con una bottiglia di vino che qualcuno aveva regalato a Fabrizio, e a quel punto era stato naturale per Ermal dire: "Possiamo continuare a festeggiare da me. Ho ancora quelle bottiglie di vino che hai portato l'ultima volta che sei stato a casa mia."   
Avevano bevuto tanto, probabilmente troppo, e a un certo punto - nessuno dei due ricordava bene come e perché - Ermal si era avvicinato a Fabrizio e l'aveva baciato.   
Senza dire niente, senza dare spiegazioni o giustificazioni.  
Aveva semplicemente premuto le labbra sulle sue e poi si era allontanato.   
Era passato giusto qualche secondo di stupore prima che Fabrizio attirasse Ermal a sé e lo baciasse a sua volta.   
Ermal ricordava poco o nulla di ciò che era successo dopo, ma quando quella domenica mattina si svegliò nel suo letto, coperto solo da un lenzuolo e una coperta leggera, con Fabrizio al suo fianco, fu chiaro che a quei baci ne erano seguiti altri. E non solo.   
Non aveva minimamente idea di come comportarsi.   
Il fatto che in quella situazione non fosse solo, che Fabrizio fosse stato a letto con lui, in parte lo tranquillizzava. Significava che quanto meno non era del tutto indifferente al suo collega.   
Ma lui era un bel po' oltre, e non poteva sapere se lo fosse anche Fabrizio, se anche lui provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti, oppure se ciò che era successo fosse solo la conseguenza di un po' troppo alcol e di altrettanta euforia post-concerto.   
Si coprì la faccia con entrambe le mani, come se fosse sufficiente a nascondersi, a scomparire.   
Che poi in realtà sapeva bene di non avere nulla per cui preoccuparsi, non era la prima volta che andava a letto con qualcuno senza starci insieme. E il fatto che quel qualcuno fosse una persona che conosceva bene, avrebbe dovuto renderlo più tranquillo. Almeno in teoria.   
In realtà, lo rendeva solo più nervoso.   
Aveva ancora le mani sulla faccia, quando sentì Fabrizio muoversi accanto a lui.   
Si voltò lentamente e lo trovò con lo sguardo assonnato fisso su di lui e un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Ciao" mormorò con un filo di voce, preoccupato di come sarebbero andate avanti le cose da lì a quel momento.   
Il sorriso di Fabrizio si accentuò. "Ciao. Sei sveglio da tanto?"   
"Qualche minuto."   
Era imbarazzato e non aveva idea di come comportarsi, cosa che fece intenerire il più grande.  
Fabrizio era pazzo di Ermal praticamente da sempre.   
Gli era bastato parlarci una volta per capire quanto fosse bello, non solo esteticamente.   
Non aveva mai avuto occasione di dirglielo, però. Senza contare che era sempre stato convinto che le attenzioni di Ermal fossero rivolte soltanto alle donne e quindi anche solo pensare di provarci con lui sembrava inutile.   
Quando la sera precedente Ermal aveva fatto un passo verso di lui baciandolo, Fabrizio ne aveva semplicemente approfittato. E in quel momento poteva capire la preoccupazione negli occhi di Ermal.   
In fondo, erano finiti a letto insieme senza che nessuno avesse mai fatto trasparire il minimo interesse per l'altro.   
Sollevò una mano, spostandogli un ricciolo dalla fronte, e disse: "Va tutto bene?"   
Ermal sospirò. "Onestamente, non lo so. Quello che è successo ieri sera mi ha lasciato un po' sorpreso. Lo volevo davvero, ma non credevo sarebbe mai successo."  
"Pensavi di non piacermi?" chiese Fabrizio.  
La mano si era spostata dalla fronte alla guancia, e ora stava scorrendo lentamente più in basso fino a fermarsi su un fianco.  
"Non in _quel_ senso, almeno."  
"Beh, credo di averti dimostrato che ti sbagliavi" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.   
"Quindi non era una cosa di una notte?"   
Fabrizio si irrigidì all'istante.   
Non aveva minimamente considerato che Ermal potesse voler mantenere il loro rapporto come era stato fino a quel momento, senza implicazioni sentimentali.   
"Tu vuoi che lo sia?" chiese con una timidezza che non faceva parte di lui.   
Se Ermal gli avesse detto che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata tra loro non doveva proseguire, Fabrizio lo avrebbe accettato senza fiatare.   
Voleva solo la felicità di Ermal, anche se così facendo avrebbe sacrificato la sua.   
Ermal scosse la testa. "No. Provo qualcosa per te, Bizio. Non so bene cosa, non l'ho ancora capito, ma di certo non è nulla di amichevole. È qualcosa di più. E mi piacerebbe capire di cosa si tratta."   
Fabrizio si avvicinò ulteriormente, sfregando il naso contro quello di Ermal e poi baciandolo sulle labbra. "E allora ti aiuterò a capirlo."   
"Potrebbe esserci utile qualche serie TV."   
Fabrizio lo guardò confuso ed Ermal aggiunse: "Ho capito che provavo qualcosa per te dopo che abbiamo visto insieme quell'episodio di _Black_ _Mirror_."   
"Ah, ok" rispose Fabrizio, rilassandosi. Poi si sporse verso il comodino, afferrò il cellulare e aprì l'applicazione di Netflix dicendo: "Dai, guardiamo se c'è qualcosa che ti piace."   
Ermal sorrise appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Fabrizio e gettando un'occhiata al suo telefono.  
Stava tremendamente bene in quel momento, come mai prima.   
Forse, in fin dei conti, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di una serie TV per capire meglio i suoi sentimenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'episodio di Black Mirror a cui si fa riferimento è il 5x01.


	85. The one with the air conditioning

 

 

 

**The one with the air conditioning**

 

 

L'ondata di caldo che aveva colpito tutta Italia, aveva obbligato Ermal e Fabrizio a rimanere chiusi in casa, nonostante il programma iniziale di quel weekend fosse restare a mollo in piscina il più possibile.   
Il sole cocente e l'afa, però, avevano reso la piscina di Fabrizio vagamente simile ad una pentola di acqua portata a ebollizione e di certo nessuno dei due desiderava cuocersi in quel modo.  
"Mi dispiace che i programmi siano saltati. Non credevo avrebbe fatto così caldo anche in piscina" disse Fabrizio mentre rientravano in casa, mentre le gocce d'acqua sul loro corpo evaporavano fin troppo velocemente.   
Ermal sorrise guardando teneramente Fabrizio, che di fatto si stava scusando per qualcosa di cui non solo non aveva colpa, ma che era totalmente fuori dal suo controllo.   
"È tutto ok. Non potevamo prevedere che avrebbe fatto così caldo da rendere anche l'acqua della piscina troppo calda. Troveremo qualcos'altro da fare nel weekend" lo rassicurò Ermal, aprendo il frigorifero e prendendo una bottiglia d'acqua. Era gelida e sapeva che non gli avrebbe fatto bene berla con tutto quel caldo, ma la temperatura del suo corpo aveva raggiunto picchi mai visti prima e aveva assolutamente bisogno di raffreddarsi in qualche modo.   
Fabrizio gli lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa. "Io un'idea ce l'avrei."   
Ermal inclinò la testa guardandolo storto. "No, Bizio, fa troppo caldo anche per scopare."   
Fabrizio si avvicinò a lui toccandogli lascivamente un fianco con la punta delle dita, provocandogli un brivido di aspettativa lungo la schiena, ma nonostante Ermal volesse davvero fare l'amore con Fabrizio - in effetti non esisteva giorno in cui gli mancasse la voglia di sentirlo vicino a sé in quel modo - quel giorno faceva davvero troppo caldo ed Ermal non aveva la forza per fare nulla, se non accasciarsi sul divano.   
"Sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio avvicinandosi al suo collo e lasciandoci una scia umida di baci fino al lobo dell'orecchio.   
Ermal sospirò. "Davvero, amore, fa troppo caldo. Non ce la faccio."   
"Nemmeno se accendiamo il condizionatore?" disse Fabrizio con un luccichio eccitato negli occhi.   
Ermal valutò la proposta per un attimo. In effetti, il condizionatore avrebbe migliorato le cose, ma faceva talmente caldo che al massimo la temperatura in casa sarebbe arrivata a trenta gradi, che erano comunque troppi per anche solo pensare di fare qualsiasi cosa li facesse sudare ulteriormente.   
"Fa troppo caldo anche per farlo con il condizionatore acceso" rispose Ermal, quasi sentendosi colpevole perché mai prima di quel momento si era permesso di rifiutare Fabrizio. E mai l'avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato per quel caldo atroce che gli rendeva la pelle appiccicaticcia e schifosamente sudata.   
Fabrizio sospirò. Purtroppo doveva ammettere che Ermal aveva ragione. Faceva davvero troppo caldo, stavano sudando pur rimanendo fermi e la prospettiva di accaldarsi ancora di più non era così allettante.   
"Però..."   
"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.   
Ermal lo guardò con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra. "Possiamo farlo sotto il condizionatore. Ammesso che tu non ti senta troppo vecchio per queste cose."   
"Ti faccio vedere io se sono vecchio" replicò Fabrizio, prendendo il viso di Ermal tra le mani e iniziando a baciarlo mentre lo faceva indietreggiare fino al salotto.   
Senza nemmeno staccarsi dalle sue labbra, afferrò il telecomando accendendo il condizionatore. Pochi attimi dopo la stanza iniziò a raffreddarsi, provocando il sollievo immediato di entrambi.  
Ermal spinse Fabrizio contro il muro, direttamente sotto il getto dell'aria condizionata, e sospirò sentendo finalmente la propria pelle raffreddarsi e il sudore gelarsi sulla sua schiena.   
Sapeva che probabilmente così si sarebbe ammalato, ma avrebbe sopportato anche l'influenza pur di sfuggire per un po' a quel caldo soffocante.   
Fabrizio si voltò dandogli le spalle e appoggiando le mani al muro, mentre Ermal gli mordicchiava il collo, scendendo poi verso le spalle e tempestandogli la schiena di baci umidi, fino ad arrivare al bordo del costume da bagno che ancora indossava.  
Glielo abbassò lentamente, facendoglielo calciare via una volta arrivato alle caviglie, poi gli separò le natiche e iniziò a stimolare la sua apertura con la lingua.   
Fabrizio gemette continuando a reggersi al muro, anche se in quel momento era pericolosamente vicino al convincersi che sarebbe stato meglio farlo in un letto - nonostante il caldo insopportabile - perché non sapeva quanto avrebbe detto in quella posizione. Senza contare che era certo che quando finalmente avrebbe raggiunto l'orgasmo, sarebbe crollato a terra esausto facendo la figura del vecchietto e dimostrando che aveva ragione il suo compare.   
Appena sentì Ermal sostituire la propria lingua con un dito e farsi lentamente spazio dentro di lui, Fabrizio si fece sfuggire un altro gemito mentre appoggiava la fronte sulla parete fredda.   
Faceva un caldo tremendo anche sotto il condizionatore. Fabrizio si sentiva la pelle appiccicosa e sapeva che la situazione, almeno da quel punto di vista, poteva solo peggiorare.   
Ermal continuò a pentrarlo lentamente con le dita, preparandolo accuratamente ad accogliere la sua erezione, che ormai faticava a restare chiusa nel costume da bagno.   
Ad ogni gemito di Fabrizio, sentiva il costume tirare sempre di più e la sua erezione pulsare. Nonostante il condizionatore posizionato sopra di lui, il solo pensiero di affondare nel corpo del compagno lo fece accaldare e sudare di più.   
"Ermal, ti prego..." mormorò Fabrizio, con ancora la fronte premuta sulla parete.   
"Cosa?"   
"Scopami."   
Iniziava a fare decisamente troppo caldo e Fabrizio, per quanto volesse fare l'amore con Ermal, voleva anche arrivare subito al dunque e poi accasciarsi sul pavimento. Sentiva di non avere più nemmeno le forze per restare in piedi.   
Ermal non se lo fece ripetere.   
Penetrò Fabrizio con una spinta secca, senza nemmeno usare il lubrificante - non aveva la minima intenzione di andare a cercarlo in camera da letto e chiedere a Fabrizio di dargli una mano con la sua saliva probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto venire all'istante - e ancorandosi ai fianchi morbidi del compagno.   
Nonostante il leggero fastidio, Fabrizio non si lamentò. Anzi, doveva ammettere che gli piaceva che ogni tanto Ermal fosse un po' più brusco del solito, che lo prendesse senza troppi preamboli.   
Girò la testa leggermente, vedendo Ermal con la coda dell'occhio spingersi dentro di lui a un ritmo sempre più serrato.   
Gemmette più forte quando Ermal, affondando dentro di lui, gli sfiorò la prostata e tornò a premere la faccia contro il muro - la guancia, questa volta - mentre sentiva la mano di Ermal scivolare dai suoi fianchi e fermarsi tra le sue gambe.   
Ermal fece scorrere la mano sull'erezione del compagno, prima lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente fino a raggiungere il ritmo delle sue spinte.   
Il caldo era sempre più insopportabile ed entrambi erano sudati, anche se l'aria proveniente dal condizionatore rendeva tutto un po' meno faticoso.   
Ermal continuò a spingersi dentro di lui velocemente. Bastarono un paio di spinte affinché finalmente si svuotasse dentro di lui.   
Senza spostarsi di un millimetro e senza nemmeno riprendere fiato, continuò a muovere la mano sull'erezione di Fabrizio fino a quando lo sentì tremare contro di lui. Un attimo dopo, Fabrizio venne nella sua mano e le sue gambe rischiarono di cedere sotto il peso di quell'orgasmo che l'aveva spossato più del normale.   
Ermal lo tenne stretto a sé, evitando di farlo crollare a terra.   
Gli lasciò un bacio sul collo e poi si scostò leggermente, solo dopo essersi assicurato che fosse in grado di restare in piedi da solo.  
Si sedette a terra, seguito un attimo dopo da Fabrizio, e appoggiò la testa al muro godendosi per un attimo la sensazione dell'aria fredda sulla pelle accaldata.   
"Ermal."  
Sentendosi chiamare, il più giovane aprì gli occhi e guardò Fabrizio seduto accanto a lui.   
"Mi sa che m'è venuto il torcicollo" disse massaggiandosi la parte lesa.   
Ermal scoppiò a ridere. "L'avevo detto che sei vecchio per certe cose."   
Sì, l'aveva detto.   
Per una volta Fabrizio non cercò di difendersi. In fondo, Ermal lo aveva avvertito che non aveva più l'età per certe cose.  
Però, nonostante il torcicollo, ne era valsa la pena. 


	86. The one with the shirt

 

 

 

**The one with the shirt**

 

 

"Ma che ti sei messo?"   
Ermal aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva fissato Fabrizio attraverso lo specchio. "Una camicia."   
"Lo vedo. Ma è una camicia un po' di merda, scusa se te lo dico."  
"Ha parlato il pescatore."   
Era iniziata così l'eterna lotta che aveva per oggetto una delle camicie più eccentriche che Fabrizio avesse mai visto addosso a Ermal.  
Di colore verde acido, con dei fenicotteri rosa stampati sopra.   
Fabrizio l'aveva trovata da subito orribile, al contrario di Ermal che sembrava indossare quella camicia ogni volta che era insieme a lui e solo con lo scopo di infastidirlo.   
Più volte, Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto per quale motivo non indossasse mai quella camicia ai concerti o a qualche evento, visto che la considerava così bella. Ed Ermal, con un sorrisetto strafottente stampato in faccia, rispondeva sempre: "So quanto ti piace, quindi la indosso solo per te."   
Simpatico come sempre, insomma.   
Per mesi, Fabrizio aveva osservato quasi disgustato Ermal che si ostinava a indossare quella camicia. Che poi, Fabrizio era consapevole che Ermal avrebbe potuto indossare qualsiasi cosa ed essere comunque l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto, ma che quella camicia fosse orrenda restava un dato di fatto.  
E così, dopo mesi in cui i suoi occhi erano stati obbligati a vedere _quella_ _cosa_ , aveva preso la sua decisione: in un modo o nell'altro, quella camicia doveva sparire.

 

  
Milano non era poi così male quando Fabrizio era con lui, Ermal doveva ammetterlo.   
Riusciva a sentire quella città di nuovo parte di sé, riusciva a considerarla _casa_ se Fabrizio era con lui.   
Fabrizio allo stesso modo, aveva iniziato ad amare Milano più o meno dal momento in cui Ermal era entrato nella sua vita e da quel momento non gli era mai sembrata cupa e grigia come invece la descrivevano in molti.   
Anzi, ogni volta che stava a Milano insieme a Ermal, sembrava splendesse sempre il sole. Anche nelle giornate di pioggia.   
Quell'appartamento ormai era diventato un po' anche suo, e non solo perché Ermal gli aveva dato una copia delle chiavi e Fabrizio aveva lasciato un paio di magliette in fondo a un cassetto. Era diventato suo perché tra quelle mura, Fabrizio si sentiva a casa. Con il profumo di Ermal nei polmoni, Fabrizio si sentiva a casa. E anche con le orrende camicie di Ermal riposte ordinatamente nell'armadio, Fabrizio si sentiva a casa.   
Anche se ancora non si era abituato all'orrenda camicia con i fenicotteri.   
"Ma che palle, Ermal. Te la devi mettere ogni volta che mi vedi?" disse Fabrizio una mattina, vedendo che Ermal aveva deciso di indossare proprio quella camicia.   
"Non ti piace?" chiese Ermal, pur sapendo benissimo che Fabrizio odiava quella camicia.   
"Sembri Magnum P.I., ma più gay" constatò Fabrizio.  
Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiata e fece per ammonire Fabrizio per quella pessima battuta, che altro non era che un luogo comune nemmeno poi così veritiero. Ma per una volta cercò di reprimere la sua vena polemica e di stare al gioco.  
"Ma dai, è veramente difficile sembrare più gay di Magnum P.I.!"   
"Te ci riesci piuttosto bene, soprattutto quando hai quella camicia orrenda addosso."   
Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio, quasi stesse riflettendo su cosa dire. Poi rispose: "Forse potresti darmi un buon motivo per toglierla."   
Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Non ti conviene."  
"Perché?"   
"Perché se metto le mani su quella camicia, la distruggo."   
"Non lo faresti mai."   
"Non sarebbe la prima volta" gli fece notare Fabrizio, ed Ermal dovette ammettere che aveva ragione.   
Ormai aveva perso il conto delle camicie che Fabrizio gli aveva distrutto.   
Il più delle volte era stato del tutto involontario - un lavaggio sbagliato, una manica accidentalmente impigliata da qualche parte mentre il bucato veniva steso - ma Ermal aveva sempre sospettato che, in almeno un paio di occasioni, Fabrizio avesse volutamente provocato qualche danno di troppo a qualche camicia che sperava di non vedere più addosso al suo fidanzato.   
Ma in quel caso era diverso.   
Fabrizio aveva ammesso che quella camicia non gli piaceva, non era mai stato un segreto. Eppure fino a quel momento, pur avendone l'occasione, non l'aveva mai fatta sparire.   
Quindi Ermal si sentiva abbastanza tranquillo - o forse era tranquillo proprio perché sapeva già quali sarebbero state le conseguenze - nel momento in cui ripeté: "Non lo faresti mai."   
Grave, gravissimo errore.   
Senza aggiungere altro, Fabrizio spinse Ermal contro l'armadio, facendolo sussultare sorpreso quando la sua schiena si scontrò contro l'anta chiusa.   
Fece scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, baciandolo prima quasi con prepotenza e poi sempre più lentamente, fino a scostarsi da lui dicendo: "Non sfidarmi."   
"Altrimenti?" chiese Ermal con gli occhi ancora chiusi e il fiato corto.   
Fabrizio infilò la punta delle dita tra un bottone e l'altro, senza fretta, quasi volesse sbottonarla senza sgualcirla. Poi, con una foga improvvisa, tirò i lembi con forza, facendo saltare via i bottoni e strappando un paio di asole.   
"Cazzo, Fabrizio!" esclamò Ermal, mentre sentiva i bottoni sparpagliarsi a terra.  
"Ti avevo avvertito" rispose Fabrizio prima di gettarsi di nuovo sulle labbra di Ermal e attirarlo verso di sé, con lo scopo di condurlo verso il letto.   
Il tempo di fare un passo e il rumore di stoffa strappata risuonò nella stanza.   
"Non sono stato io" si giustificò Fabrizio.   
Ermal sospirò. "Avevo lasciato una gruccia appesa alla maniglia dell'armadio. Mi sa che la camicia è rimasta impigliata."   
"Perfetto. Almeno non c'è più nulla da salvare" disse Fabrizio, strappando ciò che rimaneva della camicia e lasciando finalmente Ermal nudo dalla vita in su.   
Ermal sgranò gli occhi, quasi incredulo che Fabrizio avesse davvero avuto il coraggio di strappargli la camicia in quel modo, e disse: "Sai quanto mi piaceva."   
"E tu sai quanto la odiavo" disse Fabrizio, prima di attirarlo nuovamente a sé e riprendere a baciarlo.   
Ermal gli morse il labbro inferiore, quasi con l'unico scopo di vendicare la sua rabbia per la fine orribile che aveva fatto la sua camicia, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un gemito eccitato da parte di Fabrizio, il quale lo trascinò sul letto con sé.   
Ermal gemette sorpreso ma non si staccò da lui. Anzi, gli posò le mani sulle cosce, spingendolo ad allargarle e posizionandosi meglio su di lui.   
Fabrizio sospirò nella sua bocca sentendolo strusciarsi su di lui, sentendo la propria erezione sul punto di scoppiare all'interno dei pantaloni della tuta che indossava e sentendo quella di Ermal crescere sempre di più nei suoi boxer.   
Era un fortuna che lo avesse visto con quella camicia addosso mentre ancora si stava vestendo, mentre non aveva ancora indossato i pantaloni. Vestiti in meno da togliere!   
Gemette ancora sentendo Ermal infilare una mano tra loro e appoggiarla sulla sua erezione, massaggiandolo lentamente attraverso la stoffa.   
"Ermal, ti prego..."   
"Cosa?"   
Fabrizio sospirò. "Se continui così, finisce che vengo nelle mutande prima di arrivare al dunque."   
Ermal sorrise soddisfatto. "Te lo meriteresti. Ma così ci rimetterei anch'io e non mi sembra giusto."   
Gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer insieme, lanciandoli in un punto imprecisato della stanza, poi si alzò per sfilarsi i boxer mentre Fabrizio si sollevava leggermente per togliersi la maglietta.   
Ermal rimase a fissarlo in piedi, di fronte al letto, con lo sguardo eccitato e la mano stretta attorno alla propria erezione.   
Fabrizio era come una droga ed Ermal era totalmente assuefatto da lui, soprattutto in momenti come quello. Per quanto cercasse di risultare quello che aveva il comando del loro rapporto, per quanto provasse a non fare il sottone, finiva sempre per toccarsi come un ragazzino ogni volta che Fabrizio si spogliava di fronte a lui.   
Fabrizio si rilassò nuovamente contro il materasso, portandosi le mani dietro la testa e osservando Ermal di fronte a sé.   
"Mi piace quando lo fai" ammise.   
"Quando faccio cosa?"  
"Quando ti tocchi davanti a me, come se non avessi nemmeno la pazienza di aspettare che sia io a farlo."  
Ermal si fermò all'istante, poi tornò a sovrastare Fabrizio e disse: "Allora fallo tu."   
Il più grande non se lo fece ripetere.   
Ribaltò le posizioni, trovandosi a cavalcioni sul compagno, e impugnò la sua erezione.   
Fece scorrere la mano lentamente, studiando le espressioni sul viso di Ermal, ascoltando i suoi sospiri e i suoi gemiti.   
Ermal appoggiò una mano sulla coscia di Fabrizio, affondandogli le unghie nella pelle quando lo sentì aumentare il ritmo e gemette gettando la testa all'indietro.   
Quando pochi attimi dopo sentì la bocca di Fabrizio sostituirsi alla sua mano, fu costretto a coprirsi la bocca per evitare di urlare e di farsi sentire dai vicini.   
Era convinto che non si sarebbe mai abituato a quella sensazione, a come si sentiva quando aveva le labbra di Fabrizio su di sé. E a dirla tutta, gli andava bene così perché se si fosse abituato probabilmente le emozioni che provava in quel momento non sarebbero più state così forti.   
"Bizio, smettila..." mormorò qualche attimo dopo, ormai pericolosamente vicino al limite.   
Fabrizio si scostò da lui con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra, poi afferrò la mano di Ermal portandosi due dita alle labbra - con lo scopo di lubrificarle abbastanza da permettere al compagno di prepararlo - ma Ermal ritrasse la mano.   
Fabrizio lo guardò accigliato senza capire il motivo di quel gesto, ed Ermal disse: "Questa volta lo fai tu."   
Fabrizio lo fissò incredulo per un attimo.   
Erano rare le volte in cui Ermal gli permetteva di prendere il controllo della situazione in quel modo.  
Non che la cosa a Fabrizio dispiacesse. Anzi, in ognuna delle sue fantasie era sempre Ermal che aveva il controllo, mai il contrario. E a Fabrizio piaceva che fosse così. Si fidava così tanto di Ermal che gli avrebbe lasciato in mano la sua stessa vita.   
"Sei sicuro?"   
Ermal annuì sorridendo.   
Era sicuro, nonostante fosse una cosa che capitava raramente. O forse lo era proprio per quel motivo.   
Prese la mano di Fabrizio, sfregandogli il pollice sul dorso come per rassicurarlo, come per fargli capire che era davvero convinto di quella decisione, e poi se la portò alle labbra, come Fabrizio aveva fatto poco prima.   
Circondò con le labbra due dita, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su Fabrizio e cospargendole di saliva il più possibile.   
Quando fu soddisfatto, le fece scivolare lentamente dalle sue labbra con uno schiocco, aspettando impaziente che Fabrizio lo preparasse.   
Il più grande fece scivolare lentamente un dito dentro di lui, mentre faceva scorrere l'altra mano sulla sua erezione cercando di distrarlo dal fastidio che sicuramente stava provando.   
Quando aggiunse un altro dito e toccò quasi involontariamente la prostata del compagno, sentendolo gemere e dimenarsi sotto di lui, sorrise compiaciuto e continuò a prepararlo e masturbarlo sempre più velocemente, fino a quando Ermal lo costrinse a fermarsi.   
"Bizio, sono pronto, dai..."   
Fabrizio lo guardò titubante. "Non abbastanza. Rischio di farti male."   
"Non mi interessa! Muoviti!" ordinò Ermal, quasi facendo i capricci come un bambino.   
"Impaziente" mormorò Fabrizio allineando la propria erezione all'apertura del compagno.   
Si spinse in lui il più lentamente possibile, sapendo che gli avrebbe fatto male, anche se sentire Ermal così stretto attorno a lui gli faceva solo venire voglia di spingere sempre di più e più a fondo.   
Ermal trattenne un lamento, ma appena sentì che Fabrizio si era fatto completamente spazio in lui, cominciò a muoversi contro di lui impaziente senza nemmeno aspettare di abituarsi a quella ingombrante - seppur piacevole - intrusione.   
"Ermal..." disse semplicemente Fabrizio, tentando di rallentare i movimenti per non fargli male.   
Il più giovane, però, non sembrava essere d'accordo.   
Continuò a muoversi andando incontro a Fabrizio, con movimenti sempre più decisi, e vedendo l'indecisione del compagno disse: "Ce la fai a scoparmi o no?"   
Spronato dalle parole del più giovane, Fabrizio iniziò a spingersi in lui più velocemente, colpendogli ripetutamente la prostata e facendolo urlare sotto di lui.  
Le cose tra loro, solitamente non erano così.   
Di solito, soprattutto nelle rare occasioni in cui era Fabrizio a prendere Ermal, facevano le cose con calma, senza fretta, senza perdersi di colpo l'uno nell'altro. Tutto l'opposto di ciò che stava accadendo in quel momento.   
Non che Fabrizio fosse dispiaciuto di quel cambiamento, ma era comunque strano.   
Continuò a muoversi, mentre Ermal sotto di lui lo implorava di andare più veloce, più forte, e ansimava ormai senza sforzarsi minimamente di trattenersi.   
Fabrizio portò una mano sulla sua erezione, iniziando a toccarlo velocemente, mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui.   
Pochi minuti dopo Ermal venne con un gemito strozzato e Fabrizio, sentendolo contrarsi attorno a lui, lo seguì un attimo dopo.   
Quando si accasciò accanto a lui, con il fiato corto e ormai senza forze, Fabrizio aveva ancora il cervello completamente invaso dai pensieri che lo avevano colto un attimo prima.  
Si voltò verso Ermal e, ancora affannato, disse: "Tutto bene?"   
Ermal annuì. "Tutto bene. Perché me lo chiedi?"   
Fabrizio sospirò mentre si alzava leggermente e portava una mano a reggersi la testa. "C'era qualcosa di diverso. Tu eri diverso."   
Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, fissando il soffitto. Aveva capito perfettamente a cosa si stesse riferendo Fabrizio, ma non sapeva come rispondere.  
Non sapeva se ignorare quel discorso e cambiare argomento o se lasciarsi andare del tutto.   
Ma in fondo si fidava troppo di Fabrizio per lasciarlo all'oscuro di ciò che gli passava per la testa.   
"Diciamo che non è stata una casualità la mia decisione di indossare quella camicia, ogni volta che eravamo insieme."   
Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte senza capire cosa c'entrasse quel dettaglio con tutto ciò che era successo dopo.   
"Sapevo che la odiavi. La indossavo apposta, speravo che prima o poi sarebbe finita così."   
"Cioè volevi che te la strappassi?" chiese Fabrizio sempre più confuso.   
"È una cosa assurda, lascia stare" rispose Ermal, vergognandosi improvvisamente di tutto ciò che gli era passato per la testa e che lo aveva portato a provocare volutamente il suo compagno.   
Fabrizio gli accarezzò una guancia e poi, con tono gentile, disse: "No, spiegami."   
"Sei troppo gentile con me. E mi piace, non dico il contrario, ma sembra quasi che tu abbia paura di toccarmi a volte. Sembra che tu abbia paura di farmi male, di rompermi. Non sono fatto di vetro, Bizio. Ogni tanto puoi permetterti di non usare tanta gentilezza" disse Ermal, arrossendo imbarazzato.   
Adorava la gentilezza di Fabrizio, quel suo essere così premuroso ogni volta che facevano l'amore. Si era innamorato di quella parte di lui prima che di tutto il resto.   
Ma era un uomo adulto e non aveva bisogno di essere trattato con i guanti di velluto, cosa che invece Fabrizio continuava a fare nonostante ormai stessero insieme da tempo.   
"È che non riesco a farne a meno, Ermal. Non riesco a comportarmi diversamente" ammise Fabrizio.   
La confessione di Ermal lo aveva stupito, anche se in fondo sapeva che aveva ragione.   
Era sempre fin troppo premuroso con lui in ogni situazione, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.   
"Ti fai condizionare dal mio passato" disse Ermal.   
Fabrizio lo guardò perplesso. "Cosa? No, figurati."   
Ovviamente Fabrizio conosceva ogni dettaglio del passato di Ermal. Ricordava ancora vividamente quanto avesse lottato per trattenere le lacrime la sera in cui Ermal gli aveva raccontato dettagli della sua infanzia che nessun altro sapeva.   
Ma lui si era innamorato di Ermal per ciò che era, non per quello che gli era successo anni prima, e non aveva mai permesso che il suo passato lo condizionasse. Non consapevolmente, almeno.   
Ermal sorrise dolcemente. "Non te ne accorgi, ma è così. Le cose che ti ho raccontato su di me, su mio padre, ti spingono a trattarmi come se potessi farmi male anche solo sfiorandomi. Non te ne accorgi ma è così."   
"Io voglio solo che tu stia bene."   
"Allora smettila di trattarmi come se fossi qualcosa di fragile, Bizio" disse Ermal. "Per favore, non costringermi a giocare sporco ogni volta che voglio ottenere qualcosa."   
Fabrizio sorrise e annuì, prima di attirare Ermal a sé e baciarlo. Senza gentilezza, questa volta.   
"Questo vuol dire che posso strapparti altre camicie?" chiese staccandosi per un attimo da lui.   
Ermal lo guardò storto. "Non esagerare."


	87. The one with the library

 

 

 

**The one with the library**

 

 

Fabrizio era già stato a Bari altre volte prima di quel giorno, eppure gli sembrava che fosse la prima volta.   
Forse perché prima di quel momento non aveva mai visto la città in quel modo, associando ogni angolo a uno spaccato di vita vissuta davvero. In realtà, prima di quel momento, non gli era nemmeno mai interessato visitare la città.   
Ma da quando stava con Ermal sentiva il bisogno di sapere ogni cosa di lui.   
Non riusciva a sopportare che ci fossero cose della sua vita che non conosceva, anche se sapeva perfettamente che era la normalità non conoscere ogni dettaglio di ciò che gli era successo prima che si conoscessero.   
Eppure era più forte di lui.   
Si sentiva quasi geloso del tempo che non avevano trascorso insieme, di quel passato che Ermal aveva condiviso con qualcun altro, di quei momenti di cui lui proprio non sapeva nulla.   
Così quando Ermal lo aveva invitato a trascorrere qualche giorno a Bari insieme a lui, per Fabrizio era stato naturale chiedergli di fargli vedere i posti di quella città che per lui erano stati importati, che in qualche modo avevano segnato la sua vita.   
Ermal aveva accettato, felice di mostrare a Fabrizio la città in cui era cresciuto e di condividere con lui una parte della sua vita che purtroppo non avevano trascorso insieme.   
Ermal l'aveva portato a pranzo nel locale in cui aveva lavorato come cameriere - la gestione era cambiata da parecchi anni, ma sembrava sempre lo stesso posto - e poi gli aveva mostrato il campetto in cui aveva passato tanti pomeriggi a giocare a calcio - o forse a fingere di farlo - con i suoi amici.   
Lo aveva trascinato per le vie della città raccontandogli aneddoti sulla sua adolescenza, gli aveva fatto vedere il suo vecchio liceo, il posto in cui una volta c'era il pub che frequentava abitualmente. Gli aveva mostrato una parte della sua vita che Fabrizio, pur non avendola vissuta, riusciva a immaginarsi bene.   
Gli sembrava quasi di vederlo, un giovane Ermal che usciva dal cancello della scuola, che rideva con i suoi compagni, che guardava da lontano qualche ragazza della sua classe cercando di capire se valesse la pena provarci oppure no.   
I racconti di Ermal erano talmente dettagliati che Fabrizio riusciva a vedere tutto nella sua mente, proprio come se lo avesse vissuto anche lui.   
Avevano quasi concluso la loro passeggiata e ormai erano diretti verso casa, quando Ermal si bloccò davanti a un edificio e rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo.   
"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio incuriosito.   
"Ho perso il conto dei pomeriggi che ho passato là dentro, quando andavo a scuola" disse Ermal con un sorriso appena accennato.   
Fabrizio si voltò verso l'insegna dell'edificio, rendendosi conto che si erano fermati davanti a una biblioteca.   
Se lo immaginò per un attimo chino sui libri, mentre studiava per un compito importante o per un esame universitario.   
Fabrizio era certo che anche se lo avesse visto vent'anni prima, completamente preso da qualcosa che lui invece non aveva mai fatto volentieri, si sarebbe comunque innamorato follemente di lui. Non aveva dubbi.   
Sapeva che in qualsiasi momento della loro vita si fossero incontrati, avrebbe sempre visto nei suoi occhi lo stesso entusiasmo, la stessa voglia di vivere, le stesse sofferenze che lo rendevano ciò di cui si era innamorato.   
"Vuoi entrare?" chiese sorridendo, vedendo nello sguardo di Ermal un po' di nostalgia.   
Ermal si voltò verso di lui. "Non ti dispiace?"   
Fabrizio scosse la testa e si incamminò verso l'entrata dicendo: "Dai, andiamo." 

 

  
L'ultima volta che Ermal aveva messo piede in quell'edificio, aveva poco più di vent'anni.   
Erano cambiate parecchie cose in tutto quel tempo - la disposizione dei tavoli e di alcuni scaffali, il colore delle pareti, persino gli infissi - eppure Ermal rivedeva tra quelle mura un luogo familiare, che aveva fatto parte di lui per anni.   
Da quando erano entrati, si era guardato intorno con gli occhi quasi lucidi e un sorriso smagliante stampato in faccia.   
Fabrizio sorrise quando lo vide avvicinarsi al bancone e salutare la vecchia bibliotecaria che, andando a intuito, lavorava lì fin dai tempi in cui Ermal frequentava la biblioteca, forse anche da prima.   
Era piacevole entrare a far parte del suo mondo, per Fabrizio. Gli dava modo di vedere un Ermal diverso e allo stesso tempo gli faceva capire che tipo di adolescente fosse stato e come avesse fatto a diventare l'uomo fantastico che era.   
Vedendolo ancora intento a chiacchierare con la bibliotecaria, Fabrizio iniziò a osservare gli scaffali curioso.   
Lui non era mai stato il tipo di persona che frequentava le biblioteche, che passava ore sui libri. Lui, la scuola, nemmeno l'aveva finita.   
Però era un uomo curioso, lo era da sempre, e non poteva fare a meno di guardarsi intorno, quasi come se fosse alla ricerca di un libro in particolare o quanto meno di un titolo che attirasse la sua attenzione.   
Camminò lentamente tra le corsie, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a dare uno sguardo a uno scaffale, fino a quando ormai giunto al fondo della sala afferrò un libro a caso dal primo ripiano.   
Era un'enciclopedia cinematografica, una sorta di dizionario di film, non molto recente in realtà ma comunque abbastanza interessante da attirare l'attenzione di Fabrizio.   
La sfogliò per qualche minuto, fermandosi quando leggeva il titolo di un film che conosceva, fino a quando sentì la voce di Ermal alle sue spalle.   
"Eccoti! Non ti trovavo più."   
"Ho fatto un giro mentre chiacchieravi" rispose Fabrizio, rimettendo l'enciclopedia sullo scaffale.   
"Si chiama Maria. Lavorava qui già quando facevo il liceo, mi conosce praticamente da sempre" spiegò Ermal, riferendosi alla bibliotecaria.  
"Chissà quante storie avrebbe da raccontare su di te, allora" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.   
Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata. "Oh, certo, storie interessantissime su un ragazzino che se ne stava tutto il giorno a studiare in completa solitudine."   
"In completa solitudine? Non venivi mai qui con i tuoi amici, i tuoi compagni di classe...?"  
Ermal si strinse nelle spalle e disse: "Ho sempre preferito studiare da solo. Farlo in gruppo tendeva a rallentarmi."   
"Non hai mai studiato nemmeno con un'amica, una ragazza...?"   
"Diciamo che non avevo molto successo con le ragazze e il modo migliore per conquistarle di certo non era proporre un pomeriggio di studio."   
"Di studio magari no, ma di pomiciate tra gli scaffali..."   
Ermal spalancò gli occhi stupito. "Sei serio?"   
"Non dirmi che non c'hai mai pensato."   
"In realtà, no. E in qualsiasi caso, non è che avessi poi la fila di ragazze che volevano pomiciare con me" ammise Ermal.   
Effettivamente, ora che ci pensava, i suoi compagni di classe lo facevano spesso. Si trovavano spesso a pomiciare con le fidanzate proprio in quell'angolo della biblioteca, quello più isolato e nascosto.   
Lui, invece, non aveva mai nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea.   
Un po' perché raramente le ragazze che gli interessavano accettavano di uscire con lui, un po' perché in biblioteca davvero ci andava solo per studiare.   
Ma doveva ammettere - ora che non aveva più addosso la pressione della scuola e del dover per forza riuscire a prendere un bel voto in un'interrogazione - che la biblioteca aveva un certo fascino.   
Che fosse l'idea di fare qualcosa in un luogo inappropriato, o di doverlo fare in assoluto silenzio, Ermal non lo sapeva. Ma sapeva bene che vedere Fabrizio davanti a sé, appoggiato allo scaffale della biblioteca in cui aveva passato gran parte della sua adolescenza, gli faceva venire voglia di fare un sacco di cose. E studiare non era tra quelle.   
Il più grande si leccò le labbra e sorrise, prima di dire: "Stai pensando di farlo ora, vero? Di pomiciare con me qui."   
"Ho trentotto anni, il periodo in cui mi limitavo a pomiciare è passato da un pezzo" rispose Ermal con tono fermo.   
Non era mai stato troppo sicuro di sé, anzi tutto il contrario.   
Nel suo riflesso allo specchio non aveva mai visto qualcosa di bello da vedere, qualcosa di desiderabile. Si era sempre sentito meno bello e meno interessante di tutti i suoi coetanei.   
Ma Fabrizio, con un solo sguardo, lo faceva sentire l'uomo più bello al mondo e gli dava quella sicurezza che per anni non aveva avuto.   
"Vuoi fare sesso in una biblioteca?" chiese Fabrizio con voce più roca e bassa del solito.   
"Tu no?"   
"Cazzo, Ermal, io con te farei sesso ovunque. Lo sai" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio.   
Senza dire altro, Ermal si fiondò sulle labbra di Fabrizio spingendolo contro lo scaffale dietro di lui.   
Lo baciò a lungo, infilando una gamba tra quelle di Fabrizio e strusciandosi contro la sua crescente erezione.   
Fabrizio gemette nella sua bocca quando lo sentì intrufolare una mano dentro i suoi boxer e toccarlo senza ritegno, senza nemmeno prendersi il disturbo di abbassargli i pantaloni.   
"E se ci vede qualcuno?" mormorò Fabrizio qualche secondo più tardi, mentre Ermal aveva iniziato a baciargli il collo.   
"Non ci vedranno. La biblioteca è vuota e non viene mai nessuno in questa zona. Però fai attenzione a non farti sentire" rispose Ermal.   
Un attimo dopo Fabrizio dovette trattenere un'esclamazione sorpresa, mentre Ermal lo costringeva a girarsi e gli abbassava pantaloni e boxer quel tanto che bastava a esporre il suo fondoschiena.   
Appoggiò le mani allo scaffale davanti a sé, mordendosi le labbra per trattenere un gemito quando Ermal lo penetrò con un dito.   
Nonostante ormai fosse abituato, non era comunque una passeggiata, soprattutto considerato che, in mancanza del lubrificante, Ermal si era semplicemente bagnato le dita con la sua stessa saliva e lo aveva fatto estremamente in fretta, probabilmente per la paura che qualcuno li scoprisse.   
L'idea che qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederli, che stessero facendo qualcosa di proibito, fu sufficiente a distrarre Fabrizio che, nonostante il fastidio iniziale, iniziò ad andare incontro alle dita di Ermal cercando un contatto più profondo.   
"Ti prego, dimmi che hai un preservativo" disse Ermal, mentre con la mano libera si sbottonava velocemente i jeans e liberava la propria erezione.   
"Ti pare che mi porto i preservativi mentre sto a visitare una città? Fallo senza, non sarebbe la prima volta" rispose Fabrizio quasi scocciato.   
Era eccitato e voleva fare l'amore con Ermal. Si fidava di lui e avevano già fatto l'amore senza preservativo molte altre volte, quindi proprio non capiva che problemi si facesse il suo compagno in quel momento.   
"Siamo in un luogo pubblico. Vorrei almeno non... non sporcare troppo in giro, ecco" borbottò Ermal imbarazzato.   
Per quale motivo si stesse imbarazzando, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.   
Stava per fare sesso contro una libreria, e si faceva problemi per aver chiesto un preservativo al suo fidanzato?! La cosa non aveva minimamente senso.   
Fabrizio sospirò. Doveva ammettere che Ermal non aveva tutti i torti.   
"Controlla nel mio portafoglio" disse Fabrizio. Forse, se era fortunato, ne avrebbe trovato uno rimasto lì da chissà quanto tempo.   
Meglio di niente.   
Ermal afferrò il portafoglio di Fabrizio dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans e, con una fortuna che nemmeno credeva di avere, scorse un familiare involucro argentato incastrato tra le banconote.   
"Ti amo quando sei così efficiente" disse Ermal scartando il preservativo e srotolandolo sulla sua lunghezza.   
"Solo quando sono efficiente?"   
Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risatina prima di penetrare Fabrizio con un unico colpo secco e strappargli un gemito sorpreso, prontamente soffocato dalla sua mano.   
"Bizio, non dobbiamo farci sentire" gli ricordò scostando lentamente la mano dalla bocca del compagno.   
"Difficile quando fai così" ansimò Fabrizio.   
Ermal si spinse in lui e Fabrizio si ritrovò a reggersi allo scaffale con così tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche.   
Sentiva il respiro bloccarsi in gola ad ogni affondo e il non poter gemere come avrebbe voluto lo stava uccidendo.   
A peggiorare la situazione, si sentiva eccitato come poche altre volte nella vita e la sua erezione - in parte ancora nascosta dai boxer, che Ermal non aveva abbassato del tutto - aveva urgentemente bisogno di attenzioni.   
Attenzioni che Ermal sembrava volergli negare e che lui stesso non poteva darsi, temendo che se avesse smesso di reggersi allo scaffale anche solo per un attimo sarebbe crollato a terra.   
Era tutto troppo da sopportare e ciò che era peggio era che quella situazione l'aveva creata lui.   
A Ermal non sarebbe mai nemmeno passato per la testa di fare certe cose in quel posto, se solo Fabrizio non lo avesse provocato.   
Non che si stesse lamentando. Però un parte di lui sembrava essere sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.   
Scostò una mano dallo scaffale afferrando quella di Ermal stretta al suo fianco, e cercò di portarsela tra la gambe per alleviare almeno leggermente quella che ormai era diventata una sofferenza, ma Ermal rimase impassibile e riprese a stringere con forza i suoi fianchi.   
"Ti prego" lo supplicò Fabrizio.   
"Un po' di pazienza. Ti giuro che ne varrà la pena" rispose Ermal soffocando i gemiti e spingendosi in lui sempre più velocemente, quasi avesse fretta di concludere.   
Fabrizio si zittì immediatamente, decidendo di fidarsi di Ermal.   
Si morse il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue a ogni spinta del compagno, a ogni sfioramento della prostata, quasi andando incontro alle sue spinte.   
E poi all'improvviso, niente.   
Ermal si era fermato di colpo e Fabrizio non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi infastidito perché, diavolo, gli mancava così poco!   
"Ermal?"   
Il più giovane non rispose. Lo ignorò mentre si allontanava da lui, si sfilava il preservativo pieno del suo rilascio e lo legava prima di gettarlo in un angolo, sperando di ricordarsi di recuperarlo prima di andare via da lì.   
Strinse Fabrizio a sé, lasciandogli un bacio su una porzione di collo scoperta, e poi gli sussurrò: "Girati."   
Fabrizio seguì l'ordine senza fiatare, rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante di cosa sarebbe successo.   
Quando si voltò, Ermal era inginocchiato davanti a lui, con le dita già incastrate oltre i suoi boxer che in parte coprivano ancora la sua erezione.   
"Te l'ho detto che non volevo sporcare troppo in giro" disse Ermal, prima di abbassargli completamente i boxer e prendere in bocca la sua intera lunghezza.   
Fabrizio si coprì la bocca con una mano, cercando di evitare di farsi sentire, anche se era estremamente difficile trattenersi mentre le labbra di Ermal erano sulla sua pelle e la sua lingua lo viziava in quel modo.   
Le cose erano cambiate parecchio da quando si erano ritrovati in una situazione simile per la prima volta - o almeno, per uno di loro era la prima volta - ed Ermal si era fatto prendere dal panico perché non aveva minimamente idea di come fare certe cose.   
Fabrizio ricordava di essersi innamorato ancora di più in quel momento, mentre Ermal si mostrava così debole e impacciato ai suoi occhi.   
Con il tempo, però, era diventato tutto tranne che impacciato in certe situazioni.   
Sospirò sentendo la sua lingua soffermarsi sulla punta, mentre una mano gli massaggiava i testicoli pieni e l'altra scorreva lentamente lungo la sua erezione.   
Reclinò la testa, quasi rischiando di sbatterla contro lo scaffale dietro di lui, ma in quel momento non gli importava. Non esisteva altro se non Ermal inginocchiato di fronte a lui, che lo fissava mentre gli regalava quello che Fabrizio avrebbe senz'altro definito il pompino migliore della sua vita.   
Portò una mano tra i suoi capelli, quasi ad avvertirlo che era al limite, anche se viste le premesse di Ermal sapeva perfettamente che non si sarebbe scostato.   
Infatti Ermal si limitò ad accelerare i movimenti fino a quando, senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito, Fabrizio si riversò nella sua bocca.   
Quando riaprì gli occhi - che aveva chiuso un attimo prima in preda all'orgasmo - Ermal si era appena rimesso in piedi e si stava pulendo le labbra con il dorso della mano.   
Fabrizio non riuscì a restistere all'impulso di afferrarlo per la nuca e baciarlo, sentendo sulla sua lingua il suo stesso sapore.   
"Te l'avevo detto che ne sarebbe valsa la pena" disse Ermal, soffiandogli quella frase direttamente sulle labbra.   
Fabrizio sorrise. Sì, ne era decisamente valsa la pena.   
Si tirò su pantaloni e boxer insieme, cercando di ricomporsi in fretta, mentre continuava a fissare Ermal trafficare con la cerniera dei suoi jeans con un sorrisetto idiota stampato in faccia.   
Non gli era mai capitato di fare una cosa simile in una biblioteca.   
Qualche pomiciata, qualche preliminare spinto in luoghi pubblici sì, ma fare sesso davvero in un luogo pubblico non gli era mai successo. E onestamente era felice che almeno in quello Ermal fosse stato il primo e l'unico.   
Stavano ancora sorridendo entrambi, mentre cercavano di rivestirsi in fretta e senza fare troppo rumore - o almeno non più di quanto avessero già fatto - quando vennero distratti da un colpo di tosse.   
Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi, a metà tra l'imbarazzato e il divertito, mentre Ermal si voltava trovandosi di fronte la signora Maria, la bibliotecaria che aveva salutato giusto qualche minuto prima.   
La donna spostò lo sguardo imbarazzata, appoggiando sul primo ripiano libero i libri che aveva in mano, poi si voltò nuovamente verso Ermal e disse: "E pensare che eri l'unico che da ragazzino non era mai venuto a pomiciare qua."   
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo colpevole, quasi come se fosse un bambino che sta ricevendo una strigliata dalla madre.   
Fabrizio, anche lui con lo sguardo basso, non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere o sentirsi colpevole per essere appena stato beccato in quella situazione.   
"Beh, almeno siete stati silenziosi" sbuffò la donna, prima di voltarsi di nuovo e andarsene.   
Ermal rimase in silenzio mentre si allontanava, poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e scoppiò a ridere, coinvolgendo presto anche lui.   
"Ma ti pare che alla nostra età dobbiamo farci beccare così?!" disse Fabrizio continuando a ridere.   
Ermal si avvicinò a lui nascondendo il viso nel suo collo e ridendo contro la sua pelle.   
In realtà, nemmeno gli importava che una vecchia bibliotecaria lo avesse beccato mentre, ormai vicino ai quarant'anni, si era appartato con il proprio fidanzato.   
Non gli importava di nient'altro che di Fabrizio stretto a sé e del suono delle loro risate mescolate l'una con l'altra.   
Tutto il resto non era importante.


	88. The one with the smell of rain

 

 

 

**The one with the smell of rain**

 

 

Nelle ultime ventiquattro ore era successo veramente di tutto.   
Erano successe così tante cose che Fabrizio aveva ancora qualche problema a rendersi conto che la sensazione di calore, data dalle dita di Ermal intrecciate alle sue, era reale.   
Non sapeva di preciso come, la sera precedente, fossero passati dal chiacchierare sul balcone a fare l'amore come se fosse l'ultima occasione per farlo.   
Davvero, Fabrizio non ricordava come avessero passato quel limite. Ma l'avevano fatto.   
Un attimo prima stavano sorseggiando vino mentre Ermal gli raccontava quali impegni lo avrebbero tenuto occupato il giorno seguente e ringraziava Fabrizio per averlo ospitato a casa sua, e l'attimo dopo erano uno tra le braccia dell'altro.   
Quando si erano svegliati quella mattina, quasi non si erano rivolti parola, un po' per l'imbarazzo e un po' perché non avevano avuto tempo, presi com'erano dai propri impegni. Erano riusciti a chiarire le cose solo dopo pranzo, e in realtà "chiarire" era un termine grosso.   
Semplicemente Ermal gli aveva preso la mano mentre erano seduti a tavola - esattamente come aveva fatto in quel momento, mentre fissavano il cielo grigio seduti in balcone - e Fabrizio aveva capito che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra loro non sarebbe finita lì. O almeno era quello che sperava.   
Però, era ancora difficile rendersi conto del fatto che il loro rapporto fosse davvero cambiato definitivamente.   
Fabrizio se ne stava in silenzio, aspettando che fosse Ermal a dire qualcosa e allo stesso tempo sperando che non lo facesse. Il silenzio tra loro era qualcosa di rilassante, mai pesante o imbarazzante e a Fabrizio piaceva la sensazione di poter stare bene con qualcuno rimanendo semplicemente in silenzio.   
"Beviamo qualcosa?" chiese Ermal voltandosi per un attimo verso di lui.   
"Mi sa che per questa sera abbiamo bevuto abbastanza" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.   
Avevano iniziato a bere appena Ermal era rientrato a casa di Fabrizio - dopo l'ennesima intervista della giornata - ed entrambi avevano perso in fretta il conto dei bicchieri.   
"Vero. Ma siamo giustificati, dovevamo festeggiare" rispose Ermal.   
"Festeggiare?"   
"Tra poco sono due anni da quando abbiamo scritto _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ , e guarda quanti traguardi abbiamo raggiunto!"   
Fabrizio sorrise felice vedendo quanto Ermal fosse entusiasta.   
Gli sembrava di essere tornato a Sanremo, la sera in cui erano stati proclamati vincitori di un festival in cui per un attimo anche loro avevano smesso di credere.   
Quella sera di febbraio, Fabrizio aveva visto la stessa luce negli occhi di Ermal.   
Forse era stato proprio in quel momento che si era innamorato di lui.   
"E poi..." disse Ermal incerto un attimo dopo.  
"Poi?"   
"Dobbiamo festeggiare ieri sera."   
Fabrizio sorrise rassicurato dal fatto che Ermal fosse convinto quanto lui che ciò che era successo tra loro fosse qualcosa da festeggiare, ma non poteva fare a meno di volere delle risposte.  
Per quanto lui non amasse darsi etichette, definire le cose, in quella particolare situazione sentiva il bisogno di avere delle certezze.   
Non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi perché, se questa sua necessità fosse data semplicemente dal fatto che stava invecchiando e che forse voleva più stabilità di quanta ne avesse avuta in passato, o se fosse Ermal a fargli desiderare delle certezze e dei limiti che non aveva mai creduto di volere.   
"Forse prima di festeggiare dovremmo parlare" disse Fabrizio.   
Ermal annuì. "Dovremmo. Ma possiamo evitare? Ti prego."   
Di fronte alle suppliche di Ermal, per Fabrizio era difficile resistere. Ma in quella situazione doveva almeno provarci.   
"No, Ermal, non possiamo. Lo sai anche tu."   
Ermal sospirò. "E va bene. Che vuoi che ti dica?"   
Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte davanti all'atteggiamento quasi scocciato del collega. "In che senso? Io voglio solo che parliamo di quello che è successo."   
"Ok, perfetto. E cosa vuoi sentirti dire?"   
"Io non voglio sentirmi dire nulla. Vorrei solo che tu mi dicessi cosa pensi, cosa provi" rispose Fabrizio sempre più confuso.   
Sembrava che Ermal temesse di dare una risposta sbagliata a quelle domande, come se Fabrizio lo stesse sottoponendo a un esame, e che quindi cercasse di capire i pensieri del più grande prima di esternare i suoi.   
"Non possiamo semplicemente goderci questo momento, senza troppe parole?" disse Ermal voltandosi verso di lui solo per un secondo, e poi tornano a fissare il cielo.   
Stava per piovere, ne era certo. E quasi ci sperava, come se la pioggia potesse essere in grado di lavare via quella conversazione prima che fosse troppo tardi.   
Ma in fondo, Ermal sapeva che la pioggia non sarebbe stata una soluzione.   
"Di solito, sei tu quello che vuole parlare" constatò Fabrizio.  
"Non questa volta."   
"Perché no?"   
Ermal rimase un momento in silenzio, poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e disse: "Perché se parliamo, si complicherà tutto. Io voglio che le cose tra noi rimangano semplici."   
Probabilmente se avesse visto la situazione dall'esterno, in quel momento Fabrizio avrebbe riso.  
Non riusciva a capire come fosse stato possibile, ma sembrava che lui ed Ermal si fossero scambiati i ruoli: improvvisamente era diventato lui quello che voleva certezze e cose stabili, ed Ermal era diventato quello che cercava di scappare, che voleva la libertà e le cose semplici.   
"Le cose tra noi non sono mai state semplici" gli fece notare Fabrizio.   
Ed era la verità.   
Fin dai loro primi incontri, durante la stesura della loro canzone, le cose tra loro erano state difficili. Parole non dette, abbracci, sfioramenti più o meno casuali... Tutto ciò che c'era stato tra loro non aveva fatto altro che rendere tutto complicato.   
E con il festival di Sanremo, l'Eurovision, le interviste fatte insieme, le speculazioni che c'erano state su di loro nell'ultimo anno e mezzo, la situazione era solo peggiorata.   
"Non così tanto, in realtà" rispose Ermal criptico.  
"Che vuoi dire?"   
Ermal lo guardò per un attimo, quasi studiandolo. "Quello che è successo ieri sera, lo rifaresti?"   
"Sì, certo."   
"Bene, anch'io. Non possiamo limitarci a questo? È così semplice."   
"Non c'è niente di semplice quando ci sono di mezzo i sentimenti."   
Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un sbuffo scocciato. "Invece è ancora più facile. Io so che sto bene con te, che mi fai sentire felice anche nelle giornate storte e che vorrei che fosse sempre così. Che altro c'è da dire?"   
Forse aveva ragione, forse non c'era nient'altro da dire.  
Eppure Fabrizio continuava a sentire il bisogno di chiarire le cose, di sapere con certezza fino a che punto poteva spingersi con Ermal, quali cose poteva fare e quali no.   
Non voleva rischiare di lasciarsi sfuggire un nomignolo carino di troppo e poi magari rimanerci male di fronte a un'espressione contrariata di Ermal, tanto per fare un esempio.   
Voleva - anzi, doveva - essere certo di quale fosse il limite oltre il quale non poteva spingersi.   
E proprio perché non sapeva quale fosse quel limite, rimase in silenzio.   
Il cielo era sempre più scuro, si era alzato finalmente un po' di vento e l'afa che aveva soffocato la città era sparita. Sembrava che si respirasse meglio, ma era solo apparenza. Era solo questione di tempo prima che scoppiasse un temporale e Fabrizio temeva che sarebbe stata questione di tempo anche per lui ed Ermal.  
Temeva che di quel passo, sarebbero scoppiati anche loro.   
Un tuono squarciò il silenzio e pochi attimi dopo le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere.   
"È meglio se entriamo" disse Fabrizio con tono piatto, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia di plastica su cui era stato fino a quel momento e rientrare in casa.   
Solo in quel momento si accorse che le dita di Ermal non erano più intrecciate alle sue. Preso com'era dalla loro conversazione, non si era nemmeno accorto del momento in cui Ermal si era allontanato da lui.   
Sospirò, domandandosi silenziosamente se quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe avuto le dita di Ermal tra le sue, se avesse davvero rovinato tutto con le sue assurde parole.   
Ermal lo seguì in casa lasciando la porta del terrazzo aperta, facendo in modo che il vento rinfrescasse la casa e sperando che rinfrescasse anche le sue idee.   
Capiva perfettamente il punto di vista di Fabrizio. Solo qualche anno prima, anche lui avrebbe visto quella situazione nello stesso modo.   
Ma le cose erano cambiate. Lui era cambiato.   
Aveva avuto una relazione lunga, che credeva sarebbe durata per sempre, e l'aveva vista distruggersi in un attimo, facendo crollare tutte le sue certezze. E ora era terrorizzato che sarebbe successo ancora.   
Ma se avessero lasciato le cose come stavano senza imporsi nulla, vivendo quel rapporto giorno per giorno, forse avrebbe fatto meno male.   
Ermal sapeva che non doveva lasciarsi sopraffare dalla paura, ma sapeva anche che non poteva imporsi di essere coraggioso.   
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio a fissare il cielo, mentre aspettavano che il temporale passasse e mentre decidevano quale sarebbe stato il loro futuro.   
Quando ormai la pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere più lentamente - segno che a breve avrebbe smesso di piovere - Ermal sussurrò: " _Petrichor_."   
Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui guardandolo confuso. "Cosa?"   
"È una parola inglese, indica l'odore della pioggia sulla terra asciutta. Esiste anche in italiano, _petricore_ , ma è poco conosciuta" spiegò Ermal.  
Fabrizio si domandò per un attimo per quale motivo Ermal si fosse messo a parlare dell'odore della pioggia in un momento del genere, quando avevano ben altro di cui parlare, ma si limitò a rispondere: "Ah. Io l'ho solo sempre chiamato _odore della pioggia_."   
"In parole povere, è quello. Ma non è semplicemente l'odore della pioggia. È l'odore della pioggia sulla terra asciutta, solitamente dopo un periodo secco. Lo si sente spesso nei temporali estivi."  
"Ti sei mangiato un dizionario?" lo prese in giro Fabrizio, anche se in realtà gli piaceva quel modo di fare di Ermal un po' saccente, quel suo spiegargli anche le cose più difficili in modo così banale da farle sembrare semplici.  
Ermal sorrise. "No, solo la pagina di Wikipedia. La prima volta che ho letto questa parola, frequentavo l'università. Era in un libro di inglese e non avevo minimamente idea di cosa significasse e non riuscivo nemmeno a trovare una traduzione soddisfacente. Anni dopo, l'ho ritrovata in una canzone e così ho cercato un po' su internet. E ho trovato una pagina di Wikipedia che spiegava di preciso cosa significasse."   
Fabrizio, che aveva osservato Ermal durante tutto il suo breve racconto, tornò a fissare fuori.   
L'odore della pioggia - anzi, il petricore - gli aveva invaso le narici trasmettendogli quel familiare senso di pace che sentiva sempre dopo un temporale.  
"Come mai si sente solo in questo periodo? In inverno, non c'è mai questo odore quando piove" chiese curioso, voltandosi di nuovo verso Ermal.   
"Perché deriva da una essenza che viene prodotta da alcune piante durante i periodi di siccità e che viene poi assorbita dal terreno. Quando piove, questa sostanza si diffonde nell'aria insieme alla geosmina e produce questo odore. In inverno, è difficile che ci sia abbastanza siccità da fare in modo che si scateni tutto questo meccanismo" spiegò Ermal.   
Fabrizio avrebbe voluto che quella fosse la loro quotidianità: Ermal che gli spiegava le cose, lui che fingeva di capirle e che magari, quando le capiva davvero, fingeva di no solo per farsele spiegare di nuovo e sentire ancora la voce di Ermal.   
Ma forse avevano idee diverse su come dovesse essere il loro rapporto.   
"Sembra una cosa complicata" disse dopo qualche secondo, solo per paura di rimanere in silenzio. Un silenzio che, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, lo avrebbe fatto sentire tutt'altro che rilassato.   
"In realtà, non lo è. Non pensare a tutto quello che c'è dietro, pensa solo a quello che percepisci tu: odore di pioggia. Basta."   
"Se la metti così è semplice" rispose Fabrizio con un sorriso. Come facesse Ermal a fargli spuntare il sorriso anche di fronte a un discorso del genere, doveva ancora capirlo.   
Ermal si voltò completamente verso di lui, rivolgendogli la sua totale attenzione, e disse: "Fallo anche con me."   
"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio senza capire di cosa stesse parlando.   
"Non pensare a tutto quello che c'è tra noi, a tutte le ricadute che potrebbe avere una nostra possibile relazione. Guardami e dimmi semplicemente cosa vedi."   
Fabrizio, in Ermal, ci vedeva un sacco di cose.   
Vedeva un collega, un amico, una persona su cui fare affidamento.   
Vedeva una luce da seguire, un porto sicuro nei giorni di tempesta, una spalla su cui piangere e qualcuno con cui ridere.   
Vedeva il sole nei giorni di pioggia, vedeva il mare anche nei suoi occhi scuri.   
Vedeva un sacco di cose che in una persona non aveva mai visto, e tutte quelle cose potevano essere riassunte in una sola.   
"Vedo la persona che amo."   
Ermal sorrise e annuì. "È la stessa cosa che vedo io quando guardo te. Vedi che avevo ragione: le cose possono essere semplici. Come l'odore della pioggia."   
"Il petricore" lo corresse Fabrizio.   
Ermal scosse la testa. "No. _Petricore_ è una definizione difficile. _Odore della pioggia_ è più semplice e soprattutto più chiaro. Così come dire che ti amo e che tu ami me è più semplice e più chiaro di qualsiasi altra definizione."   
Fabrizio sorrise e attirò Ermal a sé, stringendolo in un abbraccio.   
L'odore della pioggia non era più solo nell'aria, ormai l'avevano anche addosso e Fabrizio lo respirò direttamente dalla pelle di Ermal, mentre teneva la testa nascosta nell'incavo del suo collo.   
Respirava amore e pioggia. Niente di più semplice.   
E andava bene così.


	89. The one with the colors

 

 

 

**The one with the colors**

 

 

Le palpebre che si abbassavano e restavano chiuse sempre più a lungo, furono il primo segnale che l'adrenalina era passata e la stanchezza stava prendendo il sopravvento.   
Avevano passato giorni veramente intensi a Lisbona, a stento avevano avuto il tempo di mangiare e dormire con tutte le interviste e le prove di mezzo, e ora che era finito tutto sembrava quasi strano poter tirare un sospiro di sollievo. E allo stesso tempo era triste pensare che dopo dieci giorni di convivenza quasi forzata, avrebbero dovuto tornare alle loro vite che, per quanto simili, erano distanti l'una dall'altra.   
Forse era quello che li aveva spinti a bere così tanto quella sera, a lasciarsi andare ai festeggiamenti anche quando in realtà non c'era poi molto da festeggiare.   
Forse era la consapevolezza che il giorno seguente avrebbero dovuto salutarsi che aveva spinto Fabrizio a continuare a invitare Ermal nella sua stanza per continuare a bere. Forse era per lo stesso motivo che Ermal aveva accettato l'invito.  
Volevano semplicemente passare ancora un po' di tempo insieme, godersi quel che rimaneva di quel viaggio.   
"Cazzo, sono esausto. Mi sembra di sentire solo ora tutta la stanchezza accumulata in questa settimana" disse Ermal a un certo punto, mentre se ne stava accasciato su una poltroncina nell'angolo della stanza.   
Fabrizio, sdraiato sul letto, annuì e si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano. "Ti capisco. Penso di non essere mai stato così stanco."   
"Forse dovrei tornare in camera mia" disse Ermal alzandosi e barcollando leggermente, più per la stanchezza che per l'alcol bevuto fino a poco prima.   
"Forse dovresti restare qua, invece. Non sei nemmeno in grado di reggerti in piedi" disse Fabrizio soffocando una risata.   
Ermal sorrise. Doveva ammettere che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fermarsi lì, passare altro tempo con Fabrizio, soprattutto dopo che ormai era diventato palese che per lui provasse qualcosa di molto più profondo di ciò che si ostinava a dire davanti alle telecamere.  
Era qualcosa di cui si era reso conto solo nelle ultime settimane, in particolare nei giorni trascorsi a Lisbona, ma probabilmente si portava dietro quei sentimenti da molto più tempo.   
E in quel momento - con i sensi offuscati dalla stanchezza, dall'alcol e dalla malinconia - l'unica cosa che voleva era stare con Fabrizio, godersi ogni attimo accanto a lui, anche a costo di rischiare di rovinare tutto.   
Perché lo sapeva che se avesse deciso di restare lì, avrebbe davvero rischiato di rovinare il loro rapporto e non ci sarebbe stato modo di tornare indietro.   
Sapeva che se fosse rimasto lì, prima o poi tutto ciò che provava sarebbe uscito dalle sue labbra.  
Ma quella sera, Ermal aveva voglia di rischiare quindi guardò Fabrizio per un attimo e, in attesa di una conferma, disse: "Sicuro che non ti scoccia se resto qui?"   
Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Ma figurati. E poi non sarebbe la prima volta."   
Ermal sorrise al ricordo della prima - e, fino a quel momento, unica - volta in cui avevano dormito insieme.   
Sanremo. La sera dell'accusa di plagio.   
Anche quella sera Ermal aveva barcollato, quella volta sotto il peso dell'ansia e della rabbia, con la testa che gli girava e lo stomaco in subbuglio. E anche quella sera Fabrizio gli aveva proposto di fermarsi a dormire nella sua stanza.   
Fabrizio lo avrebbe fatto ogni volta che fosse stato necessario.   
Si sentiva troppo protettivo nei confronti di Ermal per abbandonarlo, anche in un momento banale come quello, in cui l'unico ostacolo per arrivare alla sua stanza sembrava essere il sonno arretrato e un po' di ebbrezza.   
E poi, come aveva detto lui stesso, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che avrebbero condiviso il letto, quindi non c'era niente di male.   
Certo, Fabrizio non aveva considerato il fatto che la volta precedente era febbraio, faceva freddo ed Ermal si era addormentato completamente vestito. Ricordava di averlo anche preso in giro per quella tuta orrenda che aveva addosso.  
Ma ora era maggio, faceva decisamente più caldo ed Ermal si era appena spogliato davanti a lui, pronto a dormire in mutande vista la temperatura soffocante all'interno della stanza.   
Che poi Fabrizio iniziava a pensare che, se la temperatura era così alta, non fosse solo colpa del caldo afoso di Lisbona.   
Ancora sdraiato sul letto, con la saliva ormai totalmente prosciugata, Fabrizio rimase a fissare Ermal che riponeva ordinatamente i suoi vestiti su una sedia.   
Il suo fondoschiena - _e non solo_ \- era fasciato da un paio di boxer così imbarazzanti da risultare quasi carini: aderenti, forse troppo, e con la bandiera dell'Italia stampata sopra.   
Anche se Fabrizio doveva ammettere che non era sui boxer che si era focalizzata la sua attenzione. Non proprio, diciamo.   
Più che altro su ciò che i boxer contenevano.   
Doveva ammetterlo, più di una volta aveva fatto pensieri non proprio casti su Ermal, più di una volta aveva immaginato cosa si nascondesse sotto tutti quei vestiti terribilmente eccentrici che si ostinava a portare. Più di una volta aveva fatto sogni erotici su di lui e poi era finito a toccarsi nella doccia pensando a come sarebbe stato se a toccarlo fosse stato Ermal.   
Deglutì a vuoto fissando il membro di Ermal coperto dai boxer e notando, con non poco stupore, che fosse eccessivamente ingombrante, segno evidente di un principio di erezione.   
Ermal seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo e, con un risatina, disse: "Ieri ti lamentavi che non c'erano abbastanza bandiere italiane in giro."   
"E quindi hai pensato di mettertene una addosso?" chiese Fabrizio, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce normale.   
Ermal si strinse nelle spalle arrossendo leggermente. "Sembrava una cosa divertente. Di certo non mi aspettavo che tu dicessi che questi colori ti eccitano."   
"Onestamente, sono più interessato a quello che c'è sotto."   
Ermal spalancò gli occhi stupito e Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di sfuggire all'imbarazzo per un'ammissione che gli era scappata dalle labbra prima di rendersene conto.   
A peggiorare la situazione, la visione di Ermal con addosso solo quei boxer, aveva smosso qualcosa anche nei suoi pantaloni e stava diventando impossibile nasconderlo. Non che ormai servisse a molto nasconderlo, dopo quello che aveva detto.   
"Bizio..."   
Fabrizio si alzò dal letto velocemente, sperando almeno in quel modo di sfuggire dallo sguardo di Ermal, e disse: "Lascia stare, Ermal. Andiamo a dormire."   
"No" disse Ermal con fermezza. Troppa fermezza per uno che fino a un momento prima sosteneva di essere stanco e vagamente ubriaco.   
Percorse velocemente i pochi passi che li separavano, fino a trovarsi di fronte a lui, e sussurrò: "Ripetilo."   
Era diventato improvvisamente insicuro, come se temesse che da un momento all'altro Fabrizio avrebbe deciso di rimangiarsi le parole dette un attimo prima.   
Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo e, solo dopo aver visto negli occhi di Ermal la stessa bruciante eccitazione che era sicuro ci fosse nei suoi, fece scivolare lentamente le mani sui suoi fianchi, avvicinandolo a sé.   
Ermal si lasciò trascinare, trattenendo il fiato per un attimo quando sentì la mano di Fabrizio spostarsi sulla sua erezione e toccarlo lentamente attraverso i boxer.   
"Sono più interessato a quello che c'è sotto" ripeté Fabrizio, infilando la mano oltre la stoffa.   
Ermal sospirò appoggiando la fronte contro la spalla di Fabrizio, mentre il più grande continuava a toccarlo lentamente.   
Senza scostarsi fece scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe, sentendolo eccitato quanto lui oltre il tessuto dei pantaloni.   
Glieli sbottonò e li fece cadere alle caviglie insieme ai boxer, riprendendo a toccarlo subito dopo mentre Fabrizio gli riservava lo stesso trattamento.   
Rimasero in quella posizione, a toccarsi piano, quasi timidamente, per qualche minuto.   
Erano entrambi impazienti di andare oltre e allo stesso tempo impauriti di accelerare troppo i tempi, rischiando di fare qualcosa che l'altro non avrebbe gradito.   
"Ermal" lo richiamò Fabrizio prendendo coraggio.   
Il più giovane sollevò lo sguardo e aspettò che l'altro continuasse.   
Fabrizio sospirò, poi disse: "Voglio fare l'amore con te."   
Ermal non rispose, ma si allontanò sfilandosi del tutto i boxer e permettendo anche a Fabrizio di spogliarsi completamente.   
"È un peccato doverli togliere. Ti stavano così bene" scherzò Fabrizio, indicando i boxer di Ermal ormai abbandonati sul pavimento.   
"Per Natale te ne regalo un paio, se vuoi."   
"Magari! Così poi saremo coordinati."   
Ermal si mise a ridere mentre si avvicinava di nuovo a Fabrizio e gli circondava i fianchi con le braccia. Stava ancora ridendo quando Fabrizio lo baciò.   
Solo in quel momento Ermal si accorse - con un po' di imbarazzo - che quello era il loro primo bacio.   
Si erano spogliati, si erano toccati in un modo che aveva fatto a entrambi mancare il fiato, ma non si erano baciati.   
Ermal sentì la lingua di Fabrizio scivolare lentamente nella sua bocca, con gentilezza ma allo stesso tempo con foga, e si domandò come fosse possibile sentire lo stomaco attorcigliato in quel modo per un semplice bacio.   
E poi si chiese anche come avrebbe fatto a resistere a ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo, se un semplice bacio lo faceva sentire così.   
Fabrizio fece qualche passo indietro, fino a toccare il bordo del materasso, e si lasciò cadere sul letto trascinando con sé anche Ermal.   
Senza nemmeno pensarci, Ermal iniziò a tracciare una linea immaginaria con le labbra, partendo dal collo, passando alle spalle, al petto, baciando ogni tatuaggio, fino ad arrivare a circondare con le labbra l'erezione di Fabrizio.   
Il più grande si lasciò scappare un gemito sentendo le guance di Ermal stringersi attorno a lui e la sua lingua scorrergli sulla pelle. Era certo che di quel passo non sarebbe durato molto, ma non aveva la forza di dire a Ermal di smettere.   
Fortunatamente fu Ermal a scostarsi dopo qualche minuto, guardandolo dal basso con le labbra lucide di saliva e lo sguardo così profondo che per un attimo Fabrizio si sentì annegare.   
Ermal era così bello che Fabrizio non riusciva a capacitarsi che fosse davvero lì con lui, che la sua presenza in quel letto fosse reale.   
"Cazzo, quanto sei bello" sospirò passandogli una mano tra i capelli e poi spingendolo a tornare alla sua altezza per baciarlo.   
Se Fabrizio si era sentito annegare nei suoi occhi, di certo Ermal si sentiva annegare nei suoi baci. E la cosa non gli dispiaceva per niente.   
Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe continuato a baciarlo per tutta la vita.   
Fabrizio, invece, sembrava avere altri programmi.   
Rotolò su un fianco, invertendo le posizioni e posizionandosi a cavalcioni sul bacino di Ermal.   
"Come fai a dire a me che sono bello? Ti sei mai guardato allo specchio?" mormorò Ermal, guardandolo dal basso e accarezzandogli le cosce avvolte attorno a lui.   
Fabrizio non era semplicemente bello in quel momento, mentre se ne stava su di lui poco prima di fare l'amore.   
Fabrizio era tutto un insieme di cose che andavano oltre la bellezza e che facevano sentire Ermal come se fosse l'uomo più fortunato al mondo.   
Fabrizio era dolce, mentre lo fissava con quello sguardo che sembrava volergli dire: "Voglio stare qui per sempre."   
Fabrizio era eccitante, mentre mi muoveva su di lui con il solo scopo di sfiorare la sua erezione e farlo impazzire lentamente.   
Fabrizio era pieno di qualità, tutte così diverse, eppure le stava mostrando tutte insieme ed era quello che lo rendeva bello.   
Bello davvero, non solo per come era esteticamente.   
Fabrizio nascose una risata imbarazzata dietro il palmo della sua mano ed Ermal, se possibile, lo vide ancora più bello.   
"Dico sul serio, Bizio."   
Fabrizio si fece improvvisamente serio di fronte a quel commento. Si abbassò e catturò le labbra di Ermal in un bacio.   
Poi si scostò lentamente da lui, mentre ancora con gli occhi chiusi cercava la sua mano - che per tutto il tempo gli aveva stretto la coscia - e se la portava alle labbra.   
Gli succhiò le dita lentamente, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
Ermal era impegnato a non perdersi nemmeno un movimento del compagno e a trattenersi dal venire solo guardandolo, cosa estremamente difficile visto che Fabrizio stava imitando un rapporto orale con le sue dita.   
Lo stava facendo impazzire pur non facendo nulla di eclatante. Ermal poteva solo immaginare - e temere - cosa sarebbe successo dopo.   
Quando Fabrizio fu abbastanza soddisfatto, fece scivolare le dita di Ermal fuori dalla sua bocca e il più giovane le condusse sulla sua apertura, prima accarezzandola lentamente e poi facendole scivolare al suo interno.   
Fabrizio mugolò soddisfatto mentre sentiva le dita del compagno farsi spazio in lui e allargarlo abbastanza da poter accogliere la sua erezione.   
Ermal lo preparò per qualche minuto, senza fretta di arrivare al seguito. Voleva solo che Fabrizio stesse bene, voleva vedere il suo viso rilassarsi sotto le sue carezze e non gli importava di nient'altro.   
Quando Fabrizio iniziò a spingersi contro le sue dita cercando un contatto più profondo, Ermal capì che era arrivato il momento.   
"Hai un preservativo?" chiese quasi timidamente. Erano passati secoli dall'ultima volta in cui aveva chiesto una cosa simile.   
Fabrizio sbuffò scocciato e si lasciò cadere sul materasso accanto a Ermal. "No, cazzo. Non pensavo che la serata si sarebbe conclusa così."   
Ermal sorrise. Nemmeno lui l'aveva pensato.   
L'aveva sperato, ma non aveva mai creduto che sarebbe potuto succedere davvero.   
"Non fa niente, Bizio. Possiamo fermarci qui" rispose Ermal posizionandosi sopra di lui e portando una mano tra le sue gambe, facendola scorrere sulla sua erezione gonfia e pulsante.   
Fermarsi lì andava bene, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di negargli un orgasmo. Non quando ormai erano arrivati a quel punto.   
Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e, con un filo di voce, disse: "Sicuro? Posso provare a chiedere a Roberto se ne ha..."   
"Non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte ridotto così" lo interruppe Ermal continuando a masturbarlo e riportando due dita alla sua apertura.   
"Ermal, non è giusto..." provò a dire ancora Fabrizio, anche se le attenzioni che gli stava riservando il collega lo rendevano tutt'altro che lucido.   
Non voleva che Ermal si preoccupasse solo di lui. Quello doveva essere un momento bello per entrambi e Fabrizio non poteva sopportare che lui fosse l'unico a ottenere qualcosa.   
"Non ti preoccupare" mormorò Ermal.   
Poi si abbassò e prese tra le labbra la sua erezione, come aveva fatto qualche minuto prima, mentre continuava a penetrarlo con due dita, godendosi il suono dei suoi gemiti.   
Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue, cercando di trattenersi, ma non era facile quando le labbra e la lingua di Ermal continuavano ad accarezzarlo e viziarlo in quel modo.   
La verità era che avrebbe semplicemente voluto urlare a pieni polmoni quanto Ermal lo stesse facendo impazzire e non poterlo fare - per paura che qualcuno potesse sentirli - lo faceva sentire a metà tra il frustrato e l'eccitato.   
Ermal prese a succhiare sempre più forte, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto con la lingua sulla punta, e muovendo le dita dentro di lui sempre più velocemente, colpendo ripetutamente la prostata.   
Per quanto Fabrizio avesse cercando di trattenersi, fu inevitabile dopo appena pochi minuti svuotarsi completamente nella bocca del collega.   
"Cazzo, Ermal, scusami!" mormorò un attimo dopo, in preda al panico.   
Avevano deciso di non andare oltre perché nessuno dei due aveva un preservativo, e poi lui finiva per venirgli in bocca. Molto coerente.   
Ermal sorrise mentre si passava una mano sulle labbra. "Non ti preoccupare."   
"No, davvero, io non so come scusarmi."   
"Non devi scusarti. Se non fossi stato d'accordo, non l'avrei fatto. O quanto meno mi sarei spostato" rispose Ermal. "E poi..."   
Fabrizio lo guardò curioso. "Poi?"   
"Mi è piaciuto. Cazzo, Fabrì, c'è stato un attimo in cui ho temuto di venire senza nemmeno essermi toccato. Manco avessi quindici anni" disse Ermal.   
Fabrizio sorrise imbarazzato, notando solo un secondo più tardi che Ermal aveva iniziato a toccarsi mentre pronunciava quella frase.   
Rimase in silenzio, osservandolo mentre se ne stava inginocchiato tra le sue gambe e si masturbava lentamente, facendo vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo.   
Eppure, nonostante si sentisse quasi sotto esame con lo sguardo di Ermal addosso in quel modo, Fabrizio non si imbarazzò nemmeno per un attimo.   
Anzi, sapere di provocargli quell'effetto, vederlo mentre si toccava guardandolo - in un modo che Fabrizio ricordava di aver fatto solo davanti ai porno più fantasiosi visti in vita sua - lo faceva sentire nuovamente eccitato. E amato, forse per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.   
Lo guardò reclinare la testa, chiudere gli occhi in preda al piacere e capì che non doveva essere molto distante dal punto di non ritorno.   
Gli faceva un effetto strano sapere di essere la causa di tutto quello, sapere che Ermal stava per venire soltanto guardandolo.   
Si leccò le labbra immaginando come sarebbe stato sentire Ermal spingersi dentro di lui, vedergli quelle espressioni sul volto mentre stava tra le sue gambe, mentre affondava in lui sempre di più e sempre più velocemente.   
Proprio in quel momento, Ermal riprese a guardarlo e bastò l'espressione assorta di Fabrizio - mentre si leccava le labbra e lo fissava - a farlo gemere mentre si riversava sul petto del compagno.   
Si accasciò accanto a Fabrizio un attimo dopo, faticando a riprendersi da quello che era stato uno degli orgasmi più travolgenti mai avuti, nonostante avesse fatto tutto pressoché da solo.   
"Stavo pensando una cosa."   
Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio, incitandolo ad andare avanti.   
Il più grande fece scorrere due dita sul suo petto, nel punto in cui il seme di Ermal aveva macchiato i suoi tatuaggi, e un attimo dopo si portò le dita alla bocca, assaggiando l'essenza del compagno.   
Ermal lo fissò con la bocca semiaperta senza sapere come reagire a quella che era certamente una delle cose più erotiche che avesse mai visto.   
"Indossali più spesso quei boxer, se poi il risultato è questo."   
Ermal scoppiò a ridere.   
Ovviamente sperava che quella serata non dipendesse strettamente dai boxer che aveva indossato, però non poteva negare che gli avessero portato fortuna.   
E soprattutto non poteva negare a Fabrizio la visione di qualcosa che lo eccitava tanto. D'altronde, ripensando a ciò che era successo quella sera, nemmeno lui poteva più dire di essere così indifferente ai loro colori.


	90. The one with the colors (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avrete capito dal titolo, questa OS è collegata alla precedente.

 

 

 

**The one with the colors (pt. 2)**

 

 

Ermal era convinto di non essersi mai sentito meglio in vita sua.   
Era completamente rilassato, sdraiato su un letto molto più comodo di quello che aveva a casa sua, accanto a un uomo meraviglioso.   
Eppure mancava qualcosa. E in realtà, sapeva anche cosa ma non voleva fare la figura del superficiale ammettendolo ad alta voce.   
Si voltò verso sinistra, notando Fabrizio steso accanto a lui che fissava il soffitto e sbuffava di tanto in tanto.   
"Che hai?" chiese aggrottando la fronte.   
Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e sbuffò di nuovo. "Niente."   
"Dai, dimmi."   
"È una cazzata, Ermal."   
"Io voglio sapere anche le cazzate."   
Fabrizio si sollevò leggermente, reggendosi sui gomiti, e disse: "Non fraintendere, mi è piaciuto quello che è successo, però mi sarebbe piaciuto di più sentirti dentro di me."   
Sentire Fabrizio dire quella frase ebbe un effetto devastante su Ermal, che non solo condivideva quella leggera frustrazione che si era impadronita del compagno, ma era anche sollevato per non essere l'unico a sentirsi così.   
Si avvicinò a lui e disse: "Lo so, Bizio."   
Poi lo baciò senza fretta, accarezzandogli le labbra con la lingua e poi baciandolo più a fondo appena Fabrizio gli lasciò libero accesso.   
Fu solo questione di tempo prima che si ritrovassero nuovamente avvinghiati tra le lenzuola sfatte, entrambi affamati l'uno dell'altro e consapevoli di non poter proseguire come avrebbero voluto.   
Ermal si allontanò con uno sbuffo frustrato, sapendo di doversi fermare in quel preciso istante, altrimenti più tardi sarebbe stato troppo difficile.   
"Basta, mi sono rotto le palle" mormorò Fabrizio alzandosi dal letto.   
Scavalcò i fazzoletti - usati poco prima per darsi una ripulita e abbandonati sul pavimento - e afferrò un paio di pantaloncini dall'armadio.   
"Dove stai andando?" chiese Ermal.   
"A risolvere una questione. Così non si può andare avanti, devo fare qualcosa" rispose Fabrizio un attimo prima di uscire dalla camera e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.   
Ermal rimase a fissare la porta chiusa per un attimo, poi affondò la testa nel cuscino e chiuse gli occhi.   
Sperava sinceramente che quel _qualcosa_ che Fabrizio voleva fare fosse procurarsi un preservativo.

 

  
La camera di Roberto era giusto un paio di porte dopo la sua, cosa di cui Fabrizio era profondamente grato perché non era certo che avrebbe potuto sopportare di camminare di più in quelle condizioni.   
I pantaloni che aveva pescato dall'armadio erano casualmente i più larghi che avesse mai avuto, eppure sembravano essere fin troppo stretti in quel momento.   
Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga fermarsi in camera con Ermal e trovare una soluzione al fastidioso problema che si era creato nei suoi pantaloni, ma non poteva sopportare di doversi nuovamente accontentare.  
Non che si lamentasse per ciò che era successo poco prima, ma voleva andare oltre. E per farlo gli servivano i preservativi.   
Bussò un paio di volte, sperando vivamente che Roberto non si fosse già addormentato, e attese pazientemente che l'amico aprisse dondolandosi da un piede all'altro.   
Era nervoso, si vedeva lontano un miglio.   
Il fatto era che voleva fare l'amore con Ermal, aspettava quell'occasione da una vita, ma ora che si era fermato per un attimo a riflettere, sentiva anche un enorme senso di panico e ansia impossessarsi di lui.   
Era pur sempre Ermal, il suo amico, la persona che più di chiunque altro gli era stata accanto negli ultimi mesi, e anche se tra loro ormai erano successe tante cose, farci l'amore - farlo davvero, nel vero senso della parola - sarebbe stato diverso e avrebbe reso tutto più reale.   
La voce assonnata di Roberto interruppe i suoi pensieri, per fortuna.   
"Che vuoi?"   
"Hai un preservativo?" chiese Fabrizio con non poco imbarazzo.   
Roberto aggrottò la fronte confuso e ancora leggermente assonnato. "Come, scusa?"   
"Mi serve un preservativo. È urgente."   
Roberto si strofinò gli occhi e, finalmente sveglio, osservò per un attimo l'amico.  
Indossava solo un paio di pantaloncini, niente maglietta, niente scarpe e, nonostante i pantaloni larghi, Roberto poté notare facilmente l'erezione che Fabrizio cercava di nascondere.   
Era ovvio che, chiunque fosse la persona con cui stava per fare sesso, lo aspettava nella sua camera e probabilmente era stata una cosa improvvisata, altrimenti Fabrizio avrebbe bussato alla sua porta molto prima.   
"Sì, lo vedo" rispose Roberto prendendolo in giro.   
"Dai..."   
"Ce l'ho, tranquillo" disse Roberto rientrando in camera e poi tornando un attimo dopo con un preservativo in mano.   
"Grazie. Ti devo un favore!" disse Fabrizio allungando una mano per prendere il profilattico.   
Roberto allontanò di scatto la mano, impedendogli di prenderlo. "Prima devi dirmi chi è."   
"Ma dai, mica abbiamo quindici anni che ti devo raccontare chi mi porto a letto!"   
Non era che Fabrizio non volesse dirglielo. Anzi, se fosse dipeso da lui, avrebbe urlato al mondo intero che finalmente stava per fare l'amore con l'uomo più importante della sua vita, ma non era una cosa che riguardava solo lui.  
C'era di mezzo anche Ermal, e Fabrizio non sapeva se potesse raccontarlo a qualcuno o no. Non avevano parlato di come gestire quella situazione.  
In realtà, non avevano parlato affatto.   
"Fabrì, sono curioso! È la serba? È lei vero? Quella che hai detto che ti piaceva..."   
"No, non è lei" tagliò corto Fabrizio.   
Aveva effettivamente fatto apprezzamenti sulla cantante che rappresentava la Serbia, ma era stato semplicemente un modo per distrarsi, un modo per non pensare a chi era davvero la persona che avrebbe voluto nel suo letto. E non solo nel suo letto.   
"Quella di Cipro? Con quella sei facilitato. Parla albanese, puoi farti tradurre le cose da Ermal."   
Sentendo il nome del collega, Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo.   
Roberto sgranò gli occhi. "Cazzo, è Ermal!"   
"Guai a te se te lo fai scappare! Non lo deve sapere nessuno!" disse Fabrizio allarmato.   
"Ma figurati, muto come una tomba" disse Roberto con tono estremamente serio. Poi sorrise e aggiunse: "Sono felice per te, Fabrì."   
"Davvero?"   
Era strano sentire Roberto dire una cosa simile in quella circostanza, quando Fabrizio era convinto che nemmeno sapesse che provasse qualcosa per Ermal.   
"Gli unici a non essersi accorti che siete innamorati l'uno dell'altro, eravate voi due. Era ora che ve ne rendeste conto!"   
Fabrizio si pietrificò all'istante.  
Era davvero così palese? Davvero se n'erano accorti tutti, tranne loro due?   
Per un attimo si sentì quasi infastidito dal fatto che nessuno prima di quel momento glielo avesse fatto notare, permettendogli di non perdere tempo prezioso.   
Ma forse era giusto così. Forse doveva succedere in quel momento. Forse se avessero forzato le cose, non sarebbero andate nello stesso modo.   
"Direi che l'hai già fatto aspettare abbastanza" disse Roberto porgendogli il preservativo.   
Fabrizio lo afferrò sorridendo e ringraziandolo di nuovo.  
Roberto aveva ragione. L'aveva fatto aspettare abbastanza.

  
Appena tornato in camera, Fabrizio si paralizzò sull porta.   
Ermal se ne stava ancora sdraiato a letto, coperto dal lenzuolo e... addormentato.   
E per quanto Fabrizio volesse davvero fare l'amore con lui e in parte si sentisse un po' deluso che Ermal si fosse addormentato in quel momento, non poteva negare che guardarlo dormire fosse una delle cose più belle e rilassanti che avesse mai fatto.   
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e camminò lentamente fino al letto, lasciando il preservativo sul comodino e infilandosi sotto le coperte accanto a Ermal un attimo dopo.   
Era bello, Ermal. Era bello, anche se lui si ostinava a dire sempre il contrario, e Fabrizio l'avrebbe guardato per ore.   
C'era chi diceva che avere un bel naso fosse la chiave per avere un bel viso, che un naso più bello rende automaticamente più bella tutta la faccia, e a Fabrizio questa teoria avrebbe fatto comodo visto che tutti gli dicevano sempre quanto fosse perfetto il suo naso. Eppure, più guardava Ermal e più si rendeva conto che fosse una cazzata.   
Ermal non aveva un bel naso, questo bisognava ammetterlo. Ma Fabrizio era certo che con un naso più bello, la sua faccia non sarebbe diventata più bella.   
Lui era bello così, con le sue imperfezioni, con i suoi difetti.   
E Fabrizio si stava rendendo conto di amare ogni piccolo dettaglio di lui.   
Amava le rughe intorno agli occhi, la piccola cicatrice sotto il mento, i suoi ricci ribelli che sembravano non volerne sapere di stare al loro posto.   
Amava il suo sorriso, il suo sguardo, le sue mani. Amava il suo modo di parlare, la passione con cui raccontava anche le cose più banali.   
Amava tutto di lui e, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, amare non faceva poi tanta paura.   
Ermal si rigirò tra le lenzuola, finendo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Fabrizio.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, il più grande lo stava guardando sorridendo.   
"Quando sei arrivato?" chiese con la voce leggermente impastata.  
"Poco fa. Sono andato da Roberto a chiedergli un preservativo e quando sono tornato ho visto che ti eri addormentato. Non mi andava di svegliarti" rispose Fabrizio.   
Ermal si sfregò gli occhi nel tentativo di svegliarsi del tutto e disse: "Ora sono sveglio."   
Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Sei esausto, riposati. Noi abbiamo tempo."   
Per quanto desiderasse fare l'amore con lui, poteva aspettare. Non sarebbe stata la fine del mondo attendere ancora un po'.   
Ermal si avvicinò a Fabrizio appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e intrecciando le gambe con le sue.   
Fabrizio aveva ragione, era esausto e una parte di lui avrebbe voluto semplicemente dormire, ma in quel momento erano insieme. Il giorno seguente sarebbero partiti e nessuno dei due sapeva quando avrebbero potuto rivedersi, quindi Ermal non voleva perdere nemmeno un attimo.   
Sollevò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi di Fabrizio e disse: "Voglio fare l'amore con te. Non mi interessa se sono stanco."   
Fabrizio sospirò combattuto. Si sentiva sul punto di cedere e allo stesso tempo non gli sembrava giusto.   
"Bizio, ti prego" disse Ermal sporgendosi verso di lui.   
Di fronte a quella supplica, Fabrizio non poté fare altro che attirare Ermal a sé e baciarlo.   
Ermal si sistemò meglio sopra di lui, trovando posto tra le sue gambe, mentre Fabrizio continuava a baciarlo e a far vagare le mani sul suo corpo nudo.   
Era rilassante accarezzare Ermal, sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita. Così come era rilassante baciarlo e tenerlo stretto a sé, e Fabrizio ebbe la certezza che non si sarebbe mai stancato di quella sensazione.   
Senza staccarsi dalle labbra del compagno, Fabrizio si sporse verso il comodino e afferrò il preservativo che aveva lasciato lì un attimo prima.   
Ermal si scostò leggermente da lui e si morse il labbro inferiore, quasi in imbarazzo, quando vide ciò che Fabrizio aveva in mano.   
Era consapevole di non avere motivo di imbarazzarsi, eppure non riusciva a farne a meno.   
Fare l'amore con Fabrizio era un passo importante e voleva che tutto fosse perfetto.   
"Tutto ok?" chiese Fabrizio notando la sua espressione.   
Ermal annuì mentre scacciava via ogni preoccupazione e gli prendeva il profilattico dalle mani.   
"Tu, piuttosto, alla tua età sei sicuro di riuscire a reggere un altro orgasmo?" lo provocò Ermal, più per cercare di sentirsi a suo agio con una delle sue solite battute che perché volesse davvero prenderlo per il culo.   
"Potrei dirti la stessa cosa. Non sei poi così tanto più giovane di me" replicò Fabrizio divertito.   
Gli piacevano quelle battute e gli piaceva ancora di più il fatto che, nonostante il loro rapporto ormai fosse cambiato in modo irreversibile, quel loro modo di prendersi in giro a vicenda non fosse cambiato affatto.   
Ermal si finse indignato. "Mi stai dicendo che anch'io sono vecchio? Ora ti faccio vedere io!"   
"Non aspetto altro" rispose Fabrizio, mettendosi comodo e osservando Ermal scartare il preservativo e srotolarlo sulla sua erezione.   
Poi, come se improvvisamente si fosse ricordato qualcosa di estremamente importante a cui non aveva dato peso fino a quel momento, Ermal sospirò e disse: "Prima devo fare una cosa."   
Fabrizio lo guardò interrogativo, fino a quando sentì le dita di Ermal sfiorare la sua fessura.   
Per quanto quel contatto fosse piacevole, lo fermò quasi subito e vedendo lo sguardo perplesso di Ermal, disse: "Credo che tu mi abbia già preparato abbastanza prima. Non ti preoccupare."   
Ermal inclinò la testa di lato guardandolo poco convinto e Fabrizio, pur di tranquillizzarlo, ammise con un po' di imbarazzo: "Ermal, sono abituato. Ho perso il conto delle volte che mi sono masturbato immaginando che fossi dentro di me."   
Ermal arrossì mentre nella sua mente si dipingeva l'immagine di Fabrizio che si dava piacere pensando a lui e, senza aspettare ulteriormente, allineò la sua erezione all'apertura del compagno e si spinse dentro di lui.   
Fabrizio gettò la testa all'indietro, affondandola nel cuscino, e chiuse gli occhi godendosi la sensazione di completezza che provava avendo Ermal dentro di sé.   
Era come se improvvisamente si sentisse al posto giusto, dopo una vita intera passata a sentirsi fuori posto ovunque e con chiunque.   
Ermal si mosse contro di lui, affondando sempre di più fino a toccargli la prostata e a sentirlo gemere oscenamente sotto di lui.   
Nonostante Fabrizio gli avesse detto di essere abituato, Ermal lo sentiva tremendamente stretto attorno a lui e temeva che di quel passo non sarebbe riuscito a durare poi molto.   
Ma forse il fatto era che non sarebbe durato molto in qualsiasi caso, semplicemente perché era impossibile trattenersi di fronte a Fabrizio che lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più importante al mondo.   
Fabrizio lo faceva sentire bello in un modo in cui nessun altro aveva mai fatto, nemmeno Silvia, ed Ermal non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto per meritarselo.   
Fece scivolare una mano tra loro, toccando l'erezione del compagno che ormai sembrava sul punto di esplodere, e continuò a muoversi freneticamente dentro di lui.   
Bastò quel contatto a far raggiungere l'apice a Fabrizio, il quale con un gemito più forte degli altri si liberò nella mano di Ermal.   
Sentendo Fabrizio gemere sotto di sé e stringersi ulteriormente attorno a lui, Ermal capì che ormai anche lui era al limite e, con un ultima spinta, si riversò nel preservativo.   
Per quanto l'orgasmo avuto poco prima fosse stato travolgente, non era paragonabile a ciò che stava provando in quel momento.   
Si accasciò su Fabrizio, incurante del seme che macchiava il suo petto e del fatto che fossero entrambi terribilmente sudati. Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo di fare una doccia più tardi, ma in quel momento Ermal voleva semplicemente stare tra le sue braccia.   
Fabrizio lo strinse a sé, sentendo il suo cuore battere furiosamente nel petto allo stesso ritmo di quello di Ermal.   
Aveva cercato per una vita intera qualcuno il cui cuore battesse a ritmo con il suo, e finalmente lo aveva trovato.   
"Quand'è il prossimo evento a cui dobbiamo partecipare entrambi?" chiese Fabrizio a un certo punto.   
Ermal lo guardò per un attimo prima di dire: "Wind Music Awards, credo. Anzi, no, c'è prima la puntata di Amici a cui sei stato invitato. E la Partita del Cuore, anche se non credo tu voglia partecipare. Perché me lo chiedi?"   
Fabrizio soffocò una risata al ricordo di ciò che era successo poco prima, quando aveva bussato alla porta di Roberto per chiedergli un preservativo. "Perché per la prossima volta voglio essere organizzato, non intendo più andare a elemosinare preservativi in giro."   
Ermal scoppiò a ridere e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto.   
La prossima volta sarebbero stati più organizzati. Ma in quel momento, l'unica cosa a cui entrambi volevano pensare era quanto li facesse stare bene sapere che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta.


	91. The one where they write a song (again)

 

 

 

**The one where they write a song (again)**

 

 

Ermal aveva capito che la pausa non sarebbe durata a lungo nel momento esatto in cui era sceso dal palco del suo concerto in Canada e la pausa era effettivamente iniziata.   
Lui non era in grado di stare lontano dal palco, dallo studio, dalla musica. Aveva bisogno costantemente del contatto con il suo pubblico, di far sentire a chi lo seguiva i suoi pensieri trasformati in canzoni. E tutte quelle cose non poteva farle se era in pausa.   
Quindi non era poi stata una sorpresa se, in un caldo pomeriggio di luglio, si era ritrovato nel suo studio a Milano.   
Sentiva la mancanza di quel posto quasi quanto sentiva la mancanza di casa ogni volta che era in tour, ma era una sensazione totalmente diversa.   
La nostalgia di casa era un leggero fastidio allo stomaco, un piccolo pensiero in un angolo del cervello, qualcosa di non troppo invasivo che però gli ricordava quale fosse il posto a cui apparteneva davvero.   
La nostalgia del suo studio, della sua musica, era tutt'altro. Era una morsa dolorosa che gli stritolava il cuore, una voce nella testa che gli diceva continuamente di tornare a comporre.   
Quindi non c'era da sorprendersi se nel bel mezzo della sua pausa aveva deciso di tornare a lavorare.   
La vera sorpresa era che, dopo appena mezz'ora, qualcuno si fosse presentato nello studio e quel qualcuno fosse Fabrizio.   
Erano passati almeno tre mesi dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti, e gli impegni di entrambi li avevano costretti anche a sentirsi meno. Quindi Ermal era visibilmente stupito di trovarselo davanti.   
"Che ci fai qui?" disse mentre si spostava di lato e gli permetteva di entrare nello studio.   
"Che c'è? Non posso avere voglia di vedere un amico? E poi scusa, Renga può stare qua e io no?" rispose Fabrizio.   
Ermal ignorò la battuta che Fabrizio aveva fatto sul suo amico, consapevole che se si fosse permesso di dire qualcosa sarebbe scoppiato un dramma. Chiuse la porta e lo invitò a proseguire lungo il corridoio, fino ad arrivare a una piccola sala relax con un divano, un tavolo e una piccola cucina, in cui Ermal aveva dormito spesso nei giorni in cui le idee per le canzoni erano così tante da non potersi permettere di tornare a casa.   
"Dico solo che potevi avvertirmi. Ci saremmo visti a casa mia, oppure in qualche locale."   
Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Mi piace stare qui. È dove abbiamo registrato la nostra canzone, è un posto speciale."   
Ermal sorrise al ricordo di loro due, ormai quasi due anni prima, che registravano quella canzone senza minimamente aspettarsi le conseguenze.   
Prese due birre dal frigorifero e ne porse una a Fabrizio, poi si sedette di fronte a lui.   
"Come sapevi che ero qui?" chiese curioso.   
"Sono passato da casa tua. Quando ho visto che non eri lì, questo è stato il primo posto in cui ho provato a cercarti. È la tua seconda casa."   
Ermal posò le labbra sulla bottiglia e tirò giù un sorso, più per evitare di parlare che perché avesse sete.   
Il fatto era che non sapeva per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe potuto evitare di dire a Fabrizio che la sua seconda casa - dopo Bari, dopo la sua famiglia - era lui.   
Si era affezionato a Fabrizio così velocemente e così intensamente, da non accorgersene nemmeno. Ed era stato incredibilmente semplice lasciarlo entrare nella sua vita, anche se lui era quello che prima di permettere a qualcuno di conoscerlo davvero si faceva mille paranoie.   
Con Fabrizio, invece, era stato tutto più semplice.   
Ermal sospettava che in parte fosse perché lo stimava artisticamente fin dai tempi di _Pensa_. Lo aveva sempre seguito, era stato un suo fan e, per quanto sembrasse assurdo, quando si erano presentati durante il festival del 2017, a Ermal sembrava già di conoscere Fabrizio da una vita.   
Ma forse, il vero motivo era semplicemente che Fabrizio sapeva farsi amare da tutti e per Ermal era stato impossibile non accoglierlo nella sua vita come un amico di vecchia data.   
Solo molto tempo dopo si era accorto di quanto Fabrizio fosse importante per lui. Molto più di un semplice amico.   
Quei sentimenti all'inizio lo avevano spaventato, al punto che per un periodo aveva cercato di ridurre il più possibile i contatti con il collega.   
Durante l'estate del 2018, nonostante più volte avessero detto che si sarebbero ospitati a vicenda nei propri concerti, Ermal non lo aveva mai invitato e aveva declinato ogni invito che Fabrizio gli aveva rivolto.   
Non perché non avesse voglia di vederlo o non sentisse la sua mancanza, semplicemente aveva cercato di preservarsi, di proteggersi.   
Ma non era servito e quei mesi di lontananza non avevano fatto altro che fare capire ad Ermal che ormai non c'era più niente da fare per proteggersi. Era andato troppo oltre, ormai proteggersi non aveva senso.   
Proteggersi da cosa poi? Dall'innamorarsi di Fabrizio?   
Troppo tardi. Anzi, probabilmente era stato troppo tardi fin da subito. Probabilmente si era innamorato di lui appena lo aveva conosciuto, ci aveva solo messo un po' di tempo a capirlo.   
"Non sono venuto qua solo per salutarti, però" disse Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto.   
Ermal posò la bottiglia sul tavolo e gli rivolse la sua completa attenzione.   
Fabrizio sospirò. "Stavo pensando che, se ti va, potremmo lavorare a un altro pezzo insieme."   
Ermal lo guardò sorpreso. Ovviamente era felice della proposta, ma era anche piuttosto stupito.   
Non aveva mai pensato all'eventualità di lavorare di nuovo insieme. Avevano parlato tante volte di scrivere ancora qualcosa, ma non c'era mai stato nulla di concreto e dopo un po' Ermal aveva smesso di crederci.   
"Davvero?"  
"Solo se ti va" disse Fabrizio titubante, quasi come se temesse che Ermal rispondesse di no.   
"Certo che mi va" rispose Ermal sorridendo. "E immagino che tu abbia già qualche idea."   
Fabrizio annuì, come se non aspettasse altro, e aprì la custodia della chitarra estraendone un paio di fogli.   
Ermal diede un'occhiata veloce allo spartito e al testo che Fabrizio aveva abbozzato, bloccandosi di colpo sulla prima strofa.   
C'era qualcosa di familiare. Troppo familiare, come se quella canzone parlasse di cose che lui stesso aveva vissuto.   
"È solo una bozza della prima strofa, manca ancora il ritornello e tutto il resto" disse Fabrizio, mentre osservava Ermal esaminare i fogli che gli aveva dato.   
Ermal sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise. "Me la fai sentire?"   
Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere. Afferrò la chitarra e iniziò a far scivolare le dita sulle corde, iniziando a cantare un attimo dopo.   
I versi che aveva scritto parlavano di qualcuno che era entrato nella sua vita cogliendolo di sorpresa, prendendosi una parte di lui senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse. Era una canzone d'amore, questo Ermal lo aveva capito bene, ma non riusciva a capire a chi fosse rivolta e perché Fabrizio avesse deciso di condividerla con lui.   
E poi, improvvisamente, fu colto da un dubbio.   
In un verso, Fabrizio aveva descritto il legame con questa persona usando il termine _indissolubile_.   
Ermal ricordava che più di una volta Fabrizio aveva usato quell'aggettivo per descrivere ciò che c'era tra loro, quella sorta di amicizia e collaborazione che con il tempo era diventata molto di più. Un legame indissolubile, appunto, che Fabrizio era certo non si sarebbe mai spezzato.   
"Ecco, per ora ho scritto solo questo" disse Fabrizio posando la chitarra appena ebbe finito di cantare.   
"Mi piace. È intensa" disse Ermal, senza trovare la forza di aggiungere altro.   
Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato. "Sono felice che ti piaccia."   
Ma ciò che avrebbe voluto dire in realtà era che il motivo per cui era felice che a Ermal piacesse quella canzone, era perché quel testo parlava di lui.

 

  
L'estate era passata in un attimo.   
Ermal si era preso un po' di tempo per buttare giù qualche idea, promettendo a Fabrizio che si sarebbero rivisti a settembre, appena lui fosse tornato dalle vacanze in Sardegna con i suoi figli.   
In realtà, se avesse lasciato parlare il cuore, non avrebbe nemmeno avuto bisogno di tutto quel tempo.   
Appena aveva sentito Fabrizio canticchiare la prima strofa della canzone, la sua mente si era affollata di parole.   
Insomma, per lui non era poi così difficile scrivere una canzone d'amore quando era davvero innamorato. E sapere di scriverla insieme alla persona per cui provava certi sentimenti, non faceva altro che renderlo più ispirato.   
Dall'altra parte, però, non sapeva come fare a esprimersi senza che Fabrizio capisse davvero come stessero le cose.   
Ermal aveva colto dei riferimenti a lui nelle poche parole che Fabrizio aveva scritto, ma doveva anche essere razionale e rendersi conto che magari quelle non erano altro che parole a caso, messe lì per descrivere una storia in cui non c'entrava minimamente. E se le cose stavano così, sarebbe stato imbarazzante scrivere la sua parte con riferimenti palesi a Fabrizio e al loro rapporto, quindi Ermal aveva preferito prendersi del tempo per pensare bene a cosa scrivere.   
Ma prendersi del tempo non era servito a nulla. Ormai era settembre inoltrato ed Ermal non aveva scritto una sola parola.   
"Quand'è che vi vedete?" chiese Marco una sera, mentre se ne stava seduto sul divano di Ermal a sorseggiare una birra.   
Marco era l'unico a cui Ermal aveva raccontato tutti i dubbi che gli erano passati per la testa. Ed era anche colui che continuava a dirgli di rischiare perché altrimenti se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.   
"Domani. E lui pensa di arrivare in studio e di trovare qualcosa di pronto, mentre io non ho scritto nemmeno una frase" sbuffò Ermal.   
"Sarebbe così tanto un dramma se Fabrizio scoprisse, da una tua frase in una canzone, ciò che provi per lui?" chiese Marco sinceramente curioso.   
Non riusciva a capire per quale motivo Ermal si facesse prendere dal panico in quel modo. In fondo, anche Fabrizio stesso aveva scritto delle frasi che potevano essere riferite a Ermal.   
Anzi, Marco era convinto che lo avesse fatto volutamente per confessargli, attraverso una canzone, dei sentimenti troppo grandi e che non sarebbe riuscito a spiegare diversamente. Ma questo a Ermal non l'aveva detto, un po' perché comunque il timore di essersi sbagliato c'era sempre e un po' perché voleva che lui arrivasse a quella conclusione da solo.   
"E se lui non prova le stesse cose? Sai come funziona in queste situazioni. Inizia a esserci imbarazzo, i rapporti si raffreddano... Non voglio rischiare di perdere Fabrizio per una cazzata del genere."  
"Ermal, non è una cazzata. Tu sei innamorato di lui!"   
"È una cazzata, se lo paragono al solo fatto di averlo nella mia vita. Preferisco continuare a frequentarlo e ad amarlo da lontano, piuttosto che dirglielo e rischiare di rovinare tutto" disse Ermal.   
Era estremamente convinto della sua decisione.  
Eppure, una voce nella sua testa continuava a sussurrargli che si stava sbagliando.

 

  
Il giorno seguente, Fabrizio arrivò a Milano con una strana sensazione addosso.   
Era felice di rivedere Ermal, ma si sentiva anche preoccupato per l'esito di quell'incontro, come se da quella giornata dipendesse il loro futuro.   
Non riusciva a ricordare di preciso quando avesse iniziato a provare qualcosa per lui. Doveva essere stato dopo l'Eurovision, probabilmente.   
Ricordava di aver dormito poco la notte del suo ritorno a Roma, di aver sentito la mancanza delle chiacchierate con Ermal prima di andare a dormire, delle interviste fatte insieme durante la giornata, delle prove su quel palco immenso.   
Ricordava la sensazione di assoluta completezza e gioia che aveva provato quando aveva stretto Ermal a sé durante la Partita del Cuore, le domande che gli avevano affollato la mente quando si era accorto di non volerlo lasciare andare e di come le aveva messe a tacere perché era troppo spaventato dalle conseguenze.   
E poi ricordava bene il suo concerto all'Olimpico, la mano di Ermal stretta nella sua, il suo cuore che batteva all'impazzata, la voglia di baciarlo lì sul palco davanti a tutti.   
Era stato in quel momento che se n'era accorto. Era stato in quel momento che si era reso conto di quanto i suoi sentimenti per Ermal fossero cambiati.   
Per un po' si era tenuto dentro ogni cosa, custodendo gelosamente i suoi sentimenti come se fossero un segreto. Ma a un certo punto era diventato impossibile continuare a tenersi dentro le cose e così aveva semplicemente iniziato a scrivere.   
All'inizio erano pensieri sconclusionati, poi erano diventati una vera e propria canzone che Fabrizio aveva fatto ascoltare a Ermal sperando che capisse cosa provava senza doverglielo dire apertamente. Era in quel modo che era nata _Come Te._   
Ma, nonostante una canzone piena di parole che Fabrizio aveva scritto pensando a lui, Ermal non aveva capito. O forse aveva finto di non capire.   
Era per quel motivo che Fabrizio aveva deciso di scriverne un'altra e di farlo proprio insieme a Ermal. Per quel motivo e anche perché gli mancava da morire il periodo in cui avevano scritto _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_.   
Ermal, almeno quando Fabrizio gli aveva fatto sentire la canzone la prima volta, non aveva dato segno di cogliere i riferimenti e Fabrizio si era messo l'anima in pace. Se nemmeno quella volta le cose stavano funzionando, forse era il caso di lasciare perdere.   
Quando arrivò davanti allo studio del collega, lui lo stava già aspettando fuori.   
Stava finendo di fumare una sigaretta accesa poco prima e appena lo vide raggiungerlo sorrise.   
"Ciao, Bizio!" esclamò gettando il mozzicone e poi avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo.   
Fabrizio ricambiò l'abbraccio affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, quasi nascondendosi. Poi si costrinse ad allontanarsi e disse: "Entriamo?"   
Percorsero il corridoio fino alla saletta in cui erano stati l'ultima volta che si erano visti, entrambi silenziosi e un po' tesi senza nemmeno sapere bene quale fosse il motivo di tutta quella agitazione.   
Solo quando Fabrizio si sedette sul piccolo divanetto, Ermal - appoggiato al frigorifero - si permise di sospirare e dire: "Bizio, in realtà io non ho scritto niente."   
Fabrizio inclinò la testa di lato, guardandolo confuso. "Se hai bisogno di più tempo..."  
"No, non è quello" lo interruppe Ermal. "Saprei esattamente cosa scrivere, ma prima di farlo ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa a proposito di quello che hai scritto tu."   
"Dimmi."   
Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, consapevole che quello fosse l'ultimo momento per tirarsi indietro, per decidere di non confessargli ciò a cui aveva pensato per tutta la notte.   
Poi si fece coraggio e disse: "So che probabilmente mi dirai di no, ma devo chiedertelo ugualmente e togliermi questo dubbio. L'hai scritta pensando a me?"   
Appena quelle parole uscirono dalle sue labbra, Ermal si sentì incredibilmente stupido.   
Era certo che a quel punto Fabrizio si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo, avrebbe balbettato che ovviamente nulla di quella strofa era riferito a lui e il loro rapporto sarebbe inevitabilmente cambiato.   
Ma, contrariamente a ciò che pensava Ermal, Fabrizio sospirò e rispose: "Allora te ne sei accorto."   
Ermal lo guardò incredulo.   
Anche se i dubbi erano stati tanti da spingerlo a chiedere un chiarimento, non credeva che davvero Fabrizio avesse scritto quei versi per lui.   
"Quindi è così?" chiese Ermal titubante.   
"Il rapporto che ho con te è l'unico che definisco _indissolubile_. Certo, anche il rapporto con i miei figli non è una cosa che si può spezzare, ma con loro ho un legame di sangue, è ovvio che mi senta legato a loro. Tu sei l'unico, al di fuori della mia famiglia, che vorrei mi rimanesse accanto tutta la vita."   
Al termine di quella spiegazione, Ermal sentiva gli occhi lucidi e un groppo in gola.   
Nessuno gli aveva mai detto una cosa del genere e sentire Fabrizio - l'uomo di cui era innamorato e a cui aveva avuto paura di confessare i suoi sentimenti - dire quelle cose lo destabilizzava.   
"Ermal, ti prego, di' qualcosa" mormorò Fabrizio vedendo che Ermal continuava a rimanere in silenzio.   
Ermal sospirò.   
Si sentiva improvvisamente sollevato e più leggero, e allo stesso tempo non aveva nessuna voglia di continuare quel discorso. Avrebbe solo voluto raggiungere Fabrizio e baciarlo, ma sapeva di dovergli delle spiegazioni.   
"Quando mi hai fatto sentire la canzone, sapevo perfettamente come continuarla. Il solo fatto che tu la stessi cantando con così tanto passione, mi ha ricordato ciò che provo e mi sono rivisto in quelle parole. Ma non solo perché sono innamorato. Mi ci sono rivisto perché sono innamorato di te, e tu in quella canzone hai parlato di noi" disse Ermal.   
Fabrizio lo guardò sorpreso ma non disse nulla, lasciandogli la possibilità di continuare.   
"Sapevo esattamente cosa scrivere, ma non l'ho fatto perché temevo di essermi sbagliato. Temevo che quella canzone in realtà non parlasse di noi, di me. Temevo che in realtà tu l'avessi scritta per qualcun altro e io avessi frainteso. E temevo che se avessi scritto ciò che pensavo, tu avresti capito cosa provo e le cose sarebbero diventate complicate."   
"Avevi paura che me ne sarei andato? Che mi sarei allontanato da te?" chiese Fabrizio.  
Ermal annuì con un cenno e la stanza piombò di nuovo nel silenzio.   
Entrambi avevano nascosto i loro sentimenti per talmente tanto tempo, che ora sembrava assurdo anche solo pensare di averne parlato ad alta voce.   
"Sai qual è la cosa divertente?" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto.  
Ermal lo fissò in silenzio aspettando che continuasse.   
"Che io non te l'ho mai detto per lo stesso motivo. Ho cercato di dirtelo con le canzoni, perché dirtelo chiaramente sarebbe stato troppo e avevo paura delle conseguenze."   
"Siamo veramente due idioti" disse Ermal sorridendo.   
Fabrizio si alzò dal divano e lo raggiunse. "Già. Però voglio baciarti comunque, anche se sei un idiota."   
"Ah, grazie! Ma vorrei ricordarti che tu sei idiota quanto me, in questa situazione!" replicò Ermal.   
"Sta' zitto."   
Ed Ermal, a quel punto, rimase in silenzio davvero.  
D'altronde, sarebbe stato difficile parlare con le labbra di Fabrizio premute sulle sue.


	92. The one where Ermal is an anchor

 

 

 

**The one where Ermal is an anchor**

 

 

Non era una rarità che Ermal si svegliasse in piena notte e che poi non riuscisse a riaddormentarsi.   
Era come se il suo cervello fosse continuamente in movimento, come se fossero i suoi stessi pensieri a svegliarlo e poi a non farlo più dormire.   
Era successo anche quella notte.   
Si era svegliato di colpo, come se avesse appena avuto un incubo.   
All'inizio non gli era stato chiaro quale fosse il motivo del suo brusco risveglio, quali pensieri lo avessero preoccupato così tanto da svegliarlo. E poi aveva capito.   
Fabrizio dormiva placidamente accanto a lui.   
Il petto si alzava e si abbassava regolarmente al ritmo del suo respiro, il viso era leggermente rivolto verso di lui, la mano sinistra appoggiata sul cuscino accanto alla faccia, la destra abbandonata sulla pancia.   
Stava semplicemente dormendo, eppure Ermal non l'aveva mai visto così bello.   
Ed era proprio quello il pensiero che lo teneva sveglio.   
Erano giorni che ci pensava, ormai. Non riusciva a capire per quale motivo un uomo come Fabrizio, una persona che avrebbe potuto avere letteralmente chiunque, avesse scelto proprio lui.   
Non riusciva a capirlo e continuava a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, che Fabrizio avesse visto in lui delle qualità che in realtà non esistevano e che, quando finalmente avrebbe aperto gli occhi vedendolo per ciò che era davvero, lo avrebbe lasciato solo.   
E lui avrebbe sofferto. Dio, se avrebbe sofferto! Ma allo stesso tempo, non avrebbe nemmeno cercato di fermarlo.   
C'erano giorni in cui nemmeno lui voleva stare con sé stesso, di certo non avrebbe costretto Fabrizio a farlo.   
Si voltò verso di lui, studiando i suoi lineamenti come se fosse l'ultima possibilità di farlo.  
Era assurdo come il suo cervello si fosse convinto che, in un futuro non troppo lontano, la loro storia sarebbe naufragata. Ma era così.   
Ermal continuava a non capire per quale motivo Fabrizio stesse con lui, ed era certo che prima o poi anche Fabrizio si sarebbe posto le stesse domande e avrebbe finito per lasciarlo.   
Sospirò sconsolato e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo un attimo dopo Fabrizio accoccolarsi contro di lui.  
Quasi si irrigidì, come se stare così vicini in quel momento e con quei pensieri per la testa fosse sbagliato.   
"Perché non dormi?" mormorò Fabrizio con la voce impastata dal sonno.   
"E tu perché non dormi?" replicò Ermal. In quel momento, era molto più semplice sviare il discorso.   
"Perché tu sei sveglio. Ti sento quando ti svegli, anche se non fai niente. Il tuo respiro cambia" spiegò Fabrizio.   
Quanto doveva amarlo per rendersi conto addirittura di come cambiasse il suo respiro?  
Ermal lo strinse a sé e sospirò. "Scusa, non volevo svegliarti."   
"C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?"   
"Ma no, è solo che non riesco a dormire. A volte succede" mentì Ermal.  
"Se ci fosse qualche problema me lo diresti, vero?"   
"Certo, Bizio."   
E dicendo quella frase, Ermal sentì il proprio cuore incrinarsi sotto il peso di quella bugia.

 

  
Nei giorni seguenti, la situazione non era migliorata. Anzi, se possibile Ermal si sentiva sempre peggio.  
Era sempre più pensieroso, assente, dormiva sempre meno e passava le notti a fingere di scrivere.  
 _Fingere_ perché in realtà non aveva scritto nemmeno una nota, preso com'era dai suoi pensieri.   
Fabrizio si era accorto che qualcosa non andava ma non aveva insistito, un po' perché non voleva stressare troppo Ermal - che già sembrava avere abbastanza preoccupazioni - e un po' perché sperava che il suo compagno si aprisse con lui di sua spontanea volontà.   
Ma Ermal continuava a restare chiuso a riccio, con i suoi pensieri che ormai lo avvolgevano completamente estraniandolo dalla realtà.   
Quando finalmente Fabrizio decise di mettere fine a quella situazione, ormai erano passate due settimane.   
Era una domenica pomeriggio, faceva ancora terribilmente caldo per essere la fine di settembre e così ne avevano approfittato per passare un po' di tempo in giardino. Ma Ermal, pur essendo fisicamente lì, aveva la testa da tutt'altra parte.   
"Che succede?"   
Ermal si voltò verso di lui.   
Fabrizio aveva pronunciato quella domanda a occhi chiusi, comodamente seduto sulla sua sedia e con la faccia rivolta verso il sole. Non lo aveva nemmeno guardato, come se non fosse necessario osservarlo per capire che qualcosa non andava.   
"Di che parli?" chiese Ermal, cercando di prendere tempo per inventarsi una scusa.   
A quel punto Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui. "Sei strano. Lo sei da giorni, ormai. Sembri completamente preso dai tuoi pensieri e lo capisco, succede anche a me, ma ormai è troppo tempo che vai avanti così. Quindi se c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, vorrei che ne parlassi con me."   
Ed eccolo, un altro momento in cui Fabrizio si rivelava assolutamente perfetto e in cui Ermal si sentiva inadeguato accanto a lui.   
Abbassò lo sguardo e rispose: "Non c'è niente che non va."   
"Ermal..."  
"Fabrizio, ho detto che non c'è niente! Ce la fai a lasciarmi in pace?" sbottò Ermal.   
Non era davvero arrabbiato con Fabrizio per le sue insistenze, anzi. Era più che altro arrabbiato con sé stesso.   
Per non sentirsi all'altezza, per non essere in grado di esternare i suoi dubbi, per essere così maledettamente chiuso anche nei confronti dell'uomo che amava.   
Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo, evidentemente ferito dal suo atteggiamento. Poi si alzò dalla sedia e disse: "Va bene, ti lascio in pace."   
Ermal non disse nulla. Lasciò che Fabrizio rientrasse in casa, che si allontanasse da lui e che lo lasciasse in pace, come lui gli aveva chiesto.   
Ma restare soli non era poi così bello, ed Ermal se ne stava rendendo conto sempre di più.   
Ogni giorno che passava, tendeva ad allontanare Fabrizio, a escluderlo un po' di più dalla sua vita e iniziava a capire che a un certo punto non sarebbe rimasto altro se non il vuoto tra loro.   
Spazientito da quella situazione che ormai durava da troppo tempo, Ermal si alzò e raggiunse Fabrizio.   
Lo trovò in camera da letto, seduto sul materasso con lo sguardo rivolto al comodino, su cui c'era una foto di loro due a Lisbona. Uno stupido selfie scattato da Fabrizio mentre erano in giro per la città, una delle tante foto in cui erano felici e senza pensieri.   
"Ehi" mormorò Ermal, appoggiato allo stipite della porta.   
Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e cercò di abbozzare un sorriso, ottenendo soltanto una leggera smorfia.   
Ermal percorse i pochi passi che li separavano e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto. "Mi dispiace per prima."   
"Vorrei solo capire che succede. È ovvio che hai qualcosa per la testa e posso anche capire se è qualcosa che non vuoi condividere con me. Mi fa stare male, ma lo capisco! È solo che sono preoccupato" disse Fabrizio.   
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo colpevole.   
Ecco di nuovo, la versione perfetta di Fabrizio che si preoccupava per lui anche quando era scontroso e intrattabile.   
"Hai ragione, ho avuto un po' di pensieri" ammise alla fine.   
Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, ma gli afferrò una mano e prese ad accarezzare il dorso dolcemente, cercando di fargli capire che nonostante tutto lui era lì.   
Ermal gli strinse la mano, poi lo guardò e disse: "Perché sei innamorato di me?"   
"Come, scusa?" chiese Fabrizio perplesso.   
"Mi è capitato di pensare parecchio al fatto che tu potresti avere davvero chiunque, eppure hai scelto me. Io non ho niente di speciale, niente che valga la tua attenzione."   
"Ecco, questo è uno dei motivi" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.   
Ermal aggrottò la fronte senza capire.   
"Sembri così sicuro di te, come se niente possa scalfirti. Ma poi hai queste piccole insicurezze che io trovo adorabili, soprattutto perché posso ripeterti all'infinito quanto ti trovo meraviglioso pur di convincerti."   
"Parlo su serio" lo ammonì Ermal.  
"Anch'io. E potrei stare a elencarti altri mille motivi, ma non intendo stare qui a dirti cose banali come quanto sei bello, simpatico, altruista e chissà quale altra stronzata. Tutte cose vere eh, ma ci sono cose che contano di più."   
"Tipo?"   
Fabrizio sospirò.   
C'era una cosa che non aveva mai ammesso con nessuno, nemmeno con sé stesso. Ammetterlo avrebbe significato scendere a patti con il fatto che anche lui, che si era sempre vantato di potersela cavare da solo, in realtà avesse bisogno di qualcuno al suo fianco.   
"Quando rido, mi imbarazzo. Non so perché, ma ogni volta che rido mi viene spontaneo nascondermi. Con te non lo faccio. Non l'ho mai fatto. Quando ci sei tu, ti prendo la mano o mi appoggio a te, come se averti vicino mi faccia stare meglio, mi faccia sentire meno imbarazzato. È un po' come se fossi la mia ancora" spiegò Fabrizio con lo sguardo basso, imbarazzato dalla sua stessa confessione. Dopo qualche attimo risollevò lo sguardo e aggiunse: "Non mi ero mai sentito così con nessuno, prima di te."   
"Ed è il motivo per cui stai con me?" chiese Ermal con un filo di voce.   
Era sinceramente commosso dal discorso di Fabrizio. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una confessione simile da parte sua.   
Fabrizio era sempre stato così indipendentemente, così bravo a pensare a sé stesso senza avere bisogno di nessuno, ed Ermal trovava quasi assurdo che lui pensasse una cosa simile.   
Doveva ammettere che, quando aveva chiesto a Fabrizio cosa amava di lui, era convinto che avrebbe risposto con le solite banalità, che poi Fabrizio aveva effettivamente elencato. Era convinto che gli avrebbe detto quanto amava il suo viso, i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, persino il suo naso! Che gli avrebbe detto che amava il suo profumo, la sua pelle, i suoi baci.   
Si sarebbe aspettato tutte quelle cose, ma non la motivazione che invece aveva scelto. Una motivazione che Ermal preferiva di gran lunga, perché lui per Fabrizio sentiva lo stesso.   
Erano due sopravvissuti, lo avevano sempre detto, e come tali era normale che fossero diventati l'uno l'ancora dell'altro.   
Nessuno li avrebbe mai capiti e amati allo stesso modo, se non loro due.   
"Uno dei motivi, sì. Tu tendi sempre a sminuirti, a pensare di non essere abbastanza, a convincerti che potrei avere di meglio... Tu mi fai sentire a mio agio anche quando mi sento in imbarazzo. Credi davvero che potrei avere qualcosa di meglio di questo?" disse Fabrizio.  
Ermal sospirò e si appoggiò a lui, tenendo la testa sulla sua spalla.   
"Ti amo" mormorò qualche attimo dopo.   
Fabrizio sorrise e rispose: "Anch'io, Cespuglietto."   
Poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò.  
Ermal sorrise sulle sue labbra, abbandonandosi completamente a quel contatto che tanto amava.  
In realtà, una parte di lui continuava ad essere convinta che Fabrizio meritasse di meglio. Ma d'altra parte, sapeva che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto essere la sua ancora e questo era più che sufficiente. 


	93. The one with the vodka lemon. Or the gin tonic. Or both.

 

 

 

**The one with the vodka lemon. Or the gin tonic. Or both.**

 

 

Fabrizio le odiava, quelle serate.   
Gli piaceva la parte dello stare a tavola a mangiare e bere, ma non sopportava il sentirsi obbligato a fare conversazione con persone che conosceva appena.   
Ma quella sera, non aveva potuto evitarlo. In realtà, non aveva nemmeno voluto.   
La presenza di Ermal era stata una ragione più che sufficiente per fermarsi in quel ristorante di Padova, nonostante il concerto in piazza organizzato da una radio locale fosse stato annullato per il maltempo.   
In una situazione diversa, avrebbe detto di essere stanco e sarebbe tornato in albergo. Probabilmente avrebbe ordinato il servizio in camera o sarebbe uscito in piena notte a svaligiare il distributore delle merendine. Tutto in completa solitudine.   
Ma Ermal e il suo staff avevano prenotato un tavolo in un ristorante che, secondo Ermal, Fabrizio avrebbe adorato e lui proprio non se l'era sentita di dire di no.   
E così, in quel momento se ne stava accasciato su una sedia a chiacchierare con Marco e Pastorino. Cosa che avrebbe decisamente preferito evitare.  
Non aveva nulla contro di loro, ma non li conosceva così bene da chiacchierare di qualsiasi cosa, come stavano invece facendo loro in quel preciso istante.   
"Non lo so, Marco, io non sono mai stato un tipo molto fisico con gli amici" disse Paolo a un certo punto, risvegliando l'attenzione di Fabrizio che aveva perso il filo del discorso parecchio tempo prima.  
"Va beh, ma che c'entra? Quello nemmeno io. Cioè non è che mi butto addosso al primo amico che capita. Però con amici che conosco da anni e con cui ho un rapporto stretto, magari un abbraccio in più ci scappa" replicò Marco.   
"A me pure più di qualche abbraccio" disse Fabrizio, intromettendosi nella conversazione.   
"È carattere. Tu sei molto più fisico" disse Marco.   
Fabrizio fece una smorfia. "Ma non è solo quello, in realtà. Cioè, io non ho mai messo amicizia e amore su due piani diversi. Per me è amore e basta. Provo sentimenti forti sia per un amico che per la persona con cui sto, perché dovrei fare una differenza? In fin dei conti, pure con un amico sento il bisogno di proteggerlo o di farlo stare bene esattamente come con qualcuno con cui ho una relazione. Non so come dire... Ecco, non faccio fatica ad amare un amico. Magari se mi bevo due vodka lemon mentre sto con un amico, ci scappa pure un bacio."   
Marco e Paolo scoppiarono a ridere per la frase finale, quella che entrambi erano convinti fosse solo una battuta.   
Solo due persone in quella sala sapevano che quella battuta aveva un fondo di verità.

 

  
"Comunque erano due gin tonic."   
Fabrizio si fece sfuggire una risata e si voltò verso Ermal. "Erano vodka lemon."   
Ermal scosse la testa mentre entrava nell'atrio dell'albergo in cui alloggiavano entrambi. Era esausto pur non avendo fatto niente di eclatante e quel vento pazzesco arrivato all'improvviso gli aveva fatto venire mal di testa, eppure battibeccare con Fabrizio lo rendeva stranamente euforico e lo faceva stare meglio di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.  
"Erano gin tonic e non è scappato solo un bacio" disse avviandosi verso l'ascensore.   
Fabrizio lo seguì e premette il pulsante con il numero 4, il piano su cui c'erano le loro camere.  
Appena le porte si chiusero, rispose: "Erano vodka lemon. Sul resto hai ragione. È scappato molto di più di un bacio."  
Ermal, appoggiato alla parete, sbuffò. "Continuo a essere convinto che fossero gin tonic."   
Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui quasi scocciato.   
Poteva sopportare tutto, ma non che Ermal pretendesse di avere ragione su una cosa di cui era certo.   
Ricordava ogni singola cosa di quella sera, compreso cosa avevano bevuto, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di dargliela vinta.   
"No, Ermal, ricordo perfettamente com'è andata quella serata..."

 

  
***

 

  
Lisbona, maggio 2018

  
Stare a una festa piena di gente che parlava una lingua diversa dalla sua, non era esattamente il tipo di serata per cui Fabrizio avrebbe optato se gli avessero dato una scelta. Ma era una di quelle serate organizzate appositamente per cercare di socializzare con gli altri partecipanti dell'Eurovision, quindi la sua presenza era obbligatoria.   
Il risultato, però, era che Ermal stava socializzando mentre lui se ne stava in un angolo con l'ennesima birra in mano.   
Osservò Ermal chiacchierare con il rappresentante dell'Albania e istintivamente sorrise. Doveva essere senz'altro bello per lui poter parlare la sua lingua madre con qualcuno che non fosse la sua famiglia.   
Si voltò verso il bancone e appoggiò la bottiglia ormai vuota, poi cercò di richiamare l'attenzione della ragazza che l'aveva servito un attimo prima - sui vent'anni, portoghese ma per sua fortuna con una discreta conoscenza dell'italiano - e sospirò.   
Non vedeva l'ora che quella serata finisse e l'open bar sembrava essere l'unica cosa in grado di fargli sopportare quell'agonia.   
"Un'altra?" chiese la ragazza indicando la bottiglia.   
"No, credo di aver bisogno di qualcosa di più forte. Prendo un vodka lemon. Anzi, due."   
Era meglio portarsi avanti, tanto sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe bevuto anche il secondo.   
Pochi attimi dopo, si sentì sfiorare la spalla.   
Ermal lo aveva raggiunto e ora se ne stava appoggiato al bancone accanto a lui.   
"Tutto bene?" chiese.   
Fabrizio annuì. "Certo. Sto aspettando da bere."   
"Che hai ordinato?"   
"Vodka lemon" rispose Fabrizio, indicando la barista che proprio in quel momento stava appoggiando i due bicchieri davanti a lui.   
Senza avere il tempo di aggiungere altro, Ermal ne afferrò uno e ne bevve un sorso. Poi disse: "Sei stato gentile a ordinare anche per me."   
In un'altra situazione, probabilmente Fabrizio avrebbe ammesso senza problemi che in realtà entrambi i drink erano per lui. Ma di fronte a Ermal non ebbe il coraggio di ammetterlo.   
Si limitò a bere un sorso dal suo bicchiere, appuntandosi mentalmente di ordinarne un altro appena possibile.   
O forse no.  
In fondo, avere Ermal vicino rendeva la serata più sopportabile e forse l'alcol non sarebbe stato necessario.   
Onestamente Fabrizio ci sperava, visto che aveva notato che la cameriera che lo aveva servito aveva finito il turno e non aveva minimamente idea di come farsi capire dagli altri. Certo, _vodka lemon_ era abbastanza comprensibile in ogni lingua ma Fabrizio si stava comunque facendo prendere dall'ansia, quindi sperava proprio che Ermal non decidesse di abbandonarlo ancora.   
Ermal, fortunatamente, non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo solo. Anzi, sembrava avere tutte le intenzioni di rimanere lì con lui e approfittare dell'open bar.  
"Ne bevi un altro?" chiese qualche minuto dopo, indicando prima il suo bicchiere e poi quello di Fabrizio, entrambi vuoti.   
Fabrizio sorrise. "Sì, magari."   
In realtà, non ne sentiva il bisogno. Non sentiva minimamente la necessità di continuare a bere, ma pur di restare seduto lì con Ermal avrebbe bevuto anche l'intero bar.   
Beh, forse non l'intero bar.   
In fondo, Ermal sembrava già sufficientemente brillo per entrambi - Fabrizio si continuava a chiedere perché avesse deciso di ordinare un altro cocktail, quando era risaputo che non riuscisse a reggere nemmeno uno spritz - e Fabrizio non voleva fare la stessa fine.   
Alla fine del secondo giro di vodka lemon, Ermal era visibilmente ubriaco e la serata non era nemmeno lontanamente vicina alla fine.   
Fabrizio si guardò intorno, cercando con lo sguardo un volto conosciuto che potesse aiutarlo e portare Ermal in camera senza attirare troppa attenzione, ma senza successo.   
Sbuffò sonoramente e poi, con un tono di voce che solitamente usava per convincere i suoi figli a fare i compiti quando non avevano voglia, disse a Ermal che era arrivato il momento di tornare in camera.   
Stranamente senza fare storie, il più giovane lasciò che Fabrizio lo scortasse fino alla sua camera da letto e solo arrivato davanti alla porta si permise di parlare di nuovo.   
"Vuoi entrare? Ti offro qualcosa da bere."  
"Credo che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza. Ora è meglio se vai a dormire" disse Fabrizio.   
"Non ho bevuto così tanto per poi essere spedito a dormire come un bambino capriccioso!" replicò Ermal, senza rendersi conto che si stava davvero comportando come un bambino capriccioso.   
"Ah, no?" disse Fabrizio divertito. "E allora come mai hai bevuto?"  
Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Eri lì da solo, volevo farti compagnia."   
Fabrizio, intenerito da quella confessione e incoraggiato dall'alcol ingerito poco prima, smise del tutto di pensare.   
Premette le sue labbra su quelle di Ermal e lo spinse contro la porta della sua stanza.   
Il giorno seguente forse se ne sarebbe pentito, ma al massimo avrebbe dato la colpa alla vodka.   
Ermal si irrigidì sorpreso, ma dopo qualche attimo si rilassò rispondendo al bacio. Schiuse le labbra, permettendo alla sua lingua di scivolare nella bocca di Fabrizio, e gemette appena si accorse dell'erezione di Fabrizio contro la sua gamba.   
Un attimo dopo, Fabrizio si scostò cercando di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra loro.  
"Scusa, non avrei dovuto" mormorò Fabrizio tenendo lo sguardo basso.   
"Non ti ho mica respinto" rispose Ermal, quasi a voler rassicurare il collega.   
"Sei ubriaco."   
"Sono alticcio. È diverso."   
"Siamo amici, Ermal. Non dovrebbero succedere certe cose" disse Fabrizio.   
Fabrizio non si era mai posto certi limiti, in realtà. Quando voleva baciare un amico, lo faceva e basta senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. Non aveva mai faticato a mettere amicizia e amore sullo stesso piano, quindi per lui era tutto normale.  
Ma con Ermal era tutto diverso.   
Ciò che sentiva per Ermal era qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia, oltre l'amore, e non voleva rovinare tutto per un bacio.   
"E chi lo dice, Bizio? Dove sta scritto che tra due amici, non dovrebbero succedere certe cose?"   
Ermal, d'altra parte, non aveva idea del perché stesse dicendo certe cose. Proprio lui che aveva sempre messo confini e stabilito con cura ogni limite di ogni relazione sociale avuta nella sua vita.   
Ma con Fabrizio era tutto diverso.   
Fabrizio gli faceva venire voglia di rischiare, di riflettere meno e agire di più.   
Pochi secondi dopo, le loro labbra erano di nuovo premute insieme mentre si addentravano nella stanza buia di Ermal.   
"Se questo è il risultato dopo aver bevuto due vodka lemon, dovresti bere più spesso" disse Fabrizio, staccandosi da Ermal giusto il tempo per sfilarsi la maglia e iniziare a sbottonare la camicia del più giovane.   
"Sono convinto che riusciresti a portarmi a letto anche senza farmi bere" rispose Ermal un attimo prima di fiondarsi di nuovo sulle labbra del compagno.   
Gli slacciò la cintura e sbottonò rapidamente i pantaloni, facendoglieli scivolare alle caviglie e lasciandolo con addosso solo un paio di boxer incredibilmente stretti.   
Fabrizio gemette sulle sue labbra sentendo Ermal accarezzarlo lentamente attraverso la stoffa e, con un unico movimento, gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer insieme, ansioso di andare oltre.   
Ermal sospirò sollevato sentendo finalmente la sua erezione libera da costrizioni. Spinse Fabrizio verso il letto, facendolo sdraiare sul materasso, e poi si spalmò su di lui tracciando una scia di baci dal collo, scendendo poi sul petto, passando in rassegna ogni tatuaggio fino ad arrivare al bordo dei boxer che ancora indossava.   
"Ermal, ti prego..."   
"Cosa?" chiese Ermal risollevando lo sguardo.   
"Levameli."  
Ermal non se lo fece ripetere. Gli sfilò l'ultimo indumento rimasto, liberando finalmente la sua erezione gonfia e bisognosa di attenzioni.   
"Va meglio?" chiese Ermal con un sorrisetto stampato sulle labbra.  
Fabrizio sospirò. "Direi proprio di sì."   
"Vediamo se riesco a migliorare ancora la situazione" disse Ermal.   
Poi, senza dare a Fabrizio il tempo di replicare, si abbassò leccando la sua intera lunghezza e poi circondandola con le labbra.  
Fabrizio gemette senza ritegno sentendo la lingua del compagno scorrergli sulla pelle.   
Ermal, intanto, aveva iniziato a massaggiare l'apertura di Fabrizio, facendo scivolare facilmente un dito al suo interno.   
"Immagino che non sia la prima volta" constatò Ermal scostandosi per un attimo da lui.   
"Hai sempre saputo che sono una persona a cui piace sperimentare" rispose Fabrizio, come se fosse una cosa ovvia che quella per lui non fosse la prima volta.   
In effetti, Ermal aveva sempre saputo che Fabrizio era il tipo che non si imponeva etichette, che faceva semplicemente ciò che gli andava in ogni campo.   
"La prossima volta che passi a casa mia, ti faccio vedere il cassetto dei sex toys" scherzò Fabrizio un attimo dopo, cercando di allentare un po' la tensione.   
Sapeva che Ermal era molto meno curioso di lui in quell'ambito, che probabilmente quella era la prima volta che faceva sesso con un uomo, e non voleva che si sentisse sotto pressione solo perché lui invece aveva superato quel limite molto tempo prima.   
"Mi piacerebbe proprio vedere cosa nascondi nei tuoi cassetti" rispose Ermal, prima di aggiungere un altro dito e allargare ulteriormente la sua fessura.   
"Anche se non credo di aver bisogno di sex toys, se ci sei tu" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la sensazione delle dita di Ermal dentro di sé.   
Ermal arrossì lusingato, ma cercò di non farlo notare troppo.   
Si scostò da lui e disse: "Hai un preservativo?"   
Fabrizio annuì. "Tasca interna della valigia. C'è anche il lubrificante."   
"Come se ce ne fosse bisogno" scherzò Ermal.  
Fabrizio si mise a ridere. "Va bene che non è la prima volta per me, ma ne avremo bisogno comunque."   
Ermal recuperò il necessario e tornò da Fabrizio sorridendo maliziosamente.   
"È un modo soft per dirmi che sono dotato?" disse un attimo dopo, srolotolando un preservativo sulla sua erezione.   
"Non ho detto questo, non vantarti troppo."   
"Però l'hai pensato."   
Fabrizio afferrò la boccetta di lubrificante e, sperando di zittire Ermal, se ne verso un po' sulle dita e poi iniziò a cospargere l'erezione del compagno.  
Come previsto, Ermal smise immediatamente di parlare sentendo le mani di Fabrizio circondare la sua lunghezza. Nonostante il contatto fosse attutito dal lattice, restava comunque una sensazione che Ermal avrebbe voluto sentire per il resto della sua vita.   
"Non parli più?" lo provocò Fabrizio, smettendo di toccarlo.   
Ermal sospirò e, posizionandosi tra le sue gambe, disse: "Vediamo chi dei due sta zitto ora."   
Penetrò Fabrizio con un unico movimento, strappando a entrambi un gemito.   
Non si era mai sentito così. Nemmeno la prima volta che aveva fatto l'amore con la sua fidanzata del liceo o quando era stato per la prima volta con Silvia.  
In quel momento era semplicemente felice e leggero come lo era stato poche altre volte nella vita.   
Fabrizio affondò la testa nel cuscino, gemendo sempre di più a ogni spinta.   
Sembrava che Ermal sapesse esattamente cosa fare e come muoversi per farlo stare bene, e Fabrizio non poté evitare di pensare che quella fosse la prima volta in assoluto in cui si trovava così in sintonia con qualcuno.   
Ermal accelerò il ritmo delle spinte, colpendogli ripetutamente la prostata e facendolo gemere sempre di più, mentre Fabrizio - ormai al limite - fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi fino a toccare la propria erezione.   
Qualche minuto dopo, Fabrizio si riversò nella sua mano ed Ermal, sentendolo stringersi attorno a lui, venne poco dopo.   
Quando Fabrizio riuscì a recuperare fiato, Ermal se ne stava ancora comodamente addossato a lui e, stranamente, a Fabrizio non dava minimamente fastidio. Anzi, era piacevole starsene sdraiato a letto con il corpo di Ermal premuto sul suo.   
"Tutto ok? Sembri pensieroso" disse Ermal un attimo dopo, scivolando accanto a lui.   
Fabrizio soffocò una risata e poi lo guardò. "Continuo a pensare che forse dovremmo bere vodka lemon più spesso."

 

  
***

 

  
Al termine del racconto, Fabrizio ed Ermal erano fermi davanti alla porta della camera del più piccolo già da un po'.   
Fabrizio rimase in silenzio aspettando che Ermal ammettesse, almeno per quella volta, di avere torto, mentre l'altro cercava di scavare nei propri ricordi per capire se effettivamente il compagno avesse ragione o no.   
"Cazzo, mi sa che hai ragione. Era vodka lemon" ammise Ermal dopo qualche secondo.   
A sua discolpa, i ricordi importanti di quella serata non riguardavano ciò che aveva bevuto, quindi quella piccola dimenticanza poteva anche essere giustificata.   
"Ne ero certo. Ricordo ogni cosa di quella sera" rispose Fabrizio.   
Ermal sorrise di fronte alla certezza che anche per Fabrizio quella serata era stata importante tanto quanto lo era stata per lui.   
"Però poco fa ho bevuto un gin tonic e credo che l'effetto potrebbe essere lo stesso" disse Ermal avvicinandosi pericolosamente a Fabrizio.   
"Ah, sì?" sussurrò il più grande con lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra.   
Ermal lo attirò a sé e lo baciò, mentre con la mano libera apriva la porta della sua camera ed entrava al suo interno trascinandosi anche Fabrizio.   
Fabrizio non protestò.  
In fondo, era proprio curioso di vedere se il gin tonic avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto.


	94. The one with the kiss theory

 

 

 

**The one with the kiss theory**

 

 

Ma come diavolo aveva fatto a cacciarsi in quella situazione?   
Fabrizio se l'era chiesto almeno venti volte nell'ultima mezz'ora, mentre guidava a una velocità nettamente superiore al limite consentito in quella strada di periferia.   
In realtà, ricordava benissimo ciò che lo aveva portato a quell'esatto momento, l'evento scatenante che lo aveva condotto fino a Milano in quella piovosa giornata di autunno.   
Ciò che non riusciva a capire era come fosse arrivato a quel punto, quando le cose fossero cambiate, quando avesse iniziato a sentire i brividi stando accanto a Ermal e quando, a quanto pare, Ermal avesse iniziato a sentire lo stesso.  
Niente.  
Vuoto totale.   
Era come se quei sentimenti ci fossero sempre stati, come se fossero semplicemente stati nascosti. E forse era così. Forse era per quello che non riusciva a ricordare quando di preciso le cose avessero iniziato a cambiare.   
Il giorno in cui però tutto era cambiato, Fabrizio lo ricordava bene.

 

  
***

 

  
Trento, settembre 2018

  
Il concerto per Emergency era appena terminato quando Ermal si avvicinò a Fabrizio.   
Non si erano quasi rivolti la parola per tutta la sera e, se almeno all'inizio Fabrizio aveva pensato che fosse dovuto al suo ritardo, al fatto che semplicemente non avessero avuto tempo di parlare, dopo un po' si era accorto che c'era dell'altro.   
Non aveva insistito, pensando che semplicemente Ermal fosse nervoso per fatti suoi. Succedeva spesso e Fabrizio non aveva nemmeno ritenuto necessario preoccuparsi.   
D'altro canto però, non si aspettava nemmeno che a un certo punto Ermal avrebbe messo da parte i suoi i problemi - qualunque essi fossero - per parlare con lui.   
"Ehi."   
Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, ormai dimenticando totalmente che non gli aveva rivolto la parola per ore. "Ehi. Come stai?"   
Ermal si strinse nelle spalle e sospirò. "Eh. Insomma."   
"Che succede?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato.   
Ermal si guardò intorno, decidendo se fosse il caso di parlare lì o meno.   
Non che il suo problema fosse chissà quanto grave, ma gli sembrava così stupido che per lui era già tanto riuscire a parlarne con Fabrizio.   
"Ti va se dividiamo la macchina?" chiese Ermal.   
Sapeva che Fabrizio avrebbe alloggiato nel suo stesso albergo e si sentiva molto più a suo agio a parlargliene sui sedili posteriori di un'auto, piuttosto che in mezzo a un camerino improvvisato in cui chiunque avrebbe potuto entrare.   
Fabrizio annuì. "Certo, andiamo."

 

  
Arrivare alla macchina, fu tutt'altro che semplice e veloce.   
All'uscita del camerino erano stati fermati prima da Fiorella - che, con la scusa di non vederli da molto tempo, era riuscita a strappare a entrambi la promessa di vedersi almeno per un caffè il più presto possibile - e poi da Andrea Brusa, che ne aveva approfittato per scattare un paio di foto.   
Fabrizio lo aveva praticamente supplicato di mandargliele al più presto, spiegando che l'ultima foto fatta insieme a Ermal risaliva a parecchi mesi prima e che non vedeva l'ora di averne una nuova, e Andrea aveva acconsentito subito.   
Ermal aveva osservato la scena sorridendo e sentendosi anche intenerito dall'atteggiamento di Fabrizio, che conservava ogni loro foto - anche le più orribili - con una cura quasi maniacale.   
Quando finalmente arrivarono alla macchina, Fabrizio stava già postando su Instagram la foto che secondo lui era venuta meglio.   
"Non perdi tempo, eh!" disse Ermal, salendo in auto.   
"Se non lo faccio ora, finisce che poi mi dimentico. E poi ho nostalgia del periodo in cui pubblicavo selfie insieme a te praticamente ogni giorno" rispose Fabrizio, finendo di scrivere la didascalia e pubblicando finalmente l'immagine.   
"Quale hai messo?" chiese Ermal sporgendosi verso il suo telefono.   
Fabrizio girò lo schermo verso di lui e gli mostrò la foto, ed Ermal non poté fare a meno di sorridere leggendo la didascalia, quel "ti voglio sempre bene" e quel "sei sempre my brother".   
Anche se, Ermal ormai ne era convinto, di fraterno tra loro non c'era mai stato nulla. Almeno da parte sua.   
Da mesi continuava a ignorare il familiare peso sullo stomaco che aveva ogni volta che era con Fabrizio, i brividi ogni volta che si sfioravano anche solo accidentalmente. Ma era arrivato a un punto in cui ormai ignorare non era più così semplice e, almeno a sé stesso, aveva dovuto ammettere che il rapporto con Fabrizio ormai non era più solo fraterno.   
"Allora? Ti va di dirmi che succede?" chiese Fabrizio qualche minuto dopo, mentre l'auto scorreva veloce tra le strade di Trento.   
Ermal sospirò. "È la chiusura di un cerchio, Bizio. Questa probabilmente è stata l'ultima volta in cui abbiamo cantato insieme la nostra canzone."   
"Ma non dire cazzate! Avremo sicuramente altre occasioni per cantare insieme" lo rassicurò Fabrizio circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.   
Ermal si lasciò cullare da quell'abbraccio e disse: "Forse. Ma ho paura che non sarà lo stesso. Non so, mi sento semplicemente un po' triste che questa parentesi si sia chiusa."   
"La nostra canzone non è una parentesi. Noi non siamo una parentesi. Non siamo qualcosa che finisce, lo sai anche tu."   
Ermal non disse altro, preferendo crogiolarsi in quel barlume di speranza che gli infondevano le parole di Fabrizio.   
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per parecchi minuti, fino al loro arrivo in albergo, entrambi troppo pensierosi per parlare.   
Quando arrivarono davanti alla porta della camera di Fabrizio - la prima del corridoio - Ermal si schiarì la voce e disse: "Grazie per prima."   
"Non ho fatto niente" rispose Fabrizio con un sorriso.   
"Hai fatto molto, invece. Riesci sempre a farmi stare meglio."   
Fabrizio sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo. Poi, per sfuggire all'imbarazzo, si buttò tra le braccia di Ermal e lo strinse a sé.   
Ermal lo abbracciò a sua volta, godendosi la sensazione del respiro caldo di Fabrizio sulla pelle, delle sue braccia allacciate alla vita, del suo cuore che batteva contro il suo petto.   
Nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e si riempì i polmoni con il suo profumo, cercando di non pensare a quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima di averlo di nuovo così vicino.   
Forse fu colpa di quella malinconia che aveva colpito entrambi quella sera, o forse fu semplicemente colpa dei sentimenti che entrambi provavano e che prima di quel momento non avevano mai fatto capolino, ma quando sciolsero l'abbraccio c'era qualcosa di diverso nel loro sguardo.   
Si fissarono per un attimo, avvicinandosi impercettibilmente fino a essere fronte contro fronte, con i respiri che si mescolavano e le labbra che stavano per sfiorarsi.   
Poi, proprio quando Fabrizio stava per annullare la distanza tra loro - dando inizio a un bacio che fino a quel momento nemmeno sapeva di volere - Ermal si allontanò.   
Fabrizio rimase immobile per un attimo, ancora leggermente proteso in avanti, cercando di metabolizzare ciò che era appena successo.   
Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Ermal era a pochi passi da lui con gli occhi leggermente lucidi e un sorriso appena accennato.   
"A volte è meglio lasciare le cose come stanno" mormorò.  
Fabrizio aprì la bocca per replicare, per dirgli che in quel momento non aveva intenzione di lasciare le cose come stavano, che in quel momento voleva solo baciarlo, ma Ermal lo bloccò dicendo: "In fin dei conti, il momento migliore di un bacio è l'attimo prima, il momento in cui le labbra stanno per toccarsi ma in realtà non si sfiorano nemmeno. Un po' come se fosse un rullo di tamburi. E finché c'è il rullo di tamburi le cose non cambiano, non si complicano."   
"Ermal..." disse Fabrizio, cercando di mettere fine a quella che secondo lui era solo una teoria assurda.   
Ermal sorrise e, camminando all'indietro verso la sua camera, disse semplicemente: "Ci vediamo domani, Bizio. Buonanotte."   
Ma il giorno seguente, Ermal partì all'alba senza dare a Fabrizio nemmeno modo di salutarlo e di parlare di ciò che era quasi accaduto tra loro.

 

  
***

 

  
Ed ecco perché, quasi due mesi dopo quella sera, Fabrizio si trovava in macchina, parcheggiato sotto casa di Ermal, mentre cercava il coraggio di bussare alla sua porta.   
Aveva riflettuto parecchio in quelle settimane, approfittando della lontananza forzata da Ermal, cercando di godersi le ultime date del tour, e alla fine era giunto alla conclusione che a lui non importava di complicare le cose.   
A Fabrizio non bastava il rullo di tamburi, non voleva accontentarsi dell'attimo prima del bacio che, per quanto bello, non avrebbe mai superato il bacio stesso.   
Lui voleva le labbra di Ermal premute sulle sue, la sua lingua nella sua bocca, i loro respiri mescolati. Voleva che le cose si complicassero, se era così che doveva andare.   
Ma sicuramente, ora che aveva avuto un piccolo assaggio di come avrebbe potuto essere stare davvero accanto a Ermal, non voleva accontentarsi. Voleva tutto e ci aveva messo quasi due mesi per decidersi, ma ora era lì e aveva intenzione di prendersi ciò che voleva.   
Scese dall'auto e percorse velocemente i pochi metri che lo separavano dal palazzo.   
Il portone principale fortunatamente era aperto, e Fabrizio tirò un sospiro di sollievo rendendosi conto che almeno non avrebbe dovuto restare sotto la pioggia nell'attesa che Ermal aprisse.   
Arrivato davanti alla sua porta, per un attimo sentì tutto il suo coraggio e le sue buone intenzioni scivolargli via.   
Forse Ermal aveva ragione.   
Forse alcune cose dovevano restare com'erano, forse non era il caso di complicare la loro situazione.   
E poi, veloce come un lampo durante un temporale, gli passò davanti agli occhi il loro _quasi bacio_ e tutto ciò che aveva provato in quegli attimi. E forse valeva la pena rischiare, se la ricompensa era provare di nuovo le stesse cose.   
Suonò il campanello e, in quell'esatto momento, trattenne il fiato, concedendosi di respirare di nuovo solo nell'istante in cui Ermal aprì la porta.   
"Bizio! Che ci fai qui?"   
Fabrizio non rispose.  
Gli circondò il viso con le mani e, fregandosene di quella assurda teoria del rullo di tamburi, premette le labbra sulle sue.   
Ermal si irrigidì per un attimo, prima di stringergli i fianchi e ricambiare il bacio.   
Le labbra screpolate di Fabrizio si muovevano lente su quelle di Ermal, mentre la lingua scivolava nella sua bocca.   
Era come se non avessero fatto altro che baciarsi per tutta la vita, come se le loro labbra fossero abituate a stare a contatto.   
Quando si separarono, entrambi a corto di fiato, Ermal disse: "Sei venuto fino a Milano solo per baciarmi?"   
Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Sono venuto a dimostrarti che il bacio vero è molto meglio dell'attimo prima."   
Ermal sorrise. "Sai, per una volta sono felice di ammettere che mi sbagliavo."


	95. The one with the camping

 

 

 

**The one with the camping**

 

 

Se l'organizzazione di quella vacanza fosse spettata a Ermal, di certo in quel momento non si sarebbero ritrovati lì.   
Ermal avrebbe scelto un hotel carino con vista sul mare, o un bed & breakfast in campagna, magari qualcosa con poche pretese ma che avesse comunque tutti i comfort.   
Invece, per una volta, se n'era occupato Fabrizio di organizzare le vacanze. E il risultato era che ora si trovavano in un campeggio, senza nessuna comodità e con una tenda che ci avevano messo ore a montare e che erano riusciti a far rimanere in piedi solo grazie al provvidenziale aiuto di una coppia di inglesi, che avevano piazzato la tenda proprio accanto a loro.   
"Almeno alla fine ci siamo riusciti!" esclamò Fabrizio guardando la loro tenda orgoglioso.   
"Solo perché io parlo inglese e ho chiesto aiuto ai nostri vicini" sbottò Ermal. Poi abbassò leggermente lo sguardo, notando uno spiccato rossore sul suo busto, e aggiunse: "Fantastico! Mi sono anche ustionato. Era proprio quello che volevo."   
Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo dispiaciuto. In fondo, quella vacanza l'aveva scelta lui ed era ovvio che si sentisse vagamente in colpa per le disavventure che erano capitate in appena qualche ora.   
Buttò un'occhiata al display del cellulare, rendendosi conto che ormai era quasi ora di cena, e nel tentativo di farsi perdonare disse: "Ti va se cucino qualcosa?"   
Ermal abbozzò un sorriso.   
Fabrizio era bravo in cucina e se proprio doveva trovare un modo per farsi perdonare, quello era sicuramente uno dei migliori e a cui Ermal proprio non poteva resistere.   
Annuì, mentre Fabrizio accendeva il fornello, e prese dalla busta del spesa - fatta appena prima di andar in campeggio - l'occorrente per cucinare un semplice piatto di pasta, rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante della mancanza di una cosa fondamentale.   
"Bizio, ma il sale dov'è?"   
Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte. "Ma come dov'è? Dovevi prenderlo tu."   
"No, avevi detto che ti saresti occupato tu di tutta la spesa."   
"Tranne del sale, che hai detto che avresti portato tu perché a casa ne avevi un pacco ancora intero" rispose Fabrizio.   
"Ma quando tu mi hai detto che ti saresti occupato della spesa, credevo avresti preso anche il sale! Va beh, lasciamo perdere. Il punto ora è che siamo senza sale e non possiamo salare l'acqua della pasta" sbuffò Ermal.   
Fabrizio si trattenne dallo sbuffare e recuperò un bottiglia di plastica vuota. "Ci penso io."   
Poi senza dire altro, si incamminò verso la spiaggia.   
Non era la fine del mondo. Se non avevano il sale, si sarebbero accontentati dell'acqua del mare. Era pur sempre acqua salata.   
Certo era che Fabrizio non si aspettava che la vacanza iniziasse in quel modo.   
L'unica cosa che voleva era passare qualche giorno in totale tranquillità insieme al suo fidanzato, e invece erano lì da poche ore e sembrava già la vacanza più brutta della loro vita.   
Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.   
Aveva organizzato tutto lui e spettava a lui rendere piacevole quella vacanza, eppure sembrava che nulla di ciò che aveva pensato andasse bene.   
Era consapevole che Ermal avrebbe preferito un altro tipo di vacanza, magari più tranquilla, più confortevole, ma aveva pensato che qualche giorno in un campeggio sarebbe stato più intimo e rilassante.   
Insomma, lui ci aveva messo tutte le sue buone intenzioni e a quanto pareva aveva comunque fallito. Sperava solo di poter rimediare.   
Di certo, non si sarebbe arreso. Era ancora determinato a rendere quella vacanza la migliore che avessero mai fatto.

 

  
"Mi dispiace."   
Ermal sollevò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio, bloccando lo schermo del cellulare e abbandonandolo accanto a lui.   
"Per cosa?" gli chiese rivolgendogli la sua completa attenzione.   
"Un po' per tutto. Per il campeggio, per la tenda che non ero nemmeno in grado di montare, per il sale. E soprattutto per quella" disse Fabrizio indicando il busto di Ermal, che aveva assunto un colore vagamente simile a quello di un pomodoro.   
Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "È solo una scottatura, non ti preoccupare."   
Certo, non poteva dire di essere particolarmente felice di quella vacanza, ma tutto sommato non poteva lamentarsi.   
Lui e Fabrizio avevano davvero poco tempo per stare insieme, e riuscire a concedersi qualche giorno di pace era davvero una rarità.   
Pur di stare con lui, avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto il resto.   
"Però, magari, posso fare qualcosa per farti stare meglio" disse Fabrizio, afferrando il flacone di doposole dallo zaino.   
Ermal sorrise riconoscente e si sdraiò sul materassino, aspettando che Fabrizio si prendesse cura di lui.   
Non appena sentì la lozione fredda scontrarsi con la sua pelle bollente, rabbrividì e un sospiro di sollievo scivolò via dalle sue labbra.   
Fabrizio gli massaggiò lentamente la pelle - cercando di non fare pressione per non creargli troppo fastidio - iniziando dalle spalle, proseguendo sul resto della schiena e poi facendolo voltare e ripetendo la stessa operazione sul petto.   
"Va meglio?" chiese Fabrizio massaggiandogli lentamente un pettorale.   
Ermal annuì tenendo gli occhi chiusi, ormai completamente abbandonato al contatto. "Sì, grazie. Decisamente meglio."   
Fabrizio continuò a scorrere le mani sulla pelle di Ermal per qualche minuto, fino a fare in modo che la crema si asciugasse completamente, e poi disse: "Sai, ho notato una cosa..."   
"Cosa?"   
"Che, a quanto pare, questa roba può essere usata anche come lubrificante."   
Ermal spalancò gli occhi, fissando Fabrizio che stava leggendo l'etichetta sul flacone.   
Era esausto e in realtà avrebbe solo voluto dormire. Ma Fabrizio era lì, di fronte a lui, a chiedergli indirettamente di fare l'amore ed Ermal non aveva le forze di dirgli di no.   
"Sai una cosa? Non l'ho mai fatto in una tenda, sarebbe ora di provare."   
Fabrizio sorrise.   
Nemmeno lui l'aveva mai fatto in una tenda e non c'era nessun altro con cui avrebbe voluto fare quell'esperienza.   
Si chinò su Ermal baciandolo sulle labbra, mentre continuava a far scorrere lentamente le mani sul suo corpo, fino ad arrivare al bordo del costume da bagno che indossava.   
Infilò una mano al suo interno, toccando lentamente il membro del compagno non ancora del tutto eretto.   
Ermal sospirò sentendo la mano di Fabrizio, ancora leggermente unta di doposole, accarezzarlo e sollevò leggermente il bacino invitandolo a spogliarlo del tutto.   
Fabrizio non attese un attimo di più. Spogliò Ermal e pochi attimi dopo fece sparire anche il suo costume.   
Appena riprese a toccarlo, Ermal dovette tapparsi la bocca con una mano per trattenere un gemito.   
Fabrizio sorrise soddisfatto. Si chinò su di lui e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Non ti trattenere."   
"Potrebbero sentirci" mormorò Ermal.   
"Come se fossimo gli unici, in questo campeggio, che scopano nella tenda" disse Fabrizio afferrando la boccetta di doposole e facendosene colare un po' sulle dita.   
Ermal lo fissò rapito, senza perdersi nemmeno un movimento e cercando di non venire semplicemente guardando l'espressione di Fabrizio che si stava penetrando con due dita, preparandosi da solo.   
Rimase a fissare l'espressione di godimento sul suo volto, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta mentre muoveva le dita nella sua fessura.   
"È meglio del lubrificante che usiamo di solito, sai?" disse Fabrizio, tra un gemito e l'altro.   
Ermal afferrò il flacone - abbandonato da Fabrizio sul materassino qualche minuto prima - e si versò un po' di lozione sulla mano.   
"Ah, sì? Vediamo" disse un attimo prima di cospargere la sua erezione con il doposole.   
"Cazzo, Ermal. Tu non hai idea dell'effetto che mi fai quando ti tocchi" rispose Fabrizio, osservandolo con gli occhi lucidi di eccitazione.   
"E tu non hai idea dell'effetto che mi fa quando ti prepari per me, quindi siamo pari" rispose Ermal.   
Poi spinse Fabrizio a sdraiarsi e rotolò su di lui, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe, e senza aspettare un attimo di più lo penetrò con un'unica spinta.   
Fabrizio trattenne il fiato per un attimo, piacevolmente sorpreso da quella leggera irruenza che prendeva il sopravvento in Ermal in alcuni momenti, mentre il più giovane sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, mentre sentiva il calore del compagno avvolgerlo totalmente.   
Fabrizio gli circondò la vita con le gambe, facendogli capire che poteva muoversi, ed Ermal iniziò ad affondare in lui.   
Ad ogni affondo, Ermal cercava di trattenere un gemito, anche se non era facile trattenersi quando aveva Fabrizio sotto di lui, attorno a lui, che sospirava e gemeva oscenamente a ogni spinta.   
Ormai completamente assuefatto dal piacere, Fabrizio fece scivolare una mano tra le proprie gambe e iniziò a masturbarsi velocemente, mentre Ermal aumentava il ritmo delle spinte.   
Gli bastò sentire il più giovane venire dentro di lui, qualche minuto dopo, per svuotarsi completamente nella sua mano e sul petto gemendo il suo nome.   
Ermal si accasciò al suo fianco, trattenendo un lamento quando la sua schiena ustionata si scontrò con il materassino. Cercò di riprendere fiato e poi si voltò verso Fabrizio, non potendo evitare di sorridere.   
Il più grande aveva gli occhi chiusi, la bocca leggermente aperta e una mano sul petto, quasi come se in quel modo potesse controllare il respiro.   
"Tutto bene?" chiese Ermal.   
"Benissimo. Credo di non avere nemmeno la forza di infilarmi un paio di boxer. Mi addormenterò così e basta" rispose Fabrizio esausto.   
Ermal scoppiò a ridere, consapevole che probabilmente sarebbe davvero andata a finire così.   
Probabilmente entrambi si sarebbero addormentati in meno di un minuto, senza avere nemmeno la forza di infilarsi qualcosa addosso. 

 

  
Ciò che nessuno dei due aveva considerato, era quanto fosse scomodo fare sesso su un materassino mezzo sgonfio e in una tenda che stava in piedi per miracolo.   
La mattina seguente, avevano entrambi la schiena a pezzi e non avevano chiuso occhio per colpa della scomodità di quell'assurdo materassino.   
"Credo di non aver mai avuto così tanto mal di schiena" disse Ermal mentre si avviavano lentamente verso la spiaggia.   
Non aveva nemmeno la forza di camminare e sperava solo che la sabbia risultasse più comoda del materasso su cui aveva dormito.   
"Almeno a te fa male solo la schiena" borbottò Fabrizio.   
Non era sua intenzione lamentarsi, in realtà.   
La sera precedente era stato lui a insistere per fare l'amore, quindi se c'era qualcuno con cui doveva prendersela per il suo fondoschiena indolenzito, poteva prendersela solo con sé stesso.   
Ermal si voltò verso di lui cercando di nascondere un ghigno malizioso. "Vorrei dirti che mi dispiace, ma non sono davvero dispiaciuto."   
"Oh, lo so bene! Ti sei dato da fare, questa notte. Sembrava che non mi scopassi da mesi!"   
"Volevo solo sfogarmi un po' dopo la pessima giornata che mi hai fatto passare" rispose Ermal stringendosi nelle spalle.   
Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Prima o poi mi vendicherò, e non so se ti piacerà."   
E se Ermal avesse negato di aver sentito un piacevole brivido di aspettativa lungo la spina dorsale, sicuramente avrebbe mentito.   
Anzi, doveva ammettere che sperava che prima o poi Fabrizio decidesse di vendicarsi. A lui, di certo, non sarebbe dispiaciuto.   
Quando arrivarono in spiaggia, qualche minuto dopo, c'erano non più di dieci persone sdraiate sotto i propri ombrelloni e letteralmente nessuno in acqua, fatta eccezione per un bambino che stava giocando con la sabbia umida del bagnasciuga e che urlava ogni volta che veniva colpito da un'onda.   
Forse quello avrebbe dovuto essere un segnale abbastanza chiaro di quanto fosse fredda l'acqua, quel giorno.   
Un segnale che ovviamente loro non colsero, visto che pochi attimi dopo Ermal si tuffò in acqua senza nemmeno assicurarsi prima della temperatura, per poi esordire con un: "Merda, è freddissima!"   
Fabrizio, ancora a riva e con l'acqua che gli sfiorava appena il polpaccio, scoppiò a ridere e disse: "Non hai più il fisico, stai invecchiando."   
Ermal gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida, prima di tuffarsi di nuovo e dimostrargli che riusciva ad adeguarsi anche alla temperatura gelida dell'acqua.   
Fabrizio rise di nuovo - come faceva ogni volta che Ermal si comportava da ragazzino in quel modo - e si addentrò lentamente in mare, cercando di raggiungerlo senza pensare troppo a quanto fosse effettivamente fredda l'acqua in quel momento.   
"Visto? Ora sto bene, il freddo e passato!" disse Ermal, raggiungendo Fabrizio in un punto in cui l'acqua arrivava a entrambi appena più su della vita.   
"Non si direbbe" rispose Fabrizio sogghignando.  
Ermal seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che la temperatura eccessivamente bassa dell'acqua gli aveva fatto inturgidire i capezzoli più del normale.   
"Sai, mi stavo domandando come reagiresti se io ora te li stuzzicassi. Proprio qui, dove tutti potrebbero vederti e sentirti" mormorò Fabrizio avvicinandosi di più.   
"Ma tu hai proprio la fissa del farti sentire, eh!" esclamò Ermal, incrociando le braccia al letto e fingendosi indignato.   
In realtà, stava solo immaginando come sarebbe stato, come si sarebbe sentito se solo Fabrizio lo avesse fatto davvero.   
Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza. "No, è che già normalmente sono molto sensibili. Chissà ora..."   
Poi scostò con delicatezza le braccia di Ermal e prese a sfiorargli lentamente il petto, soffermandosi prima su un capezzolo e poi sull'altro.   
Ermal sospirò godendosi il contatto per qualche secondo, poi si allontanò di scatto e uscì dall'acqua tenendo le mani giunte davanti a sé, nel vago tentativo di nascondere un principio di erezione.   
Fabrizio sorrise. Da quel che sembrava, il freddo non aveva fatto diventare turgidi solo i suoi capezzoli. Ed era felice di constatare che su determinate parti di lui, avesse avuto un effetto ben diverso da quello che si sarebbe aspettato. 

 

  
Ermal sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, mentre cercava di sistemarsi quel groviglio assurdo che erano ormai diventati i suoi capelli.   
La sabbia, l'acqua salata del mare, quella delle docce del campeggio - che sembrava sempre essere più viscida del normale - avevano contribuito a rendere i suoi capelli impresentabili. E ovviamente, aver dimenticato a casa il suo shampoo ed essere stato costretto a usare quello di Fabrizio non aiutava la situazione.   
"Io lascerei perdere, al tuo posto. Stai solo peggiorando la situazione, ormai sembrano un nido di uccelli!" commentò Fabrizio all'ennesimo sbuffo scocciato del compagno.   
Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e rispose: "L'unico nido di uccelli che conosco è il tuo culo."   
Fabrizio gli rivolse uno sguardo vagamente offeso.   
Non era la battuta in sé il problema, quanto il fatto che fossero lì da poco più di ventiquattro ore ed Ermal non avesse fatto altro che lamentarsi per ogni cosa.   
Si sentiva già in colpa abbastanza senza che Ermal gli gettasse addosso tutta la sua frustrazione.   
"Ah, sì? Perfetto. Sappi che il mio culo te lo puoi anche scordare" replicò Fabrizio, prima di afferrare il cellulare e allontanarsi di qualche metro.   
Ermal rimase immobile, rendendosi finalmente conto di quanto fosse stato intrattabile da quando erano partiti e di quanto questo avesse influito sullo stato d'animo del compagno.   
Lo osservò parlare al telefono - probabilmente con i suoi figli, visto che era improvvisamente più rilassato - e capì quanto fosse stato difficile per Fabrizio sopportare i suoi sbalzi d'umore senza sbottare, soprattutto quando aveva fatto davvero di tutto per cercare di organizzare una vacanza con il solo scopo di poter passare un po' di tempo insieme.   
Quando il più grande tornò nella loro tenda - meno teso di prima, ma non ancora del tutto rilassato - Ermal si avvicinò a lui, cercando di stringerlo in un goffo abbraccio.   
"Mi dispiace. Sono davvero insopportabile in questi giorni."   
Fabrizio sorrise, felice che quanto meno Ermal si fosse reso conto del suo atteggiamento.   
Si abbandonò completamente tra le sue braccia e rispose: "Non importa. Cioè, ovviamente preferirei non passare il resto della vacanza a litigare come abbiamo fatto fino a adesso, però non preoccuparti. È tutto ok."   
"Lo so che è tutto ok, ma vorrei comunque farmi perdonare" disse Ermal, accarezzandogli lentamente la nuca e poi abbassandosi fino a posargli le labbra sul collo.   
Fabrizio sospirò sentendo le labbra di Ermal sulla sua pelle e si arrese del tutto. Se Ermal voleva farsi perdonare, lui di certo non glielo avrebbe impedito.   
Si lasciò cadere sul materassino - soffocando un lamento quando i suoi muscoli doloranti toccarono poco delicatamente la superficie - trascinandosi Ermal addosso e lasciando che continuasse a baciarlo e a toccarlo come solo lui sapeva fare.   
Si ritrovò in pochi secondi, quasi senza accorgersene, completamente nudo e con Ermal seduto sul suo bacino che impugnava la sua erezione, facendo scorrere lentamente la mano su e giù.   
Fabrizio sospirò. "Cazzo, mi farai morire."   
"In realtà, pensavo a un'altra cosa. Il verbo è simile, stessa desinenza. Significato diverso, però" lo prese in giro Ermal.   
"Vaffanculo" mormorò Fabrizio, ma con l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.   
Ermal lo ignorò e iniziò a muovere la mano più velocemente, mentre con l'altra aveva iniziato a toccarsi distrattamente attraverso il tessuto dei boxer.   
Se avesse saputo che la giornata sarebbe proseguita in quel modo, non avrebbe indossato nemmeno quelli dopo la doccia.   
Pochi attimi dopo, sotto lo sguardo attento di Fabrizio, Ermal si sfilò anche l'unico indumento che indossava, liberano finalmente anche la sua erezione.   
Pulsava dolorosamente e l'impulso di toccarsi fino a venire, proprio lì e in quel preciso istante, era fortissimo ma Ermal aveva altri piani quindi cercò di trattenersi e di concentrarsi solo su Fabrizio.   
Si abbassò su di lui, baciandogli la pelle sensibile dell'interno coscia, fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione e poi, senza aspettare un secondo di troppo, la prese completamente in bocca.   
Fabrizio annaspò sorpreso, spostando lo sguardo verso il basso e mettendo una mano tra i ricci del compagno, guidando i suoi movimenti.   
Iniziava a pensare che non si sarebbe mai abituato alla sensazione provocata dalla bocca di Ermal attorno a lui. Nonostante ormai si frequentassero da tempo, era sempre come se fosse la prima volta.   
Ma ovviamente non era così. Non era la prima volta ed Ermal sapeva bene fino a che punto spingersi senza rischiare che il divertimento finisse troppo presto, quindi si rese conto facilmente che Fabrizio - dopo appena un paio di minuti - era già al limite.   
Si staccò da lui sorridendo soddisfatto e disse: "Non ne puoi già più?"   
"Stai zitto" replicò Fabrizio, prima di afferrare Ermal per la nuca e attirarlo a sé per un bacio che di casto non aveva nulla.   
"Ieri mi hai distrutto" disse Fabrizio appena si separarono abbastanza da poter parlare.   
Ermal sorrise di nuovo. "Lo so. È per questo che ora tu non farai niente e io mi prenderò cura di te."   
Giusto il tempo di finire la frase, ed Ermal aveva già afferrato la mano di Fabrizio, portandosi due dita alle labbra e succhiandole avidamente.   
"Niente doposole? Lubrificante?" chiese Fabrizio completamente ipnotizzato dai movimenti di Ermal.   
Il più giovane scosse la testa e poi, allontanando la mano di Fabrizio dalla sua bozza, disse: "Preparami così."   
Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere.   
Portò le due dita bagnate di saliva verso la fessura di Ermal, prima massaggiandola lentamente e poi facendole scivolare al suo interno, sforbiciando più volte per poter rendere più sopportabile la penetrazione.   
Ermal ansimò appena Fabrizio sfiorò la sua prostata e, ormai troppo eccitato per attendere oltre, iniziò a lamentarsi di volere di più.   
Fabrizio ebbe appena il tempo di spostare la mano, che Ermal già si era sistemato sul suo bacino.   
"Hai detto che sei distrutto, quindi tu stai fermo. Faccio tutto io" si giustificò Ermal, abbassandosi sull'erezione del compagno e accogliendola dentro di sé con facilità. Fabrizio gemette affossandosi ancora di più nel materassino, sentendo immediatamente tutti i muscoli tirare. Probabilmente, appena tornato a casa, sarebbe finito nella spazzatura quell'affare che ormai era diventato un oggetto di tortura più che un materassino.   
Strinse i fianchi di Ermal, un po' per aiutarlo nei movimenti e un po' per mantenere un minimo di contatto con la realtà.   
Ogni volta che facevano l'amore in quel modo - con Ermal che stava sopra di lui e si muoveva tenendo i palmi delle mani piantati sul suo petto - Fabrizio si sentiva risucchiato completamente in una bolla in cui non esisteva altro se non Ermal e il piacere che gli faceva provare.   
Ermal si mosse sopra di lui, facendo leva sulle ginocchia e poi riabbassandosi, gemendo oscenamente ogni volta che la sua prostata veniva sfiorata, mentre Fabrizio sotto di lui continuava ad ansimare e lanciare urletti tutt'altro che virili. I muscoli gli facevano male, e purtroppo non solo a causa del sesso della sera precedente, ma non avrebbe permesso a Ermal di fermarsi per nessun motivo.   
Vederlo muoversi su di lui, con la testa reclinata, il pomo d'Adamo esposto e un'espressione di puro godimento stampata in faccia, era una delle cose più erotiche che Fabrizio avesse mai visto e non avrebbe interrotto tutto sul più bello solo perché aveva dormito su un materasso scomodo e aveva la sensazione di essere stato preso a bastonate sulla schiena.   
Avvolse la mano attorno alla sua erezione, che ormai sembrava sul punto di scoppiare, e iniziò a masturbarlo mentre Ermal continuava a muoversi su di lui.   
Bastarono poche carezze affinché Ermal arrivasse davvero al punto di non ritorno, venendo nella mano e sul petto di Fabrizio, macchiandolo con il suo rilascio.   
Vedere Ermal venire su di lui, fu più che sufficiente a far raggiungere l'orgasmo anche a Fabrizio, che si svuotò completamente dentro il compagno.   
Senza minimamente preoccuparsi del fatto che fossero entrambi sporchi e sudati, Ermal si accasciò su Fabrizio, respirando affannosamente contro il suo collo.   
Il più grande di lasciò scappare un lamento sentendo il peso di Ermal gravargli addosso, e il compagno scivolò immediatamente al suo fianco.   
"Scusa. Non pensavo fossi così tanto distrutto" scherzò Ermal.   
"Non pavoneggiarti, non è solo colpa tua. È pure sto materassino del cazzo..."   
Ermal scoppiò a ridere, divertito dal fatto che quel campeggio non avesse lati negativi solo per lui.   
Si era sentito quasi a disagio per aver trovato così tante cose che non sopportava in quella vacanza, ma sapere che qualche lato negativo c'era anche per Fabrizio lo faceva sentire meglio.   
E poi, tutto sommato, c'erano anche delle cose positive. Il fatto che fossero sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro dopo aver fatto l'amore, lo dimostrava.   
"Bizio?"  
"Mh" mugugnò semplicemente Fabrizio, come per far capire a Ermal che lo stava ascoltando anche se aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
"Mi sa che il campeggio inizia a piacermi." 


	96. The one with the serendipity

 

 

 

**The one with the serendipity**

 

 

_Serendipità: sostantivo femminile. Indica la fortuna di fare felici scoperte per puro caso e, anche, il trovare una cosa non cercata e imprevista mentre se ne stava cercando un'altra._

 

  
"Ti capita mai di pensare a quanto sono state strane le cose tra noi?"   
Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso Ermal e lo guardò confuso.   
Era una domenica pomeriggio come tante, in cui Ermal si era accasciato comodamente sul divano dello studio di Fabrizio, mentre il più grande lavorava a una nuova canzone.   
Lo facevano spesso, restare a osservare l'altro che lavorava.   
Ermal trovava estremamente rilassante osservare Fabrizio all'opera, vederlo aggrottare la fronte e poi vederlo rilassarsi quando finalmente riusciva a incastrare le parole nella musica come aveva immaginato.   
Fabrizio, d'altra parte, aveva ammesso più volte che osservare Ermal lavorare lo ispirava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.   
Quel pomeriggio, era Fabrizio quello chino su fogli sparsi ovunque, mentre Ermal lo guardava.  
O almeno, lo stava guardando fino a un attimo prima di fargli quella domanda.   
"Di che parli?" chiese Fabrizio leggermente sovrappensiero e senza nemmeno aver ascoltato bene ciò che aveva detto il compagno.   
"Della nostra storia. Voglio dire, è iniziato tutto con qualche chiacchiera durante il festival, poi tu che a un evento estivo mi chiedi di collaborare. Abbiamo iniziato a vederci, a sentirci, a lavorare insieme. E l'unica cosa che entrambi stavamo cercando era una buona collaborazione e magari un'amicizia, ma alla fine abbiamo trovato tutt'altro."   
Fabrizio posò la matita sul tavolo, lasciando perdere lo spartito a cui stava lavorando, e rivolse la sua attenzione completamente verso il fidanzato. "E la cosa ti da fastidio? Che hai trovato tutt'altro rispetto a ciò che cercavamo all'inizio, intendo."   
"Non ho detto questo. Solo che è strano."   
"Scusa, ma non li guardi mai i film? Nascono sempre così le storie d'amore. Ci sono sempre due persone che cercano tutt'altro e poi si innamorano per caso" rispose Fabrizio come se fosse una cosa ovvia.   
Ermal fece una smorfia. "La nostra storia non è un film."   
"Potrebbe" disse Fabrizio stringendosi nelle spalle. "Hai mai visto quel film natalizio, quello con il titolo strano, in cui i protagonisti non fanno altro che inseguirsi per tutto il film riuscendo a incontrarsi solo alla fine?"   
Ermal aggrottò la fronte cercando di capire di quale film stesse parlando.  
"Quel film con John Cusack e Kate Backinsale!" disse ancora Fabrizio.   
Ermal cercò di non ridere per la pronuncia terribile di Fabrizio nel dire i nomi dei due attori, e annuì. "Ho capito. _Serendipity_ , giusto?"   
"Ecco, l'avevo detto che aveva un nome strano."   
"Sì, ma che c'entra?" chiese Ermal, senza capire dove Fabrizio volesse andare a parare.   
"In quel film, nessuno dei due sta cercando l'amore. Semplicemente si trovano per caso in un negozio, entrambi vogliono lo stesso paio di guanti, e finiscono per parlare e rendersi conto che in realtà sono due anime affini."  
"Bizio, è un film" lo ammonì Ermal sorridendo.   
Gli piaceva quel lato di Fabrizio, quel suo immergersi completamente nei film che guardava al punto da trovarci dei dettagli di sé stesso e della sua vita.   
Ma doveva rendersi conto che la loro vita non era un film e che il fatto di essersi innamorati, quando in realtà nessuno dei due aveva minimamente previsto di farlo, era solo qualcosa che era capitato nelle loro vite.   
Niente di più.  
Niente film di mezzo.   
"Ma che ne so. Magari pure noi durante la nostra vita abbiamo fatto come quelli del film: abbiamo scritto il nostro numero di telefono su una banconota o nella copertina di un libro, sperando che qualcuno di importante lo trovasse. Io, ad esempio, una volta l'ho fatto. Quindi vedi che queste cose non succedono solo nei film" disse Fabrizio sorridendo e poi tornando a guardare il suo spartito.   
Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo e poi, come se le parole di Fabrizio lo avessero colpito solo qualche istante dopo, disse: "Scusa, cos'è che hai fatto?"   
"Ho scritto il mio numero su una banconota da cinque euro. È una cazzata, lo so, ma c'era una ragazza che mi piaceva e che lavorava in un bar che frequentavo abitualmente. Sembrava un modo come un altro per lasciarle il mio numero."   
"Pagare con una banconota con sopra scritto il tuo numero, ti sembrava un buon modo per fare colpo? Non potevi semplicemente chiederle di uscire?" chiese Ermal divertito.   
Stava cercando di immaginarsi un Fabrizio più giovane, alle prese con una cotta per una barista che, a quanto pare, non lo aveva mai considerato.   
"Alla fine non le ho nemmeno dato la banconota. Mi vergognavo troppo, così l'ho tenuta nel portafoglio per anni, sperando che prima o poi mi sarei fatto coraggio."   
"E com'è finita?"   
"Ho conosciuto Giada, poi è nato Libero e ho deciso che non aveva più senso tenermi quella banconota. L'ho spesa in un bar di Sanremo, durante la settimana del festival del 2010" raccontò Fabrizio.   
Ermal si irrigidì all'istante al ricordo di quel festival, a cui aveva partecipato anche lui, e soprattutto al ricordo di ciò che era successo la mattina successiva alla finale.   
Ermal non credeva molto nel destino, ma quella non poteva essere una coincidenza.  
Tornò velocemente con la mente a quella mattina, ma più ci pensava e più si rendeva conto che gli eventi di quella mattina potevano soltanto essere frutto di uno scherzo del destino.

 

  
***

 

  
Sanremo, febbraio 2010

Ermal si passò una mano sulla faccia, come se servisse a portare via il sonno arretrato che si portava dietro da giorni e che non era riuscito a recuperare quella notte.   
Onestamente, era felice che il festival fosse giunto al termine. In quella settimana non aveva chiuso occhio ed era stato perennemente avvolto da uno stato di stress e nervoso costante, al punto che più di una volta aveva rischiato di litigare con gli altri ragazzi del gruppo.   
Tornare a casa, dalla sua famiglia e da Silvia, sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto solo bene.   
Soffocò uno sbadiglio giusto un attimo prima che arrivasse il suo turno alla cassa del bar e, ancora non del tutto sveglio, si meravigliò per essere riuscito a evitare di finire addosso al ragazzo davanti a lui che si era appena spostato dalla fila.   
"Ehm, cosa prendi?"   
Ermal sollevò lo sguardo sulla ragazza alla cassa, rendendosi conto che probabilmente era già il suo turno da qualche istante e non aveva ancora ordinato.   
A sua discolpa, era rimasto distratto dal ragazzo che era stato in fila prima di lui. Gli ricordava qualcuno, ma non riusciva a capire chi.   
"Scusa. Un caffè e un cornetto, per favore" borbottò Ermal.   
La ragazza digitò qualche tasto e poi gli porse lo scontrino insieme al resto. Una banconota da cinque euro pasticciata su un lato e una manciata di monetine.   
Ermal prese i soldi e se li mise in tasca velocemente, poi si spostò verso il bancone cercando di attirare l'attenzione di un barista qualsiasi.   
Aveva bisogno urgentemente di quel caffè, se voleva iniziare a capirci qualcosa in quella giornata. Sapeva che fino a quel momento, ogni cosa successa dal momento in cui si era svegliato sarebbe stato solamente un ricordo confuso.

 

  
Come previsto, nel momento esatto in cui il primo sorso di caffè toccò le sue labbra, Ermal si sentì finalmente sveglio.   
Cercò di fare mente locale su ciò che aveva fatto da quando si era alzato dal letto fino a quel momento, ricordandosi improvvisamente che aveva messo il resto ricevuto poco prima in tasca invece che nel portafoglio.   
L'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto, si era dimenticato di controllare le tasche dei jeans prima di metterli in lavatrice e aveva accidentalmente lavato anche una banconota da dieci euro. Sua sorella gli aveva dato del cretino per mesi - in realtà continuava a farlo, ma alle sue spalle - ed Ermal proprio non ci teneva a ripetere l'esperienza.   
Infilò le monetine nell'apposita tasca del portafoglio e poi fece per sistemare la banconota, notando solo in quell'istante che il pasticcio sul bordo non era altro che un numero di telefono.   
Aggrottò la fronte. Chi è che scrive i numeri di telefono sulle banconote?!   
Eppure, sentiva una sensazione strana, come se quel numero in realtà significasse qualcosa.   
Non riusciva a spiegarselo ma sentiva che, se mai avesse perso quella banconota, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.   
La piegò su se stessa un paio di volte e poi la infilò nello spazio in cui conservava la tessera della biblioteca, un posto sicuro in cui sapeva che sarebbe rimasta finché non fosse stato lui a spostarla.   
Si sentiva sciocco per essere così protettivo nei confronti di una banconota, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.   
C'era qualcosa che lo legava a quel numero, una sorta di curiosità e allo stesso tempo di volontà di mantenere il mistero. E sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui quel mistero avrebbe avuto la sua risoluzione, quindi l'avrebbe conservata fino a quel giorno.

 

  
***

 

  
"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio aggrottando la fronte, notando che Ermal era diventato pensieroso all'improvviso.   
Ermal non rispose ma prese il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans che indossava. Lo aprì e, dopo qualche istante, ne tirò fuori una banconota ripiegata su sé stessa un paio di volte.   
Quando la spiegò tra le mani, lo sguardo si posò istintivamente sul numero scritto sul bordo e, rileggendolo, Ermal si rese conto della verità.   
Quello era il numero di Fabrizio. Ormai lo conosceva a memoria, non poteva sbagliarsi.   
Gli venne da ridere a rendersi conto che per anni aveva avuto in tasca il numero dell'uomo che amava senza saperlo.   
Allungò la banconota verso Fabrizio, aspettando che lui la prendesse e si rendesse conto di quanto fosse assurda tutta quella storia.   
"Come fai ad averla tu?" chiese Fabrizio curioso e stupito, rigirandosi il biglietto da cinque euro tra le mani.   
"C'ero anch'io a Sanremo nel 2010, ricordi?"   
"Sì, ma quante probabilità c'erano che questa roba arrivasse fino a te? È da pazzi!"   
"Credo che quella mattina, al bar, tu fossi in fila proprio davanti a me. Hai pagato con quei cinque euro e un attimo dopo io li ho ricevuti come resto" spiegò Ermal, realizzando solo in quell'istante che il ragazzo che aveva catturato la sua attenzione quella mattina era proprio Fabrizio.  
"È una cosa assurda. Ma perché te li sei tenuti tutto questo tempo?"   
Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Onestamente, non lo so nemmeno io. Era come se avessi la sensazione che quel numero fosse importante."   
Fabrizio osservò di nuovo la banconota e se la rigirò tra le mani.   
Quando aveva scritto il suo numero lì sopra, non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe finito per puro caso tra le mani di una persona che solo molto tempo dopo sarebbe diventata una delle più importanti della sua vita.   
"Ho tenuto nel portafoglio per nove anni il numero dell'amore della mia vita senza nemmeno rendermene conto" constatò Ermal quasi incredulo.  
"Pensi ancora che la nostra storia non sia degna di un film?" chiese Fabrizio un attimo dopo.   
Lui lo aveva sempre pensato.   
Aveva sempre creduto che solo nei film potesse succedere, che solo nei film un uomo di oltre quarant'anni, che alle spalle aveva una relazione importante e dei figli, potesse innamorarsi di nuovo.   
Ermal si ritrovò a pensare che, tutto sommato, Fabrizio aveva ragione.   
In fondo, anche loro avevano trovato qualcosa di inaspettato in quella che doveva essere semplicemente una collaborazione artistica. Anche loro si erano innamorati per caso, un po' come succede in quelle commedie romantiche che mandano sempre in onda a Natale.   
Sorrise e guardò il suo fidanzato. "Credo sia molto meglio di un film, Bizio." 


	97. The one with the beach

 

 

 

**The one with the beach**

 

 

Fabrizio non era mai stato particolarmente melenso nei confronti della persona con cui stava.   
Non era mai stato il tipo di uomo che manda messaggi dolci o che dice al proprio partner di sentire la sua mancanza. Semplicemente non era una cosa che faceva parte di lui.   
Lui era più il tipo di uomo che faceva capire a qualcuno di aver sentito la sua mancanza con i fatti. Un abbraccio in più, un bacio, un sorriso... Era così che Fabrizio di solito faceva capire che aveva sentito la mancanza di qualcuno.   
Ma quella sera, appena un attimo prima di salire sul palco del Battiti Live, continuava a rigirarsi il telefono tra le mani con la tentazione di cedere all'impulso di scrivere a Ermal e dirgli quanto sentisse la sua mancanza.   
"Fab, tutto bene?"   
Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su Roberto e annuì. "Tutto bene. Perché?"   
"Sembri un po' assente."   
Fabrizio sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. "Sto cercando di decidere se mandare un messaggio a Ermal o no."   
"E di preciso, che devi decidere? Se ti va di sentirlo, scrivigli" disse Roberto senza capire per quale motivo Fabrizio si stesse facendo tutti quei problemi.   
"È che mi manca. E vorrei dirglielo, ma allo stesso tempo mi sento un cretino a espormi così."   
"Sai cosa dovrebbe farti sentire un cretino? Il fatto che ti manca e non glielo vuoi dire. Manda quel messaggio, Fabrizio, per favore" disse Roberto, prima di avviarsi verso il palco su cui avrebbero suonato pochi minuti dopo.   
Fabrizio sospirò e digitò in fretta il testo del messaggio, inviandolo senza nemmeno rileggerlo.

 

  
_So che in questi giorni sei impegnato e che non ci possiamo vedere, ma stare a Bari senza di te mi fa solo sentire di più la tua mancanza. Mi manchi, Ermal. Mi manchi da morire._

 

  
Ermal lesse il messaggio proprio mentre si avviava verso il backstage dell'evento.   
Sorrise prima di rimettersi il telefono in tasca senza nemmeno rispondere. Tanto da lì a poco avrebbe visto Fabrizio di persona.   
Si sentiva un po' in colpa per avergli raccontato un sacco di bugie negli ultimi giorni, ma era stato necessario.   
Lui e Fabrizio non si vedevano da parecchio tempo ed Ermal, appena aveva saputo della sua partecipazione alla data barese di Battiti Live, aveva deciso di fargli una sorpresa.   
Quindi si era reso irreperibile nei giorni precedenti, inventando scuse assurde a cui però Fabrizio sembrava aver creduto, con il solo scopo di presentarsi all'evento e fargli una sorpresa.   
La sorpresa però forse, gliel'aveva fatta Fabrizio con quel messaggio.   
Da quando stavano insieme, Fabrizio non era mai stato particolarmente tenero o affettuoso. O meglio, lo era con i gesti quando erano insieme ma non così tanto quando erano distanti.   
C'erano dei momenti in cui si permetteva di lasciarsi andare un po' di più - la sera del concerto al Forum, quando gli aveva mandato quel messaggio tenuto nelle bozze per più di un anno, ne era un esempio - ma erano molto rari.   
E sicuramente Ermal non si sarebbe mai aspettato un messaggio simile, soprattutto visto che per loro ormai era abitudine passare molto tempo separati.   
Quel messaggio, quindi, era arrivato come un fulmine a ciel sereno, anche se Ermal doveva ammettere di essere felice di sapere che Fabrizio sentisse la sua mancanza esattamente come la sentiva lui.   
Che era poi il motivo che l'aveva spinto a organizzare quella sorpresa.   
Raggiunse la parte del backstage più vicina al palco e osservò Fabrizio cantare.   
Aveva una carica, una grinta che Ermal gli aveva visto poche volte addosso. O forse, gliel'aveva vista ogni volta che lo aveva visto cantare ma ancora non si era abituato.   
Si meravigliava ogni volta.   
Ogni volta che lo vedeva su un palco, che lo sentiva cantare, era come se fosse la prima.   
Fabrizio apparteneva alla musica tanto quanto lui, ed Ermal non poteva che essere grato di aver trovato qualcuno che condivideva il suo amore per quel mondo che gli aveva dato così tanto.   
Certo, non era l'unica cosa che li legava. Anzi, Ermal amava ogni cosa di lui, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che senza la musica a fare da comune denominatore, forse non si sarebbero mai incontrati.   
Aspettò pazientemente che finisse di cantare, guardandolo con lo sguardo che solo un fidanzato orgoglioso poteva avere, e iniziando a sentirsi leggermente agitato.   
E se Fabrizio non fosse stato felice di quella sorpresa?   
E se, per qualche strano motivo, non avesse voluto vederlo?   
E se avesse considerato il suo gesto troppo invadente e si fosse sentito in gabbia?   
Ermal non poteva sopportarlo, non quando Fabrizio gli aveva detto più volte che lui aveva bisogno di sentirsi libero anche all'interno di una relazione, che non voleva paletti o costrizioni di alcun tipo.   
Ma tutti i suoi timori svanirono nel momento esatto in cui Fabrizio scese dal palco e lo vide.   
Il suo volto fu attraversato da un breve lampo di sorpresa, prima di dipingersi di pura gioia.   
"Ma che ci fai qua?" chiese Fabrizio, ancora con il fiato corto dopo aver cantato, mentre si gettava tra le braccia di Ermal.   
Il più giovane lo strinse a sé, incurante degli sguardi curiosi attorno a loro, e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Mi mancavi. Volevo farti una sorpresa."   
"E ci sei riuscito, cazzo! Mi hai fatto una sorpresa bellissima" disse Fabrizio scostandosi.   
Ermal sorrise fissandolo negli occhi, imprimendosi nella testa l'immagine di Fabrizio con quello sguardo così sereno.   
"Vorrei baciarti" sussurrò Fabrizio, in modo che solo Ermal potesse sentirlo.   
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo. Anche lui avrebbe voluto baciarlo.   
Avrebbe voluto semplicemente stringerlo a sé, baciarlo e poi sussurrargli che lo amava. Anche se quell'ultima cosa, sarebbe stata una novità per loro.   
Nessuno dei due lo aveva ancora detto all'altro ed Ermal moriva dalla voglia di dirglielo, ma il non sapere cosa Fabrizio provasse effettivamente per lui lo frenava.   
Allungò la mano destra davanti a sé, incitando Fabrizio a stringerla.   
Il più grande aggrottò la fronte senza capire il perché di quel gesto, ma strinse comunque la mano del compagno.   
Ermal strinse la sua mano, esattamente come aveva fatto quando si erano conosciuti e si erano stretti la mano per la prima volta, e iniziò a far scorrere il pollice sul dorso della mano di Fabrizio. Poi disse: "Ora immagina che io ti stia accarezzando il viso, stringendoti a me per un lungo, lunghissimo bacio."   
Fabrizio sorrise di fronte a quel tentativo di rendere più sopportabile quella situazione e rispose: "E tu immagina che io risponda al tuo bacio."   
"Miglior stretta di mano di sempre" mormorò Ermal facendo scivolare lentamente la sua mano da quella del compagno.   
Fabrizio annuì sorridendo. Poi aggiunse: "Magari fossero tutte così."   
Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Guarda che sono geloso."   
"Intendevo le tue strette di mano, mica quelle degli altri" scherzò Fabrizio.   
La verità era che gli piaceva vedere quel lato un po' geloso che Ermal tirava fuori raramente.   
Anzi, dire che gli piacesse era riduttivo. Lo eccitava sapere che Ermal fosse geloso di lui, che lo urtasse saperlo vicino a qualcun altro.  
Inizialmente si era stupito di se stesso. Lui non era il tipo che si chiudeva in una relazione, non permetteva agli altri di porgli dei limiti e non accettava la gelosia perché l'aveva sempre considerata un sentimento che esprimeva possessività, e lui non voleva essere di nessuno.   
Eppure, di Ermal sì. Voleva che Ermal lo considerasse suo e gli piaceva quel senso di appartenenza che provava solo con lui.   
"Allora, hai da fare? Altrimenti ti porto in un posto" disse a un certo punto Ermal, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.   
Fabrizio si limitò a sorridere. Sarebbe andato in qualsiasi posto, insieme a Ermal.

 

  
Il posto in cui Ermal aveva deciso di portare Fabrizio, non era altro che la spiaggia.   
Nello specifico, uno stabilimento balneare in cui andava spesso da ragazzo e che con gli anni era diventato una spiaggia libera, ma conservava ancora tutte le attrezzature.   
Ermal aveva recuperato un asciugamano dal bagagliaio della sua macchina e aveva trascinato Fabrizio fino in riva al mare, ridendo entusiasta come un ragazzino che sta facendo qualcosa di proibito ma che lo rende tremendamente felice. E Fabrizio si era fatto trascinare con il solo scopo di vedere Ermal così felice.   
Erano rare le occasioni in cui lo vedeva così.  
Anche quando tutto sembrava andare bene, Ermal conservava sempre quell'alone di malinconia che non gli permetteva di essere del tutto felice. Aveva sempre quella preoccupazione addosso - per sua madre, per i suoi fratelli, spesso anche per Fabrizio - che gli impediva di pensare a se stesso e godersi le cose con un po' più di spensieratezza.   
"Sono felice che tu mi abbia fatto questa sorpresa" disse Fabrizio mentre se ne stavano seduti sull'asciugamano ad ascoltare le onde infrangersi sulla spiaggia.  
Ermal appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla sorridendo. "E io sono felice di stare qui con te. Mi sei mancato così tanto..."   
"Anche tu" disse Fabrizio. Poi sollevò il volto di Ermal e lo baciò lentamente, senza alcuna fretta.   
Sembrava che su quella spiaggia, il tempo si fosse fermato.   
Nessuno dei due fece caso al posto in cui si trovavano e al fatto che non fosse ancora così tardi da avere la certezza che nessuno li avrebbe disturbati, almeno fino a quando si ritrovarono sdraiati l'uno sull'altro, con i pantaloni che ormai faticavano a contenere le loro erezioni e una quantità indecente di sabbia in posti in cui proprio non avrebbe dovuto esserci.   
"Forse dovremo spostarci" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto, rendendosi conto che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli e che di certo quello non era il modo migliore per far sapere a tutti che stavano insieme.   
"Andiamo in macchina?" propose Ermal.   
Fabrizio sbuffò e abbassò lo sguardo verso i suoi pantaloni, da cui era ben visibile un rigonfiamento quasi impossibile da nascondere. "Non credo di poter resistere fino alla macchina."   
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un attimo, cercando una soluzione al problema. Poi improvvisamente, Fabrizio si alzò di scatto dicendo: "Vieni con me."   
Prese Ermal per mano e lo trascinò verso le vecchie cabine dello stabilimento che ancora erano piazzate nella spiaggia.   
"Che vuoi fare? Sono chiuse a chiave" disse Ermal.  
Fabrizio non lo ascoltò nemmeno. Afferrò una graffetta di metallo dal portafoglio - Ermal si chiese per un attimo per quale motivo Fabrizio conservasse lì dentro una graffetta ferma-documenti - e la infilò nella serratura, muovendola al suo interno per qualche attimo fino a riuscire ad aprire la porta.   
"Una volta ho rubato una macchina. Non ne vado fiero, però almeno so come aprire una serratura" disse Fabrizio entrando all'interno della cabina.   
Ermal lo seguì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. "Farò finta di non aver sentito."   
Poi si avvicinò a Fabrizio, che ancora gli dava le spalle, e gli circondò la vita con un braccio mentre gli posava le labbra sul collo.   
La pelle di Fabrizio era bollente e il contatto con le labbra fresche di Ermal lo fece rabbrividire.   
Ma i brividi non erano solo per quello.   
Erano anche per quella sensazione di mancanza che finalmente era stata colmata, erano per quel sospirò di sollievo che nemmeno si era reso conto di aver rilasciato appena aveva visto Ermal.   
"Non hai idea di quanto abbia sentito la tua mancanza" sussurrò Ermal, prima di mordicchiargli il lobo dell'orecchio.   
Fabrizio si spinse leggermente indietro, facendo scontrare il suo fondoschiena con il bacino di Ermal, e disse: "Diciamo che ne ho una vaga idea."   
Ermal si lasciò scappare una risata.   
Effettivamente, Fabrizio aveva ragione. Gli era mancato talmente tanto che aveva un'erezione, ormai incontenibile, dal momento in cui lo aveva visto.   
"Mi sei mancato anche tu, lo sai" aggiunse Fabrizio un attimo dopo, afferrando una mano di Ermal e portandosela tra le gambe.   
Ermal lo toccò per qualche secondo attraverso la stoffa dei jeans, poi li sbottonò velocemente e infilò la mano al loro interno, superando anche l'elastico dei boxer e iniziando a toccarlo come meritava.   
Fabrizio sospirò sollevato, gettando la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di Ermal, mentre il più piccolo continuava a masturbarlo e a baciargli lascivamente il collo.   
"Sai, stavo pensando una cosa..." sussurrò Ermal al suo orecchio.  
Fabrizio sospirò. "Ti sembra il momento di pensare?"   
Ermal lo ignorò e continuò dicendo: "Stavo pensando che è da un po' che non ti sento dentro di me. È un'altra cosa che mi manca."   
Senza che Ermal aggiungesse altro, Fabrizio si voltò di scatto spingendolo verso la porta chiusa della piccola cabina. Affondò la lingua nella sua bocca, mentre slacciava velocemente i jeans del compagno e glieli faceva scendere fino alle caviglie insieme ai boxer.   
"Deduco che l'idea ti piaccia" disse Ermal sorridendo maliziosamente, appena si staccarono per riprendere fiato.   
"Non immagini quanto" rispose Fabrizio, spingendo il compagno a girarsi dandogli le spalle.   
Si inumidì due dita con la sua stessa saliva e poi iniziò a massaggiare lentamente l'apertura del compagno, facendo scivolare al suo interno prima un dito e poi l'altro.   
Lo preparò meticolosamente, nonostante le continue proteste di Ermal che gli chiedeva di avere di più.   
"Smettila di fare i capricci" disse Fabrizio, iniziando a toccare lentamente l'erezione del compagno mentre continuava a penetrarlo con le dita.   
"Dai, Bizio, ti prego" piagnucolò Ermal.   
Sarebbe stato divertente per Fabrizio vederlo soffrire ancora un po', sentirlo ancora supplicare per avere di più, ma anche lui ormai non poteva più resistere. Ermal gli era mancato troppo e sentiva l'urgente bisogno di affondare in lui.   
Si abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer quanto bastava per liberare la sua erezione e poi la indirizzò tra le natiche del compagno.   
Ermal si piegò istintivamente in avanti, le mani appoggiate alla porta, pronto ad accogliere l'intera lunghezza del fidanzato.   
Fabrizio lo penetrò con calma, cercando di farlo abituare alla sua presenza ingombrante, ma Ermal si spinse indietro obbligandolo ad entrare totalmente in lui.  
Un sospiro di sollievo lasciò le labbra di Fabrizio nel momento in cui la sua erezione fu totalmente avvolta dal corpo del compagno.   
Ermal gli era mancato così tanto e in quel momento gli sembrava quasi impossibile che fosse con lui, che stessero facendo l'amore in una squallida cabina di uno stabilimento balneare dismesso.   
Affondò in lui senza nessuna delicatezza, con il solo scopo di godere - e di far godere Ermal - il più possibile.   
Quando lo sentì fremere tra le sue braccia e trattenere un gemito mentre si mordeva le labbra a sangue, si rese conto di avergli colpito la prostata e si impegnò per colpire lo stesso punto ripetutamente, fino a quando sentì Ermal gemere senza ritegno.   
"Eh, sì, ti sono proprio mancato" lo prese in giro Fabrizio, prima di affondare di nuovo.  
Ermal gemette di nuovo, mentre sentiva le forze che iniziavano ad abbandonarlo.   
"Cazzo, Fabri..."  
"Cosa? Dimmi cosa vuoi" sussurrò Fabrizio rallentando improvvisamente il ritmo delle spinte.   
Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi ormai giunto al limite, disse: "Toccami."   
Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere. Accelerò di nuovo le spinte e iniziò a masturbarlo seguendo lo stesso ritmo, fino a quando sentì Ermal tendersi contro di lui.   
"Ti amo" mormorò Ermal mentre veniva nella sua mano.   
Bastò quella confessione, quelle due parole che Ermal non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli, a fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo svuotandosi completamente dentro di lui.   
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, cercando di riprendere fiato, entrambi colpiti dalle parole di Ermal oltre che dall'orgasmo appena provato.   
Ermal si era accorto di averle pronunciate solo quando ormai era troppo tardi per rimangiarsele. Se le era tenute dentro per così tanto tempo, troppo spaventato dal peso e dalle conseguenze che avrebbero avuto, che a un certo punto non era più riuscito a trattenersi.   
Non sapeva se fosse per colpa della mancanza che aveva provato o se semplicemente fosse arrivato il momento di dirlo. Quelle parole erano uscite e basta, e ora non sapeva come comportarsi.   
Non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito Fabrizio, di come si sarebbero evolute le cose tra loro. Ed era talmente spaventato da non avere nemmeno il coraggio di voltarsi verso di lui e fronteggiarlo.   
Fabrizio, dall'altra parte, era rimasto così sorpreso da non sapere che dire.   
La risposta più ovvia - che era poi l'unica che Fabrizio avrebbe voluto dargli - gli era rimasta incastrata in gola, bloccata dallo stupore che aveva provato quando aveva sentito Ermal pronunciare quelle parole.   
Si frequentavano da parecchio ormai, eppure Ermal non aveva mai lasciato trasparire i suoi sentimenti, al punto che per un po' Fabrizio aveva addirittura pensato di essere solo un passatempo per lui. Con il tempo, aveva capito che non era così, ma non aveva mai pensato che Ermal fosse innamorato di lui.   
Appoggiò la fronte tra le sue scapole, cercando di farsi coraggio, e poi finalmente riuscì a dire: "Ti amo anch'io, Ermal. Tanto."   
Ermal si rilassò all'istante, sentendo tutta la tensione scivolare via in un attimo.   
Si era preoccupato così tanto solo per poi sentirsi dire che anche Fabrizio lo amava.   
Sospirò sollevato e Fabrizio lo strinse a sé dicendo: "Che c'è? Avevi paura che non provassi lo stesso?"   
"Sarebbe stato imbarazzante, in quel caso" scherzò Ermal, anche se in realtà per un attimo aveva davvero avuto paura che Fabrizio gli dicesse di non ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.   
"È imbarazzante lo stesso. Ci siamo detti che ci amiamo per la prima volta in una cabina, con le mutande calate e sudati marci. Non è proprio il massimo del romanticismo" gli fece notare Fabrizio.   
Ermal scoppiò a ridere.   
In fondo, Fabrizio aveva ragione. Ma a lui andava bene così.   
La cabina sulla spiaggia, il caldo infernale, i pantaloni arrotolati alle caviglie... niente di tutto quello annullava il fatto che lui fosse perdutamente innamorato di Fabrizio. E soprattutto, che Fabrizio lo amasse a sua volta.


	98. The one with the new girlfriend

 

 

 

**The one with the new girlfriend**

 

 

"Fabrizio se l'è scelta proprio bella, la ragazza."  
Sentendo Rinald dire quella frase, Ermal fece una smorfia ma non disse nulla.  
Era perfettamente consapevole che la nuova fiamma di Fabrizio fosse una bella ragazza. Anzi, era convinto che fino a qualche tempo prima, sarebbe stato proprio lui il primo ad incoraggiare Fabrizio a provarci con lei. Magari addirittura ci avrebbe provato anche lui, dando inizio ad un'assurda sfida tra lui e il collega per vedere chi riusciva a conquistarla più in fretta.   
Ma le cose non stavano così.   
Da quando Fabrizio era entrato nella sua vita, erano cambiate un sacco di cose.   
La prima - la più importante, se non l'unica che avesse davvero un senso - era che Ermal non si era più interessato a nessuna donna. O uomo.   
Non si era più interessato a nessuno che non fosse Fabrizio.   
All'inizio, non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso. Aveva semplicemente pensato che il suo mancato interesse verso qualcuno, fosse dovuto al fatto che non aveva conosciuto nessuno di abbastanza interessante da attirare la sua attenzione.   
Solo dopo qualche mese si era reso conto che il motivo era molto più semplice: non gli interessava nessuno perché nessuno avrebbe mai attirato la sua attenzione tanto quanto Fabrizio.   
Quindi, per quanto la nuova fidanzata di Fabrizio fosse effettivamente molto carina, Ermal non riusciva a guardarla con obiettività.   
"Mh, sì, carina" borbottò tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul suo cellulare, fingendosi interessato a ciò che stava leggendo.   
"Da quant'è che stanno insieme?"   
"Qualche mese" rispose Ermal con tono indifferente.   
"E tu l'hai già conosciuta?" chiese ancora Rinald.   
Ermal sbuffò alzandosi dal divano. "No, non ancora. Ma che te ne frega?"   
"Mi sembra solo strano che uno dei tuoi più cari amici si frequenti da mesi con una donna, al punto di portarla a eventi pubblici, e ancora non te l'abbia presentata. Tu, piuttosto, che hai? Sembri un cane a cui hanno pestato la coda!"   
"Non capisco questo terzo grado a proposito di una che nemmeno conosco" replicò Ermal scocciato.   
"Ti ho solo fatto una domanda, calmati" rispose Rinald uscendo dalla stanza. "Forse dovresti scopare un po' di più!"   
Ermal sbuffò.  
No, decisamente non era quello il problema. Anzi, non aveva minimamente voglia di andare a letto con qualcuno e anche nelle occasioni in cui finiva per toccarsi da solo pensando a Fabrizio, alla fine si sentiva più frustrato di prima.   
L'idea che Fabrizio stesse con qualcuno, che non l'avrebbe mai guardato come invece lui avrebbe voluto, lo logorava così tanto che qualsiasi cosa facesse si sentiva comunque frustrato e insoddisfatto.   
E tutto questo si riversava nella sua musica.   
Aveva abbozzato qualche testo nelle ultime settimane, e tutto ciò che era venuto fuori erano frasi cariche di tristezza e malinconia.   
Su una cosa, però, Rinald aveva ragione: doveva calmarsi. Doveva davvero cercare di rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita e smetterla di pensare a Fabrizio.   
Altrimenti, se avesse temporeggiato ancora, sarebbe solo stato più difficile e non ne sarebbe più uscito.

 

  
Erano passati mesi.   
Mesi in cui Ermal e Fabrizio non si erano visti nemmeno una volta e si erano sentiti pochissimo. Mesi in cui, per ciò che Ermal aveva letto online e su qualche rivista, Fabrizio aveva continuato a uscire con quella che ormai era diventata ufficialmente la sua fidanzata.   
Mesi in cui Ermal aveva cercato di andare avanti e di toglierselo dalla testa. E a un certo punto, credeva anche di esserci riuscito.   
Pensava a lui sempre meno, a volte riusciva a non pensarci per giornate intere, e vedere le sue foto insieme a Roberta - così si chiamava la sua ragazza - non faceva più così male come qualche tempo prima.   
Il tempo aveva curato, almeno in parte, le ferite ed Ermal era riuscito a far tornare un po' di normalità nella sua vita.   
Fino a quel giorno.   
In fondo, non poteva nemmeno dire di essere sorpreso.   
Fin dal momento in cui Fiorella Mannoia lo aveva chiamato per invitarlo a quella cena a casa sua, aveva sospettato che anche Fabrizio sarebbe stato presente. Ed era convinto che la cosa gli andasse bene, che addirittura gli fosse indifferente.   
Ma quando aveva visto Fabrizio entrare in casa sorridendo, quando si era accorto che il suo mondo aveva di nuovo preso colore solo grazie alla sua presenza, Ermal aveva capito che in realtà non aveva superato proprio nulla.   
Rimase a osservarlo in disparte, mentre salutava Fiorella e un paio di altre conoscenze comuni. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il suo turno, sapeva che Fabrizio probabilmente gli si sarebbe buttato addosso come al solito - incurante del male che gli avrebbe fatto - e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto lottare con tutto se stesso per non esplodere e non sputare fuori tutto quello che si teneva dentro.   
Appena vide Fabrizio guardare verso di lui, sorrise e lo raggiunse, pronto a fingere che andasse tutto bene.   
"Ermal! È una vita che non ci vediamo!" esclamò Fabrizio prima di abbracciarlo.   
Ermal lo accolse tra le sue braccia sofferente, ma allo stesso tempo sollevato.   
Era passato davvero troppo tempo dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti, e Fabrizio gli era mancato più di quanto in realtà avesse creduto.   
"Già, è passato un sacco di tempo. Come stai?" chiese Ermal, con un sorriso stampato in faccia.   
Fabrizio gli era mancato davvero e, per quanto la situazione lo facesse stare non proprio benissimo - a tratti proprio male, ma questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso - gli faceva comunque piacere parlare con lui.   
Gli sembrava di essere tornato ai vecchi tempi, quando erano solo due amici senza assurde implicazioni sentimentali.   
Era tutto più facile, all'epoca.   
E quella sera, sembrava un po' di essere tornati indietro nel tempo.   
Parlarono tanto, arrivando al punto di isolarsi completamente nella loro bolla, come era già successo tante volte durante il festival o l'Eurovision. Per un attimo, Ermal si dimenticò addirittura che Fabrizio avesse una splendida ragazza che probabilmente lo stava aspettando a casa.   
Fino a quando, ormai al termine della cena, il cellulare di Fabrizio iniziò a suonare incessantemente, mentre il nome della sua fidanzata lampeggiava sullo schermo, e lui dovette allontanarsi per rispondere.   
Ermal lo guardò portarsi il cellulare all'orecchio e parlare per qualche minuto, sentendo il cuore stretto in una morsa e lo stomaco completamente chiuso.   
E pensare che era convinto di aver superato e accantonato tutto quel groviglio di sentimenti che provava per lui.   
Quando Fabrizio tornò a sedersi accanto a Ermal, il più giovane si sentiva completamente schiacciato dalla consapevolezza che più a lungo restava accanto a Fabrizio e più avrebbe sofferto. E lui amava Fabrizio, lo amava davvero tanto, ma amava di più se stesso e non poteva farsi del male in quel modo.   
"Tutto bene?" chiese, anche se in realtà non era davvero interessato. Voleva solo andarsene da lì al più presto.   
"Sì, certo. Roberta voleva sapere a che ora sarei tornato, ma le ho detto di non aspettarmi. Sto troppo bene qui per tornare a casa" rispose Fabrizio sorridente, prima di bere un sorso di vino.   
"Io, invece, credo proprio che andrò" disse Ermal alzandosi.   
"Ma come? Te ne vai già?" chiese Fabrizio stupito. Non vedeva Ermal da così tanto, che aveva sperato di poter passare ancora un po' di tempo con lui.   
"Sì. Non sono dell'umore giusto per continuare la serata. Saluto Fiorella e vado" disse Ermal. Poi abbozzò un sorriso verso Fabrizio e aggiunse: "Buona serata, Bizio. Ci sentiamo."   
Fabrizio lo guardò raggiungere Fiorella e salutarla, mentre sul volto della donna si dipingeva prima un'espressione confusa e poi comprensiva.   
Almeno c'era qualcuno che comprendeva. Fabrizio, dal canto suo, non stava capendo proprio niente.   
Appena Ermal uscì, si avvicinò a Fiorella e, senza nemmeno premurarsi di fingere indifferenza, chiese: "Sai che gli è preso?"   
"Dovrei?" chiese la donna.   
"Non lo so. Sembrava di sì. Fino a poco fa andava tutto bene, poi all'improvviso ha detto di non essere dell'umore giusto e se n'è andato."   
"Forse era semplicemente stanco" disse Fiorella.   
Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No, non è quello. Era da tanto che non passavamo del tempo insieme, non avrebbe mai perso l'occasione solo perché è stanco."   
Fiorella sospirò. Aveva passato da un pezzo la fase in cui dava consigli di cuore alle amiche, eppure ogni volta che si trovava con Ermal e Fabrizio si rendeva conto che forse quella fase non sarebbe mai passata.   
"Forse dovresti parlarne con lui" disse semplicemente.   
"Allora c'è davvero qualcosa che non va."   
Fiorella gli posò una mano sulla spalla e disse: "Parla con lui, Fabrizio."   
Il tono di Fiorella era così serio che Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di afferrare al volo la sua giacca e raggiungere Ermal il più velocemente possibile.

 

  
Ermal si era appena seduto in macchina e stava rispondendo a un messaggio di Marco, quando sentì qualcuno bussare sul vetro del passeggero.   
Sollevò lo sguardo e, appena vide Fabrizio, disattivò la sicura per permettergli di entrare.   
Fuori stava piovendo ormai incessantemente da parecchie ore e non aveva di certo intenzione di lasciare Fabrizio sotto l'acqua.   
Il romano salì in auto, ormai con i vestiti appiccicati al corpo e i capelli completamente fradici, mentre Ermal lo guardava con la fronte aggrottata.   
"Che succede?" chiese poco dopo.   
"Perché sei andato via così di fretta?" chiese Fabrizio senza mezzi termini.   
"Te l'ho detto, non ero dell'umore giusto" disse Ermal puntando lo sguardo di fronte a lui, anche se la pioggia sul parabrezza gli impediva di vedere qualsiasi cosa ci fosse all'esterno della macchina.   
"Prima lo eri. Che è successo?" insistette Fabrizio.   
"Dovresti tornare da Roberta" disse Ermal, senza rispondere alla domanda di Fabrizio.   
Il più grande lo guardò perplesso, senza capire cosa c'entrasse Roberta in tutta quella conversazione, poi disse: "Non voglio tornare da Roberta. Voglio stare qui. Con te."   
"Fabrizio, per favore."   
"No, Ermal, dimmi che c'è che non va. Perché è ovvio che c'è qualcosa che non va" disse Fabrizio.   
Poi allungò la mano verso quella di Ermal, appoggiata al volante, ma il più piccolo lo scansò via malamente.   
"Vorrei evitare che finisse come l'ultima volta" disse togliendo entrambe le mani dal volante e incrociando le braccia al petto.   
Fabrizio non rispose, ricordando semplicemente come fossero andate le cose quell'ultima volta in cui si era permesso di prendere la mano di Ermal.   
Era stato a Lisbona, la sera prima della finale, quando Ermal si era fatto prendere dall'ansia e Fabrizio - che di attacchi di panico nella sua vita ne aveva avuti parecchi - aveva cercato di calmarlo.   
Quando finalmente Ermal si era rilassato, per Fabrizio era stato automatico prendergli la mano in un gesto che doveva essere semplicemente di conforto. Ma poi la stretta di mano si era trasformata in dita intrecciate, sguardi languidi e un bacio mancato che purtroppo - o per fortuna - era stato interrotto dall'arrivo di Andrea.   
Non ne avevano mai parlato, ma entrambi avevano cercato di fare in modo che le loro mani non si sfiorassero più. C'erano stati gli abbracci, le pacche sulle spalle, ma le strette di mano sembravano essere diventate una cosa troppo intima per loro.   
"Ermal, non ci vediamo da mesi. Non puoi davvero pensare che io preferisca stare con Roberta piuttosto che con te" disse Fabrizio.   
"È la tua fidanzata."   
"È tu sei il mio..." disse Fabrizio bloccandosi un attimo dopo.   
Ermal si voltò di scatto verso di lui e, con tono quasi rabbioso, disse: "Il tuo cosa? Amico? Collega? Compare? Nulla di tutto ciò è paragonabile."   
Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo ricacciando indietro le parole che stavano per uscire un attimo prima.   
_Il mio amore._  
Perché era quello che Ermal era sempre stato per lui, anche se era sempre stato troppo codardo per dirglielo.  
Fece un respiro profondo e poi disse: "Non capisco perché ce l'hai con me."   
"Non ce l'ho con te, Fabrizio. Cazzo, non ce l'ho con te. Ce l'ho con me stesso" disse Ermal in un sussurro.   
La rabbia, la frustrazione... ormai non c'era più niente.   
C'era solo lui. Un uomo svuotato da ogni speranza, che si portava dietro solo l'enorme peso di essersi innamorato di un suo amico.   
"Ma perché?" chiese Fabrizio.   
Il tono di voce era preoccupato, così come lo sguardo.   
Ermal sospirò, poi si voltò verso di lui e disse semplicemente: "Perché mi sono innamorato di te."   
Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, senza sapere cosa dire.   
Non aveva mai creduto che Ermal provasse qualcosa per lui, non lo aveva mai lasciato trasparire. Ed era il motivo principale per cui aveva iniziato a frequentare Roberta.   
Per distrarsi, per non pensare a Ermal.   
Con il tempo, però, a Roberta si era affezionato davvero e in quel momento si trovava combattuto tra il confessare a Ermal la verità e il non voler causare sofferenze a Roberta.   
In un attimo, gli passarono per la mente tutti i pro e i contro che avrebbe avuto un'eventuale relazione con Ermal.   
Sarebbe stato senz'altro bellissimo stare con l'uomo di cui era innamorato. Si sarebbe sentito finalmente felice.   
Ma come l'avrebbero presa i suoi figli?   
E la famiglia di Ermal?   
E le rispettive case discografiche?   
Che conseguenze avrebbe avuto sulle loro carriere?   
Non poteva permettersi di rischiare - e di far rischiare a Ermal - così tanto.   
Così si costrinse, di nuovo, a ricacciare indietro i suoi sentimenti e disse: "Io sto con Roberta."   
Ermal annuì, lo sguardo fisso sul finestrino e gli occhi leggermente lucidi. "Lo so, Bizio."   
Si sforzò di non sembrare troppo scosso da quella situazione e, guardandolo negli occhi, aggiunse: "Te la sei scelta molto carina. E sembra anche simpatica. Sono contento per te, davvero."   
Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi morire a quelle parole.   
Aveva appena spezzato il cuore dell'uomo che amava e, contemporaneamente, anche il suo.

 

  
Per quanto sembrasse assurdo, dopo quella sera le cose erano state più semplici. Almeno per Ermal.   
La consapevolezza che Fabrizio sapesse cosa provava per lui e che non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla di più di un'amicizia, rendeva Ermal stranamente tranquillo e rilassato.   
Insomma, si era messo il cuore in pace.   
Aveva ripreso in mano la sua vita, gettandosi a capofitto nel lavoro e riprendendo anche ad uscire con gli amici senza avere perennemente l'espressione triste stampata in faccia.   
Andava tutto bene. O quanto meno, andava tutto meglio rispetto a qualche tempo prima.   
Certo, il fatto di non vedere né sentire Fabrizio da un po' aveva contribuito a fargli superare quella situazione, ma ciò che contava era che finalmente Ermal stava meglio e finalmente Fabrizio non occupava più la sua mente in ogni singolo momento della giornata.   
Quando si incontrarono di nuovo, ormai erano passati mesi da quella conversazione avuta in macchina nel mezzo di un temporale.   
Ermal aveva sentito la mancanza di Fabrizio, ovviamente, ma non era stata una morsa dolorosa che gli stritolava lo stomaco. Era stato più che altro un leggero fastidio che gli ricordava quanto si sentisse ancora legato a Fabrizio, ma senza farlo soffrire come era successo fino a qualche mese prima.   
Quella sera, erano stati entrambi ospitati allo stesso evento e sebbene Ermal fosse contento di rivedere Fabrizio - nonostante i sentimenti per lui non si fossero mai del tutto assopiti - il più grande sembrava volerlo evitare a tutti i costi.   
Ma Ermal non avrebbe mai accettato di andarsene senza averlo prima salutato, quindi al termine della serata, si avvicinò a lui proprio mentre stava per andarsene.   
"Pensavi di andare via senza salutare?"   
Fabrizio si voltò sorpreso verso di lui, poi abbassò lo sguardo colpevole e disse: "No, io..."   
"Volevi andare via senza salutarmi, me ne sono accorto" disse Ermal.   
Fabrizio non replicò. Ormai era stato beccato, non avrebbe avuto senso cercare di giustificarsi.   
"Bizio, che ti prende? Sono sempre io! E mi ferisce il fatto che tu non voglia nemmeno dirmi _ciao_ " disse Ermal sorridendo, cercando di fargli capire che non era davvero arrabbiato per quel comportamento, ma semplicemente confuso.   
"Avevo paura che tu ce l'avessi con me. Mi sembrava più facile evitarti" confessò Fabrizio.   
Ermal lo guardò accigliato e Fabrizio aggiunse: "Sai, per quello che ci siamo detti l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti."   
"Pensavi davvero che ce l'avessi con te perché stai con qualcuno? Ma dai, Bizio..."   
"Veramente, io e Roberta non stiamo più insieme."   
Ermal lo guardò sinceramente dispiaciuto.   
Non aveva avuto modo di conoscerla, ma era bella e sembrava anche simpatica. Tutto sommato, nonostante i suoi sentimenti, era dispiaciuto che si fossero lasciati.   
"Mi dispiace, Bizio."   
Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Doveva andare così. Non è mai stata una relazione sincera, non aveva senso che continuasse."   
"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal curioso.   
Intanto avevano iniziato a camminare entrambi verso il parcheggio ormai deserto.   
Sembrava di nuovo di essere tornati ai vecchi tempi, quando bastava ritrovarsi insieme per qualche minuto per trovare la voglia di chiacchierare per ore.   
"Io non mi sono messo con lei per i motivi giusti, e lei lo sapeva ma ha sempre fatto finta che le andasse bene. A un certo punto, i problemi sono semplicemente saltati fuori" disse Fabrizio, poi si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e la accese svogliatamente.   
Ermal lo osservò per un attimo, mentre aspirava il fumo e poi lo buttava fuori, cercando di capire il senso di quelle parole, ma era sempre più confuso.   
"Non riesco a capire. Che significa che non stavi con lei per i motivi giusti e che lei lo sapeva?"   
Fabrizio sospirò appoggiandosi al cofano della sua auto. Poi, trovando la forza di guardare Ermal, disse: "Mi sono messo con lei per evitare di pensare a te, e lei lo sapeva benissimo. Lo aveva capito anche senza che glielo dicessi io."   
"Come, scusa?" chiese Ermal sgranando gli occhi.   
Quella conversazione stava diventando assurda.   
"Dopo l'Eurovision mi sono accorto di provare qualcosa per te, ma non credevo che per te fosse lo stesso. Così, quando ho conosciuto Roberta, ho iniziato a uscirci. Pensavo mi sarebbe servito a dimenticarti."   
"Ma quando io ti ho detto che..." iniziò a dire Ermal, ancora confuso da tutta quella situazione.   
"Mi sono fatto prendere dal panico. Ero spaventato dalle conseguenze che avrebbe avuto una nostra eventuale storia e non volevo che Roberta soffrisse. Qualche giorno dopo però le ho raccontato tutto, e lei mi ha risposto che lo sapeva già, che si era resa conto fin da subito che provavo qualcosa per te, che i miei occhi erano diversi quando parlavo di te" disse Fabrizio abbassando lo sguardo.   
"Perché non mi hai detto niente in questi mesi?"  
"Non sapevo come comportarmi. Non volevo che pensassi che fossero state le tue parole a condizionare il mio comportamento, che per qualche motivo mi fossi innamorato di te solo perché tu lo eri di me. Non è così. Io ti amo da anni, ormai."   
Ermal rimase in silenzio, a qualche passo di distanza da Fabrizio.   
Se quella fosse stata una commedia romantica, si sarebbe gettato tra le braccia di Fabrizio e lo avrebbe baciato fino a farlo rimanere senza fiato.   
Ma quella non era una commedia romantica. Era la sua vita e lui si sentiva totalmente confuso e sopraffatto dagli eventi.   
Fabrizio era innamorato di lui da anni, probabilmente da quando Ermal provava gli stessi sentimenti. E non gli aveva mai detto nulla.   
Certo, nemmeno Ermal lo aveva fatto, ma Fabrizio non era così codardo come lui nelle relazioni. Si era sempre aspettato che il primo passo sarebbe arrivato da lui.   
E anche quando alla fine Ermal gli aveva confessato di amarlo, Fabrizio si era tirato indietro giustificandosi dietro la sua relazione con Roberta.   
"Ermal, ti prego, di' qualcosa."   
"Che vuoi che ti dica?" rispose Ermal sollevando le spalle. "Che potevi dirmelo subito? Che così avremmo perso meno tempo?"   
"Ma che cazzo, Ermal! Io non ho detto niente, ma pure tu sei stato zitto in tutto questo tempo! Come puoi anche solo pensare di incolparmi?"  
Già, come poteva anche solo pensarci?!   
In fondo, erano semplicemente stati entrambi troppo spaventati per esporsi.   
Ma arrivati a quel punto, quando ormai entrambi avevano confessato i propri sentimenti, non aveva più senso avere paura.  
Senza perdere altro tempo, Ermal raggiunse Fabrizio prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo.   
Fabrizio lo strinse a sé immediatamente, ricambiando il bacio con la stessa intensità, facendo scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca e muovendo lentamente le labbra sulle sue.   
Erano entrambi ancora arrabbiati l'uno con l'altro, si incolpavano a vicenda perché nessuno dei due aveva parlato, frustrati per non aver espresso prima i loro sentimenti, tristi per aver perso tempo. Ma almeno erano insieme, almeno in quel momento le cose andavano bene.  
Era come se in quel bacio fosse racchiuso tutto il tempo che avevano perso, ogni bacio mancato, ogni parola non detta.   
Era come se per la prima volta entrambi si sentissero davvero bene, felici, liberi.  
Ermal sorrise sulle sue labbra.   
Era in un parcheggio e stava baciando la persona di cui era segretamente innamorato da anni, dopo aver superato mesi di incomprensioni che non sarebbero nemmeno esistiti se loro fossero stati solo un po' meno ciechi.   
La loro vita non era una commedia romantica, ma forse non si discostava poi così tanto. 


	99. The one with the Kamasutra

 

 

 

**The one with the Kamasutra**

 

 

Era un pomeriggio d'estate come tanti, in cui Fabrizio e Ermal si erano ritrovati a casa di Fabrizio, a fare nient'altro se non restare mollemente abbandonati sul divano.   
O almeno, Ermal era convinto fosse un pomeriggio d'estate come tanti. In realtà, si rese conto che non lo era nel momento esatto in cui Fabrizio iniziò quel discorso.   
"Hai presente che Twitter non lo guardo mai?"   
Ermal annuì distratto, mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e si godeva l'aria che fuoriusciva dal condizionatore del salotto.   
"Hai anche presente che comunque c'è sempre qualcuno che mi fa notare le cose importanti, giusto?" disse Fabrizio.   
"Bizio, arriva al dunque" rispose Ermal, sempre con gli occhi chiusi e sempre distratto da quel terribile caldo.   
Fabrizio cercò velocemente qualcosa tra le foto del suo cellulare, poi voltò lo schermo verso Ermal e disse: "Mi hanno fatto notare un tuo like a questa cosa."   
Ermal voltò la testa quel che bastava per vedere cosa gli stesse mostrando Fabrizio, senza essere davvero interessato alla cosa. In fondo, era solo un like su Twitter. Non capiva quale fosse il problema.   
Davanti ai suoi occhi apparve un'immagine con sfondo nero e una scritta bianca nel mezzo che recitava: "La Bibbia ci insegna ad amarci gli uni con gli altri. Il Kamasutra però è più preciso."   
Ermal spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo a Fabrizio e poi disse: "E quindi?"   
"E quindi..." iniziò Fabrizio, posando il telefono accanto a lui sul divano. "Mi stavo domandando a quale posizione in particolare stessi pensando quando hai messo like a quella foto. Perché è ovvio che leggendo quella frase, hai pensato a qualcosa di preciso."   
Ermal si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la camera da letto, solo per sfuggire allo sguardo di Fabrizio e non fargli notare il sorrisetto che gli si era dipinto sulle labbra.   
Perché in fondo, Fabrizio aveva ragione. Aveva pensato a qualcosa di molto preciso quando aveva letto quella frase. Ma ovviamente non aveva intenzione di ammetterlo.   
"Sai che il Kamasutra non parla solo di sesso, vero?" disse Ermal mentre entrava in camera da letto e si toglieva la maglietta sudata. Faceva talmente caldo, che anche con il condizionatore acceso era riuscito a sudare come se avesse passato la giornata in spiaggia.   
Fabrizio lo seguì e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, osservandolo mentre si toglieva la maglietta e poi apriva il cassetto per cercarne un'altra.   
"No, non lo sapevo. Ma ti conosco abbastanza bene per dire che, anche se non parla solo di quello, tu hai sicuramente pensato al sesso. E hai pensato a qualcosa di preciso. Magari qualcosa che non abbiamo mai fatto e che ti piacerebbe provare, ma che ti vergogni a chiedere" disse Fabrizio centrando immediatamente il punto.   
Le cose stavano esattamente così.   
Ermal aveva letto quella frase, aveva sorriso all'istante, e un attimo dopo il sorriso era svanito mentre nella sua testa si formavano degli scenari a cui in realtà non aveva mai nemmeno pensato.   
Lui e Fabrizio ormai si frequentavano da parecchio tempo, ma non avevano mai sperimentato nulla in quell'ambito all'infuori delle posizioni più banali.   
Ermal si sentiva a disagio con sé stesso per vergognarsi così tanto di una cosa che in una coppia avrebbe dovuto essere normale, ma Fabrizio era pur sempre il primo uomo per cui provava qualcosa e con cui andava a letto quindi ogni cosa sapeva di novità.   
Insomma, Ermal non aveva mai nemmeno pensato a qualcosa di diverso dalla posizione del missionario - era già una rarità quando Fabrizio decideva di dargli le spalle e gli chiedeva di essere preso in quel modo - e a Fabrizio andava bene così perché già solo il fatto di fare l'amore con Ermal era un'esperienza che mai avrebbe pensato di avere la fortuna di provare.   
Però leggere quella frase, lo aveva inevitabilmente costretto a pensare ad altre cose, altri scenari che avrebbe voluto provare con Fabrizio ma che si vergognava a chiedere perché... Beh, il perché in realtà non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.   
Non c'era motivo di vergognarsi per una cosa simile e, anzi, Ermal era convinto che Fabrizio sarebbe stato felice di provare qualcosa di diverso, ma non riusciva comunque a parlargliene. Quindi, a conti fatti, forse poteva tornare utile il fatto che il più grande avesse scoperto l'esistenza di quel suo like su Twitter.   
"Tu a cos'hai pensato, quando l'hai letta?" chiese Ermal curioso, fissando Fabrizio attraverso lo specchio posto sull'anta dell'armadio.   
Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risata. "Ti piacerebbe saperlo, ma te l'ho chiesto prima io."   
Ermal sospirò andando a sedersi sul letto, e poi lasciandosi cadere all'indietro.   
Fabrizio gli aveva fatto una domanda semplice e quello poteva essere il momento perfetto per confessargli quella piccola - e davvero banale, considerate alcune posizioni del kamasutra - fantasia. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in imbarazzo.   
Fabrizio lo raggiunse, sdriandosi accanto a lui, e disse: "Ti vergogni di parlarne con me?"   
Il tono di voce era dolce e pacato, eppure Ermal riuscì a sentirla quella piccola nota ferita.   
Scosse la testa e poi riprese a fissare il soffitto, trovando il coraggio di dire: "Non è quello. È che quello a cui ho pensato è una cosa talmente banale, che non vale nemmeno la pena che te la dica."   
"Se è una cosa che non abbiamo mai fatto e che ti va di fare, certo che vale la pena che tu me lo dica! E sono certo che non è banale" rispose Fabrizio accarezzandogli una guancia, incitandolo a parlare.   
Ermal sospirò.  
In fondo, non aveva davvero nulla di cui vergognarsi. Con Fabrizio si sentiva libero di dire sempre quello che pensava, e in quell'occasione le cose non dovevano essere diverse.   
E poi, confessare quel pensiero che lo metteva così tanto in imbarazzo, non voleva per forza dire che avrebbero dovuto metterlo in atto.   
"Nel Kamasutra viene chiamata _congresso del corvo_ " disse Ermal, tenendo lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto.   
Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "Io però il Kamasutra non l'ho mai letto quindi devi spiegarmela con parole semplici."   
"La posizione del 69, Bizio" rispose Ermal, coprendosi il volto con le mani.   
Continuava a non capire per quale motivo si stesse vergognando tanto.   
Non c'era nulla di strano ad affrontare certi discorsi con il proprio partner, e quella posizione non era nemmeno qualcosa di particolarmente strano per cui doversi sentire così in imbarazzo.   
Senza contare che era qualcosa che in passato aveva già sperimentato con qualche ragazza.   
Ma forse era proprio quello il problema.   
Con Fabrizio era tutto nuovo, tutto diverso e tutto più importante. Ogni cosa, anche quelle che in passato aveva già fatto, con Fabrizio risultava essere qualcosa di totalmente diverso.  
Persino un semplice bacio con lui diventava qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa in grado di fargli tremare le gambe e mancare il fiato.   
Fabrizio - ancora sdraiato accanto a Ermal, con una mano a reggersi la testa e l'altra ancora posata delicatamente sulla guancia del compagno - annuì e poi si morse il labbro pensieroso, mentre il suo sguardo vagava sul corpo seminudo del più giovane.   
"E vorresti provarla?" chiese dopo qualche attimo di esitazione.   
Sapeva che per Ermal era già stato difficile confessargli di averci pensato. Sicuramente non avrebbe mai ammesso di volerlo fare, se prima non fosse stato lui a chiederglielo.   
Ermal si voltò verso di lui. Aveva lo sguardo perso, quasi impaurito, come se non avesse il coraggio di rispondere.   
Fabrizio si chinò su di lui e lo baciò dolcemente, cercando di infondergli quel poco di coraggio necessario a parlare. Non avrebbe fatto nient'altro finché Ermal non glielo avesse detto chiaramente, anche se non poteva negare che l'idea di quella posizione insieme a lui aveva reso istantaneamente più stretti i suoi pantaloni.   
"Ti andrebbe?" trovò il coraggio di chiedere Ermal, appena Fabrizio si allontanò da lui.   
Fabrizio sorrise e annuì, mentre si scostava da lui giusto il tempo di spogliarsi.   
Ermal, intanto, si sfilò i pantaloni e i boxer, rimanendo completamente nudo di fronte a Fabrizio.   
Erano entrambi tesi, un po' perché si stavano addentrando in qualcosa di nuovo, un po' perché imbarazzati dal fatto che poche parole e un po' di immaginazione avessero già provocato a entrambi un'erezione.   
Fabrizio ritornò accanto a Ermal, lasciandogli un bacio leggero e sorridendogli rassicurante, prima di posizionarsi sopra di lui dandogli le spalle.   
Voleva che Ermal si sentisse a suo agio, che si godesse completamente quella piccola novità, che non si vergognasse di aver espresso il desiderio di provare a fare qualcosa di nuovo. Lo voleva così tanto che nemmeno gli importava che in quella posizione entrambi avrebbero provato contemporaneamente le stesse cose. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il benessere di Ermal.   
Si abbassò su di lui, leccandosi inconsciamente le labbra appena si ritrovò davanti al membro duro e gonfio del compagno.   
Lo afferrò saldamente, indirizzandolo verso la sua bocca, nello stesso istante in cui Ermal - che finalmente sembrava aver scacciato via l'imbarazzo - aveva iniziato a far scorrere lentamente un dito nel solco tra le sue natiche.   
Fabrizio lasciò che un lieve sospiro uscisse dalla sua bocca prima di circondare l'erezione di Ermal con le labbra. Succhiò avidamente la punta, mentre con una mano massaggiava lentamente la base, e poi se lo fece scivolare completamente in bocca.   
Ermal, intanto, gli separò le natiche in modo da poter tracciare una linea umida con la sua lingua dove poco prima lo aveva stimolato con le dita.   
Si soffermò sulla sua fessura, accarezzandola con la lingua, mentre perdeva ogni residuo di razionalità sentendo Fabrizio smettere di succhiare la sua erezione solo per lasciare una leccata lungo tutta la sua lunghezza.   
Per un attimo si domandò per quale assurdo motivo non avessero mai pensato di farlo prima. Ma solo per un attimo, perché ormai la sua mente non era più in grado di produrre pensieri di senso compiuto.   
L'unica cosa a cui riusciva - e a cui voleva - pensare era la bocca di Fabrizio attorno alla sua erezione, mentre lui continuava a stimolarlo con la lingua sempre più a fondo, tenendo entrambe le mani sulle natiche e massaggiandole mentre le teneva separate.   
A rendere entrambi ancora più eccitati, c'era la presenza del membro di Fabrizio stretto tra loro, quasi schiacciato tra il suo bacino e il petto di Ermal. Fabrizio non poteva fare altro che gemere sommessamente ogni volta che, anche solo spostanosi inavvertitamente di qualche centimetro, sentiva il suo membro sfregare contro il corpo del compagno; Ermal, d'altra parte, non poteva essere indifferente di fronte alla consapevolezza di essere la causa di quell'ingombrante presenza tra loro.   
Ormai completamente privo di qualsiasi imbarazzo o disagio e ormai sempre più vicino all'orgasmo, Ermal spinse il bacino verso l'alto affondando nella gola di Fabrizio, il quale gemette e si spinse a sua volta verso la lingua del più giovane.   
Era un gioco pericoloso, quello che stavano facendo. Di quel passo il divertimento sarebbe finito terribilmente in fretta e Fabrizio non ne aveva nessuna intenzione, soprattutto non dopo che Ermal lo aveva viziato in quel modo, facendogli sperare ardentemente che la sua lingua fosse presto sostituta da altro.   
Sollevò leggermente la testa, mantenendo però la presa sull'erezione di Ermal e continuando a muovere la mano, e disse: "Amore, basta così. Ho bisogno di sentirti."   
Ermal si fermò all'istante.   
Doveva ammettere che gli sarebbe piaciuto finire in quel modo, con Fabrizio tra le sue cosce e mentre lui contemporaneamente ricambiava il favore, ma nessuna sensazione sarebbe mai stata paragonabile a ciò che provava ogni volta che penetrava Fabrizio.   
Appena sentì Ermal smettere ciò che stava facendo, Fabrizio si sollevò, quasi temesse che se non lo avesse fatto subito non avrebbe più trovato la forza di scostarsi.   
Senza nemmeno voltarsi, si sedette sul bacino di Ermal penetrandosi da solo sul suo membro ancora bagnato di saliva.   
Ermal rimase a fissare Fabrizio sedersi su di lui, penetrandosi con estrema facilità. Osservò la sua schiena irrigidirsi e inarcarsi, i muscoli contrarsi e il suo sedere sodo scontrarsi con il suo bacino, godendo per la prima volta di quella visuale del tutto nuova.   
Nelle occasioni in cui Fabrizio aveva insistito per essere preso mentre se ne stava a carponi sul letto o piegato sul tavolo, Ermal non si era mai concentrato su tutti quei dettagli del suo corpo. Ma in quel momento, sdraiato sul letto in una posizione più comoda che mai, aveva modo di osservare ogni singolo dettaglio del corpo di Fabrizio.   
Compreso il tatuaggio sulla schiena che, pur conoscendolo bene, gli sembrava di vedere per la prima volta.   
Dovette quasi sopprimere una risata rendendosi conto che tutta quella situazione si era creata da un'immagine in cui si faceva riferimento alla Bibbia, e che in quel momento stava fissando un tatuaggio di Fabrizio raffigurante Gesù.   
Quella situazione era blasfema anche solo a pensarci. Il che non era poi un grosso problema visto che, Ermal ne era certo, avrebbe smesso di pensare da lì a poco e la blasfemia di quella situazione sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.   
Fabrizio fece leva sulle ginocchia e poi si lasciò di nuovo cadere verso il basso, producendo un sonoro schiocco nel momento in cui il suo fondoschiena si scontrò nuovamente con il pube di Ermal.   
Il più giovane gemette e si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, accompagnando i movimenti del compagno ma lasciandogli allo stesso tempo la libertà di muoversi come preferiva.   
La schiena di Fabrizio, contratta per via dello sforzo, era diventata improvvisamente qualcosa di estremamente erotico ed Ermal si stupì di quanto si stesse eccitando - come se fosse possibile eccitarsi più di quanto già lo fosse - solo fissandogli una porzione di pelle sudata che si inarcava e contraeva su di lui.   
Una parte di lui avrebbe preferito guardarlo in faccia, bearsi delle espressioni dipinte sul suo volto mentre provava piacere, ma in quel momento sembrava che i suoi muscoli parlassero tanto quanto il suo viso.   
Ermal gli strinse maggiormente i fianchi, affondando le unghie nella carne e accompagnando i movimenti di Fabrizio spingendo il bacino verso l'alto.   
Fabrizio si inarcò maggiormente appena Ermal gli colpì la prostata e gemette rumorosamente, ottenendo come risultato un'altra spinta da parte del compagno, e poi un'altra ancora, sempre più decise, sempre nello stesso punto.   
"Ermal..." mormorò Fabrizio ormai quasi senza respiro e visibilmente affaticato.   
"Dimmi."   
"Sto per venire" rispose Fabrizio portando una mano attorno alla propria erezione.   
Tutta quella situazione lo aveva eccitato più del solito e quegli ultimi colpi da parte di Ermal, così precisi e mirati, erano stati tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per arrivare al limite.   
"Anch'io" sussurrò Ermal, sollevando ancora una volta il bacino verso l'alto e finalmente liberandosi dentro di lui.   
Fabrizio non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di iniziare a masturbarsi in maniera decente. Sentire Ermal venire dentro di lui gli aveva fatto immediatamente raggiungere l'apice, riversando densi fiotti di sperma tra le sue mani e sporcando le lenzuola e le gambe del compagno.   
Ermal, ancora destabilizzato dall'orgasmo appena provato, gemette sentendo Fabrizio stringersi attorno al suo membro - ormai ipersensibile - e chiuse gli occhi affondando la testa nel cuscino, a corto di fiato e con il cuore che batteva a mille.   
Sentì Fabrizio sollevarsi dal suo bacino e poi coricarsi accanto a lui con un sospiro.   
Erano entrambi esausti, più di ogni altra volta in cui avevano fatto sesso, eppure se solo fosse dipeso da loro lo avrebbero rifatto all'istante.   
"Cazzo. È stato..." iniziò a dire Fabrizio, bloccandosi però senza sapere che termine usare.   
Non c'erano parole per descrivere quello che era appena successo, cosa avevano provato. Era stato appagante, sensuale, erotico, e allo stesso tempo tutti quei termini sembravano non essere abbastanza.   
"Divino?" azzardò Ermal sorridendo, mentre allungava una mano verso la spalla di Fabrizio e gli accarezzava il tatuaggio. Tanto ormai di blasfemie ne aveva pensate - e fatte - abbastanza.   
"Avremmo dovuto farlo prima" disse Fabrizio, voltandosi verso di lui.   
Ermal rimase con gli occhi chiusi ma annuì con un cenno e disse: "Lo so. È che non ci avevo mai pensato. Ho sempre pensato che il sesso con te fosse già abbastanza appagante così com'era."  
"E lo è" disse Fabrizio nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Ermal e lasciando un bacio sulla pelle sudata. "Però ogni tanto fa bene provare qualcosa di nuovo."   
Ermal gli circondò la vita con un braccio e lo strinse a sé.   
Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma Fabrizio aveva ragione. Per quanto il loro rapporto fosse perfetto, di certo non avrebbe fatto male movimentarlo un po' ogni tanto.   
"Bizio?"   
"Mh."   
"Magari potremmo provare anche le altre posizioni, prima o poi" propose Ermal.   
Fabrizio sorrise contro la sua pelle. "Quando vuoi, amore."


	100. The one with the proposal

 

 

 

**The one with the proposal**

 

 

La vita di Fabrizio era sempre stata piena di sorprese. Non tutte positive, ma comunque sorprese.  
C'erano state cose che Fabrizio aveva sperato non accadessero, ma che poi erano accadute comunque. Come perdere una persona cara, essere delusi da qualcuno, fallire e avere difficoltà a rialzarsi.  
C'erano state cose che Fabrizio aveva sognato e che alla fine, quasi senza che lui ci credesse davvero, si erano realizzate. Come suonare all'Olimpico, avere dei figli, essere felice.  
E poi c'erano cose che Fabrizio non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato di volere e che, all'improvviso, si era accorto di desiderare. Come sposarsi.  
La consapevolezza di desiderare qualcosa che per anni aveva pensato di non volere, era arrivata come un fulmine a ciel sereno in una sera qualsiasi.  
Era stata davvero una sera qualsiasi. Una serata talmente normale e anonima, che Fabrizio nemmeno ricordava che giorno fosse.  
Ricordava solo di aver sentito Ermal ridere per una battuta di un film ed era bastato un gesto così banale a fargli realizzare che avrebbe voluto passare il resto della vita con lui.  
Aveva passato una vita intera a dire che il matrimonio, secondo lui, era qualcosa da fare dopo una certa età, un vero e proprio traguardo dopo una vita insieme. Eppure, con Ermal sentiva il desiderio di fare le cose al contrario - o forse nel verso giusto, secondo alcune persone - e sposarsi per poi iniziare davvero la loro vita insieme.  
Inizialmente spaventato da quell'improvvisa realizzazione che metteva in discussione parte di ciò che aveva sempre pensato, Fabrizio aveva riflettuto parecchio prima di decidersi finalmente a fare il grande passo.  
Aveva parlato con i suoi amici, con la sua famiglia, con Giada, e tutti gli avevano detto la stessa cosa: se Ermal era stato in grado di mettere in dubbio qualcosa a cui aveva creduto per anni, forse era davvero quello giusto.  
E così, alla fine, si era deciso.  
Avrebbe chiesto a Ermal di sposarlo.

 

  
"Avanti, dimmi che c'è."  
Era tutto il giorno che Giada gli lanciava occhiate senza però dirgli mai nulla, e Fabrizio iniziava a spazientirsi.  
Fabrizio aveva deciso di preparare una piccola festa per il compleanno di Anita e Giada si era offerta di dargli una mano.  
Anche se non stavano più insieme da tempo, erano comunque una famiglia e Fabrizio non poteva che essere felice del rapporto stupendo che era riuscito a mantenere con lei. Però quelle occhiate iniziavano a infastidirlo.  
Giada scosse la testa mentre versava un pacchetto di patatine in una ciotola. "Niente."  
"È tutto il giorno che sei strana. Dimmi che c'è" disse Fabrizio spazientito.  
Lei sospirò e si voltò verso di lui. "Sei convinto di questa cosa? La proposta, intendo."  
Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte confuso. "Non dovrei?"  
"Fabrizio, non fraintendermi. Sono felice per te, se questo è davvero quello che vuoi. Ma tu sei sicuro? Perché l'hai sempre pensata diversamente sul matrimonio. Non vorrei che questo fosse un desiderio passeggero e che poi te ne pentissi" disse Giada con tono serio.  
Era sinceramente preoccupata.  
Lei stessa aveva detto a Fabrizio che se Ermal gli aveva fatto rivalutare ciò che aveva sempre pensato sul matrimonio, forse era un segno. Ma allo stesso tempo, non voleva che prendesse decisioni avventate.  
Fabrizio sospirò e si appoggiò al bancone della cucina. "Sai qual è la cosa che mi fa capire che sono sicuro? Che io non sento il bisogno di sposare Ermal, non è qualcosa di cui ho necessità, qualcosa senza cui non potrei vivere. Non è qualcosa che devo fare. È qualcosa che voglio fare."  
"Sai che potrebbe anche dirti di no, vero?"  
Fabrizio annuì. Lo sapeva bene.  
Più di una volta Ermal gli aveva detto di preferire la convivenza al matrimonio, di aver perso fiducia in quell'istituzione dopo aver visto in che modo si era sgretolato il matrimonio dei suoi genitori. E poco importava che dopo di loro avesse avuto decine di esempi di matrimoni felici. In un angolino della sua testa, continuava a esserci la paura che il matrimonio avesse troppe probabilità di fallimento.  
"Lo so e sono pronto ad accettarlo. Non voglio obbligarlo a dirmi di sì, se non gli va. Però voglio almeno fargli capire che è un possibilità che potremmo considerare insieme" rispose Fabrizio.  
Giada sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo.  
Era felice per Fabrizio, di questo era certa. Ma non poteva negare di provare un po' di amarezza nel rendersi conto che lei, in tanti anni di relazione, non era mai riuscita a fargli considerare anche solo lontanamente l'idea di sposarsi.  
"Scusa, Giada, sono un coglione. Non dovrei nemmeno parlare con te di queste cose" disse Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo, rendendosi conto dei pensieri che affollavano la mente della sua ex compagna.  
Giada scosse la testa sorridendo. "Non ti preoccupare. Se tu sei felice, lo sono anch'io. Però dobbiamo parlare di una cosa seria."  
Fabrizio la guardò curioso, aspettando che continuasse a parlare.  
Lei sorrise. "Come hai intenzione di chiederglielo?"

 

  
Il modo in cui fare la proposta, era un cosa a cui Fabrizio non aveva minimamente pensato.  
Il solo fatto di realizzare improvvisamente di volerla fare era una cosa enorme, figurarsi il come farla.  
A dirla tutta, Fabrizio aveva pensato di potersela cavare con qualcosa di semplice, una domanda buttata lì per caso in un momento qualsiasi.  
D'altronde, lui si era reso conto di voler sposare Ermal in un momento che all'apparenza di speciale non aveva nulla.  
Ma appena ne aveva parlato con Giada, lei gli aveva fatto capire che avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi un po' di più.  
Gli aveva ripetuto fino alla sfinimento che quello sarebbe stato un momento importante, un momento che entrambi avrebbero ricordato per sempre e che meritava di essere speciale. E Fabrizio si era lasciato convincere.  
In fondo, l'unica cosa che voleva era rendere Ermal felice e un po' di romanticismo di certo non avrebbe fatto male.  
Sospirò mentre chiudeva l'ultimo bottone della camicia e si fissò allo specchio per qualche attimo.  
Non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che era stato così elegante, con la camicia perfettamente abbottonata, senza i suoi soliti anfibi ai piedi, con i capelli che quasi sembravano voler stare al proprio posto. Forse, a pensarci bene, non era mai stato così elegante in nessuna occasione prima di quel momento.  
Ma quella sera, sì. Quella sera ne valeva la pena.  
Controllò l'ora sul cellulare, constatando che Ermal sarebbe tornato a breve, e l'ansia iniziò a farsi sentire ma Fabrizio cercò di non pensarci.  
Se avesse permesso all'ansia di divorarlo, probabilmente sarebbe scappato a gambe levate e poi se ne sarebbe pentito un attimo dopo.  
Aprì il primo cassetto del suo comodino e tirò fuori la scatolina di velluto, che aveva lasciato lì qualche settimana prima. Se la rigirò tra le mani per qualche attimo e poi la infilò in tasca.  
Per quanto piccolo, quell'oggetto sembrava terribilmente pesante nella sua tasca destra. Forse perché portava con sé il peso di una domanda importante a cui Fabrizio non era certo di ricevere un sì come risposta.  
Lui ed Ermal ne avevano parlato qualche volta ed entrambi sapevano il pensiero dell'altro. Fabrizio era sempre stato fermamente convinto che il matrimonio fosse un passo da compiere al termine di una vita passata insieme, una sorta di ricompensa per tutti gli anni passati a sopportarsi a vicenda; Ermal era impaurito dal fatto che il suo matrimonio potesse sgretolarsi - come troppo spesso aveva visto accadere a persone vicine a lui - e per evitare che succedesse preferiva non compiere quel passo.  
Insomma, con quelle premesse l'argomento non era stato mai nemmeno sfiorato - non in modo serio, almeno - e Fabrizio era consapevole che, proprio per quel motivo, Ermal avrebbe potuto reagire in maniera diversa da ciò che avrebbe sperato.  
Ma lo avrebbe accettato comunque.  
Anche se Ermal avesse risposto di no, anche se avesse detto di non volersi sposare, Fabrizio era comunque disposto a fare un tentativo.  
Si guardò intorno un'ultima volta, controllando che tutto fosse esattamente dove doveva essere - l'anello in tasca; la chiavetta USB, con sopra la canzone romantica scelta per l'occasione, inserita nello stereo; il discorso ben impresso nella sua testa - e poi si voltò verso la porta della camera, aspettando l'arrivo del compagno.

 

  
Nel momento esatto in cui Ermal entrò in casa e lasciò le chiavi nel portaoggetti sul mobile dell'ingresso - producendo il familiare tintinnio provocato dal metallo delle chiavi che colpiva la ceramica del portaoggetti - si accorse che c'era qualcosa di strano.  
Tanto per cominciare, Fabrizio non era in salotto a guardare la TV come faceva di solito quando lui non era a casa. E non era nemmeno in cucina a preparare la cena.  
"Bizio?" disse Ermal a voce alta, cercando di capire in che parte della casa fosse il compagno.  
"Sono in camera!" urlò Fabrizio dalla camera da letto, mentre sentiva improvvisamente le mani sudare e la gambe cedere sotto il peso dell'ansia.  
L'istante successivo, proprio mentre Ermal stava per aprire la porta della stanza, le prime note di _All you need is love_ risuonarono oltre la porta della camera da letto.  
Ermal varcò la soglia confuso, aggrottando maggiormente la fronte quando vide Fabrizio davanti a sé, vestito in modo impeccabile e in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.  
"Che succede?" chiese Ermal guardandosi attorno. Poi si voltò verso lo stereo, da cui fuoriuscivano le note di una delle canzoni più famose di sempre, e disse: "Non è l'originale. È la mia cover, quella che ho registrato per scherzo la sera che abbiamo fatto il karaoke da Andrea."  
Fabrizio cercò di deglutire, rendendosi conto improvvisamente di non avere più saliva. Poi borbottò: "Avevo bisogno di una canzone romantica. Ho pensato che non potesse esserci niente di meglio della tua voce su una canzone dei Beatles."  
Ermal spostò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio, mentre nella sua mente iniziava a formarsi un'ipotesi sul perché il suo compagno avesse messo una canzone romantica e si fosse vestito così elegante, forse per l'unica volta in vita sua.  
"Ah, e poi ho cucinato quel dolce che mi hai fatto assaggiare quando siamo stati da tua madre. O almeno, ho provato a cucinarlo. In realtà, non sono sicuro che sia venuta bene. Con la cucina italiana me la cavo, con quella albanese non ne sono certo" disse Fabrizio grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato.  
Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Hai cucinato lo Shëndetli?"  
Fabrizio annuì. "So che ti piace tanto e che non lo mangi spesso."  
Tutta quella situazione sembrava un cliché uscito direttamente da una di quelle commedie romantiche che entrambi odiavano, eppure Ermal non poté evitare di sentire il proprio cuore battere un po' più velocemente.  
"Bizio..." mormorò senza in realtà sapere cosa dire.  
Non voleva interromperlo, né tanto meno fargli pensare di non aver gradito quella sorpresa, ma una parte di lui continuava a essere convinta che tutto quello non fosse reale e almeno tentare di pronunciare il nome di Fabrizio lo teneva ancorato alla realtà.  
"Io non sono bravo con le parole. So metterle in musica, ma se faccio un discorso viene fuori un casino. Però questa volta vale la pena provarci" disse Fabrizio. Fece una pausa, un sospiro e poi riprese dicendo: "Quando ti ho chiesto di collaborare con me, mi sono stupito di me stesso. Di solito, non faccio mai queste proposte perché ho sempre paura di non trovarmi bene a lavorare con qualcuno. Ma con te è stato diverso. Fin dalla prima volta che abbiamo parlato, ho sentito qualcosa, come se ci fosse un legame tra noi. È sempre stato come se la mia anima sapesse qualcosa che il mio corpo e la mia mente ancora non sapevano. Era come se in fondo già sapessi che eravamo fatti per stare insieme. Forse è per quello che ho scelto di fare la canzone solo con te, di non chiamare più nessun altro. Il punto è che dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo che abbiamo lavorato insieme, dopo che abbiamo scoperto di esserci innamorati, dopo che abbiamo deciso di stare insieme, io ho capito che sto così bene con te da voler provare ad avere di più. E so che entrambi abbiamo sempre avuto certe idee sul matrimonio, ma nella vita può capitare di cambiare idea."  
Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, continuando a fissare Fabrizio con gli occhi ormai lucidi, mentre il più grande infilava una mano in tasca e ne estraeva un piccola scatola di velluto.  
Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso rendendosi conto che l'ipotesi che aveva preso forma nella sua testa poco prima era esatta, ma soprattutto che per l'ennesima volta avevano pensato la stessa cosa. Perché giusto un paio di giorni prima, Ermal si era ritrovato a rivalutare le sue convinzioni sul matrimonio, iniziando a desiderare di sposare Fabrizio.  
Fabrizio tenne lo sguardo puntato sulla scatola per qualche attimo, poi guardò Ermal e disse: "Non mi metterò in ginocchio perché mi sto già sentendo abbastanza in imbarazzo così, ma comunque..."  
Ermal trattenne il fiato e, un secondo più tardi, Fabrizio aprì la scatola mostrando l'anello al suo interno e disse: "Ermal, vuoi sposarmi?"  
Ermal rimase in silenzio. Fissò l'anello nella scatolina che Fabrizio teneva in mano, mentre sentiva il cuore scoppiargli nel petto e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
Si sentiva incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa, anche solo una banale risposta a quella domanda.  
Interpretando il suo silenzio come un segnale negativo, Fabrizio appoggiò la scatola sulla cassettiera accanto a lui e raggiunse Ermal, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
"È tutto ok, Ermal. Non devi dirmi per forza di sì, lo sai. Volevo solo che sapessi che è un'opzione che ho valutato, ma non devi sentirti obbligato a fare niente. Se mi dirai di no, io ti amerò lo stesso" disse Fabrizio facendosi prendere improvvisamente dal panico.  
Era preparato ad una eventuale risposta negativa, ma quel silenzio lo stava uccidendo. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare di aver colto talmente tanto di sorpresa Ermal, da spingerlo non solo a dirgli di no ma anche a lasciarlo.  
Perché, insomma, era così che andavano le cose, giusto?  
In ogni film che aveva visto, quando qualcuno rifiutava una proposta di matrimonio poi inevitabilmente la relazione si interrompeva.  
Era ancora totalmente preso dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali, da non rendersi quasi conto delle labbra di Ermal premute sulle sue, almeno fino a quando non sentì la lingua del compagno tracciargli il contorno delle labbra.  
Aprì la bocca sospirando sollevato, permettendo a Ermal di baciarlo in modo più approfondito.  
Lasciò che il più giovane lo spingesse verso il letto e, solo quando fu obbligato a separarsi da lui per carenza di ossigeno, disse: "Non mi hai ancora risposto."  
Ermal lo baciò di nuovo prima di spingerlo sul letto. Poi, mentre si sfilava velocemente la maglia che indossava, disse: "Non hai bisogno di una risposta. Lo sai che voglio stare con te, il matrimonio è solo una formalità."  
"Lo prendo per un sì?" chiese ancora Fabrizio, mentre Ermal lo raggiungeva sul letto.  
Aveva bisogno di una conferma, altrimenti non sarebbe stato tranquillo.  
"Sì, Fabrizio, ti sposo. Ora, per favore, puoi fare un favore a entrambi e levarti quella giacca?" disse Ermal fingendosi scocciato. In realtà era divertito dalla situazione, da quell'insicurezza che Fabrizio tirava fuori ogni volta che c'era di mezzo la loro relazione, come se fosse anche solo lontamente possibile che Ermal avrebbe risposto di no alla sua proposta di passare la vita insieme.  
Era vero, aveva sempre avuto dei dubbi sul matrimonio e mai avrebbe pensato di arrivare a compiere quel passo. Ma Fabrizio, fin dal giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, era stato in grado di farlo innamorare così tanto da dissipare ogni dubbio.  
All'inizio era stato semplicemente un innamorarsi così tanto da non desiderare altro per il resto della vita, da non riuscire a immaginare un futuro in cui Fabrizio non ci fosse. E poi, quella consapevolezza era mutata nel desiderio di vivere insieme - cosa che effettivamente avevano iniziato a fare qualche mese prima - e di sposarsi.  
Non che fosse una cosa necessaria, il matrimonio.  
Come aveva detto a Fabrizio, era scontato che avrebbero passato il resto della vita insieme. Il matrimonio era solo qualcosa che rendeva tutto ufficiale.  
Però, nonostante - e forse soprattutto - non fosse una cosa necessaria, Ermal ci aveva riflettuto parecchio nei giorni passati arrivando alla conclusione che, nonostante i suoi dubbi e le sue convinzioni, Fabrizio l'avrebbe sposato volentieri.  
Probabilmente, se quella sera non glielo avesse chiesto lui, sarebbe stato Ermal a farlo appena qualche giorno più tardi.  
"Davvero? Sei sicuro?" disse Fabrizio riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
Ermal sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia. "Sicuro. Voglio sposarti."  
Un attimo dopo, Fabrizio si gettò sulle labbra di Ermal mentre cercava di sfilarsi la giacca.  
La lanciò in un punto imprecisato della stanza e poi circondò il viso di Ermal con le mani, sentendo le sue guance tendersi sotto le sue dita, segno che stava sorridendo.  
Erano entrambi felici come poche altre volte nella vita, e forse anche leggermente increduli per aver preso una decisione che mai avrebbero pensato anche solo di considerare lontanamente.  
"Questa è la prima e ultima volta che ti vedrò con la camicia completamente abbottonata, vero?" chiese Ermal.  
"Magari al nostro matrimonio potrei sorprenderti" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.  
Era così strano parlare del loro matrimonio, ma anche così bello.  
"È che ti sta veramente bene" disse Ermal, facendo scorrere lentamente la mano lungo la linea dei bottoni.  
Fabrizio sospirò sentendo le dita di Ermal scorrergli addosso, anche se il contatto era attutito dal tessuto leggero della camicia.  
"Ti prometto che la prossima volta che metto la camicia, la terrò abbottonata fino all'ultimo bottone. Ma ora toglimela, ti prego" mormorò Fabrizio, ansioso di sentire le mani di Ermal direttamente sulla sua pelle.  
Il più giovane non se lo fece ripetere. Iniziò a sbottonare velocemente la camicia di Fabrizio, per poi sfilargliela e gettarla sul pavimento insieme alla giacca.  
Fabrizio sospirò, sentendo finalmente le mani del compagno su di sé, e riprese a baciare Ermal con foga.  
Non riusciva a capire se la causa fosse la consapevolezza che Ermal avesse accettato di sposarlo, ma si sentiva andare a fuoco più di ogni altra volta in cui avevano fatto l'amore.  
Gli sbottonò velocemente i jeans e glieli fece scivolare lungo le gambe insieme ai boxer, fino a farglieli finire arrotolati alle caviglie.  
Ermal si allontanò giusto il tempo di calciarli via e Fabrizio ne approfittò per levarsi velocemente le scarpe eleganti che indossava e slacciarsi la cintura.  
"Faccio io" disse Ermal tornando su di lui e finendo di spogliarlo.  
Fabrizio si lasciò spogliare trattenendo a fatica un sospiro quando Ermal gli sfilò i boxer, lasciando finalmente libera la sua erezione.  
Ermal non perse tempo. Si abbassò su di lui lasciando una lunga leccata sulla vena che percorreva tutta la sua lunghezza e poi, dopo aver stuzzicato un po' la punta con la lingua, circondò completamente la sua erezione con le labbra.  
Fabrizio gemette affondando la testa nel cuscino e non riuscì a impedirsi di infilare una mano tra i ricci del compagno. Inizialmente si limitò ad accompagnare i suoi movimenti, ad assecondarli tenendogli semplicemente una mano sulla testa. Ma più il piacere aumentava, più sentiva il bisogno di affondare nella sua bocca senza ritegno.  
Ermal lo lasciò fare, limitandosi a sollevare lo sguardo e puntare gli occhi nei suoi, quasi a volergli dire di continuare. Incoraggiato dal suo sguardo, Fabrizio sollevò il bacino verso l'alto sentendo le guance di Ermal stringersi attorno di lui.  
Ma, per quanto fosse bella quella sensazione, non aveva nessuna intenzione di finire tutto in quel modo. Voleva di più e lo voleva subito.  
Con una forza di volontà che per un attimo aveva temuto di non avere, spinse Ermal ad allontanarsi da lui e cercò di recuperare velocemente il fiato necessario a dire: "Voglio fare l'amore con te."  
Ermal tornò su di lui lasciandogli un casto bacio sulle labbra, poi si sporse verso il suo orecchio e sussurrò: "Girati."  
Come se avesse aspettato solo quello per tutta la sera, Fabrizio si voltò appoggiando le ginocchia e le mani sul materasso, esponendosi totalmente agli occhi di Ermal, il quale aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli lascivamente una coscia.  
Fece scorrere le dita sulla sua pelle, fino a intrufolarsi nel solco tra le sue natiche e massaggiare lentamente la sua fessura.  
Fabrizio sospirò sentendo le dita del compagno accarezzarlo gentilmente e poi sentendolo piegarsi su di lui, baciandogli il collo e proseguendo lungo la linea della colonna vertebrale.  
Ermal si prese il suo tempo per baciarlo lentamente, mentre continuava a stimolare la sua apertura con le dita, fino a quando arrivò al termine della sua corsa e, senza preoccuparsi di avvertire Fabrizio, gli separò le natiche e sostituì le dita con la lingua.  
Le braccia di Fabrizio cedettero sotto il peso della sorpresa, cosa che contribuì a lasciarlo mezzo sdraiato sul letto, con ancora il fondoschiena sollevato e alla mercé di Ermal.  
Il più giovane non poté fare altro di sorridere compiaciuto rendendosi conto dello stato ormai disastroso in cui era ridotto Fabrizio solo a causa sua.  
Nonostante le proteste del compagno, che aveva iniziato a chiedere di più, Ermal continuò a stimolarlo con la lingua, sentendo i gemiti di Fabrizio farsi sempre più forti.  
"Ermal, basta, ti prego" si lamentò Fabrizio dopo qualche secondo.  
Per quanto quella tortura fosse piacevole, aveva voglia di fare l'amore con lui e non intendeva aspettare ancora.  
"Va bene. Passami il lubrificante" disse Ermal scostandosi da lui.  
Fabrizio si voltò leggermente guardandolo oltre la spalla. "Dopo la scorsa notte, non credo ce ne sia bisogno."  
Ermal soffocò una risata al ricordo della sessione di sesso sfrenato della sera precedente e al conseguente commento di Fabrizio ("Cazzo, m'hai aperto come un'anguria"), ma dovette ammettere che il compagno aveva ragione e probabilmente il lubrificante non sarebbe stato necessario.  
Allineò la sua erezione alla fessura di Fabrizio e poi, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, entrò in lui con un'unica spinta.  
Fabrizio, seppur abituato, gemette leggermente infastidito, mentre Ermal cercava di restare immobile per permettergli di adattarsi all'intrusione.  
Quando si accorse che Fabrizio aveva iniziato a spingersi verso di lui, cercando un contatto più profondo, si permise finalmente di affondare in lui.  
Fabrizio si morse le labbra a sangue per evitare di urlare quando Ermal, con una stoccata fin troppo precisa, colpì la sua prostata.  
Capendo di aver colpito il punto giusto, Ermal si ritrasse leggermente per poi spingersi di nuovo in lui con più forza.  
Fabrizio gemette tenendo la guancia premuta contro il cuscino e gli occhi chiusi, ormai completamente assuefatto dal piacere, mentre Ermal continuava a penetrarlo senza alcuna gentilezza.  
Non furono necessarie molte altre spinte, affinché Ermal si accorgesse che ormai Fabrizio - esattamente come lui - era prossimo all'orgasmo. Lo penetrò più velocemente, mettendo una mano tra le sue gambe e iniziando a masturbarlo.  
Non appena sentì il rilascio del più grande sporcargli la mano, Ermal si concesse un ultimo affondo e venne copiosamente dentro di lui.  
Rimase per qualche attimo accasciato malamente sulla schiena di Fabrizio, cercando di riprendere fiato. Poi si scostò da lui e rotolò al suo fianco, mentre Fabrizio si limitava a sdraiarsi mantenendo quella posizione e continuando a tenere la guancia premuta sul cuscino come l'aveva tenuta per quasi tutto l'amplesso.  
"Da quanto ci pensavi?" chiese Ermal dopo qualche minuto, quando ormai entrambi erano più rilassati e avevano recuperato abbastanza fiato da riuscire a parlare.  
Fabrizio aprì gli occhi per un attimo e, ancora intontito dall'orgasmo, disse: "A cosa?"  
"A chiedermi di sposarti."  
Fabrizio sospirò. "Da un po', in realtà. Abbastanza da aver cercato su internet qualche ristorante in cui mi piacerebbe fare il ricevimento."  
L'aveva fatto davvero, pur sapendo che Ermal avrebbe potuto dire di no e che la sua ricerca a quel punto sarebbe stata inutile.  
Probabilmente una parte di lui sapeva che alla fine Ermal non avrebbe potuto dare una risposta diversa da un sì.  
Ermal sorrise girandosi su un fianco e circondando la vita di Fabrizio con un braccio. "Allora più tardi mi fai vedere questi ristoranti? Vediamo se c'è qualcosa che piace anche a me."  
"Non è l'unica cosa che ho trovato su internet" disse Fabrizio allungandosi verso il comodino e afferrando il cellulare.  
Ermal lo fissò curioso, fino a quando Fabrizio gli porse il suo telefono.  
Sullo schermo c'era un'immagine - sicuramente presa da qualche gruppo di Facebook in cui l'età media superava i cinquant'anni - raffigurante le classiche statuine degli sposi da mettere sulla torta di nozze, con la differenza che la sposa era piegata in avanti intenta a praticare una fellatio allo sposo.  
Ermal guardò Fabrizio fingendosi indignato, anche se in realtà stava sorridendo, e Fabrizio disse: "Le possiamo fare così pure noi."  
Ermal scoppiò a ridere. "Sì, ma la statuina piegata a novanta, che fa il pompino, è la tua!"  
"Vedremo poi chi starà a novanta la prima notte di nozze" disse Fabrizio, prima di sporgersi verso Ermal e baciarlo.  
La vita di entrambi era stata piena di sorprese, di cose sperate e poi ottenute, di cose mai desiderate e poi arrivate improvvisamente. Ma la sorpresa più grande restava l'essersi incontrati e innamorati con così tanto facilità, come se non fossero destinati a fare altro se non amarsi.  
E la sorpresa più grande sarebbe stata innamorarsi un po' di più ogni giorno della loro vita. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola precisazione sul dolce albanese che ho citato nella storia: non ho idea di come sia, né se si chiami davvero così. Non so nulla di cucina italiana, figuriamoci albanese. Mi sono fidata di un articolo trovato su internet, ma se trovate qualcosa che non vi convince fatemi sapere.


End file.
